Kingdom Hearts: Dawn of Chaos
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: When a new threat named the Malevolent Seven arrives, Sabrina and everyone else will answer the call to save the universe... but just how powerful is the Malevolent Seven anyway?
1. The Legend Reborn

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: XY &Z (Pokemon XY & Z)**

The opening begins by the Heart of Gensokyo on the ground and is soon picked up by Sabrina, as she is shown with a smirk on her face.

It then shows the title Kingdom Hearts: Dawn of Chaos while showing the many different characters showing up as well.

 _Hei! Karosu o terasu ano asahi no yo ni_

The scene shifts to Natsu jumping into the air with his fist bursting into flames, but he had a huge grin on his face as someone was in his path to being punched.

 _(Nitorochaji atsuku ikoze)_

Neptune is shown transforming into Purple Heart along with the other CPUs.

 _Sa! Susumou ze itsudemo junbi wa okke_

In another scene, Samus equips her Power Suit on and get ready to fight, shooting a missile in the process.

 _(Katayaburi hengenjizai de)_

It then shows darkness, and then Anti-Isaac is seen with a devilish smirk on his face.

 _Kasanariu omoi ga shinkuro shite_

Sabrina is sitting on a rock, contemplating what happened over at Haven and what she did to Cinder.

 _Kesshite kienai kizuna ni naruka_

She then looked at the palms of her hands and shuddered a little, before getting up and walking away.

 _Doko made mo tsuyoku nareyo_

A different scene is shown, this time showing Mavis looking around a destroyed world as a tear rolls down her cheek.

 _Ore-tachi nara woh woh woh yeah…_

Aria and Mavis are right next to each other and they merge together, as she opens her eyes with determination.

 _Ikuze! Hageshiku moeru boteru_

It then shows an unknown girl wearing a shirt with a demonic face before transforming, wearing quite the revealing outfit to boot.

 _Ikuze! Pinchi wa chansu daze_

There is a Glaceon and an Absol running forward and attacking a Munna who's fighting back before it then switches to them working together against a Yveltal, a few Beheeyem and a Nuzleaf.

 _Ikoze! Kishikaisei_

It then shows an unfamiliar CPU next to Purple Heart and Iris Heart, but she then transforms into her HDD with a smile on her face.

 _Zettai ni akiramenai_

Now we see Nightmare Heart, Splatoon Heart and Fairy Heart together and aiming their Keyblades at several Heartless.

 _Ikuze! Yuzurenai yume ga aru_

The next scene has Sailor Moon preforming her Moon Tiara Action attack, taking off her tiara and throwing it at Sailor Chaos, who then laughs at her.

 _Ikuze! Kanarazu getto daze_

Lord Beerus and Whis are currently fighting a powerful woman in space, but it seems like the two are gaining the upper hand.

 _Ikoze! Te o nobashite_

It then shows Kratos raising his swords up at the heroes while Mephiles is chuckling darkly.

 _Daremo shiranai takami e_

There is a familiar Bionicle hero, ready to battle as a scarab-like creature turns into a shield.

 _Sa! Agete iku ze (Hyakuman boruto)_

Nan is shown aiming his metal arm at something and firing several shots in the process before firing a laser.

 _So! Tachimukatte tomoni ikou ze_

Teams RWBY and JNPR quickly fighting off some enemies and then several lasers strike the enemies to destroy them and then it shows Penny smiling and doing the peace sign.

 _Yume no muko made_

It then ends with showing off Sabrina saddened, but her family are right there to cheer her up as she then smiles as she gets up and glows brightly, and it then it fades to black, ending the opening.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Previously… in Kingdom Hearts: A New Age of Darkness_

 **BGM: Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"You will not stop the Legion of Darkness from achieving its ultimate goal." Orochimaru said.

"From what we know, they make Organization XIV and Xehanort look like child's play." Yukari told Worldwalker.

Golden Frieza chuckled. "My friends… let the darkness begin!"

"Wait, are we really doing a recap out of all of this?" Deadpool asked.

"Make your choice." Slade ordered.

"I choose… I choose… I CHOOSE GOOD!" Terra screamed.

"Prepare for justice!" Arceus shouted at Trigon.

"Blah blah blah, this happened… that happened… can we just get on with it already?" Deadpool asked.

"That explosion had Corruption all over it and it just so conveniently went inside you. If you use something like Dark Firaga, it'll get worse until you've become fully corrupted. You'll be unstable and you may accidentally hurt your friends until it gets to the point where you'll have to be knocked out to get it to stop… maybe even killed."

"NO! LIVE! I ORDER YOU TO LIVE!" Lelouch ordered, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"So, is it okay then, Lulu? …And as I'm reborn… I'll fall in love with you… over and over… I'll keep falling in love… with…" Shirley took her last breath and died.

"Regardless, what I want… IS TOMORROW!"

"KA! ME!"

"Do you guys hear that?" Nan asked.

"HA! ME!"

"Where's that coming from?" Flandre wondered.

"Three… two… one…" Worldwalker counted.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"What about Sheila?" Hina asked.

"…I'm sorry, but… the Spartan got away before we could retrieve her." Samus responded with remorse.

"Well done, White Seed. Your mission is complete."

"Then what if I told you…that after Xehanort has been defeated and you had joined the Keyblade Masters…we came to your world and obliterated it?"

"What?!" Yuno exclaimed in horror.

"UNLIMITED COLORS HYPER BURNING COSMO BLAST… FIRE!"

"LET'S GO… AQUARIOOOOOOOOOOON!"

"Sugou?!" Asuna shouted.

"Your woman is quite something. I mean, she didn't want to tell you that I've come back from the dead and wanted to personally deal with me… but you know what? She couldn't do it… she was terrified. It gave me complete joy to watch her squirm!"

"It's unforgivable…" Kirito growled. "Do you realize what you've done to her?"

"Yes, I have. When I am done with you, Asuna will be all mine!"

"Sword Art Online Love!"

"Now this world shall know Pain… Almighty Push!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"I'LL SHOW THOSE LEGION FOOLS THAT I, REI RYGHTS, WILL TAKE DOWN YOU PATHETIC KEYBLADE WIELDERS AND YOUR FRIENDS!"

"Why are you stopping us?! She sent Voldemort to TORTURE US! We need to have our revenge!" Unversed Heart shouted.

"I've…become someone else…" Primal Heart sobbed.

"SHEILA!" Hina yelled.

"I know what you three are thinking. I'm just a monster in some clone suit." Echo muttered.

"How did you three find peace? I took away your parents… everything. You two… should be fragile girls… after what Voldemort and Kyoka did to you, becoming monsters from that HDD, having Cyber Koba turn you into mindless slaves, your Keyblade friend being taken by that Spartan…and having the Chaos Kin take Isaac's and Nan's souls away… I scarred you for life… I scarred ALL of you for life."

"See, that's the thing, Shen. Scars heal." Po told him. "Also, Voldewho?"

"We'll get over it."

"I HAVE CHORTLES! NOW DO YOU REALIZE WHO YOU ARE DEALING WITH?!"

"Shadow Queen, was it?" Dante aimed a gun at Shadow Marisa. "Release her right now."

"I'll never get out of this body… it screams… potential!"

"My parents… are Marisa and Dante?!" Souji exclaimed in shock.

"Apparently, I won this thing called the Smash Ballot." Bayonetta said.

"It is time for Camelot to move on from this wicked king…" King Arthur turned to Nan. "I pass the torch to you…"

"Gracia… I'm so sorry…" Hughes quietly said. "Elicia… remember daddy loves you… I'm sorry…"

"It's a terrible day for rain…" Mustang quietly said.

"It's not raining." Riza told him.

"Yes, it is…" A tear ran down his cheek.

"…So it is."

"That's enough!" Mustang growled. "You were stupid enough to confess…and even more stupid enough to boast! Every word you say was fuel to your funeral pyre! Let me begin…WITH BURNING OUT YOUR TONGUE!"

"AAAAAAAGH! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU DIDN'T EVEN HESITATE TO INCINERATE YOUR BEST FRIEND?!"

"Maes Hughes is dead, that's a fact! And you invoked his image; you must be a glutton for punishment!"

"…This is the perfect time!" Envy exclaimed after being insulted. "The ultimate opportunity! Hate and weep! Kill and be killed! Grovel in the dirt! How could you all team up…?! You're way on the point of kissing and making up! Right, Pipsqueak? Right Hawkeye? Mustang? Scar? Nan? Tristina? Isaac? Julia? Alex? …There's no way…! No, no you can't…! Never… Ever…! It's impossible! How could you?! How could you do it?! HOOOOOOOOW?!"

"Now I see… You're jealous. You're jealous of humans, aren't you?" Ed asked.

"It's the ultimate humiliation…! Goodbye… Edward Elric…"

"Cowardly bastard…" Nan muttered.

"HEAR ME, GOD! I DEMAND THAT YOU ANSWER THE CRY OF MY SOUL! COME TO ME!"

"Even now, you think you can stop me…? YOU'RE A FOOL, HOHENHEIM!"

"You speak of your precious _pride_ that quality for your special name, but then you suddenly find yourself in great danger, and you seek to escape in the body of a human, a lower human form that you so despise. It's pathetic. You're a disgrace!"

"You were the chosen one! It was said that you'd destroy the Sith, not join them! Bring balance to the force, not leave it in darkness!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"You were my brother, Anakin… I loved you!"

"Don't compare me to Stark!"

"Aww, Junior… you're going to break your old man's heart."

"Um, this is awkward…" Data Sabrina muttered. "I'm not your real mother."

"Who are you?" Data Larxene asked.

"Ruby Rose, at your service!"

"AGH! What kind of scythe shoots out bullets?!"

"My scythe is also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!"

"A wha…?"

"It's also a gun."

"I…I turned on you all… I… I… I'm sorry!"

"Weiss! Penny! You're here!"

"How is it they can just move forward without even having second thoughts? The Avengers, the heroes of Light… and those miserable monsters?"

"They're not monsters, Ultron. They're only human who went down a different path without even realizing it. They moved on and you just don't want to accept that no matter what you do, they won't be broken so easily."

"Leaving so soon?" Kyoka asked.

"Kyoka! What are you doing?!" Zeref exclaimed in horror.

"Open…gate of the Celestial King…!" Lucy sobbed.

"You're not really Deliora, aren't you? You're my old man…" Gray said.

"I wanted to avenge you and Mika, so I became an Ice Demon Slayer… wanting to destroy any demon in the way… Gray, do your old man a favor and kill me… I'm just a monster…"

"You're not a monster. I… I love you…!"

"Farewell, Gray…"

"I will destroy E.N.D…"

"Natsu, I have been inside of you all this time. And now… it's time for me to destroy Acnologia."

"IGNEEEEEEEL!"

"I wonder what'll happen… if poor little Zelda… lost her head!"

"You can take anything away from us, Kyoka…" Hina said. "Our senses, our guys… our sense of security… but there's something you can't take from us."

"Our light." Maria said. "And you can't also take away our willpower."

"Those are just words! Just empty words of NOTHING! YOU SHOULDN'T BE STANDING! YOU SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO HEAR, SEE, OR ANYTHING ELSE! YOUR LIGHT SHOULD'VE BEEN EXTINGUISHED!"

"LET ME SEE YOU GRIT THOSE TEETH!" Ryu yelled. "SHORYUKEN!"

"We're not like you." Julia told Kyoka.

"BLAKE!" Ruby squealed and hugged her. "BLAKE, WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"G-gah! Get off!"

"The name's Douglas Jay Falcon… but everyone calls me Captain Falcon. What's yours?"

"Yang Xiao Long, but my friends call me Yang."

"FALCOOOOON…"

"YAAAAAANG…"

"PUNCH!"

"ZWEI!" Ruby and Weiss yelled.

"GET THAT MANGY MUTT AWAY FROM ME!" Blake yelled.

"Hey Hobbs, aren't you going to bring in the cavalry?"

"Woman… I _am_ the cavalry."

"Grif, remind me to shoot you later, that was the worst flying of all time!"

"Well, excuse me, Sarge! At least we crashed into a ship instead of a meteor!"

"JNPR!" Ruby squealed.

"Someone else is here too… calling himself either John-117 or… Master Chief."

"CHIEF'S HERE?!" Hina squealed with delight.

"Believe it or not, I had a feeling we'd meet again before I went to go get Cortana in High Charity."

"KHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT!"

"AND WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A CONVERSATION, WHAT DON'T YOU GET ABOUT THAT?!"

"Sun!"

"Neptune!"

"Ladies!"

"Just so you know… I'm afraid of my own darkness."

"BULLSHIT!" Samus yelled.

"Why are you attempting to kill Isaac?!" Tristina growled.

"His darkness is getting out of hand! Let's not forget that he hurt you with his darkness!"

"YOU DON'T THINK HE DOESN'T KNOW THAT?! You're unbelievable… to think I looked up to you! Do you even BOTHER to THINK how anyone else will think if you just killed Isaac just like that?!"

"You stay away from Isaac and his family… and you'd better HOPE that Sabrina didn't know about what you tried to do… cause if she finds out… what she'd do to you _will_ be _far_ worse than what I would've done."

"I accepted the truth that you were once Anakin Skywalker, my father."

"That name no longer has any meaning to me."

"Then my father truly _is_ dead."

"We would've changed the world."

"By killing innocent lives?!"

"Road to Dawn… I like the sound of that." Isaac said.

"You fool… you thought you could get rid of me? You can never get rid of the darkness, Isaac." Anti-Isaac smirked.

"Let's rock and roll!" Roll exclaimed.

"LET'S GO! AQUARION KINGDOM LOVE!"

"So, you decided to show up. Just so you know… I won't go down like all those other times. I _WILL_ get Sheila back… Meta."

"Hello, Meta… remember me?" Shirley asked.

"If we were to die right here… would it be all for nothing… or for something else?"

"If I die, I plan on going out with a bang." Marisa said.

"WHAT?! Your guild is supposed to be disbanded! Why the hell are you grouped up once more?!"

"Let's just say we wanted to make an epic return…and I'm all fired up just thinking about it!"

"Hello, boys! I'm back!" Kefka said.

"HEY! No one uses an Independence Day reference but ME!" Deadpool declared.

"HEY, CLOWN BOY! INSTEAD OF FINISHING THEM OFF, HOW ABOUT WE FINISH YOU OFF INSTEAD?!"

"Who said that?! Show yourself!"

"FIRE DRAGON…ROOOOOOAR!"

"Say goodbye to your worthless existence!" Golden Frieza declared.

"You're in my world now and I have full control of it."

"What are you?!"

"Who am I? I am the Scarlet Devil Mansion's Head Maid… an assassin that gets the job done. Sakuya Izayoi, your worst nightmare!"

"Th-This c-can't… end like this…!"

"Oh, it's going to end… RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Sabrina yelled.

The three women opened up their eyes. "FAIRY GLITTER!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"A Fairy Glitter Kamehameha attack?!" Cana exclaimed.

"You got spirit Red, but THIS is the real world! The real world…is cold! The real world…doesn't care about spirit! Ngh! You want to be a hero?! Then play the part and DIE like every other huntsman in history! As for me… I'm going to do what I do best… lie, steal, cheat… AND SURVIVE!"

"THIS COULD'VE BEEN OUR DAY, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?!"

"I never wanted this! I wanted equality! I wanted peace!"

"What you WANT… is impossible! But I understand, because all I want…is you Blake…"

"She was right about you. Such arrogance."

"Still can't believe he did that…" Flash shook his head. "Whatever, he's got balls. I'll give him that."

"It's unfortunate that you were promised a power that was never truly yours. But take comfort in knowing that _I_ will use it in ways you could never have imagined."

"…Do you believe in destiny?"

"Yes."

"This ends here, Cinder!" Sabrina declared.

"Take a good look, Sabrina! Your children are about to be the first ones to DIE… and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"My kids… d-die?!"

"That's right… There's nothing you can do about it. Now watch…as your loved ones will die… STARTING WITH YOUR DAUGHTER!"

"You BITCH… YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE MY FAMILY AWAY FROM ME?!"

"Oh…my god…did I do all of this?"

"You feeling alright?" Erza asked.

"I… I was just protecting my family…right?"

"You were. You may have lost control of yourself… but you were only doing it to protect your family. And that guy is right; doing something out of revenge won't make things better. You're a good mother, Sabrina…and your family is lucky enough to have a mother like you."

"You invited me to join your cause with Mephiles… but I never actually agreed to it. Goodbye, Cinder."

"The Malevolent Seven?!" Professor Jacob shouted.

"The universe… will be no more!" Unicron declared.

 **End BGM**

And now, back to your regular scheduled programming of Kingdom Hearts: Dawn of Chaos!

"Well, it's about time!" Deadpool exclaimed impatiently.

Whatever, at least we're here now, right?

"I guess…"

Anyway! Let's start the show!

* * *

A meteor went around the many different planets in some certain system or galaxy… or something, Solis Magna System, it was called I believe. Wait, is that what it's called?

"I'm holding a cue card to you, aren't I?"

Yep... and it's Solis Magna System. Anyway, the meteor soon made its way to its destination, the planet known as... Bara Magna?

"How many cue cards do you need?!"

I didn't ask you for cue cards!

Anyway, it crash landed in the ground, revealed to be a golden mask, it was the... Kanohi Ignika?

"We're gonna be here for a while, folks."

Anyway, the Kanohi Ignika, the Legendary Mask of Life, catching the attention of a scarab-like creature that looked like it was made out of Bionicle parts and organic parts.

This scarab creature was called a Scarabax Beetle.

It curiously looked at a mask in the epicenter of where the meteor landed and then it decided to call its friends, as more of them came to check it out… but a few of them went a different path and saw quite a lot of people lying on the ground, out cold.

These people just so happened to just a few of the Heroes of Light.

Deadpool, if you please!

"Do I have to?"

Yes, you have to.

"Let me just pull out the list here… alright! First off, we have the old Keyblade Wielders: Sabrina, Riku, Sora, Kairi, Aria, Terra and good ol' King Mickey!"

…Did you just call them old?

"Next we have the younger generation: Isaac, Tristina, Flare, Rose, Maria Jr. and Alex! Wait… you're not on this list?"

I come in later.

"Fair enough. We also have King Mickey's two friends! And my good ol' brother, Professor Jacob! We also got Team RWBY, JNPR and Penny in here! Let's see… ah, we got Latias and Latios. And Flare's fiancé, Flame!"

Uh-huh… and what else?

"We have Kirito, Asuna, Yui and Suguha. Locus, Emerald, Neo… Carolina, Sarge, Simmons, Tucker, Doc and Washington… the explosive happy Minene, the crazy yandere that is Yuno… we have Yuki and Nishijima, Mai and Makoto!"

Mhm…

"We have our favorite fire headed Dragon Slayer and his blue Exceed! We have Ansem the Wise, Youmu… strangely enough, Kimomaru… wait, why Kimomaru?"

You'll just have to find out.

"Is it because of the list right after that? People to come into this arc? Very clever!"

That's supposed to be a secret! Ignore that! Just keep reading the freaking list!

"Fine! We also have Rosa, N, Light, Horus… eh? How come Iris isn't in this one?"

Miscommunication, I suppose. Just keep reading.

"Okaaaay? We have the CPU Candidates here… and Mur Mur of all people. That's all the people here… but… I'm not noticing me in here."

That's because you're not in this arc.

"OH, YES I AM! I just scribbled my name on this list! Therefore, I'm in this arc!"

Hey! You can't do that!

"Yes, I can! I'M DEADPOOL!"

…Why I promoted you to 'second narrator' to help me out again, I'll never know…

"Last I checked, you asked me. You didn't promote me at all."

Oh, be quiet…

"Whatever. I'm in this arc now. Oh, we got some pets here! We got I-Rex, Gringott, Dragon Rex, Buckbeak, Tahtorak, Zwei, Kanohi Dragon, Frost, Jack the Monkey and Cotton's Parrot. I believe that's everyone. Can I tell them who's coming in this arc?"

Keep them in suspense! Just give me that list!

"No need to be grabby!"

Anyway, let's just resume the scene, shall we?

 **BGM: Reborn (Bionicle: The Legend Reborn)**

While the beetles were checking them out, the mask suddenly made a shockwave, scaring all of them off, excluding that one Scarabax Beetle that was too intrigued of what was going on.

The Mask soon started to grow a body, arms, legs, blade-like things on his arms, he was a complete being at this point. A warrior clad in golden armor.

"Can we tell them the name?"

What did I say about 'keep them in suspense', Deadpool?

"Man, you're stubborn!"

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Walking (Bionicle: The Legend Reborn)**

Yes, yes I am. Anyway, the warrior looked around, groaning a little and clumsily walked around as the Scarabax Beetle got closer, curious at this giant in front of it… and nearly got stepped on, but the warrior stopped his foot from crushing it.

"Sorry, little one." The warrior apologized and moved his foot away from crushing the little guy and stepped back a little. "You may have noticed that I am not steady on my feet yet."

The Scarabax seemed to communicate with the gigantic being in front of it.

The Bionicle knelt down. "I have the feeling you're trying to tell me something." He said and then gently moved his hand down, causing the Scarabax to flinch. "Easy, I will not hurt you." He promised as the beetle hopped up on his hand and crawled up his arm and to his shoulder, and then moved to the mask. "Ah, it's the mask you're interested in."

The beetle curiously poked the mask, causing it to glow and surprising them both… and then the Scarabax beetle quickly moved down to his hand and then turned into a shield. "Magnificent!" He exclaimed, then realized the shield had eyes. "Which… you can see… for yourself."

In that moment, a scorpion-like creature named… what was this creature called?

"A Vorox."

Thank you. A scorpion-like creature named a Vorox spotted them from up the cliff and then jumped off, but golden warrior spotted him and then jumped away from the stinger of the scorpion.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

The Vorox roared at the golden warrior and he got ready to take it on, but then noticed in the corner of his mask… that the Heroes of Light were lying there unconscious. This also got the attention of the Vorox and it went straight for them for easy targets, but the Bionicle got in front of him, forcing the Vorax to attack him with its stinger, but the golden warrior blocked with his shield, which broke off the stinger in the process, forcing the Vorax to flee.

 **End BGM**

The warrior sighed with relief, and then looked at the heroes, then noticing the shield glowing and turning back into the Scarabax Beetle, and he looked at the beetle in the palm of his hand. "Before this day, I never needed help from anyone or anything, thank you."

The beetle did a few clicks as if it was saying 'you're welcome' and then the Bionicle lowered his hand to the ground. "Well, I spared your life, you saved mine. Shall we call it even and go our separate ways?"

The beetle, however, refused and crawled up his shoulder. "I take that as a no." He said and then turned around to hear groaning from the heroes. "Shall we go check on them?" He asked as the Scarabax beetle agreed and walked over to them.

 **BGM: Riku (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Ugh…" Sabrina groaned and looked up at the sky. "Where am I…?" She wondered, looking at her side to see Rose and Maria Jr. groaning as well, then Isaac using Natsu as a support to help himself up, although Natsu seemed to still be knocked out, while Youmu got up and held on to her sword for support and Myon appeared and pushed her up a little.

She then heard footsteps and moved her head to see the golden warrior lowering his hand. "What… are you…?"

"A friend." He replied and took her hand, and then he helped up Rose and Maria Jr. as well.

"Gawrsh… where are we…?" Goofy rubbed his head.

"I have no idea…" Mickey muttered.

"You seem to just be lying there unconscious." He said as almost all of them looked at him… and by almost, I mean Natsu and Ruby were still knocked out cold.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"I am Mata Nui." He replied. "So… is someone going to wake your friends up?"

"Oh brother…" Mur Mur shook Natsu. "Hey, wake up!"

"Mmm… five more minutes, Igneel…" Natsu muttered in his sleep.

"No... that's my strawberry..." muttered a sleeping Ruby.

Donald's eye twitched and walked over to the sleepy Dragon Slayer… and screamed in his ear… loudly.

"YAAAAAAAAAAH!" Natsu screamed, bolting awake. "WHAT THE HELL, DONALD?!"

"Can we do that to Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"I got this." Yang said, walking over to her sleeping sister. "Whoa, there's a cool weapon that looks like a DJ and a gun, and can become a DJ sword!"

"Where?!" Ruby immediately woke up.

"And that's how you wake up Ruby."

"Well, that seemed to have worked." Mata Nui said and then noticed Professor Jacob. "Great Beings… Jacob, is that you?"

"Wait, you know each other?" Isaac asked.

"I've met Mata Nui a long time ago… 100,000 years ago, to be exact." Professor Jacob said.

"Say what now?!" Jaune asked.

"…Dude… you are OLD." Nora said.

Jacob laughed. "I guess I am. Though, I am surprised that you remembered me even though we met once."

"Who'd ever forget you? You're Professor freaking Jacob! No one can forget you at all!" Deadpool said, planting his hand on his shoulder.

"That's true." He chuckled.

"I've been meaning to ask. Are you really a professor or not?" Ruby asked.

"I may or may not be… you'll just have to figure that out for yourself."

"I don't think we have time for riddles… considering this massive headache I'm having right now…" Terra complained.

"You too?" Aria asked.

"So, Jacob… are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Of course."

* * *

 _One long introduction later…_

"Now, have you guys noticed a very large robot in the Citadel when we got back?" Jacob asked.

"You mean the Transformer-like robot?" Sabrina asked.

"No, the other one, the 40,000,000 ft tall one to be exact."

"That other robot next to Vilgax?" Tristina asked.

"Bingo. That was the Great Spirit Robot currently inhabited by Makuta Teridax."

"So Teridax is in that thing?" Natsu asked. "Heh, he's probably just a small fry controlling that thing. He's probably the size of Ed!" He laughed.

"Well, I know what I'm doing when we get to him. Blowing a massive hole inside that robot and beat the crap out of him!" Sarge chuckled darkly.

"Excellent idea, sir!" Simmons praised.

"Of course it is!" Sarge grinned.

"Mata Nui was the original owner of the Great Spirit Robot as it was his original body that he was born in." Jacob told them.

"WHAT?!" Happy yelled.

"How is that even possible?!" Yang asked.

"He was created by mysterious being known as the Great Beings, I should also mention that Teridax is Mata Nui's brother."

"Great, family issues, just what we need right now." Tucker muttered.

"This is gonna be an awkward family reunion…" Flare quietly said.

Jacob chuckled at this. "Indeed, but it only gets crazier. You see, Mata Nui was given a mission by the great beings to observe alien societies before fulfilling his primary objective: to heal the fractured planet of Spheres Magna, the planet we're all on. However, during his mission he ended up ignoring the envoys that happened in his body, which lead to the Brotherhood of Makuta, which was lead under Teridax himself, he used a specialized virus to poison Mata Nui. The poison slowly weakened Mata Nui over three hundred years, eventually putting Mata Nui into an endless sleep for a thousand years ago, and crash landed on the blue moon orbiting this planet. The long time spent in a coma had caused Mata Nui's condition to worsen, and he was on the brink of death and he eventually died a year later after this due to the Matoran Universe being out of balance, but the Mask of Life brought him back to life, that was its purpose to revive Mata Nui in the events if he's ill or dead."

"Mask of Life? It wouldn't happen to be _this_ mask that he's wearing, right?" Natsu asked, looking at him.

"Yes." Professor Jacob said. "Fast action by Toa Mahri Matoro at the cost of his own life revived Mata Nui's body before the Great Spirit was lost completely. Mata Nui attempted to reunite his spirit with his body, only for Makuta Teridax, who had inhabited the void left by Mata Nui's spirit, stole it from him. Teridax was later awakened in the Great Spirit Robot thanks to the effort of the legendary Toa Nuva and the Ignika itself, which became a Toa during these events temporary, using his new powers, Makuta trapped him in the Mask of Life and banished him from his body into the outer reaches of space."

"Wow…" Nepgear said in amazement.

"He's been traveling around in space for a very long time, only to recently crash on this very planet known as Bara Magna, which, coincidentally, we ended up on."

"So, we're basically in a Bionicle world." Sora said and then grinned. "Heheheh, sweet!"

"Oh no, he's going to fanboy about Bionicle…" Sabrina sighed.

"He did it before?" Terra asked.

Sora's a fan of Bionicle?" Isaac asked.

"You have NO idea." Sabrina muttered. "I always found his fanboying to be quite annoying."

"This coming from the woman who fangirls over everything." Isaac said. "That goes to Xarina and you as well, Aria!"

"I'm not as bad as her."

"Of course you are. Remember when we saved you?"

Aria sweatdropped. "I… I was getting it out of my system."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Don't talk as if you're any different, Isaac. You fanboyed when you were at Harry Potter's world. We even had to knock you and the others on the head before you could fanboy over the Avengers." Minene said. "You're just as bad as Sabrina! ...No offense."

"Oh, it doesn't bother me." Sabrina chuckled.

"So, how did you guys get here?" Mata Nui asked.

"Well, we were originally battling over at Haven… and let me tell you, Sabrina and Aria kicked some major butt!" Ruby squealed. "I mean, I haven't seen HDD like that before!"

Sabrina tensed up, remember how that brutal beat down she gave Cinder, while Aria was basically chuckling, proud of what she did to Roman.

 _Is she uncomfortable with her HDD after what happened?_ Riku wondered, looking at his wife in concern.

"In fact, we won that battle and gained some new allies!" Ruby cheered, referring to Emerald, Neo and Locus… which the Blood Gulch Crew groaned when 'ally' was mentioned, because Locus is with them now. Yang still wasn't thrilled with Emerald and Neo just awkwardly rubbed her arm. "We came back to the Citadel where we were attacked by the Malevolent Seven and then BAM, we ended up here with huge migraines!"

"Well, that's one way to put it." Pyrrha said.

"Indeed." Kimomaru nodded.

"And considering you told us your story, we'll help you defeat Teridax!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, since when are WE going to help a defeat freaking robot thing, especially one that is a humongous giant?!" Weiss asked.

"Since now! Teridax is part of the Malevolent Seven, is he not?"

"She does have a point." Blake nodded.

"You can help me regain my body and save my people too who are currently enslaved." Mata Nui grinned. "I'm flattered." He said as he picked up the stinger from the Vorox's tail, acting like a sword. "For now, let's move."

"Do we know how to get there?" Uni asked.

"I'm sure we'll figure out a way." Mata Nui replied as they all walked ahead… only to be greeted by some vehicle, which had a driver in their who is colored white and blue.

 **End BGM**

The vehicle… er… what was it called?

"I'm telling ya, folks… we're gonna be here for a while."

Hey!

"Here's a cue card."

Thornatus… alright. The Thornatus rolled up to them and an unfamiliar Bionicle, who looked a bit different from the ones the group saw, aimed his weapon at them, forcing them to get on the defensive and summoning their weapons or powers. "State your business!" He ordered.

"We're travelers looking for the nearest city." Mata Nui told him.

The Bionicle laughed. "Well, you may as well start digging." He put away his sword. "Here on Bara Magna, you're bound to find the ruins of one or another." He said as Mata Nui raised an eyebrow at this… if he _has_ eyebrows that is. "Heheh… that's a joke. Let me guess, not a big laugher?"

Natsu extinguished his flames. "What do you think?"

 _Tough crowd._ He thought. "Right, to answer your question, the nearest village is Vulcanus. I got some business there if you want a ride, that is if you want to get captured by Bone Hunters or worse, Skrall."

"What are Bone Hunters and Skrall?" Mata Nui asked before anyone else could.

"No one you'd ever want to meet." The Bionicle then noticed the Scarabax on his shoulder. "Hey, you got a-" He reached for it, but Mata Nui readied his sword at him. "Hey, relax! You've got a filthy Scarabax on your back. I was trying to knock the disgusting thing off."

"Thanks, but I like him right where he is."

"Alright, whatever." He got back in his vehicle. "I'm Metus."

"I'm Mata Nui."

"And your friends?"

* * *

 _Another introduction later…_

"I don't think I can hold all of you." He said, realizing how many people there are.

"Oh, don't worry… we have our own ways of transportation." Flare said, transforming into a dragon as everyone got into their own modes of transportation, although Riku wondered why Sabrina didn't get on I-Rex with him… probably because Rose and Maria Jr. wanted to ride with Metus and her motherly instinct kicked in and went right with them in case if they were to fall off and Jacob had the same thought.

"Well, alright… let's go!" Metus said as he drove off and the rest of them followed.

 **BGM: Peril (Halo 2)**

"What happened here?" Mata Nui asked, looking around and seeing a humongous wasteland around them.

"Who knows? It's been like this as far back as anyone could remember." Metus replied. "But if I had to make a guess, I'd probably have to say it was-"

"Evil."

"I was going to say earthquake or even volcanic eruption, but 'evil' works." Metus said and then looked at them. "Not from around here, are you?"

"No."

"I figured. It's clear that you can fight if you can defeat a Vorox and there aren't many Agori who can do that."

 _How does he know about that?_ Riku wondered as I-Rex let out a deep throaty growl, not seeming to trust Metus. In fact, most of the pets were thinking the same thing.

"Agori?"

"Me! I'm an Agori. Although most aren't as good looking as I am." He said, chuckling… but all that did was everyone giving him more looks. "That's another joke."

 _Joke, my ass._ Natsu thought.

"Truth is, we're just peaceful villagers trying to survive. Not like the Bone Hunters, cutthroats are still what we've got left, when they're not fighting the Skrall." He said, unaware of two menacing figures behind them, but when Ruby took a look from behind Bumblebee, Yang's motorcycle, she saw nothing as she shrugged and looked forward again.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

"Ah, good! It looks like we're just in time." Metus said as they drove in what appears to be an arena of some sort.

"For what?" Mata Nui asked.

"You'll see!" He said as they stopped and they all got out or hopped off or landed while Flare transformed back to normal.

"A part of me doesn't trust this guy…" Flare quietly said.

"What makes you say that?" Flame asked.

"Animal instinct." Flare said. "Apparently, you get that when you transform into a dragon."

"Duh. I get that all the time when I transform into a wolf." Tristina said. "And yet, I didn't transform into a wolf, but I don't trust him either." _Must be a side effect or something._

"So I'm not the only one who doesn't trust him…" Kimomaru quietly mused, but thankfully, Metus didn't hear them.

"Back in the day, the village settled disputes the old fashioned way by destroying each other. Very messy… lot of clean up."

"Do they Settle it in Smash?" Deadpool asked, which made Metus give him a weird look. "What?"

"I don't know what you mean by that, but… no. We came up with another solution." He said as they walked closer and noticed two warriors battling to the death.

"You use your best warriors…for sport?!" Mata Nui asked.

"Not _sport,_ problem solving! Much more honorable than by slaughtering each other and considerably more profitable!"

 _Profitable?!_ Youmu thought, using every ounce of her body not to just attack Metus right there. In fact, Natsu and Kirito had the same idea.

"Uh…not that I care or anything." He said as they kept on walking, although everyone seemed to be suspicious of Metus and saw the two warriors fighting. One was red and the other was white. "The red warrior, Ackar, used to be the greatest Glatorian in all of Bara Magna." He said as they kept walking, while Yang and Weiss had to pry Ruby away from the fighting, mostly because she was so fascinated by the weapons.

They soon came across some other fellow Agori. "Ah, Metus, good you're here! Look at Ackar and tell you he's dazed and numbered! I practically had to beg him to fight."

"Everyone, meet Raanu. He's the leader of this village. Raanu, these guys are new in town."

 _You sure this is a village?_ Uni wondered.

"Hmm… what do you guys think?" He asked, referring to Ackar.

Mata Nui studied him. "He fights without fear. That is a rare quality."

"You should see how Natsu fights." Happy chuckled.

"Heh, 'fear' ain't even in my vocabulary!" Natsu smirked.

"Not even hesitation." Sabrina teased as everyone but the Bionicle snickered while Natsu just glared at her.

"True enough." Raanu said, ignoring Sabrina's teasing of the dragon slayer. "But, he has lost his taste for battle and once a Glatorian loses heart, it's not long before he meets defeat and… must be banished. No doubt that is what Metus has brought you here for tonight." He said, causing Metus to gasp and everyone giving him a suspicious look.

"I don't understand." Mata Nui said.

Metus chuckled nervously. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Raanu. There's always time to find a first Glatorian to take Ackar's place. By the way, did I mention I recruit Glatorians?"

 _This guy is rubbing me the wrong way…_ Sabrina thought as they started to watch the battle and then Ackar managed to slash away Strakk's shield away from him, much to Strakk's horror.

"This red warrior fights with the courage of a true Toa…" Mata Nui said quietly.

"That red guy reminds me of a lot like Pyrrha!" Nora said.

"He does?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yep!"

Pyrrha studied the red warrior closely, trying to picture herself as the red warrior fighting Strakk. "…I… guess…?"

The battle still went on, but to their amazement, Ackar kicked Strakk to a rock, knocking him down and knocking his weapon down in the process, and then Ackar panted. "Concede." He ordered, pointing his sword to him. "Yield to me, and this goes no further."

"…Alright… you win…"

Ackar relaxed. "You leave with your honor intact… and I with your shield. My victory." He said as he knelt down to pick it up… however, Strakk quickly grabbed his axe and threw it at Ackar, knocking him straight to a rock and knocking him out.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Yang yelled, completely pissed off for what happened.

"Boo! BOOOOOO! Sore loser!" Ruby booed.

Sarge growled, reaching for his shotgun. "If there's one thing I hate more than insubordination… it's cheating!" He said, cocking his shotgun while Natsu growled in frustration as everyone else was surprised at what happened… while Aria looked like her blood was boiling, judging by her anger.

"You call that honor? He was clearly defeated!" Mata Nui said, completely furious.

"We're just Agori, we're not going to fight a Glatorian." Raanu said.

"If there's one thing I hate…" A fiery aura surrounded Aria. "It's people use cheap tricks like that!" She exclaimed.

"Anyone got any marshmallows?" Tucker asked.

"Rats… I forgot to bring them." Nora complained.

"Here you go!" Deadpool brought out a bag of marshmallows.

"AW YEAH!" She grinned.

"Don't eat them all at once." Ren muttered.

Mata Nui looked at Aria, then at the Scarabax Beetle on his shoulder as he nodded and then leapt into the stadium… and Aria seemed to follow. "Aww! Just when I grabbed a stick!" Nora complained.

"Aria!" Terra shouted before sighing. "Always jumping into things…"

"Reminds me of someone I know." Natsu said, glancing at Terra.

"…I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you're referring to yourself." Happy said.

"Hey!"

"Interesting… no wonder he's so fond of that bug…" Metus mused, ignoring of what was happening next to him. "And that Aria girl transformed into a different warrior…and summoned a weapon. Fascinating…"

Strakk got ready to execute Ackar right there, only to be intercepted by Mata Nui and Fairy Heart. "Argh!" He growled and then glared at the two. "I'll cut you down for that, outsiders!"

 **BGM: Titania Dances (Fairy Tail 2014)**

"We'll see about that!" Fairy Heart smirked.

Strakk proceeded to attack them, quickly seeming to overwhelm Mata Nui, but Fairy Heart blocked the attacks with her Keyblade easily while her other fist burst into flame and then used a Fire Dragon's Iron Fist attack, but Strakk quickly blocked it, which everyone seemed to notice. "Is that the best you can do?"

Fairy Heart growled and tried to sweep kick him, but Strakk jumped up. _He jumped?!_ She thought as Strakk landed and then kicked her away, which she quickly Aerial Recovered and landed near Mata Nui as they both tried to retaliate on Strakk, but they couldn't help but notice that Fairy Heart to be a bit… sluggish.

"Mom's looks a bit… sluggish. She's not in her A game."

"Hmm…" Professor Jacob rubbed his chin in thought. "I have this feeling when Apocalypse teleported us to different worlds, his power might have sapped some of our strength in the process, which could explain our headaches."

"Dammit, that guy nerfed us!" Deadpool growled. "Now I understand how those Smash characters feel…"

"No wonder I feel like crap…" Natsu muttered.

"Will we get our full power back?" Happy asked.

"We will. They'll gradually come back."

"Now that you mention it, my headache seems to be lessening… but it's still agonizing." Yang muttered.

"I'm just glad he didn't sap all of our strength." Youmu sighed with relief.

 _Dammit! Why do I feel like I'm not in my A game?!_ Fairy Heart thought and then she was immediately struck down by Strakk after she unleashed a Sky Dragon's Roar, but was a bit slow.

"Aria!" Mata Nui exclaimed, only to be struck down as well.

 **End BGM**

"Oh… there goes that…" Metus muttered.

"Aria!" Terra exclaimed, realizing that Strakk is about to execute them and he was about to get ready to jump in and save his wife, in fact, fangs were already forming in Tristina's mouth.

"Strakk! No! I'm your opponent!" Ackar shouted, trying to save them.

"You're next!" Strakk said and raised his axe up… only to hear a Pokeball being opened up and got sand in his face. "Argh!"

"Huh…?" Mata Nui wondered.

"Sandile?" Fairy Heart asked.

 **BGM: The Heart to Believe (Fairy Tail 2014)**

"Sandile!" Sandile shouted, getting in front of Fairy Heart. "Sandile Sand!"

"He's saying that he won't allow that warrior to hurt Aria any longer." Latias translated.

Strakk happened to hear what Latias translated and laughed. "You? What good can you do, you little shrimp?"

"Sandile! Sand! Sand!"

"Protecting my master." Latias translated.

"Hmph! As if a little shrimp like you can stop me." Strakk said… only for Sandile to use Mud-Slap on the guy's face.

"Ooooh! In the eyes!" Ruby winced.

"Nice shot!" Natsu cheered.

"Go Sandile!" Happy cheered as well.

 _I have a bad feeling about this…_ Yuno thought.

Strakk growled, wiping the mud off of his mask. "You'll pay for that!" He growled and basically kicked Sandile to a rock.

"SANDILE!" Fairy Heart screamed.

"No!" Rosa shouted in horror.

"Alright, that's it…" N growled, pulling out one of his Pokeballs. "Hurting Pokemon… I will not stand for it!" He said, looking in the corner of his eye to see Sabrina looking mighty pissed off too, ready to go straight into the arena and beat the crap out of Strakk.

Sandile got up, seeming to be okay and he shook it off, and then went back to defend Fairy Heart, growling in the process. "You want more? Very well then!" He raised his axe up in the air. "We'll see if you can survive this!"

At this very moment, Mata Nui's mask glowed after the Vorox tail brushed it, right when Strakk lowered his axe to kill Sandile… and then suddenly, Mata Nui's sword went from a Vorox tail to an epic looking sword and he blocked the attack, surprising Strakk.

However, it was just getting started because Sandile let out a war cry… and then started glowing, much to the amazement of the others. "Is he transforming?" Ruby asked.

 **End BGM**

"It's called Evolution… and I have a feeling that guy is going to have a really bad day." Sabrina smirked.

Sandile stopped glowing and looked like he got quite bigger… or should I call him… Krokorok?

"Krokorok!"

 **BGM: Battle! (Trainer Battle) (Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS)**

"Krokorok…" Fairy Heart quietly said in amazement before snapping out of it and then turned back into Aria. "Alright, let's kick some ass!"

"Krok!" Krokorok nodded and then he and Mata Nui got ready to fight.

"What in the name of…?" Strakk wondered.

"Sand Tomb!" Aria ordered, as Krokorok smirked and then used it on Strakk.

"Argh!"

"Now use Crunch!"

Strakk tried to move, but unfortunately, he was stuck… and then got bitten. "AAARGH!"

"All yours." Aria said.

"Thanks." Mata Nui said and then ran over and slashed Strakk, knocking him out of the Sand Tomb and knocking him down for the count.

 **End BGM**

"…Whoa…" Weiss said.

"That sword… THAT LOOKS SO EPIC!" Ruby drooled over the sight of the sword. "I want to touch it!" She said as she was trying to go for it, but Yang had to hold her down. "Agh! You're no fun!"

"Krokorok, eh…?" Rose wondered, pulling something out of her backpack. "Let's see… where is it… aha!" She pulled out a Pokedex. "Gotta love birthday presents." She giggled which made Sabrina smile and then she looked directly at Krokorok.

The Pokedex spoke.

 **"Krokorok, the Desert Croc Pokémon, and the evolved form of Sandile. The special membrane covering its eyes can sense the heat in objects, so it can see its surroundings, even in darkness. "**

"Wow… that's cool!" Nepgear said.

"Yeah… but what is a membrane?" Rose wondered.

"Concede!" Mata Nui ordered, pointing his sword at him.

"Fine…" Strakk mumbled.

"FOR ALL TO HEAR!" He yelled.

"I… CONCEDE!" Strakk yelled, as everyone cheered and some of the Agori wondered where those two came from.

Mata Nui pulled his sword away and Ackar walked forward, and then Strakk tried to reach for his axe, only for Krokorok's foot to step on it and folded his arms, giving him a sly smirk in the process. "I wouldn't do that." Aria said.

Strakk growled as he got up and proceeded to walk away and then Ackar brought up the ice sword that he had on him. "Your victory… your shield." He said, looking at Mata Nui.

"You won honorably. The prize of victory is yours."

"Oh… well, what about you?" He asked, looking at Aria.

"Sorry, but I don't do shields." Aria told him.

"Fair enough… in that case…" He tossed the shield away. "I got plenty of shields." He told them and then noticed all the Agori not even cheering. "Ah, how quickly they forget… I'm already an outcast."

"It's never too late to win them back." Mata Nui said.

"Eh, perhaps… I am in your debt, you two." He said, which made Aria blush a little as they noticed everyone walking up to them, which then Ackar invited all of them to his home… and when they got to his home, they noticed he had tons of shields on his wall.

"Holy mother of shields, Batman…" Sora muttered.

"You said it." Kairi nodded.

"Why'd you bring Batman into this?" Natsu wondered.

"You won all these?" Mata Nui asked.

"Yes, and look what good they do me." Ackar said. "Should've packed it in long before this…" He muttered.

"But you stayed. Why?"

"Duty. Pride. When a Glatorian is past his prime, he's no good to anyone."

"To be defeated without a fight, would be dishonor. You carry this truth inside you as I do. You are a true Toa."

"Toa?" Ackar wondered.

"Mata Nui!" Metus's voice caught their attention. "You were brilliant! Same with your organic friend, but you were the star of the show!"

 _Organic?_ Aria thought, not sure what to think of that.

"Raanu will pay _anything_ we ask and if you don't like this village, no problem! I can get the other leaders to bid for you!"

"That is very kind, but no."

Metus gave out of somewhat of a shocked laugh. (If that's even a thing) "Are you crazy?! Do you realize what you're passing up? The life of a first Glatorian!"

"Oh yes! Look how it worked out for me." Ackar said sarcastically and walked away, making some of the Heroes feel bad for him.

"The answer is still no."

"Okay, okay, but if you still change your mind…"

"I will not."

"Playing hard to get, I can respect that. Sooner or later, you'll come around _begging_ me to take you back!"

Sabrina lightly growled… and subconsciously, she transformed into Nightmare Heart and summoned Nightmare Freddy to scare him off.

"Aaah!" He jumped as Nightmare Freddy growled deeply at him. "Okay, okay… that was a joke! You don't beg!" He said and took off running, not wanting to be torn to pieces by the animatronic.

"Whoa ho ho! That's one way to get rid of him!" Natsu said. "I was about to fire punch the day lights out of him."

"I was thinking of drop kicking him." Kirito said.

"Oh! We could've fed him to I-Rex!" Happy said as I-Rex gave him a look as everyone laughed at this… everyone but Sabrina that is.

She realized that she unintentionally transformed into Nightmare Heart and changed back, as Nightmare Freddy disappeared as well. She shuddered, hugging herself for what she did, flashing back to what happened.

Riku, Isaac, Rose, Maria Jr, Minene and Yuno saw her hugging herself and grew concerned and walked over to Sabrina, although Rose's face seemed to have returned to its natural color. "Hey, you feeling alright?" Riku asked.

"Y-yeah… I'm fine." Sabrina said. _Did I… subconsciously call up my HDD?_

"Still not too thrilled with that, aren't you?" Minene asked.

"No… not really." Sabrina muttered. "I… I just need a moment to myself…" She said, walking out as everyone saw her walking out, as most of them grew concerned but Mata Nui and Ackar didn't understand why she suddenly needed some time alone.

"Mommy…" Rose quietly said as she tried to go after her, but Isaac grabbed her arm.

"Just let her be. Honestly, I think I know what she's going through." He said, flashing back to his episodes when his darkness corrupted him.

Riku debated whether or not to go after her. A part of him wanted her to be by herself, but another part of him just nagged him to go after her to see if she's alright.

Oh, to hell with it.

"I'll be right back." Riku said and went after her.

"Hey, I'll come with you." Sora said.

"No, stay here."

"She's my sister. I know when my sister is bothered." He said.

"I know that, but sometimes it's better when the spouse checks on their loved one." Riku said, walking away.

"He's got a point." Kairi said.

"Unfortunately…" Sora muttered, sighing to himself. He made a mental note to check on his sister later.

"So… what are your plans...?" Ackar asked, trying to get out of the awkward silence.

"I'll begin searching for a way back to my homeland." Mata Nui said.

"Which is…?"

"You will think it sounds crazy…"

"Well, no crazier than jumping into the arena armed with only a tail, a, human you call them? and… that thing." He said, pointing to the Scarabax Beetle, which it 'clicked' a few times in response.

"True… my home is far from this place. On another world entirely."

"Huh?" He looked at him in surprise.

"I was once a protector, until I lost everything to a powerful evil that has enslaved my people. That is why I must find a way back."

It was nothing but dead silence for a few seconds… until…

"I KNEW IT!" A voice suddenly yelled, forcing the Heroes to get in the defensive again while they all looked surprised at the same time. This blue Glatorian girl also seemed to fangirl. "Proof! Proof of what I've been saying for years!"

"Kina!" Ackar exclaimed. "This is not the place!"

Kina got close to him. "But I was right!"

"Who is this?" Mata Nui asked as they all got ready to fight her.

"Wait, no!" Ackar tried to stop them. "She's-"

"Name's Kina, a Glatorian. One of the best, and you just won me a lot of bets!" She said, which earned a lot of sweatdrops.

 _This girl's nuts…_ Weiss thought.

 _I have a feeling we are DEFINITELY going to get along!_ Nora had her usual grin on her face.

"'Kina's delusional, there's no such thing as other worlds'!" Kina said in a mocking voice. "Yeah well, he proves it!" She said. "…Actually, all of you prove it, but still! Wahoo!"

"I like this girl." Nora said.

"Of course you do…" Ren muttered. It was bad enough that Nora was completely wild in the team, and now there's a wild Glatorian that really reminds him of Nora. It was also bad enough she was dancing… badly.

"Uh… she's okay." Ackar said. "Although, I don't always agree with her… uh… methods… such as lurking in the shadows!"

 _Like me?_ Blake wondered.

"As Glatorian go, Kina ranks."

"I was right! I was right!" Kina did a celebration walk around the room, twirling her weapon around as if it was a marching band baton or something.

"I trust her with my life."

"Good to meet you, Kina. I have recently discovered what a great gift it is to find someone you can truly trust." Mata Nui said, glancing at the Scarabax Beetle and the Heroes, as the beetle 'clicked' a few times in agreement.

Kina noticed the beetle. "Ugh!" She exclaimed in disgust. "So what they're saying is true?" She asked Ackar who nodded. "Let me guess!" She got _reaaally_ close to Mata Nui. "You call him Click." The Beetle 'clicked' at her in offense. "Hey! I was only kidding."

However, Mata Nui thought it was a good name. "I like it. Click it is." The beetle, or Click, clicked in agreement.

"Wow…" Kina walked around the Heroes of Light. "Real other worlders… Finally, someone who can convince the Agori there's a place better than this miserable wasteland!"

"They need our help, Kina. And I owe a few of them." Ackar said, which made Aria blush again.

"Help, huh? I might be able to do something for you. But I'm going to want something in return." She said, looking directly at Mata Nui. "I want out of this dump! You have to take me with you!"

"Kina!"

"It's alright. If it's within my power, I'll help you. But the time to help my people is running out."

"No problem! I work fast!"

"What do you have in mind, Kina?" Ackar asked.

"Well, I discovered an enormous cavern under my village. It's filled with weird ancient equipment and tools. It might have something you can use. Word of warning, though. Don't even _think_ about pulling a fast one, because you're my ticket out of here!"

Everyone sweatdropped again. "She really wants out of here, doesn't she?" Suguha asked.

* * *

"Definitely." Natsu nodded.

 _Meanwhile, with Sabrina…_

 **BGM: Kairi III (Kingdom Hearts)**

Sabrina sat down on a rock, wanting to be alone, completely unaware of Riku spying on her and thinking about what she had done to Cinder, thinking about how she became Nightmare Heart.

She was just only protecting her family, right?

...Right?

Sabrina sighed, not sure what to do... looking at her hands, haunted by the blood that was on her hands.

She'd actually never go through with killing someone, right?

Then again, she _did_ kill Sugou that one time in Radiant Garden, but that was just because she was just trying to protect Asuna... and Asuna delivered the fatal blow after Sugou shot her in the shoulder, so... it was justified, right? After all, Sugou was probably the most hated person in Sword Art Online...

Sugou's death never bothered her... so why was Cinder bothering her?

Was it because she felt the need to protect her family?

Or was it because she really hated Cinder for executing Pyrrha?

Maybe it was because she wanted to protect her family...

She wouldn't go so far to kill someone to protect the family she loves...

Right?

After all, Erza did say this: _"You may have lost control of yourself... but you were only doing it to protect your family. And that guy is right; doing something out of revenge won't make things better. You're a good mother, Sabrina... and your family is lucky enough to have a mother like you."_

Erza did have a point there.

But... why couldn't she get over this?

She basically lost herself in her own rage and brutalized Cinder after she attempted to remove everything she held dear to her out of her life. This was far worse than when she went Anti-form and beat the living hell out of Sugou... luckily Sora and Latias calmed her before things got a whole lot worse.

But she didn't do it alone... she had the Nightmare animatronics helping her.

Why would _she_ have _them_ help her?

She got over her fear after Maleficent threw a Grand Star in Fazbear Pizzeria and Minene convinced her to save Youmu, right?

...

Then again, she couldn't help but feel terrified after seeing Springtrap behind the TV screen when she was pregnant.

And she was almost killed by Nightmare hadn't Isaac stepped in to save her.

Not to mention she summoned Nightmare Freddy to scare away Metus.

And she also has Golden Freddy for her Summon Gem that Dyntos gave her that she hardly ever uses.

So perhaps she's still terrified of those animatronics...

But... she felt no fear when she had them help her beat the crap out of Cinder.

All she felt was boiled rage after Cinder threatened to kill her family.

What if she was more terrified of losing her family?

That could've been a possibility.

Still... she was just doing her job to protect her family... even if it meant going Mama Bear...

Surely, she wouldn't be afraid of her HDD, right?

Except, the blood on her hands continued to haunt her...

She nearly killed Cinder hadn't Locus stepped in and Erza and her family were comforting her.

She didn't want to be afraid of her HDD...

But she is.

Sabrina looked at a puddle in front of her as she looked at it and cautiously went into Nightmare Heart, looking at herself.

She couldn't recognize herself... but she knew it was still her.

She was still Sabrina, nothing would ever change that, no matter what.

Everyone still loves her for the way she is.

But... she didn't feel like it was her.

She quickly changed back and had a thought, and then went into Valor Form... she could easily recognize herself, even in Wisdom, Master, Final or Limit, it was still her.

But HDD?

That's a whole different story.

She turned back to normal and sighed deeply, going back to that rock that she sat on and just thought to herself.

Was HDD a good thing... or a bad thing?

She silently cursed to Dyntos that he gave her this cursed HDD... for there was one thing that crossed her mind.

She was afraid of her HDD... and afraid of losing control of herself like last time.

And what if...

She lost herself again and no one was around to calm her down?

That was her biggest fear right there.

Losing herself to HDD.

A tear escaped her, but she didn't bother wiping it.

"…I know you're there…" She whispered, but loud enough for her husband to hear. "You don't have to hide."

Riku revealed himself and walked over to her. "You feeling alright?"

"…Yeah, I'm fine…"

"No, you're not… I can tell when my girl is bothered by something."

Sabrina sighed. "I'm just…afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"My HDD. Why did Dyntos give me this? Did he think it was okay to just give it to me without realizing what I almost did to Cinder?"

Riku side hugged her. "You did scare everyone, though… but you were only protecting the ones who you love."

"I couldn't protect you when the Legion kidnapped us… I stood there, watching in horror as you were knocked out… I… I couldn't do anything…"

"Don't blame yourself for that. We were caught off-guard by that."

"You're right…I shouldn't…"

Riku gently put his hand on her leg. "You were just doing everything you could to protect our kids, and me."

"That's what I keep telling myself… but I… I don't know if someone will be there to calm me down next time I go into this… nightmare that's inside of me."

"You're worried that you'll lose yourself and no one will be around?"

"Yeah… I'm afraid I just… wouldn't be myself anymore." She said. "I remember seeing our son going full on rage when his darkness was still in him. I didn't want to be like him… I'm… I'm just afraid of the darkness… I don't want it to consume me…"

"Not when I'm around, it won't." Riku said, kissing her on the forehead. "You'll have me to protect you."

Sabrina lightly smiled. "Thanks." She said, kissing him. "Come on, let's go… everyone's probably worried about us."

"Right." Riku nodded and walked off with his wife, holding her hand.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At the camp site…_

"Repeat that… what did you say?!" Natsu asked.

"I said this world lasts 36 hours a day." Jacob said. "So basically… we can have up to 12 hours of sleep."

"Alright, music to my ears!" Natsu exclaimed, covering himself up in the sleeping bag… and falling asleep. His roommates just so happened to be Happy, Youmu, JNPR, Kirito, Asuna and Yui.

"Question, does he snore?" Nora asked.

"He saws logs all the time." Happy said.

"Well, we're gonna have a fun night… not." Youmu muttered as she proceeded to wrap herself up in a blanket and laid right on top of Myon.

Sabrina and Riku came back and noticed a tent all to themselves as they heard moaning in the other tents as they looked to see Isaac, Tristina, Flare, Flame, Aria and Terra making out in the tents.

"I'd say get a room but they already have one." Riku said as Sabrina giggled at this and went in their tent and soon went to sleep with Sabrina pressing her face on Riku's chest.

However, it soon ended with Rose getting between them and smiling.

"Hi!"

"Oh, you silly girl." Sabrina giggled.

Rose giggled as well and soon fell asleep with her parents, as their tent was soon filled with Minene, Yuno, Yuki and Nishijima.

* * *

 _Outside…_

"So, anyone want to tell any scary stories or not?" Ruby asked, as she was by the campfire with her team, Penny, Deadpool, Professor Jacob and Mur Mur, all having S'mores.

"Oh, I got a good one!" Deadpool grinned.

"Oh, this oughta be good. What is it?" Mur Mur asked.

"It's called… The Night of the Killer Wolverine! Based on a true story!" Deadpool grinned.

 _Here we go…_ Jacob chuckled.

"Ooo, this oughta be good!" Penny grinned.

"Once, there was a creature named Wolverine-"

* * *

 _Somewhere else in the universe…_

"Hey! I wanted to finish my story!"

We'd be here all day if we did that. I'm cutting you off, Deadpool.

"…Buzzkill."

Anyway, a certain adorable spirit that is Mavis wandered around Magnolia, rubbing her head after waking up in said world.

Thoughts were entering her head, thinking about what had happened when she came back to the Citadel...

The Malevolent Seven attacked and sent everyone to random locations.

Mavis just so happened to land in Magnolia.

She kept wandering, wondering why this was happening... and then a thought entered her mind.

She needed someone powerful.

Last she checked... he didn't bother to come with Fairy Tail to Radiant Garden. But that was mainly because he way on one of his long journeys, so he didn't know.

It's high time for him to make a comeback.

She started walking and then thought of if Zeref would want to come along, wherever he might be... but she shook that thought out. Zeref wouldn't be a good choice.

After all... he was currently having plans of his own for Fiore.

After a while, she came across a lone man standing next to a pile of knocked out monsters. "It's good to have found you." Mavis smiled, happy that she had found the one she was looking for.

"Ah, the first master. What can I do for you?"

"I need your help. Have you heard of the Malevolent Seven?"

"No... why?" The man asked as Mavis explained everything. "Is that so? Those seven were powerful enough to send everyone to random worlds around the universe?"

"Yes. And I fear the universe will cease to exist if we don't put a stop to it."

"Very well. Glad to be of service." He chuckled.

Mavis smiled. "Thank you, Gildarts."

Gildarts smiled back. "Anytime."

"Now... I have a feeling where Sabrina might be at, but... I want to go to a different world first."

"What's that?"

Mavis smiled. "I want to bring a few CPUs along."

"CP... what?"

"I'll explain on the way." Mavis said and then opened a portal. "Let's go." She said and then walked in with Gildarts following.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, somewhere in space..._

"Samus, This is Worldwalker, I'll keep an eye on Abby until you get back. Like she was my own daughter. Naga knows they hang out enough to be sisters... Anyway go clear your head and come back when you feel ready. See you later."

"...Play it again." Samus requested and then the message repeated.

She most likely had heard this for like a billion times already, but still... this seemed to have comforted her... even though she looked like an emotional wreck.

She also had tear-stained cheeks that she never bothered to clean up.

She wouldn't be like this if she wasn't so constantly angry against Isaac and his darkness...

She leaned back on her chair on the airship, looking out in the emptiness of space.

That's how she felt... empty.

Samus thought about how the time Tristina threatened to maul her, telling her to stay away from Isaac's family, not to mention what Sabrina would've done.

She was the one that tried to kill Isaac.

 _She_ was the one that tried to kill Hina.

Over what? Darkness and a simple split-personality?

It's not like she blamed them.

No, she blamed herself for always going for the worst-case scenario first instead of the best-case scenario.

Not to mention those words that stung her...

 _A poser._

 _A fake._

 _A psycho._

And worst of all...

 _To think I looked up to you..._

This stung her greatly...

To everyone, Samus was like a great role model. Sure, she may be a stone cold bitch-no, she was never a stone cold bitch; that was just an act to mask her true self. She realized that now. But even if she was one, she'd never hurt her friends, right?

Ha. Friends... who was she kidding?

Who would ever be friends with a psycho like her?

Samus sighed, and pulled out her gun, looking at it.

Surely, no one would miss her if she were just to pull the trigger on herself, right?

No one would know.

Besides, if some Space Pirates were to find her, they'd just find a corpse inside of a ship.

She pointed the gun to herself, ready to pull the trigger, ready to end her life right there...

...But she couldn't.

She couldn't bring herself to pull the trigger.

She threw the gun to the side and tears ran down her cheeks again.

She missed everyone.

Her friends...

And most importantly...

Her family.

She remembered how she and Abby quickly bonded, how she tried to help Isaac not lose control of himself until his episode in the Datascape.

Then she grew increasingly hostile towards him.

She tried to apologize to him when they got back to the Citadel, but Tristina wouldn't let her... she would constantly growl at her every time she made an attempt.

And when Hina-Tex outright called her out... she just gave up.

Samus looked at her gun again before thinking of Isaac once more.

Isaac.

 _Isaac..._

She contemplated about him, putting her hands on the controls... wanting to go to apologize to him...

But what if Tristina would give her a threatening growl again?

What if they rescued their parents and Sabrina was with Isaac?

What if Sabrina would go all mama bear on her?

...To hell with it.

It was a risk she was willing to take.

It'd make her feel a lot better if she were to apologize to Isaac.

And Hina...

But she'd worry about Hina later.

Isaac is the most important one.

And if Tristina and Sabrina mauled her...

Then so be it.

"Locate Isaac." She requested and then her GPS located Isaac.

Bara Magna in the Solis Magna System?

She then saw who was with Isaac.

Tristina and Sabrina.

Samus growled. She was risking her life just to apologize to a boy that she tried to kill...

But dammit all, she had to do this.

"I'm going there... whether those two like it or not." She said and then immediately took off.

* * *

 **I know what you're thinking. "What about Touhou: Dream Team?"**

 **I'm gonna put your answers to rest: That'll be AFTER this story.**

 **So, there's good news on the horizon! :D**

 **Anyway, hope you like the first chapter, because it's gonna get insane from here on out.**


	2. Revelation of Chaos

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

"No... NO!" Sabrina screamed, who was pinned down by Guard Armor. "All of them are...!"

"Yes, they're dead." A woman walked over to her, revealing to be Cinder, holding her bow as Sabrina looked at her family on the ground, dead.

However, someone was weakly getting up... and it was Riku. "D-Don't... even... think about it..."

"Oh? You're still alive?" Cinder aimed her bow at Riku, smirking at Sabrina in the process and pulled the string. "You can't even lift your Keyblade. How are you going to protect your wife?"

"I'll... I'll find a way..." Riku weakly wiped the blood from his mouth and then weakly mouthed the words "I love you." to Sabrina before Cinder fired the arrow straight to his chest.

"NO!" She screamed, watching Riku falling to the ground. Cinder chuckled and turned around.

"Don't you see, Sabrina? You can't protect your family... and they won't protect you either." She aimed her bow at her. "Tell me something... do you believe in destiny?"

"I do..." Sabrina whispered, feeling something in her that she hasn't felt in a very long time. In fact, it was pouring out of her body and normally, the Heartless would be attracted to this darkness, but something about this darkness... made the Guard Armor feel... uneasy.

"Hmm?"

The darkness overtook Sabrina, before transforming into Nightmare Heart... but she looked completely different. She looked like she was in her anti-form as well. So... Anti-Nightmare Heart.

 **BGM: Face It! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

Anti-Nightmare Heart screamed and punched the ground, creating a dark explosion that sent Guard Armor flying and Cinder sent several feet away. Anti-Nightmare Heart quickly destroyed the Guard Armor with a dark laser... and she menacingly walked towards Cinder, who looked completely terrified. "Wh-What are you?!"

"Your destiny." She said. Cinder's eyes widened as Anti-Nightmare Heart pulled back her fist and then punched Cinder in the chest, going right through her. Cinder had a pained look in her eye before she pulled back as Cinder fell to the ground in defeat.

She looked at Cinder's corpse before chuckling darkly... and then that chuckle turned into evil laughter.

And at that moment, that evil laughter turned into... a scream?

 **End BGM**

The next thing that happened was panting, sweat running down Sabrina's forehead and resting her hands on the ground while sitting up from... her sleeping bag?

Everything became clear to Sabrina. It was just a nightmare that she had.

She heard snoring and it was coming from her husband, who was sound asleep and Rose sleeping as well.

She breathed a sigh of relief, putting her hand over her heart... but words kept echoing in her head.

 _Words that haunted her._

Sabrina looked around and then got out of her sleeping bag. "I need some air..." She whispered and then got up, walking out of the tent in quite a hurry and being careful not to step on everyone.

However, when she unzipped the doorway to the tent, it did wake up a few people. They were Rose, Maria Jr, Emerald, Neo and Locus, since those three decided to crash in their tent as well.

Sabrina walked around the campsite until she was out of it, needing some place to be alone. Of course, she did spot Alex who was chilling by the fire, but Alex didn't seem to pay attention to her as she was deep in thought.

 **BGM: Scent of Silence (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

 _"Do you believe in destiny?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Take a good look, Sabrina! Your children are about to be the first ones to DIE... and there's nothing you can do about it."_

 _"My kids... d-die?!"_

 _"That's right! There's nothing you can do about it. Now watch... as your loved ones will die! STARTING WITH YOUR DAUGHTER!"_

 _"You fucking bitch... I'll make sure you'll suffer a most PAINFUL DEATH!"_

 _"If I can't kill them... I'll just kill the REST of your family... STARTING WITH YOUR HUSBAND!"_

 _"SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR LIFE, CINDER!"_

Sabrina attempted to block out the voices in her head, covering her ears and having the most distressed look in her eyes, closing them in the process... but those words kept repeating themselves.

 _Die._

 _Death._

 _Goodbye to your life._

"No... g-get out...!" Sabrina pleaded, trying her hardest... but they weren't doing her any good.

"Hey." A voice spoke up, snapping her out of her thoughts. She turned to see Locus approaching her. "Everything alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine..."

"No, something's wrong. I can see it in your eyes."

"I'm telling you, everything's fine."

"Mommy..." Rose quietly said in concern.

"Everything's fine, sweetie... I'm just... I'm just fine." She lied.

"No, no you are not." A voice said. They looked around for the source until Rose's backpack lit up, and out came a hologram of an Elite.

"Santa!" Rose exclaimed.

"Santa...?" Emerald raised an eyebrow at this while Neo wondered who would name an alien hologram Santa.

"That's what a fellow named Caboose called me." Santa explained.

Locus mentally facepalmed. Of COURSE the blue moron would call an ancient AI Santa of all people.

"I took a look inside Sabrina's mind. She's bothered by her fears. Losing herself to her HDD, afraid of the Darkness... and afraid of losing her family." He explained.

"Is this true?" Locus asked.

Sabrina said nothing, not wanting to say anything, but her bothered look confirmed that she was scared. "Y-Yes..." She finally spoke up. "It's true..." She said, tears swelling in her eyes. "I'm...afraid... of losing myself to my HDD... I'm afraid of the darkness... and I'm... afraid of losing my family...!" She sobbed, as tears were streaming down her cheeks nonstop.

 _I thought so..._ Locus thought as they then heard Pokeballs being opened up, but Sabrina didn't hear them... she was too busy crying... until something wiped her tears away as it looked like a tentacle. She looked up to see Greninja, Kyurem, Malamar, Sableye, Snivy and Joltik... who crawled up on her shoulder.

"Ninja." Greninja quietly said, gently putting his hand on her shoulder.

"We actually hate seeing you sad." Kyurem said.

It was at this moment that Rose, Maria Jr. and Neo walked over and hugged her tightly.

"Everything will be fine." Locus said, walking over with Emerald and he gently put his hand on her other shoulder. "We're all afraid of something, and of course it will bother us, but we shouldn't be bothered by it."

"He's right." Emerald nodded.

"I'm sorry... I... I never thought I'd let some stupid fears get the best of me."

"We all have those moments." Maria Jr. said as Rose nodded in agreement.

"You don't have to fight your fears alone. We'll all be here for you." Emerald said as they all nodded.

"Malamar."

"Sable!"

"Ninja nin."

"Snivy."

"Joltik!"

"...What they said." Kyurem said as Greninja rolled his eyes at this.

"...Thanks..." Sabrina said as they proceeded to talk more... well... Neo only just smiled, but still, they all proceeded to talk to make Sabrina feel better and Kyurem was translating what Greninja, Malamar, Sableye, Snivy, and Joltik said... and then, a bright light hit them as they looked to see the sun rising in the background.

"I feel... a lot better." Sabrina said.

"That's good to hear." Emerald smiled.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _In the distance..._

"Well, what do you know... we didn't have to get involved." Jacob said as Deadpool nodded, who, for some bizarre reason... had a night gown on him, complete with a night cap. Wait, why do you have a night gown?

"'Cause I'm Deadpool."

Sigh... should've seen that coming.

Anyway, besides Deadpool looking absolutely ridiculous...

"Hey, I look fabulous in this!"

Sorry, besides Deadpool looking absolutely _fabulous_... better?

"Better!"

Anyway, Riku was also there, looking concerned for his wife. He silently cursed himself for not immediately waking up and checking to see if Sabrina was okay. He'd have to ask her what's bothering her.

"They sure know how to make her feel better... for whatever seems to be troubling her." Mata Nui said, who was also there.

"Yep." Jacob nodded.

"Well... I'm going back to the tent. I'm gonna change out of this night gown." Deadpool said and walked away.

 _I hope everything's alright._ Riku thought as he watched Sabrina putting her Pokemon back in her Pokeballs and walking back with the others.

It was at this very moment when they were reunited…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

They heard a scream… and it belonged to Jaune.

Jaune ran out of the tent and grabbed a piece of wood, then put in the fire and used it as a torch… and several Ghost Pokemon were getting closer to them. And by Ghost Pokemon, I mean Isaac's, Aria's, Minene and Yuno's Ghost Pokemon thought it was a good idea to scare the poor guy awake.

"BACK! BACK YOU VILE GHOSTS! BACK I SAY!" I yelled, waving the torch at the Ghost Pokemon, but they didn't seem too bothered by this… well, maybe except for Phantump who hid behind Dusclops… while Golett and Drifloon looked like they wanted to kill each other, much to Frosslass's annoyance.

"Go! Golett!"

"Drif! Drif! Drifloon!"

"Frosslass…" Frosslass got between them.

As for the other Pokemon…

"Mismaaag~!"

"Dusclops!"

"Dou! Doublade!"

"Spirit! Spiritomb!"

"…Phan? Phantump?"

"I SAID BACK! BACK! BACK I SAY!" He yelled, but he was the one backing up and Weiss poked her head out of the tent in annoyance.

"CAN'T YOU SEE SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO GET SOME BEAUTY SLEEP?!" She yelled.

"It's not my fault!" Jaune exclaimed as he kept backing up… and then his heel hit a candlestick that Blake left out as she was in the middle of a reading marathon with Flare. "Whoa… WHOA!" He yelled as he tripped over some books… and then the next thing he knew, he started falling down some stairs. "OW! OW! OOOOOW! OW, MY LEG! OOOOOOW!"

"…There were stairs there?" Alex wondered while the Ghost Pokemon laughed.

"Ooo, running gag potential!" Deadpool laughed.

* * *

 _A little bit later…_

Ruby rolled out of the tent, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and then heard laughter as she turned her head to see Blake and Yang using Gambol Shroud as a jump rope and Rose, Maria Jr, Light and Horus were happily jumping. "Oh! My turn!" Ruby ran over as the kids got out of the way and Blake and Yang grinned at this.

Then, Ruby started jumping. "Jaune be nimble! Jaune be quick! Jaune fell over the candlestick!" She grinned as they all looked over to see Jaune angrily walking over with a cast on his leg, a crutch on one hand and Pyrrha helping him.

"Blake be nimble, Blake be quick, Blake needs to learn to pick up after herself WHEN SHE'S DONE READING!" Jaune yelled as they all laughed at this. "THE SAME GOES TO FLARE!"

"Hmm?" Flare looked up from a book she was reading. "Did you say something?"

"DON'T PLAY INNOCENT WITH ME!"

"Oh, Jaune…" Pyrrha sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll help heal your leg!" Nora got closed to him. "Tell me where it hurts." She said and literally punched his leg.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

"…You're supposed to touch it, not punch it." Ren muttered.

"Oh come on, where's the fun in that?"

* * *

 _One fixed leg later… with the help of Deadpool of all people…_

"How did you fix up my leg just like that?" Jaune asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Deadpool asked.

"…Probably not." Jaune muttered.

"I do!" Nora raised her hand. And with that, Jaune proceeded to walk around the camp while everyone else was still asleep, and it was at this moment as he kept walking, he noticed Hoopa looking quite…upset. _What's he doing?_ He wondered and curiously walked over to him. "Yo, Hoopa. What's going on?"

"I'm just wondering if any of our other friends are still out there, probably alone and looking for us."

"I see…" Jaune rubbed his chin in thought and looked around. "Now that I think about it, Sun and Neptune aren't even here."

"Xarina isn't here either." Sabrina said, walking over to them, and joining them were Jacob, Deadpool, Locus, Alex, Sora, Rose, Maria Jr, Kairi, Riku, Aria, Terra, Neo and Emerald.

"I miss my family." Alex sighed.

"I'm sure we'll find them." Locus said.

"ARGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Hoopa yelled and then took out his hoops and made portals. "Let's see… Oh, maybe there's someone in my world!"

"Could be a possibility. Everyone was sent to random locations anyway." Kairi said.

"Hmm…" Hoopa peeked his head through the hoop. "Heeeeelloooo? Anyone out there? HELLOOOOOO!"

"JIGGLY! JIGGLY!"

"Huh?"

It was at this moment that a Jigglypuff came running through and ran into Hoopa, and then joining the Jigglypuff was a Snubbull, a Spoink, Skitty, Azurill, Florges and a Wooper joined the Jigglypuff… running over poor Hoopa in the process.

"Oooogh…" Hoopa groaned. "I'm okay…"

"They look scared…" Sora said.

"Why does that Jigglypuff look so familiar…?" Sabrina wondered.

"Spoink spoink?"

"Jiggly. Puff puff."

"Flor…"

"WOOPA! WOOPA!" Wooper yelled as they saw a Beedrill, a Nincada, a Skorupi, a Heracross, and a Yanma looking quite angry at them.

"Jiggly…"

"Skitty…"

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed, summoning the Ultima and aiming directly at Beedrill.

"Wait, Sora… NO!" Sabrina yelled, but it was too late, he used a Thundaga on Beedrill. The Beedrill hissed in pain.

"Okay, I know you were just defending them, but that was not the way to do it…" Sabrina muttered, slapping him upside the head.

"Hey, I don't have Pokemon you know."

"That doesn't mean you should've attacked it like that."

"Hera? Hera?"

Beedrill hissed in anger and then angrily turned to Sora. Beedrill went after Sora, using Twineedle on him repeatedly, and then did the same for Jaune.

"OOOOW! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THAT?!"

"OW! OOOOOW!" Sora yelled as they took off, and the Beedrill followed.

"I should feel sorry for Sora, but…" Aria sighed, and then noticed the Nincada, Skorupi, Heracross, and Yanma glaring at them.

"Uh, I'm not liking those glares." Kairi said.

"I'll take care of this." Sabrina said, and joining her was Rose, Maria Jr. and Aria.

 **BGM: Battle! Wild Pokemon (Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire)**

"Let's go!" Sabrina exclaimed, sending out Greninja. "I'll take out Nincada."

"I'll take care of Skorupi." Aria said, sending out Blaziken.

"I'll use Diancie on Heracross!" Rose said, calling out Diancie.

"And I'll take on Yanma." Maria Jr. said, calling out Ampharos.

"Grenin!"

"Blaze!"

"Oh yeah, let's go!" Diancie grinned.

"Ampha!"

"Nin Nin!" Nincada cried, and used Mud Slap on Greninja, but Greninja jumped high in the air and used Water Shuriken, but Nincada quickly avoided it and then ran over to Greninja and used Fury Swipes, but Greninja put his foot on Nincada's face, so basically, Nincada was flailing his front legs around.

"Ninja…"

Sabrina snickered. "Well, that's one way to stop him." She said. "Alright, take him out with Hydro Pump."

"Grenin!" Greninja nodded and while he was still holding down poor Nincada, he used Hydro Pump to knock him away and finished him off with Water Shuriken.

"Cada…" Nincada groaned after being defeated.

"Skor! Skor!" Skorupi launched Toxic Spikes at Blaziken's feet, who just looked at them before jumping over them.

"Blaze Kick!"

"Blaze… IKEN!"

"Skor!" Skorupi cried, using Venoshock on Blaziken, but to its surprise, Blaziken flipped to avoid it and hit Skorupi with Blaze Kick, knocking him unconscious.

"Didn't even need to Mega Evolve!" Aria grinned as Blaziken gave her the thumbs up.

"Hera!" Heracross ran over and used Brick Break on Diancie, but she quickly avoided it.

"Use Moon Blast!"

"Moon… BLAST!" Diancie yelled, hitting Heracross and severely weakening him, but he got back up and used Megahorn, but Diancie used Diamond Storm on the Single Horn Pokemon, knocking him down for the count. "Yay!"

"Awesome!" Rose cheered.

"Yan Yan!" Yanma cried and flew over to Ampharos, using Wing Attack on him as he took the hits but quickly recovered.

"Ampha!" Ampharos challenged, doing a 'come at me' taunt at him, which Yanma fell for and flew straight to him, using Wing Attack again while getting close but Ampharos jumped up in the air.

"Thunder!"

"AM…PHAAAAAA!" Ampharos yelled, using Thunder on the unsuspecting Yanma and immediately knocked him out, and then Ampharos saw Beedrill still attacking Sora and Jaune, so he used Thunder on Beedrill and then landed, and then Beedrill was also knocked out cold.

"Phew…" Sora sighed with relief as Kairi used Curaga on him and Jaune.

"I still don't understand why it attacked me too…" Jaune muttered.

 **End BGM**

"I wonder what that was all about?" Sabrina wondered.

* * *

 _A few tied up Pokemon later…_

"Alright, why were you chasing these Pokemon?" Aria asked, as Sabrina had an annoyed look on her face, most likely because she wasn't thrilled with tying up the Pokemon. In fact, Aria didn't like the idea either, but someone had to do it, and Professor Jacob was responsible… and he didn't like tying them up either.

Beedrill buzzed, explaining something as they all looked at Hoopa.

"Hmm? Oh, right. He's saying that the Pokemon over there provoked them." Hoopa translated.

Beedrill buzzed again.

"And angered the entire colony."

And another buzz.

"And… stole two eggs."

"Eggs?" Sabrina tilted her head.

"Snubb Snubb!" Snubbull pulled out two eggs, which made them facepalm.

"Still, I can't help but wonder if I've seen this Jigglypuff before." Sabrina wondered.

"Probably because you've played Smash too much." Sora said, which earned a playful glare from his sister. "What?"

"No, this is not Smash Jigglypuff. If that was the case, Jigglypuff would hold her own, but… I'm not getting a Smash vibe to this." Sabrina scratched her chin. "Hmm…"

"Puff? Puff Jiggly?" Jigglypuff wondered as she stood up… and something fell out of her hand. "Jiggly!"

It rolled and went straight to Aria's foot as she picked it up… and it was a marker. "Huh, this Jigglypuff was holding a mar-… Sabrina… you don't think…"

"Oh god… don't me it's _THAT_ Jigglypuff!"

"Uh… what? It's just a Jigglypuff with a marker." Sora said.

"…We seriously need to get you to watch the early episodes of the Pokemon anime…" Sabrina muttered as Aria agreed.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Alex suddenly screamed. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT'S _THE_ JIGGLYPUFF?!" She yelled, as her screaming got Isaac's, Tristina's and Flare's attention… while Alex quickly hugged Jigglypuff, much to her surprise.

"JIGGLY!"

"What's this about a Jigglypuff?" Isaac asked as they saw the marker in Aria's hand, and then at Jigglypuff, then at Aria's hand, then to Jigglypuff… and then it hit them.

"…Well, shit." Tristina muttered.

"Yeeeeep…" Aria nodded.

"Well, since we're all here…" Jacob pulled out some Pokeballs. "I guess you might need these, but I wonder which Pokemon will come to who?" He wondered and then unstrapped them.

"…Skor…" Skorupi quietly walked over to Riku. "Skor!" It smiled.

"Hera! Hera!" Heracross seemed to take a liking to Terra.

"Yan Yan!" Yanma flew over to Kairi… before flying back and snatching the eggs from Snubbull and came back, dropping the eggs in Kairi's arms.

"…Um, anyone got a spare backpack?" Kairi asked.

"Here you go!" Deadpool brought out a bag out of nowhere.

"…I'm not even going to ask." Kairi said, taking it and putting the eggs in there and strapping it to her back.

"Yan Yan!"

"I guess I'll take one of them." Sora said… and then realized all of Jigglypuff's group was surrounding Alex, seeming to take a liking to her. "Wait… does this mean…" He turned straight to Beedrill and Nincada. "OH HELL NO!"

Beedrill hissed, not seeming too thrilled about it either.

"Nin!" Nincada, on the other hand, seemed to like Sora.

Professor Jacob chuckled and gave them each a Pokeball… and an extra one for Sora. "Why an extra one…?" Sora wondered.

"Dude, just take it. You'll thank him later." Sabrina said as Sora took it.

"I never thought I'd be carrying Pokemon…" Riku said. "But, hey, it's cool."

"You know, I think I'll have Jigglypuff out for my walking Pokemon." Alex said.

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff seemed to like the idea… and then she ran over, jumped and yanked the marker out of Aria's hand. "Puff!" She then took off back to Alex.

"…No need to be so grabby…" Aria muttered.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Rose asked her sister.

"Yep." Maria Jr. nodded as they both called Pikachu and Meloetta as their walking Pokemon.

"Pika!"

"Meloetta!"

"I have a feeling we're going to be seeing more Pokemon in the future." Professor Jacob chuckled.

"Just don't bring in another Pokemon to attack me…" Jaune muttered, glaring at Hoopa.

"What did I do?" Hoopa asked.

"Alright, we're all ready to go." Mata Nui walked forward with Kina and Ackar, so they proceeded to pack things up and got ready to head off, unaware of someone spying on them and they took off, as it was some mysterious Agori.

The mysterious Agori stopped running and looked at some Bone Hunters. "The Glatorian are headed for Tajun. You know what to do." He ordered as the Bone Hunters nodded and took off, and then he looked at a mysterious girl leaning on a wall. "Ah, you must be one of Apocalypse's Horsemen. You know what to do."

The girl nodded walked away.

* * *

 _Back with the group…_

"Is the cavern in that canyon?" Mata Nui asked.

"No, it's near Tajun, my village. Just beyond the canyon!"

As they were going through the canyon, everyone was on guard, looking around the canyon in complete silence.

"I don't like this!" Ackar spoke up. "This canyon is ideal for an ambush."

"I'm sure Natsu is picking up on something." Happy said.

"I am, but I'm not sure where that scent is coming from." Natsu said.

"Still, we have to be on guard." Aria said as they all nodded at this.

"Please, not even the Bone Hunters are enough to take on three Glatorian and a bunch of outsiders!"

"They're getting bolder! Skrall too! In the past months, they seem to know our every move!" Ackar told her.

"True, but it's not like we have anything worth stealing… well, maybe Mata Nui does." Kina said, which Click just 'clicked' in anger. "I meant his blades, bug face! …I can't believe I'm talking to an insect."

"If anything, I'm pretty Ruby's scythe is worth something." Weiss said.

"I'm sure they won't pick it up. They're probably more interested in that rapier of yours."

"Hey, leave Myrtenaster out of this!"

Mata Nui thought about this before realizing something. "When an enemy know too much, it could only mean one thing… a traitor!"

"I was thinking the same thing… but who?" Ackar asked.

"Who knows?" Sabrina wondered, unaware of a few binoculars looking down at them.

* * *

 _Above the canyon…_

 **BGM: Team Rocket's Secret Strategy (Pokemon)**

"So, is anyone going to wonder how in the world we ended up in this world?"

"Oh, it'll just be like the time we kidnapped that family and we wound up in that Hyperdimension world, James. A random portal."

"So I guess we were sucked into that one, huh?"

"WOOOOBBUFFEEEET!"

"I guess." Jessie muttered and looked at something. "Still, we're in luck! That little girl and her Pikachu are within our grasp!"

"Hahaha! I'm getting giddy just thinking about it!"

"Hold on, fellas…" Meowth said. "Take a look behind the girl and the Pikachu."

"Hmm?" Jessie looked over. "It's just a blue haired girl and a spiky haired kid… wait, they look familiar." She said and then closed her eyes, rubbing her chin in thought and then her eyes widened. "It's those twerps!"

"What?!" James exclaimed and took a look, as his eyes widened as well. "You mean those two twerps that caused the boss to be in a body cast for a few months?!"

"Yes, those two!" Jessie growled. "Oh, just thinking about it burns me up!"

"Alright, so shall we go?"

"Yes, we need to take the little girl's Pokemon…and steal the blue haired girl's Pokemon as well!"

It was at this moment they heard rummaging from the Meowth Balloon as they turned to see a few Shadow Heartless and a Bully Dog just looking through stuff. "Hey, you filthy Heartless! Get lost!" Meowth shouted.

"Scram!" James growled as the two of them brought out their Pokeballs… but then a few Detonators showed up and got in front of them.

"We said scram!" Jessie ordered… and then the Detonators lit up as their eyes widened.

 **End BGM**

 **BOOM!**

"What the hell was that?" Aria asked.

"Look!" Ackar pointed up as they saw Team Rocket falling off the cliff.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" They all screamed and faceplanted in front of them, forcing everyone to stop and then looked at them.

"Oh, I hope they're okay." Kina said. "Hey, you guys alright?"

"Ooogh…" Jessie groaned.

"Hey sis? Are they…?" Sora asked.

Sabrina groaned. "Why now?"

"Well, that's one way to make an entrance..." Meowth groaned as they sprang back up, smirks on their faces.

 **BGM: Team Rocket Motto (Pokemon)**

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To prote-"

"Uh guys, something's coming up from the ground!" Happy said.

 ***record scratch***

"Eh?" James wondered as they turned around and saw a humongous… scorpion…thing(?) rising the ground, roaring at them.

 **BGM: Shaded Truths (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"Skopio!" Ackar exclaimed.

"AAAAAH!" Team Rocket screamed and hid behind the group.

"G-go on! J-Just destroy that thing for us!" James begged.

"…Oh brother." Sabrina muttered.

Ackar then noticed Bone Hunters coming their way. "We got Bone Hunters coming this way!"

"Yeehaw! We're going to kick some ass!" Sarge cheered as the Blood Gulch Crew, Ackar, Kina, team JNPR, Rosa, N, Yuki, Nishijima, Yuno, Minene, Mai, Makoto, Ansem, Sora, Kairi, Kimomaru, Alex and Penny went for them while the rest got ready to take on the giant Skopio…and Team Rocket hid behind a boulder, and joining them were Horus and Light, probably because the Skopio scared the hell out of them too.

"Let's go, Happy!"

"Aye, sir!"

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Untamable (Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance)**

The Skopio roared and tried to use his legs to impale them, but they jumped back as Rose and Maria Jr. went in their HDD forms and Skull Grinder Heart screamed at it, pushing it a little but then used its tail to shoot them, but they jumped back while Happy dropped Natsu in the middle of Youmu's Danmaku bullets… not like he cared through.

"FIRE DRAGON'S…IRON FIST!" He yelled, punching it head on and then jumped back, but then both of his arms burst into flame and had a wicked smirk. "FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" He yelled.

"Happy, carry me up there!" Yang requested.

"Got it!" Happy said and flew her up…. However, he was struggling. "Aaagh…! You're so… top heavy…! I think you're heavier than Lucy…!"

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?!" Yang yelled while Ruby heard this after slashing a leg.

"Oh, here we go…" Ruby sighed and then Happy dropped her, luckily she was above it as Yang let out all of her frustrations from Happy and punched the Skopio repeatedly while Mata Nui looked up on the cliff, and had an idea.

"SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" Fairy Heart yelled and then landed near Sabrina while Riku used Dark Firaga. "I know you're afraid of your HDD, but you gotta let loose!"

"I have my Drive forms." Sabrina said, closing her eyes and going into her Final Form, gently floating up. "GIVE ME STRENGTH!" She yelled, using Ragnarock.

Fairy Heart sighed. "Your loss."

The Skopio growled and attempted to bite down on Blake, but only got a taste of a clone as Blake was next to it and shot it repeatedly.

"Hesitation Cutting Sword: Slash of Departing from Hesitation!" Youmu shouted and then slashed down on the giant Skopio while Myon fired Danmaku as the Skopio attempted to hit her with a blast from the tail, but she avoided it.

"You know what they say!" Natsu said from above as Happy was carrying him. "The bigger they are… the more fun they are!"

"That's _not_ what they say…" Happy sighed.

"I know that, but that's what I say." Natsu smirked and then free fell to the Skopio. "FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!"

The Skopio yelled as the Kardas and Kanohi Dragons breathed fire at the beast as it tried to attack them, but the I-Rex rammed into it and swung her tail, and then the Gringott Dragon breathed fire as well.

Mata Nui crawled to the top, looking at his surroundings and then looked at the Skopio, and then at the Bone Hunters as he grinned at this and started to push the giant boulder, but he also looked down. "Hey!" He called out as it caught their attention. "You might want to get out of the way!"

"You heard the man!" Ackar said as he and Kina got back on the vehicle and drove off while Mata Nui pushed the boulders, forcing everyone to run off while Team Rocket had to book it out of there while Fierce Deity Heart and Skull Grinder Heart got Horus and Light and took off, and then it all came down on top of the Skopio and Bone Hunters, crushing them entirely.

 **End BGM**

"Phew! That was a close one." Ruby sighed with relief.

"Indeed." Sarge nodded.

"Couldn't the boulders have crushed Locus too?" Tucker asked, glaring at Locus.

"No need to be so rude." Locus said.

"Well, now with those scary monsters out of the way, we can resume where we left off!" Jessie smirked.

Sabrina sweatdropped. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Now, where were we since we were so rudely interrupted?" Jessie wondered and then snapped her fingers. "To protect the world from devasta-"

Another roar interrupted them.

"OH COME ON!" Jessie yelled as they looked to see Grimm approaching them, and not only were there Beowolves and Ursa Majors, there were a few King Taijitus and Death Stalkers as well.

"Whoa! That's a lot of Grimm!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Lot of…what?" James paled up as they got a closer look and they screamed.

"So, you have a choice." Sabrina said. "Either try and steal our Pokemon and get killed, or put our differences aside and get the hell out of here."

"LIKE I'M NOT GOING TO STICK AROUND FOR THAT ULTIMATUM!" Meowth yelled, climbing on top of I-Rex as Jessie and James got up there too as they quickly got out of there.

"Can't we just destroy all of them?" Natsu asked.

"We could, but we'd be exhausted at that point." Minene said.

"That and the fact that the Bone Hunters kinda wore me out." Yuno admitted.

"For now, we must move to-" Ackar suddenly gasped. "Kina!"

Kina's eyes widened. "Wha?! No!"

"Is that…?" Mata Nui asked.

"Tajun. Kina's village." Ackar replied as they saw the village smoking in the distance, so they quickly picked up the pace.

* * *

As soon as they got to the village, Kina immediately hopped out and ran while everyone else looked around at the damage. "Damn…" Tucker muttered.

"You said it." Doc nodded.

"Well, looks like the Agori got away." Ackar quietly said.

"The village… our homes… this is my fault! I should've been here to help! Where's Berix… and Gresh?! We had a training session today and he's just a rookie, he wouldn't have been prepared for-"

"There!" Ackar stopped a panicking Kina as they looked at a figure approaching, and on instinct, they got ready to fight, only the figure emerged and was holding on to his shoulder.

"Gresh!" Kina exclaimed. "He's hurt!"

Gresh, a green Glatorian of the Jungle Tribe, coughed as he kept walking towards them as Mata Nui, Ackar and Natsu went over to help him. "Easy son, easy…" Ackar whispered.

"I'm fine…" Gresh reassured them. "I'll be fine." He said… and then fell on one knee. "Agh…"

"Just shut up and let us help you!" Kina told him as the Wielders summoned their Keyblades, ready to use Curaga on the boy.

Mata Nui looked at the Keyblades, and had a feeling that these blades had healing magic, he thought of something else first. "We need to get out of sight." He said and looked at Kina. "Your cavern."

"Right. The entrance is this way." She said and lead them to the cavern.

"Skrall… Bone Hunters… working together…" Gresh weakly said.

"Impossible. They're rival tribes." Ackar told him.

"No, Kina… I watched them destroy your village…" He said before passing out.

"No…!" Kina exclaimed. "He-"

"He's still alive." Ackar told her.

"But not for long… if _that_ savage sees us!" Mata Nui said, turning around to see a large being walking through the smoke, and they all saw him.

"Tuma? Leader of the Skrall?" Kina wondered.

Ackar silently gasped. "What the boy said is true… Bone Hunters have joined forces with the Skrall!" He growled and then Kina went ahead as they followed her, none of them daring to make a sound, although they had to silence I-Rex and the other pets a few times, but they still were still undetected until Kina found the entrance and they kept on going.

"Wait, these glyphs…" Mata Nui quietly said. "I-"

"Later." Kina interrupted him. "First, we have to take care of Gresh. The Cavern is just ahead." She said as they walked in and saw the cavern in front of them.

"Whoa…" Kairi whispered. _It's so pretty!_

"Incredible." Ackar said.

"Each chamber contains the elements that were once plentiful on the surface of Bara Magna." Kina explained as they walked through the cavern as everyone was on guard until they got to the middle of the room. "Lay him down over there." She requested as they put him down on the table… and then they heard something, forcing them to get on the offensive.

"Show yourself!" Ackar ordered. "Now!"

A small blue Agori showed himself. "Okay okay okay, look, everything's okay. It's just me!" He said, shyly pressing his fingers together. "Berix…"

"…You filthy little thief!" Kina shouted. "I told you if I ever caught you down here again, I'd-" She swung her weapon, but he ducked and hid behind Mata Nui's leg.

"Hey, this place doesn't belong to you." He said and then looked up at Mata Nui. "H-hey, I'm not a thief, I'm just a collector and-… ooo, I like that mask though, can I have that?" He asked, reaching for it. "I just wanna-"

"Come here you!" Kina growled as she tried to reach for him as he dodged her every move, including crawling under Sabrina's, I-Rex's, Weiss's and Suguha's legs, much to the girl's embarrassment while I-Rex didn't seem to care that much.

"I have a right to collect, y'know!" He said, hiding behind Yui.

"Oh yeah?!" Kina exclaimed, as Berix quickly got away and hid crawled through more legs and climbed over poor Meowth, much to Ackar's annoyance and everyone else's embarrassment… while Isaac had a 'I'm gonna kill you for crawling under my girl's legs' look in his eyes, and Flame and Kirito had the same idea while Tristina, Flare and Asuna were trying not to scream.

"It was just junk that no one wants anyway!"

"Then why do _you_ want it?" Kina asked.

"'Cause I like fixing things! And… I'm really good at it too!" He said proudly. "I mean, come on, who do you think got the lights working, huh?"

"…I _was_ wondering about that." Kina muttered while Click just 'clicked' in annoyance.

"Hey, you've got a-"

"He knows." Everyone told him… well, minus Team Rocket.

"Ever fixed an injured Glatorian?" Mata Nui asked.

"No way! He's not touching Gresh!" Kina protested.

"The boy needs help, Kina." Ackar told him.

"Well, I had to patch myself up a few times." Berix said, extending his arm a few times… and a bolt fell out of his arm. "…Oops." He said in embarrassment.

"Yeah, like all the times you've been pounded on for _stealing_!" Kina told him.

Berix hopped up on the table. "Collecting!" He corrected. "Maybe I should work on your ears next, Kina!" He said and went right to work on Gresh, with Doc assisting him. "Oh, by the way, on my way here, I ran into three people. They're just like everyone else here… bunch of outsiders."

"What do you mean by-"

"Well, aren't you just a bunch of sore eyes." A voice interrupted Ruby as they turned to see a very familiar man, drinking out of a flask. "Sup?"

"QROW?!" Ruby and Yang yelled.

"UNCLE QROW!" Ruby squealed while Zwei barked happily and then she jumped into her arm with happiness. "Did you miss me?!"

Qrow smiled. "No." He teased.

"Wait, hold on." Weiss said. "If Qrow's here… does that mean you came with us to the Citadel?" Weiss asked.

"I wish." Qrow muttered. "Ever since you guys left, things went downhill quickly." He said. "I'll just say this: Our world? It's gone."

"…Repeat that. What'd you say?" Ruby asked.

"You heard correctly. Remnant is gone. Toast. No more. Our world is destroyed."

 **BGM: Fifth Laboratory (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"WHAT?!" Ruby yelled.

"You mean… everything's…" Yang's eyes widened.

"Yep…" Qrow nodded. "Your father, your home, Haven… everything." He said. "The first thing I knew was that the world was ending, I didn't understand it, but I briefly heard 'Malevolent Seven' before I got sucked into this God forsaken world."

"Oh my…" Penny whispered.

"His world wasn't the only one destroyed." A voice said as they turned to see two familiar people as Kimomaru's and Maria Jr's eyes widened.

 **End BGM**

"Saki?! Satoru?!" Kimomaru exclaimed.

 **BGM: Xion (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days)**

"Hello." Saki greeted. "Our world was destroyed too."

"We heard "Malevolent Seven" before our world was torn to shreds. We were the only ones that were sucked into this world and met Qrow." Satoru explained.

"Our world's been destroyed… tch, I shouldn't be surprised since it was nothing but war between humans and Monster Rats." Kimomaru muttered. "And yet, I am… no one should have their world destroyed."

"Right." Saki nodded and saw Maria Jr. "Oh thank god you're alright." She said.

Maria Jr. said nothing, but was brought to tears and then quickly hugged them and then quickly wiped them away, smiling, but was at a loss for words until she eventually found them and looked at Sabrina and Riku. "Hmm?" Saki looked at them. "Oh, you must be Isaac's and Rose's parents."

"And Maria Jr's too!" Sabrina added, giggling a little.

Maria Jr. looked at them, and then found her words. "Mom, dad… meet my uncle Satoru and Aunt Saki!"

"Uncle?" Satoru asked.

"Aunt?" Saki asked, blushing a little.

 _Yay, more family members!_ Rose thought.

"It's affection!" Maria Jr. smiled. "After all, I've been thinking of you when you helped me find my real identity!" She said. "I thank you for that!"

"Well, you're welcome, swee…tie…?! What's with the wings?!" Saki exclaimed, panicking.

"It's a long story." Riku said… and then Deadpool whispered in their ears.

"Dead?!" Satoru exclaimed.

"Dead, alive… I'm not really sure. But it's not bothering me." Maria Jr. giggled.

Saki sighed with relief. "Well, I guess we shouldn't worry about it." She said and then smiled at Sabrina. "I guess we're part of your family now."

"I guess." Sabrina laughed. "I mean, I have two knuckleheads as part of the family too." She said in a teasing voice, referring to Yuno and Minene.

"What do you mean by 'knuckleheads'?!" Minene asked, glaring at her.

"Explosive happy… yandere, should we go on?" Aria asked.

"…Fair point." Yuno chuckled. "I guess Sabrina rubbed off on us…"

"Now you're noticing?" Sabrina laughed as they all laughed at this, while Team Rocket looked at each other.

 **End BGM**

"Sooo, how many family members does she have?" Jessie asked.

"Let's see…" James started counting. "There's her brother, and I'm assuming he's married to that red head, so that would make her the sister-in-law… and that blue head would be her niece…" He said. "There's that silver headed boy, her son, that little girl with Pikachu, that little red headed loud mouth…"

"I think I heard the masked man and the professor looking guy welcoming those two to the family." Meowth said.

"Right… and then there's that explosive happy woman, the pink haired psycho… the two twin girls, the two boys with the girls…" Jessie counted… and then they heard Yui affectionately calling Sabrina 'Aunt Sabrina'. "So that little girl, the boy, and the orange haired girl… and possibly that other girl too."

"So in total, that would make…" James started counting again. "One, two…" His eyes widened at the end. "Twenty-one…!"

Isaac overheard this and chuckled. "Well, I'll be marrying Tristina soon, and then adding Aria and Terra… not to mention Flare is marrying Flame soon, so there's that."

James sweatdropped. "Twenty-two…" He paled up. "Twenty-five!"

They paled up… for they knew one thing…

They were messing with a huge family.

Natsu, at this instant, heard something and turned around. "Uh, guys? We got something!" He said as they turned… although Ruby didn't bother since she was too busy crying over the loss of her world.

It was this moment, a small blue bat smacked right into Sora. "AGH!" Sora yelled while the others approached them.

"Oh, a Zubat, Drilbur, Hippopotas, Gligar, Rhyhorn and Swinub." Sabrina said as the ground Pokemon looked at Terra and went over to him, as if they liked him… while Zubat seemed to be interested in Sora.

"Swine! Swine!"

"Gligar! Gli!"

"Hippo!"

"Drill!"

"…You might need these." Professor Jacob said as Terra used it on them, and several clicks later, it was his.

Sabrina looked at Zubat and had an idea and whispered it to Professor Jacob. "…You're rotten… and I like it!" He chuckled, handing her a Pokeball as she took it and quietly told Rose to use Thunderbolt on Zubat.

"Um… Pikachu… use Thunderbolt…?" Rose asked as Pikachu was also confused, but she did it anyway.

Zubat screeched in pain and collapsed, and then Sabrina threw it… and three clicks later, Zubat was caught.

"I believe this belongs to you!" Sabrina smiled innocent to Sora.

"…Gee… thanks…" Sora said unenthusiastically.

"…You're a rotten sister." Aria said.

"Hey, it's what I do." Sabrina chuckled.

"Oh! That reminds me." Professor Jacob pulled out two Mega Stones for Terra and Sora, and two Mega Rings. "This is for Heracross." He said.

"So, I can Mega Evolve Zubat?" Sora asked.

"Pokemon who haven't fully evolved yet can't use Mega Evolution."

"Nincada?"

"What did I just say?"

Sora's eye twitched. "You gotta be kidding me…" He muttered as he sighed, sending out Beedrill to place the Mega Stone on him, although Beedrill wasn't so happy with him, but waited until he was done… aaaand use Twineedle on him. "OOOOOOW!"

"Keep him AWAY from me!" Jaune said as Sora put him away.

"Hera…" Heracross sweatdropped, as he seemed content with a Mega Stone on him.

Mata Nui didn't seem to pay attention to the Pokemon, as he kept looking around. "Something wrong?" Kina asked.

"I dunno… there's a familiarity about this place." Mata Nui said.

"It must've been created by the old rulers of Bara Magna." Ackar guessed.

"Great Beings…" Kina grumbled.

"The Great Beings were here?" An intrigued Mata Nui asked.

"Great destroyers is more like!" Kina said.

"Why do you speak against the Great Beings?"

"Because they wrecked our world, that's why!" Kina pointed to the Forest Chamber. " _This_ was Bara Magna before the Great Beings left us here to rot!" She said.

"You have no proof of this, Kina." Ackar said while Mata Nui had a confused look on his face. "They could of just as easily been buried in the ruins."

"No. The Great Beings did not fall here." Mata Nui spoke up. "That much I am sure of!" He walked over to a wall with a symbol on it. "What is beyond this?"

"No idea, never been able to get it open." Kina said.

"Yeah, me neither, but I bet there's something good in there!" Berix grinned while Doc was still healing Gresh.

"Keep dreaming!" Kina scolded. "And pay attention to what you're doing, thief!"

Mata Nui walked down to it and almost put his hand on it. "I recognize this symbol…" He said and his hand got closer to it, and his mask started to glow, forcing to move his hand away, but then he got curious and then put his hand on it. The symbols glowed, and then the wall moved down, causing Mata Nui to bring out his sword, which made the others get ready, but it revealed another room.

So, everyone but Berix and Doc went down the stairs… and Qrow was giving a crying Ruby a piggy-back ride. "Don't worry, I have a feeling we'll get out world back." _Somehow…_

They soon reached the bottom of the stairs, looking at all the strange symbols. "What _is_ all of this?" Ackar wondered.

"A room full of strange symbols is my guess." Natsu said, which made Ackar give him a 'Thank you captain obvious' look. "What?"

"It looks like this could've been some sort of… laboratory." Mata Nui mused.

"Probably full of mad scientists. Just look at Plague Knight and Even." Nora said.

"They're not mad scientists." Youmu told her. "…Well, Plague Knight maybe… but not Even."

Mata Nui suddenly gasped, catching their attention. "It cannot be!" He exclaimed as they ran to him.

"What's wrong? It looks like you've seen a ghost." Ackar told him, which made Youmu pale and tense up and her eyes looked at some of the Pokeballs that contained Ghost Pokemon.

 _Oh god…_ Youmu thought.

"I have." Mata Nui said as they looked at a wall that he was looking at, a drawing of a huge robot… a robot similar to when he used to be in one.

"…You know that thing?" Kina asked.

"Yes, a gigantic mechanical being, just like the one now enslaving my people."

Natsu whistled. "That's one gigantic robot."

"You said it." Weiss nodded.

"Wait! _You_ think the Great Beings had something to do with it!" Kina gave a glare to Mata Nui.

"No, the responsibility lies on my shoulders alone. This place… these symbols… we're on the right track."

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

Two Bone Hunters were looking around, looking for any survivors… completely unaware of Aria sneaking up behind them and smacking their heads together to knock them out. "Hey, Erza's right… this _is_ fun!" He said, which made Natsu sweatdrop at this.

"I get the next two. It's not fair that you and Ackar got to them first." Kina grumbled.

"You can have them." Aria said.

"Anyway, we need to move. We need to warn the other villages of the Skrall and Bone Hunters uniting."

"And that we have a traitor on the inside." Kina said as a newly replenished Gresh joined them and Berix as well.

"How are you holding up?" Mata Nui asked.

"I'm fine, thanks to Berix and… whoever this guy is." He said, looking at Doc.

"You can just call me Doc." Doc grinned.

"Alright… but I could use a new weapon." He looked back at Mata Nui. "Skrall shredded my blade."

"Get in line." Kina muttered, looking at her weapon.

Berix walked over to her. "I might be able to-"

Kina moved her weapon away. "Don't even think about it!"

"I _am_ sorry for your weapons, but I must continue my journey." Mata Nui said.

 _This isn't about you, you know._ Sabrina thought.

"Wh-what?! You're not going to help us?!" Gresh exclaimed in surprise.

"…I have my own battles to fight."

"Um, trust me, Mata Nui… I've seen you fight. You're not ready." Ackar told him. "The other worlders may have a shot, but… stay, and I'll teach you everything I know." He said before remembering something. "Wait, what you did to the Vorox tail and… Click. Could it work with these?" He wondered, pulling out his sword.

"I don't know. This mask gave me new life, but I still don't completely understand its power. I think it only works on what are… or were, alive."

"No problem! Most Glatorian weapons are made from bone or claw." Berix said.

"Yeah, that's not creepy at all." Tucker muttered.

"Collected a few, have you?" Kina asked suspiciously.

"Um, well… I…"

"It's worth a try." Mata Nui said and took Ackar's sword. "Together, as one mind…" He whispered and the sword glowed, blinding them while Deadpool pulled out random sunglasses.

"It's working…" Kina said in amazement and Ackar took his weapon back, looking at it with an added flame… and then it glowed and fire shot out of it… which snapped Ruby out of her funk.

"Whoa!" Ackar exclaimed.

"Cool…!" Ruby drooled over it.

"Aaaand she's back!" Yang grinned.

Natsu's stomach growled. "Happy! Get me close to that flame!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy said, picking him up as Natsu got close to it.

"Of course! Fire is your elemental power! The Mask of Life has simply ignited it! You are a true Toa!" He said, and then he was alarmed to what Natsu was doing, but even more surprised when Natsu started sucking it up.

"What in the name of…?!" Ackar wondered.

"I'm a fire dragon slayer! I eat fire all the time!" Natsu grinned and then wiped his mouth. "Ah, now I got a fire in my belly!"

Ackar blinked before shrugging it off and looked at Mata Nui. "Thank you, friend." He said, putting his hand on his shoulder.

Mata Nui glanced at the hand. "…Strange. I have worn many titles, been called a lot of things… but never 'friend'." He said, putting his hand on Ackar's shoulder.

"Me next!" Kina exclaimed.

* * *

 _Later…_

"Oh, unfair!" Gresh complained as they were traveling. "I score this clawed-out new blade, Mata Nui tells me I have awesome Toa powers, but none of you won't let me test 'em out!"

"You mean like… THIS?" Kina jumped up high into the air, aimed at a rock and unleashed a torrent of water at the rock… which lifted it up high in the air… aaaaand it came down and slammed into the ground, blocking their path in the process.

"…Aw come on! Just a little test?" Gresh asked.

"Patience…is the first lesson in becoming a great Glatorian." Ackar said.

"Oh, I think this is pretty great!" Kina exclaimed, twirling her weapon around and firing another stream of water… right at Jaune as his eyes widened and Pyrrha got ready to save him, but Ackar intervened and activated his sword to block the water, and then he used his fire to send it to Kina, but it was more of a stand-off.

"Are we seriously doing it here?" Aria asked.

"I guess." Sabrina scratched the back of her head, not sure what to think.

"I guess it's a stand off!" Kina said, until a stream of wind deactivated both powers as they turned to look at Gresh.

"Ha ha ha! Looks like I can blow both of you away!" Gresh grinned.

"Better yet, why not combine them?" Kina suggested.

"ENOUGH!" Ackar yelled. "There's more to winning than fancy weapons! And let me tell you, Mata Nui here isn't the only one who's in need of a few tips."

Berix laughed. "He told the both of you!" He laughed… and then Kina pushed him off. "Ow…"

"Stop it, both of you! Pay attention and you might actually _learn_ something… like THIS!" He yelled, suddenly slashing down at Mata Nui who attempted to block and was pushed back, stumbling a little and slammed into Kina. "Learn to read your opponents next move _before_ it happens."

Kina groaned and then saw Click on her knee. "I'm warning you… I'll bite back!" She threatened, and then Ackar picked up the little guy. "Study their fighting style, find their weakness… then… use it against them!" He said and tossed Click to Mata Nui's hand, who then crawled to his shoulder and angrily clicked at him. "…If you can!"

Everyone chuckled at this… until Natsu abruptly stopped chuckling. "Natsu?" Happy asked. "What's wrong?"

"…A new scent… and I'm not liking this." Natsu said.

Riku clenched his fists. "This one reeks of darkness." He growled.

"I'm still kinda jealous that you can smell the darkness but I can't…" Terra muttered.

"Oh, give it a rest." Aria said, but they were on guard… until suddenly Tristina screamed as they turned to see an arm pressed against her neck.

"What the…?!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"A-are you… me…?"

 **BGM: Shaded Truths**

"I'm your darkness, you idiot."

"Is that you as a Heartless?!" Youmu exclaimed.

"Close. I'm just his anti-self. Remember that… if you're stupid to realize it."

"What do you want with her?" Isaac growled. "You want ME… not her!"

"Oh, I'm sure she'll want me after she knows the _truth_." Anti-Isaac smirked as he backed up and karate chopped the back of her neck to knock her out, and then picked her up. "Take care, loser." He said, and then taking off after creating a dark explosion and then running off.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Isaac yelled as he ran after him.

Sabrina growled and gripped Heart of Gensokyo tightly. "Don't worry, Tristina… we'll get you back." She said and took off and joining her was Riku, Rose, Maria Jr, Aria, Terra, Sora, Kairi, Natsu, Happy, and the Disney trio.

The CPU Candidates looked at each other and then at the group. "The rest of you stay here! We'll go help them!" Nepgear told them as the four of them took off as well.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Planeptune…_

There was a knock on the door of the Basilicom. "Coming~!" Neptune exclaimed in a sing songy voice and opened the door to see Mavis and Gildarts. "Hey, it's the ghosty girl from Fiore!" She grinned and then saw Gildarts. "Wait, are you THE Gildarts who single handedly defeated Grimore Heart?!"

Gildarts sweatdropped. "I wouldn't say 'single handedly'..."

"Oh, don't be so modest!" Neptune giggled.

Noire walked over. "What are you guys here for?"

"We're here to come get you." Mavis explained. "You see, there's an eviller group that's way more evil than the Legion of Darkness, the Malevolent Seven."

"Uh-huh..." Neptune nodded.

"And we've come to get you since we need all the help we can get." Mavis explained.

Neptune's eyes sparkled. "ARE YOU SAYING WHAT I THINK YOU'RE SAYING?!"

Blanc stood up. "You're saying... you want us to help the Wielders and the Heroes of Light?"

"Indeed." Mavis nodded.

"WAHOO! I KNEW ONE DAY I'D RETURN IN THE SEQUEL! I JUST NEED TO GO TO THE ULTRA DIMENSION AND GRAB SADIE! SHE'S GONNA BE THRILLED!" Neptune screamed in delight while fist pumping. "MY SIS NEEDS MY HELP!"

"And what about our Ultra Dimension counterparts?" Noire asked. "They'll probably want to come too."

"Right, thanks for reminding me!" Neptune nodded.

"What about Peashy?" Vert asked.

"Her too! I might as well get Compa and IF!"

"Hey, what's the commotion?" An unfamiliar voice asked as an unfamiliar girl walked over. Said girl was fair-skinned with red-orange eyes and long, sanguine hair worn in pigtails located near the bottom of her head, held by hair that has been knotted. It has a few black clasps and a pink gradience nearing the bottom. She had a very small black tube top under an opened white jacket with a bright orange, black, and white tie. She also wore a pair of pleated shorts worn with a pair of thin black suspenders, and open to reveal her orange underwear, and also black fingerless gloves over a pair of orange and black sleeves, matching socks, black shoes and a pair of black leg warmers with buttons on them.

"...Who's this?" Mavis asked.

"Oh this? She's Uzume Tennouboshi, a CPU from the Zero Dimension."

"There's a third?"

"Yep!" Uzume grinned. "Nice to meet'cha! I'm Uzume Tennouboshi, a CPU of the Zero Dimension of Planetune!"

"Apparently, she represents the Sega Dreamcast." Neptune said.

"The Sega...Dreamcast...?" Gildarts asked, tilting his head.

"Sega..." Mavis folded her arms. "Isn't that what company Sonic is from?"

"Bingo!" Uzume grinned. "Now what are we waiting for? Let's go kick some Malevolent Seven ass!"

"First things first, grab Sadie, Peashy, Compa, IF and the other Ultra Dimension CPUs and we're off to go save the universe!" Neptune exclaimed. "...Hang on, do you have any more stops?"

"Not that I can think of." Mavis said.

"Alrighty! LET'S GO!" Neptune yelled and took off with Mavis, Gildarts and Uzume.

* * *

 **And Anti-Isaac has made his appearance to everyone!**

 **Let's see how this unfolds in the next chapter!**


	3. The Battle of Yin and Yang

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Apprehension (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix)**

Anti-Isaac kept running, keeping a good distance away from those fools and chuckling darkly. "Heheh, they're not going to find us any time soon." He smirked as he kept running until he made a wrong turn and found himself in front of a cliff wall. "…Shit." He muttered.

"Oh look at that. It seems my dark side doesn't know his way around the place."

Anti-Isaac turned around and saw the group in front of him. "Tch, you're one to talk. You don't know your way around this place either."

"Hmph, whatever. But tell me something… how did you escape? I sent you far away in space!"

"Let's just say I bumped into something and crash landed on Destiny Islands." He smirked. "You can't get rid of me THAT easily. A dark extractor that the stupid mechanics made? You've got to be kidding me. You can't get rid of the darkness!"

Isaac clenched his fists and then looked at Rose, then back at his anti-self. "You know you just called Rose 'stupid'."

"Oh, did I? Oh, how cruel! I never realized that she was here! Oh the agony of it all! I am SO sorry!" He frowned. "I am SO sorry that you have to deal with these idiots and the little annoying midget!"

"Don't you dare say that about Rose!" Issac shouted.

"I can say whatever I want about the midget!"

"Mmm… agh…" Tristina groaned and woke up. "What happened…?" She wondered before realizing she was in Anti-Isaac's arms.

"Hey sweet thing."

"AAAH!" She screamed as she elbowed him the gut.

"OOOF!" He yelled, which made him drop her.

"Tristina! Are you okay?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Tristina muttered while rubbing her head as she got up and joined the others.

"Well, that was easy." Natsu said. "Now…" His fists burst into flame. "I'm going to ENJOY kicking your ass!"

"You really think so, huh?" Anti-Issac smirked, and then scowled from seeing the CPU Candidates coming in. "Oh joy, it's the girls that ruined everything."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Nepgear asked.

"Oh you know, just how you and your CPU idiot friends ruined everything since DAY ONE when we were all at that stupid Hyperdimension world!"

"Leave them out of this!" Isaac growled.

"Why should I? They messed everything up."

"That is enough!" Mickey shouted. "The CPU Candidates had nothing to do with this!"

"Yeah!" Donald agreed.

"Except that Nepgear is sisters with that idiotic sister! Neptune RUINED everything!"

"I don't think she did… you're just crazy." Isaac said.

"Oh, am I?" Anti-Isaac smirked. "Tell me something… how did you feel when Tristina _cheated_ on you? I'd say the same to Flare but that stupid cousin of yours isn't here."

 _Cheated._

That word stung Tristina, thinking about how that time she kissed Neptune in front of Isaac. In fact, the thought about it made her want to cry, clenching her fists and fighting her tears.

"He's right… I…"

"I was sad… deep down… I was sad that she was pushing me away, but I knew that one day that she'd come to her senses. Her true love wasn't Neptune… I'm her true love." Isaac said, summoning his Keyblade. "I was glad that she came back to me. I'm the one who truly loves her."

Tristina's eyes widened, looking at Isaac in shock, as a happy tear ran down her cheek.

"'I'm the one who truly loves her!'" Anti-Isaac mocked. "OH GIVE ME A BREAK! You think you're just glad that she came back to you?! I'm amazed that you still love her after the slut cheated on you! Don't get me started on the other whores, Flare, Julia, Hina, Kai and Maria!"

"Leave them out of this." Sabrina told him.

"Oh, I won't leave them out of this! I'm just saying that the guys still love their girls after what they did! Don't get me started when their HDD came back, they thought it was a good idea to cheat on you again!"

"They regretted it!" Isaac shouted.

"Oh, they regretted it alright… but the damage has been DONE! You can't repair THIS kind of damage at all!"

"You're blinded by your own hatred…" Natsu growled. "That's what you are… hate."

"So what if I am hateful? I'm just speaking the truth here!"

"ENOUGH!" Isaac yelled. "I know that Tristina cheated on me, but I forgave her! You just don't see it that way!"

"Oh, you forgave her. Cute! I'm pretty sure she won't forgive you after I reveal the _truth_!"

"What truth?" Isaac gave him a confused look.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about! You planned on-"

"AAAAH! MOVE MOVE MOVE MOVE MOVE MOOOOOVE!"

"Huh?" Anti-Isaac looked up… and then Neptune landed on top of him. "AAAAAGH!"

 **End BGM**

"Goodness!" Nepgear exclaimed in surprise.

"Neptune?!" Tristina exclaimed.

 **BGM: Minicar (Hyperdimension Neptunia MK2)**

"Hidey ho!" Neptune waved. "Nice to see you again~!"

* * *

 _A minute ago…_

A portal opened up on top of the cliff, and Mavis walked out with Gildarts, the CPUs, IF, Compa and… a blue… floating fish with a human head?

"Quick question. Who's the fish?" Gildarts asked.

"He's Umio. My best friend." Uzume smiled.

"Hello." Umio greeted.

"Hey, what's all the commotion down there?" Noire wondered as they took a look to see Anti-Isaac monologuing and everyone standing up for Tristina.

"Hey… it looks like a party down there… and there's Tristy!" Neptune grinned. "Tristy! TRISTY!" She called out, but she didn't hear her. "Aww, she can't hear me…"

"Maybe we should get closer." Mavis said.

"Closer, you say?" Neptune grinned. "Well, I know how to make an entrance!" She said and then backed up.

"Tell me you're not doing what I think you're going to do…" Blanc muttered.

Neptune winked at her. "Oh, I'm doing it!" She said and then started stretching.

"Why are you stretching?!" Noire asked.

"Every epic entrance requires a stretch exercise!" Neptune grinned, causing Noire to facepalm… and adding insult to injury, Plutia started doing it too.

 _Oh, you gotta be kidding me…_ Noire thought.

"Alright, I'm ready!" Neptune said, getting in a starting position. "And here… we… GOOOO!" She yelled as she ran and then jumped off, spreading her arms out. "WAHOOO!" She yelled… and then started free falling. "AAAAAH! MOVE MOVE MOVE MOVE MOVE MOOOOOOVE!"

* * *

 _Back in the present…_

"You idiot!" Noire called from above as soon jumped down.

"What? I wanted to make an entrance!" Neptune grinned and saw Nepgear. "Hey sis!"

"Neptune!"

"Noire!" Uni exclaimed.

"Uni!"

"Ram! Rom!" Blanc smiled.

"Sis!" They both exclaimed.

"Hello~!" Mavis waved, and then suddenly Natsu immediately jumped into the air, his fist bursting into flames.

"GILDAAAARTS! HI!" He yelled. "FIRE DRAGON'S…"

Gildarts remained still, but he smirked and when Natsu got close, he raised his fist and Natsu's stomach met the fist, knocking the wind out of him as he swung his arm around, spinning Natsu for a bit before dropping Natsu to the ground. "Nice to see you too, fire head."

"Ooogh…" Natsu groaned.

"Well, you've been busy." Aria said.

Mavis giggled. "Well, you know~!" She smiled.

"Uh, who's the other girl that's with you?" Sabrina asked, looking at Uzume.

"Oh! You must be the parents!" Neptune grinned. "Nice to meetcha!"

"Um, nice to meet you too but… that didn't answer my question." Sabrina told her.

"Hmm? Oh!" Neptune looked at Uzume. "Everyone, meet Uzume and Umio! Uzume and Umio, meet everyone!"

"Sup?" Uzume greeted.

"Hello." Umio greeted.

"Ooo, a talking fish!" Happy drooled. "I want to eat him!"

Anti-Isaac, on the other hand, was impatiently tapping his finger in the ground, having a very unamused look in his eyes… and Neptune was sitting on him while everyone was telling them about their adventures after their world as Neptune had an amazed look in her eye.

"Oh, I am so crazy jealous!" Neptune grinned.

"Wait, you and Nepgear are a couple?" Noire asked.

"Yep!" Uni grinned.

"Hooray! My sister found love!" Neptune giggled.

"…My sister fell in love with the idiot's sister, lovely…" Noire groaned.

"Oh, don't be like that!"

"ENOOOOUGH!" Anti-Isaac screamed, kicking Neptune off of him, and then he unleashed a Dark Firaga on Neptune.

 **End BGM**

"OOOOF!" Neptune yelled as she hit a wall. "Ow! What was that for, dude?!"

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHY I DID THAT!" Anti-Isaac yelled. "IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT MADE YOU HAVE TRISTINA CHEAT ON ISAAC!"

"It wasn't exactly my fault… it was Voldemort's idea… and I guess fate had something to do with it too?" Neptune wondered.

"SHUT UP!" Anti-Isaac summoned his Keyblade and attempted to impale her, but Tristina and Isaac quickly used Magnega to pull Neptune away from him. "HEY!" He yelled as the others got near Neptune and the others.

"Phew, thanks! It's like everyone wants a piece of me or something. Must be because I'm the main character in my own games or something…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Anti-Isaac yelled. "Why the hell are you stopping me?! I'm trying to do you a favor!" He said, looking at Isaac.

"…Huh?" Isaac looked at him in confusion.

"None of this would've happened if the girls didn't suffer pain from Voldemort if it wasn't for Rei Ryghts! She was responsible for all of this! Rei Ryghts came from Ultradimension and they wouldn't have EVER cheated on anyone, not to mention LOSING THEMSELVES TO HDD!" He yelled, making Sabrina tense up at this. "If they hadn't gone to Hyperdimension, or if the CPUs bothered to warn them about the CPU Memories turning SOMEONE IMMORTAL, THEN ROSE AND MARIA JR. WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN IMMORTAL AND NO ONE WOULD BE MISERABLE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"So you're pinning all the blame on us…" Plutia muttered, growling deeply. "That's making me very angry…"

"Aaah! No!" IF shouted, hiding behind Compa.

"That's right, I'm blaming EVERYTHING on you CPUS! I BLAME THAT ENTIRE WORLD! THAT WORLD WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR MAKING ALL THE GIRLS MISERABLE!"

"Should I tell him that I lost my immortality and died?" Maria Jr. whispered.

"I'm… not sure…" Rose whispered back.

"If that's the case… then it wasn't intentional." Isaac said. "The pain started after they were tortured and they wanted to be free from it… and they thought the CPUs would help them cheer them up, but we had no idea this would include cheating on us, but I forgive them… because the CPUs never intended to go that far."

"But they went along with it!" Anti-Isaac said.

"We were all blinded by love… it's human nature, so to speak." Vert said.

"Wouldn't that be 'CPU nature' too?" Neptune asked.

"I guess."

"The pain disappeared when they beat Kyoka. She was the cause of all of this… not JUST Voldemort." Isaac said.

Anti-Isaac looked completely baffled. "How are… why are… WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING THEM?!"

"Because they never intended to go that far!"

"So you're defending them… that's cute." Anti-Isaac growled and then looked at Tristina. "What if I told you… that Isaac intended to break up with you the minute you started kissing Neptune?"

 **BGM: Fifth Laboratory (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

Tristina's eyes widened. "Wh-what…?!"

Isaac had a confused look. "I… I never thought of doing that. I was just sad and wanting her back." Isaac said.

"Don't give me that! You wanted to break up with her!"

"Like he would EVER break up with her!" Natsu growled.

"Oh, but I'm pretty sure Tristina is taking it pretty well." Anti-Isaac smirked.

Tristina looked at Isaac, heartbroken. "Is this true…? You wanted to break up with me?"

"What? No, I never even thought of that!"

"You did too! You also held a grudge against the CPUs!" Anti-Isaac accused.

"I'd never hold a grudge!" Isaac told him and looked at Tristina. "Tristina, listen to me! I'd never held a grudge against the CPUs and I'd never held a grudge when you cheated on me for Neptune!"

"Oh, for the LOVE of…" Anti-Isaac growled. "You did TOO hold a grudge! Your first thought after seeing your girlfriend kiss Neptune was 'I'm going to break up with her'. I should know because I'm literally your dark side!" He said and then he noticed an engagement ring on Tristina's and Isaac's fingers. "Oh… you proposed to her… that's even worse. For shame."

 _Oh my god…_ Mavis thought.

"Isaac…" Tristina quietly said, tears in her eyes and looking completely heartbroken.

"No! Don't listen to me… er… my dark side! That's not true! I wanted to help you!"

"But you LET her do it! You WANTED her to go away!" Anti-Isaac told him.

"No, I never thought of that!"

"You did too."

"NO, I DIDN'T!"

"ENOUGH!" Tristina screamed and looked into his eyes. "Isaac… is it really true? Were you really going to break up with me?"

"No… I'd never…!"

"I'm confused… was he going to break up with her or not? Because I'm pretty sure she broke up with me to be with him." Neptune said. _Not that I care though, she belongs with Isaac anyway._

"It's all true." Anti-Isaac smirked. "He wanted to break up with you. He wanted to leave you to die from being Cyber Koba's slave. He wanted YOU to kill Shou Tucker! It was HIM who wanted you to believe that you were a monster! He wanted you to leave you for dead in that forest after Team Rocket showed up! He wanted YOU to succumb to Voldemort's and Kyoka's torture!"

"Don't listen to him! I never thought of any of that! I wanted to protect you… I wanted to save you… none of this is true!"

"I'm just speaking the truth." Anti-Isaac smirked.

"Tristina, I love you… I've always had!"

"…I'm not sure if you do truly love me…" Tristina quietly said, removing the ring from her finger. "…Forgive me…" She said, looking at him and pulling back her fist, but not before winking at him, which just confused Isaac… and then punched him in the face, and then kicked him in the crotch… and then threw the ring in his face… and then she walked over to Anti-Isaac.

"Oh my god…" Sabrina could only say as everyone else was speechless.

"Good, good! I'll take good care of you, Tristina… unlike that bone head." He glared at Isaac. "Now… I want you to do something for me. Destroy all of them."

"Yes…" Tristina summoned her Keyblade, pointing it at everyone.

"Tristina, don't!" Aria shouted, as all of them were completely unaware of a ship landing on top of the cliff and then Samus walked out, looking at what was going on.

"What the hell…?" Samus whispered, looking down.

Tristina pointed her Keyblade at all of them… but then suddenly, she sweep kicked Anti-Isaac down and then jumped back, going into Primal Heart.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Face It! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Wh-what are you…?!"

"PRECIPICE BLADES!" She yelled, impaling Anti-Isaac.

"AAAAGH!"

Primal Heart jumped back and used Curaga on Isaac before putting her ring back on. "Sorry about that…" She said.

"Y-You…! You did all of that just… TO HUMOR ME?!"

"As if I'd ever side with you! I knew Isaac was telling the truth this whole time. And there's one thing you forgot… Isaac would NEVER hurt me!"

"You idiots… I'll make sure you'll never see the light AGAIN!" He yelled, opening up a portal and suddenly sucking in Isaac and he jumped in.

"NO!" Primal Heart yelled as she jumped in with them, and the group went inside, but Neptune, Noire and Plutia could only make it in before it closed, leaving the other CPUs behind.

"Aww…" Compa pouted.

Samus quickly went back into her ship and tracked down Isaac. "Destiny Islands?" She asked as she got back in the ship and took off.

 **End BGM**

* * *

Isaac got up and groaned, seeing that he was on the lone island of Destiny Islands. "What the…?"

"This will be your tomb." Anti-Isaac walked over to him and smirked, aiming his Keyblade at him, but then seeing everyone else joining Isaac. "So you decided to join, huh? Fair enough… this will be quite interesting!"

"We'll see about that!" Riku said as they got ready to fight, and then Neptune, Noire and Plutia transformed into their HDD, same with the CPU Candidates as well.

"Let's see what you got, you miserable vermin!" Anti-Isaac declared.

 **BGM: Forze Del Male (Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD Remix)**

Anti-Isaac smirked. "Take this!" He exclaimed, quickly using Ragnarock, but Isaac did the same, causing an explosion. Sabrina ran in and slashed Anti-Isaac several times before using Aerial Slam on him, then using Thundaga, but Anti-Isaac rolled out of the way… and then got hit by Riku's Dark Firaga. Anti-Isaac recovered and used his Dark Firaga, but Primal Heart used Reflega while Natsu jumped up in the air.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

Anti-Isaac jumped back. "Predictable!" He smirked, only for a shield to smack him in the head from Goofy and then Donald using Thundaga, and then Mickey front-flipped and used Triple Firaga, which Anti Isaac blocked, but then Terra used Sonic Blade to knock him to a tree and then Natsu unleashed his roar.

It was then that Purple Heart and Purple Sister flew together and slashed him several times before Iris Heart grabbed him with her whip and pulled him close and then kicked him in the gut, where Black Heart slashed him and Black Sister shot him.

"Is that the best you can do?!" Anti-Isaac asked, quickly running over and using Dark Aura on them, but then Riku spotted him coming for Sabrina. He got in the way and used Aerial Slam and then he and Sabrina both used Ars Arcanum to knock him straight to the water. Rose quickly flew up and transformed into her CPU Candidate form and used Thundaga on the water. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Primal Heart ran towards him and then quickly going into her wolf form and slashing him with her claws and attempting to bite down, but he kicked her away. He got out of the water, running straight for Isaac and slashing him, but he blocked every attack and then Sora got behind him, using Ragnarock on him to knock him into the air and Kairi and Aria used Thundaga, then Red Sister screamed at him to knock him back into the water, where Sabrina used Thundaga.

"Enough of this… I'm just getting warmed up…!" Anti-Isaac declared as he got out of the water. "I'll show you how powerful I really am." He smirked and then closed his eyes. "RRRAAAAAH! COME GUARDIAN!" He yelled, and then the Guardian appeared behind him.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: A Fight to the Death (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"What the hell?!" Sabrina exclaimed.

 _I wonder if he's been gathering the darkness in him…_ Riku thought.

The guardian roared. "Don't worry; we'll put your pet down too!" Natsu declared.

"We will see about that."

Purple Heart flew over to him and slashed him repeatedly with Purple Sister and Silver Sister. "Protect me!" He ordered as the Guardian took the hits and then he quickly floated over and the Guardian suddenly grabbed a hold of Isaac. "Come, open your heart!" He said as an electrifying shield surrounded him and went straight for Isaac, which worried them all until Sora went into his Valor Form and used Zantetsuken on the Guardian to free Isaac and then they jumped back.

Silver Sister and Red Sister both went into their CPU forms and then Fierce Deity Heart flew over and slashed him with Skull Grinder Heart while Riku used Dark Aura on him until the Guardian protected Anti-Isaac up front, but he was wide open in the back so Mickey and Aria quickly slashed him from behind and then Aria went into Fairy Heart.

"IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"…I'm still not used to that!" Natsu said but smirked. "But the more, the merrier! FIRE DRAGON'S ROAAAAR!"

Kairi jumped up and used Ragnarock and then used Strike Raid, hitting Anti-Isaac, but then he used the Guardian to take the Strike Raid for him. "SUBMIT!" Anti-Isaac yelled and tried to slash her, but Tristina used a powerful howl to knock him back before transforming back to Primal Heart and used a powerful Flamethrower attack.

"My strength… returns…!" Anti-Isaac said as the Guardian went underground, and decided to pop up underneath Sabrina and knocking her into the air, but then he went down again and started repeating it. "What do you hope to accomplish? Do not deny it!"

"Would you QUIT monologuing?!" Natsu growled as he ran forward and attempted to punch him, but the Guardian grabbed a hold of Natsu. "Gah!"

"Natsu!" Happy exclaimed.

"The final darkness is at hand." Anti-Isaac aimed his Keyblade at Natsu, but then Black Sister slashed him away and helped up Natsu, who then used Brilliant Flame at him and knocked him to the bridge.

"You were saying?" Natsu smirked.

Anti-Isaac growled as the Guardian disappeared. "You little…" He muttered and then snapped his fingers, as they heard a roar and then the Dustflier landed in front of them.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Battle! Mewtwo (Pokemon X/Y)**

"Take care of them, my pet… I need to go recharge." Anti-Isaac ordered and then disappeared.

"COWARD!" Isaac yelled before glaring at Dustflier.

Sabrina growled. "First Darkside and now you? WHEN WILL YOU EVER GIVE UP?!" She yelled in frustration as they proceeded to attack Dustflier.

The Dustflier roared and then breathed fire, but Natsu ate it all up. "FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" He yelled, knocking Dustflier away but he recovered as he flew back and swung his tail at the group, but they quickly avoided it. Iris Heart held him by the neck with her whip and tried to hold him down, but Dustflier decided to take her for a joy ride.

That is… until the two White Sisters hit Dustflier hard enough to knock him to the ground and Iris Heart's whip turned back into a sword and slashed him repeatedly with Purple Heart and Black Heart and then Isaac used Sonic Blade with Sabrina and Fierce Deity Heart, then she proceeded to trap Dustflier in a heart-shaped dome.

"LOVING HEART ATTACK!" She yelled as the Dustflier roared in pain before snapping out of it, jumping up and slamming on the ground to create a shockwave, but they got out of its range and then Natsu grabbed it by the tail.

"TIME TO TAKE YOU FOR A SPIN!" He yelled, swinging him around and then letting him go, as he landed in the water and then Fairy Heart flew up and smirked.

"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROOOOAR!" She yelled, hitting him dead center in the water but to their surprised, the Dustflier emerged from the water, but it looked very weak and then it charged at them, but then Primal Heart used Precipice Blades to impale it, which also killed it.

 **End BGM**

"Alright, where is that coward?" Sora asked as they looked around, until suddenly a dark portal sucked them all in, as they landed on a dark platform in an empty void.

"What's with… the dark void…?" Primal Heart wondered.

They then heard a voice, sounding quite familiar to a few of them.

"All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different, Darkness sprouts within it… it grows… CONSUMES IT! Such is its nature!"

"I have a bad feeling about this." Mickey whispered as they saw a dark figure walking towards them. It was Anti-Isaac, but he started changing.

"In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came!" Anti-Isaac said, before changing completely into a very familiar person, much to their shock.

"ANSEM?!" Mickey yelled.

"You've been busy…" Riku growled. "You went around collecting darkness just to achieve this form!"

"Indeed." Ansem smirked. "Look as hard as you are able in this dark void. You won't find even the smallest glimmer of light. From all dark depths are all hearts born… even yours!" The Guardian reappeared. "DARKNESS CONQUERS ALL WORLDS!"

 **BGM: Master Hand (Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

"Yeah, like we haven't heard THAT before!" Sabrina said, as they got ready to take down Ansem.

"So, who's this guy?" Isaac asked.

"Let's just say this was Xehanort's Heartless." Riku told him.

"…Why that little…!" Isaac growled as Ansem charged them with the Guardian, trying to ram into them but they dodged it and then Natsu ran over and fire punched him repeatedly and Black Heart and Isaac slashed him repeatedly, then Riku used Firaga on him.

The Guardian growled and threw discs at them, attempting to cut them but Primal Heart used Reflega and Goofy threw his shield, then Donald used Firaga. "Give me strength!" Sora shouted, using Ragnarock on him and then Kairi front flipped and used Blizzaga Pursuit on Ansem, then landing behind him and using Eruption to send him away.

"Foolish!" Ansem exclaimed and then brought out a sword and slashed Kairi, but she blocked and then kicked him away, followed by back-flipping and unleashing Triple Firaga at him. While Ansem was busy dealing with Kairi, the Guardian was dealing with everyone else… that is, until Kairi unleashed Ragnarock on him to send him flying back where Natsu punched him into the Guardian, and then Sabrina, Riku and Isaac all used Ars Arcanum.

"GAAAH!" He yelled as he on both knees and went back to Anti-Isaac.

 **End BGM**

"Give up?" Isaac asked.

"I must admit… you're quite stubborn… but I'm not through yet…" He said as he got up and aimed his Keyblade at them. "Sleepga!" He exclaimed, hitting all of them with a powerful Sleep spell. "Night night…" He smirked.

* * *

 _Inside the dream world…_

"Ugh… where are we…?" Natsu wondered as they got up and looked around.

"I think we're at The Castle That Never Was..." Happy muttered as they looked around until they saw darkness forming in the middle, and Riku immediately knew what this was.

"You again…" He growled.

"What is it?" Sabrina asked.

"Anti-Isaac put us in a sleep state… and I bet this guy won't let us wake up." He said, readying his Keyblade as the darkness formed into Anti-Black Coat.

 **BGM: Dread of Night (Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance)**

"What the hell is that?!" Sora asked.

"A Dream Eater…" Riku growled. "I remember this guy all too well…" He said, and at that very moment, three lights appeared next to Sora, Riku and Sabrina, and the Meow Wow, Komory Bat and Kooma Panda appeared next to them.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Sabrina smirked as they got ready for the battle.

"I just hope this thing doesn't eat _my_ dreams." Purple Heart muttered. Isaac quickly ran over and slashed Anti-Black Coat, who then countered by slashing him wildly but then Riku slashed him away and then used Dark Firaga.

Anti-Black Coat blocked the attack and unleashed a barrage of bullets at them, forcing them to dodge or use Reflega on them while Natsu ran over and punched Anti-Black Coat, then using an uppercut which Purple Heart and Iris Heart flew up and slashed him down, but he quickly recovered while Sabrina and Kooma Panda were behind him and then the Dream Eater punched him and Sabrina used Sonic Blade.

Anti-Black Coat let out a dark chuckle and a red line went straight for Sabrina, and then she floated up and started screaming in agony. "Mom?! What's going on?!" Isaac asked.

"HEY!" Riku yelled as he used Dark Firaga on Anti-Black Coat, which released Sabrina… but she looked rather weak after that.

"Wh-what… Why…am I…?"

"Heal!" Riku said, using Curaga on her and then helping her up. "I've faced this thing before. He has a move that drains all of your health. Believe me, it's not fun." He said, watching Anti-Black Coat holding his own against Fierce Deity Heart and Skull Grinder Heart, and then Natsu punched him away.

"That explains a lot." Sabrina said, shaking it off and then Anti-Black Coat slashed everyone away, but Donald used Curaga on everyone, then using Firaga on him as they all ran up to Anti-Black Coat and repeatedly hit him until Skull Grinder Heart screamed at him, pressing him against a wall where Purple Heart and Black Heart proceeded to stab him and then Natsu used his Iron Fist attack to knock him down… and a wall fell on top of him.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt!" Happy winced as Anti-Black Coat tried to get up, but Sora and Kairi hopped on Meow Wow, who then grew big and they quickly crushed Anti-Black Coat until he was no more.

 **End BGM**

"Yeesh, that's a way to go." Terra said, and then one by one, they disappeared… and awakened in the dark void again, and Anti-Isaac growled.

"That didn't work?!" Anti-Isaac growled.

"Give it a rest. I'm what Nightmares fear." Riku said.

"'I'm what Nightmares fear!'" Anti-Isaac mocked. "Do you realize how STUPID that sounds?! Fine… if that won't work… then perhaps THIS will!" He growled, opening up another portal and sucking them all in, appearing in a white void this time.

"Uh, guys? You don't think…?" Sora wondered.

"Great, he has Mister Laser Happy Nobody for a form…" Sabrina sighed.

"Is that what you think of me?" A voice asked as they saw Anti-Isaac forming into Xemnas in his final form. "A Laser Happy Nobody?"

"Well, considering you kept shooting lasers repeatedly, yes." Riku said.

Xemnas growled. "Then perhaps I should use those lasers again." He said, forming Etheral Blades in his hands.

"Hey, buddy… don't tell us your strategy!" Natsu told him.

 **BGM: Bhava-agra As Seen Through a Child's Mind (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

Xemnas ran over and slashed them repeatedly, but they blocked while Natsu jumped up and used his Wing Attack, but Xemnas disappeared and then circled around Isaac and Primal Heart, firing lasers in the process.

Sabrina quickly ran over and slashed him. "GUARD!" Xemnas yelled, and then reappeared behind her, firing electricity at her, but then Sora used Aerial Slam on him with Kairi as they both used Thundaga on him.

Xemnas disappeared and lasers fired everywhere, but they quickly avoided them, but a few lasers did graze the CPU Candidates and then Black Heart spotted him in the air. She flew up and slashed him down, where Primal Heart looked at Purple Heart and they both nodded, both of them slashing through Xemnas and then Primal Heart used Precipice Blades to trap him and then Purple Heart slashed through him again.

Riku used Dark Aura soon after, and then slammed into the ground and knocked Xemnas away, then Isaac and Mickey ran over and used Sonic Blade where Donald used a timely Thundaga on him, then Isaac jumped back and used Blizzaga, and then Terra used Ars Arcanum on Xemnas, then using Aerial Slam where Fairy Heart and Natsu punched him down to the ground.

Xemnas growled and then snapped his fingers, creating a huge dome of lasers surrounding them. "Ready… aim…!"

"STOPZA!" Fairy Heart yelled, and then pushed everyone out… and then flew up and pushed Xemnas in. "Let's see how you like it." She said and then time resumed.

"FIRE!" Xemnas yelled… before realizing that he was in the dome and the lasers hit him repeatedly as he screamed in agony.

"Ouch." Happy said.

"He deserves it after using it on us." Sabrina said.

"A taste of his own medicine!" Fairy Heart grinned.

The lasers disappeared… and Xemnas was really weak. Sabrina, Sora and Riku used this opportunity to run towards him and slashed through him. "AAAAGH!" He cried out and returned to Anti-Isaac.

 **End BGM**

"I don't understand… not even Xehanort's Nobody worked?!"

"No matter what you throw at us… we'll just beat it." Isaac said. "Don't you see? Nothing you throw at us will work."

Anti-Isaac growled, punching the ground in frustration. "I guess I'm left with no other choice…" He said as he made another dark portal and they were sucked into smack dab in the middle of Castle Oblivion.

"Castle Oblivion?" Isaac asked which made Fierce Deity Heart tense up at this.

 _Why here?_ She thought, flashing back to what happened in the datascape, but she quickly shook it out and then they noticed Anti-Isaac approaching them.

"This place is perfect…" He said. "If the Heartless can't beat you… if the Nobody can't beat you… then perhaps the young time traveler _will_." He smirked, slowly transforming into Young Xehanort.

 **BGM: L'Impeto Oscuro (Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance)**

"How many phases does this guy have?!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"A lot, by the looks of it." Sora said.

"I thought Xehanort no longer existed?" Kairi wondered.

"Maybe… but I guess his darkness still lingered!" Riku said.

"You've got that right." Young Xehanort said, quickly summoning two blades and running over to the group, slashing them effortlessly, but they still held their own as Terra slashed him repeatedly and straight to a wall, where Natsu fire punched him, but Young Xehanort quickly teleported away so Natsu's fist got stuck instead.

Young Xehanort chuckled and slashed Isaac repeatedly, but he blocked until he found an opening and used Aerial Slam, and then Riku jumped up and used Quick Blitz on him, then using Dark Aura and hitting him repeatedly until Young Xehanort teleported away and then fired dark homing shots at the group and then summoned ice pillars to hit Skull Grinder Heart, but Natsu used his roar to melt them and then Sabrina slashed him away.

"Alright…" Young Xehanort suddenly brought out a whip and then hit them repeatedly until it was blocked by Iris Heart's whip.

"Hello there~" She smiled and then she brought Young Xehanort close to her before kicking him in the crotch… and then slamming her heel on the crotch repeatedly, much to his pain and agony.

"You know, he deserves that for trying to kiss me." Sabrina said.

"Oh yeah." Riku smirked.

"Hoped you liked your punishment~!" Iris Heart said before kicking him away as Young Xehanort could barely stand after that, as his knees were trembling fiercely as he attempted to summon his Keyblade and use Curaga, but Happy flew in and grabbed it.

"No…!" Young Xehanort exclaimed.

"Alright, now comes the fun part!" Fairy Heart smirked as she, Riku, Sora and Sabrina ran over and beat the living hell out of him until Sabrina pulled back her fist with Fairy Heart and punched him in the neck, as he hit a wall as well, then he fell to the ground and turned back into Anti-Isaac.

"You… you bitch…!" Anti-Isaac glared at Iris Heart.

"Hmph, that's what you deserve for being a naughty boy."

"SILENCE!" He yelled as he barely got up and used Curaga again, then using a portal to suck them in again and they winded up in the middle of Radiant Garden. "Alright… this calls for… this…!" He said as he slowly transformed into Terra… but his hair was white as well and the Guardian reappeared.

Terranort, if you will.

 **BGM: Dismiss (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

Terra's eye twitched. "Alright… THAT'S IT!" He yelled and activated his armor. "NOW IT'S PERSONAL!"

"Huh?" Fairy Heart wondered as Terra quickly ran over in anger and slashed Terranort repeatedly as the Guardian attempted to block, but Terra jumped up and activated Dark Impulse, which he then used to go all wild on Terranort, much to his surprise.

"…Did I miss something?" Isaac asked.

"THIS. IS. FOR. TRANSFORMING. INTO. MY. BODY. AFTER. XEHANORT. POSSESSED. ME!" He yelled between slashes, not even allowing Terranort room to counter, even though he tried to get the Guardian to try and hold Terra, it just wouldn't work.

"Uh, mom… are you going to stop him?" Primal Heart asked.

"No. It'd be best if we let him blow off some steam." _And by god, I don't blame him…_ She thought as Terranort cried out in agony and then Terra unleashed a powerful blow, knocking Anti-Isaac out of the form and into a building.

 **End BGM**

"And I thought Sabrina was scary when she's angry." Happy sweatdropped.

"No kidding…" Natsu agreed.

"Hey, if he transformed into me, I'd be pissed too." Sabrina said.

Terra panted, seeming to snap out of his anger and deactivated the armor before swiftly kicking Anti-Isaac in the stomach.

"You… you…" Anti-Isaac got up. "I'm not YET!" He yelled and made another portal, sucking them in… and they wound up in a very familiar area.

"Wait… is this the Keyblade Graveyard?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh god… this isn't good." Sora whispered as there was a silent wind as they looked to see Anti-Isaac approaching them.

"It is true… I have been busy by collecting the darkness and achieving these forms. Ansem, Xemnas… and while he _may_ not exist anymore, that doesn't mean his darkness lingered throughout the worlds." Anti-Isaac smirked and closed his eyes. "This place… will be your graveyard." He said and then a very dark aura (If it could get any darker than that) surrounded him as he slowly transformed into an old foe… but in anti form.

Anti-Xehanort.

 **BGM: Fate of the Unknown (Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix)**

"You've gotta be kidding me… just when I thought we were DONE with the guy!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"I never wanted to see his ugly mug again…" Isaac muttered.

 _This guy's creepy._ Fierce Deity Heart thought as they all ran to him as Anti-Xehanort smirked and then summoned his Keyblade and slashed them, and then jumped back and used Blizzaga on them and then Natsu ran over as his elbow burst into flame.

"FIRE DRAGON'S FLAME ELBOW!" He yelled, punching Anti-Xehanort hard… but he only smirked and then slashed Natsu away and then unleashed a dark explosion that sent everyone away… and adding insult to injury, he aimed his hand at the Keyblades impaling the ground and sent them flying, hitting them all but Isaac quickly used Reflega to send them away… but the others still were getting bombarded with the Keyblades.

 _Shit…! They're getting beat up!_ Isaac thought. _Come on, think… what would Nan do?!_ He wondered and then thought of an idea. _This might not work, but it's a shot._

"HEY!" Isaac yelled, grabbing Anti-Xehanort's attention. "Don't hurt them. I'm the one you want."

Anti-Xehanort smirked and then stopped the Keyblades, as they fell to the ground along with everyone else, and they looked weak as Isaac used Curaga on them. "Don't get up. This guy is here for me… not you." He said and then walked over.

"So, you've accepted your fate?"

"I did… my life for them."

Primal Heart's eyes widened. "Isaac… no! Don't do this!"

"It's the only way." Isaac said, and then ran over to Anti-Xehanort and slashing him repeatedly, but Anti-Xehanort blocked the attacks with ease and then he fired a powerful ice attack on his arm, freezing his solid. "Agh…!"

Anti-Xehanort chuckled as he kicked him down, but Isaac got back up and slashed him and then used Firaga on his arm to thaw his arm, causing him to wince in the process but he ran over and used Sonic Blade, but Anti-Xehanort dodged and then grabbed a hold of him by the neck.

"NO!" Primal Heart yelled as Sabrina tried to get up and run, but she was too exhausted at this point as she fell on her knees.

"This was your fatal mistake… any last words?" Anti-Xehanort asked.

"Y-yeah… go to hell…!"

Anti-Xehanort chuckled. "Farewell." He said, as he proceeded to end his life… but suddenly, a missile hit him from behind. "Agh…!"

"Huh?"

 **End BGM**

"Get away from him, you bastard!" A voice called out to him as their eyes widened.

There was no mistaking it… they recognized that voice anywhere.

Anti-Xehanort turned around, glaring at who would dare interfere as a robotic-like figure walked through the smoke. "Who are you?" He demanded.

 **BGM: Theme of Samus Aran, Space Warrior (Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

The figure walked through the smoke and emerged out of it, revealing Samus in her armor. "Hello." She said.

Isaac's eyes widened. "Samus!"

"You…" Tristina growled, but Samus seemed to ignore the threatening growl and then fired a few more missiles to knock Anti-Xehanort away.

"Come on, Isaac. Let's take him out." Samus said.

"Right!" Isaac nodded.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Main Theme – Metroid (Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

Isaac ran over and slashed Anti-Xehanort, but he blocked the attacks and attempted to hit him, but Samus ran over and kicked him before charging up a shot and shooting him in the face, causing him to yell in pain and then Isaac used Aerial Slam on him and then using Ragnarock.

Samus then proceeded to fire several missiles at him, hitting Anti-Xehanort repeatedly and she jumped and dropped a bomb on him, as it exploded, then Isaac used Magnega to pull him close and then punched him away to Samus… who then scissor kicked him to the ground.

"You…!" Anti-Xehanort growled as he got back up and unleashed the Keyblade Waves at the two of them.

"Get behind me!" Samus ordered as Isaac quickly got behind her as she unleashed her Zero Laser, which scattered all the Keyblades away and hit Anti-Xehanort as he screamed in agony, but Samus wasn't done yet… oh no, she used her Plasma Whip to grab him and threw him around like a ragdoll before tossing him up in the air, then she grabbed a hold of Isaac. "GO!" She yelled and threw him as Isaac let out a scream and used Zantetsuken to finish Anti-Xehanort off for good.

 **End BGM**

Isaac landed on the ground beside Samus, and then Anti-Xehanort landed on the ground… turning back into Anti-Isaac. "And that's that." Isaac said, looking directly at him. "It's over. There's nothing else that you can do."

Anti-Isaac punched the ground in frustration. "I don't understand… I used EVERYTHING I HAD on you… and you still beat me…! How… HOW DID YOU…?!"

"The light is stronger than the darkness."

Anti-Isaac growled and then weakly got up. "There you go again… always assuming light is stronger…" He growled and then suddenly made another dark portal, which sucked everyone in.

As they looked around, they were in some snowy area, and if one would at the sky, they would see a Halo Ring in the center. "Where are we…?" Isaac asked.

"Hmm…" Samus scanned the area. "We're on a Halo Ring… but we're in a place called Sidewinder."

"I knew it looked familiar." Isaac said, and then they turned to see Anti-Isaac approaching them, not in any form whatsoever.

"So, if you think the light is stronger than the darkness, then face me." Anti-Isaac ordered.

"You sure you don't want me to accompany you?" Samus asked.

"No, this is my fight." Isaac said. "I thank you for the help, but I need to do this alone."

"Got it." Samus nodded and backed away, folding her arms and looking forward to the fight.

"So, shall we get this over with?" Isaac asked.

"Yes, let's." Anti-Isaac agreed, as they both summoned their Keyblades.

 **BGM: Multi-Man Melee 2 (Super Smash Bros Melee)**

Isaac ran over to Anti-Isaac and he did the same, as they both clashed and looked each other in the eye before jumping back. Anti-Isaac unleashed Dark Firaga on him, but Isaac used Reflega to send it back, forcing Anti-Isaac to avoid it and then used Triple Firaga, but Isaac avoided it and then ran over and slashed him, hitting him a few times before Anti-Isaac used Aerial Slam on him.

Isaac got back up, wiping his mouth and then ran over and used Sonic Blade, which Anti-Isaac avoided and then sweep kicked him to the ground. He raised his Keyblade to stab him, but Isaac kicked him in the gut to knock him back as he jumped back up and used Stun Impact, stunning Anti-Isaac for a few seconds.

"Heheh…" Isaac smirked, slashing him several times and then using Blizzaga on him before using Stun Edge, knocking Anti-Isaac away as he attempted to do the same, but Isaac blocked and countered with an Ars Arcanum.

"You… imbecile…!" Anti-Isaac growled as he picked up some snow to throw at his face, but Isaac rolled out of the way and then used Sonic Blade again, then using Stun Impact, and then ending the combo with a Ragnarock, sending him straight to a wall, but then Anti-Isaac recovered and used Dark Aura as Isaac cried out in pain and then he slammed down on him to deal a lot of damage, and then picked up Isaac and threw him to the side.

Isaac got back up, panting and wiping blood from his mouth. "Let's finish this!"

"Agreed! Only one of us shall live… and it will be ME!"

"No, it'll be ME!" Isaac yelled as they both ran to each other and both used Zantetsuken and ending in a stand-off… but then Isaac groaned and fell on two knees.

 **End BGM**

Anti-Isaac smirked and walked over to him, aiming his Keyblade at him… before the Keyblade dropped into the snow. "You… I don't know how you did it… but…" He slowly fell to his back. "You… beat… me…" He weakly said before falling in the snow… and disappearing, leaving behind an orb of darkness.

Isaac's darkness.

Isaac used Curaga on him as they slowly walked over to them, looking refreshed after resting. "What is that?" Black Heart wondered as she turned back into Noire.

"My darkness." Isaac said.

A part of him wanted to take it… and yet, a part of him didn't want to, he was hesitating. "Something wrong?" Samus asked.

"I… I don't know… I don't know if I should take it. I'm just afraid that I'll become evil as the darkness… And hurt everyone again…"

"Isaac…" Tristina looked at him sadly.

"That is where you are wrong." A voice suddenly spoke up as they turned to see a figure approaching him, seeming to where an Organization XIV outfit. The only difference was that it was red instead of black.

 **BGM: The 13th Discretion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"What…?" Isaac asked.

"While it may be true that the darkness is mainly associated with evil, it doesn't technically mean that it's always evil, same goes for the light. It may always seem good, but it's not. It all depends on how you use it."

"So… basically like a Yin Yang?" Noire asked.

"Exactly. Think of it like a Yin Yang orb. Light and darkness are balanced in the Yin Yang, and without the darkness… light cannot exist, and vice versa. There needs to be perfect balance. Xehanort was a prime example of wanting to balance the light and the darkness, but in the end, he was defeated… because he was using it in the wrong way."

"I see…" Isaac rubbed his chin in thought.

"There are some things that use the darkness for good. The powers of the Fierce Deity, the very same that the little girl uses, Rogue Cheney, Riku, Terra, Vanitas, Midna and the Twili… well… most of them. I'm pretty sure this would also include the Dark Type Pokemon. So, in a way, darkness can be bad… but it can also be good. It just depends on how you use it. Tell me, did you use the darkness for anything bad?"

"…Not that I know of. I mostly used the darkness to protect the ones that I loved."

"Ah, there it is. You used the darkness to protect your loved ones."

"But… I was also corrupted by the darkness too."

"Perhaps it's because of the Corruption that was still inside you when you were busy helping Lelouch. There could've been a small amount of darkness that was missed." He explained. "It could've been that. Now, you can choose to have the darkness join you… or not. It's entirely up to you."

Isaac looked at the darkness, clenching his fists and closed his eyes, thinking of the times he used the darkness to protect his loved ones, including his mother who was almost killed by Nightmare… and yet…

"Big brother…"

Isaac was snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Rose. "Rose?"

"Go on, do it. You're still my awesome big brother and I'll always love you no matter what, darkness or not!" She said, smiling.

Isaac smiled back, looking at all the encouraging looks before looking at Samus, who gave him the thumbs up.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, extending his hand towards the darkness without any hesitation…and the darkness immediately entered his hand and he absorbed it, enveloped in a dark aura, changing into his Darkspine form before turning back to normal.

He didn't feel afraid.

All he felt… was peace.

And it was this moment, which he felt something in his hand and he looked at it… to see a brand new Keyblade.

This new Keyblade had DNA Splicers for the Keychain, the handle looked like a black and grey version of the Ultima, Black Kyurem's Tail charged with power for the blade, and Black Kyurem's horns for the teeth.

"Interesting…" He mused as Samus started scanning it.

"The name of this Keyblade is called Wuji of the Yin Thunder." She said. "The abilities for this boosts strength to the Ultima, boosting all magic by four." _Whatever that means._ "Ice and Thunder magic are boosted by two… and all magic attacks including ice are covered in electricity to do massive damage." She said. "Also letting you… fly and… Super Glide?" She tilted her head at this. "Weird… but it also lets you use Freeze Shock and Fusion Bolt."

"Wow…" Isaac whispered and then looked at the hooded figure. "Thanks for that, uh… who are you?"

The hooded figure said nothing but made a portal. "I had a name once, but now…"

The Organization cloak suddenly changed, turning into a red cloak and revealing a man in black armor all over his body, though said armor looked organic, as if it were alive. A mask was included with white markings that showed his glowing green eyes, with an "M" shaped white stripe on his chest and backside, a skull on each shoulder and one as a buckle, red wrist and ankle gauntlets with spikes, and chains covering him. He looked directly at them. "…Now I am just a Hellspawn." He said, looking at Sabrina real quick before disappearing, and Sabrina felt… something in her but she didn't know what it was.

 **End BGM**

"Come on, let's go back." Riku said, opening up a portal as they all walked back in, meeting up with the other CPUs, Mavis and Gildarts who were just lounging around.

"Oh, about time you came back." Blanc said.

"Yeah." Isaac nodded, when all of a sudden, Samus was pushed to a wall, held by Tristina.

"Ugh…!" Samus groaned.

"Tristina!"

"What the HELL is wrong with you?!" Tristina asked, her fangs showing. "I told you to stay away from Isaac and his family at Endor… and now you come back and think it's okay to be near him again?!" She growled. "You must be a glutton for punishment!"

"You don't know what I've been through after I left!" Samus said.

"Oh, I know perfectly… YOU POSER!" She screamed, punching her in the head.

"Tristina, wait!" Aria exclaimed, but to their surprise… Samus wasn't fighting back, and Tristina kept punching her until her helmet came flying off, as they all saw the distressed look in Samus's face, completely with bloodshed eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

"Samus…?" Natsu asked, looking a bit concerned for her.

"I've regretted doing all of that…" Samus explained. "I tried to apologize at the Citadel… but you wouldn't let me. I just… gave up after Hina called me out." She said. "I came here… to apologize for what I've done… but I won't blame you if you won't forgive me. After all… I am just a poser…"

Sabrina unclenched her fists since at first, she wanted to maim Samus for nearly killing her son, but her words… full of sorrow, full of sadness… full of _sincerity…_

She knew that deep down, Samus was deeply sorry for what she did.

Sabrina took a deep breath. "Samus… I forgive you…"

"Yeah, we all do." Isaac said.

"No hard feelings!" Natsu gave his usual dorky grin as Samus smiled at this… but Tristina couldn't bring herself to accept her apology, but her fangs did disappear.

"…You're lucky that Sabrina forgives so easily… but I won't." Tristina glared at her as she let go of her… but she _did_ shove her at the wall again before walking away.

"Tristina…" Isaac looked at her sadly and went after her.

Samus sighed. "I should've known Tristina wouldn't forgive me so easily."

"She'll come around. I know she will." Aria said as they all walked back to the campsite, but not before Sabrina hugged Samus as she smiled, and then deactivated her armor and walked with them, but deep down… she had a feeling that Tristina would _never_ forgive her.

* * *

As they were closing in on the campsite with everyone talking, although Tristina was growling that Samus of all people had to come back… Blanc was deep in thought.

"Something wrong, Blanc?" Vert asked.

"Yeah… it's the whole Malevolent Seven thing." Blanc said. "If they're stronger than this Legion, would we stand a chance against them? From what they said, they wiped out Remnant and Maria Jr's world."

"I'm sure we will. Nothing can stop us anyway!" Neptune smiled.

"I guess… but still, I just hope we're not completely over…whelmed…" Her eyes spotted a certain blue head talking to her boyfriend. She didn't recognize the hairstyle or clothing style, but the face she could easily identify. "Flare, is that you?!"

 _That voice…_ Flare turned her head. "Blanc?!"

"Flare, it's really you!" Blanc exclaimed as she ran over to her.

"Blanc!" Flare opened her arms to await her and then Blanc jumped into her arms, hugging her tightly as her hands touched Flare's breasts.

"Oh, Flare, I missed you so much!" Blanc smiled and then accidentally groped her as Flare blushed a little at this. "...So...squishy..." She said as she opened her eyes, groping her again. "This is so weird... why are you so squishy...?"

Flare pulled away. "Um..." She was blushing. "I didn't want to be flat..."

"WHAT?! But you were so cute as a flat girl!"

"Yeah, I didn't want to be the next Sakuya..." Flare explained. "So I grabbed one of Plague Knight's potions and my boobs grew... also changing my entire look." She said. "Oh! And also." Her eyes glowed and then she turned into her dragon form.

"SHE CAN TURN INTO A DRAGON?!" Noire yelled.

"Shotgun!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Shotgu- FUCK!" Simmons yelled.

"Oh. My. God." Blanc said as Flare turned back to normal. "Oh! Maybe you're flat in your HDD! Can you transform for me?" She asked.

"Eh, sure... why not?" She shrugged as the two transformed into their HDD.

"See? I'm still flat and you're...still..." White Heart jawdropped. "STILL HUGE?!" She yelled.

"Plot twiiiiist!" Neptune grinned.

"Whoa!" Peashy exclaimed and then turned into Yellow Heart. "She's just like me in my HDD! Her tits are humongous!"

"Um... Next Form...?" White Heart hoped as the two transformed into their Next Form. "I'm still flat and hopefully you're...flat..." She saw her breasts once more. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF LOWEE!"

"Sorry, Blanc... but I'm curvy now." She smiled.

"N-no fair... we were flat chest buddies..." Next White teared up before she started sulking with a dark aura surrounding her. "Why must I be cursed with this flat chest..." She said as Flame hugged Next Hoopa before she turned back to normal.

"Don't worry, Blanc... you're still and the only flat girl. You're unique!" Neptune reassured her.

"HOW IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER?!" She yelled, crying anime style tears.

"Aww..." Yellow Heart hugged White Heart to comfort, unintentionally making it worse. "No need to cry, Blanc!"

"I've half a mind to tell her that there's a few anime that have women with breasts bigger than Yellow Heart's."

"Wha?" Blanc asked. "Could you repeat that…?"

"I said that there's a few anime that have women with breasts bigger than Yellow Heart's." Professor Jacob said.

"L-Like what?" She asked, nervous.

"Maken Ki, Queen's Blade… The Qwaser of Stigmata… um… what else…"

"Highschool DXD?" Aria asked.

"Ah! Thank you!"

"What about Tsunade?" Flare asked.

"Ah yes, her too!"

"You mean… there are people… with breasts… BIGGER THAN THOSE WEAPONS?!" Blanc yelled, pointing to Yellow Heart's breasts. Vert heard this, and didn't seem to be taking it in well either.

"Bigger than her?" Vert muttered to herself, looking at her own breasts. "T-then that means..."

"You say 'weapons', I say soft pillows~!" Deadpool chuckled.

"Bow chicka bow wow!" Tucker grinned.

"You say 'pillows', I say 'humongous back pain'." Sabrina muttered.

"Agreed!" Neptune nodded.

"Um… Blanc?" Flare waved her hand in front of her. "Hellooooo?" She poked her forehead a few times… aaaand she fell on her back.

"Bigger breasts… than Peashy's… Bigger breasts… than Peashy's…!" Blanc said, crying non-stop.

"Yeeeep, she's broken." Aria said. And Blanc wasn't the only one as Vert was rocking back and fourth in a fetal position, shocked that there were many who were bigger than Yellow Heart, the one girl who was bigger than her.

"…Apparently, we missed a lot when you were gone." Mata Nui said.

"We did." Ackar nodded as Ansem the Wise walked over to Isaac.

"I understand that you have your darkness back." He said.

"I do."

"And how do you feel?"

"I feel… fine, actually." He said, and then explained what that fellow at Sidewinder said, and then showing off his new Keyblade.

Ansem said nothing, but smiled and then chuckled. "Good." He said. "I actually think that being away from the darkness was good therapy for you."

And so, everyone talked through the night… but one person decided to be alone, and that person happened to be Sabrina.

It wasn't because of the darkness bothering her.

It actually got her thinking.

She leaned on a rock wall and pressed her hand on her chin, rubbing it in thought. That guy in the red cloak and black armor did seem to have a point.

Darkness and light, depending on who uses it, could be good or evil… and there was that whole 'There's darkness within every heart'.

She hated to admit it, but that would mean even little innocent Rose had darkness in her heart, and Fierce Deity Heart was proof; Sabrina was too focused on how awesome the Fierce Deity was that she never thought of it as a dark power. And she knew that she herself has darkness in her heart.

Well, almost everyone, the Princesses of Heart's…uh…hearts were full of light and were never corrupted by the darkness(she still wondered how Palutena and Peach could be possessed by the Chaos Kin and the Shadow Queen despite this) , so in a way, she kind of envied Kairi for that, but it's not like it got to her, right?

…Then again, she admitted that after finally defeating Xemnas that the darkness was starting to get to her as well after Sora said that it started to get to him.

She then began to think about her Strength of the Underworld Keyblade, summoning it and looking at it, remember the dark spells that it let her use, like Dark Firaga and Dark Aura. Still, using the darkness too much would corrupt you; she saw Riku go insane with the darkness, Terra had been corrupted a long time ago, and then there was her son who was corrupted.

She did tell Riku about it one time and all he said was "I see your concerns, but you're just being a little paranoid, that's all. The darkness won't corrupt you even if it tried."

That seemed to comfort her, but every once in a while, she would have a nagging feeling that something would go wrong and corrupt her.

Anxiety?

Probably.

She looked at her Keyblade, and then thought of her HDD as she hesitantly transformed into Nightmare Heart, looking at her hands, and then remembering how she lost herself when Cinder threatened to take her family away from her.

But then, what Isaac said to that masked man… something about 'using the darkness to protect his loved ones'.

She thought about that, and then thought about Riku's darkness, about how he would use it and not get corrupted unlike in their childhood… but that was mostly because Maleficent was involved.

Still, it got her thinking. Was the darkness truly that bad? Could the light just be as bad as the darkness?

A metallic hand touched her arm, making her jump and then looked at whoever touched her, and that belonged to Nightmare Foxy, who was looking a bit concerned.

Odd, she didn't summon him… so did he summon himself on his own to check on her? Could've been a possibility.

Normally, she was afraid of the animatronics thanks to those god damned jumpscares in Five Nights at Freddy's, but… she felt no fear in this HDD.

She had an idea and transformed back to her human self, looking at Nightmare Foxy still… she still felt no fear as she slowly moved her hand, the back of her mind screaming about 'the bite of '87', but when she touched him… he didn't bite her at all. No, he just looked at it as she gently rubbed his nose, as he smiled… seeming to like that.

"Huh…" _Am I not afraid of these guys anymore?_

She went back to her HDD and used her Summon Gem for Golden Freddy, and once again, she didn't feel any different when she touched Nightmare Foxy.

So could the darkness have something to do with making her fear these things?

Probably.

She rubbed her chin in thought as Nightmare Foxy seemed to look at her, and then she went into Next Nightmare, not feeling afraid in this form either.

Maybe she was just paranoid after all…

The darkness isn't truly bad after all.

"Maybe I'm just… paranoid." She muttered as she looked up at the sky, looking at the stars above her before looking down again, and then she willed Nightmare Foxy away and then transformed back, and then summoned Strength of the Underworld and used a Dark Firaga on a random rock.

Nothing.

She could feel no fear like she used to.

Something about that guy probably caused her to look at darkness a little differently.

Not that she didn't mind though.

She could get used to this.

Sabrina chuckled. "Alright, that's it… no more stupid fears of the darkness." She said and walked away, accepting that the darkness isn't so bad after all, with her head held high and a smile on her face.

Suddenly, at that moment, a portal opened up behind her without none of them realizing who it is, and Mephiles and Kratos walked out.

"Is that them?" Kratos asked.

"Indeed... but... let's have a little fun first." Mephiles said and then darkness formed in his hands, aiming directly at Sabrina. "Farewell." He said and then fired a dark laser that pierced right through her, catching the attention of everyone, shocking them... while Kratos was the most shocked out of them all.

Sabrina, however, had a pained but surprised look in her eye before falling to the ground as everyone was too shocked to say anything, and once she hit the ground, someone found their words.

"MOMMY!"

* * *

Omake

"What the HELL is wrong with you?!" Tristina asked, her fangs showing. "I told you to stay away from Isaac and his family at Endor… and now you come back and think it's okay to be near him again?!" She growled. "You must be a glutton for punishment!"

"You don't know what I've been through after I left!" Samus said.

"Oh, I know perfectly… YOU POSER!" She screamed as she was about to Samus in the head. But before her hand could make contact, Sabrina grabbed her wrist.

"Don't do this, Tristina." Sabrina said. "I deserve to give the first shot!"

"What?!" Samus and Issac exclaimed.

"You tried to kill my son, bitch! I deserve to give you a major beat-down!" So with that, Sabrina pounced on Samus and gave her the beat-down of her life.

"We gotta stop her." Issac said

"No way are we stopping her like this." Tristina said. "Besides, I'm next."

"I'm going after you then." Riku said.

"Then it's me." Sora said.

"Then me." Kairi.

"Me next." Flare.

"And me." Natsu

"WHAT?!" Issac shouted.

"Samus tried to kill you. You should have expected this." Riku said.

"Oh for the love of..."

Omake 2

"Oh, you forgave her. Cute! I'm pretty sure she won't forgive you after I reveal the _truth_!"

"What truth?" Isaac gave him a confused look.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about! You planned on-" He was suddenly interrupted...by a satellite...that came out of the sky and landed on him, crushing him to death.

"Oh my god! They killed Anti-Isaac!" Neptune yelled.

"You bastards!" Deadpool shouted from the distance.

* * *

 **I'd say something about the sudden cliffhanger thanks to Mephiles...**

 **But I just found out today that there's a new WAR update in TF2 involving the Heavy and Pyro...**

 **Anyone else find that weird?**


	4. The Unity of Mega-Village

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Mephiles' Whisper (Sonic '06)**

"No… no…!" Riku exclaimed.

"Heheheh… HAHAHAHA… MWHAHAHAHA!" Mephiles cackled. "So much for her miserable life!"

"Why?! Why did you do such a thing?!" Isaac demanded.

Mephiles chuckled. "Simple, I wanted to pay you back for destroying my army… and I also want to get rid of the _traitors_ who so foolishly defied me." He said, glaring at Locus, Neo, and Emerald.

"We left for a good reason!" Emerald told him.

"And look what happened. Your friend got destroyed and I will plan on getting rid of all of you!" He chuckled and then raised his hand at Ruby. "Starting with _her_."

"M-Me?!" Ruby exclaimed in shock, and then Yang got in front of Ruby.

"If you want to harm her, you'll have to go through me!"

"Hmph, gladly." He said, aiming his hand at Yang. "Farewell." He smirked, but suddenly, he was grabbed by the neck from behind… and it belonged from Minene.

"You son of a bitch…" Minene growled as she planted a C-4 on his back and then she pressed a button.

"ARGH!" He yelled, and when the smoke cleared, Yuno was right in front of him with a sword and slashed him away… and she was really pissed off.

"How dare you…" She growled and joining her and Minene were Minene's family, Yuki, Kirito, Asuna, Suguha, Yui, RWBY, JNPR, Emerald, Neo, Locus, Isaac, Aria, Riku, Sora, Kairi, Flare, Latias, Latios and a very pissed off Natsu.

"Kratos! Take care of the rest. I will deal with these fools!"

"Very well." Kratos nodded and then slowly walked over to them.

 **End BGM**

"Don't even think about it!" Washington growled, aiming his Battle Rifle at them as they were getting ready to attack him, but Kratos didn't seem to raise his weapons. He slowly walked over to Sabrina and knelt down, very well aware of everyone willing to attack him at an instant.

He raised his hand, slowly reaching for it. "Don't touch her!" A very emotional Rose shouted, who was attempting to cradle her mother.

Kratos looked at Rose, and then at Sabrina.

He never imagined he'd come back to… kill more humans.

This angered him… and he knew who was responsible for this.

Mephiles.

He slowly got up. "My condolences." He said before slowly turning to Mephiles who was holding his own against them.

His body trembled with rage, he brought out his Blades of Exile… and murder was seen in his eyes.

 **BGM: Rage of Sparta (God of War III)**

"Heheh… is this the best you can do?" Mephiles taunted, seeing the despair in all of their eyes. "I can see the despair in your eyes… you're nothing more than-"

"MEPHILEEEEEEEES!" Kratos yelled… and the next thing Mephiles knew, he looked up… and Kratos slashed down on him, which surprised all of them.

"AAAGH!" He screamed in agony, leaving behind a blood mark on him. "Kratos! What are you doing?!"

"You brought me back to life… but I never thought you'd have me kill humans _again_!" He growled. "I sword that I'd would never kill humans _again_ , especially not these humans! They weren't responsible for destroying my family… the gods were responsible for this!"

"You'd betray me?!"

"Why would I side with a hedgehog… who's nothing more than a _coward_?!" He growled. "If you think you can just revive me to be a pawn in your plans, then you are sorely mistaken!"

"I sent you here to kill these miserable vermin who'd oppose me!"

"Hmph, I'm above of killing humans… ever since I met Pandora, I've had a regard on humans now." He readied his Blades of Exile. "From this point forth, I will fight with these humans to destroy you AND the Malevolent Seven! And I will make sure you will suffer a most painful death!"

Mephiles couldn't believe his ears.

First Metal Sonic was destroyed, Sidious and Darth Vader were killed, then Zetsu and Tobi had the nerve to leave just so they could get the Rinnegan, then Time Eater was destroyed, Chaos was purified, and Meta was destroyed by that meddlesome girl, then Roman was killed, then Locus betrayed him and killed Cinder, then Neo and Emerald betrayed him, Mercury was thrown into the Null Void…

And now Kratos is siding with these miserable vermin?!

Not to mention that he outright called him out for being a coward!

Could anything in his plans go well at all?!

Mephiles growled in frustration and made a portal. "This isn't over!" He said as he took off, and the portal disappeared.

 **End BGM**

"Good riddance." Kratos growled and walked back to the camp, while everyone else was in shock of what just happened.

"Sabrina…" Saki whispered. "And to think we just met you…"

"This is a real shame…" Qrow muttered.

Maria Jr. wiped the tears from her eyes, looking at Sabrina and then at Rose, crying nonstop. But then something hit Maria Jr. who then reached into her pockets, pulling out a Summon Gem and looking at it. _Come on, please work…_ She thought and then closed her eyes. _Paper Mario!_

Paper Mario appeared and then looked directly at Sabrina as he pulled out his bag, looking for a certain item.

Hammers, Shooting Star, Super Mushroom, Lightning Bolt… 1-Up Mushroom… aha!

He quickly pulled it out and then walked over, putting it in her mouth and everyone heard the familiar '1-Up' sound and then slowly, very slowly… Sabrina's eyes woke up.

"Agh…" She groaned and rubbed her head, looking at everyone. "…What's everyone looking at?" She wondered and then she noticed a hand reaching out for her as she looked at it and then looked up, seeing Kratos who was extending his hand as her eyes widened in surprise… and a little bit of terror… and a part of her wanted to fangirl.

"Mephiles killed you, I'm amazed a simple mushroom revived you." _Not to mention it was made out of paper._

"I… see…" Sabrina said, trying her hardest not to let out a fangirl scream and took his hand, pulling her up.

"Wait a second; you're not bothered by dying?" Happy asked.

"Why should I? It's not like I'm supposed to dwell on it, right?" _Not to mention I've lost my heart to that stupid Keyblade a long time ago, so dying doesn't seem to bother me..._ She thought, and then the next thing she knew, Riku hugged her tightly.

"I thought you were gone for good…" He said.

"It'll take more than that to get rid of me." Sabrina said, looking in his eyes. "Besides, you can't get rid of me that easily." She said, and then kissed him… and was rudely interrupted when Rose and Maria Jr. hugged her tightly… and pretty much her whole family hugged her.

"Hey, I want in on the hug fest!" Ruby said as she dove right in, knocking them down… and Nora decided to jump in to, which all of them laughed.

"Soooooo…." Sarge looked at Kratos. "I couldn't help but overhear that you were brought back from the dead. Are you a zombie?"

"No." Kratos replied.

"It's not possible to be revived… right?" Berix wondered.

"Well, it's possible." Kina said, pointing to Sabrina.

"So… what's your story?" Tucker wondered.

"My story…" Kratos closed his eyes.

 **BGM: Scent of Silence (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Long ago, I was a Spartan warrior and general, leading my army against another army… however, I was overwhelmed by their leader, the Barbarian King's strength… and I called in Ares to help me defeat my enemy, but by doing so, I was his loyal servant… that is, until I killed my wife and daughter."

"You killed your family?! Dude!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Shh." Carolina shushed him.

"Ares tricked me in order to make me the ultimate warrior in his quest to overthrow Olympus … and I was in a blind rage, thinking my family was my enemy… until I realized I killed them. It was then that I was cursed to wear their ashes." He continued.

He then went on and told them about how he decided to kill Ares, he first had to open Pandora's box after hearing it form Athena, how he was killed by Ares, but was revived by escaping Tartarus and murdered the God of War, and then took his place after failing to kill himself when he Gods refuse to relieved of his nightmares (Also mentioning that before he went to kill Ares, he was sent to a horrible prison worthy of being a living hell by three Furies, Megaera, Tisiphone, and the Fury Queen, Alecto, who punished him for breaking the blood oath he made to the war god but he killed them and was freed of the prison, and was later freed him of Ares's bond, but at the cost of killing Orkos who he freed from his torment. He also killed Hades's wife, Persephone, in order to prevent her from destroying the world along with Atlas and, unfortunately being forever separated from Calliope, his daughter.)

He then went on and told them about his brother, Deimos, and how he went on a journey to look for him. He did this by visiting his mother in the ancient city of Atlantis (All while against the advice of Athena and alter forces to kill his own mother courtesy of Gods chaining her into a monster) and found him in Tartarus, having been tortured for many years after being taken there by gods due to a prophecy about the destruction of Olympus. However Thanatos, the God of Death, later killed Deimos when the two bothers went to face him, Kratos reveals then that he murder Thanatos in retaliation, leaving Kratos by himself.

Later he went on to war with with his Spartan army in an unknown city, and then Zeus betrayed him out of fear due to being possessed by one of the evils, Fear, that was released from Pandora's box into the world and because of the prophecy. He does this by weakening Kratos and tricking him into abandoning his godly powers into the Blade of Olympus, which Zeus used to kill Kratos. After being saved by Gaia and escaping Tartarus once again Kratos went back in time after killing the Sisters of Fate and stopped Zeus from killing him, but Zeus took off while Athena was killed after getting in the way of Kratos in order to prevent him from destroying Olympus and revealed that Zeus was his father.

However, Kratos instead denounces his heritage and vow to kill Olympus. Encouraged by Gaia, Kratos used the power of the Fates to retrieve the Titans before their defeat in the Great War, and with their assistance, stormed Mount Olympus. It was then that he traveled to Olympus with the Titans to kill the Gods, starting with Poseidon, later being betrayed by Gaia after a poor encounter with Zeus, then Hades, Helios, Hermes, Hercules, Cronos the Titan, Hephaestus, and Hera, and watching Zeus threatening Pandora, how he sacrifice Pandora to the Flame of Olympus, his final battle with Zeus while killing Gaia when she attempts to crush them, and how Zeus was finally killed for good by unleashing the power of Hope which was buried deep inside him.

However, after killing Zeus, he realized the destruction he caused in his path of vengeance, and distrusting Athena who wanted to use the power of Hope to rebuild Olympus, and realizing that he had nowhere else to go and nothing left to live for he decided to kill himself with he Blade of Olympus, boldly declaring that his vengeance ends now… and so he committed suicide to freed him form his torment... this action inadvertently brings Hope into the Mortal world… and he wished to stay dead as his vengeance was finally complete until Mephiles revived him, and somehow restored all the weapons that were destroyed by Zeus.

 **End BGM**

When Kratos finished his story, almost everyone was surprised, including Samus, Carolina, Emerald and Locus. "Wow…" Carolina could only say.

"That's… wow…" Samus was at a loss for words.

"That… was the craziest story I've ever heard… of all time." Washington said, while everyone else was at a loss of words, even the Bionicle were amazed by this.

"So, we have a god killer in our team. Awesome!" Kina exclaimed as Kratos nodded and then sat down, looking at the fire in front of him.

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

"Y'know… I wonder what this Citadel thing looks like." Neptune wondered as she was lying down and looking at the stars.

"What makes you think that?" Noire asked.

"Oh, just wondering out loud. Do you guys have any guesses?"

"I think it has something like… um… what does it have?" IF wondered.

"I bet it has something like a training area." Blanc said.

"I wonder if it has a place where I can be a good nurse?" Compa wondered.

"A play area!" Peashy said.

"Perhaps a little torture room to punish my enemies with Julia~" Plutia giggled, which made IF pale up.

"I think there's a boxing room for me to kick ass!" Uzume grinned.

"Maybe a swimming pool." Umio said.

"I bet it has a place where Noire can be her Tsundere self." Neptune teased.

"HEY!" Noire glared at her. "I'm not a Tsundere!"

"Whatever you say, drama queen."

"So, what does it have? I'm curious." Vert looked at them… and then the rest told them what the Citadel was like.

"…You had me at library." Blanc said.

"You had me at video games!" Vert grinned.

"Ah, just think of all the possibilities in the Citadel when we're done here!" Neptune exclaimed. "Swimming, relaxation, video games... the possibilities are endless, I tell ya!"

"Ah, the days when I got Kai into competitive gaming..." Vert smiled.

"You got her into Call of Duty... which, I might add, isn't a very good game franchise." Noire said.

"That's not what you said when I let you play it." Vert smirked. "In fact, I heard you mumbling how the likes of Call of Duty and Battlefield would be better on your Playstation."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I remember hearing you say that." Blanc said.

"Same here." Neptune said.

Noire's eye twitched. "I-I D-DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!"

"Keep telling yourself that. Besides, even if that were to happen, they'd still be superior on my console." Vert said.

"I say they'd be superior on my console!"

"And you just admitted you want them on your console!" Noire covered her mouth at that.

"Alright, break it up!" Natsu got between them.

"Yeah, can't we just get back to the Citadel?" Uzume asked. "Just think of all the possibilities there! Oh, I can't wait to try all the different things there!" She exclaimed...and suddenly, there was a white aura surrounding her.

 **BGM: Minicar (Hyperdimension Neptunia MK2)**

"Oh, Uzume can't wait! Uzume's so excited! Of all the possibilities that can happen over there, it's completely endless! All the cute boys over there in their shirtless attire, swimming, eating, dancing... OOOOH! THE POSSIBILITIES ARE ENDLESS! Did Uzume tell you how excited she is? BECAUSE UZUME IS SO EXCITED!"

Everyone but the Hyperdimension gang sweatdropped at this, looking at Uzume as if she grew a second head.

"What... the hell?" Sabrina asked.

"By the Great Beings..." Mata Nui wondered, even Click was surprised.

"What did I just see?" Alex asked.

"What in the sam hell did I just listen to?" Sarge asked.

"What happened to that tough girl attitude?" Happy asked.

"I think I'm looking at a completely different person!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Suddenly, I feel slightly uncomfortable..." Mavis sweatdropped.

Qrow looked at his flask, then at Uzume, and back to his flask as he shrugged and took another drink.

"I know I should be used to this... but I'm always still caught off-guard by this." Jacob admitted.

"...Did I miss something?" Weiss asked.

Kratos said nothing, but he did raise an eyebrow at this.

 **End BGM**

Uzume blinked and then start fake coughing. "S-Sorry... something was in my throat."

"If you say so..." Aria blinked.

* * *

 _Some tents set up later…_

"So, I've been wondering something." Yang said as she was sitting at the campfire with her team, Sabrina and her family, Aria, Youmu, Alex, Uzume, Umio and Sarge, Simmons and Tucker.

"What is it?" Youmu asked.

"It's about you three." Yang looked at Sarge, Simmons and Tucker. "How did you guys manage to get in the army anyway… specifically, Blood Gulch?"

Sarge chuckled. "Well, it's an interesting story!" He grinned.

"Let's just say we got Grif and I got reassigned to Blood Gulch after we let Hammer die." Simmons said. _Probably because Grif and I refused to work together…_ He thought.

"You were with Grif in Basic Training?" Sarge asked. "Let me guess, he was a dumbass there too."

"Well… yeah."

Sarge chuckled. "I knew it."

"Video interview, I believe I passed with flying colors!" Tucker said proudly.

"That's all fun and all, but let me tell you how I got into Blood Gulch!" Sarge said. "You see…"

* * *

 _Flashback with Sarge, anyone?_

 _"Well, I think that went pretty well!" Daggerknife said, looking at a bunch of dead Reds with Sarge._

 _"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"_

 _"Ah, special officer Lemons!" Sarge greeted._

 _"I was out performing, sir!" Daggerknife told him._

 _"How did this happen?! I-I gave you rubber bullets!"_

 _"Oh, was that intentional? I was under the assumption that you provided us with the wrong ammunition!" Sarge said._

 _"WHY WOULD YOU EVEN ASSUME THAT?!"_

 _"Well, you gave us a_ real _bomb to diffuse!" Sarge pointed out._

 _"Heheh, he's got you there, sir." Daggerknife chuckled._

 _"Besides, who doesn't_ love _a good live-fire training course?"_

 _"I'm fairly certain… all of the soldiers you've killed!"_

 _"Aw no no no, we were all in agreement." Daggerknife reassured him._

 _"Oh yeah! McGruff seemed to be real gung ho about the whole idea." Sarge said, looking at a dead McGruff._

 _"God rest his soul!" Daggerknife said._

 _"Sooooo…" They looked back at Lemons. "Have you decided which one of us is being… promoted?"_

 _"Which of… which one of you is… I… I honestly don't know! You're both equally insane!"_

 _"Hmm…" Sarge looked at Daggerknife. "Then it should be one of us who moves forward!"_

 _"Hmm, yes… a fitting resolution if I may say so myself!"_

 _"You may!"_

 _"Well, my father, his father, and his father before him, have all been exceptional military leaders!"_

 _"Admirable, but tradition doesn't win wars. It takes strength, intelligence and the will to survive!"_

 _Lemons couldn't believe his ears. "Gentlemen, I don't think we can base our decisions on-"_

 _"Well, if it's strength and intelligence you're looking for; I've got it in droves!" Daggerknife said._

 _"I'm only hearing two out of three, Daggerknife! But me? I've got the whole package!"_

 _"Guys…" Lemons tried to say._

 _"I'll fight with this army until this war has won!" Daggerknife declared._

 _"Fighting is one thing, but would you_ die _for this army?" Sarge asked._

 _"Of course I would!"_

 _"Talk is cheap!"_

 _"I COULDN'T AGREE MORE!"_

 _"THEN WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT, DAGGERKNIFE?!" Sarge asked… and then Daggerknife shot himself and fell over. "…Huh, I thought he called my bluff on that one… looks like he's the man for the job after all! Congratulations, Hank Daggerknife! I salute you!"_

 _"He… HE'S DEAD!" Lemons yelled._

 _"Indeed he is! I guess the job goes to me! Thank you process of elimination! Heheh…"_

 _"…You're crazy! YOU'RE ALL FUCKING CRAZY!"_

 _"Hey! Do NOT disrespect the fallen soldiers of this army!"_

 _"Ha, soldiers?! You're all psychopaths!"_

 _Sarge suddenly cocked a shotgun. "Insubordination!"_

 _"What?!"_

 _"As the newly appointed Sergeant, I will not stand for such behavior! No Red soldier would ever speak so lowly to their fallen brethren! …Unless… you aren't Red!"_

 _"Uh, Sarge…? You're not making any sense."_

 _"Oh, that's where you're wrong, Lemons! Because the first time today, everything makes perfect sense! You're not a Red! You're the FINAL test!"_

 _"What are you talking about?!"_

 _"You're a dirty Blue!"_

 _"…What…?!" Lemons was getting nervous._

 _"You're as blue as Daggerknife is dead!"_

 _Lemons backed up in fear. "Uh, Agent Florida? We have a situation down here!"_

 _"Thank you Special Officer Lemons, you have found us the perfect Red leader." Florida said from afar._

 _"NO NO NO, WAIT WAIT WAIT, PLEASE!" Lemons yelled… until Sarge killed him by shooting him._

 _"That one's for Daggerknife, dirt bag!"_

* * *

 _End flashback_

"...I have… no words…" Weiss said. "All of you are insane…"

"Why thank you!" Sarge chuckled proudly.

"Freaking… wow… just… wow…" Isaac said.

"Totally." Sabrina nodded while everyone else was trying to comprehend what the hell Sarge just explained.

"Well… I guess I'll go to bed now…" Aria said and then soon joined her husband in the tent.

"Yeah… I'll just… do the same." Yuno said. _And they call ME insane…_ She thought as they soon went to their tents… well, except for Alex, which Uzume noticed.

"Hey, you're not going to bed or anything?" Uzume asked.

"Why should I? I'm already dead." Alex said.

"Dead?" This intrigued her as she sat back down with Umio. "What do you mean by that?"

 **BGM: Scent of Silence**

Alex sighed. "Well, I died a long time ago. I used to be a certain boy's girlfriend… but, I died from cancer. Strangely enough, I didn't know I had it until it was too late. Just before I died…I told him I loved him and… I died as he was holding my hand."

"Did he move on?" Umio curiously asked.

"He tried… he soon found another girlfriend and I thought he'd move on… but when they were at another world, someone died there and he didn't go to the funeral… since he began to think of me. I wanted him to move on, but he didn't have the courage… until when his girl was kidnapped, I came to him and told him there's no point in dwelling on me anymore. He just needed to move on…"

"And he did, didn't he?" Uzume asked.

"Eventually, he did… but every once in a while, he'd think of me. Not there was anything wrong with that… until… I was brought back from the dead from someone named Arthas. You could imagine how horrified he was when I was forced to kill him and I told him who I was… he refused to fight me from that point on. When I snapped out of it, he was both sad and happy to see me… but he was mostly upset because he wanted me to be at peace… and Arthas ruined it. I've never seen him so angry when someone by the name of Envy gave Arthas the idea."

"Oh my…" Uzume whispered.

"I've been revived as a Frost Death Knight… and every Death Knight is immortal…" She muttered.

"Which means you'll watch him die and you'll still live."

"I've stopped aging… I'm still 16 and he's like…18." _Or would he be 19 now?_ "And… the perks of this is that I don't have to worry about being hungry, or being sleepy… thirsty… whatever. I can sleep when I feel like it, I can eat when I feel like it… you get the idea."

Uzume sighed. "You know, this reminds me of when I died too…"

"Huh?" Alex looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"It's a long story." Uzume said. "But, at least I have someone who I can relate to since I died to." _Although, it wasn't cancer…_

 **End BGM**

"Yeah." Alex nodded as they looked at the fire.

"I've been meaning to ask." Uzume looked at her. "Who's the puffball?" She asked, looking at Jigglypuff who was warming up by the fire.

"Jigglypuff." Alex said.

"Jiggly~!" Jigglypuff waved.

Uzume chuckled and waved back. "So… do you have anyone in mind to be with?"

"Huh?"

"You know, like someone who you want to be with."

"I don't know… my sister thought I'd be happier if I found a guy to be with… although she also mentioned I could be happy if I found a girl as well. But… I told her I'm fine with being alone."

"No one should be alone forever." Umio said. "They have to find someone to be with eventually."

"True, but I don't know… there aren't many undead guys… and I didn't have the heart to tell my sister that I'm not interested in any girls."

Uzume chuckled. "I see…" She said as she looked at the fire and clenched her fists. "…You know what I'm thinking, Umio?"

"What's that?"

"We're going to find Alex an undead guy!"

Alex heard this. "…You are?"

"Of course! You look lonely and no matter what you tell me, it's not going to convince me because I know deep down, you want someone to be with you." Uzume grinned.

"…I wonder if I'll find a perfect guy."

Uzume grabbed her hand. "You will… and I'll help you find one! I won't rest until I find the perfect undead guy for you!"

Alex smiled. "It's a deal." She said and then the girls both hugged… and then Uzume and Umio got up and went to their tent, but not before Uzume looked at her with a wink and went inside. "An undead guy for me… if only there _was_ a guy that'd be interested in an undead girl like me…" She quietly said, looking up at the stars while Jigglypuff fell asleep.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Later that morning…_

"Mmm…" Sabrina slowly opened her eyes and got up, and rolled out of the tent, yawning a little.

"Oh, you're up early." A voice said.

"Hmm…?" Sabrina looked to see that Emerald, Neo, Locus, Saki, Sarge, Washington, Tucker, and her two daughters around the campfire eating breakfast while Alex was a little ways away, using Frost Strike on a few Shadow Heartless that tried to raid their camp. "Oh… well, sometimes I'm an early bird on occasion."

"Last time I checked, you were a Night Owl too." Wash said.

Sabrina chuckled. "Yeah." She said as she sat down and fixed her hair, attempting to get her ponytails situated.

"Want me to help you?" Saki asked.

"Nah, I got it…" She said, but since she was still a bit sleepy, she was struggling. "…Okay, I need some help."

Saki giggled. "I'll come help you." She said and then walked over to her.

"So… um… Locus…" Maria Jr. tried to start a conversation.

"Yeah?"

"Um, I'm just wondering… what you look like without your helmet on."

Locus, through his helmet, gave her a surprised look. "I… never thought you'd ask me such a thing."

"I'm just curious." Maria Jr. said.

"Actually, now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever seen your face when we were with Mephiles." Emerald said. "Neo, have you?" She asked as Neo just gave a simple shrug.

"Hmm, now I'm curious too." Rose said.

"He probably hides his face because he has an ugly mug." Tucker said.

"Hey…"

"Now, I wouldn't say 'ugly', he's probably ashamed for something he's hiding." Sarge said. "Hell, maybe he _is_ ugly. Or he's probably a girl that's using a voice modifier to sound like a woman!"

"…That is the most bizarre thing that I've ever heard. Of all time." Washington said.

"Well, what do you think it could be, Wash?"

"I just think he could be just a regular guy."

"Pfft, lame!" Tucker said. "He's probably just embarrassed… or maybe-"

Locus sighed. "If I'll show you my face, will you shut up?"

"…Maybe."

"Alright." Locus nodded and then took off his helmet, revealing that he's dark skinned and an X-shaped scar on his face.

"Huh, that explains the X on the helmet." Sarge said.

Emerald said nothing, but she did smile. "You look cool."

Locus smiled back and looked at the two little girls who just smiled and gave them the thumbs up and then looked at Neo who just smiled back as he put the helmet back on.

"Okay, I take it back… he looks cool." Tucker said. _And I can't believe I just said that._

"He looked cute." Saki said. _…Wait, did I just say that out loud? I'm already married to Satoru!_ She thought, blushing a little and suddenly, there was a blood curdling scream as they turned to see Youmu crawling out of her tent and what seemed to chase her was… an Aegislash?

* * *

 _A few minutes ago…_

"Doublade… Dou…" Doublade sneakily came out of Minene's Pokeball and then spotted Professor Jacob's bag. "Dou?" It wondered as it went in. "Dou Dou Blade…" Doublade said, digging through stuff and then it pulled out a Dusk Stone. "Doublade?" It curiously looked at it before evolving into Aegislash.

"Aeg…?" Aegislash wondered, looking at its new body before casually putting the stone back in, pretending that it never happened and wandered around the camp, and then spotting Youmu… and getting a most _wonderful_ idea.

Aegislash proceeded to poke her. "Mmm…" Youmu moaned in her sleep.

Another poke!

"Myon…"

Another poke!

"Myon… stop it…" She muttered.

Another!

"Myon…!" Youmu got up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "What is it?" She asked, but then realizing that Myon was still asleep as she slowly turned to see Aegislash.

"Aeg!"

Youmu paled up… and then screamed, falling off of Myon and backing up.

* * *

 _Back in the present…_

"Aegislash!"

Youmu was trembling in fear of the Pokemon… before fainting on the spot.

"…What is that…?" Saki wondered.

"I guess Doublade found a Dusk Stone." Sabrina said.

"Hey… HEY!" Another voice yelled as they looked to see Sableye coming out… with Jaune's shield and sword. "Those are mine!"

"Sable!" Sableye grinned and did a few heroic poses. "Sableye!"

"…Where's my camera?" Sabrina asked. "That's so adorable!"

"You think that thing is adorable?" Tucker asked.

"Sable!" Sableye did a few sword swings, a few lunges, a few more swings… all while being adorable.

"Okay, you had your fun, now give it to me!" Jaune demanded.

"Sable!" He put his arms away from Jaune.

"Don't make me…" Jaune growled.

"Sable." Sableye had a 'come get it' look in his eyes… and then Jaune tackled him to the ground, resulting in a fighting dust cloud… which ended up being short with Sableye being on top of Jaune and Sableye doing another heroic pose… and Jaune was impatiently tapping his finger on the ground with a 'I can't believe I have to put up with this' look on his eyes.

Eventually, Sableye grew bored and gave Jaune his stuff back before he happily went over and jumped into Sabrina's arms. "Sable Sable!"

"You were so adorable, you cute little thing!" Sabrina giggled, hugging him tightly.

"Ha ha… glad you find him cute…" Jaune muttered.

* * *

 _A little bit later…_

They were all getting ready to leave when Sabrina noticed Rose sitting by herself in a log, and so she walked over to her. "Hey Rose, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

Sabrina immediately knew something was wrong. Her daughter sounded completely depressed so she immediately sat down next to her. "There's something wrong." She said. "You sound sad."

 **BGM: Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Rose looked at her mother in the eye. "It's just… that you died and…" She couldn't finish as she started crying.

Sabrina clenched her fists, silently cursing that Mephiles had to go and kill her right in front of her daughter's eyes. "Rose…" She said, gently putting her hand on her lap. "I'm not dead, I'm still here."

"I know, but… M-M-Mephiles k-killed you…!"

Sabrina sighed. "I know… but I was brought back to life anyway." She said. "Come here, sweetie…" She told her and Rose leaned in, as her head touched her breasts. "I would never leave you, Rose… not without saying goodbye. I'm not going to die just like that…"

"Big brother told me… that you died a long time ago in… Radiant Garden."

"I did, but… I'm still here. Mephiles killed me but not even _he_ could strike me down… I'm not going down by some coward who thought he'd have the last laugh. Guess what? He didn't."

"Mommy…"

"Honey, I'll always be here. I'm not going to see my little girl be saddened by this." She said, kissing her forehead. "Not when I'm here… I always love it to see you happy."

Rose smiled a little and hugged her tightly, wishing that Mephiles never did that in front of her eyes… and she knew one that.

Mephiles was going to pay for that… by suffering the wrath of the Fierce Deity.

Sabrina, on the other hand, was thinking about violently destroying him for traumatizing her daughter… for that was _completely_ unacceptable.

The two sat there for a little while until Rose's tears disappeared as Sabrina gently wiped her tear stained cheeks away. "Come on, let's go."

"Right." Rose nodded as they soon joined the others, ready to go.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Later…_

Everyone was going straight to a village, but this time, Sabrina was in her HDD and right near the vehicle should Rose and Maria Jr. fall. "Hey, you look chipper in that form." Fairy Heart said, flying next to her.

"Let's just say I contemplated about the darkness after Isaac got his darkness back." She said. "HDD, the animatronics, Strength of the Underworld, you know… all of that fun stuff."

"Well, glad it's not bothering you." Fairy Heart chuckled as they flew together.

"Where are we?" Mata Nui asked.

"Near the villages of Tesara, just over this dune." Ackar said as they went over the dune and saw the village in front of them, and then they went inside, looking at the jungle in amazement before they stopped, and everyone went back to normal.

"Ah, it's good to be home!" Gresh said. "Oh, sounds like a Glatorian battle is about to start!"

"Not if I can help it." Ackar said while Kiina noticed Berix being a little… jumpy.

"Why so jumpy, thief? Rip someone off around here or just looking for a Skrall spy to tell our plan to?"

"I am not _traitor_ or a thief, but you know, I've been doing a little bit of… _collecting_ around here, so… I'll just lay low and-" He spotted a shield. "Ooo! I do like that!" He reached for it… and then Kiina slapped his hand. "Ow! Will you stop it?!"

"This is not the time, Berix!" Kiina scolded and then walked away… and then Berix ran off the other way… but not before going back and taking the shield, giggling uncontrollably and then took off again while everyone else was walking towards the arena.

"I told you, Raanu! Putting Vastus against Tarix would pack them in!" Metus said. "I hope this means you're ready to-" He noticed Mata Nui and the heroes. "Ha ha! Well, isn't this a surprise? Welcome, old friends-" He then noticed the others that joined them. "And new friends… and…" He glanced at Kratos who just gave him a scowl, seeming to not trust Metus. "Uh… right, isn't this great? A sold out crowd!"

"It's over!" Ackar declared.

"Over?" Raanu asked. "What's he talking about, Metus?"

Metus lightly chuckled and then turned to Ackar. "Ackar, with all due respect, you have no authority here! And you're too late." He smirked as the battle between Vastus and Tarix had already commenced, starting with shooting each other before going in and slashing each other… until Ackar had enough, so he jumped up on a small ledge.

"Fighting between Glatorian must stop! Our real enemy is out there! Massing as I speak!"

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Metus asked, trying to bring him down.

"Mind your own business, you old fool!" An audience member shouted.

"Yeah, sit down!"

Tarix and Vastus soon realized what was going on. "Silence! Let him talk." Tarix requested.

"I agree." Vastus said and then looked at Ackar. "Speak, Ackar." He requested.

"Thank you, Vastus… and you too, Tarix." He said. "Listen to me, everyone! Bone Hunters and Skrall have formed an alliance!" There was a gasp within the audience, and then Kiina jumped up with Ackar.

"It's true! They destroyed our village, Tarix…"

Tarix's eyes widened. "Impossible…"

Then, Gresh jumped up. "Kiina speaks the truth! Tajun is gone and is just the beginning!"

"We must unite, not fight each other!" Ackar spoke up. "Time is running out!"

"There's no way we can stand against the Bone Hunters!"

"The Skrall are too powerful!"

"Calm yourselves!" Raanu spoke up. "Your villages know what is best for you! We will do as we always have!"

"And that would be…?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"That's a load of bullshit right there." Blanc quietly said.

"Your old ways will not work!" Mata Nui said. "You are facing a united army now! They will _not_ stop until your people are destroyed!"

"This is crazy!" Metus spoke up. "Let's have just… think!"

"With no weapons? How can we fight back?"

Ackar had enough. "ENOUGH!" He yelled, firing a stream of fire from his sword up to the sky, silencing the audience.

 _Well, that worked._ Samus thought.

 _Could've saved some fire for me, though…_ Natsu thought.

"Yeah, we thought that might get your attention." Kiina said.

Ackar looked at Mata Nui. "Toa Mata Nui and his friends have offered to help us build our defenses."

Team Rocket looked at each other and then at Ackar. "We have?"

"Why should we trust these strangers?"

"Tarix, give Mata Nui your weapon." Ackar requested as Tarix looked at his weapon before tossing it to him and giving it to Mata Nui.

"What are you going to do?" Tarix asked.

"Show you the power you already possess." He said as his mask glowed, blinding them for a few seconds before his weapon looked brand new, much to the shock of anyone who hasn't seen it yet.

"D-Did that just happen?!" Noire asked.

"…Now I know who to go to if my sword's all rusty!" Neptune grinned.

"I… I don't believe it." Tarix said as he got his blade back. "It's… it's incredible."

"What more proof do you need?" Ackar asked. "The time to unite the villages has come!" He said as the crowd cheered.

"No! Wait, wait!" Raanu exclaimed.

 _Oh, for the love of…_ Kairi thought.

Raanu turned to them. "If we agree, won't the Glatorians and Mata Nui swear to stay and protect us?"

"You do not need to ask the allegiance of the Glatorian." He then turned to Mata Nui. "But we cannot speak for you, I will not pretend I have anything left to teach you. But I'll ask, as a friend. Help us."

"As a friend, I _will_ stay." Mata Nui said, looking at the heroes. "And I'm pretty sure they'll help too."

"It's what we do anyway!" Deadpool chuckled and then Mata Nui smiled as he jumped up to join his Bionicle friends.

"We'll fight… together!" They all exclaimed, followed by many cheers.

* * *

 _Later that night…_

"Mala..."

"Hmm?" Natsu turned to see Malamar approaching him. "What are you looking at, squid?"

"Mala!" Malamar's eyes glowed and then Natsu... started to look a little sleepy before snapping out of his sleepiness.

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

"Hey, has anyone seen Natsu? I can't find him anywhere." Happy said.

"Have you looked up a cliff recently?" Youmu asked.

"No... why?

"You might want to look up..."

Happy looked up and saw Natsu ready to jump. "AAAAH! NATSU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"What does it look like, Happy?! I'm going to fly!"

"Fly? Does he have invisible wings I don't know about?" Ruby asked.

"Why do I have this feeling Sabrina's Malamar was behind this?" Yang suspiciously asked, unaware of Sabrina fist bumping Malamar.

"I swear, the two of you would be good pranksters..." Aria muttered.

"Hey, that gives me an idea..." Sabrina smirked devilishly.

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HER!" Sora yelled. _Great, my sister is going to go on a pranking spree. I just know it..._

Happy flew up to Natsu. "ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU CAN'T FLY!"

"Don't you get it?! You can fly, Lily can fly, Carla can fly, Lector can fly... even Frosch can fly! Well, guess what? I'm sick and tired of all of you flying around without a care in the world! IT'S TIME FOR ME TO FLY WITHOUT YOU!"

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?! YOU'RE GONNA DIE!"

"Hey Natsu! Do a frontflip!" Sarge's voice called out to him.

"No, do a backflip!" Neptune called.

"Do one of those crazy flips like they do in the Summer Olympics!" Simmons added.

"DON"T ENCOURAGE HIM!" Happy yelled.

"Alright, here we go!" Natsu smirked and then backed up, chuckling devilishly... doing a pose similar to what Gray did way back then. "WATCH ME FLY!" He yelled and then ran forward.

"AAAH! I CAN'T LOOK!" Happy closed his eyes and then Natsu leaped into the air, his arms spread out.

"SOARING... LIKE A MAJESTIC EAGLE!" He yelled...and then started freefalling.

"Myon!" Youmu cued and then Myon flew over, ready to catch him. "Move to the left a little!"

Myon moved to the left just a little bit... but then Natsu faceplanted just a little ways off next to her.

"Um... your _other_ left..." Youmu sweatdropped as Myon sweatdropped as well.

"Agh... nailed it..." Natsu groaned before passing out from the pain.

"Do that again, you didn't do a frontflip." Sarge ordered.

"Aww, you didn't do a backflip…" Neptune complained.

"Can we NOT do that again?" Emerald asked as Neo seemed to agree.

"I think you're having too much fun with Malamar..." Riku told his wife.

"Maybe." Sabrina shrugged before hugging Malamar.

"Uuugh... is there a doctor in the house...?" Natsu groaned.

"Coming~!" Compa came over with one humongous shot with one hell of a big needle that even made Pyrrha's skin crawl just looking at that thing. "Time to make you feel better~!"

Poke.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

"All better~!" She said and then pulled out some bandages. "And now… for the finishing touches!"

Needless to say… Natsu was basically a mummy by the time she was done, except she didn't cover up the nose and eyes. "MMPH! MMMPH MMMPH MMMPH!" Natsu yelled, glaring at Compa.

"You're welcome~!"

Sabrina was then seen looking at the stars, aiming her hand up at the sky and sighing… before a certain purple haired airheaded CPU came into her view. "What'ya doin?" Neptune asked.

"Oh, just looking at the stars."

"I see." Neptune said as she hopped down and looked at them with her, and joining her was Plutia.

"Hello~!" Plutia smiled.

"So... what'ya thinkin' about?"

"This… that… everything."

"Doesn't help much."

Sabrina chuckled. "Well, I'm just thinking about the Malevolent Seven. Are we really going to stop them?"

"I'm sure we will. The Legion's been destroyed, so I'm pretty sure there's a chance." Neptune said.

"I dunno… I just wanted to be done with it… going back to our regular lives in Destiny Islands, not having to worry about anything, just having a great time with my family and… well, the Malevolent Seven had to ruin everything."

"Okay, that's just depressing." Neptune said. "We'll destroy the Malevolent Seven! I know we will!"

"Yeah…" Sabrina nodded.

"So… let's get your mind off of them for a little bit." Neptune said. "Is there anything that interests you or…?"

"Well… Rose has taken an interest in machines-"

"You can thank my sister for that!"

Sabrina smiled. "Yeah… and since Rose is like such a maniac with those kinds of things, it makes me wonder if I could be one of those too."

"You mean like being insane like those two?"

"Not really, but I'm curious to see what I could make. I never had a thought of being a mechanic until… well… now, I guess."

"Well, you could always try it out and see what you can do… or you can just stick with your games and anime."

"Yeah." Sabrina nodded.

* * *

 _With Aria…_

"You know what I find weird?" Aria asked as she was with Noire and Uzume.

"What is it?" Noire asked.

"It's you bonding with Hina… don't you find it a little…ironic?"

"Uh, o…kay?"

"Well, you basically run Lastation and well, you… had a relationship with Hina, and she has HDD of basically Halo."

"Uh-huh…"

"Oh for the love of-" Aria sighed. "You're basically Playstation and Hina has a freaking Xbox HDD. I mean, Halo Heart… it has Halo in the name!"

Uzume thought about this. "She's right... Halo is Xbox, and you're basically Playstation."

"...You're right... But wait, then why didn't she have a dream of hanging out with Vert?" Noire wondered before shrugging it off. "Well, despite the irony… I liked hanging out with her. In fact, I want to hang out with her some more… wherever she may be." She said, looking at the stars. "I wonder how she's doing?"

"Makes me miss Ven and Vanitas… I wonder where those two knuckleheads are at?"

* * *

 _With Kairi…_

"I never thought I'd see Flare go insane in her HDD when they were in your world." Kairi said.

Blanc blushed in embarrassment. "I can't believe I rubbed off on her like that… Sure, I'm glad I got her into writing and reading, but I never thought my temper would rub off on her."

"It happens." Vert said. "Ah… me and Kai would definitely tease you for being flat…"

"Don't bring my chest into this!" Blanc growled. "It makes me feel like I'm a big loser! Your tits drive me crazy how you flail them around… and don't get me started on Peashy's weapons of mass destruction!"

"Really…?" Peashy wondered as she transformed into Yellow Heart. "My tits can destroy things?" She asked and then smiled. "Awesome!"

"NO! THAT WAS JUST A FIGURE OF SPEECH! PUT THOSE THINGS AWAY!" Blanc screamed… and then Yellow Heart turned back into Peashy.

"You're no fun." Peashy sighed.

"Okay, besides arguing over whose breasts are bigger… I do appreciate for trying to make my daughter feel better." Kairi said.

"I never intended to start a relationship with her… I don't know what came over me." Blanc sighed. "She really belongs to Flame. I wish I had a boyfriend though…"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Kiina…_

Kiina entered the hot springs, seeing a shadowy figure wandering around, which raised her suspicions. _Who are you?_ She thought and she was about to get up, when she heard movement behind her to see Isaac, Tristina, Rose, Maria Jr, Horus, Light, Penny, Yui, Mai, Makoto and the CPU Candidates. "What are you doing here?"

"…Well, we were following these knuckleheads." Isaac said.

"Apparently, they wanted to see what you were up to."

"I was following them too." Penny said.

"I can't help my curiosity at times." Rose admitted, blushing a little.

"Well, as long as you're here, you might as well help me chase that shadowy figure." Kiina said.

"You got it!" Yui grinned as they all went with her to chase the shadowy figure, while Isaac and Tristina couldn't help but wonder if something bad was going to happen.

As soon as they got close to the suspect, Kiina put her hand on the figure's shoulder… and it was revealed to be Berix, causing him to gasp. "I have to admit, I was hoping I was wrong." She admitted and then aimed her spear at him. "Don't move, traitor!"

"What?! No, I was following-"

"He was following me." A voice caught their attention as they realized who it was.

 **BGM: Fifth Laboratory (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"You?!" They all exclaimed until they were surrounded by the Bone Hunters, forcing them to get in battle positions while summoning their weapons.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"…So he's not hurt by the flames?" Kratos asked, watching Ackar training and using a fire stream… while Natsu was eating it.

"I'm basically immune to it!" Natsu grinned, his hand bursting into flames.

"Extraordinary…" Kratos mused, while noticing Yang having to hold Ruby down.

"Must! Touch! Weapon!" Ruby fangirled, wanting to touch Kratos' weapons.

"I wish I could eat fire." Neptune said and at that instant, Sabrina lightly growled and then turned her head.

"Something wrong?" Flare asked.

"Yeah… something's wrong alright…"

"Mother's intuition?" Happy asked.

"Oh yeah… and it's kicking into high gear."

"I feel the same way." Aria said.

"Ackar! Mata Nui!" Metus's voice called to them as they turned to see him running up to them. "The Skrall have kidnapped Kiina and Berix!"

"What?!" Ackar asked.

"And worse, they grabbed a few of your friends as well!" Metus added and described what they looked like… and the next thing he knew… an angry aura surrounded Sabrina.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Magnus (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"They think… THEY CAN KIDNAP MY KIDS LIKE THAT?!" She yelled.

Flare's teeth clenched and transformed into Hoopa Heart. "Oh… they're going to regret kidnapping my cousins!"

Terra was basically enveloped in a dark aura while Aria went into her HDD, both of them seriously pissed off.

"I heard Penny! UNACCEPTABLE!" Ruby yelled, taking out Crescent Rose.

"The twins…" Minene growled, reaching in for a C-4. "Well, it gives me an excuse to blow some HEADS OFF!" She yelled.

Kirito growled and then went into his GGO form, and Asuna and Suguha going in their ALO forms. "I've always thought Yui as my niece." Leafa said. "I'm going to go save her."

"So am I." Asuna said as Kirito nodded.

"THEY KIDNAPPED MY SISTERS?!" Blanc yelled, transforming into White Heart. "LET ME AT 'EM!"

"Don't worry, sis!" Neptune said, transforming into Purple Heart. "I'll come and get you!"

Noire said nothing, but transformed into Black Heart. "They're going down." She growled.

"This makes me angry…" Plutia transformed into Iris Heart.

Rosa looked at N, as they both nodded and took out their Pokeballs, quite angry that their son was kidnapped.

"Let's go save them." Locus looked at Emerald and Neo as they nodded.

"I'll come with you too." Uzume said, smirking and pounding her fists together. "I'm going to enjoy kicking some ass!"

"We must go after them." Mata Nui said to the angry group. "Before they get too far."

"I'm going with you, my wounds heal! I'm ready!" Gresh said.

"No, you can't!" Raanu protested.

"I understand your fear, but we cannot turn our backs on our friends." Mata Nui said.

"Kiina is just one Glatorian and the other is a useless thief. I'm pretty sure the others are just baggage anyway, I don't think we nee-"

The next thing Raanu knew, his head was met with a fiery fist…and it belonged to Natsu. "No one is worth sacrificing, no matter HOW SMALL!" He yelled. "And if you think you can just talk down to my friends that way… THEN SO HELP ME, I'LL BURN YOU TO A CRISP!" He threatened.

"He's right." Mata Nui said. _Maybe except for the burn to a crisp part._ "We stand together, as a team!"

"So you'll leave us defenseless?" Raanu asked.

"I was once forced to abandon my own people. I will not do it again. The Glatorian will remain here. I will go." Mata Nui said, looking at his human friends. "And those who want to save them will go too. The rest will remain here… and he will too." He said, looking at Natsu.

"WHAT?!" Natsu yelled. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! I'M JUST FIRED UP JUST THINKING ABOU-" His head soon hit the ground when Gildarts punched it down.

"We've got villagers to protect, Natsu." Gildarts said, picking up the unconscious Dragon Slayer and looked at Mata Nui. "We'll hold down the fort."

"Got it." Mata Nui nodded as they proceeded to walk away.

"They're crazy…" Gresh said.

Ackar chuckled. "Indeed they are."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _The next day… on top of a huge cliff…_

Mata Nui and the others were looking down as they were on top of a cliff. "I thought I might find you guys here." Ackar's voice said and then handed them something. "Here, this might help." He said, opening up a map. "My guess is that they'll be… here at Skrall camp." He then looked at Mata Nui. "I wish I could go with you."

Mata Nui looked at him. "I know, I know… you're ready." Ackar said. "The question is… are they?" He asked as they looked down to see the Bionicle pulling the two villages together.

"Uniting these two villages is a strong start." Mata Nui said.

"Let's hope the other villages survive long enough to join us." He hoped, before clenching his fist and punching Mata Nui, but he simply blocked it with his hand. "Oh ho ho, you've learned _well_ , friend!"

Mata Nui put his hand on his shoulder. "I've had a great teacher." He said as he heard something and then looked down. "…Incredible."

"What is it?"

"I will explain later."

Sabrina clenched her fists. "Come on… let's go." She said as everyone nodded and walked away with Mata Nui, determined to save their family from the Skrall.

* * *

 ***humming* Don't mind me, just collecting some Pokemon in Pokemon GO~!**


	5. The Battle of Roxtus

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

"It was _my_ cavern and you should've stayed out of it!" Kiina scolded Berix as everyone was in dangling cages, just hanging precariously above the ground.

"Oh really? _YOUR_ cavern?" Berix argued. "You stole it! You're a thief just like me!"

"Tha-…wha… NO… And I thought you said you were a collector, you little weasel!"

"Ha ha! Now she remembers! How things change when the metal claws on the other foot!"

"That doesn't even make sense! Look, that cavern was my secret cavern, my private sanctuary from all the ugliness outside." She looked at him sadly. "Could you even understand that?"

"Yeah, I can. Look, I've got feelings too y'know… and by the way, I didn't steal them."

"Noooo, you just collected them." She said as both of them stared at each other before laughing.

"…You know, did you ever think that maybe you weren't the only one that you needed to believe that there was something more?" He asked, which caused Kiina to sigh. "…I've got an idea. Maybe we can share the cavern. It can be our… secret place. I mean, once the Glatorians rescue us. 'Cause… they _are_ going to rescue us, right?"

"Look where we are, Berix… I wouldn't count on it."

* * *

 _In some other cage…_

"You know, I wouldn't mind being kidnapped if I wasn't DANGLING ABOVE GROUND!" Tristina yelled.

"So you'd rather be in a cage that's on the ground?" Ram asked.

"Yeah… because if this thing falls, you might as well kiss your life goodbye." She said. _What frustrates me more is that they put ME in a different cage…_ She thought, hearing crying in the background. _Poor girl…_

 _I don't see why I had to be separated from my sister…_ Maria Jr. thought, as she was in the cage with Tristina, the White Sisters, the other twins, Penny, Uni, Yui and Light.

* * *

 _In another cage…_

"Pika… Pikachu…" Pikachu had her ears lowered, trying to cheer a crying Rose up as Horus and Nepgear were trying to hug her to calm her down.

"I hate this place…" Rose sobbed.

Isaac went over to his sister and pulled her in close to him, having her sit on his lap and holding her. "It's going to be okay." He whispered.

"N-no… it's not…!"

Isaac sighed. Usually, a hug like this would calm her, but right now… his sister was completely overwhelmed with emotion. _Come on, mom… hurry…_ He thought as Rose rested her head on his chest, hugging him tightly, but the tears were still flowing.

"Hmm?" Berix looked down, seeing something in the distance. "Oh hello…! We got company!" He grinned.

Waaaaay down below, Mata Nui and his group approached the arena, walking past two Vorox's and they kept on walking.

And then… they met the leader. Tuma.

 **BGM: Bowser Appears! (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Yeeeeesssss… ssssso brave." Tuma said as the others were ready.

"Hey, Rose…" Isaac gently nudged her as Rose looked over and saw her parents.

Rose lightly gasped and crawled over. "Mommy! Daddy!"

Sabrina and Riku clenched their fists, already hearing the distress of their daughter… which pretty much angered them.

"I hoped all of the Glatorian and Heroessss would come, but it ssseemsss, they're even bigger cowardsss than I thought!" Tuma shouted as the Bone Hunters and Skrall let out… whatever the hell they were screaming. "Either they're very foolish, or they'd like to join the winning side!" He exclaimed as they all cheered and turned to them, specifically Mata Nui. "Which is it?"

"We're here to fight for our friend's freedom! One-on-one!"

"No." Sabrina summoned Strength of the Underworld. "Two-on-one."

"Better yet…" Riku summoned Shadow of Truth. "Three-on-one… unless if you're really just a coward." He taunted, which angered the Skrall and Bone Hunters.

Tuma growled. "I will _destroy_ you three and enjoy take that fancy mask from your face!" He said.

"I guess we'll just have to watch." Purple Heart said.

"AAAARGH! AT LEAST LET ME HAVE A CHANCE TO FIGHT!" White Heart yelled impatiently.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Bowser Battle (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

Tuma chuckled darkly and then slashed down, but the three of them blocked as Sabrina used Thundaga on him, but he simply jumped back and then he blocked Riku's attacks and then shield bashed him on the head, but Riku quickly used Curaga on himself while Mata Nui slashed but Tuma blocked and slashed down on him, knocking him over.

Sabrina quickly used Ars Arcanum followed by darkness forming in her hand and then unleashing a Dark Firaga attack, but this seemed to be ineffective against the giant as his shield seemed to activate like a buzzsaw and swung it down, but Sabrina blocked… however, Tuma kicked her in the knee and then slashed her away.

Tuma then turned around and looked at the Skrall and Bone Hunters. "What fools! They thought they could challenge the great and mighty Tuma?!" He asked, raising his hands up in the air as the three of them noticed that his back started to… spark a little.

"…You thinking what I'm thinking?" Riku asked.

"Yeah." Sabrina nodded as Mata Nui had the same idea as he got up.

"Even arrogance can topple over giants!" Mata Nui said as Tuma glared at them and proceeded to slash at Mata Nui, which gave Sabrina and Riku the advantage as they circled around him and they both used Dark Firaga on the armor that was sparking, which caused massive damage to him.

"AAAARGH!" He cried out in agony as he flailed around, and knocked Mata Nui's sword off of him, but that didn't seem to bother him as he jumped up in the air as Tuma attempted to slash the duo until Mata Nui landed behind him and slammed his shield into that spot, as he cried in pain… and fell to the ground in defeat.

 **End BGM**

Mata Nui then picked up Tuma's shield while Sabrina and Riku were high fiving each other. "I claim Tuma's shield in victory!" He declared. "Release our friends!"

The prisoners cheered… but it was short lived as they then heard slow clapping… and they couldn't believe who was doing that.

The figure chuckled, as it belonged to Metus… but Metus wasn't alone, he had a hooded figure in an Organization cloak. "I could always pick a winner. Now, throw down your shield and your weapons." He smirked as everyone else was at a loss for words while the Bone Hunters unleashed a series of threatening… growls? "That's not a joke."

"So… you were the traitor all along." Mata Nui said as he dropped the sword and then deactivated his shield and then looked at Click. "Go, save yourself." He said, lowering his hand to the ground.

Click moved away, looked at Mata Nui and 'clicked' before digging into the ground… and good timing because Metus dug his spear into the ground to stab him. "Cursed insect!"

"You COWARD!" Kiina yelled. "Keeping tabs on the Glatorians so you can sell us out to the Skrall?!"

"Not a coward!" Metus corrected. "Just a good businessman!"

"Ah, you were the one that convinced them to unite!" Mata Nui said.

"Of course I did. You think they came up with that all on their own? As rival tribes, the nomads did little damage, but together… under _one_ ruler?"

"You'd lead them against your own people?!" Kiina exclaimed.

Metus looked at the cages. "What have the Agori ever done for me?" He asked in a threatening voice.

"Ah, well… let's see… we TRUSTED YOU." Berix said.

"Can I just go ahead and say that I didn't trust him when he mentioned the word 'profitable' before we met Ackar?" Sabrina asked.

"Believe me, I was thinking the same thing." Minene said, reaching for her cocked pistol.

"The Glatorians will tear you apart for this!" Kiina declared.

"She still doesn't understand." Metus smirked.

"We are the only ones that know." Mata Nui told her, causing her to gasp.

"Exactly, and by the time the Glatorians realize it, the battle will _already_ be over. I win!" He smirked. "Oh, and before I forget… I'm sure you boneheaded Heroes of Light know about this… Malevolent Seven."

"Let me take a wild guess. You're allied with them." Sabrina said.

"Ah, you catch on quick! Yes, I am allied with the Malevolent Seven… which gave me THESE things." He said, and right on cue, the Grimm appeared.

"Oh, that's just lovely." Weiss growled.

"We should be used to this at this point." Blake said.

"And let's not forget… a horseman of Apocalypse."

Jacob growled. "So who is it? Storm, Angel, Psylocke… or Magneto?"

Metus chuckled. "Not even close. Let's just say it's a certain… someone." He said and nodded at the hooded figure, who basically took off the cloak and it flew off, and everyone could just look in complete shock, but Sabrina was the most shocked out of them all.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Sabrina exclaimed.

Metus chuckled. "Sabrina… meet… uh… Sabrina!"

Sabrina looked at her evil self, who was still shocked while her evil self just smirked.

Riku growled. "No one…" His hand was covered in darkness. "NO ONE… COPIES MY WIFE!" He yelled and used Dark Firaga on her, but Evil Sabrina just simply summoned Heart of Gensokyo and used Reflega, hitting Riku dead center. "GAH!"

"Riku!" Sabrina shouted as she turned and glared at the clone. "What the hell was THAT all about?!"

"Did I forget to mention she doesn't talk at all?" Metus asked. "It makes her all the more dangerous. Let's just say the Malevolent Seven caught a bit of your… DNA."

"That's not possible… the only way they could do that is by…" Her eyes widened, distinctly remembering the Evil Kamen Riders using something on her to knock everyone out. "…Knocking myself out…" She growled. "Son of a bitch…" She whispered quietly, glaring at her.

Metus looked at the Skrall, Bone Hunters, Grimm and Evil Sabrina. "Finish them. I've wasted enough time here."

The Skrall and Bone Hunters got ready… but they noticed something huge coming from the mountain as everyone looked to see a giant monsterous purple Bionicle… thing, which caused them all to panic, but the Grimm and Evil Sabrina didn't even seem to care.

"Unleash the wretched beasts!" Metus ordered, referring to the Vorox. "If that giant crushes them, so be it!" He said, causing the two to look at him as if he lost his mind, then realizing the Skrall and Bone Hunters were running away. "What?! Don't run, you idiots!" He growled while Mata Nui had the idea to free the prisoners by throwing Tuma's shield at the chains.

Flare saw them falling, so she transformed into Hoopa Heart while kicking away a Beowolf and used some portals to have them safely land… on a couple of Skrall just for good measure and at that moment, Uzume ran over and punched holes in the cages, freeing them up as they all got out, free at last.

Sabrina, on the other hand, didn't seem to pay attention as she was looking at her evil clone. She was too much in shock… and anger. "Mommy!" Rose ran over to her and hugged her, which snapped Sabrina out of it and looked at her.

"Rose!" She smiled and hugged her, kissing her on the cheek…and then Evil Sabrina aimed her Keyblade at Rose, who was crying that her mother saved her… and then she used Firaga at her… but Isaac quickly got in the way and blocked it.

"Okay, THAT is just low." Isaac growled, transforming into Darkspine Isaac.

"No… leave her to me." Sabrina said, letting go of Rose and walked over to her. "This one's mine. Take Rose to safety."

"Got it." Isaac nodded, transforming back and picked up Rose and took her to safety while the giant seemed to… crumble apart, turning out to be just a bunch of Scarabax beetles working together, and a huge army of Bionicle led by Ackar approached, taking out a few Grimm in the process.

"Strike a few Grimm for me." Sabrina requested and then glared at her evil clone. "Alright, bitch… you asked for it."

 **BGM: Dark Meta Knight (Kirby Triple Deluxe)**

Sabrina ran over to her evil clone and went for a slash, but her evil clone simply blocked it and then made her own slash only for Sabrina to block, but was pushed away when the Keyblade connected to hers. _Enhanced strength, huh?_ She thought as she jumped back and used Thundaga, but Evil Sabrina rolled out of the way and proceeded to use Sonic Blade, knocking Sabrina away.

"Alright…" Sabrina clenched her fist and used Stun Impact, but Evil Sabrina blocked it and kicked her in the gut, knocking her away but Sabrina Aerial Recovered, forcing her to use Strike Raid, but Evil Sabrina matrixed it… and then got hit by a Thundaga as she looked and saw that she was dual wielding now. "What's the matter, can't seem to duel wield Heart of Gensokyo and Strength of the Underworld?"

It was at that instance that Evil Sabrina scowled and started to dual wield said Keyblades. "…Me and my big mouth." She muttered as she ran over and they both slashed each other several times. They jumped back and used Dark Firaga, but they both collided and caused an explosion as they both slashed each other in the smoke until Sabrina was thrown to a rock wall and Evil Sabrina aimed her hand at her.

"Agh!" She growled and then looked at her. "What are you, some sort of psychic?" She asked. Evil Sabrina answered by putting away Strength of the Underworld and aiming Heart of Gensokyo at her, and the blade turned into purple plasma of sorts. "I see… you have Psylocke's powers."

Evil Sabrina walked forward, seeing her change into her HDD but smirking as she aimed at her heart and got ready to kill her, but then suddenly, Nightmare Foxy tackled her to the ground and roared at her, which caused Nightmare Heart to be free. "Thanks."

Nightmare Foxy nodded and then he and Nightmare Heart got ready to take her down. Evil Sabrina calmly looked at the both of them and then quickly threw her Keyblade at Nightmare Heart as she blocked it, but then Nightmare Foxy was thrown to her, which he then growled and then ran over, slashing her repeatedly with his hook as Nightmare Heart seemed to disappear.

Evil Sabrina smirked and used her telekinesis to pick up Nightmare Foxy and throw him to a wall and then generated some sort of telekinetic knife and aimed at him, but then suddenly Nightmare Heart dropped on top of her and punched her repeatedly until Evil Sabrina picked her up and tossed her to the side, then using a plasma-like Firaga.

Nightmare Heart used Reflega and dismissed Nightmare Foxy and replaced him with Nightmare Chica who threw the cupcake at her but she simply grabbed it and tossed it down, attempting to step on her while also holding Nightmare Heart, but then she willed someone else over and she was pulled down by Nightmare Mangle which the cupcake went back over to Nightmare Chica and then she was surrounded by Nightmare Heart, Mangle and Chica.

Evil Sabrina suddenly picked up Nightmare Chica and Nightmare Mangle and slammed the two together, knocking them down and manipulating Nightmare Mangle's mind to strangle Nightmare Chica.

 _Oh… HELL NO!_ Nightmare Heart thought and went into Next Nightmare, proceeding to fly over and slash through her, but Evil Sabrina aerial recovered and growled a little, and snapped Nightmare Mangle out of her little trance and let go of Chica, which they both disappeared and Nightmare Fredbear came to her aid.

She quickly flew up in the air and unleashed a barrage of Firagas at her evil clone, then proceeding to use Thundaga, but Evil Sabrina blocked all of this and then looked at Next Nightmare and then suddenly she flew down and dropped her Keyblades as she walked over to finish her, but Nightmare Fredbear wouldn't have it as he punched her straight to a wall, snapping her out of it.

"Why you little…" Next Nightmare ran over and slashed her repeatedly with Nightmare Fredbear until Evil Sabrina slammed the both of them together, and then forced Next Nightmare to will Nightmare Fredbear away, and then she picked her up with her telekinesis and threw her to the rock wall again.

"U-Ugh…" Next Nightmare groaned as she tried to stand up but Evil Sabrina ran over and slashed her, as she screamed in agony and fell on both knees… and her HDD disappeared.

 **End BGM**

Sabrina growled, looking at her Evil Clone. "I have to say… you're quite different than another clone I fought a long time ago…" She said, looking at her. "But… I'm not done… yet…"

She weakly got up, using Curaga on herself and panting. "Come on… let's go… I can go for a few more rounds." She said but then felt something inside her… something screaming to come out.

Something… like that time that fellow briefly looked at her at Sidewinder.

 _Well, let's see what's dying to come out._ She thought and then closed her eyes, concentrating while Evil Sabrina just waited… until she couldn't wait any longer and proceeded to slash her.

However, before it connected… dark aura poured out of her and shot straight into the sky, catching everyone's attention while surprising Evil Sabrina, and then when the darkness disappeared… Sabrina looked entirely different.

And yet… this was _not_ HDD.

Her outfit looked exactly like Spawn's, but had a more feminine build to it. Her body suit was completely black with an "M" shaped silver stripe on her chest and backside, there was a belt that resembled Nightmare Puppet, and she also wore a long dark blue cape and spiked collars on her arms. There was also a mask on her face with the symbol of Kingdom Hearts, but it retracted by her command, showing off her green glowing eyes.

So, that fellow that was named Spawn gave her a new form… and this form is called… well… Spawn.

So, Spawn Sabrina, if you will.

"Hmm, interesting." Spawn Sabrina chuckled, also seeming to have a demonic voice and looked at her evil self. "Well, what are you standing around there for? Aren't we going to finish our battle?"

What was most scary about this was that she was scarily calm that seemed to unsettle Evil Sabrina, but she shook this thought out of her and got ready for round two of this… strangely calm Sabrina.

 **BGM: Untamable (Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance)**

Evil Sabrina quickly ran over and slashed her, but Spawn Sabrina flew up and scissor kicked her to the ground, and then jumped away, aiming her hand at Evil Sabrina and fired a stream of darkness at her, hitting her dead center.

"What's the matter? Haven't you seen darkness before?" She calmly asked as she walked over as Evil Sabrina used her telekinesis to hold her down. "Hmph… why don't you come and help me?" She requested, and then suddenly, Nightmare Puppet came out of nowhere and tackled Evil Sabrina down.

"Interesting… I seemed to have gain the power to bring the Puppet." She said. "How… interesting." She smirked and looked at her hand and then slammed the palm of her hand to the ground, creating a dark shockwave and sending Evil Sabrina away.

Evil Sabrina got up as she saw Spawn Sabrina and Nightmare Puppet walking together as she growled and then proceeded to create a few psychic knives and launched them to the two of them, as the Puppet gracefully avoided it while Spawn Sabrina waved her hand to create another shockwave… and the knives disappeared and then the Nightmare Puppet soon grabbed a hold of her… and tossed her to the side, which she then noticed Spawn Sabrina totally gone.

"Looking for me?" A voice asked as she looked around and then saw her approaching her from behind Nightmare Puppet with a dark portal disappearing. "So, what do you think… should we defeat her?" She asked as Nightmare Puppet gave her the thumbs up. "I was thinking the same thing." She said and then Evil Sabrina tried to get up, but she kicked the Keyblade away and aimed the palm of her hand at her. "I would say 'any last words', but you can't say anything." She smirked.

Evil Sabrina had to think fast, otherwise she'd be destroyed by this… this… she doesn't know who she is at this point, but then… a thought came across to her as she looked in her mind.

"Mommy!" A voice called out to her as Spawn Sabrina looked to see Rose suddenly pinned down by the Grimm as her eyes widened.

"Get away from her." She said as she got up and fired streams of darkness at the Grimm to destroy them and then when she turned to look back at Evil Sabrina… she was gone, then turned around to see Rose gone, and then seeing her as Silver Sister fighting off a few Grimm while Nightmare Puppet was giving her a 'what the hell was that for?' look.

"That little bitch seemed to mess with my mind so she could escape… well played…" Spawn Sabrina let out a low growl.

 **End BGM**

"Still… I have a feeling I'll be seeing her again." She said and then noticed Metus running away with Mata Nui chasing after him. "So… the coward flees." She opened up a light portal. "Not for long." She proceeded to go in while Nightmare Puppet disappeared.

Metus tried to flee, but then was blocked by two angry Vorox. "Get out of my way, you filthy Vorox!" He ordered, but then he was grabbed by the neck by Spawn Sabrina. "Aaah!"

"Going somewhere?" She asked as she tossed him to the side… and on the feet of Mata Nui, who growled and grabbed his neck _again_ and held him up.

"W-wait! We can make a deal! I'll give you whatever you want!"

Mata Nui brought him closer to him. "I have what I want. You." He said and pressed his helmet on his head.

"No! Stop! Noooaaagh!" He exclaimed… and transformed into a snake.

"Now everyone will see who you truly are!" Mata Nui said and tossed him away, which Metus coiled up and rattled his new tail.

"You may have defeated me…" He began to slither away. "But you'll never defeat my united army!" He said and disappeared while slithering away… and at that moment, Spawn Sabrina turned back to normal.

 _What_ was _that?_ Sabrina wondered. _Still, that was pretty sweet._

"Wait… of course!" Mata Nui had an idea and jumped forward while Sabrina ran after him.

"There's too many of them!" Gresh exclaimed as they seemed to double by the minute, but then Mata Nui jumped on in the scene.

"Everyone! We can win this if we can combine our strength!" Mata Nui said as the Glatorians looked at each other before nodding.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Sabrina asked, going back into her HDD as she joined Fairy Heart.

"Combine our powers with them?"

"Yep!"

"We'll join you too!" A voice said as they saw Silver Sister and Red Sister joining them.

"Alright, let's do this!" Fairy Heart said as the Glatorians' weapons glowed… and then Red Sister took a deep breath and screamed at the Grimm, Skrall and Bone Hunters, then Fairy Heart used White Dragon's Roar, Silver Sister used Loving Heart Attack, but manipulated the hearts to surrounding the screaming White Dragon's Roar… and Nightmare Heart added a little touch of darkness towards it, which wiped out pretty much anything in its path.

But amazingly, the Skrall and Bone Hunters managed to survive all of that, combined with the combined powers of the Glatorians while the Grimm seemed to be the only ones destroyed.

"So… what should we call _that_ Unison Raid?" Fairy Heart asked.

"Um… Dark Screaming White Dragon's Heart Attack?" Nightmare Heart sweatdropped at the name. "…That actually sounded better in my head."

"Ya think?" Fairy Heart chuckled.

"Screaming Dark Loving Heart Roar?" Red Sister asked before shrugging. "Best I got." She said while Silver Sister couldn't think of anything.

"Oh, we'll think about it later." Nightmare Heart said as she and Fairy Heart returned to normal, while watching Tarix and Vastus approaching them.

"Wait a minute… Berix…!" Kiina exclaimed. "Berix! BERIX!" She called out to him, but he didn't answer… making most of them believe that he was killed in battle.

"Mmmph…!" A voice called and a hand came out of a pile of rubble. "Over here…!" He groaned as Kiina ran over and pulled him out. "Oh, thanks… I…"

"You jerk!" Kiina scolded. "I can't believe you… you…!" She suddenly hugged him. "Don't do that again…"

"Agh… c-can you let go of me? I liked it better when you hated me!" Berix said, causing them all to laugh at this.

"So, Sabrina." Yuno walked over to her. "What was that form that you used?"

"Honestly? I have no idea what it was." Sabrina said.

"Well, while you were busy battling, some of our Pokemon evolved." Aria said. "Rose's Frillish evolved into Jellicent, Riku's Skorupi evolved into Drapion, N's Palpitoad and Klang evolved into Seismitoad and Klinklang, Sora's Zubat evolved into Golbat and Nincada also evolved into Ninjask.

"For some reason, it was shedding while it evolved, and the shell became this thing." Sora said, pointing to a Shedinja that came out of his Pokeball.

"Shedinja!"

"Oh, and your Joltik snuck out of your Pokeball and helped fight."

"Really?" Sabrina asked.

"Joltik!" Joltik hopped up on her shoulder. "Joltik!" It smiled… and then it glowed, and evolved into Galvantula… and causing Sabrina to fall.

"Waaaah!" She yelped and then landed on her back, also being crushed by the Elespider Pokemon. "Ooof!"

"Galvantula!" It said before affectionately rubbing its head on hers.

"Oh, and your Joltik evolved too."

"Yeah, I can see that." Sabrina laughed and petted Galvantula as she got back up.

"Now, I'm more curious about that form. I wonder what it was?" Minene wondered.

"Hmm…" Jacob rubbed his chin in thought. "You said you were visited by a strange person, right?"

"Yeah…"

"And by the looks of your new form…" Jacob rubbed his chin in thought before pounding his fist into his palm. "That was Spawn. Not only did he convince Isaac to take his darkness back, but it appears he gave you a new form to use… and I suspect it activated when you accepted the darkness to be… well… not as evil as you thought."

"So… a Spawn Form?" Sabrina asked. "…Interesting."

"I don't care what form she has… HDD, Spawn… she'll always be elegant and beautiful to me." Riku said.

"Dude, that sounded cheesy coming from you." Sora teased.

"Totally." Neptune nodded.

"Oh come on, it's the truth. My girl's always beau-"

Suddenly, Sabrina grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close to her. "Is that so, you adorable boy~?" She asked in a seductive voice… something that surprised them all. "I thank you for that… now… why don't you pucker up a little~?" She asked before pulling him closer and went into a make-out session with him.

"Oh my god, my sister seduced Riku." Sora couldn't believe his eyes.

"I never knew she was the seducing type." Kairi said.

"Hmm… I have a feeling this is another side effect to her HDD." Jacob mused.

"And that would be…?" Noire asked.

"Well, being seductive."

"My mother is now… a seductive woman… great…" Isaac muttered.

"What was the first side effect?" Uzume asked.

"Being a mama bear."

"Wasn't she already one to begin with?" Aria asked.

"She was… but I suspect her HDD _really_ brought it out."

"Nice!" Neptune grinned and then Sabrina let go of Riku… who just collapsed with hearts over his eyes… and a dorky smile to boot.

"You dork." Sabrina giggled and then someone tapped her on the shoulder as she turned around and saw Silver Sister, complete with bloodshot eyes, tear stained cheeks, a little bit of stress… and pretty much exhausted.

"Hey um… I need a hug…" She muttered.

Sabrina smiled. "You definitely need one, sweetie…" She said and then opened her arms. "Come here, you!"

Silver Sister smiled and hugged her tightly and Sabrina affectionately held her. "Thank you…" She whispered.

Sabrina smiled. "You're welcome." She said, as Silver Sister transformed back into Rose… and then she was all quiet as she looked to see her sound asleep in her arms.

"Aww~! That's so cute!" Nepgear squealed.

"Photo opportunity!" Deadpool said, pulling out a camera and taking a picture of that.

Sabrina chuckled, holding Rose in her arms as her head was resting on her shoulder. "You adorable little girl…" She whispered, kissing her on the cheek as they started to head back… while Galvantula started to carry the still-unconscious Riku on his back.

However, unaware by all, on top of a cliff, a figure by the name of Spawn looked down at the group, specifically Sabrina.

Spawn lightly chuckled. "I'm glad that you're using that new form I gave you once you accepted the darkness. I hope you use it more often." He said.

"…Hmm?" Sabrina turned her head after feeling something was watching her, but Spawn was already long gone. _I must be imagining things._ She thought as she shrugged it off and walked away, carrying the sleeping Rose as she had a little smile on her face.

* * *

 _Sometime later…_

As soon as they got back, they started to watch the union of the villages of Roxtus, Iconox, Vulcanus, Tesara and Tajun, and everyone was watching the Bionicle pull together, with some help of the other heroes and Pokemon. "Don't like parties?" Ackar's voice caught their attention as he walked over. "Agori from all over Bara Magna are pulling together… literally, uniting all the villages and we have you to thank for that."

"No. I was only one piece." Mata Nui said. "It took each of us to complete the whole. This celebration belongs to the Agori, and you, Ackar, the first leader of the new United Villages." He said as they proceed to watch them… when suddenly, as Kairi was holding the eggs in her arms with Yanma next to her… they suddenly started to crack and glow.

"Oh!" Kairi exclaimed as they started to look at the two glowing eggs… and two Pokemon came out.

"Happ! Happiny!"

"Togi? Priii!"

"Awww! A Happiny and Togepi!" Flare squealed as Happiny and Togepi looked up at Kairi as they immediately knew one thing… that she was their mother and happily hugged her.

"Oooh, so adorable~!" Kairi squealed.

"Yan Yan!" Yanma cried and all of a sudden, the whole villages were connected… and things started to crumble, catching their attention… but Kairi was more focused on the two baby Pokemon, and Riku looked at Rose who was still sleeping, but was moved to Sabrina's chest for her head to rest on.

"They've done it!" Kiina exclaimed.

"…Whoa, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Berix asked as when the villages connected, they saw that the villages were actually parts of a giant robot.

"…Mata Nui, do you think that you… and that giant are connected somehow?" Ackar asked.

"Perhaps, but you are looking at an empty shell, the remains of what might have been a great ruler, the guardian of his people."

"Wait!" Berix piped up. "I got something… wait wait wait, hold on!" He pulled out something from the bag and gave it to them. "I uh… _collected_ it from a secret chamber from a long time ago!" Gresh took it. "I forgot all about it before I saw the thing down there."

Ackar studied it, seeing the picture of the robot. "They match!"

"Uh-huh, and look what's on the other side!"

Gresh flipped it over to reveal a maze, and then looked at the Skrall's shield, as it had the same markings!

"Hey, it's the same symbol!" Kiina said.

"No, not a symbol… a map!" Mata Nui corrected.

"To where?' Gresh asked.

"That is what I must find out."

"Don't you mean 'we' have to find out?" Kiina asked. "Remember your promise!"

"You are welcome to join me." Mata Nui said. "But I have no idea on how long it might take, or the dangers that await. Thanks to all of you, I am closer to becoming the warrior I must be if I am able to claim my empire, and free my people."

"This time, though… you won't need to face it alone."

 **BGM: Avengers (The Avengers)**

"Yeah!" Berix grinned as Mata Nui saw the Glatorian smiling at him.

"Then, my friends, our quest begins."

"Guys… I just realized something." Sabrina said as she gently picked up Rose, trying not to wake her… but it did wake her, but Sabrina didn't know it yet. "We're this close to defeating Teridax… and leaving this world."

"Oh hell yeah!" Uzume exclaimed.

"I can't wait! We're this close to the Citadel!" Neptune grinned.

"We must prepare for the upcoming battle." Kratos said.

"Indeed. We need to prepare." Jacob nodded.

"The Malevolent Seven… is about to become the Malevolent Six!" Youmu smirked.

"Oh, he's going down!" Riku smirked.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's give it our all!" Mavis grinned.

"And destroy Teridax!" Rose cheered, surprising Sabrina but she chuckled and hugged her.

"What are we just standing around here for? I'm getting giddy just thinking about it!" Nora exclaimed.

"I'm all fired up now! Let's go destroy one of the Malevolent Seven, Happy!"

"Aye, sir!"

"Yeah! LET'S GO KICK THEIR ASS!" Yang yelled, raising her fist.

"YEAH!" All of them cheered, raising their fists up in the air, ready to put a certain robot in the scrap heap.

* * *

 **So uh... has anyone seen the latest update in FNaF: Sister Location?**

 **Those things are abominations.**

 **ABOMINATIONS, I TELL YOU!**

 **But seriously though, Spawn Sabrina? Not to be messed with. At all. Otherwise you're gonna have a bad time. Just saying.**


	6. Secret of the Maze

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Keelhaul Key (Kingdom Hearts: The Thousand Year Door)**

Our heroes walked deep into the jungle of Bara Mag…na…

Okay, that does not look right.

Deadpool!

"On it!"

 **BGM: Keelhaul Key (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Fixed it!"

Ah, much better!

"You're welcome!"

Now, where was I? Oh right.

Our heroes walked deep in the jungle of Bara Magna, specifically in an area called the Black Spike Mountains… and by heroes, I mean the ones who went to Roxtus to save the kids (plus one robot), but also the Blood Gulch Crew, Flame, Latias, Latios, Natsu, Youmu and Kratos tagged along as well.

"Should we tell them why the others stayed behind?"

No, not yet.

"Aww…"

Anyway… let's see what they're up to.

"These god dammed mosquitoes! You'd think they wouldn't bother us in this armor!" Tucker complained with a growl, swatting mosquitoes constantly.

"They must like Blue blood. Heheheh, they're most definitely on the side of Red!" Sarge chuckled.

"That…doesn't make any sense." Emerald said.

"Of course it does!"

Natsu simply just ignited his whole body, which caused the mosquitoes to fly away. "They're not drinking my blood!" He grinned.

"Aw yeah!" Happy exclaimed.

"These mosquitoes are DRIVING ME NUTS!" Weiss complained.

"Yeah, well… they're driving everyone nuts too." Aria said as they kept walking with Mata Nui in front while Sabrina seemed to be deep in thought, not because of her newfound Spawn form… but she was mostly bothered by the fact that the Evil Kamen Riders would go as far as to clone herself… and it made her wonder if they decided to clone everyone else too.

"Something on your mind?" Latias asked.

"Yeah… I just… wonder if we'll all see our clone selves." Sabrina said. "I mean, my clone is a horseman of Apocalypse, I don't know who else we'll bump into."

"That has me a bit worried." Asuna admitted. "First Mephiles and now a clone? This has me a bit worried."

"Well, we shouldn't let it bother us." Kirito said. "That's what the Malevolent Seven would want… and besides, we'll just end up destroying them all anyway." _I hope._

"He's right." Suguha nodded as they kept walking, looking around, swatting mosquitoes, all of that fun stuff until Mata Nui stopped walking.

"This is it." Mata Nui said as they looked down, looking at the coin in his hand and then at the place in front of them. "The Valley of the Maze, or by its other name, The Valley of Fear."

"If anything, the valley should fear _me_." Natsu smirked.

"Your fearlessness always manages to surprise me…" Youmu said quietly as they went down.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the Bara Magna Desert_

 **BGM: Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"OUT OF MY WAY, FOOLS!" A Desert Bandit by the name of Sahmad yelled.

"Not likely, Sahmad!" Ackar exclaimed, firing a stream of fire in front of Sahmad, creating a wall of fire. "Not unless you've become fireproof!"

Sahmad turned to Ackar. "I don't know where you got those powers, Ackar, but they won't help you OR the Agori… and those outsiders too!"

"Oh shut up, you loser!" Kiina exclaimed and aimed her spear at him. "Here, have a drink on me!" She said, hitting him with a stream of water.

"Ack…!" He exclaimed… and then he noticed something high in the air as he looked up and saw Qrow with his scythe out and slashed through him, knocking him down for the count as he placed his foot on him soon after… and he looked annoyed.

 **End BGM**

"Hmph… is that the best you got?" Qrow asked and then Ackar picked up Sahmad.

"Now listen carefully, Slaver. You're out of business, as of today. If you so much as look at one of our Agori or our other worldly friends in the wrong way, you'll regret it." Ackar threatened.

"Or maybe you'd like to be the first person ever to drown in a desert, Sahmad?" Kiina asked.

"Or how about a game of Whack-a-Mole… with Sahmad being the mole~?" Nora grinned devilishly which made Sahmad pale up and he quickly ran away, terrified of the crazy girl. "Aww, but I wanted to play Whack-A-Mole with you!"

"How come you haven't put her in an asylum yet is beyond me…" Jessie muttered.

"I think she escaped one…" James said.

"Wooooobuffett!" Wobbuffett seemed to agree.

* * *

 _Later…_

 **BGM: Gritzy Desert (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"Hopefully, we've seen the last of Sahmad." _I'm pretty sure we DID see the last of him when Nora said something._ "We've done well since the villages united." Ackar said as they were climbing up a mountain after meeting up with Gresh.

"Just had to get the message out. Anyone who messes with the Agori is in for a pounding." Kiina said.

"Let's face it… anyone who messes with us is in for a brutal beatdown." Alex said.

"I agree." Donald agreed.

"I doubt Nora would scare the Skrall." Gresh said.

"One way to find out~!" Nora giggled.

"The Skrall? They're scattered all over the desert like sand fleas after a storm. If the Bone Hunters don't get them, the Vorox will. My worry is Mata Nui." Kiina said.

"You still think we should have stayed with him? Well, so do I… but when Berix got hurt…"

"I know, after we ran into those Skrall stragglers in the mountains and Berix got Thornaxed, Mata Nui thought it was better if he went on alone… and yet, some of those humans decided to go with him while the rest of us stay here." Kiina said.

"Um, I don't think Kratos could be considered human." Gresh said. "Heck, now that I think about it… I don't think Youmu is human either, or those CPUs."

"Well, besides wondering who's human and who's not, are you sure you didn't want to go with him just to make sure he didn't go back on his word and leave the planet without you?" Ackar asked.

"Well… maybe a little. But he's a friend too, and I worry about him. They should be back by now." Kiina replied.

"Don't worry, they'll return. Mata Nui has a good reason." Ackar told her as they got to the top of the mountain, looking at an outcropping overlooking the robot scraps that's comprising the city.

"Maybe a better reason than we know." Gresh said.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back with Mata Nui's group…_

 **BGM: Haunted House (Super Mario 64/DS)**

"Interesting. I wonder what was so important the Great Beings needed this maze to protect it?" Mata Nui wondered. "And who they were protecting it from?"

"Well, one way to find out." Isaac said as they wandered through the maze until they saw a pool of water in front of them.

"This is most likely a trap." Kairi said.

"Happ!"

"Togipriii!"

"You know, you could put them in Pokeballs…" Sora said.

"Are you kidding? Why would I put two babies inside two Pokeballs?! Besides, they'd miss their mother." Kairi said, as the two of them affectionately rubbed their heads on her chest.

"…Oh brother." Minene sighed.

"I'd probably do the same." Blanc said.

"Well, we need to cross it one way or another." Mata Nui said while Click was 'clicking' in fear, so anyone who could fly or transform into HDD (Or dragon in Flare's case) would easily go through it with ease, while a few of them had to be carried.

That just left Mata Nui, Kratos, RWBY and the Blood Gulch Crew.

"Hey guys, do you need a hand?" Hoopa Heart asked, opening up a portal.

"Nah, we'll just get through. How bad can it be?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, and besides… portals are for pussies!" Tucker said.

"We'll just go on through with ease!" Sarge said.

"I've faced many traps in my travels. This should be nothing." Kratos said as they went on through… and as soon their feet made contact, they immediately shivered, and a certain ice queen was complaining the whole way.

"Oh relax, we'll get through." Yang said.

"Yeah right! I'm gonna die of hypothermia before we can get to the other side!"

"You worry too much." Ruby said… and then they suddenly stopped moving as they looked down… and to their surprise, the pool of water turned into ice.

"ICE?!" Mata Nui yelled, as Ruby, Yang, Blake and the RvB group turned to Weiss.

"Don't look at me! I had nothing to do with it!"

"Stand back. I'll break us free." Kratos said and he, along with Mata Nui slashed down on the ice… only for it burst into flames later.

"This is madness!" Mata Nui exclaimed.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW OOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Weiss yelled as everyone sweatdropped.

"Sooo… about that portal I offered…" Hoopa Heart said.

"OH, BITE ME!" Tucker yelled…and they eventually broke free as Natsu immediately warmed them up.

"F-F-F-F-FREEDOOOOOOM!" Ruby yelled while warming up, and then sneezed.

"We didn't…need…your portals…!" Weiss said, and then they were healed by a few Curaga spells and they kept on walking.

"Is it hours or days that we've been making our way through this maze?" Mata Nui wondered. "I can no longer tell."

"I think it's been a few hours." Deadpool said as they kept walking… until they reached a dead-end.

"Aww… it's a dead end…" Rose sighed.

"Well, we'll just have to find a different path then." Riku said… and then suddenly, the walls started to rumble and the walls started to move in close to them.

"Oh come on!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Well, this is definitely a 'dead' end for all of us." Yang joked, which earned a couple of loud groans from everyone.

"GOD DAMMIT, BARB!" Simmons yelled, shaking his fist angrily.

"Now's not the time for jokes!" Mata Nui said as he broke through the walls with Kratos and they quickly made their way forward while dodging Thornax Launchers, until they were destroyed when Deadpool destroyed them with a rocket launcher.

"And boom goes the dynamite! WOO!" Deadpool yelled and they eventually made it towards the heart of the maze.

"We've made it… the heart of the maze." Mata Nui said. "Locked inside that fortress are the answers I seek, I know it. I just wish I knew how to get in there and find them…"

"We'll just knock it down." Natsu grinned.

"Aye!"

"I don't think it'd be that simple… even though I want to blast it down for that horrid trap we went through!" Sarge said, aiming his shotgun at the fortress.

"The Great Beings never seem to make it easy… and we don't have time to waste. For who knows what Makuta is up to…" Mata Nui mused.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Speaking of Teridax…_

 **BGM: The Thirteenth Discretion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Mata Nui lives." Teridax said as they were at the base of the Malevolent Seven.

"Are you sure? You expelled him from your body a long time ago." Vilgax told him.

"I did… but I never thought he'd live. He awaits for me on Bara Magna… and that's where those heroes are located."

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Black Doom asked. "Those heroes are quite the tricky ones."

"I've dissolved many rebellions against me. Those heroes are no match for me, even _if_ they have Mata Nui with them, I will watch them squirm and suffer from me."

"Would you like us to teleport you there?" Unicron asked.

"No. I will fly there myself." Teridax insisted. "I will destroy them all, while being on the lookout for a certain traitor." He said. "Farewell."

And with that, Teridax flew off to Bara Magna and he chuckled darkly. "Beware, Mata Nui and Heroes of Light, Makuta comes for you… and he comes bringing death!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back with Mata Nui's group…_

 **BGM: Thwomp Volcano (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"Is there an entrance up top?" Simmons asked as Purple Heart was taking a look.

"Nope…" Purple Heart replied as she flew back down.

"Stand back…" Blanc transformed into White Heart. "I'M GONNA MAKE US AN ENTRANCE!" She yelled, flying over and slamming her hammer in the tower… but when her hammer made contact, it just bounced her back and knocked her down. "Uuugh… did I make an entrance…?"

"Not even a dent." Ram said.

"OH COME ON!"

"I could blow up an entrance for us." Minene said.

"I was thinking the same thing." Natsu smirked.

"There's got to be something else besides making an entrance or blowing something up." Youmu rubbed her chin in thought. "But what…"

Mata Nui growled in annoyance. "I've had enough of this." He said. "There has GOT to be a way in!"

"What do you think we're doing?!" White Heart asked as Yang and Uzume were punching the pillar repeatedly until they were worn out.

"Oh come on… can't you do anything…?!" She exclaimed.

"We need Gildarts…" Natsu said. "Hell… better yet…" He looked at Kratos, who was studying the outside of the tower. "How about we let him make an entrance? If he can kill Gods, I'm pretty sure a building will be a piece of cake!"

"What do you seek?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing… well, stopped most of them from thinking and a few of them from trying to make a hole in the wall, and they looked at the building, which Mata Nui quickly got up to it.

"Entrance." Mata Nui replied.

There was a long silence… until…

"…What do you seek?"

"I wish to enter… but I see no way to do so."

"I say just make an entrance!" White Heart exclaimed.

"Ever heard of patience…?" Sabrina asked, sitting on a rock with Rose and Maria Jr, who looked bored out of their minds.

"What do you seek? What is your burden? What brings you life, and death?"

"…What kind of questions are those?" Noire asked.

"Those aren't questions. Those are riddles." Professor Jacob said.

 _Of course!_ Mata Nui thought. _This fortress, and the maze that surrounds it, were designed to keep out anyone who might use the power of the Great Beings for selfish reasons. So… if I don't give the right answers here…_ He started thinking hard about it.

What does he seek? That's a very good question there. Let's see, when he first came to Bara Magna, all he ever thought was escaping and save his people from Teridax, but then he thought about this "Citadel" that the others were thinking.

What was the Citadel all about? Was it all that cracked up to be? Then again, the CPUs seemed to be excited about it… in fact, Qrow, Saki, Satoru, and Kratos seemed interested about it too.

But still, this tower right here… could it be possible that this place has ties to his origins? And what if there were no answers to what he was looking for?

Well, there was only one way to find out… and it was going to take him a while as he sat down, deep in thought.

"I have a feeling we're going to be here for a while." Satoru said.

"Yep." Saki nodded.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"Where are they?" Kiina asked as she was pacing around a little. "They should've been back by now."

"Perhaps." Ackar spoke up. "But, we've got no idea how far they had to travel, or what they might have found."

"Or what might have found _them_." Gresh spoke. "We should've stayed with him, no matter what he said. I mean, some of the heroes went with him, why couldn't we?!"

"Some of us have to protect the village, you know." Mavis said.

"I'm well aware of that! I'm just saying that they should've had extra help!"

"Well, he was very adamant about it, now that I think about it." Pyrrha said.

"It's been like what… a few weeks?" Jaune asked.

"It felt like a couple of days to me." Nora said.

"We have to believe Mata Nui and the others know what they're doing." Ackar said. "Besides, they have each other to look out for." _Still, I would've liked to go._

It was then a few minutes of silence that Ackar had enough. He worried about them too and there's no way he's going to sit by any longer! "Alright, that's it. Start gathering supplies, Kiina… we're going to go help them."

"We'll protect the Mega-Village." Mavis said.

"Thank you." Ackar said and he looked at Kiina and Gresh after they returned with supplies. "Let's move!"

"You don't think they're…"

"Relax, Kiina… if anyone can come back in one piece, it's definitely them." Ackar said. "Unless, of course… that shadowy hedgehog came back and…" He looked at Kiina with fear in her eyes. "I'm only kidding. Let's go."

"Right." She nodded and they took off.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

 **BGM: Thwomp Volcano**

"Where does Deadpool find all of this stuff?" Saki wondered, eating a sandwhich with her husband… in fact, all of them besides Mata Nui were eating that Deadpool made for them.

"It'd be better if you didn't ask." Isaac said, as some of them were finding ways to entertain themselves… like Plutia had a random doll and was busy playing with it, Flare was busy making out with Flame, Neptune and Nepgear were training, Rose was looking around her Pokedex, and Sabrina and Aria had their phones out.

"So, caught anything?" Sabrina asked.

"Nothing but Zubat and Pidgey… oh, and a Rattata."

"I got a Primeape."

"There was a Primeape here?! I could've caught that one!"

"If only I can find Pikachu…" Sabrina muttered.

While everyone was keeping themselves busy, Mata Nui was still deep in thought. _What is my burden?_ He wondered as that was pretty easy. He wound up on Bara Magna after allowing evil to usurp rule over his home after his carelessness. Now he's trying to figure things out by this maddening riddle. His duty was trying to save his people and all he's doing is...

Wait!

That's it!

 _Duty…_ Mata Nui thought. _It's duty that drives me on, the responsibility I feel for the people of my universe. Duty is my burden!_

Now it all made sense. The Great Beings did teach him the Three Virtues after all… and those virtues just so happened to be Unity, Duty, and Destiny.

If that were the case… then maybe…

He quickly got back up. "I seek… unity!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, looking at Mata Nui right when Happy placed down a card in front of Natsu, Youmu, and Noire.

"What is your burden?"

"Duty."

"What brings you life, and death?"

"Destiny."

Suddenly, at that instant, the stone blocks in the center of the fortress seemed to soften and melt together. A square gap about eight feet high appeared at the base of the building. Then the stone became stone again, with a doorway now in place.

It was at that moment when the "Puzzle solved" music from Legend of Zelda played… and it came from Deadpool's 3DS.

"Well, you couldn't time that again even if you tried!" Deadpool laughed as they got back up.

"Let's go." Mata Nui said, as Click tried to protest… but Mata Nui didn't want to hear it and they proceeded to enter the tower, and eventually, they got to the bottom, full of heat, a pool of lava in the center of the room…

And dangling above it… was a lone Agori named Tarduk.

"Help… me…" Tarduk groaned.

"Hang on, we're gonna get you out of there!" Isaac exclaimed. "So… how are we going to do that?"

"Cut the chain and catch him before he falls into the lava?" Natsu asked.

"I can easily do that." Youmu said.

"That depends on how hard you cut the chain. Chains aren't so easy to break." Sora said.

Tristina sighed as she transformed into Primal Heart and then summoned her original Keyblade, and then activated the Lightsaber. "Unless you have a Lightsaber Keyblade."

"I'm still a bit jealous…" Sabrina muttered.

"Hmm…" Weiss walked forward and getting close to the lava, and took out Myrtenaster. "I wonder…" She mused as she stabbed the ground, and attempted to freeze up the lava… but the ice only melted.

"News flash! Lava melts ice!" Ruby called.

"Well, excuse me! I was just wondering if it were possible to freeze lava! Anything can happen!"

"She's not wrong." Blake pointed out. "I mean, remember that time in the Citadel when the kitchen was on fire?"

* * *

 _Flashback!_

"MY CAAAAKE!" Peach screamed.

"What? I decided to raise the temperature a little." Bowser said.

"BUT YOU MADE THE OVEN EXPLODE!"

"My bad…"

"Poyo poyo~!" Kirby came by with the Ice Copy Ability and happily walked in.

"What's he doing?" Daisy asked. "And better yet… WHERE'S NATSU?!"

"SOMEONE WAKE THAT IDIOT UP!" Gray yelled.

"Guys, look at that!" Rose pointed as they saw Kirby happily blowing ice and dousing the fire with his ice breath until it was all out… and it became a winter wonderland in there.

"Poyo~!"

"…I can't believe it…" Yang said.

"That puffball continues to amaze me." Washington said.

* * *

 _End flashback…_

"I still can't believe you were asleep too." Weiss looked at Ruby.

"Well excuse me! I didn't know what was going on!" Ruby exclaimed.

During all of their arguments, Kratos simply walked over to Tardux and studied him before using his Blades of Exile to cut the chain, but then he used Wings of Icarus to grab him to safely bring him down. "There." He said.

"Oh." Ruby.

"My." Yang.

"God." Weiss.

"Impressive." Blake simply smiled while Mata Nui walked forward.

"Are you okay, Tarduk?" He asked.

"Yeah… I didn't think humans can grow wings… if he _is_ human that is." Tarduk said, looking at Kratos who just chuckled.

"So, what is this place?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you… but you can believe this… we need to get out of here. NOW!"

"You go. I came here to find answe-" A violent rumble interrupted Mata Nui as the ceiling started to cave in.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: No Time to Think! (Kingdom Hearts)**

"The only answer you'll find here is what happens after death!" Tarduk exclaimed, forcing them to get the hell out of there, although Mata Nui stood there for a moment… he was so close to the answers and yet… everything was coming down on top of him.

A portal opened up and he was then pulled in, coming out of the other side as Hoopa Heart had a hold of him and she closed the portal.

"Geez, were you trying to get killed?!" Hoopa Heart scolded, but then to their amazement, the tower melted as if it were ice and then the next thing they saw was molten lava…and then… the ground rose up and started forming a mountain, as a complete volcano.

 **End BGM**

"Well…I can add 'watching a volcano form in my eyes' off of my bucket list." Aria said as Sabrina looked at her in surprise.

"You have a bucket list?"

"Not really." Aria smiled innocently as Sabrina sweatdropped.

"Don't scare me like that…"

"Incredible." Tarduk said.

"Incredible isn't the word I'm looking for. It's impossible." Mata Nui said.

"How can that be impossible? We're looking right at it!" Aria exclaimed.

"I wonder what caused it?" Tarduk wondered.

"The same that caused all of this… The Great Beings. That's no natural volcano." Mata Nui said.

"How do you know?" Tarduk asked.

Mata Nui smiled. "Let's just say I know something about volcanoes that aren't really volcanoes, and leave it at that. You stay here, we're going in."

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Emerald yelled.

"Dag nabbit, I was hoping we would go out a different way." Sarge muttered.

Mata Nui chuckled. "Never fear, this won't take long." He said and he climbed up the mountain.

"…He has a death wish." Sabrina said and then noticed Kratos doing the same. "And so does he."

"Oh, who cares? Let's just see what he's up to!" Natsu said as Happy picked him up and flew up as the others proceeded to climb up as they noticed that Mata Nui was attempting to dig something up… something metal as Kratos was helping him.

"This should be simple." Terra said, calling out his Ground Type Pokemon.

"Drill!"

"Hippo!"

"Gligar!"

"Swine!"

Rhyhorn just roared as they began to dig it up… but they heard an even louder roar as a humongous red hand started digging too, being careful not to hit anyone as they saw Primal Groudon digging too, while Primal Heart giggled and did the peace sign.

They eventually realized that this was no ordinary volcano. Oh no, this volcano was made out of pipes, conduits and wires. "Ah, typical of the Great Beings." Mata Nui chuckled.

"A volcano made out of pipes and wires… just when I thought I saw it all." Noire muttered as they proceeded to go up until they found a small, open area.

The first thing they noticed were plans on a wall for a giant robot… the same plans they found at Tajun. Mata Nui smiled, yes… this was it! Answers that could be found here! There was a connection between here and the construction of the original body.

"Hello, what's this?" Neptune wondered, looking at a blank screen as he brushed it off and it suddenly flared to life. "Whoa!"

This caught their attention as they saw a series of images flashing at basically Super Sonic speeds as everyone had to look away just so they wouldn't get a migraine just trying to digest it all… but Mata Nui, on the other hand, he did his best as _this_ was his origin story.

He was getting excited just thinking about, oh, how he dreamed of this. How he needed to find a way to get back into his body and give Teridax the boot and then he'd save his-

Two robots?

He had to look at it again, and there was not just one… but TWO robots.

He couldn't believe his eyes!

 _There was supposed to be… a second one?!_ He thought. _Another Mata Nui?! But they never did… because… this planet's end came too fast… or maybe they were killed._

Mata Nui sunk to the floor, putting his hands over his head in sorrow, and Sabrina recognized this anywhere. "Hey, what's wrong?" Sabrina asked.

"I can't do my mission alone…" He muttered and then explained what he gathered as their eyes widened, including Tarduk who snuck in.

"Well, that puts a damper on things." Noire said as Rose and Maria Jr. quickly hugged Mata Nui and Sabrina knelt down and put her hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"I don't know what you can do about your…um…body." Tarduk said. "But from what you said, you already have a second one. It's lying in the Bara Magna desert, isn't it?"

Mata Nui nodded. "Yes, but it's been dead for well over 100,000 years. It has no power, and even if it was active, it was unstable."

Tarduk frowned at this. "Not sure about stability, but as for power… what does this remind you of?"

Mata Nui looked around and then it hit him. He was so focused on learning about his past and the odds about completing his mission that he never realized… that this volcano was nothing more than a power plant!

He then stood up. "The plans… That's what was created here… The power source for my body! And if they planned on building a second robot…"

"Then there might be a second power source. It's worth searching for, right?"

"Indeed!" Mata Nui nodded. "Come on, let's head back to the Mega Village. When we reunite with our comrades, I'll have to ask Raanu!" He said.

"Perfect!" Natsu exclaimed. "Let's go ask the guy!"

"Right!" Mata Nui nodded.

 _Why do I have this feeling asking Raanu won't be easy?_ Sabrina thought as they all proceeded to take off back to the Mega-Village.

* * *

 **Asking Raanu won't be easy, that's for sure.**

 **And apparently, today marks the anniversary of Satoru Iwata's death.**

 **To be honest, I thought he died on the 14th. T-T**


	7. Rise of the Prototype Robot

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

After getting the Power Source from the Great Volcano on the way back and reuniting with Ackar, Gresh and Kiina, Mata Nui explained what he learned and they all headed to the Agori Village to ask Raanu a simple question.

"Raanu." Mata Nui caught his attention.

"Hmm?" Raanu turned to him. "Ah, you've come back! What can I do for you, Mata Nui?"

"I would like to ask you a question."

"Yes? What is it?"

"I want to know if it'd be okay with you if I could occupy the robot that's in this village."

Raanu looked at him as if he lost his ever loving mind… or if he grew two heads. One of the possibilities, I assume. "Ridiculous! Insane! Impossible!" He shouted. "How could you even ask such a thing?!"

"We went to all of that trouble… for a freaking 'no'?!" Natsu growled as Sarge wanted to reach for his shotgun, yell 'insubordination' and shoot the guy for being stubborn, Blanc wanted to play 'Whack-the-Raanu' with her hammer while everyone looked irritated… for all of that trouble just for the elder to say no, some of the pets growled… and Kratos looked completely annoyed.

 _I had a feeling this wouldn't be easy…_ Sabrina thought.

 _Well, you couldn't expect an enthusiastic yes._ Mata Nui thought. _You're not just asking a lot of these people… you're asking everything of them._

Raanu looked at everyone else, including the Glatorian. "You stand with him. Don't tell me you support this… this… this lunacy?!"

"We know how it sounds, believe me." Ackar replied. "Still, Mata Nui has earned the right to be heard, hasn't he? Without him, we would all be slaves to the Skrall."

"Also, we've dealt with more insane things than this." Sora said.

"Natsu would be one of them." Youmu teased.

"Hey!"

"Don't forget Nora." Weiss added.

"Won't deny that!"

"Yuno when she's pissed off." Uni said.

"Hey! …Actually, that's true." Yuno nodded.

Mata Nui looked at them all weirdly before looking back at Raanu. "I don't expect you to just take my word, Raanu. Let me show you what I'm talking about, please."

Raanu wanted to scream "NO!" at the top of his lungs and throw these crazy heads out of his room, but then he wondered if he was telling the truth, he didn't want to know because the consequences to the Agori would be catastrophic… but what if he was just stubborn? Where was the honor there? Ackar did have a point, they owed Mata Nui more than anything.

"…Very well. We'll go now, but I make no promises."

"I don't ask for any." He reassured him.

About an hour later, they were standing at the slope, looking at the giant robot lying in front of them as Raanu heard all about the village looking like one gigantic robot but he didn't bother to check it for himself because he was busy trying to create a new government over one huge village, not to mention building defenses in case if the Vorox or Bone Hunters came to attack… but what he saw in front of it, he couldn't deny it.

"Interesting…" Raanu said. "Perhaps it was something the Great Beings built… or tried to… ages ago. But what of it?"

"You're right. They did create it." Mata Nui said. "But something went wrong. It exploded, raining parts all over the desert. And they stayed scattered until the Agori brought them together again."

"You haven't answered my question." Raanu told him. "So it's a failed experiment. It's also our home and our only protection against our enemies. What does it have to do with you?"

He pointed towards the city. "I guess you could say it's my… ancestor. I once had a body much like that, before I came here. And if I am going to get it back again, I need to borrow that one."

Raanu glared at him, clenching his fists. "We're done here." He said and walked back down the mountain.

* * *

 _Later that night…_

 **BGM: More Gun (Team Fortress 2)**

Mata Nui sat down by a camp fire with Ackar, Gresh and Sabrina's family, all of them thinking about how stubborn Raanu was, and wondering what to do.

"Are you sure you have to do this?" Gresh asked after breaking the silence. "There's no other way?"

Mata Nui's eyes was fixed on the fire… and eating a marshmallow that Deadpool brought out, not grasping the concept of 'S'mores' yet. "I've told you about my universe and my people how I failed them, how my enemy, Teridax, seized control of it. But there's one thing I left out."

"What do you mean?" Ackar asked. "…Hey, pass me one of those marshmallows."

"One universe wouldn't be enough for him. He's hungry, he's waited tens of thousands of years for the power he has now, and now that he has it…"

"We thought the Skrall couldn't be beaten." Ackar reminded. "You showed us different. Whatever force he commands, however big this army, he can't be invulnerable."

Mata Nui suddenly stood up. "You don't understand! The power at his fingertips… it's the power I used to wield. I know what it can do. He could crush us all under an armored heel and never notice, or sweep the entire city the entire city away with a gesture."

He then looked directly at Ackar. "Teridax could destroy this planet, before any of us could raise a weapon against him. Believe me."

Gresh looked at him in surprise, he never saw this side of him before. "You mean you…?!"

"Yes, Gresh. Before I came to Bara Magna, I could do all of that and more."

"And did you?" Ackar asked.

"No. That wasn't why I wasn't created."

 **End BGM**

None of them said a word, processing what he said as the sound of the crackling fire was heard… until Ackar put his hand on Mata Nui's shoulder. "Hey. You believed in me when I didn't believe in myself. Anything I can do, just say the word."

Mata Nui smiled and then looked at Gresh. "What about you, kid?"

Gresh looked at him right in the eyes. "I've fought for the people here. All the Glatorian have, and long before you ever got here, Mata Nui. We thought you were one of us, or at least something close!"

"Gresh!" Ackar snapped.

"Whoa, what the hell was that all about?!" Minene asked.

"Mata Nui didn't mean all of this to happen." Riku told him.

"Yeah! You didn't have to accuse him for anything!" Sora said.

Sabrina didn't say anything, but she was more than likely annoyed of Gresh accusing Mata Nui. In fact, Rose and Maria Jr. looked annoyed too.

"It's all right." Mata Nui calmly said. "Let him have his say."

 **BGM: Scent of Silence (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"I'll have my say, all right! Now you tell us you were some kind of… I don't know what… with more power in one finger than every other warrior on this world put together! And you say you want the city… that robot body! Why?! So you can have that power again? We didn't overthrow the Skrall so some armored giant could rule over us!"

"That's enough!" Ackar shouted.

Mata Nui took out his sword… and then he surprisingly offered it hilt first to Gresh. "I'm not here to rule anyone." He said in a surprisingly calm voice. "I'm trying to save your people and mine. But if you can't believe that, my friend, then take my weapon and lock me in a cell. I won't fight you."

Gresh looked at him, and then at the sword, hesitantly.

"Take it."

Gresh didn't dare to move… he found no strength in his body to just take the sword and put him in a cell… until Mata Nui put it away. "Then help me, or else get out of my way."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Raanu…_

Raanu sat in his chamber, deep in thought, thinking about what had happened. He half-expected it to happen ever since the villages were reunited. After all, he knew far more about the Great Beings' creations more than anyone else.

Bara Magna had once been a part of a larger world known as Spherus Magna… then the Core War happened, which was a global conflict that resulted in the shattering of the planet. During those dark days, Raanu briefly served the Great Beings while they attempted to stop the fighting.

During that time, he witnessed firsthand of something that the Great Beings were creating, a massive robot with the power to fly into space. At first, he thought that it'd be able to carry all the Agori to safety, but that wasn't intentional. When he found out that it wasn't, he rejected it as just another idle experiment by rulers who lost their touch when they ruled. During the struggle after the Shattering, he completely forgot about it.

Then Mata Nui arrived… along with the Other Worlders with him. He heard tales about his exile from another universe, his knowledge of the Great Beings, something about the Malevolent Seven that he could care less about, and plans he had uncovered for a huge robot. Kiina said he seemed to recognize them, and more, to have some connection to them. That was when Raanu began to suspect there was more to this visitor that there seemed to be. He would say the same about the Heroes of Light, but he didn't seem to care.

But then, he knew. This 'universe' that Mata Nui had been exiled from was not just some alternate universe or anything, oh no, it came from the robot itself that the Great Beings had built. He wasn't sure how it was possible, but then again, the Great Beings always managed to confuse him in the first place. Now Mata Nui wants a new body to replace the old one, even if said body just so happened to be the city.

Could he say "no" to this? After all, without Mata Nui and these interesting Heroes of Light, the city wouldn't be there, the Skrall would've enslaved them all, the Glatorian would've been killed, and Bara Magna would be held with an iron grip. He had to admit that Mata Nui's inspiration and heroism that saved everyone.

But… how could he say 'yes' to this? With no city, the Vorox and Bone Hunters would have free reign on killing everyone with no protection whatsoever… and for what, Mata Nui acted like this robot would be the key to save his people as if his life depended on it.

Earlier, he consulted the other Agori leaders and some of the Glatorian and they all agreed that the decision was up to him, for they were confident that he'd choose the wisest course of action.

He stood up and wanted to talk with Mata Nui… he owed the warrior that much. And he would have to prepare for whatever would be thrown at him, even if he said 'no' to Mata Nui and his friends.

* * *

 _Back at the campsite…_

The fire was completely extinguished, and everyone was doing what they were doing, just minding their own business while four little kids were getting sleepy. They were about to go to bed when Raanu ran up, asking for where Mata Nui was, but before he could ask the question, he spotted Mata Nui looking at the stars in the middle of the campsite.

Raanu cleared his throat, catching his attention. "I know who, and what, you are. At least… I think I do."

"Then you should know that I was created for a reason. I have a destiny to fulfill, and to do that, I need-"

"I know what you need. The Agori need it too. Why are you more important than they are?"

"Raanu, when I came here, I didn't know where I was or why. Now I have my answers. I know I am asking a lot of you, of all of you, but you have to believe me, I'm here to help… so give me the tools to let me do that."

"From what you've said, your own people believed in you, and it didn't get them very far."

Mata Nui tried to reply… but then he sensed something. "…He's coming."

"Who? Don't think you can trick me-"

"It's no trick." A voice interrupted as he looked to see Professor Jacob. "I'm sensing it too… Teridax is coming." He said, which caught everyone's attention.

"Yep, I'm sensing it too! My Teridax senses are tingling like crazy!"

"They're not wrong." Locus spoke up. "I'm picking him up in my scanner."

"Oh good, I get a reason to blow Teridax's face off." Sarge said. "I'm picking him up too!"

"So am I." Simmons.

"Yeeeep." Doc nodded.

"This is freaky…" Washington said.

"So, all of us are picking him up?" Carolina asked.

"Apparently." Tucker nodded.

"He's coming in fast." Samus spoke up.

"He's far away…but he's picking up speed by the second. I can sense it… there's murderous intent…" Mavis gravely said.

Mata Nui looked at them all before looking at Raanu. "Can't you see? Teridax has found me… no… all of us and he's coming here. We can sense it. I lived in that body for 100,000 years. We can sense his approach, Raanu. We're the only ones with a prayer of stopping him. You have to grant my request before it's too late."

Raanu clenched his fists… not liking what he just heard… but it had to be done.

"Very well. I am putting the survival of my people into your hands, Mata Nui. I will give you what you ask. But know this… betray us, and no suit of armor will protect you from my revenge. That artificial body existed as shattered parts once before, and it can do so again."

Before any of them could say 'thank you', Raanu walked away and then looked over his shoulder. "We will begin the evacuation at dawn. Be ready." He said and walked away.

It was silent for a few seconds… until Neptune squealed with joy.

"AW YEAH! WE'RE GETTING CLOSER TO DESTROYING TERIDAX'S BUTT!" She exclaimed.

 **BGM: Departure to the Front Lines (Naruto Shippuden)**

Mata Nui looked at everyone. "The battle will be dangerous though. I cannot guarantee anyone's survival during this attack."

"Oh please!" Natsu smirked. "I'm getting all fired up just thinking about it!"

"We do have to prepare though… Teridax is coming right for us." Noire said.

"OH WHO CARES?! WE MIGHT AS WELL THROW HIM A WELCOMING PARTY BY BEATING HIS ASS!" Uzume grinned, pretty excited.

Mata Nui chuckled. "I always somehow forget who I'm dealing with here."

"Buddy, you're looking at the Heroes of Light, and we always get the job done!" Youmu said.

"We might as well give these guys some fresh air before the big day." Sabrina said, taking out her Pokeballs.

"Way ahead of you!" Aria exclaimed as they all called out their Pokemon, including Professor Jacob's, Deadpool's and Flame's.

"Zoro!"

"Celebi bi bi!"

"DARMANA!"

"I'm getting pumped up just thinking about it!" Flare grinned.

"Oh yeah!" Flame exclaimed.

Professor Jacob put his hand out. "The battle will be dangerous, but I'm sure we can pull through."

"We always do!" Sora put his hand on his.

"Hell yeah we do!" Sabrina put her hand on his.

"Teridax is getting a face full of lead before I'm done with him!" Sarge.

"Ha ha! He won't know what'll hit him!" Peashy.

"We'll defeat everyone!" Mavis.

"If Teridax is coming to the party, and I know we'll destroy him, we're just one step closer to destroying the Malevolent Seven!" Aria.

"I'm all fired up!"

"Aye!"

"Grenin!"

Soon, they put all of their hands up. "Together, we'll be unstoppable… and Teridax won't know what hit him!" Alex declared.

"Damn straight!" Blanc grinned.

"Then let's give it all we got!" Ruby exclaimed.

"YEAH!" They all yelled, putting their hands up in the air, turning into fists… and they were all ready to take him down.

 **End BGM**

As they were getting ready, Isaac was busy petting his Hydreigon as it was affectionately rubbing its… uh… heads, on his chest. "Heheheh, you like that, don't you?"

It was this moment that Jaune came by and saw Hydreigon, and proceeded to pet him… only for the Hydreigon to angrily glare at him and proceeded to use Dragon Breath on him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Jaune screamed as he was on the ground soon after. "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THAT?!"

"Oh, he doesn't like it when people touch him that he doesn't trust." Isaac told him. "It took a long time for Hydreigon to trust my parents if that tells you anything."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT SOONER?!"

"I assumed you knew."

Jaune got back up. "WELL EXCUUUUUSE ME!" He yelled. "EVERY SINGLE ONE OF EVERYONE'S POKEMON IS INSANE! IN-FREAKING-SANE!" He yelled and stormed off while a concerned Pyrrha watched him.

"…What'd I deserve to get yelled at by that?" Isaac wondered.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Mavis…_

Mavis looked at the stars, as she was alone. "You wished to see me?" A voice caught her attention.

"Yeah. I needed someplace private to discuss something with you."

"Okay."

She continued to look at the stars. "Aria, do you remember that time at the Keyblade Graveyard?"

"Which time?"

"The time where you, Terra, Aqua and Ven fought Xehanort and Vanitas."

"Oh, that time…"

"Do you also remember that time when Vanitas summoned that horrid Unversed and nearly killed you?"

"Oh, how could I forget that monster?" Aria shuddered.

"And do you also remember when Igneel and I came to your aid and you absorbed me into your body and your Keyblade absorbed Igneel?"

"I do… but I've always wondered how Igneel was with you when he was inside Natsu the whole time."

"I don't know how it was possible, and it's still bothering me when he came out of Natsu." Mavis admitted. "But, let's not worry about that."

"Yeah, I'm wondering where you're going with this?"

Mavis chuckled. "Have you ever heard of Fairy Mage mode?"

"No?"

"Well, I was about to give it to you during that time, but it wasn't fully ready yet… but it did give you enough power to destroy that Unversed. We were almost ready and I was planning on using it on Xehanort, but unfortunately, your possessed brother put a wrench in my plans."

Aria sighed in sadness, wishing to forget about Vanitas possessing Ven and killing Aria right in front of Aqua, but she couldn't shake that memory out, no matter how hard she tried. It would always resurface.

"Don't worry about it." Mavis reassured her. "But, if it makes you feel better, it's fully ready to use."

Aria's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Yes. You can use it whenever you wish… but, in order to do so, I have to possess your body again in order for it to work."

"So, I can do it whenever I wish, but the first time you have to possess my body again?"

"Yeah, pretty much. You just have to tell me when's a good time."

Aria thought about it long and hard with Mavis patiently waiting for an answer until she hugged Mavis. "Thank you… I'll let you know when I want to use it."

Mavis smiled and hugged her back. "You're welcome." She said. "Do you want to watch the stars with me? No one else wanted to do it."

Aria smiled. "I'd love to." She said as they soon sat down together, looking at the stars.

* * *

 _The next day…_

Mata Nui stood inside the head of the giant unused robot and in his hands, was a box containing the Power Source that was required to activate this giant robot. He took a few deep breaths and was ready to do what he must… but he feared that even a small amount of energy wound make this robot explode and scatter all the pieces everywhere, and then what would a Glatorian to do? Because if that happened, they wouldn't have enough time to rebuild it since Teridax was fast approaching.

A few footsteps walked in on him and he turned to see Rose, Nepgear and Yui. "What are you three doing here?"

"We came to help you!" Nepgear grinned.

"Are you sure? You'll get hurt." Mata Nui pointed out.

"Nothing can stop us mechanics!" Yui grinned.

"Yeah!" Rose grinned as they all took out their wrenches, which caused Mata Nui to sweatdrop… for he had no idea three kids would actually be able to figure out what machines are.

"We'll help you too." A voice said and they saw Team Rocket coming in.

"We've come this far, we might as well see the fight finished." James said.

"And besides, we may or may not know a thing a two about mechanics." Jessie said.

"Considering we build tons of machines, yep." Meowth nodded.

"Woooobbuffeeeet!" Wobbuffet popped out of nowhere and agreed.

"…Alright then." Mata Nui said.

"You sure about this?" A voice caught their attention as they turned to see Kiina walking in, and joining her are Sabrina, Asuna and Neptune.

"No. But it's what I have to do."

"You could be killed! Not to mention these guys too!" Kiina argued. "Let's not forget you could kill a lot of other people too if this thing blows up. Have you thought of that?"

"Of course. If I don't try though, I'll be dead and so will who knows how many others. Anyone Teridax doesn't see a need for, he will destroy. That's just fact."

Kiina nodded and looked around before sighing, and then Mata Nui gave her Click. "Take him. I don't want to hurt him."

Kiina accepted it… even though she wasn't too fond of bugs, but she knew that Click was important to him and was his friend. "It's never going to be the same, is it?"

"What isn't?"

"You, for one thing. You fought with us, laughed with us, wept for our dead, and helped us rebuild after the Skrall invasion. You've been one of us, and now you're going to be… this."

"But still the same person. Still your friend."

"A friend who's millions of feet high?" Kiina laughed. "I'll look smaller than an insect to you from up there. We all will. And you'll have about as much in common with us as we do with Scarabax Beetles."

Mata Nui put a hand on her shoulder. "I won't forget you, Kiina... or my promise. I will get you to a new world. Once, I made the mistake of ignoring others because they weren't part of my mission, taking for granted they would always be there to do what I needed them to do. If I had paid more attention... well, a lot of bad things wouldn't have happened."

He then smiled. "But amid all the bad, some good came out of my mistakes. I met you and the Heroes of Light."

Kiina then hugged him. "Don't make me cry… I'm a Glatorian. We don't do that."

Mata Nui then pulled away after a few moments. "You had better go. This is going to be dangerous."

"I can stay and help. You might need me."

Mata Nui shook his head. "Go, join Ackar and Gresh. Tell them… tell them thank you. I've seen many worlds, but you showed me one I had never discovered… the world of friendship and faith and trust."

"Rose…" Sabrina looked at her sadly.

"Mommy, I'll be fine."

"I know…" Sabrina quietly said as she knelt down and hugged her. "Just… be safe, alright? I don't know what I'd do if I lost you…"

Rose looked at her and smiled. "I'll be fine." She said, kissing her on the cheek. "I know it's dangerous, but I've dealt with dangerous things before."

As much as Sabrina hated to admit it… she was right. She dealt with dangerous situations before and held her own just fine and god dammit, she also hated to admit that Rose was growing up too fast, something that she didn't wish to happen. "You're growing up too fast…"

Rose giggled. "I'll still be fine."

Sabrina smiled and then kissed her on the forehead. "I know you will." She said, hugging her tightly… but she couldn't help but feel as if Rose would get seriously hurt.

"So, this must be your huge dream. Controlling a robot!" Neptune said.

"Well, not actually controlling it… but I'm so excited that I'm actually _in_ one!" Nepgear squealed.

"Just be careful, alright? I don't know what I'd do if I were all by my lonesome!"

Nepgear giggled. "Got it!" She said and hugged her sister.

Asuna said nothing, but she was hugging Yui. "Mommy? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong." Asuna smiled sweetly at her. "Just be safe, alright?"

"I will!"

"It's farewells like these that make me emotional!" Anime tears were going down Meowth's cheeks.

"I know!" James said as all three of them, including Wobbuffett, were crying anime-style as well.

"Woooobbaaa!"

They soon walked out and rejoined everyone, and Sabrina had to fight every ounce of her body to go back and aid Rose… in her mind, Rose was prepared… but her body wanted to go in and pull Rose out for her safety.

After all, what kind of parent would she be if she let her six year old daughter be inside a humongous robot? She wanted to…

No…

She needed to go get Rose.

Her feet started to move… but then Riku put his hand on her shoulder. "I know you're worried, but she'll be fine."

Sabrina looked at him. "Can you blame me for being worried? I don't know why you're so calm about it!"

"Hey, if she could hold her own in those worlds without us, then I'm pretty sure she can hold her own inside a gigantic robot."

"I know, but… she's been traumatized one too many times! Her brother's soul was taken by the Chaos Kin, Necrosan killed her sister, I was killed by Mephiles… let's not forget about what happened in the Datascape! I know she can handle things on her own, but I can tell that my little girl needs her mother more than anything!"

Riku could see and hear the distress from his wife, as tears were threatening to escape her and he then pulled her into a hug. "I know, but we can't always be there for Rose… no matter how much we want to."

Sabrina teared up, and hugged him tightly, as tears streamed down her cheeks. "God, I hate it when you're right…" She sobbed a little.

"Hmm…" Professor Jacob looked in his bag. "I know I have something around here somewhere… aha!" He then pulled out a few… Mega Mushrooms?

"Are those Mega Mushrooms?" Natsu asked as Sabrina pulled her eyes away from Riku's chest to see the Mega Mushrooms.

"Well, let's just say I had Plague Knight experiment on these a little, for these are not ordinary Mega Mushrooms."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Let's just say when you eat these, you'll be at the exact same height as the Prototype Robot that the girls are currently in." He said. "27,000,000 feet tall to be exact."

"HOW TALL?!" Natsu yelled as Sarge overheard this.

"Can I have one of those? I want to see the look on Grif's face when we find him." Sarge chuckled devilishly.

Professor Jacob laughed. "Sure." He nodded and tossed him one and then looked at Sabrina and Riku. "I know what you said, but I'm worried about Rose too." He said, tossing them two Mega Mushrooms. "You can be by your daughters side."

"…Jacob, you didn't have to do this…"

"I know, but someone has to be by that little girl's side besides Team Rocket, Yui and Nepgear, right?" He asked, winking at them while Natsu and Yang looked at each other and smirked.

"Hey, give us one of those too!" Yang requested as she and Natsu caught them.

"Oh hell yeah!" Natsu smirked.

"Might as well do it as a safe distance." Sabrina said as they called out their Pokemon and told them what they were doing.

"Grenin!" Greninja saluted.

"Drap!"

"We'll hold down the fort." Kyurem said.

"Thank you." Sabrina smiled as the five of them took off while carrying the Mega Mushrooms.

* * *

 _Back in the robot…_

Mata Nui hesitated… but he had to do it. He feared an explosion that would destroy then all if the Power Source was too much and they wouldn't survive the explosion and he put his hands forward, fearing the worst.

But, luckily, no explosion, much to his relief… for now for he feared there could be one later, but he had to do it and so, he reached for his mask… and began to pull it off, and to their shock, his body disappeared.

"Whoa!" Yui exclaimed.

"Did he just disappear?!" Meowth exclaimed.

But luckily, he was still there for he was in the Mask of Life… and now if only he could figure out how to transfer his body inside the robot. Surely, it'd be so simple, right?

Well, it took a little while… and the world began to spin after he began to think of transferring his body inside the robot, he felt like he overdid it and was somewhere in space, but when he finally came around, he realized he was seeing in the robot's eyes.

He had done it!

And now… it was time to get up and move, and he slowly did so.

* * *

 _Outside the robot…_

"What in the name of…?! Look at that!" Ackar exclaimed as he pointed to the giant robot before them slowly rising, and adding on to their amazement, five figures slowly proceeding to grow.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Gresh yelled.

"Okay, these Heroes of Light always continue to amaze me!" Kiina said. "How are they growing like that?!" She wondered, unaware of Jacob chuckling.

"So, how are we going to communicate with them?" Gresh asked.

"It's worth a shot, but…" Ackar raised his sword up in the air and using his new powers, he fired a stream of light to get their attention.

"Well done, Ackar…" Mata Nui spoke softly… but even as he spoke softly… it felt like his voice was a sonic boom and everyone… wouldn't be prepared for when Natsu would open his mouth. "Tahu could not have done better."

"Who's Tahu?" Kiina wondered.

"Maybe some Glatorian we don't know." Gresh said.

"MATA NUI! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Ackar yelled.

"There's no need to yell. I can hear you just fine." Mata Nui said… and then when Natsu opened his mouth… they immediately covered their ears.

"WAHOOHOOO! I'M HUMONGOOOOUS!" He yelled.

Well, if voices couldn't break mountains, Natsu's voice would definitely break a few mountains with just his giant voice, luckily, those who were inside the robot were in the safety of not getting their eardrums shattered.

"Phew…" Nepgear sighed with relief.

"I had a feeling mommy and daddy would help." Rose giggled.

"HEY SIS! DON'T BE AS LOUD AS NATSU!" Ruby yelled.

"I won't." Yang smiled.

"That's gonna be impossible. Those two are like related when they're pissed off." Weiss said.

"Tell me about it." Ruby nodded.

"Strange… my shotgun grew with me. I don't know how it's possible, but I like it!" Sarge grinned.

"So, how does it feel?" Riku asked, looking at Mata Nui.

"It's…different. I've almost forgotten what it's like to be a robotic body… in many ways, I might add."

"You'll get used to it." Sabrina said and she tried to look in his eyes to wave at Rose, but she couldn't see her, but she waved anyway.

"Hello~!" Rose giggled.

Mata Nui looked at everyone else. "Get to shelter. I don't know if what I'm going to attempt will work, or what will happen if it does. I need to know you're safe before I begin."

"Shelter? What shelter?" An Agori asked. "Aren't you wearing our shelter?"

"There are caves nearby. We'll get everyone to them." Ackar said.

* * *

 _Later…_

After realizing that they were safe and Mata Nui calling out all to Bara Magna to get to safety, he looked up at space, specifically at Bara Magna's two moons, Aqua Magna and Bota Magna, for they were all part of one planet, Spherus Magna. Recreating this world meant bringing three planets together again and fusing them together.

He raised both arms while the five giants were watching, and he unleashed energy to try and bring them together, but did he have enough strength to reunite them? He was about to find out.

As soon as he proceeded to do so… something eclipsed the sun. "Guys…" Yang got in a fighting position.

"We know." Sabrina said as she and Riku summoned their Keyblades, Sarge cocked his shotgun, Natsu's fists burst into flame… and Mata Nui stopped what he was doing and prepared and then a humongous robot landed on the ground, creating a humongous crater and earthquakes.

"Hello, brother. I thought it was time for a family reunion."

Teridax… has arrived.

 _Back in the caverns…_

"WHAT… IN THE HOLY HELL… IS THAT?!" Tucker yelled.

"Wow, that one's bigger than all six of them!" Neptune exclaimed.

"That's Teridax." Jacob said.

"THAT'S TERIDAX?!" Kiina yelled. "We have to go help them. Now!"

"Wait!" Gresh stopped. "We need a plan… and I have the perfect one!" He grinned.

"…Gresh has a plan. I'm not sure if I should be intrigued or scared." Ackar said.

"With all things considered, I'd go with scared." Kiina told him.

* * *

 _Back with the giants…_

 **BGM: This Glittering Band (Halo 2 Anniversary)**

"Silence, brother? No threats? No vows for revenge? You disappoint me."

"I don't need to do any of those things, Teridax. I don't need to prove my power in useless combat with you, either. We don't need to fight."

"No, of course we don't. You could just lie down with these pathetic Heroes of Light and die right now."

"Who are you calling 'pathetic', tin can?!" Yang growled.

"I know the truth now. The Great Beings wished for us to work together to save this planet. Bara Magna was once part of a larger world, Spherus Magna, that shattered into three pieces. We're meant to heal it."

"Heal it? HA! Don't make me laugh." Teridax folded his arms and looked directly at the five giants. "Well, you've gotten bigger the last time we've met at the Citadel. It appears your other friends didn't."

"Well, we have our ways of growing big." Sarge said, cocking his shotgun. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to blast your head off!"

"Oh ho ho, is that so, you pathetic excuse of a Spartan? Your shotgun will not take me down, you idiot."

"Insubordination!" Sarge aimed it at him, but Natsu put his shotgun down.

"You make me sick just looking at you. I want to destroy you for what you've done over those years." Natsu growled.

"Is that a fact?" Teridax smirked. "What do you Keyblade Wielders have to say?"

"That we'll take you down… you will be a message… that we're not afraid of the Malevolent Seven." Sabrina declared.

Teridax smirked. "We'll see about _that_. In fact, I have a better idea. Why don't you all join me with the Malevolent Seven? We can take down this universe together. We'll have to power to decimate any universe in the way! We could rule all of reality as we know it!"

"Like hell!" Yang shouted.

"I have a destiny to fulfill. A reason for existing. You have nothing, Teridax. You are nothing."

"Indeed. Let me show you what I think of your… destiny!" He smirked, firing lasers at all of them, causing them to cry out in pain and make them stumble a little, getting dangerously close to a mountain that held everyone.

"If he hits us again, we'll crush everyone!" Yui shouted.

"Well, we gotta do what we can!" Nepgear said as Mata Nui laid out a punch, hitting him in the chest.

"Ooof! Not bad…" Teridax smirked, as Sabrina used Curaga on them.

"Since you won't listen to reason, I'll speak to you in the language you understand!" Mata Nui said, firing a laser at him to knock him away, and then Sabrina and Riku used a Dark Firaga together to knock him away, Natsu and Yang both punched him and Sarge shot him.

"Argh…!" Teridax chuckled and then he fired lasers at them again before pinning Mata Nui down to the ground and firing lasers to knock the others back. "Who knew you had such a temper? But you seem to have forgotten… an entire universe of beings devoted to you… Toa Heroes, Matoran Villagers, and more… live inside of me. Damage me… and you may kill them." He smirked.

"Bastard!" Natsu growled.

"You sick son of a bitch…" Yang growled. "Now what do we do?"

"Aim for the head." Sabrina said. "I'm pretty sure no one lives in there."

Teridax then noticed the mountain while pinning down his brother and then smirked. "Ah… you're more concerned about the people! How… predictable!" He said as he got back up and just…well, took a step. "I am surprised at this new level of concern for the little things that scurry across the lands. You never seemed to care very much about those whose work kept you alive. And yet, here you are, trying to be the hero of the Bara Magnans."

He then picked it up with his own gravitational force and smirked at the heroes, as it rose dangerously high enough to kill everyone in there. "Shall I drop it? What do you think they will feel if the 'heroes' in their last few moments of life? Will they die cursing out to all of you?"

Yang's eyes widened, for if he were to drop that mountain… That would mean her team… and her family would be killed. "You…" She got back up, growling and her eyes glowing red. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She yelled.

"Ah ah ah! If you move, I will drop it on them!"

"You would really do that, wouldn't you?" Mata Nui asked. "Kill all of those innocents just to prove some warped point? You're a fool! That body does not make you a giant. Stand 40 million feet high, or 100 million, you are still an insect."

He aimed his hand directly at Teridax and shot him, hitting him and knocking him over and then acting quickly, he aimed at the mountain and shot a laser, with the help of the Dragon Slayer as it was incinerated instantly.

"Go! Now!" Natsu ordered as they quickly took off to find other shelter and they glared back at the giant.

"Impressive…" Teridax said as they helped Mata Nui to his feet. "But not impressive enough, brother. I knew very well that your robot will fail soon… and I can just as easily speed up the process, making it exhausted!"

"Like we care about that!" Yang shouted, jumping and punching him in the head to knock him back while Natsu jumped up.

"FIRE DRAGON'S… IRON FIST!" He yelled, punching him directly in the head, but to their surprise… it didn't leave a dent, but it did weaken him a little as Sabrina and Riku ran over and slashed him while Sarge shot him again, this time at the head.

It was then they noticed the moons started to drift away from the planet. "No!" Riku exclaimed.

"Yes. I will make this planet suffer along with you!" Teridax smirked and then to their amazement, they saw something exiting his body and they were going straight for everyone else.

"What the hell are those?" Natsu asked.

"Rahkshi, specifically Rahkshi of Heat Vision… along with a certain someone named Nektann and the Skakdi." He smirked.

"You coward…!" Mata Nui growled. "Using your men to attack the others while we're distracted?!"

"They are a worthy sacrifice."

"I hate to break it to you, Mata Nui… but we only have an hour left before this whole body shuts down!" Rose exclaimed.

"Then we have to hurry up and-" Teridax suddenly fired lasers at him. "ARGH!"

"Hey!" Sarge exclaimed, but they were soon knocked down by the lasers from Teridax as Mata Nui tried to get back up.

"By right of power, I claim this world!" Teridax said, hitting them a few times and weakening them severely, as he put a foot on top of Mata Nui and smirked. "Bara Magna… is mine!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in space…_

"Whoa! We're definitely missing all the fun!" A certain Hell Raven exclaimed, riding on top of something, as it growled in response.

"Yeah yeah, I know. We finally found our friends." She said. "Well, some of them."

The creature nodded.

"So, shall we go help them defeat that huge robot?"

The creature let out a roar, as it if it was saying 'yes'.

"Then let's go help 'em, Godzilla!" The Hell Raven cheered and Godzilla, as Super Godzilla, picked up the pace, ready to go destroy Teridax.

 **SKRRREEEEEEEEEOOOOOONNNNNGK!**

* * *

 **Weren't expecting Utsuho and Godzilla now, were ya?**


	8. Journey's End

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Brothers of Blood (God of War III)**

"Concentrate your fire! Target one spot and punch a hole in it!" Ackar shouted.

While the giants were battling and Natsu told them to run away, they did… for a moment.

What they didn't realize was that as soon as they looked away from the small people, they immediately ran back, with Thornax launchers, but a few of them seemed to be missing. They would be Gresh, Tristina, Flare, Maria Jr, Kairi, Aria and Saki.

What was Gresh's plan? Well, it was simple.

While everyone tried their best to distract Teridax from killing their friends, Gresh would slip by undetected with his friends and they soon made it to the foot of Teridax.

And to think they wouldn't get away with it if Mata Nui and Natsu didn't incinerate that mountain that they were in.

As for everyone else, everyone else tried to blow a hole open with Thornax launchers, but it didn't seem to work as it looked like they didn't even dent it… or perhaps they were wanting to distract him?

Well, whatever the case may be… Teridax didn't seem to notice them… or at least, that's what they thought. He knew that they were attacking him, but he didn't seem to care that much. It's not like they were doing that much damage anyway.

"Okay, if he doesn't notice our attacks, then Gresh and his group will go unnoticed." Kiina said. _I hope._

Eventually, his group made it while Kairi put Togepi and Happiny in a small bag to protect them and they looked at a hatch in front of them, waiting for the most opportune moment to strike while Gresh thought it'd be a good idea to destroy it with a Thornax…until it opened.

On instinct, they hid behind a rock and wondered who'd come out, prepared to strike them… and then bizarre creatures came out.

In the lead were vaguely reptilian looking creatures of all different colors, although yellow seemed to be the most common hue and each carried a staff. Right behind them came even more bizarre creatures, probably bizarre than some of the Heartless and Grimm they faced. They had huge jaws, and weird serpent-like external spines lied with spikes. They were armed with swords, axes, and other hand invaders.

"What the hell…?" Aria whispered as these creatures were heading for the group in front of them, which the giants noticed.

"What the hell are those?" Natsu asked.

"The ones in front are called Rahkshi, specifically Rahkshi of Heat Vision… along with a certain someone named Nektann and the Skakdi, the ones with the big jaws."

"Well, that answers _that_ question." Aria said as they nodded, and then they felt something else while Mata Nui was calling him a coward… something very… dark.

They turned and noticed the Heartless and Grimm fast approaching, and while Teridax didn't bother to mention that he summoned them, he did feel their presence… and it gave him joy.

But to their surprise, the Heartless and Grimm seemed to ignore Gresh's group and they went straight for the others, which Ackar noticed.

"Oh, great…" Ackar muttered quietly as they proceeded to defend themselves while dodging the incoming attacks from… well, everything.

A few Shadow and Novashadows came running, but they quickly screeched to a halt when they saw Nora playing Whack-a-Heartless into the ground, as they saw their buried brethren in the ground, including a Bully Dog that was trying to dig its way out, but Nora kept pounding it until she spotted them.

"Oh, you're cute~!" Nora smirked as the Heartless paled up and tried to flee, but Nora got to them quickly and buried them in the ground with her hammer.

"Gah!" Jaune cried out as an Ursa Major knocked him over.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha exclaimed and tried to run to him, but the Rahkshi weren't making it easy for her as the Ursa Major prepared to kill Jaune right there.

"Aegislash, King's Shield!" Minene's voice called out as Aegislash got in front of Jaune and protected him with King's Shield, much to the surprise of Jaune and then Aegislash used Iron Head to dispose of it.

"Slash." Aegislash turned to Jaune and helped him up while Jaune was trying to comprehend what the hell just happened.

Did a Pokemon seriously save his life?

Maybe he was wrong about Pokemon.

"I guess… not all Pokemon are insane. Thanks." Jaune said as Aegislash nodded and took off back to Minene, and then a glow caught her eye as she turned to see Rhyhorn evolving into Rhydon.

"…Cool." Terra said as the Rakhshi saw this and attempted to flee, but Rhydon used Rock Blast to dispose of them anyway.

"Hey guys." Professor Jacob caught their attention while he took down a Tailbunker that was attempting to take them down. "You might need these." He said, tossing them two items and they took it.

"Some kind of… small house?" Terra asked.

"A cloth?" Minene wondered.

"It's a Protector and a Reaper Cloth. It's for Rhydon and Dusclops to hold." He said.

"Uh, okay…?" Minene shrugged. "Hey Dusclops!"

"Dusc?"

"For you." She said as she gave it to him as he examined it before shrugging and holding it while Rhydon didn't know what to do with it but held it anyway.

"Alright, I don't know about you, but I'm going to help them." Jacob said and proceeded to go to Gresh's group as Minene and Terra looked at each other and nodded and they proceed to call their Pokemon back and going with them, while Yuno saw this.

"Now where are they going?" Yuno wondered as she put her Pokemon away and went after them.

* * *

 _Back with Gresh's group…_

Gresh looked at the open hatch and then he proceeded to go inside with everyone following him… only he was greeted by two Bionicle. One was a red-armored warrior and another in white and gold… and then Gresh greeted them by using a cyclone to push them into Teridax's foot, but then they were blinded by a blast of light.

"Who are they? They don't look like Teridax's creations."

"Maybe Teridax had agents already here… but I never saw any of them look… human. But in any case, we'll take them out. We don't have time to waste."

"Whoa, hold on a second here!" Flare said. "We're not with Teridax."

"To be honest, we thought you were." Aria said.

It was then that two of them approached them, and their names were Tahu and Takanuva… while there were a bunch of other Toa warriors behind them. "So, those are your pals out there, fighting the Rahkshi?"

"Yeah… and we're still wondering what they are besides what Teridax said." Gresh replied.

"Well, where I come from, we call them the 'Sons of Makuta'. Basically, they're killers and it seems your friends are in more trouble than they know… well, maybe, they seem to be holding off on their own, but they do need some help." Tahu said.

He then looked at the other warriors in front of them. "Let's go! They all need our help!" He said and then looked at Gresh's group. "You guys coming?"

"Well-"

"Hold on a second. Who is that?" Takanuva asked, pointing to Professor Jacob, Minene, Terra and Yuno approaching.

"Our friends." Tristina replied.

"Alright then."

"Anyway, as I was saying. We're going inside. We have to stop this Makuta."

Takanuva laughed, but it didn't sound like it was a good hearty laugh. "What do you think we've been trying to do for months? You can't do any good in there; you'll just get yourselves killed, so stay here or fight with us."

Gresh sighed. "Then I guess we're with you."

"So much for going in there." Saki said but then shrugged.

"Let's do this!" Gresh exclaimed.

"Eager sort, isn't he?" Takanuva whispered to Tahu.

"Yeah." He chuckled. "Reminds me of you."

Takanuva laughed. "I guess I was like that, wasn't I?" He said as they started to move… but then noticed Tahu wasn't moving at all. "Tahu?" He asked as they looked back at the small warrior as he tried to shake the Toa awake. "Hey, Tahu! What's the matter? Speak to me!" He ordered, but Tahu wouldn't answer, much to all of their concern.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Inside Tahu's mind…_

 **BGM: Dive to the Heart –Destati- (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Tahu looked around and seeing that he was in some sort of lava field. Strange, wasn't he at Bara Magna? But, this place looked familiar… but what was it? Where was he?

It then clicked inside of him. He somehow was back at Ta-Wahi, the place where he began searching for the Kanohi Masks of Power, and the battle with Teridax had begun.

Suddenly, there was a mask in front of him and… wait a darn second here, it was the Mask of Life… but how could it be possible? The Mask of Life was somewhere else, not at Ta-Wahi!

 _Wait, the Mask of Life wasn't at this island. It was someplace else, and my team couldn't find it… other heroes achieved it… so why am I seeing this in front of me?_ He wondered.

 _You are seeing what you need to see._ The mask spoke, and yet… the 'mouth' didn't even move. _A message has been sent; a message has been received. Now I must pass this knowledge to you._

"So that's it. I'm inside an illusion…" Tahu muttered to himself. "This is probably just in my head… probably a trick of Teridax and I'm going to-"

Only, this wasn't a trick as possibly billions of images shot through his mind, he saw his universe, things familiar and unfamiliar, adventures he hadn't been part of yet and yet, it probably happened already. He soon came to the conclusion that this wasn't a trick at all.

 _The hordes of the Makuta are unstoppable. The Glatorian and Agori will fall._

"Yeah, thanks for the inspiration. I didn't go through all I have been through like fighting Teridax, taking an energized protodermis bath and transforming into a Toa Nuva, almost getting killed hundreds of times… just to give up now!"

 _Yes, a Toa Nuva. To do what you must, you must be what you were. Becoming a Nuva gave you great power, but it cannot be allowed to stand._

Suddenly, Tahu began to glow. "What…? What are you…?!"

Sadly, the Mask of Life undid all of what happened to him after taking that energized protodermis bath as it went back to what he was when he was first created and he already felt his elemental power weakened.

"Wh-what have you done?!" He yelled in anger. "The battle of my life and you reduce my power?!"

 _The ways of Life are not for you to question. The Great Beings planned for much, though not all. They knew a rampant infection might one day threaten their robot, and they meant for a Toa to stop it. To do so, they gave me the knowledge to create a golden suit of Toa armor._

"I wore a golden mask once… It was powerful, but it couldn't do what you claim!"

 _It was a candle beside a bonfire. I can create the armor, but be warned… it can only be used once, and there is no telling what its use will do to you, Tahu._

 **End BGM**

It was this moment… that he snapped out of it and he was back at Bara Magna… and Takanuva was shaking him.

 **BGM: Brothers of Blood**

"Tahu! Wake up!"

Tahu pushed him away. "I'm… I'm alright."

"No… no you're not, Tahu. You're not a Toa Nuva anymore. You've… changed."

He wasn't wrong, Tahu felt his entire body and realized that he was back to his normal self.

"Basically, he was nerfed!"

…I was JUST getting to that Deadpool…

"You're welcome!"

Anyway, Tahu growled. "That cursed mask! It ruined me!"

Takanuva then looked up to see shafts of golden light were erupting from one of the giant robots and they spread out, a piece of golden armor formed when they touched the sand. He watched them scatter, and followed was a sixth in the shape of Tahu's Mask of Shielding.

The two proceeded to grab the piece, but unfortunately, Teridax hurled a burst of energy down to the ground, creating a huge explosion that knocked them away, including the armor… and Minene, Terra and Yuno were near the explosion, so it knocked the wind out of them while sending some of their Pokeballs flying off of their belts.

When they snapped out of it, they saw a Rahkshi snatching up one of the armor pieces. "…Tahu? Was that armor really important?" Takanuva asked.

"Yes."

"…Then I believe we have a problem."

"Uh, which one is which…?" Minene wondered as they picked them up. "Alright, Boldore and Dusclops!" She tossed them up in the air… until…

"Phaaaaan!"

"Rhydoooon!"

"What?!" Minene yelled, which Terra called out and out came Dusclops.

"Dusc!"

"Uh oh…"

"Wait, so that means…" Yuno tossed hers out, and Boldore came out.

All three of them sweatdropped, and they put them back and switched their Pokeballs, and they called them out again, with the correct ones. "Alright, Rhydon! Use Earthquake!"

"Dusclops, Shadow Ball!"

However, they didn't do those attacks yet… for they started glowing and to their amazement, they evolved into Rhyperior and Dusknoir.

"RHYPERIOR!"

"DUSKNOOOOIR!"

"…Huh, so that's what Sabrina meant by trading." Yuno said.

"Sweet!" Minene grinned, and then they proceeded to use the moves on the Rahkshi, with Boldore using Rock Blast and Phantump used Phantom Force, which got rid of the Rahkshi… and then Boldore and Phantump also glowed, evolving into Gigalith and a Shiny Trevenant.

"GIGA!"

"Trevenant!"

"Awesome!" Minene and Yuno shouted and then Takanuva went over and grabbed it.

"Now's not the time to be going crazy over those things transforming!"

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're amazed by that." Tahu said.

"…Okay, maybe a little."

* * *

 _With Gresh…_

Something slammed right in front of him as he turned to take a look and it was a piece of Golden Armor. "Cool…" He said as he picked it up, but then he heard something as he saw a Skakdi Warrior approaching him and got ready to take him out, but then Sabrina's Pokemon and Riku's Drapion got in the way.

"Snivy!" Snivy said as he used Vine Whip to pick him up and slam him into the ground and then Greninja used Water Shuriken, Drapion used Night Slash and Galvantula used Signal Beam on him to get rid of him.

"Well, thanks." Gresh said as the Pokemon nodded.

At another part of the desert, Nektann kicked down a deceased Glatorian and then spotted a piece of armor. "Well, what do we have here?" He curiously asked as he picked it up and chuckled. "Finders keepers."

"Hey!" A voice called out as he turned around and spotted Tahu approaching him, along with Tristina, Flare and Maria Jr. "You have something of mine!"

Nektann chuckled and got in a battle position. More fools to take down! "Well, bring it on then!"

* * *

 _With the giants…_

Mata Nui and the others panted, not looking so well as Teridax looked like he barely had a scratch on him. "I don't know what that light show was about." Teridax said as he pushed them away again. "Did you hope to light the way for your Toa across the sands? Oh yes, I saw them pursuing my Rahkshi. Gali and Pohatu have already devastated half a legion. I really must make an example of those two."

"You thought you could slaughter the inhabitants of this planet…" Mata Nui growled. "But they won't surrender to you, anymore than the Matoran and Toa did."

"And look how well that did for them." He said, and then punched Mata Nui's armor, cracking his chest plate while firing energy blasts at the others, but Sabrina and Riku both used Curaga on them.

Natsu jumped up. "FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!"

Yang ran over to him after he was hit by the wing attack as she let out a yell and used another uppercut while Sarge shot him. "Dammit, I'm running low on ammo!" Sarge said.

"Then use your fists!" Yang told him.

Mata Nui unleashed another laser at him, striking Teridax as he growled in anger, feeling his circuits fuse. Inside, he could tell that a molten protodermis pipeline has been severed inside him, causing cascading failures, but unfortunately to the heroes, Visorak Spiders have been sent to try and repair the damage.

"You rely too much on the bravery and spirit of your followers, brother!" He angrily said. "Even here, on your adopted world, you gathered starry-eyed fools around you who think you can save them!" He said and then lowered his right arm, his palm at the battle below them and Mata Nui could see energies gathering around his hand… but this wasn't the power he was hurling at this point. Oh no… this was something far worse… something fundamental in nature and terrifying.

"What's he doing now?" Riku asked, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Gravity…" Mata Nui growled. "He's going to unleash the power of gravity on Bara Magna!"

"What?!" Sabrina exclaimed in horror.

Teridax's eyes glowed with triumph, gleeful of what he was about to do. "You know, don't you? A single blast of gravitic power and this planet will fold in on itself." He said as their eyes widened in horror at this. "It'll destroy everything and everyone on it. I will survive, and perhaps you will too… but everyone else will be a forgotten memory!"

"You can't do that!" Mata Nui shouted. "The consequences-"

"I stopped caring about consequences long ago! Those sorts of worries are for the weak, and I am strong, Mata Nui. By right of power, I claimed your universe…and now I claim this one, starting right here and now!"

"We gotta do something, fast!" Yang exclaimed.

"What do you think we're doing?!" Riku asked as they struggled to get up, preparing for the worst.

Teridax laughed evilly. "There is nothing you can do… this universe is as good as mine!"

* * *

 _Minutes before it happened…_

Gresh and the Pokemon spotted something approaching them as they saw Skrall coming to them. "I was wondering when they'd show up." Gresh said. "Let's go!"

"Ninja!"

"Glaciate!" Kyurem shouted as he froze them over to slow them down, and then they saw a piece of armor that the Skrall were holding.

"Huh, so it belongs to them." Gresh said. "I don't think so." He chuckled as they prepared to attack them while Snivy looked at one of the Skrall that held it, and then playfully winked at it, using Attract… which caused hearts to appear over his eyes and not wanting to fight the little one, and then Snivy used Vine Whip to take the armor back… and then used Leaf Storm to take him down.

"Alright, nice!" Gresh smiled and then they proceeded to take down more Skrall as more approached, but he knew… that this was definitely going to be fun.

* * *

 _With Takanuva, Kairi and Aria…_

"Sure, like they _needed_ improving!" Takanuva complained as they were firing heat vision at them, forcing them to avoid them and then Takanuva, with quick thinking, he made a hologram of himself as they fired heat vision through the hologram, and hitting the both of them, causing them to hiss in agony.

"Ha! Nice!" Aria exclaimed as she and Kairi ran over and slashed through them and then Takanuva fired a laser to disintegrate the two as they proceeded to take out a few more until they saw the Golden Armor sitting there and then the Toa of Light picked it up.

"Let's move." He said as he turned around back to the battle, vowing to destroy Teridax… and then they heard roaring and hissing as they turned to see Grimm surrounding them, including a few Deathstalkers and King Taijitus from the canyon from before.

"Crap…" Kairi groaned as they looked at the Grimm before Aria had an idea.

"HEY MAVIS! I NEED YOU!" Aria called out, and then the next thing they all knew, Mavis came running and front flipped over a Deathstalker and landed.

"You need me?"

"Yeah."

"Perfect!" Mavis smiled and then closed her eyes, extending her arm. "Take it."

Aria nodded and then took her arm, closing her eyes.

 _Absorbing Mavis?!_ Kairi thought. _Wait a minute, this reminds me of that time when I was at the Citadel... when Palutena and the others surrounded me… saying something about giving me a new form by absorbing some of their power._

Kairi smirked. _Well, might as well try it out…_ She said and then pulled out her bag and gave it to Takanuva. "Hold these."

"Uh… why…?"

"Just do it." She said as she gave him the bag and walked back to Aria who was just about done absorbing Mavis and then she closed her eyes.

 **End BGM**

When Mavis was fully absorbed, Aria got in a stance and suddenly screamed. "RAAAAAAH! FAIRY MAGE MOOOOOOODE!"

Kairi's eyes opened and glowed brightly, blinding the Grimm for several seconds until she stopped glowing… and she looked different.

She was wearing an elegant red dress and her hair was glowing, but she was also wearing Pokeball earrings. She held Palutena's staff and shield, but the orb of the staff happened to be a Hakurei Yin-Yang orb. She was also wearing Peach's brooch as a necklace, a bracelet with all the Zodiac signs, and was wearing Sailor Moon's tiara.

And behind her, was a light blue Kingdom Hearts symbol behind her head, with the Kingdom Key, Destiny's Embrace, and the Oathkeeper just under it. (Think of the symbol behind Palutena's head)

Kairi looked at herself and then chuckled. "Hmm, interesting. I feel like a Goddess in this form… perhaps… like a Goddess of Heart."

Aria stopped glowing, and she was in her Fairy Mage Mode… and with this form, her outfit changed. She was wearing a dark blue T-shirt with the Fairy Tail symbol on the right sleeve, along with a necklace with Mavis's face in the middle, silver earrings. She had a golden mini-skirt on and was also wearing black stockings covering her legs, complete with white high heels. She also has wings about Pit's length… but unlike Pit, she can actually fly with these wings.

"I can feel the power surging through me…" Aria said.

 _Let's take these guys down!_ Mavis grinned.

"You ready, Kairi?"

"Oh, I'm ready alright."

"Then let's go!"

 **BGM: I May Fall (RWBY)**

A few Ursa Majors ran over to them and slashed them, but Aria jumped back and then jumped up. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" She yelled, punching through them and then jumped back as Kairi took off her tiara.

"Moon… Tiara… ACTION!" She yelled, throwing it at the Ursa Majors as they fell when the tiara hit them as it returned to her.

The Grimm looked at each other, and they proceeded to attack them as Aria smirked. "SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Kairi turned around to avoid a King Taijitu's bite. "Mega Laser!" She aimed her staff at it and a laser struck it as it hissed in agony as she waved her staff repeatedly, firing Danmaku repeatedly and striking the snake as a Deathstalker attempted to impale her from behind, but then it was hit by purple fire.

"Purple Flare!" Aria threw several of them at a few Beowolves and then used Iron Dragon's Club at an Ursa Major and then she conjured up an ice cannon. "Ice make: CANNON!" She yelled, shooting them.

"Okay, so there's more to the Dragon Slayers moves, huh?"

"Mavis just keeps rattling off attacks that I can use."

 _Not like there's a problem!_ Mavis giggled.

"WATER SLICER!" She yelled.

"Explosive Fireworks!" She yelled, using it at a Boarbatusk and then blocked an Ursa Major with her shield and then fired a powerful Danmaku blast at a Beowolf as there were a few King Taijitus and a Deathstalker left.

"I'll take care of this one." Aria said and closed her eyes, getting in a certain stance. "Cover me."

"Got it!" Kairi nodded as she willed the Keyblades behind her to disappear and then slashing them repeatedly until there was a glow above them, aiming directly at the Grimm.

"…Fairy Law." Aria said and then the Grimm were completely decimated in front of their eyes… as they were no more.

 **End BGM**

"What… the…?!" Takanuva exclaimed as Kairi took the bag as Happiny and Togepi were cheering for Kairi.

"Wahoo! We did it!" Aria suddenly cheered as Kairi looked at her strangely.

"Uh, you okay?"

"…Yeah, I probably have some of Mavis' personality in this mode."

 _Yay! My personality rubbed off on you!_

"Don't get too excited. We gotta keep fighting." Aria said.

 _Right!_

The two girls (or would that be three?) took off while Takanuva looked at them in shock.

"…What in the name of Mata Nui just happened?!" He wondered before taking off.

 **BGM: Brothers of Blood**

* * *

 _With Nektann…_

"I'LL CRUSH YOU!" Nektann declared as he was in the middle of battle with Tahu and the girls as they were giving it there all. "Go ahead, Toa. Use your flame power! Use your mask! You 'heroes' can't win a battle with just your strength and your wits, right?"

 _Oh, you'd be surprised._ Flare thought.

Tahu just smiled a bit grimly. This wasn't the first time his enemies have done this, trying to strike his pride, make him sloppy, trying to get him to make mistakes… but this was probably like the oldest trick in the book that Nektann was using, and by Mata Nui, he was going to regret that.

"This is the part where I'm supposed to say 'I don't need my power to deal with you', right?" Tahu asked. "I take it as a challenge. Can I outfight you?" He asked, while gesturing the girls to stand down, as they didn't understand why but they did it anyway.

"You can't and you know it! That's why you have to cheat!"

Tahu smirked and then used his elemental power to heat up his sword to just about several thousand degrees and his next blow just melted right through his weapon, cutting it in half. "Look around, barbarian. All around you, warriors are fighting and dying. This isn't a game, there are no rules. It's all about honor, or pride, or who's better… it's about winning."

Despite being disarmed, Nektann still smiled. "So… you _did_ learn something from your enemies, Toa. Maybe we won in the end, then… we made you like us."

"Not like you. Never like you. You fight to take lives, I fight to save them."

Nektann then charged at him, slamming into him and carrying him to the fight between the Glatorians and Rahkshi, forcing the girls to go after them. "Go ahead, burn me! But your Toa power will burn your friends too!"

"You still don't understand." He said as he flipped Nektann over him and slammed him into the sand. "You and you kind were what I was created to stop. You've terrorized villagers, murdered Toa, and now you serve a monster that would enslave worlds. I'm going to do whatever I have to do."

Nektann shot up and grabbed him by the throat. "You don't have the guts, anymore than those Toa I killed, or the villagers who had more courage than sense. Some of them didn't even the time to scream before they died!" He then started to squeeze harder to choke him. "Talk, talk, talk. That's all Toa are good for! Try talking when I'm crushing your-…"

He stopped monologuing… something wasn't right. Tahu's eyes were glowing and blistering heat was running down his arm… and before the Skakdi's eyes, his armor was starting to melt… first his gauntlet, the plate on his arm, then his chest armor. Tahu never spoke a word as his power did most of the talking.

"What are you doing?! My armor…!"

"Be grateful that you were wrong." Tahu said as Nektann fell in the molten liquid. "Be grateful I never learned from my enemies how to kill. You'll live, Skakdi, but you won't forget."

He then picked up Nektann's satchel and removed the golden armor. "And, Mata Nui help me, neither will I."

"…Wow…" Tristina said in amazement.

"You said it." Flare nodded.

Tahu then looked at the trio. "Come on, let's go."

"Right." Tristina nodded as they started walking, until they suddenly heard a yelp as they turned to see Maria Jr. pinned down by a Guard Armor along more powerful Heartless approaching them… while a Bandit walked over to Maria Jr. with a sword.

"NO!" Flare yelled.

Tristina growled. "No… not this time… NOT AGAIN!" She yelled as aura surrounded her, thinking of her wolf form and her HDD, and Flare was thinking about her dragon form and her HDD as well… as they were suddenly glowing brightly.

If one were to question what would happen if they were to combine HDD with something else… well, the answer to that…

…Is a hybrid form.

 **End BGM**

Tristina looked entirely different. She gained long red hair in twin pigtails, each with yellow stripes and bright yellow eyes with white pupils in the shape of the Triforce along with a hair style shaped like her Wolf Form's mane. She bared grey tattoos of the Twilight Realm. There's also yellow hair clips with glowing D-Pad shaped like the Omega Symbol. Her bodysuit is black and exposes cleavage and has red and yellow lining all around the torso and arms shaped like Primal Groudon. A symbol on it, shaped like Midna's helmet is place on her stomach area. She also wears thigh high boots shaped like wolf's feet. Her gloves are shaped like the arms of a wolf, complete with fur. She also has a spiked wolf tail.

"Primal Wolf."

As for Flare, gained a slim and curvy figure. Her eyes are a dark red, and her skin is very fair. Her hair is dark purple, and is kept mostly free, and is of short length, barring her bangs, which are colored blue reach down to her stomach and a blue ponytail shaped like Hoopa Unbound. Her attire consists of a tight battle-suit, which is pink and has minor touches of yellow. The top itself appears as a swimsuit-like armor. There is a circle on the stomach which goes up to the lower half of her chest, exposing the lower cleavage The sleeves of this are detached, and reach all the way to her shoulder, with a pair of Hoopa Unbound arm gauntlets being equipped on both of them, claws shaped like Dragons, and mechanical, scale like devices connecting the joint (elbow-forearm) of the sleeve. Her boots are shaped like her Dragon Forms feet. Her Dragons wings are out. She wears her Dragon Form's head like a tiara.

"Unbound Dragoon!"

"…Whoa…" Tahu said.

 **BGM: Die (RWBY)**

"So, shall we defeat these wretched Heartless and save Maria Jr?" Primal Heart asked.

"Way ahead of you!"

"Then let's go."

Primal Wolf quickly ran over as a few Defenders got in the way and attempted to hit her with the shields, but she jumped in the air and then aimed the palm of her hands at them and fired streams of lava at them, which really hurt when it connected to them… in fact, it killed them as Unbound Dragoon made a portal behind the Guard Armor.

"Heheh…" Unbound Dragoon smirked and then unleashed a powerful water and fire spell that washed away a few Novashadows… and then burned them alive while the Bandit turned around and saw Primal Wolf running to her… running on all fours and then slashed right through it and then when she looked at Guard Armor, she aimed her hand and shot a stream of lava at its face, causing it to fall back and try to block the lava and freeing Maria Jr. as she got back up and went into Red Sister who screamed at the Guard Armor and knocked into a few Wyverns, knocking them all unconscious.

"Let's finish them."

"Right!" Unbound Dragoon opened up a portal with another portal above the Guard Armor and the Wyverns and aimed her hands and fired a stream of fire and water from her hands.

"Come assist me." Primal Wolf requested as she summoned a few Twilight Wolves as she and the Twilight Wolves ran over and completely annihilated them all while Red Sister and Tahu could only watch in amazement… until they were destroyed, and the wolves disappeared.

 **End BGM**

"I've noticed that you're calmer in that form, Tristina. Not to mention that you also sound serious and mature."

Primal Wolf chuckled. "It's important to be mature, serious and calm in battle."

 _Well, you don't sound fun…_

"I've noticed that you're not aggressive when you're in battle. You're usually aggressive even if you're not in your dragon form."

"So…? Being aggressive takes a lot out of me."

Primal Wolf sweatdropped. _That makes… no sense._

"Well, if we're done chatting… we gotta finish this." Tahu said as the girls nodded and took off.

 **BGM: Brothers of Blood**

* * *

 _Back with the giants…_

"Hahaha! SAY GOODBYE!" Teridax yelled, ready to unleash the power… when he heard a scream of a Spartan and got his eye pierced by some blades. "AAARGH!"

"Kratos! You climbed up his body!" Natsu pointed out the obvious.

"I did… but it wasn't easy, I might add." He said… and then… everyone in the world heard something… a very loud… roar.

 **SKRRREEEEEEEEEOOOOOONNNNNGK!**

And then a yell.

"SUBTERRANEAN SUN!"

Kratos saw this and quickly jumped away and landed on Mata Nui as Teridax was hit by a powerful Danmaku… and then he turned to see Super Godzilla landed on the ground, with Utsuho on his head.

"Sup?" Utsuho greeted as Super Godzilla pulled back his fist and punched Teridax in the chest, and then Mata Nui grabbed his arm and aimed it up into space, as it hit the moons of Bara Magna, as they were headed back home.

"Oh no… we're only minutes away from crashing!" Nepgear exclaimed.

"Then it's all or nothing! Let's do it!" Rose exclaimed.

Teridax growled. "So… the Ghost of Sparta, the Hell Raven, and the King of Monsters have come to aid you in this fight? You really are getting desperate to win. That is _so_ like you, brother."

"Hmph, we will see who's desperate." Mata Nui said.

"Indeed. You have all made an excellent effort… but they don't remember who tried the hardest... only who won. Today, that is I." He said, aiming both hands. "Goodbye, brother and heroes." He smirked, only to get hit by Super Godzilla's Red Spiral Atomic Breath and Mata Nui's punches, Utsuho firing Danmaku, and then was hit with what strength the giants had left while Kratos fired arrows at him.

* * *

 _Down below…_

Despite the fact that a large reptile came down from the heavens to strike Teridax, Tahu still managed to find Takanuva and reunited with the others. "Mom? Is that you?" Unbound Dragoon asked.

Kairi turned her head. "Flare? Wow, you look incredible!"

"Thanks… I've always know that I had a beautiful mother, and this new form of yours proves it."

Kairi smiled at this and then Unbound Dragoon quickly hugged her, as Kairi hugged her back, kissing her cheek.

Aria looked at Primal Wolf. "Whoa… you look… amazing!"

Primal Wolf smiled. "Thanks." She said.

"So… where are the other two pieces of armor?" Tahu asked.

"There!" Takanuva pointed to Gresh and the Pokemon who were in the middle of a fight with a Skakdi, and joining him were Locus, Emerald, Neo, Qrow and Gildarts.

"The armor! We need it!" He called out to Gresh.

"What?" He asked as he saw Takanuva pulling out the pieces of the armor and then he pulled out his. "Alright, take it. What's it for?"

"We don't know." Takanuva said. "That's what we're going to find out." He said as Tahu quickly put the golden pieces of armor on him and replaced his mask with the golden one. "Are you sure about this?"

"I haven't been sure of anything in 100,000 years." Tahu smiled. "So what start now?"

The Toa of Fire then concentrated, focusing his thoughts just as he did before to control flame or activate power. This time, however, he was willing his golden armor to do whatever it could to end this battle once and for all.

Power surged through him… and then he started screaming as electricity locked his muscles and suffused his body with a blinding light. Tendrils of energy shot through him, coiling around every Rahkshi, Heartless and Grimm around the battlefield, as the creatures fell to the ground, seized by spasms as their power raced back along the tendrils and into Tahu.

As everyone watched, the Rahkshi's armor disintegrated and the Kraata Slugs inside them exploded into shards of shadow, while the Heartless and the Grimm disappeared… but Tahu was still screaming as the energies of hundreds of Rahkshi threatened to overwhelm him… but suddenly, the nimbus of power around him disappeared… and he fell.

Just like that, the battle was over and with the Rahkshi gone, the Skakdi and Skrall were horribly outnumbered by the Glatorians, the Toa, and the Heroes of Light… some of them surrendered while others took off running… but none were celebrating yet.

Teridax was still alive.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Above…_

"Nnngh…!" Teridax suddenly stopped… he sensed the Rahkshi's deaths… he didn't feel their pain, but their death… and all those who were lost all at once made him hesitate.

"What's the matter… big guy…?" Natsu panted. "Rusted gears got your tongue or something…?"

"I think we're this close to winning…" Sabrina panted.

It was at this moment that a shadow cast their eyes, the moon of Bota Magna was coming down on top of them… and Teridax wasn't even paying attention.

With quick thing, Super Godzilla grabbed a hold of it and nodded at the giants, and with all the strength they had, they pushed Teridax a little ways… and then Super Godzilla jumped up… and slam dunked that moon right on top of Teridax's head, causing the backside of head to shatter completely.

"Huh, didn't know he was into basketball." Sarge said as Teridax's body toppled over, but everyone managed to push Teridax's body away from the desert… and right on top of the Black Spike Mountains.

 **BGM: Godzilla's Victory (Godzilla 2014)**

Everyone was in silence while Sabrina and Riku used Graviga to pull the moon back to where it was, and Mata Nui began merging the fragments back into one planet and into Spherus Magna, but they one thing.

Teridax… was no more.

And the Malevolent Seven… just became the Malevolent Six.

Everyone cheered and triumphed that the huge monster was no more, and Super Godzilla let out a roar of triumph, for this was a day… that the Makuta was no more.

 **End BGM**

"WAHOOHOOO! WE DID IT!" Ruby screamed in delight. "HE IS NO MORE!"

"Oh yeah!" Neptune exclaimed, high fiving Ruby while everyone was cheering, and then they spotted the other Bionicle coming to them as they were celebrating, as they realized these were the same Bionicle from when they were at the Hyperdimension world.

"Hey, how'd you guys get in there?" Isaac asked.

"Well, truth be told… we were visiting the second generation of Bionicle's world with Ekimu when Teridax rudely came out of nowhere and teleported us in." Umbra explained. "Not my idea of fun, I might add."

"So, the second generation is here too?" Minene asked.

"Nope. We looked for them as we were fighting Teridax on the inside but they were nowhere to be found. I'm guessing they're back at Okoto." Keetongu said.

"Luckily, Teridax is dead." Norik said.

"Well, it's all in the past now! Let's continue celebrating!" Ruby cheered.

Above, the five giants were smiling, severely beat up, but smiling as Utsuho put her arms behind her head with a huge smile. "Today… the war has been won in this world." Sarge said. "But the war of the universe has just begun."

"No kidding. We have six of them left." Yang nodded.

"We can do it." Natsu said. "There's only six of them. It's not an entire legion or anything."

"He has a point." Sabrina nodded.

Mata Nui looked around, and he knew that his strength was failing by the second… even though he used a lot of it to take down the Makuta, but he had some strength left… so maybe… he could bring life back to this world.

It's worth a shot… but first, he had to get some people out of him.

"Rose, Yui, Nepgear… and Team Rocket… I would like it… if you'd get out of my body." He requested.

"I'm not sure how that's possible." Nepgear said, and then a portal opened up behind them as they looked at it before going in, and seeing Unbound Dragoon smiling and doing the peace sign.

"…What did we miss?" Yui asked, looking at the new forms of Aria, Kairi, Primal Wolf and Unbound Dragoon.

"A lot." Kirito chuckled and it was at this moment that Mavis came out of Aria.

"Phew! I'm exhausted after doing that." Mavis said.

"Uh, but you're a ghost!" Noire said.

"So?" Mavis smiled innocently, which caused Noire to sweatdrop and then Kairi turned back to normal… while high fiving Rosa in the process, but Primal Wolf and Unbound Dragoon wanted to stay in their forms for just a bit longer… and then the five giants suddenly started shrinking back down to normal size.

"Wow, now I know how Suika feels." Sabrina chuckled, looking completely worn out and forcing a smile as Rose happily jumped into her arms and then Kratos summoned Wings of Icarus and flew down and rejoined them.

Mata Nui then proceeded to bathe Spherus Magna with life, plants growing everywhere, bodies of water appearing... everything was returning to normal.

"He did it…" Kiina said. "I can't believe it."

"It's amazing." Ackar said. "I can't even… I don't know how to put it into words…"

"He promised me, Ackar… He promised me to bring me to a new world. Instead… he brought the new world to _me_."

"Indeed." She nodded and then realized Mata Nui was starting to fail. "Wait… look at him…! He's… he's collapsing!"

"What?!" Natsu exclaimed as they looked to see Mata Nui robotic body past its limit, as it was disintegrating rapidly… much to everyone's horror.

"Come on! He needs our help!" Kiina shouted as they ran over to check on him… but it was too late… he was gone. "We're… we're too late… He's gone…"

Everyone looked at the fallen robot and Mata Nui was gone… they weren't sure what to do… but they were filled with emotion… and then Ackar spotted the Mask of Life lying on the ground.

 _Hello, what's this…?_ Ackar wondered as he went to touch it, but then it floated up in the air, much to their surprise.

"My friends." The mask said, as it was Mata Nui. "The debt owed to all of you has been repaid. You have your world back now. Let it live in peace."

"Mata Nui? We thought you were dead." Kiina said.

"My mind and spirit lived inside this mask for so long that when the body I wore died, it was drawn back to it."

"The mask can do amazing things." Tahu spoke up. "You could use it to make a body for yourself, couldn't you? We could use all of your wisdom and guidance."

"I think… I think perhaps that is not the time for me to walk among you. You all have a new life to build. My destiny is fulfilled, but for many of you, it has yet to be written. You need to find your path without my shadow hanging over you."

"But… but all the battles we've fought, all that we've endured, was to bring you back to us." Takanuva said.

"And in so doing, you grew as a people past the point where you needed a Great Spirit to guide you. The true power does not reside in me. It lives inside all of you."

"So this is… goodbye?"

"Never goodbye. Even I cannot predict the future, or if the time will come when I shall be at your side once more. But until that day arrives, I have something I must ask of you."

"Anything." Ackar said. "Name it."

"The Great Beings." Mata Nui said. "They vanished 100,000 years ago, not long after creating me. They were tormented by guilt over what they knew would happen to Spherus Magna, and their role in causing it. Find them... tell them the planet is whole once more... convince them to share their gifts with you. I learned what it can mean to have friends, not subjects; allies, rather than workers or soldiers. Perhaps they can do the same."

"If that's what you want, it's done."

"The time has come." Mata Nui said. "All journeys must come to an end, but this time, there is a new beginning as well. There will be challenges to face and enemies to fight, but I know you will overcome. All that has gone before, my friends, has only served to give birth to this new day. Let unity, duty and destiny be your guides. Be well, be strong, care for this world and for each other. Farewell."

"If I may…" A voice spoke up as they looked at Professor Jacob approaching. "Instead of going away, I have a better idea."

"What is it?"

"Why don't you join us in the Citadel of Light?" He asked, as everyone looked at him in surprise. "If you join us, you won't have to interfere with the Agori and Matoran's lives. And… well… to be honest, you've grown close to Sabrina's family, haven't you?"

"As a matter of fact, I have… why?"

"Well, I've been thinking about it long and hard… and… I'd like it if you'd join the family."

"What?!" Sabrina exclaimed in shock… not that she wouldn't mind a Bionicle in the family, she was pretty much surprised that Jacob, of all people, would ask such a thing.

"ANOTHER FAMILY MEMBER?!" Team Rocket yelled in horror.

"Woooobaaaa!"

"Besides, it's a good reason to catch up after 1,000 years of sleep."

Mata Nui thought about this long and hard… Jacob _did_ have a good point and he then chuckled. "Jacob, I always knew you were a good friend." The mask glowed, and then his original body, before transferring it into the robot, came back. "I accept!" He smiled.

"Well, if you're leaving with them… you might need this." Kiina said as she gave him Click who jumped happily into his shoulder and then Jacob gave him his swords back.

"You know, I think we'll stay here instead of going back into the Citadel." Botar said as they all looked at them. "We need to help rebuild everyone's homes in Spherus Magna anyway."

"Alright, we'll see you later then." Jacob nodded.

"Hey, Tristina…" Isaac said as Primal Wolf looked at him. "I can't help but noticed that… you're really beautiful in this Primal Wolf form of yours."

Primal Wolf smiled. "Thank you." She said… and then she suddenly bent down, her tail started to wag and she had a playful smile on her face.

"Uh, Tristina? What are you-" He was suddenly interrupted when she pounced on him. "OOOF!"

Primal Wolf chuckled. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." She said and then started to kiss him as he wrapped his arms around her while everyone else laughed at this, then Primal Wolf turned back to Tristina.

"Know what I'm thinking?" Neptune looked at Deadpool.

"Already on it!" Deadpool said, writing it down. "Wahoo! Running Gag potential!"

"Aw yeah!" Neptune exclaimed and high fived him.

"Seriously, what's with him and Running Gags?" Noire asked.

"I'll never understand that." Blanc muttered as they heard a Pokeball being opened and then they saw Hoopa transforming into Hoopa Unbound.

"Let's go home." Unbound Dragoon said as Hoopa Unbound nodded as they opened up a portal, although Hoopa Unbound opened a bigger one for Godzilla who turned back to normal as they proceeded to walk in while the all the Bionicle watched… although Neptune excitedly ran in.

"Alright, everyone!" Tahu caught their attention. "Let's get to work!"

* * *

 **BGM: FOREVER HERE (Fairy Tail 2014)**

 _FOREVER HERE… WE ARE_

The ending begins by showing the Citadel as the CPUs are pretty ecstatic, while Neptune is the most excited of them all.

 _Wake aenai nante, mou omowanai de_

It then shows Kratos leaning on a wall, watching everyone doing their own thing and joining him are Qrow and Gildarts.

 _Sore ga donna ni itakutatte kamawanai_

Noire is shown walking around, but she's deep in thought as an image of Hina is behind her, pretty much thinking about her.

 _Daeta guzen mo, kitto imi ga aru_

Samus is by herself, looking at Tristina who's glaring at her while walking with Isaac, as she sighs in sadness.

 _Kasane awaseta te de kikasete_

We see Flare reading at the library, and joining her is Blanc while Flame puts away a book.

 _Kantan na kotoba de kamawanai yo_

Rosa looks at Kairi's new form as she's so happy and the two of them hug while Sora has hearts over his eyes, probably in love with Kairi's new form.

 _Yorisotta kokoro wa nandemo tsutae aeru kera_

It then shows Minene firing her gun at the shooting range with Carolina and they saw Sabrina walking by as the two looked at each other, then their weapons, then at Sabrina, beginning to wonder about something.

 _FOREVER koko ni kaette kureba I dake_

Rose rests her head on Sabrina's lap and Maria Jr. cuddling next to her while she smiles as Saki, Satoru and Kimomaru see this from afar and smiles.

 _Itsudatte ne, egao de matteite kureru basho_

It then shows Yang punching a punching bag, seriously pissed off as she punches it hard enough that it goes through a wall, but she's still upset.

 _Tatobe hanarete itatte zutto kawaranai_

Now we see Natsu eating everything in sight with Happy, and joining the two is Nora while Mata Nui sees this and sweatdrops while Click sneaks a crumb or two.

 _Onaji doa akeru kagi wo motte iru koto wo… wasurenai de_

The ending ends with Mavis and Aria looking out into space at the Observatory, looking at the stars and wondering if they'll find their friends.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Mephiles…_

"Golly gee! I'm surprised they were able to take down that humongous robot!"

Mephiles growled. "While I _am_ glad that Teridax is no more… I'm not as happy that they recruited Kratos! I worked hard on reviving him and THIS is how he repays me?! BY BETRAYING ME AND JOINING THOSE HEROES?! NOT TO MENTION THAT THAT PESKY KEYBLADE WIELDER WAS REVIVED!" He yelled, angrily firing a dark laser at an unsuspecting Shadow Heartless.

"Well, you didn't have to kill that adorable thing!"

"Hmph…" Mephiles growled.

"Well, I have a better idea." Another voice spoke. "We should focus on that particular family."

"Oh? And what do you have in mind, miss rainbow head?" Mephiles asked.

The voice chuckled. "Tear them apart… One. By. One."

"Ooo, I like that!"

Mephiles chuckled. "I like the sound of that. Let's get started."

"Yes… lets."

* * *

Omake

"Hahaha! SAY GOODBYE!" Teridax yelled, ready to unleash the power… until his entire body was suddenly blown up to a million pieces, causing a lot of jaw-drops.

"WHAT-"

"THE-"

"HELL!"

Everyone failed to notice a bald man with a red cape, a yellow outfit, and a blank look walking away from where Teridax used to be.

* * *

 **Take a few wild guesses as to who's with Mephiles this time.**


	9. Worldwalker's Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

"WAHOO! WE'RE IN THE CIT…A…del…" Neptune sweatdropped as she soon as she ran in. "Okay, two things. One: Has it always been so quiet and two: Has it ALWAYS been this messy?"

"I take it that the Malevolent Seven made themselves quite comfy before we came back." Jacob said as they walked in.

"Yeesh… you leave just to take out some Grimm in Haven and this is what you get." Natsu muttered.

"I'll go survey the damage." Mavis said as they all proceeded to go off and do their things while Alex and Uzume soon found themselves in the skateboard park.

"So, you skateboard, huh?" Uzume asked.

"Yeah." Alex nodded as they sat down on top of the ramp. "But… I don't feel like skateboarding just yet."

"Because of the rubble in the way?" She asked.

"No, I'm just not in the mood…" Alex replied. "I just can't help but wonder if my parents are okay ever since we were all separated. I couldn't stop thinking about them…"

Uzume smiled and hugged her. "I'm sure you'll reunite with them. Hell, I bet they're thinking of you right about now." She said. "Probably looking for you too."

"Right."

"If it makes you feel any better, the next time we all go out, the two of us will go looking for them."

Alex smiled. "Thanks." She said and then they both hugged.

* * *

 _At the shooting gallery…_

"Well, glad this place was untouched." Minene said.

"Mostly." Carolina said, glancing at a few targets that were more than likely stepped on as they pulled out their weapons and shot some targets, and soon, Maria Jr. and Uni came in and shot some targets as well, then Sabrina walked in.

"Hmm…" She rubbed her chin in thought, looking at all the weapons.

"Mind if I try out that Battle Rifle?" Minene asked.

"Go for it." Carolina said as she pulled out her Magnum while Minene tried out the Battle Rifle, looking in the scope and pulled the trigger, hitting the targets and hitting perfect bullseyes.

"Ha! Nice!"

"Hmm…" Sabrina rubbed her chin in thought as she noticed a Blaster lying on the ground. _A Clone probably left it there… or maybe it's a spare._ She thought as she picked it up as Minene saw her.

"Huh… never thought of you as a gun wielding chick." Minene said.

"Well, let's just say I'm starting to take an interest in these." Sabrina aimed the blaster at the target, aiming directly at it and calmly… she pulled the trigger, and was immediately taken down from that kick. "Whoa!" She exclaimed as the laser nearly hit the bullseye.

"You okay?" Carolina asked.

"Yeah… just gotta get used to that kick." She replied, then laughed.

* * *

 _With Team Rocket…_

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu happily chased after Hoopa and Umbreon as Team Rocket peeked over a tree.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Jessie asked.

"Take that Pikachu?" James asked.

"Exactly!"

"I got the net!" Meowth smirked as they waited behind another tree, and when they got close… they swung the net down… although… something wasn't right.

Pikachu looked a little… bigger than normal.

And a lot more red.

They looked up and saw Blaziken who was walking by and happened to get his foot caught in a net, and he didn't look too happy. "Blaze…"

"Oh, so sorry! We didn't see you there!" Jessie innocently smiled… but Blaziken wasn't buying that for a second and used Blaze Kick to send them flying and slamming into a tree, which Pikachu, Hoopa and Umbreon saw and they all sweatdropped.

"Umbre bre?"

"You got me." Hoopa shrugged.

"Pika pika…"

"Ooogh… that didn't go so well…" Meowth muttered.

"WOOOOOBBUFFET!" Wobbuffett agreed.

* * *

 _With Rose…_

Rose walked around, humming to herself and then felt something sneak past her. "Hmm?" She wondered and then turned around, seeing nothing and shrugging it off... and then she felt it again as she turned around before shrugging it off again.

...And then it did it again for a third time.

"Okay, this is not funny! Who is there?!" She asked in annoyance... and so, the thing obliged and it turned out to be Nightmare Mangle and let out a scream. But it was more innocent than 'I'm gonna kill you!' scream.

But did Rose know that?

Oh no.

She paled up, flashing back to Halloween and screamed loudly, running away and leaving a dust cloud behind as Nightmare Mangle looked at her other head and shrugged, wondering why she ran away. "MOMMY!" She screamed.

* * *

 _Speaking of 'mommy'..._

"Oh, I don't know why I was so afraid of you before! You guys are totally cute!" Nightmare Heart squealed, hugging Nightmare Bonnie and Foxy as they both returned the hug and then had a thought, as she turned back to her human self as they stared at her... and amazingly, she wasn't even scared at all.

"Huh, what do you know. Having HDD got over my fear of you guys." Sabrina smiled. _How interesting._ She thought and then returned to hugging the two of them before Nightmare Chica decided to playfully scare her. "Aaah!" She nearly jumped. "You got me!" She said, as Nightmare Chica fist pumped at this and then Sabrina petted the nightmare of a cupcake as the cupcake did nothing... although they could've sworn they heard it 'purr'...

"MOMMY!" Rose screamed as Sabrina turned around.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Sabrina asked, sounding a bit worried.

"I-It's... it's...!" She saw the other nightmare animatronics and paled up again, screaming once more... and it was so loud it made Nightmare Foxy cover his ears.

"Rose?" Sabrina wondered. "What's wrong with the animatronics?" She asked and then Rose explained what happened on that fateful night. "Huh? But animatronics don't hurt kids." She said and then Rose mentioned Merasmus, as Sabrina gave an unamused "Dammit, Merasmus!" look on her face. "God dammit, Merasmus... you terrified a kid." She muttered and looked at Nightmare Bonnie. "Remind me to go mama bear on Merasmus later." She requested as Nightmare Bonnie nodded, pulling out a random notepad and wrote it down.

"W-weren't you afraid of these things?" Rose asked, still terrified.

"Well, my HDD had me conquer my fear of them." She said. "And most likely accepting the darkness had a part in that too."

"What about the time when you fought the Nightmare animatronics 5 years ago with me and Youmu?" Minene asked, walking up to them. "I'm still blaming Hades for that."

"I was trying not to scream in fear." Sabrina admitted. "But, I guess the HDD made me unafraid of these guys." She said and then knelt down, transforming into Nightmare Heart. "Rose, there's nothing to be afraid of. Merasmus was just being... uh... Merasmus...? He does these things all the time."

"But..."

"Honey, there's nothing to be scared of. Sure, they may be scary looking, but they're not so bad. Besides, they love little kids more than adults anyway." She explained.

"But, how do you explain the white fox creature nearly killing me?!"

"Again, Merasmus was being a jerk. Mangle loves kids and the reason why she scared you was because she just wanted to play an innocent little prank on you. She didn't mean to terrify you."

"She?"

"Yep." Nightmare Heart said, hugging her daughter. "I'll help you get over this fear. They're really friendly to kids." She said as Rose got poked on the shoulder and then turned to see Nightmare Mangle with a sad look on her face...er...faces.

Rose said nothing, tensing up a little. "Go on, don't be shy." Nightmare Heart encouraged her with a smile. Rose extended her arm, slowly reaching to Nightmare Mangle and the animatronic moved her head until it was under her hand and then moved up, touching her hand. Rose still tensed but gently moved her hand as Nightmare Mangle smiled at this. Plushtrap climbed up on Rose's shoulder and sat there as Rose looked at him and lightly smiled, and then was surrounded by the other animatronics. Rose rubbed her hand on all of them, although she was a bit careful on Fredbear, Nightmare and Chica's cupcake, but they didn't harm her at all.

"See? They totally love you. They don't mean you any harm." Nightmare Heart smiled.

"So... why do the animatronics don't like adults as much?"

"Well, there's this… uh… really _interesting_ theory that explains it, but... eh, I find it bullshit anyway." She said and then explained why.

Minene sweatdropped. "Huh... well okay then." She said as Nightmare Heart nodded before hugging her daughter once more.

"We'll all help you get over your fear, Rose." She smiled sweetly at her while Minene chuckled, watching Rose bond with the animatronics.

"Uh, guys?" Yuno walked in. "I found some really…creepy pictures on my tablet."

"What are you talking about?" Nightmare Heart asked, turning back to normal.

"Well, apparently there's another Five Nights at Freddy's game coming out and well… just look." Yuno said, showing them the pictures.

"…What the hell are those abominations?" Minene asked.

"I know, right?!"

"Did he run out of animals? God, these things are creepy!" Sabrina said, looking through them and looked at Rose. "…I think it'd be best not to show those to Rose. That has nightmare fuel written all over it."

"Let's not forget Youmu." Yuno said as the two agreed, and then Sabrina looked at Rose and had an idea.

Sabrina chuckled and then transformed into Nightmare Heart again. "Uh, what's with that look?" Yuno asked.

"Oh, just going to bond with my daughter, that's all." She said, playfully winking at them. "Oh, Rose~!"

"Hmm?" Rose turned away from Nightmare Mangle.

"Can you transform into your CPU Candidate form for me?"

Rose smiled, and without even a hint of hesitation, she transformed into Silver Sister as Nightmare Heart walked over to her and knelt down, smiling and kissing her on the forehead. "Come on, let's go somewhere private."

"Okay~!" She smiled as the two walked away while Nightmare Heart dismissed the animatronics while Minene and Yuno looked at each other.

"What is she having in mind?" Yuno asked.

"I have… no idea." Minene replied as they decided to follow her, and they soon saw Nightmare Heart on the couch with Silver Sister happily resting between her breasts. "This is your idea of privacy?!"

Nightmare Heart looked at her. "Oh come on, it's adorable." She smiled as Neptune walked by and saw this.

"This reminds me of the time when Nepgear was in Vert's breasts…" Neptune said. "Wait… is she doing that again?" She wondered and then took off. "VERT, WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T SMOTHER MY SISTER!"

"Oh mommy, I love you~! Your breasts are the best pillows!"

Nightmare Heart smiled. "I love you too."

Silver Sister giggled. "I love you… Mama Bear~!"

"Mama… Bear?" Yuno asked.

"She's just being affectionate." Minene said. "Ah, Mama Bear… I find that rather adorable."

It was at this moment that Natsu and Happy walked by and heard the words 'mama bear', and they immediately flashbacked to when Sabrina lost herself in HDD at Remnant.

"MAMA BEAR?!" The two yelled as they quickly took off screaming, nearly running over Isaac and Riku in the process, which caused Minene and Yuno to sweatdrop at this.

"Those two are…overreacting…" Minene said.

"You said it." Yuno nodded. "…Well, I'll leave you two alone. I'll go sharpen my weapons. I noticed they were getting dull at Bara Magna."

"Wouldn't that be Spherus Magna now?" Minene asked.

"Yeah." She nodded as she and Minene went to leave the two alone, when Maria Jr came by and saw this.

"Hey…!" She said and then turned into Red Sister. "Are you going to save some for me?" She asked as Silver Sister rested her head on breast and Red Sister hopped on the other breast, wrapping her arm around her.

Nightmare Heart smiled. "My two favorite little girls." She giggled… and then Isaac and Riku walked by and saw this.

"WHAT." Isaac.

"THE." Riku.

"HELL?!" They both yelled as Nightmare Heart still continued to hug them, kissing them occasionally and stroking their hair.

"Okay, she is being way more affectionate in that HDD of hers." Isaac said. _Not like there's anything wrong with it._ He thought and then saw his dad having a jealous look in his eyes. "Uh, dad?"

 _Dammit, I want to be smothered in those!_ He thought.

Isaac waved his hand in front of him and then looked at his mother, then back at his father, then back to her. _Oh lord… he's jealous…_

"Alright, let's go!" Isaac said, attempting to push him away, and joining him were Greninja and Kyurem who heard the two and were attempting to push the jealous Riku away, which Nightmare Heart noticed.

 _Oh, relax big guy… you'll have that moment soon._ She thought.

Professor Jacob walked by and saw this. "Hey, I know a perfect way for you to three to become even closer."

"Like?" Nightmare Heart asked.

Jacob chuckled. "Well, have a little fight in the simulation room… and I have the perfect one."

"Well…" Nightmare Heart transformed back to normal and looked at her daughters. "Let's go check this out."

"Yeah!" Rose nodded as they took off to the simulation room where they waited for the simulation.

"You guys ready?" Jacob asked.

"Ready!" Maria Jr. said as they summoned their Keyblades.

"Heh, let's do this." Jacob said and then pressed a button and then they got ready for whoever it was, and once the simulation appeared, Sabrina took a close look on the opponent.

"Wait, I think I've seen her before...oh no." That was when Sabrina's eyes widened in complete horror.

 _Oh, she's gonna hate me for this._ Jacob thought, seeing the horror in Sabrina's eyes. The reason for Sabrina's reaction was that the simulation opponent was a young woman wearing a green school vest a short skirt, with long silver hair and blood red eyes with black slits. She was very beautiful, but also very frightening. The dark aura surrounding her didn't help.

"Uh… did you hit a wrong button or something?"

"Nope!"

"Really… you want to pit me… and my daughters… AGAINST MOKA AKASHIYA?!"

"What? I thought it was a good idea."

"So, why are you afraid?" Maria Jr. asked.

"I'm still getting around to finishing Rosario Vampire, but I know enough of it to know who Moka is. And let's just say that she has a powerful kick that can knock someone out in one hit." Sabrina said.

"She's not wrong." Moka said.

"Aaaand she's a vampire."

"Cool, she's like Flandre and Meiling combined!" Rose exclaimed.

"…More like Erza the added strength of a super vampire." _Thank god she doesn't use weapons…_ Sabrina thought.

"So… shall we get started?" Moka smirked, getting in a battle position.

 _I am not looking forward to this…_ Sabrina thought.

 **BGM: Septette For the Dead Princess (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

Moka ran over and attempted to kick them, but they quickly avoided it. Rose and Maria Jr. went into their CPU Candidate forms and they flew over for a slash, but Moka caught their Keyblades and then swung them until they slammed into each other.

Sabrina ran over and equipping Heart of Gensokyo as well as she did Sonic Blade, hitting Moka but she quickly backflipped while she recovered as she ran over and kicked her, sending her flying back.

Red Sister screamed at Moka to push her away while Silver Sister brought Sabrina back and then used Firaga on Moka and then Sabrina transformed into Nightmare Heart.

Silver Sister quickly used Stun Impact but Moka kicked her in the gut to send her flying, but Red Sister used Magnega to pull her sister to safety and used Curaga. They both used Triple Blizzaga on her, but she cartwheeled and then realized that Nightmare Heart was gone. _Where'd she go?_ Moka wondered while dodging the two's attacks, and then she heard footsteps behind her and then she quickly turned around, but she saw nobody.

The two sisters saw this chance and quickly flew up and flew straight to her but Moka quickly turned around and kicked the two away before running over to knock them out, but a hand grabbed her arm. She turned around to see Nightmare Freddy grabbing a hold of her arm. "Wh-what _are_ you?" Moka wondered as Nightmare Heart landed in front of her.

"That's it. Hold her down." She said as she walked over to her with a smirk as she aimed Strength of the Underworld at her.

"Hmph, not bad." Moka smirked, but then she suddenly flipped Nightmare Freddy over and kicked him and knocked him into Nightmare Heart, sending them straight to a wall and then Nightmare Freddy disappeared.

"Why you little…!" Silver Sister growled as and Red Sister ran over and slashed her repeatedly but Moka dodged every attack as she jumped over and scissor kicked Silver Sister down, before getting launched to a wall by Red Sister screaming at her and then using Curaga on Silver Sister.

Moka got up, before getting surrounded by hearts. "LOVING HEART ATTACK!" Silver Sister yelled and then after the explosion, Moka shrugged it off.

"Is that the best you got?" Moka growled as she ran over and got ready to kick her, but then a stream of darkness hit her and knocked her away as the sisters turned to see their mother in her Spawn form.

"They're just getting started." Spawn Sabrina said and then summoned Nightmare Puppet. "And so am I."

"Bring it on." Moka smirked and then she ran over to Spawn Sabrina and kicked her but she dodged and then suddenly punched her in the face and then kicked her in the chest, then using an uppercut.

"Whoa…" Red Sister said in amazement.

"I never knew you were into hand-to-hand combat!" Silver Sister exclaimed.

"I asked Meiling to train me in hand-to-hand combat after a rough encounter with her."

 _So Meiling trained her in martial arts? That's interesting._ Jacob thought.

"So you have a trick up your sleeve. Should I be impressed?" Moka asked as she proceeded to kick her again, but she jumped back and then Nightmare Puppet tackled her and slashed her with her claws until Moka kicked him off, but when she got back up, Spawn Sabrina fired another stream of darkness before using a Dark Firaga spell.

"Let's wrap this up." Spawn Sabrina said.

"Right!" Both sisters nodded as the two of them flew over and slashed her as she tried to kick them but they quickly avoided the kicks as Silver Sister used Aerial Slam on her and then Red Sister flew up and screamed at her to knock her down to the ground and then Nightmare Puppet pinned her down.

"G-get… off…!" Moka growled.

"And now… for the finale." Spawn Sabrina said, commanding her mask to come back to her and then she spread her arms out and clapped her hands hard enough, sending a wave of darkness right for Moka as Nightmare Puppet got out of the way and then Moka was hit by the darkness, making her scream in agony.

Spawn Sabrina chuckled and then walked over to her as she struggled to get up as she glared at her and then she aimed her hand at her, as darkness was pouring out.

Moka growled… she didn't like to give up… but since the wave of darkness weakened her, and the darkness in the palm of her hand threatening to come out, she didn't have any choice. "…Alright… you win…" She muttered.

 **End BGM**

"That's all I needed to hear." Spawn Sabrina said, retracting her mask and then smiled, turning back to normal and then looked at Nightmare Puppet and high fived him, then hugged her girls.

Moka chuckled, and got up. "That was a good fight. I'll look forward to many spars if you feel up to it."

"Got it." Sabrina nodded and then with that, the simulation disappeared.

"Heh, interesting. I see a lot more fights with her soon." Jacob said.

"Yeah, but let me rest up first." Sabrina told him as they all laughed at this.

* * *

 _Later, with the mechanics…_

 **BGM: Professor E. Gadd (Luigi's Mansion)**

"Man, it's a bit empty in here." Kirito said as he was busy working on something. "And a bit quiet."

"You said it, daddy!" Yui nodded, fixing up a machine that she was working on until the Malevolent Seven just so rudely messed everything up.

"Man, I was almost finished with this too…" Rose complained.

"Aww…" Nepgear frowned.

They heard footsteps approaching as the three girls turned their heads to see Sabrina walking in while Kirito was too busy trying to fix something to notice.

"Hey, what's up?" Nepgear looked at her. "Need anything?"

"Well… I've been thinking for a long time and, I only told Neptune and Plutia this, but… I've been thinking of becoming a mechanic, actually."

Rose's eyes lit up. "Really?!"

"Yeah." She nodded. "I've been taking an interest in that ever since you were going crazy with machines lately… so I've been wondering if you could teach me how to be a…mechanic?"

It was at this moment that Rose's, Yui's and Nepgear's eyes lit up. "Alright, let's get to work!" Nepgear exclaimed and literally pulled Sabrina in while Kirito still didn't bother looking up, but he could've sworn he heard Sabrina wanting to be a mechanic.

 _Well, that oughta be interesting._ Kirito thought.

"Oh! I wonder if I should make you a robot assistant and an A.I.?" Rose wondered and then smiled. "Who am I kidding? I totally should!"

"I'd love that." Sabrina smiled.

"May I assist?" A voice caught their attention, which caught Kirito's attention too.

"Who said that?" Kirito wondered.

"That would be me… the backpack."

"Uh, Rose? I think your backpack is possessed." Yui said.

"It could be Santa."

"It's not Santa."

The backpack suddenly launched itself off of Rose and landed on the table as they looked at it curiously before it suddenly transformed, turning into a very familiar robot.

"Wait, is that Clank?" Sabrina asked.

"Almost. The original Clank is still traveling with Ratchet in some unknown location. I am Clank 2.0."

"I've been meaning to say something." Santa popped up. "But, I didn't know when was a good time, actually."

"Probably because of the craziness that was in Bara Mag… or would that be Spherus Magna now?" Nepgear wondered.

"Most likely." Santa nodded.

"In any case, I would be happy to assist you in making your mother a robotic assistant and A.I." Clank 2.0 said… and then was hugged by Rose. "Whoa!"

"You're so freaking adorable!" Rose squealed in delight.

"Well, I uh… thank you." Clank 2.0 chuckled.

"Well, let's get started." Santa said.

* * *

 _Later…_

Sabrina was leaning on a wall, watching them come up with ideas and then Maria Jr, Horus and Light walked in. "What's going on?" Light asked.

"They're making me a robot assistant and A.I." Sabrina replied.

"Rose rubbed off on you?" Maria Jr. asked.

"Yep."

"Cool!"

"Should we make her a new outfit too?" Yui asked.

"We definitely should." Clank 2.0 rubbed his chin in thought. "Hmm… but where should we go."

"It's not like we need Lucy's help since she's not here." Kirito said.

There were more footsteps coming in and then Jacob, Mata Nui and Tucker started to come in. "What's all this?" Mata Nui asked as Sabrina explained what was going on.

"Hmm, interesting…" Jacob said and then remembered something, slamming his fist into his palm. "I just remembered something!"

"Oh?" Sabrina asked.

"During my travels, I came across a destroyed world that the Heartless have been to, but I found a lone survivor, and I quickly brought him back to life."

"How'd you do it?" Tucker asked.

"Recharging him by plugging him in."

This made them give odd looks as Jacob chuckled. "I think… this little guy would be the perfect assistant for you." He said, reaching in his bag and pulling out a small tiny robot… with a plug inside of him.

Sabrina's eyes widened. "Is that… who I think it is?!"

"Yep!" Jacob grinned while everyone else looked at it.

"Who's that?" Rose asked.

"It's… It's…!" Sabrina was trying not to fangirl, as the robot woke up after a little nudge and looked around, then spotting Sabrina and cutely waving at her. "IT'S FREAKING CHIBI-ROBO!" She let out a fangirl scream, which made Mata Nui wince, Click shuddering and Tucker looking at Sabrina as if she lost her mind.

"Aaaand there's the fangirl." Kirito said, uncovering his ears.

Chibi-Robo waved at everyone before jumping and landing on Sabrina's shirt before climbing up and sitting down on Sabrina's shoulder.

"Well, I guess the assistant part is down… now, what to do with the A.I…" Santa wondered.

"Wait, I'm detecting some A.I. fragments inside Tucker." Clank 2.0 said. "Maybe if we use those…"

* * *

 _Sometime later…_

"Aaaaand we're done!" Clank 2.0 said as a green AI appeared before them.

"Greetings. I am Delta."

"Sweet!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Incredible…" Mata Nui mused.

"Who's that?" Tucker asked.

"He's Delta, basically the 'logic' of the A.I's." Jacob explained. "He was once inside Meta."

"Correction: the Delta that was 'inside the Meta', as you put it, was the fragment of the Alpha that represented his logic." Delta said. "I am the memory of said fragment, but still Delta none the less."

"Right." Rose nodded.

"So, I guess Delta is Sabrina's A.I. partner." Yui said.

"Indeed." Delta said as he disappeared and then reappeared next to Chibi-Robo. "I will do my best to assist you and Chibi-Robo." He said as Chibi-Robo curiously looked at him and poked him, but his hand went through him, much to his surprise.

"Oh… I may have gone overboard and recreated another A.I." Rose admitted as a purple A.I. peeked over behind Clank 2.0.

"And uh… who's that?" Tucker asked. "How many A.I. fragments are inside of me?! I only remember Church!"

"This is Theta." Rose replied.

"H-Hello…" Theta greeted.

"Oh. My. God. He's so adorable!" Maria Jr. exclaimed.

"R-really?" Theta asked.

"Yeah!"

"…Thanks…!" Theta said and happily ran over and jumped into Maria Jr's hands, who crawled up and sat on her shoulder.

"You know, I've been thinking of being a mechanic as well." Maria Jr. said. "I'm so fascinated with guns, I want to be one so I can repair or make new guns!"

Rose squealed in delight. "Awesome! We're gonna be like the Mechanic Trio!"

"I like the sound of that!" Sabrina smiled.

"Oh! Sis, you need a robot assistant too! And I found the perfect one… actually, two!"

"Two?"

"We found these two in here when we were setting things up again." Kirito said. "I think they were checking things out." He said as Rose looked at a corner.

"Come on, don't be shy!" She encouraged as two robots came over and revealed themselves. One was in a shape of a box and looked a bit rustic while another was white in an oval-like shape and its head was floating above its body, as the head was black in the middle with blue eyes.

"Oh my god…" Sabrina's eyes widened again.

"Who are those two?" Maria Jr. asked.

The rustic robot rolled up to Maria Jr. and even though it wasn't showing it, it looked like he was smiling. "W-Waaaaall-E!" It greeted and the other one flew over to her, taking an interest in her.

"Eve!"

"Wall-E and Eve? I love them!" Maria Jr. smiled and hugged the both of them. "They're both so adorable!"

Theta examined the two and crawled down… before jumping over and safely landed on Wall-E's body who looked down and waved. "Yoohoo!" He greeted.

"So, where did these two come from?" Sabrina asked, trying not to fangirl.

Wall-E and Eve looked at each other and proceeded to talk in their own language… which they didn't understand. "Allow me to translate." Clank 2.0 piped up. "They're saying that they were flying around for a long time until they spotted this Citadel. They arrived just as soon as some certain giants left the Citadel, so they explored for a long time before we came back."

"So we startled them?" Sabrina asked. "Funny, I always thought Eve was shoot anything that moved if posed as a threat."

Eve chattered.

"She wanted to protect Wall-E."

"Ah…"

It was then that they heard a 'ding' and they saw Kirito going over and pulling out something. "Ah!" He pulled out an outfit. "This outfit is perfect for you, Sabrina!"

"Oooh…" Sabrina grinned as she took it and quickly took off to her room to try it on.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

"Hmm…" Sabrina looked at herself in the mirror, seeing that she was now wearing something similar to the Empire and State Mechanic. She had a tan shirt with a bit of blue on the top with the words "This Mechanic knows how to beat your ass" and on the back it has Foxy getting ready to pounce on his prey. Her pants are now a dark purple with a Heartless symbol on the right knee and a Dream Eater symbol on the left. Her shoes are blue with yellow Heartless eyes on the sides. The tool belt on her side has…well… tools, but the belt has a spring blue flower for the buckle.

She also has light blue gloves with a spring blue flower in the middle of them.

She then looked at her hair and then undid the twin ponytails and then returned to the original good 'ol ponytail, and then her bangs in her front went down to her neck and she smiled. "Perfect." She said and then looked at her Cave outfit and picked it up and chuckled. "I'll just use this for when I want to flirt with my husband." She giggled and put it away in the closet before walking out.

Riku then walked by and saw her. "Whoa…" He said. "You look… amazing…"

Sabrina giggled. "Thanks." She said, hugging him and kissing him before looking him into his eyes and resting her head on his chest with a smile before she parted and kissed him again before walking away.

"She… is one gorgeous woman." He said as Isaac heard this and was about to roll his eyes until Riku interrupted. "And before you say or think anything, just know that you would say the exact same thing if Tristina wore what your mother was wearing."

"...Okay, you got me there." He admitted as Sabrina walked back into the mechanics shop where Maria Jr. got her own toolkit.

"So, what do you think?" Sabrina asked. They all looked at her as Wall-E did his usual curious whistle with his eyebrows raising while everyone else looked on in amazement.

"Mommy, you look amazing!" Rose exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Maria Jr. grinned as Sabrina smiled and hugged the two of them and then they all looked at the Citadel.

"So… you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Kirito asked.

"Cleaning up the mess that the Malevolent Seven left behind?" Nepgear asked.

"Yeah."

"I agree. They make a mess and they don't pick up after themselves. They're just a bunch of slobs." Sabrina said as they looked at her weirdly.

"That would be one way to put it." Delta said.

"Sorry, habit… I usually called my brother that whenever I went into his room before we all got married." She said. _Not to mention my son's room…_

"Alright, let's clean up this mess!" Yui said.

 **BGM: Minicar (Hyperdimension Neptunia MK2)**

"Let's see… That beam should definitely go here…" Utsuho said as she put it back into place with Godzilla helping her and then she fired a beam from her arm cannon to lock it into place and then Eve came up and fixed the hole in the ceiling while Utsuho high fived Godzilla...or she if only Godzilla wasn't tilting his head at the raised hand, not knowing what she was doing. "We'll work on that later."

"Okay, how does one fix a table?" Natsu wondered, looking directly at it with Nora and Pyrrha. Pyrrha quickly closed her eyes and fixed the table back up, complete with the broken plates and silverware.

"Like that." Pyrrha said.

"I brought in another couch!" Hoopa said and put it there while he and Unbound Dragoon put the destroyed couch back in the shop from where it was.

"Not like they'll notice a difference, right?" Unbound Dragoon said, high fiving Hoopa.

"Man, did they have to tear up the paint?!" Uni complained as she was painting the walls with Vert, Neptune, and Noire.

Blanc was by herself putting books back in the library, and then Flare and Flame came in to help her and put the chairs back into places.

"Those savages! They destroyed the diving board!" Ruby shouted as she tried to repair it, with the help of Yang, Weiss and Blake.

"Ah, these arcade machines are as good as new!" Yui said.

"And the vending machines!" Nepgear grinned.

"Perfectly good oven and they go and ruin it… what is WRONG with them?!" Sabrina wondered as she was doing her best to fix it with Chibi-Robo while in another room, Wall-E put garbage inside of him and then it came back out as a cube as Eve picked it up and tossed it in the incinerator outside.

"Okay, easy… easy…!" Ren said as Samus was putting new windows in with Kratos and then Ren bolted them in.

Mavis was done repairing the table in the Council of Light's room when she noticed a box of pizza. "Oh, C.C. must've forgotten about this one." She said as she picked it up and then took a bite. "Oh, yummy!" She grinned.

"Okay, just a little more… little more…!" Jacob said as Deadpool was hauling a tree on his back to replace the one that fell in the Nature Reserve before he decided to slam it into the ground. "Perfect!"

"Pika!" Pikachu tossed some rubble to the other Pokemon before it reached Wobbuffett who put it in the trash and it was replaced by Team Rocket.

"Ah, this place looks good as new~!" Compa grinned, looking in the infirmary as it was back to normal… but it had Compa's needle just casually leaning with Eirin's medicine.

"I wonder what the other medics would think?" IF wondered.

"One way to find out~!" She giggled.

* * *

 _Eventually…_

 **End BGM**

Sabrina wiped her forehead and walked away when the oven was good as new as she walked out and saw the main area totally brand-spanking new. "Wow! This place looks spotless!"

"Totally!" Aria grinned.

"Wait, hold on a second…" Isaac said, looking at something. "There was a bar here all this time?"

"Mirajane set up shop as soon as Fairy Tail came back. How come you didn't notice it?" Flare asked.

"I was too busy focusing on making out with my girl… and pretty much on focusing on getting our parents back to notice."

"Is it bad that I didn't notice it either?" Tristina asked as they all chuckled… and then they heard a portal opening up and they saw Worldwalker, Mokou, Rosalina, Syrena, Hikari, Buru, Yukari, Hades, Pit, Viridi, Icarus, Dark Pit, Kaguya, Reiji and… someone else coming out.

"I'm just saying that the Malevolent Seven was crazy enough to send us THERE of all places!" Pit said.

"Tell me about it." Viridi nodded.

"It wasn't _that_ bad." Dark Pit said as they soon realized they were looking at a spotless Citadel.

"What the…?" Worldwalker looked around and saw the group.

"We cleaned things up when we came back from… I can't tell if I should say Bara Magna or Spherus Magna now." Sabrina said.

"It's confusing me too." Yuno nodded.

"Hey, who's that guy next to Kaguya?" Youmu asked.

"Oh! Guys, this Viktor. Viktor, this is-" He spotted Kratos. "KRATOS?!" He yelled. "How'd you get HIM in your party?!"

"He betrayed Mephiles after reviving him." Sora explained.

"I see." Worldwalker nodded and spotted the CPUs.

"Hiya!" Neptune grinned.

 _Oh great…_ He thought as he forced a smile, then seeing Team Rocket. _Those boneheads?_ He wondered before getting back onto the subject. "Anywaaaaay, Viktor meet… everyone else!"

"Hello." Viktor greeted

"He's basically a Blood Death Knight." Worldwalker said as Viktor took off his helmet to reveal his face, which is bone white skin like Alex, his cheeks are sunken in a little bit as well. He has the same glowing light blue eyes all Death Knights have. He has black hair that goes down to the middle of his neck, so he's a bit scruffy, he's also wearing the red recolor of the Scourgelord's Battle Gear, and he's basically muscular and around Alex's height.

Alex then noticed him after hugging her family. "Whoa…" She said, blushing a little. _He… he looks cute. I… I think I'm in love!_

Viktor looked at Alex and smiled. "You look cute."

Alex giggled. "Thanks."

"Oooh, look at that!" Uzume grinned.

Happy looked at Viktor, then at Alex, then at Viktor, then Alex… and back to Viktor. Then he did his usual giggle and had a cheeky smile. "Hey Viktor!"

"Hmm?" Viktor looked at him.

"You liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike heeer~!" He teased, only to get a Maw of the Damned at his face. "WAAAAH!" He screamed, immediately paling up.

"Did I forget to mention he's a no nonsense kind of guy?"

"I FIGURED THAT PART OUT!" Happy yelled, hiding behind Natsu and shaking terribly while Viktor put his sword away.

"So… what's the story behind this guy?" Deadpool asked.

"Let's see… where to begin…?" Worldwalker wondered. "Ah yes. Viktor was killed during the downfall of Lordaeron when he was a Knight in training and he was raised by Arthas during the destruction of the Scarlet Crusade's base of New Avalon. Viktor brought up a large body count by the end and took part in the battle for Light's Hope Chapel, where he joined up with the Knights of the Ebon Blade after Arthas betrayed them as an Ambassador of the Alliance. He played a major role in taking down Arthas the first time with me, Frost and Naasta, being part of the raid that killed him. He was active during the Cataclysm in the fight against Garrosh's Horde while we focused on Deathwing. After Pandaria was found he stayed focused on the war effort but played a major role once again by joining my friends and Hikari in taking down the Warchief. After Garrosh was captured, he witnessed the trail where he was broken free by the Infinite Dragonflight and brought to an Alternate Timeline 35 years in the past on the world of Dreanor. He was made the commander in charge of the Alliance Forces he built up a Garrison and become the General of The Alliance army there. He found our group before the attack to take down Garrosh and teamed up with us to dismantle the Iron Horde war factory and stop the Burning Legion's bid to invade Azeroth though the Alternate Timeline. He joined our group soon afterwards and headed back with us after giving control of the base to his 2nd in command as the army headed back home."

"It was… the most interesting thing I've ever been to." Viridi said.

"No kidding." Pit said. "Well, if you'll excuuuuuuse me, I'll be eating something in the kitchen." He said and took off. "Probably some ice cream or something."

"Not 'floor' ice cream?" Icarus asked.

"No… I'm not interested in that." Pit said. "Besides, I've outgrown it."

"…Outgrown… Floor Ice Cream…" Sabrina blinked. "Did we stumble upon an alternate reality or something?"

"Nope… it's the real deal… and I'm still shocked about it." Isaac said.

Uzume playfully elbowed Alex and whispered something in her ear. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Alex nodded and then looked at him. "So um, Viktor… do you want me to show you around the Citadel?"

"I would love that." He said as they walked away together.

"Aww… my sister found love!" Hikari smiled.

"Oh, he tends to get annoyed very easily, so let's try not to have anyone killed who unintentionally annoys him." Worldwalker said.

"That will be difficult. This place has been basically looney all the time like 24/7 since day one." Hades said.

"Tell me about it." Worldwalker nodded as they proceeded to do their own things, but Neptune and Deadpool looked at Yukari.

"Well, I imagine we'll be seeing a looooot of people in the Citadel in this story. Not like there's anything wrong with it." Neptune said.

"Totally!" Deadpool nodded.

"Oh… COME ON!" Yukari yelled. "I don't NEED this right now! It's bad enough that the world over there gave me a headache, and now THIS?!" She yelled. "Ugh… I need to lie down…" She muttered.

"What's the matter, can't handle some fourth wall breaking~?" Neptune asked.

"Not. In. The mood…" Yukari growled. "Oh, I forgot to mention that my daughter is also in charge of this fourth wall when I need to sleep. Basically, she'll hit you with 18-Wheeler trucks if it happens again."

"18-Wheelers? That's a step up from trains." Deadpool said.

"Challenge accepted!" Neptune grinned.

"It amazes me that you're not bothered by this." Buru said and then hugged her mother, kissing her on the cheek. "See you in a week?"

"Yeah." Yukari nodded as she walked to her room, placing a 'do-not-disturb' sign on the door and closing it.

"Well, I'll go check things out." Buru said and walked away with Deadpool and Neptune just walked away, whistling and chuckling and whatnot.

* * *

 _With Alex and Viktor…_

"Wow, this Citadel is pretty cool." Viktor said.

"Yeah." Alex nodded as they soon wandered into the Nature Reserve and found her Pokemon minding their own business.

"Jiggly?" Jigglypuff looked at them.

"Spoink Spoink?"

"These are my Pokemon. Aren't they the cutest?" Alex gushed.

Viktor chuckled. "They sure are." He said, bending down at Azurill who was curiously looking at him.

"Azu! Azu!" Azurill smiled and then Uzume walked in.

"Oh, Viktor, this is my friend Uzume!"

"Hello." Viktor greeted.

"Sup?" She smiled and playfully winked at Alex who winked back as the three of them started talking while Alex started to play with her Pokemon.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Aria walked by herself and then noticed Tristina resting on the couch, playing on her 3DS and Umbreon was lying next to her. "There she is." She said and then walked over to her as Umbreon's ears perked up and saw Aria coming by.

"Umbre!" Umbreon greeted as Tristina opened her eyes and saw Aria approaching her.

"Oh, hey mom."

"Hi." Aria smiled. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Sure." She nodded and then she sat down next to her daughter.

Aria said nothing, but she looked at her daughter in a loving gaze and then she opened up her shirt to look at the scar that Roman gave her in her abdomen. The scar that made her beat Roman before she and Ruby left him for dead when that ship exploded. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just looking at your scar." She said, before transforming into Fairy Heart and then leaned in. "Tristina, honey… would you mind spending some time with me~?" She lovingly asked as Tristina giggled and put her 3DS away and on the coffee table in front of them.

"Sure." She smiled as she laid down and Umbreon moved, then Fairy Heart climbed on the couch and smiled, then she moved down to look at her scar before kissing it, then she got back up and lovingly looked into her eyes.

"Tristina, I'd do anything to protect you… I almost lost you at Beacon, and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Tristina smiled. "You know, I can tell you're more motherly in this form."

"What, is that a bad thing?" Fairy Heart teased as both of them laughed and then she kissed her on the forehead before she embraced Tristina in a hug, laying her head on her shoulder.

"I love it that you're more motherly. I mean, you were a lot motherly before but now-"

"I know what you mean, sweetie." She smiled.

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too." Fairy Heart smiled, her arms still around her daughter.

"Mmm... Mama Titania..." She affectionately said as Fairy Heart smiled at this.

"Oh, I love the sound of that~" Fairy Heart giggled as Umbreon smiled at this as well.

Soon, Tristina's eyes slowly closed before she fell asleep while Fairy Heart kissed her on the forehead and then caressed her hair before closing her eyes, falling asleep herself but not before letting laying her daughter's head on her lap, while Natsu and Happy walked by.

"Just what we needed… another Erza…" Natsu said.

"I swear, Erza rubbed off on her." Happy muttered.

* * *

 _At the pool…_

"WAHOO! CANNONBAAAAAALL!" Yang yelled, jumping off of the diving board.

Then, it was Ruby's turn. "Alrighty, time for me to do it too!" She said as she jumped up and down from the board. "And a one, and a two and a one, two-"

 **SNAP!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

 **SPLASH!**

"Ruby! Are you okay?!" Yang asked.

Ruby came up from the water and spat some water from her mouth. "What's the big idea? We used super glue on that thing!"

"I knew we should've glued it with ice." Weiss said.

"Okay, I get that you're trying to teach Rose to swim, but why do you have to do it in your HDD?" wondered Pyrrha who was also in the pool along with Nightmare Heart, Rose and Maria Jr.

"Because I felt like it." Nightmare Heart smiled, watching Rose trying her best to swim to her, then back at Maria Jr, then back to her and then they heard a huge splash as they looked over at the other side.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE ICE DIDN'T WORK?!" Weiss yelled.

"That's it; I'm getting the Super Glue again!" Ruby complained.

* * *

 _Later, at the hot springs…_

"Ah, this is so relaxing…" Sabrina said as she was in a hot tub with Aria and Tristina.

"So, how's Rose doing with swimming?" Aria asked.

"She's got it down within like a few hours." Sabrina said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, well… we might have to work on a few things, but she's got it down."

"That's good to hear." Tristina said, and then looked at Alex who was joining them.

"Aaaah… perfect…!" Alex giggled and then Uzume hopped on in, splashing them all.

"Hello~!" Uzume giggled, and they noticed the other CPUs, Compa and IF in various pools.

"Oh, I haven't this relaxed in a long time…!" Noire said.

"Yeah!" Vert smiled as Blanc came in and saw the various breasts.

"…I'm just gonna be by myself." She said and then hopped in one all by herself. "Ah, this is more like it."

* * *

 _On the other side…_

Isaac just hopped on in and then noticed that Viktor was in a hot tub all by himself. "Hey, you can join us if you want!" He said.

"I'm good, but thanks for asking."

"Okay." Isaac nodded and looked at Riku and Terra who had their eyes closed and were relaxing as Terra let out a relaxed sigh.

"You said it." Riku nodded.

* * *

 _Just outside the Hot springs…_

"Are you sure this is going to work?" James asked.

"Of course! If at first you don't succeed with that potion, just try try again!" Jessie smiled.

"And of course, I checked the label this time!" Meowth said.

"And now, time to catch Pikachu!" Jessie said as they put it in the vent and sprayed it as Jessie looked in the women's side. "Hey… I don't see Pikachu in there…"

"Pika?"

They tensed up and saw Pikachu looking at them curiously. "Pikachu?"

"…Oh no, we're gonna drown them!" James exclaimed.

"Quick, grab it!" Meowth said as Wobbuffett grabbed it… and accidentally pulled the trigger, releasing everything in it as they paled up while Pikachu shrugged and walked away.

* * *

 _In the Hot springs…_

"Hmm?" Tristina looked up and saw a purple-like faint cloud coming in, and then remembering what happened at R-18 Island. _OH HELL NO!_ She thought and quickly went underneath, as Isaac thought the exact same thing.

In fact, most of the CPUs did the exact same thing with Uzume being clueless.

"What's going on?" Uzume asked, as she, Alex, Sabrina, and Aria breathed it in, same with Riku, Viktor and Terra… and then the next thing that happened, they met at the entrance of the hot springs, the girls looking at the guys.

 **BGM: Sexiness (Naruto)**

It was then that Isaac and Tristina came running in and saw the women leaning in close to their guys. "Team Rocket?" Isaac asked.

"Team Frickin' Rocket." Tristina nodded as they covered their eyes to avoid watching the horror… until they eventually snapped out of it.

 **End BGM**

"Wait… what are we doing out here?" Aria asked as they all blushed.

Viktor growled. "Who's responsible for this…" He asked, and then heard whistling outside as he violently opened the door and saw Team Rocket. "HEY!"

"Uh oh." They all said and they all took off.

"YOU GET BACK HERE!" Viktor yelled and took off after them, summoning his weapon.

"Wow… he's so awesome…!" Alex said, hearts over her head.

"Was I about to do something to him?" Uzume wondered.

"So… has this happened before…" Sabrina asked, covering her breasts.

"Y-you have no idea…" Isaac said in embarrassment as he and Tristina were both blushing in embarrassment.

* * *

 _Later…_

Professor Jacob came by and saw Sabrina, Riku, Rose, Maria Jr, and Isaac sitting on the couch and talking. "Hey guys, I've got some Keyblades for you." He said.

"Really?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah." He nodded and tossed one to Rose. "This one's called Freddy's World, it boosts strength and magic."

Rose's new Keyblade had Chica's Cupcake, but it was the World version, the handle is a yellow version of Sweetstack with Chica's beak in the back, the blade is Bonnie's guitar, and the teeth are Freddy's ears.

"Basically, it can summon and control all the FNAF World Animatronics… while making yourself very cute and catching people off guard." He said.

"…Can Rose get any cuter than she is? I don't think it's possible." Isaac said as the others agreed while Rose giggled.

"The next one is for Maria Jr… I call it Freddy's Toys, boosting magic and defense." He said, tossing it to Maria Jr.

The Keychain is a toy animatronic, the handle is a red version of Sweet Dreams, the blade is Puppet's arm, the teeth are Mangle's teeth.

"This Keyblade allows an increase of your screaming ability, increasing speed, and it can also summon the Toy Animatronics. Puppet, Balloon Boy, and Mangle… while also allowing you to summon the withered Animatronics."

"Cool!" Maria Jr. grinned.

"Next one is for Isaac, I call it the Phantom's Night. It boosts Magic and strength." He tossed it to Isaac.

The Keychain is Springtrap, the handle is a Kingdom Key with Phantom Freddy's ears, the blade is Phantom Chica's arm, and the teeth are Springtrap's ears.

"This will allow you make a phantom clone of yourself, and can summon the Phantom Animatronics and Springtrap." He said.

"Sweet!" Isaac grinned.

"This last one is called Freddy's Origin and it's for Riku. It boosts Strength and Defense."

The Keychain for this one is all four Animatronics, the handle is shaped like Freddy Fazbear, the blade is Chica's arm, and the teeth are Foxy's and Bonnie's ears.

"This will allow you to move fast, it enhances your strength… and can summon the original four animatronics."

"Wait, how come mom didn't get anything?" Maria Jr. asked.

Sabrina chuckled. "I already have two of them." She said, summoning Fazbear's Fright. "Although, this one doesn't let me summon animatronics, but this other Keyblade does." She summoned Nightmare's Void.

"I forgot you had Fazbear's Fright." Riku said.

Sabrina smiled and then realized something. "Wait… Jacob, did you just…"

"Yes, I basically made you an entire FNaF family."

"…Sweet." They all said and then the kids and Riku summoned their animatronics as they looked at them while Sabrina went into her Spawn form and summoned her Nightmare Animatronics.

"…Oh yeah, we're gonna kick some ass." Isaac said.

"Heck yeah!" Rose grinned as they all disappeared and Sabrina turned back to normal.

* * *

 _Later, with Yuno…_

Yuno walked around the Citadel, humming to herself and in the corner of her eye, she noticed Isaac playing on his 3DS with Tristina resting her head on his shoulder, as she smiled and kept walking, then noticing Rose resting her head on Sabrina's lap while she was stroking her hair while Maria Jr. sat next to Sabrina with a smile on her face, hugging her.

She continued to smile at them before walking away, as she frowned, looking a bit... uncomfortable as she awkwardly rubbed her shoulder, then walking near the game room to see Minene's family playing Smash Bros, with Minene being Samus, Nishijima being Fox, Mai being Cloud and Makoto being Kirby, doing a free for all and it was just one life left for all of them, and they then noticed a Smash Ball hovering above the stage as they scrambled over to get it, however Minene grabbed a hold of it and fired a Zero Laser at all of them, taking them all out.

"Booyah!" Minene fist pumped.

"Alright, let's all gang up on her next round!" Mai said.

"I'm thinking the same thing." Nishijima smirked.

"Bring it on!" Minene smirked.

Yuno chuckled and then walked away, feeling completely awkward. Something about this just wasn't right.

There was one thing on her mind. Confronting Yuki about something on her mind.

She looked everywhere for him, until she found him laying on a couch. "Hey, Yuki..."

"Hmm?" Yuki saw him. "Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Oh...just... fine, I guess..."

"You don't sound fine."

Yuno sighed. "You're right, I don't." She said, sitting down next to him. "Yuki... do you remember when we got married before Xehanort attacked our world and Dark Samus killed you?"

"Yeah?"

"And how you were brought back to life...by this Decade guy and... we were reunited and... such...?"

"Yeah...? Where are you going with this?"

Yuno sighed. "...I want to have a kid."

Yuki looked at her in surprise. "Whoa, where did this come from?"

"Don't you feel... awkward at times?"

"No...? Why?"

"It's just... I just kinda envy that Sabrina and Minene have kids and... I don't. I'm like, the only one in the family who doesn't."

"You feel out of place?"

"I feel awkward..." Yuno sighed. "Sabrina has three kids, Minene has twins... and then there's me."

Yuki sighed. "To be honest, I kinda feel the same way..."

"So... what do you want to do?"

Yuki rubbed his chin in thought. "...Do you want to do it?"

Yuno smiled. "I'd love that... but I think it'd be best if we did it after we destroyed the Malevolent Seven... or would that be Malevolent Six now...?" She wondered.

"Sounds like a good idea. Something to look forward to."

"Right." Yuno nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder with a smile.

* * *

 _With Natsu…_

"Hey Natsu? What are you doing?" Happy asked, as he grabbed himself a fish from the fridge.

"I'm looking at the Kratos guy." He growled. "He thinks he's so tough, calling himself the God of War! He's just being cocky! He thinks he's all powerful but he isn't!"

"Natsu... where are you going with this?"

"I'm saying... THAT I'M GOING TO KNOCK THE DAYLIGHTS OUT OF HIM!" He yelled, his fists bursting into flames and running.

"Why do I feel this is going to fail?" Happy wondered.

Natsu ran straight towards Kratos who was busy talking with Gildarts. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Natsu yelled.

"Uh oh... Natsu's coming in for a sneak attack on you." Gildarts pointed out.

"...I don't even need my swords for this." Kratos said.

"FIRE DRAGON'S...IRON FIST!" He yelled, punching Kratos but he blocked with his one hand. "What...?!"

Kratos said nothing, but he punched him in the gut and elbowed him in the back of his neck to immediately knock him down.

"TKO!" Happy yelled, as he was randomly wearing a referee outfit and a bell was rung in the distance somewhere.

"Hmph..." Kratos turned around and continued to talk with Gildarts.

"Ooogh... first Gildarts, then Laxus... and now Kratos..." He groaned while two angels that looked like Happy circled around his head.

"Well, I guess we can go for someone not as strong as those three." Happy said, comically dragging his best friend away. "Hey, maybe you can try to fight Aria in her CPU form!"

"Uuugh... I think I'm done fighting for a few days..." He groaned.

* * *

 _With Sabrina…_

Sabrina sat down in the game room, looking at a Wii U in front of her and then looked at Smash Bros, having one of those ideas and then quickly turning it on. Ah, it was a perfect moment...

Isaac was playing his 3DS, Rose and Maria Jr. was at the playground with Minene and Yuno, Riku was... well, taking a nap.

It was the perfect moment... just some time for herself!

She quickly went on For Glory and went straight for Ryu, waiting for her challenger... and then a challenger approached!

"Game on." She smirked, gripping the Wii U Gamepad as they started to fight in Luigi's Mansion, as the opponent happened to pick Bayonetta, and things went kind of insane after that.

Punches, kicks, Bayonetta going crazy, Shoryukens, Hadokens... it was a crazy match and then finally... they were at high percentages, down to one stock... and then Bayonetta did another combo move that sent Ryu flying.

"If you need to learn how-"

"Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!"

Wait, Ryu's not out yet!

A good recovery!

"-To talk to a-"

Ryu ran forward, ready to end this once and for all.

"-Lady, ask your-"

"SHORYUKEN!"

Right in the sweet spot!

She's out of there!

"Talk is cheap."

"The winner is... Ryu!"

"Your range is one fist short."

Sabrina sighed with relief, smiling in the process. She's had close matches before, but I don't think it got close like that.

So, she set up for another round aaaand... her opponent ragequitted.

"Hmph... that's what you get for being cocky." She smirked, and then got ready again...

And waited...

And waited...

And _waited..._

No one showed up.

"Aww, nobody?" Sabrina pouted. "I was looking forward to beating more people up." She said and decided to keep waiting before she had enough and got out, contemplating on whether or not to go to For Fun.

It was at this moment that she was poked on the shoulder and she turned to see Aria with a smile. "Oh, hey."

"Hey." She greeted and then sat with her. "So, you want to go a couple rounds?"

"Sure. I'll Smash with you." She said.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get us a few drinks."

"Got it." Sabrina nodded and then proceeded to set them up... and waited for Aria.

A few minutes later of waiting, Aria came back and set some drinks down... only... they weren't just Gatorade or soda or just water...

Oh nooooo, Aria just so happened to bring a few beers with her.

"Uh... Aria... um... I don't drink."

"I know you don't... but since we're the only ones here... I need a drinking buddy."

"...Drinking...buddy? You drink?"

"Sometimes, I like to drink wine, but on occasion... I go for something with a bit...more of a kick to it."

"...Do I even want to know who you drink with?"

"Xion and Aqua. But sadly, they're not here... Hmm, I wonder if Xarina and Sarah would join us when they come back?"

"I'm...not so sure about this."

"Oh come on, please?" Aria asked, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"...How long are you going to stare at me like that?"

"Until you agree with the idea."

"Saw that one coming..." Sabrina muttered and clenched her fists. "Alright alright... but just this once!"

"Yay!" Aria smiled as they opened up the bottles... and Aria began to drink hers while Sabrina took a small sip, and was immediately disgusted by the taste. "Once you get past the bad taste, it's actually quite good."

"I'll...take your word for it..." Sabrina said and took another sip, shuddering at the disgusting taste... but, she was doing this for Aria. And by god, she was going to down this one way or another!

"This oughta be good..."

Yes, Deadpool... it's gonna be interesting.

After the third sip, Sabrina wanted to throw it away and wash her mouth off with something sweet and not so...disgusting. But a part of her didn't want to hurt Aria's feelings... so another drink.

And another...

And another...

Soon, Sabrina thought 'down the hatch' was a good idea just to get it over with and just downed it until it was all gone. "N-Nasty...!"

Aria laughed. "So what'd you think?"

"Ugh... got anymore of that disgusting thing...?" She asked before realizing what she said. _Wait, did I just...?!_

It was already too late as Aria came back with two more.

* * *

 _Later..._

A few drinks later, Sabrina looked completely hammered and having one hell of a drunken blush... while Aria looked... well, the same but the blush was smaller.

"Heheheh... S-Sabrina... you look... t-totally... fu-fucked up!"

"S-so do you..." Sabrina said, hiccuping a little and falling into a giggle fit.

"Y-Y'know... I started drinking wine after I gave birth to... my d-daughter... I just couldn't g-get the craving out of my system so... I tried it... and it was...p-pretty good..."

"You don't say..."

"Right... but my daughter... she thinks I'm... a complete lunatic... but it's not my fault it was so... d-delicious...!"

"O-One time I... ate a full box of ice cream when I was pregnant with Rose... I was completely... c-covered in chocolate... or was I... pregnant with Isaac...? I can't tell who was born first... maybe I was pregnant with... K-Kai... Kai... Kairi...!"

Aria laughed. "Girl, you are so fucked up!"

"I-It's your fault... b-blondie...!" Sabrina drunkenly punched her in the arm as Aria fell into a laughing fit.

"Hey... you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That... rainbows are a one way ticket to getting married to a leprechaun...?"

"No, I was thinking of hanging out with our guys... if y'know what I mean..."

"L-Let's do it..." Sabrina giggled as the two girls...uh...wobbled out of the game room and straight to their guys, as Aria began to wonder how well Xarina and Sarah would get drunk as well... while Sabrina began to think that a wolf can be best friends with a hyena of all things.

Yeah... this girl can't handle liquor.

They began to wobble around the Citadel as everyone looked at the girls as if they lost their mind... and as for Deadpool... well...

"I sense a running gag!"

Aaaaand there it is.

On their way to Terra and Riku, Aria noticed Neptune talking with Ruby... so she walked over and pulled Ruby into a hug and choking her in the process.

"Agh! Choking... n-not... b-breathing...!" Ruby shouted.

"I love you too...!" Aria giggled.

"...Is she drunk?" Neptune wondered as Aria pulled away from Ruby and walked to find Terra, while Ruby went down on the floor, gasping for air.

"Oxygen... I love you so much...!" Ruby said as Neptune glanced over to see Sabrina... kissing a plant, for she thought it was Riku.

"WHAT THE NEP?!" Neptune yelled.

Sabrina pulled away from the plant and kept on walking... and eventually bumping into Riku. "Hey there... you sexy... beast...!"

"Are you...drunk?"

"No, I'm totally fine, you hunky guy..." She said, collapsing on him, but Riku grabbed her... and fell with her.

"Come on, let's take you to your room." Riku said as he guided her to their room, while Sabrina was in a total laughing fit as Isaac saw this.

"...I'm just going to pretend that I didn't see my mother drunk." Isaac said, and then seeing Aria... stripping everything but her bra and panties off, and then decided to go for a dip in the pool. "...I'm ALSO going to pretend I didn't see that." He said as team JNPR in the pool looked at Aria as if she lost her mind, while Nora looked interested.

"Can I do that with her?" Nora asked.

"NO!" The three yelled.

"Buzzkills."

Tristina and Terra heard Aria screaming wildly as they saw her in the pool. "Hey you two, come on in! The water's fine! WOOOO!"

"…Oh lord, she's drunk again…" Tristina muttered.

Terra sweatdropped. "Something tells me she wanted to drink with Sabrina."

"How can you tell?"

"I saw her making out with a plant…"

Eventually, the two dove on in and dragged a giggling Aria out of the pool, where she passed out and they wrapped a towel around her. "I never knew my mom could be a party animal."

"Oh believe me, she gets pretty wild." _And that's just one of the things I love about her._

With Sabrina, she drunkenly locked the door behind her after Riku took her in. "Hey, what are you doing?" Riku asked as Sabrina had a seductive grin on her face, transforming into Nightmare Heart... and proceeded to strip down and flashing Riku, as his eyes widened in surprise... getting quite aroused by this.

"You like what you see, you sexy boy~?" She asked... and before Riku could answer, she tackled him to the bed and proceeded to make out with him.

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

"Ugh… my achin…" Aria rubbed her head. "Did I go overboard again?"

"Well, yeah… but this time I didn't see Xion puking all over the plant the last time you did it." Terra said.

"Oh… I'm gonna lie down for a few…" Aria muttered and then got herself dressed and groggily walked over to the couch and then sat down, holding on to her head and then was joined by Nightmare Heart who looked...better but having a headache as well, sitting next to Aria and lying down.

"Fuck... you..." She cursed.

"I don't blame you for saying that..." Aria said. "I guess we went out of control..."

"Totally..." Nightmare Heart muttered, turning back into Sabrina.

"So... you want to do that again sometime... with Xarina and Sarah...?"

"Maybe... I don't know..." She muttered as the two sat there, trying to ease their headaches.

* * *

 _Back in the game room..._

"Uh... who left this on?" Flare wondered, looking at the Wii U.

* * *

 _A few hangovers later…_

"Well, I'm glad that's gone…" Sabrina muttered. "Ugh… why did I agree on doing that… and I can't believe I just said I might try it again with Aria… and with Sarah and Xarina when they're back…" She said. "Dammit…"

She soon made it back to her room and laid on her back and saw Riku coming in a few minutes later. "Hey, you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, the hangover went away a half an hour ago." She said.

Riku chuckled and then lay next to her. "You being drunk reminded me when Cana spiked your lemonade at Fairy Tail."

"I still can't believe she did that…"

Riku chuckled and then wrapped his arm around her. "So, uh… remember when you were holding our daughters between your breasts in your HDD?"

"I can see that you were getting jealous." Sabrina said. "…Did I push you in my breasts when I was drunk?"

"No, not really."

"Oh… because I really don't remember much." She said and then she sat up and rested her back on the wall and transformed into Nightmare Heart. "Come here."

Riku chuckled and then climbed up as he rested his head between them. "Wow, I can definitely see why the girls were comfortable."

"Oh, I'm just getting started here, honey~" She smiled as she stripped until her breasts were totally exposed and then he really got comfortable.

Nightmare Heart wrapped her arms around him and smiled at him as he gently groped her breast while he stroked her back as he then climbed up and kissed her neck as she gently moaned a little before getting up to her mouth and they both proceeded to make out, and then he pulled her down until she was on top of him and they continued to kiss.

* * *

 _Several minutes later…_

Nightmare Heart parted and looked deep into his eyes. "You know what we should do?"

"What's that?"

"Go on a family vacation. I don't care if the Malevolent Seven… or… Six is out there, we still need to relax every now and then."

"You have a good point. Are we going to bring our entire family?"

"Duh." She smiled and kissed her before turning back to her human form and getting up, before getting dressed in her bikini. "Alright, let's do this."

"Right."

* * *

 _Later, at Isle Delfino…_

 **BGM: Gelato Beach (Super Mario Sunshine)**

Ah, nothing like a beautiful sunshiney day at Gelato Beach in Delfino...

Sure, the Malevolent Seven (Or would that be Malevolent Six now?) already made their move and the whole universe is at stake...

But sometimes, you gotta take it easy... and that's what Sabrina and her family are doing.

After all, they deserve a little vacay after destroying Teridax.

In fact, they brought their A.I. friends and robots along for the ride too.

Sabrina quickly jumped on in the water with Saki, Satoru, Isaac, Flare, Rose, Maria Jr, Yuno and Riku while Minene, Nishijima, Yuki, Mai, and Makoto were building sandcastles, Deadpool was surfing with Sora and Kairi, Jacob was showing Mata Nui around Gelato Beach, and Kimomaru was drinking a smoothie in the shade.

As for the A.I., they were hanging out in the shade while Clank 2.0, Chibi Robo, Wall-E and Eve were exploring the beach.

"So, Kimomaru is family?" Flare asked Sabrina.

"I consider him to be… I mean, after all… where's he gonna go when his world is restored? Everyone but Saki and Satoru hates him… and monster rats in general."

"Good point." Flare nodded. "…I just realized that we have one hell of an interesting family."

Sabrina laughed. "No kidding."

Wall-E proceeded to go around and then noticed a tree, as he did his usual curious whistle and went over and examined it and then shook it… and then a coconut landed on top of his head, causing him to scream and roll back over, examining the coconut and picking it up.

It was this moment that Eve came by and looked at him and the coconut, as she wondered what is was and he told her that he shook the tree and this round thing fell from it, so Eve decided to shake it… and two coconuts landed on her head.

But instead of screaming in surprise… she immediately got angry and blasted that tree away until there was nothing more than a crater, and then she went back to her usual self.

"…Whoa." Wall-E cutely said before heading off with his girl while Chibi-Robo and Clank 2.0 sweatdropped at this.

It was this point that Sabrina suddenly felt sleepy.

Weird, she never got that sleepy on vacations before… so why is she getting sleepy now?

Well, perhaps she'll close her eyes for a minute or two before getting back into the fun so she went on her lawn chair and proceeded to close her eyes, listening to the waves crashing, everyone playfully screaming when they got splashed, Sora screaming "CANNONBALL!"…

Silence.

 **End BGM**

Silence?

The next thing she knew, she was poked on the shoulder.

Sabrina opened her eyes and saw Rose and Maria Jr, looking completely terrified and Wall-E, Eve, Clank 2.0 and Chibi Robo looked confused. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"They're… they're gone… everyone is gone…!" Rose was almost hysterical.

"Who's gone?"

"Everyone! Our family is gone!" Maria Jr. exclaimed. "We suddenly were knocked out and everyone is gone!"

"It is most likely that they got kidnapped." Delta said.

"Kidnapped?! They can't be kidnapped!" Rose exclaimed, nearly in tears.

Sabrina got up. "We need to search the entire beach and-" Chibi Robo poked her hand as she turned and he had a note in his hands as she took it and read it as her eyes widened, immediately going into Nightmare Heart.

"Search the entire island. They can't be too far!" She said as the two girls went into their HDD and flew off with Eve picking up Wall-E, Chibi-Robo being picked up by Nightmare Heart and they search everywhere.

The plaza, Bianco Hills, Ricco Harbor, Noki Bay, Sirena Beach... nothing.

They weren't even at Pinna Park or Pianta Village.

They even tried Corona Mountain, but nobody was there.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" The three girls yelled as they were on top of Shine Gate.

"Looking for someone?" A voice asked as she turned to see Lord Beerus approaching her.

"Lord Beerus!" Silver Sister exclaimed.

"Yeah, we are… but… how did you…?"

"We were all separated and a lot of us were in different worlds, but I found a few... including Whis." He said and pointed down below as she looked down and saw Mario, Luigi, Coco, Velvet, Fox, Yatsuhashi, Zelda, Impa, Ed, Al, Winry, Reimu and Luxord as they all waved.

"You found CFVY?"

"Yes." Lord Beerus nodded as they flew down and then landed, transforming back and Eve and Wall-E returned.

"What's with the distressed look?" Luigi asked.

"It's this." She said as Zelda took the note and they all read it as their eyes widened.

"I know where she is. Come on." Whis said, opening up a portal and then they were about to take off, when they heard a 'crunch' and Wall-E screamed as they turned to see him backing up to see a small purple bug flattened, before popping back up as if nothing happened.

It was Click!

"Click!" Sabrina exclaimed as Click climbed up Wall-E and rested on his side, and they quickly ran in, and Sabrina dropped the note.

The note landed on the ground.

"If you value your family, then come find me. I'll be waiting..." – Nui

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with the Malevolent Seven… or Six…_

"So, it seems Teridax is no more... unfortunately." Vilgax said.

"If it wasn't for those god damn Mega Mushrooms and that god damned Mata Nui AND THAT GOD DAMNED GOD OF WAR, Teridax would've had a chance!" Sailor Chaos growled.

"These heroes are more troublesome than they look." Demigra mused.

"Indeed." Apocalypse nodded.

Suddenly, the alarm sounded as Albedo and the Deadly Six were thrown to them, looking mighty beat up. "I-I think I broke a nail...!" Zeena groaned.

"That girl... that's no human...!" Albedo panted.

"What do you mean by that?" Vilgax asked. His question was answered when they heard footsteps and saw a girl approaching them. The girl looked to be the age of 14 with violet colored eyes, had long flowing black hair going down her back, wore a school uniform comprising of a tan shirt with a red bow, a skirt and black leggings, a purple earring hanging from her left ear, and looked mighty angry.

"Who was it..." The girl said. "Who was it that sent them after me?"

"Right on schedule." Unicron said as the other five looked at him in surprise. "Akuma Homura."

"I'll ask once more, and only once..." As the girl, Homura, said this, there was suddenly a bright flash. When it died down, Homura now sported a completely different outfit.

She was now wearing a black dress that was a bit on the revealing side, with black gloves that that covered most of her arm, long diamond styled stockings that came with her ballerina-looking shoes, a black collar on her neck, and a tattoo above her torso that looked like a bow and arrow pointing downwards if you looked at the right angle. And if you were to look closely, you could see that the top part of the dress looked like two halves of a heart.

Did I forget to mention that she was giving of a powerful aura?

"Who was it that dared to send these beings after me in my home?!" Homura demanded, her voice low and threatening to show that she was not pleased, not one bit.

"Forgive us for our actions." Unicron answered. "But we have a very good reason for them."

"And that would be?" Homura asked, not in the best mood right now.

"Have you ever heard of the Heroes of Light?"

"Never heard of them."

"Well, that is where you come in." Unicron said, causing Homura to raise an eyebrow. "We have heard of what had happened to your friends and how they suddenly disappeared."

Homura eyes widened. "How do you know this?"

"You are very well known to higher beings such as us, but that is not important for now. What is important is that we can help you in finding them. All you have to do is join us in destroying the Heroes of Light in return. Will you join us?"

Homura crossed her arms. "Why would I want to destroy these 'Heroes of Light' as you call them?" She said. "I have no reason to involve myself in your problems. As for my friends..." Homura began to fly away. "...I can find them just fine without the help of you, or anyone else."

"...It's a shame about your efforts to protect the one called Madoka Kaname."

What Unicron said caused Homura to stop. "What do you know about Madoka?!"

"Not much, but enough to know of how she became a Goddess of your home universe, at least until you stripped her of her powers and became the new ruler and erased her memory along with your other friends. I am also aware of the possibility of her regaining both of her powers and memories, as well as the destiny of you becoming enemies when that happens."

"...Why are you bringing this up?"

"Simply to raise the offer, and by that I mean we can help you in keeping her powers and memories permanently sealed up to prevent her destiny from ever to become a reality. And if that doesn't convince you, then you should know that the Heroes of Light tend to meddle in the affairs of others, so if they were to happen to come across Madoka and her friends and learn of you and your actions then they would certainly do all they can to restore her full power and ruin all your hard work. And you can't let that happen, can you?"

Homura thought hard on this. In her home universe, for as long as she could remember, Homura had tried again and again to keep Madoka Kaname, a friend that she dearly cherished, safe from harm and to keep her happy, and yet she would fail every time. But then Madoka made the ultimate sacrifice to save all those who were destined with great despair, meaning Homura could never be with her friend until her time came. She thought she had failed again. But after being tested on by those who had caused her problem in the first place, which resulted in her seeing Madoka again, she used that opportunity to take Madoka's power and become a Goddess herself, or in her case a Demon/Devil, and rewrote her universe so Madoka and everyone else could be alive and happy, with no memory of what had ever happened. And torturing the ones that caused all this mess was an added bonus.

But Homura knew that Madoka would one day remember everything and regain her powers and they would become enemies. So until that day came, she would cherish what time she had with Madoka in her own happy world. But though she had accepted their eventual destiny, that didn't mean she liked it. In fact she would always do whatever she could to stall it and keep her happy moments as long as she could.

But then one day under her nose, Madoka and her friends had all disappeared. She had thought that the ones who sent these six creatures and grey haired boy after her to be responsible, but it seems like she was wrong. And now there were these 'Heroes of Light' (she mentally rolled her eyes at how original the name was), and if what this giant robot said about how meddlesome these 'Heroes' were was true and they did find Madoka first, then that would mean all her hard work to keep Madoka happy would all go down the drain.

She could easily get rid of them even if that were to happen and just erase Madoka's memories of them without any help, but now this robot, who she was sure was actually a God himself, had offered to help her to keep Madoka's powers and memories locked up forever. That was something she could not pass, but she still had her suspicions.

But if it was for Madoka, then she would take that chance.

"...How do I know you're now lying?" She finally spoke.

"You have our word, Homura." Unicron answered.

"...What do these Heroes look like?" Homura asked as Unicron made pictures of what the heroes looked like, and they were really good drawings to boot.

"This is their leader." He said, drawing a picture of Sabrina. "Her name... is Sabrina."

Homura took a good look at the picture. "Sabrina... Where can I find her?"

"You will find her fighting a pointless battle in the Kill la Kill world. Go and destroy her." _Don't know why they're in that world, though…_

"It will be done." Homura said and and was about to take off, but now without one last question. "And you promise to keep your end of the deal?"

"We promise we will."

"Good." Homura said, forming a crazed smile as she flew off. "Madoka... hang in there..."

"So, you kidnapped the Magi girls?" Apocalypse asked after Homura was out of hearing range.

"More like sent them to other worlds." Unicron chuckled. "I knew that Homura would come to us as soon as I sent them away."

"Next time, warn us... so we can wear protection next time..." Albedo groaned.

Unicron chuckled. "The heroes will fall."

* * *

 **Before you ask on why I had Sabrina and Aria get drunk, it was just something to explore after someone told Sabrina she got drunk in Fairy Tail (Blame Cana) at Rose's birthday party.**

 **You get ideas, man! I was like "Huh, I wonder what Sabrina's like when she's drunk...? Hell, why stop there? What would Aria, Xarina and Sarah be like when they're drunk?" It opened up new possibilities. (Hopefully, I won't go completely overboard.)**

 **Also, friendly heads up: Next week, i'll be camping all week. I'll be leaving Monday morning and coming back Saturday morning.**

 **So I might be able to post chapter 10 either Saturday, Sunday or possibly Monday. (If not, then expect one on Tuesday.)**

 **Anyway, Kill la Kill's next!**

 **See ya when I get back!**


	10. The World of Life Fibers

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Ambiguous (Kill la Kill)**

 _Unmei no ito wo tachikitta sono saki ni_

The opening begins by showing off the Kill la Kill world and then showing Nui on top of a building with a playful grin, and an angry Sabrina shown below her.

The title Kingdom Hearts: Dawn of Chaos then appears, showing off the many different characters such as the FMAB group, Fairy Tail girls, a group of young unfamiliar girls, and finally Bayonetta.

 _Senobishiteitanda kutsuzure darake no_

We then see Heartless and Nobodies appearing side by side, but they are quickly taken down by Team CFVY while Mario and Luigi take down some Heartless from behind CFVY.

 _Semai sekai de_

Lucy transforms in her Leo Dress with Loke right next to her as they proceed to take down some enemies together with Erza, Juvia, and Levy right behind her.

 _Runway wo aruku_

We see a girl equipping what seems to be a living sailor uniform as the outfit then changes and they take off together.

 _Egao no uragawa_

Ed and Al are using alchemy together while Winry kicks away a Heartless… which is then pummeled by Armstrong.

 _Kakushita tsumori de_

In the next clip, Sabrina clenches her fists and transforming into something entirely different.

 _Dakedo itsumo kimi ni wa_

Nui looks at this in amazement, and then grins and gets ready to take her on.

 _Minukareteshimatteite_

We then see Ragyo in the background with a wicked smirk on her face while Sabrina's family watch on in concern.

 _Konna no wa hajimete de tomadou kedo_

It then shows Homura walking towards someone, and that someone just so happens to be Lord Beerus, who is walking towards her as well.

 _Hoka no darenimo kikonasenai_

They both pick up the pace and they then clash, both of them showing no signs of stopping as both of them are baring their teeth in determination.

 _Nandaka wakannai atsusa ga mune wo kogasu kara_

It then shows a lone woman with the Elite Four watching Sabrina taking on Nui as Sabrina sends Nui in the air but Nui seems to recover and land in front of her with a wicked smile.

 _Unmei no ito taguriyoseta sono saki ni_

In another scene, Wendy unleashes a Sky Dragon's Roar on a few Nobodies while Silver Sister and Red Sister take care of the rest behind her.

 _Ima atarashii yoake ga kuru_

We then see Lord Beerus, Whis, and a girl taking on Ragyo in space as she's smirking devilishly.

 _Yeah yeah_

Sabrina is then shown reaching out to Riku's hand with a tear running down her cheek.

 _Omoi wa kitto hitotsu_

The opening then ends with Sabrina and everyone else facing Nui as she gets ready for combat while Sabrina glaring directly at her, and then the screen fades to black.

 **End BGM**

* * *

"Get these refugees to the barracks, on the double!" A big muscular man (Most likely bigger than Elfman) ordered, by the name of-

 **IRA GAMAGORI**

...Okay, where did those _huge_ , incredibly dramatic red Kanji come from? Anyway, that's the name of the man.

"How you guys doin'?" A pink haired woman named-

 **NONON JAKUZERE**

There it is again. Anyway, Nonon approached with little enthusiasm. "Was it hella rough out there for you too?"

"Yeah." Another man who was blindfolded replied, named-

 **UZU SANAGEYAMA**

Seriously, where are those _huge_ , incredibly dramatic red Kanji come from?!

Gamagori looked at a little boy next to Nonon. "So, you've found Mankanshoku's little brother."

"Yeah, him and his friends were in the sewers under Honoa Town. Clever pack of rats, that's for sure."

"For the last time, you Elite Four snob, the name's Matoro!" The boy snapped.

"Guts!" The dog on top of his head, ironically named Guts, barked.

"Whatever, Slacker Junior, I'm Nonon Jakuzere, but you can call me Lady Nonon!" She declared proudly.

"That's no way to treat anyone, Jakuzere." Gamagori scolded. "If you want to be addressed properly, you should address him properly as well."

Nonon looked away in annoyance. "Ten-Four, Mister Disciplinary Committee Chair…" She said, sticking out her tongue unethusastically while Matoro gave a smug grin.

* * *

 _Somewhere else…_

Three men were in a room, looking at a map with X's all over Japan. "So the North Kanto gang leaders have fallen too." One spoke. "With that, all the schools that were under Honnouji Academy have been completely wiped out by the covers." He said, as his name was-

 **HOKA INUMATA**

...This is gonna be a running gag on me, is it?

"It is!"

Got out of here, Deadpool! You're not suppose to be here!

"So, what you're saying is that we're screwed." Another man spoke as his name was-

 **AIKURO MIKISUGI**

Okay, that was not funny the first time, and it's not funny this time!

 **IT'S KINDA FUNNY**

You love tormenting me, do you? Anyway, back to what Aikuro Mikisugi was saying. "Out of all of Satsuki's forces, we're the only ones left. You got any good news?"

"That depends. Sanageyama's Goku uniform was the last we had. However, we have two new weapons that we forged from Lady Satsuki's sword. Jakuzere's is Bakuzan Gako and Gamagori's is Bakuzan Kouryu. It's not much, but it's something."

"There's also my Tailor's Dagger and _his_ Doutonbori Robo." The third man spoke.

 **TSUMUGU KINAGASE**

"…DTR." Aikuro muttered in annoyance.

"Let's not split hairs." Hoka advised, but Aikuro punched in three letters in his computer.

"DTR!"

Hoka sighed. "At this point, I'm just hoping whatever Iori's cobbling together will be done on time."

"Too bad your people destroyed our RND facilities in the raid. That equipment could've helped him." He turned to him. "While we're on the subject, something's been bugging me. If you want to take Ragyo down, how come you didn't consider joining forces with Nudist Beach?"

"Simple, it's much harder to keep a secret when everyone knows the secret. Even at the academy, the list of people who knew about Lady Satsuki's plan were short. Just us, the Elite Four, Iori of the Sewing Club, and Sotori, her butler."

"Well, considering you knew I was undercover the whole time, and I never caught on to it, you guys had the right idea." Aikuro said while his coat was…somehow majestically flying up and showing off his…er… _belt_ around his crotch. "Who am I question your tactics?"

"There's COVERS attacking schools all over Japan as we speak." Tsumugu spoke while Aikuro's coat started slipping off of his shoulders… and the crazy part is… he's not even moving. "You'd think we'd hear it on the news or online or something by now."

Speaking of 'by now', the coat fell off and now Aikuro was wearing nothing more than his… ahem… belt. "My guess is that they have everyone's minds under _their_ control."

"He's right. Ragyo Kiryuin's ReVox clothing is worn by most of the population. The Life Fibers woven into the clothes can manipulate the minds of the wearers by deleting any information as deemed unnecessary from their brains."

Aikuro's coat landed on the ground. "They have eyes but fail to see." Tsumugu said. "And ears that fail to hear… or something like that."

"As long as a Life Fiber is feeding on your Nervous System, you're its puppet." Aikuro said.

"Not quite. By wearing Goku uniforms, Hinnouji Academy's Students have actually built a resistance to the Life Fiber's manipulations." Hoka explained.

"That Satsuki is one clever girl. She pretends to be loyal to Ragyo to access her money and uses it to rebuild her own private army. I bet Ragyo never saw it coming." Aikuro then looked at someone. "Speaking of clever people, Mister Sorroi, would you please tell us how _you_ fit into Satsuki's plans?"

A butler, who just happened to be Satsuki's butler began to speak. "Thank you for the compliment sir, however, I just make the tea… as I have now." He said as the three of them took the cups and began drinking it. "Even though Lady Satsuki isn't here to enjoy it with us. I haven't given up on her."

"You bring up a good point." Hoka said. "The Elite Four managed to survive, so why wouldn't _she_?"

At that very moment, a bright light appeared behind them and they turned to see a portal opening up and Sabrina's group walked out. "Huh, it's a bit dark in here." Ed said.

"Tell me about it." Winry nodded. They then heard a gun click as they turned around to see Tsumugu pointing his guns at them.

"And who are you?" Tsumugu asked, suspicious of them.

"Whoa, put the gun down. We're just some people that's looking for someone." Sabrina explained.

"Uh-huh… you're from another world." Aikuro said, motioning Tsumugu to put his weapons down.

"What? No, of course not, what makes you say that?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, you came out of a portal, and some of you don't look like you're from around here, not to mention the big purple cat and whatever the heck blue guy over here is." He said, looking at Whis. "Not to mention the robots." He then looked at Wall-E, Eve, and Chibi-Robo hanging on Sabrina's shoulder.

"Mama mia, so much for not revealing we're from other worlds…" Luigi muttered, glaring at Whis.

"I didn't realize I made a portal to this exact spot. Whoops!" Whis smiled innocently.

"So, can you tell us who you are and why you're here?"

"Sure." Sabrina nodded.

* * *

 _One introduction later…_

"Interesting names… and the reason why you're in our world?"

"Yeah, you see… we came here-"

"Mommy, he's not wearing any clothes." Rose said.

"Huh?" Sabrina asked as she looked down from his face to… well… y'know.

Three.

Two.

One.

 **BGM: Minicar (Hyperdimension Neptunia MK2)**

"MAMA MIA!" Mario and Luigi yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Sabrina screamed as she immediately covered Rose's and Maria Jr's eyes while closing her eyes herself, not even realizing that Coco was checking him out by lowering her sunglasses, Velvet blushing a deep red and fainting in Yatsuhashi's arms while he looked away with Fox.

"Huh… you don't see that every day." Zelda said, not even bothered… okay, she's a little bothered.

"Indeed." Impa nodded.

Winry let out a scream and collapsed while Ed and Al were too much in shock to even catch her. "OOOF!"

"That's just… wrong." Reimu said while Luxord said nothing, but he was looking away.

"How… is that even logical to wear?" Delta wondered while Lord Beerus and Whis didn't seem too bothered.

"WOULD IT KILL YOU TO PUT ON SOME PANTS?!" Sabrina shouted.

"You kidding? This is actually pretty comfortable."

"BUT WOULD IT KILL YOU TO PUT SOMETHING ON?!"

"Fine…" Aikuro muttered as he put on his jacket again and covered himself up. "Better?"

Sabrina opened one eye. "…Better." She said as she uncovered her daughter's eyes.

 **End BGM**

"That was quite interesting…" Coco said, wiping her nose and seeing blood on her sleeve. "Huh."

"I'll never understand why you humans get so loud over things like this." Lord Beerus muttered.

 _Obviously, you never had any kids and were never married…_ Sabrina thought.

"So, care to explain why you're here?" Aikuro asked.

"Yes, we were just getting to that actually." Whis said and explained why they were here before Sabrina could say something.

"I see… I don't personally blame you. We're in the middle of Ragyo's war ourselves." Tsumugu said. "And Nui dragged you into this mess because she kidnapped your family."

"Tell me about it." Sabrina muttered.

"Well, as long as you're here, you can help us defeat Ragyo." Aikuro said.

"Right." _If it's the only way to save my family, then so be it._ Sabrina thought.

He then looked at Ed, Al and Winry who got back up and glared at the Elric brothers. "You three." He said, catching their attention. "What did you say your names were?"

"Edward Elric."

"Alphonse Elric."

"Winry Rockbell."

"I see… interesting…" _So those two people do know about these three…_

"Hmph, I can't believe those two know about a pipsqueak." Tsumugu said… and then the next thing he knew, Al and Winry were holding onto Ed's arms.

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?!" He yelled. "LET ME GO YOU TWO, I'M GOING TO PERSONALLY PUT THIS GUY IN THE GROUND!"

"No, we won't let you…!" Al exclaimed.

"Feisty little one, isn't he?" Hoka wondered, and then he almost got murdered by Ed if Al and Winry weren't stopping him.

Aikuro chuckled. "Well, if you'd all follow me, there's a couple of people I'd like you to meet." He said as he motioned them to come follow them to a room.

In the room, there was a comatose girl lying on the bed, a man, a woman, and a dark sailor uniform, a living one I might add, looking at the girl… oh, and there were two certain people in the room as well. "Ryuko… why haven't you woken up yet?" The uniform-

 **KAMUI SENKETSU**

...asked… And then he felt the woman touching his sleeve.

"I'm sorry we can't hear what you're saying Senketsu, but we all have a pretty good idea how you're feeling!" The woman said.

 **SUKIYO MANKANSHOKU**

"…You do?"

"It's plain as day you're alive and you're her Sunday best, we all know you're worried sick about her, if it's any consolation, we're here for you!"

Senketsu's eye lit up… as if he was about to cry. He was very moved on what Sukuyo said to him. "Mrs…! MANKANSHOKU!" He yelled as he wrapped his sleeves around her and started crying on her chest.

"There there…" She smiled, patting his… er… back. "If I were 20 years younger, I'd wear you in a heartbeat, you betcha!"

It was at this moment that Aikuro slammed open the door… and his jacket was totally gone, much to Sabrina's chagrin… oh, and he was doing a… uh… _fabulous_ pose to boot… well, if you could call it that. "Sorry to interrupt, how's Ryuko doing?"

"Stable as far as I can tell, there's one thing that don't make sense. She should have a wound or a scar or something when she got her heart pulled out, but she doesn't! It's… how should I put it? It's not human, is what it is!" Explained-

 **BARAZO MANKANSHOKU**

...You're doing this on purpose, are you?

Senketsu looked up from Ryuko. "What'd you say?!" He asked with a growl.

"Hey, easy. When that place blew, you didn't freak out, you dragged Ryuko to safety. You need to stay calm, for her."

"Oh? Who are you friends, Aikuro?" Sukuyo asked, finally noticing the group.

"Ah, I was just going to introduce you to them. This is Sabrina, Rose, Maria Jr, Mario, Luigi, Coco, Velvet, Yatsuhashi, Fox, Princess Zelda-"

"Queen Zelda." She corrected.

"Sorry. _Queen_ Zelda, Impa, Edward, Alphonse, Winry, Reimu, Luxord, Whis and Lord Beerus… but he doesn't look like a 'lord' to me, he's just a cat if you ask me."

"Hmph." Lord Beerus looked away in annoyance.

"Everyone, meet Ryuko, Senketsu, Mankanshoku's parents and… I believe you three have met those two." He said as Ed, Al and Winry looked to see two familiar people leaning on a wall as they jawdropped in surprise.

 **BGM: Nightfall in Central City (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise."

"Hello, Elrics."

"COLONEL MUSTANG AND LIEUTENANT HAWKEYE?!" Ed and Al yelled.

Sabrina said nothing, but she was clenching her fists and her face was basically wanting to let out a fangirl scream. _Must not… fangirl… Must… NOT… FANGIRL…!_

"That's 'Fuhrer' Mustang to you." Mustang said.

"…Correction: It's still 'Colonel'." Riza explained. "You see, right when Marcoh made Havoc's feet working again and the Colonel's sight to return. He was just about finished and was about to receive the honor of 'Fuhrer' when our world was destroyed." She said, which made Mustang to look down in embarrassment with a small dark aura hanging above his head.

 **End BGM**

"Whoa, hold on a second… OUR WORLD WAS DESTROYED?!" Winry yelled.

 **BGM: Fifth Laboratory (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"Yes." Mustang folded his arms. "This must be hard for you, but I imagine there are a few survivors. Hawkeye and I wound up in this world."

"Did you hear anything?" Ed asked. "Before our world was destroyed?"

"All we heard was 'Malevolent Seven' before it was destroyed." Mustang said. "At first, I thought it was a Humonculi that we missed, but it wasn't."

"I can see the Malevolent Seven doing that." Lord Beerus rubbed his chin in thought. "They're arrogant…"

"That means… my grandma…" Winry teared up. "She's…"

"Yes… that seems to be the case." Riza said quietly.

Ed clenched his fists. "Those Malevolent Seven bastards… I'm going to DESTROY THEM when we're done with this world!"

"I am so with you there." Al nodded.

Winry wiped her tears away. "Let's… Let's avenge them… It won't bring them back… but we need to destroy them."

"Indeed." Mustang nodded.

 **End BGM**

Aikuro looked at the entire group. "Why don't you all wait outside? I need to talk to Mankanshoku's parents."

"Alright." Sabrina nodded as they walked outside and closed the door as Aikuro turned around… completely unaware of Ed opening the door a crack so they can all eavesdrop.

"Mr. Mankanshoku, I believe you were going to say something before you were introduced to everyone."

"Right… as I was going to say: If the patient wants to sleep, it's best to let 'em. She's had a couple of nasty shocks, that's for sure."

"I still can't believe Ryuko's mother is that nasty Ragyo Kiryuin woman." Sukuya said.

 _Ryuko's mother is Ragyo… and she's nasty?_ Sabrina sounded intrigued by this.

"If Dr. Matoi knew about her, I wonder why he didn't tell me." Aikuro wondered as Sukuya casually looked behind her to look at Aikuro's… er… _belt_. "God, if I could've figured out a way to break the news to her gently if I'd known sooner."

"Don't sweat it, what's done is done. Things will work out somehow." Barazo said.

Suddenly, Matoro and Guts popped up in front of them. "Dad!"

"Guts!"

And then the humongous giant that's Gamagori towered over them, and his huge size alone made Luigi faint, as everyone briefly heard "Keep it together, Luigi!"

"Whoa, you made it!" Barazo exclaimed, as no one bothered to look outside. "That's my boy, a born survivor!" He looked at Aikuro while hugging his boy. "See what I'm talking about?"

"Big time."

"Sorry dad, I looked but I couldn't find her anywhere!" Matoro apologized.

Gamagori looked down at the boy. "Boy, were you searching for Mankanshoku?"

"Yeah, I figured if I hung around Honna Town, I might find the piece of shit tha- oh, sorry mom, -suit that got her, but I got stuck and all I could do is stay alive out there."

"The important thing is, you tried hon!" Sukuya smiled while rubbing his head.

"Save your tears guys! She's a Mankanshoku, there's no way she's going to die that easy!" Barazo proudly said.

Suddenly, Gamagori grabbed a hold of Matoro. "Listen, boy! No matter what, I _will_ rescue your sister! I'll devote my body and soul to get back to you safely!"

"Ow ow ow ow, you're breaking my collarbone, man!"

Barazo leaned over to investigate. "Hmm… kid's right… collarbone's broke! So fork over ten million yen or I'm calling my lawyer!"

Gamagori looked at him in surprise and started sweating. "TEN MILLION?!" He yelled while Guts was happily running up his arms.

Aikuro chuckled. "Man, when I look at your family, it gives me hope that the human race can survive this nightmare."

* * *

 _Just outside…_

"These guys are nuts…" Reimu muttered.

"Nuttier than the ones at the Citadel?" Luxord asked.

"Every world we go too, we always seem to recruit some nutjob. Just look at Nora…" Reimu said as Luxord nodded in agreement while Sabrina was deep in thought.

 _Just what kind of mother is Ragyo anyway? I need to ask Aikuro about Ragyo… but first, I need to tell him to put on some pants or something!_ She thought. _But more importantly…_

She looked at Whis who was chatting with Hawkeye and Mustang. "Hey, Whis."

"Hmm?"

"What world are we in anyway?"

Whis chuckled. "Why, we're in Kill la Kill, of course!"

 _Kill la Kill?! I've been meaning to check this anime out for a long time… maybe I'll check it out when we get back home._ She thought. _Still… what's Ragyo like?_

* * *

 _Speaking of Ragyo… at Hinnouji Academy…_

A lone woman was being held against her will in a humongous cage, completely nude as well as her hair was covering her breasts… well, most of it.

Another woman chuckled. "I have to say that you've exceeded _all_ of my expectations… of your foolishness that is. By now, the COVERs have assimilated every student in the Hinnoji Academy that you worked _so_ hard to conquer."

The woman opened her eyes, looking at a woman who was wearing the most revealing dress ever… oh, and she also had white hair with… a rainbow on the inside.

The rainbow haired bitch just so happened to be called Ragyo Kiriyuin. Hey, the Kanji didn't appear this time.

"You're a crafty one." Ragyo continued. "You knew if a human wore Life Fiber infused clothing from birth to age twenty, they'd lose all resistance to it. So you built an army of teenage soldiers, thinking they'd be less susceptible to me?" Ragyo laughed. "Really? That is the silliest thing I've ever heard."

She then got behind her and then (*groaning*) started to slowly caress her daughter's, Satsuki Kiriyuin, lower backside.

"Your followers are now energy sources for the covers now, and the more they resist, the more nourishment they provide. Before long, even your little sister will be mine!"

"My sister… Ryuko Matoi…"

"Yes, and to think she is the baby I thought had died… all those years and years ago. So Ichiyro has deceived me about great many things." She said, seeming to have great joy watching her oldest daughter tremble with rage.

"Matoi and I… are sisters…"

Ragyo chuckled. "So Ichiyro faked his death, leaving _you_ behind to mourn him. Then he changed his face and posture and assumed the name Isshi Matoi. He raised the baby who's death he faked in that rat hole mansion he has. And _then_ he founded that ridiculous Nudist Beach organization and gave a Kamui to Ryuko."

She then laughed. "You didn't know any of that, did you? No, yet you believed him and you began plotting your rebellion, you're… 'noble cause'. It's so noble, it brings tears to my eyes."

"Please… as if a woman with Life Fibers for tear glands could cry…"

It was at that moment when… Ragyo spanked her. "Regardless, I'm still your mother. You shouldn't take my kindness for granted."

"Hmph… you are _not_ kind…"

"Oh? Are you sure? How would you describe my sparing your life? I'd like to think I did it out of maternal kindness."

"It was anything _but._ You let me live because I'm more valuable that way. No more… no less." She said as Ragyo continued to molest her.

"Oh? How so?"

"Shinra Koketsu…"

"You know about that, eh?"

"It wasn't hard to figure out."

"Hmph… in that case, dear…" She continued to… you know…! THAT! "Let's get your blood boiling! That's it, seethe for me! The deeper your rage, the more useful you are to me!"

Aaaand the Mother of the Century award goes to… Ragyo Motherfucking Kiryuin!

Ragyo then looked at a cage in front of them, looking at Sabrina's family… and they were pretty much disgusted by what they were looking at.

Believe me; I'm also disgusted just looking at this.

"Comfortable?" She asked.

"Oh shut up!" Isaac growled. "Why the hell are you molesting your daughter anyway?!"

"Simple… they need their mother's love and they need to… behave." Ragyo smirked.

"If I could reach in my pocket, I'd throw you the 'World's Greatest Mother' trophy in your face… and then I'd take it back." Deadpool said. "Seriously, how in the world did you manage to kidnap ME too? I'm actually impressed!"

"You sure talk a lot." Nui said, sitting on top of their cage. "But in case you were wondering, we _wanted_ to kidnap the little girls and that woman too, but good ol' Mephiles wanted to give Sabrina a challenge."

Riku glared at Ragyo continuing to molest her daughter.

Seriously, can someone gouge my eyes out?

"I swear, when my wife finds out about this…"

"She'll do _what_?" Ragyo asked. "There's not a thing she can do."

"My mom is quite… touchy if she discovers someone sexually abusing their kids." Isaac said. _Believe me… it's not a pretty sight._

"I don't understand why you had to kidnap _me._ " Mata Nui muttered.

"Oh? Sabrina can be scary?" Ragyo laughed. "Oh, don't make me laugh. Sabrina won't even lay a finger on me." She proudly said. "I'd love to see her try to take me on."

"If there's one thing you should know… is that you should never underestimate her!" Isaac said.

"I wouldn't bet on it!" Nui said, slapping Isaac on the cheek. "There's nothing your little ol' mommy can do. We'll wipe her out before she knows what's going on!"

"Mephiles… you bastard…" Yuno growled.

 _Sabrina… I hope you didn't forget that Summon Gem…_ Minene thought, as everyone was unaware that Deadpool was texting behind his back, very well aware that he might have misspelled a word or two.

 _I'm sure she'll get it._ He thought and then hit 'send'.

* * *

 _Back with Sabrina's group…_

Sabrina's phone went off and she pulled it out. "…What the…?"

"What is it?" Ed asked.

"Saboona, Raffo Keegan is manifesting her dog park. You'll nude gap here right way. – Deadfool."

Somehow, Deadpool managed to screw up the entire text message… how does that even work is beyond me.

Sabrina looked at this and tilted her head. "I have… no idea what this says." She said. _Deadpool… are you drunk or something?_

"Wow, Deadpool's drunk… I have never seen a text message like this. Seriously, who's Raffo Keegan and what does it mean to 'manifest a dog park'?" Reimu wondered.

At that moment, the alarm went off, forcing them to get into the defensive as Nudist Beach decided to look at the screen, seeing a bunch of zombie-like… clothing? "Well, they found us." Tsumugu said.

"We'll hold them off as long as we can." Aikuro said in his DTR. "Hopefully, things work out." He said.

"That sounds weird coming from you. Doesn't exactly fire me up." Tsumugu said and spotted Sabrina's group coming over to them. "Come to help?"

"We always manage to help one way or another." Ed chuckled.

"Then let's go!" Aikuro said as he in his DTR took off while they waited for the Elite Four to come as well as Gamagori gave his sword to Sanageyama.

"Take it. Swords are more your specialty."

He took it from Gamagori. "Thanks man."

"Get frosty monkey, time to go!" Nonon grinned and then they spotted a scientist pushing in some sort of machine. His name was...Good, it's not here. Anyway, his name was-

 **SHIRO IORI**

DAMMIT!

"Ugh, I thought I'd _never_ finish."

"Does it really work?" Gamagori asked.

"Theoretically. Go ahead, try it out." He said.

"…Does he sound like Natsu or am I going insane?" Ed asked.

"I hear it too." Al replied.

 _Oh good, I'm not going insane._ Sabrina thought.

"Who's Natsu?" Iori asked. "Oh, and if you other worlders are wondering if your friends are here, well…I found four of these in the lab." He said as they took a look as their eyes widened in shock.

"Yo, Ed my boy!"

"Ling?!" Ed exclaimed.

"Lan Fan! May!" Al exclaimed.

"Hello." Lan Fan greeted.

"Nice to see you again, Edward~!" May smiled.

"What is _HE_ doing here?!" Mustang growled, glaring at Scar.

"Hmph, like it or not, I'm still alive." He said.

"Easy, Colonel… he's on our side now." Riza told him.

"That's 'fuhrer'!"

"You weren't even in office yet. It doesn't count." She said, which caused Mustang to look down in embarrassment _again_.

"Anyway. Let's go." Scar said as they nodded and took off… where they saw an army of COVERS.

"Cl-Clothing…?!" Coco exclaimed in horror as she had her gatling gun equipped. "I-I was expecting… H-Heartless or Grimm!"

"She still loves clothing?" Rose asked as she transformed into Fierce Deity Heart.

"What girl wouldn't?" Sabrina chuckled as she summoned both of her Keyblades.

"Coco, you might be out of your comfort zone here." Fox said.

"Gee, ya think?!"

They then heard Guts barking at a certain COVERs… well, his barking was just saying 'Guts!', but he was still barking. "Look, it's the Mankanshoku's dog!" Gamagori exclaimed. "Could it be?!" He asked. "This better work!" He said as he blocked a COVER's punch and then started to place it in the COVERs and it started to suck it in… and then on the other end of the device, a girl was spat out. "Mankanshoku!" He exclaimed.

"She's out!" Hoka and Iori exclaimed and they began explaining that the machine is used to extract humans out of the COVERS to add on to the human army while dismantling the COVERS army.

"BEHOLD! THE EMERGENCY RESCUE SUCTION DEVICE!" Gamagori yelled as the COVERS exploded behind him. "IN HEAVENS STEAD, I SMITE CLOTHING!"

It was at this moment that the girl-

 **MAKO MANKANSHOKU**

...immediately recovered. "Wahoo! I'm saved!"

Gamagori was doing his best to look away from her. "Are you… alright…?"

"Yep, never felt better! Mako Mankanshoku has returned! …Wait, OH MY GOD, NO WAY! Are you the one that rescued me?!"

"Y-yes… I gave your little brother my word! Anyway… you better put this on…" Gamagori gave a nudist beach clothing to Mako… who she didn't realize she was naked until now, causing her to yelp in surprise.

"I'm in my birthday suit!" She exclaimed as she…struggled to put it on while getting somehow got tangled in the process.

"Well… now we know it works…" Nonon muttered. "So quit flirtin' with her and go rescue some more people." She teased.

Gamagori blushed. "I AM NOT FLIRTING WITH HER!" He yelled. "…We'll talk later." He said while Nonon was giving him a sly grin. "Get clear, Mankanshoku!"

"Okay!" Mako exclaimed before realizing something. "Wait, how'd I get back to Osaka? That's so weird…"

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!"

"MAKO, YOU'RE OKAY!"

Near them, Matoro and Barazo were crying hysterically. "Dad! Matoro!"

Way behind them, Sabrina and the others sweatdropped. "This whole world is completely bonkers..." Sabrina muttered.

"It most certainly is." Zelda nodded and then noticed something in the corner of her eye. "Heads up, we got Heartless coming in!"

Sabrina turned her head. "And Nobodies as well… It seems as if they wanted to join the party."

"Heartless?" Coco aimed her minigun at them. "Now I can shoot THEM." She smirked.

"Alright, let's take them out! The rest of you take care of those clothing!" Sabrina ordered.

"You got it!" Aikuro exclaimed as they ran over to deal with the Heartless and Nobodies.

 **BGM: To Be King (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

Coco smirked and then began shooting them, immediately taking out some Dark Balls and Novashadows while Ed and Al clapped their hands together and formed a few pillars on the ground, knocking some Dusks and Samurai in the air where May launched some kunai at them and then Sabrina used Thundaga, then Fierce Deity Heart flew up with Skull Grinder Heart and slashed through them.

They then noticed a Bully Dog coming for them but Mustang snapped his fingers and the Bully Dog was consumed in an explosion as Scar ran over and punched it while Velvet used her semblance and Thor's Mjolnir appeared. "Time to use this." She grinned and then twirled it around before throwing it, taking care of several Heartless and Nobodies as it returned and aimed it up in the sky as lightning came down and destroyed several of them before Mjolnir disappeared.

"She took a picture of Mjolnir?" Sabrina asked.

"Who knew?" Reimu shrugged as she fired Danmaku as an Avalanche snuck up behind her but Luxord had her back and threw cards to send it away and then Ling and Lan Fan jumped in the air and slashed it down where Fox punched it to destroy it, then Yatsuhashi and Impa slashed through several Heartless and Nobodies.

It was then that a few Berserkers and Wyverns showed up and went over, but then they got quickly destroyed by Skull Grinder Heart's screaming and then Sabrina destroyed a Creeper with a Dark Firaga spell.

Mario and Luigi hammered away several Mega Shadows coming for them, and then they absorbed the Fire Flowers and launched fireballs at a Neoshadow where Zelda aimed a Light Arrow at a Novashadow and fired it.

It was at this moment that they heard growling and then noticed the Grimm coming in. "What the hell are those?" Mustang asked.

"Grimm. Let's just say they're nastier than the Heartless." Velvet said, quickly snapping a picture of Zelda's Light Bow and then summoning it, firing it at a King Taijtu to quickly destroy it, which amazed Zelda and then Lord Beerus and Whis quickly took care of a few Beowolves.

It came to the point that they were quickly surrounded by Heartless, Nobodies and Grimm, as they proceeded to destroy them effortlessly… but eventually, they grew tired… and more kept coming.

"Agh… come on, enough already!" Sabrina growled.

"At this rate, we'll be exhausted…" Impa growled. "Still, we have to give it everything we have."

"I know, but this is getting ridiculous!" Ed complained… and then suddenly, an Ursa Major was thrown to a Deathstalker to get rid of them. "What the hell?!"

"Who are you?" Coco asked, turning her head.

 **End BGM**

"I'm either a house wife or an Alchemist. Take your pick."

 _That voice…_ Ed thought as they turned… and not only did they see Izumi, but they also saw Sig, Olivier and the man himself, Armstrong.

"It's good to see that some of us survived from our world's destruction." Olivier said.

"O-Oh my…" Sabrina said as her eyes widened, her breathing quickened… and she was about to let out a fangirl scream.

"Stand back, young ones. You are about to witness that these monsters will not survive long… FOR THEY HAVE NOT SEEN THESE MUSCLES THAT HAVE BEEN IN THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY FOR GENERATIONS!"

 **BGM: Amestris Military March (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"Let's go." Olivier said as the four of them ran together and quickly made work on the Heartless, Nobodies and Grimm… while Sabrina was letting out a fangirl scream, forcing everyone else to cover their ears.

Armstrong quickly put an Ursa Major in a headlock and slammed it into the ground while Sig jumped up and landed on the chest elbow first, which knocked it out and then Olivier killed it while Izumi quickly got rid of the Heartless and Nobodies.

"WITNESS THE POWER OF THESE MUSCLES, VILE CREATURES!" Armstrong yelled as he and Sig pulled back their fists and punched a hole through a Beowolf and then kicked it away to a Deathstalker… which immediately got destroyed by those two manly men.

Olivier ran through and slashed through several Nobodies with ease, and even a Sorcerer had difficulty with her as Izumi was distracting it before she proceeded to send a Beowolf flying… and then jumped away from when a King Taijitu tried to snap at her, but Armstrong and Sig grabbed a hold of its tail, and together, they swung it around until they let go, as it was flown into the air and they saw a star shining in the sky.

Eventually, all that remained was a Tailbunker as it tried to flee but Izumi grabbed a hold of its tail. "Going somewhere?" Izumi asked and pulled it away where it got stabbed by Olivier and then pummeled by Armstrong and Sig, as it was destroyed and there was nothing left.

 **End BGM**

"…You got it out of your system, Miss Fangirl?" Reimu asked.

"Oh yes, I did." Sabrina chuckled.

"Good… now could you scream at a lower level? You made my ears bleed!" Ed exclaimed. "You're louder than Winry!"

"Excuse me?!" Winry exclaimed in offense.

"Now… let's teach those piles of clothing a thing or two!" Olivier declared as everyone, excluding Coco, got ready… Until they decided to play some music that really hurt their ears as they covered them.

"A-agh…! What are they doing…?!" Sanageyama asked.

"They're killing my ears, that's what!" Aikuro said.

"They could use a couple lessons…!" Nonon groaned.

"AAAAAGH! IF I HEAR THIS MUSIC ANYMORE, I'M GONNA LOSE IT!" Ed yelled.

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Al yelled.

"These pieces of clothing… are pissing me off…!" Lord Beerus growled.

* * *

 _Inside…_

"What's that noise…?!" Senketsu asked as Ryuko was growling in her sleep, trying to block out the noise… until she awoke… and there was a loud explosion that caught their attention as they saw a lone figure in the fire.

"Oh my god…" Nonon said.

"It's Ryuko!" Aikuro exclaimed.

"Ryuko!" Mako exclaimed.

Yes, Ryuko has arrived… but she was wearing a blanket (I think) around her and had her scissor blade in her hand… and she was pissed.

"I'm sick of that shit… you bastards are playin'!" She equipped her scissor blade, and with one slash, she quickly went through all of them. "SHUT UP!" She yelled as various people came out of the COVERS… and they exploded in front of her.

"What the hell…?!" Ed exclaimed.

"With one slash, she destroyed all of them?!" Fierce Deity Heart exclaimed.

"Just who IS she?!" Sabrina asked.

"Did you see that? She got everyone out!" Nonon exclaimed as Gamagori looked at his device in surprise.

Some of the smoke cleared and Senketsu happily came up to her. "Ryuko! You're awake!" He exclaimed.

"…Get away from me!" Ryuko ordered, surprising Senketsu. "I'm done with you…" She gave him an angry glare. "I'll never wear you again."

Senketsu couldn't believe his ears… well… if clothing _had_ ears. "R-Ryuko…!"

Ryuko continued to glare at him. "Just looking at you pisses me off. 'Cause I'm the same as you! I'm not human… I never was… I'M A GOD DAMN LIFE FIBER MONSTER!" She screamed, as everyone looked at her in shock.

 **Hallelujah!**

Introduuuuciiiiing, Mako's Hallelujah moments!

Aaaand… cue the random poses!

 **BGM: Minicar**

"What are you saying, Ryuko?! Senketsu is your bestest friend in the whole world! The Ryuko I know would _never_ say something so horrible!"

Somehow, she… pulled out a microphone in thin air.

…Whatever, it's Mako, don't question it.

"She wouldn't! She wouldn't! She wouldn't!"

The spotlight disappeared… aaaand then she was right on top of Ryuko with the spotlight again. "That's not the Ryuko I know! It's not, it's not, it's not, it's not, it's not, it's not, it's not!"

 **End BGM**

 _…This girl's insane!_ Sabrina thought.

Ryuko looked away. "Then you don't know me." Mako gasped. "Everything about me was a big fat lie… I ain't even human. I can't even die… I'm a god damn monster… just like Ragyo!"

"You're not…"

"Aww! Someone's having a bad day today!" A voice caught their attention as they turned to see Nui… well, it was a paper clone, but it was Nui nonetheless.

 **BGM: Nui Harime's Theme (Kill la Kill)**

 _Who's that?_ Sabrina wondered.

"Nui Harime!" Ryuko growled.

 _Nui?!_ Sabrina thought and then clenched her fists, anger was seen in her eyes while Nui giggled.

"Don't you think you're getting all grumpy wubbly at the wrong person~?" Nui asked.

"Bite me!"

"Honestly, whatever happened to getting revenge for your daddy? Don't get mad at everyone else and ignore little ol' me!" She said, leaping over and being behind Mako and Ryuko. "I killed him, so come after me! Come on, come on! After all, I drug that blue headed otaku here after I kidnapped her family!" She said, looking at Sabrina and playfully sticking her tongue out at her.

"You little tramp…!" Sabrina growled, as there was an angry aura that surrounded her… which worried everyone while also being seen from a certain someone in the air.

"Wait a minute… Wendy, do you see that aura?"

"I sure do!" She nodded and then her eyes widened "Carla… it's Sabrina!"

"Sabrina's here? Why would she be in this hell hole?"

"One way to find out… let's go tell the others!"

"Right!"

They flew off… right when Nui uttered the words "Pretty please?"… and then she got cut to shreds by an angry Ryuko.

Nui then giggled… and she was replaced by Ragyo.

"What nimble reflexes you have, daughter dear!"

"I AIN'T YOUR DAUGHTER!"

"I understand your confusion, but it's not my fault! Blame it on Soichiro… oh, pardon me…Isshin!" She grinned while another paper Nui was happily flying around… and making faces at Sabrina which added fuel to the aura. "It was _his_ idea to hide the truth from the both of us and you can see how foolish that plan was! But what's most despicable is that he used you like a pawn. As your mother, I can sympathize with how angry you must be feeling ri-"

Ryuko interrupted her by giving her a haircut… by taking a liiiitle bit off the top of her forehead while she was at it, but unfortunately, she repaired herself. "For the last time… YOU'RE NOT MY MOM!"

Ragyo laughed. "Magnificent!" She said, dodging her attacks. "Now that's determination!" Slash, destroy, regenerate, repeat. "Looking at you, my heart sings! More than it ever did for that failure of a sister of yours!"

Gamagori, from afar, slammed the device on the ground. "ENOUGH! I WILL NOT STAND BY AND LET YOU MOCK LADY SATSUKI!"

Ragyo, hearing this, lunged directly at them, her face right in front of their faces. "NOW WHY ON EARTH WOULD I GIVE ANY PRAISE TO THE DAUGHTER WHO STABBED ME IN THE BACK?" She yelled. "HMM?" She smirked before heading back to Ryuko. "You don't resent your mother, don't you dear? You don't _really_ hate me."

"All I want to do is kill you…" Ryuko growled.

Ragyo smirked. "If that's really what you want, come to Hinnouji Academy and we can put this mother/daughter feud to rest!"

"Oh, I'll be coming for you alright… you can count on it!"

Nui appeared next to Ragyo. "Adieu, mon ami! We'll see ya when we see ya!"

Ragyo then glanced at Sabrina and her group, as she then chuckled. "Don't worry… we'll take good care of your family once you're no more."

Sabrina clenched her fists. "I swear… if you touch them…"

"Oh dear me! I didn't know we had a mama bear here! I guess that would've been good to know since I may or may not have did something to that silly brown haired boy with the weird eyes!" Nui grinned.

"Silly brown hai-…" Sabrina let out a deep growl. "What did you do to Isaac…"

"Oh, that's his name? Well, I might have… slapped him silly!"

"You WHAT?!"

"Your family is pretty worthless if you ask me… especially you." Ragyo said, smiling at the seething Sabrina, while everyone else was getting concerned about her. "But no worries, we'll take good care of them." She chuckled. "…Kill them, but don't touch Ryuko." She ordered as they disappeared, and then, more Heartless arrived.

 **End BGM**

"Mama mia, more of them!" Mario exclaimed.

"Give me a break!" Ed exclaimed.

"We just gotta keep fighting!" Fierce Deity Heart exclaimed as they all got ready, as they then noticed a Darkside appearing in front of them, as they all got ready to fight.

That is… until a sword impaled the back of Darkside's head and landed in front of them as Darkside disappeared… and then…

"OPEN! GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!"

"MOOOO!"

At that moment, several Pink Concertos were destroyed.

"Glad we got here just in time."

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" Ed grinned.

 **BGM: Titania Dances (Fairy Tail 2014)**

They looked ahead and saw Erza, Lucy in her Taurus Dress, Wendy, Carla, Juvia, Cana, Levy, Bisca, Asuka, Evergreen, Mirajane, Lisanna and Laki.

And behind them, were Yukino, Minerva, Meredy and Angel.

The Heartless turned their attention to the Fairy Tail girls as they ran over to deal with them, but Bisca put Asuka down and shot a few Aerial Soldiers. "Water Slicer!" Juvia exclaimed.

"SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!"

Lucy ran over to a Soldier and kicked it up in the air and Carla, in her human form, kicked it down and then Cana used Prayers Fountain on several of them as a few Shadow Heartless managed to sneak past them and get to the other women, but Yukino and Minerva kicked the Shadow Heartless away where Angel and Meredy got rid of them.

"Solid Script: Bullets!"

"You Heartless need to know your place!" Evergreen said, taking her glasses off and petrifying a spinning Soldier and then Lisanna and Mirajane destroyed it.

"I'll finish them off!" Laki exclaimed. "Wood-Make: The Dam of Shy Love!"

"…The dam of what?" Mustang asked, as a question mark appeared above his forehead while the rest of the Heartless were destroyed.

"There's nothing shy about that!" Zelda exclaimed.

 **End BGM**

"How'd you guys find us?" Impa asked.

"We saw a huge aura." Wendy said. "Carla and I were in the air when we spotted Sabrina."

"She obviously looked distressed." Carla said.

"My whole family has been kidnapped…" Sabrina growled. "And those two hags just love TO RUB IT IN!" She yelled, violently throwing her Keyblade away… and striking a stray Shadow Heartless that attempted to flee, and then the Keyblade got stuck in a pile of rubble.

"Whoa, take it easy!" Levy exclaimed.

"How can I take it easy?!" Sabrina shouted. "Ragyo and Nui are holding my family hostage and they're just making things worse by bragging about it IN FRONT OF ME! How can I be calm about this?!"

Erza sighed and walked over to Sabrina. "You have to remain calm." She said, gently placing her hands on her shoulders. "We'll get your family back; you don't need to be so agitated."

Sabrina looked away, a bit saddened. "I'm sorry… I'm just… really worried about them."

"I can understand that." Erza said as she then hugged her. "There's no need to be upset… they're just doing this to make you angry. You need to be calm about this. After all, you still have your two daughters with you."

Sabrina smiled, looking at her daughters as they both smiled back. "Yeah… you're right. Not all of them were kidnapped." She said as she walked over to them and hugged the two.

Ryuko, not even caring, started to walk away. "Ryuko, wait!" Aikuro tried to stop her.

"What do you want?"

"You're walking right into their trap! Cool down before you do something stupid."

"…Quit acting like you're still my teacher!" She shouted and then suddenly slashed the DTR in half, surprising everyone as Aikuro fell to the ground while Ryuko aimed her Scissor Blade at him. "This is all your fault from the start! You knew everything but you played it cool!"

Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. "Sitting back, laughing at me, laughing at the freak!"

Aikuro stood back up. "You know that's not true!" He said as there was a glow coming from his… belt.

"AAAAH! HE'S BOLDER THAN GRAY!" Juvia screamed.

"HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF PANTS?!" Lucy screamed.

"Oh my…!" Yukino exclaimed, covering her eyes.

"…You don't see that every day." Minerva said as Angel and Meredy seemed to agree.

"I know what I know!" Ryuko said, ignoring them. "And I'm sick of your bullshit!"

She raised her Scissor Blade up in the air to kill him, but Tsumugu got in the way, aiming his gun at her. "Looks like humans and clothes can't get along after all."

"I wasn't human to begin with, so you can take your little sayings and shove 'em! If anyone gets in my way again, THEY'RE GONNA GET SMASHED!" She yelled, slashing the thin air of her Scissor Blade… and scarily enough, two buildings started to collapse right behind them.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Carla yelled while Wendy fainted. "Wendy, no! Stay with me!"

"WHAT KIND OF GIRL IS SHE?!" Evergreen and Laki yelled.

"She cut through the buildings with a single blow!" Gamagori pointed out the obvious.

"I'm sensing some serious hate…" Sanageyama said.

"Ryuko!" Senketsu tried to calm her.

"Deal with it! This is who I am! You can take your Goku uniforms whenever you want, but I have to spend the rest of my life with these Life Fibers in me! You all think Senketsu is some kind of weapon made to kill his own king, BUT HE ISN'T!" She stabbed the blade into the ground and started to cry. "I am…"

 **BGM: Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"That's not true…" Senketsu tried to say.

Ryuko turned to him. "I get pissed off just by looking at you, you know that?! Cause you remind me how stupid I've been!"

"…Ryuko…"

"…Don't cling to me anymore…" Ryuko walked away. "We're through…"

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Mako yelled as she was suddenly behind Senketsu and picked him up, then lunged to the angry Ryuko. "Senketsu is your bestest friend, so who else would he cling to?! He's gonna stick to you like some sort of cheap sweater that's so full of static electricity that you can't pull it off without getting-" Zap. "Waaah! I got electrocuted!"

Ryuko said nothing, but she walked away from all of them. "Don't do this…" Aikuro said, but Tsumugu stopped him and they all watched her walk away as she grabbed a hold of a motorcycle and took off.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Later…_

Soon, everyone was at the computer room where Hoka was currently at. "Hmm, no sign of COVERs reinforcements yet." Hoka said.

"Yeah, probably because they were after Matoi." Tsumugu said.

"If I'd know what she was sooner, I could've done something…" Aikuro muttered.

"Yeah right." Nonon muttered. "She still woulda flipped out."

"Either way, we lost Matoi as an asset." Gamagori said. "All we can do right now is try and figure out how we're going to get through this without her. There's no time for Kuda Shura."

"You kids are really level-headed." Aikuro said. "Pretty rare for high schoolers."

"Well, we _were trained_ by Lady Satsuki, there's no way we'd let _this_ get us down." Nonon said.

"I wonder what they're up to, luring Matoi to Honnouji's Academy like that?" Hoka wondered.

"Hey, if Matoi can kick Ragyo and Nui's asses, it'd save us a lot of trouble." Sanageyama said.

"It won't be that easy. We're talking about Ragyo Kiriyuin here." Gamagori said.

"Buzzkill…" Nonon muttered.

"Ryuko is suffering…" Senketsu quietly said, but no one heard him. "She's scared and confused, and she's lashing out because she's in pain. She can't do this on her own…. I have to go help her… oh, why am I speaking? No one hears me."

Mako bent down. "You want to go after Ryuko too, don't ya?"

Senketsu gasped and looked at her in surprise. "You do, don't ya?" She asked.

Senketsu teared up. "I can't believe it… you can hear me!" He exclaimed as he lept into her arms and cried for joy.

"Aww, it's okay!"

"Uh, can you hear what Senketsu is saying?!" Aikuro asked in surprise.

"Nope!" Mako smiled.

"Ugh…" Senketsu's arms went limp. "I knew it…"

"I know just how he's feeling though. I feel the same way he does about it!"

"Yes, well… I suppose we all have to go after Matoi now…" Hoka spoke up as his computer screen showed COVERs all over Honnouji Academy.

"What do you mean?" Gamagori asked.

"I finally hacked into the academy's system."

A few screens showed that they were building… something. "They building something?" Aikuro wondered.

"Seems like it… but that's not what I wanted to show you." Hoka said, as they saw a cage with Satsuki in there.

"Lady Satsuki!" Gamagori exclaimed in surprise… while denting the ceiling in the process.

"Wha? Lady Satsuki? SHE'S ALIVE?!" Sanageyama asked.

"Oh thank god…" Nonon said in relief.

"Avert your eyes! Don't look at her!" He said, covering up some of the screen.

"My Shingontu doesn't work with monitors! What do you see? Tell me!"

"They've got her chained up…naked."

"N-Naked?! In chains?! The hell does _THAT_ mean?!"

"IT MEANS WHAT YOU THINK IT MEANS!" Gamagori yelled.

"Wait, that cage in front of Satsuki's!" Sabrina exclaimed, getting in front. "Can you zoom in on that?"

"I can try." Hoka said as he did, and as they did, they saw Sabrina's family in the cage.

"That's them!" Sabrina exclaimed as they took a look.

"Who's the blocky guy?" Cana asked, looking at Mata Nui.

"Wait, how did they manage to kidnap Deadpool?" Mirajane wondered.

"I don't know either… but at least I know they're safe…" Sabrina sighed with relief. _Hang on guys, I'm coming…_

"Big bro…" Rose whispered.

"We'll get them back." Maria Jr. smiled.

"Hey Levy, are you done translating that text that Deadpool sent Sabrina?" Cana asked.

"This message is so sloppy, it's taking longer than I thought…" Levy muttered as she had the glasses on.

"Wait, what's that noise?" Wendy asked.

"That's what I'm going to find out." Hoka said, adjusting the volume as they noticed that Satsuki was rubbing her big toe on the ground… and basically sharpening her toenail to boot, and the Elite Four realized what this meant.

"You hear that? She's sharpening the fangs for rebellion." Sanageyama smirked.

"Or in this case, a toenail." Hoka said.

 **BGM: Departure to the Front Lines (Naruto Shippuden)**

"She's alive!" Satsuki's butler exclaimed.

"Geez, we almost didn't hear her because of the yappin'!" Nonon said. "Next time, try shutting your mouths and opening your ears."

"Yeah well, are we all ready to determine our next move?" Gamagori asked proudly.

"If it's breaking Lady Satsuki out, then yup!" Sanageyama grinned. "It's Laundry Day at Honnouji!"

Everyone stared at him as if that the dumbest thing he said. "Gee, thanks for warning us you were going to say it…" Hoka muttered.

"Huh?"

"Oh, don't even! We agreed when the time came, we'd say it together, but noooo, you had to go and hog that line all to yourself, didn't ya?" Nonon asked in annoyance.

"Ah boy, if you guys are that rarin' to go, then so am I." Aikuro said. "Except… I'm going full on naked." He said and started to strip that belt of his, which caused a lot of them to scream.

"Kill me now…" Nonon groaned.

Levy was still focused on deciphering the text message that she didn't notice what Aikuro said. _Wait… no…!_ She thought in horror, horrified to what Deadpool sent.

"Since we can't count on Ryuko anymore, Satsuki Kiriyuin is humanity's only hope for survival. To rescue her, we need every asset that Nudist Beach has, including our ultimate weapon."

Tsumugu's eyes widened. "Wait, are you talking about the Naked Sol?!"

"Naked what?" Everyone else asked.

"You better grab on to somethin', because we're about to play our Trump Card!" He exclaimed, slamming his fist into the wheel.

 **End BGM**

Levy grabbed a random piece of paper and wrote down what she learned. "Sabrina, you might want to take a look at this!"

"What is it? Did you figure it out?" Sabrina walked over.

"Yeah and… it's not… pretty." Levy said as she handed her the paper while sneaking the phone back in her pocket.

"Let's see…" Sabrina read it and her eyes widened. "You have got to be… ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" She yelled, her eyes burning with fire.

"Let me take a look." Ed said as he yanked it out of her hands and then read it as everyone else gathered… and was pretty much horrified what they read.

"Sabrina, Ragyo Kiriyuin is molesting her daughter, Satsuki. You need to get here right away if you can. – Deadpool."

"WHAT KIND OF A MOTHER IS SHE?!" Ed yelled.

"IF SHE MOLESTS SATSUKI, DO YOU THINK SHE'LL MOLEST RYUKO TOO?!" Al yelled.

"Oh good god…" Reimu's eyes widened and looked at Sabrina… who was pretty much angry.

"I'M GOING TO TEAR HER INTO PIECES WHEN I'M DONE WITH NUI!" She screamed.

"Way to make things worse, you guys!" Winry shouted.

"I completely forgot that she's quite testy if she finds out someone sexually abuses their kids." Lucy sweatdroped.

"I'm glad Riku is always with her to calm her down… but since Riku isn't here…" Cana paled up just thinking about it. "Oh god…"

"This is gonna be bloody." Laki said. "I wonder what that'll be like?"

"I have no idea…" Bisca sighed.

"I wonder if daddy's here?" Asuka wondered while the Naked Sol emerged out in the open of the city.

"Your secret base is a ship?!" Gamagori asked.

"Yeah, and we burnt every last cent at the Takurada Syndicate's money to make it. This is Nudist Beach's ultimate weapon, the Naked Sol!"

As the ship was finishing out being epic, the whole room opened as they were completely outside. "Whoa! This ship rocks!" Winry exclaimed.

"This… is one hell of a battleship." Meredy said as Angel agreed as everyone was looking around, as this epic ship seemed to snap Sabrina out of her anger, as even she was amazed by it.

"Mako!" A voice called out to her as she turned to see her family.

"Dad! Mom!" Mako happily exclaimed as they happily reunited.

"Ugh, you're kidding…" Aikuro groaned.

"Oh hey, we're coming too!" Barazo exclaimed. "Yeah, can't let you sail without a doc on board!"

"And since you're going to Honno Town, I thought I'd pick up a fresh bottle of cooking oil for myself!" Sukuya said.

"I just wanna see the chick fight!" Matoro admitted with a grin.

"Guts! Guts!"

"Let's go fight the bad guys together!" Mako declared.

"Oh goody, no wonder the Slacker decided to invite herself along…" Nonon unenthusiastically said.

"Don't even fight it." Gamagori told her. "Mankanshoku has the best selective hearing of anyone I know. No one can pull out _her_ mental earplugs. Not even you."

"I could throw them overboard."

"No, they can stay. We need the extra help, right?" Sanageyama said.

"Oh! Speaking of extra help!" Barazo exclaimed. "We ran into these lovely ladies before we got on the ship!" He said as they made way for a few certain girls in front of them.

"Hello." A pink haired girl waved.

 _That girl looks…familiar…_ Sabrina thought.

"What are their names?" Lucy asked.

"Let's see… what are their names again… Medusa or something or other?" Barazo wondered.

"I'm Madoka Kaneme."

"I'm Sayaka Miki!"

"Mami Tomoe, glad to be of assistance to you."

"Sup? The name's Kyoko Sakura."

"Nagisa Momoe!"

 _…Oh right, Puella Magi Madoka Magica. I think I left it on episode 3…it was real boring._ Sabrina thought.

"Wait, you're not fangirling?" Lucy asked.

"…Why should I? I didn't watch all of the anime to even let out a single peep."

"Are my ears deceiving me or did she just say what I think she just said?" Reimu asked.

"No, I heard it too." Wendy said, completely surprised.

"It was a real boring show." Sabrina said...and I'm currently holding Deadpool from trying to thrash Sabrina. Turns out he loves the anime.

"How did you get here anyway?" Aikuro asked.

"It was the strangest thing. We were minding our own business in our world when we suddenly heard a voice and we were suddenly transported to here." Mami said.

"Was your world destroyed?" Ed asked.

"Nooo…? I don't recall anything blowing up." Kyoko said.

"I wonder if Homura is alright?" Madoka wondered in worry. "I hope we find her."

 _I dunno… something about Homura is rubbing me the wrong way._ Sayaka thought. _What did she do… I can't remember…_ She thought and then something flashed within her mind. _What was that? …Could it be that… no… I think I'm going crazy._

"Well, let's set sail to Honnouji Academy!" Aikuro exclaimed.

* * *

 _With the Malevolent Seven_

"So you all took them there?" Sailor Chaos asked.

"I didn't think they'd be in all in one area." Unicron admitted.

"There's something I don't get. You sent them away out of Homura's perfect world… but they don't have any of their powers with them." Sailor Chaos pointed out.

Unicron chuckled. "Oh, don't they? Not only did I sent them out of Homura's world… I may or may not have tampered with her… perfection and their memories are slowly returning, same with their powers."

"You sneaky son of a bitch." Sailor Chaos smirked. "I like it!"

"Wouldn't Homura be suspicious?" Black Doom asked.

"I've made my calculations, I already knew she'd be suspicious of us the moment we recruited her. She'll still be suspicious of us, but I've snuck in a little something. You see, I made it so that she can't accuse us of anything. She'll blame the Heroes."

"Clever." Demigra chuckled. "Clever indeed." He said as they all laughed evilly. "You're keeping her on a tight leash!"

"Indeed, I am."

* * *

 _With Ryuko…_

"RAGYO! NUI!" Ryuko yelled as there were several explosions behind her. "HERE I AM! COME OUT AND FACE ME! OR ARE YOU CHICKEN?!"

Suddenly, there was cheerful clapping. "Bravo! My heart's all a flutter!" Nui exclaimed.

 **BGM: Nui Harime's theme**

"You're so brave and cool! Like a punk rock goddess! Did you do something with your hair?"

"Shut your pie hole! I'm here to kill you and Ragyo, so let's get it on already!"

"I don't see what killing Lady Ragyo and me would do. It's not like you can go back to the way things were, y'know."

"It'll shut _you_ up for good, though!"

Nui smirked and then Ryuko revved up the motorcycle and took off, then launched off of it and jumped off, but Nui brought out a purple Scissor Blade and blocked her attacks, as Ryuko kept attacking and Nui happily kept blocking, and this went on for a while. "Oh my! You're fast, fast, fast!" She said… while taking out several COVERS in the process.

* * *

 _Above…_

Ragyo saw this with a grin. "What rascals." She said and then turned her head to see a missile coming for her, so… she just moved her head a little and the missile exploded behind her, seeing a helicopter above.

"Here comes the pain!" Tsumugu exclaimed, as Nonon, Sanageyama and Gamagori was with him too… and how the helicopter can hold the giant that is Gamagori is beyond me.

"Anime logic!"

…Thanks, Deadpool.

Anyway, the helicopter shot all the missiles and caused tons of explosions, and at the Naked Sol, a certain computer guy was happy.

"All missiles fired! All of them direct hits!" Hoka exclaimed.

"Too bad she's not the kind of person the missiles have an effect on." Aikuro said.

"Yeah, I know…" He said, looking at the screen to see… that she just shrugged them off. "Ugh, isn't it annoying that she can just shrug them off like that?"

* * *

 _Ragyo…_

"Hmph, what horrible mechanical designers you have." She taunted. "Oh well, have fun when you can." She said as more missiles came, but the COVERS… uh… covered her.

* * *

 _Satsuki…_

Satsuki felt the explosions in her room. "It seems my ride is here…" She said and then cut the chain and proceeded to get out, and then looked at an empty cage in front of her. "It's a shame that those two decided to move the entire family to a different location in the academy." She muttered. "Still, I'm sure they'll be alright." She said and took off, cutting down any COVERS with just her toenail… and that toenail is quite sharp.

Satsuki then chuckled. "My false toenail is made from the same material as Bakuzan!" She said, cutting down any COVERS in the way.

* * *

 _Ryuko…_

Ryuko let out a war cry and slashed Nui. "I know how lost you feel now, really I do!" Nui said. "All this time, thinking you were human, just to find out you owe your existence to the Life Fibers you were trying to kill? We're your friends, your enemies… you think you're all alone… you feel like there's no one else around that really understands you!"

"Are you going to fight me or talk my ears off?!"

"You don't have to suffer anymore, you don't have to be alone anymore! Because now you have me! I'm the only one in the entire world who understands you!"

"You don't know a damn thing about me!" She slashed her and Nui jumped away, but Ryuko grabbed her cloth and threw it at her. "So SHUT… UP!" She yelled, grabbing a hold of her and yanking her close. "And die like a good little girl!" She exclaimed and impaled her.

Nui screamed in agony and coughed out blood and falling limp… "Just kidding!" She happily grinned as Ryuko's eyes widened and jumped away. "Want to see something neat?" She pulled something out of her chest… and it was her heart. "Lookie, it's my heart! See how the Life Fibers sparkle when it beats? Isn't it the prettiest thing ever?"

"…No way…!"

"Yes way! I'm exactly the same way as you! Well, not _exactly_ exactly, the only difference is that you grew inside Lady Ragyo's belly! Me? I was conceived artificially, in a womb made of life fibers! Pretty rad, huh?" She asked as she let go of her heart… and it went back inside her and her body repaired itself. "In a way, it kinda makes us soul sisters!"

"Yeah, like hell! Last think I need is a freakin' relative!"

"You can't fight the threads of destiny, sweetie!"

"Destiny, my ass!" She growled as she tried to slash her again, but then suddenly, a glow of light shone brightly in the sky as she turned to see a white uniform similar to Senketsu, but there was no mouth. "It's… Junketsu!"

And then she was suddenly restrained and her cloth ripped off and Ragyo approached her. "The Gong Geturei has tailored a special gift just for you, my dear!"

"Ragyo, you bitch…! What'd you do… to… me…?!"

"Actually, I took your measurements when we were fighting and shot you full of tacking needles." Nui explained.

"You _are_ my darling daughter after all!" Ragyo said. "Wearing a half-finished rag like Senketsu simply won't do! Your clothes _must_ be first rate!"

"Stop… it…!" Ryuko tried to fight it, but it was no use.

"In my humble opinion, Kamui Junketsu is much more your style!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Satsuki…_

"That's… Junketsu!" She exclaimed and then stopped running, realizing what's going on. "Matoi… so that's Ragyo's plan…" She took off a different way. "How can I plan to stop her when I'm like this?!"

She opened a door and saw that she was surrounded by COVERS, as her eye twitched a little. "The mass produced trash never ends…" She growled.

She then heard a helicopter as she looked above… and then Gamagori leapt out of the helicopter and landed in front of her, cutting her cuffs in the process to free her, then Sanageyama and Nonon appeared.

"Mi'lady!" Sanageyama greeted.

"Don't catch cold, put this on!" Nonon requested, handing her cloth.

"We're sorry for the delay." Gamagori apologized.

"Not at all. Your timing is perfect as always." Satsuki said and then they got the hell out of there.

* * *

 _Ryuko…_

Junketsu was strapped on to Ryuko and she was desperate to fight it. "Don't fight. Open your heart to Junketsu… go on!" Ragyo requested as her hand was daaaangerously close to her crotch. Believe me, I'm just as disgusted as you are…

"GET… IT… OOOOOOFF!" Ryuko screamed, but unfortunately… false memories were implanted in her mind.

 _"The bliss you feel when you're worn by clothing? That's what happiness is! Now do you understand?"_

 _"Oh yes mother, I do!"_

Tears were flowing through her eyes… she was Ragyo's now.

* * *

 _Naked Sol…_

"Interesting, so this is the Nudist Beach Flagship." Satsuki mused. "I see the Takurada's ship building skills to good use."

"Uh, Lady Satsuki, if you please." Gamagori requested as she sat down on a seat and tea was poured from her.

"I _do_ apologize for the crude apologies, miss." Her butler apologized.

"If it means I'll have more of your tea, I'll put up with it."

"Well, now that we got you home safe and sound, we should hightail it out of here before we're spotted." Aikuro advised.

 _WHAT?!_ Sabrina thought.

"You feel like heading back to Osaka?"

"We're not leaving any time soon. I have a feeling an old friend is about to pay us a visit." Satsuki said.

Hoka took a look. "She's right! Looks like there's a bogey headed straight for us!"

They all looked around, being prepared for what was about to come, and then in the corner of Erza's eye, she saw something heading straight for them. "Above us!" She exclaimed as they looked to see what was coming and they quickly jumped back, and held on to something for dear life when the bogey landed.

The smoke cleared, and it was revealed to be Ryuko wearing Junketsu. "Now that I got your attention, it's time to bust some heads!" She declared.

"There she is… a worst case scenario." Aikuro muttered.

"Guys? If we don't want to be sunk by a high school girl… we better do something fast!" Hoka said as Ryuko laughed maniacally and created a tornado… and sunk a few helicopters in the process, much to Aikuro's dismay.

"That does it…" Tsumugu said and walked away.

"Wait! You'll die." Aikuro told him.

"Not in my customized DTR, I won't."

"But it hasn't been tested yet!"

"Yeah, but at least mine's got tougher armor than yours. It's our only shot!" He said and off he went, going into his DTR.

"…Is it bad that I want to check out that DTR of his when he's done with that?" Rose asked, having her wrench out.

"In a time like this, yes it is." Sabrina said.

"Oh. My. God! Why is Ryuko wearing Junketsu?" Mako asked.

"She what?!" Senketsu exclaimed in shock. "She can't go around wearing other Kamuis!"

"I'm coming in." Satsuki's voice said, having her swords ready as Mako looked in while everyone else struggled to get their heads out the window.

"Lady Satsuki!" Mako exclaimed.

* * *

 _Back outside…_

"Gah!" Tsumugu exclaimed as he was already taken down.

"You bastard…!" Ed growled as he and Al clapped their hands together.

"No, stay back!" Aikuro shouted. "She's far too dangerous!"

"Then what are we supposed to do, hang back?!" Sabrina asked.

"It seems we have no choice…" Erza growled, as her eyes read that even she wanted to pick a fight with Ryuko.

"Look at Mr. Mohawk, driving with his ass hangin' out!" Ryuko taunted and readied her blade. "Time to die!" She smirked, and then something flashed in the corner of her eye as she turned around and saw Satsuki coming out wearing Senketsu.

"All of you stay back. I'll take on Ryuko." Satsuki ordered.

"Well, look what we got here!" Ryuko exclaimed. "Teaming up against me, huh? You just made my day!"

"I know how much you must hate me, but right now… you and I are the only ones who can stop her. Lend me your strength… Senketsu!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

A portal opened up in the sky, and Homura flew out. "Where are you…" She wondered, looking around for the Heroes of Light. She had to find them before they find her friends.

* * *

 _With Nui…_

"Golly, she sure moved fast!" Nui smiled. "Oh well, what are you gonna do?" She asked, as she was happily standing on a cage.

"You seem awfully chipper..." Isaac said.

Nui giggled. "I'll probably just destroy them in the end!"

"Yeah well, you're going to get destroyed too." Riku said.

"Is that so?" She walked over to Riku. "Just tell me something… how much of a good kisser are you?" She asked.

"Where are you going with this?" Riku asked, sounding worried as Nui noticing something sticking out of Riku's pocket and pulled it out.

"This can take pictures, right?" She asked, but he didn't answer. "I'll take that as a yes!"

"…I don't like where this is going." Minene said while Nui fiddled with it until she found what she was looking for and turned the phone around.

"Smile!" She grinned and took a picture... of her kissing Riku on the lips with her eye closed, although Riku had a surprised and horrified look in his eyes while everyone else looked at this in pure horror. "Now... how do you send a picture...?" She wondered and fiddled with it some more until she found out how to do it and then sent it to Sabrina. "I just love black mail!" She giggled.

* * *

 _With Sabrina's group..._

"So… who's this little one anyway?" Ed asked, looking at Nagisa next to Mami while Ryuko and Satsuki were having their duel.

"I thought we told you that she was Nagisa… but she has a different name. Bebe." Mami smiled.

"Bewho?"

Nagisa smiled and then turned into a little ball of cuteness that was Bebe. "Bebe!"

Sabrina saw this and her eyes widened. "Oh my god… THAT'S THE CUTEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN!"

"And the fangirl's off…" Lucy sighed.

"She _is_ kind of adorable!" Mirajane smiled.

"Bebe!"

"That ain't cute… how is a little ball of… THIS going to fight?" Ed asked… and this made Bebe angry and turned into the almighty demon that is-

 **CHARLOTTE**

…and Ed let out the girliest scream ever… along with Luigi.

"Does that answer your question?" Mami asked as Charlotte turned back into Bebe.

"Bebe!"

"Y-Yes…" Ed had paled up… but he had the strength to not collapse unlike Luigi.

Erza then looked at Sabrina, who had turned her attention away from Bebe and looking at Honnoji Academy from afar… and she could feel her agitation, which concerned her.

"I know you're getting agitated over this, and we'll get your family back. You just need to calm down a little." Erza advised.

"She's right. Doing something reckless in your own anger will cause you to do horrible things." Scar said, also feeling her agitation while glancing over at Mustang who did a little 'hmph' and looked away while folding his arms.

"You're right..." Sabrina sighed. "It's just Nui..." She muttered and then Sabrina's phone went off as she pulled it out and then took a look.

 _"Guess who?"_

It was a picture of Nui kissing Riku, and it had Riku's eyes in shock for what she did.

Sabrina could just stare at it, her eyes seeming to be glowing green... like in her Spawn form.

Her breathing quickened.

She clenched her fists.

A dark aura surrounded her.

"What's with the dark thing coming from her?" Mako wondered.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Coco muttered quietly as Lucy gently took the phone as they all looked at the picture... and they were all horrified for what they were looking at.

"Oh... my god..." Lucy said.

"Lu... do you remember the _last_ time a girl tried to kiss Riku..." Levy shuddered.

"I was there!" Wendy started shaking in fear.

"I think to this day, that woman is still in the hospital!" Laki trembled.

"That... THAT..." Sabrina growled.

"B-B-B-B-B-B-BIG BROTHER, HOLD ME!" Al yelled.

"NO, HOLD ME!" Ed yelled.

"M-M-M-M-M-M-MAMA MIA!" Luigi screamed.

"THAT BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!" She screamed and transformed into Nightmare Heart as 'death' was seen in her eyes.

Erza growled. "God dammit. There goes that..."

"So… what are we going to do now?" Lucy asked, really worried.

"Fight. Nui crossed the line big time..." Erza replied. _Sabrina... I hope you don't do anything reckless..._ She thought, glancing over at a concerned Rose and Maria Jr.

* * *

"Life Fiber Synchronize: KAMUI SENKETSU!" Satsuki yelled, all while dramatic red Kanji of what she said appeared. At least it didn't interrupt me this time.

"Well well, seems like she's synchronized with Senketsu right off the bat." Aikuro said. "Our Satsuki's full of surprises." He said. _Although… I'm getting more concerned about Sabrina…_ He thought, glancing over at her.

"We can't just stand here and watch!" Gamagori exclaimed as he, Sanageyama and Nonon got ready to fight. "Let's get in there and fight!"

"That's the best idea I've heard yet!" Sanageyama exclaimed.

 **Hallelujah!**

"Hup!" Mako stopped them from doing so. "Hold up a second!"

"We're a little busy here, Slackerdoodle!" Nonon told her.

"I have a super important message for you from Lady Satsuki!"

* * *

 _Heroes of Light…_

"Mama mia, she's getting pummeled!" Mario exclaimed, watching Ryuko starting to overwhelm Satsuki.

"Not to mention that's the most revealing transformation I've seen… and I've seen Erza's transformations as well!" Lucy said.

"Hmm, I wonder if I could wear that?" Erza mused.

"Don't get any ideas!" Lucy yelled.

"Guys? I think we should be worried about Sabrina…" Levy said, glancing over to Sabrina who was still in her HDD form and her blood was boiling severely. "I've never seen a dark aura that severe!"

"Sabrina, calm down." Scar ordered.

"Calm down… CALM DOWN?! HOW THE HELL CAN I BE CALM WHEN THAT BITCH KISSED MY HUSBAND?!" She screamed. "THAT BITCH IS GOING TO WISH SHE NEVER DID SUCH A THI-"

A bullet hit her right in the shoulder.

"AAAAGH!"

"Sabrina!" Al exclaimed.

"Where the hell did that bullet come from?" Ed asked… before turning his gaze to Riza.

"…I didn't do it."

"Then… who did…?" Nightmare Heart wondered, changing back into her human form while holding on to her shoulder.

"It was me." A voice said as they turned their head to see Homura Akemi making her appearance.

"Homura?! What the hell are you doing?!" Sayaka asked.

 _What the…? I'm too late!_ Homura wondered. _Tch, it doesn't matter… these pesky heroes must be dealt with as soon as possible._ She thought and aimed her gun at Sabrina.

Sabrina groaned, wincing a little. _Dammit… why did it have to be the same exact spot where Sugou shot me?_ She thought.

"That's just to get your attention… and this…" Homura cocked her gun at her. "Is for the killing shot."

"No!" Rose shouted as Bisca and Riza quickly brought out there guns… but Lord Beerus calmly walked forward.

"…Who are you?" Homura asked.

"You can call me Lord Beerus."

"Okay, 'Lord' Beerus, it seems that you're affiliated with the woman who I've been sent to kill." She said.

 _What did I ever do to you…?_ Sabrina thought.

"Indeed I am." Lord Beerus said. "You guys take Sabrina to a safe place. I'll deal with her."

"Got it!" Wendy nodded as they took Sabrina away to safety.

"Don't even think about it!" Homura attempted to shoot Wendy, but to her surprise, Lord Beerus got in the way and fired a simple Ki Blast to disintegrate the bullet. "What?!"

"Is that the best you got?" Lord Beerus asked.

"Why you little…!" Homura quickly ran over and punched him, but he blocked it with his fist.

 **BGM: Absolute Configuration (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

"Hmph… feisty, aren't you?" Lord Beerus smirked as he pulled her closer and then kicked her up in the air, then he flew up and proceeded to scissor kick her, but Homura quickly recovered and kicked him away, then throwing a pipe bomb at him.

Lord Beerus simply dodged as it exploded behind him as he flew over and slapped her with his tail and then elbowed her in the gut, but then she retaliated by punching and kicking him repeatedly before doing a round house kick to send him away.

Homura then brought out an IMI Desert Eagle and proceeded to shoot him, but he quickly dodged all the bullets and then fired a Ki Blast at her, forcing her to dodge and then he used Kiai, directly hitting her and causing her to go flying. _What just hit me?_

 _This girl is quite something…_ Lord Beerus thought as he flew over and Homura flew to him and they punched and kicked one another before Lord Beerus kneed her in the gut and kicked her up again, but Homura recovered and threw frag grenades at him, but he quickly slapped the grenades away with his tail, as they exploded between them as they went through the smoke and proceeded to hit each other again until they were both punched out of the smoke.

"Eat this!" Homura shouted, taking out an RPG-7 and shooting him, but he quickly deflected it away with his hand and it exploded behind her.

"God of Destruction's Wrath." He calmly said, firing Ki Blasts all around and hitting Homura a few times but she quickly recovered and tried to hit him but he flew forward in a blue aura, using God of Destruction's Rampage and hit her several times.

Homura panted, wiping some blood from her mouth. "Just what are you?"

"I'm known as the God of Destruction."

"Hmph… like that should scare me?"

"Oh, it should little girl… it should." Lord Beerus said as they both flew forward and then Lord Beerus used Explosive Wave, but Homura recovered and then Lord Beerus heard a beeping behind his back as he turned his head to see a C-4 planted on his back.

"Gotcha." Homura smirked and pressed a button, as it exploded behind him. "There… that should do it." She said and flew back down to the ship… but then she was grabbed by the neck from behind. "Wh-what?!"

"Using a cheap trick like that… very clever, but not good enough." Lord Beerus smirked and kicked her down to the ship as she landed on the ground and then he landed behind her.

Homura growled, glaring at him. _I have to escape… this guy is tough._ She thought. She hated to say it, but she underestimated Lord Beerus.

Lord Beerus aimed the palm of his hand at Homura. "Now… do you surrender?"

Homura growled as she got up. "This isn't over!" She said, throwing down a flashbang, blinding him for several seconds, and when the bright light vanished, Homura was gone.

 **End BGM**

"Hmph…" Lord Beerus dusted himself off. "Most interesting." He said as he casually walked away to the others.

"Beerus, are you alright?" Whis asked as Mami put bandages over Sabrina's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lord Beerus nodded. "I'm actually surprised that she got me a few times." He admitted. "Still, I was only toying with her."

Ed jawdropped. "YOU WERE JUST TOYING WITH HER?!"

"Of course, I was using only 10% of my power."

"Y-You're kidding… THAT WAS JUST 10%?!" Lucy yelled.

Lord Beerus chuckled. "Indeed. The angrier I am, the more power I use. She was nothing more than a fly on the wall." He said. "Still, I have a feeling we'll be seeing her again soon."

"How are you feeling?" Cana asked.

"Agh… fine… I guess…" Sabrina winced while Kyoko put the bullet in the trash can. "Probably going to be sore for a while…"

"I bet." Erza nodded.

"But… why did Homura attack me? What did I ever do to her? I never met her in my life and she goes and tries to kill me."

"I've never seen Homura trying to kill someone befo-…" Sayaka stopped herself. _Wait… has she tried to kill someone before?_

"Hmm… something just doesn't add up." Mami muttered. "We were with Homura in our world, we wind up here and somehow these images are popping up in our heads… and then Homura shows up trying to kill Sabrina. This doesn't make a lot of sense." _Or… maybe it does…_

"Oh good, I thought I was going crazy." Kyoko sighed.

"Homura…" Madoka said in worry. "Just what's going on…"

"Hey guys? You might want to see what's going on." Levy pointed out as they saw Satsuki, Gamagori, Nonon and Sanageyama battling Ryuko… and there was a fire because a cannon was shot directly at her.

"That was dumb too…" Ryuko growled. "Cannons can't do shit to Junketsu!"

"You're right…" Gamagori said, much to her shock. "But they got you closer to me!"

"What the…?!"

"Say goodbye to Junketsu." Gamagori planted the machine behind her and activated it. "BECAUSE IT'S COMING OFF!"

"Damn you, Satsuki…! You little bitch, you set me up!"

"Indeed, I have! In our current state, Senketsu and I cannot defeat you. However, if I utilize the Elite Four, it _is_ possible!"

"Aw snap, it worked!" Hoka exclaimed, high fiving Shiro.

"I'll say, Satsuki sure knows how to plan an attack!" Aikuro said. "I still can't believe it. But what's even more surprising was how you relayed that message to everyone without screwing it up!" He said to Mako.

"That's because Lady Satsuki wrote it all down in my hands!" Mako proudly exclaimed.

"…My god, has she thought of everything." Aikuro smiled.

"I can't believe you used yourself as bait to get me…!" Ryuko growled.

"I'll do anything to win, you know that! It is my Motis Oppurandai, you idiot!"

"And now I'm going to pull you out of Junketsu and make you come to your senses!" Gamagori exclaimed… but then suddenly, the machine jammed. "Ugh… it's not working, something's jamming it up!"

Something clicked inside Satsuki, causing her to gasp and her eyes to widen. "NO, GAMAGORI, RUN!" She yelled, which added confusion to Gamagori and then there was laughter, then add Nui into the equation and destroying the machine with ease with her Scissor Blade… and then the explosion.

The smoke cleared, and then Nui was happily holding Ryuko and she was giggling as well.

"You…" Sabrina growled, her fists clenching as everyone readied their weapons while the Magi girls got into fighting positions.

 _First the kiss and then she comes to probably boast about it. She's making it too easy for Sabrina…_ Ed thought.

 _How can an adorable little girl cause so much damage?_ Armstrong wondered.

"Get your hands off her!" Satsuki growled.

"I got this one!" Tsumugu exclaimed, recovering from his epic fail from Ryuko and proceeded to shoot Nui with his DTR, only for to dodge them easily.

"Heehee! You're funny, your bullets will never hit me! You humans sure like wasting time on things that won't work!" She said… aaaand she slashed Tsumugu up in the air, causing him to yell in pain. "Another thing is getting Ryuko out of Junketsu!"

"Why's that?" Satsuki asked.

"'Cause Junketsu's Life Fibers are connected to the ones inside little 'ol Ryuko's little ol' body, that's why! You can try all you want, but if you do, they'll snap and she'll die from the shock!"

"What?!" Senketsu exclaimed.

"Damn you!" Satsuki growled.

"When clothes can kill… never thought I'd see the day." Izumi said.

"This world's a nightmare…" Coco complained, as anime tears were going under her glasses as Velvet and Yatsuhashi were rubbing her back to comfort her.

"The Kamui's been stitched onto her body?" Aikuro asked in horror.

"NO WAY, THAT IS SO UNFAIR!" Mako yelled as she ran off… only to get a running start. "THIS IS A JOB FOR MAKO MANKANSHOKU!" She leapt into the air.

"Okay, I think she's more insane than Natsu…" Lucy sweatdropped.

"Is that even possible?" The Fairy Tail girls asked.

"There's a first time for everything." Lord Beerus said, glancing over at Sabrina who was glaring at Nui watching the battle. "Say, Whis… should we restrain her?"

"And miss out on Sabrina beating the heck out of Nui for kissing her husband? Out of the question! …If only I had some delectable food to watch it." He muttered.

"Me too." Lord Beerus nodded... and then they watched Ryuko ripping apart Senketsu who screamed in agony.

"SENKETSU!" Satsuki screamed.

"NOW YOU'RE DEAD!" Ryuko yelled.

"NOOOOOO!" Mako yelled as she tried to tackle her, but Ryuko simply ducked and Mako smacked right into the ground with her head.

 **Huuuaaaallelujah!**

Strangest Hallelujah I've ever heard in my life… but whatever, Mako's alright!

Cue the random poses!

"I totally know why you're mad, Ryuko, I do! I mean, think about it… if you can't change our of your clothes, you can't jump in the bath and get washed up, and if you had a date and you wanted to wear something nice, you couldn't! I know it sucks but that doesn't mean it's okay to give up and flip out like this!"

"…I've got no idea what you're talking about." Ryuko said.

"Run, Mankanshoku!" Gamagori pleaded. "She's not the same Matoi you used to know!"

"No, you're the same Ryuko you've always been! Even if you got Life Fibers wigglin' inside of you, and even if you're super mad you're not human, that doesn't change a thing, you're still Ryuko same as always! You've still got Senketsu, he's still your Sunday Best, AND YOU'RE STILL RYUKO, DARN IT!"

She then proceeded to get right on top of her and pinned her down.

 **BGM: Nui Harime's theme**

"My gosh, what a pest." Nui said as she readied her Scissor Blade and casually walked over to them, ready to kill Mako.

"MAKO!" Senketsu yelled as he quickly repaired himself and lunged for them. "MAAAKOOOOO!" He yelled, tackling her to the ground, making Nui miss, causing Mako to somersault a few times aaaaand now she's wearing Senketsu.

"What the heck are YOU doing on me?!"

"I'm sorry, but I need your blood. Whatever you do, try _not_ to pass out!"

"I so hate it where a girl goes around wearing clothes that don't suit her!" Nui said. "There's a word for that you know." She said, very well aware that Tsumugu was attempting to do a sneak attack on her with his DTR. "Tragic." She finished before dodging Tsumugu's bullets once again. "Ugh, bullets don't work, remember?"

She then slashed him up in the air again… and this time he fell into the water.

Satsuki growled and proceeded to slash her, but Nui proceeded to block her every attack. "Doesn't anyone pay attention around here? Hello! You humans can't beat me!"

"Perhaps… but you have yet to face my will!" Satsuki shouted.

"Honestly… you are so stubborn!"

The two proceeded to slash each other while clashing several times. "Ryuko belongs to Lady Ragyo now, got it?"

"We'll see about that!"

"You've gotten so soft, Lady Satsuki! You're trying so hard to get Ryuko back to come around! It's never going to work!"

"I think it will! Because of you, I know that we can turn the tables!"

"…Because of me?"

"That's what I said. You see, If Ryuko Matoi has truly gone over to your side… why haven't you given her your blade?" Satsuki asked, causing Nui to wonder what she means. "It _IS_ the ultimate weapon to fight against Life Fibers, is it not? Well… if you still have it, that means you _STILL_ have doubts about her loyalties! Our victory lies within that uncertainty!"

Nui growled in agitation. "Thank you, your agitation proves my theory!" Satsuki smirked. "We _will_ be victorious!"

She then proceeded to look at her Elite Four charging in. "Wait." She stopped them. "I say we have _her_ fight Nui." Satsuki said. "After all… she _did_ come to our world to save her family and I have a feeling she did something pretty rotten to make her pretty agitated."

"Oh come on, can't we have a turn?" Nonon asked.

Satsuki smiled. "I admire your dedication… but let's have Sabrina have a turn."

"Oh… I'm going to ENJOY this!" Sabrina said, walking to her.

"Sabrina, be careful…" Erza told her.

"Don't worry… I will." She said and walked forward to Nui as the Elite Four and Satsuki jumped to where Ryuko was at.

It was then they proceeded to battle some more until Satsuki slashed open Junketsu a little and wounded Ryuko. "MANKANSHOKU, SHOVE SENKETSU INTO THE WOUND! NOW!"

"….WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Mako yelled.

"Senketsu, once you're inside, use your power to sever Ryuko's Life Fibers from Junketsu!"

"Right!" Senketsu exclaimed.

"GO!" Mako yelled as Senketsu lunged from Mako.

"HEEEERE I COOOOME!" He excitedly said. "I WILL FORCE YOU TO PUT ME ON AGAIN!"

"THE POWER OF YOUR SUNDAY BEST WILL STRAIGHTEN! YOU! OUUUUT!" Mako yelled, shoving Senketsu into the wound as he was absorbed into the wound… and Mako was thrown in there too. "Waah!"

Ryuko screamed in agony… and then, inside her mind, Mako slammed open the doors in the wedding chapel.

 **BGM: Namine (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Let's go, Ryuko! You're coming back home to us!" Mako ordered.

"Ryuko!" Senketsu exclaimed.

Ryuko angrily brought out her scissor blade from her wedding dress. _"If you try to ruin my happiness, I'll straight up kill you!"_

"YOU THINK THIS IS HAPPINESS?!" Mako yelled… who was right up front in Ryuko's face. "NOT EVEN! TAKE A LOOK AROUND YOU! THIS ISN'T YOU!"

 _"Shut your mouth!"_ She ordered, slapping her away… but Mako instantly recovered and Senketsu got in her face.

"Snap out of it, Ryuko!"

 _"Shut up, you rag!"_ Another slap… but this time, Mako lunged for her chest.

"You're such a dummy! Okay fine, kill me if you want! If staying cooped up here is what you want, then go on and kill me and quit being Ryuko too!"

Ryuko trembled with rage… and then she slashed down and blood spattered everywhere as Mako had a pained expressed… but it seemed as if Senketsu took the blow.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Outside…_

A light shone brightly and darkness poured out of Ryuko while Senketsu and Mako came out as well, forcing everyone to try and hold their ground.

 **BGM: Such Arrogance (RWBY)**

"Oh dear… it seems as if it didn't work." Nui casually said.

"You shut your mouth, you bitch!" Sabrina growled as Nui turned to her.

"Oh, still mad that I kidnapped your entire family?"

"Oh, I'm mad that you kidnapped my family… but you forgot one thing that made my blood boil than anything else."

"Made your blood boil…" Nui put her chin in thought. "Now, what was it?" She wondered as they heard Ryuko screaming in agony.

"I… WANT… THIS… OOOOOOFF!" Ryuko screamed as everyone else begged her not to.

"Oh yeah! I kissed your husband!"

"Yes… you did that… and then you decided to boast about it."

"Hey, it's not my fault he's a great kisser!" Nui smiled, seeing Sabrina get angrier. "Hey, if it makes you feel better, I'll kill you, and then make Riku marry _me_ instead! That kiss was so passionate, so charming… SO ROMANTIC! You probably know what that's like since you married him… but oh me oh my! He seemed to like my kiss better than yours!"

"Lies… all LIES…!" Sabrina yelled, really getting angry.

"Ryuko! We need to help her!" Senketsu exclaimed after Ryuko pulled Junketsu out of her.

"Yes… we should…" Ryuko growled. "Get on me…!"

"Oh, how it was so great! It was so wonderful! I'm surprised that he married a weird nerd like you instead of going for someone like little 'ol me! But, he WILL go to me after I kill you… because you know why? It's because I'm much more cuter than you and you're just a little 'ol bag of bones!"

"Oh shit, she did _not_ just go there…" Meredy said.

"This is gonna get ugly." Lucy paled.

"Would be a great time for popcorn right about now…" Lord Beerus muttered, noticing Mami running towards Sabrina and Nui. _Now where's she going?_

"I'm sorry that you're angry… but it's the truth." Nui smirked.

"…NUUUUIIIIII!" Sabrina screamed and leapt into the air, transforming into Nightmare Heart and flew down to her, ready to kill her as Nui got in a battle position.

Unaware of the two of them, Ryuko, wearing Senketsu, ran over to her and ready to help Sabrina.

* * *

Omake

"Calm down… CALM DOWN?! HOW THE HELL CAN I BE CALM WHEN THAT BITCH KISSED MY HUSBAND?!" She screamed. "THAT BITCH IS GOING TO WISH SHE NEVER DID SUCH A THI-"

A rocket suddenly hit her, covering her in a huge explosion. She wasn't hurt, but she was covered in soot, some of which she coughed out.

"Where did that come-" She was interrupted again by a honk coming from a red Spartan on a Mongoose driving away. And if that wasn't weird, another Spartan that was yellow came in, chasing the red Spartan while shooting a Rocket Launcher and shouting out-

"SPRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGSSS!"

* * *

 **I am SO sorry for the long wait. I lost all motivation to write after being gone for a week of camping and I spent this whole week trying to get back into the swing of things.**

 **But anyway...**

 **HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE IT IS!**


	11. Nightmare Queen of the Animatronics

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Right Behind You (Team Fortress 2)**

"Hehehehe! I love to see you rage over the fact I kissed your husband! I could do it again if I wanted to… in fact, after this, I probably will!"

"SHUT UP!" Nightmare Heart yelled, slashing her repeatedly.

"Oh me oh my! I love seeing you angry! It gives me such joy that once I'm through with you, I'll be happily going over and marrying that cutie."

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Nightmare Heart screamed, kicking her in the chest and then jumping back and summoning Nightmare Bonnie to try and attack her.

"Ooo, cool! An animatronic!" Nui grinned but then she kicked Nightmare Bonnie away and then slashed him up in the air, jumping up and kicking him down, as he then disappeared. "Now he's a dead animatronic… just like you will be!"

"EXCEPT THAT WON'T BE HAPPENING!" A voice yelled as Nui turned around and then Ryuko attempted to slash her, but Nui quickly blocked it.

"No fair! Why are you back in those filthy rags? Junketsu is so much better on you!" Nui pouted.

"Don't even try. I ain't gonna take off Senketsu ever again!" Ryuko said, attacking Nui as Nui was taking the both of them on. "He feels different now, cause he's caught Satsuki's and Mako's blood flowin' through him. He feels _way_ better… and way warmer, then that monster Junketsu ever did!"

If there's a worse place for Senketsu to start crying over what Ryuko said… it's right here because he started to cry in happiness now. "Oooh! Thank you, Ryuko!" He sobbed as his tears were coming down like waterfalls.

"Dude, don't start cryin'! God, you were so comfy before and now… now you're getting all damp and gross!"

"I'M SORRY!" He yelled, crying harder.

"Ugh, enough of the freaking waterworks!" Nightmare Heart exclaimed as she lunged forward, slashing Nui repeatedly.

Mami eventually reached the battlefield, watching them duking it out. _Come on… there's got to be something I can do…_ She thought, having various things popping into her head. _Are these… memories…?_ She thought before something clicked inside of her.

Guns… lots and lots of guns…

It then hit her.

 _…Homura, what did you do to us?!_ She thought before clenching her fists and then feeling something in her pocket as she pulled something out.

It looked like some sort of gem, and it had a note attached to it.

"You can thank me later. Signed – A friend."

It also had a symbol on it that looked like Unicron's head, but… she didn't know what that symbol meant, so she tossed it to the side and looked at the gem in front of her, and then, images stopped coming into her head. "…Bebe, you ready?"

"Bebe!"

"Let's do it."

"HAAAAAH!" Nightmare Heart yelled, slashing down on Nui while Ryuko slashed her as well.

"Hehehehe! You humans are so funny! It'll be a shame to kill all of you, but it's what I have to do… but hey, I'll save Riku to be my husband… and we'll be the only people alive in this world along with Ragyo!"

"SHUT UP!" Nightmare Heart screamed.

"Man, you are the most annoying brat I ever met!" Ryuko exclaimed, slashing Nui away… and it was at this moment that she noticed something in the air. _What the… are those guns?_ She thought, noticing Mami on top of a shotgun.

 **End BGM**

"Sabrina, look out!" She shouted.

"Huh?"

"…Hey, why is it so dark?" Nui wondered and then she was shot repeatedly. "Gah!"

 **BGM: Credens Justitiam (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

Mami then jumped off of them and then proceeded to summon a huge gun, aiming directly at Nui. "Tiro… Finale!" She exclaimed, which amazed the heck out of everyone while Nui hit a wall.

"HOW THE HELL DID SHE DO THAT?!" Kyoko yelled.

 _Where did THAT come from?!_ Sayaka thought.

"Dude… your friends are batshit insane." Ryuko said. "Sort of like my friends…"

"I actually just met her… but still…" Nightmare Heart said.

"Batshit insane or not, that was a cheap trick!" Nui exclaimed.

"She survived that?" Mami asked in surprise, while Ryuko noticed that the force made Nui drop her scissor blade.

 _Aha…!_ Ryuko thought and whispered in Nightmare Heart's ear.

"Perfect…" Nightmare Heart grinned devilishly.

"I don't like that devilish smile…" Senketsu said.

"Who cares? Let's do it!" Ryuko said as they both took off running and then took the other Scissor Blade.

"Oh yeah? I'll just have all of these humans attack you instead!" Nui grinned, only to get held down by Nightmare Mangle. "Agh! Get off of me, you mangy mutt…!" Nui growled, trying to pry Nightmare Mangle off of her and not pay attention to Ryuko handing Nightmare Heart the other scissor blade.

"NOW!" Ryuko yelled as they both slashed through her… aaaand Nui's arms came off.

 **End BGM**

"…Talk about being disarmed." Ed said as everyone groaned at the pun. "What? Yang's not here, so someone had to say it!"

"Either way, that was just bad…" Lucy muttered.

"I agree." Ling nodded.

"MY ARMS!" Nui yelled as blood was spilling everywhere. "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD, MY AAAAAAAAAAAAAARMS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW VALUABLE MY ARMS ARE?! I'M THE GRAND CONTULLIAY!"

"That's why we chopped them off, dipshit!" Ryuko said as Nightmare Mangle disappeared.

"I'm kidding!" Nui grinned, as her arms were still moving. "If you chop them off, they'll just pop right back on again!" She said… aaaaaand the arm went limp. "AAAAH!"

"Ooops." Ryuko said, deliberately stepping on it to add salt to the wound, making Nui scream.

 **BGM: KILL wa ILL (Kill la Kill)**

"Oops, I stepped on something valuable." Nightmare Heart said, stepping on the other arm as her arms exploded, then the Life Fibers went inside Senketsu, absorbing them.

"Her scissors keep Life Fibers from regenerating?" Satsuki asked. "If I'd only known, it would've changed everything."

It was at this point that Ryuko and Nightmare Heart aimed the blades at Nui. "Give up already!" Ryuko ordered. "It's over."

Nui bent over, having quite the crazy look in her eyes. "This isn't happening… not to me!" She growled. "Now I'm _really_ angry… like really super angry! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU… I HATE YOU ALL!"

"Yeah, we heard you the first time, Kefka wannabe." Nightmare Heart said. "Now, be a good little girl and die for what you did to my family." She said in a dark tone, but then a lot of COVERS came into the area to protect her and then a helicopter came in and on the step ladder, a woman of African descent grabbed her and took off.

"SHE'S GETTING AWAY!" Satsuki yelled as Hoka pushed a button and cannons fired at the helicopter, but COVERS took the blows.

"That little…!" Ryuko growled as Nightmare Heart tossed her other blade to her, taking it and then attempting to fly. "Senketsu Shippun!"

Only… nothing happened. "What the…?!" She faceplanted. "Ow!"

"We better not, Ryuko." Senketsu spoke up.

"Why…?"

"You've lost a great deal of blood. It would be very dangerous." He warned.

"Then what do we do about them…?!"

Nightmare Heart growled. "That tears it… I'm going after that armless bitch!" She exclaimed, turning back to normal… only to go into her Spawn form.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT FORM?!" Lucy yelled.

"I don't know, but she's getting reckless!" Erza said, requipping into her flight form and then quickly appearing behind Spawn Sabrina. "Forgive me." She said and then karate chopped the back of her neck to knock her down, as she then turned back to normal.

"I've seen Sabrina going into that freaky HDD of hers… but what was that?" Reimu wondered.

"Something that we've probably never seen before." Luxord said, which made Reimu give him a 'thank you, captain obvious' look.

"Poor Hououmaru." Satsuki smirked. "It was a mistake to go rushing off like that."

"Huh?" Mako asked.

"She's right!" Aikuro had another extraction machine in his hands. "This is a golden opportunity!"

Tsumugu jumped into the scene with three machines on his DTR and then proceeded to extract three humans out of the COVERS. "It's two for one day! We get Life Fibers to stomp and some more recruits for the cause!"

"You can say that again! Hey Elite Four, don't be shy! You're on the clock now so pick a bad guy and start suckin'!" Aikuro ordered.

While Nonon and Sanageyama picked up one of them, Gamagori decided to go over the top by not picking up not one, not two, but NINE of them… and surprisingly, not a single one dropped to the ground.

"Nine Barrel Emergency Rescue Suction Device!" He shouted, and just when the usual red Kanji of what he said appeared, (Seriously, where do those keep coming from?) and then they planted them on the COVERS… and people started popping out of the device.

Satsuki's eyes widened. "I know these people… That's… Hakurate…" Cue Kanji that said **TENNIS CLUB PRESIDENT OMIKO HAKODATE**. "And that's Fukoroda…" Another for **BOXING CLUB PRESIDENT TAKAHARU FUKURODA**. "And the rest! I need medics!" There were more Kanji for the rest, but there's no time to say what they said.

Right on cue, the Mankanshoku family came behind her. "Ma'am!"

"Guts!"

"These students have been extracted, tend to them!"

"Aye aye, Ma'am!"

"Guts!"

"Come on Wendy, let's go help them!" Carla said, picking up Wendy.

"Right!"

"Come on, Mankanshokus! It's time we helped some people for a change!" Barazo declared, running back and forth like a maniac while Wendy flew by a couple of times with a person in her arms.

"Aww man, they got no pockets… there's nothing for me to steal…" Matoro unenthusiastically said.

"Guts!"

"Um, your attitude is not appreciated, young man!" Sukuya scolded… and then started to pull on his cheek.

"OW! OW! OKAY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!"

"Guts Guts!"

"This is quite the… interesting family I've ever met." Carla said.

"I'll say." Wendy agreed.

"Sewing club members, gather up the Life Fibers and bring them to the lab ASAP!" Shiro ordered.

"…Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Who's Natsu?" Shiro asked.

"…Sorry, you just sound so much like him."

"Huh, that's a first."

"While we're at it, he sounds so much like Ling!" Lan Fan exclaimed.

"Really? I'm not hearing it." Ling said.

"…You gotta be kidding me." Scar muttered.

"…Collection complete." Hoka said.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Nui…_

 **BGM: Nui Harime v2 (Kill la Kill)**

The woman from the helicopter, Rei Hououmaru, was thrown to a wall and her face was splattered by the ongoing streams of blood from Nui. "LET ME OUT! I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR HELP! I HAVEN'T BEEN BEATEN YET, YOU HEAR?!"

"Please, Grand Catulliure, calm down. "Rei somehow said with the blood still splattering her face. "What could you hope to achieve in your present condition? Right now, completing Shinra Koketsu takes priority over anything and everything else. You lost your arms over fighting instead of working, so I hope you have a good apology lined up for Lady Ragyo."

"…You think I should apologize? You're kidding." She said and then managed to stitch up her wounds with just her mouth. "Run along to Honnouji Academy, I'll put the finishing touches on Shinra Koketsu _and_ after I'm done, I'll teach _you_ what happens when you mouth off to me!"

"As long as you're finished with Shinra Koketsu, what happens to me is of no concern."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At Honnouji Academy…_

A lone woman and some creatures were in the shadows, looking at the design. "How interesting… not very climactic if I do say so myself."

"Stunk?"

"You're right… we need to find where everyone else is first." The woman said. "Come on." She took off running with the creatures following her.

* * *

 _Naked Sol…_

"…mmy…!"

"Mmm…"

"-om…!"

"Ugh…"

"Sa… rina…"

Sabrina opened her eyes to see her friends looking at her rather worried. "Oh thank god." Lucy sighed with relief.

Reimu glared at Erza. "You could've killed her, you know!"

"Please, I was just holding back." Erza said. "You feeling okay?"

"Well, my neck is killing me…" Sabrina muttered. "My shoulder is still sore but… I think I'm fine… I think."

"You really worried us… I wasn't sure if you'd come back to your senses." Juvia said.

"I really lost it, didn't I…?" Sabrina groaned, rubbing her head.

"You did. Fortunately, you were able to come back to your senses." Delta said, appearing on her shoulder while Chibi-Robo climbed up on her other.

"Thanks… I guess." Sabrina said, and then her two daughters hugged her as she hugged them back. "I shouldn't have lost myself in my own anger…"

"We all have our nasty moments from time to time." Riza said. "Just ask the Colonel."

"That's 'Fuhrer'!"

"What was that about 'not being in office' yet?" Ed teased. "You're still a Colonel!"

"THOSE DAMN MALEVOLENT SEVEN! IF THEY WERE A LITTLE LATER, I'D BE FUHRER!" He yelled in frustration.

"…Do you want me to throw you in the ocean to cool you down? Or sic Juvia on you?" Riza asked, which made Mustang glare at her.

"I still hate Nui for what she did…" Sabrina sighed.

"We want to get her too." Maria Jr. said. "I didn't like it the way she kissed dad in that photo."

"Not to mention how much she boasted about it." Rose muttered.

"We'll all get her together. No one should pull a one man army or anything." Ed said. "Besides, that'll just end badly anyway."

Sabrina sighed. "True."

"We'll take her on together… and Ragyo." Mario said.

"Right. How scary can she be, really?" Luigi asked. _…Famous last words._ He thought.

* * *

 _With the others…_

 **BGM: Tsuika Hacchuu-gata Mutsuboshi Gokuseifuku (Kill la Kill)**

"So what should we do to Junketsu?" Shiro asked.

"Keep it restrained." Satsuki ordered.

"Shouldn't you terminate it?" Tsumugu asked.

"No. The battle isn't over yet."

"Oh, you're going to put that thing back on, huh?" Ryuko walked over to her after checking on Sabrina. "You think you can control it?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do."

"Yeah, good luck with that. You couldn't sync with Senketsu."

"Stop harassing her, Ryuko." Senketsu ordered. "Remember, she risked her life to save you."

"So what if she did? You think I'm just gonna forget about the attitude she's given me?"

Satsuki sighed. "What do you want?"

"Let me belt you one."

"Stop it, Ryuko…" Senketsu pleaded.

"If I punch you with everything I've got and can't knock you down, I'll know that you have what it takes to fight alongside me." She said as everyone else came to see what's going on.

"God, that's the craziest thing I've heard." Aikuro said. "All she's wearing is a coat and you're full on sync mode. One hit from you and she's dead."

"You're forgetting something, she's the great Satsuki Kiriyuin."

Satsuki turned around. "Very well. Do it. We faced Ragyo Kiriyuin and if I fall to you, then I have no chance of beating her. Go on, hit me. I shall withstand it."

Ryuko smirked. "Keep telling yourself that, we'll find out in a sec." She readied herself. "Get ready." She said, as Satsuki prepared herself while everyone watched the tense moment in anticipation. "HAAAAAAAAAH!" She yelled, launching herself and punched Satsuki.

 **End BGM**

Except… that she punched someone else in the face… and that would be Gamagori, who was knocked down by the punch, much to Satsuki's shock. "Gamagori!"

"This is between me and her!" Ryuko said and punched her again… and Sanageyama got in the way, knocking him down as well. "…My god, what's with you people?!"

"…Is that the best you can do, Matoi?!" Gamagori asked as he got back in… even though his face is still clearly punched in.

"What?!"

"Did you put everything you had in that punch?" He asked… and then his face turned back to normal. "BECAUSE IT DIDN'T FEEL LIKE IT!"

 **BGM: Till I Die (Kill la Kill)**

"Y-yeah, of course I did!"

"Ha! If you did, then why are we still alive?"

"He's right. If you really hit us full force, it should've killed us!" Sanageyama said.

"I pulled my punches because you dorks got in the way!"

"That's no excuse! It shouldn't matter _who_ gets in your way! Such lack of commitment proves you are not worthy to punch Lady Satsuki!" Gamagori said.

"…Screw you, I'm committed!"

"Doesn't look like it from where I'm standing!" Sanageyama said. "Lady Satsuki's got standards, and we don't let half-assed punches touch her!" He said, and then Nonon and Hoka got in the way.

"Step aside, I have this." Satsuki requested.

"You want to punch her face, punch ours first!" Nonon said. "You want to chop her arms off, chop ours off first! We're the face and limbs of Lady Satsuki and _we_ take the hits for her!"

They got closer. "Although us limbs have got a mind of our own and are quite a _handful_." Hoka said.

"…That pun was lame." Ed muttered. _Yang could do it better._

They got even closer! "Honnouji's Elite Four are Lady Satsuki's Invincible Spear, her tough ass shield!" Sanageyama said.

"If you wanna strike Lady Satsuki, strike us! But be warned, we will not yield so easily!" Gamagori said.

"God, what's your problem?!" Ryuko asked. "You guys are all frickin' nuts!" She said, before something clicked inside her head and then lightly gasped, causing the Elite Four to chuckle at this.

 **BGM: MT Hensou-gata Yatsuboshi Gokuseifuku (Kill la Kill)**

"…You got batshit crazy people protecting you…just like I do." She said, glancing over at Sabrina. "Not to mention that these guys have a batshit crazy woman."

"…Believe me, I'm sane compared to Fairy Tail."

"Oh, don't even!" Lucy playfully glared at her. "You get all crazy when you're in fangirl mode!"

"…Am I that crazy?"

"YES!" Yelled everyone who knew Sabrina long enough.

"But we're all crazy in our own ways." Erza smiled. "Fangirling, Fairy Tail, the Mushroom Kingdom residents, everyone. Everyone and every world is crazy in their own ways."

Sabrina sulked "I don't wanna be crazy..."

Satsuki chuckled at Sabrina's gang and then looked back at Ryuko. "It seems that way, doesn't it?" She asked as the Elite Four got into position. "I _had_ to defeat Ragyo, and I thought the only way I could, was that I used others as my pawns." She walked over to her. "So naturally, I thought I could use _you_ in your own matter."

She stopped walking, a few feet in front of her. "Since the day you appeared wearing Senketsu, my goal has been to train you as an asset to turn against Ragyo and her allies. I told you that I killed our father, because I wanted to gauge you and Senketsu's power, if you could hold on to your free will without being swallowed up by your kamui, you could prove useful when it came time for the coux, and I thought if I kept the truth from you, I could control you better as a weapon against Ragyo."

"…Thanks, bitch…"

"Treating you like a fool was a mistake. In the end, I was using the same methods as Ragyo, I should've known I could never win that way. If anyone here's a fool, it's me."

"No, don't say that…" Nonon said.

"I understand now, people are not cut from the same cloth and no matter how odd they may seem, their differences is what make this place beautiful. Our world is worth protecting and I'd be honored to share the task with you." She said, before bowing in front of Ryuko… and then there was a bright glow in front of them, forcing everyone to shield their eyes.

Well, maybe except for Ryuko who turned back to normal. "Geez, even your apologizes have turned up to eleven…" She then looked away, scratching her cheek. "I don't even feel like hitting you anymore. I got folks that I gotta protect too." She said and then glancing over at Sabrina. _So does she… I can see it in her eyes._ "So if you wanna team up to pull mom's plug, I've got no problems with that."

 **BGM: Light Your Heart Up (Kill la Kill)**

And that very instant, Sukuya put down some food in front of everyone. "Well, now that everyone's made up, let's sit down and have some dinner!"

"Sweet! You made your famous croquets!" Ryuko exclaimed.

"Yep! And I filled it to the gills with all kinds of chopped up mysterious things! Don't just stand there, dig in!"

"…I'm not hungry." Sabrina said, now wanting to know what those 'mysterious things' were… buuuut everyone heard a stomach growling and it just so happened to come from Sabrina's stomach.

"I bet your stomach begs to differ." Luxord chuckled.

"…Oh, what the hell?" Sabrina giggled. "I guess trying to kill Nui made me hungry without even realizing it."

Reimu chuckled. "On the bright side, we don't have to worry about Kirby hogging all the food like he usually does… or Nora, Natsu, Goku or anyone else."

"I second that!" Winry exclaimed.

"Oh, where has this been all my life?" Lord Beerus grinned. "Do you have any dipping sauce with that?"

"Au jous or ketchup?" Sukuya asked.

"I'll take both!"

"Oh, Marisa is missing out on this." Reimu said.

"Oh, this is heavenly~!" Whis cried out with joy.

"I'll say!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Mama mia, this is good!" Mario smiled.

"I haven't seen a smile that huge like the time you have pasta… which is everytime." Luigi chuckled.

"Can't beat the classics!"

"Oh, these are delicious! Natsu's definitely missing out." Ling said.

"It's alright…" Mustang said, trying his best to hide a smile.

"Colonel, I know you love it." Riza smiled.

"…Okay, I do… and it's 'fuhrer'.'

"Last time I checked, it isn't." Ed said, which made Mustang give him a dirty look.

"Hey, would it be alright if I saved some for my family?" Sabrina asked.

"Sure! I'll just heat it up before you go home!" Sukuya smiled.

"Sweet."

* * *

 _Later…_

"Ryuko." Senketsu spoke when Ryuko went somewhere to eat privately.

"Hmm?"

"Earlier, You were deeply moved, weren't you?"

"What?"

"After you heard Satsuki out."

"My god, would you give me a break?!"

"You should've told her how you were feeling."

"You are an obnoxious outfit!"

"And you are completely devoid of feminine charm."

"Heh, I see what's going on! You missed having me around to talk to, didn't ya?"

"Uh…"

"That's why you're pushing all my buttons!"

"Now, that is _not_ true!" He stammered, causing Ryuko to laugh. "R-right, listen here, I am _not_ prone to fits of loneliness!"

"Okay okay, talk all you want, pretty soon… there won't be time for it anyway."

"Why not?"

 **End BGM**

"'Cause she's gonna be comin' for us."

* * *

 _With Ragyo…_

 **BGM: Blumenkranz (Kill la Kill)**

Her phone went off as she was on top of a ton of Life Fibers to act like a ship. "What is it?" She asked after answering it. "Ryuko's freed herself, eh? Well, be a dear and have Nui work faster." She said and then hung up. "Hmph, I never thought _my_ daughters would become such nuisances. It appears I've failed to discipline them properly."

* * *

 _Nui…_

Nui paced around the room after almost finishing the greatest Kamui ever, growling to herself, looking a little bit... disarmed at the moment. (I regret nothing.)

 **YOU SHOULD**

Get out of here you dumb Kanji!

"Those no good tramps... they both cut off my arms!" Nui growled. "And all because I kidnapped that tramp's family!"

She headbutted a wall in frustration. "I'M GOING TO KILL THEM... IF ONLY I HAD ARMS!"

Suddenly, she noticed something in the corner of her eye and turned to see a simple Shadow Heartless looking at her. "Well, do you want?! Get lost, will ya?!"

The Shadow stared at her before walking to her. "Go away!" She ordered but the Heartless didn't obey and crawled up her leg and curiously poked the hole of where her arm used to be and then went inside it before whistling (If they COULD whistle…) and calling in more of its Heartless brothers and started to swarm her.

"What are you doing?! GET OFF! GET OFF!" She screamed before they were all gone...

But to her surprise... the Heartless used themselves to turn them into Nui's arms, but they were more shadowy unlike her real arms.

"My arms... they're... all Heartless like...!" She said as her arms had turned into Scissor Blades before turning to normal. "Oh my... goodness... THIS IS THE BEST FEELING EVER! WATCH OUT, I'M GOING TO TEAR THEM ALL INTO SEVERAL PIECES!" She laughed, completely unaware that her eye patch had turned into the Heartless symbol, which Sabrina's family had noticed.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Minene muttered.

"No kidding." Riku nodded.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back on the Naked Sol… specifically with Satsuki…_

 **Juuyoubutsu Hakkou Kyouchou-gata**

"I'm injecting a mixture of Lady Satsuki's and Ryuko's blood into Junketsu. I've also added a dash of Senketsu's Life Fibers to it." Shiro said.

"I get it, with their blood and Senketsu's power, you've tamed Junketsu so Satsuki can wear it!" Aikuro said.

"It's a shame that it had to be altered, but it's the only way for it to work for me." Satsuki said. "At this point though, I would do anything to win."

"Sounds like the words of a woman with 'victory' on their mind." Tsumugu said. "Kinda girl who stripped herself of all strenuous thoughts. You're a proper Nudist now… so you want to get naked?" He asked with a smile.

Satsuki simply gave him a cold look before looking back at Shiro. "…How are things coming along here?"

"Damn, that's cold." Tsumugu muttered.

"Everything is ready to go; we managed to get more Life Fibers than we need. In fact, I was just about to start making the new Goku uniforms."

"Wait, by yourself?" Aikuro asked.

"I can handle it." He said, before he started glowing and proceeding to transform into a three star Goku uniform, with the red Kanji included. "THREE STAR GOKU UNIFORM, TAILOR'S REGALIA!"

* * *

 _Later, outside…_

 **BGM: The Thirteenth Discretion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Ragyo Kiriyuin's ultimate objective is to transform the human race into hosts for Life Fibers and cover the entire planet, turning it into a Starseed Cocoon Sphere." Satsuki said.

 _I don't like where this is going…_ Sabrina thought.

"Every product ReVox makes has Life Fibers woven into them. The plan was to beam a signal to the clothes, awakening the Life Fibers. Humans would be converted to energy sources and their clothing would be transformed into COVERS. Then seven billion COVERS would rise into the Stratosphere enshrouding the planet." She continued.

"She was going to make the Earth wear a sweater?" Tsumugu asked. "Talk about messed up…"

"I knew that she was trying to turn the human race into Life Fibers, but I had no idea the plan was so epic in scope." Aikuro muttered. "Question is… why?"

"Life Fibers are an organism that drifts through space. Once they reach a planet with intelligent life, they cause it to evolve into a state more suitable as energy sources. The Life Fibers convert their hosts into clothes and cover the planet, then they use the planet as an energy source until it explodes, scattering their seeds into space until they find another planet. That is how they're able to reproduce throughout the universe." Satsuki said.

"Well, THAT'S comforting… not." Levy said.

"Great, now we have to be afraid of clothing… that's just lovely." Lucy sighed.

"This whole world is a hell hole for me…" Coco sighed.

"My god, talk about sowing the seeds of destruction." Sanageyama said, which made everyone look at him.

 **End BGM**

"Oh, put a sock in it…" Nonon muttered.

"Huh?"

"You don't hear anyone _else_ blurtin' out lame ass puns, do ya?"

 _You never met Yang._ Velvet thought.

"I've just about had enough of your so-called sense of humor, you north Kanto monkey!"

Sanageyama got in front of her. "If you mock my home town one more time, I'm gonna mix you up with lime water and boil you!"

"Oh, get a room!" Hoka complained. "I'm sorry, I _had_ to say it."

"Knock off that infernal bickering! Lady Satsuki's present!" Gamagori scolded.

Satsuki chuckled. "No, it's fine Gamagori. I rather like listening to their squabbling. It makes me feel as if I'm home again." She said.

The Elite Four quickly bowed. "Mi'lady!"

Sabrina chuckled. "Their fighting reminded me of me and my brother. Ah, the days when I would argue with him…" She smiled.

"Isn't that every day… or every chance you get?" Lucy teased.

"It's called sisterly love." Sabrina smiled.

"I've always wondered what it's like to have a sibling…" Zelda admitted.

"Okay, I've been wondering something for a long time." Sayaka said and then looked at Mami. "What the hell was all that earlier?"

"Hmm?"

"You know, you suddenly summoned five million rifles and shot Nui with a huge ass gun!"

"Oh right… my powers and memories came back." Mami said. "I've been trying to figure out how they were locked away and I suddenly got them back when I was in this world." She explained. "And I think it has something to do with Homura."

"Hmm, now that you mention it… I do recall fighting with you and the other girls." Kyoko muttered. "But why would Homura do this?"

"That I would like to know." Mami said. _And get to the bottom of why Homura attacked Sabrina._

It was at this moment that a loud noise snapped Mami out of her thoughts as they saw Hoka getting on his computer.

"Here we go!" Hoka said. "I hacked into the ReVox satellites. Let's have a look at the Primordial Life Fiber." He pressed a button. "Security's tight, but I still got control over their cameras." He said and then they saw Ragyo on top of the Primordial Life Fiber.

"Ragyo…" Ryuko growled.

"As expected, the Primordial Life Fiber's headed for Honnouji Academy."

"Why's it going there?"

"Simple. By attaching the Primordial Life Fiber to the academy's transmitter, Ragyo can send out the signal to transform humanity into Life Fibers." Satsuki explained.

"Bitchin'. Then all we need to do is to smash the transmitter and we can stop her plan." Tsumugu said.

"There _is_ one small problem though." Hoka said.

"What's that?" Nonon asked.

"The missiles… that'll be slamming into us shortly!" He said.

"WHAT?!" Ed yelled… and right on cue, the missiles arrived and slammed into the ship, causing them to nearly fall off their feet.

"Next time we got missiles coming at us, let us know sooner!" Nonon exclaimed.

"Mister Mikisugi." Satsuki said to Aikuro.

"M-Mister…?!"

"If you don't mind, I'd like _you_ in command of this operation."

"S-Seriously?"

"Me, Ryuko, Sabrina and her friends will stop Ragyo. I'll be busy with that so I cannot command as well."

"Good point…"

"Are we clear on that?"

"M'lady!" The Elite Four exclaimed and then Aikuro got on the seat.

"It's our job to destroy Honnouji Academy's transmitter… and everyone else's job is to keep Ragyo and the Primordial Life Fiber off our backs! You all know what to do? Good, then let's get this show rolling!" He exclaimed.

"Captain bossy strikes again…" Ryuko unenthusiastically said.

"You ready to go?" Satsuki asked.

"Yeah. Are you sure _you're_ ready?"

"I have no choice."

Ryuko walked away. "You better hurry and get changed then."

"Well, let's get this show on the road." Sabrina said, taking out her Pokeball and sending out Kyurem while transforming into her Spawn form and Rose and Maria Jr. went into their HDD. Kyurem transformed into White Kyurem.

"I've been meaning to ask… what's with this new form?" Erza asked, going into Heaven's Wheel armor.

"I'll tell you later."

"Fair enough."

A few of them got onto White Kyurem while Bebe transformed into Charlotte for anyone who couldn't fly… and that was pretty much most of them, not that they were complaining.

"Alright…" Ryuko got ready. "Ready, si-…." She started blushing. "Si... si… s-…"

"Oh come on, just let it out." Ed said.

Satsuki chuckled. "You don't have to acknowledge the bond between us. I can feel your blood flowing through Junketsu. I know what you mean."

"R-Really?"

"Yes."

Senketsu teared up. "How touching…"

"Not now, Senketsu… suck it up." Ryuko teased before raising her gloved fist up. "Alright, let's go!" She exclaimed… and then they proceeded to transform.

 **BGM: Don't Lose Your Way (Kill la Kill)**

"LIFE FIBER SYNCRONIZE: KAMUI SENKETSU!"

"LIFE FIBER OVERRIDE: KAMUI JUNKETSU!"

They both yelled at the same time. And cue the red Kanji.

"…That was the most interesting transformation I've seen." Spawn Sabrina said.

"No kidding." Fierce Deity Heart said.

"Um… guys?" Skull Grinder Heart pointed to the guys… who were nosebleeding over the transformation. Well, except for Mario, he was looking away the whole time… That and the fact that Peach would kill him for nosebleeding for something like that.

As for Luigi… the poor guy wasn't ready for that… and Daisy is probably gonna kill him when she finds out.

Also, Scar didn't seem to mind at all. He was the only one (Besides Mario) not to nosebleed at that.

"You guys…" Winry sighed.

"What? We weren't ready for that!" Ed exclaimed and then they noticed something in the air.

"Ryuko." Satsuki said.

"I see 'em." Ryuko said as the missiles were coming down. "SENKETSU SHIPPUN!" She yelled and gave her hand to Satsuki. "Grab on!"

"No, I have this. JUNKETSU SENPUN!"

And at that moment, everyone flew off together. "Look at that! It absorbed my abilities!" Senketsu exclaimed.

"Way to go, Satsuki!" Ryuko exclaimed and they all proceeded to destroy the missiles and took off… but as they did, a humongous COVERS got in front of the Naked Sol.

"What the…?! Look at the size of that thing!" Mustang exclaimed.

"Your Highness, do you think a Light Arrow would work?" Impa asked.

"It'd be worth a try." Zelda said, summoning it and then aiming directly at it… but before she could fire an arrow, something slammed down on the ship… some sort of cabinet… and then a humongous arm came out of it, punching the COVERS. "What the…?"

Then, Mako came out of it, wearing a two star Goku uniform. "Mako Mankanshoku, Honnouji Academy's Fight Club president is back! In! ACTION!" She yelled. "Don't worry, Ryuko… I'll keep the ship safe from the bad guys no matter what!"

 **End BGM**

"M-Mankanshoku!" Gamagori exclaimed.

"Oh hell no! Why is that knucklehead wearing a Goku uniform?!" Nonon asked.

"You lost your mind, Iori?!" Sanageyama asked.

"My priority is to reinforce whatever troops we have left." He said. "Without a Goku uniform, Mankanshoku has zero combat strength, but if she wears one, the suit's potential is maxed out!"

"Sounds like the right decision to me." Hoka said. "Iori, are you trying to set a record for speed sewing?"

"Yep, these are the last Goku uniforms I'll ever make, and since I have to use up all of this cloth, I thought I'd break a record or two!"

Hoka laughed… and then he stopped laughing. "Back to work. Toodles."

"TOODLES?!" Sanageyama asked.

* * *

 _Up above_

"So… I guess Mako has that covered…?" Sayaka asked.

"Are you kidding? There's no way she's gonna take on COVER-Zilla!" Ed exclaimed.

Aaaaand then she held a baseball bat made out of a lot of suction devices onto the giant COVERS. "999 Barrel Emergency Rescue Suction Device! It's time to… SUCK!" She yelled, and pulled the pin as every single body started raining down on them.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Ed yelled.

"Okay, she's putting Deadpool to shame!" Cana exclaimed. "And that's saying something!"

"We have to focus on our current objective, no matter how amazing it is, we need to take down Ragyo no matter what." Spawn Sabrina ordered.

"…Is it me or is she turning into Erza in that form?" Ed asked.

"I definitely see it." Al said.

 _She's definitely calmer and serious…_ Carla thought. _She sounds even more mature in this form… more mature than she actually is… seriously, this form is quite interesting._

"Deep in thought?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah… I'd like to know where she got this form."

"Maybe she'll tell us when her family is rescued and we're back in the Citadel."

"Most likely."

"I found out why Nui Harime's arms didn't regenerate." Hoka said through their ear pieces. "Both the Scissor Blade and Bakuzan can sever Life Fibers, _ordinary_ Life Fibers. But some Life Fibers are tougher and can regenerate immediately, regardless if they've been cut through. Here's the thing though, if you cut the Life Fibers from both sides simultaneously, it inhibits the arms from regenerating. Doctor Matoi knew this and that's why he created the Rending Scissors."

"Hey, I just thought of something." Ryuko spoke up. "If you got two Bakuzans then…"

"Then they should be able to work like the scissors." Hoka chuckled. "Maybe we should thank Ragyo for breaking it!"

"Hardly. If anyone is to be thanked, it's you Elites. You forged it into two blades." Satsuki said.

"M'lady… when were you the type to dole out compliments?"

"Ryuko, look!" Senketsu exclaimed.

"I see it! Let's go!" Ryuko exclaimed as they saw the humongous Primordial Life Fiber in front of them.

"That thing is HUGE!" Ed exclaimed in amazement.

"Let's take it down." Spawn Sabrina said as they picked up the pace.

"I'm getting a powerful energy reading from the Primordial Life Fiber's Core."

"That must be the power source, where it's storing the humans it captured." Satsuki said. "If we destroy that, we can stop it in its tracks!"

"Sweet! But first things first though, gotta deal with mom!" Ryuko said as they saw Ragyo looking ahead.

"Yes… deal with the child abuser…" Spawn Sabrina smirked. "Time to have some fun with her."

"Even in this new form, she creeps me out! SERIOUSLY, WHAT IS SHE?!" Luigi yelled as Fierce Deity Heart flew up to them.

"It's called her Spawn form." She said. "Let's just say that we were visited by a strange masked person named Spawn after we took down Isaac's darkness."

"Wait, Isaac's darkness?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, it went by the name of Anti-Isaac and kidnapped Tristina, but luckily, we were able to stop him along with a few CPU friends and Samus."

"Samus is back? I was actually getting worried about her." Wendy said.

"Wendy, she tried to kill Isaac and Hina!" Cana said.

"We all know that, and I bet she feels terrible about it." Erza said. "Anyway, continue."

"Anyway, Isaac dealt the finishing blow to his anti-self and his darkness was there, waiting for him to absorb it. Spawn came over and explained that the darkness isn't as bad as we thought, and then he looked at mommy before he disappeared. The next thing we know, she transforms into that."

"I'd just like to say that her Spawn form is freaking badass." Skull Grinder Heart pulled up. "And what's really amazing… is that she's always calm in that form while using the darkness to deal serious damage."

"I was wondering why she's calm even though Ragyo is right in front of us." Cana said. "Good to know."

 _Well, so much for telling them at the Citadel._ Spawn Sabrina thought. _Then again, I was about to tell them about it before we went back home anyway._

"RAGYO!" Ryuko yelled. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU FORCE ME TO WEAR SHIT THAT I DON'T WANT TO WEAR! THIS TIME, I'M GOING TO RIP THE CLOTHES RIGHT OFF YOUR BACK!"

 **BGM: Battle! Gym Trainer/Gym Leader (Pokemon GO)**

"Ugh… today's youth… that is _not_ how a seventeen year old girl should speak to her elders." She said, pulling swords out and blocking Ryuko's attacks.

"What the…?!"

"I'll remake both of you, starting from the dress patterns on up!" She said and then started to block Satsuki's attack without even looking.

"…These blades…!"

"Fashioned from ultra hardened Life Fibers! The scissors and Bakuzan were created based on the same thing. The beginning and end of all things can be found here within the Primordial Life Fiber!" She said while gracefully dodging a few streams of darkness by Spawn Sabrina and dozens of attacks from the others… and then Satsuki dared to put her foot on it.

Ragyo growled and then swiftly kicked her in the gut to send her away. "Young Lady, your shoes are not allowed on this sacred surface!" She then floated up. "If only you'd give yourselves over to clothing, you'd be able to do this…" She said and then took off flying.

Ryuko scowled. "SHIPPUN SENJIN!"

"SENPUN… ZANKATSU!"

All of them quickly took off flying, launching attacks at Ragyo as she either blocked or dodged the attacks as she laughed quite evilly.

"Damn! She's tough, I'll give her that!" Ryuko exclaimed.

"She is, but we mustn't let that deter us!" Satsuki said.

"In that case… I'm going for it!" Ryuko quickly took off to the Primordial Life Fiber, but as she did, missiles came out and hit her, much to their shock.

"Silly girl." Ragyo smirked.

"Ryuko!" Satsuki exclaimed.

"Was your plan to have your band of delinquents destroy the Academy's transmitter? I assure you, my dear… it won't be that simple!"

It was at that moment that it fired something from the tip and hit the Naked Sol. "Wait, it's changing course!" Impa exclaimed.

"Why is it doing that?" Zelda asked.

"It's heading straight for the Naked Sol!" Lucy exclaimed.

"My god… it's looking for more people to eat!" Ryuko said in horror.

Ragyo chuckled. "I told you… I told you _all_ … you cannot stop us… ever!"

"We have to go save them!" Al exclaimed.

"Right!" Erza nodded, but before they could do such a thing… they saw tons of explosions on the ship and several humans were popping out of the COVERs… as it turns out, that Shiro completed the last Goku uniforms and the Elite Four started to use them, completely destroying them all.

"…I guess they have it covered." Fierce Deity Heart said as they proceeded to keep attacking Ragyo.

"Could you be any more stubborn?" Ragyo asked. "It doesn't matter how much they struggle, humanity was destined to submit to the Life Fibers."

"THE HELL IT WAS!" Ryuko yelled.

"They stimulated the evolution of this planet's dominant species. Clothing changed beasts into humans and raised them, much like humans raise live stock."

"They ain't food!"

"As humans will feed on their live stock, the Life Fibers will feed on theirs! Why is that concept so hard to grasp? It's only natural, they _are_ on top of the food chain."

"We are not so meek that we'd accept it so easily!" Satsuki declared. "Humans have a will. THE WILL TO SURVIVE!"

"…You insolent pigs in clothing. Watch your so-called will to survive disappear!"

"Did she just seriously call us pigs?!" Lucy exclaimed in offense.

"Alright, that's it… I've just about had it with this bitch!" Cana growled.

"Your Stronghold is within our grasp and there is nothing you can do to stop us!" Ragyo exclaimed.

"This is bad, Ryuko…" Senketsu said.

"I know…" Ryuko growled and then had an idea. "Satsuki!" She said and then with a finger gesture, she knew what that meant.

But what they didn't know was that Spawn Sabrina had a different idea and then whispered something in Lord Beerus and Whis's ears.

"Now that we can do." Lord Beerus smirked as they sneakily flew off while Ryuko flew up to Ragyo while Spawn Sabrina went over to whisper it in Satsuki's ear, causing her to smirk.

"YOU THINK WE GOT OUR BACKS TO THE WALL?! THINK AGAIN, BITCH!" She raised her arms up. "FINISHING MOVE: SENIN… SOSHITS!" She yelled and slashed Ragyo… and then her cheek was cut, sprayed out blood but then regenerated.

"Hmph." Ragyo smirked as her blades had impaled Ryuko's gut. "Indeed." She said and then slashed down, severing Ryuko in half and she went down into the water… as everyone was in complete shock of what happened.

 **End BGM**

"RYUKO!" Mako screamed.

"RAGYO…" Satsuki growled in anger. "DAMN YOU!" She yelled and slashed her, but Ragyo blocked her.

"You're wasting your time, dear. Ryuko is the reason you've made it this far. Her body is fused with Life Fibers, not yours, remember? Even with that makeshift Kamui of yours, you couldn't slow me down if you wanted to. That goes for you so-called Heroes of Light as well." She said as she slashed down and grabbed Satsuki by the face.

"You're just a poor little girl who doesn't know her limitations, and soon you'll be keeping that darling little sister of yours company, in the deepest bowels of hell."

"Perhaps you're right, I may be a fraud… but it is you who shall suffer for underestimating me!"

"You're so pathetic. What could you _possibly_ do?"

Satsuki smirked. "Heh, simple… I can buy some time… by playing the decoy!"

It was at this moment that they heard a war cry as they looked to see Ryuko totally fine. "SHIPPUN SENJIN!"

"Ryuko…?!" Ragyo exclaimed in shock before realizing something. "When I split her in two, she must've deflected my blades, so when she fell into the sea, her Life Fibers weren't completely severed!"

"That's right, mother! She only pretended to be killed and once she healed herself, she was in position to attack the Primordial Life Fiber. Ryuko planned it perfectly." She planted her foot on the Primordial Life Fiber while everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Your incessant crowing has provided us with an opportunity and you have no one to blame for it but yourself, Ragyo Kiriyuin!"

A shadow was cast over Ragyo's eyes. "Daughter dear…" She leapt into the air. "WIPE THAT SMUG LOOK OFF YOUR FACE!" She yelled, but then suddenly, Gamagori blocked it with his arms. "You…!"

"My arms are as strong as Bakuzan's blade… AND MY BODY IS SATSUKI KIRIYUIN'S LIVING SHIELD!"

She was then hit by some hearts coming from Nonon's Goku Uniform and she was in the air as well. "Hey Auntie Ragyo! Wait until you see HOW MUCH I'VE GROWN!"

"YAAAAAAAH!" Sanageyama yelled, coming up from behind.

"…Do you honestly think your sword can strike me? Even if your uniform is boosted, you're still blind, boy." She said and slashed up when he slashed down… and then to her shock, she saw some of her hair flying out of her head, much to her shock.

"If I was holding back, I'd say you'd have a point." He said as his mask was then cut off, revealing his eyes. "But my eyes are open now! That's why it's called SECRET UNSEALED!" He yelled.

"Heads up, Lady Satsuki!" Hoka exclaimed, tossing her the Bakuzan Blades.

"Well done, Inumata!" Satsuki said and then they proceeded to go all out on her with the Heroes helping them as well.

* * *

 _With Ryuko…_

"So this is it." Ryuko said as she got ready to take it out and she was soon joined by Lord Beerus and Whis. "Wait, you came to help me?"

"Sabrina thought it'd be a good idea for us to come inside and attack it from the inside… and here we are, at the core." Lord Beerus said.

Ryuko chuckled. "That figures." She said. "I have to hand it to Sabrina, she's one crazy ass bitch… but in a good way."

"Right… now, let's take care of this." Whis said as they proceeded to attack it with everything they had.

"DOUBLE BLADE: DECAPITATION MODE!" Ryuko yelled, but not even that was enough to take it down.

"This core's stubborn… but it won't be enough to stop ME!" Lord Beerus said as he flew up and proceeded to launch a powerful Ki Blast that hit the core… riiiiiiiiiight when the Naked Sol suddenly pierced through and pierced it while Mako was screaming out Ryuko's name… and then they burst through, much to Ragyo's shock and horror.

"Well, that's one way to destroy it." Whis said.

"Hmph, I just weakened it for them." Lord Beerus folded his arms. _As if, I destroyed it first!_

"Impossible…! The Primordial Life Fiber… destroyed…!" Ragyo exclaimed.

"Bet your head's spinning big time now, huh Ragyo?" Ryuko taunted. "Well get used to it! That's what you get when you cross us, it's WTF all the way!"

"The girl you mocked as a fraud has a message for you." Satsuki said. "Humanity does _NOT_ live for clothing!"

"That and the fact that you shouldn't mess with a woman who can tear you into pieces when you kidnap her family." Spawn Sabrina said.

Ragyo growled. "We'll see about that…!" She said… aaaand then the Naked Sol pierced right at the front step of Honnouji Academy.

"Attention, you Honnouji Academy Poop Heads!" Nui's voice called out as they saw a huge holographic version of her, with her new Heartless arms and her Heartless Eye Patch. "Give it up for yourselves all you want, but the shows not over yet! You in those icky outfits aren't the stars here, you're just the opening act, you sillies! And now, without any further ado, the ultimate Grand Contulliay brings you the ultimate fashion show featuring the ULTIMATE MODEL!"

The top of Honnouji Academy opened up, revealing Shinra Koketsu and Nui and Rei were on top. "Forgive the delay, Lady Ragyo… Shinra Koketsu is ready to be worn by you!"

Ragyo appeared next to her. "Well done, Nui." She praised. "I like the new look on your arms."

"Thanks. I wasn't so thrilled on the Heartless going inside my arms, but they've given me so much power!"

"Indeed, and it seems as if your eye patch has changed into the Heartless symbol. Very interesting… you've turned into a Life Fiber Heartless!"

Nui smiled. "I guess I'm one hell of a unique Heartless!"

"Indeed, and I have a feeling Mephiles was responsible for it. It's too bad he's not here… for I would praise him of his work."

Nui grinned. "Those fools will be destroyed."

"Indeed." Ragyo said and then looked at Shinra Koketsu. "Your last creation… I can't wait to try it on."

* * *

 _Naked Sol…_

"So Sabrina… why'd you get out of your Spawn form?" Lucy asked.

"Simple, I've been thinking of having a new form… basically combining my HDD with my Spawn form. I just need to concentrate hard enough to do it like what Tristina and Flare did… I just don't know if I can do it or not."

"Wait, what?" Cana asked.

"You see, Tristina combined her HDD with her wolf form and Flare's with her Dragon form." Sabrina said. "Their Hybrid forms are Primal Wolf and Unbound Dragoon."

"…There's an extra O there…" Cana said. "It should be Unbound Dragon."

"I asked her that earlier and she said 'Unbound Dragoon' sounds a lot more epic than 'Unbound Dragon'."

"…That's Flare for you." Ed said. "Always going over the top."

"Nah, that's Hina!" Al grinned

"True…"

"Anyway… I just don't know when's a good time to do it." Sabrina said and then had a thought. "Call me crazy, but I plan on doing it when I confront Nui."

"…You're crazy." Reimu said.

"Well, whatever seems to work for her." Ryuko said. "I ain't gonna stop her." She said and then she and Satsuki transformed again.

"Alright, let's take the academy back!" Satsuki exclaimed.

They all took off running and while the whole academy went to attack the center of it, Ryuko, Satsuki and the rest went to take on Ragyo herself.

 **BGM: One Who Gets in Our Way (Xenoblade Chronicles)**

"Stay down!" Ragyo exclaimed, kicking Reimu away but she quickly recovered and fired Danmaku at her while Luxord threw cards at her and then Sabrina, in her HDD, quickly flew over and slashed her repeatedly but Ragyo punched her to the ground, but Fierce Deity Heart used Magnega to pull her away.

Ed and Al clapped their hands together and slammed their hands on the ground along with Scar while Riza was shooting Ragyo, but Ragyo simply laughed after getting pierced by the alchemy, then she fired some lasers to nearly knock them off their feet, but they quickly recovered while Mario and Luigi were quickly knocked away.

"How is she able to still stand like that…?!" Ryuko growled after dealing several blows with her and Satsuki.

Ragyo said nothing but smirked. "Absolute Submission." She said, right when Erza was about to launch a sword in her chest, and the sword disappeared while everyone fell to the ground, seeming a bit powerless.

"A-agh…! What the hell?!" Nightmare Heart wondered.

"What's going on…? I feel… weak…!" Mira muttered.

"Absolute Submission makes you totally weak!" Nui pointed out… who just appeared out of nowhere. "Basically, it makes Three Star Goku uniforms totally worthless, same goes for your Kamuis!"

"But… we're not wearing any of that…!" Lucy said.

"I know! Let's just say with my new Heartless powers, I made it so that _everybody_ would be useless!" Nui grinned. "You don't even have the strength to pick up that Keyblade of yours!"

"Weakened or not…" Erza weakly aimed her sword at her. "We'll still… take you… down…! You can't take us down that easily!"

"I've been weakened plenty of times… this is nothing compared to what I've been through…" Reimu said.

"If you say so~!" Nui smiled.

"And if you're wondering, let's just say Hououmoru is resting comfortably inside of me, giving me newfound strength!" Ragyo smirked. "And, because of this… humans are a precious energy source for the Primordial Life Fiber." She said and then suddenly, a red wave came out of nowhere and proceeded to sweep everyone that was on the ground below, much to their shock.

"The Primordial Life Fiber…!" Senketsu exclaimed.

"Didn't we kill that damn thing?!" Ryuko asked.

"I'm sorry, it seems that you risked your life on a plan destined to fail." She mocked.

"Not quite… don't count us out just yet woman…!" Gamagori exclaimed, weakly walking up the steps along while carrying the rest of the Elite Four and Mako giving a piggy back ride, much to their surprise.

"Ooo, lookie! If you can move in the Absolute Submission field, you must be super strong!" Nui said. "But it's no use, humans are slaves to clothes and that's _never_ going to change, no matter what you do!"

Mako, using her teeth to pull herself off of Gamagori's back and managed to get back up after falling… and it was one of her hallelujah moments, but oddly enough, no "Hallelujah!".

 **BGM: Mako's mankanshoku Theater**

"That's not true! That so isn't true! Ryuko is _not_ a slave to Senketsu, as a matter of fact, neither one of them is the boss of the other! They're the best match of people and clothes ever!"

 **End Mako's mankanshoku Theater and resume One Who Gets in Our Way**

Nui, having enough of Mako, got up close to her. "Your voice is so annoying. Time to die!" She gleefully said as her Heartless arm turned into a blade and then impaled her… but someone got in the way. Gamagori… and blood was coming out.

"G-Gamagori!"

"I am Honnouji Academy's disciplinary chair… IRA GAMAGORI! I PROTECT SATSUKI KIRIYUIN AND ALL OF THE STUDENTS!" He picked up Nui and tossed her behind him. "I AM A LIVING SHIIIIEEE…eeld…"

Aaaand he's down for the count.

Nui quickly recovered as her arms transformed into wings and flew back. "You ugly ugly ugly ape! I'LL KILL YOU FIRST!" She yelled as she flew in front, but not before seeing Senketsu by himself in the corner of her eye, and then she was blocked by a nearly naked Ryuko who was in her bra and panties.

"You ain't killin' anyone!" She growled.

"What the hell…?!" Nui exclaimed in shock.

"My kamui ain't working but I can still take you on, thanks to the Life Fibers in my body!"

"What?!"

"I ain't human and I ain't clothes either! I'm somethin' in the middle and for the first time in my life, I'm glad I got stuck with this freaky ass body, 'cause it looks like I'm something your Absolute Submission shit don't work on!"

Nui growled. "Why you…!" She exclaimed and they proceeded to dual while everyone else could just watch while Mako was near a downed Gamagori.

 **End BGM**

"Don't be dead! Come on, wake up, wake up!"

"Thank god you're safe… Mankanshoku… Thank… god…" His head fell back, as they all looked in horror.

"G-Gamagori!" Mako teared up and then started crying hysterically.

"Oh my god…" Nightmare Heart quietly said.

 _This can't be happening… it can't…!_ Lisanna thought.

 _I never thought of it like this but… Gamagori… reminds me of Elfman…_ Mira thought.

"You BIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!" Ryuko yelled, lunging for Ragyo and trying to aim where Rei was currently at, but Ragyo kept impaling her.

"Go on! Strike at it all you want! You'll never be able to reach her!" Ragyo taunted.

"Ryuko! It's too dangerous!" Senketsu exclaimed.

"It's no use, Senketsu…" Satsuki said.

"B-But if she keeps that up, she'll-"

"I understand your concern, but she will not stop no matter _what_ we say."

Something hit Senketsu. "Satsuki… You ca-… You can hear me?!"

"Yes. Perfectly."

Senketsu smirked. _Of course…!_

Nui looked down below to see that the Primordial Life Fiber was nearly finished. "Is it done yet?" Nui asked.

"Yes. Finally." Ragyo said. "At long last… humanity ends." She smirked and then suddenly everyone but Ryuko and the Heroes were grabbed and pulled to the Life Fiber.

"Guys!" Levy called out before they were all pinned down by the Heartless and Ryuko was grabbed by Ragyo.

"I will start with your friends. They will _all_ be woven into the fabric that will cover the Earth!" Ragyo declared and then started to laugh evilly… that is until… Senketsu suddenly impaled her as she looked down in shock and pain. "H-How…?!"

"I am neither clothing nor human, just like Ryuko!" He said. "SHIPPUN SENJIN!" He yelled and went right through her, and in turn, freed everyone and they proceeded to cut the Life Fibers while Satsuki quickly over and destroyed the Heartless that were holding them down.

 **BGM: Ambiguous (Kill la Kill)**

"Right on, Senketsu!" Ryuko exclaimed, putting him back on.

"Do you see, Ragyo? _This_ is what the people you mocked as frauds are capable of!" Satsuki said.

"But how…?! By a knock off Kamui…!"

"It's cause he's a knock off!" Ryuko said, walking forward.

"When Satsuki heard my voice, that's when I realized it. That was when I knew, I had the same power as Ryuko!"

"Neither human…"

"Nor clothing!"

"This is what it means to be!" They both said as Ryuko pulled the pin off of her glove and transformed. "LIFE FIBER SYNCRONIZE!" She yelled, headbutting Ragyo and knocking her away.

"Ryuko!" Satsuki tossed her the scissor blade and then she caught it. "Leave Ragyo to us!" She told them before looking at the Elite Four. "GET TO THE TRANSMITTER!" She yelled before they went to slice and dice Ragyo.

As they proceeded to do so, Nui got in the way. "NOPE! NOPE NOPE NOPE! I WILL NOT LET YOU DO THAT, YOU SILLIES!" She yelled, but her clones got destroyed easily.

"Agh, at this rate…" Sanageyama complained.

"We'll never make it over there!" Nonon said.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Gamagori's voice called out as they saw him freefalling to the transmitter, looking alive and well to boot. "LEAVE THE TRANSMITTER TO ME! I'M GOING TO ENJOY THIS!"

"Gamagori?!" Mako exclaimed. "You're alive!"

"Of course! I was wearing the Titanium Belly Band my relatives made as a precaution. The only damage I suffered was a tiny scratch!"

"OH COME ON, YOU TOTALLY FAINTED! WE ALL SAW YOU!" Nonon and Sayaka yelled, which caused them to do a double take and look at each other. They both were shocked at how similar they sounded.

"It's time to atone for my behavior! SHACKLE REGALIA: PERSONA UNLEASHED!" He yelled… and proceeded to destroy the transmitter with Tsumugu and Aikuro backing him up, and then it exploded… then Ragyo got sliced and diced repeatedly.

"Impossible…!"

"Your plans for the cocoon sphere has been undone, Ragyo!"

Ragyo suddenly smirked. "Have they now?" She asked. "Nui! Sacrificed yourself!"

 **End BGM**

Nui's eyes lit up in excitement. "Oui, Mama!" She exclaimed and then got her blades close to her neck.

"I don't think so!" A voice called out as she was suddenly kicked up in the air, and then was suddenly scissor kicked to the ground.

"AGH!" She cried out in pain.

"What?! Who did that? Show yourself!" Ragyo ordered.

"Gladly." A woman's voice said as she walked through the smoke. "After all, this wouldn't be much of a climax if I didn't show myself."

 **BGM: Time for the Climax! (Bayonetta 2)**

"Bayonetta!" Nightmare Heart exclaimed.

"Hello." Bayonetta waved. "I've been busy searching everywhere for my friends… while running into these lovable creatures as well." She said as a few Pokemon approached her from behind, as they were an Absol, Murkrow, Pawniard, Pancham and a Stunky.

"Interesting Pokemon you have there." Nightmare Heart said.

"Right?" Bayonetta chuckled.

Nui got up. "You little bitch…!" She exclaimed. "I won't allow you to attack me like that… WHILE I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING!" She yelled and then tried to commit suicide again.

"How anticlimactic of you." She said, shooting her a few times.

"Agh!" She cried out in pain.

"AB…SOL!" Absol cried, using Night Slash to knock her into a wall.

Bayonetta looked up. "Anyone would like to help me?" She asked.

Nightmare Heart smirked. "Gladly!" She said and then flew down with everyone else.

"No…!" Ragyo exclaimed and then was poked on the shoulder and was grabbed by Lord Beerus.

"Let's take you for a little joy ride." He said and then flew up into the sky with Whis and Ryuko following them.

They landed on the ground and Nui could see that everyone was coming for her… and she knew that she wouldn't be sacrificing herself at all… so she quickly smirked. "Catch me if you can!" She said and then took off running.

"After her!" Nightmare Heart ordered as they quickly took off running until Nui reached a dead end, and then Nightmare Heart turned back into Sabrina. _This might be a good time._ She thought.

 **End BGM**

"Ah ah ah!" Nui smirked. "You wouldn't want me to hurt your precious family again, would ya?" She asked as she pulled a curtain away to reveal Sabrina's family. "After all, you wouldn't want poor Isaac to get another bruised cheek!"

Sabrina growled. "You son of a bitch…"

 **BGM: Bowser Appears! (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Nui giggled. "Congratulations! You finally found your family… but there's nothing you can do about it because you will not get them back!"

Bayonetta chuckled. "We shall see about that, little girl. We've made it this far, and we sure as hell will get her family back."

"Oh, what do you know, you hag?!" Nui asked. "You decided to come in at the worst time possible and now you've prevented me from willingly sacrificing myself for Lady Ragyo!"

"She's not much of a lady if she molests her daughters." Sabrina said. "I'll take _good_ care of her once I'm through with you."

"And that's another thing! You think you're all high and mighty, but you're not! You're just a bunch of damn humans! Don't get me started on those Pokemon that the witch has! Seriously, that is by far the UGLIEST skunk I have ever seen! I don't know why that thing hasn't killed itself for being so… freakishly and morbidly ugly!"

An anime tic mark appeared on Stunky's forehead. "Stunk…!" Stunky growled and then turned around, lifted his tail… and sprayed right on Nui's face.

"AAAAAAAAAACK!"

First, there was dead silence… and then everyone started laughing at what just happened… and adding insult to injury, Murkrow was giving one hell of a mocking laugh.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY! I JUST GOT SPRAYED BY A SKUNK!"

"You deserve it! That's what you get for kidnapping my family and monologuing!" Sabrina laughed. "Still… I can't help but feel entirely angry for what you've done. You slapped my son, you kissed my husband and boasted about it, but at the same time… I can't help but feel joyful that I've come all this way just to annihilate you."

"And what are you going to do about it? Huh? Let that dumb skunk spray me again?!"

"As much as I want to… no. I have a better idea." She said, pulling out a Summon Gem. "You see this?"

"What? It's just a crappy looking rock."

"It's a Summon Gem… and this particular Summon Gem can have me summon a certain member of my family."

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _"If you need me, I'll be coming in an instant."_

 _"A summon gem...?"_

 _"You think this would be goodbye forever? Yeah right."_

* * *

 _End Flashback..._

 **End BGM**

Sabrina smirked. "Isn't that right, Minene?"

 _She never forgot about it._ Minene smirked.

"…What are you getting at?"

"What am I getting at? I'm rubbing salt in the wound, my dear Nui… for you…. HAVE MADE AN EXPLOSIVE MISTAKE!" She yelled, as the Summon Gem glowed. "MINENE!"

 **BGM: Battle! (Future Diary/Mirai Nikki)**

"WHAT?!" Nui yelled.

Minene smirked, stretching her arms and legs. "Surprise!"

"Alright, we got Minene on our side!" Ed exclaimed.

"You clever bitch..." Nui growled. "I should've kidnapped YOU as well!" She exclaimed, taking out her swords as everyone got ready to take her down. "No matter, I'll destroy you right here and now!"

"We shall see…" Sabrina said, closing her eyes, thinking of combining her HDD and her Spawn Form. "We shall see." She smirked and then glowed brightly.

Sabrina stopped glowing and is completely in a different outfit, in fact her body looked similar to Rias Gremory from Highschool DXD. She has long black hair with sliver streaks in twin tails that almost reached her feet and bright red eyes with white pupils in the shape of Spawn's demonic buckle. She's now wearing two Nightmare Cupcakes hairpins with glowing green Springtrap pads on them, and a black body suit and has red and green lining all around the torso and arms that exposes her chest somewhat. Both of the bodysuit's shoulder areas contain a sliver outlined Kingdom Hearts symbol and the arm areas contain red along the sides while the front of the bodysuit also contains red areas near the bottom. On the chest, you can see a single purple strip. The middle of the torso has red mesh, allowing a vague vertical view of her stomach with a sliver Spawn symbol at the center. Her leg-wear seems to be skintight legs with thigh high boots with infinity patterns on the side at the very top; one filled it with black and another just a blue outline and her Spawn cape is attached to a chain around her neck.

"Nightmare Spawn." She said in a demonic voice.

Ed paled up. "That sounds… demonic."

"And yet… so epic at the same time." Ling said.

Nui growled. "Should I be impressed?"

Minene cracked her knuckles. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"Let's do it." Nightmare Spawn smirked.

"Have at you!" Nui shouted, as they all got ready to fight.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Die (RWBY)**

Nui growled and proceeded to fly up, firing dark lasers at them but they quickly avoided and then Bayonetta jumped up and scissor kicked her down, then proceeded to shoot her along with Coco, Riza and Bisca.

Nightmare Spawn proceeded to fire a huge dark laser at Nui to pin her to a wall, but she quickly snapped out of as her arms turned into blades as she ran over and slashed them repeatedly, but they quickly avoided while Mario slammed into her as the Mario Bros used Knockout Bros to knock her away.

"Star Dress: Leo!" Lucy exclaimed. "OPEN! GATE OF THE LION! LOKE!"

Loke appeared and then he and Lucy quickly ran over and used Regulus Punch to knock her away.

"Lucky hits!" Nui growled as she proceeded to clone herself and confusing everyone, but Scar slammed his fist into the ground to create pillars to destroy the clones while Nui herself was in the air, but she recovered and fired dark lasers, but it was countered by a Darkness Stream by Mira in her Satan Soul form and then Lisanna slashed her in her cat form.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"Solid Script: Fire!"

Nui quickly dodged them and then quickly went over and slashed Nightmare Spawn, but she quickly blocked with her Keyblade and then she was bit in the leg, causing her to scream in agony as she looked down to see Nightmare Balloon Boy chomping down on her leg. "Get off of me, you brat!" She exclaimed, but then she got poked on the shoulder as she turned her head to see Springtrap smirking at her and kicked her away.

"Springtrap too?" Minene asked.

Nightmare Spawn chuckled. "Let's just say I had these thoughts that I can pretty much summon any animatronic at my disposal."

"…Interesting." Minene smirked before throwing a grenade and then shooting said grenade as it exploded in Nui's face, then Erza slashed her repeatedly.

"Divine Arts: Omnidirectional Demon-Binding Circle!" Reimu exclaimed, as Nui screamed in agony while Luxord threw cards at her repeatedly to knock her away.

"You won't kill me THAT easily, sillies!" Nui exclaimed, splitting herself up and surrounding them, but then Skull Grinder Heart screamed at a Nui clone, which turned out to be the real Nui as she slammed into a wall.

"I thought that would be a clone." Skull Grinder Heart admitted.

"Still, that was pretty sweet!" Fierce Deity Heart said before using Loving Heart Attack to deal serious damage for Nui, then Zelda fired a Light Arrow at her, then Impa and Yatsuhashi ran forward and slashed her repeatedly straight to a wall.

"You… fools…!" Nui growled, and then the wall suddenly punched her as it was revealed to be Izumi's doing and then Olivier slashed her, and Armstrong and Sig punched her up in the air, then Ling, May and Lan Fan jumped up and kicked her down, and then she got shot in the face by Eve's blaster and Mami's guns.

Nui then felt something on her back as she turned her head to see a C4 on her back and then Minene kicked her away before detonating, as she screamed in agony then she quickly fired dark lasers at everyone and slashing them, hitting several of them but they shrugged it off until Reimu glowed.

"FANTASY NATURE!" She yelled, hitting Nui as she screamed in agony.

"I'll finish her off." Nightmare Spawn said as she walked over to her as Nui struggled to get up.

"Sabrina!" Velvet got her attention as she turned and then she conjured up a holographic version of Ryuko's Scissor Blades.

"Perfect." Nightmare Spawn smirked as Velvet gave her it and then she walked over to Nui, and then her two daughters grabbed a hold of her arms.

"L-Let… go of me…!" Nui ordered and then saw her coming over to her with the Scissor Blades… and then she split them up… before slashing her repeatedly and then her arms came off. "MY ARMS! MY BRAND NEW AAAARMS!"

"I'm not done with you yet." She said as Nui had a fearful look in her eyes before Nightmare Spawn quickly slashed her, then the Scissor Blades disappeared… and then Nui's head rolled off as blood was splattered everywhere, then she fell on her knees and fell to the ground and some of the blood spattered on her, but she didn't seem to care at all.

 **End BGM**

Nui's corpse then disappeared into simple Life Fibers that disappeared, including her arms and head. "Good riddance." Nightmare Spawn said.

* * *

 _In space…_

Ryuko, Lord Beerus and Whis were busy making work on Ragyo when Ragyo suddenly stopped attacking them as her eyes widened, and then her hand moved to her heart. "Nui… she… I can feel her… she's dead…"

"That's what you get when you make someone mad after kissing their husband and boasting about it." Lord Beerus said. "She's a fierce Keyblade Master, I'll give her that."

"I believe that she would want to deal with you next." Whis said.

Ryuko smirked and then she quickly flew over and slashed Ragyo several times, as Ragyo screamed in agony… before Shinra Kotetsu disappeared on her. "No…!"

"I've also got rid of the rest of your Life Fibers… now you're just a pathetic weakling." Ryuko said. "And I believe that Sabrina will want to fight you." She said as she slashed her down, Whis punched her down and Lord Beerus scissor kicked her down all at the same time.

Ragyo screamed as she came in like a meteor and slammed right into the ground just a few feet away from them.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Bitch of the Rainbows." Nightmare Spawn said, walking towards her and looked at everyone. "Leave her to me."

"You got it." Erza nodded.

Ragyo growled and got up. "You honestly think you can destroy me… in a get up like THAT?"

"Judging by the fact that you look pathetically weaker than earlier, I'm pretty sure I can. After all… Shinra Koketsu was nothing more than a dish rag."

Ragyo growled. "You insolent fool… I'll make you pay for those words!"

"Bring it on then." Nightmare Spawn said before summoning all of the Nightmare Animatronics to help her, plus Springtrap.

 **BGM: Nega Wisp Armor Part 2 (Sonic Colors)**

Nightmare Spawn's cape suddenly turned into demonic wings and flew up as she quickly came down and slashed through her before kicking her in the back when Nightmare Chica and Nightmare Bonnie punched her in the gut and Nightmare Freddy using an uppercut.

Ragyo quickly recovered and tried to punch Nightmare Spawn but she simply blocked it with the palm of her hand. "What?!"

"This is what happens when you mess with my family." She said, twisting her arm and then they all heard a sickening snap, breaking Ragyo's arm as she cried out in agony. "But I'm done yet… I've heard that you like to sexually abuse your children… and I will not stand for it." She said, aiming the palm of her hand at her head and then firing a dark laser at her to knock her off her feet and then she saw Nightmare Foxy and Nightmare Mangle coming down and tearing her to pieces before leaving her alone and then Nightmare Spawn grabbed her by the neck.

"You call yourself a god… but what I'm seeing is that you're getting beat up by mere animatronics." She said.

"Let's not forget the Nightmare Queen of the Animatronics herself." Whis said as he, Lord Beerus and Ryuko came down. "Hey, that sounds like a good name for you since you control the animatronics!"

Nightmare Spawn chuckled. "I love the sound of that." She said.

"Queens are inferior to Gods!" Ragyo declared and tried to punch her with her good arm, but she blocked it.

"Says the rainbow bitch that's getting beat up." Nightmare Spawn said, throwing her over and then scissor kicking her down to the ground where Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare and Springtrap jumped up and landed on Ragyo's chest… elbow first.

And since they were animatronic, that _had_ to hurt!

"That was for molesting Satsuki." She said and then clapped her hands together to create a dark shockwave to knock her away and then Nightmare Puppet slashed her away. "I'm assuming you molested Ryuko too, so that was for her."

Ragyo weakly got up, only to get held down by Plushtrap and Nightmare Balloon Boy. "And this?" Nightmare Spawn walked over, aiming her hand at her face. "This is for kidnapping my family." She said before firing a dark laser that pierced through her entire body… before Ragyo disappeared into any Life Fiber she had left.

 **End BGM**

"…Anyone else terrified of this woman?" Ed asked as everyone but Scar, Erza and Minene raised their hands. "Th-that's what I thought!"

Minene smiled. "That's our Sabrina." She said as everyone else cheered for Ragyo's death.

Nightmare Spawn said nothing, but she just clenched her fists. "Sabrina? Everything alright?" Lucy asked, seeming a bit concerned.

"Yes… everything's alright…" She quietly said, turning back to normal and turned around, as they all saw tears forming in her eyes.

"Something is seriously wrong!" Mako exclaimed. "She's crying!"

"She's most likely overwhelmed with emotion." Armstrong said. "After all, she _did_ manage to save her family from a humongous threat."

"Right." Reimu nodded as Minene planted small explosives on the cage and gave Sabrina the detonator.

"You do the honors." She smiled.

"Right…" Sabrina nodded and her thumb pressed the button, as the small explosion destroyed the bars.

 **BGM: Fairy Tail Theme Slow Ver. (Fairy Tail)**

"Ah, finally…" Isaac crawled out. "Out of that cage!" He said and then rubbed his cheek. "Ugh, this is gonna be sore for a while."

"Big brother!" Rose exclaimed and tackled him into a hug, with Maria Jr tackling him too.

"Whoa!" Isaac fell and then laughed. "You crazy knuckleheads." He teased, rubbing their hair as they both giggled.

"Yeah, they get it from me." Sora said proudly, rubbing his nose while Flare rolled her eyes. "What? It's true!"

Kairi rolled her eyes. "What am I gonna do with you?" She teased and then hugged Reimu and Lucy.

Sabrina was trembling with emotion… tears were rolling down her cheeks… until her knees gave in and she fell on her knees, trying hard not to cry loudly. "Hey." A voice said as she looked up to see Riku.

"H-hey…" She sniffed.

"You alright?"

"Y-Yeah… I'm fine… I just… saved everyone from those two…" She said as the tears were getting too much for her. "My brother…. Sister-in-law… my son…" She looked at him, as he could see the heavy tears. "My best friend…. Everyone…!" She said and started crying loudly.

Riku smiled and then hugged her, as she was crying on his chest. "Aww…" Wendy smiled.

"It's so beautiful…!" Deadpool exclaimed, and then started crying… right on top of Ryuko.

"Agh, geez… you cry like Senketsu and Mako!"

"We cry like that?" They both asked.

"Indeed, it's a beautiful moment." Mata Nui said as he then felt something crawling on his leg and then Click happily rested on his shoulder.

"It's okay now, it's all over." Riku whispered while Chibi Robo was rubbing the back of her neck while he rubbed her back, then her whole family came by and hugged her too.

"Well, I suppose we're done in this world." Carla said, watching the Pokemon crowd around Riku.

"Hmm, they seem to be taking a liking to Riku." Bayonetta said and then smiled. "I say it's fitting."

"Yep." Erza nodded, and then right on cue… she proceeded to do the Fairy Tail sign along with the others… well, minus the Kill la Kill and Madoka crew because they didn't know what the heck that was.

Actually, Mako and the whole Mankanshoku family did the sign too despite not knowing what it was.

It was then that they parted while Sabrina wiped her tears away, still crying a little and sniffing, but then she kissed Riku and they remained in that position for a good ten seconds… but to them, that kiss lasted for a lifetime.

Flare closed her eyes and transformed into Unbound Dragoon, as everyone else stared at her in surprise. "You should see Tristina." She giggled and then made a portal. "Come on, let's go home."

"Right…" Sabrina nodded, having the strength to stand up again as they walked back in, with Sabrina and Riku holding hands.

"…You know, they're all batshit crazy." Ryuko said. "Sounds like my kind of party." She grinned.

"Ryuko, you're thinking of joining them?" Senketsu asked.

"Of course! I seriously doubt there's a dull moment with those guys anyway." She chuckled and then ran right in.

"Hold on, Ryuko! I'm coming with you!" Mako ran in.

"Guts Guts!"

"WHAT HE SAID!" Matoro yelled and the whole Mankanshoku family ran in.

Satsuki chuckled. "Let's go."

"We're going with them?" Nonon asked.

"Of course." Satsuki said. "It'll be a lot more fun than being cooped up in our world anyway." She said and calmly walked in, with the Elite Four following… then her butler walked in too. "Hey Shiro, you coming?"

"Sure." Shiro nodded. "This world is already boring without you guys." He said and walked in, and then the portal closed.

And so e-

 **AND SO ENDS THE FIGHT IN KILL LA KILL**

 **End BGM**

THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!

"This is Deadpool, and tune in next chapter to see who wins in the fight between the author and the red Kanji!"

* * *

 **BGM: Gomen ne, liko ja Irarenai (Kill la Kill)**

The ending begins by showing Sabrina looking out at the sky, as there's a shadow cast over her eyes as a tear goes down her cheek.

 _CHAIMU ga haru mai ni kugurinuketa_

We then see a hand touching her shoulder as she turns around to see Riku smiling at her.

 _Otona-tachi no haiiro no me_

Sabrina then smiles back and hugs him tightly as he does the same, both of them smiling.

 _Tawai mo nai kaiwa_

We then see Ruby pulling CFVY into a passionate hug as Yang, Weiss and Blake are trying to prevent her from choking them.

 _Togirenu mama_

Only until Penny joins in the hug by squishing them all together, much to their dismay.

 _Sakamichi wo kudateku_

It then shows Mako and her family downing an entire table of food, causing Worldwalker, Pit and Natsu to sweatdrop.

 _Nani wo suru demo naku_

In another scene, Mami is discussing with the Magi girls about something, as the four of them are shown with shocked faces with Mami giving a grim nod.

 _Yukuate sae mo naka_

We see Bayonetta in the shooting gallery and basically showing off with her guns, which causes Carolina to sweatdrop at her display.

 _Tada, atashi, ima ha ne_

We then see Tristina caring for Isaac's sore cheek and gently kisses it, as Isaac smiles at this.

 _Donna chuukoku mo mimi wo surinukeru_

It then shows Flare happily hugging Flame as he smiles, both of them kissing.

 _Mada, mada, suki ni susete_

Cana is shown walking around…only to be greeted by an affectionate Gildarts and hugging her tightly, as she's trying to pry him off.

 _Gomenne e ni egaita youna_

It then shows Zelda leaning her head on the arm rest, thinking about Link and wondering if he's okay.

 _Yurotousei ha rashikunaiwa_

We see the Mario Bros eating pasta, but they both stop and think about Peach and Daisy, wondering if they're all okay.

 _SHATSU no BOTAN wo futatsu hazushite_

Ling happily greets Natsu, but he's less than enthusiastic about it, but he does go ahead and greet Lan Fan and May.

 _Rojiura no nukemichi_

It then shows Armstrong and Gamagori arm wrestling and their both evenly matched as the Elite Four are cheering Gamagori on while Sig is cheering Armstrong on.

 _Amai yuuwaka ha michi_

We then see Mustang posing and calling himself a 'fuhrer' to Viridi, Kratos and Qrow, but they then see a sign next to him, held by Riza and the sign said "He's really not a fuhrer".

 _Dare ni mo mada hanashittenai_

It's because of this Mustang glares at her before sighing in depression while Viridi fakes a yawn and walks away while Qrow and Kratos walks away too.

 _Atashi no himitsu wo kon'ya oshietageru_

The ending ends by Reimu and Lucy amazed by Kairi's new form as Rosa is posing right next to her, pointing to Kairi, and then it fades to black.

 **End BGM**

* * *

"This is INFURIATING!" Mephiles yelled, punching a wall in frustration. "They get kidnapped… and they they go get saved! Not only that but Nui and Ragyo have been destroyed as well… and they didn't even eliminate a single one!" He exclaimed. "DAMMIT! Is there ANYTHING that will slow them down?!"

"I have finally found you… traitor!"

"Hmm?" Mephiles turned… and then the next thing he knew, he was pinned to a wall by Zavok. "Oh hello Zavok. We meet again."

"You've caused us a lot of problems for your betrayal." He growled.

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"Simple… I am going to eliminate the traitor right here."

Mephiles chuckled. "How very brave of you… but very foolish as well." He said. "Your fate will soon come along with the rest of the Malevolent Seven."

"And how will you do that? All of your plans come crashing down."

"I have my ways." He said before firing a dark laser at him to push him away and then a portal appeared behind him. "Fare thee well, Zavok." He said before disappearing.

"Wait!" Zavok tried to catch him, but it was too late… the portal disappeared. All he could stare at was a wall.

Zavok growled. "There is no way I'm going to let that snake get away." He said. "I will find and eliminate you, Mephiles."

* * *

 **Nothing like ending off the Kill la Kill arc by an emotional reunion and Zavok vowing to eliminate Mephiles, am I right?**


	12. The Peace Before the Mystery

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Scanea Felix (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

A portal opened up in the Citadel and Sabrina and everyone else walked out of it. "Huh, so this is the place where you three lived after Father was defeated." Mustang said.

"Yep. This place is incredible." Ed said. "…Though I don't recall seeing this place so… sparkly and spotless."

"Hey!" Worldwalker walked up to them. "Where the heck did you guys go? We've been looking everywhere for you."

"Well, we _were_ just going to be at Delfino for a family vacation when… basically the whole family was kidnapped except for Rose and Maria Jr." Sabrina said. "So, the three of us went to the Kill la Kill world and put a stop to the ones who did it."

"Kill la Kill? That's gotta be the weirdest name for a world I've ever heard." Ryuko said.

"And yet, we were in that world!" Mako said.

"True…"

"Well, glad to see you're alright." Worldwalker said. "We were just about to send search parties for all of you." He chuckled.

"Oh, and I have a new form." Sabrina said.

"New form?" Aria walked up. "What is it?"

Sabrina chuckled and then closed her eyes, transforming into Nightmare Spawn. "This. I call it Nightmare Spawn."

"…That's both amazingly cool and freaking scary." Natsu said while Nightmare Spawn turned back to normal.

"Aye…" Happy nodded as everyone else went to do their own thing… while Natsu spotted Stunky.

"…What the hell is with that freaky skunk?" He wondered.

"Stunk…!" Stunk growled… and sprayed right in his eyes.

"AAAAAGH! MY EYES!" Natsu yelled.

"You should've closed them!" Happy said.

"I detect a running gag." Deadpool said.

"Of course you do…" Natsu muttered.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to check this place out." Ryuko said.

"Hell yeah! I want to see it too!" Mako said.

"Sure, let's do it." Satsuki said.

"Let's see what it's all about." Mami said.

Riza looked at Ed, Al and Winry. "Would you three mind if you gave us a tour around the place?"

"Sure!" Winry grinned as they all took off to explore.

"Ah…" Sabrina sat down on the couch. "That place was insane…"

"Well, I'm glad it's done." Riku said. "I'm pretty sure you were agitated throughout the entire time."

"I was… and Nui sending that picture wasn't exactly helpful…" Sabrina sighed and then leaned her head on Riku's neck, closing her eyes in the process and they were joined by Rose and Maria Jr.

* * *

 _With Isaac…_

"Oh, honey…" Tristina looked at the cheek. "That's one hell of a bruise…"

"I didn't think such a prissy little girl could do so much damage…" He muttered, rubbing it.

Tristina gently kissed it. "It'll heal, I just know it." She said and then hugged him.

* * *

 _In the cafeteria…_

"Oh man, I'm starving…" Pit said, walking in. "I could go for something like a steak or… or…" He jawdropped at what he saw, seeing Mako's family inhaling everything. "…THEY'RE WORSE THAN KIRBY, NATSU AND THE SAIYANS!" He yelled and then Reimu walked in.

"…Okay, I take it back…" Reimu muttered.

"Take what back?"

"…You don't want to know."

* * *

 _Cana…_

Cana walked around, humming to herself and seeing the bar. Instantly, she grinned and walked over to it. "The usual?" Mira asked.

"Yeah." Cana nodded and Mira tossed her a huge barrel.

"Here you go!"

"Come to momma…" Cana smirked and proceeded to drink out of it when she noticed someone sitting down in the corner of her eye and turned to see Gildarts. "Oh, hey dad…" She said and continued drinking before realizing who she just said hi to. "DAD?!"

 **BGM: Let's Party (Fairy Tail)**

Gildarts smiled. "Cana! My adorable girl!" He exclaimed and grabbed a hold of her, hugging her tightly. "Oh, I missed you so much!"

"Agh! Good to…see… you… t-too…! AGH! CAN'T… BREATHE…!"

"Ah, father and daughter love!" Mira smiled.

"NOT HELPING, MIRA!"

* * *

 _Team CFVY…_

"VELVET!" Ruby squealed and hugged her tightly. "Oh, I missed you so much!"

Velvet smiled. "Good to see you too, Ruby."

Ruby looked at the other three. "Come here, you!" She said, somehow managing to pull all three into her hug.

"Ruby! You're gonna choke them!" Weiss said as she tried to pry her away with Yang and Blake trying to help her.

"Group hug!" Penny exclaimed and then pushed them all into a hug, much to the trio's dismay.

"C-can't… breathe…!" Weiss exclaimed.

* * *

 _Gamagori and Armstrong…_

"YOU SAY YOUR MUSCLES HAVE BEEN IN THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY FOR GENERATIONS… BUT ARE THEY STRONG ENOUGH TO BEAT THESE MUSCLES?!" Gamagori yelled, who was in the middle of an arm wrestle with Armstrong.

"OH HO HO, WE SHALL SEE, GAMAGORI!" Armstrong yelled, both of their arms not moving an inch at all.

"Come on, Armstrong! You can do it!" Sig cheered him on.

"Go on, Gamagori! Kick his butt!" Nonon cheered.

"Go Gamagori, go!" Sanageyama exclaimed.

Lisanna sweatdropped. "Okaaaay, something tells me Big Brother Elf is not going to like this…"

"Is it because of these two?" Lucy asked.

"Pretty much…"

* * *

 _Shooting Gallery…_

"Impressive." Riza said after watching Carolina and Minene shoot, including the other RvB gang and then she quickly fired her gun, hitting a few bullseyes.

Minene whistled. "Nice."

"I'll say." Carolina said, and then they heard Bayonetta walking in and then pulled out her guns.

"Watch and learn." Bayonetta smirked, and then went to town on the targets, hitting their marks on all the bullseyes, as they all looked on in shock.

"How… the hell…" Carolina said.

Bayonetta chuckled. "Like I always say: Don't fuck with a witch." She said and walked away.

"…Showoff." Minene muttered.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Rosalina…_

"Let's see… where is it… aha!" Rosalina dug something out of the Observatory and ran back in, seeing Sabrina lying her head on Riku's shoulder. "Hey Sabrina."

"Hmm?" Sabrina looked over. "What's that in your hands?"

"Do you remember the scanner I did for your new Keyblades that popped up when we were looking those Grand Stars?"

"Yeah… what about it?"

"Well, I had E. Gadd make a portable version of this and I believe he made it possible to scan more than just Keyblades. I think it scans forms as well."

"You just want to know what I'm capable of in my Nightmare Spawn for, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Alright..." Sabrina stood up and transformed. "Let's do it."

"Thank tou." Rosalina said and then started to scan her. "Hmm, interesting… it says here that you can use your powers from your HDD and Spawn form…"

"I figured as much."

"You can summon all the animatronics at your disposal."

"I already summoned Springtrap."

"Uh-huh… you can make a retractable Spawn mask to appear… but I assume you know that."

"Yep."

"Ah, but did you know about this one? It says here that you can breathe in space."

"Seriously? That could be helpful."

"Yes." Rosalina nodded and then kept looking. "Hmm, it doesn't say anything else." She said and stopped scanning her. "Well, that's good to know." She said as Nightmare Spawn nodded and turned back into Sabrina while Rosalina walked away.

And then as soon as she got back to the Observatory, her scanner went off and Rosalina turned it on. "What in the…" She wondered as she looked at Nightmare Spawn. "Huh… she also has the ability to shape shift and change her appearance…" She said. "…Why didn't it say that when I was scanning her?" She wondered before putting it away. "I'm sure she'll figure it out."

* * *

 _With the Magi girls…_

 **BGM: Conturbatio (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

"You know, with my magic coming back, it has me concerned." Mami said.

"About Homura?" Sayaka asked.

"Yeah. It just makes me wonder why she did that. I mean, you're all getting your memories back, right?"

"Pretty much." Kyoko nodded.

"I say it's best if we stayed here for a little while until our magic fully returned."

"That's a good idea… but while we're talking about it!" Sayaka looked at Nagisa. "How did YOUR magic come back at the same time as Mami?"

"I really don't know… I can't remember. I think it has something to do with a...goddess...?" She said.

"Goddess… this just doesn't add up… or maybe it does…" Kyoko rubbed her chin in thought.

"I hope Homura doesn't do anything crazy…" Madoka hoped.

 **BGM**

* * *

 _Later, At the playground…_

 **BGM: Clementia (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

"So you have no idea where Romeo is?" Mur Mur asked.

"Not really…" Wendy said.

"Hahaha! I get it!" Matoro laughed. "Instead of Romeo and Juliet, it's Romeo and Wendy!" He exclaimed, causing Wendy to blush a deep red.

"Ooooh, you definitely like him!" Yui teased.

"I-I don't…!"

"Ooooh yes, you do! You liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike him!" Mur Mur teased.

Peashy giggled. "Wendy loves Romeo~! …Who's Romeo?"

"Oh dear…" Nepgear said.

"Hmm, I bet he's cute." Nagisa said.

"Cute enough for Wendy! She's blushing~!" Mur Mur teased, causing Wendy to blush even deeper.

* * *

 _Nature Reserve…_

Riku chuckled, petting Absol's head as his head leaned into it. "I never imagined Absol was so… cool looking." Sora said.

Alex giggled. "Well, Absol's pretty awesome."

Riku looked down at Stunky who was lying next to him and rubbed his head. "I don't care what they say about you, you look pretty cool to me."

"Stunk!"

"I'm not a huge fan of that crow, but… hey, what are you gonna do?" Sora shrugged, looking at Murkrow sitting on top of Riku's shoulder.

"Murkrow! Murkrow!"

"Pancham…"

"Pawn…"

Riku chuckled, petting all of them.

"Togipriii!"

"Happiny!"

Kairi giggled. "New playmates for these two, I guess." She said as Togepi and Happiny happily chased after Pancham and Pawniard who took off running, but they were smiling too as everyone chuckled.

It was at this moment when Riku sensed something as he got up. "Why do I feel like… someone's watching?" He wondered.

"You're just being paranoid." Sora said.

"No, I'm not."

It was at this moment they all felt something breathing down their necks and touching their shoulders, causing them to shudder. "Okay, this is just freaky…" Alex said.

"Jiggly…" Jigglypuff agreed.

Then, there was a bit of a moaning, which definitely freaked them out… then the lights went out. "Okay, this is getting reeeally creepy." Kairi said.

It was then that the lights came back on, but someone was behind them, complete with a mask on as it gently poked their shoulders as they turned around… and then it screamed at them, causing them to yelp and jump in surprise.

It then laughed… which turned out to be Nightmare Spawn as she retracted her mask. "You should see the looks on your faces!"

"Oh thank god, it's only Sabrina…" Alex sighed with relief.

"Azu…"

"Okay… HOW were you able to do that? And my other question: _Why?_ " Riku asked.

"Apparently, in all my forms, I've discovered I can move around silently like a ninja… and because of that, I like to scare the hell out of people." She explained. "That and the fact that Foxy got me into scaring people." She said, pointing over to the distance as Nightmare Foxy was happily waving next to the light switch.

Riku chuckled. "You sure got us good."

"I admit, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Kairi said, and then glanced at Sora who didn't look amused. "What's wrong?"

"Ugh, I didn't find it very funny." He said.

Nightmare Spawn looked at her brother. "Dude, you don't have to be a stick in the mud all the time. I mean, learn how to have fun every once in a while." She said before quickly disappearing and Nightmare Foxy disappeared.

"Oh, I can have fun you know!" He exclaimed.

Alex sweatdropped. "Is he always like this?"

"He's never been fond of pranking… which is ironic because my husband is quite the goofball." Kairi said.

"Hey, it's all fun and games until your sister does it over and over again…" Sora muttered.

"Well, she's right… you don't have to be a stick in the mud." Riku said as Kairi and Alex seemed to agree.

"Whatever…"

* * *

 _Later…_

"Wait, Kairi got her new form?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"She sure did!" Rosa said.

"This I gotta see." Reimu said as they walked up to Kairi.

"Hey Kairi! Show off that form of yours!" Rosa requested.

Kairi smiled. "Alright." She said and went into her Goddess of Heart form.

"HOLY CRAP, SHE'S GORGEOUS IN THAT FORM!" Lucy yelled.

"Right?!" Reimu exclaimed.

Kairi giggled. "Thanks." She said.

"I have to tell you, I'm always amazed when I see this form." Rosa admitted.

"I wonder what Peach, Palutena and Usagi would think?" Lucy wondered.

"They'd be just as amazed. I can just tell." Reimu said as Kairi nodded and turned back to normal.

"It was Pautena's idea to use some of our power to Kairi's to give her a new form if I recall." Rosa said. "Palutena's gonna be really ecstatic."

"No kidding." Kairi nodded.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Later that night…_

Sabrina was sleeping soundly on the bed as Riku was also sleeping next to her… except, that Riku wasn't having a nightmare. His wife was… and judging by that groaning, she's not having the best dream.

Let's take a look inside her dream, shall we?

 **BGM: Hesitation (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Agh!" Sabrina cried out in agony as she fell on both knees.

"Golly, is that the best you can do? I've seen Ryuko put up a better fight than you."

"Nui…!"

"That's Queen Nui to you!" Nui kicked her down. "And there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Mom! Is everything alright?" Isaac ran up to them.

Sabrina looked at Isaac. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Isaac glared at her. "I wasn't talking to _you,_ bitch."

"What…?!"

"Oh dear, it seems that you've forgotten that Isaac is my son." Nui said. "Heehee!"

"What did you do to him… DID YOU BRAINWASH HIM?!"

"Brainwash? Ha! I don't even know what you're talking about! I gave birth to him… you're nothing more than a slave!"

"Hell no! That's my son!"

"Mommy!" Rose ran up to her aaaand then hugged Nui, much to Sabrina's shock. "Is that witch beating you up?"

"No, sweetie, I'm totally fine."

"But you're not! Your eye is gone!"

"That was just a scuffle I had with Ryuko's father. I didn't even receive an injury at all." She said, then seeing Maria Jr walking up to her and hugging her. "There's my other daughter~!"

"This can't be happening…"

Nui grinned. "Oh, it already happened!" She said and looked at something. "Isn't that right… honey?"

Sabrina's eyes widened and then noticed Riku walking over and hugging Nui. "No… Riku…!"

"Sorry, Sabrina… but this is _my_ family now. There's nothing you can do about it!" Nui looked at Riku. "Come here and give your wife a kiss~" She said and then she and Riku kissed, much to Sabrina's horror.

Tears rolled down her cheeks… she wanted to scream so badly… she wanted them back… but Nui was holding them… not to mention kissing Riku.

Something snapped inside of her… she let out one huge scream.

 **End BGM**

And then she awoke, sitting up and panting severely, her hands resting just a few inches from her pillow behind her, her heart racing and she was also sweating.

Riku woke up from her sudden scream and turned over to look at her, who was still panting, but it was lessening up.

Finally, in what seemed like forever… three words broke the silence.

"What the hell…" She muttered, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Bad dream?" He asked, causing her to jump in surprise and looked at him, completely off-guard that she accidentally woke him up

"Y-Yeah… I guess you can say that…" She said, trying to hide the stress in her voice, but unfortunately for her, Riku knew her all too well.

"You're stressed…"

"How can you tell?"

"You're trying to hide it."

Sabrina growled lightly. "I hate it when you can sense it from a mile away..."

"Come on, you can tell me. It always makes you feel better."

She did have a point… whenever she needed to get something off her chest, she'd tell Riku about it and he'd always find a way to make her feel better.

Even though sometimes she thought it'd be best to keep it to herself, but… that never really worked out for her since he can easily tell when she's stressed, even when she tries to hide it.

Perks of being married for 20 years, am I right?

Anyway, she told him everything about the dream she had and Riku had a surprised look on his face, and yet, he had a feeling that the picture fiasco was still bothering her even though she rescued everyone.

"That's messed up… even for me." Riku said.

Sabrina sighed. "Yeah… I know…" She said and then laid back down with Riku joining her… but before he could go back to sleep, there was one question that's been making her want to ask him since they got back, but she wouldn't know how he'd handle it.

Well, one way to find out!

"…Did you enjoy it?"

"…Huh?" Riku looked at her. "Enjoy what?"

"Did you enjoy that kiss?"

"What ki-" It then hit him what she was referring to. "Oh… no, I didn't. I didn't enjoy it when Nui kissed me. The only girl I enjoy kissing is you."

Sabrina clenched her fists and tried to fight her tears. "I'm sorry for asking that…" She said. "I didn't mean to sound jealous…"

Riku looked at her and gently touched her side. "Honey, I'm always here for you…"

Sabrina turned to him. "I know you are." She said and then hugged him, her face buried in his chest. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to be jealous because of that. It's just that the kiss bothered me and-"

"I know, but you don't have to be jealous. Nui won't be bothering us anymore."

"Right…" Sabrina nodded and held him tightly, a few tears escaping her as Riku kissed her on the forehead and wrapped his arms around her as they soon fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

 _One week later…_

"Oh no…" Sabrina muttered.

"Oh yes!" Aria exclaimed.

"No no no no!"

"AW YEAH BABY!"

"Oh god!"

"AND SHE CROSSES THE FINISH LINE! WOO!" Aria screamed, as it turns out they were playing Mario Kart 8 and Aria chose Isabelle and Sabrina picked Link.

"Agh, dammit…"

"Shouldn't have been so cocky, I mean… you should've seen that banana peel!"

"You bumped me into it!"

"Oh yeah, I did." Aria giggled causing Sabrina to sigh.

"You know what that means, right?" Aria grinned.

Sabrina sighed. "Yeah yeah… loser has to drink a few." She muttered as Aria gave it to her and started drinking, as it turns out, they both had a drunken blush. "Why the hell did I let my competitive side get the best of me…" She said after putting it down.

"You get worse when you're drunk."

"You're one to talk, blondie!"

"And yet, who got into first place?"

"…Oh shut up."

"Hey, you guys playing while being drunk?" Ruby walked over.

"Yeah… apparently, Aria came up with it and whoever loses the race has to take a few swigs…"

"I told Mira that and she was all for it." Aria laughed. "I think it was because she loved seeing Sabrina drunk."

"That reminds me… I still have to hit Cana for that…" Sabrina hiccuped a little. "Then again, Aria lost a few times."

Aria giggled and then looked behind. "Whoa… you look… look… different…" She said, trying not to pass out.

"Well, my world was destroyed so I thought it'd be best if I changed my look." Ruby said, now wearing an entirely different outfit. **(Her outfit is her Volume 4 look, only her cape isn't ripped up.)** "Weiss, Blake and Yang did it too." She said, sitting down on a chair.

"Y-You're not taking your world being destroyed very well." Sabrina said.

Ruby sighed. "Weiss is dealing with it the best she can… and Blake is dealing with it too… as for Yang…"

* * *

 _With Yang…_

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Yang screamed, punching a punching bag repeatedly, as she was just wearing a T-Shirt and baggy pants. "DIE! DIE! DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" She screamed and punched the punching bag so hard it went out of its chain and through a wall… and smacking right into Jaune in the process.

"OW! What did I do?!"

Yang was still angry, panting… but then her eyes changed back to normal and then her whole body trembled as she fell on her knees as tears were going down her cheeks. "My world… it's… gone…" She said, sobbing a little as Blake and Weiss looked at her in sadness.

* * *

 _Back with them…_

"Yeah… she's not taking it well…" Ruby sighed. "Hey, mind if I play? …Without the alcohol?"

"Sure." Aria said as Ruby picked up a controller and picked Daisy, then they proceeded to race… with Ruby winning a few rounds… until it came to the point where she was waiting for the two of them to confirm.

"Hey, why aren't you guys-" She turned her head to see both of then passed out. "Oh." She proceeded to go out of the multiplayer with the first controller and saw "Wi-Fi". "Hey, I wonder if other people are playing this?" She wondered, completely unaware of Sabrina and Aria being dragged away by Nora.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with the Kill la Kill crew…_

"Is it just me, or are these things cuter than I thought?" Ryuko wondered, petting Pikachu.

"Cha…!" Pikachu seemed to like that.

"It seems you have a soft spot for these cute creatures." Senketsu said.

"What? I do not!"

"Then how come you're affectionately rubbing this little Electric Mouse?"

"…It's not my fault it's cute."

"Pika Pika!"

"These are the most interesting creatures…" Hoka mused, examining Umbreon and Sylveon playing together.

"HOLY COW, THERE'S A CREATURE BIGGER THAN GAMAGORI!" Nonon yelled, pointing over to Primal Groudon looking down at Gamagori.

"Hmph! No one should be bigger than me!" Gamagori growled as he jumped up, buuuut then Primal Ground simply swatted him away with his hand, as he smacked right into a tree and knocking it over.

"OH COME ON, I JUST PUT THAT IN!" Deadpool's voice yelled.

"WAHOO! LOOK AT WHAT I'M RIDING!" Mako yelled as they all looked to see that she was riding on top of I-Rex.

"AREN'T THOSE THINGS SUPPOSED TO BE EXTINCT?!" Everyone yelled.

 **BGM: Mako's Mankanshoku Theater (Kill la Kill)**

 **Hallelujah!**

"This one isn't! I have a feeling that maybe, just maybe, that this one avoided all the earthquakes, volcanoes and meteors! Because this dinosaur is still active and ready to eat something!"

"…That didn't make any sense at all." Sanageyama said.

"Well, it's a good of a guess than any!" Mako said, sliding down off of her tail while I-Rex was giving her a weird look.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with the mechanics…_

 **BGM: Professor E. Gadd (Luigi's Mansion)**

The mechanics (With Shiro joining) were busy working with stuff when they heard groaning as they saw Sabrina walking in and rubbing her head. "Let me guess, Aria?" Kirito asked.

"Why did I agree to that…" She muttered.

"It is obvious that you let your competitive side get the best of you." Delta pointed out.

"Gee, thank you captain obvious…" Sabrina muttered as they saw Chibi-Robo with a handkerchief and attempting to fan her.

"You feeling alright?" Maria Jr. asked.

"Yeah… feeling better than a couple minutes ago. Although, I don't know why my back is killing me though…" She muttered, completely unaware of Nora whistling from outside the mechanic shop. "So, what's going on here?"

"Well, we've been trying to find the others while you were busy saving your family." Nepgear said. "Although, this machine seems a bit more… complicated than it looks."

"It's because we don't have all the mechanics with us." Yui pointed out.

"True." Nepgear nodded. "I call it the 'Hero Finder'. When it's activated, it should be able to locate anyone that seems to be missing, then we'll send search parties to those words wherever they may be."

"Besides working on a better name for it, that's actually not a bad idea." Sabrina said.

"Yep! Now let's see… how should we do this…" Nepgear wondered.

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

"I wonder if…" Maria Jr. tried to put something into the machine, but it didn't fit. "Nope, that didn't work."

"Hmm… this is obviously a bit tricky…" Rose said. "Wonder if the A.I. have any ideas…"

"Well… there's one way that I believe might work." Clank 2.0. said. "In fact, I wonder if Tucker has any more A.I."

"Well, it could be a possibility." Sabrina said.

* * *

 _Later…_

"Ladies inviting ME into a room? It's like a dream come true!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Oh god…" Winry muttered.

"Well, we're wondering if you have any more A.I. in your armor." Theta said.

"You invited me in here just for _that_? Okay, let's see if you can find anything." He muttered as Santa, Delta and Theta started digging through him until they pulled something an A.I. out of him… and he was sky blue.

"Whoa…" Wall-E curiously said.

"Hello." The A.I. said.

"…Oh hell no." Tucker said. "I remember this one perfectly… it just HAD to be Gamma!"

"I've always been fond of this guy." Maria Jr. said.

"Really? Even when he and Wyoming tried to kill everyone in Blood Gulch?" Rose asked.

"Yeah… I just liked him." She said. "Heck, I could use a second A.I. I mean, I have two cute robots, so why not?"

"She has a point." Sabrina said as Gamma hopped down and landed on Wall-E, and was joined by Theta as the robot looked at them both and blinked before whistling.

"Alright, let's get to work on trying to figure out how to work this thing!" Nepgear said as they all nodded while Tucker walked out.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Later…_

Sabrina sat down on the couch, exhausted. "Man… what a day…" She muttered, rubbing her shoulder and then lying down. "I'm pretty sure we finished that, though." She said and then found the remote and looked around the TV until she saw Hulu. "Hmm, haven't watched any anime in a while." She said and proceeded to click on that and looked around until she saw Kill la Kill and Puella Magi Madoka Magica.

"Huh, I might as well watch those." She said.

"Hey, what are you watching?" A voice asked as she looked up to see Isaac leaning on the couch. "Anime?"

"Yeah, it's been a while since I watched it."

"Well, make some room… because I've been meaning to check these out too."

Sabrina chuckled and then sat up, as Isaac climbed over the couch and sat next to her… and then the next thing she knew, her whole family appeared. "Riku? I never knew you were into anime."

Riku smiled. "Hey, Rose invited me over." He said, which made Rose giggle.

"Alright, let's do this." Sabrina said, pressing the play button on Kill la Kill.

* * *

 _Several hours and two anime watched later…_

"Huh… never thought Madoka Magica was so... insane." Sabrina said. "Don't get me started on Kill la Kill, because that was pretty crazy too."

"I recall that you said you didn't watch the rest of Madoka Magica because of how boring it was." Yuno said.

"Well, it was kind of a slow start and it felt like it dragged on. I nearly fell asleep through episode two."

"Well, now we know what Homura's deal is." Maria Jr. said.

"Yeah… but, something's bugging me." Sabrina said. "What did I ever do to her? I mean, I never met her in person before and she comes out of nowhere and attempts to kill me."

"Did you do something that pissed her off in the past?" Isaac asked.

"Not that I know of…" Sabrina rubbed her chin in thought, thinking of her past adventures. "Nope… I don't ever recall doing anything that made her angry, so this is really weird."

"Tell me about it." Riku nodded. "…How's your shoulder?"

"Getting better, but still a bit sore."

"Why would she attack her like that?" Rose wondered as they all began thinking of reasons why she would do that, but every reason they came up with, it wouldn't make any sense to them at all.

* * *

 _With Yukari…_

"Mmm…" Yukari groaned, stirring in her sleep and then she got up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Man, I haven't felt this refreshed in a long time." She said, getting up and stretching and then walked out the door.

She was then greeted by Buru. "Hey mom!"

"Hey sweetie." She greeted, as they both hugged. "So what did I miss when I was taking my week long nap?"

"Well…"

Buru explained everything from what happened in the Kill la Kill world to basically what's going on in the Citadel, plus Deadpool and Neptune were busy making a mess of the fourth wall.

Yukari sighed in annoyance. "Would it kill them to leave it alone…"

"No matter how many 18-Wheelers I throw at them, they seem to just keep on doing it."

"I figured as much." Yukari muttered. "Still, I'm glad Sabrina's family is okay." She said as she proceeded to walk around and hum to herself when she noticed a portal just hanging around at the Nature Reserve.

"Huh?" She wondered as she went to investigate it and when she got close to it, she waved her arm to close it, but it didn't close. "What the…?" She kept waving her arm, but it would not close… and then she noticed a sticky note on the ground and she picked it up.

"We left a portal here and we made it so that Yukari would not remove it at all. It's permanent! – With Love: The Malevolent Seven.

P.S.: I am MUCH prettier than the gap hag! – Sailor Chaos."

"Why that no GOOD LITTLE…" Yukari growled and threw the note away, wanting to throw a train at Sailor Chaos, but had no idea where the hell she is… but no matter, she'll deal with that sailor hag eventually.

"No good little what?" A voice asked as they saw Professor Jacob and Worldwalker approaching her.

"Sailor Chaos." She replied, tossing them the note as they took it and read it.

"Oh… that's 'death sentence' written all over it." Professor Jacob said.

"Tell me about it." Yukari growled. "Meanwhile, I have no idea where this portal goes and I'm still trying to close it!"

"Let me take a look." Worldwalker said as he looked inside with Jacob, and what they saw before them was none other than the Pokemon world. "Hey, it's the Pokemon world!"

"Hmm, interesting… I have a feeling that Wild Pokemon will start coming in and it'll be a good way for everyone to train or catch Pokemon." Professor Jacob said.

"Well, that explains that Butterfree that's on the tree over there." Yukari said, glancing over as they saw a Butterfree resting on a branch.

"Bree! Bree!"

"Never thought this would be a Pokemon resort but whatever…" Worldwalker shrugged. "We might as well deal with it until we get this Malevolent Seven thing figured out." He said as they nodded.

* * *

 _Later…_

Riku walked back to his room after talking with Terra and Sora, most likely because Sabrina asked him to come over to their room… not there was anything wrong with it, he enjoyed spending time with his wife.

He then walked in and closed the door. "Need anythi-…It's a bit too dark in here…"

"Well, why don't you turn on the light, silly~?"

Riku chuckled and then turned on the lights and seeing his wife in her Nightmare Spawn form… but she looked different.

Like… wearing a revealing nurse outfit different.

"Whoa… where did you…?"

"It turns out… I have this ability to shape shift and change my appearance." She said. _That, and the fact Rosalina told me a few minutes ago…_

"You look… wow… you look…"

Nightmare Spawn smiled and then closed her eyes, as her nurse outfit suddenly changed into a teacher outfit… and a bit revealing I might add. She then giggled seductively when she saw hearts appearing above his head and then she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around her waist and her outfit turned into a maid's outfit now.

"Y-you know…" Riku stammered, completely aroused by this maiden outfit she's wearing. "I've always thought of you as my… Nightmare Queen."

"Is it because of my Nightmare forms~?" She asked, winking at him.

"Yeah."

Nightmare Spawn giggled. "Then you're my Nightmare King." She said, before pulling him into the bed until he was right on top of her, proceeding to make out with each other.

* * *

 _One make out session later…_

The two of them were on their pillows, their elbows resting on the pillows and their hands resting on their heads and Nightmare Spawn was still in her maid outfit while Riku was caressing her hair, both of them smiling… until Nightmare Spawn frowned a little, sighing. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I've been giving Rose a consoling session with Doc…"

"What for?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at this.

"Ever since what happened to me in Bara Magna… or… Spherus Magna, I still can't tell what to call it now… but anyway, ever since what happened to me there thanks to Mephiles… she just hasn't been the same. She's been having constant nightmares… I just want out little girl back to her normal self."

"How long has this been happening?" Riku wondered.

"Last week… I just hate it when I see her distressed."

Riku caressed her cheek. "We'll get her back to her normal self."

"I hope so…"

* * *

 _With Rose…_

 **BGM: Dire Dire Docks (Super Mario 64/DS)**

"Breathe in…. breathe out…" Doc said, who was in a meditation pose with Rose. "Forget all about those nightmares and forget about what happened…" He said.

Rose breathed deeply, her eyes closed, trying her best to be at peace… then remembering what happened in the Kung Fu Panda world.

If Hina and Julia could find inner peace with Po… then why couldn't she? It's worth a shot.

"Inner peace…" She quietly said.

"Yes… inner peace…" _Whatever the hell THAT means._ Doc thought.

It was at this moment that Rose cringed when an image of Mephiles killing her mother appeared in her head, groaning a little and shaking that thought out of her head.

"In… out… in… out…" Doc quietly said. "Breathe deeply… don't let Mephiles get to you."

 _I'm not going to let Mephiles get to me…_ Rose thought. _I won't let him get to me… I won't… I won't…_

Rose opened her eyes, filled with determination. "I won't let him get to me!"

Doc smiled. "That's the spirit!" He said as they continued with their session.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with the Council of Light…_

 **BGM: The Seven Sages (Hyperdimension Neptunia V)**

"I have to say, it feels weird to have one of our meetings and most of our members aren't here yet." Hades spoke up.

"Tell me about it…" Worldwalker muttered.

"Well, we did get some new members though." Professor Jacob said, as they all looked to see Locus, Kratos, Qrow, Mata Nui, Mustang and Satsuki in their seats while the Elite Four were behind Satsuki, they were just there to listen… and more than likely not wanting to leave Satsuki's side.

"I am surprised you invited Kratos." Hikari said. "I didn't think he'd be in here."

Professor Jacob shrugged. "Well, I thought he'd be a good fit. After all, we have Hades in here."

"…He makes a good point." Buru said, causing Hades to chuckle.

"Well, in any case… it doesn't matter who's in here." Mustang said as they all seemed to agree with that.

"Anyway, what we have so far is that we eliminated one of the Malevolent Seven and taken down a few of Mephiles's minions: Nui and Ragyo." Professor Jacob said.

"Right. Your family and a few others showed up in my world roughly the same time as I did." Mata Nui said. "Together, we defeated Teridax."

"While also gaining me, Saki, Satoru, Team Rocket and Kratos in the process." Qrow said. "I have to tell you, that world was really… interesting."

"It was." Professor Jacob said.

"You know, I've been wondering something." Mata Nui looked at Kratos. "How did you manage to climb Teridax for so long without falling off when we were hitting him?"

"I've climbed Gods and Titans who tried to kill me when I was trying to kill _them_. Climbing that gigantic robot was nothing… but it did take longer than expected given how big he is." He admitted.

Mustang sweatdropped. "You _killed_ Gods and Titans?!"

"Yes."

"How interesting…" Satsuki mused, drinking her cup of tea. "And after you defeated this robot named Teridax, you went on a little family vacation in a place called Isle Delfino when Nui came in and kidnapped everyone except for Sabrina, Rose and Maria Jr." She said.

"I'm still wondering how she managed to get away with kidnapping Deadpool." Professor Jacob said.

"Knowing that moron, he was probably going googly eyed on any attractive women on Delfino that he didn't see what was coming." Mustang said.

"I can definitely see that happening." Yukari nodded.

"I have to say, Sabrina couldn't have come to our world at a better time." Satsuki said. "She _did_ help us defeat Ragyo and Nui, not to mention saving us in the process… but what I'm most curious about is that girl who shot her on the shoulder."

"She's got an attitude, I can tell you that." Lord Beerus said, eating some pudding. "What I want to know is _why_ she has it out for her when she never met Homura in the first place."

"Huh… well now we have the Malevolent Seven AND Homura to worry about…" Professor Jacob said.

"Don't forget Mephiles." Kratos scowled at the mention of the name. "He's nothing more than a coward. I could tell he was getting desperate when he revived me." He said.

"Has he ever been a problem to you? I'm curious." Qrow said.

"Hmm…" Worldwalker rubbed his chin in thought. "He first gave us trouble in Hogwarts, and I believe he's been quiet… but I have a sneaking suspicion that he formed a team… and I do believe that a part of the team was Chaos, Meta and Time Eater." He said.

"He also recruited Cinder to his cause, including Emerald, Mercury, Neo, Roman… and me." Locus said. "He basically has his own agenda, and he was the reason why Necrosan killed Maria Jr. and Light… and the fact that he convinced the Emperor to aim the Death Star at the Citadel."

"He couldn't do that all by himself…" Mustang said.

"Like I said… he's a coward." Kratos said.

"Indeed… I just hope he doesn't do anything _too_ reckless…" Jacob hoped.

"One can only hope." Rosalina muttered as they slowly nodded in agreement.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Later…_

"Aaaand… finished!" Nepgear exclaimed excitedly as she pressed the button while hauling it out, which everyone noticed.

"What's that?" Natsu asked.

"Nepgear calls this a 'Hero Finder', don't ask why. With this on, we can locate our friends that have been sent to random locations throughout the universe." Kirito said.

"It's quite clever actually." Sabrina said.

"And now, I just turn this on…" Nepgear turned it on, and suddenly, a satellite popped up and started beeping like crazy. "It already found someone?!"

"Who is it?" Pit asked.

"It's…" Nepgear took out a piece of paper that came out of it and read it. "Palutena!"

"WHAT?!" Pit yelled.

"Yeah, she, the Underworld Army, the Forces of Nature, Magnus and Gaol are currently at Yoshi's Island!"

 **BGM: Underworld (Super Smash Bros Brawl/Wii U)**

Pit immediately opened up a portal and got in a running position with Dark Pit and Icarus. "Viridi!"

"On it!" Viridi aimed her hand at Pit's wings and activating the Power of Flight for him.

"Thanks." He said and then the three of them took off flying straight to Yoshi's Island, as they were flying above the Mushroom Kingdom, but they were picking up the pace as they looked down at the water and saw Cheep Cheeps and Dolphins happily jumping over the water.

It was then they saw a light on top of one of the mountains of Yoshi's Island. "I see something over there." Dark Pit said.

"It's acting like a beacon." Icarus said. "Do you think that's them?"

Pit grinned. "That's definitely Lady Palutena!" He said as he picked up the pace with Dark Pit and Icarus close behind him.

* * *

 _At Yoshi's Island…_

"I'm pretty sure that worked." Palutena said.

"Hmph. It most likely didn't." Medusa folded her arms. "What I want to know is how the hell we're not able to head back to the Citadel!"

"I'm blaming the Malevolent Seven for that." Phosphora said.

"Totally." Magnus nodded as Gaol was sitting next to him, meditating.

"LADY PALUTEEEEENAAAAAA!"

"…I know that scream anywhere." Palutena smiled as they looked over and saw Pit coming in and then he tackled her into a hug while Dark Pit and Icarus landed.

"Oh, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too." Palutena smiled.

"Dark Pit to the Citadel, we've found them." Dark Pit said through the ear piece.

"Alright, let's bring them in!" Viridi's voice said, opening up a portal and they all saw it as they heard Twinbellows howling in triumph as they all walked in.

 **End BGM**

It was then that another portal opened up at the same time when they got back home, seeing Minene, Yuno, Yuki, Nishijima and the twins walking out with the rest of the Future Diary crew.

"Where were they?" Dark Pit asked.

"They were hanging out at Traverse Town." Yuno said, then another portal opened up and saw team RWBY and Bayonetta coming out with Lucina, Marth, Ike, Roy and Corrin.

"Found these guys at a place called Blood Gulch." Yang said, and then Lucina quickly ran over and hugged Palutena, and both sharing a kiss in the process.

The machine went off again and Nepgear pulled it out. "The Scarlet Devil Mansion crew, Nitori and the Myouren Temple Crew!" She exclaimed.

"Where are they at?" Reimu asked.

"At Lumiose City." Nepgear read as Reimu, Utsuho, Yukari, Mokou, Kaguya and Youmu looked at each other and nodded as Yukari opened up a gap and they flew on in.

 **BGM: Argue For and Against (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

"Alright, they could be anywhere in this gigantic city." Reimu said as they flew around, looking everywhere for them, including checking Prism Tower but they weren't even there either as they searched the entire place before deciding to check all over Unova… until they saw something moving just outside of Unova as they flew over to investigate.

"Hey Meiling, is that you?" Youmu called out as Meiling turned over and saw her.

"Hey!" Meiling waved and flew over. "We were looking around for anyone familiar!" She said.

"Where's everyone else?" Kaguya asked.

"This way!" Meiling flew over and they followed her as they saw a little campsite… with Captain Murasa's ship next to the campsite. "We were taking turns to find anyone."

"Took ya long enough!" Flandre exclaimed.

"Well, at least we found them." Mokou said.

"Right." Youmu nodded as Yukari made a gap and everyone walking in and Murasa guiding the ship back into the parking garage.

 **End BGM**

They soon came back into the Citadel… when they noticed Mario, Luigi, Fairy Tail, and Team JNPR missing. "They just went to Twilight Town. We found Makarov, E. Gadd and Captain Toad." Nepgear said.

* * *

 _At Twilight Town…_

 **BGM: Lazy Afternoons (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Where could they be?" Natsu wondered as they wandered around Twilight Town.

"They could be anywhere." Nora said as they came near the Usual Spot and Nora just wandered in with no one else noticing.

"They could be at the Clock Tower." Happy said.

"I was thinking the same thing." Carla said.

"We could give that a shot… wherever that might be." Jaune said.

"We'll show you." Mario said.

"Oooor you can just forget about it!" Nora said. "Because I already found them!" She grinned as they turned to see Makarov, E. Gadd and Captain Toad.

"It's good to see you again." Makarov said.

"…Okay, never mind." Natsu said

Erza smiled. "Well, we don't have to waste time going to the Clock Tower now." She said, opening a portal up and they all walked in.

 **End BGM**

"Found them at the Clock Tower?" Isaac asked.

"Nope, Nora found them at the Usual Spot." Levy said.

"…Usual Spot?" Pyrrha asked.

"You might want to ask Roxas or Xarina about that." Natsu said.

"I wonder if it can find anyone else?" Nepgear wondered, but then the machine couldn't locate anymore. "Aww… oh well, I'm sure we'll find more later." She said and then put it away in the mechanic shop.

"Well, glad to be back!" Kosaka said and then noticed Stunky. "…That is one ugly skunk." He said… and then got sprayed. "AAAAAAAAGH!"

"He's kinda sensitive to that." Riku said.

"YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME THAT EARLIER!"

"He would've if you kept your mouth shut." Hinata said as Mao and Akise nodded in agreement, which caused Kosaka to growl in annoyance.

* * *

 _Later, at the Nature Reserve with Sora's family...with Flame joining them…_

"It always feels nice playing with these two cuties." Kairi said, playfully tickling Happiny and Togepi as Yanma was happily resting on top of her head.

"It sure is!" Flare smiled, brushing Flareon's tail.

"Flare~!" Flareon cried, seeming to enjoy that and then happily jumped up on her lap and licked her face before resting as Flame hugged her from behind as Flare looked behind her and they both smiled, then they kissed.

"Hmm…" Sora rubbed his chin, watching Golbat, Ninjask and Shedinja fly around, then seeing something out of the corner of his eye to see a Tepig walking out of a portal and walking around. _Hey… I was that thing when I was taking my Mark of Mastery exam with Riku and Sabrina!_

Sora got up and quietly followed the Tepig as its ears perked up and turned its head to see Sora and then quickly ran off. "Hey, wait! I didn't mean to scare you!" He said as he chased after him, and then suddenly… he bumped into another Pokemon who was checking things out.

"Haw!" It cried.

"Sorry about that." Sora said as he saw that he bumped into a Hawlucha… who didn't look too happy.

"Hawlucha! Lucha!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Hawluch!"

Obviously, Hawlucha didn't seem to calm down after Sora apologized… soooo, he reached for his Pokeballs and the only one he had available was Beedrill. _…Well, not like I have a choice._ He thought and called out Beedrill. "Alright, Beedrill, let's go!"

Beedrill looked at Hawlucha and got ready to go… but then he turned around and used Poison Sting on Sora.

"YOOOOW! NOT ON ME!"

Beedrill buzzed and then turned around to face Hawlucha, who looked confused on why Beedrill attacked him, but got in a fighting position as well.

 **BGM: Battle! Wild Pokemon (Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire)**

Beedrill quickly began the fight with a Poison Jab but Hawlucha quickly avoided it and then jumped up in the air and began to use Flying Press, but Beedrill used Poison Sting right at him, causing him to wince and made him lose focus of the Flying Press, so he quickly changed the tactic to High Jump Kick, hitting Beedrill right on the head.

However, since Beedrill was close, he used Poison Jab again to deal some damage, and then got hit with Hawlucha's Aerial Ace, only to get smacked in the chest with Beedrill's Fell Stinger right after Beedrill got hit and then Hawlucha proceeded to use Flying Press again, but Beedrill simply dodged it aaaand… Hawlucha slammed right into a tree, scaring away a few Pidgey and Butterfree.

"Haaaaw…." Hawlucha groaned, trying to snap out of it and then Sora threw a Pokeball at him, and then after three clicks, Hawlucha was caught.

"Got him!" Sora grinned as he picked it up and called him out.

"Hawluch." Hawlucha muttered, rubbing his head but then folded his arms, nodding at Sora and then they noticed in the corner of their eyes the same Tepig emerged from the bush.

"Tep?" Tepig approached them and looked at Sora.

Sora knelt down. "Sorry for scaring you earlier." He apologized. "I've always liked Tepig." _I think that Mystery Dungeon world had an effect on me._ "So I thought I'd try to get one."

"Tepig…" Tepig smiled and then happily jumped into his arms, nuzzling into his chest with a smile. "Tep! Tep!"

Sora chuckled and proceeded to walk away with Hawlucha and Beedrill following him as they soon made it back to the others with Flare noticing Sora returning.

"Where have you been, dad?" She asked.

"You don't want to know." Sora said with a smile, as they all saw Tepig and Hawlucha.

"…I guess he went to catch new Pokemon." Kairi said.

"Most likely." Flame nodded.

* * *

 _Later… with the Keyblade Wielders…_

"So, where do you think everyone else is?" Isaac asked.

"That's what I want to know." Sabrina said.

"Let's see… Nan, Julia, Kai, Maria and Hina are still missing…" Flare thought out loud.

"Not to forget about their parents." Tristina said. "I wonder where they are?"

"We should definitely look for them." Aria said. "Problem is, where do we look?"

"I'm sure we'll find them." Terra said. "In fact, we could check out that Hero Finder that Nepgear built."

"That'd probably be a start." Rose said as they all nodded… and then the alarm went off as they looked to see that a ship was pulling in at the Parking Garage.

"Who is it?" Sabrina asked as they were taking a look as the door from the Parking Garage came out as they all readied their weapons, and then Donut walked in.

"Hey guys!" Donut waved.

"Donut? What in Sam Hell are you doing?" Sarge asked.

"We found the Citadel of course!"

"We?" Worldwalker asked as they saw more of them, as they were Ven, Sarah, Flash and his crew, Fawkes, Kardas Dragon, Rei, Kimball, Junior, Eraqus and Mike and Cassie.

"Yes, 'we'." Sarah smiled.

"REI!" Neptune waved. "Hi!"

"Neptune?!" Rei greeted in surprise. "Oh, uh… hi…!" She said. _I didn't think they'd be here…_

"Hold on a second." Aria said. "My brother and sister-in-law is here, but I'm not seeing my niece anywhere."

"Oh…" Sarah sighed. "The thing is, Julia, Nan, Caliburn, Xarina and Demyx were with us when Xarina was suddenly kidnapped."

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"Yeah, she was kidnapped by this Dark Matter and took her away. Nan, Demyx, Julia and Caliburn followed it." Flash said. "I wanted to go help, but… I thought we needed more help."

"Well, you found the right guys." Isaac said. "But… Dark Matter? As in… Kirby Dark Matter?"

"That Dark Matter has been dead for years." Professor Jacob said. "However… there _is_ another Dark Matter… and that just so happens to be Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon."

Sabrina's ears perked up. "Super Mystery Dungeon? I've been meaning to play that actually."

"So have I." Isaac said.

Sabrina grinned. "Well, it seems we're going to a Mystery Dungeon world to save Xarina. I like this!"

 **BGM: Magnus (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Agh… I WOULD have this up, but the Malevolent Seven seems to have tampered with this." E. Gadd said, trying to fix the machine. "This might take a while so we'll most likely be blind."

"I'll help you with that!" Nepgear said.

"Thank you."

"Alright, so who's going?" Sabrina asked.

"Who do you think?" Sora grinned. "We're definitely going!" He said as the Keyblade Wielders nodded.

"I'll go with you." Flame said as Flare smiled at this.

"I'll go too." Flash said.

"We'll definitely go too!" Ruby grinned and then looked at Yang. "Come on, it'll definitely do you some good to get out!"

"…Are you sure?" Yang asked, sounding not like her usual self. She was sounding really depressed.

"Hey, it'll take your mind off things." Weiss said. _Believe me, I need to get my mind off things too…_

"…Yeah, you're probably right…"

"We'll come with you." Emerald said and Neo nodded.

"You did say Pokemon." Sarge walked over. "I have a hunch we'll meet Grif there!" He chuckled.

"What makes you say that?" Emerald asked.

"He hates Pokemon. So it'd be pretty damn funny if Grif was there."

"We'll go too." Kyurem said as he and Greninja walked up and Hawlucha landing on the ground with a nod.

"We'll go!" Wendy said with Carla nodding.

"Let's go, Happy!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Aye, sir!"

"Let's go." Erza said and Levy nodding.

"Hey, wait up! Don't forget about me!" Lucy exclaimed as Professor Jacob opened up a portal.

"Alright… let's go!" Sabrina exclaimed as they all ran into the portal and it closed behind them.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with the Malevolent… uh… Six?_

Homura was sitting by herself on the couch, rubbing her chin in thought while watching Erazor playing chess with Starscream… actually, she wasn't watching, she was too busy in her own thoughts.

"Checkmate." Erazor said.

"Scrap! Not again!"

"Let's see, that makes it 500 wins for me and 0 wins for you."

"I demand another rematch!"

"Fine by me."

Homura didn't even seem to care. _I was so close to killing her… but that so-called god had to butt in._ She thought.

It was then at this moment that she sensed something. _Wait a minute… she's on the move again._ Homura thought as she got up and walked away, while barely hearing Erazor saying 'checkmate' again.

Homura quickened the pace and went to the main meeting room, as the big shots weren't even there as they were busy doing their own things in their headquarters, so Homura quickly pushed a few buttons to see where Sabrina was at.

"…Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon." She said quietly and then clenched her fists. "This time… no one will slow me down." She said and then quickly went into a portal and disappeared.

* * *

 _With Mephiles…_

"Yes… YES…!" Mephiles exclaimed as the seal to Iblis seemed to be breaking little by little. "I will gain ultimate power once more!"

"You know, you could speed up the process by having a Chaos Emerald you know." A voice said as they saw Dark Decade approaching him.

"I know…" Mephiles growled. "Hmph, let me guess… you came to destroy me because I betrayed the Malevolent Seven?"

"No. I'll let the Malevolent Seven deal with you."

"Hmph. Whatever… so what brings you here?"

"I thought you needed some more henchmen after your failure in Kill la Kill."

"And that would be?"

Dark Decade chuckled and tossed a body in front of him. "I found this one in Chorus, thought he could be of assistance."

"Locus did mention him a few times…" Mephiles said. "So, this is what he looks like."

"And this… I found this one that you might be familiar with." He said, tossing the other on the side as Mephiles's eyes widened.

"…Where did you find him?"

"At the bottom of the cliff in Reach. I had to untie the hook from the destroyed Warthog."

Mephiles examined the two and chuckled darkly. "Yes, this is perfect." He said. "Do you have that Brute Shot that he always carries?"

"Sure do." He said, tossing it near the corpse.

"Yes… excellent." He then looked at Dark Decade. "Bring me a few Heartless."

Dark Decade chuckled darkly. "Will do."

* * *

 **I would say something about Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon or Mephiles bringing 'you-know-who' back...**

 **But I just discovered that they just made Swedish Fish Oreos.**

 **Not sure how I feel about that.**


	13. The Voidlands

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: V (Pokemon XY)**

The opening begins by showing off a Glaceon running towards something as an image of Sabrina appears behind Glaceon, and then she jumps up and uses Iron Tail.

 _Doragon goosuto jimen hikou_

We see a Zorua, Frosslass, Liepard and Blaziken in formation, as images of Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang appeared behind them, as they were ready for action.

 _Doku mushi mizu denki iwa kusa aku_

It then shows an Absol, Umbreon, Ralts and Rattata riding on top of Absol, and a Tepig and Gardevoir running somewhere as images of Riku, Isaac, Rose, Maria Jr, Sora and Kairi above them.

 _Koori noomaru honoo kakutou_

We then see a very unusual Ninetales resting next to a Gurdurr and Kirlia as it shows images of Aria, Terra and Tristina.

 _Hagane esuppa fearii_

We then see a green Zoroark, a Vanillite and an Arcanine looking ready for combat as images of Emerald, Neo and Sarge appear.

 _Saa koko kara ga bouken da hikari no saki no hate made_

It then shows a Flareon, Talonflame, Dragonair and Braviary sitting down and the wind blowing through them as images of Flare, Flame, Sarah and Ven.

 _Sora kara koboreta namida no ame kakiwakete_

We then see an Altaria and Charizard flying with Meowth and Delcatty riding on top of them as images of Wendy, Natsu, Happy and Carla show up.

 _Saa yuuki dashite ikou ka kinou no boku ni katsu tame_

It then shows a Klefki freaking out while an Audino and Bisharp sweatdrops at the Klefki, then showing images of Lucy, Levy and Erza.

 _Donna deai mo takara da_

We then see Greninja and Kyurem running towards something and then we see Hawlucha jumping over the two.

 _Doki doki doki charenja_

Hawlucha then proceeds to use Flying Press on an unknown creature.

 _Itsuka kanarazu kanaeru yume garu_

We then see a Lucario with a metal arm aiming his arm at something before firing an Aura Sphere, and then an image of Nan appears.

 _Kimi ga oshieta kureta no sa sou dakara koso tabi ni deru_

We then see an Ampharos doing a fabulous pose while a Celebi, Jirachi and an Espurr sweatdrops at the Ampharos.

 _Akai kizuna no wa ga dekaku hirogattara_

It then shows Mew transforming into a Darkrai and using Dark Pulse on a few strange blobs with a Samurott and Eelektross helping Mew.

 _Tashika no koto genki mo sugu minna ni todoku no sa_

We then see a Pikachu and a Cyndaquil looking at each other and nodding as they close their eyes and glow brightly.

 _Aoi bokura no hoshi no kibou wa kagayaite_

We then see the same Absol, Gardevoir, Blaziken, Altaria, Audino, Charizard, Lucario, a Gallade, an Aggron and Ampharos glowing as well, and when they stop glowing, they proceed to attack a Yveltal when everyone else is down and with the Yveltal are Nuzleaf and a few Beheeyem.

 _Ki-iori hana ga saku_

We then see a lone Smeargle by itself, sighing and an image of a bored Xarina appears.

 _Doragon goosuto jimen hikou_

We then see a dark shadowy Mewtwo flying towards the screen.

 _Doku mushi mizu denki iwa kusa aku_

We also see a menacingly dark Arceus approaching something, looking very determined.

 _Koori noomaru honoo kakutou_

We then see the same Glaceon rubbing her head affectionately at the Absol as they both have smiles on their faces.

 _Hagane esupaa fearii_

The opening ends by showing off all the Pokemon ready to attack a very dark blob of sorts before the screen fades to black.

 **End BGM**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL!" Weiss's voice yelled as soon as they got into the world.

"What is it?" Sabrina asked, who was a Glaceon.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I?!" She screamed, looking like a Frosslass by the looks of it.

"You're a Frosslass." Sabrina said.

"What's that…?"

"An ice type Pokemon, which is what I am." Sabrina said, smiling. _I'm glad I'm a Glaceon again!_ "Although, you're part ghost too."

"…You're kidding. I'm a Ghost as well?!"

"Hehehe! Fitting for the Ice Queen!" Ruby exclaimed, who is a Zorua.

"Okay, Pokemon Expert. What the hell are we?" Yang asked, who is a Blaziken.

"Okay, let's see…" Sabrina looked at them. "Ruby is a Zorua, Weiss is a Frosslass, Blake is a Liepard, and Yang's a Blaziken."

"I hope Zorua are freaking adorable." Ruby giggled.

Sabrina smiled and then looked at Riku and Sora. "I can tell who those two are." She said, winking at the Absol in front of her.

"How could you tell so easily?" Riku asked.

"I probably might have asked Kyurem who you guys were at our Mark of Mastery." She said.

"…Well, that explains it." Sora muttered.

Sabrina looked at the Umbreon. "You're more than likely my son."

"What?! How did you know? I didn't say anything yet!"

"You told me all about your Pokemon transformation after we defeated Xehanort." Sabrina said.

"…Oh, I forgot." He muttered which caused Sabrina to laugh. "But, where's my two sisters?"

"Over here." Rose's voice said as they looked at a Ralts and a Rattata. "I'm the Ralts." She said.

"And of course, I'm the Rattata." Maria Jr. said. _Fitting, actually…_

"Hmm, so if I'm back to being a Kirlia… and Rose is a Ralts…" Tristina looked at a Gardevoir. "Then… who's the Gardevoir?"

"Kairi!" Kairi smiled.

"Fitting for someone so beautiful." Sora said, causing Kairi to smile.

"Again with the cheesiness…" Sabrina said.

"Hey!"

"I have to agree with that." Kairi smiled.

"So, what am I?" Emerald asked.

"A green Zoroark by the looks of it." Aria spoke up. "And I believe the Vanillite is Neo." She said, and then the Vanillite nodded. "Thought so."

"Wait… Aria…" Sabrina walked over. "Are you… supposed to be a Ninetales?"

"So I'm a Ninetales? Cool…. But why are you asking?"

"Well, I've never seen a Ninetales in that particular color… not to mention you look very… icy."

"Icy? How can that be possible?"

"Icy Ninetales… is that such a thing?" Terra asked, who was a Gurdurr.

"…Sounds familiar, where have I heard that before?" Tristina asked.

"I think it was that new form in the Pokemon Sun and Moon games, an Alolan Ninetales which is basically an Ice type, and looking a bit more majestic too." Flare said, as she was once again a Flareon.

"Oh yeah, I've heard about that." Sabrina said. "The new Alolan forms! Not a huge fan of Alolan Exeggutor though."

"Sweet, I'm an Ice type Ninetales!" Aria exclaimed.

"Also, the Alolan Ninetales is an Ice/Fairy." Flare pointed out.

"Even more awesome!" Aria grinned.

"Speaking of majestic, who's the Dragonair?" Isaac asked.

"I guess I'm a Dragonair." Sarah said, then looked at a Braviary. "I'm guessing this is my husband."

"Yep." Ven nodded.

"So, I'm guessing the Talonflame is my fiancé." Flare said.

"Yep." Flame nodded.

"The Arcanine… I believe that's… uh… I don't know who that is." Sabrina said.

"Hmm, it seems like I'm the dog." Sarge said. "Fitting because I'm the Alpha wolf of Red Team… but I have NO idea where my shotgun is!" He said.

"Hey look at this! I'm an Audino again!" Levy exclaimed.

"And I'm a Bisharp once more." Erza said.

"Heck yeah, I'm Meowth again!" Happy exclaimed.

"I've always been fond of Delcatty." Carla said.

"Hey hey hey! Look at me! I'm actually a dragon!" Natsu exclaimed, who is a Charizard. "Wahoo!" He cried as he flew in a circle. "I don't even have motion sickness! Yeah!"

"…Should we tell him that Charizard isn't a Dragon type Pokemon?" Isaac whispered.

"Oh, let him figure it out." Sabrina whispered back.

"So… what am I?" Wendy asked, having fluffy clouds for wings.

"Altaria. A Dragon/Flying Pokemon." Aria said.

"Sweet."

"Oh yeah, I'm a Gallade!" Flash exclaimed, doing a few karate moves. "Oh, I'm gonna have fun with this!"

"…So… that just leaves…" Natsu looked at a Klefki. "Lucy."

"Can anyone tell me who I am? I can't even feel my feet."

"Here. This should show you." Greninja said, using Water Gun on the ground to make a puddle as Lucy took a look.

"I'm a floating pair of keys…" Lucy said. "…WAIT, WHAT?! I'M A FLOATING PAIR OF KEYS?!" She screamed. "AM I SOME KIND OF HAUNTED KEY RING OR SOMETHING?!"

"Ironically, a Klefki is a Fairy/Steel type." Umbreon said.

"Add Ghost to the mix and you got me!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic." Natsu said.

"DRAMATIC?! YOU'RE A FREAKING DRAGON AND I'M JUST A FREAKING PAIR OF KEYS!"

"She's taking it well." Riku said sarcastically.

"Tell me about it." Sabrina nodded.

* * *

 _One calmed down floating pair of keys later…_

"Okay… let's just get Xarina and get the hell out of here." Lucy muttered. "I'm still not thrilled about being a floating key ring."

"First, we need to figure out where we are." Sabrina said. "I honestly don't know where we are… but it's definitely creepy."

"First things first, get the hell out of this place." Kairi said as they all agreed as they began to walk.

* * *

 _A little ways off..._

"Honestly... I don't know how I was dragged into this mess... first I get turned to stone and then I wind up in this stupid place." A certain Munna groaned. "I swear, can't this get any worse?" She wondered and then bumped into Sabrina's group. "OOOF! Watch where you're going!"

"Watch where YOU'RE going!" Sabrina growled as the two gasped.

"YOU!" Munna yelled.

"YOU?!" Sabrina yelled in surprise.

 **BGM: The Coming Danger (Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon)**

"I do not take kindly of what you did to me back at the glacier! Now I get to have my revenge!" Munna growled.

"Seeing you again burns me up..." Sabrina growled. "Riku, let me handle this... I'll take care of the problem."

"Hey, I encountered this thing too."

Sabrina chuckled. "Well, why didn't you say so? Let's do this!"

"Right!"

"You and that Absol... I'll make sure you won't see the light of day again! And I see you've captured Kyurem! I'll save him from the likes of you!"

"...Should I tell her I'm a different Kyurem?" Kyurem wondered.

"Probably after this beatdown." Greninja said.

"Hmph, this should be interesting." Hawlucha said.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: I Burn Remix (RWBY)**

"Now... HERE I COME!" Munna yelled as the two got ready to fight.

"Should we use our Keyblades for this?" Riku asked.

"We're Pokemon... I don't think we NEED our Keyblades." Sabrina smirked.

"Heh, good." Riku smirked as the two ran over to Munna.

"PSYWAVE!" She yelled but the two immediately dodged and Sabrina jumped into the air, using Iron Tail to knock her down. "You little...!" She growled and used Yawn, but she used Quick Attack to avoid and rammed into her, then using Ice Beam. "ARGH!"

"NIGHT SLASH!" Riku yelled, slashing Munna away and then Munna glowed a little, seeming to use Defense Curl.

"Oh look, you've learned to defend yourself with that move." Sabrina taunted.

"WHY YOU...! IMPRISON!"

Riku immediately got in the way and got hit with it and he tried Night Slash, but that was no use. _So that's what it does, huh...?_ Riku thought. "RAZOR WIND!"

"AGH! You little punk...!"

"ICE SHARD!" Sabrina yelled.

Munna growled after she avoided it. "Psywave!"

Sabrina used Ice Beam, as both of them collided and caused an explosion, covering the area. "This again...?!" Munna growled.

"Riku!"

"Right!" Riku nodded and then ran forward and used Bite.

"YOOOOW!" Munna yelled and then used Psywave directly at him, but Riku didn't seem to be affected. "What?! How come that didn't affect you?!"

"Riku is a Dark type Pokemon... and last I checked, Psychic moves have no effect on Dark type Pokemon!" Sabrina smirked as Munna's eyes widened.

"Oh no..."

"You're definitely screwed, Munna!" Sabrina smirked and then ran to her and used Iron Tail again to knock her into a wall, then Riku used Swords Dance... and then used Razor Wind to finish her off.

 **End BGM**

"Uuugh..." Munna groaned.

"Hmph... we're done here." Sabrina as she and Riku walked away.

"You... you're going to pay for that..." Munna whispered as she weakly got up and then used Psywave at Sabrina, as she screamed in pain and was knocked away.

"Mom!" Isaac shouted.

"Sabrina!"

Sabrina weakly got up, glaring at Munna. "You want to go... another round...?!" She asked.

"I'm not done with you... after you humiliated me at the Glacier... I will not rest until you are destroyed!" She declared and used another Psywave, but then Kyurem got in the way and took the hit. "What?!"

"That is enough." Kyurem said, brushing aside the attack.

"Kyurem, why are you siding with that good-for-nothing human?! I thought-"

"I'm a completely different Kyurem... and I do not like it when someone attacks my friend like that."

"But... we can still change the world... revive the Bittercold! Take revenge on that human and that good-for-nothing Absol as well!"

"What part of 'different Kyurem' didn't she get?" Greninja muttered to himself.

"All of it." Hawlucha said.

"I do not like it when you attack my family... and I _will_ destroy you if you don't stand down." Kyurem threatened.

"Wow... I guess we missed a party or something." A voice said as they looked to see a Lucario, Honedge, and Mew walking over to them... but this Lucario looked different. Like... a metal arm attached to it.

"...Nan?" Isaac asked.

"Bingo." Nan grinned, completely unaware of Flash sighing in sadness.

"So is that Julia next to you?"

"No, I'm just Mew!" Mew giggled.

"You can guess that I'm Caliburn." The Honedge said.

"We were together with my dad and fiancé when we heard the commotion so the three of us went to investigate… and look who we bumped into."

"The explosions intrigued us." Mew admitted.

Nan walked forward. "Kyurem is right though, you shouldn't attack Sabrina like that." He said. "In fact... I believe you two should team up."

Munna and Sabrina looked at each other, blinked and then back at Nan as if he lost his mind. "TEAM UP WITH HER?!" They both yelled.

"Yes. Otherwise, we're going to be getting nowhere." Nan said. "So, as much as you don't like it, you have to team up so we can get to my mother faster."

"Dude... when did you get so wise?" Isaac asked.

"Well, when you lose your arm, you tend to get a little bit more wise." Nan said.

"...This coming from the boy who recklessly attacked a Steelix and a Claydol in front of us…" Caliburn said.

"Hey, they were going to attack US first. I decided to make them regret it."

"Oh brother..." Mew sighed.

 _I knew it was too good to be true..._ Isaac thought. "Still the same moron as before."

"I could blast you with my metal arm, y'know..."

"There is NO way I'm working with this bitch." Sabrina said and walked away. "After all, why would I work with someone that killed me a million times in Gates to Infinity..."

"Oh ho! So there's an alternate universe where I beat you many times? So there IS hope for me to take you down!"

Sabrina turned around. "YOU WANT TO RUMBLE?!"

"I still got some fight in me left! Have at you!"

"Oh for the love of..." Greninja sighed as he and Yang pulled Munna and Sabrina away from each other while electricity was shooting out of their eyes.

"This is going to take a while..." Mew sighed.

"Let's just hope it doesn't take forever." Isaac muttered.

 **BGM: Abyssal Badlands (Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon)**

"So, where exactly are we anyway?" Sora wondered as they were wandering around.

"The Abyssal Badlands." Nan replied as they were walking back.

"Abyssal Badlands?" Isaac asked. "Wait, you have Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon?"

"I sure do… and I would have completed the story by now if a certain Pokemon wasn't so damn cheap." He muttered.

"And that would be…?" Sabrina wondered.

"Oh, you just wait." Nan muttered as they continued to walk around, spotting an Electrode in the room that spotted them, but Erza quickly defeated it as they continued forward. "So, I'm a bit curious." Nan spoke after a few minutes. "What happened when we were all separated?"

"Well, we defeated one of the Malevolent Seven." Isaac said.

"Did you really?"

"Yeah, and we also got quite a few new party members."

"Like?"

"Saki, Satoru-"

"Oh, those two?"

"Their world was destroyed."

"Ouch…"

"And so was ours…" Ruby muttered, glancing over at her sister who sighed in depression.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Nan said.

"It's not your fault… it's the Malevolent Seven's fault." Yang muttered as they continued walking while dealing with a few Wild Pokemon.

"Anyway, we also got Qrow, Kratos-"

"Kratos? As in 'I can kill Gods and Titans in many different ways'? THAT Kratos?"

"Bingo."

"How did you…"

"Mephiles."

"…I don't even want to know." Nan muttered.

Isaac chuckled. "Yeah, we also got Team Rocket."

"Those idiots?"

"Pretty much."

"Well then…" Nan rubbed his chin. "Anyone else?"

"Neptune and the other CPUs… including someone named Uzume."

"Okay…"

"Mata Nui and Click… we also have Samus again."

"Samus? Ugh…"

"…What?! Dude!" Isaac exclaimed.

"You try defending her when she tried to kill your cousin over something like a split-personality!"

"Hey, I know what she did was wrong, but… you just feel bad for her when you see the distressed look in her eyes."

"…I'll believe it when I see it."

Isaac sighed. "Why is it so hard for everyone to forgive Samus…"

"It takes time." Erza said, putting her arm on his back.

"Yeah…" He said, looking over at Tristina who only sighed before using Psychic on a Sandshrew to throw him to a wall.

"Anyone else?"

"Yeah, we got the Kill la Kill crew, Madoka Magica…"

"Huh, I actually tried to watch that anime with my folks, but dad fainted before we could finish the last few minutes of episode three." Nan said. "Still, it's cool that we got the Magi girls." _And I still want to finish the anime._ "Anyone else?"

"Well, we also have the rest of the Amestris crew."

"Nice… also, I can't help but feel that you got your darkness back."

"It's a long story… and speaking of long, where the hell are Julia and Demyx?!" Isaac asked.

"He told them to go on ahead and we'll catch up." Caliburn said, which earned a lot of anime falls as the trio looked behind and sweatdropped.

"What? I didn't want them to wait."

"You complete moron…" Munna muttered.

Nan lightly growled. "Hearing that from someone who's not exactly my friend really stings…"

"Best to not let it get to you." Caliburn said.

"Right…"

"Well, we're gonna be going around in circles for a while…" Weiss muttered.

* * *

 _Eventually…_

"Nan!" A voice called out to them as they turned to see an Eelektross waving to them.

"Who's the Eelektross?" Aria asked.

"My girl." Nan smiled and ran over to her.

"…A Lucario and an Eelektross…" Isaac sweatdropped. "Okay, that's not weird at all."

"I've seen weirder." Tristina said, glancing over at Sora and Kairi. "Flare has a Tepig and Gardevoir for parents."

"I honestly don't think that's a bad thing." Flare said.

"So I'm a bit shorter than Kairi at the moment, big deal." Sora said.

"A BIT?!" Sabrina asked. "Dude! Compared to you, Kairi's a freaking giant!"

"She's not wrong." Aria said.

"A Tepig and a Gardevoir… and they gave birth to a Flareon. Never thought I'd see the day." Munna said. "You must be REEEEAL proud… not to mention that a Glaceon and Absol has an Umbreon, Ralts and Rattata for children!"

"Don't bring my kids into this!" Sabrina growled, glaring at Munna.

"I can talk smack to your kids all I want!"

"YOU WANT TO GO?!"

"OH, I'M MORE THAN HAPPY TOO!"

"Oh for the love of…" Erza sighed and grabbed Sabrina by the tail and dragged her away while Hawlucha held Munna. "Come on, let's go see Julia."

"OW! OW! OOOOOOW! THAT'S MY TAIL!"

"UNHAND ME, YOU CRETIN!"

"…It's going to be a long day." Isaac sighed as they eventually made it to Nan and Julia when they noticed a Samurott.

"Whoa, that's a very… intimidating Samurott." Levy said.

"I can take it." Natsu smirked, cracking his knuckles.

"Am I that scary?" The Samurott asked… with a very familiar voice.

"…Oh, it's just Demyx." Natsu said. "That's not even worth a challenge…"

"Hey! Hurtful!" He exclaimed when they all noticed a Pikachu and Cyndaquil talking to someone on a device.

"Hey, who's the Pikachu and Cyndaquil?" Nan asked after hugging Julia.

"We met up with them when we went on ahead. Get this; the Cyndaquil is a human just like us." Julia said.

"So the Pikachu is basically just… Pikachu?"

"Yep."

"I see."

It was then that the two Pokemon turned their devices off and walked over to them. "Alright, Dedenne is close by. We just need to go ahea-… who are these guys?" Pikachu asked.

"Friends of ours." Nan said, glancing at Munna. "…Most of us."

"I saw that glance!"

"Good, you're not blind." Sabrina muttered, and then they proceeded to glare at each other again.

"…Uh, let's just go on ahead." Cyndaquil said as they all nodded and walked away, and they soon saw two figures up ahead, a Dedenne and Mawile.

 **End BGM**

"Oh! Dedenne and Mawile!" Pikachu exclaimed as they went up to them.

"I'm so glad that…both… of you… are… safe… who are these Pokemon?" Dedenne asked.

* * *

 _One loooong introduction later…_

"Interesting names for Pokemon." Mawile said. _Almost sounds like they're human…_

"But wait, if you're here, then that means…" Dedenne didn't finish her sentence.

"Yes… they were turned to stone." Mawile solemnly said.

 _I thought we just came out of a portal…_ Carla thought.

"What?! How?!" Pikachu exclaimed in shock.

"We were also turned into stone. At the Prehistoric ruins." Dedenne said.

"What?!"

"We were suddenly attacked by the Pokémon that were at the ruins… they started flashing these lights on their fingers, and black shadows came after us. In a flash, we were all turned to stone!"

"Cyndaquil… you don't think…" Pikachu looked at him.

"It was definitely those Beheeyem…"

"Beheeyem?" Sabrina asked. _That's strange…_

"Do you know why we were turned into stone?" Pikachu asked.

"This place is known as the Voidlands. It seems to be the place where Pokemon are sent when they've been turned into stone." Mawile replied.

"Who is it that these Beheeyem have these powers?" Tristina wondered.

"Hmm…" Isaac looked at Nan. "Do you know?"

"I would say it, but I don't want to spoil it for you guys."

"…Gee, thanks." _Would be REALLY helpful for some knowledge here!_ He thought.

"It's written here on this wall in ancient Pokémon text." Mawile said as Pikachu walked over and took a look, and began to read it.

"These are the Voidlands. The spirits of Pokemon that have been turned to stone are locked away here." Pikachu read as his eyes widened in shock. "It really does say that!"

Mawile and Dedenne looked at Pikachu in shock. "You can read the ancient writing?!"

"Yep… but I don't know how I can read it though… but I can."

Mawile sweatdropped. "That's… surprising. It took me some time to decipher it despite all of my training, but you read it just so easily."

Pikachu moved to a different spot and read something else. "Enemy Pokemon in the Voidlands are not real Pokemon. They are all apparitions made up of hate and given a physical form. We must continue onward to defeat them." He read.

"So they're just phantoms? That's really comforting…" Lucy muttered.

"Hold on, why is this even written in the first place?" Aria wondered.

"It must be from a long time ago." Mawile said. "It seems there were past Pokemon that were turned to stone, just like we've been. They left this record here."

"It's more than likely that we'll meet up with the other members of the Expedition Society. They should be around here somewhere." Dedenne said.

 _Expedition Society… REAL creative there. NOT!_ Munna thought.

"Even though I've been sending signals nonstop, I just can't seem to reach them for unknown reasons." Dedenne continued.

"It's only because we were close to each other that we were able to meet up." Mawile said.

"That explains why you knew were close just a minute ago." Pikachu said, and then started tearing up.

"What's wrong?" Dedenne asked as everyone else seemed to be a bit concerned.

"This place is too frightening…" Pikachu admitted. "I was just about to lose up until we ran into you two." He looked at Dedenne and Mawile. "I'm glad Cyndaquil never gave up and kept going… and I can feel the determination from these others that it makes me want to keep fighting too!"

"Pikachu, do you know why the ancient Pokemon left behind these writings?" Mawile asked. "I believe it's because they left hints all over the place and hope that someone would find them. If that seems to be the case, why do they want us to find them? I do believe it's because there's probably a way out of here."

Pikachu clenched his fists. "Cyndaquil… I'm sorry for being so scared."

"You don't have to be sorry… I was a bit scared too." Cyndaquil admitted.

Pikachu smiled. "Thanks… now, let's go."

"Right." Cyndaquil nodded and everyone took off.

 **BGM: Cave of the Deep (Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon)**

As they were walking, they heard a scream of terror that sounded all too familiar to Sarge. "What was that?" Mawile asked.

"It sounded like…" Sarge grinned. "Heheheh… I know that scream anywhere." He said and quickly ran off to the source of the voice, as they proceeded to run after them.

"NO! NOOOO! IT CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THIS IS MY WORST NIGHTMARE!"

"Grif! Is that you?" A voice called out.

"Oh no, that's even worse…!"

Sarge came barreling through a few Wild Pokemon and then screeched to a halt, looking at a Slaking. "Grif, is that you?"

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?!"

"Yep, that's the Grif I know!" Sarge smiled as everyone caught up.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?!" Grif asked.

"We originally came to get Xarina, but it seems as if we ran into you as well." Demyx said.

"Fuck me! Why do I have to wake up in a fucking Pokemon world?!"

"Well, you better get used to it because we're going to be Pokemon for a long time until we get Xarina back." Sarge said.

"Oh fuck you!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Sarge growled, as there was an orange aura that seemed to illuminate his mouth.

"Fuck you, SIR."

"That's more like it!" Sarge grinned and then turned around. "Let's move!" He said as they took off again.

"This is the worst nightmare ever. Of all time." Grif muttered as he unenthusiastically followed them.

It was then that they eventually came across more writing on walls. "I could decipher them… but I think it'd be much faster if Pikachu read it."

"Alright." Pikachu nodded and read it. "Why do Pokemon become stone? Dark Matter is the source of all woe."

"Dark Matter?" Dedenne asked.

 _The thing that kidnapped my wife…_ Demyx growled.

"There's more." Pikachu said. "Dark Matter absorbs the energy of Pokemon as it turns into stone. With that energy, it turns stronger. Dark Matter will continue to turn Pokemon to stone to enlarge itself."

"What does that mean?" Dedenne wondered.

"If what is written here is correct, then this Dark Matter is responsible for all the turning to stone incidents." Mawile said.

"But it was Yveltal and Nuzleaf that turned us into stone." Pikachu said.

"Yveltal?!" Everyone but Nan, Mawile and Dedenne yelled.

"Is this Dark Matter some sort of Pokemon?" Pikachu asked.

"I don't know… it's the first I've heard of it too." Mawile said.

"Hey guys, there's something written over here too!" Ruby said as they went over to investigate.

"Look out for Void Shadows! Void Shadows will make Pok-… it cuts off right there."

"Hmm, sounds to me someone was in a huge rush." Isaac said.

"I have a feeling something happened to them while they were writing." Riku said.

"What in the world are Void Shadows?" Dedenne asked.

"Well, it _does_ say to look out for them." Mawile said.

"Hmm, I have a bad feeling about this…" Rose said.

"I hope we don't run into them." Maria Jr. hoped.

"I have a feeling we will." Flash said. "But if we do, we'll just kick its ass."

"So true." Nan chuckled, as Flash glanced at Nan and sighed deeply.

 _How can he be so positive when his arm was taken out?_ He thought to himself.

"Yep… Yep! Over here!" Dedenne's voice said as it caught their attention, and then the next thing they knew, a Buizel, Bunnelby and Archen walked in.

"Whoa, the whole gang's here!" Buizel exclaimed. "…But who are the others?"

"Friends." Mawile said.

"Buizel… Archen… Bunnelby!" Pikachu exclaimed, tearing up.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _One reunion and introduction later…_

"Hmm… so it's like that…" Archen muttered. "This place is for Pokemon that were turned to stone."

"So that means… Dedenne said that she was glad that we're safe, but we're actually aren't, even though we seem to be. I was beginning to suspect something was up." Bunnelby said.

"Well, now that everyone's here. Let's get a move on and get out of here!" Buizel suggested as they nodded and proceeded to leave, unaware that they were being watched by a strange blob.

Sabrina's ears twitched. "Hmm?" She turned around, only to see nothing. "…Must be going crazy or something." She said and then quickly caught up to them.

* * *

 **BGM: Calm Craggy Area (Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon)**

As they went ahead and defeated any pesky Arbok, Golem, Girafarig, Dustox, Metang, Craniados, Whirlipede, Crustle, Sigilyph and Gothitelle within the area (While also trying to separate a certain Glaceon and Munna on several occasions), they soon came across some writing on the walls, which Pikachu immediately went to.

"Somewhere in this world, there exists a Tree of Life. That Tree of Life has become possessed by Dark Matter. As it grows, Dark Matter snatches away the vitality of the Tree of Life. If this continues, the Tree of Life will wither and die. We must do something…" Pikachu read. "…That's the end of it."

"Tree of Life?" Mew wondered.

"What's that?" Archen asked.

"It's an extremely large tree somewhere in this world, and it's called the Tree of Life. It's the source of vitality that is the foundation of all living things. It is breathing life into our world at all times. The Tree of Life is the very life of the planet itself." Mawile explained.

"The life of our planet has been possessed by Dark Matter?!" Dedenne exclaimed in shock.

"Isn't that a really big problem?" Archen asked.

"Indeed it is." Mawile nodded. "It may threaten the fate of our planet."

"Why is it whenever we go into a new world, we always somehow unintentionally manage to save it in the process?" Isaac asked.

"We sure have a knack for doing things like that." Sabrina said, which they all agreed to.

"…I'll never understand you…" Munna muttered.

"Hmm…" Pikachu rubbed his chin in thought. "I've been giving it some thought, but do you think that Dark Matter could be here in the Voidlands?"

 _Nope. That'd be too easy._ Nan thought.

"Dark Matter… here?" Archen asked.

"Yeah, If Dark Matter really has possessed that tree, I was thinking the Tree of Life could be here too."

 _Nope._ Nan thought again.

"I considered that at first myself, but I don't think that's the case. The Tree of Life exists back at our world. If the Tree of Life has been possessed by Dark Matter… then that means that Dark Matter is not here in the Voidlands."

 _Then we really need to get out of here, but how…?_ Sabrina began to wonder.

"I wonder what's going on there now…?" Pikachu wondered.

"Well, Cyndaquil _did_ break the barrier over the spring… I can't imagine Yveltal would have just left the Luminous Water sitting there." Mawile said.

"I don't even _want_ to imagine it." Archen muttered. "But I'm sure it's pretty bad over there."

"Um… where's Buizel?" Dedenne asked, catching the attention of everyone as they began to look around.

"Now that I think about it… Bunnelby seems to have disappeared too." Blake said.

"Where did they go?" Rose wondered as they began to look around, and then they spotted Buizel in the distance.

"Buizel!" Cyndaquil exclaimed as they ran to him, but Nan was taking his sweet time… and was aiming his metal arm at Buizel, slowly turning into the arm cannon… or was he actually aiming at Buizel?

 _Steady… steady…_ Nan thought.

"Everyone, stop! That Buizel is an imposter!" Bunnelby's voice exclaimed as they saw him running towards them.

"What? He is?" Julia asked.

 **End BGM**

"I seen it! Some creepy-looking black creature turned into Buizel!" Bunnelby exclaimed.

"What?!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Yes! It's true! We have to save Buizel before it's too la-"

Suddenly, Mawile kicked Bunnelby away… and then he got hit by Nan's Aura Sphere. "AGH!" He cried out in pain.

"What the hell was that for, you two?!" Isaac exclaimed.

"The real imposter is Bunnelby." Nan said.

"Indeed, and the real Bunnelby wouldn't say 'seen', he would've said 'saw'!" Mawile added and then to their amazement, Bunnelby suddenly turned into a dark blob of sorts, much to their shock… and then Buizel fainted.

It was at this moment that more dark blobs, known as Void Shadows, appeared in front of them. "What the…?!" Munna exclaimed.

 **BGM: Vs. Phantamanta (Super Mario Sunshine)**

"Alright, time to kick some ass!" Natsu exclaimed. "Let's go, Happy!"

"Aye, sir!"

"Something to fight besides Munna, I'm going to enjoy this." Sabrina smirked.

"I heard that!"

"Let's do this!" Isaac exclaimed.

Ruby ran over to a few of them and quickly used Punishment on a few of them while using her Speed semblance to pierce through several of them while Yang punched one up in the air and Umbreon used Hyper Beam on it to destroy it, then Weiss used Ice Beam on a Void Shadow that was about to hurt Isaac and then Tristina used Psychic to knock it away and then Blake used Night Slash on it.

"TAKE THIS!" Pikachu yelled, using Thunderbolt while Cyndaquil used Flame Wheel on several Void Shadows.

Kyurem quickly used Glaciate and then Greninja used Water Shuriken on a few of them as a few Void Shadows attempted to tackle them, but they quickly avoided and then Natsu flew up in the air.

"FIRE DRAGON'S… ROOOOOAR!" Natsu yelled, using Flamethrower on the shadowy blobs.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Wendy yelled, using Dragon Breath on several Void Shadows.

"Should we tell them that they're not actually using their Dragon Slaying powers?" Sabrina asked, using Ice Beam on one.

"Let them have their fun." Aria said and then closed her eyes and then a moon appeared above her. "MOONBLAST!" She yelled, destroying several of the Void Shadows, and then using Ice Beam on the last one.

 **End BGM**

"That seemed to do the trick." Demyx said, putting his water sword away.

"Yeah, but when they hurt you… it hurts like a bitch." Nan said, rubbing his arm.

"Tell me about it." Julia nodded.

 **BGM: The Coming Danger**

It was at this moment that even more Void Shadows started to come, and started to engulf Buizel, Dedenne and Archen. "No!" Mawile exclaimed and then more kept coming. "More of them?!"

Then, one decided to sneak up on Yang, which Ruby noticed. "YANG, LOOK OUT!" Ruby yelled and managed to shove her out of the way, and then the Void Shadow consumed her. "Ack!"

"RUBY!" Yang screamed in horror.

"Oh god, no!" Weiss exclaimed as Yang quickly ran to the Void Shadow to save the helpless Zorua.

"No, it's too dangerous!" Mawile exclaimed.

"I've lost my world… I'm not going to lose my little sister too!" Yang exclaimed, trying to reach inside the Void Shadow. "Come on… come on… Ruby… can't… reach…!"

Everyone was on high alert and tried to protect Yang from the other Void Shadows… but then she got consumed by it too. "No!" Blake exclaimed.

It was then that they heard a roar and then massive lightning bolts rained down on the Void Shadows, getting rid of them while saving Yang and Ruby in the process. "Whoa… what was that?" Happy asked.

"Ruby!" Yang exclaimed.

"Yang!" Ruby smiled and then the two sisters embraced.

"Now's not the time for hugging!" A voice boomed as they turned to see an Entei, Suicune and Raikou.

"We need to get out of here now or else you'll all be consumed too!" Suicune said.

Several more Void Shadows moved towards them. "Get away!" Raikou exclaimed, using Thunderbolt… and then suddenly, everyone disappeared from the spot.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Reverse Mountain (Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon)**

Lightning bolts rained down on the ground in a different location, and everyone appeared. "Oh great, more of this nightmare…" Grif groaned.

"You're not getting consumed on my watch." Sarge said.

"Well, I'd like it if YOU were consumed!"

"Insubordination! If I had my shotgun…"

"Well, guess what? YOU DON'T!"

Entei roared. "BREAK IT UP!" He ordered, which seemed to do the trick… and making Sabrina and Munna pale up in the process.

"Well, um… thanks… for saving us." Mawile said.

Pikachu teared up. "But… Dedenne and the others… what are we going to do?"

Entei roared again. "Do you think we came to save you?! Do not think so highly of yourselves! We have merely judged you necessary to make our escape from this place!"

"…Necessary?" Mawile asked.

"The human." Suicune spoke up.

 _Which one?_ Sora wondered.

"Should you hope to overcome the crisis, summon a person." Suicune recited. "The writings of those ancient Pokemon are related to these turning to stone incidents. We believe a human is the key… and don't think we know that all of you aren't human. You're from other worlds, are you not?"

 _…How is it that they were able to guess so quickly?!_ Aria thought.

"Uh… well… maybe…?" Sora asked.

"DON'T LIE TO US!" Entei yelled. "YOU ARE ALL FROM DIFFERENT WORLDS! ADMIT IT!" His yelling made everyone, including Sarge, to pale up.

"Calm yourself, Entei." Suicune ordered. "But, admit it. You're from other worlds."

"…Yeah, we are." Isaac said.

"That's what we thought. But, our main concern right now is the Cyndaquil." Raikou said and then turned to Mawile. "You can read the ancient writings, can you not? We can also understand them to a point, but we will need a precise translation."

"There is also the matter of your scarves." Entei said, referring to Pikachu and Cyndaquil.

"Scarves?" Pikachu asked.

"On Fire Island, those scarves suddenly began to glow. We do not understand why that happened… but those scarves appeared to be imbued with a special power. They may be of use to us when the time comes."

"Can you comprehend that?" Raikou asked. "Unfortunate as it may be, you will all be the pawns we sacrifice to leave this place."

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed.

 _And to think I liked these three…!_ Sabrina growled.

"…And if we refuse?" Mawile asked.

"Then you will leave us with no choice." Raikou said, walking menacingly towards Pikachu and Cyndaquil and sparks began to fly everywhere, making Pikachu cower. "You would have already been defeated by Void Shadows if it were not for us. Your lives are ours now, you should have no complaints!"

Because of this, it made them all glare at the Legendary Beasts. "We have also deciphered some of the ancient writings." Entei said. "And…" They turned to the mountain, which made them turn to as well. "The mountain you see there… is known as Reverse Mountain. The very summit of that mountain is apparently connected to the world from which we came."

"Our world?!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"We will make our way there now." Entei said. "Do not attempt to defy us." He threatened. "You will prioritize our escape as you support us. There are no other options for you. Now we go." He said as the beasts walked away.

"Am I the only one here who wanted to hurt them?" Isaac asked, as everyone raised their paws/hands/wings at the same time. "I thought so."

"Well, it's not like we have a choice, given our situation." Mawile said. "And, I can't imagine Nuzleaf would just leave the spring on Revelation Mountain be, but we may be able to find the Luminous Water somewhere else. If we can just get out of here somehow… I think we'll be able to find the means to save everyone."

"Thanks, now I feel a little better." Pikachu smiled.

"As much as I don't like it, we might as well join those three for now." Riku said.

"Like we have a choice…" Kairi muttered.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Raikou roared, snapping them out of their thoughts. "Move quickly!" He ordered.

"We might as well look for a chance to escape to our world too." Mawile suggested as they followed them.

"Worst. World. Ever. Of all time." Grif complained.

"Stop complaining." Sarge ordered as they proceeded to make their way to Revelation… er… Reverse Mountain.

As they were making their way, they noticed some ancient writing as they climbed. "You!" Raikou looked at Pikachu. "Read." He ordered, causing Pikachu to sweatdrop.

"O-Okay." Pikachu nodded as he walked over and began to read. "At last you made it here. Just beyond here, at the top of Reverse Mountain, is the door to hope. A path of light that connects to the world you once knew. It is an exit from these Voidlands."

 _So it's at the summit._ Cyndaquil thought.

"However, there is a problem. A countless number of Void Shadows are blocking the light from above the ground."

"Why am I not surprised…" Caliburn muttered.

"Th-they're… c-countless…?!" Pikachu paled.

"KEEP READING!" Raikou roared impatiently.

"The power to defeat these Void Shadows… is unfortunately not something I possess. And so I will wait here."

"What's this about waiting?" Entei asked.

"For what?" Raikou asked.

"Judging by the position of the stars, Dark Matter should stop momentarily." Pikachu continued. "Dark Matter is related to the movements of the astronomical bodies. If everyone fighting back against Dark Matter in the world…can somehow protect the Tree of Life… Dark Matter will cease, and the end of the world will be averted…and I will be able to leave this place. In other words, I'll be able to return from being stone. However, even if I were to get out of here, the fight would not end here. I must prepare… for the distant future." Pikachu stopped reading. "That's the end of it."

"A stop to Dark Matter… the position of the stars…" Suicune mused.

"What does it all mean?" Entei wondered.

"Dark Matter is snatching away vitality from the Tree of Life." Mawile said. "The Tree of Life is wilting, and our planet… no, our world, will soon come to an end. But Dark Matter has some relationship with the position of the stars. I believe it sometimes becomes active, and other times it stops. The Pokemon who wrote this must have known that it was about to stop. That's why they decided to wait here for it to do that."

"I wonder if they got out of here all right…" Pikachu wondered.

"I don't know about that, but it seems there's little doubt that Dark Matter ceased once long ago."

"How do you know that?" Raikou asked.

"Because our world still exists. If Dark Matter hadn't stopped, this planet would've been finished. None of us would have ever even been born." She turned to the writing. "The last thing written here: 'I must prepare, for the distant future', I think the distant future mentioned there is our era. It's right now. The ancient Pokemon who wrote this wasn't just concerned for their own time. They knew that, in the distant future, Dark Matter would return."

"And, as expected… Dark Matter has returned in our time." Suicune said.

 _And we just so conveniently came in at the right time._ Riku thought.

"Those ancient Pokemon who protected the Tree of Life… they made preparations to protect us here in our time as well. One of the measures they took must have been… the sealed spring that was on Revelation Mountain."

Raikou growled. "But you were outwitted by the likes of Nuzleaf and Yveltal!" He then turned to Pikachu and Cyndaquil. "THIS IS ALL THANKS TO YOUR FOOLISHNESS!"

"…Based on the position of the stars, do you think Dark Matter will cease in our time?" Entei asked.

"Are you hoping that if we just wait here, we'll be able to get out?" Mawile asked. "I think you had better give up on that hope. These incidents of Pokemon being turned to stone started happening not that long ago. We haven't precisely determined when Dark Matter became active again… but at the very least, we can expect its activity to continue for some time."

"Hmph! I was not hoping for anything! I was only asking out of curiosity!"

 _Sure you were._ Sabrina thought.

"We will rout the enemy with our power… onward to our escape!" He then looked at everyone. "Until we leave this world, you are nothing more than tools to us! Know your place… especially you other worlders!"

"He is rubbing me the wrong way… I want to smack him upside the head for it!" Natsu growled.

"So do I… but there's nothing we can do about it." Erza said. "We have to move."

"Yeah… got it." Sabrina nodded as they proceeded to make it to the peak of the mountain, where they saw the light heading back to their world.

 **End BGM**

"Oh yeah, we're getting out of here!" Grif exclaimed…. And then Shadow Voids appeared, which made the light disappear. "Oh fuck me!"

"No matter, we can easily destroy these!" Entei said, but then two Shadow Voids proceeded to transform into Mega Gengar… and adding insult to injury, the main one transformed into Mega Tyranitar.

"…Oh, you gotta be kidding me." Sora said.

"Stand firm!" Entei ordered. "We'll deal with them all if we have to!"

And then, they all split to deal with them as Sabrina, Aria, Team RWBY, Erza, Riku, Isaac, Tristina, Terra, Nan, Julia, Mew, Caliburn, Demyx, Flash and Hawlucha decided to face the Mega Tyranitar as it roared in front of them.

 **BGM: Swordland (Sword Art Online)**

"Let's go!" Sabrina said as Mew transformed into Cresselia.

Riku ran over and used Night Slash on the Mega Tyranitar, but it didn't seem to budge as it attempted to use Bite, but Riku jumped back and then Erza ran over and used Iron Head to deal some damage, then Yang used Fire Punch.

Mega Tyranitar roared and used Stone Edge on them, but they quickly dodged as Sabrina, Aria and Weiss used Ice Beam on it, then Cresselia using Psycho Cut on the Mega Tyranitar. Unfortunately, the Psycho Cut didn't even affect him.

Nan smirked and then ran over to use Bone Rush, but Mega Tyranitar suddenly stopped it with his bare hands, much to Nan's shock as he removed his metal arm from the Bone Rush and then charged up an Aura Sphere from it and shot him directly in the chest and then swung the Bone Rush, then Nan backflipped while Caliburn used Shadow Sneak.

Flash ran over and used Close Combat, then avoiding Mega Tyranitar using Chip Away, then Hawlucha jumped up and used Flying Press on top of him, then jumped away and Mega Tyranitar used Screech, forcing them to cover their ears.

"Night Daze!" Ruby exclaimed, hitting Mega Tyranitar and then got hit by Tristina's Psybeam and Demyx's Hydro Pump and Julia's Zap Cannon, then Terra ran over and used Hammer Arm right on top of him.

"This will finish it!" Aria exclaimed as she used Moonblast as Mega Tyranitar was distracted by Sabrina and Isaac, as they both used Iron Tail, and then the Moonblast hit him as Mega Tyranitar roared and then disappeared at the same time as the Mega Gengar and Void Shadows.

 **End BGM**

"Well, that was pretty awesome." Nan said.

"Nice quick thinking on that Bone Rush." Isaac said.

Nan chuckled. "Well, I am pretty quick on my feet." He said proudly

 _…Oh brother._ Isaac thought, rolling his eyes.

"Still, we managed to beat that beast." Cresselia said, turning back into Mew, and then the light that was there before returned.

"There! Now we can go back home!" Pikachu exclaimed, only for more Void Shadows to appear and the light started to slowly disappear again.

"No!" Sora exclaimed.

"Quick! Let's go!" Sabrina said as they all ran in… while Hawlucha threw a reluctant Munna in, much to her dismay.

"You go as well. We'll stay." Mawile said, much to Pikachu's and Cyndaquil's shock.

"What?!"

"Suicune and I discussed as soon as we started climbing again, and we agreed that we'll sacrifice ourselves so you can go save our world."

"But…!" Cyndaquil exclaimed.

"NO BUTS! NOW GO!" Entei roared. "You are the only ones who can save our world along with those other worlders!"

"Go! Now!" Mawile ordered, and then proceeded to kick them right into the light portal _just_ as it disappeared right after.

"Good luck!" Raikou said and the four proceeded to fight once more.

* * *

 _At Revelation Mountain…_

Cyndaquil opened his eyes, seeing that he was now at the peak of Revelation Mountain, where the Luminous Water is now just a small dried up hole. "Ugh… am I back at Revelation Mountain?" He wondered, seeing petrified versions of Archen, Suicune, Raikou, and a Krookodile.

Then, he noticed Pikachu getting up. "Pikachu!" He exclaimed as he ran over to him.

"Ugh…" Pikachu groaned as he got up. "Cyndaquil…?" He asked. "Are we… back at Revelation Mountain?"

"Yes."

Pikachu looked around and then his eyes widened. "We have to go save the others!

"Right… and speaking of 'others', where the heck is everyone else?"

"Over here." A voice said as they turned to see the group walking up to them and a portal disappeared.

"Oh thank goodness… but where's Munna?" Pikachu asked.

"She's not here?" Sabrina asked with a huge smile. "Hallelujah, she's gone!" She whispered.

 _You're probably going to hate me later._ Hawlucha thought and then Pikachu gasped.

"The Luminous Water, it's gone!" He exclaimed as they all looked at where it used to be.

"I knew Nuzleaf wouldn't just leave it here…" Cyndaquil muttered.

"So, there's no way to turn them back…" Pikachu muttered.

"We just have to find a way eventually… and I bet if we destroy Dark Matter, we'll bring them back." Natsu said.

"Right." Erza nodded.

"…Yeah, let's go back to Lively Town." Pikachu muttered as they proceeded to make it down the mountain into Serene Village… and it was completely empty.

"What?!" Cyndaquil exclaimed as he ran forward. "No… don't tell everyone's gone… they can't have all been turned to stone!"

"My god… I could imagine this was once a lively village…" Aria muttered.

"It was…" Nan nodded solemnly. "Now… it's just a ghost town."

Pikachu trembled. "…We need to fight to the very end…" He said as tears were streaming down his cheeks. "I don't care what'll happen… but if it means fighting to the end… and trying to find my old pops… I'll do it with any means necessary…!"

"Pikachu…" Cyndaquil looked at him sadly.

"…Let's go… to Lively Town…" Pikachu said through his tears.

 _Poor guy…_ Sabrina thought.

* * *

 _One loooong trek to Lively Town later…_

"Ugh… it feels like it's... getting hotter by the second." Isaac groaned.

"Oh, so it's not just me…" Emerald muttered.

"I'm not… feeling any different." Natsu said.

"Neither am I." Sora said.

"Or me." Yang said.

"We're not feeling any hot either." Flare said.

"Right." Flame nodded.

"I'm all peppy!" Sarge grinned.

"That's because you're Fire Types… lucky…" Weiss groaned and then they proceeded to go into Lively Town when they noticed everyone has been turned to stone.

"Oh geez, here too?!" Cyndaquil exclaimed.

"…Oh no, what about the Expedition Society?!" Pikachu asked as they took off, and everyone followed… until Sabrina smacked right into a Pokemon.

"OOOF! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

"WATCH WHERE YOU-"

Sabrina then realized that she bumped into the same Munna who walked out of the gift shop as their eyes widened.

"OH HELL NO!" They both yelled, and then Greninja and Hawlucha pulled both of them away.

"AAAH! SWIRLIX!" Pikachu screamed, seeing a petrified Swirlix.

"Oh no…" Cyndaquil muttered before realizing something. "Wait… it seems like he's been eating Perfect Apples and not aware of the real danger…"

"So, he's basically a garbage gut… like Natsu?" Happy asked.

"Hey! …Actually, that's true."

"Oh brother…" Lucy muttered as they walked in, where they noticed a Kecleon, Cofagrigus and another Hawlucha and Klefki in front of them, much to the duo's shock.

 **BGM: Onward, Expedition Soceity! (Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon)**

However, when they did walk in, Natsu picked up on a few familiar scents. "…Coming through!" He exclaimed as he quickly flew off.

"Natsu, where are you going?!" Happy asked as everyone followed them… except for Cyndaquil and Pikachu who wanted to catch up with the four of them.

"I'm picking up on several familiar scents!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Now that you mention it, so am I." Wendy said as they quickly followed it… and then they smacked right into an Aggron.

"OW!" Both of them yelled.

"Oof! Watch where you're going, you klutzes!"

Levy's eyes widened. "That voice… Gajeel?"

The Aggron looked at Levy. "…Shrimp, is that you?"

"Gajeel!" Levy exclaimed and then hugged him. "Oh, I was so worried!"

Gajeel blushed. "N-not in front of… everyone…!" He said.

"You liiiiiiiiiike her!" Happy teased.

"CAN IT, YOU DAMN MEOWTH!" Gajeel yelled and then looked at Natsu and Wendy. "Wait… Salamander? Wendy? That you?"

"Yep!" Wendy smiled.

"Sweet." Gajeel turned his head. "Hey guys! You're not going to believe this!" He exclaimed as a Persian walked in.

"Lily!" Happy exclaimed.

"Happy, Carla, good to see you." Lily greeted, and then a Luxray, Serviper, Dragonite, Hydreigon, Purrloin and a Poliwag walked out.

"Well, isn't this a surprise." The Luxray spoke.

"Laxus!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Hmm, I thought I heard several Pokemon charging in." The Serviper, turning out to be Cobra, said.

"I thought it was your imagination." The Dragonite, Sting, said.

"It wasn't." The Hydreigon, Rogue, told him.

"At least the gang's back together!" The Purrloin, who's Lector, said.

"Fro thinks so too!" And of course, the Poliwag is Frosch.

"…Of course, Sting has to be a dopey Dragonite…" Nan muttered.

"Hey! I'm not dopey!" Sting exclaimed.

"You kind of are." Sabrina said. "I mean, look at Sarah." She said, pointing over to the Dragonair. "She evolves into… that."

Sting blinked. "Seriously, I don't see why I'm so dopey."

"Look in a mirror." Gajeel muttered as Sting looked into the mirror and blinked, then looked at Sarah, then back at the mirror.

"…Still don't see it." Sting said. "You're probably just being crazy."

"Hmph, at least we're all here now." Laxus said. "On the bright side, you did come to get us."

"We came here to save my wife." Demyx said and explained what happened.

"Sweet, now I've got an excuse to kick some ass." Gajeel smirked... and then they heard crying from the other room.

"What the…?" Aria wondered as they walked over to see Pikachu and Cyndaquil comforting a crying Espurr as the two told them about what happened in the Voidlands.

 **End BGM**

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of that…" Espurr muttered and then noticed everyone else. "Oh, are these your friends that you met at the Voidlands?"

"Yes." Cyndaquil said.

"But hold on a second, how did you end up here anyway?" Pikachu asked.

"I was asked to come here and help… by Ampharos."

"Ampharos?! That's right, where is he?"

"He's gone out. He and Jirachi have been going out constantly in the search for answers. I stay here and use my telepathy to help them keep in touch with each other. Thanks to that role, I've been able to glean quite a bit of information from their talk. About Dark Matter… and what is going on in the world now."

"What's going on…" Pikachu muttered before realizing something. "Wait! Espurr, what about Serene Village?! What happened there?!"

"Y-You didn't see it?! The whole village… e-everyone has… been turned to stone…" He said, trying to fight his tears.

 **BGM: Jolene (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

 _I had a feeling… but I didn't think it'd be that bad!_ Sabrina thought.

"Then… that means…" Pikachu teared up. "My old… pops…" He quickly took off crying, tearing through everyone and running away.

"Wait, Pikachu!" Cyndaquil exclaimed.

"…I wish I didn't say that…" Espurr muttered.

Cyndaquil sighed. "I'm sure he'll come around… I just know it."

"I'm sure we'll get his ol' Raichu back in no time." Sabrina said.

 **End BGM**

"Actually, it's not Raichu… it's Carracosta." Nan said.

"…You're kidding, right?" Julia asked.

"I wish I was."

"So… who's the mother…?" Munna wondered. _Please don't be anyone insane!_

"He's Adopted."

"…Oh thank goodness."

It was then that they heard a crash upstairs, catching their attention as they quickly ran up to see what it was, only to see a single Beheeyem in the room. "Ah geez, they followed me all the way here?!" Cyndaquil exclaimed in horror.

The Beheeyem looked at all of them and raised its arms up, but then Sarge got in front of them. "Don't even think about it." He growled.

"Oh goody, Sarge is my hero… THAT'S JUST WHAT I NEED!" Grif yelled.

"Put a sock in it, Grif!" Sarge ordered. "Now, is anyone else willing to join me?" He asked as Emerald, Neo, and Laxus stepped up, then Cyndaquil and Espurr joined.

"Let's take it down." Laxus said as they got ready to fight while everyone else decided to watch.

 **BGM: Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Beheeyem quickly began the battle with Simple Beam, but they managed to avoid it and Emerald ran over and used Night Slash on it repeatedly before jumping away so Cyndaquil could use Flame Wheel, and then Espurr used Psybeam at the same time as Beheeyem, as both of them clashed and caused an explosion.

In the smoke, Neo used Ice Beam on Beheeyem and pushed it to a wall, then Luxray used Thunderbolt on it as Beheeyem tried to fly over and use Psybeam but then Sarge jumped over and then used Fire Blast to seal the deal on the Beheeyem, knocking it down to the ground and defeating it.

 **End BGM**

"Hmph, wasn't even a challenge." Luxray said.

"Probably because your small team had a freaking powerful Dragon Slayer on the team." Nan pointed out.

Laxus chuckled. "Probably…"

And then, at that moment, the Beheeyem got back up again. "Again?!" Cyndaquil exclaimed.

"Well, I guess we'll do it again." Sarge smirked, but then they heard a scream and then Pikachu suddenly tackled the Beheeyem to the ground.

"That was for my old pops!" Pikachu growled. "AND EVERYONE IN THE VILLAGE!" He yelled, attempting to attack him again, but Espurr got in the way.

"Pikachu, that's enough!" Espurr said. "This isn't right, he's not fighting back anymore!"

"E-Espurr…" Pikachu growled.

Espurr turned back to the Beheeyem. "Now tell us. What did you come here to do?!"

"Yes, tell us… otherwise I'm gonna burn your ass again!" Sarge threatened.

Beheeyem sweatdropped. "Y-You've got me all wrong! I'm not here to hurt anyone! I was trying to get away from the ones that were hurting everyone! I was running away from Nuzleaf and Yveltal!"

Everyone's, excluding Nan's, eyes widened. "Wh-what did you say?!" Pikachu exclaimed in shock.

"We were all being controlled by Dark Matter! We were just tools to them!"

"You were being controlled?" Gajeel asked. _I'm not buying this…_

"That's right… but because of you, when Pikachu and Cyndaquil… and apparently, everyone else escaped from the Voidlands a little while ago, it seemed to have caused some kind of a shock. And I at least managed to free myself. Once I could think for myself again, I knew I couldn't stay there with them… So I waited for my chance and then I ran away."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Gajeel yelled. "YOU EXPECT US TO BELIEVE YOU?!"

"I think he might be telling the truth." Espurr said.

"What?!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Ampharos said something similar. That Dark Matter can invade the hearts of Pokemon who have any darkness in them; even if it's just a little… it's enough for Dark Matter to control them. The Pokemon that it controls gain the power of the void. Then they use that power to suck the energy from other Pokemon, turning them to stone… and that energy is then used by Dark Matter so that it can grow even greater. It is by controlling other Pokemon that Dark Matter gets its energy." Espurr explained.

Beheeyem's eyes widened. "Right! That's it exactly! You've gotta believe me! I only fought you just know because you attacked me out of the blue! I was just defending myself, but it's not like I turned you to stone or anything, right?! I mean, not that I even wanted to! I don't have the power to do that anymore because I got away from Dark Matter!"

"Hmm, if that's the case, Nuzleaf and Yveltal seem to be controlled by Dark Matter too…" Isaac whispered to himself.

"Hmph, say if we believe you, why come here?" Pikachu asked.

"I know where Dark Matter is… I know where to find the Tree of Life."

"The Tree of Life?!" Cyndaquil asked.

"Where we once turned the Expedition Society members to stone… the Prehistoric Ruins, the Tree of Life is deep within the ruins."

"It's in there?"

"The only reason no one has discovered it before is because it's so far inside the ruins. And now it's being taken over by Dark Matter, but it has grown so large already… we don't have much time. I came here hoping to find someone who would help me destroy Dark Matter. I've done terrible things, yes… but… I want to help destroy it with all of you."

"…What do you guys think?" Espurr asked.

"I want to talk to Ampharos about this first." Pikachu said. "Can you try and reach him?"

"Sure." She nodded and walked a few feet away and tried to contact him… but it was no good. "Hmm, can't seem to reach him. I don't know why though…"

"Hold up." Demyx looked at the Beheeyem. "Do you know of anything of a girl named Xarina?"

"Xarina? Odd name for a Pokemon… I've never heard of that before." Beheeyem said. "But, I do remember Dark Matter telling us that it captured someone and when we took a look, it was a Smeargle. I don't know why it wanted a Smeargle, though…"

"A Smeargle…" Aria said quietly. "…You don't think…"

"That's Xarina… I just know it." Demyx growled. "I'm going to get my wife back, no matter what it takes!"

"…You're married to a Smeargle… CAN THIS DAY GET ANY WEIRDER?!" Munna yelled.

"Welcome to the club…" Sabrina muttered.

"I never asked to join a club, you dumb Glaceon!"

"Who are you calling dumb, you bitchy Munna?"

"Oh, you're asking for it!" She growled as electricity sparked out of their eyes.

"…Oh good grief…" Isaac sighed.

"Never seen such hatred for a Munna before." Nan said.

"I've contacted Lapras." Espurr said. "She'll take you to the ruins."

"Thank you." Pikachu said. "You stay here and wait for Ampharos and Jirachi's return."

"…Well, it'll be dangerous, but seeing as how we don't have much time left, I'll stay here."

"Thank you, now let's move!" Pikachu said as they took off to Lapras.

"…I should've contacted a Wailord when I was at it…" Espurr sweatdropped. "Oh well…"

* * *

 _With Lapras…_

"O-Oh my…" Lapras sweatdropped, seeing the many Pokemon in front of her. "Espurr should've contacted a Wailord while she was at it."

"We can manage." Sting said and then tried to lift up Gajeel. "Nnngh…! GEEZ, HOW MANY ANVILS DID YOU EAT FOR BREAKFAST?!"

"You can lift me harder than that!" He said, and then Natsu, Wendy, Rogue, and Ven picked him up too, and he lifted off the ground… barely. "There, much better."

"How many anvils does he have in his pockets… IF HE HAS ANY?!" Natsu yelled.

"Ever heard of Psychic…?" Tristina sweatdropped. "Oh, never mind…"

"Well, that makes me feel a little better." Lapras muttered quietly. "Come on, I'll take you to the Ruins." She said and then once they hopped on, she took off with the Flying Pokemon following her, but they seemed to be taking their time thanks to Gajeel.

"We're gonna be here for a while…" Gajeel muttered.

"GEE, YA THINK?!" Wendy yelled.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back at the Expedition Society…_

Espurr's eyes lit up. "Wonderful! I finally reached you! How are things going on your side, sir? …I see. Pikachu, Cyndaquil and a handful of others are headed to the Prehistoric Ruins as we speak. …Right, I understand, then I won't try and call them back. Yes. If anything changes, I'll be sure to let you know… Mr. Nuzleaf."

* * *

 _Somewhere else…_

"I don't care what I am or where am I... I'm going to take her down one way or another..." Homura said as she was in a different area far away from them, and she looked quite… different.

It was then that she picked up on something. "I see… you're going over there." She said and then quickly flew off.

* * *

 _Xarina…_

A lone Smeargle was trapped within the roots of the Tree of Life. (Think of the Toads trapped within the trees in Partners in Time, but without the life sucked out of her.)

The Smeargle groaned. "Demyx… Nan… everyone… please hurry…" She said quietly as a tear ran down her cheek.

* * *

 _Mephiles…_

"Here are the Heartless you wanted." Dark Decade said, handing Mephiles a few Novashadows.

"Yes, these Novashadows will be enough to revive them and turning them into Heartless." Mephiles chuckled darkly and then noticed something behind Dark Decade. "What is that behind you?"

"Oh, this? I found him while I was hunting for Heartless." He said. "He might be of some use to us."

He side stepped out of the way as Mephiles let out a short gasp. "As I live and breathe… I never imagined I would see this creature right before my very eyes."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Those fools are in the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon world. Go and destroy them… Shadow Mewtwo."

Shadow Mewtwo nodded and then made a portal, then quickly flew in and closed it behind him.

"Something tells me that Dark Matter is your doing."

"I may or may not have had a part in it." Mephiles said as the machine was done. "Alright, now… to add my first henchmen." He said, putting in someone in the machine and then shoving the Novashadow in there as well.

Mephiles chuckled darkly. "It is time to revive and become a Heartless… Felix."

* * *

 **Well, this turned out to be quite interesting, don't you think?**


	14. The Fight at the Tree of Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

"We've arrived." Lapras said as they all hopped off of her while a certain few were still carrying the heavy Aggron that is Gajeel. "This small island here is in the middle of the eastern sea and it is where you'll find the undersea cave that connects to the base of the Prehistoric Ruins. This is the entrance to the Submerged Cave. You must head below the very seafloor, there you'll find the Prehistoric Ruins."

"Cool." Ruby said.

"They were built on a continent where Pokemon once prospered long ago, but it sank to the bottom of the sea." Lapras continued, and then, finally… the exhausted Flying Pokemon put Gajeel down.

"Hmph, about time we got here. You're so slow." Gajeel said.

"Well MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T WEIGH A THOUSAND POUNDS, WE WOULD'VE BEEN HERE AGES AGO!" Rogue yelled, panting.

"I can't… feel my wings anymore…" Wendy said in exhaustion.

"Well, better him than me." Happy said, referring to Natsu.

"Oh… bite me…" Natsu muttered.

"You okay?" Sarah asked, looking at the Braviary.

"...G-Give me a minute..." Ven panted.

* * *

 _A few rested Pokemon later…_

"Okay, we all ready? I'll show you the way through." Beheeyem said. "But, I'll still ask you to take the lead when we're in the dungeon. I'll be supporting you from the rear."

"WE'LL take the lead while YOU support US from the rear?" Munna asked. "What are you planning to do, petrify us again when our guards are down?"

"…I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with her." Sabrina said, growling lowly.

"We all do." Luxray said, his mane sparking a little.

"You could just be planning to attack us again." Pikachu said.

Beheeyem sweatdropped. "What would I stand to gain, attacking all of you in the middle of the dungeon? We're in the middle of the ocean… and the fact that there's too many of you." He said.

"Hmm…" Riku looked at Cobra. "Is he telling the truth?"

"For some reason, I can't use my abilities while I'm a snake Pokemon, which is pretty ironic if you ask me, but even then… we still shouldn't trust this guy."

"I'm totally with Cobra." Isaac said.

"Yep." Greninja nodded.

"Alright, let's just go." Cyndaquil said as they all nodded and proceeded to enter the cave.

 **BGM: Submerged Cave (Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon)**

They proceeded to go around the Submerged Cave, proceeding to take down some Armaldo, Wailmer, and Tentacool in the way and then went forward. A Sharpedo and Mantine got in the way and used Hydro Pump, knocking most of them down but Sabrina and Munna got past that and both used Ice Beam and Psybeam, both of them merging together and slamming into the both of them, causing an explosion to deal massive damage to the both of them, not to mention knocking them out.

"Whoa…" Sabrina said in amazement.

"Did that really just happen?!" Munna asked as they both looked at each other, and then to everyone's amazement, they both high fived each other.

"Huh, it amazed the both of them high fived each other." Ruby said the obvious.

"Gee, thanks for pointing that out…" Weiss muttered.

"…Well uh, let's just keep going." Pikachu said as they continued forward, until they eventually went deep into the cave.

"Man… how far down are we?" Sora wondered.

"I imagine we're pretty far." Kairi said.

"We are." Beheeyem nodded as he stopped. "We're basically at the bottom of the ocean."

"I was wondering if it was getting humid down here…" Tristina muttered.

"Oh good, it wasn't just me." Julia said.

"This is…?" Pikachu wondered. "How could a whole continent with this kind of culture just sink…?"

"It happened a long time ago." Beheeyem replied. "But now we need to hurry onward. Nuzleaf and his lackeys aren't here now. This is our chance to strike at Dark Matter."

"Right." Demyx nodded, really determined to rescue his wife as they proceeded to move forward… but Pikachu had something on his mind.

"W-wait!" Pikachu stopped them. "Beheeyem, when Dark Matter lost control of you, you came back to yourself, right? When that happened, what happened to your memories of when you were controlled? Did you forget everything, or do you still remember it all?"

"I… I don't really want to remember the things that I did when I was being controlled…"

Pikachu's eyes widened. "Then, you do remember?! If you do, then there's something I gotta ask! Why did Nuzleaf lie to Cyndaquil?"

Now it was Cyndaquil's eyes to widen. "Pikachu!"

"Sorry, I was just curious!"

Beheeyem said nothing.

"Come on, Beheeyem, you worked together with Nuzleaf to trick Pikachu, right?"

"…You really want to know?" He asked. "But you still don't even believe me, don't you? You still think that I might be bringing you here as some sort of trap, don't you?"

Pikachu sweatdropped. _He hit the nail on the head…_ He thought.

"So you really want to make me tell, even though you don't even trust me?"

"Yeah, I know it's not very smart… but I still have to ask. I mean, you guys went to so much extra work to make this elaborate ruse. Why do it? I just can't wrap my head around it."

"…I see. Yes, it might seem strange to you… but no, I won't tell you."

"What?! Why not?!"

"Because I don't want to. I don't want to say it."

 _Something doesn't add up here…_ Gajeel thought.

 _I swear, if you double cross us…_ Sarge thought.

 _As soon as we get out of here, the better._ Grif thought.

"Come on! If you know the truth, just tell me!" Pikachu growled. "I can't believe you're being such a brat!"

Beheeyem sweatdropped. "A Br-brat? Fine then… I'll tell you just one thing… the reason that Nuzleaf tricked your friend…" He turned to Cyndaquil. "Cyndaquil, It is because who you are and what you might remember."

"Who… Cyndaquil is?!" Pikachu asked in shock.

 _What I might remember…?!_ Cyndaquil wondered.

"You still had your memories of who you were when you first came to this world... but then… no… no… I'm sorry, I can't say anymore. Please don't make me…" He turned around. "I'm afraid we've wasted some of the little precious time we have. We should hurry onward."

Gajeel just about had enough of this. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" He yelled. "You've got to tell us more than that!"

"…I'm afraid you're out of time."

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"YEAH!" Pikachu agreed as they all proceeded to argue against the alien Pokemon as Cyndaquil began to wonder about while Nuzleaf singled him out.

While they were arguing, Munna pulled Sabrina to the side. "What, you want to kill me right here?" Sabrina asked in suspicion.

"Wow, way to jump to conclusions there." Munna muttered.

"Well, what do you want then since you basically pulled me?"

Munna sighed. "Look, I know we have our differences and all… but I just want to say… I'm sorry."

"…What?" She looked at Munna in surprise. "Sorry for what?" She asked, tilting her head.

"For every-"

"Hey! Get a move on you two!" Isaac said. "You can kill each other later, let's just get to Dark Matter and save Xarina!"

"…You know, you just encouraged them to kill each other later…" Nan told him.

"I'm not going to let that happen." Erza said.

"Oi vey…" Isaac muttered.

"…I'll tell you later." Munna said and walked away.

 _Sorry for what?_ Sabrina wondered as she followed the others to the entrance of the Prehistoric Ruins.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Prehistoric Ruins (Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon)**

"Okay, is it just me or have we been going around in circles?" Carla asked after a few minutes in the dungeon.

"It feels like it." Aria said as they kept on going.

"We should be getting close but… I'm not sure." Beheeyem said.

"Oh great, even the alien is lost." Flare muttered.

"We should be able to find our way around." Flame said.

"Yeah, and not bump into any Hairyama along the way…" Isaac said, looking behind him to see a few knocked out Hariyama, Pangoro and Electivire. "…Not to mention Pangoro and Electivire."

"Wait a minute! Nan's a Lucario!" Rose said. "Doesn't he have aura?"

"I'm already doing that." Nan said, as his eyes were closed. "…This way." He said as he took off running as they all followed him as his eyes were still closed, guiding them around the wild Pokemon… and then he saw four figures as he stopped running and opening his eyes, as they all looked to see what he stopped for… and there they saw a petrified Mawile, Buizel, Dedenne and Bunnelby.

"No!" Pikachu exclaimed. "Mawile… Buizel…!"

"Dedenne… Bunnelby…" Cyndaquil muttered.

"That's sad…" Lucy quietly said as they all nodded.

"So… this is where…" Pikachu angrily turned to Beheeyem. "Beheeyem!"

"…That's right, we turned them into stone. But now is no time for grief." He said, which made Pikachu growl. "The Tree of Life still lies ahead of us. We have to move on." He said and floated away.

"…Don't worry, you guys…" Pikachu looked at them. "We'll save all of you, I just know it!" He said and took off running.

"I still can't help but feel we're being led into a trap." Laxus said.

"That's what we're all thinking." Lily said as they took off once again, being guided by Nan as he used Bone Rush on a couple of Wild Pokemon, plus using Aura Sphere on a Staraptor that was coming in on them from behind.

"Next time, warn us!" Weiss shouted.

"You're welcome." Nan said and then looked at Caliburn. "You'd think she'd be more grateful that I took down a bird."

"Well, what can you do… she's an ice queen after all."

"Hey! I heard that!"

"Can we just get on with it?" Natsu asked as they kept moving.

"We've come so far down…" Pikachu said after a good ten minutes of silence. "Are you sure we're not at the Tree of Life yet?"

"We're nearly there." Beheeyem said. "If we can just make it through this area…"

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

Nan slowed down and then Beheeyem got ahead of them once again as they proceeded into a room. "...Hate to be THAT guy, but… I don't see a tree here." Isaac said.

"Are you sure this is the area?" Mew wondered.

"…This is odd." Beheeyem said. "It should be right here, that's what I heard." He said and then his eyes widened.

"Well, they _are_ big ruins." Pikachu said. "Let's just keep going a bit farther, maybe it's just on ahead." He said, and then suddenly he heard Nan's arm going into its arm cannon phase and aimed it directly at Beheeyem. "NAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He yelled, and then Beheeyem started laughing.

"I KNEW IT!" Gajeel yelled as they quickly got in battle positions.

 **BGM: The Coming Danger: Arrangement 1 (Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon)**

Pikachu growled. "You know what, Beheeyem?! I may not have trusted you much, but I did believe in you a little bit! I thought you might be telling us the truth about Cyndaquil's memory and all… but the whole time, you've been leading us on, is that it? What could you hope to gain?!"

"Gain? Nothing at all."

"Wha…? But this place is a trap, isn't it?"

"That's right! A perfect trap… for all of you… and for me too!"

 **Pause BGM**

"…I'm sorry, what?" Grif asked.

"I don't care if you believe me or not… but the one who told me that the Tree of Life was here was Nuzleaf. It was after I'd broken free of Dark Matter's control."

 _What…?_ Cyndaquil thought.

"He must've realized it… that I would betray them sooner or later… and that's why he lied, telling me that the Tree of Life was here."

"Wh-… then that means…" Pikachu said… and then there was some slow clapping.

"Oh great… THIS cliché…" Sabrina muttered.

"Heheheheh… I do thank you for explaining it all for me."

It was then that Nan turned his arm cannon from Beheeyem to the source of the slow clapping, as they saw Nuzleaf and two other Beheeyem approaching them. "Two more?!" Julia exclaimed.

"Why I oughta…" Cobra growled.

 **Resume BGM**

"It's just like you reckoned, Beheeyem. There ain't no Tree of Life here. You… rotten filthy traitor!" He smirked, as Beheeyem stiffened. "I applaud you for bringing in the so-called Heroes of Light as well, for I personally believe they had a key part on somehow bringing Pikachu and Cyndaquil out of the Voidlands."

"We did nothing of the sort!" Lucy protested.

"And why should I believe a stupid little Klefki?" Nuzleaf asked.

"Hey!" Natsu got in front of her. "No one calls her stupid!"

"Yeah!" Gajeel nodded.

Nuzleaf chuckled. "I don't know how you wrangled it, but I think I'll just send y'all back at the Voidlands right now and you will NEVER see that dumb little Smeargle ever again!"

Demyx growled. "Don't you DARE talk bad about her in front of me!"

"Or me." Nan growled.

"And how is a Samurott and a metal armed Lucario going to stop me? I reckon you can't do jack squat."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure we can do something… like tearing you into pieces for example!" Demyx exclaimed, which made Nuzleaf laugh.

"Just go ahead and try!" Nuzleaf smirked.

"ENOUGH!" Pikachu yelled, glaring at Nuzleaf. "You sure had us fooled… me… Cyndaquil… AND EVERYONE IN THE VILLAGE! Who do it?!"

"You wanna know why? You serious, kid? You mean you ain't heard it from that Beheeyem right there beside you?"

"Well, we _did_ ask! But all he would tell us was that it had something to do with Cyndaquil's memories!"

"Oh, so you haven't heard it all? I just went and figured you'd know the whole sorry tale by now." He said, causing Beheeyem to look down in shame. "Oh, so that's it, huh? Didn't want to admit to what you'd done? Sure enough… no one in his right mind would." He chuckled. "Then you just let me do the talkin'."

Beheeyem's eyes widened at this. _No…!_

"The only reason Cyndaquil here ain't had no memory all this time… is because that Beheeyem right there went and erased it all."

Their eyes widened and looked at Beheeyem. "You did… WHAT?!" Sora exclaimed in shock.

"You erased Cyndaquil's memories?!" Pikachu asked in shock, as Beheeyem looked down once more.

"Cyndaquil, you still knew who you were when you first came along to this here world. Before you lost your memories, you even tried battling me and my pals here. While we were all fighting, though… you got hit with a dose of ol' Beheeyem's psychic power…and plumb forgot who you were."

He then turned to the others. "And so that's when we hatched our little plan, that's when we decided to trick Cyndaquil."

"You rotten bastard…" Laxus growled as his whole body was crackling with electricity.

"But… why?!" Pikachu asked.

"It was all to get our hands on the Luminous Water, of course. No one but a human could break the barrier on that spring… That's the way them ancient Pokemon had set it up to be. And Cyndaquil here… well, he was summoned here by the spirit of an ancient Pokemon… and was brought right through the bounds of time and space, all in an effort to save this world."

"So… Cyndaquil was brought here to save the world?!"

 _Saw that one coming…_ Sabrina thought. _But by ancient Pokemon? That's new._

"It was all planned by them ancient Pokemon that had seen what the future held, but we managed to find out that there would be a human brought to this here world, and a human could help Pokemon turned to stone return to normal with Luminous Water. That'd be a real problem for us, if that started happenin'. So we decided to strike first, before any pesky human could break that barrier…and we headed out with a plan to put Cyndaquil there to an end."

He looked at Cyndaquil again. "You remember the spot, there by the waterfall? Never wondered why you were there? That's where we fought you, and during that battle, you lost all of your memories thanks to a real fine psychic hit. Soon as I heard that from the Beheeyem there, I knew just what to do… the plan just popped into my head. Sure, the Luminous Water was a real pain, but if we could absorb its power, we could get even stronger than ever! All I had to do was guarantee that the barrier would be broken while I was there, and that's why I nee-"

An Aura Sphere hit him on the head. "OOOF!"

 **End BGM**

"God, would it kill villains to stop monologuing?" Nan asked. "Just do the nutshell version; you did all of that just to get the freaking Luminous Water and gained a lot of power. Plain and simple. It saves everyone a migraine."

"You fool… You're going to pay for that." He growled. "I'll turn all of you into stone for that! And this place right here is where y'all be sent to the deepest pit of the Voidlands!"

Beheeyem's eyes widened. "The… deepest pit of the Voidlands?!"

"You know what I'm talking about at least, don't you, Beheeyem? You well know how frightening that place is. Once you're down there, in the pits of the Voidlands… you ain't never comin' back up! Not even you pesky Heroes of Light!"

Pikachu growled. "We'll get out of there somehow... we had our friends with us and they'll help us again!"

"Friends?" Nuzleaf evilly laughed. "How precious… do you realize who set this beautiful trap up? It was one of your so-called 'friends'." He said as they heart tiny footsteps as they saw Espurr coming over to them.

"Espurr?!" Cyndaquil exclaimed.

"Pikachu, Cyndaquil… and everyone else… hello. The fact is that when I was hiding and saw the both of you turning to stone, I was discovered by Mr. Nuzleaf and forced to help him. He told me that if I didn't want to be turned to stone myself, that I had to help him. I certainly don't want to be sent to the Voidlands. So that's why… I went and joined sides with Mr. Nuzleaf!" He said with a smile.

"Why you little…" Sarge growled.

Nuzleaf chuckled. "Espurr here's been helpin' us all keep in touch ever since then, you see… while pretendin' to be helpin' Ampharos and them with the same, naturally. Thanks to that, we know every move those fools make. It's been giving us a real upper hand in this fight!"

He then turned to Beheeyem. "Hey you, you traitor." He said. "If you wanna come back to our side right about now… I'll let your little slip here pass." Beheeyem looked down. "How about it? You think you could take 'em all on?"

"Everyone… I'm sorry…" Beheeyem said, tearing up. "I wanted to help save the world, but… not there… I can't… I don't wanna go the Voidlands… I can't…!" He said, crying a little.

Nuzleaf chuckled again. "How about that…. There's your friendship for ya. The friends you thought you could trust… and even the ones you're none too sure about. They're all the same in the end!" He smirked. "Havin' faith in someone else might rightly give you the courage to keep on fightin'. But how about now, when you ain't got nobody left to believe in? There ain't nothin' left for you in this world… so you be good little pawns…"

Darkness formed into his hands. "AND LET ME TURN Y'ALL BACK INTO STONE! YOU CAN KISS THAT SMEARGLE GOODBYE WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!"

"That's quite enough!" A voice yelled and suddenly, three Pokemon appeared in front of them, a Jirachi, Ampharos and Celebi.

"Wh-what in the world…?!" Nuzleaf exclaimed in shock.

"It's a pleasure to meet you… oh wait, no it's not." Ampharos said. "Ampharos at your service!" He said and used Thunder to distract the three of them.

"Now Celebi!" Jirachi ordered and then Celebi teleported all of them away from Nuzleaf and the Beheeyem.

 **BGM: Tree of Life: Island of the South (Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon)**

It was then that they teleported safely somewhere in Primeval Forest. "Whoa… where are we now… and why do I feel so dizzy…?" Weiss asked.

"That's nothing, you should've teleported when we were at that… uh… what was that place called where we got that dragon?" Natsu asked.

"Gringotts?" Isaac asked.

"Bingo. It was a whole lot worse there."

Weiss sweatdropped. "I don't even want to know…"

Jirachi smiled and looked at Celebi. "We did it! It actually worked!" She cheered.

Celebi sighed with relief. "That was close, though…"

Pikachu was still trying to comprehend what just happened. "Ampharos… Jirachi?! Why are you here… and where are we even?"

"A certain island to the south." Celebi replied. "What matters most is that we're far from the Prehistoric Ruins. So rest easy."

"…Um, sorry… but who are you?"

"This is Celebi, he has been a friend of mine for many years. He has been helping me with investigating the current turn of events." Ampharos introduced. "…And speaking of friends, who are all of these guys?"

* * *

 _One long introduction later…_

"Fascinating names… I'm not surprised that you're all human especially since Cyndaquil is a human as well."

"Should we tell him we're not human but Exceeds?" Happy whispered to Carla.

"That probably wouldn't be a good idea because I'm pretty sure they don't know what an Exceed is… and even if they did, they'd probably think it'd be some kind of new Pokemon."

"…Fair point."

"Celebi…" Pikachu rubbed his chin in thought. "Oh! Cyndaquil, remember those times when Celebi was mentioned?"

"Hmm… I do recall that Electrike and Amoongus mentioning something… and Entei did say something as well." He said. "But he wasn't there."

Celebi smiled. "I was probably still traveling through time just then."

"Travelling… through time…?" Pikachu asked.

"Well, Celebi is known as the Time Traveling Pokemon." Sabrina said. "I wouldn't be surprised if he went to the past regarding these events."

Ampharos looked at Sabrina. "…Are you some kind of wizard Pokemon? That's exactly right!"

 _Seriously? I was just actually guessing that last part._ Sabrina thought.

Gajeel coughed. "Nerd." He coughed again, but it was loud enough for Sabrina to hear and giving him a glare.

"We also saw some ancient writing when we were turned into stone regarding these events too." Pikachu spoke up.

"Fascinating…" Celebi said. "Then that'll definitely save us some time for Entei wanted me to look into it and investigate why the Pokemon have been turning to stone."

"Wait, are we talking about the same Entei that can tear you into pieces if you get on his bad side?" Wendy asked.

"Yes. Even though he may be rather frightening and tends to rub Pokemon the wrong way." Celebi said nonchalantly, causing many of them to sweatdrop. "But he _was_ serious about this as he felt that the world was in danger."

"He wasn't wrong. Things are looking pretty bad right now." Jirachi said. "You do know that the Tree of Life is withering because of Dark Matter?"

"Yeah…" Pikachu nodded.

"And do you know what will happen if the Tree of Life dies? The spinning of our planet will begin to slow, causing us to slowly be drawn toward the sun."

"…I'm sorry, but did you just say TO THE SUN?!" Lucy yelled.

"Yes." Jirachi looked up. "Eventually, our world would be swallowed up by the sun." He said as everyone else looked up. "To be perfectly blunt, this planet is already being pulled closer to the sun. That is why it's been so hot lately."

"I wondered why the sun looked closer than usual…" Cyndaquil muttered.

"Well that's certainly frightening." Emerald said as Neo nodded.

"Clearly we must do something." Ampharos said. "But before we rush into battle, we need more information. That is why we had Celebi investigate the events of the past… while Jirachi and myself looked into what was happening in the present world…" He then looked at Espurr. "Then we had Espurr compile all of the information that we were sending her."

Pikachu tried to argue. "B-But… Espurr has been working for Nuzleaf all this time… He threatened her and-!"

Espurr glared at him. "Did you really believe that?! I suppose I could have just let Nuzleaf turn me into stone when he threatened to do so… but that wouldn't have been very interesting. So I pretended to fear him and subscribe to his side's beliefs. That allowed me to pass along information about Ampharos to Nuzleaf while also keeping Ampharos abreast of what Nuzleaf was doing."

She then smiled innocently. "I suppose I'm what you might call a double agent? At any rate, threats don't work on me."

Pikachu sweatdropped. "Espurr… you're frightening sometimes…"

Sarge laughed. "I never doubted Espurr for a second!"

"Oh fuck you! You were growling 'traitor' the whole time and wanting to tear Espurr into pieces!" Grif exclaimed. "Not to mention asking me for a shotgun!"

"Did I really say that, Grif? Did I? Because I don't recall saying that." He said and then looked at Espurr. "Hey kid, how's about working with the Red Team?"

"…What's a Red Team?"

"NO WAY, I WILL NOT HAVE SOME GOD DAMN POKEMON IN THE RED TEAM!" Grif protested.

"Grif, have you ever heard of being flexible?"

"What is THAT supposed to mean?!"

Espurr sweatdropped and looked back at the others while the Arcanine and Slaking were still bickering. "Don't you recall when we caught Beheeyem?"

"When you tried to contact Ampharos?" Isaac asked.

"Yes. To be honest, I actually _did_ contact him and told him that Pikachu and Cyndaquil had returned from being turned to stone while bringing in a huge party in the process, and then I filled him in about Beheeyem. Then he said I was to pretend that I hadn't been able to reach him. So that was why I acted the way I did." She explained.

"…So, you just let us walk RIGHT into that trap?" Gajeel asked. "And while we're at it! A certain Umbreon told me that a certain metal armed Lucario knew what was going on!" He said and glared at Nan. "How come you didn't tell us that?!"

"Wanted to keep you in suspense." Nan replied.

"…Sometimes, I don't understand you Keyblade Wielders…" Gajeel muttered.

"At least they provide us with knowledge… even if it _is_ a bit… insane and over-the-top explanations." Erza said, glancing at Sabrina.

"Hey, I saw that glance!" Sabrina exclaimed, which made Erza chuckle.

"Anyway, I couldn't have imagined that things would have turned out quite the way they did. But thanks to what Nuzleaf said there, in the deepest part of the Prehistoric Ruins, we've been able to connect some very crucial dots. It's time we had a talk about everything… you ready?"

"Sure." Pikachu nodded.

"Oh, this ought to be interesting." Aria said.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Peril (Halo 2)**

"Dark Matter is just one bundle of hate, unhappiness and pain… it comes from all the Pokemon of the world." He began.

"…So it's just… hate and other nasty things?" Carla asked.

"Yes. Every time you feel annoyed with someone, every time you feel jealous of someone, every negative feeling that any of us have all come together and grow, and they form what is now attacking the Tree of Life."

"Wait, hold on a second." Levy said. "You said negative feelings, but don't we all have those every once in a while? If that's what creates this Dark Matter, then wouldn't it be pretty much impossible to destroy it?"

"That's right." Ampharos nodded. "In the past, it was stopped with the alignment of stars, and so the worst danger was averted… but Dark Matter was never defeated and it'll never go away."

"WHAT?!" Demyx yelled. "There's gotta be a way, right?!"

"Unfortunately, we still don't have an answer for that… but we still have to do something, or our world is finished. That's why we've been trying to examine some breakthrough by examining the past."

"Why don't I tell you what I found out?" Celebi asked. "Long ago, as is happening now… this planet did begin to be pulled too close to the sun. The Pokemon living in that ancient time tried to fight against Dark Matter, but… it wasn't just them alone. There was a single human who battled alongside them."

 _A single… human?_ Cyndaquil thought.

"Now this is only my own theory, but, if I had to say, I'd guess that…." He looked at Cyndaquil. "That human was you."

"What?!" Pikachu exclaimed in shock.

"Of course we can't confirm the theory due to his memory loss, and whether or not it really _was_ him… the fact remains that this human continued to fight on until the stars could do their work, this one human was able to stop Dark Matter in its tracks, if only for a time… but Dark Matter rises time and again with the movement of the planets. The day will come when it rises yet again, perhaps knowing that and wanting to help those who would fight it in the future, the Pokemon of that ancient age prepared certain countermeasures, measures such as the sealed spring… and the scarves you two wear now."

"Our scarves?!" Pikachu asked and the two of them looked down while the others looked at the scarves as well. "I mean, sure… they do seem to have some kind of strange power…"

"That is because those scarves were made by an ancient Pokemon… known as Mew. They were made using materials from the Tree of Life itself. Through countless generations, those scarves were passed down from hand to hand, until they were handed to you, Pikachu." Celebi explained.

"Wait, hold on… Mew as in… our Mew?" Natsu asked, looking at Mew.

"I never even made anything in my entire life, what makes you think I made those?" Mew asked.

"As in _our_ Mew." Celebi chuckled.

"But… why should I have something so important?" Pikachu wondered.

"That's exactly what I'd like to know." Celebi said. "As soon as I brought up the question of the ancient scarves with Ampharos here, he told me to look at the scarves that you and Cyndaquil wore around your necks… and they do look identical to the scarves that I saw in the ancient past. I couldn't believe it, to be honest!"

"…Neither can I. My old pops has always said that I had these scarves on me when he found me. He said I was wrapped up in them."

"But how did that come to be?" Jirachi wondered as everyone went deep in thought about it. "…I suppose thinking about it isn't going to help us any right now."

"You said that the ancient Pokemon was called Mew… and basically a different Mew?" Espurr asked. "The one who made the scarves from the Tree of Life?"

"That's right." Celebi nodded. "Mew was something of a leader back when Pokemon first battled Dark Matter."

Ampharos looked at Cyndaquil. "Cyndaquil, do you remember what Nuzleaf said when we were in the Prehistoric Ruins? Nuzleaf said that what called Cyndaquil here from the human world was the spirit of an Ancient Pokemon. Might that not be referring to Mew?"

"It's just a theory, of course. But we believe that you did fight Dark Matter once before in the past… so your experience and knowledge of that battle would be necessary in the future, and that is why Mew, or at least his spirit called you back from the human world to help us once more." Celebi said.

"But then you lost your memory when fighting against the Beheeyem." Ampharos pointed out. "Cyndaquil, if you can remember anything… anything at all, no matter how small…"

Cyndaquil tried but shook his head. "Sorry… I can't…"

"Well, even if your memories are lost, there is one thing we can say for certain, the scarves worn by Pikachu and you… were made to battle Dark Matter. So those scarves must serve somehow as keys to defeating Dark Matter." He then looked at the others. "Aaaand… whatever you might have to help us."

"We'll find some way to help. We always do." Sora said.

"Damn straight." Gajeel smirked.

"Let's go, comrades… we have no time to lose!" Ampharos said.

"Wait, hold on! Where's the Tree of Life at?" Pikachu asked.

"On this island and just in front of us is Primeval Forest." Ampharos said.

"Fire Island is also quite near from here." Jirachi said. "It has taken us a great deal of work to find this place, but we're finally here."

"But for now… we must move!" Ampharos moved forward and then stopped. "Oh, I just remembered something…" He turned to the Heroes of Light. "Have you heard of something called Looplets?"

 **End BGM**

"…Loop what?" Isaac asked as Ampharos pulled out several of them.

"When you put these on, you'll find these Emeras that are like crystals, and when you put them on… you can either feel stronger, tougher… whatever it may be!" He grinned.

"…Ampharos… where did you get those… and specifically, WHERE were you hiding them?" Jirachi asked as Ampharos gave them all Looplets.

"I'd tell you the details, BUT WE GOT AN ENEMY TO FIGHT POSTHASTE!" He said. "Let's go!"

Demyx felt something in his heart, feeling something that he hasn't felt for years. "…Is this…" His eyes widened. "Xarina's nearby… I can feel her…"

"So she's probably somewhere in Primeval Forest." Luxray said.

"Let's go… she can't be too far." Cobra said as they all took off.

* * *

 _Later…_

"Dag nabbit, I can't see two feet in front of me!" Sarge complained.

"Nan, can you see anything?" Julia asked. "…Nan?"

"I'm trying to see with my aura… oh, it's getting lighter!" He said.

"Oh good." Natsu smiled as they emerged out of the dark Primeval Forest, having tons of Emeras on their Looplets and then they looked up to see the Tree of Life in front of them.

"Is that it?" Celebi asked.

"It's got to be the Tree of Life, what else could it be?" Jirachi asked as what they saw before them… was a wilting Tree of Life.

"Wow… it's bigger than I thought it'd be." Aria said.

"Look at all those branches…" Espurr said in amazement.

"But… no leaves anywhere." Jirachi said.

"It's… nearly dead…" Celebi said quietly.

"Look at the top!" Pikachu pointed up. "There's some black… thing smoldering from up there!"

"Is that it?" Jirachi asked.

"Yes… I'd say that's our Dark Matter." Ampharos said. "And I think we're out of time… let's get up there at once!"

"But… how are we going to do that?" Ruby wondered.

"We climb the tree, naturally!" Ampharos smiled.

"Well, a few of us can fly up there." Celebi said. "We'll go up there to scout things out."

"HALT!" A voice yelled, grabbing their attention as they saw Nuzleaf and three Beheeyem in front of them.

"Well, look what the deadbeats dragged in." Natsu said.

"We'll stop 'em for sure." Erza said… but then suddenly, they noticed darkness swirling behind Nuzleaf and the three Beheeyem.

 **BGM: Surprise Attack! Yveltal (Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon)**

Yveltal has arrived.

"Ooooh, maybe we won't be able to stop THAT." Grif said.

"Auuugh…" Nuzleaf groaned in agony as the other two Beheeyem and Yveltal seemed to be in agony too as darkness was pouring out of their bodies, but the other Beheyeem was perfectly fine… and a bit scared.

"They are acting… oddly." Ampharos said.

"They seem to be in pain…" Espurr said.

Beheeyem flew over to them. "Th-that's it!" He said, as it was the same Beheeyem from before! "Nuzleaf and the Beheeyem… they've been acting strange all this while! Like they're not even there… like they've lost all sense of self!"

"What does that mean?!" Rose asked, looking mighty pale at the Yveltal in front of them… in fact, Maria Jr paled a little too.

"Dark Matter's control must be getting stronger… which means…" Celebi said grimly.

"Then we have no more time to waste!" Espurr exclaimed as Nuzleaf and the Beheeyem seemed to snap out of it and growled deeply.

"Th-that's enough!" Beheeyem exclaimed, getting in front. "I don't want to be sent to the Voidlands, but this… this is just too much! I just want all of this to stop! Can't we all ju-"

Nuzleaf answered Beheeyem by unleashing dark energy at him, immediately transforming him into stone, shocking everyone. "H-H-H-H-HOLY SHIT!" Grif yelled.

"Did that… did I just really see that?!" Sabrina exclaimed in shock.

Celebi growled. "That's gonna be our greatest hurdle for sure…"

"If we get hit with a blast like that, we're finished." Ampharos said and then Beheeyem aimed a blast of energy at Espurr.

"WAIT, YOU'RE AIMING AT ME?!" Espurr yelled and then suddenly… to their amazement, a shield blocked it from hitting Espurr. "…Huh?"

Another wave of blast aimed right at Tristina, but Isaac quickly got in the way. "Isaac, no!" Tristina exclaimed, but to their amazement, a shield blocked it.

"Huh…? I'm alive?" Isaac asked.

 _Oh thank god…_ Tristina thought, putting her hand over her heart and then Pikachu and Cyndaquil got hit… but then, it happened _again_ … and every other time they were about to get hit.

"What…?" Terra wondered, and then to their amazement… Pikachu's and Cyndaquil's scarves began to glow and then more surprisingly, they suddenly evolved into Raichu and Typhlosion!

"Whoa!" Raichu exclaimed. "It happened again?!"

"How in the…?" Typhlosion wondered.

"This happened before at Fire Island!" Jirachi exclaimed. "And now it's happening again because of the Tree of Life…"

"Which means…. The Tree of Life repelled the attacks that Nuzleaf threw at us and saved us from being turned into stone." Celebi said.

"Then that means…" Raichu muttered.

Ampharos did a fabulous pose. "Bingo! The Tree of Life isn't dead yet! It's still alive and kicking!"

Jirachi smiled. "There's still hope! As an aside, Ampharos… trees don't kick."

It was at this moment when a few certain Pokemon felt something from their Looplets and began to glow brightly… while also a certain Mega Evolution symbol appeared in front of them.

So basically, Natsu, Yang, Kairi, Gajeel, Riku, Nan, Wendy, Flash, and Levy all Mega Evolved from a certain Emera called the Awakening Emera… and Natsu just so happened to evolve into Mega Charizard X.

"Did… we just Mega Evolve?" Nan asked.

"It seems we did." Flash said.

"Alright, I get to kick some ass in this form!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"Oh! I've heard about this Emera that can make you Mega Evolve called the Awakening Emera… I thought Mega Evolving was just a myth, though…" Jirachi said.

"Awakening Emera, eh?" Ampharos wondered. "I wonder if…" He started to glow, Mega Evolving as well. "Aw yeah! I Mega Evolved too!"

"Whoa, Ampharos… you-"

Ampharos interrupted Espurr. "Please, I'm not Ampharos… I'M AMPHABULOUS!" He yelled, causing all of them to sweatdrop. "Now, let's take these tools of Dark Matter down!"

Nan smirked. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this!" He exclaimed.

"Sabrina, take Rose and Maria Jr to someplace safe. We'll handle Yveltal." Riku said.

"Got it." Sabrina nodded.

"Aww…" Rose pouted.

"As much as you guys want to fight, you might want to sit this one out." Sabrina said, guiding them to a bush. "Stay here." She ordered, quickly hugging the two of them and running off as everyone else dealt with Nuzleaf and the two Beheeyem while the Mega Evolved Pokemon (And Raichu and Typhlosion) went to deal with Yveltal.

"To arms, comrades!" Ampharos ordered.

 **BGM: Battle! Successor Korrina (Pokemon X/Y)**

Yveltal began the battle with Oblivion Wing, but everyone quickly dodged it as Nan quickly ran over and used Bone Rush repeatedly and fired several Aura Spheres at them.

"MOONBLAST!" Kairi yelled, using it on Yveltal as Yveltal roared in pain and tried to use Snarl, but Levy got in the way and used Protect on them, then Natsu flew up in the air.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled, using Fire Blast on him while Raichu used Thunderbolt and Typhlosion used Flamethrower while Flash ran up and used Close Combat on him.

Riku used Swords Dance and then ran over and proceeded to use Night Slash on him as Yveltal tried to whack them with its tail, but it didn't work out as Wendy used Wing Attack as Gajeel ran over and proceeded to use Iron Head to deal damage, then Yang ran over and let out a war cry while Natsu and Wendy were distracting Yveltal and she then used Sky Uppercut to knock Yveltal into the air.

Yveltal recovered and used Oblivion Wing on the two flying Pokemon, but they avoided and then he used Oblivion Wing on the ground, but they dodged as there was a huge explosion, but Kairi and Levy used Protect on them as Ampharos quickly used Electro Ball on Yveltal.

Nan quickly jumped into the air and used Close Combat then using Power-Up Punch right on the head, then backflipping and launching a powerful Aura Sphere right at the same time when Riku used Night Slash again and Levy using Hyper Beam.

Yveltal growled and used Roost to heal himself, but then Raichu used Thunder to deal major damage and Typlosion using Fire Blast, then using Flame Wheel, as Yveltal looked ready to be knocked down anytime soon as he used Oblivion Wing, but they quickly avoided as a few trees were knocked down.

"Gajeel! Let's take this guy down the old fashioned way!" Natsu suggested.

"Got it!" Gajeel nodded as the three got in formation as Kairi and Audino used Protect in case Yveltal got ready to attack again.

"SKY DRAGON…"

"FIRE DRAGON…"

"IRON DRAGON…"

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!"

With the powers of Flamethrower, Dragon Breath and… surprisingly enough, Hyper Beam combining into the Triple Dragon Roar (Or in this case, Triple Dragon Beam) and smacked right into Yveltal as it roared in agony and then fell to the ground in defeat, right as the same time as the Beheeyem and Nuzleaf.

 **End BGM**

"I think I need to eat more iron… that was definitely NOT an Iron Dragon Roar…" Gajeel muttered.

"That was Hyper Beam." Nan said.

"I don't care WHAT it was, it wasn't my usual roar!"

"Oh, stop complaining… we already beat him." Levy said.

It was at this moment that Yveltal, Nuzleaf and the Beheeyem woke up, seeming to have snapped out of it. "Ugh… where in tarnation am I?" Nuzleaf wondered and before anyone could answer, they suddenly disappeared on them, much to their shock.

"They… disappeared?!" Weiss exclaimed in shock.

"Where did they go?!" Raichu asked.

"I don't know… For a moment there, it seemed as though they had recovered themselves, but…" Celebi muttered.

"That isn't what matters, team." Ampharos said as Rose and Maria Jr returned to them as Sabrina smiled at them. "We have to keep moving."

"Xarina's really close, I can feel it." Demyx said.

"Then let's go." Nan said as they proceeded to walk.

 **Heh Heh Heh…**

"…Uh… Espurr? Did you just laugh?" Jirachi asked.

"It wasn't me… it sounded nothing like me." Espurr replied.

 **Heh… heh heh heh… heh hee… AHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

"That… doesn't sound like any of us." Blake said.

"It's like it's coming from inside my head!" Celebi said.

 **Heh… all of creation… at last… AT LAST THE TIME HAS COME! NOW I SHALL LEAVE THIS WORLD!**

"It sounds like… several different voices… and yet, they all speak as one…" Typhlosion said and then his eyes widened. "No… it can't be… could this be the voice of…?!"

Jirachi's eyes widened. "Is this… Dark Matter?!"

Suddenly, the world started to shake. "N-Now what?!" Ampharos wondered as they then saw the Tree of Life suddenly being uprooted from the Earth and slowly moving up from the sky, much to their shock… and then adding insult to injury, Raichu and Typhlosion changed back into Pikachu and Cyndaquil, probably because the Tree of Life was uprooted.

And also, the Mega Evolved Pokemon turned back to normal, not because the Tree of Life was leaving; it was most likely because they willed back into being normal Pokemon at the time being.

"Celebi, can you teleport us up there?" Jirachi asked.

"I've been trying since the second it pulled away from the ground, but the distortions created by Dark Matter are too strong!"

 **BGM: Make It! (Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon)**

Pikachu clenched his fists. "No, I won't end it this way!" He exclaimed as he took off running, hopping off on the rocks that were falling and he tried to reach it, but it was getting farther away… but Jirachi and Celebi gave him a boost… and then surprisingly, Cyndaquil sprung into the air and also gave Pikachu a boost.

"Almost… there…!" Pikachu exclaimed as he tried to reach the root… he was so close… and yet… he started to fall back down to the earth with him screaming… and then he landed back on the ground and on top of Ampharos no less.

 **End BGM**

"Agh…" Pikachu groaned. "A-Ampharos… did you… b-break my fall?"

"Th-that… I did… Even for someone as marvelous as me, though, absorbing such a blow… was a bit… tough…" He groaned.

"Jirachi, we can still fly!" Celebi said.

"And that we'll do!" Jirachi exclaimed as the two flew up as the Heroes who could fly joined them… but… it was so far for them that they wouldn't be able to reach it in time.

"No… it's getting farther and farther ahead…!" Celebi exclaimed.

"Agh… we can't even catch up to it…!" Natsu exclaimed, and they were forced to stop and watch it go up even further.

"Ugh, now what do we do?!" Jirachi asked.

"This can't be good…" Ven muttered.

It was then that the world was starting to be covered in dark energy once again while the Tree of Life had entered space.

 **BGM: Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix)**

 **AUUUUUUGH! ALL OF CREATION… HARKEN TO MY WORDS!**

Dark Matter has started to speak once again.

 **THE TREE OF LIFE SHALL WITHER AND FALL! DEVOID OF ALL POWER, THE TREE NOW FLIES THROUGH SPACE… TO BE DRAWN INTO THE SUN!**

The Earth was getting dangerously close to the Sun as it was getting bigger by the second.

 **THE WORLD NO LONGER SPINS. THE COURSE OF THIS PLANET IS NOW SET! IT SHALL BE CONSUMED BY THE SUN AS WELL! I AM… NO, ME! I'M… WE ARE… ALTOGETHER… DARK MATTER! AND WE SHALL RETURN THIS WORLD TO THE VOID!**

 **WE WERE BORN OF YOU ALL… ALL OF CREATION BROUGHT US FORTH. THE HATRED AND JEALOUSLY YOU ALL BEAR… THE DARKNESS FOUND IN ALL CREATION. THE QUARRELS AND THE WARS… THE GRUDGES, THE PREJUDICES… ALL OF IT COMES TOGETHER TO GIVE BIRTH TO THE UGLINESS THAT I AM!**

The Flying Pokemon came back down. "I'm sorry, we couldn't catch it…" Celebi muttered.

"It's not your fault." Ampharos said.

 **THIS IS WHAT YOUR NEGATIVITY HAS BORNE! THIS DOOM IS OF YOUR OWN MAKING! ALL BECAUSE THE UGLINESS WITHIN THE HEARTS OF POKEMON GREW TOO GREAT… YOU INVITED THIS UPON YOURSELVES!**

"W-we're to blame…?" Pikachu asked.

"Grif, this is your entire fault! If you weren't so negative, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Sarge scolded.

"MY FAULT?!" Grif yelled. "WHAT'S THIS GOT TO DO WITH ME?!"

"Oh, you know why!"

 **CLING TO YOUR PRECIOUS PLANET…AND TOGETHER WITH IT…BE RETURNED TO NOTHINGNESS! THIS IS THE END!**

"So… is this it?" Flare wondered. "Nothing to do but… watch this world get destroyed?"

 **End BGM**

"It seems like it…" Cyndaquil muttered… and then suddenly, they heard a Pokemon roaring.

"Wh-what was that?!" Espurr asked as Celebi looked up.

"Everyone, look up! The Tree of Life!" Celebi exclaimed as they looked up.

Jirachi's eyes widened. "The space surrounding the Tree of Life is being distorted!"

"And look, something's stopped it!" Ruby said.

"But… who would stop it?" Aria wondered.

Up above, two certain Pokemon were stopping it with attacks… and they just so happened to be Deoxys and Rayquaza. "Do not… underestimate the power of Pokemon!" Deoxys said as Rayquaza roared, Mega Evolving as well and unleashing a powerful attack to stop the Tree of Life from moving.

 _Pikachu… Cyndaquil… Heroes of Light…_ A voice telepathically called out to them.

"Where's that voice coming from?" Isaac asked.

 _Listen to my words carefully… my name is Arceus… and before you ask, I am not the same Arceus the Heroes of Light are used to._

"Arceus?" Pikachu wondered.

 _Well, that answers THAT question._ Nan thought.

 _Bringing together the power of all the Pokemon in this world… we will slow the ascent of the Tree of Life. We will prevent it from reaching the sun. We are using the psychic powers of a certain Pokemon to the fullest._

What Arceus is referring to is actually Mewtwo in its Mega Mewtwo Y form.

 _And those who can fly are attacking directly from the sky._

Up above, several flying Pokemon including three certain Legendary Birds were in view, attacking it as well.

 _Yet, if we get too close… we will all be turned to stone. Ampharos, the same is true for you all._

"Us?!" Ampharos exclaimed in shock.

 _That is right. Dark Matter's power is too strong from atop the Tree of Life. Your scarves may have protected you all during your recent battle against Yveltal, but that will not be the case where you are to go next. Only those in direct contact with the scarves will be protected from Dark Matter's ever-growing power._

"I see… then that leaves…" Ampharos looked at Pikachu and Cyndaquil.

 _Yes, Pikachu and Cyndaquil. As soon as all of you are ready, we will transport you to the Tree of Life._

"We?" Aria asked.

 _Yes, a certain Pokemon came into this world to help you. She is a Gothitelle that goes by the name of Yukari._

"Yukari?!" Sabrina exclaimed.

 _Indeed. She came to help as soon as she realized what was going on in this world. She will accompany you for the rest of your journey to save your friend and defeat Dark Matter. All of you are our final hope to save this world while we hold the Tree of Life back._

"We still have hope, Ampharos!" Jirachi grinned.

"What do you mean?" Pikachu asked.

"Ampharos and Jirachi traveled far and wide to try and reach the allies we need for this day. While you were in the Voidlands, they prepared for battle… and now the Pokemon have heeded the call… including a Pokemon named Yukari too. I guess she's a friend of these guys."

"Yep." Natsu nodded.

"But that seems like our end from this battle. The rest… is in your hands." Ampharos said.

"We'll take to the skies again!" Jirachi said as he and Celebi took off.

"Alright, let's do this." Sabrina said as a gap opened up in front of them while Arceus prepared to teleport Pikachu and Cyndaquil away as they ran into the gap, but all of them were unaware of Shadow Mewtwo quickly flying in and heading inside the gap.

Luckily, the gap closed before Homura could go in.

"Dammit…" Homura growled. "…No matter, I will wait for them until they defeated this Dark Matter." She said, proceeding to shroud herself in the trees and bushes.

* * *

 **I wasn't planning on having Yukari join them, but when Arceus explained that Yukari was going to help them get to the Tree of Life, I thought "...Eh, why not? Let's have Yukari join them."**


	15. The Battle with Dark Matter

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Tree of Life: Roots (Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon)**

A gap opened up and everyone, including a certain Gothitelle walked out of it, and then Pikachu and Cyndaquil had teleported inside, and suddenly… everyone was having some trouble breathing… more than likely because they were close to the stratosphere.

"A-agh… h-hard to… b-breathe…!" Pikachu groaned.

Nan was already on his knees, panting. "D-Dammit… it's so hard to breathe up here…"

"Don't worry; I'll make sure I'll have you breathe normally." Yukari said, looking at Julia who looked a little bit concerned for Nan. _Poor girl…_ She thought. _I don't think she'll ever get over the fact that he died twice…_

 _Pikachu… Cyndaquil… Heroes of Light, do you hear me?_

"We hear you…" Pikachu said. "But… it's hard to breathe all of a sudden…"

 _The Tree of Life has nearly reached the stratosphere now. It will be incredibly cold, but even worse… the air is very thin at that height._

It was this very moment that the neckerchiefs that Pikachu and Cyndaquil were wearing suddenly started to glow and they were immediately at their final evolved forms.

"Oh… I can breathe normally now…?" Raichu wondered.

 _Not only is the Tree of Life giving all of you strength, but Yukari is manipulating her boundaries so that you can breathe easily as well._

Typhlosion looked at the Gothitelle. "I take it you're Yukari."

"Yep." Yukari nodded.

"But… what does he mean by boundaries?" Raichu wondered.

Yukari smiled. "I'll tell you when you're older."

"Hey!"

 _You are now at the roots of the tree._ Arceus grabbed their attention. _Countless tendrils come together here. Look around you._

Everyone looked around to see the roots as they were pretty much… well… withered.

 _The tree is withering and growing black with Dark Matter's rot, and yet… if you look closely, do you not see small lines of light? That is the Tree of Life's spirit. The light flows toward the trunk of the tree, filling it with the power of life._

"So… it's that power that made us evolve." Raichu said. "And that's all the proof we need that the Tree of Life is still alive!"

 _That is right. But we have not been able to completely stop the Tree of Life's ascent. Everyone is doing their best, but… the tree continues to slowly and inexorably move farther from the planet._

"We don't have much time…" Erza muttered quietly.

 _If you travel up from where you stand now, you should be able to reach Dark Matter. Yet I expect Dark Matter will try to halt you on your way with its dark illusions. Take care._

"We will. Thank you Arceus." Raichu said.

 _One last thing. Everything is up to all of you from here on out. Please… protect our tomorrows… the future of all Pokemon…_

"You can count on us! We'll squash Dark Matter!"

 _One other thing. Make sure to rescue your friend along the way._

"We will." Demyx nodded. "She's really close…"

"Then let's move." Nan said and then felt something on his arm and he turned to look at Julia. "What's wrong?"

"Just… don't overdo it…"

Nan smiled. "I won't. Since when have I ever overdone it?"

"Well, there's that time when you-"

"Caliburn, you're not helping." Nan said in annoyance.

"Sorry…"

"Let's move." Sabrina said.

"So, how far does this go?" Isaac asked, looking at Nan.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I just can't seem to beat Yveltal in the game to save my life."

"Ouch… so we're going in blind?"

"Unfortunately." Nan nodded.

"Going in blind is where the fun is." Sabrina said. "After all, it gets boring if you know what's going on."

"…I can't believe I just heard her say that…" Aria said.

"Well, she's not wrong." Sora grinned.

"Indeed. Let's move." Hawlucha said as they took off.

"What kind of Pokemon will we see in here?" Kairi wondered as they wandered around as Nan closed his eyes.

"…Interesting…" He mused.

"What do we got?" Sabrina asked.

"A Fearow, Scyther, Ledian, Bellossom, Beautifly, Cacnea, Carnivine, Yanmega, Unfezant, Maractus and Phantump." He said.

"Well, that's an interesting choice of wild Pokemon." Flare said.

"Is Xarina nearby?" Flame asked.

"No… I'm not seeing any signs of a Smeargle." Nan replied. "…However, I am picking up on… hmm… interesting."

"What is it?" Isaac asked.

"…Follow me." He requested and then took off running as everyone followed while taking care of the wild Pokemon while a Fearow tried to attack Sabrina from behind, but Munna saw this and used Yawn to have it fall asleep and then used Psybeam on it.

"Thanks." Sabrina said as Munna nodded and they proceeded to go forward… and then suddenly, the whole place started to rumble.

 **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

Everyone had to hold on to something before the rumbling stopped. "What was that?" Rose asked.

"No idea… but I have a feeling it sounded like a Pokemon's cry." Typhlosion said.

"We're close." Nan said as they picked up the pace until they saw four Pokemon in front of them… and said four Pokemon just so happened to be Nuzleaf, the Beheeyem and Yveltal.

"Those four again?!" Sarge growled.

"Oh for god's sakes, can't we catch a break with these four?!" Grif complained.

"Hold on, they seem to be in pain." Yang said.

"And they've been caught… but by who?" Raichu wondered.

"No idea… but it could be a trap…" Typhlosion said.

"I know but…"

"Yeah."

The two of them walked over and touched them, freeing them. "You guys okay?"

Nuzleaf groaned. "Y-you… you runts…" He said and then groaned in agony again. "U-Ugh…!"

"I-It hurts…!" One of the Beheeyem groaned.

"I guess Arceus wasn't kidding when he said that it would be difficult to breathe up here." Isaac said as everyone nodded.

Nuzleaf looked at Raichu and Typhlosion. "N-Now y'all… I reckon I've been unfair to the two of you all this time… Lyin' to you and lookin' down on you, if I'm to be perfectly honest… I did all that… I did all that… and still… Still y'all…!" The three of them bolted.

"...Good riddance, I was about to crush him anyway." Gajeel said.

"I can't help but wonder if he's sorry for what he did." Wendy said.

"I'm feeling the same thing, really…" Erza nodded as Raichu and Typlosion went over and freed Yveltal as he fell to the ground.

"Mmm… why…" Yveltal wondered.

"Why what?" Raichu asked.

"You could have passed us by and never lifted a finger for our aid." He replied. "Even if we were controlled by another… we still bear responsibility for our actions. We have done things which can never be undone, nor forgiven. And yet, you would move to save us? You would allow us to live…?"

"Yeah… but I do want something for it. We saved Nuzleaf and them back there… but they ran off somewhere. They didn't look like they were in good shape, and even if they were doing fine, we're still up in the sky. They can't get down from here. So would you take Nuzleaf and the Beheeyem back down to the planet with you?"

Yveltal looked at them. "And why should I…?"

Erza walked forward and knelt down. "Because everyone deserves a second chance in life. Yes, what you've done is unforgivable, but everyone has the chance to redeem themselves and have a second chance."

Yveltal's eyes widened at this… he hated to admit it… but the Bisharp had a point and he tried to hold back his tears. "…That Smeargle you're looking for… she's just a few yards away…"

Demyx's eyes widened. "Really?!"

Yveltal nodded. "Yes…" He said before slowly disappearing into the ground and not saying another word, although Erza could've sworn she heard 'Thank you'.

"Xarina…" Demyx whispered. "We're almost there…"

"Let's go." Nan said as they took off.

 **End BGM**

And several yards later… they saw a lone Smeargle trapped within the roots. "XARINA!" Demyx yelled.

The Smeargle looked up, complete with tear stained cheeks. "…Demyx…? Nan…?"

Nan smiled. "Yes… it's us."

Xarina smiled. "Demyx! Nan!"

Demyx took out his Seamitar from its sheath. "I'll bust you out of there." He said as the Smeargle smiled.

Suddenly, a Shadow Ball came out of nowhere and smacked Demyx right on the head. "AGH!"

"Demyx!" Xarina exclaimed in shock.

"Where did that come from?!" Nan asked.

"That is far enough." A voice said as they turned around to the source of the voice and then Shadow Mewtwo landed in front of Xarina.

"Shadow Mewtwo?!" Ven asked.

"I thought we wouldn't see him again ever since Amestris!" Sarah exclaimed.

"How did that thing come back?!" Isaac wondered.

"Let's just say a dark hedgehog ordered me to get rid of all of you." Shadow Mewtwo said, aiming his hand at all of them.

"Mephiles…" Nan growled and activated Bone Rush.

"You guys stay put, we'll deal with this thing right here!" Demyx growled.

"It is futile." Shadow Mewtwo said before getting into a fighting position.

 **BGM: Synergy Burst (Shadow Mewtwo) (Pokken Tournament)**

Nan ran over and used Bone Rush on Shadow Mewtwo, but Shadow Mewtwo grabbed the Bone Rush with his hands and flipped Nan over and then blocked a Razor Shell from Demyx and then used Thunder on him as he cried out in agony from it.

"Dad…!" Nan growled and then aimed his metal arm at him and used Aura Sphere to knock Shadow Mewtwo away.

Shadow Mewtwo turned to him and then flew over to him, using Zen Headbutt to knock him to a wall but Nan quickly recovered and used Power-up Punch to knock him away. "Hmph." Shadow Mewtwo raised his hand up and used Recover before teleporting behind him and using Psystrike to deal a major blow to him.

Demyx shook it off and then ran over and used Aqua Jet to slam into him, but Shadow Mewtwo grabbed him by the horn after he was attacked. "You fight well…" Shadow Mewtwo admitted. "However, the way you fight is nothing more than cowardly." He said, tossing him to a wall.

"I am… not a coward…!"

"Hmph, then what are you then?"

"Just a guy… who really wants to save his wife!"

Shadow Mewtwo folded his arms. "From what I understood from someone else named Dark Decade, I was told that you are the most cowardly out of all the Keyblade Wielders parents… and the fact that you don't have a Keyblade."

"I may have been a coward back then… but ever since Xarina entered my life… she showed me what it's like to be brave in the face of danger... no matter how scary it might be, you just have to be brave… no matter what the cost is!" He said.

Shadow Mewtwo said nothing but he then laughed. "Foolish… those are just meaningless words."

"They may be meaningless to you… but what my old man is saying is true…" Nan said, closing his eyes and Mega Evolving.

"How can a coward be brave in the face of danger?" Shadow Mewtwo asked. "Once a coward, always a coward."

"AT LEAST HE'S TRYING!" Nan yelled as he ran over and used Close Combat to knock him away, but Shadow Mewtwo recovered and used Flamethrower.

"Trying? That means he's still a coward. I am completely baffled as to wonder why a human girl can fall for the likes of a cowardly human boy."

"…There are just some things that you just really admire…" Xarina quietly said, but Shadow Mewtwo didn't hear her, but Nan and Demyx did as they both smirked.

Nan ran over and used Aura Sphere, but Shadow Mewtwo used Reflect to knock it back… but to his surprise, Nan used Bone Rush like a homerun bat and knocked it back into him, hitting him in the face as he growled in frustration and then Demyx ran over and used Razor Shell on him several times before using Hydro Pump.

"Useless!" Shadow Mewtwo exclaimed, preparing to use Thunder on him but Nan jumped up and used Power Up Punch from above… right on his head to stun him and then Demyx ran forward and used Aqua Tail to pin him to a wall.

Nan and Demyx looked at each other and nodded as they ran forward as Shadow Mewtwo attempted to use Recover, but Nan used Aura Sphere on his hand and then Demyx used Aqua Jet to deal the finishing blow.

 **End BGM**

"Nngh… how… how did I…?"

"Simple… you underestimated the coward." Demyx said. "Even cowards can be brave, they just have to have to fuel the desire to be brave. That's right, I'm not afraid to admit it even though I'm working really hard on it!"

Shadow Mewtwo growled and aimed his hand at Demyx. "You… fool…" He growled and tried to charge an attack, but Nan sensed this and used Power Up Punch on his chest as he yelled in agony before he fell to the ground.

"Attacking at point blank range is the coward's way of fighting… including attacking from behind." He said, and then to their surprise… Shadow Mewtwo suddenly started glowing and suddenly got sucked into a gem that Yukari was now holding.

Maria Jr. lightly gasped. "That's… the same thing that Light can use." She whispered.

"It's called a Burst Heart." Yukari said. "From what I heard, it can allow someone to become a hybrid of a Pokemon that's in it, as long as that person has the right qualities to handle it. I managed to find an empty one after seeing Light use his, just in case." She then tossed it to Nan.

"This thing?" Nan caught it. "Huh… never thought I'd see Shadow Mewtwo in this."

Demyx said nothing, but his Seamitar glowed and cut the roots that held Xarina and then she collapsed into his arms.

 **BGM: Friends in my Heart (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"D-Demyx…"

"Don't say anything, sweetheart… you're safe now." Demyx smiled as Nan turned back to normal and knelt down and smiled at her.

"I was worried… that you'd never come…"

"Why would we do that? You mean so much to us anyway." Nan smiled as they were joined by everyone else.

"Thank you…" Xarina smiled, as several tears ran down her cheeks as Nan looked at the gem before looking at his mother.

"Here…" Nan gave it to her. "I have a feeling you'll be needing this more than anyone else."

"Thanks… I'll keep it…" Xarina quietly said as she gently took it before her eyes closed and sighed deeply.

"Heheh, she seems worn out." Sarge said.

"You'd be exhausted too after being held prisoner for that long." Sabrina said.

Demyx chuckled and then gently put Xarina on his back, as she was resting peacefully.

"Aww! That's so adorable!" Weiss said.

"…Never thought I'd hear YOU say it." Ruby said.

"I have a heart too, you knucklehead!"

Blake chuckled. "Well, we're this close… we should be able to defeat Dark Matter at this point."

"Of course, we manage to save worlds all the time!" Ruby smiled.

"…Except for ours…" Yang said quietly.

"…Yang…" Ruby looked at her sadly.

"…Let's just keep going." Yang muttered as she quietly walked away from the group.

"I hate seeing my sis so melancholy… whatever happened to her upbeat personality?" Ruby wondered.

"The Malevolent Seven happened, that's what." Weiss said.

"The sooner we destroy Unicron, the better." Blake said as they all walked away with Demyx carrying Xarina on his back.

 **End BGM**

As they were walking, they noticed that the scenery had changed and they knew that they were in the Trunk of the Tree of Life, and they were busy walking around with Nan guiding them with his aura.

Along the way, they bumped into some wild Kingler, Gardevoir, Bibarel, Chingling, Seismitoad, Whimsicott, Duosion, Flabebe and Carbink, but they quickly pulled through without any trouble, although Kairi did seem a little troubled taking down a fellow Gardevoir, but she got over it with the help of Sora.

It was then that Nan stopped and opened his eyes. "We're here." He said as they saw a threatening dark aura in front of them.

It was none other than Dark Matter.

"That's… Dark Matter!" Typhlosion exclaimed.

"Alright, let's take it out!" Sabrina said as they got ready to fight.

 **GRRRRRR…. RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!**

Darkness surrounded them, until it disappeared as they looked around to see that they were in some area, completely looking like they were standing in space.

It was this point where Xarina woke up. "Wh-where are we…?" Xarina wondered. "What is this place?"

"It seems like… we're trapped!" Typhlosion exclaimed.

"It pulled unto a world of its own making…" Aria said in shock.

"Then that means… an attack is coming next." Erza said gravely.

 **GRRR… YOU MEDDLING PESTS AGAIN… I SEE YOU RESCUED THAT SMEARGLE.**

Some of them paled, not really used to Dark Matter's voice up close and personal…

 **S…STOP… PLEASE… JUST STOP. DON'T THROW YOUR LIVES AWAY… THE TREE OF LIFE IS DYING. THIS PLANET WILL BE CONSUMED BY THE SUN… THE WORLD IS ENDING!**

"We won't let it! We've come this far… we're not going to let this world be destroyed by you!" Erza said as the Pokemon that battled Yveltal Mega Evolved once again.

Wendy suddenly gasped. "Look behind Dark Matter! Is that the Tree of Life?!"

"It is…" Sting said.

"Wait, that light over there at the trunk…" Isaac said. "It's not as dead as Dark Matter says it is."

"Then let's take this thing down!" Flare exclaimed.

Demyx gently put Xarina down. "Xarina… find some cover. We'll protect you here."

"What? But I want to help!"

"It'd be better if you were safe." He requested.

Xarina sighed. "…Fine, you win…" She muttered as Rose and Maria Jr. guided her to safety.

"We'll protect you!" Rose smiled as Maria Jr. smiled too.

"Thanks…"

 **BGM: Dark Matter 01 (Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon)**

"Now, let's take you down!" Riku smirked.

"Look alive, Grif! We're taking down a huge orb of darkness!" Sarge ordered.

"…Oh great…" Grif muttered.

Sabrina, Aria, Kyurem and Weiss proceeded to use Ice Beam on Dark Matter while Raichu used Thunderbolt as Hawlucha leapt into the air and used Flying Press before jumping away and then Greninja used Water Shuriken.

Dark Matter growled before summoning an arm of darkness and swung it, hitting Kairi, Grif, Terra, Sabrina and Sora and then Nan jumped up and used Bone Rush on it and then Isaac used Iron Tail while Sarge, Flare and Flame used Flamethrower, then Tristina used Psybeam along with Kairi and Rose.

Yang ran over and used Sky Uppercut before backflipping away as Yukari aimed directly at Dark Matter and used Psyshock, then Dark Matter proceeded to blow everyone away before letting out its animosity on Grif, which paralyzed him much to his dismay.

Sora ran over and used Flame Wheel with Typlosion while Caliburn used Sacred Sword and Julia used Zap Cannon while Mew transformed into Darkrai and used Dark Pulse on it.

Dark Matter started to charge up and then suddenly dark spikes rose from the ground, hurting pretty much everyone but luckily, Xarina was unharmed, but she was horrified by those dark spikes, but they all seemed to pull through as Munna used Psybeam and Cobra used Poison Tail.

"This should do it!" Aria said as she, Lucy and Kairi used Moonblast, completely shattering Dark Matter, and then Nan ran forward and used Power Up Punch to deal serious damage, along with the Dragon Slayers using their moves to deal more damage as well.

 **End BGM**

 **GYAAAAAAAAAAAGH! S-STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE! NOOOO! I DON'T WANNA DISAPPEAR! STOOOOP IT!**

"Who knew Dark Matter was such a cry baby?" Weiss asked.

"Right?" Natsu chuckled.

"This should deal the final blow!" Gajeel said as he ran forward, but suddenly, the whole place started to get dark. "Eh…?"

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Sarge wondered.

"Guys, look!" Happy exclaimed, pointing to the Tree of Life.

"Dear god, the light has gone out…!" Sabrina exclaimed, her eyes filled with horror.

"Then… that means…" Aria paled just thinking about it.

 **HEEHEE… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN FEEL IT! I CAN FEEL IT NOW! THE TREE OF LIFE IS RUNNING OUT OF ENERGY! THE TREE OF LIFE… WILL DIE AT LAST!**

The place started to rumble.

 **LOOKS LIKE YOU FAIL! THE TREE OF LIFE HAS WHITHERED COMPLETELY! THIS IS THE WILL OF THE UNIVERSE! YOU'VE GOT NO CHOICE BUT TO ACCEPT IT!**

 **BGM: Apprehension (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix)**

At that very moment, Dark Matter started to regenerate itself, much to their horror. "No! All of that hard work for nothing?!" Isaac exclaimed.

"We gotta do something…!" Flare exclaimed, but then adding insult to injury, Raichu and Typhlosion started to turn back to normal… while draining everyone's energy in the process, making them severely weak.

Not only that, but outside, everyone was getting turned to stone left and right. Deoxys, Rayquaza, the Three Legendary birds, Celebi, Jirachi, Mewtwo, Arceus… just to name a few.

Aaand of course, the Mega Evolutions had to go away at the wrong moment. "No!" Natsu exclaimed before one by one, they fell on their knees… or in Lucy's case, falling flat on her face.

 **End BGM**

"Ooof!"

"D-dammit…!" Sabrina groaned.

"We… c-can't… give up…!" Aria muttered.

 **YOU WHO WOULD DEFY ME… ALL OF THE POKEMON WHO ALLIED THEMSELVES WITH YOU AND YOUR CAUSE… ARE NOW STONE.**

 **BGM: Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix)**

Their eyes widened. "What?!" Natsu exclaimed in shock.

"No… it can't be…" Erza said quietly.

 **NOW THERE IS NO ONE LEFT WHO CAN STOP THE TREE OF LIFE'S ASCENSION! GIVE UP. THIS UNIVERSE CREATED ME… THE DARKNESS IN YOUR HEARTS, THE UNIVERSE** ** _WANTS_** **THIS PLANET TO COLLIDE WITH THE SUN. LOOK AT YOU, COMPARED TO THE UNIVERSE, YOU ARE TOO SMALL TO DO ANYTHING. YOU ARE TOO WEAK. WHAT CAN SUCH SMALL, WEAK CREATURES DO? NOTHING. SO GIVE UP. ALL YOU CAN DO IS FEEBLY STRUGGLE ON!**

Suddenly, a dark red portal opened up and Yveltal emerged from it, immediately using Oblivion Wing on it.

 **GWAAAAUGH!**

Yveltal roared and continued to use Oblivion Wing, and then Nuzleaf and the Beheeyem arrived and proceeded to attack Dark Matter as well.

"Yveltal… and everyone else…?!" Cyndaquil asked.

Nuzleaf looked at the two of them. "I sure am sorry, Cyndaquil! And apologies to you too, Pikachu… and the Heroes of Light! I hope this'll make up for some of my wrongs!"

He then turned back and started to punch Dark Matter again. "I know y'all ain't likely to forgive me for what I done to you in the past, but still…"

 **YOU… ARE YOU NOT THE PAWNS I CONTROLLED? SUCH WEAKHEARTED CREATURES!**

"Indeed! The weakness within our hearts brought this moment upon us!" Yveltal said. "And that is why we now fight!"

He then flew up in the air to use Oblivion Wing again, but Dark Matter had other plans… and turned the four of them to stone and one by one… the Heroes started to fall and they were struggling to get up.

 **WHY DO YOU STRUGGLE SO? YOU ARE TOO LATE. EVERYTHING WILL END. YOU HAVE LOST YOUR EVOLVED FORMS AND YOUR MEGA EVOLUTIONS… YOUR STRENGTH… EVEN YOUR ALLIES… ALL THAT REMAINS TO YOU NOW… ARE THOSE SCARVES AND THAT GAP HAG THAT DO NO MORE THAN SAVE YOU FROM TURNING YOU ALL INTO STONE.**

"I-If I had… the strength… I'd… throw a train at you…!" Yukari struggled to get up.

 **WHAT ELSE IS THERE FOR YOU HERE? TELL ME. WHAT ELSE DO YOU STILL HAVE?**

"We can't… give up just… yet…!" Riku said.

"R-right… but… how can we…?" Demyx wondered.

Xarina, with all her might, got up and struggled to Dark Matter.

 **WHAT ARE YOU…?! HAHAHAHA! HOW CAN A MERE SMEARGLE DO ANYTHING THAT DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING BUT SKETCH? YOU ARE WORTHLESS!**

"X-Xarina… g-get… a-away…! We'll… handle this… o-on our own…!" Demyx said.

"You've done enough…" Xarina said, pulling out the Burst Heart that she hid away and looked at it. "You've done all that you could to protect me, risking your lives to save me… I couldn't be more grateful…"

She closed her eyes. "But now it's my turn to protect you. You're not going down on my watch…"

 **AND HOW ARE YOU GOING TO DO THAT? NEED I REMIND YOU THAT YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING?**

"I have this…" She said, holding up the gem. "And with it… I'm pretty sure I can use it to defeat you."

 **WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO, THROW IT AT ME AND HOPE IT WORKS? HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

"She's fucking nuts…" Grif weakly said.

"Maybe… but she does seem to have a plan…" Sarge said.

"…Let's go." Xarina said quietly as both of them started to glow brightly as she started to take shape of her human form in the process.

 **End BGM**

"Is she going… HDD?" Ruby asked.

"No… she's going into Burst form." Maria Jr. said.

 **BGM: His World (Sonic the Hedgehog '06)**

Xarina opened her eyes to see that she now looks similar to Shadow Mewtwo. The body looks like a body suit that looks like Shadow Mewtwo's body while her feet look like a mixture of black high heels and Mewtwo feet. The arms and hands are Mewtwo's hands and arms, but with five fingers. Her chest is similar to Shadow Mewtwo's chest, but changed to a female version. Xarina also gained Mewtwo's ears and that cord thing on the neck. Her eyes changed to purple while her hair is kept and goes longer down to her waist, but also covers the sides of her head to hide the spots her human ears used to be.

Oddly enough, the tail isn't there...

But whatever, nothing to worry about, right?

 **WHAT THE…?!**

"So, this is what I look like in Burst form, eh? Interesting…" Xarina said and then her Keyblade appeared as she aimed directly at everyone. "Heal." She said, using Curaga on everyone and that seemed to rejuvenate everyone.

"Ten hut! I feel so much better!" Sarge exclaimed.

"I healed you… but that doesn't mean I want you guys to help me. After all… this is my fight now."

"Even so… mind if I tag along for the ride?" Demyx asked, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"…God dammit, even when you're a Pokemon, I'm still no match for those god damned puppy dog eyes…" Xarina muttered.

Demyx chuckled. "Works every time…"

Nan sweatdropped. "Oh brother…"

"Well, I'm not going to do the 'puppy dog' eyes, but I'm going to join you whether you like it or not." Flash said and then Pikachu and Cyndaquil joined them.

 **YOU THINK A LITTLE MAGIC SHOW WILL STOP ME? DON'T BE SO ABSURD.**

"We'll take you down." Xarina said and looked at everyone. "Just leave him to us." She said, giving them a determined thumbs up with a smirk.

"Alright… you go girl!" Sabrina said. "We'll be cheering you on!"

"…Is that what a human actually looks like?" Munna wondered, earning a chuckle from Greninja and Kyurem. "What?"

"Now, let's take it down!" Xarina said as they got ready to fight.

 **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

Xarina tossed her Keyblade up in the air and used Psystrike on Dark Matter while Demyx ran over and used Razor Shell and Flash using Close Combat, while Pikachu used Thunderbolt and Cyndaquil used Flamethrower.

Dark Matter proceeded to mow them down but they seemed to dodge it as Xarina jumped up in the air and used Flamethrower as the Keyblade returned in her hands and she used Strike Raid before tossing it up again and then she used Thunderbolt.

Demyx quickly used Hydro Pump and Flash used Psycho Cut to deal a lot of damage, then Cyndaquil used Lava Plume and then Xarina ran over while catching the Keyblade and using Sonic Blade before tossing it up again and using Psywave.

 **AAAARGH!**

Dark Matter shattered, and then it proceeded to charge up and launch spikes everywhere, but there were a few openings where the spikes didn't raise up and then Xarina flew up and used Flamethrower before having an idea when she grabbed the Keyblade as she threw it down as it impaled the ground where she flew down and scissor kicked the Keyblade down, using Earthquake that dealt several amounts of damage.

"…Well, that's one way to use Earthquake." Flash said, using Close Combat on it as Xarina pulled out the Keyblade and tossing it up again, then she teleported behind Dark Matter and then flew over and used Zen Headbutt.

Dark Matter shattered again as it proceeded to try and blow them away, but they returned to it anyway as Xarina teleported to the Keyblade and then used Ragnarock on it, then using Flamethrower to add extra firepower to it, then she used Psystrike.

Demyx used Aqua Jet and Flash ran over and used Psyshock, then Pikachu used Electro Ball and Cyndaquil using Fire Blast again, then Xarina landed on the ground and used Thunder.

Dark Matter unleashed its animosity on Xarina, but she used Recover as soon as she felt like she was burning, then using Zen Headbutt again, which he then shattered once more before exploding completely into a red orb and shattered remains.

"This should do it!" Xarina said, running over to deal the finishing blow.

 **A-ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT?!**

"Wh-what?" Xarina wondered as she stopped her attack.

 **End BGM**

"Huh?" Pikachu wondered as they all looked at Dark Matter.

 **GRRRR… LOOK AT ALL OF CREATION. YOU BEINGS… THOSE LIKE YOU… YOU'LL ONLY DO IT AGAIN!**

"…Do what again?" Xarina wondered.

 **I AM THE DARKNESS WITHIN THE HEARTS OF ALL CREATION… WITHIN ALL POKEMON… ALL YOUR HATRED AND ALL YOUR PAIN… THAT IS WHAT I AM MADE OF. IF YOU BREAK ME HERE… THE FRAGMENTS OF ALL THAT HATRED AND PAIN WILL BE SENT FLYING EVERYWHERE… IT WILL RUN RAMPANT IN THE WORLD AGAIN…**

None of them spoke, but let Dark Matter continue.

 **NEGATIVITY WILL TAKE ROOT AROUND THE WORLD. IT WILL FLOURISH AND GROW… IT WILL GROW EVEN LARGER AND STRONGER THAN IT IS NOW. UNTIL I AM REVIVED ONCE MORE IN SOME FUTURE GENERATION…**

They continued to listen to Dark Matter.

 **I AM DARK MATTER… I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN… I WILL ALWAYS BE… I CAN NEVER BE EXTINGUISHED.**

"So you mean to tell me we can't defeat it? You gotta be kidding me!" Gajeel growled.

"There's gotta be some way to get rid of this… or else this world will be pulled into the sun completely." Erza said.

"But how?" Wendy wondered.

 **IF YOU STRIKE ME DOWN HERE AND NOW… IF YOU BREAK MY BODY INTO PIECES… YOU WILL BE THE ONES RESPONSIBLE FOR MY RETURN. IS THAT A RESPONSIBILITY YOU WANT? COULD YOU BEAR THAT GUILT?**

Flash grinned. "No problem!"

 **Y-you… YOU WOULD STILL STRIKE ME DOWN?!**

"You bet your crazy sphere, I would!"

"…He's out of his mind…" Grif said.

Flash chuckled and walked forward. "Nothing we can do to beat you, huh? So lemme see if I get this straight. We've been feeding you through being negative...uh, but isn't that part of our lives? The world isn't made of sunshine and rainbows, Dark Matter! It's something I've learned to live by! Life loves to throw you down and you're wondering how to bound back. Well here's something I also learned to live by, and I know I'm gonna sound like Rocky here...but I don't care. It doesn't matter how hard you hit. It matters how hard you get hit and get back up. And myself, and everyone here, has been hit pretty damn hard since I've been with them. Even before meeting these guys I've been hit pretty hard when I was separated from my family. After I dried up the waterworks, I got back up and learned to survive with my new clan. That still lingers with me since I may never meet them again, but I'm still thinking about them every day."

 _Wait, he was separated from his parents?_ Nan thought.

"Hmm… if you think about it…" Pikachu rubbed his chin in thought. "We were all born in the same universe, right? Flash is definitely right… it's basically part of our daily lives even though we wish it wouldn't. Negativity won't go away… but that's just one side of you. You've got your good side and your bad side, and possibly even more sides to that. They're all part of you! They're all part of who we are!"

"…He's got a point." Natsu said.

"He's right… we all have a good and a bad side… and we all strive to be good even though we tend to slip up every now and then." Erza said.

"…No kidding." Isaac nodded, remembering when his darkness corrupted him before finally gaining peace and accepting the darkness within him. "We can't just brush away the fact that we all have negativity inside all of us."

"Adding on to what I said." Flash chuckled. "These guys have been through hell. Kyoka torturing them? That sucked major balls but they got back up. My crew getting kidnapped, and would have been killed regardless of what I did? It was a terrifying experience for them, I'm sure. It was for me when I found out, but you know what? We got back up. We're still alive and kicking, and it's gonna stay that way. And even more? How about the whole 'parents getting kidnapped' brouhaha? For those who had their parents kidnapped, they had it really rough! I've heard their cryin', I've heard they wanted their mommies and daddies back, just like I wanted my mom and dad back when I was four! Guess what? They got back up, and they've got their parents back! Good for them. I really do commend their tenacity, even if they came close to falling to despair. But every time? Every time they came close? They. Got. Back. Up."

"I still feel bad for Kai for nearly giving up…" Nan muttered.

Tristina sighed. "I've never seen her like that before…"

 **WHAT IS YOUR POINT YOU ARE TRYING TO GET ACROSS?**

Flash smiled. "My point? My point is, Dark Matter...I've already accepted you as a part of me. I've already accepted negativity as a part of myself. Negativity is just as much of a part of me as positivity is."

"Think of it like yin and yang. You can't have one without the other." Sabrina said after giving it a lot of thought to what Dark Matter said, and from what Flash explained. "So, I accept you too."

"We all do." Nan said.

 **YOU… WHAT?!**

"We accept you!" Pikachu said.

 **WHAT…?! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! I AM NEGATIVITY ITSELF! I AM THE DARKNESS WITHIN YOUR HEARTS!**

"How hard is it to get?" Natsu asked. "That's a part of us… you're basically a part of us! Basically, you belong with all of us!" He gave his usual grin… although it was weird to see a Charizard to give a toothy grin of all things.

 **WHAT?!**

"And we all… accept you!" Flash said, running forward and delivering one final punch… before the whole place went white… but everyone hear Dark Matter's voice for one last time.

 **…Thank you…**

* * *

Everyone seemed to be in some kind of grassy area, and by one, everyone woke up… and Xarina was still in her Burst form.

"Ugh… where… are we…?" Pikachu wondered.

"Isn't this…?" Blake wondered.

"Oh my…!" Ruby said, completely fascinated. "Take a look at that!" She requested as they saw a humongous beautiful tree, complete with rainbow-like leaves and… what seems to be strands coming down from the branches.

"…Is that the… Tree of Life… in full bloom?!" Tristina asked.

"It sure is… wow… this is completely beautiful." Sabrina said, her eyes sparkling.

"…Not gonna cry, not gonna cry… not gonna… cry…!" Weiss said.

"Oh, just let it out, ice queen!" Ruby smiled.

"Shut up… you… dolt…!" Weiss let it all out, crying. "IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!"

Just then, they noticed a light coming out of the tree and coming down in front of them, and then… it transformed, turning into none other than Xerneas.

"Wh-whoa…" Sora said.

"Who are you…?" Cyndaquil asked in amazement.

"I am Xerneas. I am the Tree of Life."

 _Saw that one coming._ The Wielders all thought together.

"Wait… YOU'RE the Tree of Life?!" Pikachu asked in shock.

"Yes. The Tree of Life made incarnate. This is Primeval Forest, as you can see… the Tree of Life has revived. This is all due to the actions of all of you."

"Th-then… what happened to Dark Matter?" Pikachu asked.

"More than likely it disappeared completely." Flash replied.

"That is correct. Its darkness did not fall on this world. It found peace at last. It turned into a gentle light, which faded into nothingness. As a result… this world is no longer being drawn in toward the sun."

"So that means…" Pikachu muttered.

"Yes. The world has been saved by all of you. We thank you."

"Ah… we can finally relax after all of that." Nan said.

"I am so with you there. I can rest my feet." Isaac said.

"Ditto." Sabrina said as everyone laughed while cheering at the same time.

"GUYS, LOOK OUT!" A voice yelled as they looked up to see Jirachi falling to the ground and Celebi desperately trying to catch up to him, and so they got out of the way.

 **WHUMP!**

"Owie… ow… ow…" Jirachi groaned.

Celebi caught up to him and sighed. "Seriously? I told you to slow it down. What did you think would happen at that speed?"

"Ooogh… I just couldn't wait to give you and Pikachu a big old hug…"

 _What are we, chopped liver?_ Sora wondered.

"But I may have… underestimated my speed a bit…" Jirachi continued.

"A bit?" Weiss raised an eyebrow at this.

"But I'll be fine…" Jirachi sprung back up as if nothing happened. "Because you all did it! You are all amazing!"

"I wasn't even sure you would all be able to do it, but you did it!" Celebi admitted.

Pikachu chuckled. "Thanks you guys… but how did you even know…?"

"Arceus told everyone what happened." Xerneas said.

"Arceus?!"

"Yes. He sent a message out to all the Pokemon in the world." Celebi explained. "He said that the planet is safe now."

"The darkness that had been covering the world has been swept away, and the sun is back to the way it should be." Jirachi added. "Everyone is ecstatic and celebrating!"

"I had no idea…"

"Well, now you do! That's why I was so happy that I just wanted to grab you up and squeeze you till you-" Jirachi lunged for Pikachu, but he quickly avoided it. "Huh? Why did you dodge?"

"Because you always go too fast, Jirachi! It would hurt to be hit at that speed." Celebi pointed out. "That's not a hug, that's a Body Slam."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm glad you're so happy… but I don't need a Body Slam to prove it." He said… aaaand then Ampharos ran up and Body Slammed into Pikachu. "GAAAAAH!"

"Whoa, where did HE come from?!" Ruby asked.

Ampharos looked around in confusion. "Huh? That's curious. I was about to envelop Pikachu in my fond embrace, but… he seems to have disappeared?"

Everyone sweatdropped at this. "…Should we tell him that he body slammed into him?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh, let him have his moment." Nan replied and then Ampharos spotted Cyndaquil.

"Oh! If it isn't my Cyndaquil!" He ran over to him.

"Whoa!" Cyndaquil jumped away, and then Ampharos came to a screeching halt.

"Hmm? And now Cyndaquil has disappeared as well."

"Perhaps you should look behind you, Ampharos." Espurr's voice said as they turned to Espurr, then Ampharos turned around.

"Oh, Cyndaquil! I'm so happy that all of you made it back in one piece… not to mention that it must've been difficult to defeat Dark Matter. Oh, speaking of which, where's your Smeargle friend?"

"I'm the Smeargle." Xarina raise her hand as Ampharos looked at her.

"…Curious… I've never seen a Smeargle this big before… or this color! Tell me, why do you seem taller than me? You seem like 5 foot 7… and I'm just 4 foot 7 for crying out loud!"

"I'm no ordinary Smeargle, let's just roll with that." Xarina smiled.

"…Or we can just say that she's in a very interesting human form." Celebi said, knowing all along.

"…A humanoid Smeargle! Oh, I can't wait to tell the Expedition Society this!" Ampharos said causing everyone to anime fall while Xarina laughed at this. "Tell me, miss! Are you interested in coming with us to the Society hall so I can show everyone?"

"I'd love to, but I have to go back to my world now."

"Aww… but alright then, if you change your mind, you know where to look!" Ampharos said. "But for now… let's all head back to the Expedition Society! We'll see you otherworlders later!" He waved as they all took off.

"Take care, Heroes of Light." Xerneas said. "And make sure to save our universe from the Malevolent Seven."

"We will." Nan nodded and Xerneas disappeared.

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to tell you…" Sabrina looked at Xarina. "We defeated one of the Malevolent Seven."

"WHAT?!" Xarina yelled. "You defeated one without me?! Man, you get kidnapped by Dark Matter and you miss all the fun…" She muttered. "So, who was it?"

"A big gigantic robot named Teridax, but we took care of him no sweat!" Natsu grinned.

"With the help of Godzilla and Kratos." Happy pointed out.

"…Them too."

"…Kratos, as in God of War Kratos?" Xarina asked, her eyes widening in surprise.

"We have a lot to catch up on." Sabrina said as everyone laughed… and then suddenly, a Hyper Beam smacked right into Sabrina. "AAAAGH!" She cried and slammed into a tree.

"SABRINA!" Riku yelled.

"You finally made it…" A voice said as they turned to the source. "I've waited so long… and now I have that chance once again to end you."

Homura emerged out of the trees, her Pokemon form finally revealed to all.

Homura looked like Arceus, but she was black with purple shades instead of white. Her undersides and face are white instead of gray on a regular Acreus, and her hooves and ring around her body are silver. The gems on the ring and the eyes and circular patterns under her eyes are red.

To make it short, she was a Dark Arceus.

 **BGM: Hesitation (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Is that Homura?" Xarina asked.

"It is… why the hell is she following me?! I did nothing wrong to her!"

"You did… and it's unforgivable." Homura said.

Sabrina growled. "Alright… that does it." She said. "I didn't want to go into this form in this world, but you're leaving me with no other choice."

"You mean…" Aria asked.

"Yes… we need to activate our HDD if we want to get out of here alive!"

"Then let's do it." Sarah said, but before they could even transform… they heard a familiar roar… and dark energy smacked right into Homura.

"Argh!" Homura exclaimed. "Who dares?!"

"Now, why is it that a human is able to copy my look while looking completely evil in the process?" A familiar voice said as they saw three Pokemon coming down, and it was Arceus, Palkia and Dialga.

"Another Arceus…" Homura growled.

"Indeed… and I'm _their_ Arceus." Arceus said. "Those who mock my image… will face their JUDGEMENT!" He yelled, unleashing Judgement on Homura while Dialga used Roar of Time and Palkia using Spacial Rend as Homura yelled in pain over this.

Homura growled, opening a portal back to the Malevolent Seven's headquarters. "THIS ISN'T OVER!" She yelled and ran back in.

 **End BGM**

"Thanks…" Sabrina said.

"Don't mention it." Arceus said.

"How did you guys get here? Were you in this world?" Nan asked.

"Actually, we managed to get out of our world and we tracked your location." Palkia explained.

"Now, let's head back." Dialga said as Yukari opened up a huge gap as they all walked into it.

* * *

 **BGM: Peace Smile! (Pokemon X Y)**

 _Ashita wa motto Kagayaku yo_

The ending begins with everyone back at the Citadel and then Juvia unexpectedly tackles Xarina to the ground with a huge smile while Xarina looks on in surprise.

 _Shinjite Pisu Pisumairu_

Xarina then starts laughing as everyone else laughs as well.

 _Pikapika no mirai ni chu junbi wa okke!_

We then see a scene of Cirno posing for a camera, but then with every picture taken, her fairy friends join in on the action before Daiyousei tackles Cirno to the ground as she then does a silly pose while Cirno laughs.

 _Kyo ga tokubetsuna hi janakute mo itsumo omoi ukubanda_

We see Xarina running over to the pool and diving on in with Nan and Demyx soon joining her as they all smile at this.

 _Kimi wa doko ka na Nani o shiteru no Aitaru naru yo_

We then see Nan lying on his back on the couch and looking at his metallic arm, sighing a little.

 _Donnani hanaretatte hora Tsunagettaru kokoro_

He then feels something as he looks up to see Xarina and Julia as he smiles and hugs them both, as they seem to comfort them.

 _Nakitaku-nattari Kujikesona toki wa_

Unaware of them, Flash sees this and sighs as he proceeds to walk away, seeming a bit saddened.

 _Kitto no yuki ga tsuyokunaeru kagi_

We then see Sabrina walking around and looking behind her as she's giving Rose a piggy back ride as her arms are spread out as both of them are laughing.

 _Iikoto dake janaide mo utsumukainade Issho no ioete ikou yo!_

It then shows Hawlucha minding his own business, looking at all the Pokemon as he smiles and proceeds to join them after giving it some thought.

 _Ira yori motto yume o miyou Okiku Pisu Pisumairu!_

We see Team RWB and Penny trying to cheer up Yang, but it proves to be unsuccessful.

 _Te o te o gyutto tsunaidara Ukiuki Pisu Pisumairu!_

We then see Emerald walking over and talking with Locus while Grif runs away from Umbreon who's trying to Iron Tail his crotch.

 _Hitori janaitte happi!_

Umbreon catches up and Iron Tails Grif, as he screams in agony while Locus and Emerald sweatdrops.

 _Yasashi yasashi Sono egao ga daisuki Kaerou kaerou kimi no mote e!_

The ending ends with Xarina chatting with Sabrina, Aria and Sarah as they all start laughing, but Xarina seems to be the happiest out of the bunch, most likely because she's back.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Yes… it is done." Mephiles chuckled.

Felix groaned and rubbed his head while exiting the test tube. "Where… am I? And who the hell are you?"

"I am Mephiles." Mephiles said and explained what happened.

"You turned me into a… WHAT?"

"A Heartless." He explained as there was a Heartless symbol on his chest. "But no matter, time for my next subject to turn into a Heartless."

Felix looked at the person on the other table. "Who the hell is that?"

Mephiles chuckled. "A dear old friend of Hina's…" He smirked. "Also known as… the Meta."

* * *

 **I was originally going to have an actual battle with Homura (Although it would've been very one-sided) and then Arceus, Palkia and Dialga coming in to save them, but then I thought "...How about they just prevent the battle from happening at all?"**

 **Also, raise of hands... who saw Meta being revived the minute Dark Decade mentioned Reach?**


	16. Battle at the Lake

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Scanea Felix (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

A gap opened up and everyone walked out. "Ah, back to being a human again!" Aria grinned.

"Yo." Worldwalker greeted. "I see you got Xarina back in one piece." He said and looked at Arceus, Dialga, Palkia and everyone else who was in the world. "And bringing back these guys, I see." He grinned.

"Plus a souvenir!" Xarina pulled out the Burst Heart as she had turned back to normal after crossing the gap.

"Is that a Burst Heart?" Deadpool asked.

"Yep." She nodded and then transformed again, as they looked at her in amazement.

"…Bow Chicka Bow Wow!" Tucker said in amazement… only for to get punched down by Demyx. "OW!"

"Hmph…" Demyx walked back to his wife who just smiled at him and then she told everyone what happened prior to getting a Burst form.

"Sweet! I have a Burst buddy!" Light exclaimed as everyone laughed at this.

"Hold on, she doesn't have a tail." Worldwalker said.

"I don't?" Xarina looked behind her.

"Hmm… I have a feeling the transformation isn't complete yet." Jacob spoke up. "It'll come… eventually but I don't know when it'll come."

"Interesting…" Xarina mused before transforming back. "Oh well, it's not like the tail's too important right now, right?" She smiled.

"How in the hell do you know so much?" Gajeel wondered.

"It's because I was trained under Professor Paradox… once you're trained under him, you get to know pretty much everything while also becoming immortal in the process."

"I don't think I heard THIS before." Natsu said.

"Is that true?" Gajeel asked.

"Yep… and the fact I read it in a Pokemon Manga." Jacob added, causing Gajeel to anime fall from this.

"Oi… he's definitely related to Fangirl over here if he reads manga and stuff…" Gajeel muttered. "Whatever, I'll be checking things out."

"Fangirl? Is that the best you can call me?" Sabrina asked with a raised eyebrow, then Nan and Julia spotted Viktor.

"Hey, who's the scary looking guy?" Nan asked.

"That's Viktor, my boyfriend." Alex smiled.

"You're… WHAT?" Julia asked.

"You heard right!" Alex still smiled.

"…You found an immortal guy?" Nan asked.

"Perks of being with my family at Azeroth when the Malevolent Seven separated everyone." Alex winked and then explained about Viktor.

Nan grinned. "Well, I'm happy for the both of you!" He said.

Alex smiled as she walked over and then hugged him. "You're okay with this? After all… we used to be-"

"I know… but it's in the past… and we have different friends to take care of now." He said, returning the hug.

Alex nodded. "Yeah…"

The both of them parted, both of them still smiling before walking away to their loved ones and walked away.

"Who was that?" Viktor curiously asked.

"My old boyfriend." Alex replied.

"He must've been a great guy."

Alex smiled. "He sure was… but now he has Julia… and you have me."

"Right." He said as the two walked away, holding hands in the process.

* * *

 _With Nan and Julia…_

"You seem to be pretty perky with your old girlfriend with a new guy." Julia said.

Nan held her hand. "I am… She's dead… he's dead. It's all good. Besides, I have you."

Julia smiled and held him. "You sure do." She said as they both looked into each others eyes and lovingly kissed while everyone went to do their own thing.

* * *

 _Sora, Rosa, and Terra…_

"Heheh, it's nice taking these three out and about." Terra said, referring to his Gligar, Sora's Golbat and Rosa's Woobat.

"Sure is." Rosa smiled as the three walked together and talked, and walking near Grif as he looked at the three bats… and let out one of the most girliest screams ever which was heard by everyone.

"Grif! What in sam hell are you screaming about?" Sarge walked up to him.

"Geez, what was that all about?" Sora asked.

"I… have a humongously huge fear of bats…" Grif said.

"…You do?" Terra asked.

"I sure do and… looking at these three is m-m-making my… sk-skin crawl…!" He said, shaking like a leaf.

"Woobat?" Woobat curiously flew up to him with a smile. "Woobat!"

Grif screamed again and then took off running.

Golbat flew after him with Gligar and Woobat took off after him.

"This won't end well…" Rosa sweatdropped.

"Dag nabbit…!" Sarge growled, pulling out his shotgun as Grif went around them several times… with Donut randomly following them.

"Sweet! We're playing tag! I guess Grif is it!" Donut exclaimed.

"I AM NOT IT!" Grif yelled… and then got shot by Sarge's shotgun.

"Insubordination!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Aww… is it over?" Donut pouted.

* * *

 _With Sabrina…_

Sabrina walked around while humming to herself, getting the idea to play some Smash 4 as she went over to the Game room.

"Hey." A voice said as Sabrina looked over to see Riku.

"Oh, hey… what's up?"

"Well, there's something you need to see."

"What is it?"

Riku said nothing and stepped out of the way to reveal Munna behind him. "Hello." Munna greeted.

Sabrina blinked and stared at her. "Okay, am I hallucinating? I swear I'm seeing the same bitch from the world we were just in."

"She's real." Riku said. "You see, when we were about to leave, I thought it'd be a good idea to have Munna come with us."

"Well… anything to get me out of that world since those Wild Pokemon can be so aggressive." Munna muttered.

"…Riku… WHY?!" Sabrina asked.

"You never gave her a chance to explain why she's not… well… her old self back in the day. That and I think she'd be a perfect partner for you."

"WHAT?!" The two of them looked at him in surprise.

"Yep." Riku nodded. "I think it's a great idea for Munna to be your traveling Pokemon."

"…Well, this is unexpected." Munna said.

Sabrina sighed. "I'm not so sure about this…"

Riku chuckled. "Just give her a chance." He said, patting her on the shoulder and walking away, leaving the two alone.

"So… two questions… how are you talking like normally from the other world?" Sabrina asked.

"That's not normal?"

"Well… usually when we're not in the Mystery Dungeon world, they usually say their names, roar, or make animal sounds. Like Pikachu would be saying 'Pikachu!' and so on. You would most likely say "Munna!" all the time."

"…Why would I say my name all the time? That'd probably get annoying."

"Whatever… and my second question is-"

"Why I was trying to apologize to you earlier?"

"Yeah."

Munna sighed. "I regret my previous actions from earlier…" She said. "I want to make up for my mistakes, but nobody would accept my apology… in fact, seeing you made me so… angry because of what happened between us in the past. After that… I wanted to apologize but never got the chance… I just want to atone for what happened."

She looked at Sabrina. "All I'm trying to say is… I'm sorry… but I don't think you'll ever forgive me for what I've said… or done to you."

Sabrina looked at her and clenched her fists, looking away from her… sensing that Munna was giving a heart-felt apology.

"…The one who should be apologizing is me…" Sabrina muttered as Munna looked at her in surprise. "I shouldn't have called you those things… and the fact that I hurt you again when you were just trying to apologize…"

"It seems we're all a mess…" Munna said.

"So true." Sabrina nodded as she knelt down and opened her arms as Munna smiled and hopped into her arms. "I forgive you…"

"I forgive you too…" Munna whispered as both of them smiled as she hopped on Sabrina's shoulder and they walked around together, both of them talking and laughing as well while Riku spotted them.

"I knew it would work." He said and walked away.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Nan? Honey?" Xarina walked around, looking for her son. "Hey Demyx, have you seen Nan anywhere?"

"I think he needed some time alone, but I haven't see the guy." Demyx shrugged.

"Hmm..." Xarina kept walking around until she saw Julia. "Julia, have you seen Nan?"

"Yeah, he's in the Observatory." Julia said, sighing.

"What's wrong?"

"He's just… melancholy about losing his arm. He goes through these spurts when he's all happy and content, but… I've been seeing him looking at his metal arm constantly and looking melancholy about it." She muttered, as Xarina could see tears swelling in her eyes. "I know him… and this isn't him… I know he wanted to save Yang, but… he's… I don't know what to do…"

Xarina hugged her. "The best thing to do is wait for him to snap out of it. He'll come around."

Julia sighed. "I know… but… I just hope he gets back to his normal self." She muttered. "I'm kind of blaming myself because I didn't stop him… I promised him that he wouldn't lose his arm and… look what happened…"

"I'll talk to him… he's selfless and would rather put his life on the line to protect his friends." _No matter how much I hate it…_ She thought.

"I know…"

Xarina smiled and lightly kissed her future daughter-in-law on the forehead. "I'll talk to him."

"Thanks." She smiled and hugged her as they parted and Xarina walked to the Observatory where she saw Nan leaning on the railing, looking outside. "Nan..." She said as he turned his head to her.

"Oh, hey mom..." He said quietly, and then looked away.

"Still a little bummed out? Julia told me what's up. If you want to talk to me, I'm always here…"

"I lost my arm... what do you think?" He asked, looking at his metal arm. "Sure, I'm a badass with a metal arm but... I just can't help but... feel sad..."

Xarina looked at him sadly, not sure what to do. Seeing him so melancholy made her feel…sad. This was not the son she knew… she wants him back to his normal self, no matter how much he feels about losing his arm.

At that moment, she had an idea to try to make him feel better as she transformed into Splatoon Heart. "Sweetie...why don't you come with me?" She requested as Nan turned his head to her and smiled.

"Sure." He nodded as he hugged her.

* * *

 _A few minutes later, on the couch..._

Splatoon Heart had sat down and Nan was lying his head on her lap, as she smiled and stroked his head.

"Don't worry, I'll help you get over your loss of your arm. After all, my badass son doesn't need to be moping around." She said.

"Thank you, mom..." He said and then looked in her eyes. "Or should I say... Mama Squid." He said affectionately, playfully winking at her.

 _Mama Squid..._

Splatoon Heart liked the sound of that and giggled. "Oh, I love you~!" She affectionately said and the two rested on that spot, with her occasionally rubbing the back of his head as he rested on her lap with his eyes closed while behind them, Julia watched the whole thing and smiled.

 _I'll make sure that I'll help him get over the loss of his arm too…_ She thought. _Just stay strong…_

* * *

 _With Tristina…_

"Wow, that's really amazing." Mikan said.

Flash chuckled. "It's amazing how a big ball of darkness never realized that."

"He just needed some love." She smiled.

"So true."

"Hey…" A voice caught their attention as they saw Tristina walking over to them.

"Hey, what's up?" Flash asked.

"Seeing as how Peach trained Kai to be a nurse inspired me…"

"Oh?" Mikan asked with interest.

"You see, I want to be a nurse. I've always wanted to be one because I always like to help people."

"Because you're so kind and sweet?" Flash asked.

"Exactly… and seeing Kai being a nurse inspired me to become one, but I didn't know who to ask… and the fact that… I want to work at a Pokemon Center."

"Seeing as how you're so sweet to Pokemon…" Mikan rubbed her chin in thought.

"Yeah… and… I just want to ask if you could teach me how to become a nurse, Mikan…" Tristina requested.

"Oh, what the hell! I'm all for it!" Flash exclaimed. "This'll be great, seeing one of my crew members taking someone under her wing!"

Mikan giggled. "Sure, I'll teach you everything I know."

"Thank you." Tristina smiled.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Julia…_

"Julia~!" A voice caught Julia's attention as she turned to see Plutia running up to her.

"Plutie!" She called out as the two hugged.

"Heh, look at that, two dominatrixes reunited." Nan said.

"You think it's okay, but I'm nervous here!" Neptune exclaimed.

"How do you think I'm feeling?!" IF asked.

"Hey, Plutia... I have something to show you." Julia said, transforming into Hyrule Heart... and then turned into Next Hyrule.

"Cool!" Plutia said before seeing the spiky collar and spiky wristbands. "Oh my..." She said as she turned into Iris Heart. "You look pretty sexy if you ask me~"

"I learned from the best." She said. "Oh, and my grandmother is a dominatrix too." She said and told her everything as Iris Heart's eyes lit up while Neptune and the other CPUs jawdropped at this.

"OH HEEEEEEELL NO!" They yelled.

"Hook me up to her sometime!" Iris Heart exclaimed and then hugged her. "I've never been so proud of you!"

"Oh that's just great... Sadie 2.0 just turned into Sadie 2.5!" Neptune exclaimed. "What's next, we get an HD Remix of her?!"

Sarah's eyes widened. _No… don't give her ideas…!_ Sarah thought. _Am I the only sane one around here?!_ She thought. _That's it… this has GOT to stop._ She proceeded to walk to Iris Heart.

Iris Heart smirked. "Let's go teach the Malevolent Seven not to mess with us."

"You got it." Next Hyrule smirked, high fiving her before they turned back to normal as Julia hugged her guy.

"Quick question... what happened to Nan's arm?" Plutia asked as Nan explained it as her eye twitched.

"He should be glad he's dead..." Plutia growled. "Because right now..." She turned into Iris Heart. "I WANT TO PERSONALLY TORTURE HIM UNTIL HE SUCCUMBS!" She yelled, causing IF to faint

"Back to the grind, it seems..." Vert said.

"Aww, I was hoping to beat him up..." Uzume pouted.

"Anyway…" Iris Heart turned back to normal. "So, what's new with you?"

"Well-"

"HEY!" A voice yelled as Plutia turned her head to see Sarah walking up to her. "I don't appreciate what you did to my daughter!"

"She's just becoming who she truly is." Plutia said.

"Yeah... because you turned her into that! I'm not a huge fan of dominatrixes... it's bad enough that my mother is one, but now MY OWN DAUGHTER?! I don't like that!"

 **End BGM**

"You don't like... dominatrixes?"

"It's getting ridiculous! It's coming to the point where Julia is HURTING HER OWN BOY!"

"Hey, I'm used to it at this point." Nan said.

Plutia growled. "You don't like it..."

"Of course not! And because of this, Julia's becoming a true dominatrix... and I plan on bringing her back to normal."

"You plan on destroying all of my hard work..." Plutia growled, clenching her fist. "Unforgivable..." She said as she turned into Iris Heart. "I won't allow you to undo all of my hard work!" She said as Sarah turned into Majora Heart.

"Oh hello, we got ourselves a cat fight~!" Deadpool exclaimed, pulling out his video camera.

"Oh brother…" Isaac muttered as it was attracting a lot of attention. _Odd… where's Tristina?_

"Wait, are you two seriously...?" Julia asked as the two got ready to fight.

"I'll get my daughter back..." Majora Heart said.

"I'm not going to lose all my progress on her." Iris Heart said.

 **BGM: Voltage (Megadimension Neptunia VII)**

Majora Heart and Iris Heart ran over and slashed each other as they both clashed, glaring at each other as they jumped back as Majora Heart unleashed a Thundaga on her. "Like a little thunder will stop me?" Iris Heart asked as electricity poured out of her arms and unleashed it back at Majora Heart, knocking her away but she Aerial Recovered as she used Ragnarock but Iris Heart flew right through it and slashed her away.

"Scream for me!" Iris Heart exclaimed, her sword turning into a whip and whipping her several times but then Majora Heart grabbed a hold of it as Iris Heart looked on in shock.

"This pain you're inflicting... it's nothing compared to the pain in my heart." She growled, using Blizzaga but Iris Heart let go of the whip and rolled out of the way, unleashing lightning bolts at her but she used Reflega as Iris Heart flew up and then kicked her right in the head to knock her down as she grabbed her whip and proceeded to whip her away.

"Don't you get it? Julia has changed...and you refuse to accept it!" Iris Heart said.

"That's because I don't WANT to have her as a dominatrix! I want her to be a sweet girl like she was before she went to Hyperdimension!"

"Ever heard of split personality? I'm sweet and innocent in my human form, but as I turn into my HDD, I'm a complete sadist. She can be that too!"

"BUT SHE'S COMPLETELY CHANGED! THERE'S NO SWEET GIRL LEFT!"

"I can sense it! But you can't!" Iris Heart said. "When will you realize that she's still the same girl that you love? Yes she's a sadist... BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN SHE STILL CAN'T BE SWEET!"

"You changed her... AND I PLAN ON CHANGING HER BACK!" She yelled.

"Then you leave me with no other choice!" Iris Heart growled as the two quickly ran over and slashed each other before she jumped back and pulled out a doll...and it was Sarah's. "You see this? It's you... I wonder what would happen if I did this!" She said, clawing an arm as she cried out in pain.

"A v-voodoo doll...? I thought those things were fake!"

"Well guess what, sweetheart? THEY'RE REAL!" She yelled, throwing the doll on the ground and stomping on it repeatedly, making sure that the heel of her boot was piercing her chest as she cried out in pain as Majora Heart weakly aimed her hand at her.

"T-Twinmold!" She groaned as Twinmold appeared and attacked Iris Heart, knocking her off the doll as she let out a sigh of relief as she quickly ran over to Iris Heart as Twinmold held her down and slashed her, knocking her away but she quickly recovered while Twinmold disappeared and then she ran over adn slashed her, but Iris Heart jumped back and kicked her in the gut and then used an uppercut to knock her up in the air as she flew up and scissor kicked her down.

"I'll punish you severely!" Iris Heart exclaimed, unleashing lightning bolts at her as she got zapped multiple times but then she got up, only for Iris Heart to kick her down and had her foot on her chest. "WHEN." Stomp. "WILL." Stomp. "YOU." Stomp. "ACCEPT." Stomp. "JULIA'S." Stomp. "DOMINATRIX." Stomp. "PERSONALITY!" Stomp.

"N-Never!" She growled, calling out Oldowa as Oldolwa slashed Iris Heart away as she weakly got up, using Curaga. "Julia's changed because of you... and I will stop it before it gets worse. BET ON THAT!" She screamed.

"Why does everyone keep insisting on using my epic line?" Ruby wondered while Majora Heart flew over to her, changing into Next Majora and slashing her repeatedly, but Iris Heart fired electricity in her eyes as she cried out in pain.

"It hurts, doesn't it? But I'm just getting started!" She exclaimed as she wrapped her whip around Next Majora. "You say your heart is in pain? THEN LET ME PUT IT OUT OF ITS MISERY!"

Next Majora growled as Oldowa was there there and slashed Iris Heart away and letting go of the whip as she picked it up. "Let's see how YOU like it!" She exclaimed, whipping Iris Heart repeatedly. "I! WILL! GET! JULIA! BACK!"

Iris Heart laughed as she grabbed her whip and pulled it away as the whip turned into her sword again as she and Next Majora slashed each other several times before Next Majora slashed upward to disarm Iris Heart. "No way...!" Iris Heart exclaimed as Next Majora kicked her down and placed her foot on top of her arm.

"Now, away with you... YOU DEMON!" She screamed as she raised her Keyblade up to end her, but then suddenly, a whip grabbed the Keyblade and was pulled out of her hand as she turned to see that Julia was standing there, glaring at her.

"That is enough." She said.

"Julia, what are you doing?!"

"You don't understand, mother. Being a dominatrix is my passion, and you can't do anything about it... you have to accept it for who I really am! And if you don't see that... then so be it."

"Julia, listen to yourself! Plutia changed you..."

"She changed me for the better! I can still be your sweet little girl like I was, but I'm also sadistic! You have to realize that!"

"Listen to your daughter... I unlocked her true personality." Iris Heart said. "Your mother has a true personality... so why shouldn't your daughter as well?"

"She's right." Julia said. "You have to let the old me go."

Next Majora turned to Julia. "Are you out of your mind?!"

"LOOK AROUND YOU!" She yelled. "Everyone has accepted for who I really am! EVERYONE EXCEPT YOU!"

"You're forgetting IF…" Neptune said, looking to see the poor girl on the ground and Rei was busy fanning her. But Julia didn't hear her.

"I DON'T WANT MY LITTLE GIRL TO BE A DOMINATRIX! WHATEVER HAPPENED TO THE GOOD OL' DAYS?!"

"The past is in the past, mother! It's time to face the present! I am who I am... and you can't stop it!"

Iris Heart saw a perfect opportunity and then kicked Next Majora off of her as she got up. "Listen to your daughter. She's embracing it... everyone has accepted it. Everyone except you. Why is it so hard for you to accept it?"

"She was an angel back in the day... we had such a fun time creating memories... but now all I'm seeing is my worst nightmare."

"You don't want your daughter to grow up? Is that it?" Iris Heart asked as Next Majora looked at her in shock. "You see Julia as an angel, and you know what? She _can_ be that angel... but she's different now... but you don't want to accept it because she's still that perfect little angel." She said as Next Majora was at a loss for words. "Your silence tells me that I'm right."

"She... she's just growing up too fast... I just don't want it to... be like this."

It came to the point where even Aria had enough. "Sarah." She walked up to her. "My daughter is growing up too, and as much as I don't like seeing my little girl growing up... it's part of life. We grow up and become who we are. Julia's doing the same thing as we all once did. She's becoming interested in other things, like becoming a dominatrix for example. You have to let go of the past. The little kids we all knew and love? They're fully grown and capable of doing their own thing..."

"But..."

"She's right." Julia walked over to her. "I can still be the girl that you love, but you have to realize that I'm a dominatrix now... and there's nothing that will change me. You have to let go and move on. I can still be a sweet girl, but you have to accept that I won't be little forever. We all change...but you don't see that because you still see me as a little girl."

"Julia..." Tears swelled in her eyes. She realized that everyone was right... but the words coming out of Julia stung her, most likely because she wasn't expecting her _own daughter_ to tell her that she's not a little girl anymore.

"Mom, it's time to move on. You have to let go."

More tears fell and then hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry... I should've been more accepting... I'm so sorry..." She cried. "You're just...growing on me too fast..."

Julia lightly kissed her on the cheek. "I'm still your little girl, and I always will be... but like everyone said, it's time to let go of the past."

"I know..." She sobbed until she turned back into her human self as Iris Heart smiled.

"It's about time." She said, turning back into Plutia. "Now, let's go kick some Malevolent Seven butt!"

 **End BGM**

"...When they're ready, that is." Noire pointed out.

"…Exactly! When they're ready!" Plutia smiled.

* * *

 _Later…_

"Alright! Let's get to work!" Nepgear put the Hero Finder down on the ground.

"What in the blasted hell is that?" Gajeel asked as they gathered around again.

"Well, Nepgear made this and she calls it the Hero Finder." Sabrina explained.

"Hero Finder?" Sting raised an eyebrow.

"That is totally not original." Gajeel muttered.

"Can you blame her? What else are you going to call it when it's only purpose to find everybody?" Pit asked.

"Except that it's… the lamest name I've ever heard." Ryuko said.

"I thought the same thing." Sabrina said.

"Oh, just cut my sister some slack. She did a good job on it!" Neptune smiled.

 **BGM: Argue For and Against (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

Nepgear smiled back. "Thanks, sis!" She grinned while turning it on, and right on cue it picked up on something. "Oh!" She exclaimed as she took a look. "It just picked up on Aya, Komachi, Eiki and Alice in Destiny Islands!"

"How didn't it pick up on that earlier?" Sabrina asked.

"I have no idea." Nepgear shrugged as a portal opened up and they saw Nitori running in with Flandre and Remilia and it was then the machine went off again and took a look.

"Cirno and her fairy friends are in some place called… Shiver City?"

"Oh, I know that place!" Mario said. "It's basically far from the Mushroom Kingdom and it's pretty cold out there."

"Well, I'll warm up those fairies in no time!" Natsu said. "Lead the way!"

Mario nodded as Yukari opened up a gap as he and Natsu went in.

"Oh, the last ones are… the rest of Fairy Tail, Sabertooth and Crime Sorciere… along with some… other woman."

"Who's the woman?" Kirito asked.

"No idea, it just says 'Random Lady' with the group, but they're located at… oh, this is going to be pretty simple. They're at… Pianta Village."

"At Delfino… interesting." Luigi mused.

"I'll go get them." Erza said, requipping into Flight Armor and taking off into a portal made by Mavis, who decided to tag along with her.

* * *

 _Destiny Islands…_

"I'm telling you… it's pretty simple that we should be able to get back." Komachi said.

"Then why the hell are we not GOING anywhere?!" Alice asked. "We should be opening it up easily!"

Eiki growled. "It's bad enough that we got sent to Destiny Islands from the Malevolent Seven… and now we can't open up damn portals?!" She exclaimed.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" A voice caught their attention as they saw Nitori, Flandre and Remilia flying towards them.

"It's them!" Aya exclaimed as they came down. "Nitori!"

"Aya!" Nitori smiled as the two girls hugged while Flandre and Remilia high fived the other girls.

"Can you take us back now?" Eiki asked. "For some reason, we can't open a portal."

"That's what happened to us too." Flandre said. "Along with the Gods and Goddesses, but luckily they're okay."

"So it's normal?" Alice asked. "Because if so, the Malevolent Seven thought of everything…"

Remilia opened up a portal. "Let's go." She said as they all took off.

* * *

 _Shiver City…_

"Stay in here." Cirno said, putting her cold friends in a building that had a fire going as Cirno paced around the area frantically. "We can't open up portals, Daiyousei and the others are freezing to death… there's no way I can locate anyone… how are we ever going to get out of here?"

She sat on a rooftop. "Come on, Cirno… think!" She pounded her head for ideas. "THIIINK!"

"Hey!" A voice caught her attention as she looked down to see Natsu and Mario.

"Natsu! Mario!" Cirno flew down. "Thank god you got here!" She said, opening up the door. "They're already freezing to death… and the fact the fire is already dying!"

Natsu's whole body ignited. "Nothing like warming up some fairies!" He grinned as the fairies immediately went over to warm themselves up.

"Ah… this feels nice." Mystia said.

"Yeah…" Wriggle nodded.

"Nice and toasty!" Rumia smiled.

"Th-thanks, Natsu." Daiyousei sneezed a little.

"No problem!" Natsu grinned and then made a portal as they all walked in.

* * *

 _Pianta Village…_

Erza and Mavis walked out of the portal and they walked around the Pianta Village. "Wow, that is the biggest tree I've ever seen…" Mavis whispered quietly.

"Indeed." Erza nodded as they walked around until they got around the hot tub where they noticed the rest of Fairy Tail, Sabertooth and Crime Sorciere relaxing.

Gray casually looked over. "What took you so long?"

"Well, you seem to be enjoying yourselves." Mavis said.

"We would've gone back to the Citadel, but… we thought it'd be best if we waited until someone came to get us." Racer admitted.

"Yeah… but give us five more minutes… I'm totally relaxed in this hot tub." Elfman said as everyone agreed.

Erza sighed. "Then you leave me with no choice…" She said as she walked away and Mavis had a curious look on her, before she looked to see what she was carrying.

"Oh my." Mavis gasped.

"Hmm?" Gray turned his head as they saw Erza holding a golden Chain Chomp in her hands, and she was about to drop it on them. "…You wouldn't…"

"Oh, I would…" Erza said as she proceeded to jump in the air, getting ready to dunk the Chain Chomp on it as they all panicked and screamed as they quickly got the hell out of there and the Chain Chomp was soon resting in the hot tub, looking quite happy.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, WOMAN?!" Bickslow yelled.

"No, no I am not." Erza said. "But it _did_ get you out of the hot tub."

Gray sweatdropped. "Unbelievable…"

"Hold on, Nepgear's machine said there was a woman out here as well." Mavis said.

"Oh, that lady? We found her walking around looking quite sad." Elfman pointed to a ledge to see a woman relaxing in the sun. "We asked her name and what was wrong, but she couldn't say anything. I guess that she's shy."

"Let me take a look." Erza crawled up and took a good look at her. "Hmm… interesting shirt… I never heard of this 'Aperture Science'." She said.

"Oh, Aperture?" Mavis asked. "We do have one of them in the Citadel called GLaDOS. She's from Aperture."

"Oh, that ridiculous robot thing?" Gray asked.

"Yep." Mavis nodded as the woman opened her eyes and nearly jumped to see Erza in front of her.

"Relax, we're not going to hurt you." Erza said as Mavis opened up a portal.

"Perhaps someone in the Citadel will know who she is." Mavis said.

"…We're gonna need some ear plugs." Jellal said, fearing the worst as they walked into the portal with the woman curiously following.

 **End BGM**

And as soon as they walked out… everyone spotted the woman and certain Keyblade women (Excluding Tristina who was still being trained by Tsumiki) spotted the woman.

Nan's eyes widened. "Is that… who I think it is?!"

"It is…!" Isaac said in shock while Sabrina, Aria and Xarina looked like they were about to scream at any moment.

"Oh no…" Lucy immediately covered her ears… and what great timing because those three let out the loudest fangirl screams ever that made even Kratos and Lord Beerus to cover their ears.

"HOW DID YOU FIND CHELL?!" Sabrina screamed as Sora had to slap Sabrina upside the head to knock her into her senses. "Ow… thanks…"

"Yeah, anytime…" Sora said, rubbing his ears.

Sabrina cleared her throat. "A-anyway, how did you find Chell?"

"Well…" Jellal basically explained what Elfman had told Erza and Mavis. "And we asked how she got here but she couldn't say anything. Elfman figured out that she's shy."

"Well, not exactly." Aria said. "You see, Chell's mute like Neo."

"You mean the ice cream girl?" Gray asked, glancing over at Neo who was blushing a little.

"Yeah." Aria nodded.

"Well, that explains it… but I wonder how she got here?" Gray wondered.

"Oh! I know!" Deadpool popped up. "I'm a translator, I can translate for her!" He said as Chell's eyes widened and then grinned as she was basically doing sign language to Deadpool

"Uh-huh… mhm… got it."

"What's she saying?" Nan asked.

"She's saying that her airplane exploded and she free fell into Corona Mountain but eventually got out and rock climbed her way to Antartica." Deadpool said, which made Chell anime fall from this.

Chell got back up and looked annoyed as Professor Jacob handed her a notebook and pencil. "Here, this oughta clear things up."

Chell nodded in gratitude and quickly wrote it down as she turned the notebook over.

"My world was destroyed and I wound up in Pianta Village, also I heard 'Malevolent Seven' before I passed out." She wrote.

"That was my next guess." Deadpool said.

"Of course it was…" Cirno muttered as everyone greeted her and went to do their own thing again while Nepgear put the machine up while Chell decided to explore the Citadel.

As she silently walked around the Citadel, she walked near a certain room where she could barely make out screaming.

...Screaming that sounded all too familiar.

She kicked open the door to see GLaDOS torturing poor Wheatley.

"AGH! AAAAGH!" Wheatley yelled.

"How do you like that?!" GLaDOS asked when they noticed something and turned to see Chell standing there.

"Chell?!" Wheatley exclaimed.

Chell couldn't believe her eyes. She could've sworn Wheatley was in space... so how did he get here anyway?

"Before you ask, I'm just going to say that some certain members of the Council of Light brought me here... so I've been busy making courses for those who want to try them out. Next thing I know, they brought THIS moron from another universe! I've been busy torturing him constantly. Would you care to join?"

Chell looked at Wheatley and clenched her fists, thinking about the times how he helped her defeat GLaDOS...

Before everything changed completely...

* * *

 _"This body is amazing! I can't get over how small you are, but I'm huge!" Wheatley turned around. "Heheheh... heheheh... Hahahahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

 _That evil laugh made Chell a bit worried as Wheatley turned to her again._

 _"Actually... why do we have to leave right_ now _? Do you have ANY idea how good this feels? I DID this, tiny little Wheatley DID this."_

 _"You didn't do anything..." GLaDOS weakly said. "She did all the work..."_

 _"Oh really? Is that what the two of you think, is it? Well, maybe it's time I did something then!"_

 _A claw grabbed a hold of GLaDOS and pulled her in. "What are you doing? No... no! NO!"_

 _"And don't think I'm not onto you too, lady..." He said, glaring at Chell. "You know what you are? Selfish. I've done nothing but_ sacrifice _to bring us here and what have you sacrificed? Nothing. Zero. All you've done was boss me around... and now who's the boss? Who's the boss?" He moved closer to Chell. "It's me."_

 _It was then that he heard a little ding. "Ah!" He moved over to it and the claw moved to Chell, giving her a close look at a potato. "See that? THAT... is a potato battery. It's a toy... for children! And now, she lives in it!" He turned around and chuckled._

 _"...I know you..."_

 _"...Sorry, I uh... what?" Wheatley moved to the potato GLaDOS._

 _"The engineers tried to do everything to make me... behave. To slow me down... Once, they attached an Intelligence Dampening Sphere on me. It clung to my brain like a tumor... generating a stream of TERRIBLE ideas..."_

 _Wheatley turned his... uh... back to GLaDOS. "No, not listening! Not listening!"_

 _"It was your voice..."_

 _"N-No... you're lying, you're lying!"_

 _"Yes... you're the tumor. You're not just a regular moron... you were_ designed _to be a moron."_

 _"I AM NOT. A. MORON!" He slapped the tube that Chell was in, cracking the glass and making Chell step back a little._

 _"YES, YOU ARE! YOU'RE THE MORON THEY BUILT TO MAKE ME AN IDIOT!"_

 _Wheatley then had the claw shove into the elevator that Chell was in, and Chell looked down at GLaDOS. "WELL, HOW ABOUT NOW?! NOW WHO'S A MORON?! WOULD A MORON..." He began punching the elevator down... hard. "...PUNCH. YOU. INTO. THIS. PIT. HUH?! WOULD A MORON DO THAT?!" He yelled and then heard it creak. "...Uh oh..." He said and then Chell and GLaDOS fell into the abyss._

* * *

There was that time that Chell and GLaDOS sneakily made it back and was doing well to try to take down the moron... until he decided to do something to them.

* * *

 _"Well, this is the part where he kills us." GLaDOS said and then Chell landed on a platform._

 _"Hello! This is the part where I kill you!" Wheatley gleefully said._

 _Luckily, with Chell's quick thinking, they got out of more of his traps until Wheatley said this that made Chell's skin crawl._

 _"Fine... let the games... BEGIN."_

* * *

She also thought of the time when they confronted Wheatley for good.

* * *

 _"Well well well... welcome... TO MY LAIR!" Wheatley yelled with a deep (yet epic) voice. "Let me just bring something up... according to the control panel up there, the building is about to self-destruct is about six minutes. I'm pretty sure it's a problem with the light. I think the light's on the brink, but in case it isn't, i'll actually have to kill you... as discussed earlier. So let's call that three minutes and a minute break, and then two minutes to figure out how to shut down what's starting all the fires. So anyway, that's the itinerary. Also: I took the liberty of watching the tapes of you killing her, and I'm not going to make the same mistake. I have a four part plan. One: No portal surfaces, two: Start the neurotoxin immediately, three: Bomb-proof shields for me and number four: Bombs thrown at you!"_

 _It was a very difficult battle, but in the end, Chell and GLaDOS was victorious and all Chell had to do was press the stalemate button... but as soon as she did, there was an explosion that blew her away._

 _"PART FIVE! BOOBY TRAP THE STALEMATE BUTTON!" Wheatley yelled, but then realized it didn't kill Chell, but it did knock the wind out of her. "What?! Are you still alive?! You are joking! You have GOT to be kidding me!"_

 _Chell grabbed the Portal gun. "Well... I'm still in control and I have NO idea how to fix this!"_

 _She then noticed part of the roof caving in and noticed the moon._

 _Wait... could she?_

 _She aimed directly at the moon and then pulled the trigger of the Portal Gun. "Oh, you had to play bloody cat and mouse, di-"_

 _Ding!_

 _Suddenly, Wheatley was starting to get sucked into the vacuum of space. "WHAT THE...?!" He yelled and then was sucked into it. "AAAAH!" He yelled and Chell was sucked in as well, but she held on to Wheatley as they looked around to see that they were in space. "SPACE?!" He yelled as Chell held her breath, looking up to see Earth from far away and looked back down at Wheatley. "LET GO! WE'RE IN SPACE!"_

 _"Space?!" Space Core's eye lit up. "Space!" Space Core took off and slammed into Wheatley, nearly knocking Chell off of him. "SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!"_

 _"Agh! Let go! LET GO! I'M STILL CONNECTED, I CAN PULL MYSELF IN! I CAN STILL FIX THIS!"_

 _"I've already fixed it!" GLaDOS's voice piped up as Wheatley's eye widened, noticing a claw coming towards him. "And you are NOT coming back!"_

 _"Oh no, change of plans! Hold on to me! Tighter!"_

 _GLaDOS slapped Wheatley out of Chell's grasp while also grabbing a hold of Chell in the process._

 _"AUGH! GRAB ME, GRAB ME, GRAB ME... GRAB MEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

* * *

That was the last time she ever saw him for good...

So why is he here all of a sudden... and why did someone have to go and grab HIM of all cores?

She'd be fine with Space Core, but Wheatley is a whole different problem.

"So, I know you wanted revenge a long time ago... but how about we do some more of that?" GLaDOS asked.

"If I know Chell, she wouldn't do that!" Wheatley hoped.

Chell clenched her fists again and looked at GLaDOS, nodding.

"Good, grab a paintbrush."

"WHAT?!" Wheatley yelled in horror as Chell grabbed a paintbrush and together, they moved closer to him. "NO! NOT THE PINK! ANYTHING BUT PINK! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Space Core, however, was busy checking out space that Worldwalker installed for him to look at. "Space, space, I love space!"

* * *

 _Later…_

"Alright, just a little adjustment…" Sabrina said, fixing up Nightmare Mangle's ear. "There we go! Everyone's good as new!" She said as the animatronics smiled again.

Rose looked at them. "So, why are you readjusting them?"

"Well, you see Rose… they're animatronics… basically, they're machines."

Rose's eyes widened and her eyes sparkled. "Did you just say machines?!"

"Yes… I did." She turned to her. "Uh, why are you looking at them like that."

"Oh, no reason~!" She smiled, pulling out her wrench. "I just want to tear them apart and see what makes them tick!"

The animatronics basically lost all of their color from what Rose said, and basically took off running. "Hey, get back here!" Rose took off after them.

"Guys, wait a minute!" Sabrina exclaimed before sweatdropping. "Did I just miss something?"

"Where've you been when we were at Hyperdimension? Basically, Nepgear turned her into a rabid machine freak." Minene said.

"Well excuse me for being trapped in a cage!" Sabrina exclaimed before realizing something. "…Oh god, she's actually going to tear them apart."

"…And the fact that that she's probably going to bring Nepgear into this."

Sabrina immediately transformed into Nightmare Heart. "Rose, be gentle with them!" She begged and took off after them.

"…Did I miss something?" Yuno asked as she walked over with a towel over her head.

"You don't want to know…" Minene said and looked at her. "…Dove in the pool?"

"Yep."

* * *

 _With the animatronics…_

 **BGM: Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"I JUST WANT TO SEE WHAT'S INSIDE OF YOU!" Rose said, transforming into Silver Sister.

"Hey, wait up! I want to see them too!" Nepgear ran after her before transforming into Purple Sister.

"I wonder if I can use them for spare parts for my inventions?" Nitori asked, flying after them too.

"Don't hog all of them, I want to see what they taste like!" Gajeel was right behind Nitori.

"Can't you guys calm down a little?!" Nightmare Heart was chasing after them entirely as they went through the entire Citadel.

Isaac walked into a room. "Tristina?" He asked as they all sped past him and then he walking out. "…What the?"

Carolina was busy shooting some targets when the animatronics suddenly jumped into the shooting range. "What the…?!" She asked as they proceeded to go over the counter again with everyone following the exact pattern (Although Sabrina was smart enough not to go over the counter) "Can you care to explain what just happened?" Carolina asked.

"…You don't want to know." Nightmare Heart said.

Jaune growled in annoyance. "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO FOCUS HERE?!" He yelled, only to get ran over by the animatronics as he screamed in agony.

"…Checkmate." Yatsuhashi said.

"OH COME ON!"

"Okay, this is just getting ridiculous." Grif said. "Hey, would you animatronic idiots stop running?!" He demanded… only for the animatronics to glare at him before tearing him into pieces before taking off again. "Ow… what was THAT for?"

"This is why you don't mess with those kinds of animatronics." Sarge said.

"Oh, bite me!"

"What was that?!"

"Bite me, _sir_."

"That's more like it!"

"Hey! Let them catch you! Your designs are ridiculous anyway!" Kosaka said… only to get beat up by the animatronics again. "AGH!"

"Honestly, it's like you never learn." Hinata said.

"Exactly." Mao nodded.

"Oh shut up!"

* * *

 _Eventually…_

 **End BGM**

Nightmare Heart got really annoyed and then proceeded to transform into her Spawn form as she closed her eyes and then teleported over to front of the mechanics plus one hungry Dragon Slayer. "Hold it right there!" She said, causing them to stop. "Can you guys just take a chill pill?! They don't WANT to be torn apart or eaten alive!"

"…Not even just a tiny bite?" Gajeel asked, as his answer was a stream of darkness to the face. "Gah!"

"Especially that!"

Silver Sister said nothing and then transformed back, looking sad. "Sorry… I just couldn't help myself…" She muttered, looking like she was going to cry.

"…Honey…" Spawn Sabrina knelt down and hugged her. "Don't cry, alright? I didn't mean to yell at you…"

Rose returned the hug. "It's okay…" She said and kissed her on the cheek as the animatronics proceeded to sigh in relief.

"Even the mama bear is protective of the animatronics… should've saw that one coming…" Gajeel muttered and walked away in annoyance while Nitori shrugged it off.

"Eh, I wasn't interested in their parts anyway." She said and walked away.

"…What Rose said, I couldn't help myself." Nepgear blushed in embarrassment.

Spawn Sabrina chuckled. "I can understand that… we all can't help ourselves sometimes."

"Like with your fangirling?" Rose asked.

"Yes, especially that." She smiled, kissing her on the cheek. "Come on, let's go back."

"Okay!"

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"Ah…" Sabrina sat down on the couch after returning to normal. "Talk about insane…"

"I can totally understand that." Minene nodded.

"It's been one crazy thing after another." Yuno said.

"Hey." Rose walked up to them. "So uh, what's this about a FNaF Sister Location?" She asked, causing all three of them to stiffen and look at Rose as if she grew a second head.

"Uh… when did you learn about that?" Sabrina asked, completely off-guard by Rose's question.

"Deadpool showed me the pictures… while suggesting I look at them in my CPU Candidate form." She replied.

The three women turned to see Deadpool grinning. "What? It was better safe and sorry."

"…Hold him down, I'm going to blow him up." Minene said.

"Oh, I am SO with you there!" Sabrina said.

Yuno unsheathed her katana. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Deadpool sweatdropped. "Okay, take it easy… it was just a good idea… put that katana down! Don't give me that 'mama bear' look!" He exclaimed.

* * *

 _One beat up Merc with a Mouth later…_

"Wait… how come you weren't scared by them?" Sabrina asked after beating Deadpool up. "I mean, those pictures even make _my_ skin crawl… and that's saying something because I'm no longer afraid of those things."

"I don't blame you; those things are creepy as hell… even for me." Yuno said.

"I've seen scarier things. They don't bother me at all!" Rose smiled innocently.

"…Wow… I'm amazed." Minene said.

"No kidding." Sabrina said as Rose happily jumped into her lap and cuddled with her, then Munna came over and saw Deadpool.

"…I don't even want to know." She said before jumping near Sabrina and laying down next to her.

* * *

 _With Isaac…_

Isaac laid on the grass of the Nature Reserve, looking at the sky. "Hmm… wonder where Tristina is?" He wondered.

"I was wondering if I'd find your lazy ass around here." A teasing voice said.

"Who are you calling a lazy ass?" Isaac asked as he sat up. "In fact, I've pretty actiiii- Holy shit, is that you?!"

Tristina giggled. "Yep, it's me! How do I look~?" She asked as she wearing an outfit similar to Nurse Joy (Think of her in the Kalos style outfit, but having her normal hairstyle and not Nurse Joy's)

Anyway, she's wearing a nurse cap on her head as its Primal Red with the Kingdom Hearts Symbol on it with a Pokeball in the middle as she's wearing a Primal version of the dress, as it's red and yellow as there's the Triforce symbol on the back, as it's outlined in white as there's a badge on her front and it's basically Umbreon, and it's complete with red shoes and yellow long socks.

"Y-you look… uh… you look… um… what's the word I'm looking for?"

Tristina giggled. "Sexy?"

"Yeah… I can't believe I let that word leave me…"

"It happens." She giggled and sat down next to him with a smile.

"This definitely fits you because you're kind, friendly, caring to others and… okay, what's the occasion?"

"Occasion?" She giggled. "Well, you see-" She then remembered something. "Oh! I have three Pokemon for my traveling partners!"

"Three?"

"Yep!" She nodded, as he saw a shiny version of Audino, Chansey and Wigglytuff.

"Whoa."

"You see, I want to be a nurse… but not just any nurse, a nurse working at a Pokemon Center."

"That's totally you."

"Yeah… and besides… we're all going to defeat the Malevolent Seven… and the fact we all have to think of where we want to be after that. We're all getting married after all."

"That's true. You being as a Pokemon Nurse is so fitting."

"So, have you decided what you want to do?"

Isaac looked at the sky. "Well… truth be told, I've always been so fascinated by the Gym Leaders. In fact, when my mom asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up, I immediately replied with 'I want to be a Gym Leader!'. I still remember her smile when I said that."

"What kind of Gym Leader?"

"Well, Dark Type of course… but I was thinking of Sootopolis City. It _is_ my favorite place in the Hoenn Region after all. I've always wanted to go there."

Tristina nodded. "I like that idea. Just the two of us… alone over there. I mean, of course there'd be other people but it'd be a good place for us to live."

"Yeah. With your healing abilities and my interest in becoming a Gym Leader… it's going to be amazing."

"Right." She nodded as she held his hand. "We have to prepare going there after we get married."

"Right." He smiled. "It's going to be amazing."

"Yeah." Tristina smiled as the two leaned in and kissed before she pushed him down and they proceeded to make out, wrapping their arms around each other.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Sarah…_

Sarah sat down on the couch, thinking about a lot of things, but mostly about Julia.

There was a deep pit in her heart... and she pushed Julia away when she became a dominatrix...

She hated this, and never wanted that to happen...

But what was she to do after being traumatized in her childhood when her own mother kept torturing her father?

She hated dominatrixes... and her relationship with her mother went sour after that experience.

But, then she started to drift away from her daughter after she fully became a dominatrix.

No... she wasn't going to do that.

Not anymore.

Perhaps Plutia was right about her but was too stubborn to realize it…

She needed to rekindle her relationship with her daughter... and she wasn't going to grow apart from her.

No, not happening.

She needs to do this right.

She quickly pulled out her phone and started to text her daughter. _Hey, what are you doing?_

An answer came by a minute later.

 _Oh, my guy was torturing me after I tortured him. It's just so fun!_

Of course she thought it was fun...

But, she wasn't going to say "just making sure" and stop right there.

She wasn't going to grow apart from her daughter just like she did with her mother.

No way.

 _Can you come back to the Citadel? I'm on the couch... I need to tell you something._

 _Can you tell me later?_

 _No... this needs to be face-to-face. Now._

 _Okay... I'm on my way._

Sarah waited for her to come, and then a portal opened up and saw her daughter and future son-in-law coming out. "Hey uh, Nan... sweetie? I'd like to speak with my daughter... alone."

"Got it." Nan nodded and looked at his fiancé. "I'll see you later."

"See ya." She said as they kissed and Nan walked away, then she turned to her mother.

"Sit down."

"Okay." Julia sat down next to her. "What's up?"

"I... I've been a horrible mother..."

"Whoa, where'd that come from?"

"I just... I just..." Sarah looked away. "I've been a horrible mother... I should've been more accepting when you became a dominatrix..."

Julia looked at her in surprise. "Mom...?"

A tear ran down her cheek and looked at her daughter. "I'm sorry..." She muttered. "Have you ever noticed how we just... grew apart ever since you became a dominatrix?"

"Now that you mention it... we haven't talked much like we used to..."

"Exactly... I wasn't accepting... and I've tried to accept it when Plutia beat me down, but I...I couldn't..."

"Mom..." Julia put her hand on her leg as Sarah looked at the spiked collar on her wrist.

"Sweetie... I'm sorry, I've been horrible... I'm just... a bad mother..."

"No, no you're not." Julia said, sounding a bit upset. "You're not a bad mother, you're-"

"Yes... I am. I haven't been accepting of who you became. I'm so... so... sorry... I never wanted to grow apart from my daughter but ever since we were in Hyperdimension we just..." She didn't finish her sentence and broke down crying.

"Mom..." Julia put her hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know... if you're ever going to forgive me for what I've done..." Sarah sobbed, but then Julia hugged her, kissing her on the cheek.

"I forgive you... I always will. What kind of daughter would I be if I never forgave my mother?"

Sarah wiped the tears from her eyes and returned the hug. "I want... to rekindle our relationship like we used to have..."

"I'd love that." She said, as they both looked each other in the eyes, and Sarah got an idea.

"Why don't we activate our HDD?" She suggested.

"That'd be wonderful." She smiled and they both activated their HDD and Majora Heart got into a comfortable position and Hyrule Heart rested her head on her shoulder.

Majora Heart sniffed a little, wiping more tears. "I promise you... that I'll always be a loving mother like I used to be."

"You always were." Hyrule Heart whispered as the two rested there as Majora Heart gently stroked her hair, and looking at her, seeing her for who she truly is. "I may be a dominatrix... but I'll always be your little girl..."

"Always." Majora Heart whispered, kissing her on the forehead and closing her eyes, as they both rested there while Ven watched all of this.

"I've always wondered if those two would make up." Ven chuckled. _My two beautiful girls._ He thought and walked away.

* * *

 _Later…_

"Hold that pose…" Reedus said as he was looking at his muse while painting… who just so happened to be Sabrina, as she was sitting down, holding her hand behind her head and looking away.

"I never actually posed for a painting before." She smiled, completely unaware of Deadpool looking behind Reedus to see who he's painting and then chuckled, whispering something in his ear as Reedus nodded and went right to work.

"It is finished." Reedus said after a few minutes of his expertise as Sabrina went over to take a look aaaand… she was horrified.

Not because the painting was horrible, it was actually pretty amazing… but there was one thing that seemed to stick out above all the rest.

Her chest.

Apparently, Deadpool suggested to Reedus to paint Sabrina's breasts even larger as they were, which he agreed to. "Reedus… WHY?! My chest looks bigger than Yellow Heart's! Hell, they're bigger than Tsunade's!"

"It was Deadpool's idea. I do take suggestions for my paintings after all." He said.

"I thought it'd be funny." Deadpool chuckled.

"YOU PERVERT!" She yelled, running up and axe kicking Deadpool away. "Ugh…"

Xarina happened to see the painting as she walked by and studied it before grinning. "Hey, I can redo it if you want me to."

Sabrina looked at Xarina. "You paint?"

"I might have picked up the ability as a side effect of my HDD." She smiled innocently as Nan walked near them.

"She painted me posing on a rock… and I wasn't even around either. She even got the details on my metal arm." He said while still walking.

"…Okay, can you paint me the way I am?" Sabrina asked. "In my actual C cup size? I don't have humongous melons like Peashy's HDD."

Xarina laughed. "Sure!" She said. "But hold on… we need a different place of scenery." She made a portal. "Come on, I know of a good place."

 **BGM: Lazy Afternoons (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Alright, hold it right there…" Xarina said, putting her canvas down and transforming into Splatoon Heart, summoning an Inkbrush as Sabrina was sitting on the fence of Sunset Hill, doing the same pose as earlier. "Hmm… we need some wind." She said as she called out Mew. "Hey, transform into Pidgeot and use a light Whirlwind attack."

"Mew!" Mew nodded and did exactly that, getting in front of Sabrina and using Whirlwind gently, as her hair was flowing through the wind, as she was holding her head too as Splatoon Heart went right to work, stroking everything and making sure to get Sabrina's breasts just right.

* * *

 _About fifteen minutes later…_

"Done!" Splatoon Heart exclaimed as Sabrina got up while shaking her arm to get the blood flowing again and went to see her work, seeing her figure exactly as it is, complete with the scenery behind her and in front of her.

"Xarina… that's beautiful…"

Splatoon Heart giggled. "Ah, that's nothing!" She smiled as Sabrina hugged her as she returned the hug.

"I love it."

"I knew you would." She returned the hug as they both admired the painting as they talked while letting it dry, laughing about pretty much anything and when it was completely dry, Sabrina picked it up and they walked back into the Citadel together and she put it in her room while Xarina turned back to normal.

"I'll always admire it." Sabrina said, as they high fived and hugged each other again as the two of them walked out together.

* * *

 _At the Nature Reserve…_

"Alright, THIS time we'll be capturing Pikachu for sure!" Jessie said after they dug up a pitfall once again.

"Don't you think we should be doing something original?" Meowth asked.

"Nah, this should be good." Jessie said as they hid in sight… and to their horror, Erza and Jellal walked by and put a picnic blanket on the covered up pitfall.

"…Jessie… I think it'd be best if we started running…" James paled.

"Yeah… I think that'd be best!"

Erza put the basket down. "If at first you don't succeed two times, there's always a third times the charm!" She smiled, looking really happy.

"Third time?" Jellal asked as Erza explained what happened the first two times she tried to have her first picnic. "…Oh."

"This time… this'll be my third attempt at my first picnic!" She said as she proceeded to sit down while getting the stuff out of the basket… aaaand then the pitfall caved in on her. "Kya!" She exclaimed and fell right on in.

"…Did she just say 'kya'?" Jellal wondered. _That sounded cute…_ He thought before realizing what happened. "Erza! Are you okay?"

Erza's hand reached up and there was a serious scarlet aura around her.

"WHEN I FIND WHO'S RESPONSIBLE FOR RUINING MY THIRD ATTEMPT OF MY FIRST PICNIC…" Erza growled as she saw movement in the corner of her eye as she turned to see Team Rocket attempting to sneak away. "YOU."

"Meep…" Meowth paled.

"I WILL HAVE YOUR HEADS FOR THIS!" She yelled, summoning her sword as they paled and they took off running, screaming. "GET BACK HERE!"

Jellal sweatdropped. "All of this for a first picnic…"

* * *

 _Meanwhile… somewhere else in the Nature Reserve…_

Grif grumbled to himself, tending to the Nature Reserve. "I can't believe I lost a bet to Sarge…" He growled. "Can't this day get any worse?" He wondered as he moved over to Umbreon who was busy drinking out of a river.

"Hey there…" He said as he held a brush. "Nice and easy…" He knelt down and began to brush her… but this of course startled her as she quickly Iron Tailed Grif's crotch in retaliation. "AAAAAGH!"

"Umbre." Umbreon walked away, completely annoyed that she was started by the big orange buffoon.

Grif got back up. "Lousy Umbreon…" He growled and then went over to Minene's Zapdos who was resting as he proceeded to try and brush his wings… but this startled him as well and he glared at Grif. "Uh… hey… easy now…"

Zapdos proceeded to electrocute him.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

After getting shocked, Grif proceeded to take care of some more Pokemon as everything went fine and dandy until he came across Yuno's Darkrai who was in the middle of a friendly spar with Spiritomb as Spiritomb dodged Darkrai's Dark Pulse and smacked right into Grif. "AAAGH! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THAT?!"

"Dark?" Darkrai wondered.

"Tomb." Spiritomb replied.

He then walked over to Kairi's Happiny and Togepi who were busy playing. "Hey you two." He said in a forced friendly way as the two curiously looked at him as he gently knelt down and petted the both of them.

"Togipriii!"

"Happiny!" Happiny smiled as she took his finger in happiness… and flipped him over for fun.

"OOOF!"

"Happ! Happ!" Happiny giggled.

"Togipriii!"

"Worst. Day. Ever. Of all time." Grif grumbled.

* * *

 _With Mira…_

Mira was humming to herself, cleaning some wine glasses at the bar and Makarov sitting on the bar and having a chat with Gildarts and Qrow when Mira eyed Sarah approaching her. "Hey Sarah, what do you need?" Mira asked.

"I was just wondering if you could teach me Take Over magic."

Mira's eyes widened, but in a good way. "Really?"

"Yeah. I've always had a fascination for that kind of thing."

Mira grinned. "Sweet! Let's get started!"

* * *

 _Later..._

Julia walked by and noticed that Elfman, Lisanna, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Plutia, Ven, Cassie, Mike, Rei and Nan were gathering for something. "Hey, what's going on?" She asked.

"Your mom is learning how to do Take Over magic." Nan replied.

"...What?" Julia walked over and saw Sarah looking directly at Mira who was just smiling at her.

"...Okay, got it." Sarah said and closed her eyes, thinking of Mira's entire body.

"She doesn't have any magic inside her." Natsu said. "I don't see her transforming."

"Well, if she can transform into HDD at will, I'm pretty sure she can do Take-Over." Lisanna said. "Look at Aria, her HDD allows her to use Dragon Slaying magic, and she's not a Dragon Slayer either!"

"Keyblade Wielders always fascinate me." Elfman said. "They always do amazing things."

"Yep." Rei nodded.

"Let's all just have faith in Sarah." Lucy smiled. "Besides, if Mira can teach me and Natsu about Take Over, i'm pretty sure she can teach Sarah."

"Totally!" Natsu smiled.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

Suddenly, there was an aura surrounding her and then she glowed brightly, and then right before their eyes... she transformed into Mira. "Whoa!" Plutia exclaimed as Julia and Ven jawdropped at this.

"Cool!" Cassie smiled.

"Awesome!" Mike grinned.

"Yay!" Mira smiled as she handed her a mirror as Sarah looked at herself.

"...Sweet!"

"Now, let's try it on a few more people."

* * *

 _A few tries later..._

"She can... transform into me..." Julia said.

"I'm not comfortable with two Natsus..." Lucy muttered.

"Well, I'm not comfortable with THREE Erzas!" Natsu said as they all looked at him in confusion. "Hey, Aria has Erza's personality in that HDD of hers."

"He's not wrong." Nan said.

"Oh! Now try a few animals!" Mira requested.

* * *

 _A few animals later..._

"A bird?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"A kitty!" Plutia smiled.

"A...freaking...alligator." Nan sweatdropped.

"An eagle. Nice." Ven grinned.

Sarah turned back and looked at Mira. "So, how can I get an awesome soul form like yours?"

"Well, you have to absorb a demon to gain the form... like this." She said and then transformed... into Seilah. "I absorbed Seilah right before she died." She said and then turned back to normal.

"May I?" A voice caught their attention as they saw Deadpool approaching them and he was holding an orb in his hand.

"What's that?" Sarah asked.

"An orb that contains a demon. Whoever touches it will gain a Take Over Soul Form." He said.

"Uh, Deadpool?" Lucy spoke. " _You're_ touching it, so wouldn't you gain it?"

"Ha! I'm Deadpool, I have the power to not absorb it!" He said, which earned sweatdrops from everyone.

"That made no sense." Elfman muttered.

Deadpool looked at Sarah. "Now, are you sure about this? This demon inside this form is quite... feisty."

"Yes."

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you."

Sarah looked at the orb, and took a deep breath... then she touched it, and she glowed brightly.

When she stopped glowing, she looked entirely different. She now has a curvy, voluptuous figure. Her eyes are darker and her eyelashes are larger, with a purple, thin marking in a light zigzag-style crossing her right eye vertically; similar markings are present above her right breast and on both of her bare thighs. Her hair is a blue version of Satana from Marvel, and her ears enlarging, extending backwards, and gaining pointed edges, bearing resemblance to those of the fictional elves. She also gained sharp canine teeth, and her lips are covered in purple lipstick. Her forearms and hands received noticeable changes, becoming covered in scales and each sprouting a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. She also gained a large, yellow stocky tail seemingly made of metal plates or scales, getting smaller and smaller near its end.

Her clothing also changed, with any attire she might be wearing being replaced by a dark, skimpy purple one-piece suit, which reveals her arms and legs and is open on the front and the back, exposing most of her belly and wide cleavage. This type of clothing has green-colored edges taking on spiky shapes, and her similarly spiky collar is tied around the neck by a red cravat tie. Her shoulders are tied in thin belts protruding from her one-piece suit, and her feet are covered by matching, high-heeled thigh-high boots, which are decorated by lighter motifs on their upper parts, taking on the shapes of jagged blades pointing downwards on the front of her legs, and on the lower parts, in correspondence to her ankles and feet. She also dons a pair of gauntlets covering the back parts of her transformed arms.

"Holy..." Ven said in amazement.

"What the heck?!" Rei exclaimed.

"What is this form...?" Sarah asked, looking at her body.

"Well, it's a demon form called Satana." Deadpool said casually.

"...Sweet." Sarah grinned and looked at Ven and seductively winked at him, causing his heart to skip a beat and hearts was above his head.

"Let's see... you're more seductive and sadistic in this form." Deadpool said. "...Am I forgetting anything? ...No, that's about it, but you're basically the opposite of Majora Heart."

"Oh god..." Rei paled.

Sarah chuckled and then looked at Julia, Plutia, and then Cassie. "You know... I want to be a dominatrix."

"WHAT?!" All of them yelled with Rei fainting at the news.

"H-honey, am I hearing you right?" Cassie asked as Sarah looked at her and then slowly walked to her.

"While I _was_ traumatized by that horrifying experience when I was younger... deep down... I wanted to be a dominatrix just like you, but I didn't know how to handle that desire after being traumatized until I restored my relationship with my daughter. Mom... I'm sorry for pushing you away ever since that day..."

Cassie said nothing, but she did hug her. "I completely understand how you felt. I'm sorry for unintentionally scarring you that day..."

"It's okay." She whispered as she turned back to normal.

Cassie smiled. "Come on, I'll teach you everything I know." She looked at her granddaughter. "Dear, would you like to come along?"

"Oh hell yeah!"

"I'll come too!" Plutia smiled as they all walked away with everyone still in shock.

"I have... no words..." Lucy said.

"My mother-in-law... is going to be... a dominatrix... Sweet..." Nan could only say.

"I could... get used to this." Ven said and they walked away, leaving Rei all by herself... who was still knocked out.

* * *

 _Later, after learning the ways of the dominatrix and a trip to Traverse Town…_

A portal opened up and Julia, Plutia, and Cassie walked out of it. "Hey everyone!" Plutia exclaimed, catching their attention. "Introduciiiiing, the new and improved… Sarah!"

Sarah walked out of the portal, as her new outfit looked similar to Tharja. Sarah's hair is now down to her waist, its colors changed to dark purple with a streak of red. She also has three small ponytails that are placed on her back, left and right side of head while her bangs go down to her breasts as she was also wearing black fingernail polish while the front of her outfit is exposed, leaving just the top of her cleavage exposed. Her outfit is a dark red leotard and on the front, it has Majora's eyes. Her legs and waist have a gold dance belt with a black clothing cloth with gold around the edges at the center, and she has a spiked collar on her neck. Her high heels are black and she's also wearing a dark purple cape with Majora's Mask in the center. She also has spiked collars on the wrists and she's wearing a tiara with the Triforce in the center. Finally, she wears gold rings on her wrists, above her ankles, and upper legs.

"The new dominatrix!" Julia smiled.

"D-DOMINATRIX?!" IF yelled before collapsing on the spot while Rei did a spit take as she was drinking water… and unfortunately, it went all over Noire.

"Ugh, nasty!" Noire complained.

"Another dominatrix… oh great…" Worldwalker muttered.

"Sarah… are you completely sure about this?" Sabrina asked, completely shocked by her new look.

"Of course, after all… I wanted to embrace my new dominatrix look after coming clean with my mother." She said and explained why.

Xarina sweatdropped. "That's… interesting… I guess."

"No kidding. Never have I imagined in my entire life I'd see my sister-in-law as a dominatrix while wearing a Tharja-like outfit."

Sarah giggled seductively. "I think I look pretty cute."

"You sure do." Ven said, looking completely aroused while Julia hugged her mother while Cassie smiled.

"I can get used to this, my daughter is a dominatrix!" Mike exclaimed, laughing.

"Come on, Ven… let's go someplace alone… just the two of us~" Sarah said as Ven just nodded, completely speechless on what to say about his smokin' hot wife as the two went into their room, as Julia had the same idea with Nan and dragged her into their room too.

"Uuugh… I had the worst nightmare… Sarah was a dominatrix…" IF said, rubbing her head.

"It's not a nightmare. It's reality." Neptune said.

IF paled. "Oh god…"

"This is quite interesting…" Deadpool chuckled.

* * *

 _With Nan and Julia…_

The door closed and then Julia pushed Nan on the bed. They both smiled and then proceeded to make out, wrapping their arms around each other. They soon parted from the kiss and looked deep into each others eyes before kissing each other again as Nan was back to tasting her sweet iris lips which she enjoyed while his hands managed to take her dress off. Then his hands proceeded to grope her as she moaned with pleasure, enjoying every moment of it.

Although, with that cold metal of an arm he has… when it touched her skin, it made her shiver a little, but not bad enough for Nan to question as his hands went through the bra and groping a bit harder while they deepened the kiss while Julia decided to caress his legs.

* * *

 _Several minutes later…_

Basically, they were all in their underwear, but they luckily didn't go any farther than that as Julia rested her head on Nan's chest while they were laying down while Nan caressed her hair with his metal arm, and she looked a bit sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"No, I can tell something's wrong."

Julia sighed. "It's just… that I promised you that nothing bad would happen to your arm and you… you went out of your way to save Yang… I mean, that was thoughtful of you but… I wish you would've told me so we would've taken him down together."

"You're still sad about that?"

"Of course I am… I can't stop blaming myself because of that promise I made and-"

"Julia, you can't go blaming yourself for it."

"Then what should I do?!" She sat up and looked at him. "You constantly get melancholy over it every time you look at your arm! What am I supposed to do, feel grateful that you sacrificed your arm to save Yang's?! Especially when you could have easily saved her with both of your arms intact! I'm sorry for saying that, I feel like a part of you is missing and I feel like it's my fault for not doing anything to stop you!"

Nan could see tears running down her cheeks, and even though Yukari made it permanently stick… for some reason, her eyeshadow started running with the tears. Plus what she said about him having his arm intact made him remember overhearing Flash regretting that he couldn't have saved him and his arm. He didn't blame Flash for feeling that, after all, he would have felt the same way if Flash sacrificed his arm.

"Julia…" He hugged her tightly. "I'll eventually get over it… you don't need to feel bad for it."

Julia sniffed. "You're right… but… I… I don't know if I can get over it… it's bad enough that you died twice, and you almost died a third time…"

Nan hugged her while letting his other arm wipe the tears and the makeup away, while being amazed that it's not brushing off the entire eyeshadow. "It'll be okay, I'm here and I won't ever go away…"

"A part of you did…"

"Let's not worry about it…"

"Right…" Julia nodded and looked at the mirror. "Oh god, I look like a mess… I never thought my makeup would run…"

"At least your eyeshadow is still sticking."

"Yeah, I'm grateful that Yukari did that." She said, and then resting her head on his chest while he did his best to wipe away the makeup on her cheeks.

"Everything's going to be alright… even if it means having a new arm."

"Yeah…" Julia nodded, looking into his eyes. "I love you…"

"I love you too…" He smiled as they cuddled together while resting, while proceeding to make out every now and then.

* * *

 _With Sarah and Ven…_

Ven panted, looking at the ceiling. "Wow… so that's how it feels like… I can totally see how Nan likes it…"

Sarah was right on top of him. "There's more where that came from, sweetie." She smirked and then they proceeded to kiss each other once again and having a whip of her own and hitting him a couple of times.

* * *

 _Several hours later…_

"Mmm, this feels nice." Julia said, resting her head on her mother's lap while Sarah was caressing her hair.

"My sweet little girl…" Sarah smiled. "So, I can tell you're bothered by Nan's arm."

"…How can you tell?"

"I can see it in your eyes… and the fact I overheard your discussion with Xarina when Nan wasn't like his normal self."

Julia sighed. "Can you blame me? I try my best to comfort him, but in the end… he always seems to comfort me…"

"You shouldn't blame yourself, sweetie… what he did was selfless. A bit reckless, but still selfless. He wanted to sacrifice his arm in order to save anothers. That's who he is."

"I know… I just wish he didn't do that…"

"I don't blame you. That's what everyone's thinking, and I bet even he himself is questioning if it's even worth it, but everyone will get over it…"

"Yeah…"

"You're still bothered by his death too?"

Julia sighed. "He says he's got over it, but… he doesn't understand how I feel… I lost him twice…"

"But he came back… that's the important part. It's funny with us Keyblade Wielders, our enemies think we're always down for the count, but we always bounce right back up and take them down."

"Yeah… I just wish I can get over it…"

"Someday, you will." She smiled and kissed Julia on the forehead.

Julia smiled. "Thanks, mom…"

"Anytime." She said. "Actually, can you do me a favor and call me 'Mama Majora' every once in a while?"

"Sure, I'd love to do that… Mama Majora." She winked at her.

"That's my girl." Sarah smiled as she then looked deep into her eyes. "You know, I've always been interested in learning hexes and dark magic. I'd like you to assist me in that."

"I'd love to."

"Thank you." She said as the two girls both hugged.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Sabrina was lying on the grass in the Nature Reserve, seeming to be taking a nap and then she got poked on the shoulder. "Hmm...?" She wondered and opened her eyes to see Malamar. "Oh, hi."

 _Hi._

"Need something?"

 _I was actually thinking of hypnotizing more people here._

Sabrina smirked. "Who do you have in mind?"

 _I was thinking..._

* * *

 _Later..._

Neptune walked around and noticed Tristina in her Wolf form. "Hey, Tristy! What's going on?"

Wolf Tristina turned her head and looked at Neptune. "Tristy?" She asked, tilting her head. "My... what big... teeth you have... and... and... you look hungry." She sweatdropped and Wolf Tristina howled before lunging at Neptune.

"WAAAAAAAH!" She screamed and ran off. "GET THIS CRAZY WOLF AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled before remembering something and then transformed into Purple Heart and flew up in the air as Wolf Tristina screeched to a halt and looked around before walking around and sniffing the ground before growling once more.

"What's with her...?" Purple Heart wondered.

* * *

 _Flare..._

"I'm hungry for some grub here!" Natsu said, opening up the door and seeing a horrified look on Mustang's face. "What's going on?"

"...You don't want to know." Mustang muttered as Natsu turned to see a horrifying sight on the table.

Flare was... trying to suck everything in but failing... so she kept devouring everything.

"Flare! What the hell are you doing?!" Natsu asked.

Flare turned her head and looked at Natsu. "Poyo poyo?"

Natsu jawdropped. "Did she get hit in the head?! WHY IS SHE ACTING LIKE KIRBY?!"

Just then, Ed walked in. "Alright, I'm hungry!" He said and then noticed what Flare was doing. "...Aaaand I lost my appetite." He sweatdropped and then Flame walked in and saw what his fiancé was doing.

"...Hey! Are you going to share some of that?!" He asked as he flew over and helped Flare.

"Poyo poyo!" Flare protested.

"I don't care! You're not going to eat everything all at once!"

"...I'm just going to go see if Radiant Garden has anything good to eat..." Natsu said, opening a portal and walking in.

* * *

 _Yuno..._

"Hey Nishijima, have you seen my girl around?" Yuki asked.

"...Take a look for yourself." Nishijima said, pointing in the distance and then seeing Yuno playing with yarn...again.

"Can I at least have a turn?" Blake asked, looking at Yuno with pleading eye.

"Mrow!" Yuno hissed and attempted to claw Blake.

"You don't have to be catty, y'know!"

"...I'm recording this." Yuki said, pulling out his phone.

* * *

 _Ruby..._

"Hey Weiss, have you seen my gauntlets anywhere?" Yang asked.

"Why don't you ask your idiot of a sister?" Weiss asked as Yang spotted her.

"Ruby, what are you doing?!"

"I'm not Ruby, I'm Yang!" Ruby declared.

"No, you're not."

"Yes I am!"

"No, you're not!"

"Yes... I am!" Ruby growled, getting really pissed off.

"No... you're not!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ruby screamed. "YES, I AAAAAAAAAAAAM!" She screamed and lept forward, getting ready to punch Yang with her gauntlets, but Yang immediately held her head with her arm.

"...Malamar?" Weiss wondered.

"Definitely Malamar!" Yang growled, trying to hold down her possessed sister.

"LET ME GO, I'M THE ORIGINAL YANG, YOU COPYCAT!"

* * *

 _Happy..._

"Has anyone seen Happy?" Lector asked.

"No, not really." Lily replied.

"Nope." Carla replied.

"I do! I see him!" Frosh piped up as they turned to him. "He's over there!" He pointed as they saw Happy staring at them, growling very evilly... and he... was wearing orange paint covered in orange stripes.

"Is he going through a phase?" Lector wondered. "Happy, why are you colored like a tiger? It ain't Halloween yet!"

Happy said nothing, but he did let out a very life-like tiger roar at them.

"...Are you sure that's Happy?" Carla asked, suddenly afraid.

"M-Maybe..." Lector sweatdropped as Happy took a step... and another... and another.

Finally, they screamed and took off running as Happy took off after them.

* * *

 _Sabrina's Family_

"Pika?" Rose looked around. "Pika Pika Pika!"

"Rat... Rattata...? Rattata?" Maria Jr.

"Absol... Ab Ab Sol..." Riku.

"Electrode... Electrode!" Minene growled. "ELECTROOOOOODE!" She yelled as she attempted to use Self-Destruct, but wasn't doing any good. "Elect...rode...?"

"Bi Bi Bi Bi." Professor Jacob said. "Celebi bi bi."

"Umbre! Umbreon!" Isaac cried.

"Kabu... Kabutops?" Mata Nui. "Kabu? Kabutops?"

Unaware of all of them, Sabrina was laughing. "Oh, this is awesome!" She laughed and high fiving Malamar.

* * *

 _And finally... Aria..._

Aria walked around and then noticing Natsu (after coming back from Radiant Garden) arguing with Gajeel again. "Ugh... those idiots." She growled and walked forward.

"You seriously never heard of the Tortoise and the Cheerleader?!"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! IT WAS A HARE, YOU MORON... AND THE STUPID BUNNY LOST!"

"That's offensive to all bunnies everywhere!"

"HOW IS THAT OFFENSIVE?!"

"Will you two KNOCK IT OFF!" Aria yelled and slammed the two heads together and immediately knocked them out. "Honestly, you always annoy the hell out of me!" She growled and walked away as far away, Erza and Levy saw this.

"...What in the world..." Levy said.

"Something tells me Malamar is behind this." Erza muttered. "And I don't find this fair... I was going to do that first."

Levy sweatdropped. "You probably would've killed them."

* * *

 _Back with Sarah and Julia…_

The two proceeded to walk around and noticed Sabrina's and Malamar's handiwork as Malamar proceeded to undo the effects and the two walked away while high fiving.

"Oh, she's at it again." Julia said.

"Why am I not surprised… those two are humongous prankster put toge-" A lightbulb appeared above her head. "Julia, I have an idea."

"Oh, this I gotta hear." She smirked.

* * *

 _At the lake…_

 **BGM: Lake Hylia (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"Ah, this feels nice… just the two of us." Demyx said.

"Yeah." Xarina nodded. "Well, three of us but one of us here hates fishing." She said, glancing at Nan who was busy relaxing, sleeping soundly.

"He gets it from you, you know."

"Excuse me?"

"You're not a big fan of fishing yourself."

"Hey, I enjoy it…"

"Liar. You hated it."

"Hey, I can be patient, but I'm not patient when i'm trying to catch something on the fishing po-… Okay, I see your point."

Demyx laughed. "Told ya!"

"But, I do enjoy doing it with you."

"Because you have someone to talk to and you're not bored out of your mind?"

Xarina blushed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yep." He grinned while Xarina giggled as they proceeded to fish… and waited… and waited.

Finally, a bite as Xarina pulled one in and saw she caught a Lumineon. "Oh, look at that… I caught a Lumineon." She said and then she let it go, as it then glared at her and used Hydro Pump on her before swimming away. "…A very feisty one."

Demyx laughed and then felt something and then he pulled it in… and out came a Psyduck. "Heheh, I got a Psyduck." He grinned and let it go, but Psyduck seemed to take a liking to Demyx and stuck next to him.

"Psy eye?" Psyduck looked at him and sat next to him.

"He likes you." Xarina said.

"I'll keep him." He grinned as Xarina pulled another one in… and it was a very angry Gyarados.

Xarina paled. "Oh… hi…" She said and letting him go as Gyarados dove back into the water… but not before using his tail to make a humongous wave and splashed them all. "Okay, that was just rude…" She growled.

Nan got up. "Why am I all wet?" He wondered.

"Gyarados." Xarina replied.

"Oh… that makes sense."

"Oh, I got another one!" Demyx exclaimed and pulled out a Wailmer that also took a liking to Demyx.

"Wail!"

"Sweet!" Demyx grinned as Xarina then pulled out a Blastoise… who wasn't so thrilled of being caught and blasted her right into a tree.

"OOOF!" She cried out in pain as she got back up as Blastoise disappeared. "Why are all the Pokemon out to get ME all of a sudden?!"

"I guess they were agitated." Nan said.

"What did I ever do to them?" Xarina asked.

"Ah, I see you're having fun." A voice said as they turned to see Professor Sycamore approaching them.

"Coming to check on us?" Nan asked.

"Yep… and I see that you're getting your husband into Pokemon." He said.

"I've been into Pokemon a long time, I just never had the interest in catching them…" Demyx said, and then pulled out another one, and it was a Buizel.

"Bui Bui!" Buizel immediately joined Psyduck and Wailmer.

"Well, they seem to like you." Sycamore said. "I just gave a Starter Pokemon to Kairi… I was going to give one to Sora, but it looks like he already has one already." He chuckled.

"What'd you give Kairi?" Nan asked.

* * *

 _With Kairi…_

"Oh, you look so adorable with those two!" Kairi squealed in delight.

"Fenn! Fennekin!" Fennekin smiled.

"Togiprii!"

"Happiny!"

Obviously, the two baby Pokemon were thrilled to have a new friend as Yanma happily circled around in delight.

* * *

 _Back with the four…_

"And here's one for you." Sycamore said as a certain Otter ran up to them.

"Osha! Oshawott!" Oshawott cried, joining the others.

"Well, you got a pretty good team already." Nan said.

"Yep." Demyx nodded and then his rod started to move again as he decided to pull them in… but this time… it was fighting back. "Oh! Oh, this is a fighter!"

"Let me take a look!" A voice said as they saw Deadpool diving in, and then coming out two seconds later. "There's two Pokemon!"

"Well, they're obviously strong ones…!" Demyx exclaimed as he nearly fell into the water but Xarina caught him, and then Nan helped, pulling as hard as they could as the Pokemon helped as well along with Deadpool, and then two Pokemon emerged… and they were Corphish and Sharpedo.

"Shar!"

"Corphish!"

The two practically glared at Demyx. "Uh… why are you looking at me like that?" Demyx asked.

Xarina pulled out a Pokeball. "I know what's going on here." She said, calling out Venusaur. "Just pick one of your Pokemon, this is gonna get interesting."

"Okay…" Demyx said, looking around and looking at Psyduck. "Ah, perfect!"

"…You're going to pick THAT?" Nan asked before realizing something. _Wait, this might actually work…_

"Let's do this." Xarina smirked.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Battle! Wild Pokemon (Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire)**

Venusaur proceeded to battle Sharpedo while Psyduck went to take on Corphish as Sharpedo began the battle by jumping out of the water and using Aqua Jet, as Venusaur took the hit. "Alright, use Vine Whip!" Xarina ordered.

Venusaur quickly used Vine Whip on it but Sharpedo quickly avoided it and then jumped out of the water and attempted to use Night Slash, where it got hit by the Vine Whip, then was hit with Petal Blizzard.

"Psy eye eye eye!" Psyduck cried, getting bonked on the head by Corphish's claws as it retaliated with Aqua Tail, but Corphish didn't seem too bothered by that, and then it used Bubble Beam on the head before proceeding to try to knock it out by knocking its claws on its head.

"Phish Phish Phish!"

"Agh, come on… use Water Pulse!"

Sharpedo leapt out of the water again, using Agility and then proceeding to use Crunch on Venusaur, and hitting him with Aqua Jet again. "Alright… if that's how you want it… Synthesis!" Xarina ordered as Venusaur closed his eyes and proceeded to use it while Xarina activated the Mega Ring as Venusaur Mega Evolved. "Alright, you know what to do after that!" She said as Venusaur nodded and closed his eyes, the plant on his back seeming to charge up.

While Venusaur and Sharpedo were busy at each other's throats, Psyduck was desperately trying to fight back but Corphish wouldn't have it as it kept giving him one hell of a headache and then… Psyduck's eyes glowed.

"Got you now." Demyx smirked. "Confusion!"

"Psy eye eye…" Psyduck lifted up Corphish.

"COR?!"

"Duck!" Psyduck launched Corphish away… right when Sharpedo jumped up again to attack Venusaur and Corphish smacked into him.

"SOLARBEAM!" Xarina ordered.

"VEEENUSAUR!" Venusaur cried and unleashed the Solarbeam, as it hit Corphish and Sharpedo as they fell into the water unconscious.

"Here, use these." A voice said as they turned to see Professor Jacob giving him Pokeballs as Demyx took them and threw the Pokeballs at the knocked out Sharpedo and Corphish, catching them after three shakes.

"Got 'em!" Demyx exclaimed, high fiving Xarina.

 **End BGM**

"Osha! Oshawott!" Oshawott cheered.

"Psy?" Psyduck asked, wondering what happened.

"Here." Professor Jacob also tossed a Mega Stone and Ring at Demyx. "For Sharpedo."

"Cool." He said and then suddenly, Sharpedo and Corphish came out of their Pokeballs. "Hey you guys, what are you doing out of your Pokeballs?" He asked as he knelt down to pet them… and then Sharpedo bit Demyx's hand. "AGH!"

And then, adding insult to injury, Corphish proceeded to use Crabhammer in a certain area that made everyone wince at this, and Demyx looked like he was about to scream at any minute…

Three.

Two.

One.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"Demyx!" Xarina exclaimed in horror.

"Oh, that'll leave a mark." Nan winced.

"Sweet, that running gag is returning!" Deadpool laughed.

"That's not funny, Deadpool!" Xarina shouted and then Corphish and Sharpedo went back in their Pokeballs. "Sweetie, can you stand?"

"Th-that depends… if I can… walk…!" Demyx said as he was pretty much down for the count.

"OSHAAAAAAAAAAA!" Oshawott panicked and picked him up, then taking him to the infirmary with the other Pokemon following… in fact, Wailmer was bouncing with them.

"Hang on honey, I'm coming!" Xarina took off after them with Nan right behind her.

"Well, that sounds like an interesting team." Sycamore said.

"Indeed." Professor Jacob nodded.

* * *

 _With Sabrina…_

"What is this game you're playing?" Munna asked as she was on her shoulder.

"Super Smash Bros." Sabrina replied, as she was currently Ike and battling someone who had picked King Dedede as Ike fell to the ground and Dedede was closing in on him with Jet Hammer and then Ike rolled back, waiting for him to unleash it… and once Dedede swung, Ike immediately countered.

"You're open!" Ike exclaimed, hitting Dedede and sending him flying away, knocking him out and winning the battle.

"The winner is: Ike!"

"You'll get no sympathy from me!"

Sabrina sighed with relief. "That was close…"

"I'll say." Munna nodded.

"Hey." A voice said as they saw Sarah and Julia coming over with a glass of water. "A glass of water to cool you down."

"I wasn't even thirsty, but thanks." Sabrina said as she took it and downed it all and putting the glass down, having a quizzical look. "What was in that water?" She wondered before suddenly, she stiffened and her eyes suddenly were a blank.

"Sabrina?" Munna looked at her and waved her arm. "Helloooo?" She glared at Sarah and Julia. "What did you do to her?!"

"Simple, we mixed a potion within the water… so now she's totally in our control. Basically, we hypnotized her." Sarah said.

"Oh dear Arceus, you didn't!"

"Oh, we did." Julia grinned, fist bumping her mother and then Sarah had another _wonderful_ idea.

"Julia… I have the most wicked idea ever."

"Oh?" Julia asked as she whispered it in her ear. "Mom… you're evil… and I love it."

"I knew you would." Sarah said and then looked at Sabrina. "Hey, Sabrina."

"Yes?" She asked blankly.

"I want you to do this." She said and explained it to her as Munna jawdropped in horror.

"What kind of sick humans are you?!" Munna asked.

"Clever ones." Julia said and then taking Munna off of Sabrina's shoulder and holding her.

"Hey! Let me go!"

"It will be done." Sabrina smiled and then walked away.

"Hold on." Sarah grabbed her on the arm. "First… wear this."

* * *

 _With Riku…_

Riku was in his room, sleeping… and mostly snoring. "Oh Riku~" A voice lovingly said.

"Hmm…?" Riku opened his eyes to see Sabrina. "What is i-… WHAT THE…?!"

What Riku was seeing was his wife wearing one hell of a seductive maid outfit… with kitty ears and a kitty tail to boot.

"Wh-what the hell are you wearing…?!"

Sabrina got on the bed and was on all fours, looking at her husband with a blank stare and a smile. "Oh, master… punish me for being such a bad girl for pranking~!"

 _Master?_ Riku thought. _Did someone brainwash her?!_

While he was in his own thoughts and basically speechless (And pretty much too aroused by this…) she decided to kick it up a notch. "I'll do it for you then~" She said as she proceeded to sloooowly strip in front of him.

Once she was fully naked (And yet, oddly enough, keeping the kitty ears and tail on), she looked at him with a smile. "I'll make you feel really good~" She said and proceeding to take off his shirt and when she got right to the pants… her eyes returned to normal.

"…Huh?" Sabrina looked around in confusion. "Why am I on the bed… and why am I wearing kitty ears and a tail… AND WHY THE HELL AM I NAKED?!"

"Well… you basically did this…" Riku explained what had happened as Sabrina's face went a deep red. "Basically, you were under a spell."

"The last thing I remember was…" Sabrina's eyes widened. "Oh, that dirty…!" She got out of the bed. "I'm going to get Sarah back for this!" She exclaimed and attempted to walk out, but Riku stopped her.

"Hold on a second." He said.

"And why are you preventing me from going out?"

"Well, you can't get revenge if you're naked." He said. "Do you really want everyone to see you like that?"

Sabrina blushed. "Oh god… you're right…"

She then sat back down on the bed, sighing. "I'll get my revenge later…"

"You feeling alright?" Riku asked.

"No… just a little stressed after being pranked…"

"Need a little stress relief?"

"Yeah…" She nodded and looked at Riku with a smile and was about to pull off the ears and the strap on kitty tail when Riku stopped her.

"Don't…. you look kinda cute with those on."

"Well then…" Sabrina smirked and climbed on top of him as they pulled the sheets together on top of them and they proceeded to make out with Sabrina moaning in the process.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Okay, I got the things you needed." Dark Decade said as the process to revive Meta (And turning him into a Heartless) was nearly complete.

"Perfect. This will do the trick." Mephiles said. "In fact, I just got done with this machine."

"What are you doing?" Felix asked.

Mephiles chuckled darkly. "Let's just say… that this will power up the Heartless quite a lot, including you and the Meta. It will turn a simply weak Shadow Heartless into a full on killer. It will turn Darkside into a horrendous beast and many more!" He laughed evilly. "Hand me the ingredients!"

"Yes." Dark Decade chuckled and gave him the ingredients as the two of them laughed evilly and then turned it on after putting the ingredients in.

* * *

 _At some world…_

A Shadow was minding its own business when it suddenly spazzed out a little before clenching its claws, and its eyes going from yellow… to a menacing pink.

* * *

 _Back at the Citadel…_

"Heheheh… this is going oh so very well~!" Sarah giggled with delight. "These potions and hexes are going great!"

"Hey, Mama Majora, I got the next thing ready!" Julia said.

"Perfect… now, who should be our next target?" Sarah wondered.

* * *

 _Speaking of targets… let's take a look at Natsu._

"THIS IS TOTALLY NOT COOL!" Natsu yelled in a high pitched voice… as he was suddenly turned into a newt.

"HAHAHAHA! You are definitely a salamander for sure!" Gajeel taunted.

"WHY YOU… FIRE DRAGON'S ROOOOAR!" He yelled, but it was enough to only singe a single piece of hair from Gajeel.

"Heheh… is that the best you got?"

"THERE'S MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM! I'LL GIVE YOU MULTIPLE SINGED HAIRS!"

"Prove it." Gajeel smirked and then Levy walked by.

"Hey guys, has anyone seen Lu?" Levy asked.

"The cheerleader? I have no idea." Gajeel said.

* * *

 _With Lucy…_

"Well, at least I won't go away and leave everyone's memories this time…" Lucy muttered, as she was invisible again. "But then again… I can totally get away with this!" She grinned and took off as she noticed Roy talking with Ike. "…Aha!"

"I know I'm gonna sound a bit cocky, but I think can definitely win an arm wrestling competition with THESE bad boys!" Roy grinned, showing off his muscles.

"But can you win against the likes of Elfman, Armstrong and that Gamagori guy?" Ike asked.

"I can take them on easily!" He said proudly, and then suddenly both of their capes went over their heads and covering their eyes. "Hey, who turned out the lights?!"

"What the…?!" Ike asked as Lucy snuck on away, giggling as Marth walked by and noticed this.

"That's… not how you wear a cape." Marth said as Ike and Roy adjusted their capes and glared at Marth before walking away. "…Was it something I said?"

* * *

 _Erza and Happy…_

"NO! NOT AGAIN!" Happy yelled. "WHY AM I IN HAPPY'S BODY?!"

"Wee! I'm in Erza's body again!" Erza exclaimed happily.

Apparently, Happy and Erza had switched bodies once again.

"I'm totally going to go kiss Jellal~!" Erza… or Happy said and took off.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Erza yelled and ran off after him, but Happy's legs were too small for her to catch up to her body. "Oooh, if only I knew how to use these wings… then you'd really be in trouble!"

"Oh Jellal~!" Happy happily approached him.

Jellal turned to Happy. "Erza? You seem… perkier than usu-!" Happy then kissed him and happily skipped away.

"A happy Erza… I think I'm daydreaming." Meredy said.

"Even so… I like this new Erza." Jellal said as he followed Erza's body, not knowing that he actually kissed a mangy blue furball that was currently trapped in Erza's armor.

* * *

 _Kosaka…_

"Kosaka… you look… different." Akise said.

"No, REALLY? What makes you think that?!" He asked as there was an actual storm cloud above his head and it was raining on top of him.

"…New haircut?" He teased.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I GOT MY HAIR CUT?!" He yelled as Akise laughed while Hinata and Mao saw this and laughed, and took a few pictures much to his dismay.

* * *

 _Tristina and Flare…_

"Ah, there you are!" Flame walked over to Flare as she was together with Tristina. "What's with the maid outfits?"

Isaac walked over. "Did I hear my girl is in a maid outfit?" He asked.

Tristina and Flare turned to them and they both smiled. "Hello." They both said. "It's nice to see you!"

They both sweatdropped. "Are they… talking together at the same time?" Isaac asked.

"What do you mean?" They both asked.

"They definitely are." Flame said.

"Come on, why don't you come play a game with us?" They both asked.

"What kind of game?" Isaac asked.

"Oh, you'll find out."

Flame grinned. "Well, lead the way then!" He said.

"…I think we're having too much fun with this." Isaac said.

"Most likely." Flame nodded.

* * *

 _Back with Sarah and Julia…_

"While we figure out who our next test subject is, let's work on our other experiments." Sarah said.

"Right." Julia nodded, and from afar, Nan and Ven were watching and looked incredibly amused by this.

"This is just… too great." Ven said.

"Yeah." Nan nodded, and at that moment… a shadow went over them as they looked up to see Sabrina in her Nightmare Heart form holding a huge water balloon.

"Present for you, Sarah." Nightmare Heart said and let go of the water balloon, as it hit the two and drenching them.

"Ack!" Julia exclaimed.

"What was that…?!" Sarah asked and looked up to see Nightmare Heart flying away. "Alright Sabrina… you're asking for it." She said and then chuckled. "If it's a prank war you want… then it's a prank war you'll get." She smirked, completely unaware of her "subjects" turning back to normal.

"OW!" Natsu yelled, landing on his head.

"Wait, that was YOU putting hot sauce in my burger?!" Pit asked.

Lucy sweatdropped. "It… wore off?"

Erza was back to her normal self. "Oh… I'm back in my old body." She said and then Jellal came up to her.

"Hey, what happened to your perky self?" He asked.

Erza blushed. "Well…" She explained it and then Jellal jawdropped.

"You mean… I kissed… A CAT IN A HUMAN BODY?!"

"Mhm. 'Fraid so."

Jellal paled just thinking about it and then quickly running into the bathroom to throw up while Erza sighed… and then heard Happy laughing hysterically… before getting kicked away by her.

The raincloud disappeared. "So… it's _not_ a new haircut?" Tsubaki teased.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, IT'S THIS GOD DAMNED RAINCLOUD!" He yelled and then realized it was gone. "Oh…"

"Funny, I thought it was new pants." Mur Mur said.

"OH, WHY YOU LITTLE…" Kosaka growled as everyone else laughed.

"Huh…? Why are we in maid outfits?" Tristina asked as the boys realized that the girls were back to normal.

"Well… it's kind of hard to explain but…" Flame explained what happened.

"That's… totally not creepy." Flare said.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Rose and Horus…_

"Do you think we'll ever see them again…?" Rose wondered as they were both on the swings.

"Huh?" Horus looked at her.

"Tohka and Iris…"

"Oh…" Horus sighed. "I don't know, I want to see my big sister again."

"I just want to see the both of them again…" Rose sighed. "There's also Shotaro…"

* * *

 _Earlier, back at Remnant…_

"Wh-what?!" Rose exclaimed. "Shotaro's…?!"

"Yes… that's right… he's gone…" Iris muttered. "It's all my fault… I shouldn't have pushed him away…" She said as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Sis…" Horus looked at her sadly and hugged her and she returned the hug.

She then looked at Rose as Rose went over to hug her too. "Thank you, Rose…" Iris sniffed a little.

* * *

 _In the present…_

"I just hope he's okay." Horus said. "I wonder if we can save him…"

"The question is… where is he going to turn up?" Rose wondered.

* * *

 _Later, with the mechanics…_

 **BGM: Professor E. Gadd (Luigi's Mansion)**

"Alright, this should do it…" Kirito said, before the part that he screwed in fell off. "…Or not."

"Hoka, can you give me that part over there?" Shiro requested.

"Here you go." Hoka said, giving him the part as all the mechanics were at work and Sabrina let out an annoyed sigh.

"If you two would stop making out... we got stuff to do here!" Sabrina said, glaring at Nitori and Aya.

"Hey, we missed each other. What do you expect?" Nitori asked before going back to kissing Aya.

"Well, what can you do…" Yui said and then they noticed Professor Jacob coming in with a lot of parts in his hands.

"Rei should be coming in with the rest." He said, putting the parts down as Rei came in and then put the robotic parts down, as they saw Metal Sonic's destroyed head.

"Metal Sonic?" Sabrina asked.

"And Time Eater!" Rei grinned.

"Why those two?" Kirito asked.

"Well, we thought it was a good idea to bring these parts in just in case Mephiles or the remaining Seven get any funny ideas and using them again." Professor Jacob said and then having an idea. "Hey Rei…" He whispered in her ear as she had a wicked smirk.

"Oh, I am on board with this!"

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"Well, we basically rebuild Metal Sonic from the ground up and giving him parts from the Time Eater." Rei explained. "We turn him into an ally and use him against Mephiles… just to piss him off."

"I like it!" Sabrina grinned.

"We definitely need a certain A.I. to boost his strength and aggression while adding some restraint to prevent the both of them from killing us all." Delta advised.

"Indeed." Rose nodded.

"We'll get to work on this one." Maria Jr. said.

"This might take some time though." Sabrina said. "Still, I'm excited just thinking about it."

"We'll help you do it too!" Yui said as the mechanics nodded.

"Alright, let's get to work." Nepgear said as Nitori pulled out a huge blueprint with Metal Sonic on it.

"Let's do this." Nitori smirked as Aya grinned, pulling out a wrench too.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Several hours later…_

Sabrina lied on the couch, sighing. "Man… what a day… at least it's a start for the new Metal Sonic." She said before she started to think to herself. _I seriously need a vacation after what Nui did..._ She thought. _The last time we had a family vacation was like... I dunno, a year? I wanted to have some family time with my family and... Nui had to go and ruin it all._

She looked at her hand, looking at her Fairy Tail mark... and then looked at the tips of her fingers. _Ugh, I need a manicure... I wonder if I can just have a 'me' day... 'cause I haven't felt this stressed in my life..._

She rolled until she was resting on her belly. _This place has hot tubs... I could just soak in there for like... several hours. I just need to relax..._ She thought and then closed her eyes, resting her head on her arms.

And then... the next thing she knew... she felt hands on her back and they were rubbing her back. "Mmm..." She looked to see Riku massaging her back. "Oh... that feels nice... can you do that forever?"

Riku chuckled. "I could... but my hands would get tired."

"Picky picky..." Sabrina said as they both laughed and then Riku very slooooowly went up her neck and started massaging her neck. "Oh... yeah... right there...!" She smiled, closing her eyes and enjoying it all.

She enjoyed it so much... that she didn't realize that her husband stopped massaging her neck and then leaned down, wrapping her arms around her and then kissed her neck, making her gasp a little as she re-positioned herself until she was facing him, smiling and giving him a seductive look and then pulled him close as they were soon in a make-out session with her wrapping her arms around him, and both of them moaning a little.

Riku gently rubbed his hands in her sides and snaked his hand up her shirt until his hand met her bra and then squeezed it before pulling it away and then they pulled away from each other.

"Hey, do you remember that time when we always went to that certain spot at the islands?" Riku asked.

Sabrina smiled. "Of course. You want to go there, lover boy~?"

"It's like you can read my mind."

"I've been with you _how_ long?" Sabrina playfully winked as both of them laughed as they got up and Riku made a portal as they proceeded to go in the portal with Isaac and Minene watching.

"...What spot?" Isaac wondered.

Minene chuckled. "A certain spot." She said, as Isaac gave her a 'not helping' look on his face which made her laugh. "Seriously though, I should take my guy there sometime." She said and walked away.

"Seriously, WHAT spot?"

* * *

 _With the love birds..._

 **BGM: Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts)**

The garage door opened up at their house and Riku backed their Subaru out of the garage, while Sabrina was looking at the house. "You coming?" He asked.

"Yeah... I'm just reminiscing." She said and then got in the car with him. "One of these days, I want to go back in there and feel at home once again."

"Trust me, I feel the same way. I hardly recognized the garage." He said as they took off.

"Do you think we'll be able to recognize the place whenever we get back to our real home once the Malevolent Seven is destroyed?" She asked, leaning her elbow on the window as Riku was driving.

"Most likely. Why are you asking that?"

"No reason..." She said. _I just can't shake the feeling that something bad is about to happen..._

As they drove, they both looked around the town and people going about their business with a few people glancing over and waving before going back to their own things as Sabrina smiled. "It feels good to be back."

"Yeah." Riku smiled as they soon went uphill and then eventually reaching a side of a cliff and parking there, and then they got out... and it was an outlook looking all over the town of the Island while also showing the lone island in the distance, and the sun was about to set as well.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: A Tiny Love (Sword Art Online)**

Sabrina got out and smiled, as there was a gentle breeze. "I've always loved this spot." She looked at her husband. "I've always loved going here, even when I was pregnant with Isaac and Rose, we'd always come out here."

"You know, I planned on proposing to you here... but every time I thought about it, you would always wind up at Fairy Tail's guild."

Sabrina chuckled. "It was still romantic either way. Besides, everyone was silent when you proposed."

"Until you started screaming before I could finish my question."

"I guess I got too excited." Sabrina lightly laughed and then looked at the sun starting to set. "Don't tell Xarina this... but I find this spot far more romantic than Sunset Hill."

"So do I." Riku said, reaching his arms over his wife and looking at the sunset with her. "It's perfect."

"Yeah." Sabrina smiled as they both decided to sit down and look at the sunset. "Don't you remember the first time we were here? We just got married and we found this spot when we were on our honeymoon."

"I remember perfectly." He said and then he noticed something near the edge and smiled. "Heh..." He chuckled and pulled it up.

"Hmm?" Sabrina looked at him and saw what he was holding. A Spring Blue Flower. "Riku..."

Riku smiled and put it in her hair, and she smiled, blushing a little as well while Riku undid her ponytail as her hair moved with the gentle breeze. "You always looked cute with that flower on your head."

Sabrina said nothing but continued to smile and leaned her head on his chest, then he gently pushed her down until she was on her back and got on top of her, as they were both smiling and Riku gently moved her hair out of her eyes while Sabrina gently caressed her husband's hair while looking into each others eyes, before they started to kiss... and then started making out.

It was the most perfect moment of their lives... and they were enjoying every minute of it.

Nothing could possibly ruin this moment...

That is... until Sabrina's phone started ringing.

 **End BGM**

"Call from: Selphie."

 **BGM: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (Cyndi Lauper) (Start at 2:36)**

Both of them opened their eyes and looked at each other, both of them with annoyed looks... mostly because Selphie's incredible timing and... _why_ in the world would she be calling anyway?

Sabrina pulled her phone out of her pocket and answered it, also thinking that she should get a different ringtone for Selphie.

 **End BGM**

"Hello?" Sabrina answered, trying to hide her annoyance.

"Oh thank god you answered!"

"Selphie... I'm in the middle of something..."

"Can it wait? It's Tidus... he's in the hospital!"

"What, did he get hit in the head with a blitzball?"

"...I wish!"

"Broke his arm? Leg?"

"Even worse!"

The volume on Sabrina's phone was loud enough for Riku to hear... and it got both of them concerned.

"...Broken rib?"

"Oh for god sakes! HE'S DYING!"

 _Dying?!_ Riku mouthed.

"What? How? How is he dying? Last I saw him-" _Which was several months ago..._ "-he was at perfect health!"

"Yeah, and he looked fine just a few minutes ago... now he's suddenly... y'know...!"

"We'll be right there."

"Okay." Selphie nodded before hanging up.

"Why would Tidus be dying?" Riku asked.

"I have no idea... but I'm really worried all of a sudden." Sabrina replied as they got back in the car and quickly drove off while Sabrina fixed her hair back into the ponytail with the flower still intact.

And while on their way there, they noticed several Heartless roaming around and a few civilians are trying to prod them away with their rakes. "That can't be right... the Heartless don't usually come here."

"And when they do, they're mostly... not active." Sabrina said as Riku ran over a few Novashadows and Soldier as they got near the hospital and parked it, then they ran inside.

Selphie was waiting for them, pacing around the door and then spotted them. "There you are! ...What's with the new looks...?"

"Well-"

"Never mind! He's in here!" Selphie said as they went into the room and spotted Wakka near the bed and Tidus groaning. He looked perfectly fine, but... somehow, he was dying.

"What happened?" Riku asked.

"I don't know! We were just walking when he suddenly collapsed! And his pulse has been deteriorating ever since." Selphie said.

"It happened right when we saw a Heartless sneaking around." Wakka told them. "It looked at us before going away... and then Tidus fell."

"That doesn't make any sense." Sabrina said. "Heartless act on instinct and they always attack anyone who they see."

"Except this Heartless ran away... that doesn't make sense." Riku said.

"Uuugh... just freakin' end me already...!" Tidus groaned.

"No! We're not going to let that happen!" Wakka exclaimed.

"He's right!" Selphie nodded. "Can't you use a Curaga on him?"

"I'll try." Sabrina said, summoning her Keyblade and aiming at him, as a green aura surrounded the tip of the Keyblade and Tidus was enveloped in a green aura... until a sudden explosion from outside got their attention.

"What the...?" Riku wondered as he, Sabrina and Selphie went to go check it out while Wakka refused to leave Tidus's side.

They soon looked out at a window to see a house completely on fire across the street, then a few fallen trees on the road. "What the hell?" Sabrina wondered and then they heard sirens as they looked to see a fire truck approaching the house...but suddenly, the ground suddenly caved in and the fire truck went in the hole, and then there was another explosion.

 **BGM: Apprehension (Kingdom Hearts 2.5 HD Remix)**

"What's going on?!" Selphie asked.

"I... I have a bad feeling about this..." Sabrina said, feeling uneasy.

"This can't be good." Riku muttered as they saw more trees falling and one was about to fall right in their general direction, and he gasped. "GET AWAY FROM THE WINDOW!" He yelled and tackled the women down as the tree barely missed them, but now there was a giant tree in the hospital.

"What the hell is going on?!" Sabrina asked.

"I have no idea..." Selphie said. "And on another note... what the hell is that music?"

"Huh?" Sabrina looked at her.

 **End BGM**

"Listen!"

They closed their eyes and listened... and the music was getting louder and louder.

 **BGM: Los Dos Laredos Acordeones (Red vs Blue)**

"It sounds like..." Riku attempted to blurt it out, but suddenly, the wall exploded near them... and a Warthog was in its place, with Sarge driving it.

"Sarge!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Get in, hurry!" Sarge ordered, turning off the music.

 **End BGM**

"How did you know where we were?" Riku asked.

"Let's just say Yukari had a bad feeling as soon as you guys left to come here." Sarge said. "You three, get in now!"

"Let me just go get Tidus and Wakka." Selphie said as she turned around... and the room that Wakka and Tidus were in exploded. "NO!"

 **BGM: Night of Fate (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Oh my god..." Sabrina whispered.

"It's too late for them now, get in!" Sarge ordered as the three got in as he backed out and took off driving away... right when their car fell into the falling ground and exploded, much to the couple's horror.

Sarge floored it, driving around the debris on the road and dodging various holes that were in the ground, and everyone's homes were falling to the ground as everyone was screaming whilst being murdered by the Heartless... and then they noticed something shining at the lone island as they looked... and then it disappeared, which sped up the destruction of Destiny Islands.

"You might want to hang on to something!" Sarge ordered as he was giving it all the Warthog could give... and then they past by their house... which exploded.

"NO!" Sabrina screamed as tears were already filling in her eyes while Riku was already speechless, feeling something very foreign in his stomach.

"Yukari, you might want to gap us in the Citadel anytime soon!" Sarge requested, noticing a billboard falling on top of a car, as some of it was on the ground, acting like a ramp. "Hang on!" He said as he got on the billboard ramp and they went flying... and the ground underneath them fell into the endless abyss below. "YUKARI!"

Suddenly, a portal opened up right in front of them as they went through the portal and landed on the front wheels in the middle of the Citadel, screeching to a halt and nearly slamming into Grif and then the portal disappeared, as they noticed Flare in her Hybrid form before she turned back to normal.

 **End BGM**

"Now that's what I wanted to see." Sarge said as the three of them collapsed out of the Warthog.

"Hey, what's going on?" A voice asked as the two looked to see their family, Aria, Terra, Tristina, Sarah, Xarina, Most of the Blood Gulch Gang, Flash, Natsu and Happy looking at them in concern... in fact, everyone looked concerned.

"Our world... it's gone..." Sabrina quietly said while Selphie was bawling.

"What?!" Natsu shouted. "Destiny Islands can't be destroyed!"

"It is... it's gone... everything..." Selphie sobbed. "The islands... our friends... Tidus... Wakka...!"

"Actually, I saved the two of them before the room exploded." Yukari spoke up as they saw Tidus and Wakka appearing out of the infirmary, with Compa right behind them.

"All he needed was a shot to turn back to normal~!" Compa smiled. "That and the fact that he had this in his leg." She said, holding a small dart that said "Poison dart, courtesy of Mephiles". "It was mostly invisible and wouldn't be seen, but luckily I spotted it!"

"...That shot was ridiculously big though..." Tidus muttered.

"Tidus! Wakka!" Selphie exclaimed and then quickly hugged her friends.

"Can you open up a portal back to the islands?" Sora asked as Yukari made a gap. "Alright, let's go." He said as they nodded and they ran into the portal while Nepgear walked over.

"Eureka! I got my machine working again!" E. Gadd exclaimed. "Now we can see what's going on in Destiny Islands!" He exclaimed and turned it on, as they saw the complete aftermath of Destiny Islands.

"What the...?!" Pit exclaimed.

"O-Oh my..." Viridi was speechless.

"I have... no words..." Ryuko said, her eyes widened.

"Dear god..." Reimu whispered.

* * *

 _Inside of what's left of Destiny Islands..._

 **BGM: Xion (Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days)**

"Oh... my god..." Aria whispered.

"No way... is this what it's like for a world to be destroyed?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"All of it... gone..." Yuno said.

"By the Great Beings..." Mata Nui muttered quietly.

Jacob clenched his fists. "This has Unicron written all over it." He growled as Rose started to cry nonstop.

All of them wandered around what was left of Destiny Islands, looking at debris floating in mid-air... as if time had stopped completely, and yet, the Heartless were scouring around, looking for any survivors.

"Dear god." Xarina said.

"All of it... is gone!" Sora said, not sure what to think.

They heard groaning, looking to see a survivor ahead of them... but unfortunately, a Heartless got to the survivor first, devouring him before disappearing. "Holy crap!" Happy exclaimed.

"So this is what it's like to have a world destroyed..." Sarah said, trying to fight her tears, glancing over to see Sabrina trembling and Riku looking like he's trying to fight his tears.

"Shit... I never imagined it was this bad." Minene said as they wandered around, seeing destroyed homes, vehicles, emergency vehicles... everything was destroyed, floating in the endless timeless void, and the Heartless were roaming free.

"Natsu... is this what Magnolia would look like if our world was destroyed?" Happy asked.

"Probably." Natsu nodded as they kept looking, each step harder to handle for them.

The world that they once knew... was destroyed in front of their eyes.

* * *

 _A little far away from them..._

"This is what happens... when you oppose the Malevolent Seven." Unicron quietly said, quite pleased as Dark Decade was with him.

"I have to hand it to Mephiles. He might have betrayed us, but he managed to somehow strengthen and make the Heartless more aggressive." Dark Decade said. "It's such a shame... I was going to do that first. I'll have to collect a specimen to see how he did it."

"Indeed. In any case, we'll have to destroy Mephiles for his betrayal... but right now, he did a marvelous job." Unicron said as a portal opened up and Dark Decade walked in. "But still, this is just a message on what happens when you oppose and destroy one of the Malevolent Seven." He said and walked in.

* * *

 _A little far away from them..._

"No, this is just a message when you piss me off." Mephiles said, overhearing what Unicron said. "I'll destroy the Malevolent Seven along WITH the heroes." He said before entering a portal of his own.

* * *

 _Back with the others..._

"They'll... they'll... they'll...!" Sabrina couldn't finish her sentence as she fell on her knees and cried her eyes out, and Aria and Kairi were crying as well... while the rest of the family were speechless and not knowing what to do. Sora collapsed on his knees, and Isaac was holding a despairing Tristinal, Rose and Maria Jr, while Selphie, Tidus and Wakka were trying to hold their tears in.

"The Malevolent Seven... I'll make sure I'll tear them several new ones." Flash growled. Clearly he was ticked off at what happened, and quite annoyed with The Malevolent Seven and their evil antics. He made a mental note to call a meeting with the higher ranked members of his crew about these guys, and how they were going to destroy them.

"Hey..." A voice said as they turned to see Erza walking over them, as she looked completely heartbroken that their world was destroyed. In fact, Samus was with her, also saddened.

"Erza... Samus..." Xarina said.

"I know what it's like to have your world destroyed." Samus said. "I wished that no one would suffer the same fate, but... it seems that was just wishful thinking."

Erza gently put a hand on Sabrina's shoulder. "We'll put a stop to the Malevolent Seven, I guarantee it." She said before hugging her. "No one should watch their world being destroyed."

"Natsu...?" Happy looked at him, as it looked like he was trembling in rage. "Are you feeling okay?"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Natsu roared, unleashing a Brilliant Flame at several unsuspecting Heartless, destroy them while also making a huge crater. "The Malevolent Seven won't get away with this!" He growled. "I've never seen Sabrina's entire family in so much despair! The Malevolent Seven is going to WISH they never crossed us!" He growled and looked into the empty sky. "DO YOU HEAR ME?! WE'LL DESTROY YOU!" He roared in anger as Samus opened up a portal and they all walked back to the Citadel, but Xarina, Sarah, Riku and Erza helped up Sabrina and helped her walk into the portal.

Isaac looked around before clenching his fists, growling. "They'll pay for this." He said before walking in, and the portal closed.

* * *

 **Yeeeep... that just happened.**


	17. Riku's Resolve

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Never Forget (Halo 2)**

Footsteps were heard in the ruins of Destiny Islands, and a lone Spartan walked forward, looking around with an Assault Rifle in his hands. "Chief, how is it on your end?" A voice asked.

"All I'm seeing is that not even this world survived." He replied. "How is it on your end, Locke?"

"Nothing but floating debris. Thel, what about you?"

"No one managed to survive this destruction. All I'm seeing are skeletons of what remained of these humans. How about the bird's eye view?"

"Sheila's not picking up on anything. I'm detecting a few Heartless, but they really don't seem to care that we're here."

"My god, this is heartbreaking..." Sheila whispered as Halo Heart flew down and turned back into Hina, and she regrouped with Chief, Arbiter and Locke, and then they noticed Souji and Buck coming up to them.

"Anything?" Hina asked.

"Nothing. There are no survivors." Souji replied.

Hina sighed and walked near of what remained of Sabrina's house. "Heartbreaking… I've always liked this house…" She said. "Don't get me started on Tristina's and Flare's… it's just as horrible just like this."

"Well, this is just great. We're all just ending up on destroyed worlds anyway." Buck said. "Remnant, That world called Shin Sekai Yori, Hyrule, that one world that I believe had the words "Aperture Science", that Future Diary world and now Destiny Islands. We won't find any survivors, no matter how hard we look. And I believe we're not getting any closer to the Citadel... not to mention that we can't seem to locate our friends!"

"We'll find them, I know we will." Locke said. "This world is toast, by the looks of it."

"The Malevolent Seven have gone too far..." Souji sighed.

"We'll destroy them. I know we will." Hina said. "We just have to keep going to the Citadel, wherever the hell it might be. I wonder if we're going in the wrong direction?"

"Who knows." Buck muttered.

"Let's just keep going." Arbiter said. "There's not much we can do here."

"Right." Chief nodded and they walked back to the Pelican, and they noticed a crater in the distance before getting in and Chief manning the controls once again, and they took off as Hina looked off in the distance, seeing what remained of Destiny Islands.

 _I wonder how everyone is holding up... I hope they're safe._ She thought before the backdoor closed and leaned on a wall, hoping that none of her friends were killed. _Just hang on everyone… we'll get through this._

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Flash…_

Minutes after learning about the destruction of Destiny Islands, Flash called Colette. "Hey, Monarch. Get the other lieutenants. Meeting, _Imperial Palace_ , my quarters, ASAP." He spoke.

"We'll be there." She responded.

Approximately 15 minutes later, Flash was sitting at his desk, finishing his presentation that he would show the four coming in.

In came Colette, Birgus, Mikan, and a fellow that the Heroes of Light have never met. It was an anthro mustang fellow, brown fur color with a black mane, tan shirt under a brown leather jacket with a light green patch or two, yellow sash around his neck, along with similar colored pants with a few patches as well. In his brown gloved hands were a pair of revolvers. Oh, and he also has a light brown hat on his head.

"So glad you could join me guys." Flash smiled. "Please, take a seat." In front of his desk was a long table with two chairs on the left and right. The sky pirate pulled down a screen and powered on a projector.

"I literally just found out about this meeting." The mustang spoke. "La senorita didn't go into many details."

"And I told you that bossman would tell you the details, GC." Colette added.

"Which you will get." Flash agreed. Once the four took a seat, Flash dimmed the lights. "Alright. As I'm sure some of you have heard, the Heroes of Light are in an uproar demanding blood and heads on pikes." He clicked his mouse, showing an image of the destruction of Destiny Islands. "This is why." Mikan's eyes widened in horror. GC, however, didn't have too much of a reaction.

"So this whole time we've been dealing with terrorists, haven't we?" He asked.

"Yeah." Flash answered. "Now, I notified our employer on our situation, and he responded along the lines of, 'Call me again when you're dealing with an opponent above loser levels.' So basically, we've only got the Heroes of Light and their allies to fall back on. But he's right, y'know. We can take these guys."

"I thought one of them was a God, Cap'n." Birgus said. "You know, the one that kidnapped us?"

"I was getting to that, Gervase." Flash's facial expression darkened, clicking to the next slide, showing a photo of Mephilies, with a caption that read 'Target' in big, bolded letters. "This fuck is the one I personally suspect had a hand in this. He's also the asshat that I personally want to have beg for mercy for kidnapping you guys." He went to another slide of a photo of Mephilies ordering Flash to kill Colette. "And this."

"Like you really would have." The intern mentioned.

"Damn right." Flash huffed. "Why did he really think that was a good idea…?"

"Our boss was right in calling them losers." GC snarked. Flash then rubbed his hands together, clicking again to show a photo of Natsu and the others pissed as all hell.

"So, we can leave the others to take on pretty much, the majority of the Malevolent Seven, and we'll help them out however we can, but our main goal is to get even with Mephilies for what he did to us." Flash stated for the record. "No one fucks with us and expects to get away scot-free."

"Captain-san? Do we have a plan?" Mikan then spoke up.

"I was getting to that. Please be patient..." Flash responded. "Anyway, we're going to want to be cautious about this one. We can't charge on in guns blazing, and expect it to work."

"Why not?" Birgus asked. "It's worked for us several other times."

"Because I'm not a pink haired hothead named Natsu Dragneel, or any of the following people in this picture-" He looked at the picture. "With some exceptions." Flash clicked over to the next slide which showed the word 'Plan'. "And now, this is where we lay out the basis of our plan."

"You just tell me who to fight, Cap'n." Birgus smirked.

"I know. Here's what I'm thinking. I'm going to go speak with Professor Jacob about this, and see what he thinks we should do in terms of leads. Whatever we can find out about Mephilies' plans, we'll work to make them benefit us, and hurt him." Colette rolled her shoulders.

"Think it'll be that easy?" She asked.

"The captain's always open for a challenge." Flash responded.

"I think you know my role. Healing you guys." Mikan stood.

"And we love that you do that for us." Flash smiled. He turned to GC. "Well GC? Ready to roll?"

"My answer is the same as it will always be - bueno." The mustang nodded. "Let's give this pendejo what's coming to him."

"Great. Meeting adjourned. I'll contact you guys when I get any leads." And with that, the five left the room, Flash heading off to see Professor Jacob.

* * *

 _In the Citadel..._

 **BGM: Here with You (Mirai Nikki)**

"Did it really happen… did it just… happen…" Selphie muttered. "It actually happened… I didn't think it'd happen for a second time…"

"We all didn't… and everyone else is taking it pretty hard… although Sabrina seems to have taken it the hardest." Tidus said. "Hell, I'm still trying to come to terms that our world got destroyed the second time… and I wanted to forget about the first time it happened… until that happened."

"Indeed…" Wakka nodded.

Selphie sighed. "Although… the one who I think is taking it the hardest is… little Rose."

"Six years old and your entire world comes apart… I don't even want to know what's going in her head." Wakka said. "Let's face it, we don't know what the others are thinking."

"All these years in peace… even with the Heartless rarely ever coming, no one bothered to attack us after Xehanort's defeat, why now?" Selphie wondered.

"No idea…" Tidus muttered and then stood up. "I'm going to go walk around…" He said and walked away, and as he did, he saw the depression in the Destiny Island resident's faces and sighed as he proceeded to walk away. "This shouldn't have happened…"

* * *

 _Isaac…_

Isaac punched a wall in frustration. "Out of all the things to happen… this is by far… the most horrible thing they could have done." He growled. "I've seen Tristina in despair before… but not like this… Voldemort took away her sense of security… but he's not crazy enough… TO DESTROY AN ENTIRE FUCKING WORLD!" He yelled, punching a wall so hard that he made a hole.

He pulled his fist out. "Not to mention… that they dragged Rose into this." He said and turned around to see Tristina in a fetal position on the bed, crying.

"All of it… gone…" Tristina muttered. "Our home… we're never going to get it back…"

"What we can do… is make the Malevolent Seven pay for what they did…"

"Yeah… but that's not going to bring our homes back…"

Isaac sighed, sitting on the bed. "You're right…"

"Isaac…" Tristina looked at him. "Is this how it's going to be… if we don't stop them?"

"Don't say that, we're going to destroy them… but who am I kidding… you're right… it's not going to bring our home back." He sighed in depression.

Tristina looked at him in tears. "Isaac… can you… make me feel better like that time when we were in that Fast and Furious world… in the Halberd…?"

Isaac nodded. "Anything to get your mind off of… _that_?"

"Yes… I don't care what you do… just… make me feel better…"

Isaac wrapped his arms around his fiancé. "I'll do anything." He said and then closed his eyes, kissing her as she wrapped her arms around him, both of them making out as Isaac went down and groped her breasts, as she moaned a little.

* * *

 _Flare…_

Flame watched while leaning on a wall, looking at Flare in concern as she was punching a punching bag in frustration as she then proceeded to transform into Hoopa Heart and basically destroying the thing. "WHY. DID. YOU. DESTROY. MY. HOME!" She screamed, punching it repeatedly, but each punch was getting weaker by the second as tears were hitting the bag.

It was then that she felt a warm embrace, and she knew that embrace anywhere as she leaned into Flame's chest. "Why did this have to happen…" She sniffed a little while crying.

"We'll destroy them… I know we will."

"But destroying them won't bring the Islands back…"

"We can try…" Flame said, kissing her cheek before carrying her to her room, as he was mostly sad for her that her home was destroyed… and Hoopa Heart was then placed on her bed and Flame laid right next to her.

"Flame… can you-"

"You don't have to ask… you did it to me… so I'm going to return the favor like you did for me on the Halberd." He said, getting on top of her, looking at her sad eyes and then his lips met hers, proceeding to kiss as his tongue traced around her lips before going back to kissing while one of his hands stroked her side as the other one caressed her hair.

* * *

 _Kairi…_

Sora was at the lake, throwing rocks at the lake before getting annoyed and throwing a huge rock in it and creating a huge splash, which scaring the hell out of a few Chinchou. "Well, what the hell are YOU looking at?!" He asked in anger, as one of the Chinchou mostly looked over at Kairi as he turned to see her completely in despair.

Sora sighed and walked over to her. "Hey…"

"…Hey…" Kairi muttered, looking away.

"Togi…" Togepi sat next to her, not understanding why Kairi is upset.

"Happ…"

"Fennekin…"

Sora knelt down next to her. "You feeling alright?"

"Why would I be feeling alright…"

Sora sighed. "I want to stay positive about this but… not even I can do anything…"

"Why would you? Our home is destroyed by those stupid Malevolent Seven jerks…" Kairi muttered. "Everything's gone… and we can't bring it back."

"I wish we could…" He said as Kairi leaned her head onto his shoulder as she started crying nonstop as he held onto her tightly, letting her tears stain his shirt as he caressed her hair and closing his eyes, as a tear ran down his cheek.

* * *

 _Minene and Yuno…_

"This is just great…" Yuno muttered. "It was bad enough that our world was destroyed… and then they go and destroy Destiny Islands too…"

"Just when we thought we'd have new lives there…" Minene said as she teared up. "Dammit… why did they have to do it?!" She asked as she started crying while Yuno was on the verge of tears herself and then the two felt comforting hands, as Yuki and Nishijima were right with them.

"Don't worry, we're here for you." Yuki said and then hugged his woman while Nishijima hugged hers.

"We'll get through this…" Nishijima whispered as Minene was crying nonstop.

"I… I know…" Minene sobbed, hugging him tightly.

* * *

 _Aria…_

"You feeling alright?" Terra walked over to her.

"Yeah… I'm… not crying… that's all. Just accepting the fact that… our world has been destroyed…" She said, as her whole body was shaking.

"...There's no reason to hold it..." Terra gently turned her around to see that she was actually crying as her eyes were basically bloodshot and her cheeks were completely stained. "Come here." He said as Aria tightly hugged him and cried loudly.

"Why… why did our home have to get… destroyed over the stupid Malevolent Seven…?!"

"I don't know… but we'll destroy them…"

Aria nodded. "Yeah… we will…" She said, looking in his eyes as he gently brushed her tears away and they went into their room and closed the door where they both lied on the bed and Aria rested her head on his chest and moaning a little because Terra was basically squeezing her breasts before she couldn't take it anymore and climbed on top of him as a few tears landed on his cheeks as they both kissed, and Terra was really trying his hardest to make her feel better, one way or another.

* * *

 _Sabrina…_

Sabrina was in a fetal position on her bed, crying her eyes out and then Riku came in and sat down next to her. "Hey…"

"Wh-where've you been…?" She sniffed.

"Trying to comfort Rose…" He muttered.

"And how'd that go?"

"She seemed to calm down a little, but I can tell that she's an emotional wreck… just like you."

"Really… then how come you're not emotional?"

"I am, but I'm more concerned about you."

"I see…" Sabrina muttered, looking away from him. "All of it… our home… there's nothing left of it…"

"Sabrina… we'll destroy them."

"And what good will that do?!" Sabrina looked at him. "Sure, we'll be rid of the Seven, but will it bring our home back?! I don't think it will!"

Riku sighed and rested his arm around her, hugging her. "We won't let our world be destroyed in vain… you know that."

"I know… why did they have to destroy _our_ world…" She asked, leaning her head on his chest. "Destroyed… in a blink of an eye…"

None of them said anything for a long time as Riku caressed her hair while she was still crying and sniffing a little. "They'll pay for this… I don't care how long it'll take… but they'll be destroyed… for sure…" Sabrina muttered.

Riku said nothing, but looked into his wife's eyes. "Sabrina…"

Sabrina looked at him. "Riku… can you…"

"You don't have to say it…" He said as he pushed her down gently and climbed on top of her as he then proceeded to take off her shirt as she closed her eyes, as he went down and licked her breasts before starting to suck on them as she moaned in pleasure as he groped her before one of his hands went down between her legs as he started kissing her neck while rubbing his fingers at her crotch as she gasped a little.

A few minutes later, he went up to her head and looked in her eyes, as she looked at him with her eyes thanking him for trying to make her feel better as he did a 'you're welcome' smile and kissed her as she wrapped her arms around him, both of them not moving for a long time as his hands proceeded to grope her some more while they both made out.

* * *

 _Rose…_

"Rose…" Maria Jr. sat with her. "I know what it's like…"

"Of course you do… your world was destroyed when we saw Saki and Satoru…"

Maria Jr. hugged her. "It'll be okay…" She said, kissing her on the cheek while on her other side, Horus was right there, hugging her tightly.

"Meloetta…"

"Pika…"

"Hey." A voice gently said as Rose looked up to see Emerald kneeling down.

"Emerald…"

"It's going to be okay, we'll all get through this." Emerald lightly smiled and hugged her, and then Neo walked in and hugged her too, then Hikari, Alex, Buru, Saki, Satoru and the Magi girls came and did everything they could to make her feel better.

Jacob was the last one to come by and sighed. _She's been through so much…_ He thought and knelt down, hugging her too.

"I just wish they weren't capable of destroying worlds." Alex said.

"Trust me, we all do…" Hikari muttered.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With the others…_

"Unbelievable…" Nan muttered, leaning on a wall in the lounge with everyone else in it. "I've always liked Destiny Islands and they go ahead and destroy it."

"What are we going to do?" Julia asked. "I mean… Remnant, that Shin Sekai Yori world, Amestris, Chell's world, Future Diary…"

"Don't forget our world." Kirito pointed out. "…Then again, that was Maleficent's doing."

"And now they go ahead and destroy Destiny Islands… any other world is likely next." Julia said.

"I hope for our sake, Hyrule's not destroyed." Zelda said.

"Here's hoping." Mario nodded as they heard a sad sigh coming from Chell.

"This has gone too far." Yang said. "The Malevolent Seven is making a statement…"

"A very loud statement to be exact." Donut said.

"All of this happened because we destroyed that bag of bolts." Sarge said quietly.

"Is it even worth it?" Yang suddenly asked. "Is destroying the Malevolent Seven even worth trying? We destroyed Teridax and next thing you know, Destiny Islands is ripped from existence."

"Yang, if we don't do something, this whole universe will cease to exist." Pyrrha said.

"THEN WHAT SHOULD WE DO?!" Yang snapped. "WE DESTROY THE FUCKING MALEVOLENT SEVEN AND MORE WORLDS ARE DESTROYED! IF WE DON'T DESTROY THEM, THIS WHOLE UNIVERSE WILL BE NOTHING! SO WHAT DO WE DO, HUH?!"

 **BGM: Scent of Silence (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Calm down, kiddo… we're not going to let that happen." Qrow said.

"Oh yeah? You let our world be destroyed!"

"Yang!" Ruby exclaimed. "Uncle Qrow had nothing to do with it!"

"Then what is it, Ruby?! Why did our world get destroyed? WHY OURS?!"

"We all need to keep a level head on this, no matter how much we want to go in there guns blazing." Riza said, glancing at Mustang.

"Hmph, you don't see me going guns blazing in there." Mustang muttered.

"I do have an idea of who might be responsible for this." Kratos spoke up. "I have a feeling it's an old friend of ours that hates everything about us."

Natsu growled. "Mephiles… I could've sworn I picked up his scent when we were at what was left of the islands."

"We don't know where that hedgehog is, that's the thing." Viridi said.

"Mephiles might have played a part of destroying our world." Blake said.

"Yang, there's no need to have an outburst about this." Weiss said.

Yang glared at them. "You don't know what it's like… you don't know what it's like… to have your entire home stripped from you!"

"Hey, Atlas was in our world and it was destroyed too!" Weiss said. "I know perfectly well how I'm feeling!"

"Oh yeah? And how's that working out for you?"

"Alright, break it up!" Ryuko got between them.

"Yang, there's no need to attack anyone like this." Deus spoke. "We're all feeling the same thing… and the residents of Destiny Islands are going through it too."

"Yang…" Ruby walked up to her and put her hand on her shoulder.

Yang looked away, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Just… leave me alone, sis…" She muttered and walked away.

"Yang…" Ruby looked at her sadly as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Just let her be, Ruby." Qrow said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "She just needs some time to herself. I'm pretty sure she didn't mean all of that."

"I hope she didn't…" Weiss muttered.

"We need to focus on destroying the Malevolent Seven instead of being at each others throats." Satsuki said.

"Indeed." Makarov nodded. "Our worlds are at stake, regardless of what we do to stop this menace. One way or another, no matter what we do, our worlds will still be risk until it's been neutralized."

"Hmm…" Whis rubbed his chin in thought. "I do know of a way to bring back the worlds, but it may take a little time."

"Oh?" Lord Beerus looked at him.

Whis chuckled. "I know exactly what I'm going to do once we get rid of Unicron."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Later with Syrena, Colette, Worldwalker and Flash…_

"There's gotta be a way to make them pay for this." Colette said.

"Let's see… we can chop their heads off." Syrena said with a smirk.

"If only it were that easy." Worldwalker said. "We're dealing with literal planet destroyers, and ones who are no pushovers."

"Hmm…" Flash rubbed his chin in thought. "There's a million ways to take 'em out… so what if-"

"Excuse me a moment." A voice said as they turned to see Professor Jacob walking over to them. "Flash, would you come with me for a second?"

"Sure." Flash nodded as he walked over while waving them goodbye and then following him, as they soon walked into the Observation Room where they saw Professor Paradox turning to them.

"Ah, Flash, good to see you." He greeted with a smile.

"Good to see you too." Flash greeted. "So uh… what's going on?"

"To put it simple, I want you to join me and five others to form the Magnificent Seven."

"The… did you say Magnificent Seven?"

"Yes. They're a group of heroes dedicated to stop and destroy the Malevolent Seven." Jacob said.

"So they're the total opposite? Why not something like… The Benevolent Seven?" Flash asked. "Just wondering."

"That was my second option, but I was leaning towards The Magnificent Seven, so it's basically that." Paradox explained.

"That makes sense."

"Anyway, this group was formed in secrecy after I finished my training with Professor Paradox… and even I have a role in it even though I'm not a member. Think of me as an associate."

"Ah… so who are the others?"

"I won't tell you who they are, but I will give some hints of who they are. The Last of the Primes, a Pokemon Champion, the Creator of the Omnitrix, the Time Patrol Warrior, and the Rider that rides the winds."

"Those are some interesting hints… but wait a minute, I'm noticing you only mentioned five others. What happened to the other?"

Both of them sighed. "We lost the seventh member a long time ago." Paradox said solemnly.

"Oh… I'm sorry for your loss." Flash said and then folded his arms, thinking about it and then nodded. "Tell you what; I'll be a member of the Magnificent Seven to fill in for this lost member until you get this person back. I'll be an associate just like Jacob after that." He said with a grin.

"That's good enough for us!" Paradox said as Jacob nodded. "But, you can't tell anyone about this, until the time is right."

"Got it." He nodded. "It'll be a secret to everybody." He grinned as they all laughed at this before walking out of the Observation Room.

* * *

 _Two weeks later…_

Two weeks have passed, and it seems like the Destiny Island residents have started to feel a lot better than usual. Sure, they were sad that their home was destroyed, but over the days, one by one, it motivated them to get stronger and defeat the Malevolent Seven.

Let's take a look on how they're doing, shall we?

* * *

 _Selphie, Tidus, Wakka…_

"Hiyah!" Selphie kicked a punching bag and then backflipped while Wakka threw a Blitzball at it and then Tidus ran over with his sword and slashed it repeatedly before jumping back and Selphie aimed her hand and unleashed a Firaga spell to destroy it.

"Hell yeah!" Tidus exclaimed, high fiving everyone.

"The Malevolent Seven is going down!" Selphie grinned.

* * *

 _Minene…_

Minene closed her eyes as targets surrounded her as she opened her eyes, pulling out two pistols and shooting every target imaginable, and then when one was coming right for her from behind, she turned around within one second and shot it. "Now this is what I'm talking about." She said as she pressed a button, and there was an explosion behind her as several targets were wiped out.

"…She's insane…" Washington said.

"She's a god, what do you expect?" Carolina asked while Nishijima chuckled.

"That's my girl." He said.

"Woo! Go mom!" The twins cheered her on.

* * *

 _Yuno…_

Yuno was in her Yandere Queen form and firing lasers all around her before charging up a big one before snapping her fingers and it launched from above her head, taking out several targets and punching several holes in them in the process. "Take that!" She grinned and turned back to normal and turned to Yuki. "How was that?"

"Seven seconds exactly!"

"Hell yeah!" Yuno exclaimed, fist pumping and hugging his guy.

* * *

 _Kairi…_

"You seem a lot chipper than usual." Palutena said, walking over to Kairi as they were at the Nature Reserve.

"Well, there comes a point in time when you stop crying and look forward to the future… by destroying the Malevolent Seven."

"That's good to hear." She said. "You've been gone for a long while and I was getting worried about you."

"Oh, I was going around the Pokemon world to get my mind off things… and then I caught this cutie." She said, whistling as a Kangaskahn approached them. "Isn't she the cutest?"

"She sure is." Palutena smiled.

"Togipriii!" Togepi emerged from Kangaskahn's pouch.

"Happiny!"

"Fennekin!"

The other two emerged while Yanma circled around Kangaskahn, and then the smaller version emerged from the pouch too. "Kanga!"

"I've always had a soft spot for Pokemon." Kairi said. "I guess you can say that Sabrina rubbed off on me before our world was torn apart for the first time."

"I can see that." Palutena smiled and then Latias walked by.

"Have you guys seen Sabrina? I haven't seen her in a while."

"No, not really…"

"Hmm… wonder where she could be…" Latias wondered.

* * *

 _Flare…_

"Holy shit…" Blanc said. "This is one hell of an ending!"

"I'm thinking about becoming a novelist." Flare grinned. "I think it's fitting since you got me into writing."

"Guilty!" Blanc chuckled. "So, how are you holding up ever since that happened?"

Flare sighed. "I'm still a little sad… but I know we'll destroy them sooner or later… you just gotta believe."

Blanc nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

 _Tristina…_

"Here you go…" Tristina sweetly said, spraying a potion on Umbreon's foot.

"Umbre!" Umbreon smiled, happily jumping in her arms and licking her cheek.

"You're welcome, you cute little thing." She giggled as her Shiny Pokemon smiled at this while Wigglytuff was putting a bandage on Flareon.

"Flare!"

"Wiggly!"

Tristina heard footsteps and turned to see Isaac approaching them. "How's it going?" He asked.

"Better than the last two weeks." She said and then sighed, leaning into his shoulder while they sat down. "Never really thought taking care of Pokemon would be so exhausting… all that running around, caring for them… but it's so worth it in the end."

"Yeah." Isaac nodded.

"How's your mother and sister holding up?"

"Rose is looking like her old self again, but… honestly, I still can't find my mom. She disappears every once in a while."

"I'm sure she's fine."

"Yeah…" Isaac nodded. "I hope so."

* * *

 _Rose…_

Rose was happily swinging on the swings, smiling. "You know, out of all of them… I was thinking she'd still be moping about." Mur Mur said, leaning on a railing near the slide.

"I was thinking that too." Romeo said.

"Oh, have a little faith in Rose." Wendy said. "She's little, but she knows how to move on."

"Yeah… unlike other things…" Mur Mur muttered, remembering what happened in the Bionicle world. "Hope she moves on from _that_."

"Yeah…" Wendy sighed.

"Hey sis, push me harder!"

"You want to go higher? Okay then!" Maria Jr. laughed and pushed her even harder, and then to her amazement, Rose launched off of it, did a front flip, transformed into Silver Sister and landed on her feet.

"Ta-da!"

"…Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Maybe." She grinned while winking as she turned back to normal.

Maria Jr. sighed. "Go figure." She said as they proceeded to hug, then she proceeded to give her a noogie.

"Hey!" Rose laughed and pushed her down and they both wrestled while laughing before Maria Jr. pinned her down.

"Pinned ya!"

"You got lucky!" Rose smirked and they proceeded to do it again.

"Sisters will be sisters." Romeo chuckled.

* * *

 _Aria…_

Aria was sitting down at the bar and joining her was Sarah and Xarina. "I never really got into drinking." Xarina admitted. "I mean, I tried it once before I reunited with Demyx but… I was disgusted by it."

"Same here." Sarah nodded. "Never thought I'd touch it again, yet… here we are."

"I'm surprised you got Sabrina into it." Xarina said, taking a sip and looking disgusted, but swallowing it anyway.

"Oh, looking in her eyes, she's getting used to the idea." Aria said. "Sure, she can't hold her liquor to save her life, but hey… what are you going to do? She gets quite… loopy after like… one or two drinks. I get quite loopy when I have like three."

"Three? Are you like Cana?" Xarina asked.

"You know she can't come close to holding my record. She doesn't have an artificial liver like I do." Cana said, who was next to them and going to town on a barrel.

"I can hold it pretty well… after three, I'm more of a party animal. Sabrina's more of a babbling moron, but also quite seductive."

"I see." Xarina nodded, finishing her first bottle. "Ugh, finally…"

"You get used to it. I mean, Sabrina's gotten used to it and drinks with me all the time when I feel like it."

"Speaking of Sabrina… where is she?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know." Aria muttered as Rei and Mavis walked by and overheard the conversation.

"Do you think she's-"

"Yep…" Rei nodded and opened up a portal. "I'll be right back." She said and walked in.

Mavis rubbed her chin in thought. "Perhaps… we need someone to get her back on her feet." She said. "Hmm… I wonder if _he'll_ do it. I just hope he doesn't kill her…" She said and opened up a portal while requesting Yukari something just to be on the safe side.

* * *

 _With Rei…_

 **BGM: Event – Sadness (Sonic Adventure)**

Rei walked out of a portal and spotted Sabrina in the distance. "I knew it…" She sighed and walked through the remains of the world, looking around to see floating debris in the timeless void.

"Hey." She said as Sabrina turned her head to see her. "I've lost count on how many times you've come here after this world was destroyed."

"A huge part of my life was here... and it was... destroyed in an instant." Sabrina said, tearing up and looking at what remained of her home. "Gone... just... completely gone..." She said and fell on her knees, crying.

"Sabrina..." Rei sighed and walked forward and then knelt down, gently putting her hand on her shoulder. "It's not good for you to keep coming here. You're just going to get more depressed."

"Then what should I do?! Just forget about what happened?! My home was...destroyed! You probably don't know what it's like..."

"Actually, I do. Tari was my home and I let get destroyed. I lost control of myself." Rei said and hugged her tightly. "I know what it's like to lose your home..."

Sabrina sniffed and looked at the remains of her home. "G-gone... all of it..."

"Wow... so this is what it's like to see a world destroyed." A familiar voice said as Rei turned to see who it was while Sabrina didn't bother.

Rei gasped at the surprise visitor. "Zeref?! What are you doing here?!"

"Just passing through." Zeref replied, but Rei just gave him a more questioning look. "Alright, fine... Mavis came by and thought if I could talk some sense into Sabrina."

"Why would Mavis send you over?"

"Because I think she wanted someone to get out of their funk." He replied. "I don't blame her... no one should be depressed for a very long time. And this is coming from the guy that actually _wants_ to be killed." He said and then walked over.

"Don't even think about it." Rei said, getting in his way and spreading her arms out. "You know how you are with humanity!"

"And yet, I was forced to kidnap Roxas and Namine. I touched them without any dire consequences." Zeref said. "Rei, please... just let me talk to her."

Rei growled and clenched her fists, not wanting to go through with this. "Those two were lucky to be alive! I'm not trusting you with her!"

"Just like how I didn't trust you with Majora's Mask? Look what happened there." He said as Rei stiffened a little. "You're not stopping me, Rei... now move aside. I wish to speak with her."

"But-"

"Rei, please."

"I'm not sure about-"

"If it makes you feel any better, Yukari is using her boundaries to prevent me from killing her."

"Well, alright… if Yukari is doing that…" Rei clenched her fists. "...But, but i'm not leaving her side."

"Fair enough." Zeref nodded and walked around Rei. "I know you don't trust me because I can't handle humanity... but considering how I put up with you and everyone in the Legion, I'm sure I can handle just one human."

"That doesn't change anything."

Zeref chuckled. "Even when the Legion is no more... you still find a way to argue with me." He said and knelt down in front of Sabrina, seeing the light in her eyes totally depleted. "Hmm, worse than I thought."

"What do you want..." Sabrina muttered.

"I just came by to cheer you up."

"How..."

"Just giving you some advice." He said. "Look, I know you're heartbroken that the Malevolent Seven did this to you. They took everything from you... but not _everything._ You still have your family, don't you?"

"...Yeah..."

"Your family is there to help you. You can't just mope around forever."

"Where are you going with this..."

"I'm saying just keep moving forward." He said as Sabrina's eyes widened. "While it _is_ sad that your world's been destroyed along with your home, your home isn't gone. As I recall from a saying once, 'home is where the heart is'. Now, is your home just a wrecked building... or is it something else?"

"...Home...is my family..."

"Indeed, it is. Your home is still in one piece... and you need to keep it that way. You shouldn't push it away or anything. You need to keep moving forward, no matter what happens." He said, and at that moment, he could see the light returning in Sabrina's eyes. "Atta girl." He said, gently patting her on the shoulder, making Rei tense up at this even though Yukari was watching, but Sabrina didn't fall, much to her amazement and relief. "Now, what are you going to do?"

Sabrina wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm going to... take down the Malevolent Seven... and restore my home."

"That's what I want to hear." Zeref chuckled and then got up.

"Where...did you learn all of that stuff?" Rei wondered.

"Considering I wasn't invited to that Christmas party that Frieza made, I had to do something to keep myself entertained... besides watching over those knuckleheads in the cage."

"You could've called me. We would've hung out."

"...I didn't even think about giving you a Lacrima to communicate."

Rei sweatdropped. "Oh… but still… you're kinda missing out."

Zeref chuckled. "I know." He said and then got up. "I'll see you later." He waved and walked away.

"Zeref, aren't you going to hide from the Malevolent Seven" Rei asked.

"I'm nothing more than a shadow to them. I'll be fine." He grinned, as this grin looked very familiar to the two of them, much to Rei's surprise.

"...Zeref... you wouldn't happen to be related to Natsu, would you?" Rei asked.

"...Let's just say Natsu is my brother." Zeref chuckled and then waved them goodbye. "Farewell. Say hi to Natsu for me." He said and then disappeared into the portal.

Sabrina sniffed a little, and wiped more of her tears away. "Zeref's right... I need to stop thinking about the past… and move forward into the future."

Rei smiled. "That's what I want to hear!"

"They won't get away with this. They may have won this battle... but they won't win the upcoming fight that'll happen eventually. Then we'll see who's laughing." She smirked and did the Fairy Tail sign as Rei did the same thing, and then they walked into a portal together.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Later, with the Council of Light…_

 **BGM: Seven Sages (Hypedimension Neptunia V)**

"Mavis… I have to wonder… what the hell were you thinking?" Rei asked. "I never felt so nervous in my life!"

"Well, it seemed like a good idea." Mavis smiled. "It worked, didn't it?"

"Plus she had me watching in case things went sour." Yukari said. "There was nothing to worry about, Mavis knew what she was doing."

"Sometimes I feel like you like to give me a heart attack…" Rei muttered.

"That's because it's fun and we don't mean any harm!" Hades said.

"Maybe…" Rei muttered. "It was still reckless."

"While it was definitely a risk to get Sabrina back to her normal self, there was no harm done." Makarov said.

"Indeed." Arceus nodded.

"So, what are we going to do about the Malevolent Seven?" A voice spoke up as they turned to see a shiny Giratina right next to Flash who also joined along with Professor Paradox making another appearance.

"We need to find their base." Mustang said. "The sooner, the better."

"And Mephiles." Kratos added.

"Believe me, I've looked for the Seven's base for years, but I couldn't find them… hell, I'm believing their constantly on the move."

"So how did Flame find the base?" Mavis wondered.

"If I had to guess, it was by random chance… then again, I'm pretty his village in Dreamland heard about them and sent their best warrior, in this case, Flame to take them down." Jacob said.

"So, once we get to Dreamland, we'll be close to the base." Rosalina said.

"One problem, they moved their location after being discovered by Flame. Not even I know where they're currently located." Paradox spoke up.

"Dammit… that was the only lead we had." Mustang muttered.

"We could have Nepgear make a machine that works similar to that Hero Finder machine she has." Satsuki suggested.

"A villain finder, fascinating…" Worldwalker said.

"While it's not original and is in need of a better name, it's the only chance we have to finding them." Satsuki said.

"Indeed. It's the only chance we have of destroying them and ending this nightmare." Qrow said as they all agreed.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Later that night…_

Riku walked in the room and stretched. "Mmm, what a day…" He said as he sat on the bed, looking at his wife and Munna resting on the pillow above Sabrina's head as he gently kissed her on the cheek and proceeded to fall asleep.

But within like thirty seconds, he heard groaning as he opened his eyes and saw her basically tossing and turning, groaning and tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Sabrina!" He whispered.

"Hmm…?" Munna opened her eyes. "What's with all that movement…?" She wondered.

"She's having another nightmare!"

Munna snapped awake. "Not on my watch…" She said and then closed her eyes, chomping on top of Sabrina's head and glowing a little, as she's using Dream Eater. _…Oh my…_ She thought.

"Is it bad?" He asked as Munna nodded and unlatched herself.

"It's worse than you think."

"Can you show me it? I want to know how bad it is."

"On it." She said and closed her eyes again. "Dream Mist." She whispered and then a mist appeared above them, as Riku looked up.

 _"N-No… this can't be… happening…!"_

 _"Oh, it is happening my dear Sabrina… everyone you love and cherish has been destroyed… and there's nothing you can do about it."_

 _"Unicron… I'll tear you into piec- AAAAGH!"_

 _"You were saying?" Unicron chuckled and blasted her to a destroyed wall. "Mephiles, you deal with the rest."_

 _Mephiles appeared behind Sabrina. "Certainly." He chuckled and kicked her in the gut and then used an uppercut, before firing a laser that pierced through her as she screamed in agony and fell to the ground, then Mephiles grabbed her by the throat._

 _"M-Mephiles… you son of a…"_

 _"Silence… you are the last member of the Heroes of Light. Everything you love is dead… and you WILL die just like all the other weaklings."_

Riku clenched his fists, looking away from the rest. "Turn that off…" He said as Munna expelled the mist.

"This is getting out of hand…" Munna said.

"It is… and I plan on stopping it."

"What do you mean?"

"I need to get stronger…"

 **BGM: Riku (Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD Remix)**

"How? You're already strong."

"I know… but… compared to Sabrina, I feel like I'm overshadowed. Not that there's anything wrong, she'll do anything she can to protect her family… and we all do it together. The problem is… she constantly overdoes it without realizing it. She has too much on her shoulders… and I plan on taking some of that burden off… and put it on my shoulders too."

"Share the burden?"

"Yeah… I've been noticing that Sabrina's been feeling a lot of stress lately… even before our world was destroyed, I could see it in her eyes, but she'd tell me that everything's fine… but I know that deep down… she isn't."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I'm going to power up… and I know just the guys to do it." He said as he got up. "Take care of her… I'll be out for a little while."

"…If you say so. Good luck on… whatever it is you want to do."

Riku nodded and walked out the door, closing it behind him and walked away. _Sabrina… you always do so much for everyone… but I can see it in your eyes… that the stress is getting too much for you. I'll help you… you don't need to be stressed anymore._

He kept walking, clenching his fists with determined eyes and walked over to Worldwalker and Jacob who were still talking as everyone was getting ready for bed. "Hey."

"Can't sleep?" Jacob asked.

"More like concerned about my wife." He said and explained his reasoning.

"I was _wondering_ if she looked stressed…" Worldwalker said.

"I want you guys to make something to help me get an upper edge."

"And what do you want us to make?" Jacob asked.

"And how do you want it designed?" Worldwalker asked.

"Make something, anything, just as long as it's useful enough to help Sabrina." Riku answered. "And what to base it off of, surprise me."

Jacob nodded. "We'll get right to work on it."

"We'll have it ready in the morning." Worldwalker said. _Mokou's gonna be sleeping by herself tonight… yeesh…_ He thought.

"Thank you." Riku said and waved them goodbye as he walked back to his room. "Sabrina… just hang on for just a little longer." He said quietly and walked back in the room, closing the door behind him.

 **End BGM**

"So, what do we make?"

"Perhaps we could make a set of Keyblade Armor." Jacob suggested. "But what to base it off of, your guess is as good as mine."

"It would have to be something that would fit Riku." Worldwalker said. "Something that screams Dark Knight."

"Yes." Jacob said, until he suddenly had an idea. "What was that last thing you said?"

"Something that screams Dark Knight. But what does that have anything to do wi-oh." Worldwalker got it. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You mean basing the armor off of a certain knight?"

"Of a certain place called Arkham?"

"Bingo!"

* * *

 _The next day in the Virtual Training area…_

"Alright, let's do this." Sabrina said as she, Rose, Maria Jr. and Isaac walked in, Sabrina went into Nightmare Heart, Rose going into Silver Sister, Maria Jr. going into Red Sister and Isaac transforming into his Darkspine form.

"Ah, haven't been in this form for forever." Isaac chuckled and they got ready for the main fight, and then the virtual room transformed into a Hyrule Warriors Legends area, and something landed in front of them… the Helmaroc King.

 **BGM: Molgera: Wind Waker (Hyrule Warriors Legends)**

However, unaware of them, was Argorok who appeared at the top, waiting for the most opportune moment and the kids noticed Nightmare Heart looking… not herself. "Mom, you feeling alright?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine." She lied.

"…Okay." He nodded, still not sure about her as the four of them got ready.

Helmaroc King roared as he proceeded to fly around as the four of them were prepared, then Helmaroc King targeted Silver Sister and flew down, attempting to attack her but Silver Sister backflipped as she used Loving Heart Attack as Nightmare Heart and Red Sister flew up in the air and Red Sister screamed while Nightmare Heart used a powerful Thundaga attack, then Darkspine Isaac spin dashed and axe kicked Helmaroc King away.

Helmaroc King glared at Darkspine Isaac and tried to peck him repeatedly, but he quickly dodged and aimed his hand and launched a stream of fire in his beak. "Barbeque Chicken, anyone?" He chuckled.

"Great, now I'm suddenly craving that." Nightmare Heart said as Darkspine Isaac laughed and then Red Sister flew over and slashed it repeatedly while Silver Sister used Aerial Slam and Nightmare Heart flew up and scissor kicked it down before landing on the ground, and deciding to transform into her Nightmare Spawn form.

Helmaroc King flew over once again and trying to slash them with his claws, but they proceeded to avoid it and then Nightmare Spawn fired a stream of darkness while Darkspine Isaac proceeded to combine it with fire as Helmaroc King roared in agony as Silver Sister and Red Sister looked at each other and nodded as they flew over and used Zantetsuken to severely weaken it.

"Begone." Nightmare Spawn said, spreading out her arms and then clapping her hands, creating a wave of darkness that overtook the Helmaroc King as it roared in agony before falling to the ground, falling to the ground in defeat.

 **End BGM**

"Wahoo! We did it!" Silver Sister exclaimed, high fiving Red Sister and Darkspine Isaac, and then to their surprise, Nightmare Spawn was on her knees, panting severely and looking rather… weak. "Mommy?!"

"I-I'm fine… sweetheart…" She said. _Dammit… why the hell am I so weak all of a sudden…?_

"You're not fine… I can tell something's up." Darkspine Isaac said. "You're acting like… not yourself."

"I'm… fine, I really am…"

Red Sister rubbed her chin in thought. "Are you sure?"

"Y-Yeah…"

Suddenly, they heard roaring as they looked to see Argorok launching up from the perch he was on and circled around them. "Who brought in HIM?!" Darkspine Isaac exclaimed as he then went around them for a few times before going in front of them and diving forward, knocking down the trio before heading straight for Nightmare Spawn.

"Mom, look out!" Darkspine Isaac exclaimed as Nightmare Spawn tried to get up, but she fell on her knees again and could look on in horror at the dragon coming close to her as the three of them tried to run to stop him.

Until suddenly, he was sniped in the head and came crashing down, just a few inches from Nightmare Spawn's face as she opened her eyes and saw it. "Huh…?"

Argorok managed to survive and looked around, wondering where that came from and then suddenly, someone landed on the ground between the two, looking _veeeery_ similar to Batman.

 **BGM: Main Theme (Batman: Arkham Knight)**

In fact, this Batman-looking figure is donned a purple and black militaristic version of the Batsuit that resembles Batman's appearance, while also having a Heartless symbol on the chest plate. Underneath the helmet of this Knight is a featureless bowl-shaped helmet glowing white, and it's not complete without a red cape.

There are also panels on his upper arms and lower shins, and his chest plate glows black as the Knight.

"Leave her alone." He said, sounding oddly familiar… similar to Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness no less, breaking apart the sniper rifle and showing off his two semi-automatic pistols, which are dark purple with different engravings on the both of them.

Argorok roared and proceeded to attack him, but instead, he just shot him repeatedly to knock him down and then he put them away and pulled out a blue-ish style Railgun(Think of the Halo Railguns). And then as the Knight looked away, he pulled the trigger and finished it off with a spectacular explosion.

 **End BGM**

"That should do it." He said and turned around to look at Nightmare Spawn.

"Who… are you?" Nightmare Spawn asked.

"I was thinking the same thing because he looks so much like the Arkham Knight… but… different." Darkspine Isaac said as he turned to normal.

"Call me Twilight Knight."

"…Okay, but who are you under that mask? You sound so similar to some certain villain I used to know."

Twilight Knight chuckled. "Glad you asked… I'm actually…" He slowly took off his mask, revealing to be Riku. "Your husband." He said as his voice turned to normal.

"R-Riku?!" Nightmare Spawn exclaimed, looking around his armor and smiling a little. "I love the new look, but… what's the occasion? In fact, where the hell did you get this?"

Riku chuckled. "Simple, I'm doing this so you won't overdo it as much."

Nightmare Spawn raised an eyebrow. "Meaning…?"

"You already do so much and I can tell, day by day, you're getting more stressed about it. I thought I might take cushion it a little by taking some of the weight off of you and putting in on mine." He said and explaining why he decided to do it right after he said it.

"Riku…" Nightmare Spawn teared up. "Th-that's so… sweet of you…"

"You can't do everything by yourself, you know…" He said as Silver Sister gently took the helmet away from him and put it on, amazed by what she's seeing.

"Whoa, a heads up display for the entire family!" She exclaimed.

"Really?" Red Sister asked.

"Yeah, there's mommy, me, you, big brother, aunt Minene, Aunt Yuno… the whole family!" She exclaimed. "…And why is my voice sounding… different?"

"I wanted to disguise my voice with a voice modifier." Riku said, gently taking it off of Silver Sister's head.

"By using Ansem's voice, good call on that." Nightmare Spawn said and then Red Sister pulled out the pistols and took a look at them.

On one pistol, it had Sabrina and Riku engraved in it with a heart above them and on the other side shows Isaac, Rose and herself engraved in it and then she checked out the other pistol.

The other pistol had the Heartless and Dream Eater symbols on both sides while Minene and Yuno are engraved in there as well.

"Sweet." Red Sister said as she put them back before checking out the Railgun before smiling.

"In any case…" Riku closed his eyes, as his armor disappeared. "I want to protect the family as much as you do. Well, I do… but now I'm really prepared." He chuckled. "I was also really concerned about you, so I want to mostly protect you in case if things get bad."

Nightmare Spawn teared up again, completely moved on what her husband is doing. "Riku… I'm… so happy that you were concerned about me…" She said and hugged him tightly. "Thank you…" She whispered, feeling a lot more relieved and if one could tell, it looked like she was a bit… lighter than usual.

She then looked at him and then kissed him before Riku suddenly picked her up bridal style and walked out as the Virtual Training Course went back to normal and they walked out.

"Well, how about that." Isaac grinned as the two sisters turned to normal. "They're basically the Ultimate Power Couple!" He said.

"They sure are." Maria Jr. smiled.

"…I don't get it, what's a power couple?" Rose asked.

"Let's just say… it's a couple you really don't want to mess with." Isaac chuckled, roughing up her hair and walking out.

"Hey!" Rose exclaimed and walked out, chasing after him while Maria Jr. chuckled and walked out.

* * *

 _With the lovebirds…_

Riku put Nightmare Spawn on the bed as she slowly turned back to normal and smiled. "Riku… thank you for this."

"Anytime." He smiled and they started to passionately make out with each other as Sabrina wrapped her arms around him as one of his hands snaked its way up Sabrina's shirt and started groping her as she moaned with pleasure as she then stopped kissing him and very slowly, traced his lips with her tongue before they let their tongues do all the talking before they went back to making out once more.

* * *

 _An hour later…_

The two of them were both naked and under the covers as Sabrina was cuddling next to him and holding on to him tightly, her eyes closed and having her usual smile back as Riku was caressing her hair and kissing her forehead. "I'll protect you… just like you always protect us." He whispered and closed his eyes.

* * *

 _Later… again._

Nepgear's Hero Finder went off again as she pulled it out and began reading it. "Oh my!" She exclaimed.

"What is it?" Aria asked as they walked over.

 **BGM: Usual Days (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

"We got a ton of 'em!" She exclaimed. "We got Ran, Chen, Yuyuko, Tenshi, Mima, Shinki, Suwako, Kogasa and Sanae in Korra's world… oddly enough, Korra isn't with them."

"I'll go get them." Youmu said as she ran into a portal.

"Hey, wait up!" Reimu went after her.

"Oh, Merlina and the Knights of the Round!"

Nan immediately summoned his Excalibur motorcycle and hopped on it, putting on his helmet and Julia joining him. "Where are they?"

"Mobius."

"That figures." He said as a portal opened up and he drove in.

"Link, Ganondorf, and Lana are located in Gensokyo!"

Zelda's eyes widened as she transformed into Sheik. "Impa!"

"Right!" Impa nodded as they both ran into a portal.

"Ness and Lucas in… our world?" Nepgear wondered.

Wendy immediately opened up a portal. "Hang on guys!" She said and took off.

"We also got pets! Spinax, Black Yoshi, Polterpup, Zillo Beast, Deathwing and Brightpaw in the outskirts of Magnolia!" Nepgear said, and then she saw Hikari and Buru running in along with Alex. "Oh, Jiminy Cricket's in Traverse Town!"

"Let's go, fellas!" Mickey said as Donald and Goofy nodded and they ran into a portal.

"Oh, Kirito's friends… they're in Radiant Garden!"

Kirito, Asuna, Suguha and Yui immediately ran into the portal, all of them determined to save them.

"…And finally… the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are in the Code Geass world!"

"Come on, Lector! Let's go get some turtles back!" Sting said.

"Yeah!" Lector exclaimed as they ran in the portal.

* * *

 _Youmu and Reimu…_

"Do you think it'd be odd for everyone if we flew around in this world?" Youmu wondered.

"Considering Korra has all these bending powers along with several others, I'm sure flight wouldn't be considered too weird." Reimu said. "Makes me wonder where Korra is though." She said as they flew around until they came across the lone island that Korra trained on to become a full Avatar.

"Heeeeey!" A voice exclaimed as they looked down and saw them.

"It's them!" Reimu exclaimed as they flew down and Yuyuko immediately tackled Youmu.

"Ooof!"

"Oh, I missed you so much! I was starting to worry that you wouldn't come find me!" Yuyuko said. "And I'm so hungry!"

"…It's only been a couple of hours…" Sanae sweatdropped.

"What are you gonna do?" Shinki shrugged as Reimu opened up a portal and they all flew in.

* * *

 _Nan and Julia…_

"Try that little village over there." Julia said.

"I was thinking the same exact spot." Nan admitted, as they looked everywhere in the village but couldn't find them, and then they noticed something on a sunken Angel Island as they drove over there. "Julia!"

"Got it!" Julia said, transforming into Hyrule Heart and flying up, picking up the motorcycle. "Ooof… I never actually did this before…!"

After a few struggling seconds, they both made it and she put it back down, hopping back on it and panting, transforming back to normal. "You okay?"

"Yeah… never better…" She said and they went around Angel Island until they noticed Merlina and the Knights of the Round.

"Sir Nan!" Sir Gawain ran over to them.

"Hey guys." Nan greeted them with a smile as Merlina came up to them with a smile.

"What took you so long?" Merlina asked.

"Long story." He chuckled.

"How's your metal arm?" Sir Lancelot asked, concern in his voice.

"Oh, I'm managing." He said as a portal was opened.

"Well, that's good at least." Merlina said, looking at Julia in concern before they went back in.

* * *

 _Sheik and Impa…_

"Have you found them?" Impa asked.

"Nope." Sheik replied as she was on top of a tree until she noticed something out of the corner of her eye on top of a mountain, seeing a lightning bolt. "…Hmm…" She hopped down. "I have a theory they're over there."

"Lead the way." Impa requested as the two took off until they reached the Moriya Shrine where they saw Link and Proxxi talking, Lana using spells to signal anyone and Ganondorf was leaning on a tree.

"Hey!" Sheik said, getting their attention before turning back to normal.

"How ironic that the princess comes to save us." Ganondorf said.

"Let's just say that we're even." Zelda said. "Wait, Lana… were you with us in the Citadel before? I thought you were checking on Hyrule."

"…About that…" Lana sighed. "You see, Hyrule's-"

"Let's worry about that later." Link suggested. "They came to save us."

"Let's just head back and celebrate for a little bit." Proxxi said, seeing the worry in Zelda's and Impa's eyes before they dismissed it and walked into the portal, but they still had a nagging thought that something had happened to their world.

* * *

 _Wendy…_

"Ness! Lucas! Where are you?" Wendy called out to them in Planeptune. "NESS! LUCAS!"

An answer was soon arrived in the shape of a PK Freeze and PK Thunder. "Aha!" She ran over to them where they saw Ness and Lucas doing that in hopes of someone finding them, and they saw Wendy.

"Wendy!" Lucas exclaimed as the two of them ran over and hugged her as she hugged them back as they all smiled and then a portal was opened and they ran in.

* * *

 _The Disney Trio…_

"Gawrsh, how are we going to find a small cricket in a place like this?" Goofy asked.

"We should've brought Pluto…" Donald muttered, still thinking it would've been a good idea to go to Disney Castle, grab Pluto and sniff his way around until they found the little guy as they walked around.

"Over here!" A tiny voice called out to them as they turned to the source of the voice as they looked around until Mickey looked down to see a certain little guy jumping.

"Jiminy!" Mickey exclaimed, leaning down and Jiminy hopped on his hand.

"Thank you." Jiminy said as they opened up a portal and ran in.

* * *

 _The SAO gang…_

"Anything?" Asuna asked as Leafa came back down.

"Nope… not finding them from a bird's eye view." She said, turning back to normal.

"…I wonder." Kirito said and took off as the three looked at him before taking off after him as they soon got into the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee room where they saw them chatting. "I knew them!"

"Yo, Kirito!" Klein exclaimed.

"I knew you guys would come find us." Agil said.

"Great… now can you get us the hell out of here? I'm nearly losing it!" Lizbeth exclaimed as Yui opened up a portal.

"Yay!" Yuuki exclaimed.

"Now let's go!" Silica said and they ran in.

* * *

 _Sting and Lector…_

"Where oh where could those four be?" Sting wondered.

Lector chuckled. "Maybe they're in the sewers."

"Yeah right, like four mutant turtles would be _there_." He said as they looked around the entire school before Sting had the idea to actually look in the sewers… and lo and behold, they were there eating pizza.

"Yo!" Michelangelo waved.

Lector sweatdropped. "I was actually joking…"

"Well, it was a nice try." Sting said as he took a piece of pizza along with Lector before making a portal and then the four turtles followed the Dragon Slayer and Exceed.

 **End BGM**

* * *

Just when they came back, they saw a portal being opened with Hikari, Buru and Alex coming out with the pets.

"It's weird… we found the pets but no sign of Souji, Vito, Paolo or their girlfriends." Buru said.

"Yo Yo…" Black Yoshi sighed while Polterpup whined.

"At least you found us." Lil' Deathwing muttered and then Hikari petted him. "How many times do I have to tell you that I do not want to be petted! …Oh, go a little lower! Ooooh, right theeere…"

"Oh, Deathwing, what are we going to do with you?" Buru asked as they all laughed, and then the siren went off.

"Haven't heard that in forever." Natsu said as they went over, and then they noticed Sabrina and Riku coming by a minute later. "Hey, where have you two lovebirds been?"

"Cuddling." Sabrina smiled.

"Wait… Sabrina, you look… different." Aria said.

"Different how?"

"Like… you don't look as stressed and you look actually happier than you normally are."

"I'll tell you later." Sabrina smiled. "Who do we got?"

"I'm just getting to that." E. Gadd said and pressed a button to see that it was none other than Sailor Chaos.

"Oh ho ho ho, good!" Yukari smirked. "I owe her a train over what she called me with the portals!"

"Alright, besides the usual group… and I know very well that the parents are part of that now, who's going?" E. Gadd asked.

Deadpool suddenly laughed. "We can have team CFVY, Emerald, Neo, Locus, Qrow and the Magi Girls who had their memories restore be part of the main cast!"

"…Main… cast…?" Velvet tilted her head.

"It'd be better if you didn't question it. Besides… it's Deadpool, what are you going to do?" Ruby shrugged.

"O…kay then."

"Heh, gives me something to do then." Qrow smirked.

"I guess he means us." Mami said.

"I'm ready to go!" Nagisa grinned.

 **BGM: New Divide Instrumental (Linkin Park)**

"I'll go." Gray said.

"You definitely need some man power! I'll go!" Elfman exclaimed.

"I will go too." Freed said.

"Count me in!" Bickslow grinned.

"Orga, let's go teach Miss Chaos a lesson." Rufus suggested.

"Hell yeah!"

"We'll all go." Jellal said as Crime Sorciere nodded.

Footsteps were heard as they saw Chell walking over to them with the Portal Gun in her hands. "Where'd she get the Portal Gun?" Nan wondered.

"I gave her an extra one that no one was using. It has the same abilities for when she was in Aperture Science." GLaDOS's voice said through the intercom.

"Makes sense." Isaac said as Chell was ready to go.

"…I'll go. Get me out and about." Samus said as Tristina glared at her before looking away.

"I'll go too." Reimu said.

"Ryuko, let's go." Satsuki said.

"If you insist." Ryuko said.

"This oughta be interesting." Senketsu said.

"I'll go as well." Romeo walked forward.

"If he's going, I'm going!" Hathor said as Romeo looked at her with a smile as she blushed and looked away.

"Alright, this should be enough." Sabrina said as Yukari opened up a gap.

"Going to Sailor Moon's world and destroying that hag is going to be a lot of fun." Isaac said as they took off.

 _I'm worried…_ Kyoko thought. _Homura might show up and attack Sabrina again… I'm not going to let that happen._ She thought and secretly ran in.

Yukari closed the gap, but she secretly made another one. "Hehehe… I'm going to be having some fun with Sailor Chaos. We'll see who's the real hag!" She said and ran in.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With the Malevolent Seven…_

"Welp, I'll see you later." Sailor Chaos said, walking into a portal.

"Be careful." Unicron warned.

"I don't need to be careful." Sailor Chaos chuckled. "After all… we destroyed a few worlds. Why should I be worried about _them_?" She smirked and then stopped before she walked in. "Cheer me on while I go kick ass." She said as they walked in.

* * *

 _With Dark Decade…_

"She definitely needs some help…" He said and he walked over to a cage with a raging Kaijin that was currently feasting on some piece of meat. "You know what you have to do." He said and then opened up a portal as the Kaijin glared at the portal and ran in. "Tear them into several pieces… Wyvern." He smirked while chuckling darkly.

* * *

 **Sometimes, you gotta take the weight off of your girl's shoulder and share the burden.**

 **But other than that, Sailor Chaos is awaitin'!**


	18. Chaos in Tokyo

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Mood Pride (Sailor Moon Crystal)**

 _Moon Pride anata no chikara ni naritai_

The opening begins with showing off Sailor Chaos appearing and darkness appearing in her hand as she proceeds to launch it at the Heroes of Light.

The title Kingdom Hearts: Dawn of Chaos appears in the darkness before it hits Sailor Moon and knocking her down but is helped up by Kairi.

 _Namida wa hoho wo tsutai_

We see two girls back-to-back and surrounded by Heartless. They're none other than Kai and Maria as Kai launches a Firaga at a Soldier Heartless.

 _Hitomi wa akaku moeru_

It then switches to Maria who uses an uppercut on a Novashadow before using a Thundaga spell on It to get rid of it.

 _Inazuma no you ni hageshiku_

We then see Reimu pinned down by a Tailbunker, but suddenly a Master Spark destroys it. Reimu looks up to see Marisa with her mini-Hakkero with a smirk on her face.

 _Dareka ga ai wo sakebu_

Marisa then helps her up as they soon fight side-by-side to get rid of the Heartless.

 _Tatoe donna (Kurayami demo hitori ja nai yo ne?)_

Cue scene change to show the Team Fortress gang using their weapons against Sailor Chaos but she quickly goes around the bullets and fires darkness at the Sentry to destroy it.

 _Watashitachi wo terasu Moonlight_

We then see five figures on a rooftop who are none other than Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and Hinata, but they look entirely different.

 _Aa onnanoko ni mo yuzurenu kyouji ga aru_

We have Vanitas and Xion taking on Death Phantom who sends a darkness shockwave to knock them back, but then we see flames hurting him as we see Lea, Aqua and Maria in her HDD.

 _Sore wa oujisama ni unmei nagezu_

We see Tristina and Samus back-to-back this time, but instead of fighting Heartless, they both look sad and a little bit distressed as we see Abigail and Isaac looking concerned.

 _Mizukara tatakau ishi_

Samus and Tristina look at each other for a few seconds before looking away in sadness.

 _Shiny Make Up kagayaku yo_

We then see Daisy using an Axe Kick on Sailor Chaos and then Peach is right behind her and scissor kicks her down where Bowser awaits and punches her away but Sailor Chaos quickly recovers and wipes some blood off of her face and then does a 'come at me' taunt.

 _Hoshizora wo atsumete tada_

It then shows Riku grabbing Sailor Chaos by the throat, looking absolutely furious as she then laughs and strikes him down and is then punched away by Sakura.

 _Mamorareru dake no kayowai sonzai ja nai wa_

We also see the team completely beat up and looking defeated as Sailor Chaos laughs… that is, until she is approached by Yukari.

 _Dakara Shiny Make Up tatakau yo hoshizora wo momotte_

Sailor Chaos and Yukari glare at each other before they both fly up and launch all of their attacks at each other.

 _Atarashii densetsu ga ima koko kara hajimaru_

We then see Homura flying over to Mami and Nagisa, but Kyoko gets in her way and kicks her away while transforming, much to Homura's horror.

 _La La Pretty Guardian SAILOR MOON_

We then see Naruto using Shadow Clone Jutsu and using a certain move that not only shocks the hell out of Sailor Chaos, but everyone as well.

The opening ends with Yukari using this to her advantage and aiming her hand at Sailor Chaos while we then see Nightmare Spawn floating in a deep dark area as a tear escapes her eye.

 **End BGM**

* * *

Everyone walked out of the gap as they looked around. "Alright, where are we?" Gray asked.

"I believe we're in Minato, Tokyo…" Sabrina said.

"Looks like it." Tristina nodded.

"So, where do we find little miss clown face?" Orga asked, cracking his knuckles.

"I think the best option for now is finding our friends first." Rufus said.

"He makes a good point, they could be anywhere." Jellal said.

Reimu noticed something in the corner of her eye, seeing a shrine. "Hmm, I wonder if they're there?"

"Well, it's worth looking." Ryuko said as they proceeded to go up to the top of the shrine, finding none of their friends, so they decided to look around.

"Hmm…" Samus activated her armor and scanned the area as they were looking. "Don't see anyone here yet…"

"Well maybe because your visor might be outdated." Tristina said coldly.

Isaac sighed. "Oh, I wish you would forgive her already…"

"I don't blame her, if Samus were to kill me over my Devil Slaying magic, I'd be pissed off too." Gray said.

"Or over a split personality." Nan muttered.

Xarina sighed. "This is gonna be a long night…"

"Tell me about it." Aria nodded as they kept looking around, unaware of being watched.

"Hey Grif…" Simmons said.

"Yeah?"

"You ever wonder if you're being watched?"

"All the time."

"Good, so it's not just me."

"Boys." Sarge cocked his shotgun. "We're gonna have ourselves a little bloodbath here." He said as they prepared themselves, and then the Heartless and Grimm arrived, But they then noticed the Heartless' eyes look a little… pink.

"…Have they always had pink eyes?" Ryuko asked.

"No… they're usually yellow." Sabrina replied.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Rose said.

"Never mind about the eye color, we gotta take them down!" Reimu exclaimed as they got ready for a battle.

 **BGM: Dichromatic Lotus Butterfly ~ Red and White (Touhou 14.5: Urban Legend in Limbo)**

Several Shadows ran over to them to slash them, but they quickly avoided it as Isaac slashed the Shadows easily, but they seemed to recover and slashed his legs. "Agh…!" He exclaimed and slashed them again, but they seemed to not give up so easily and proceeded to attack him again. "Question, were the Shadows always this aggressive?!"

"They always go out in one hit… so what's the deal?" Sabrina wondered before transforming into her Spawn form, Xarina going into her Burst Form, Aria going into her Fairy Mage mode and Sarah going into her Satana form.

"Let's test this bad girl out!" Sarah smirked and then jumped up and launched a dark laser that got rid of some of the Shadows and Soldiers. "Hehehe… TASTE THIS!" She yelled, unleashing loads of dark lasers.

"I think she's having a bit too much fun in that Satana form." Aria said, using Fire Dragon's Iron Fist on a Soldier.

"Tell me about it." Xarina nodded, using Psywave.

"Well, what can you do?" Spawn Sabrina shrugged, firing a stream of darkness at them.

Ruby quickly ran over and used her speed semblance to take out some of the Ursas and Beowolves, as Weiss impaled a Boarbatusk several times before Blake shot it, then Yang used an uppercut to knock a Beowolf in the air before shooting it to destroy it.

"Yeehaw! I love the smell of dead Heartless in the morning!" Sarge exclaimed, shooting down several weakened Tailbunkers.

A Rabid Dog ran over and tackled Neo, but she seemed to shatter, confusing the Heartless as Neo appeared next to it and kicked it while Emerald shot them as well.

Chell smirked and then did a 'come at me' taunt at an Ursa and a Soldier, which caused the two to follow her as she aimed her Portal Gun at a white surface on the ground while also shooting at a wall and then she hopped in on the ground, causing the two to stop and then Chell came out from behind and did a few powerful kicks to knock them down, then they were destroyed by Nora's hammer as they both high fived and took off.

"Now this is more like it!" Coco exclaimed, shooting down some Blue Rhapsodys and Yellow Nocturnes as Ryuko and Satsuki took care of the Pink Concertos behind her.

As they were in the middle of fighting, a Beowolf snuck up behind Reimu and pinned her down, as one by one, the Heartless were getting more aggressive and managing to wear them out.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Sora exclaimed.

"Tell me about it!" Kairi exclaimed, in her Goddess of Heart form.

 **End BGM**

"Then maybe you need a hand!" A voice said, and then to their surprise, an explosion managed to take out several Heartless and Grimm, and then… they saw a few airships.

 **BGM: Bowser Jr's Airship Armada (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Alright, Koopa Troop! Let's take them out!" Bowser's voice called out as several members of the Koopa Troop landed on the ground, including Bowser, Junior, and General Guy as one of the Koopas got in his shell and a Shy Guy kicked it, hitting several Heartless in the process.

Then, two certain princesses jumped off and landed side by side along with the Sailor Senshi, then the Sailor Senshi took down some Dark Balls while Peach ran over and used a powerful uppercut on an Ursa, then Daisy jumped over and scissor kicked it down where Bowser ground pounded it in the process.

Then a missile hit them as they saw Abigail and Youske running over to them and Abigail was in her armor, firing plasma shots at them.

"Nnngh…!" Reimu exclaimed, trying to struggle with the Beowolf. "I won't… let you…!"

"Step AWAAAAY from the Shrine Maiden!" A familiar voice called out.

 **End BGM**

The Beowolf ignored the voice and got ready to slice up Reimu with its claws… until he was greeted with a Master Spark.

 **BGM: Love-Colored Master Spark (Touhou 8: Imperishable Night)**

"I said… step away from my best friend!"

Reimu smiled. "I could do it by myself, you know."

"Tch, you were about to be Beowolf chow." A voice said as Reimu was helped up and then saw Marisa in front of her.

"Always the one to make an entrance." Reimu chuckled.

"It's what I do." She said, and without even looking, used a Master Spark on several Shadows that were attempting to attack from behind, and then a Tailbunker came flying down to attack Marisa from above… that is, until a gunshot was heard and Marisa turned around with a smile. "Thanks, Dante."

Dante chuckled. "Anytime." He said, as this gave everyone an upper hand to get ready to deal with the rest… until two Keyblades landed in the middle and two pillars of light enveloped them all, causing every Heartless and Grimm to disappear.

 **End BGM**

"That was a close one."

Xarina smiled. "Roxas! Namine!"

Roxas turned to her. "Hey sis." He greeted. "You look… uh… different."

"Thanks. It's a Burst form."

"…Like Light?"

"Exactly." She nodded before turning back to normal, and then they saw a King Taijitu that seemed to survive the attack as they got ready… until an arrow shot it in the eyes and then…

 **Gryphon Kick!**

The King Taijitu was defeated and fell to the ground.

"You were saying?" A voice asked as they turned to see Iris and Tohka coming out of her Kamen Rider form.

"Big sis!" Horus exclaimed.

Iris gasped a little. "Horus…?!"

"Yep!"

Iris teared up before quickly running over to hug her. "Oh thank god you're safe… I was so worried…" She said.

Rose smiled. "How about that…" She said and walked over.

Iris spotted Rose. "Thanks for keeping an eye on him." She smiled a little and hugged Rose as well.

Sabrina chuckled. "Now that's just sweet."

"Yep." Aria nodded.

"Mom?!" Abigail exclaimed, deactivating her armor.

"Abby…" Samus quietly said as they both hugged right after.

"Well, it seems you're okay." Tohka said. "I was beginning to worry."

Jacob chuckled. "Well I'm here now." he said as they both hugged.

"Is that your new form?" Peach asked as she and Sailor Moon were checking out Kairi's new form.

"Yep."

"Moon Tiara Action?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Of course."

"Sweet!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as they hugged.

"So, Peach… you've gotten a little stronger…" Kairi said.

"Of course, with the Malevolent Seven making their appearance, I thought I'd train to get myself stronger."

"With the help of me and Bowser… just throwing that out there." Daisy said, as Kairi laughed at this.

"Well, how about that… it's just a bunch of heartwarming moments." Nan said.

"Yeah." Julia nodded as a portal opened up from above them as Sarah happened to notice it that it was right above her daughter.

"Julia… honey… you might want to get out of the way!" Sarah shouted.

"Huh…?" Julia looked up. "What the…?"

Suddenly, they heard screaming and then Scout fell from the portal.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" She yelled and quickly backflipped right when Scout landed on the ground.

"AAAGH!"

"Scout? What the hell are you doing?!" Julia asked.

"Well, what does it look like?" Scout asked. "You summoned me, didn't you?"

"…No… I didn't."

"Well, I didn't summon myself, so what the hell is going on?" Scout asked… and then there was another scream and then Soldier landed on top of Scout. "AAAGH!"

"Ten hut! Need anything?" Soldier asked.

"No... did you summon yourself?"

"Nope! I just walked right into that portal!"

"And landed on me..." Scout groaned... and then they heard another scream and Pyro landed on Soldier, both of them screaming.

"Mmph..." Pyro groaned... and then there was a drunken scream and Demoman landed on them.

"Aye... what just happened?" Demoman asked, and then Engineer landed on top of him.

"Well, that was weird..." Engineer wondered and then Medic landed on top of them.

"Ooof... need a medical procedure...?" Medic groaned, and then Sniper landed.

"Oi... what happened...?" Sniper asked and then Spy landed on him.

"Okay, what's happening?" Julia wondered.

"I think my spine's broke..." Scout groaned.

"YOU call that breaking my spine?!" Soldier asked. "You RED Team ladies don't know how to break a spi-" A deep scream was heard as they slowly looked up to see good ol' Heavy coming in for a very hard landing as the RED team screamed before the tub of lard landed on top of everyone. "AGH, MY SPIIIIINE!" Soldier yelled while Scout let out a very girly scream as everyone sweatdropped.

"…Okay, what the hell is going on?" Xarina asked.

* * *

 _Earlier, in 2Fort…_

 _A portal opened up in the RED base in one of the walls just outside of the respawn and Scout walked out. "Agh… stupid Sentries…" He muttered and then noticed everyone else seeing the portal. "…What's this?"_

 _"I honestly have no idea. It could be a portal that leads us to the BLU base to get their intel." Spy suggested._

 _"Or it could be a portal to that little girl." Heavy said._

 _"Well, there's one way to find out." Engineer said. "…So, who's going first?"_

 _All eyes went to Scout. "What… me?!"_

 _"Congratulations! You are our guinea pig!" Soldier said and then shoved him in._

 _"Whoa, whoa, wait… WAIT! AAAAAAH!"_

 _"Or it could be a portal to hell." Sniper said._

 _"…Well, he's not coming out of the Respawn… so it should be safe to use!" Soldier took a running start. "FOR THE GOOD OF AMERICAAAAA!"_

* * *

 _Back in the present…_

"And that's pretty much how we got here." Scout replied after they got out of the Mercenary pile and Medic healed them.

"So uh, how do we get back to our world?" Engineer asked as he was answered by the portal closing above them. "Oh…"

"Well, since you're here…" Sabrina basically gave them the situation of what's been going on.

"The whole universe is at stake… because of seven little pansies that want to destroy everything?!" Soldier readied his Liberty Launcher. "OH, THEY'RE GOING TO HAVE TO THINK TWICE BEFORE THEY COME CLOSE TO DESTROYING AMERICA!"

"…We're in." Spy nodded.

"That's good to hear… because I have a feeling you're gonna be with us for a long time." Isaac said.

"Heh, sounds like a good change of pace instead of killing ourselves with the BLU's all the time." Sniper chuckled.

It was at that instance where a humongous shadow cast over them as they turned their heads to see none other than Darkside appearing in front of them.

"Oh give me a break…" Nan muttered.

"Come on, why does HE have to appear?" Bowser asked. "I mean, this dude is nothing more than a pushover." He said as Gray made an ice bow and arrow and then fired it directly at Darkside's head… and to their shock, he did not go down.

"What?!" Gray exclaimed in shock.

"Great, even this guy's powered up!" Sora sighed in annoyance as they proceeded to get ready… and then they heard something familiar as the next thing they knew, they saw a Rasenshuriken thrown at the Darkside, as it smacked right in the head and exploded, destroying it.

"Isaac… was that a…"

"Yep. Nan… was that Rasenshuriken…"

"A different color? Yep…"

"So that means Naruto and his friends are here as well." Flare said.

"I guess you can say that." A voice said as they saw Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata… and Sasuke was with them too, and their appearances were different. (Think of their appearance from The Last: Naruto the Movie)

"Oh, just Team Kakashi and Hinata…" Tristina said.

"Wait a minute, is that Sasuke…?" Xarina asked.

"Sasuke? Didn't you say that Sasuke turned evil…?" Gray asked. "And what the hell is with the new looks?"

"Well, it has been two years… we might as well change our looks, y'know?" Kakashi chuckled.

"…Two years?" Rose asked.

"Something tells me you were back at your world and you did that Fourth Great Ninja War, right?" Sabrina asked.

 **BGM: Just Wondering (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Indeed." Kakashi nodded. "You see, we were teleported back to our world after we came back from Remnant. We were planning on coming back right away, but unfortunately, things were already set in motion when we were there. I should've realized it when Tobi, Zetsu and Mephiles stole the Rinnegan." He said. "Anyway, as we were in the war, I soon found out that Tobi was actually my old friend, Obito Uchiha."

"Obito? Could've sworn he was dead…" Sabrina said.

"I thought you knew." Isaac looked at her.

"To be fair, the thought of watching a ninja war didn't seem that interesting to me… but I did check the Naruto wiki to keep up with it… I probably forgot Obito was Tobi."

"Oh good, I thought I was the only one…" Nan sighed with relief.

"There's… a what?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry about it." Sabrina said.

"Let's see… where was I? Oh right, Obito and Black Zetsu brought back Madara Uchiha, who unfortunately began the Eye of the Moon plan, which revived the Ten Tails and transforming the world in a powerful Infinite Tsukoyumi… then was betrayed by Black Zetsu who used him to bring back someone named Kaguya Otsutsuki, which we then fought her along with Obito."

"Quick question, how'd you beat her in the most epic way?" Aria asked.

Naruto chuckled. "Let's just say I caught her by surprise…" He said, smiling very proudly while Sakura and Sasuke rolled their eyes… and they could've sworn Sakura was nosebleeding a little.

"Anyway, Kaguya was sealed in the moon along with Black Zetsu-"

"And then I had one final battle with Sasuke." Naruto interrupted Kakashi. "And when we used our ultimate attacks… we kinda… overdid it."

"Hmph, it was so bad that our arms had to be stitched back into place." Sasuke said.

"Ugh, I know what it's like to lose an arm…" Nan said, as Julia sighed sadly.

"But on the bright side, they _did_ free the world from the Ultimate Tskuyomi." Kakashi said. "Then, I became the next Hokage and granted parole to Sasuke, and then he went off to redeem himself."

"Two years later, I return to the village and saw a strange portal, so I went to my team and told them about it, and then we all checked it out." Sasuke explained, looking over at Kakashi.

"We thought it would lead to you guys after not seeing you for two years, so I headed back and told Konan that she was in charge until we returned… and once we entered, we ended up in this world." Kakashi finished explaining.

 **End BGM**

"Wow… that was pretty interesting." Isaac said.

"So, how is everybody over there?" Usagi asked after turning back to normal.

"They're doing well." Kakashi replied.

"Oh! That's right… I just remembered something." Meredy looked at Hinata. "Hinata, how's Neji?"

Hinata looked away. "…He's dead…" She whispered, a tear running down her cheek. "He sacrificed himself to save me."

Sabrina sighed. "I was afraid of that."

"He was a true man to save his family." Elfman said. "I'd do the same thing if Mira or Lisanna were in danger."

"So… how about you guys?" Sora asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Well, we were helping the Senshi deal with their enemies while trying to figure out a way to get us back to the Citadel… but no such luck." Bowser said. "Seriously, I think something's jammed in the airships." He said as Jacob explained what happened. "…Oh…"

"Well, during our search, we found and caught some Pokemon." Namine said.

"What?! How did you-"

"Jacob gave us Pokeballs." Namine interrupted Xarina.

"What? I had a gut feeling that they'd need some." Jacob said.

"Well, I caught three of 'em." Roxas said as he tossed three Pokeballs in the air, and then a Gallade, Mankey and a Machop.

Namine giggled. "You won't believe what happened when he tried to catch Mankey…"

* * *

 _Earlier…_

 _Roxas was in the middle of some lunch with Namine when he reached for a rice cake when he noticed it gone as he turned over to see a Mankey sitting on a rock and happily eating it. "Hey!" Roxas exclaimed and then threw a Pokeball at it, which it threw the rice ball at it… and then the Pokeball caught it as Roxas got it back and saw that he caught a Rice Ball and not the Mankey._

 _"…No fair…" Roxas sweatdropped as Mankey laughed at him._

 _"Alakazam, use Psychic!" Namine ordered as Alakazam used Psychic on the Mankey, picking him up and tossing him into the ground to knock him out and then Roxas dumped out the Pokeball and threw it, catching him._

 _"Got it!" Roxas exclaimed._

* * *

 _Back in the present…_

Roxas sighed. "Unfortunately, she's never going to let me hear the end of it…"

"Why should I? That was hilarious!" Namine laughed.

"Great, now I have something to use to tease him!" Xarina smiled.

"Not you too!" Roxas sighed, and then Namine showed off her Pokemon, and besides an Alakazam, she also has a Natu, Drowzee and a Chingling.

"The only thing that would make this better if Hina were here… but… I haven't seen her." Namine said.

"Wait, you mean to tell me my niece isn't WITH YOU?!" Xarina exclaimed.

"Hey, we'll find her… don't worry about it." Roxas said. "If anything, our daughter is probably safe."

"I hope so… ever since she lost her eye, I just can't stop worrying about her." Xarina admitted.

"You're not the only one." Namine sighed.

"Ditto." Nan nodded.

"…Aaaanyway, there are others in this world too and we kinda split up." Bowser said.

"Should we tell them?" Junior asked.

"I'd say we just let them find out." General Guy chuckled.

"Hey!" A voice said to them as they saw Luna, Artemis and Diana running up to them.

"Come on over to our base… we can discuss more over there!" Luna said.

"Where is it at?" Jellal asked.

"The Game Center Crown Arcade."

Reimu chuckled. "If it's there, then we most likely need to pry Sabrina away from the games… along with Usagi."

"Ha! Good one!" Marisa exclaimed, high fiving her.

"I have a lot of willpower, you know…" Sabrina said.

"You, Xarina and Aria don't have a fraction of willpower to keep yourselves from fangirling about pretty much about everything." Gray said.

All three of them blushed. "Is it that bad?" Aria asked.

"You have no idea." Romeo said.

"Take us there." Sora said as the cats nodded and took off as they all got on the airships and followed the trio, unaware of being watched.

"So, that's where they are…" The man chuckled and took off after them.

* * *

 _At the base…_

"Alright, here's what's going on in our world." Sailor Mercury said as the door was closed. "There's been large amounts of Heartless and Grimm in the world." She said. "Now normally, we can handle the Heartless no sweat, but now all of a sudden, it seems they've gotten more powerful than anything, which doesn't add up."

"I think it has something to do with those pink eyes. Normally, their eyes are yellow, but something about their pink eyes disturbs me." Marisa said. "I think they got a humongous power boost or something."

"We've looked everywhere for the source, but we haven't found it. The other team hasn't had any luck either." Daisy explained.

"But, we do know who's controlling them." Sailor Mars said. "That would just so happen to be Sailor Chaos. If we can just get rid of her, that'd be one less member to worry about."

"That would lead down to five since Teridax has been defeated." Jacob said.

"Oh sure, have all the fun without me…" Marisa muttered.

"You probably would've gotten your ass kicked." Reimu said.

"Says the girl that was pinned down by a Grimm."

"…Fair point."

"Well, we might as well get ready to fight." Kakashi said. "It's going to be rough unlike our other enemies we've faced, that's for sure."

"Yeah." Aria nodded.

"Well, let's get ready to fight and take out that witch!" Romeo said… and then they heard the sound of Pac-Man and Donkey Kong being started up as they turned to see Sailor Moon and Sabrina playing them.

"Mom!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Didn't you just say you have a lot of willpower?" Riku scolded.

Sabrina blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry… couldn't help myself…"

"Hang on just a second; I'm nearing my high score here!" Sailor Moon said. "Hehehe, can't catch me, Blinky!" She grinned… and then Sailor Mars pulled her ear. "Ow! Ow! OOOOW! My ear!"

"You're just as bad as Sabrina!" She said as they heard the sound of Pac-Man dying.

"Nooo! I was so close!" Sailor Moon exclaimed in sadness as tears ran down her cheek while Sabrina was pulled away from Donkey Kong with the help of Isaac, Rose and Riku.

"Anyway, let's get ready for a fight!" Naruto cracked his knuckles… and then suddenly, the power went out.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?!" Scout asked as they heard glass breaking, evil chuckling and Julia screaming a little.

"Julia?!" Nan asked as the power went back on.

"Hello, heroes…" A voice said as they turned to see a familiar guy wearing a blue uniform and blonde hair.

Sailor Moon, Mercury and Mars gasped. "Jadeite?!"

"Hello to the Sailor Scouts as well… or should I say… Usagi, Ami and Rei." He smirked.

"What are you doing here? The last time we saw you was at the airport!" Mars said.

"It's a long story, but let's just say Sailor Chaos got me out of my eternal sleep that Queen Beryl banished me to." He smirked. "But I am here to give a message. Your enemies know where you are and they're coming to this arcade."

"Are you for real?!" Sailor Moon asked.

"I am. There's nothing that you can do about it, they'll come to kill you. Speaking of which, I'm here to kill one of you myself before I make my leave… but I'm not the one who will be killing anyone tonight." He said as he used his magic to reveal Julia right in front of him and holding her hostage. "I did more than kidnap this beautiful girl."

"What are you talking about?" Nan asked, glaring at him for kidnapping his fiancé.

"I'm talking about giving a message on your location…and this." He smirked as Nan's metal arm went up on its own. "You see, I decided to use some puppet magic that can do my bidding." He said. "Even so, your arm is being controlled by me."

Nan growled, trying to restrain himself before it went to the hookshot and was aiming at Julia. "Wh-what are you…?!"

"Aiming it right at her vitals… needless to say, you'll be the one killing her tonight… shooting her straight at the heart!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

 **BGM: A Dead End to the Ocean's Aroma (Super Danganronpa 2)**

"No… I won't… be controlled by you…!" Nan exclaimed, but it was no use. "No… no…!" His eyes were wide in fear.

"It seems that you were destined to be forever alone. Yes, Sailor Chaos told me about your past love life… and so, I thought 'Why not? I'll use this to my advantage!' You were always destined to be alone. You were going to marry her? Gee, that's too bad… I'll force you to kill her."

"No… Nan… fight it…!" Julia exclaimed, her eyes wide with fear.

"I-I'm trying…!" Tears were streaming down his cheeks. "I'm… I'm sorry…!"

Jadeite chuckled. "Goodbye."

"NO!" Alex yelled and then tackled Nan to the ground right when he unwillingly fired the Hookshot, as it didn't pierce her heart, but it did pierce her just below the shoulder… and much to Jadeite's surprise, the Hookshot was long enough to pierce _him_ right in the gut.

"A-agh…!" Jadeite exclaimed in surprise. "I… It was long enough to… impossible… I-I came back and I…"

"Died." Spy said, aiming his Ambassador at him and shooting him right in the head, instantly killing him as the Hookshot retracted and then Julia fell, but Nan got up and caught her.

"Julia… I'm so sorry… I…"

"It's okay…" Julia weakly said. "I know you tried to resist…" She said as Medic immediately started to heal her with his Medigun while everyone else was too shocked to say anything.

"He doesn't deserve to be alone." Alex said, glaring at Jadeite's corpse and swiftly kicking him in the gut.

"Julia…"

"I'm still here…" Julia said, hugging him tightly and kissing him and then Xarina knelt down and hugged him tightly.

"That was the most unmanliest thing he did…" Elfman growled.

 **End BGM**

"People like him make me sick…" Sabrina growled. "If something like that happened to me, I'd kick their ass for trying to make me do it."

"And I'd be there kicking their ass with you." Riku said as Sabrina nodded.

"Everything will be okay…" Julia said after pulling away from him, wiping his tears.

"Y-yeah… you're right…" Nan nodded, sniffing a little and looking at his mother who was still hugging him. "Thanks…"

Xarina smiled a little. "You're welcome." She said, kissing him on the cheek before they all went up as Medic noticed something on Julia's shoulder.

 _Is zat a scar? That's interesting…_ Medic thought as they all headed out and once they did, they saw a huge dark being in front of them.

"Hello, Sailor brats."

"Queen Metaria?!" Sailor Moon exclaimed in shock.

"Yes… you remember me well."

Sailor Moon clenched her fists. "Leave her to me." She said walking forward, and then joining her was Romeo, Hathor/Kamen Rider Idunn, Youske, Abigail, Emerald, Neo, Locus, Roxas, Namine and Samus joining her.

"I'll keep the rest of you busy!" Queen Metaria said, using the darkness to send in a lot of Heartless.

"…Of course she does this." Sora muttered and then while everyone else was distracted by the Heartless, the others got ready for an ugly fight.

 **BGM: Demystify Feast (Touhou: Concealed the Conclusion)**

Queen Metaria chuckled darkly and unleashed dark energy at them, forcing them to dodge as Samus fired Plasma Shots while Emerald shot her multiple times along with Locus as Neo slashed her a few times with her umbella.

Queen Metaria quickly fired a laser of dark energy at Romeo, but he jumped up. "Purple Flare!" He exclaimed, throwing it at her while Idunn ran over and slashed her, then Abigail and Samus looked at each other and nodded, then firing missiles at her.

"Fools!" Queen Metaria exclaimed and then suddenly, Roxas felt a little funny and looked at Namine.

"Roxas…?"

Sailor Moon's eyes widened. "Oh, I don't think so!" She said and threw her tiara at her, hitting a certain spot as she roared in agony as Roxas shook his head.

"What happened…?"

"She tried to possess you." Sailor Moon told him.

Namine's eye twitched. "Oh you little…!" She growled and then ran over, slashing her several times before backflipping and looking at Roxas as they both nodded and they unleashed a Thundaga spell.

Youske smirked and fired electricity at her while Sailor Moon ran over and did an axe kick and then backflipped while Romeo launched fireballs at her and then Sailor Moon had an idea and whispered it to Samus.

"Perfect." Samus nodded as they proceeded to keep attacking her with everything they got until Queen Metaria growled.

"I will not… go down… a second time…!"

"Too late." Sailor Moon smirked and took off her tiara. "Moon… Tiara… ACTION!" She yelled, throwing her tiara at Queen Metaria… and then Samus aimed her arm cannon and fired her Zero Laser attack as it engulfed the Tiara until it was in the center and it slammed into Queen Metaria as she screamed in agony before disappearing into nothingness.

"Good riddance." Roxas said.

"You said it." Namine nodded

 **End BGM**

"Hmph… and goodbye to you." Sailor Moon said, retrieving her tiara and high fiving Samus.

"Impressive!" A voice said and then they heard clapping. "Very impressive indeed."

They turned to the source of the voice as they saw Sailor Chaos walking to them and slow clapping. "I have to say, I wasn't expecting her to go out like that… or the fact that Jadeite failed to get a girl killed." She said.

"Oh look, she brought herself to the party." Gray said, making an ice cannon. "Thank you for making it easy for us!"

Sailor Chaos chuckled. "You might want to hold on to that ice for a little longer. I just came by to see how you're doing."

"And wanting to brag, I imagine." Jacob said, folding his arms.

"You know me too well." She smirked. "Anyway, I took the liberty of reviving Sailor Moon's enemies so they can kill you… but we all know how that ended up…" She muttered.

"Why are you doing that?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Why? Oh my dear Sailor Moon, I want to have some fun while picking off some worlds here and there in this universe." Sailor Chaos smirked. "Anyway, if you want to come and face me, I'll be at the remains of the Moon Kingdom. Heh, I also left a certain device for you to use… but it's in the center of Tokyo. Once you get it, you can freely go into the Moon Kingdom and use your powers to your heart's content to destroy me… that is… if you can get there."

"Hmph, we'll get there no matter what." Sailor Moon declared.

"If you say so." She said and then made a portal. "I'll be waiting." She said and proceeded to walk in, but stopped. "Oh, by the way…" She looked at Sabrina. "I enjoyed watching your despair at the islands. It gave me such joy!"

"You know, you're just asking to get your ass kicked…" Sabrina growled.

"Oh really? Says the woman who could have had such a much better home than that lame ass excuse of a home. In fact, I would've picked somewhere else instead of those crummy old island. From what I see? Your house is just garbage."

Sabrina clenched her fists as they could see her eyes turning red. "If there's one thing I hate more than someone taunting me… it's someone WHO INSULTS MY HOME LIKE THAT!"

Sailor Chaos chuckled. "I said what I wanted to say… ta-ta!" She waved and walked into the portal, and giving Sabrina a 'Come get me if you can' look before walking into it repeatedly, and leaving the portal wide open as if it was an invitation.

Sabrina growled darkly before transforming into Nightmare Spawn. "She's going to pay for this!" She said.

"Are you sure about this?" Riku asked.

"Riku, I'll be fine…" She said and kissed him and went to the portal. "Trust me, the next time you'll be seeing me is kicking Sailor Chaos' ass." She said and walked in as the portal closed.

"Well, let's go join her then. We've no time to lose." Bowser said as they got on the airships again and went to the center of Tokyo as Riku looked away from where the portal closed.

He knew Sabrina would be fine… but there was this nagging feeling that he should've gone with her and can't shake the feeling as if something horrible is going to happen.

* * *

As they were going through Tokyo, Bowser grabbed a hold of the radio. "We're headed to the center of Tokyo. Where are you guys?"

"We're actually closing in on that location, actually. Sailor Chaos just visited us and challenged us to get there." A familiar voice said.

"Wait, is that Kai?" Tristina wondered.

"It is." Peach nodded.

"We're closing in on your-… oh shit…"

"What is it?"

"Call you later, we got a situation in front of us!"

It hung up.

"So, besides Kai… who else is here?" Flare wondered.

"Kai, Maria, Vanitas, Xion, Lea, Aqua, Mulan, Mushu, Elsa, Merida, Vito, Paolo, Palomo, Emily Grey, Lopez, Caboose and… Sister." Daisy said. "…I think that's all of 'em for Team B."

"Oh great, my SISTER is here? Lovely…" Grif sighed and then suddenly, a huge orb of darkness appeared in front of them.

Sailor Moon gasped. "Pharoah 90!"

"Look alive, boys! We're taking down an orb of darkness!" Sarge said as they all got ready to fight.

* * *

 _With the other team…_

"Wiseman…" Sailor Neptune growled. "Or shall we call you… Death Phantom?"

"Either way… you will all be destroyed!" Death Phantom declared.

"Like we haven't heard that one a million times." Lea said as Kai and Maria went into their HDD forms.

Unversed Heart cracked her knuckles. "This is gonna be fun!" She smirked as they all got ready for battle.

 **BGM: A Fight to the Death (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"We're actually battling death! …That's kinda hot!" Sister exclaimed.

"Oh brother…" Vanitas muttered as he fired a stream of darkness at Death Phantom along with Unversed Heart and then they summoned some Hareraisers as they ran over and damaged the Crystal ball a little, which Death Phantom countered by a dark energy wave that knocked them over and then launched dark energy spears.

Elsa quickly got back up and used her powers to form an ice wall to block the spears and then Merida rolled from the ice wall and fired arrows, hitting both Death Phantom and the crystal ball, then Elsa melted the ice wall as Mulan ran over and slashed him repeatedly then Mushu breathed fire as they jumped back as he launched another dark energy wave.

Lea quickly switched out his Keyblade for his chakrams and smirked. "BURN BABY!" He yelled and then Blue Heart flew into the flames and launched missiles at Death Phantom as he was launched in the air as Aqua and Xion both used Thundaga dealing severe damage to him and the crystal ball.

"You will not win." He said, using an energy wave as Elsa countered that with a stream of ice as both of them collided as they both were in a standstill, trying to gain the upperhand and then Lopez ducked underneath Elsa and shot the Crystal Ball and then Death Phantom.

Merida aimed another arrow but then Musha crawled on her back and then breathed fire on the arrow, as the arrow caught on fire as Merida smirked at this and launched a fire arrow, hitting Death Phantom in the skull.

"Argh…!"

"Star Spirits…" Vito quietly said and aimed his hand at Death Phantom. "Star Storm!"

"Art Attack!" Paolo exclaimed as Death Phantom growled in agony.

"Dolphin Wave!" Sailor Neptune exclaimed.

"Galactica Cannon!" Sailor Saturn.

"Space Turbulence!" Sailor Uranus.

"Chronos Typhoon!" Sailor Pluto.

"Abracadabra Pon!" Sailor Chibi Moon exclaimed.

"AAAARGH!"

"Go team! Go team! GOOOOO TEAM!" Sister cheered them on.

"Yeah! What she said!" Caboose cheered them on as well.

"A-argh… I'm not d-done…"

"It's time for you to be put into a deep permanent sleep, old man!" Blue Heart said as she and Unversed Heart flew together and they split up as he tried to attack, but Elsa quickly encased the crystal ball in ice.

"No!"

"HIYAAAAAH!" Unversed Heart yelled as she slashed the Crystal Ball and Blue Heart slashed through Death Phantom, and then the Outer Sailor Senshi jumped over to Death Phantom and finished him off as he screamed in agony before fading away completely.

 **End BGM**

"Alright, let's go." Unversed Heart said as they took off and they saw a device in the center of Tokyo where they saw the airships and they saw the other HDD girls and mothers… well, most of the HDD mothers, that is.

"Kai! Maria!" Primal Heart exclaimed as the other girls hugged.

"Oh, it feels good to see you again." Blue Heart said. "So, who'd you guys face?"

"Pharoah 90." Marisa replied. "Talk about a major pain in the ass though…"

"You're telling me…" Reimu nodded.

"We faced Death Phantom." Vanitas said.

"Well, it seems the gang's back together." Unversed Heart said. "Wait… Hina's not with you?"

"Or Souji?" Vito asked.

"You mean they're not with you?" Hikari asked.

"Nope."

"Oh… I hope they're alright…" Splatoon Heart quietly said.

"And while we're at it, where's Sabrina?" Xion asked as Isaac explained what happened. "…Oh dear…"

"I just hope Sailor Chaos is weakened by the time we get there." Riku hoped.

"Since we're doing 20 questions here, what's with the baseball cap, Xion?" Deadpool asked.

Xion blushed in embarrassment while Vanitas awkwardly scratched the back of his head while Unversed Heart rubbed her upper arm. "Let's… not worry about it." Unversed Heart said.

"Okay." Deadpool nodded as they opened up a portal leading to the Moon Kingdom as they all went inside, unaware of growling and the Wyvern Kaijin ran in after them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Nightmare Spawn…_

"Alright… where are you…" She growled, looking around as she wasn't in the Moon Kingdom but in some forest. "TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE!"

She walked into a clearing where she was suddenly ambushed by Heartless and Grimm. "OUT OF MY WAY!" She yelled.

Suddenly, they heard a gunshot and something hit Nightmare Spawn in the neck as she yelped in surprise as she pulled it out and saw that it was a 'knock-out' dart as everything was getting blurry and could barely make out the small text as she fell to the side… and could barely make out someone approaching her.

"H-Homu…r…a…"

She was immediately KO'd.

"That takes care of that." Homura said and then heard evil laughter as Sailor Chaos approached.

"I can't believe she made it too easy." Sailor Chaos chuckled.

"I thought she was smarter than that." Homura said.

"Well, once you get to know her by watching the Heroes for a long time, you pick up on a few things." Sailor Chaos said. "She's very smart, which makes her a threat… and she's also competitive. However, once you mention something that she really hates like insulting her family or her home, than she goes ballistic and doesn't think straight. Heh, the other heroes are smart too, but hey… take out one snake head and the rest crumbles to dust."

"Should we kill her right here?" Homura asked, aiming her pistol at Nightmare Spawn's head.

"You can if you want to… but I have a better idea." Sailor Chaos smirked.

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

"You're putting her in space?" Homura asked.

"It's quiet, no one will be able to find her… and add the icing on the cake, she's completely immobile. It's more fun if you put her in a place no one will be able to find her instead of killing her straight away."

"You sure?"

"She'll die a slow death… depending on how long she can hold her breath."

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea… but I'll go along with it."

"That's a good girl." Sailor Chaos said.

"You know, just for a fact, I picked up on a new form of her husband that can track where his family is located."

Chaos chuckled. "Well, that adds more fun to it! How about you make something that can mess with that and have that little HUD thingy say that she went over to that god forsaken Citadel to grab something in order to kill me?"

"You sure?"

"Positive. Now if you'll excuse me… I got some Heroes to torment and destroy. What are you going to do besides be at our base and mess with Riku a little?"

"I sense a few of my friends here… I want to take them back to my world before things get worse."

"Okay, whatever floats your boat… I'll see ya!" Sailor Chaos said, making a portal and then stopped for a minute before turning around and snapping her fingers, as an aura surrounded Nightmare Spawn and it disappeared soon after. "There, now she won't be able to open up portals." She said and then disappeared into the portal, leaving Homura by herself.

"Goodbye… Sabrina." She said, gently shoving her as she was moving far away from the world and flew off. "Hmm… I wonder if I can reuse that knockout dart into something else that can mess with his HUD?" She wondered to herself as she left the knocked out Nightmare Spawn all by herself.

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

"Mmm…" Nightmare Spawn shook her head. "Where… am I…?" She wondered as she realized she was in the vacuum of space. "WHAT THE?!" She yelled, looking around and then trying to remember what happened, but wondering how the hell she's breathing in space… until she remembered what Rosalina said.

 _For some reason, this new form of yours can have you breathe in space..._ Rosalina's voice echoed.

She was thankful for that, and then she remembered what hit her.

A knock out dart… and she could barely make out the figure of Homura.

She growled. "HOMURA!" She yelled as she tried to fly back to the world, but realized that she was heading backwards instead of forwards, much to her horror. All she could do was float there… possibly forever.

"No… No! I can't be stuck here forever…!" She exclaimed as she tried to do everything she could… but all she could do was float backwards forever.

She even tried to open up a portal… but it was no use, much to her horror.

A tear escaped her eye. _So... this is it..._ She thought. _This is my fate... not by being impaled by Xehanort... not by being killed by Frieza... but my fate is to be in the lonely emptiness of space... forever..._ She thought. _Riku... Isaac... Rose... Maria Jr... everyone... I'm sorry... but I'm going to be gone for... a very long time..._

 _Stay strong... I love you..._

A tear went down her cheek and floated off of the cheek, turning into a little ball of ice as more tears soon followed, for she knew… that she was going to be there for a long time.

* * *

 _Somewhere in space…_

"Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby was flying ahead of the Halberd in space as the Lor Starcutter was next to the Halberd.

"Come on, there's a distress signal going on in Dreamland!" Dedede said.

"I'm giving it all she's got. Just be patient." Meta Knight said as they kept flying as Dedede spotted something on the radar that no one paid attention to as he pulled up a screen and seeing a small image of Nightmare Spawn.

"Hmm… probably just a piece of space debris…" Dedede said quietly as he turned it off as they went past Nightmare Spawn without even realizing it.

* * *

 _Back with her…_

Nightmare Spawn felt something as she opened her eyes and saw that there was a photo coming out of her pocket and she grabbed it, seeing that it was her entire family. "Everyone… I love you…" She quietly sobbed and held onto the photo, closing her eyes and crying, unaware of her body slowly turning into ice in the cold dark depths of space and her pulse was starting to slow down a little.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Captain, I'm picking something up on the monitor."

"Can you find out who it is, Mr. Sulu?"

"Negative... it's a few lightyears away."

"Captain, perhaps we should go into warp to find out what it is."

"Excellent idea, Mr. Spock."

Kirk then sighed in annoyance. "I don't know why or how the Malevolent Seven sent us to this endless voyage of space... but I do know that we're nowhere close to the Citadel." He then pushed a button. "Mr. Scott, how's the core doing?"

"She's doing well and ready for warp!"

"Good." He nodded and then turned his head to see the Code Geass crew, Aquarion Evol crew, the Radiant Garden crew, Larxene, Marluxia, Eirin, Reisen, Starlow and Dreambert. "You might want to hold on to something. This might get interesting." He said. "Mr. Sulu." He cued.

"Right." He nodded and pushed the lever, and thus, they took off into warp, wondering what that something could be.

* * *

 **Hehehe, don't worry... Sabrina will be saved soon.**

 **And I also have Sailor Chaos's death all figured out.**

 **Here's a hint: It involves Yukari.**


	19. The Battle on the Moon

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Sacred Moon (Kingdom Hearts II)**

They walked out of the portal while some of the Koopa Troop brought in the airships as they looked around, and to their surprise, they noticed that there was a total forest in front of their eyes. "That's odd… I don't remember a forest in the Moon Kingdom." Sailor Moon said while the other girls deactivated their HDD for the time being. "In fact, there was no forest at all in the Moon Kingdom."

"I have this feeling that Sailor Chaos put the forest here so she'd make it harder for us to reach her." Deadpool said. "Then again, that's what makes it so fun."

"Sometimes, I wonder if you escaped an insane asylum…" Ryuko admitted.

"Ha! They can't hold me!"

"Actually, I sometimes think that Nora escaped from one." Gray said.

Nora chuckled. "They can try, but I won't let 'em! Besides, I don't think a straight jacket can hold me!"

"Or me!" Deadpool said, as they both high fived.

"…Can we just get on with it?" Yang asked as they walked around the forest for a few minutes.

"Okay, I'm just dying to know. Who's Sailor Chaos anyway… and who was she before?" Sailor Moon wondered.

"Chaos was actually evil energy from long ago and possessed Sailor Galaxia, one of your foes from before." Jacob explained. "And from that day forward, whatever anger Galaxia had left, it morphed into a powerful Sailor Senshi known as Sailor Chaos."

"So it's Galaxia… but ten times more powerful?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Basically, yeah."

"So… Chaos Galaxia in a way." Gray spoke up.

"Or possibly a Heartless version of her." Cobra said.

"Technically, she's not a Heartless… but I can definitely see that." Jacob nodded. "Anyway, she caused a lot of havoc during that time until she became the fourth member of the Malevolent Seven."

"Hmm, I wonder where Teridax ranked?" Isaac wondered quietly.

"Her personal goal right now is to kill Sailor Moon and her friends, who she holds responsible for her defeat."

"So just the Sailor Senshi? Why does she have an interest in us?" Tucker wondered.

"To her, the rest of us are just annoying insects that she wants to get rid of before dealing with the Senshi." Jacob explained.

"So, basically… she's like a humongous flyswatter and we're going to get squashed by her if we don't rise up." Kakashi spoke up.

"Indeed. Let's do that before she slams it down on all of us." Jacob said as they kept walking, until suddenly, a black mist appeared in front of them.

"Oh, I don't like the looks of that." Ruby said.

"Brace yourselves, it's coming really fast!" Jacob exclaimed as they were all enveloped in the dark mist… and was suddenly taken away to different various locations of the Moon Kingdom.

* * *

Once the mist cleared, Sailor Moon looked around. "Where are we…?"

"Hello, Sailor Moon and the rest of you brats." A voice said as they turned to see a gorgeous woman approaching her.

"Queen Nehellenia?!" Sailor Saturn exclaimed in surprised.

"But… didn't Sailor Moon purify you?!" Sailor Neptune asked.

Queen Nehelenia giggled sadistically. "Purified? I don't seem to recall that." She smirked.

Sailor Moon clenched her fists. "If I can do it once… I can do it again if I have to!" She said as she looked at her team. "Come on guys, let's do this!"

 **BGM: Boss Battle 2 (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

 _Fight #1: Queen Nehelenia: Sailor Senshi, Ryuko, Satsuki, Chibusa, Outer Senshi, Team Kakashi and Hinata_

Naruto quickly formed the Rasengan and ran over to her while summoning the Shadow Clones to distract her as they all had the Rasengan ready as Nehellenia fired a dark wave, but only a few disappeared while the real Naruto hit her. "RASENGAN!"

Nehellenia smirked and kicked him away, seeming to shrug off the attack as Sasuke activated Chidori and ran over while she was dealing with Ryuko and Satsuki slashing her, then she got impaled by Sasuke's Chidori and then jumped back. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

"Is that all you got, dear boy?" She asked with a smirk, not really caring that she got hurt from the attack. "This is what you call an attack!" She said, sending waves of darkness at them, but they quickly recovered as she fired spiderlike threads at Ryuko and Satsuki, causing them to win as Kakashi ran over with Lightning Blade and Hinata using Twin Lions Fist.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars yelled.

"Venus Love, Megaton Shower!" Sailor Venus shouted.

"Flower Hurricane!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Sailor Mercury yelled.

Nehellenia growled. "You're a bunch of pests!" She exclaimed, firing waves of darkness but they kept getting back up as they kept attacking repeatedly until Sailor Moon had an idea and whispered in Sakura's ear.

"Heh, now that's a finale for sure." She smirked as Sailor Moon nodded as Sakura ran over to Nehellenia while Sailor Moon had another idea and whispered it to Satsuki and Ryuko as they nodded.

"Oh, what's this? You're willing to die so easily?" Nehellenia asked.

"I don't plan on it." Sakura said and then did a few hand signs. "Yin Seal: Release!" She exclaimed, as marking suddenly came out of her forehead and went all over her body.

"Oh, I see what's going on here…" Naruto smirked after throwing another Rasenshuriken.

"Senketsu Shippun!"

"Junketsu Shippun!"

The two sisters flew over as Sailor Moon readied herself and took off her tiara. "Moon… Tiara… ACTION!" She yelled and threw it, but Nehellenia ducked.

"You missed." She smirked.

"Oh, did I?"

Unaware of her, Satsuki slashed the tiara back, then Ryuko slashed it as they went back and forth until Satsuki slashed it down while Ryuko gave Sakura a boost and she jumped in the air… and when she was around the same height as the tiara…

"CHERRY BLOSSOM… IMPACT!" She screamed, punching it really hard as the tiara went straight down and went straight through Nehellenia, complete with sakura petals as Sakura landed next to her as Nehellenia screamed before exploding into light.

 **End BGM**

"That… was… amazing!" Chibiusa exclaimed.

"Nice, you just gave her a splitting headache!" Naruto chuckled.

"Ugh, leave the puns to Yang…" Sakura muttered, turning back to normal. "…Then again, her puns are horrible."

"How horrible…?" Sasuke asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Horrible enough that you want to tear off your ears. Seriously, that pun off with Pit was just a nightmare…" She sighed.

"So… did Nehellenia just explode into light?" Sailor Saturn wondered.

"I had a feeling this was nothing more than an imposter. I bet the real Nehellenia is still becoming the girl who she needed to be." Sailor Moon smiled, looking up into the sky. "I wonder how she's doing?"

* * *

 _Fight #2: Wyvern Kaijin - Tohka, Iris, Elfman, Gray, Freed, Bickslow, Bowser, Jr, Koopa Troop_

 **BGM: Mechanical Rhythm (Xenoblade Chronicles)**

Tohka gasped. "Shotaro?!"

"Wait, Shotaro as in your brother?!" Gray asked. "That thing is him?!"

"Yes!"

"How the hell did he get here?" Bickslow asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to punch the daylights out of him until he snaps out of it!" Bowser declared, cracking his knuckles.

"I just don't want to hurt him… but… I don't think we have a choice." Iris said.

The Wyvern Kaijin growled and proceeded to try and rip them apart, but they quickly dodged as Bowser breathed fire as Elfman went into his Beast Soul form and grabbed a hold of the Kaijin and threw him to the side.

"ICE MAKE: HAMMER!"

"Dark Ecriture: Pain!"

"Alright, babies! Baryon Formation!" Bickslow ordered as the dolls got in formation and fired a laser as the Wyvern Kaijin growled after being hit as he tried to go for Junior, but he pulled up the mask and turned into Shadow Mario and using an uppercut to knock him into the air and then General Guy had his Shy Guys fire Bullet Bills.

"I thought he'd be a bit stronger than this." Gray said as Kamek appeared next to them.

"I'm using a spell that causes him to be not quite himself in his fighting, which gives us an upper hand. Honestly, I wish I did this to that witch during one of our fights." Kamek said.

Gray sweatdropped. "I'll never understand this feud with you and Marisa."

The Wyvern Kaijin growled and proceeded to try and attack them, but he was a bit slower just like Kamek said as Bowser rolled into his shell and rammed into him, knocking him into a wall as Iris aimed her arrow at him, but she couldn't bring herself to release the arrow. "No… I can't…"

Gryphon pounded her fist into her palm, seeming to have an idea. "Shotaro… come back to us. This isn't you!"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Gray asked.

"Wait." Shadow Mario put his hand in front of him. "This might actually work."

"I agree." Kamek nodded.

 **End BGM**

"Shotaro… please, come back to all of us. We need you… I need you! We all need you to come back to us!" Iris said.

"Please… come back." Gryphon pleaded. "Remember all the fun times we had!"

"Mmm… nngh…" The Wyvern Kaijin growled as he started growling and roaring in frustration, putting his hands over his head and weakly looking at them. "I-Iris… T-Tohka…?!"

"Yes… it's us!" Iris said with a smile.

"It seems to be working." Shadow Mario said as he put the mask down and turning back into Bowser Junior.

"Oh dear, this is quite troublesome." A voice said and then suddenly, Shadow Moon landed in front of them.

Gray gasped. "YOU AGAIN?!" He yelled, getting in a fighting position.

"Hey, get out of our way before I roast you into oblivion!" Bowser threatened.

Shadow Moon chuckled. "I will not allow our experiment to be all for naught." He said.

"EXPERIMENT?! LIKE HELL HE IS!" Iris yelled, flying towards Shadow Moon. "HE'S ANYTHING BUT THAT!" She tried to strike him, but Shadow Moon blocked with his Satan Sabre and kicked her away.

"Oh, but he is." Shadow Moon said as he grabbed him. "The next time you see him, he will attack you mercilessly again." He said, throwing down a flash bomb and then disappeared.

"NO!" Iris yelled as Gryphon fell on her knees.

"No… we were so close…"

Gray growled. "Man, I hate that guy…"

"Alright, the next time I see him, I'm pounding him into the ground." Elfman said as the rest of them nodded, but Gryphon and Iris didn't seem to hear what they said.

"Tohka… don't cry yet… save those tears for when we save him." Iris said, fighting her own tears.

"R-right…" Gryphon sniffed.

* * *

 _Fight #3: Homura - Nagisa, Mami, Romeo, Hathor, Rose, Maria Jr, Light, Chell, Riku, Isaac, Team RWBY, Qrow, Horus, Professor Jacob_

"Homura?!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Hello, you two." Homura said. "…And the rest."

"Homura, I don't want to fight you… but you're leaving us with no choice." Mami said. "For what you put us through, it is unforgivable."

"Hmph, if you say so…" Homura said as she looked at Riku, Isaac, Rose and Maria Jr. "And about Sabrina… I am sorry."

Riku growled. "I swear… if you did anything to her while she went to deal with Sailor Chaos…"

"That is classified and only I know what happened to her."

Isaac transformed into his Darkspine Form. "Either way, I'm not liking the way you just said that… and either way, you're still going down for what you did."

"Yeah!" Rose nodded, going into her Fierce Deity Heart form and Maria Jr. going into her Skull Grinder Heart form as Light went into his Burst form, then Riku transformed as well.

"Come on, Horus, let's leave them be for now." Jacob suggested.

"Okay!" Horus nodded as the two went to a safe place as Mami and Nagisa transformed.

 **BGM: Absolute Configuration (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

"You're going to regret this." Homura said, getting ready to fight.

Mami ran over and pulled out a few pistols and shot her, but Homura quickly backflipped and quickly shot her back as Mami dodged it than Fierce Deity Heart flew over and slashed her repeatedly as Homura dodged the attacks and then got hit by Skull Grinder Heart's screaming, knocking her into a wall, then getting hit with Darkspine's Isaac fire attacks, then Chell landed behind Homura from a portal and then kicked her away where Blake shot her.

Homura quickly recovered and threw down a flashbang grenade to blind them as she ran straight for them and knocked them down… however, she was quickly punched away by Yang. "How… how could you see me like that?!" She asked as she was answered by Yang wearing her sunglasses.

"Sunglasses." She replied, as she took them off and shot her with her gauntlets, as Homura quickly avoided and tried to shoot her, but Weiss got in the way and formed an ice wall to protect Yang as Ruby ran over and used her Semblance to attack Homura several times until Homura had enough and whacked her in the head with the golf club and stuck a pipe bomb on her and detonated it, as she screamed and flew off, but Qrow caught her.

"I gotcha, kiddo." He said as he glared at Homura and ran over, jumping over and activating his scythe and proceeding to swing it at her several times, as she blocked with the golf club several times before getting shot in the shoulder with Twilight Knight's Sniper Rifle before running over and getting ready to summon a Keyblade until Homura took out a Howa Type 89, forcing him to put it away and dodge the bullets until he got close enough and pulled out the Railgun.

"What the…?!" Homura asked before getting hit with the Railgun, blasting her away and then Mami got in position.

"Tiro Finale!"

"Agh!" Homura growled before smirking and then pulling out a detonator and pressed it as some cleverly hidden C-4 Bombs were underneath them and exploded, causing severe damage to them all.

"Dammit…!" Darkspine Isaac winced.

"I told you that you'd regret it." She said and got ready to pull out a gun, but then a spear landed in front of her as her eyes widened, and then Kyoko came down on top of the spear as she swung around and kicked Homura.

"Kyoko! You followed us?" Mami asked.

"I had a feeling that she'd cause trouble again." Kyoko said. "Needless to say, I don't know what she did to Sabrina, but I ain't liking it!" She said. "As for you, you need to start explaining what the hell you did to us!"

Homura got up. "You got your memories back too… well too bad, because I am going to make sure you will head back to my world where you will stay quiet!" She said.

"You're not seriously going to-"

"That's right… I am!" She said, interrupting Darkspine Isaac.

"Oh hell no! I ain't go through that again!" Kyoko said.

"Goodbye, Kyoko, Mami and Nagisa." She said, but before she could do anything, a Ki Blast hit her in the head. "AGH!"

"Gee, you sure did a good job on that." A voice said as they all looked up to see Lord Beerus and Whis landing on the ground. "Color me impressed that you rewrote their memories again… oh wait, you didn't."

"You again…" Homura growled.

"Now… let's resume where we left off, shall we?" Lord Beerus smirked as Homura growled.

"One of these days… I will get my chance!" She said, throwing down a flash grenade and disappearing.

"Hmph, I was hoping I'd have a rematch with her." Lord Beerus said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Weiss asked while the Wielders used Curaga on everyone.

"I had a feeling that she'd show up again as soon as you got to this kingdom, so Whis and I decided to come to this world to put a stop to her, and not a moment too soon to be exact."

"It's a good thing we came." Whis smiled.

"Yes… now, Whis… would you be so kind as to find the others so we can finish Sailor Chaos off?"

"Yes." Whis nodded. "Oh, and by the way, a certain woman snuck out of the Citadel to… pay some respects for our dear Chaos." He said. "Now, time to find our friends."

"While you do that, I'll look for Sabrina." Twilight Knight said, activating his HUD, and unaware of any of them, a bullet was shot and when it hit his helmet, a small chip was placed and then he saw that Sabrina was at the Citadel, seeing low health on her.

"That'll do it." Homura whispered before flying off back to the Malevolent Seven HQ.

"…She's at the Citadel." He said.

"Why would mom be there?" Isaac wondered.

"If I had to guess, Chaos seriously injured her and she's resting over there and healing up, recharging as well." He said and deactivated his armor, clenching his fists. "Once we get to Chaos, I'm going to seriously take her down."

"Same here." Isaac nodded. "Possibly give her the same injuries like what she gave to mom."

* * *

 _Fight #4: Kairi Clone - Kairi, Sora, Flare, Flame, Tristina, Terra, Aria, Samus, Abigail, Youske, Flash, Colette, Disney Girls Summon gems (And Mushu)_

"Wh-what the hell…" Flare whispered as they all saw a clone of Kairi, but she looked different as she was wearing a shadowy version of the Sailor Senshi's outfit, complete with a dark version of Destiny's Embrace.

"Is this some sort of evil clone… like Sabrina's?" Sora asked.

Kairi clenched her fists. "This one is a complete mockery of who I am…" She said, closing her eyes and going into her Goddess of Heart form.

"Don't worry, Kairi, we'll take down this clone together. No one should be cloned." Samus said, activating her armor as they got ready to fight.

 **BGM: Hiroari Shoots a Strange Bird ~ Till When? (Touhou: Concealed the Conclusion)**

Sora ran over and slashed Kairi's evil clone, but she blocked it and then kicked him away and used Firaga, but he used Reflega as Merida shot a few arrows and Elsa launching icicles at her.

"Explosive Fireworks!" Kairi exclaimed, hitting her and then Flare and Tristina went into their HDD forms and flew over and slashed her repeatedly, then Primal Heart unleashed a stream of fire, but the clone rolled out of the way and slashed the two of them, and then dodged Kairi's Mega Laser but got hit by Abigail's and Samus' missiles, then getting hit with Youske's electricity as he then ran over and kicked her in the gut and backflipped, where Flame used Mach Tornado.

Evil Kairi ran over and attacked them all, but then Aria used Magnega to pull her close and then went into her HDD and used White Dragon's Iron Fist to punch her right in the gut, but as she did, Evil Kairi went from a pained look to a smirk and did a backflip while also axe kicking her, then got hit by Terra's Zantetsuken who was also in his armor, but she recovered and ran over to Kairi, but then Colette got in the way and used a powerful uppercut to deal a lot of damage and then Flash was behind her and slashed her away.

Kairi closed her eyes as the three Keyblades behind her slashed her repeatedly before they went back into place as she then swung her staff around, firing various Danmaku and even throwing in a few lasers in the mix.

Evil Kairi shook it off and used Curaga, then using Thundaga and then Sora ran over and used Blizzaga Pursuit and Sonic Blade as Terra, Fairy Heart and Hoopa Heart used Ragnarock, and then to finish it off, Primal Heart used Precipice Blades.

"Someone cover me." Kairi ordered, taking off her tiara.

"You got it!" Flash nodded as they ran to distract Evil Kairi as she quickly slashes them and attacking them, but they keep getting back up until Fairy Heart used Iron Dragon's Club to knock her into the air.

"Now!" Fairy Heart ordered.

"Moon… Tiara… ACTION!" She yelled, throwing the tiara and it went right through the evil clone, as it disappeared into nothingness.

 **End BGM**

"Well, that was pretty… interesting." Hoopa Heart said as she turned back to normal.

"It's weird, first we saw an evil clone of Sabrina, and now we see an evil clone of Kairi." Flame said. "Something doesn't add up."

"Hmm… maybe it does… but I can't quite put my finger on it." Aria spoke.

Kairi turned back to normal. "Even so… it's pretty much over for her."

"Yeah, but I wonder who made that clone." Sora wondered.

* * *

 _Fight #5: Namine Clone - Namine, Roxas, TF2 Mercenaries, Julia, Sarah, Ven, Neo, Nan, Xarina, Demyx, Crime Sorcière_

"Namine… why are we seeing you in front of us?" Roxas asked. "And why is she wearing a Sailor Senshi outfit with the same dark Keyblade?"

"I have no idea… but it's making me angry just looking at it." Namine growled.

"I blame Merasmus for this!" Soldier exclaimed.

"Forget about that wizard; let's just focus on destroying on destroying my doppelganger." Namine said.

 **BGM: Locked Girl ~ The Girl's Secret Room (Touhou: Concealed the Conclusion)**

Julia transformed into Hyrule Heart before transforming into Next Hyrule, then Sarah transformed into her Satana Soul form while Nan aimed his Metal Arm and fired plasma shots at her, as she quickly gracefully dodged them and then matrix dodged Scout's baseball before catching it as it went above her head.

"WHAT?!" Scout yelled as the Namine clone threw it back, but Neo got in the way and swung her umbrella, hitting it hard enough to smack her right in the head. "Um… home freakin' run?" Scout shrugged.

"Dance Water Dance!" Demyx exclaimed, launching a huge wave at her while Xarina went into her Burst form and then used a Thunderbolt attack as Nan ran over and then slashed Evil Namine several times as she blocked it repeatedly before kicking him away before her leg was pulled in by a whip and Next Hyrule didn't look so happy.

"I'll show you what it's like to kick my boy." She said, calling in some see-through wall that Lana sometimes makes and then flew up and then fired electricity while Sarah launched dark lasers until the walls broke.

The Namine clone shook it off and ran forward until Racer appeared behind her and kicked her to the side. "Cost 40: Shamsiel!" Angel said as she was then blinded by the bright light energy that still harmed her but she opened her eyes… at possibly the wrong time.

"POISON DRAGON'S ROAR!"

The evil clone was struck and was knocked in the air, and was also poisoned… then got blasted by cannonballs from Demoman's Loose Cannon as Evil Namine recovered and ran forward, dodging the Sniper's arrows and the incoming fire as Evil Namine quickly proceeded to deal a lot of damage… until she heard something that got her curious.

"I am fully charged!"

"Charge now, Doktor!"

As Heavy was ubercharged, he tossed Natasha away and did a little 'come at me' taunt as Evil Namine proceeded to slash him repeatedly, but he didn't even flinch as he smirked and grabbed a hold of her.

"Little little girl. You are so tiny!" He smirked and then slammed her into the ground where Pyro cooked her alive, then Soldier placed a grenade on her and jumped back as it exploded, but to their amazement, she was still alive… barely as she stood up and withstood the Thunderbolts that Xarina was giving her, then Roxas slashed her several times before disarming her.

"Now!"

Namine ran over and used Zantetsuken, as her clone's eyes widened before falling to the ground and then disappearing.

 **End BGM**

"Your magic is weak, wizard! We totally owned that girl!" Soldier declared, not even realizing that Merasmus isn't a part of this.

"…Should we tell him?" Nan asked.

"Oh, let him be. You know how he gets." Next Hyrule smiled.

Scout walked over and picked up his baseball that was dropped. "Thanks." He said to Neo as she nodded with a smile.

"Hmm… who would go out of their way to mimic me?" Namine wondered.

"I don't know, but one thing's for sure… there's only one you." Roxas said.

"Yeah… you're right." She smiled.

* * *

 _Fight #6 – Xion Clone: Xion, Vanitus, Kai, Blood Gulch Crew, Team JNPR, Emerald, Orga, Rufus, Peach, Vito_

"Two Xions?! I must be going crazy!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Hey, I bet we can make 'em kiss! Bow chicka bow wow!" Tucker said, causing Xion to glare at him. "What?"

"You might want to shut up for like… forever." Grif said.

"Why is she wearing a Sailor Senshi uniform and having a dark Keyblade?" Ren asked.

"I don't know… but it's pissing me off." Xion growled.

Evil Xion said nothing, but snapped her fingers as they saw darkness behind her and out came a more powerful Ruler of the Sky. "Huh… didn't know it was duck season." Sarge said.

"Does that look ANYTHING like a duck?!" Grif asked.

"Well, it's got a beak, doesn't it?"

Then, adding on to the surprise, Evil Xion summoned forth a rather… red Gyarados.

"A Pokemon fight, eh?" Vanitas asked. "Xion."

"Yeah, I know." Xion nodded as they pulled out Pokeballs that Jacob gave them and they called forth their Pokemon. Vanitas had a Cacnea, Zangoose, Serviper, and Croagunk while Xion had Lopunny, a Ditto and a Venipede.

"Hey, let me join in on the action!" Kai said, calling forth her Pokemon before realizing that Vanitas had a Zangoose and a Serviper. "Dad… you do realize that-"

"I know." He said as the two Pokemon were already glaring at each other.

"Croa!" Croagunk got between them.

"Alright, you guys deal with the Gyarados, I'll deal with that good for nothing Ruler of the Sky." Kai said, transforming into Unversed Heart and flying in the air, but then Vanitas decided to join her by getting on two Archravens.

"Got room for two?" He asked.

"Hell yeah!" She nodded as they got ready to fight, while waaaay down below, Xion glared at her opponent while the Pokemon were dealing with the Gyarados.

"I'll make you pay… for copying my look… you good for nothing puppet!" She said, summoning her Keyblade as the rest got ready to fight.

 **BGM: Plastic Mind (Touhou: Concealed the Conclusion)**

Xion ran over and her clone ran as well as both of them jumped forward and slashed each other numerous times before the clone did a spinning kick to knock her away, as the Blood Gulch Gang proceeded to shoot her, but she dodged all the bullets until Grif decided to bring out the Brute Shot and shot her, which was a direct hit and knocking her away.

Peach absorbed a Fire Flower and launched fireballs but the evil clone avoided it as Nora transformed her hammer to its good ol' Grenade Launcher. "Hey Orga, I need a power boost!"

"Got it!" He nodded, firing dark lightning at her as she smirked and then fired the Grenade Launcher as the evil clone was busy dealing with Vito… and then she heard something as she saw the grenades as she tried to move but Xion used a simple Stop spell on her and smirked right when the grenades hit and the time resumed, as she was sent flying and Rufus aimed at her.

"Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon!"

The evil clone fell to the ground where Rufus got in a stance and smirked. "Memory-Make: Karma of the Burning Land!" He said as the evil clone landed into the flames as she tried to escape but then saw that the fire was never ending.

But what she didn't know is that Emerald was using her Semblence to mess with her mind as Evil Xion was thinking that she was still in the fiery field and she was seeing absolutely nobody. "Okay, go!" Emerald said as Pyrrha threw her spear at her to pierce her heart and then nodded at Xion who ran over and used Sonic Blade before jumping back, then slashing through her again to finish the job as she disappeared while Ruler of the Sky landed and disappeared.

 **End BGM**

"And that is done." Vanitas said as he noticed the Shiny Gyarados falling to the ground in defeat as he threw a Pokeball at it to catch it… and three shakes and a click later, he caught it. "Nice."

"…I'm actually jealous." Unversed Heart said as Vanitas chuckled while watching a Charizard turning back into a Ditto.

"Cacnea!" Cacnea cried and hugged Vanitas.

"AGH! That… hurts…!" Vanitas exclaimed.

"Aww, he loves you!" Unversed Heart giggled.

"I know, but he's a cactus for crying out loud…!" Vanitas said as everyone but Xion laughed, for she was wondering… who in the right mind would copy her?

* * *

 _Fight #7: Aqua Clone - Aqua, Lea, Maria, Team CFVY , Locus, Emily Grey, Kimball, Junior, Sister, Palomo, Daisy, Paolo_

"Someone… copied me…?!" Aqua exclaimed.

"Yeah, and slapped on a Sailor Senshi outfit and turned your Keyblade dark." Lea said.

Maria growled and turned into Blue Heart. "I'll destroy this thing… no one copies my mother!"

"I'm so with you there!" Lea said.

"Two Aquas… I find that rather hot!" Sister exclaimed.

"…Oh brother…" Locus muttered.

 **BGM: I'm the One (RWBY)**

"Alright, let's kick this up a notch!" Aqua said, throwing some Pokeballs with Lea as Blue Heart did the same thing as Aqua had a Slowbrow, Ducklett and Politoed while Lea had a Charizard, Growlithe and Litleo.

"Let's do this!" Daisy said as Paolo called up the Crystal Stars and powered them up as they proceeded to fight her as Aqua ran over and slashed her while Lea threw his chakrams and Blue Heart fired some missiles.

The Aqua clone slashed Aqua as they both glared at each other but Coco proceeded to shoot her as the Evil Aqua ran around to avoid it but then Daisy frontflipped and kicked her, then sweep kicking her as Paolo used Art Attack to deal serious damage, but the Aqua clone recovered and tried to slash her, but Velvet ran over and used her semblance, using Aqua's Keyblade and used a powerful Thundaga attack to knock her down, then Yatsuhashi jumped over and slashed down, knocking her away as the Charizard used Fire Fang.

As the Aqua Clone recovered, she proceeded to try and use Curaga, but Blue Heart used Magnega to pull the Keyblade away and smirked as she went into dual wielding and then Fox punched her straight into a wall, and then Aqua used Magnega while Sister, Palomo, Junior, Kimbal, Locus and Emily were shooting her and then Aqua stabbed her with both Keyblades, instantly killing her as she disappeared along with the Keyblade.

 **End BGM**

Lea whistled. "Feisty!"

"Now I know where I got my feistiness from… besides you."

"Me? Feisty? Never."

"Have you met you?" Aqua asked as they all laughed and then Whis appeared.

"Ah, I found you. Come on, let's regroup with the others so we can all face Sailor Chaos together."

"Right." Aqua nodded as they all took off and meeting up with Worldwalker's gang (Consisting of Buru, Icarus, Worldwalker, Hikari, Reiji, Alex, Marisa, Reimu and Dante by the way) who weren't doing so hot as Sailor Chaos was in front of them with her sword out.

"Oh please, is that the best you got?" Sailor Chaos challenged and then they all saw Danmaku being thrown.

"Reimu… you don't think that's…"

"Yep… it is." Reimu nodded.

"Who dares?!" Sailor Chaos asked.

"You went to all of that trouble to call me a hag… and now I will be returning the favor." A voice said as they saw Yukari approaching them. "Hello… Chaos Galaxia."

"Well well well, if it isn't the gap hag. Did you like my present for you when you returned to the Citadel?" Chaos smirked.

"No, no I didn't, you snot nosed excuse of a Sailor Senshi. You're the ultimate Sailor Senshi? I didn't realize garbage could be one."

"Garbage? I happen to be the most beautiful Senshi out of them all! At least I don't have to use boundaries to keep my skin beautiful. I mean… you're HOW old? You should be skin and bones at this point!"

"Hmph, at least I didn't stick my face into a blender and turned it on for a million times until THAT face was the outcome!"

"H-how dare you! At least I have a pretty face while you're stuck with a stupid god for a husband!"

"Leave Hades out of this… you Harley Quinn reject!"

"Wh-what'd you call me?!"

"You heard me!"

Chaos growled, gripping her sword tightly. "How dare you… you dare to call ME… Chaos Galaxia… some stupid clown faced woman who likes being beat up by some other clown?!"

"At least Harley Quinn is prettier than you." Yukari smirked.

Sailor Chaos screamed in rage. "THAT IS IT! YOU WILL SOON REALIZE THAT I, CHAOS GALAXIA, THE FOURTH MEMBER OF THE MALEVOLENT SEVEN, WILL NOT BE COMPARED TO SOME LOW-LIFE CLOWN GIRL! I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT IT'S LIKE TO MESS WITH THE MALEVOLENT SEVEN!"

"Then show me what you got… in fact, why don't you show all of us your true potential? I'm dying to see it." Yukari challenged.

"With pleasure… grandma!" Sailor Chaos said as she gripped her sword tightly, then seeing Sailor Moon going into her Eternal Sailor Moon form. "Don't think for a minute that will work on me!"

"We can sure try." Sailor Moon said.

Chaos growled. "Alright… EN GARDE!" She yelled as everyone got ready.

 **BGM: U.N. Owen Was Her? (Touhou: Concealed the Conclusion)**

Sailor Chaos flew up in the air and then flew down, proceeding to slash all of them but then Isaac got in the way and blocked her attacks as she then kicked him in the gut but then Isaac recovered and then used Sonic Blade to knock her away.

Kairi, Namine, Aqua and Xion ran to her and slashed her as she blocked their attacks then noticed in the corner of her eye that Gray was firing several ice arrows with Merida as she quickly kicked them away and then took out a whip and whipped them away.

She then flew over and went for Chell specifically but then Demoman got in the way and had the Half-Zatoichi out and slashed her as they both clashed several times until he got a good enough hit to knock her back, as she then was bombarded with bullets (flames and needles in Pyro's and Medic's case) from the Mercenaries and the Blood Gulch Crew as she proceeded to use a wave of darkness to knock them down.

Reimu flew over to her and kicked her in the air. "Yin-Yang Orb!" She exclaimed, firing Yin-Yang Orbs all around her but Sailor Chaos slashed them all back, until she felt something pressed against her back as her eyes widened.

"MASTER SPARK!" Marisa yelled, hitting her at point-blank range, but to her shock, she simply dusted it off as if it were nothing. "WHAT?!"

"Hmph, charming." Sailor Chaos said, firing a dark laser to knock her down and then got hit by Dante's bullets as she then flew down to deal with him, but Dante put his guns away and took out a sword and blocked her attacks before she managed to disarm him and impaled him. "Gotcha…" She smirked.

Dante smirked and then pulled out his gun, aiming directly at her head as her eyes widened. "I beg to differ." He said. "Jackpot!" He exclaimed, shooting her as she cried out in pain and removed her sword from his gut as he then kicked her away.

"Galactica Inflation!" She exclaimed, as the ground below Emerald, Rufus, Orga and Meredy started crackling with electricity as they cried out in pain as Jellal got in a stance.

"Altairis!" Jellal exclaimed as Cobra jumped into the air and went straight for Sailor Chaos.

"POISON DRAGON'S TWIN FANG!"

Sailor Chaos quickly jumped back from it and was suddenly struck by Precipice Blades from Primal Heart as Fairy Heart flew over. "LIGHTNING DRAGON'S BREAKDOWN FIST!" She yelled, punching her hard enough and was sent flying where the Sailor Senshi and the Keyblade Wielders proceeded to beat the living crap out of her.

"ENOUGH!" She yelled, punching the ground to form a shockwave to knock them back and avoided Alex's Frost Strike as she noticed Buru, Icarus, Reiji and Hikari ready to deal the final blow to her. "NOT A CHANCE!" She smirked and used Galactia Super String to knock them into a wall as she flew over and slashed them down before sending them away.

"You think… this is enough to… stop us…?!" Icarus asked, firing arrows but Sailor Chaos wasn't having it as she dodged the arrow and slashed them repeatedly… riiiight when she stabbed Buru in the gut.

"Why yes, this is perfect. And now… I will have you watch your girlfriend die a most horrible death." She said, getting ready to deal the final blow but then suddenly Yukari grabbed her.

"You bitch… how dare you nearly kill my daughter…" She growled and proceeded to snap her arm, as they all heard the sound of her arm being broken as she screamed in agony, then she grabbed the sword and impaled her gut.

 **End BGM**

"Y-You… you…" Sailor Chaos looked at her painfully.

"I'm not done with you yet." She said as she opened up a gap.

 **BGM: Rage of Sparta (God of War III)**

"In you go!" She said, throwing her in there and closing the gap behind her while Deadpool pulled up a video screen.

"Let's watch the mayhem, shall we?"

* * *

 _With Yukari…_

Yukari walked out of the gap as Sailor Chaos looked up to see that she was in the Mortal Kombat world. "Is this…?!"

"Your tomb." She said as she noticed Sub-Zero and Scorpion looking at them with interest. "Help me kill her."

The two noticed as Scorpion threw his spear, impaling her in the chest. "GET OVER HERE!" He yelled, pulling her close and then grabbed her by the shoulders as Sub-Zero proceeded to freeze her as she screamed and then Scorpion threw her down and got on top of her as he proceeded to tear off her legs… and then proceeding to tear off her wings in the process as she was screaming in pain.

Sailor Chaos was then dropped as she tried to crawl to safety with her good arm but was bombarded with Yukari's Danmaku. "N-No...! Not like this...!" She growled.

"You signed your death warrant when you called me a hag and nearly killing my daughter." She said. "Your fate is sealed."

"Just try something! Anything! I'll survive it!"

"Anything? Okay… I want you to meet a certain train." She said as she opened up a gap in front of her. "Say hello to the Bullet Train." She smirked as they heard a train whistle.

"Son of a-"

"Goodbye, Harley Quinn reject." She said as the Bullet Train came out and ran Sailor Chaos over, as blood was splattered everywhere, as some got on Yukari's cheek. "Hmph." She said, wiping her cheek.

 **YUKARI YAKUMO WINS!**

 **FATALITY!**

 **End BGM**

Yukari made a gap and walked away while waving goodbye to Scorpion and Sub-Zero and walked back into the world.

"You know, when I pictured her death, I wasn't going for a Mortal Kombat fatality." Nan said.

"Either way, it's done." Yukari said, seeing Medic healing Buru's wounds as Buru then hugged her mother tightly as the whole area shined brightly… and they saw that the Moon Kingdom changed back to its normal state.

"Ah, now this is what I like to see!" Sailor Moon said as the Sailor Senshi went back to their civilian forms.

"Peace at last…" Ami said.

"And only five more members to go." Jacob said as Yukari opened a gap back to the Citadel and Riku ran right on in as the others walked out.

"Sabrina!" Riku called out. "Sabrina, where are you?"

"Sabrina?" Natsu walked over to him. "We haven't seen her since she went to deal with Chaos."

"You mean… she isn't here at all… not recovering or anything?!" He asked.

"No, she didn't appear and go to the Medical room to recharge." Mavis said. "If she did come here really wounded, than she'd be recovering."

Erza folded her arms and had a grim look on her face. "I hate to say this… but something probably happened to her."

Everyone's eyes widened in horror, as Homura's words echoed in Riku's mind.

 _"About Sabrina… I am sorry."_

"No…" Tears swelled in Riku's eyes as he quickly ran back to the world he was just in, fearing the worst but he couldn't find her anywhere.

He stopped running as tears were running down his cheeks as he fell on his knees near the shrine and looked at the sky. "SABRINA!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the cold dark depths of space…_

All was calm in the Pelican with Hina's group, everyone was busy doing their own thing.

Buck taking over for Chief by flying the Pelican.

Chief taking a nap.

Locke reading a book.

Arbiter leaning on a wall.

Souji was busy manipulating the electricity in his hands...

And Hina was busy playing Smash Bros on her 3DS...and by playing Smash Bros, I mean playing Smash Run.

The last world they visited was Destiny Islands and just like all the worlds they visited, they were destroyed.

"This Corrin girl is quite fascinating." Sheila whispered.

 _Heh, she ain't got nothing on Bayonetta._ Tex chuckled.

"So true."

Hina chuckled. It was good to have actual voices in her head (Well, eye, in Sheila's case) that she can talk to when no one else was in the mood for talking.

Still, there was this nagging feeling that they'd probably never see their friends again, but Hina would always ignore that. She knew they were somewhere around the universe, but they weren't in any of the worlds they visited.

Still, she was busy beating up some fools that got in her way in Smash Run... unless one of the fools happened to be an Orne or a Clubberskull when she's at high health, then she'd get the hell out of there.

Sheila and Tex were enjoying watching Hina play Smash Bros since there was nothing else to do in the Pelican.

At this moment, her eyes started getting heavy, so she decided to put the 3DS away, got in a comfortable position... which said position was resting her head on Souji's lap and fell asleep.

Souji chuckled as he gently caressed her hair and closed his eyes as well, smiling a little in the process.

* * *

 _A few minutes later... in the Dreamworld..._

Hina panted, resting her knees on the ground and the palms of her hands were firmly planted on the ground and then she weakly got up to see that a certain Freelancer approached her, cracking his knuckles as she weakly got up, wiping the blood from her mouth and pulled her fists up. "Is that the best you got, Meta? I can go a few more rounds." She panted.

Meta growled, running over and punching her but she blocked and kicked him in the chest and used an uppercut, but she was getting wobbly in the process, looking very tired. "I can do this all day."

Meta clenched his fists and decided to up the ante of the fight... by bringing out the Brute Shot.

Hina's eyes widened as her breath quickened by this, putting her hand over her cybernetic eye, looking very scared. "Hina? What's wrong?" Sheila asked.

 _"Dammit! She's having a panic attack over that Brute Shot!"_ Tex cursed. _"Hina! Let me take over! HINA!"_

Hina couldn't hear her as tears were streaming down her cheek, and she was backing away slowly. "No... no...! S-stay away!"

Meta growled, as if he were chuckling. Oh, how his prey cowered in fear over the Brute Shot. It gave him such joy! It was such a thrill!

 _"HINA!"_

"STAY BACK!" She screamed, looking completely terrified and looking she was having a full blown panic attack, but every step he took with the Brute Shot inching closer, it made her shriek in terror and then when he was in range, he grabbed her by the neck and very slowly, the blade of the Brute Shot touched her chest. "No... please don't...!"

Meta smirked behind his mask and then he pulled back his Brute Shot and quickly impaled her chest.

* * *

"AAAAH!" Hina screamed and sat up, panting heavily and looked at her surroundings.

Walls.

Seats.

Souji.

Arbiter.

A sleeping Chief.

Locke.

The entire interior of the Pelican.

Back in the real world!

"Oh, thank god..." She sighed and lay back on Souji's lap, looking at the ceiling.

"Nightmare?" Souji asked.

"Yeah..."

"What was it?"

Hina sighed, not wanting to tell her fiancé but his eyes begged her to tell her, and so she told him everything as Locke and Arbiter heard the story as well.

Unbeknownst to them all, Chief woke up to the sound of Hina screaming and heard it too, as thoughts were racing through his head.

"It was just a nightmare. Nothing to worry about." Locke said. "Besides, Meta's dead so there's nothing to worry about."

 _I wonder if she's afraid of that Brute Shot?_ Chief wondered, still pretending to be asleep as his mind was racing, looking for answers as to why Hina looked completely bothered all of a sudden.

Hina sighed. "I just hope it was nothing more than a nightmare."

"It was. Don't worry about it." Souji said, kissing her forehead and then the door to the cockpit opened up to reveal Buck.

"Well, I got good news and some bad news."

"What's the bad news?" Locke asked.

"I still haven't found the Citadel."

"Of course… and the good news?"

"I finally found someone on the radar… and by my guess; it's anything but space debris." Buck said as they pulled up close to some ice covered thing. "It's really encased in ice, but my guess… it's not an entire popsicle yet."

"Let's take a look." Chief said as he got up as they backed up the Pelican and opened up the hatch as they held their breath while Hina was in her Next Halo form and picked it up and used her jetpack to fly back and then Buck closed the hatch.

"Okay, who is this?" Buck wondered.

"I don't know… but she looks so familiar." Next Halo said, turning back to normal and then noticed a picture in the arms as she gently took it off. "This picture… it has a photo of Riku, Isaac, Rose, Minene… Sabrina…"

She blinked and looked at Sabrina in the picture then at Nightmare Spawn, then back at the picture, and then gasped. "This is Sabrina!"

"What?!" Souji asked. "Why would she be out in space?!"

"I don't know… but she's ice cold…" She said as she felt for a heartbeat. "…Her pulse is very low." She said and then opened her eyes a little, seeing no color in her pupils as she closed them. "…Chief, do you think she's in some sort of Cryosleep?"

"Considering she's been in space for so long… and the fact that space is very cold, I would imagine so." He said as they heard something as Buck went over to take a look on the monitor.

"Guys… something's quickly approaching us!" He said and then they turned the ship around… to see the USS Enterprise coming out of warp and parked just in front of the Pelican.

* * *

 _In the Enterprise…_

"Who's in the Pelican?" Lelouch wondered as Sulu pressed a button and scanned it.

"It's Master Chief and his group… but there's an unidentifiable person in there and the pulse is very low." Sulu said.

"Let's bring her in." Kirk requested and then pressed a button. "Hey, who's in there with you?"

"Sabrina." Hina said as their eyes widened.

"Okay, come in the loading dock as we can have a look at her." He said as Buck pulled the Pelican into the Enterprise as they soon put Nightmare Spawn on the bed in the infirmary.

"We found her like this." Arbiter said.

"Dear god…" Bones whispered as they all took a look at her and felt her pulse. "We need to thaw her out." He said as they warmed up the temperature a little as the ice melted off of her body and then Nightmare Spawn suddenly turned back into her human form, but Sabrina still didn't wake up as Eirin looked for her internal temperature and her heart nearly stopped.

"She's in… some ice cold coma…"

Bones looked at this with a grim face. "I have a feeling… that she won't be waking up any time soon." He said and then reported this to Kirk.

Kirk sighed. "Figures… this is just great..." He muttered as they all stood there in silence, wondering what to do while Sabrina was still in the infirmary but Hina was in her own thoughts, thinking about that nightmare and wondering if it was just a dream… or some kind of premonition.

As they were all in silence, a small beeping was heard as Sulu took a look. "Captain… we have the Citadel on radar!"

Their eyes widened. "We finally have it on radar?!" Kirk asked.

"Yes… and it's several light years away, of course."

"Take us there. I'm sure the infirmary over there will do something to wake Sabrina up." He hoped as they went into Warp once again.

 _Later…_

Cold…

That's all Sabrina could feel.

She couldn't feel warm… and she felt really alone too… and adding on to the fact that she can't wake up… she is in a very cold coma.

But… she could barely make out something… but it was so faint that she couldn't understand… but outside of her hearing, Riku was basically hysterical.

"She's in a WHAT?!"

"You heard right. She's in a coma... and it'll take some kind of miracle for her to wake up... but there's a 1% chance that she'll wake up."

"Mommy!"

"Dear god, you gotta wake her up!"

"She's cold, but the good news is... she's still alive."

"I DON'T CARE IF SHE'S COLD... I WANT MY WIFE TO WAKE UP!"

"And we're doing all we can... but no matter what we do... she just won't wake up. Like I said... it'll take a damn miracle for her to wake up."

There was some sobbing. "Mommy... please... wake up!"

"I've seen her go through worse! I know she'll wake up!"

"Aria... there's nothing we can do..."

"Can't we just warm her up?"

"We tried that, but she's still cold. She's not going to wake up... I guarantee it."

 **Hallelujah!**

"I know, I know, I know that Sabrina will wake up! She's a tough girl and I know-"

"Mako... I don't think this 'hallelujah' moment will work..."

"Oh, what do you know, Ryuko?!"

"She's so peaceful in her sleep... can't we just wake her up?"

"I think she will never wake up from this."

"I don't care... I'll be by her side... and I don't care what you'll say. I'll be with her no matter what!"

"You really love your wife that much even though she most likely will never wake up?"

"That's a true man right there!"

"AAARGH! I'LL JUST WARM HER UP!"

"AAAH! NATSU, DON'T! YOU'LL JUST BURN HER ALIVE!"

"COME BACK FROM THE DEAD... COME ON... WAKE UP! WAKE UP! FIRE DRAGON'S... Fire Dragon's… F-Fire… D-Dragon's…"

"Natsu...! Are you crying...?"

"N-No... m-m-maybe…"

"Mommy... wake up..."

"Sabrina… please… wake up… for me…"

Silence.

* * *

 **BGM: Moonbow (Sailor Moon Crystal)**

The ending begins with by showing Sabrina walking along a grassy field.

 _Te o tsunagou_

It then shows an image of Riku above her head while she's walking.

 _Umi ni yukou yo_

We then see several images above her ahead of her and Riku spending time together including one with them looking at each other on their wedding day.

 _Futari dake_

The images disappear and we then see a child version of Isaac taking a piggyback ride on her back with Riku watching.

 _Setsunakunaru yo ne_

We see Sabrina hugging Minene as it looks like Minene's crying as Sabrina is consoling her.

 _Joukuu ni wa_

We then see Minene asking Yuno something as she looks at her in surprise.

 _Gekkou ga mieru ne_

It then sees Yuno tearing up and then she walks forward and hugs Sabrina and Riku as they both hug her while Isaac and Minene smile at this.

 _Sayonara_

We then see a brief moment of a tear running down Sabrina's cheek.

 _Zettai nakanai yo_

It then shows an image of Sabrina pregnant with Rose as her hand is on her belly with a smile.

 _Nuukaikaze_

We then see the birth of Rose as Sabrina has a huge smile on her face.

 _Tsuburesou na yume_

It then shows Sabrina cradling a little Rose as her eyes are closed.

 _Hoshi furu you ni_

We then see Isaac tickling Rose along with Sabrina as she's laughing hysterically.

 _Awa ni nari tokete_

We see Rose resting her head on Sabrina's shoulder while she's carrying her to bed.

 _Sekai ga fukai nemuai ni tsuitemo_

We then see images of Maria Jr, Saki, Satoru, Kimomaru, Professor Jacob, Deadpool, and Mata Nui as they're doing various poses.

 _Utaitsudzuketeyuku_

Sabrina sees something as she smiles and picks up the pace before running.

 _Kitto mata aeru ne_

We then see her family in front of her as she then suddenly tackles Riku to the ground as everyone looks at her in surprise before laughing.

While the ending ends, Sabrina and Riku lovingly look each other in the eyes and they both share a kiss.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _A few weeks later…_

It's been a few weeks and Sabrina was still in the coma.

Riku never left her side.

Everyone brought flowers for Sabrina.

Day by day, everyone thought that she would never wake up.

But not Riku...

He knew that one day, his wife would awaken out of her comatose state.

Rose, Isaac, Maria Jr., Sora, Kairi, Flare, Minene, Yuno… basically her entire family along with Aria, Xarina, Sarah, Natsu, Latias, Mavis, Emerald and Neo believed that she'd wake up someday too...

They were determined that she'd wake up.

"How's she feeling?" Sarah asked.

"Still cold..." Riku quietly said.

"AAAARGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Natsu yelled and then his hands burst into flames, placing his hands on her belly. "Come on, woman! Wake up! WAKE UP!"

"Natsu! That's not going to work!" Latias said.

"WE CAN'T JUST WAIT LIKE THIS ANY LONGER!" Natsu yelled. "SHE NEEDS TO WAKE UP... I CAN'T STAND SEEING HER LIKE THIS ANYMORE!"

"It's no use... they've tried everything..." Mavis teared up. "I don't... I don't think she'll wake up..."

"SHE JUST HAS TO!" Natsu yelled, his hands getting hotter. "Come on... COME ON... WAKE UP!"

 _Come on, honey... wake up... for me... and for everyone else..._ Riku hoped, trying to fight his tears.

"Natsu… I don't think she'll ever-"

"DON'T SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" Natsu yelled at Latias. "I KNOW SHE'LL WAKE UP! WE JUST GOTTA TRY!" He yelled, his hands burning hotter than ever.

And then… they heard something that made their hearts skip a beat.

A heartbeat that was beating back to its normal self.

And… Sabrina was feeling quite… warm.

…And she was getting hotter by the second.

"Mmm..."

All of them gasped as Natsu extinguished his flames as they saw Sabrina's eyes slowly opening.

"Oh my god, she's waking up!" Isaac exclaimed as Bones came by and saw this.

"...I'll be damned..." He whispered.

Sabrina groaned and rubbed her head. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Mavis asked.

"My chest feels… incredibly hot…" She said and then glared at Natsu. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"Um... uh... maybe...?" Natsu sheepishly pressed his fingers together with a nervous look on his face... and then he was kicked far away from her.

"WERE YOU TRYING TO COOK ME?!" She screamed as Natsu slammed into the medicine cabinet and landed on his back... and a lot of medicine landed right on top of him.

"Ooogh... glad to see that she's alright..." Natsu groaned.

 **BGM: Fairy Tail Rises (Fairy Tail 2014)**

"Mommy!" Rose exclaimed, happily jumping on top of her and hugging her.

"OOOF!" She yelled. "I wasn't ready for that..." She painfully chuckled.

"Hey..." A voice said as she turned her head to see her husband with tears falling down his cheeks.

"Riku..." She smiled. "Nice to see you cry for once." She playfully teased with a wink as he chuckled at this and hugged her, as they both kissed... and squished Rose in the process.

"Agh... c-can't... breathe...!"

Their lips parted and then Sabrina tried to get up, but then she noticed Eirin giving her crutches.

"Just to be on the safe side since you were in a coma for quite some time." She smiled. "We'll have you back on your feet soon enough."

"Thanks." Sabrina smiled and then grabbed them, using the crutches to walk for her before kneeling down and hugging Natsu. "Thank you…"

"N-No… problem… ow…" He groaned as she proceeded to walk with everyone next to her, ready to catch her in case she fell and then walked out as everyone noticed her awake and well.

"I KNEW SHE'D WAKE UP!" Mako yelled as everyone else cheered and clapped for her.

"I told you that she'd wake up." Sarge said.

"Hmph, yeah right... you were the first one to say that she'd never wake up and you were also crying." Grif said.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Sabrina smiled and giggled a little. "It's good to be back..." She said.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile… with Mephiles…_

"And where the hell do you think you're going?" Mephiles asked.

Meta said nothing, but he growled in response.

"What do you mean you can feel something?" Felix asked. "Exactly what do you mean by 'an old friend'?"

Meta growled again and opened up a portal.

"Hina? Who's she?"

"…Someone who he really despises." Mephiles said. "Still… why do I have this feeling things aren't gonna go well with him?" He wondered. "Keep an eye on him, I have plans to do."

"Whatever you say." Felix nodded and proceeded to follow Meta undetected, unaware of what he was planning.

* * *

 **And thus, Sailor Chaos has been another casualty of Yukari's train... but this time a bullet train no less!**

 **Anyway, what'd you think of Sailor Chaos's demise?**


	20. Marisa's Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Scanea Felix (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

"Easy now…" Eirin said as she was right behind Sabrina, helping her getting back on her feet and helping her walk again.

"I didn't think it'd take this long for me to get my legs working again." Sabrina admitted.

Eirin chuckled. "Believe me, I was hoping it'd be quick too, but hey… it's been two weeks and you're getting better."

"Yeah."

After a few more minutes of leaning on to a railing, she looked at Eirin. "Alright… I'm gonna try it again."

"Alright." She nodded and let go of Sabrina as she stood there for a few seconds, remembering the times she tried to walk without the crutches and fell down, but Eirin was right there. In fact, Riku was there as well.

She took a deep breath and took a step, then another step, and then another…

Finally, she was walking like her normal self as if nothing happened as she smiled. "Oh hell yeah!"

Eirin smiled. "That's more like it… but I don't recommend running for a little while. I know you're a fast runner, but just to be on the safe side…"

"Yeah." She nodded and proceeded to walk, although Riku was right next to her, ready to catch her if things went south fast. "Thanks, hon."

"Anytime." He smiled as they both held hands while they walked.

* * *

 _With Kai…_

"You never told me you were a nurse." A voice caught Kai's attention as she turned around to see Vert.

"Well, I've always wanted to be one." Kai smiled as the two girls hugged.

"Of course, when we reunited a few weeks ago, you failed to mention about becoming a nurse."

"I did? I guess it slipped my mind." She said as they proceeded to walk together and smiled, talking about various things and walking past the couch where Hina was relaxing and resting her head on the couch.

It was then a shadow overlapped her and opened her eyes to see Noire, causing her to scream and sat back up. "What the hell?!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry… I was just trying to get a good look at your metal band." Noire admitted.

"Oh…" Hina put her hand over her heart. "How come you didn't look at it before?"

"I did but…I just wanted to have a closer look." She said and then sat down, and then leaned forward, looking closely on the cybernetic eye and the scar. "Oh… Hina…"

"It's fine, really…" Hina said. "You get used to it after a while… though I still feel like a freak with this thing on from time to time." She said. _And the anxiety attacks aren't helping much…_

Noire sighed. "Had I known that your eye would be taken out by the Meta… I would've helped you and tried to prevent your eye from being taken out."

Hina put her hand on her shoulder. "Noire… this isn't your fault… you had to look over Lastation anyway."

"I know…" Noire nodded and hugged her. "Still… I wanted to sneak away from Lastation and helped you defeat him…"

"Oh, you told her about me too?" Sheila asked.

"Hey, she could tell something _else_ was bugging me besides being tortured… so I told her everything."

"Makes sense."

Noire sighed. "I couldn't stop worrying after you left our world… I wanted to help you… I didn't know it'd get this bad."

"Like I said, it's not your fault." Hina told her.

"I know… but I feel like it is." Noire muttered.

* * *

 _Later, with Maria…_

Maria walked out of the hot springs, humming to herself and then felt a tug on her shirt. "Hmm?" She turned her head to see Peashy. "Oh hey, Peashy... what's up?"

"Can I... hang out with you like we usually did at the Basilicom?" Peashy asked. "I'm lonely..."

Maria smiled. "Sure, sweetie!" She said as they proceeded to go to the couch and they both sat down, and then Peashy cuddled into her as Maria closed her eyes and leaned her head, both of them in silence for a few minutes.

"Maria..."

"Hmm?"

"I... I always thought of you as a mother..."

 **BGM: A Tiny Love (Sword Art Online)**

Maria looked at her. "You do?"

"Yes..." Peashy nodded. "You were always so kind to me... you took care of me... and even when I came back from Rei... you still took care of me... and I always there when you were sad in our world, even when I was sad too... you were always there."

"That's true..."

"I'm sorry for... kissing you like that in our world..."

"Whoa, there's no need to apologize for that... I was just blinded by the fact I needed to move on my own, when I needed Paolo the most..."

"Yeah... but even then, I always thought of you as my own mother..."

"Peashy..." Maria was tearing up.

"C-can I... be your-"

"You don't have to say it sweetheart. I always had a feeling i'd be adopting you."

Peashy's eyes lit up. "You mean...?!"

"Yes."

Peashy smiled. "Mommy!" She hugged her tightly, and then they heard laughing as they saw Paolo walking up to them.

"We're not even married yet and we already have a child." He said with a smile.

"We sure do."

"I always thought of you two as a mother and daughter every time I looked at you both... minus the... one part. I'm still amazed you're still willing to talk about it."

"It's not quite as sensitive to me as the others." Maria admitted.

Peashy giggled and looked at Paolo. "Daddy!"

Paolo chuckled and sat down next to her. "Come here, you!" He said as Peashy hugged him too before cuddling next to Maria once again.

A little far away from them, Aqua and Lea saw this along with Kai and Hina.

"I think I'm gonna cry..." Aqua said, already tearing up.

"She gets it from you, you know!" Lea said with a teasing smile.

"Oh... sh-shut up!" Aqua teared up while Lea laughed.

"That's so like her." Kai said.

"Yeah, she's always been a motherly figure to everyone." Hina said.

Kai nodded. "We're an interesting pair of best friends. You're the badass, I'm the woman who can control Unversed while also being a nurse and Maria's the motherly type."

"That's us for you!" Hina smiled as the two friends walked away to give her some privacy as Rei walked by and saw this.

"That... is so adorable." Rei said with a smile.

"I love you mommy!" Peashy smiled.

"I love you too." Maria giggled.

"Aww!" Neptune squealed. "P-Ko is adopted! OH! THAT'S SO CUTE!"

Nepgear giggled. "It sure is!"

Vert chuckled. "Maria will be a great mother to her."

Blanc glanced at Noire. "Hmph, this is nice. Miss Tsundere is crying."

"I-I'm not crying! I just got something in my eye!" Noire lied.

"Sure you do." Blanc smiled a little.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Later, with Vito…_

Vito walked around and spotted Peach leaning on the doorway of the mechanics shop. "Uh, mom? What are you waiting around for?"

"Oh, just waiting for them to finish up on Kai."

Vito raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you'll see. I also made her this cute nurse outfit!" She giggled.

Vito's eyes widened. "And you didn't show it to me?!"

"I thought it'd be best if she wore it. She's currently finishing up in there." She said, and then Kai walked out.

"Hey there, cutie!" Kai greeted as Vito jawdropped while Peach smiled. "So, what do you think?" She did a cute pose as she was wearing a… very revealing nurse outfit.

Basically, her nurse outfit is similar to an MMO nurse from one of the Nexon games. It is red but open in the front to expose her cleavage, but it's covered by a dark blue bra in the colors of the Flood Unversed. The nurse hat is in the color style of the Hareraiser with the Mario Smash Bros symbol in the middle of it, her gloves are pink and the boots will be black. She's also wearing a purple toolkit strapped to her outfit with the Unversed symbol on it.

"What do you think?"

"M-Mama mia…" Vito could only say as Daisy walked by and noticed this.

"Peach… um… you made that?"

"Normally, I make something modest but Kai wanted something that was revealing. Hey, I was willing to try something new!" Peach smiled.

Daisy sweatdropped. "I see…" She said as Vanitas and Xion came by and saw this.

"…Oh my god…" Xion looked on in shock.

"I've heard of revealing nurse outfits, but… never thought I'd see our own daughter wear one." Vanitas said. "Still… she looks kinda good in it."

"She does, but… huh… I was thinking she'd wear something a bit more… warmer." Xion said.

"Warmer?" Daisy looked at her. "…Oh, you mean like in the winter time?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"So, what were you doing in there?" Vito asked after finding his words.

"Oh, just a little something I like to call… changing my HDD look." She said, transforming into her new and improved Unversed Heart form. "I mean, why not?"

Unversed Heart's new look basically resembles the Hyperdimension's Green Heart, as she still has her golden eyes with the Unversed symbol for the pupils and a ponytail. However, her ponytail goes down to her waist and is colored pink, her bangs are fringe normally seen above her eyes and her bangs are thick and caress her face, complete with wearing her nurse hat. Her attire is a black bikini style bodysuit that is open in the middle, exposing her stomach and underside of her breasts. Her sleeves are detached and are red and blue in the entirety. Her gauntlets are long and shaped like the ones wore by Black Heart and Green Heart, covering the majority of her forearms with ease. Her toolkit is still strapped to her in HDD. She has an Unversed Symbol on her outfit located on her chest.

"So what do you think?" Unversed Heart asked as Vert came by and noticed this, pulling out a ten out of ten card as she giggled at this before she turned back to normal.

"I… I… I love this new you…" Vito could only say.

"Thanks." Kai smiled and then kissed him as she took him away as he was basically entranced by her new look.

"Ah, young love!" Vert giggled while high fiving Peach.

"…Okaaaaaay then…" Daisy blinked as Vanitas and Xion _are_ happy that Kai is happy with her new attire along with Vito… they just kinda wished Kai's outfit came with something warm during the colder temperatures.

…Okay, that was mostly Xion, but Vanitas was thinking it too.

* * *

 _Later… again…_

Aria walked near the Nature Reserve where she saw Lea, Aqua, Roxas, Namine, Vanitas and Xion taking care of the Pokemon, but she was more than likely looking at her brother trying to stop Serviper from destroying Zangoose who was busy eating an apple.

"Hey bro…" She walked over to him. "I'm just wondering something."

"What is it?" Vanitas asked.

"How the hell did you get Serviper on your team?"

"Well…"

* * *

 _Flashback!_

 _Xion sighed and then sat down on a bench, looking at the sky. "Do you think we'll ever defeat the Malevolent Seven?"_

 _"I'm pretty sure we will." Vanitas said, wrapping his arm around his wife. "There's no way we're backing down now."_

 _"Right." Xion nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder._

 _Just then, a certain Serviper slithered its way near the two and then noticed them as it worked its way up between the two heads and studied their hair._

 _Vanitas's hair was too...spiky._

 _Xion's hair however..._

 _Serviper licked its chops. It looked just right! It opened its mouth... and then..._

 _ **CHOMP!**_

 _Xion didn't scream... but then..._

 **RIIIIIIIP!**

 _A tuft of hair was in its mouth._

 _"AAAAAAAAAAGH!" Xion screamed as Vanitas quickly turned to see the Serviper looking innocent, giving him a 'I didn't do it!' look... but the hair was in its mouth._

 _"You... YOU STUPID SNAAAAAKE!" Vanitas screamed and hopped over the bench as Xion noticed Vanitas beating up on poor Serviper in a fighting dust cloud as Xion then pulled out some kind of make-up mirror in her pocket and looked at herself, grimacing at the bald spot that Serviper created._

 _"Okay, where's a baseball cap when you need one?" She wondered, glancing over to see her husband dropping a KO'd Serviper... and then putting him in a Pokeball._

 _"You okay?" He asked._

 _"Yeah." She nodded._

* * *

 _End Flashback..._

Aria sweatdropped. "Why am I getting a Pokemon anime vibe to this?"

"Hey, he deserved it." Vanitas said.

"And Zangoose?"

"It's a long story…"

* * *

 _With Xion..._

"There, what do you think, baby?" Cancer asked as Xion looked at herself in the mirror, looking like her normal self again.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Xion smiled.

Lucy giggled and then dismissed Cancer. "I'm glad you got to me first without no one else noticing it."

"Yeah." She nodded with a smile.

* * *

 _With Marisa…_

Marisa hummed to herself. "I wonder how Hina's doing with that Keyblade of hers?" She wondered and then smiled. "I'm sure she's doing well with that... in fact, I believe it's far superior than that lame-ass Heart of Gensokyo." She chuckled and kept walking.

Then, in the corner of her eye when she was near the Training Arena, she noticed a Keyblade coming right for her as her eyes widened as she quickly used her Hakkero to transform into a sword and then quickly blocked it as the Keyblade then landed in front of her as her eyes widened... and it was the Heart of Gensokyo.

"You know, I don't appreciate how you can insult my Keyblades like that."

Marisa chuckled. "Well, I just think with all the overpowered Keyblades, I just feel your Keyblade is kind of pathetic."

Sabrina re-summoned Heart of Gensokyo. "Yeah well, I've been meaning to kick your ass with this thing ever since you dissed it back at Radiant Garden. Unfortunately, I had to get my legs working again…"

"So, you heard that little thing, huh?" Marisa smirked.

"I sure did. I'm pretty sure anything you can say out of your cocky mouth won't get you into trouble, miss Master Sparks everything without a second thought."

Marisa raised an eyebrow. "You trying to start something?"

"What does it look like?"

"Come on now, you have to do better than that."

"Hmph, well, judging by your new outfit... I say it looks like you-"

"Don't even..."

Sabrina smirked. "Found it in in the trash."

"Are you saying that my outfit is trashy?!"

"Compared to that other tacky outfit of yours, yes."

Marisa's sword switched back to the Hakkero, aiming directly at her. "Woman...if it's a fight you want... THEN YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKING GET IT!" She yelled, unleashing a Master Spark directly in her face.

 **BGM: Septette for the Dead Princess (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

Sabrina, however, rolled out of the way and ran straight to Marisa as she aimed directly at her, her Hakkero changing to the pistol and shooting her, but Sabrina blocked it several times as she jumped into the air and used Sonic Blade, knocking Marisa away and using Thundaga.

"Alright, let's see if you like this!" Marisa said, changing it to the Rocket Launcher and firing it directly at Sabrina, but she used Reflega, knocking it back to her as her eyes widened in shock, forcing her to dodge and then fired Danmaku at her, but Sabrina quickly dove to a wall and then jumped up, her hand touching the wall, and thinking back to what she did in her Mark of Mastery, she quickly used Flowmotion and then spun directly to her before slamming the Keyblade down, making a shockwave and using Triple Firaga.

Sabrina chuckled and then ran over, getting ready to hit Marisa but Marisa quickly used Final Spark on her and knocking Sabrina to a wall. "Gotcha!"

"Is that..." Sabrina fell on one knee and got up. "Is that the best you got?" She asked, closing her eyes and transforming into Nightmare Heart and then disappeared.

"Disappearing into the shadows? That's nothing more than being cowardly! Show yourself!"

She heard footsteps and quickly turned around and fired Danmaku, but she soon realized that she hit nothing and then looked around before being tackled to the ground by Nightmare Mangle. "Argh...! Get off...!"

She then saw feet approaching her as she looked up to see Nightmare Heart aiming Heart of Gensokyo at her. "This doesn't have to end this way. Just admit defeat."

"Like... hell I will...!" Marisa said. "You're forgetting..." She pressed a button on her Hakkero. "...That I'm the badass witch of Gensokyo!" She said as it turned back into the Rocket Launcher and shot the ground, creating an explosion that sent the two of them flying and Marisa got back up, switching it to the Heavy Blade and running over, and slashing Nightmare Heart, but she blocked it.

"I should've known you would've tried something like that." Nightmare Heart said. "Predictable coming from you."

"Why I oughta...!" She growled as she jumped back and then pulled out a Spell Card. "Magic Space: Asteroid Belt!"

Nightmare Heart quickly used Reflega and then ran over while summoning Nightmare Bonnie to aid her as Nightmare Bonnie jumped up in the air as Marisa aimed directly at him, ready to use Master Spark, but Nightmare Heart tackled her to the ground and slashed repeatedly with her claws... and ripping up her outfit, which angered Marisa and using Starlight Typhoon at point blank range and kicking her off and then quickly shot Nightmare Heart a few times until she disappeared, and then reappeared behind her as Next Nightmare and slashed her away with Heart of Gensokyo still gripped in her hands.

"I don't care what you say, Heart of Gensokyo ain't what it used to be! And I don't give a shit if it's your signature Keyblade, it'll always be weak!"

"Then obviously, you had your eyes closed when I had this thing equipped."

"Alright, THAT'S IT!" Marisa yelled. "I'll Master Spark your ass off for that!" She said, and then using Double Spark but Next Nightmare flew up in the air and proceeded to summon Golden Freddy as Golden Freddy's head latched itself off and started to bite Marisa who tried to fend him off until Next Nightmare flew down and scissor kicked her to the ground before using Magnega to pick her up, and then slashed her away.

"Hmph, pathetic..."

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Marisa screamed. "BLAZING STAR!"

"Argh!" Next Nightmare hit the wall as she fell on both knees, and her HDD disappeared.

"Who's the pathetic one now? Face it, this match is over."

"That's what you think..." Sabrina muttered, starting to glow.

 **End BGM**

"Oh? Going into your Drive forms? What are they going to do?"

She chuckled darkly. "This is no Drive form..."

Marisa's eyes widened. _Why is she sounding demonic?_

"Tell me something... have you ever heard of someone named... Spawn?"

"No...?"

"You're about to..."

 **BGM: L'Impeto Oscuro (Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance)**

Sabrina got back up, wiping the blood from her mouth and aiming Heart of Gensokyo at her, changing into her Spawn form.

"What the hell is that?!"

"It's my Spawn form... just a little something I've picked up after... accepting that the darkness isn't as bad as I thought."

"Tch, should I be impressed?" Marisa asked as she fired Danmaku at her, but Spawn Sabrina quickly avoided it and then slashed her repeatedly and then darkness formed in her hand.

"Dark Firaga." She calmly said, throwing it at Marisa as her eyes widened and she quickly avoided it.

"So you're a dark freak now?!" _I gotta take her out... this is NOT the Sabrina I know!_ She thought. "Star Sign: Dragon Meteor!"

Spawn Sabrina quickly avoided it and then snapped her fingers, as a dark explosion erupted behind Marisa as she screamed in agony and then she ran over and used Aerial Slam on her before jumping back and using Strike Raid on her, but Marisa quickly ducked... but didn't dodge a stream of darkness at her, pinning her to a wall. "Don't you see, Marisa? The Heart of Gensokyo can just be as powerful like the other Keyblades."

"Shut up… you freak!"

"Freak? Is that really the best insult you can throw at me? Why, I can tell that you're shaking! It gives me such pleasure seeing you cower."

 _Shit... what is WITH her?! Does this thing corrupt her or something?!_ Marisa thought, unleashing a Master Spark at Spawn Sabrina, but she fired back with a powerful dark stream of her own, colliding into the Master Spark, and it seems to be evenly matched, until the Master Spark slowly started to move towards Marisa. _Oh no..._ She thought and quickly put her fingers on her head. _Hina, I need you to come here for a second!_

 _What for?_

 _Just get over here!_

 _Okay._

Hina started to run towards Marisa, and then seeing her getting engulfed by the dark stream from Spawn Sabrina. "What the hell?!"

"Hmm?" Spawn Sabrina looked at Hina. "Stay out of this. I don't want you to get hurt from this."

Marisa panted, looking weaker and then looked at Hina. "Hina... g-give me Lightning Hakkero!"

"But, you're not a Keyblade Wielder..."

"I KNOW I'M NOT, JUST GIVE IT TO ME!"

"...Okay..." She nodded, summoning it and then used Strike Raid, and then Marisa caught it, who then used Curaga on herself... but then got in a battle position.

 **End BGM**

"You honestly think you can take me out with that thing? You don't even know how to use a Keyblade."

"I've held a sword many times, I'm sure I can manage... besides... I've seen all of you using Keyblades. I think I can handle it."

"...Your funeral." Spawn Sabrina said before closing her eyes and turning into Nightmare Spawn.

"What the fuck is THAT form?!"

"It's a combination of my HDD and Spawn form. Nightmare Spawn... if you will."

"I don't care what you are... I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN!"

"Then bring it on then."

 **BGM: Duel of the Fates (Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace)**

Marisa didn't want to admit it, but deep down... she was terrified... and she might have underestimated Sabrina's Keyblade, but she's not going to let fear get the best of her. No, she's going to win with Hina's Keyblade... one way or another.

Nightmare Spawn ran over and then slashed her, but Marisa blocked it and counted, using Eruption and knocking Nightmare Spawn away and used a Ragnarock, but Nightmare Spawn flew up in the air and launched a barrage of dark fire at Marisa, but then Marisa attempted to use Reflega, but she was slow in the delivery and got hit anyway and then Nightmare Spawn landed and ran over, using Sonic Blade on her and sending her away.

Marisa growled, and then proceeded to use Blizzaga Pursuit on her, but Nightmare Spawn sent it back and then floated a little. "Your time is up." She said before using Dark Aura, hitting Marisa from all over the place until Marisa used Eruption to knock her away and then ran over and used Zantetsuken, but Nightmare Spawn recovered and used Thundaga on the spot, hitting Marisa as she screamed in agony and whacked her away with her Keyblade.

"Mistress!" Hina shouted.

"I-I'm fine...!" Marisa panted as she quickly summoned her broom and hopped on it. "This ends here!"

Nightmare Spawn said nothing, but she slowly floated up. "I agree." She said.

Marisa flew over to her and then picked up the pace before standing on top of it, scowling at her. "SUNGRAZER!"

"Dark Aura."

The two went straight for each other and slammed into each other, causing a massive explosion that shook the whole entire Citadel, and when the smoke cleared, both women were down on the ground, looking severely weakened, but Nightmare Spawn slowly got up and slowly walked over as Marisa struggled to get up as she reached for her Keyblade, but Nightmare Spawn got to her fist and kicked the Keyblade away and then aimed Heart of Gensokyo at her.

"N-No...!" Marisa exclaimed, slowly crawling back until she had her back to a wall, looking completely terrified. "S-stay away...!" She begged.

"Do you admit that Heart of Gensokyo is powerful?"

"I'll never... I'll never admit it!" She said, her whole body trembling.

"Gee... that's too bad..."

"Please... don't kill me...!" She said as Nightmare Spawn saw tears swelling in her eyes and were quickly flowing. "Don't... kill me...!" She sobbed.

Nightmare Spawn raised her Keyblade up in the air and smirked, lunging directly at the terrified Marisa as she closed her eyes... and then heard something as she looked to see Heart of Gensokyo impaling a wall instead.

 **End BGM**

"Wh-what...?"

"Did you really think I was going to kill you?" She asked and then chuckled.

"But... you've changed... you've become this… thing that's corrupted you!"

"Do you really think it corrupted me?" She asked as she turned back to normal. "It's nothing more than just a powerful form." She said, winking at her.

"O-Oh..." Marisa's heart was slowing down once more. "Okay... I admit it... Heart of Gensokyo is... powerful..."

Sabrina smiled. "That's all I needed to hear." She said, pulling it out and aiming directly at her. "Heal." She said, using Curaga on her and then helped her up, pulling her into a hug. "I didn't really mean all those things, I just wanted to provoke you a little so you could fight, so I could prove that this Keyblade is still strong."

Marisa said nothing, but tears were still streaming, hugging her tightly. "I thought... I thought you were actually going to..."

"Relax, I don't kill anyone." She said, looking in her eyes. "You know, there's no need to always be this tough girl. You can always be emotional like everyone else." She said. "Just holding it in will make things a lot worse." She said before hugging her again and then parting, then walking away. "Later!" She waved.

"L-Later..." Marisa said before thinking about what she said. _Is she right? Have I been hiding my real emotions for far too long...?_ She thought as Hina was immediately by her side.

"You alright?"

"Y…Yeah… just… give me a minute…" Marisa requested as Hina nodded, but she then hugged Hina as she hugged her back, none of them moving for a long time, unaware that Dante watched the whole thing.

Dante chuckled. "She's going to be an amazing wife…"

* * *

 _Later…_

"Hey, Cody…" Marisa walked to him.

"Hmm? What is it?" Worldwalker asked.

"Um, I've been thinking… could you possibly set up my wedding for me?"

Worldwalker looked at her in surprise. "Right now? When the Malevolent Seven is-"

"I don't care if they're running around and destroying everything. I want to marry the love of my life."

Worldwalker nodded. "Sure, I'll definitely do it. You sure seem pretty determined about this."

"I do. I don't want to delay it any longer."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks." Marisa nodded and walked away. _I don't care if they're running around… I want to marry him before it's too late._ She thought.

* * *

 _With Sabrina, Aria, Sarah and Xarina…_

Aria ran up to them, holding a lot of bottles. "You got them?" Sabrina asked.

"Yep!" She nodded, putting the beer bottles down.

"I'm surprised you're actually liking the idea." Xarina said.

"Hey, I was against it at first when Aria came up with the idea, but hey… what are you gonna do? I got used to it."

"Good for you… meanwhile, I'm trying to get past the bad taste."

"Imagine…the four of us as alcoholics." Aria giggled.

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna drive." Sarah said.

"Oh believe me; I'm not planning on doing that." Sabrina said. "I'm not that stupid."

Xarina laughed. "Yeah…"

"Alright, a toast for Sabrina to getting her legs working again and defeating another member of the Malevolent Seven!"

"Yeah!" All three girls exclaimed and clanked the bottles.

A little far away from them, Cana was watching with a piece of paper in her hands, a pencil and a beer bottle next to her. "What's all that?" Gildarts asked.

"Well, I just want to see how many drinks they can take before they get really drunk."

"You already have two written down?"

"Yeah." Cana nodded. "One or two before Sabrina gets drunk, three is Aria's limit before she goes completely crazy… but I'm curious on Xarina and Sarah. They only had one."

"This I gotta see."

Makarov sat down next to them, holding a mug. "Mind if I join you? This is gonna be pure entertainment."

* * *

 _Several drunk women later…_

"Alright…" Cana wrote it down. "Xarina can handle three and Sarah probably used some of her magic to boost her limit to four since I saw her drinking four of them."

Makarov drunkenly laughed. "And now… the fun begins!"

They heard laughing as Demoman was next to them drinking scrumpy and apparently had nothing else better to do. "Now this is more like it! Seeing four wee women completely drunk!"

"…Should we tell him that he's drunk enough to think they're tiny?" Gildarts asked.

"Oh, let him be." Cana said.

* * *

 _With the hammered girls…_

 **BGM: Minicar (Hyperdimension Neptunia MK2)**

"Have I ever t-told you that I loved embarrassing Tristina every chance I got?" Aria drunkenly asked Sarah while also watching Sabrina and Xarina in their HDD forms completely wrestling in front of them.

"N-no… you loved embarrassing her…?"

"I loved giving her affection right in front of her classmates when she was in J-Junior Hi-High… and again in H-High School. You wo-wouldn't believe how embarrassed she was…!" Aria said as Sarah laughed.

"There was a time when I picked up Julia from school when she was in Junior High… and I was still in my robes and nothing more…!" Sarah said as Aria burst out laughing. "You can't believe the embarrassment on Julia's face as everyone else was laughing!"

"You had a 'me' day!" Aria laughed.

"P-Pinned ya…!" Nightmare Heart smirked.

"No…I believe I p-pinned you!" Splatoon Heart exclaimed as they were still wrestling until one by one… they were all knocked out from being completely drunk as Nightmare Heart and Splatoon Heart went back to normal, and adding on to the bizarre scene, Vanitas's Croagunk watched the whole thing and dragged them all away as soon as they were KO'd.

"Croa oa oa oa…" Croagunk said while dragging them away as Demoman burst out laughing before even _he_ passed out.

"Never thought I'd see a poisonous frog drag them away…" Cana said.

* * *

 _Several migraines later…_

"Oh god… how much did we have…" Xarina groaned, holding on to her head.

"Too much…" Sarah groaned.

"That's the worst part of being drunk… you wake up wishing you had another head to replace…" Sabrina said, rubbing her head.

"Tell me about it…" Aria sighed.

* * *

 _A littler far away from them…_

"I don't know about you, but I just had a new love for Xarina!" Demyx grinned.

Nan looked at him funny. "Dad… you love her… uh… drunk side?"

"I find it really cute. Heh, I wonder what it'd be like if she seduced me with THAT."

Nan sweatdropped. "Oh brother…"

Isaac walked by. "Believe me, dude… I try to forget seeing my mother's wild drunk side…"

Cana chuckled. "I still haven't gotten to see Xarina's and Sarah's drunk personalities… but one day, I will." She said.

"I believe you told me Sabrina is a total moron when drunk?" Gildarts asked.

"And really seductive!" She added. "Meanwhile, Aria turns into this total party animal…" She chuckled. "Ah, these new sides are quite entertaining for me." She smiled.

* * *

 _Later, with Nepgear's Hero Finder…_

"Oh, we got people!" Nepgear exclaimed as she pulled it out. "Oh! We got Captain Falcon in Chorus!"

"…I'll go…" Yang said quietly as she got on her Bumblebee motorcycle and drove off as her team looked rather concerned.

"We have Suika, Yuugi, Satori, Koishi, Orin, the Watatsuki Sisters, Kasen and Yuuka in… Petal Meadows!"

"I'll go get 'em! I gotta tell those two drunk Youkai about a certain something!" Cana took off.

"…Why do I have this feeling she's talking about us?" Xarina asked.

"Most likely…" Aria nodded. _Hmm, wonder if this means they'll join us?_

"Tony Stark, Thor and Nick Fury located at… Onett!"

"Coming through, people! I'm going over there!" Deadpool said, running through a portal.

"Yen Sid near Castle Oblivion!"

"Come on, fellas!" Mickey requested as Donald and Goofy took off again.

"Someone named Wrathion near the Sabertooth guild!"

"Oh, I forgot about him." Alex said as she made a portal to go get him.

"And finally, the Harry Potter gang at… the Aquarion Evol world!"

Elsa made a portal. "I've been rather fond of Hermione, actually." She said and walked into the portal, unaware of Mulan and Merida following her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile… with Yang…_

Yang parked her motorbike near some rocks as she took off her helmet and started to look around in Chorus. "Hey, Falcon! Where are you?" She asked as she proceeded to walk around until she saw someone walking around, and it was none other than Falcon himself. "Hey!"

"Hmm?" Falcon turned his head. "Heh, I was wondering if someone would show up."

"Yeah... I'm here... now let's get the hell out of here..."

Falcon blinked. "...You feeling alright? You don't sound like your upbeat self."

"My world was destroyed... why should I be my upbeat self?"

"...That bad, huh?"

"Yeah, everyone has gotten over it... hell, even the residents of Destiny Islands are feeling a lot better after their world was destroyed... so why can't I just move on from it... i'll never understand it..."

"Oh... I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. You don't understand how I feel... let's just go..."

Falcon rubbed his chin in thought as he can see in her eyes that she's extremely angry, but also sad. "Hmm..." He continued to rub it and then had an idea. _I know just what to do._

He walked over to Yang. "Alright, let's get out of here."

"Right..." Yang nodded and turned her back to him, and then he smirked and then suddenly sweep kicked her down, and then backflipped.

Yang got back up, glaring at him. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Oh, just wanting to urge you to fight me."

"So you decided to pull a cheap shot like that?!"

"Hey, whatever works, right?" He then got in a fighting position. "Come on! Show me your moves!"

Yang growled. "Oh, i'll show you my moves, buddy boy!" She exclaimed, punching her fists together as her eyes turned red and her hair went on fire.

 **BGM: I Burn Remix (RWBY)**

Yang ran over to him as he got ready as she let out a loud war cry and punched, but he blocked it and kicked her high in the air with his leg and then he jumped up, but Yang quickly recovered and shot him multiple times with her gauntlets, knocking him into a rock as Yang landed and then ran over to him again.

Falcon recovered and then smirked as he ran over as Yang got ready to punch but Falcon was ready for this and slid underneath her. "FALCON KICK!"

"Argh!" Yang growled as she recovered, but Falcon was right in front of her and used Falcon Dive, then launched off of her.

"Yes!"

"You little...!" Yang exclaimed as she kept shooting him repeatedly but Falcon frontflipped over the bullets and his fist burst into flame.

"FALCON..."

Yang's eyes widened and with her quick thinking, she moved out of the way but to her amazement, Falcon didn't unleash his punch as his fist extinguished as she smirked and then ran over and punched him, but he grabbed her arm and then his fist burst into flame again as her eyes widened in horror as he smirked.

"PAWNCH!" He yelled, hitting her right in the gut and sending her flying, as she slammed into several rocks in the process, and then the rocks exploded after Yang recovered.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She screamed and ran forward as Falcon attempted to use Raptor Boost but Yang grabbed his arm with a smirk and then punched his gut repeatedly and then kicked him away.

Falcon shook it off and noticed that Yang's anger was diminishing by the second and her anger was slowly turning into more of a playful smirk. _This should do it..._ He thought and ran forward as Yang did the same thing as they both pulled back their fists.

"FALCOOOON..."

"YAAAAANG..."

"PUNCH!"

Their fists connected to each other and caused one hell of an explosion that knocked them both away, as there was a lot of smoke in the process... and once the smoke cleared, Yang was on her back, panting.

 **End BGM**

"I... I did it..." She panted as she tried to get up but couldn't as she heard footsteps as she looked up to see Falcon walking over to her, holding on to his shoulder and his helmet was completely gone.

"Hey, you feeling a little better?"

"I guess..."

"Heh, I guess all you needed was to get all of your frustrations out..."

"I'm still... angry that my world was destroyed... but... I'm not as angry as I used to be. So why... why did you do it?"

"Hey, I could tell that you weren't your perky self and I thought 'Why not have a battle with her so she could vent her frustrations?'. It worked, didn't it?"

Yang chuckled. "Yeah... it did..." She said, smiling like her usual self again as Falcon helped her up and then Yang suddenly hugged him. "Thank you..."

Falcon chuckled. "No problem." He said, returning the hug as they both searched for Falcon's helmet before finding it as he put it back on, then they heard footsteps approaching them as they turned to see RWB, Qrow and Zwei running over.

"Sis! Are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"Never better! Just needed someone to help me get back to my normal self!" She grinned.

Blake's eyes widened. "Yang... are you..."

"Yep!"

Ruby teared up. "Sis...!" She exclaimed and tackled her, hugging her tightly. "Oh, it's good to have you back!"

Yang smiled and then looked at them. "I'm... sorry for yelling at you earlier."

Qrow chuckled. "Oh, it's fine... you were just frustrated with our world being destroyed."

Yang smiled. "A part of me is still pissed off... but you know what? Moping around isn't my style."

"That's what I want to hear!" Ruby smiled as Zwei barked in happiness.

"Good to have you back." Weiss said as a portal opened up as they walked in while Falcon and Yang decided to drive their vehicles in the portal.

* * *

 _With Cana…_

 **BGM: Petal Meadows (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"WHAT?!" Suika yelled in shock. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THOSE FOUR ARE DRINKING NOW… WITHOUT ME?!"

"I didn't think they had it in them to drink alcohol… good to know." Yuugi said.

Cana chuckled. "Yeah… it's quite entertaining to watch."

"Not sure if that's a good thing or not…" Kasen muttered.

"In any case, I'm glad you found us." Torihime said. "Now, take us back to the Citadel."

"Sure." Cana nodded, opening a portal and walking in, as other portals were opened and out came the rest.

 **End BGM**

"You know, I never thought we'd be rescued from Deadpool of all people." Tony said.

"Still, he helped us back here. I am grateful for that." Thor said.

"Yeah." Fury nodded.

"You're welcome!" Deadpool chuckled.

"I have to say… I was glad Elsa, Mulan and Merida came to get us. I was starting to go crazy since we couldn't open portals up." Hermione said.

"You should've seen Ron, he was a blubbering mess." Mulan said.

"I was not… I was just crying in happiness, that's all."

"Sure you were." Harry chuckled as Nepgear put it back and they dispersed to do their things… and then Riku lovingly pulled Sabrina in close to him.

"Hey, I seem to recall we haven't gone on a date for a long time."

Sabrina looked into his eyes lovingly. "So, where are you plan on taking me~?" She asked.

"How about that fancy restaurant in the Mushroom Kingdom just near the Ice Cream parlor?"

"Take me there, big guy." She smiled as Riku opened up a portal as they kissed while they walked in.

Rose smiled. "Oh, I love it when they do that…" She said before frowning and walking away.

"Rose?" Maria Jr. looked at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah… I just… I just need to be alone…"

Maria Jr. looked at her sadly. "Rose…" She sighed.

"What's with her?" Marisa walked over.

"…It's… well…" She explained what happened as Marisa's eyes widened in horror.

"Dear god… never thought he'd do such a thing…" She whispered as Flash walked near them.

"Which is why I'm declaring war on Mephiles." Flash said.

"You know what… so am I." Marisa growled. "I'm not going to sit by and watch that little girl fall into despair…"

Rose sat down on a couch, all alone.

She wanted her parents to be with her, but... unfortunately, they decided to go on a date together...and even though she was happy that those two went on a date… she couldn't help but feel lonely… and what really sucked was that her entire family was occupied with things, and that also included her big brother.

So here she was, all alone and with a sad look in her eyes, sniffing a little.

Until someone decided to sit down next to her and she looked at a Gatorade bottle sitting on the floor and her first thought was Nan, but then she noticed a skin tight outfit and purple hair... as it belonged to Hina. "Hey." She greeted.

"Hey..." Rose unenthusiastically greeted.

"What's wrong? You're usually your cheerful self all the time."

"It's just... what happened... a long time ago."

"Maria Jr. dying?"

"Worse..."

"Isaac having his soul taken?"

"Way worse..."

Hina scratched her chin in thought and then thought of Sabrina. "Uh... what happened to... your mother?" She cautiously asked.

"It happened in the Bionicle World... Isaac reaccepted his darkness and... and... Mephiles c-came and... and..." She teared up and started crying. "Killed her...!"

Hina's eyes widened. "What?! Mephiles did that?!" She exclaimed. "But, she's alive..."

"I know... but... sh-she... she died... I know my sister revived her with Paper Mario b-b-b-but..."

"Oh my god..." Hina looked at her. "Rose... that hedgehog traumatized you big time..."

"He did... I bet you know what that's like... losing someone you held dear to..." She sobbed.

Hina clenched her fists. "Do I..." She sighed, flashing back to when she had ugly fights with the Meta and it all ended in Reach... when she lost her eye...

When she lost her eye to that god damned Brute Shot…

It made her sick just thinking about it... she hugged herself as tears ran down her cheek before putting her hands in her hair, crying a little. "No... no...!" She cried.

"Hina...?" Rose sniffed.

"C-come here..." Hina sobbed as Rose nodded and got close to her, before Hina pulled her in close and put Rose's head on her chest as they laid on the couch together, crying together and holding each other, not even letting go as Hina gently kissed her forehead.

They wished one thing...

That they could forget about those horrifying experiences...

But they couldn't...

Marisa walked over to them and knelt down. "Hey."

Rose looked at her. "Oh… hi…" She sniffed.

"Your sister told me what happened… I feel terrible of what happened…"

"I just… want that memory to go away…"

"Come here." Marisa sat down next to her and then Rose hugged Marisa as Hina rested her head on Marisa's shoulder, hearing Rose cry. "Shh... it's okay, I'm here…" She said and then having an idea. "Ah, I know what to do." She said. "Come on."

She then took them to her room and sat on her bed, her back against the wall as Hina rested her head on her breasts, wiping her tears away while Marisa set up a pillow next to her as Rose rested her head on the pillow and cuddled up next to her.

"Thank you…"

"Any time…" Marisa smiled, hugging her and caressing Rose's hair.

"Rose, you can rest in mistress's breasts with me." Hina offered, sniffing a little.

"That's not a good idea." Marisa said. "Having a six year old resting on someone's breasts just seems weird."

"Thank you, though, but I'm good." She said.

"Don't worry… I'll make sure Mephiles will pay for this." Marisa told her and then they heard a door slowly being opened and they saw Sabrina's head peeking in.

"Hey…" She said.

"Done with your date already?" Marisa asked.

"Yeah… I'm just blown away on how fast the service is over there." Sabrina said. "We then had ice cream right after that… but never mind about the date… what's going on?"

"Comforting Rose." Marisa said. "I heard about what happened to you."

Sabrina sighed. "You wouldn't be the first…" She said, closing the door and sitting on Marisa's bed, putting her back against the wall as Rose moved from Marisa and crawled up on her mother until she rested her head in her arms as she stroked her back.

"I can tell… has she had like some therapy or whatever?"

"She has… I just hate seeing my little girl in despair." Sabrina said. "In fact, she was just done with her session when Nepgear found more of the heroes."

"I was wondering what she was doing with Doc…" Marisa admitted.

"Yeah…" She nodded and kissed Rose's forehead. "I just want my little girl back to the way she was... her happy go lucky self."

"I have to admit, she's quite brave. I've never seen anyone be as brave like her." Marisa looked at Sabrina. "She gets it from you."

"Really? I believe she got it from Riku too." Sabrina said with a smile.

"I did appreciate it that she came to try and rescue me while we were being tortured." Hina said as Rose smiled at this.

As the two sat there in silence while consoling Hina and Rose, Marisa broke the silence. "You know… from what I heard from Flash… I'm basically declaring war on Mephiles."

"Join the party… everyone's thinking it." Sabrina muttered. "That coward freaking… you know… did _that_."

"I know." Marisa sighed, looking at Rose. "Oh… I still remember seeing her when she was just a little baby…"

Rose smiled. "You know… the way you kept visiting our home before mommy and daddy got kidnapped, I thought of you as an aunt."

Marisa blushed in embarrassment. "…Did I seriously visit your home that much?"

Sabrina laughed. "You sure did! You always came by after pestering Reimu!" She smiled.

"Please, I like to call it 'coming over for a friendly visit'. Pestering her is Yukari's job… or Suika." She said as they both laughed. "Still… I never pictured myself as an aunt to this little girl… or… hell, even a godmother for that matter."

"A badass godmother to be exact." Sabrina said.

"God, you're making me sound old!" Marisa complained as they all laughed at this.

"So, what do you think of me?" Hina curiously looked at Rose.

Rose thought about this. "I always thought of you as my second big sister!"

Hina smiled. "Oh, you're so adorable…"

Marisa chuckled. "Looks like your family is expanding a little." She said, playfully winking at Sabrina.

"Tell me about it…" Sabrina chuckled.

"Still…" Marisa looked at Sabrina. "If anything ever happens to you and Riku… I'll look after Rose."

"Got it… but I don't think Riku will let anything happen to the both of us for a long time." Sabrina said as they both laughed as they sat there and talked as Hina and Rose looked like they were feeling much better.

After that, Sabrina got up and gently placed a sleeping Rose down, kissing her on the cheek. "Hey, put her to bed for me, alright?"

"Hmm? Where are you going?" Marisa asked.

"I've having an interest in guns."

"…Where are you going with this?"

"Well, every once in a while, I'd go into the shooting gallery and shoot off Minene's pistol, I seem to be getting better with it… and then with Riku having his own weapons in his Twilight Knight form… it has my interest piqued like… ten fold."

"Never really thought of you as a gun wielding woman, but hey… everyone's full of surprises."

"Yeah… I actually suggested to Minene and Carolina that I'd like my own custom guns and they're all for it… in fact, Maria Jr has been working on them."

"…What kind of guns?" Hina asked in curiosity.

"Like, a custom made Battle Rifle and a Magnum."

Hina's eyes lit up. "So like… Halo weapons?!"

"Yep." Sabrina smiled. "I'm going to go see how it's going and then I'll be heading to bed myself." She waved them. "Night." She said before closing the door.

"…I want to see these guns. I'd put in my own input if I could." Marisa said and looked at Hina. "Hey, take Rose to bed, alright? I want to see these guns."

"Okay." Hina nodded as she moved as Marisa walked out as she looked at the sleeping Rose and picked her up. "Big sister… heh, that's adorable." She smiled and walked out, taking Rose to bed.

* * *

 _With Sabrina…_

"Hey, how's it going?" Sabrina asked, walking into the mechanic shop.

"It's looking prettier by the second." Carolina said.

"I'll say!" Minene said.

"I'll probably have it done in the morning." Maria Jr. said. "I'm so close, I'm thinking 'I can sleep when this is done'."

Sabrina smiled and then knelt down, kissing her on the cheek. "Just don't stay up too late, alright?"

"I won't." She smiled, kissing her back before heading back to work as Sabrina walked out to head to bed, and then Marisa walked in and saw the designs.

"Hey, mind if I put in my own input?"

"Like what?" Maria Jr. asked.

"Well… I was thinking…"

* * *

 _The next day at the Shooting Gallery…_

 **BGM: Swing a Fish to Drive Away Flies (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

"Alright… it actually took longer than expected." Carolina said. "Probably because Marisa had some ideas."

"Hey, what can I say? You piqued my interest!" Marisa smiled.

Sabrina picked up the Battle Rifle that was custom blue with the Kingdom Hearts symbol in the front of the barrel, a spring blue flower engraved on one side and Rose engraved on the other and looked into the scope. "Anything I should know about this?"

"Well, it can fire your usual bullets, but it also has a mode where you can fire simple Danmaku out of this Battle Rifle." Minene said.

"Simple, yet powerful." Marisa chuckled. "I had Maria Jr. install a button just near the trigger to change modes." She said as Sabrina got in a position and shot the targets through the scope, then pressed the button and fired simple Danmaku. "Oh, and I also had her put a replica of my Mini-Hakkero in it, so basically, not only can it fire an endless supply of Danmaku, it can fire a Master Spark as well."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "And how do I do that?"

"Just hold the trigger, you'll see a glow in the barrel as it's charging up… and when you release it… it fires a Master Spark." Marisa said as Sabrina did that as they saw a glow and then after about ten seconds, Sabrina let go of it, as a small Master Spark was shot out. "The longer you hold it, the more powerful it is."

"Sweet." Sabrina grinned.

"Oh, and we also had it so Delta can enter the Rifle to assist you." Minene said.

Delta appeared on Sabrina's shoulder and jumped into the rifle. "I shall assist you in this gun whenever the opportunity strikes."

"Nice!" Sabrina said as Delta reappeared on her shoulder while Chibi-Robo checked out the Magnum in curiosity.

"I like to call the Battle Rifle… the Danmaku Rifle." Marisa grinned.

"Oh, Maria Jr also added another feature to it… I just remembered it." Minene said. "You see that button near the barrel?"

"Yeah?" Sabrina asked as she pressed it, and it suddenly turned into the Star Wars Blaster. "…What the…?"

"Maria Jr. said that she had a feeling that it'd be handy to have that setting. I don't know what you need it for, but… hey, it's there if you want to mess around with that." Carolina said.

"Okay…" Sabrina nodded and then turned it back to the Battle Rifle and put it down and then picked up the Magnum, as it's also custom with a purple color with Isaac and Riku engraved on the sides and on the handle of the Magnum, Maria Jr. is there and on the other side, Minene and Yuno are in there too.

"So, anything special about this one?"

"Nah, just an ordinary Magnum." Minene said. "Although… Marisa wanted to call it the "Chaos Magnum".

"What? It needed a flashy name! I did suggest explosive ammo or a bazooka setting, but these buzzkills thought it'd be too insane."

"Why would a Magnum need explosive ammo or a bazooka setting anyway?" Minene asked as Sabrina fired it anyway.

"Hey, just thought it'd be really cool." Marisa shrugged.

"Still, I love it." Sabrina said as she put the Magnum in her tool belt and strapping the Battle Rifle on her back. "This is amazing!"

"And it's amazing with an awesome wife." A voice said as they saw Riku coming in as he saw the whole thing.

"Thanks." Sabrina smiled as they both hugged and then kissed each other while Chibi-Robo hopped up and rested in the tool belt.

 **End BGM**

"Hey, Aunt Marisa!" Rose ran over to her. "I made something for you!"

"Aunt Marisa?" Minene asked as Sabrina explained it. "…Well, she DID visit a lot…" She chuckled as Marisa knelt down.

"What'd you make?"

"This." Rose handed her a witch hat. "I wanted to make a hat for you. You look better with one anyway."

Marisa looked at the hat. It is navy blue, similar like Natsumi. The hat has a pink bow, attached to a yellow star belt. There's a small black pair of Devil Wings (Think of Dante's Wings). There are also yellow stars on the hat, making it a bit flashy. There is also a white lining going over the edges a bit under her hat. And finally, it has Mima's Symbol inside Dante's symbol.

Marisa smiled. "I actually missed wearing one." She said and then put it on, as Rose gave her a little hand held mirror too as she did a few poses. "Ah, now I look like a complete witch once again." She smiled and hugged Rose. "Thank you."

* * *

 _Later, at the Mechanic shop…_

 **BGM: Professor E. Gadd (Luigi's Mansion)**

"Wait, you're rebuilding THAT?" Tony asked, surprised to see Metal Sonic.

"Just think of it as a big 'fuck you' to Mephiles." Nitori said as Hina and Souji were watching as well. "We've combined Time Eater's parts to him as well."

"Just one little adjustment here and… Done!" Sabrina exclaimed. "Alright, turn him on!"

"Got it!" Kirito nodded and pressed a button as Metal Sonic's eyes turned on, looking entirely different to boot.

In fact, Metal Sonic had a golden color to him, complete with blue eyes, as he also was wearing Time Eater's wings, his arms are shaped like Time Eaters, as he was wearing a mask resembling the Time Eater's mouth on the mouth piece part, complete with sinisterly drawn fangs. He also had Sonic's signature head spikes, but they also resemble the crystals from Time Eater as well.

"I added the fangs to it to make him look threatening!" Yui smiled.

"I messed with his memory a little." Nepgear said. "You see, I made it so that he thinks Mephiles destroyed him and we were his allies this whole time."

"That's evil… and I like it." Tony said.

"I also messed with his voice box a little." Sabrina said. "I made it so he won't sound as croaky and gave it a more clean robotic voice."

"We should give him an A.I. just for the hell of it." Nitori said.

"Might I suggest Omega?" Delta suggested.

"Omega?" Theta asked.

"Yes."

"Okay then…"

"We need to get Tucker in here." Rose said.

* * *

 _Later…_

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me…" Tucker sighed in annoyance.

"It's the only way." Delta said and then with the help of the AI's, they extracted Omega and then gave it to Metal Sonic as he looked at the AI.

"Thank you." Metal Sonic said. "I, Temporal Metal Sonic, will make Mephiles pay for my destruction along with my A.I. friend… O'Metallic!"

"Oh, I forgot to mention I changed his name to Temporal Metal Sonic!" Yui smiled with an innocent giggle.

"O'Metallic?!" Omega exclaimed in shock. "Can't I keep my real name, of be called 'O'mally'?!"

"O'Metallic does have a better ring to it than Omega and O'mally now that I think about it." Sabrina said.

"It's fitting. I say that we have that be your new name from now on."

Omega, or now O'Metallic, looked angry. "You gotta be kidding me! I will make sure you all taste OBLIVION! Which tastes like Red Bull! Which is disgusting!"

"This new Metal Sonic is badass." Hina grinned while Souji nodded.

"Just out of curiosity… do you have any more A.I.'s to use?" Tony curiously asked.

* * *

 _Later…_

"Greetings, Eta and Iota." Delta greeted.

"Hello, Delta!" Eta greeted as Wall-E and Eve curiously looked at the A.I.s and then a fiery and sinister A.I. appeared in front of them.

"Meep!" Theta hid behind Maria Jr's neck.

"Oh great, look what the hard drive dragged in!" Gamma exclaimed.

"Hello, fellow A.I." The fiery A.I. known as Sigma greeted.

"Oh HELL no!" Hina growled as she placed the palm of her hands on the table, glaring in disgust over the A.I.

"Is there something that troubles you?" Sigma asked.

"You were the one responsible for turning Maine for what he was… The Meta…" She growled.

Sigma smirked. "Ah, I see you got acquainted with him, judging by your injury. But no worries, I am not the same Sigma you are referring to. I am merely the memory of him."

"I don't care. If I had a way to physically harm you, I would…" She said coldly and looked deep into his eyes. "Listen here; you little fire shithead… if you do _anything_ funny… I swear, I'll find an EMP with your name on it… and I WILL shut you down." She threatened.

Sigma chuckled. "How will you find an EMP that small?"

"Oh, I'll find a way." She said and then walked away in disgust.

"Hina, wait a minute!" Souji ran after her.

"Um, I'll just keep Sigma with me for the time being." Tucker said.

"Seems like a good idea, I never seen her so pissed off like that." Tony said, seeming a bit concerned over what happened.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Maria…_

"Agh... stupid Chansey got away..." Maria growled as she was playing Pokemon Go on her phone and then noticed a room. "Hmm?" She wondered and saw a sign. "Cody's Forge Room" it said.

"Huh..." She said and curiously walked in, proceeding to look around and seeing a blueprint for a Keyblade and looked at the design and seeing words printed on it calling it the 'End all be all Keyblade'. "What in the world...?" She wondered, studying it curiously when she heard someone come in.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked as Maria jumped and turned to see Worldwalker looking at her.

"Oh, uh... nothing... I probably made a wrong turn while playing Pokemon GO and... and... I never really saw this room before so I decided to take a look around."

"I'm actually surprised, not many people go far in the Citadel and find this room. I'm impressed."

"Thanks...I guess...?"

Worldwalker chuckled. "I see you're seeing the Mother of all Keyblades that I have on the blueprint."

"Yeah, but what's it all about?"

"Basically the ultimate Keyblade that puts all Keyblades to shame. I'm still thinking of a name, so the working title is basically the End All Be All Keyblade." He explained as he sat down on a chair, and pulling out Hikari's sword. "Let's see... this needs to be a little... sharper than usual." He said and then proceeded to sharpen it.

Maria watched it and then grinned. "That looks interesting."

"I'm a blacksmith basically. You pick up on it once you're in Azeroth for a long time." He chuckled as he continued to sharpen it. "...Actually, maybe I should make something that adds a little more 'oomph' to this sword." He said as Maria looked around and saw all the things that he had made.

"Question, would it be okay if you could train me?"

Worldwalker stopped what he was doing, looking at her in surprise. "What was that now?"

"I asked if you could-"

"I heard you the first time, I never really thought someone would actually ask me to train them for anything, let alone blacksmithing."

"Well, you make such cool designs and well, I wondered if I could do the same."

"...I'm overcome with emotions right now." He said. "I'm flattered! I never actually had an apprentice, so this is going to be quite fun for me!"

Maria giggled. "Nice."

"Well, I'm going to design a new armor for you so we can begin in Azeroth. We'll basically be staying there for a week."

"Interesting."

As Worldwalker began designing the armor, he looked at her. "Now, are you sure about this? There's no turning back."

"I'm sure about this."

"Alright... this is going to be interesting." He said.

* * *

 _Several hours later..._

"Aaaand... just a little adjustment here... and done!" He said and then made a portal. "Let's go."

"Got it." Maria nodded as the two went inside.

 **BGM: Dark Ironforge (World of Warcraft: Cataclysm)**

Worldwalker and Maria exited the portal in the Mystic Ward of Ironforge inside the local church where the portals there were always set to go. Outside of the church is a small pool of water with some steps leading into it. Ironforge is the home city of the Dwarves of Azeroth built deep inside of the mountain region they call home. Looking up above you could see adventurers and guards flying though the giant dug out cavern. Making a follow me gesture, Worldwalker and Maria made their way to the center of the city the Great Forge, an always awe inspiring sight with molten metal falling from huge containers hanging from the ceiling, Blacksmiths and their apprentices were working day and night on the tools of their trade. In the Center of the Forge was the biggest Anvil Maria has ever seen. This was the Great Anvil, and the top was marked with the Symbol of Ironforge.

"Welcome to Ironforge and the Great Forge in particular. That Anvil over there is the great Anvil and just so happens this is where my sword, the Ashbringer was made on that very Anvil." explained Worldwalker.

"Wow. I was here before when we had that mess in the Museum but this is just breathtaking. So what are we doing first?" asked Maria, looking around.

"First we are going to get a room for the night, and then we are going to get you a set of armor made for you to get used to wearing something that heavy. I can afford it." Worldwalker explained. "Then we will take a walk around the city and I'll give you the tour, and finally spend the rest of the day going over the basics of Blacksmithing. I have this whole week planned out. Be warned, this is going to be very tough on you but by the end of this you will have the necessary credentials to begin an career in creating armor and weapons of great power. But first let's go find an Inn shall we? I have every needed to make you a basic set of plate in my bag here so we should do that first."

Worldwalker went to the nearby Inn in the commons in the southern part of the city and booked a room there for 2 days. After that they headed back to the Great Forge where he set out a few dozen bars of steel and iron and pulled out a blacksmith hammer.

"OK then watch closely you might learn a few things." said Worldwalker, carrying his load over to the Great Anvil.

The Great Anvil was enchanted to be always heated and so Worldwalker set out on making a full set of basic armor for Maria to get used to the weight of said armor. After an hour of pounding it out and shaping it, the set of gear was done.

"Whew, been a while since I made some thing. You learn a thing or two?" asked Worldwalker to his apprentice.

"Yeah but that seems like it would be a little big on me, don't you think?" asked Maria.

"It does but I have a few tricks. You see due to some magic I used on it while making it, it will automatically resize itself to fit you as you put it on. Let's head back to our room so you can get changed and I'll give you the tour."

The two headed back to their room in the Inn and Worldwalker gave her some privacy so she could put the armor on.

* * *

 _Man... this thing is heavy..._ Maria thought as she was getting changed. _But dammit all... this is going to be worth it at the end._

After trying her hardest to put it all on, she looked at herself in the mirror and checked herself out a few times, but doing a few poses seemed a bit... difficult.

 _...Let's do this._ She thought and slowly managed to walk back into the room.

"So takes some getting used to huh?" asked Worldwalker looking amused.

"Yeah. It feels like I'm wearing a ton. How do people walk around in this?" asked Maria.

"You get used to it. Now let's get started on this tour and build up your strength shall we?"

"You planned it like this."

"Yeah I did. Now let's go."

The two exited the Inn and into the commons where Worldwalker showed her the front gate. She started to shiver a bit due to the cold outside the city and then showed her the auction house and the bank, and the barbershop as well as a tavern for them to get some food in later. They walked slowly due to Maria to the military ward where Worldwalker pointed some training dummies.

"We will be using those to help train you with fighting in that armor for a day the second day you're going to be sparring with me to learn how to dodge while wearing it." explained Worldwalker.

"Oh joy, if you're anything like your daughter after she beat Kirito, I'm a little scared." said Maria looking a little nervous.

"Oh don't worry we will be using wooden weapons and I'll avoid harming your face."

"Oh good. I would hate to get a black eye."

They continued into the mechanical marvel that is the Gnome's section of Tinker Town, and though the Hall of Explorers into the Forlorn Cavern where people were fishing.

"What is there to catch in a cave like this?" asked Maria starting to get used to the armor.

"Getting used to it I see. Anyway there is a fish called ol' Ironjaw people have been trying to catch for ages. It is very crafty. We are about done and will be heading back to the Great Forge, I just need to make a quick stop."

"Where is that?"

"The grave of a friend who paid for my mistakes."

They soon walked back though the Mystic Ward and the Great Forge and went down a ramp that lead to the old part of Ironforge. There at the top off a set of stair was a statue made of Diamond of a Dwarf.

"So who is this and where is this grave?" asked Maria.

"You're looking at him. Magni Bronzebeard he paid the price trying to help his people using a ancient ritual on a tablet I had discovered. This was the result." explained Worldwalker.

"Oh... I am so sorry."

"It's fine. It is a burden I will carry forever. Let's head back to the forge."

The two headed back to the Forge where Worldwalker went over the basics of blacksmithing through lecture and demonstration. After a while they went to the tavern and had dinner and then went to bed for the night. The next morning Maria was told to jog while wearing her armor around the city. It took a while at first but after half a day Maria was able to do it in 10 minutes.

"Nice to see your getting stronger." said Worldwalker praising her.

"Thanks. I will admit I am getting used to this so what is next?" asked Maria catching her breath.

"We will be going over different metals and gems tonight. Tomorrow will be training in combat for you and the day after that we will go out and tech you how to mine metal and gems." explained Worldwalker.

"Great! Let's get started."

Heading back to their room Worldwalker went over gems and metal until long into the night and the next morning after breakfast they went to the Military Ward to train.

"So, you ready?" Worldwalker asked.

"Yeah." Maria nodded, as her first instinct was to summon her Keyblade... but she quickly dismissed the thought and picked up the wooden weapon. _Here goes..._

Worldwalker ran over and hit her, but she quickly blocked it and countered as they proceeded to fight as within like an hour and a half, she was getting more used and more agile in the armor as she was fighting, getting quite aggressive in the process.

 _Man, she's getting way more aggressive... I gotta be careful, otherwise I'm gonna get hurt really bad!_

They kept on sparring until Maria slashed upward to disarm him as his eyes widened and raised his hands up in the air. "I surrender!" He said, causing both of them to laugh. "You got used to that part."

"I sure did." Maria nodded.

"Alright, now come on, I'll show you how to mine for metals and gems." He said as he guided her to the mines.

* * *

The master and his apprentice headed outside the city where, despite the cold from being in a snowy mountain area, it was a rather nice day outside.

"So where is the mine?" asked Maria.

"A bit away from here but that is why I have this!" said Worldwalker pulling out a device and pressing the button on it.

A rocket flew down from the sky and floated in front of them. It had a face on the front and two seats on top.

"This is the X-53 Touring Rocket. We will be riding to the mine in style, just hold on tight." said Worldwalker as he got on the front seat.

Maria hopped on the back seat and held on tightly as it took to the air and Worldwalker flew it to a nearby quarry. It took a few minutes but they made it their in a short time.

"Now then now to teach you the spell that will let you find ore nodes in the surrounding area." said Worldwalker.

After teaching her the spell Maria was asked to lead them to an ore node and it was a vein of copper ore. Worldwalker demonstrated how to mine it by using a pickax and digging away at the stone surrounding the metal making sure not to hit it. After a minute or two he has a few ingots of copper ore. They went to the next one where Maria was able to get it out without damaging it too badly getting used to a pickax.

"So where do you pull this stuff out anyway?" said Maria picking away.

"Oh right I should teach you about the small pocket dimension spell. It has a limited amount of space but make it so that only you can pull stuff out of it and is very handy." explained Worldwalker demonstrating it.

After teaching her that and getting Maria her own pickax and blacksmith hammer and mining for an hour, they Headed back to Ironforge on the rocket and Worldwalker showed her how to smelt bars and she was able to pick it up very quickly not getting any burns in the process. After that using the gems they found Worldwalker pulled out a Grinding wheel and showed Maria how to cut gems which she also picked up very quickly. With the bars and gems in hand Worldwalker demonstrated how to make a copper short-sword. After a few tries Maria was able to make one perfectly. After that they had dinner.

"Ok tomorrow we are heading to Stormwind for the rest of our trip." said Worldwalker on their way back to the Inn.

"Oh what for?" asked Maria.

"Well you're going to have to learn how to swim in that armor. We are going to make you a set when we get back to the Citadel and I would rather we get that out of the way while we are here. After that we will go over enchanting and how to fight and mine underwater to finish your basic training off."

"Sound like a workout and fun. I have always enjoyed swimming."

The two went to bed and the next morning took the tram to Stormwind where they headed for a nearby lake inside the city limits behind the Cathedral.

"Don't worry I'll keep an eye one you so you're going to be doing a few laps around the lake then a few while staying underwater as long as possible. So how long can you hold your breath?" asked Worldwalker.

"Around five minutes." She replied.

"Perfect, then this should be interesting." Worldwalker said as Maria nodded and then dove right on in and started to swim around for a few laps, getting a little faster each lap... sure her muscles were tired and achy and begging her to rest, but she would not give up that easily.

Soon, she proceeded to go underwater and do a few laps there as well, holding her breath.

It was then at the last lap that her lungs were screaming for air. _Has it been five minutes already?_ She thought as she proceeded to go a few extra feet before she couldn't handle it anymore and she proceeded to go up for air, which she let out a large gasp of air, panting in the process.

"Wow, five minutes exactly." He said.

Maria forced a chuckle. "Yeah..." She nodded.

* * *

"The reason we did this was because I have seen to many people die due to thinking they could swim with heavy armor on and drown. Anyway you should take a few practice swings with your Keyblade while in the water and get used to fighting like that." Explained Worldwalker.

Maria spent the next hour or two doing practice swings in the water with Worldwalker occasionally sending an attack her way to dodge and after awhile she became very adept at fighting while in water with her armor on. Maria then noticed something.

"Hey I think there is some copper in the water." said Maria

"Oh let me check... Oh so there is you should go down and grab it." said Worldwalker.

Maria dived underwater and after a minute or two came back up with some ore.

"Good girl guess you found it a bit easier?" asked Worldwalker.

"Yeah... I'm tired." said Marisa laying on the shore of the lake.

"I am not surprised. Now we are heading to the Mage Quarter to rest and I'll teach you enchanting."

They headed to the Mage Quarter and got a room in the Blue Recluse Inn. And Worldwalker pulled out a defective Keyblade and destroyed it going over the process of enchanting and disenchanting in the process. They spent the next few days reinforcing what she was taught and soon she had mastered the basics after enchanting the sword she made earlier that week all while listening to Worldwalker's stories about some of his adventures on Azeroth. The last day after finishing some mining on her own and some smelting Worldwalker came up to her with a smile on his face.

"So How do you feel?" asked Worldwalker.

"Stronger, much stronger. I can barely feel the weight of this anymore" said Maria referencing the armor.

"Good we are heading back soon and I just picked up the supplies we need to make your own custom suit of Armor. We can work on it together when we get back. So are you ready to head home?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to get started on this."

"Same here we will disenchant your current set and use the materials to make you new set much better. Let's head back." said Worldwalker opening a portal to the citadel.

They walked though it and headed home.

After that, Worldwalker handed her the armor, looking at the muscle that Maria just built and she put it on. "Hmm, I'll probably have to make you a blacksmith outfit, which shouldn't be too hard."

"I'll show this to everyone."

"Okay." He nodded as he began designing the outfit as Maria walked through the Citadel as everyone looked at it in surprise.

"Is that… Maria…?!" Kai asked.

"What the hell?!" Hina asked in surprise.

"Wow, mommy looks so cool!" Peashy exclaimed.

"Maria… is that… you?" Paolo asked.

"Yep." Maria nodded. "What do you think?" She asked as her armor is basically similar to the Truesteel Battleplate from World of Warcraft. The armor is a red color predominantly with blue trim. (The gems in the armor are a violet color and the cloth is a pale yellow). Underneath the armor are two layers of very tough leather over a layer of dragon scales and more leather with fur to line the inside for comfort. The exposed parts of the leather are a paler shade of red than the armor, but basically no armor since Worldwalker basically thought it'd look weird on her.

"You look amazing." Paolo said.

"I'm also wearing these two magic rings on my hands underneath these gauntlets. They're basically made with Elementium and be set with miniature violet gems, increasing the damage of my magic as long as I'm wearing them. I'm also wearing this necklace that also has Elementium for the chain and it's basically a locket."

The locket in question has Daisy's symbol made of diamond petals on one side and emerald in the other side, plus the middle. Maria opened the locket and inside is a picture of her and Paolo. "As long as I'm wearing this, it boosts my physical strength."

"So… what's with this cape?" Daisy wondered, looking through it.

"It's basically a cloak and from what Worldwalker said, it's based off of Cape of Gilneas." She said. The cloak is the same color as the armor and has a quilted look to it with small green gems where ever the stitching crosses. The trim has the same blue as the armor and the symbol on the top of the cloak is Daisy's symbol. The cloak is down to just above her knees and it's attached to the armor by magical clasps that looks like Daisy's symbol made of the same gems as the one on the locket.

"Okay, I didn't understand about… half of what you said, but from what I'm guessing, Worldwalker gave you powerful jewelry." Kai said.

Maria laughed. "Yeah…"

"But where have you been? You've been gone for like… a week." Hina said.

"Well…" Maria explained it all as they all looked at her in surprise. "So now, I'm a blacksmith now." She said as Lizbeth walked by and heard this.

"What the… YES! I HAVE A BLACKSMITH BUDDY NOW!"

Suguha sweatdropped. "Wow… you're excited by this."

"Well, duh!"

Worldwalker ran up to her. "Hey, I have it ready for you!" He said, giving her the outfit.

"Thanks." She nodded and then took off to go change, and then came out later. "What do you think?" She asked as her blacksmith outfit is similar to Lizbeth's. She has an ocean blue top with fire printed on it. Instead of a skirt, she's wearing ripped up jeans with Lea's Chakrams and Aqua's Wayfinder printed on it and her apron is a dark blue with fire printed on it and then she has a white ribbon with a locket in the middle. She then opened it to reveal two pictures and one of them is her and Paolo, and the other is with her, Kai and Hina all smiling.

"Nice!" Hina exclaimed before realizing something. "Wait… you have… all of that muscle…"

"Yeah." Maria nodded, as she's still wearing the rings and necklace.

"…Okay, one of these days, I want to have a friendly spar with you to see who's strongest."

Maria smirked. "You're on."

"Alright, I'll go finish up Marisa's wedding then." Worldwalker said and walked away.

"Oh! He also made me a new Keyblade." She said, summoning it. "It's called Sarasaland's Hope as it boosts its strength beyond the Fenrir and the magic beyond the Ultima."

The Keychain is Daisy's flower symbol with Luigi's "L" in the center, the handle is made up of Warp Pipes in the shape of the Kingdom Key. The corners have Luigi's Emblem and Daisy's Symbol alternating on them, the blade is a crystal similar to those from Daisy's Crystal Smash move in Mario Strikers Charged with one side having a jagged blade like edge and the hose of the Poltergust 5000 wrapped around it and the teeth is Daisy's Crown.

"Whoa… so what are the abilities?" Daisy asked.

"It enables your Crystal Smash move, you know… your ultimate soccer move as an attack-"

"I love this Keyblade already!" Daisy said, her eyes sparkling.

"My healing spells had an additional cosmetic effect of flowers raining down on the person that is healed." She said, using Curaga on Luigi as an example.

"What the…?" Luigi wondered.

"I can also summon the ghosts from Dark Moon to aid me in combat."

"Dark Moon…?" Luigi wondered before thinking about it. "Oh, you mean when King Boo caused trouble for a…second… time… WAIT WHAT?! YOU CAN SUMMON THEM IN COMBAT TO AID YOU?!"

"Yes."

"…Why do I have this feeling they're going to cause me trouble… I don't like this Keyblade."

"Oh, man up!" Daisy said.

"This can also transform into a Poltergust so I can like combat the ghosts… it basically looks like the Poltergust 5000, but it's orange and has all the upgrades."

"I take it back, I love this Keyblade!"

Daisy rolled her eyes. "Oh brother…"

"That's… about it." Maria said.

"…That… is one hell of a badass Keyblade." Hina said as Kai nodded in agreement.

* * *

 _Later that night…_

"Hmm…" Hikari rubbed her chin in thought.

"What are you thinking of?" Alex asked.

"I was thinking of having a sleep over with my girlfriends… including you." She said.

Alex smiled. "I'd love that… but I think we need one more girl."

"Oh?"

"Rose."

Hikari nodded. "She needs it after what happened." She said.

"I'll go get her." Alex said and then took off to go get her. "Hey Rose!"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to hang out with my sister and her friends? We're basically having a sleep over in her room."

Rose's eyes lit up. "Yes!"

"Come on, I'll take you there." Alex said as she took Rose's hand and they took off as Sabrina saw this.

"Ah, I remember the days when I had a sleepover… those were the days for sure." She giggled as Rose was basically having a fun time with Alex, Hikari and the other Future Girls as they basically talked about… well, girl talk.

Boys, doing their nails, discussing their likes and dislikes, shoulder rubs, did their hair and basically redoing Rose's hair into cute little pigtails, much to Rose's delight, a bit of a pillow fight, watching some cheesy chick flicks, all of that fun stuff.

It was then when they all grew tired, Rose was cuddling up next to Alex and Hikari, as she had a smile on her face.

* * *

 _The next day…_

"Thank you so much… I loved it." Rose smiled and hugged them, then walked off.

"We should do that more often." Alex said.

"Yeah." Hikari smiled.

* * *

 _With Maria Jr…_

"So, is she feeling any better?" Dante asked Souji as they were sitting on a couch.

"I don't know… ever since Sigma was recreated, she just seems like she wants to prevent something from happening." Souji said. "Not that I blame her… he was the reason behind creating the Meta in the first place."

"Honestly, I wish the AI didn't do that." Maria Jr. said, as Theta and Gamma sat on her shoulders.

"We only meant to do Eta and Iota, so I don't know how the hell Sigma showed up." Gamma said.

"He still scares me…" Theta shuddered.

"I don't blame you." Souji said. "Still… Rose is there to comfort her."

"I find it cute that she thinks of her as another sister." Dante said. "In fact, my fiancé is some sort of godmother."

Maria Jr. smiled. "Yeah… another sister in the family. I'm totally fine with that." She said and looked at Dante. "Would it be okay if I called you 'uncle' and thought of you as-"

"Godfather? I'm down for that." Dante grinned. "I always liked you and Rose anyway."

Maria Jr. smiled and then hugged him. "I guess that means I'm a brother to you?" Souji curiously asked.

"A little."

"Hey, I'm cool with that." Souji grinned.

* * *

 _Later…_

Rose was lying down on Hina's lap and Maria Jr. cuddling up next to Souji as both of them smiled as Souji then looked over to Hina, who looked like her normal self again. "Hey, you feeling alright?"

"Yeah… I'm feeling better." She said with a smile.

"That's good to hear." He said as they both leaned in and kissed.

* * *

 _With Marisa…_

"Yo, Cody… have you-"

"I have!" Worldwalker gave her the list. "What do you think?"

Marisa read through it and then smiled. "This… is perfect. Now… let's start my wedding, shall we?"

"I'm still trying to figure out where the location in Gensokyo would be for your wedding."

"Duh… the Hakurei Shrine!"

"Oh, of course."

* * *

 _Later, at the Hakurei Shrine…_

 **BGM: Sky of Scarlet Perception (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

"I do say, I'm honored that you want me to do Marisa's wedding." Toadsworth said. "I thought you would have Master Rinnosuke doing the honors."

Rinnosuke chuckled. "Hey, I'm more than happy to be the Ring Bearer. I'm just thrilled that she's getting married… after she kept saying she never planned and never wanted to get married."

"Plans change." Reimu said, as she was the Maid of Honor. "I'm… still trying not to cry that I'm the Maid of Honor…"

"I'm just happy that I'm a Bridesmaid!" Hina giggled.

"Hey, I'm excited that I'm one too." Kai said.

"Same!" Maria smiled.

"Don't forget me!" Abby said as there was a nice gentle breeze.

"So, best man, eh?" Rinnosuke asked, elbowing Souji.

"Well, you know…" Souji chuckled with a smile.

"Hmm, I wonder what's keeping Miss Kirisame?" Toadsworth wondered.

"She's likely nervous… I never seen her like that." Reimu said. "Then again, ever since what happened at Sabrina's wedding, we're just taking precautions." She said, looking up to see Bowser's airships with the Koopa Troop and Bowser on the lookout.

"I'm amazed you did this for every other wedding too even though Maleficent and Xehanort were quiet for the longest time." Rinnosuke said.

"Well, it's better safe than sorry." Reimu nodded.

* * *

 _With Marisa…_

Marisa paced around the bottom of the stairs, looking like an absolute nervous wreck. "Oh god… oh god oh god oh god…" She muttered. "This is happening…. I can't believe this is happening…!"

"You know, the sooner you get this done, the better." Worldwalker said, leaning on a tree. "Don't worry… I was nervous during my wedding too."

"Everyone's nervous during their wedding… I didn't think it'd happen to me. Gah! Why do I have so many butterflies in my stomach right now?! I'm marrying the love of my life and… and… AAAAAGH!" She unleashed a Master Spark on a few trees.

Worldwalker sweatdropped. "Feel better?"

"A little…" Marisa put the mini-hakkero away. "Let's get myself married."

"Right." He nodded and looked at the flower girls, who just so happened to be Rose, Maria Jr and the CPU Candidates.

"I never thought I'd actually be a flower girl, yet here we are…" Uni said.

Nepgear smiled. "We're doing this for Marisa."

"Yeah."

"Now… let's do this!" Ram grinned.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Zelda's Lullaby (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword)**

Reimu's eyes widened. "Oh, she's coming." She said as they all stood up and saw Marisa walking down the aisle, looking like she was ready to puke at any second, but she wasn't going to do that as she walked down the middle while the girls were throwing flowers around while Neptune could hardly contain herself.

"Oooh! My sister looks so adorable!" Neptune whispered.

"Shhh." Noire scolded a little… while trying her hardest not to fangirl over her sister being a flower girl in the process and as soon as Marisa got to her lover, they all sat down and the flower girls sat near their loved ones.

Toadsworth cleared his throat. "We are gathered here today-"

 **End BGM**

A portal opened up on the airships and then the surprise visitor managed to knock them all out before surprisingly taking out Bowser easily before jumping off the airship and landing on the ground before walking forward.

"-To wed Marisa Kirisame and Dante in-"

The visitor picked up the pace.

"-The many Gods. If there-"

The visitor cracked his knuckles.

"-Are any objections to this union, speak now or forever old your peace."

At first, there was silence…

And then…

A low deep growl was heard.

Everyone froze up, looking around and wondering who let out that growl while Nora looked at Ruby's stomach. "Shhh!" She scolded Ruby's belly.

"It wasn't mine!" Ruby said.

Another deep growl was heard.

"Hey Grif…"

"Yeah?"

"You don't think…"

"I wish I could tell you no…"

They heard footsteps as Hina gasped in horror, having a feeling she knew who that was. They slowly turned to see none other than the Meta approaching them, and they also saw a Heartless symbol on his chest plate. He kept walking and stopped once he reached a certain row, sensing something and looked over at Tucker.

"Um… what are you doing?" Tucker asked as Meta quickly grabbed Tucker, growling in anger before Sigma appeared.

"You seem feisty as always." Sigma smirked before appearing next to Meta's shoulder and then Meta shoved Tucker down and before anyone could react, Meta suddenly disappeared and then reappeared in front of Hina and then grabbed her, and then suddenly disappeared along with her.

"HINA!" Souji yelled in horror as everyone was complete shock.

Chief stood up and pulled out his Assault Rifle. "We need to locate Hina right now."

"I'm on it." Tony said as he was in his Iron Man armor. "Alright… they're at the Scarlet Devil Mansion."

Marisa's fists clenched and hopped on a broom. "Don't worry Hina… I'm coming!" She said and took off while the ones who helped Hina take down Meta in Reach looked at each other and nodded as they took off.

"Come on, Uni… we're going." Noire said.

"We're going to fight THAT?" Uni asked.

Noire transformed into Black Heart. "Yes."

"I'm not going to allow Meta to take my daughter away from me!" Roxas said as Namine agreed.

Xarina transformed into Splatoon Heart and picked up Demyx as Nan quickly summoned his motorcycle and hopped on while Kai and Maria transformed into their HDD, while Samus activated her armor, then Kratos grew his Icarus wings, then Flandre and Remilia flew up along with Reimu.

"You guys stay here! We'll go deal with that freak!" Reimu said, picking up Dante and flew off.

"Aww, I wanted to go help too." Rose said.

"It'd be best if you stayed here… I have a feeling Meta will be too powerful… even for you." Sabrina suggested.

Rose nodded. "Got it."

"Hmm… now where did those Blood Gulch morons go?" Aria wondered.

* * *

 _At the Scarlet Devil Mansion…_

Meta reappeared in Patchouli's library and threw Hina to the side and growled. "This place is perfect for your demise." Sigma translated for him.

Hina got up. "Really Meta… you couldn't handle the fact that I finally defeated you so you decided to come back as a Heartless? I have to admire your dedication, but I have Sheila back. There's nothing left for you to take!"

Meta growled. "Oh, we'll take your life and take Sheila once again."

"What?!" Sheila exclaimed in horror.

"Don't worry, Sheila… I'm not going to let that happen." Hina said, transforming into Halo Heart and summoning the SAW. "Let's dance, Meta!"

 **BGM: Boss Battle (Red vs Blue: Revelation)**

Halo Heart shot Meta with the SAW, but he quickly kicked up Patchouli's desk to block the bullets before kicking it to her, forcing her to front flip as she summoned a Gravity Hammer and ran over, swinging it but Meta ducked it and punched her in the gut before using an uppercut to knock her into the air.

Halo Heart recovered, summoning two Magnum's and shooting him but he rolled out of the way before bringing out his own Magnum and shooting her but the bullets kept hitting each other instead of their intended targets.

She then brought out a Rocket Launcher and shot him, but he punched the ground to create a bubble shield. "Sheila… Tex!" She cued.

"Right!" Sheila nodded.

 _Activating Speed Boost!_

"Strength boost is now active!"

Halo Heart ran forward very quickly and then punched Meta hard enough to send him flying through several bookshelves and toppling them over as if they were dominoes as she then looked around for him, transforming into Next Halo and using Promethean Vision, looking around for him.

Meta appeared behind her after using active camouflage and punched her in the back to make her go flying back into the bookshelves as Meta saw a bust of Remilia Scarlet as he picked it up and then threw it as Next Halo got up and then the bust hit her in the head, knocking her down as Meta ran over as she tried to get up and then kicked her to a wall.

Next Halo activated her jetpack as her feet touched the wall and sprung from the wall, summoning an Energy Sword and hitting him, slashing him repeatedly before punching him into another bookshelf where it fell on top of him.

Next Halo closed her eyes, turning back into Halo Heart as she summoned a flamethrower and burnt all the books right on top of him before dismissing it. "Hmph. That should do it." She said and walked away, but then the books exploded, some of them hitting her and dazing her a little bit before she snapped out of it.

 _I had a feeling that didn't do anything._ Tex said.

"Well, it was worth a shot." Halo Heart said, looking around for Meta again as he reappeared next to her and punched her in the gut and using an uppercut to knock her up in the air as he jumped up and scissor kicked her down as he landed and kicked her near the entrance of the library.

Meta growled. "Hey Hina, you remember this, don't you?" Sigma translated as Meta brought out a very familiar weapon… the Brute Shot.

 **End BGM**

Halo Heart's eyes widened, her body completely paralyzed in fear.

That Brute Shot…

That same god damned Brute Shot that destroyed her eye in Reach...

Her breathing quickened, sweat was coming down her forehead, fear was seen in her eyes and her whole body was trembling.

"Yes… you do remember this." Sigma smirked. "Just looking at it brings back painful memories, doesn't it? You desperately want to fight… but looking at this weapon just brings terror to your body."

"Sh-sh-shut up…!" Halo Heart exclaimed. "I-I'm not… T-terrified…!"

"The terror in your voice says another." Sigma said.

 _Hina… let me take over… Hina!_

Tex's voice was slowly becoming a blur for Halo Heart… and she could only do one thing.

Halo Heart screamed in terror as Sigma smirked… and then once Meta took a step, she took a step back before she ran off.

"After her!"

Halo Heart turned back into Hina, desperately trying to get away from Meta as he fired continuous shots and kept reloading until he trapped her into a bathroom, where she locked the door.

"Now… that's not very smart of you." Sigma said as Hina sat there, not knowing what to do and cried, holding her hands over her head in terror, wishing to wake up from this nightmare… but it was only about to get worse.

"Little pigs… little pigs! Let me come in!" Sigma said as Hina said nothing and with one desperate attempt, she summoned her Keyblade, her body violently shaking and aimed it at the door as tears were going down her cheek.

Sigma smirked. 'Not by the hair of the chinny chin chin'." He seemed to have taunted Hina there. "And then I'll huff… and I'll puff… and I'll blow your house in!" He said as Meta proceeded to hit the door with the Brute Shot over and over.

Hina whimpered, but she didn't back down, as she aimed her Keyblade at him, silently sobbing in the process before there was a huge hole in the door and then Meta peeked into the hole… but before Sigma could say anything else…

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEERE'S MARISA!" A voice yelled and then got blasted with a Final Spark, sending him flying across the hallway.

"M-Mistress…?!" Hina asked.

Meta got up and growled. "Oh look, the witch is here." Sigma growled.

"How dare you… HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT MY WEDDING!" Marisa screamed. "AND I SEE YOU'RE TERRORIZING HINA AGAIN! YOU JUST DON'T KNOW WHEN TO QUIT, DO YOU?!"

Meta growled again. "I like to think of it as a final effort to destro-… what the hell is that music?"

 **BGM: Los Dos Laredos Acordeones (Red vs Blue)**

The music seemed to be getting closer… until suddenly, a Warthog crashed through the windows and parked near the bathroom and then the Blood Gulch Crew all crawled out of the Warthog.

 **End BG**

It was then that everyone else arrived as Blue Heart immediately kicked open the door. "Hina! Are you alright?!"

"N-No… I'm not…" She quietly said.

Unversed Heart growled. "So you decided to come back from the grave and decided to terrorize her with that Brute Shot, eh? That's low."

Sigma chuckled. "If it isn't the cavalry."

"You're going to pay for this Meta." Lelouch, in his Iron Zero armor, said.

"Oh, are you sure about that?" Sigma asked. "You see, Meta is far more powerful as a Heartless. I'm not sure that even the great Master Chief will be able to stop him."

"We'll see about that." Chief said as Souji pulled in Hina and hugged her tightly.

"Now I know for sure to destroy you after making a mess of my mansion." Remilia said while Flandre cracked her knuckles.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Reimu said.

"You know, this place is too crowded. Why don't we go into more of an open area?" Sigma suggested as Meta snapped his fingers as a portal opened up and sucked them all in… as they appeared… in Sidewinder.

"This place again…" Samus quietly said, remembering how Isaac and Anti-Isaac brutally beat the crap out of each other here.

 _Hina… I can tell you're also very angry with Meta appearing… You're more angry than scared, right?_ Tex asked.

"Y-yeah…"

 _Then let me fight Meta… I'm not afraid of the Brute Shot._

"Okay…"

Hina closed her eyes and opened them as her eyes turned red. "Hello, cockbite. Remember me?"

Kratos raised an eyebrow. "What is this…?"

"Let's just say Tex took over her body and is now 'Hina-Tex'." Unversed Heart said.

"Hmph, whatever it takes for us to win against this creature." Kratos said as they all stood for combat.

Sigma chuckled darkly. "You will all perish."

 **BGM: Genesong (Halo 2 Anniversary)**

Meta ran forward and punched Shirley in her Kamen Rider Kivala form, knocking her back but she quickly recovered as Iron Zero and Iron Man fired beams of energy at Meta, but he walked forward, not seeming to care about them as he got blasted with electricity from Thor's Mjolnir.

Hina-Tex ran forward and summoned the Railgun as she punched him but he blocked the punch, but he then got hit with a Railgun shot to knock him back as Unversed Heart and Blue Heart slashed him several times before he grabbed the two of them and sent them flying as he was bombarded by bullets from the Blood Gulch Crew before getting stuck with a Plasma Grenade and was blasted to a wall.

Chief ran to him and punched him, but Meta blocked the attack and punched him in the stomach before using the Brute Shot to shoot him down, but Iron Man quickly grabbed him while Washington and Carolina shot him.

Marisa brought out a spell card along with Reimu. "Love Storm: Starlight Typhoon!"

"Divine Arts: Omnidirectional Demon-Binding Circle!"

"MAZE OF LOVE!" Flandre yelled as Remilia charged up the Gungnir and then threw it and while Meta was dodging the Danmaku, he clapped his hands together, grabbing the Gungnir as it was barely close enough to pierce his helmet.

"WHAT?!" Remilia yelled as Meta threw it back, but they quickly dodged as there was an explosion behind them as Flandre flew over and pulled back her arm and punched him as Meta punched her, as their fists connected, creating a powerful shockwave, but Flandre was still powerful enough to knock him back.

Splatoon Heart quickly fired from her Inkzooka while Nan summoned Chaos Arondight. "Chaos… SPEAR!" He yelled but Meta quickly dodged that as Hina-Tex came up from behind and punched him hard enough to make him go flying but he recovered as he was then hit with tons of rockets, then was hit in the head with Demyx's Sitar, then Roxas and Namine bombarded him with Keyblade attacks, mostly Sonic Blade and Zantetsuken.

Carolina ran forward and punched Meta, but he blocked it and then roundhouse kicked her to the side as Black Heart and Black Sister attacked him before Samus used her Grappling Beam to pull him close to her. "Kratos!"

Kratos let out a war cry and slashed him repeatedly with his Blades of Exile before punching him to the ground, but then Meta came back up and punched him, but Kratos blocked it with his arms and then was hit by every one of their attacks as he shot them repeatedly with his Brute Shot, as they dodged the shots but were still hit by the blast radius.

Reimu flew over and hit him several times with her attacks until Meta grabbed her by the throat and threw her down, aiming his Brute Shot at her neck but Marisa unleashed a Master Spark to send him to a rocky wall, and then Hina-Tex summoned two Spartan Lasers and gave one to Chief as they both hit him with the lasers, then Reimu got back up and used Fantasy Nature to deal tons of damage and then Remilia threw the Gungnir, as it was a direct hit that time.

Meta fell on both of his knees, growling as Sigma wasn't looking so hot either. "Nngh… we won't… fall to you easily…!"

Carolina noticed the Brute Shot on the ground and had an idea. "Someone distract him!" She said.

Sarge chuckled. "Yo, Meta! Come over here, you big son of a bitch!" He said as Meta growled and ran forward as he attempted to grab the Brute Shot, but Dante got in the way and impaled him before shooting him repeatedly to knock him down as Meta attempted to get back up… but Carolina stepped on his chest and aimed the Brute Shot at his head.

"…Son of a bitch…" Sigma said as Carolina looked away and pulled the trigger, completely blowing up Meta's head and destroying Sigma in the process.

 **End BGM**

"There we go… it's done." Hina-Tex said, watching Meta's body fade away and then looked at the Brute Shot. "You might want to get rid of that, just in case."

"Way ahead of you." Carolina said, tossing it to the side and then burying it in snow.

"Good…" Hina-Tex nodded before slowly changing back into Hina.

"Hina… are you okay?" Souji asked.

Hina looked away, looking completely distressed. "No…" She muttered as tears ran down her cheek again.

Nan sighed. "I was afraid of that."

"Dammit… if Meta didn't come back, this wouldn't have happened." Marisa said as Roxas and Namine immediately hugged their daughter as she was crying as they went back to Gensokyo where Hina sat by her parents as everyone looked at her sympathetically.

"Poor girl…" Kai sighed.

"Now… shall we resume where we left off?" Toadsworth asked after showing some sympathy for Hina.

"Yeah." Marisa said, sadly glancing over at Hina. _Stay strong…_

"Now, do you Marisa Kirisame… take Dante as your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do…" Marisa nodded with sort of a sad smile… mostly sad because of Hina.

"And do you, Dante… take Marisa as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Without any further ado… you may kiss the bride!" Toadsworth said as Marisa looked at Dante and she grabbed Dante and then kissed him while wrapping her arms around him as everyone clapped… everyone but Hina that is…

* * *

 _Later… at the Citadel…_

Marisa rested her head on Dante's shoulder, very happy that she's now married to the love of her life, but also... feeling a bit sad too as she looked at another couch and seeing Hina looking really depressed on the couch and resting on Souji's lap while Kai and Maria were also trying to make her feel better along with her parents, Xarina, Demyx and Nan.

It was then that Sabrina sat down next to Marisa, holding a beer bottle in her hand. "Hey..."

"Oh... hey." Marisa said and looked at the bottle. "I'm still surprised Aria got you into that."

"You get used to the bad taste... it's actually not that bad..." She said and took a drink. "Still, I get loopy after a drink or two, but... hey, what can you do?" She asked and then sighed. "I understand what you're going through..."

"Huh?" Marisa looked at her. "What do you mea-... oh... right, Maleficent crashed your wedding."

"Yeah... you're probably going through a lot of emotions..."

"I am. Anger... frustration... sadness... horror... everything."

"I wished no one else would've had the same thing like I had... but... look what happened... after a series of uneventful weddings... your wedding is crashed."

"Yeah... dammit... why did it have to be _my_ wedding? I was already really nervous."

"I was nervous too." Dante said as Marisa hugged him.

"Still, I'm always here for you." Sabrina said.

"You always are." Marisa nodded and the girls hugged, then Dante got up and got two beers for him and Marisa as the three of them talked as they drank, while the two of them were making fun of an already loopy Sabrina but she laughed it off as they had quite the interesting conversation, while also looking concerned for Hina at the same time.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Felix and Mephiles…_

"Mephiles, I hate to say it… but Meta has been eliminated."

"AGAIN?!" Mephiles yelled and then punched a wall in frustration. "I thought that Heartless boost would give him the upper edge!"

"Relax, we can do this without Meta… besides, I think I know of something that can help us."

"And what would that be?" Mephiles growled.

Felix chuckled. "Have you ever heard of something called… The Haltmann Works Company?"

* * *

 ***whistling casually after Felix mentioned Haltmann Works Company***

 **Also, if you're curious about the writing style change when Maria was in Azeroth with Worldwalker, Cody and I wrote that scene together.**


	21. Cooking with a Side of Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

Hina was resting her elbow on the arm of the chair while her head was in the palm of her hand, looking miserable. Her friends tried everything to cheer her up, and while it did seem successful, it wasn't enough.

"Hina…" Rose crawled up on her with Pikachu on her shoulder. "Sis…"

"Oh… hey Rose…" Hina quietly said.

"I don't like it when my friends are sad… especially family…" She said.

"I'm sorry… I'm just… not in the mood…"

"Pika…" Pikachu looked at her sadly.

"Sis…" Rose crawled up her some more until she was up in front of her face. "I want you to be happy like you usually are."

Hina sighed. "It takes time…." She said, looking at her.

"I know it does…" Rose sighed before kissing her on the cheek before resting her head on her chest, hugging her.

Hina smiled and hugged her back. "I needed this…" She said, kissing her on the forehead. "Thank you…"

Rose smiled as she then could feel a tear on her forehead as she could see tears rolling down her cheek as she gently wiped them away as they lay there for a few minutes while Hina rubbed her back, then Hina had an idea.

"Hey, why don't we go to Gensokyo… just the two of us?" She then looked at Pikachu. "…Three of us."

"Cha!" Pikachu smiled.

"What are we going to do there?" Rose asked.

Hina smiled sweetly at her. "I know a way." She said as she got up and made a portal as they went inside, and then they appeared in front of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. "Come on, let's go."

"Okay." Rose nodded as they walked through the gate, as she noticed that Meiling wasn't there, as it turns out ever since what happened in the library, the Scarlet Devil Mansion crew were busy getting the library back in order… and trying to prevent Patchy from screaming her lungs out.

 **BGM: Waltz of the Damned (Kingdom Hearts II)**

As soon as they walked in, they noticed the Fairy Maids quite busy trying to replace the glass that had been broken, not to mention fixing the bathroom door as Hina sighed sadly, but she snapped out of it and kept walking until they eventually made it to the kitchen.

"So what are we doing here?" Rose asked.

Hina smiled. "I'm going to cook something."

"…You cook?"

Hina grinned. "Yeah, I have to cook myself some food when my parents go out on a lot of dates. Frankly, I have a specialty in mind. Can you get me the chicken, parmesan cheese and the marinara sauce?"

"Sure." Rose nodded as Hina found an apron that was basically Sakuya's but she was sure she wouldn't mind, so she put it on and went right to work.

* * *

 _Later… and in Patchy's library…_

"That's it, I'm investing in some bookcases that won't topple over." Patchouli growled after putting the last bookcase up.

"How are you gonna do that?" Koakuma asked.

"Simple, I'll bolt them down if I have too!"

"And probably get something that won't make books fall over as easily." Flandre said.

"Not sure how you're going to get the books out to read 'em, though…" Sakuya said.

"Well, there's going to be a way for something!" Flandre told her.

"Either way, I say we-" Remilia sniffed something. "…Do you smell that?"

"It smells like… Chicken Parmesan…" Meiling said as her stomach growled. "Ooooh, now I'm hungry…"

* * *

 _With Hina…_

"Mmm! Those smell good!" Rose grinned.

Hina giggled. "Just a few more minutes, sweetie… then we'll have ourselves some delicious food!"

Unaware of them, Yukari opened up a gap to see how they're doing… and then the delicious smell of Chicken Parmesan hit her nose.

"Oh my…" Yukari said, as the aroma made its way around the Citadel, grabbing everyone's noses.

"…What the hell?" Sabrina asked. "Is someone cooking Chicken Parmesan?"

"Oh ho ho ho! My favorite!" Nan exclaimed and took off running.

"Hey, wait up! I want some of that!" Isaac exclaimed.

"I'm hungry! Let's go!" Yuyuko said, running in and actually dragging Youmu with her.

"Mama mia! I know that smell anywhere!" Mario exclaimed.

"Dibs!" Caboose ran off.

"You can't call dibs on food, Caboose!" Tucker ran after him as pretty much everyone ran into the gap… except for Sabrina who wasn't in much of a hurry, and a few others.

"Wow, taking it easy?" Aria asked.

"Hey, my legs may be working again but I'm not going to run quite yet just in case."

"I don't blame her." Xarina said as the girls and Riku waited for her before she walked in and the rest followed.

* * *

 _Back with Hina…_

"Alright, they're ready!" Hina grinned as she turned around and put each of them on a plate and put them on the table as Pikachu hopped up on the table and as soon as they began to eat… they noticed almost the whole Citadel looking into the kitchen. "WHAT THE?!"

"…That was probably my fault." Yukari admitted.

Hina sweatdropped. "Oh god… I only made it for the three of us…"

"Don't worry, I can help you." Souji grinned.

* * *

 _Several Chicken Parmesans made later…_

 **End BGM**

"Oh, mama mia! This is amazing!" Mario exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Luigi grinned.

"I'm not big on Italian food, but this is the best I've ever eaten." Bowser said.

"Do you have more?" Yuyuko asked, already finished with hers.

"Lady Yuyuko…" Youmu sighed.

"What?"

"Mon Dieu, this is the best I've ever eaten." Spy said.

"Aye!" Demoman agreed.

"Frickin amazing." Scout grinned.

"Hooray for Hina!" Yui giggled as everyone else was minding their own business, talking to themselves and others while enjoying every bite.

"I didn't know you could cook." Souji said, sitting next to his girl.

"Well, when your parents go out on a lot of dates, you might as well find a way to feed yourself." Hina said. "…That and I took a cooking class in High School."

"Sweet." Souji grinned.

"Sometimes, I just cook to get my mind off things…" Hina admitted.

"Oh, I remember that day when that bonehead broke up with you in school." Kai said, overhearing this. "Seriously, I've never seen so many chocolate pies in my life."

"Ugh, don't remind me…" Hina sighed. "But I did throw one in his face… he was an asshole anyway."

Souji chuckled. "So, you cook to get… _that_ out of your mind?"

"Yeah…" Hina nodded. "Honestly, when I found out that I have this amazing talent for cooking… I always wondered if I could set up a restaurant of my own."

"So, basically work as a chef?"

"Exactly."

Souji smiled. "I'm known being a cook myself… then again; it's all because one time Hikari and Buru poisoned our meals while camping at one point."

"Oh god… never again…" Vito shuddered.

"…How bad could it be?" Maria asked.

* * *

A long time ago… in the Bad Future…

 **BGM: Minicar (Hyperdimension Neptunia MK2)**

 _"Let's see… we're going camping so what should we make over there?" Hikari asked._

 _"Oh! I know!" Buru pulled some mushrooms out of the shelf. "Some mushrooms!"_

 _"Add some onions too!" Hikari said._

 _"Shrimp!"_

 _"Potatoes!"_

 _"Cream Soda!"_

 _"Pasta!"_

 _"Uh… they don't have any ham here."_

 _"No matter, they have spam!"_

 _"Tuna!"_

 _"Asparagus!"_

 _"So uh… Hikari… are you sure this is good for just one dinner?"_

 _"How bad can it be, really?"_

 _Later…_

 _"Uh… I'm not liking that purple aura…" Vito said._

 _"Oh relax, it can't be that bad…" Paolo said as they took a bite… Aaaand down they went._

 _"AAAAH! VITO! PAOLO!" Hikari yelled._

 _"Souji!" Buru exclaimed as Souji looked at his and shuddered a little before taking a bite… aaaaand he went down too._

 _"SOUJI!"_

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back in the present…_

"…You can't be serious…" Hina said as the three girls glared at Hikari and Buru who just whistled casually.

"Which is why I always cooked." Souji said. "Seriously, I'm a five star chef. Heck, I could show you a few of my specialties too."

"Thanks." Hina smiled.

"You know… we could work together."

"As like a family business once we're married?" Hina asked.

"Yeah." He nodded.

Hina smiled. "I love that idea. Let's do it."

"So uh, where are you guys gonna cook?" Bowser asked, overhearing the conversation.

Hina rubbed her chin in thought. "I was thinking of Gensokyo, but there's those man-eating Youkai I'd have to deal with on a regular basis…"

She closed her eyes, folding her arms. "…The Mushroom Kingdom, probably somewhere not close to the Shy Guy Buffet."

Bowser chuckled. "Then you can count Mario and Luigi as your regular customers!" He said as they all laughed at this.

"…The Mushroom Kingdom…" Marisa quietly said.

"Hmm? Something wrong?" Dante asked.

"No, I'm just lost in my own thoughts." She said, thinking about it while clenching her fists. _I know what to do after the Malevolent Seven is defeated._

* * *

 _Later…_

"Hey, you might want to use this." Worldwalker said, handing Hina an outfit. "I mean, heck, if you're gonna cook, you might wanna wear this."

Hina looked at it before taking it and then going in her room to change, and then came out a few seconds later. "How do I look?"

Hina's outfit is a dark purple chef's coat with the Halo Symbol on the left breast. Underneath the coat is a purple shirt and a pair of black pants with black shoes.

"This is basically your cooking outfit that I made… with the help of Peach." Worldwalker said as Yukari came by and looked at this.

"Hmm… you're self-conscious about your eye, right?" Yukari asked.

"Ever since I had that anxiety attack when Nan took me out for ice cream… yeah…" Hina nodded.

Yukari smiled. "I know just the thing!" She said as she quickly went behind Hina and then messed with her hair until she gave her a mirror. "What do you think?"

Hina's hair is now tied in a ponytail with a black ribbon next to it. In fact, Yukari made it so that her hair was long enough in the front to cover the metal band.

"Oh, I love it." Hina smiled and hugged her. "Thank you…"

"No problem." Yukari smiled and hugged her back.

"So, what should we do about the scar? People are still gonna question that."

Yukari grinned. "Ever heard of make-up to hide it?"

"Uh… what about stuff like… steam coming out of pots?"

"I'll manipulate the boundaries so that the only way for it to come off is when she either takes a shower or is ready to wipe it off." Yukari said. "It's like nothing ever happened to her!"

Hina smiled. "I like that!" She said as she went back to change into her skintight suit and kissed Souji before walking away, looking a little much better.

"That's what I want to see, my girl is back to normal… well, kinda…" Souji sighed. "I wish she wouldn't be melancholy about it."

Worldwalker sighed. "Believe me; everyone's doing everything they can to get Hina back to herself. If only there was a way."

* * *

 _Later…_

"Wow… this therapy session is amazing." Hina said after getting up with Rose.

"Isn't it?" Rose giggled and walked away as Hina followed, but Doc stopped her.

"Hmm? What's up?"

"I just want a word with you… like, some advice actually."

"Oh?"

"I know you're trying to move on from what happened, but may I suggest something?"

"Go for it."

"Well, the best part of moving on is accepting whatever it is that seems to bother you, like what Meta did to your eye and the fact that he destroyed it with… you-know-what." He said, causing Hina to stiffen a little. "It might not work for a lot of people, but every once in a while, it works. If it doesn't work, then... well... there might be some other way, but perhaps if you accept it, it could work."

Hina sighed. "Thanks but… there's probably some other way like Inner Peace." She said.

"Well, you can't hide from it forever. Sometimes you gotta accept it. The sooner you accept it… the better."

Hina thought about it before shrugging it off. "Maybe someday." She said and walked away. "Thanks for the advice though."

Doc chuckled. "I know deep down… she'll move on."

"She most likely won't." O'Malley cut in.

"Oh, don't be like that."

Hina soon caught up with Rose as the two walked together. "Hey you two!" Worldwalker walked over to them. "I made two Keyblades for the two of you!"

"Really?" Rose's eyes lit up.

"Yeah." He put up the first Keyblade. "First, a Kirby Keyblade for Hina… I call this the Star Dream Soul Key. It boosts strength and magic to 3/4ths of the Ultima Weapon and it enables the ability to heal machines, it can also project a shield that blocks all attacks like Star Dream does from Planet Robobot." He said.

The Keyblade in question has the Heart of Star Dream for the Keychain, the blade is the arm of Kirby's Robobot, and the teeth is basically the Drill from Kirby's robot. (Think of the drill that Kirby used to destroy Star Dream.)

"Nice." Hina said as she summoned it in her hand.

"Now this next one… well… I've always wanted to make a RWBY Keyblade. I call it Remnant's Semblance, it boosts speed, strength, evasiveness and Blizzard magic, the abilities for this can make ice glyphs, make Shadow Clones like Blake, and fire bullets from Yang's gauntlet."

The RWBY Keyblade has Zwei's head for the Keychain, the handle is a red version of the Kingdom Key with Ruby's scythe blades on both of the back corners, the blade is Myrtenaster, and the teeth are Blake's Gambol Shroud and one of Yang's gauntlets.

"Yay!" Rose took it. "I'm going to take bullies out with a Yang with this Keyblade!"

* * *

 _With Simmons…_

"GOD DAMMIT, BARB!" Simmons yelled… at particularly nothing.

Yang walked over. "Who are you talking to? And seriously… who's this Barb you keep mentioning?"

"Wait… you didn't make a pun?"

"No…?"

"Then who did… and why did I blurt it out randomly?!"

* * *

 _Back with the trio…_

"Oh yeah, I forgot I added a side effect that it has the user make puns… then again, it was Hades' idea."

"Anyway, I'm gonna show mommy and daddy this!" Rose took off running.

* * *

 _Later…_

"Um… I have a huge concern." Worldwalker said, walking up to Hina and Souji.

"What is it?" Souji asked.

"Well, you know how Tex took over and helped defeat Meta once again?" He asked.

"Yeeeeah…?"

"In the Red vs Blue show, she has that curse that makes her fail. It's probably just me being paranoid, but I don't want to have you get seriously get injured over something like that."

"Well, she did help us." Souji said.

"That was mostly because of dumb luck… then again, this is just me just thinking this too much, but still…"

"Even so, he does have a point…"

"I've actually been thinking of that ever since that day…" Hina said. "But I don't want to lose Tex, that's the thing…"

"We have to get rid of it someway. I know Plague Knight said that it was permanent, but there's always a few loopholes in science so maybe we can find out a way…" Worldwalker rubbed his chin in thought.

"Maybe we can help!" Rose walked over with Maria Jr. "We have the perfect solution."

"What's that?" Souji asked.

"Plague Knight might have said it's permanent, but he never thought of something like putting Tex in her own body!" Rose said.

"Huh?" Worldwalker asked. "Like a mind-switching machine or something?"

"Kind of." Rose said. "Me, my sis and Nepgear have been working on it ever since Tex entered Hina's body."

The two of them walked over to the workshop with the three of them following as they saw Nepgear putting the finishing touches on it. "Ah! Good, I was just finishing up!"

 **BGM: Professor E. Gadd (Luigi's Mansion)**

"What's that?" Souji asked.

"It's a mind-transfer machine." Maria Jr. said. "Basically, it transfers your mind into another being."

"Has it been tested?" Hina asked, a little nervous.

"Of course, we actually tested it on a few Pokemon before switching them back." Nepgear said. "It's safe!"

"We can transfer Tex's mind to another body, which is that!" Rose said, pointing to Tex's old body, but it looks different while Buru giggled.

"You won't believe how easy it was to grab one of these from the Freelancer's Storage Facility!" She said as Nitori put her wrench away.

"I made it so that the armor was more in tune with the other armors that the Blood Gulch Crew has… or in simpler terms, the same armor that Chief has at the moment."

"Sweet." Hina said. "Tex, are you ready?"

 _Yeah._

"Alright, let's do this." Nepgear said as she picked up the lifeless black armor and put it down on the other end as Hina sat down on the other end. "You might want to get comfy, you're gonna be in there for a while."

"Alright." Hina nodded and closed her eyes as Maria Jr closed it and Rose switched it on as they watched, while the Blood Gulch Crew noticed this and walked in to watch.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Thirty minutes later…_

There was a ding and then the doors both opened as Hina walked out. "Hina? Is that you?" Souji asked.

"Yeah." Hina smiled and hugged him while the other door opened and then Tex's body walked out of it.

"Hmm… interesting…" Tex said. "I have my own body again."

"Question, how do we know it's actually Tex? For all we know, Hina's mind could've easily been put in that arm-" Grif's question was answered when Tex kicked him hard enough in the crotch. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" He yelled as he fell to the ground. "Yep… that's definitely her…!"

Tex chuckled. "Yep, I'm back… for real." She said as she took one look at Hina as Hina smiled at her and both of them hugged before they both walked away.

As Hina kept walking… she heard a voice.

"Hina…" A voice said as she turned to see Samus approaching her.

"Oh, hi Samus." She said. "What's up?"

"I just… I just want to say I'm sorry… for what I did."

Hina sighed. "If anyone should be sorry, it's Tex… she took over without me realizing it."

"…So… you're not mad…?" Samus asked.

"In a way… I still am kind of mad that you tried to kill me… but you know what? I'm not the one to hold grudges."

Samus smiled a little but sighed soon after. "Hina... I'm sorry for... trying to kill you. I was just... paranoid after Isaac lost control of the darkness, I wasn't thinking straight and... i'm sorry. I should've been there for you... I should've fought with you to get Sheila back... but... I'm nothing more than some psycho... and... I'm not sure if anyone truly forgives me for what i've done. I know they said it... but do they truly forgive me? Tristina is still having a hard time forgiving me... and-"

Hina put her hand on Samus's shoulder. "Okay, enough... there's no need to blame yourself anymore. I accept your apology."

Samus sighed. "Thanks... but... I don't know if-"

Hina suddenly hugged her and whispered something in her ear as her eyes widened and then she parted. "Take care." She waved and then took off somewhere else.

Samus stood there, looking at her hands and then remembering what Hina told her.

 _"It seems to me that... you can't forgive yourself. Once you forgive yourself... you can move on."_

"How can I...? How can I forgive myself for what I've done?" She whispered to herself and walked away.

* * *

 _Later, in the middle of the night…_

Tristina tossed and turned, groaning a little and opened her eyes. "Dammit... why can't I get some sleep...?" She wondered as she turned over to see Isaac fast asleep... and snoring in the process. _Look at him... sleeping soundly and I can't even sleep at all..._

She sat up and sighed. _I need some air..._ She thought and got out of the bed, and walked out, being sure not to wake up Isaac... but then again, the guy's sawing logs so she's pretty sure a door closing wouldn't wake the guy up.

She then turned around and pecked him on the cheek before walking out and closing the door, and then she walked around the Citadel until she found the Nature Reserve where the Pokemon and the pets were sleeping, so she walked in the Nature Reserve and sat down, feeling a gentle breeze and walked around until she saw Umbreon resting peacefully.

Umbreon's ear twitched as she opened her eyes and looked up to see Tristina. "Umbre...?" Umbreon wondered before Tristina sat down and Umbreon cuddled in with her.

Tristina sighed. "I don't know why I can't sleep..." She muttered.

"Can't sleep either, huh?" A voice got her attention as she jumped a little as they turned to see Samus walking up to her from behind.

"Oh, joy... it's you..." She unenthusiastically muttered.

"Yeah... it's me." Samus said and then sat down next to her.

"What do you want..."

"Hey, I couldn't sleep... so I thought I'd walk around... and then I see you cuddling next to Umbreon."

"I see..."

The two sat in awkward silence for a long time as even Umbreon was getting a bit uncomfortable between the two.

"Why'd you do it..." Tristina finally spoke.

"Huh?"

"You know very well what I'm asking. WHY did you try to kill my guy?! You were trying to help him and yet, during his last episode in the Datascape, you suddenly went from nice to this psychotic bitch who tried to kill him! And what I don't understand is that Isaac and Hina forgave you, but why... Why is everyone so forgiving about you?!"

"They can tell I'm being sincere... I didn't mean to go so far..."

"Why... why the HELL did you try to kill him?!"

"...I was afraid..."

"Afraid of what?"

"I was afraid that he was starting to become someone he wasn't! I thought there'd be little time left before he lost himself and became this monster that destroyed everything! It didn't help that I overheard that conversation you had the other night where Isaac was afraid of his own darkness!"

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Yeah, I overheard it... okay, Deadpool told me, so I thought I'd give it my all and try to help him, but then he pulled that little stunt in the Datascape! I was glad that he snapped out of it, but I feared that he'd lose himself completely and become this hideous monster that would destroy everything he loved! His parents, his family, his friends, YOU! I was afraid that he'd kill all of you!"

"And how did you get THAT idea? Huh?! Isaac would always go back to his normal self after that!"

"Normal? He was getting more and more dangerous all the time and I thought it was just a matter of time before he lost himself!"

"It was a fucking dream!"

"Dream or not, it was going to become a reality!"

"Well, I wasn't going to let that happen!"

"Well, I'm glad you didn't let it happen!"

"That's because you were trying to kill him! I was just saving him from the psychotic bitch like you! And then you go and try to kill Hina for some stupid split personality? WHY did you do that?! You're the most psychotic fucking bitch I have ever me-"

"I WAS PARANOID, ALRIGHT?!" Samus snapped before pausing for a moment. "...I wanted to help Issac, but every time he lost himself, I grew more and more paranoid that he'd become someone else. I wanted to try to stop it, even it if meant killing him..." It was then that tears began rolling down her cheeks. "...I truthfully didn't want to kill him, but something inside me just said 'kill him'... I try to explain what happened but you didn't let m because you thought I was some sort of threat... But I'm not. I'm not some threat... I was only trying to help but you wouldn't let me, you wouldn't give me a chance...as if I lost a friend..." Samus hung her head down as soon as she said that, letting herself cry her eyes out.

There was a long dead silence after that, save for the sound of Samus crying. Her words stung Tristina greatly and, along with seeing Samus crying severely, left a huge feeling of guilt in her.

"...If anyone's the real bitch, it's me..." She sighed, as Samus looked at her in surprise. "I just wanted to protect Isaac and all I did was push you away... I always looked up to you as some awesome badass hero and... what I saw wasn't you... I didn't want you to leave..."

"Then why did you? Carolina and my daughter tried to get me to stay but... you saw how that went... why didn't _you_ stop me?"

"...I was too angry..." She admitted. "A part of me was glad that you left, but I also had a huge empty feeling like I lost a hero I loved." She said. "To be honest, you always inspired me to be a hero to protect the ones I care about and... the whole universe to be exact... and look where that's got me... I pushed you to the point where you gave up. When I saw you again, I was happy... but, those memories of what happened made me so angry and I still can't bring myself to forgive you, no matter what I do... some hero I turned out to be..."

"Tristina..."

"What I'm trying to say is... I'm sorry... for... everything..."

"You're not the only one..." Samus said. "You're not a bitch, you're a wonderful woman who does everything she can to do what she can." She said. "In fact, believe it or not... the Keyblade Wielder I actually look up to is you... you're always so brave, you don't care what kind of danger you're in until the danger has been taken care of."

"...Really?"

"Yeah, even a badass needs to have someone to look up to." She said as she wiped her tears away. "I mean, I always look up to Keyblade Wielders, but there's something about you that amazes me... more than Sabrina, actually. ...Don't tell her I said that, she'd probably get jealous."

"It's a secret to everybody." Tristina said as they both looked up at the night sky.

"Tristina... I just want to say... I'm sorry... for everything... including a few minutes ago when I just snapped at you."

"And I'm sorry that I pushed you away when you wanted to give up, and for making you cry just now..."

"So, it seems like we're forgiving each other when I was originally waiting for you to forgive me."

"...Funny how that works." Tristina said as they both chuckled and started talking while Umbreon fell asleep until both of them grew tired and went back to their rooms and fell back asleep.

* * *

 _The next day..._

Isaac got up, stretching. "Ah... that felt good..." He said as he then noticed Tristina still asleep. "Heh, and they say _I'm_ a deep sleeper." He chuckled, kissing her on the cheek before walking out, completely unaware of what happened in the middle of the night.

* * *

 _With Worldwalker…_

"Hmm?" Worldwalker looked at Samus, who looked like her old self again. "You seem like your old self again."

"That's because a certain someone finally forgave me in the middle of the night." Samus said with a grin.

"Tristina?"

"Yep." She nodded with a smile as Abby walked by and heard this. "I didn't think she'd ever forgive me, but… it seems like she did."

"How'd you get her to apologize?"

"It's a long story." Samus said and then walked away, seeing her daughter and happily hugged her before walking away.

"Hmm… makes me want to make a Metroid Keyblade but… I don't know if I ca-" A lightbulb appeared above his head and slammed his fist into his palm. "She hardly ever uses that one anyway." He said and ran over to Sabrina's room and knocked on the door, as he heard groaning and then the door opened up to see Sabrina with quite the bit of bed head and still looking a bit sleepy. "Morning!"

"Mmm… morning…"

"Wow, you're obviously tired."

"Rose had a nightmare and I was doing everything I could to calm her down… I'm trying to catch up on my sleep right now…"

"Mephiles?"

"No… she was being chased by that piano in that mansion in Super Mario 64… the doors were locked, the windows were glued tight… and then she was eaten alive before she woke up screaming and I had to go in her room to calm her down…"

Worldwalker's eye twitched. "That's one hell of a dream…"

"I know… I'm just trying to catch up on my sleep right now…"

"I see… so… can I steal your Metroid Keyblade?"

"Bounty Hunter's… Fortune… thingy…? I hardly used that thing anyway… why?"

"Well, I was thinking of re-forging it with Maria and giving it to Tristina if it's alright with you."

Sabrina summoned Bounty Hunter's Fortune. "Knock yourself out… I'm going back to bed…" She said as she closed the door and crawled back into bed while Worldwalker walked away while calling up Maria.

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

"Alright, it's done!" Maria came back with the new and improved Keyblade.

"Sweet!" Worldwalker took it and looked at it. "Oh yeah, this is much better! Let's see… I'll most likely rename this… Bounty Hunter's Forgiveness. What do you got for the abilities?"

"Well, I had it boosting speed and magic by an immense amount up to the Ultima with a moderate speed boost."

"Uh-huh…"

"I also gave the effects of the Gravity Suit, gave it the Space Jump and the Screw Attack. Also, the spells that Tristina will use has the Spazer effect, I also gave it the Wave Beam effect which can make the spells go through walls, and the Plasma Beam effect which has the spells pierce through enemies. It also can charged up to deal extra damage and increase the range. Lastly, it can hold a charged spell for later to use."

Worldwalker grinned. "Nice! I love this redesign!"

The newly redesigned Keyblade has the Screw Attack for the Keychain, the handle is similar to the Kingdom Key, but only purple to represent the Gravity Suit with green lights at the corners, the blade is Samus's Arm Cannon, and the teeth are two super Missiles.

"Now, the question is… where's Tristina?" He wondered.

Mokou walked by. "She went shopping with Abby after she caught wind that Tristina forgave her mother… and they dragged Isaac and Youske along."

"Well, I guess I'll send it there." He said as he swung the Keyblade as it disappeared.

* * *

 _With Tristina…_

 **BGM: Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Hehehe! This is amazing!" Abigail giggled. "I've always wondered when you and mom would make up… and now it finally happened!"

Tristina smiled. "Yeah… I wanted to forgive her for a long time but…I couldn't bring myself until around last night…"

"Let's see…" Abigail wondered and then proceeded to walk around Coconut Mall with Tristina… while Isaac and Youske were behind them, carrying a lot of bags in the process, then looked into the clothing department as both of them grinned.

"…Oh lord…" Isaac sweatdropped.

"Well… I was kinda expecting that." Youske said as they walked in there as Abigail was looking everywhere for something fitting for Tristina and then spotted something.

"Oh hell yeah!" She said as she gave her an outfit. "Here, try this on!"

"Got it!" Tristina nodded and ran into the changing room, as the boys put down the bags.

"What'd you give her?" Isaac asked.

"You know how my mom wears the Zero Suit? Well, let's just say I found one that fits her." She grinned as Tristina walked out, and Isaac jawdropped.

"How do I look?" Tristina asked, doing a pose as she was now wearing a black version of the Zero Suit (think the black recolor in Smash) with the symbols looking like they are made of molten magma. The one on the back is in the shape of the red orb (like an outline of the orb on the back and the omega symbol). The symbol on the back of the hands are Pokéballs. The symbol on the left breast is a small Metroid symbol from Smash.

"Whoa…" Isaac said as Abigail kept looking around the shoe aisle and came back.

"I wondered if they had the jet boots… and they do!" Abigail grinned as Tristina tried them on, and instead of the yellow color that Samus has in Smash, it's a green color, matching the shiny parts of a shiny Primal Groudon. "Now, if only I can find a Paralyzer gun that includes the Plasma Whip…" Abigail wondered as she went over the entire mall looking for it.

"You look… wow…" Isaac said, walking up to his girl.

Tristina smiled. "I look hot, don't I?"

"Yeah."

Tristina still smiled and then hugged him as they both kissed… and then finally, Bounty Hunter's Forgiveness appeared in Tristina's hand as they both looked at it while Youske whistled, then Abigail ran in.

"FOUND IT!" She exclaimed as it was basically a green recolor of the Paralyzer Gun, then saw the Keyblade. "Oh! New Keyblade?"

"Yeah." Tristina nodded.

"It looks familiar, but I can't put my finger on it…" Isaac rubbed his chin in thought.

"Well, never mind about that. Come on, let's go pay for it and have the boys carry 'em!"

"Gee… do you want me to carry the Keyblade too?" Isaac joked… and it was answered by having the Keyblade be in the bag. "Wh- I was joking!"

"I know, but you offered." Tristina playfully winked at him before getting changed.

"Technically, it was your fault there." Youske said.

"Oh, bite me…"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Later… with Nan…_

Nan was sitting on the couch, looking at Rose and Maria Jr. playing with each other and then sighing. "If only I had a sister…" He muttered. "I've always wanted one."

Xarina was sitting next to him. "I'm not going through _that_ again, y'know."

Nan chuckled. "Big baby." He teased.

Xarina rolled her eyes. "You're not the one who had to go through nine long months wishing her child would be born already… and let's not forget child birth… they say it's the miracle of life, but I say it's complete torture. Like I said, I'm not going through with that a second time… even if you kept begging me wanting a little brother or sister to protect when you were younger."

"I said that?"

"You were all "Mommy, I wanna little brother or sister so I can protect them and love them!'". Seriously, that's what you said."

"Well, it didn't help much when Maria Jr. was adopted into Isaac's family. Seriously, the guy's got two sisters now."

"Well, like I said, I'm not going through nine long months again… I'm surprised Sabrina was willing to do that a second time…" Xarina muttered.

"Well, we can adopt."

Xarina nodded. "Yeah, but you know how expensive that can be."

"I know…" Nan rubbed his metal arm on his chin in thought, and then in the corner of his eye, he saw Neo walking around. _Isaac gets a screaming girl for a sister… so… what if…_

"I think I know who it is." He said.

"Oh?" Xarina asked as it was whispered in her ear as she smiled. "I always liked her…" She smiled. "I mean… where else is she going to go after the Malevolent Seven is finished? Go for it! I'll tell your father about this."

"I'll tell Julia about it." He said as they nodded and took off… and a few minutes later, he walked up to Neo who was actually looking at the stars in the Observation room. "Hey, Neo."

Neo turned around and saw Nan, smiling and doing a friendly wave.

"So, I've been thinking… would you like to stay with me and Julia once the Malevolent Seven has been dealt with?"

Neo tilted her head a little with a raised eyebrow and pulled out a sign, as it read 'why?'.

"Well… I've always wanted a sister... I mean, you probably have nowhere else to go after the Malevolent Seven, right? So I thought 'She can stay with me and Julia and she can also be my sister'. So… I was wondering if… you could be my sister?"

 **BGM: Kairi III (Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD Remix)**

Neo stared at him as she formed a small smile and tears ran down her cheeks… and then she quickly hugged him, obviously moved from what Nan said, and then she nodded.

Nan chuckled. "Welcome to the family…sis." He said as Neo looked at him with a smile and the both of them walked out, seeing Julia, Xarina and Demyx as Neo teared up some more and hugged Xarina and Demyx.

"Nice, we have a new daughter." Demyx grinned.

"We sure do." Xarina nodded.

"So, I guess this means I have a new cousin then?" Hina walked over.

"Yeah, you sure do." Nan said.

Hina grinned. "That's nice!" She said as Neo smiled, then Roxas and Namine walked over too.

"So, I have a niece now… oh, this is so exciting!" Namine exclaimed, hugging Neo as Roxas wasn't _as_ excited as his wife, but he was still happy that he's now the proud uncle of a mute girl.

Neo smiled at this and then Julia thought of something. "Hey, I just thought of something fitting for Neo." She said as they all looked at her.

* * *

 _Later…_

"You wouldn't believe how hard it was to find this." Julia said as Neo walked out of the room, wearing a completely different outfit, similar to Harley Quinn's outfit from Injustice 2, but the hair and her face remains untouched.

Anyway, Neo is now wearing a pink(right side) and chocolate brown (left side) leather jack that is kept open revealing a chocolate brown leather corset with white outlines. On her hands is a white glove on the left hand and a pink glove on the right hand. She's also wearing pink (left side) and chocolate brown (right side) leather pants with a white belt. On her feet is a pair of heeled boots with white belts wrapped around them that go half way up to her knee with pink on her right foot and chocolate brown on her left foot.

Neo smiled at her outfit and hugged Julia in gratitude before deciding to hang out with her new brother as they proceeded to walk away together.

"They sure do look like siblings." Hina said.

"Yep." Xarina nodded, not even bothering to hold back a tear. "They sure do."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Sabrina…_

Sabrina lied on the arm of the couch, thinking about something.

 _"With all the overpowered Keyblades, I just feel as if your Keyblade is kind of pathetic."_

Sabrina raised her arm up, summoning Heart of Gensokyo.

 _"I don't care what you say; Heart of Gensokyo ain't what it used to be!"_

"…Is she right?" Sabrina wondered.

 _"I don't give a shit if it's your signature Keyblade! It'll always be weak!"_

She thought about it, looking directly at the Keyblade… and even though Marisa admitted that it was still powerful, she just couldn't shake those words out of her head.

"…I wonder if it's possible to upgrade this Keyblade." She said as she got back up and walked to Worldwalker, then seeing her Metroid Keyblade in Tristina's hand. "…I hardly ever used that thing… it has a good home now." She said and then kept walking until she got to Worldwalker chatting with Maria.

"Hey."

"Hmm?" Worldwalker turned to her. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. I was just wondering if it was possible to upgrade Heart of Gensokyo."

Maria looked at her in surprise. "Why do you want to upgrade it? It's already your powerful Keyblade."

"Well… from what Marisa told me, it got me thinking… you know? Maybe it's not what it used to be since there's a lot of Keyblades that are more powerful than this thing. I mean, sure… I'm not complaining, I was just curious if you could power it up."

Worldwalker looked at it before taking it. "Ah, the first Keyblade I ever made when you were at that Alternate Universe when you were stopping Count Bleck. Sure, we'll power it up for you."

"Thanks." She nodded as Worldwalker and Maria walked away while Marisa walked over.

"Did I just hear you say that you wanted Heart of Gensokyo upgraded?"

"What you said during our battle kinda got to me." She said. "Maybe you're right… it's probably not what it used to be."

Marisa looked at her before putting her hand on her shoulder. "I didn't mean for it to get to you…"

"It's fine." Sabrina said. "But now I'll probably be having a powerful Keyblade once again." She smiled. "Can you even imagine what they might do to it?"

"I can sure imagine…" Marisa said. "Just don't point that thing at me."

Sabrina laughed. "I wasn't even thinking about it!" She chuckled as the two of them kept talking for a few minutes until Worldwalker and Maria came back.

"Alright, it's upgraded… and we gave it a new name!" Worldwalker said.

"Oh? What is it?" Sabrina asked.

"The Soul of Gensokyo." Maria replied. "We strengthened it up to the Fenrir, we boosted the magic up to the Ultima, and increased the speed by a large amount."

"…You had me at Soul of Gensokyo." Sabrina grinned, already liking it. "So what are the abilities?"

"Ah, we put in one ability each for Gensokyo's Incident Solvers." Worldwalker said. "The Duplex Barrier from Reimu, Stardust Reverie from Marisa-"

"Hey, no Master Spark?" Marisa asked.

"Considering whatever influences you have involving weapons including Master Spark, I say we have enough."

"Oh come on, it's not THAT bad."

"…You gave my Battle Rifle a Master Spark feature." Sabrina said.

"…Okay, I guess I have a Master Spark problem…"

"Let's see… oh yeah, you have Sakuya's ability to stop time for five seconds. You can make a clone of yourself similar to Youmu, but you both share the damage you take, you can make an illusionary copy similar to Reisen, and finally… you can summon Suwako and Kanako from Sanae's ability." Worldwalker said.

The Keyblade still had the same handle and Keychain, but the blade is now Youmu's Hakurouken and it now has three teeth. Sanae's Gohei, One of Sakuya's knives, and one of Reisen's bullets.

"Oh man, this is gonna be sweet!" Sabrina said as she took off.

Marisa sweatdropped. "Still would've preferred Master Spark… oh well."

* * *

 _In the Karaoke room…_

"Let's see…" Gajeel looked through the songs. "Boring… lame… boring… oh, this looks like a good one!" He said as he pressed play and grabbed the microphone.

 **BGM: I Am… All of Me (Shadow the Hedgehog)**

Gajeel smirked. "This is gonna be fun."

* * *

 _With the Fairy Tail group…_

"Hmm…" Cobra closed his eyes. "Someone's turning on the Karaoke."

"Who is it?" Erza asked.

"…Gajeel."

Fairy Tail paled up, remember how the last time he started singing in front of the crowd.

"…I'll go stop him." Natsu growled.

* * *

 _Back with Gajeel…_

 _Gajeel: I see no, hear no evil_

 _Black writing's on the wall_

 _Unleashed a million faces_

 _And on by one they fall_

If there was ever a time for someone to screw up a song by singing it badly, it'd be Gajeel.

 _Black-hearted evil, or Brave Hearted hero?_

 _I am all, I am all, I am_

 _I… I… I… I am!_

 _Here we go, buddy_

 _Here we go, buddy_

 _Here we go, here we go, buddy_

 _Here we go_

 _Go ahead and try to see-through me_

 _Do it if you dare! (Dare!)_

 _One step forward, two steps back, I'm here_

 _(One step forward, two steps back)_

 _Do it! Do it! Do it! DO IT!_

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

"OOOF!"

 ***record scratch***

Gajeel got up, growling at Natsu. "What the hell was that for, Salamander?!"

"You seriously need to stop singing!"

"Why, you jealous that I'm a better singer than you are?"

"No, you just need to stop! Seriously, this is worse than the time you sang that shooby-doo die song! Worst. Singing. Ever… of all time!"

An anime tic mark appeared on Gajeel's forehead… and then tackled him to the ground, resulting in a fighting dust cloud.

"I TOLD YOU THAT IT'S SHOOBY-DOO-BA, YOU MORON!"

"WELL, YOUR SINGING IS TERRIBLE!"

"LIKE HELL IT IS!"

The two of them kept arguing until an annoyed Erza and Aria in her Fairy Heart form both slammed their heads together to knock them out.

"Honestly… those two are a couple of headaches when they argue…" Fairy Heart said as she turned back to normal. "In fact, they're worse than Natsu and Gray."

"Tell me about it." Erza nodded.

* * *

 _Back with Hina…_

Hina sighed, resting on her side and resting her head on the arm of the couch, still looking pretty upset over the Meta incident… she obviously couldn't stop thinking about it, no matter how hard she tried, it just kept coming back to haunt her.

Rose sighed. "I wish there was something that we can do."

"Like what?" Maria Jr. wondered.

Rose rubbed her chin in thought and then had an idea. "Hey, remember when she was cosplaying in Hyperdimension?"

"…I'm listening."

"Well…" Rose grinned, and then saw Ruby walking by. "Hey Ruby!"

"Yeah?"

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

"Mrow!"

"…Huh…?" Hina wondered as she saw Rose and Maria Jr. in a kitty cat outfit.

"Meow!"

"Woof!"

They then saw Ruby in a wolf outfit…looking adorable as all hell, I might add.

"…What's all this?" Hina asked.

"We're trying to make you feel better." Rose said and then all three of them got in front of Hina as the two little girls meowed while Ruby used her puppy dog eyes, whining a little as Hina giggled and then laughed as she proceeded to scratch their eyes.

"You guys are so adorable." Hina giggled and hugged them as they hugged her back. "Thank you for trying to cheer me up… and getting Ruby involved."

Ruby smiled innocently. "Ah, it was nothing!" She said and then had an idea. "…Hey, I wonder what Zwei would think?" She said and then took off.

"So, what's all this then?" Hina asked.

"Well, we were inspired by your cosplaying back in Hyperdimension." Maria Jr. said.

"Cosplaying… oh, I remember those days with Noire." She smiled at the fond memories and then blinked. "…Hey…" She got up. "I'll be right back." She said and then took off. "Hey Noire!"

"I have a feeling we just got her back into it." Rose said.

"Yeah." Maria Jr. nodded and then smiled. "Hey, do you want to go act like cats some more in front of mom?"

Rose grinned. "I'm sure mommy would love that!" She said as they took off.

* * *

 _Later, with Souji…_

"Wonder what Hina wants?" Souji wondered as he walked on over to his room. "Hmm, maybe she wants me to make her feel better." He said and then grinned. "I'll be happy to do that."

As soon as he opened the door, what he saw before him was Hina, in her HDD, lying on the bed… in a cat outfit no less. "Whoa…" He said in amazement.

"You like what you see~?" She asked.

"Yeah…" He nodded. "I have a question, though… how come I haven't seen you cosplaying in a long time? You haven't done that since Hyperdimension?"

Halo Heart sighed. "I was so much in despair after realizing I cheated on you and needing you the most, I felt that it added fuel that made me do it… it never crossed my mind when I was trying to heal… and when I did, I still didn't think about it until seeing Rose and Maria Jr. in cat outfits and Ruby in a dog outfit, it made me realize how much I missed it, and I enjoy doing it. I'm glad that Noire got me back into it."

"I actually did miss your cute outfits." Souji said.

"Well, now I'm just going to cosplay when I'm not in another world, battling whatever it is that we're fighting." She said. "Hell, I'll cosplay even when we're married too."

"So, you'll cosplay in your HDD?"

"And in my human form, whatever mood I'm in." She smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you're back into it." He said as he crawled into bed and getting on top of her. "In fact, I've always loved this hobby of yours. No matter what you dress up as, you'll always be my Spartan Princess."

Halo Heart smiled. "Thank you, sweetie…" She said and did a playful 'meow' as the two proceeded to make out, closing their eyes as Halo Heart moaned with pleasure, enjoying every moment of it.

* * *

 _Later, at the mechanic shop…_

Hina walked in and noticed a Robobot being worked on, in fact, it was on a few stands as Rose was under it. "Hey Rose, what'cha doing?" She asked.

"Finishing my Robobot armor that I got for my birthday." She replied. "I've been working on it ever since I got it. I call it the Silver Robobot Armor." She said. "Hey Clank, can you pass me that blowtorch?"

"Sure." Clank 2.0 handed her the blowtorch as she put on a mask and began doing the finishing touches as Hina checked it out.

Basically, the Robobot Armor retains the basic shape of the Invader Armor, but with details that make it resemble a sliver version of Kirby's Robobot Armor. It has a predominantly sliver frame with light blue details and black feet, as well as a Fierce Deity-like face on its front. It has a blunt silver spike on each shoulder, resembling the tip of a screwdriver. The Robobot Armor also has a bronze-colored jetpack strapped behind it and the arms have the Kingdom Hearts Symbol on it.

"Santa, are you done on your end?" Rose asked.

"Yes, I am done with its abilities. I will most likely add more in the future."

"Fair enough." She said as she moved from the rolling cart and then got up, taking off the mask as she had a slight oil stain on her cheek.

"Um, you got a little something on your cheek." Hina said.

"Oh, I was going to take a bath anyway." Rose giggled.

"So… what are the abilities?"

"The color and design of the Robobot changes whenever it takes on another mode. The spikes on the shoulders can morph into various tools such as a wrench or drill." Santa began. "I also made it so it can absorb Heartless, and when she's in her HDD, she gets certain abilities with the Robobot. There's also a giant form for when Rose is in her Silver Sister and is in the need to get bigger. It can also transfer information to Sheila."

"Oh, sweet!" Sheila exclaimed.

"I also put in the ability to use her Keyblade and can use her Keyblade's abilities." Santa said. "Like I said, there will be more abilities in the future."

"I also put in a button that can change the armor's size to carry for easy transportation. Oh, and I also made it so Clank can use Backup Controls if necessary. Santa will be able to monitor and easily repair damages if needed." Rose said. "This thing is a beauty!"

Hina smiled. "Hmm, do you want to test it out?"

"I was planning on to." She said as she put it down. "Hey, do you want to help me test it out?"

"I've love to!" Hina smiled as they walked over to the virtual course and then Rose grinned as she then proceeded to turn the course on… and then turned it into a Kirby virtual course.

 **BGM: Green Greens (Kirby Super Star Ultra)**

Rose grinned and then pressed a button, and their first Mini-boss was none other than Mr. Frosty.

"Mr. Frosty, eh?" Hina asked, transforming into Halo Heart.

"Why not?" She grinned, pressing a button on her Robobot Armor and it summoned the Remnant's Semblance Keyblade as she hopped into it, and putting on cute little goggles while she was at it. "Let's do this!"

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Crash! Gourmet Race (Kirby Super Star Ultra)**

Mr. Frosty summoned ice blocks and then threw them at the two but Rose quickly slashed the ice block away while Halo Heart kicked another one towards him as the two ran over as Rose slashed him repeatedly while Halo Heart ran over and used an uppercut as she summoned a Battle Rifle, shot him a few times.

Mr. Frosty attempted to ram into them, but Rose's Robobot had other plans as she grabbed him and then had it jump up and did an attack similar to when Kirby copied Bugsy's move and slammed him into the ground, knocking him on top of the head as Halo Heart winced at this.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt in the morning." Halo Heart said as Rose used Zantetsuken to knock the poor guy out, and then the Robobot scanned him as he disappeared as 'data' and then the Robobot got the Ice Powerup.

"Oh yeah!" Rose grinned and then went over and tried out another mid-boss, as it was the Fire Lion, and with the new Ice powers, let's just say the Fire Lion was quickly extinguished with the two as they dodged the fireballs and the claws, although it did scratch the front of the Robobot, but luckily, Santa fixed that as it looked good as new and then Rose scanned the Fire Lion, gaining the Fire ability for the armor, then proceeding to burn the crap out of Poppy Bros Sr.

* * *

 _A few mid-bosses later…_

 **End BGM**

"I found that to be very successful." Rose grinned. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" Halo Heart smiled, as the two hugged.

"Well, I guess that's a rap for the day." She said, hopping out of her Robobot armor and pressing a button, as it shrunk and she put it inside Clank 2.0.

"Hey, don't close up shop just yet." A voice said as they turned to see Tex, Samus and Noire walking in.

"We want to try out a course with you." Noire said.

Halo Heart smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah." Samus nodded.

"Give us something really challenging." Tex requested as Rose got back in her Robobot armor and then selected a Kirby boss, as it started to form up as they got ready to fight… and what they saw in front of them… was none other than Soul Marx. (I know it's Marx Soul, but Soul Marx just sounds so much better to me, in my opinion.)

"Oh… this creep." Samus said and then activated her armor. "Good, I'm going to enjoy this."

"Hmm?" Marx looked around before seeing who he's dealing with. "Oh goody, I get to destroy all of you!" He exclaimed, laughing demonically as they all got ready to fight.

 **BGM: Marx Battle (Kirby Super Star Ultra)**

Marx began the battle by splitting himself up and summoning a black hole, but they quickly got to a safe distance, then Marx reassembled himself and proceeded to teleport and launch cutters at them all, as Rose's Robobot armor scanned the cutter and gained the Cutter ability and proceeded to cut Marx up as Tex shot him several times.

"Ow! OW! THAT'S NOT FAIR! GUNS AREN'T ALLOWED!" Marx yelled.

"Big baby!" Black Heart said, flying over with Halo Heart and kicking him in the face where Samus charged up her Plasma Canon and shot a charged shot where Black Heart then slashed him with Rose's Robobot cutting him to pieces.

"Why you little…!" Marx flew back and launched tons of arrows at them, forcing them to dodge as he then dropped an ice bomb to freeze them, but of course, that didn't work as Samus fired a few Super Missiles then grabbed him with her plasma whip. "Hey! Let go of me!"

"If you insist." She said as she swung him around and then slammed him into the ground as she ran over and dropped a little bomb in his mouth and then landed behind him as his mouth exploded.

"Argh…! Alright, you asked for it!" Marx exclaimed, splitting himself up and turning into paint as it went into the air and it rained paint.

"Paint…? Are you serious?" Tex asked.

"I'm at a loss for words myself." Black Heart admitted as they dodged the paint rain as Marx appeared and then fired his laser at them but Samus got in the way and fired her Zero Laser as both of them collided, causing a huge explosion.

"Argh! Where the crap are you?!" Marx asked as he was soon cut through by Rose's Robobot, Black Heart's Rapier, and Halo Heart's Energy Sword. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"Once more should do it!" Halo Heart said as Tex soon ran over and then punched right through his face and then Samus fired a few more missiles, then Halo Heart summoned a Spartan Laser and shot him right in the eyes.

Marx groaned… and then he suddenly glowed as he let out one of the most harshest screams ever of all time, making them all cover their ears as he exploded.

 **End BGM**

"Agh… you had to pick someone that made everyone's ears bleed when they die?!" Black Heart asked.

"Sorry, didn't know he screamed like that." Rose admitted before putting her Robobot armor away as they all walked out together.

* * *

 _The next day…_

"Hey, Colette." Nan walked over to her.

"Hmm?" Colette turned to him. "What is it?"

"Where's Flash? I haven't seen the guy in a while."

"Hmm, now that I think about it… I believe he-"

In the corner of their eye, a portal opened up and Flash walked in with two unfamiliar women behind him. "Hey!" He greeted as Colette's eyes widened.

"Hermana?" Colette breathed.

"Colette." The first woman softly smiled. She had the same skin tone and hair color as Colette, but it was shoulder length. The woman stood at five foot eight, one hundred fifty pounds, twenty years of age. She had on the outfit that a female Onmyoji would wear, being of a lavender color base and ruby red trim. There was the symbol of the Lightning Shadow Vagabonds on the front as well as the back. She also had on white gloves, each with the Red Cross symbol. Along with this was a silver circlet with a few rubies and a pair of white slippers with a ruby red trim.

The second woman looked strikingly different from the first, being three years older. Slightly tan skin, dark blue eyes and short chestnut hair that reaches down to the back of her neck. She stood a five foot ten inches, weighing in at one hundred forty pounds. She wore a green t-shirt under an iron curiass, on the back being a tortoiseshell similar to a Hammer Bro's. She also had tan black jeans with iron kneecaps, along with black steel toed boots. In her left hand, a one-handed warhammer. The other, a steel Thracian shield.

"Who are these guys?" Nan asked. "...Besides Hermana."

"Hermana is Spanish for sister." The first woman stated. "I'm Aurora. Colette's sister."

"And this lady right here is Aemilia Mainstay, mercenary from the Koopa Kingdom." Flash introduced the second woman.

"Little known fact, I have a major in Psychology." Aemilia added.

"Cool." _Really wished I took Spanish in High School..._ Nan thought.

"So you're this Nan fellow that the Captain has told me about." Aurora walked over to Nan. "And I can see the rumors of your...compassion...haven't been exaggerated." She was looking at his robot arm when she said that. "Your friends must be true companions for you to do something like that."

"They're something alright." Flash commented.

Nan chuckled. "Well, not only did I want to save Yang, but Blake was in danger too... and the fact that I wanted to take Adam's arm off to give him a taste of his own medicine... but we all know how that turned out. Never did I think Blake would save me..."

Unaware of him, Hina and Julia were eavesdropping on the conversation.

 _So that's why?_ They both thought.

"I woulda just shot Adam straight to Hell." Flash shrugged.

Colette would notice that Aemilia smelt like blood. "Um...why do you smell like you've been in a brutal fight?"

"Oh, I was. Specifically, by one of the mouth-breathers you call the Malevolent Seven." Aemilia looked upset at mentioning the name.

"Unfortunately, he wanted a sword-on-sword fight..." Nan said and then realized something. "You were in a fight with one of them?!"

 _"We pirates don't care about the rules of engagement."_ Flash thought to himself.

"Yeah, and they wanted me to fight against you guys. Which I obviously refused, since their defeat is inevitable, and I'm not taking a fool for a client." Aemilia answered Nan. "My guess is you want to hear the full story of what happened, right?"

"Pretty much."

"Alright, so I'm headed back to my house after a job well done, right?" Aemilia began. "Just as I'm about to head in the door, the guy comes up to me..."

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _Aemilia was smiling to herself after a job well done, fishing around in her jeans pocket for her house key. "To think I talked that guy not only into letting me go, but to get a more reputable occupation." She said to herself._

 _"Uh-huh..."_

 _The mercenary paused. "Is someone there?" She asked. "Identify yourself now."_

 _Someone emerged from the bush, and it's none other than Zavok._

 _"Hello, little girl."_

 _Aemilia turned to Zavok. "I'm 23 years old." She corrected. "Who are you, and what do you want?"_

 _"I am Zavok, leader of the Deadly Six and ally of the Malevolent Seven."_

 _Aemilia put a hand to her chin. "Malevolent Seven, huh? What would they want with me?"_

 _"Anyone who is allied with the Heroes of Light is an enemy of ours, and you seem to be related to one of them, according to Black Doom."_

 _"I'm only on good terms with His Majesty." Aemilia spoke in her defense. "Usually I fight for the highest bidder. And that person's morals...fluctuate."_

 _"Is that so?"_

 _"Yeah. It helps pay the bills. But I've gotta ask...why exactly did the Legion of Darkness kidnap Sabrina? Petty vengeance?"_

 _"Hmph, when the so-called Legion began to form and was about to make their move, they saw her and the rest of the parents as a major problem, so they kidnapped them. Why they didn't go through with killing them is beyond me... I guess it has something to do with Zeref not wanting them killed, I imagine..."_

 _He then glared at her. "But never mind about the Legion. We're not affiliated with those losers... our main priority is to get rid of the Heroes of Light's allies, and you are a threat to us. In fact, I can easily take you out for such a little girl."_

 _"Again, I'm 23." Aemilia corrected again. "I've been hearing about your activities, especially around Destiny Isles...what were you thinking?"_

 _"Hmph, that was more of Mephiles's doing when he powered up the Heartless. If only I can figure out where his hideout is at, then i'd be able to kill him."_

 _Aemilia let out a sigh, keeping this mental note to herself. "Well then, lemme rephrase that: what was he thinking? The destruction of Destiny Islands for the second time is only fueling the fire for the Heroes of Light and is only speeding up the Seven's inevitable downfall. And let's not forget some of the other highlights - they've gained the ire of the Lightning Shadow Vagabonds when Mephilies kidnapped their crew and turned their captain against the Heroes, which has given the Seven several powerful enemies. The Legion of Darkness and their kidnapping of the parents was the spark that fueled this unquenchable blaze of vendetta, and this whole mess in the first place, which if they kept their activities on the down low until they were ready, they might have won. And let's not forget that these two instances and everything else that has happened only serves to drive the nails into their respective coffins."_

 _"...Your point?"_

 _"Alright. I'll get to my point." Aemilia folded her arms. "Now, I gave you a chance to try and prove me wrong, but you've done nothing but prove my theory for what it is. While I normally fight for the highest bidder, I'm not fighting for clients who are lobotomized mouth-breathers. Evil sows the seeds of its own destruction, something you will learn when the Heroes come knocking on your front door, and when they do, your heart rate will rise as the fight or flight response kicks in. And all this coming from someone who fights for the highest bidder? That's saying something." Her voice was cold as ice, venom metaphorically bubbling in her throat._

 _"You don't even scare me, you pitiful excuse of wasted breath. The Heroes of Light don't scare me either... even if they took down Teridax and Sailor Chaos, they still don't scare us."_

 _"Oh really?" Aemilia raised an eyebrow. "Defiant to the end, I see. Sorry to say, but you and the Malevolent Seven, are not worth my time." She opened her house door after getting the key, and started to go inside._

 _"Hmm, you remind of this girl in the Heroes of Light... who was that stupid girl again... Colette?"_

 _"At least I didn't attack you for calling me a little girl." She pointed out. "Not only that, but you aren't worth the time fighting."_

 _"Alright, if you insist of not fighting me, then I understand. Just watch your back though." He said, chuckling sinisterly as he jumped up and slammed into the ground, punching her hard in the gut._

 _"Ungh!" Aemilia grunted, forced back._

 _Zavok kept attacking her repeatedly, then grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the ground._

 _She was startled by the sudden offensive, choke-slammed straight into the wooden floor._

 _Zavok then picked up her unconscious body and made a portal to the Sinnoh region as he then dumped her into a bush and walked away._

 _"Now, if only I can get Mephiles..." He said, walking into the portal._

 _After Zavok left, Aemilia weakly wiped a little blood away from her mouth. "You did the right thing, Aemi..." She told herself with a smile. "Joining the Seven was a losing battle, no doubt...His Majesty would have likely vilified me if I did..." She closed her eyes. "The Heroes of Light are going to save me. I just know it." The mercenary crawled from the bush, war-hammer and shield still with her miraculously._

 _And this move would prove to be lifesaving, as - who else - managed to stumble across this battered woman just moments later?_

 _Why Aurora and Flash, of course!_

* * *

 _End Flashback..._

"And then, Aurora placed her left hand on my forehead, right hand on my heart, healing me back to full strength." Aemilia concluded.

"Mephilies powered up the Heartless...and has a base somewhere." Flash mused. "Thanks for letting me know."

"You mean 'us', right boss?" Colette corrected.

"Exactly!"

"Hmm, wonder where that base is... but since I know that Mephiles is the reason behind the powered up Heartless... hmm... I might just go ahead and tell Sabrina and the others." Nan said to himself.

"Oh, speaking of Sabrina..." Aemilia chimed. "I have a sneaking suspicion this whole mess started over a petty grudge those in the Legion had against her. And then, how the Seven came to be is beyond me, but they seem to want to spite her. Could I ask you a favor Nan, and speak with her?"

"I will." He nodded. "I want to know why the Legion wanted to kidnap our parents... maybe after I'm done talking with Sabrina, maybe I'll ask Rei. She might know something."

"If you need anything from me, feel free to ask." Aurora added. "But first, mi hermanita y yo have catching up to do."

"'Little sister and I'." Colette translated, giggling.

"Alright, let's go." Aemilia was ready.

"I'll see you later." Nan said and walked away, wanting to tell the Destiny Island residents about the situation... and wanting to know why the Legion kidnapped them in the first place.

* * *

 _With Rose…_

"Alright, it's done!" Rose exclaimed as Hina was in the room.

"What's done?" She asked.

"I've been working on this for a few days, but I believe I got it working!" Rose grinned and pulled up some armor. "Your new Keyblade armor… based off of Carolina! It's purple, but it's fitting!"

Hina put it on as she then willed it to disappear, and then activated it, seeing herself in the mirror. "Perfect." She grinned and then hugged Rose.

And then the siren went off, catching their attention as they went off as E. Gadd looked into it, and strangely, the screen said "Dreamland."

"That's odd…" E. Gadd muttered. "It's not showing us the villain so… something must be going on over there."

"Must be a glitch or something." Pit said.

"Nonsense! My machinery is totally glitch-free!"

"He says as I was glitching out at one point at Delfino." FLUDD said out loud.

"Even so, something must be going on over there." E. Gadd said.

"I'll go stop it!" Hina said, opening up a portal. "Kirby needs our help!" She said and ran in.

"Hina, wait a minute!" Rose exclaimed and then ran into the portal after her.

"Rose!" Sabrina exclaimed, but it was too late. "Rose, wait a minute!"

"It appears that she is really worried about Hina." Delta said.

"Yeah… but I'm more concerned what's going on that might get her hurt." Sabrina said as Chibi-Robo readied himself on her shoulder as she ran in.

"Well, I guess I'm going there." Riku said as he chased after her, and then Isaac ran in with Maria Jr. going in with Wall-E and Eve with Theta and Gamma riding on Wall-E.

"Oh… Hina…" Tristina muttered as she ran in.

"I'm worried about her…" Namine said as she and Roxas ran in.

"Hina, wait up!" Souji ran in with Tex right behind him.

"Hina, don't do anything crazy!" Xarina ran in with Demyx.

Nan looked at Neo. "You want to come with?"

Neo smiled and nodded as the two went in.

"Hey, wait up!" Julia said as she ran in.

"Let's go." Temportal Metal Sonic said and took off before O'Metallic could say anything.

Marisa readied her Hakkero. "Hina, hang in there!" She ran in as Dante went with her.

"Coming through, robot going in!" Penny ran in.

"YOU HAD ME AT KIRBY!" Alex fangirled and ran in.

"…I guess we're going in too." Viktor said and ran in after Alex.

"Well, if Alex is going…" Hikari said as she walked over. "I'm also worried about Hina."

"You're not the only one." Worldwalker said as he, Mokou and Syrena ran in as well, then Rosalina ran in.

Kai looked at Maria. "If there's anyone who knows Hina more than anyone else besides her parents, it's us." Kai said.

"Yeah, I'm not going to let Hina get herself killed." Maria said and then took off.

"Hey, wait up!" Noire ran in with Uni right behind her.

"Ever since Meta came back… she hasn't been herself…" Lelouch said, looking at Shirley, Chief, Washington, Carolina, Tony, and Thor.

"Then let's get her back to her senses." Tony said as they all nodded and went into the portal.

"I had a slight feeling we'd be doing Planet Robobot in this story." Deadpool casually walked in with his arms behind his head. "If anyone's up for machinery, now's the time~!"

"MACHINERY?!" Nitori yelled. "EXCUSE ME, PARDON ME, KAPPA COMING THROUGH!" She said and ran in.

Deadpool chuckled. "Sucker." He said and hopped on in.

Samus looked at Abigail. "Shall we go?"

"Why not?" Abigail grinned and then ran in and the portal closed.

"Well, I guess we have a team for Dreamland then." Pit said as they heard footsteps as they saw Flare walking over with Flame.

"Sorry we're late, we were in the shower." Flare said. "What'd we miss?"

"…You definitely take after your father…" Kairi said.

"Hey! I'm right here, y'know!" Sora exclaimed.

"I just hope they'll be alright… especially Hina." Palutena hopped.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Dreamland…_

 **BGM: Green Greens**

A portal opened up, and a certain red and blue hero hopped out of it. "Huh? How'd I get from New York to… whatever this place is?" He wondered before chuckling. "Well, whatever I am… I have a slight feeling I'm gonna have a blast here!"

* * *

 **Gee, I wonder who that red and blue hero is!**

 **But anyway, we're doing Kirby now!**


	22. Overloaded Ocean

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Kirby! (Kirby of the Stars)**

The opening begins with some clouds rolling out of the way to show Haltmann Works Company. We come to see Susie and Haltmann looking down at Dreamland, and then they see something shine in the sky as they see Kirby flying directly at them with the Warp Star.

 _Kaabii!_

 _Yume no tanbarin_

The title Kingdom Hearts: Dawn of Chaos shows as several shooting stars go past it.

 _Narashi hajimeyou_

We see Kirby's Robobot and Rose's Robobot together as they strike a pose together.

 _Ima sugu_

There's a quick scene of Nitori's eyes sparkling over the machines as Tony, Thor and Chief are trying to pry her away.

 _Aoi sora mitsuketa pinku baruun_

We then see several Heartless running towards them, only to get severely ran over by the Robobot's Wheel form with Kirby happily running them over.

 _Kaze ni yureteru_

The next scene shows Sabrina pulling out her pistol and shooting down some Bronto Burts as a Bonkers appears behind her and gets ready to attack her from behind.

 _Fushigi na yokan ni minna atsumaru_

However, Riku, in his Twilight Knight form, slashes through Bonkers and then shoots him until he goes down while Kirby happily sucks him up as Sabrina turns around and smiles.

 _Tokidoki Kanata ni kuroi kumo_

Scene change to show Hina sighing as an image of Meta is behind her, but quickly disappears as her friends are right behind her as she turns around and gives sort of a sad smile.

 _Warui yume demo_

We then see a Dark Matter Clone as it laughs at a certain boy.

 _Tabechaeba heiki_

The boy smirks as blood goes down his cheek from his eye while summoning a Keyblade.

 _Kaabii!_

It then goes back to Kirby doing his famous Kirby dance.

 _Niji no toranporin_

We then see Flame looking worried while Galacta Knight is battling everyone.

 _Janpu shitara hora_

It then shows Sectonia reappearing and then spotting Sabrina who transforms as they proceed to fight once more.

 _Nagareboshi_

We see a quick scene of Marisa Master Sparking a Miasmoros as Kirby quickly sucks it up and becomes Poison Kirby.

 _Ikou Kaabii!_

Kirby then proceeds to spread his poison to some Waddle Dees and an unfortunate Dedede and Escargoon as they cough violently before passing out.

 _Hoshi ni notte_

Kirby looks at them before shrugging it off while also saying 'Poyo'.

 _Nanika ga okoru ashita he_

The opening ends as Susie activates her robot as everyone gets ready to fight her.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Overload Ocean 3-1: Kirby's Back in Town!_

 **BGM: Aqua Harbor (Kirby: Planet Robobot)**

A portal opened up and then Hina ran out, summoning her Keyblade as determination was seen in her eyes. She jumped over Knuckle Joe and then quickly transformed into Halo Heart and quickly summoned the SAW, mowing down a Waddle Dee, a Glunk, some Construcrackens and a Squishy.

She then landed on the ground and kept running until suddenly, a Large Body appeared in front of her. "OUT OF MY WAY!" She yelled, summoning a Gravity Hammer and swinging it, as the force knocked it back but it quickly regained itself and proceeded to punch her back, as she blocked it but the force was still strong enough to knock her back as it proceeded to jump up and squish her, but then it was suddenly punched into the water.

"THUNDER!" A voice yelled as the Thundaga electrocuted the Large Body and destroying it… and killing some Blippys in the process, and then a Robobot mech landed on the ground.

"Rose!"

Rose smiled and turned around. "Need some help?" She asked, hopping off the mech and putting it back.

"Yeah…" She nodded.

"Good." She smiled, and right on cue, the Heartless and the Grimm appeared, as a Construcraken appeared, just to make their lives miserable as it shot ink at them.

Rose quickly transformed into Silver Sister. "You ready for this?" She asked.

"Oh yeah." Halo Heart nodded.

 **BGM: Mid-Boss (Kirby: Squeak Squad)**

Silver Sister ran forward and slashed several Shadows, but they quickly recovered and attacked her as well, as she blocked as a Novashadow tried to attack from behind but Halo Heart quickly kicked it in the water and used a Thundaga while also summoning a Battle Rifle and shooting down the Construcracken.

A Beowolf ran forward and attacked them, but Silver Sister rolled out of the way and used Zantetsuken on several of them along with an Ursa as they kept attacking… until suddenly several Heartless were punched into the water.

"Huh?" Halo Heart wondered as they saw Kirby in his Fighter ability.

"Kirby!" Silver Sister exclaimed.

"Hiii!" Kirby greeted with his usual smile before using a Rising Break on a Soldier, knocking it into the water. "Poyo poyo!"

"Right!" Halo Heart nodded as they proceeded to keep fighting until every last one of them has been eliminated.

 **End BGM**

"Well, that was something…" Silver Sister said.

"Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed, jumping up and hugging the two of them. "Poyo poyo!"

"It's good to see you again." Halo Heart smiled as she turned back to normal when suddenly a King Taijitu came out of the water, as they quickly jumped back and got ready as it roared at them, and then it lunged.

…Until they heard a Keyblade being summoned and then suddenly, the King Taijitu was beheaded and disappeared. A lone woman stood there in a stance with her hand on the ground and the Keyblade pointing to the side.

It became clear that the Keyblade was the Soul of Gensokyo as they immediately knew who it was.

"Mommy!" Silver Sister exclaimed.

"Poyo!" Kirby cheered, but when Sabrina turned around, she didn't look so thrilled at all as she walked straight over to Hina and grabbed her by the top of her outfit.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND?!" She yelled.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Don't give me that! You recklessly ran into Dreamland without a second thought when we didn't know what the hell was going on in this world!"

"Well, maybe I need to get my mind off of things ever since Meta came back! Ever thought about that?!"

"There are better ways to go into a world than just RECKLESSLY GOING IN THERE, NOT KNOWING THE DANGER AND GETTING YOURSELF KILLED IN THE PROCESS!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE, ALRIGHT?!" Hina yelled. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE YOUR GOD DAMN EYE OVER THE BRUTE SHOT! YOU HONESTLY DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GOING THROU-" Hina received a slap before she could finish.

"That's no reason to just waltz in a world recklessly without knowing the danger first! We didn't know what was going on here and you just thought it'd be a good idea to just go in and think you can save the god damned day on your own when you don't know who the enemy is yet?! You could have gotten yourself killed, or even Rose!"

"STOP IT!" Rose screamed. "Stop yelling at her, please! She just wants to help Kirby!"

Rose's screaming made Sabrina snap out of her anger and sighed, letting go of Hina and then turning around, looking at her and then kneeling down and hugging her. "I know… but she shouldn't have gone here recklessly… even if it _is_ a world that we know…" She said and then looked her in the eye. "Still, I also didn't like it when you ran in to help her…"

Rose looked away from her. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay… you were just trying to help her… but I was also worried that both of you would get seriously hurt." She said as they both heard crying coming from Hina, who was covering her cheek from the slap she received. The slap wasn't hard enough to leave a bruise, but it did mentally leave a sting.

"You're right… I shouldn't have come in here recklessly… but you… y-you don't know what I'm going through… you never had your eye destroyed by something… you don't realize… how much I'm going through right now!"

Sabrina sighed. "Hina... look, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to go that far…"

"Of course you didn't… and I really should be over this… but… just seeing that Brute Shot just… just brought some painful memories that I wanted to forget… you're right… I was reckless, but I wanted to get rid of this god damned memory."

"Maybe if you'd just accept it, then maybe it wouldn't be so horrifying."

"…I'm trying… but I don't know if…"

"Then try harder." A voice said as they saw Tony walking over along with the rest of the team. "Yes, we all have painful memories that we don't like bringing up, but if we just accept that and move on, then we don't have to worry about it."

"Tony…" Hina sighed.

"She's right, though… You didn't have to be so reckless." He said. "Yes, losing your eye is a bad experience… and… even though I haven't experienced something awful like that, there comes a point where you move on."

"York lost an eye and he went about his day like no big deal." Washington said, walking over. "Still, we're all worried about you. You didn't have to come in here recklessly."

Hina teared up again. "I'm sorry… I wasn't even thinking straight…"

"Believe me, we all have those moments." Washington told her, recalling his time when he teamed up with the Meta to retrieve Epsilon. "But come on, since we're all here… we should take down whatever this threat this world is facing together."

Hina nodded, wiping her tears away. "Yeah." She said as she helped up by Souji and they both hugged.

"Alright, let's go!" Isaac exclaimed… and then a portal opened up and then Flare and Flame walked out.

"You could've waited for us, you know." Flare said.

"Wait… what were _you_ two doing?" Tristina asked.

"Taking a shower together."

"...Okay then, let's just keep going." Xarina said as they all nodded and they proceeded to walk as Hina looked a little sad but her team was cheering her up while Flare looked at Flame.

"Sweetheart? You okay?"

"…Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. Something's bothering you."

Flame sighed. "Well, I'm just worried about my dad, that's all."

"Dad? …Oh right, Meta Knight adopted you."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm sure he's fine. Let's go." Flare said as he nodded as they took off to catch up with the others... although even she couldn't tell if Meta Knight was alright or not.

 **BGM: Aqua Harbor**

"There seems to be a lot of water here." Nitori said. "And I have the oddest feeling we're going to be in a lot of water soon…"

"Just thinking out loud?" Marisa asked.

"Yeah, and I know some of us can hold our breath in water very well, but I'm not sure we know the air supply for some of us." Nitori said, glancing at Washington, Carolina, Chief and Tex.

"So, manipulate the water just in case?"

"Yep."

As they kept walking, they proceeded to dive in the water as they quickly got rid of the Walfs that were being a nuisance as they emerged out of the water while Kirby looked at two Copy abilities in front of him, as he chose the Poison Ability. "Poyo!" He grinned.

"…Is that… poison?" Demyx asked.

"Poison Kirby… yeah, that's not frightening at all." Sabrina said.

"What's next, Kirby wields an axe?" Isaac asked.

"…Don't give him ideas. He might just do that." Nan said as they proceeded to keep going forward, and then a more colorful Blocky known as Blocky 2.0 landed in front of them, which they proceeded to get rid of easily, with the help of Kirby's poisonous breath as he got rid of the Poison and sucked up Blocky, getting the Stone power-up.

"That was… pathetic." Uni said.

"Well, it's a guy made out of stone. That's not much to do than just attack it mercilessly." Noire said as they proceeded to move forward and walk down some slopes… or in Kirby's case, slide down by activating his ability and finding a Code Cube in the process as they jumped into the water while Nitori made sure water didn't go into Penny's, Chibi-Robo's and Wall-E's circuitry as they moved on into the next area.

As they got rid of some Walfs, Kirby spotted a bomb block and destroyed it… and then noticed his Robobot armor as his eyes lit up and hopped into it. "Poyo!"

"Hey Kirby, take a look at this!" Rose said, as she took out her Robobot armor and hopped into it. "We're Robobot buddies!"

"Poyo!" Kirby cheered and high fived her as they walked around as the others walked behind them as they both saw two Flamers, as they proceeded to scan them and get the Flame ability as they proceeded to burn everything in sight.

"…And I thought my dad was a pyromaniac…" Maria said, sweatdropping.

Kai laughed. "No kidding."

As they kept walking, Kirby picked up a cannon and placed it down while lighting a fuse as everyone else either flew up or climbed a ladder while Kirby was shot up and he slammed into a ceiling, as they all heard the sound of a '1-Up' sound as Kirby landed back down. "Poyo poyo…" He muttered, rubbing his head and kept on going where Kirby found a station to put away the Robobot and he walked on his own while Rose put hers away.

They soon noticed several Construcrakens in the way as Kirby noticed a submarine open as he curiously went inside while they tried to take down the humongous octopi, but they couldn't seem to do it… until they were destroyed easily when Kirby reappeared looking normal, but kept using Hammer Flip to send them flying away. "Poyo!"

"I guess he found the Smash Bros ability." Worldwalker said as they walked forward as they then got into the next area.

* * *

 _Overload Ocean 3-2: Run 'em Over!_

"What's with the bikes with the eyes…?" Lelouch wondered.

"Those are Wheelies." Hina said as they ignored them for now and kept going forward until they spotted the Robobot armor where Rose and Kirby got into them and then they scanned the Wheelies, turning them into fast moving vehicles.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Heart of Steel (Kirby: Planet Robobot)**

"Whoa… that's neat." Xarina said as Rose and Kirby basically drove off and left them in the dust.

"Hey, wait up!" Noire exclaimed as a gap opened up and a Warthog appeared with a note that said 'Use this – Yukari"

It was then that Chief, Carolina and Washington hopped on with Tex getting a lift, Marisa, Mokou and Nitori flying up, the Keyblade girls transforming while Flare decided to transform into her dragon form, Nan and Isaac summoning their motorcycles with Neo getting on Nan's Excalibur, Tony and Lelouch activating their armors… while some of them hijacked a few Wheelies.

"Let's go!" Halo Heart exclaimed as they all took off and attempted to catch up to Kirby and Rose, proceeding to drive over anything.

A Beowolf tried to run forward and tried to take down the Warthog, but unfortunately for it, it was ran over, including a few unsuspecting Shadows and Novashadows, but one managed to stick onto it and tried to attack, but it kept getting shot at by Carolina, Washington and Tex as Chief was trying to drive until he decided to swerve, knocking the Novashadow off and into the water where they proceeded to go up several slopes as they saw Rose and Kirby just up ahead and doing insane tricks… while taking out some poor Squishys and Blippers in the process.

It was then that Rose and Kirby saw a huge rock in the way as they saw a machine and proceeding to get on it and drive, as they got it just right as a laser disintegrated the huge rock as they both high fived and went on, until they reached the end of the road where there was nothing more than water and a huge lab-like tower in front of them.

 **End BGM**

They were soon caught up with the others, seeing what they were looking at. "We have to go in that thing?" Black Heart asked.

"Well, there's no other way around it." Black Sister said as they turned back to normal as a gap was made and Chief pushed the Warthog in it.

"We might find something interesting in that lab if we go in there." Iron Man said.

"And find a clue on why the hell someone is mechanizing Dream Land." Isaac said as they dove on in, while Iron Man and Iron Zero proceeded to fly over there while Kirby said goodbye to his Robobot friend as Rose put hers away as they took off.

* * *

 _Overload Ocean 3-3: Humongous Mechanized Lab_

 **BGM: Float Islands (Blue Lab Area) (Kirby: Planet Robobot)**

"Well, this was not what I was expecting." Flare said as they wandered in and saw the place filled with lasers going up and down and frying up the floor as they quickly made their way over… although Thor decided to fry them up just in case… even though they already went past them.

"Can I just be the first to say… this place rubs me the wrong way?" Washington asked. "And I don't mean Dreamland, I'm referring to the factory. Something about it just isn't right."

"What's weird is that Dreamland isn't much of an industrial world to begin with." Sabrina said. "It's mostly just the natives going about their carefree lives."

"And Dedede being a complete asshole on occasion." Xarina added as Sabrina nodded.

"Poyo poyo." Kirby said.

"He says that it all started when he was taking his afternoon nap." Sheila translated. "He's been busy trying to deactivate the power sources while also locating his friends."

"I guess he was just happy to see us." Isaac grinned as Kirby smiled back as he then looked at Tex.

"Poyo poyo poyo?"

"He's asking who you are." Sheila translated.

Tex sweatdropped. "You didn't ask before? I'm Tex, I used to be inside Hina's mind."

Kirby looked at Hina and pointed to his round head. "Poyo?"

"Yeah, split personality." She nodded. "But I don't have that anymore."

"Poyo." Kirby nodded and they went about their adventure as Kirby hopped on a Robobot, Rose bringing hers out and both of them scanning two Cultras and getting the ESP ability, and then basically tearing the place up and finding three Code Cubes in the process until they had to put away the Robobots for now.

"I think our daughter is having too much fun with that." Riku said.

"Geez, what was your first clue?" Sabrina asked as they both chuckled while Rose giggled as they found the exit and proceeded to keep walking… until they noticed a certain Kappa was missing… and Eve.

"Uh, where's Nitori?" Marisa asked.

"And Eve?" Maria Jr. asked as they looked around until Wall-E whistled.

"Eva!" Wall-E waved over as they turned to see Eve with an annoyed expression… and dragging Nitori.

"Oh come on, I just want to look a little longer!" Nitori exclaimed.

"…She's worse than Nepgear." Mokou said.

"Well, I'm glad Nepgear didn't come over… because it'd be impossible to pry her away." Noire said.

"Rose used to be like that until she settled down a little." Isaac said.

"…Was I that bad?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Maria Jr. nodded.

"Oh well." Rose giggled as they walked out.

 **End BGM**

As they kept walking… they soon found an Ice Cream factory in front of them. "POYO!" Kirby squealed in delight as his eyes sparkled and ran in there.

"Hey, Kirby, wait up!" Rose exclaimed as they chased after the puff ball.

* * *

 _Overload Ocean 3-4: Falling Ice Cream of Death_

 **BGM: Frosty Ice Cream (Kirby: Planet Robobot)**

As soon as they walked in, they saw Kirby screeching to a halt and ringing the bell, looking at the various Waddle Dees enjoying some delicious ice cream… and a few Beowolves, oddly enough.

"Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby kept ringing until he grew impatient… and then ran into the 'Employee's Only' door.

"Wait!" Samus exclaimed as they chased after the hungry puff ball… and to their amazement, they saw several humongous ice creams being made… and then falling to the ground, splattering ice cream everywhere.

"…This is Pit's ultimate dream…" Tristina said.

"No kidding." Sabrina nodded as they made their way while following the Puff ball… and avoiding the falling ice cream as they kept getting splattered all over the place.

"…I'm not sure how I feel being covered in ice cream." Chief muttered.

"Tell me about it! Who serves ice cream fit for someone like Godzilla and then letting it fall to the ground?!" Abigail asked. "I demand to see the manager; this is NOT how you serve ice cream!"

"…I'll just stick with Sea Salt." Nan said as they made their way while continuing to being covered in ice cream such as Rainbow Sherbet, Rocky Road, Chocolate, Moose Tracks, Lemon Custard, Vanilla, Strawberry, Neopolitan, Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, and various other delicious ice cream treats.

"Ugh… I need a shower after this." Rosalina complained as Maria Jr. kept licking her fingers when some of it splashed on her cheeks.

* * *

 _Eventually…_

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby waved them over, as they saw that he… wasn't even covered in ice cream oddly enough as he was eating a delicious vanilla ice cream cone as he looked at them. "Poyo poyo?" He asked, wondering why they're covered in ice cream.

"How is that even possible…" Samus said as Kirby walked out completely satisfied as they walked out of the ice cream factory… but not before Neo ordering some Neopolitan Ice Cream as a Waddle Dee served her that as she smiled and walked out.

 **End BGM**

"Seriously, we need to wash off. This is just ridiculous." Carolina said as Nitori pulled out a spell card.

"Water Sign: Kappa's Great Illusionary Waterfall!" She exclaimed, as it managed to wash everyone off and then she manipulated it to completely drench her.

"Thanks… I was afraid I was going to have to thoroughly scrub Mjolnir." Thor said.

"Forget that, I was starting to get ice cream in some unmentionable places…" Tony said.

"Okay… TMI." Noire said as they kept walking while Neo was enjoying her ice cream that somehow didn't get washed or ruined from the water as she was completely done and then they noticed a sign.

"In order to continue, you'll have to do some deep sea diving." The sign said.

"Alright, this is where I shine!" Nitori said as she dove on in and then came back up. "Don't worry, I've manipulated it so that you can breathe underwater!"

"You sure you can swim with that armor on?" Kai looked at Maria.

"I've been in Azeroth for a week and you're STILL questioning that?" Maria asked. "I swam with the armor on like it was no big deal."

"Thanks to me." Worldwalker chuckled.

"I know, but I haven't even seen it yet." Kai said.

"Well, you're about to." Maria said as she dove on in as everyone else followed.

* * *

 _Overload Ocean 3-5: Underwater City_

 **BGM: Sea City (Kirby: Planet Robobot)**

"Whoa, I didn't expect an underwater city!" Hikari exclaimed.

"Wow… this is amazing and quite beautiful." Sabrina said. "I wish I had an underwater camera…"

"Here you go!" Deadpool gave her one.

"Thanks." She said, taking pictures while no one questioning on how Deadpool brought out an underwater camera of the beautiful underwater city, including a few Blippers and a camera shy Mamanti, in fact, she took a picture of Kirby, Rose and Maria Jr posing over a Glunk as they kept on swimming around… while also avoiding some underwater sharks.

As they kept swimming, they swam up to the surface where they met Bonkers as Kirby ran over and proceeded to beat the living crap out of him as he then got rid of the Smash Bros ability in favor of the Hammer ability. "Poyo!" He grinned as it bounced over to Hina as she took it.

"…I'll keep this just in case if he needs it." She said, putting it away.

"Huh, I'm surprised she didn't absorb it." Uni said.

"Maybe it only works on Kirby." Noire said as they dove back in and kept swimming, where Sabrina kept taking various pictures until she had enough and gave it back to Deadpool as they proceeded to keep on swimming until they got to the surface.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Overload Ocean 3-6: Susie_

 **BGM: Approaching Boss (Kirby: Squeak Squad)**

"We're probably in the boss area." Isaac said.

"What makes you say that?" Riku asked.

"Well, three copy abilities in front of us." Isaac said as they dried off. "Just a hunch."

"Poyo…" Kirby looked around, seeing the Fighter Ability, the Circus Ability and the Poison Ability. "Poyo poyo!" He jumped up and absorbed the Fighter Ability as they kept going but Deadpool stopped.

"What is it?" Worldwalker asked.

"I dunno… my Spidey Senses are kicking in."

"…He has spidey Senses?" Mokou asked.

"Great, now he's completely lost it." Worldwalker said. "You're not Spider-Man, dude!"

"Yeah, I know." Deadpool said as they walked in as he tried to shake the feeling off… but for some reason… he couldn't.

 **End BGM**

As soon as they walked in, they noticed a lone girl in front of them.

"Heehee…" She turned around. "I didn't expect to see some native inhabitants all the way out here… along with non-natives."

 _At least she didn't think we're native_ Xarina thought.

"Excuse my manners. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Susie, executive assistant of the Haltmann Works Company. Pleased to make your acquaintance. Just look at this planet… clean air, fresh water… There is a wealth of natural resources to be found here. But all of you who live in this world take that world for granted."

 _Oh god, not another monologuer…_ Nan groaned.

"Regrettable, but at any rate… Our Mechanizing Occupation Project is now under way… and your people have unfortunately been identified as… obstacles."

"Geez, what _else_ is new?" Isaac whispered quietly.

"Our most sincere condolences, and I'm sorry you had to come all this way… but I'm afraid… that you all must be destroyed!"

"Alright, so we all go at her at once!" Iron Man said, but right on cue, the Heartless and the Grimm arrived to distract them.

"…You and your big mouth." Washington said.

"We'll take on Susie, you deal with those freaks!" Hina said as she jumped in front of Susie, and joining her are Rose, Kirby, Iron Man, Flame, Flare, Sabrina, Riku, Nitori, Deadpool and Rosalina.

Rosalina dug into her pocket and pulled out a Fire Flower and absorbing it. "Let's do this."

A mech landed on the ground as Susie got into it. "Let me introduce to you… the Business Suit!" Susie said, hopping on.

"…That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard for a mech." Iron Man said.

"Never mind about that, let's take her down!" Hina exclaimed, transforming into Halo Heart as they got ready for the fight against Susie.

 **BGM: VS. The Wicked Company (Kirby: Planet Robobot)**

Halo Heart quickly summoned a DMR and shot Susie as Rose brought out her Robobot and punched Susie, but Susie jumped up and used Business Suit's arms as a propeller to try and mow them down, but they quickly avoided as Sabrina brought out her Magnum and shot Susie and the Suit.

"Hey! How dare you!" Susie growled.

"Heheh… good, I love it when I agitate them." Sabrina smirked as Susie jumped over and attempted to smack Sabrina, but Iron Man fired his beams from his hands to knock her back.

"Water Sign: Water Carpet!"

Riku activated his armor and nearby Sabrina, they both nodded as Twilight Knight brought out his two pistols and Sabrina taking out her Battle Rifle and they both proceeded to shoot Susie with a barrage of bullets.

"Bang bang bang!" Deadpool exclaimed, shooting from his pistols as well, then Flare transformed into Unbound Dragoon and flew with Flame, slashing them several times and Unbound Dragoon unleashed a barrage of fire and water attacks, then Rosalina ran over and launched fireballs at her.

"Alright, THAT'S enough!" Susie growled and then Business Suit jumped up, landed in the middle as it started to screw something as a pillar formed in the middle of the stage. "And now… it's time for you obstacles to be eradicated! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She proceeded to send two drones to eliminate them… only for the two to be eliminated as Susie hopped down and Kirby unleashed a barrage of Vulcan Jabs and then unleashed a powerful Rising Break to knock Susie up in the air and then Nitori flew up and trapped her in a bubble.

Sabrina pressed the button on her Battle Rifle to activate the Danmaku Rifle feature as Twilight Knight combined his pistols into the Sniper Rifle while she began charging up the Master Spark where everyone kept attacking her until Twilight Knight pulled the trigger and Sabrina releasing the trigger as Susie screamed in agony, then Nitori kicked her out of the bubble.

"Alright… you're asking for it… TIME TO INITIATE-"

"HOLD IT!" Deadpool yelled, which, funny enough, made some of the Heartless and Grimm stop and look at him.

 **Pause BGM**

"Huh?" Susie looked at him.

"What is it?" Rosalina asked.

"My Spidey Senses are tingling… and they're stronger than usual!"

Worldwalker anime fell from this. "Deadpool! I told you that you're not Spider-Man! So get over it!"

"Yeah well, I can't shake the feeling off, alright? I'm just saying that my Spidey Senses are-"

"Going off!" A voice said as a window was shattered and they looked up to see none other than Spider-Man swinging in and landing on the ground. "Sup?"

And from the sound of his voice, this Spider-Man was none other than the Ultimate Spider-Man.

"Yo, Spidey! How's it going!" Deadpool greeted.

"Deadpool?!"

 **BGM: Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"How's it going, buddy?"

"I don't recall being your buddy."

"Aw, why you gotta be like that?" Deadpool said in a fake sad tone.

"In case you forgot, you got us in a lot of trouble last time."

* * *

 _Flashback...which isn't really accurate...read and find out..._

"Taskmaster has a digital file containing the secret identities of every superhero who works with S.H.I.E.L.D.!" said a chibi version of Spider-Man. "We have to stop him!"

"And while we K word him." said a chibi Deadpool.

"We are not killing anyone!"

"Says who?"

"Says me!" And with that, Spider-Chibi and Chibipool get in an anticlimactic slap fight.

* * *

 _Back to reality..._

"Yeah...might have slipped my mind. Anyway, how's New York?"

"Well if you wanna know, it was doing great until I came out of this random portal and landed in this place of all places." He said and then saw Iron Man and Thor. "Yo, Stark! Thor! You're looking buffer than ever!"

Both of them raised eyebrows. "Thanks…?" They both asked while Sabrina, Xarina and the Young Keyblade Wielders looked like they were about to let out a fanboy/fangirl scream until Samus and Noire slapped them out of their senses.

Back in the Citadel, Aria was about to let out a fangirl scream, but she did not count on Iris knocking her out. Iris said the reason was because she did not want to go through that again after last time.

Susie's eye twitched. "Excuse me… native spider! But you're in the way of my fight!"

"Oh, I get it… you're in the middle of a fight! Gotcha!" Spider-Man nodded. "Hey, what's the name of that mech?"

"Buisness Suit."

"Ah, Business Suit… got it." He said as the whole place froze as he turned to the screen. "Yeah, uh… not a very creative name if you ask me." He said as the whole place resumed whatever they were doing. "Well, like it or not, I'm going to join the fight!"

"…Fine, another obstacle for me to eradicate." She said.

 **End BGM**

"So we got Spider-Man on the team… that's pretty cool." Halo Heart said.

"Poyo poyo…?" Kirby wondered, wondering what Copy Ability he'd get if he'd swallow up Spider-Man but shook that thought out.

"Now, let's resume!" Susie said as part of the pillar opened up and an electric field surrounded it.

 **Resume BGM of VS. The Wicked Company**

Susie proceeded to go around the stage as they kept attacking her as she went through the pillar and caused a powerful shockwave, but they quickly dodged while Spider-Man had an idea as they proceeded to keep attacking until she proceeded to go through it again.

However, much to her shock, she got caught in a Spider-web. "WHAT THE…?!"

"How do you like that?" Spider-Man grinned through his mask.

"No matter… I will easily get out of this!" She said, but then Kirby used a powerful Rising Break to knock her out of the Business Suit and destroying it in the process. "AAAAGH!"

"Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed.

 **End BGM**

Susie landed on the ground, groaning a little but she snapped out of it. "This isn't over!" She said, grabbing onto a handle as it lifted her up as she laughed repeatedly as Chibi-Robo hopped on Sabrina's shoulder and attempted to hold the Magnum and aimed at Susie, but soon found out that his arms couldn't get to the trigger, much to his dismay.

"Don't worry, Chibi-Robo… we'll get her next time." Sabrina reassured him as she gently took the Magnum from him and put in its place where Chibi-Robo hopped back down.

"I have to wonder who's her boss…" Delta wondered as they soon walked out of the area where they saw a desert in front of them.

"…You've gotta be kidding me." Marisa said, having horrible flashbacks of Drybake Desert.

"Well, at least you're not wearing dark clothing." Sabrina said as they walked over to Gigabyte Grounds.

"I know, but still, it's bringing back bad memories!" She said as they kept going with Spider-Man happily joining them, much to Deadpool's enjoyment.

* * *

 _Behind them…_

"Interesting…" Felix chuckled as he pulled out his gun. "Interesting indeed." He smirked through his mask and secretly following them.

* * *

 **Spidey's in the building! Ultimate Spidey, to be exact!**


	23. Gigabyte Mayhem

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

As they were heading towards Gigabyte Grounds, they heard something behind them as they looked over to see that one of the legs that was piercing Popstar exploded. "Poyo!" Kirby cheered. "Poyo poyo!"

"Another one down. Two more to go." Sheila translated.

"Sweet." Hina grinned as they walked forward into Gigabyte Grounds, but Marisa didn't seem too excited.

"Relax, you'll be fine." Sabrina told her.

"I know that… but I can't shake those god damned memories out of Drybake Desert. I blame Kamek for that." She muttered as they proceeded to walk through the desert.

* * *

 _Gigabyte Grounds 4-1: Not-so-hot Desert_

 **BGM: Dinner Desert (Kirby: Planet Robobot)**

As soon as they started walking, they noticed some clouds over the sun, much to the relief of Marisa as they kept walking, as they got pelted by bones from a Gabon, but luckily, Kirby defeated it… and then saw a Whipcreat and sucked it in, becoming Whip Kirby as they proceeded to walk forward as Penny nearly got eaten alive by a Pacto hadn't Noire and Uni destroyed it.

"Thank you, I didn't see that there." Penny said.

"Poyo poyo." Kirby frowned a little.

"I've always hated those things." Sheila translated as they kept moving.

"So, just out of curiosity… what's with that voice I keep hearing?" Spider-Man asked.

"Ah!" Deadpool moved Hina's hair, revealing the metal band and then pointed to the eye. "Sheila, Spidey, Spidey, Sheila!"

"…You named your eye?"

"No, she's my AI friend." Hina said, explaining everything… and once she was finished, she stomped on Deadpool's foot… hard.

"YOOOOOOOWCH!" Deadpool yelped.

"Ouch… that's… wow… I'm glad I didn't meet this Meta guy in a dark alley." Spider-Man said as they kept walking. "I'm also curious about something… why is the witch not so thrilled about the desert?" He asked… and then got the explanation. "…That's a death sentence."

"I DIDN'T THINK IT'D BE TOO HOT IN DRYBAKE DESERT, ALRIGHT?!" Marisa snapped.

"Yeesh… someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed…"

Marisa growled, wanting to use Master Spark on Spider-Man but turned around and stormed off. "She's not a huge fan of deserts." Dante said as he went over to calm his wife down.

"Mistress…" Hina quietly said in concern, but loud enough for Spidey to hear.

"Mistress?" Spider-Man looked at Deadpool. "When we're done here, you have to tell me everything."

"Why don't I just tell you while we're walking?"

"That's even better."

As the two proceeded to talk in the back of the group, Hina was right next to Marisa along with Dante, as she seemed a little better after a bit of consoling. "Thanks, you guys…" She smiled a little and kept going, where they noticed humongous pillars rolling towards them. Hina quickly transformed into Halo Heart, summoning a Gravity Hammer and swung it, as it went back and rolled over several Waddle Dees, a few Soarars, another Whipcreat, a smaller Pacto, and a Hot Head.

As they kept walking, they noticed a certain Waddle-Dee wearing a bandanna and a spear. "Poyo!" Kirby smiled, grabbing his attention as he turned around as his eyes lit up and ran over, hugging Kirby.

"I was wondering if we were going to run into Bandanna Dee." Nan said.

"Heheheh, I've always liked him." Worldwalker said as they kept walking with Bandanna Dee joining the group as he helped take down the enemies together, as Kirby eventually saw his Robobot friend as he hopped inside with Rose getting in hers as they walked together and destroyed everything in sight while Noire picked up a battery.

"Okay, is it me… or this thing ridiculously big?" Noire asked.

"Well, it _is_ Kirby's world. Anything's possible." Sabrina said.

"Tell me about it…" Noire muttered as they walked forward until she put it into a machine where they got the last Code Cube of the area, much to Kirby's enjoyment, then Rose and Kirby scanned two Rockys and they punched their way through the rolling pillars until they eventually got out of the mechs and headed to the next area.

* * *

 _Gigabyte Grounds 4-2: Very Pushy Winds_

As they were walking, they were noticing the wind was starting to pick up… and it was starting to push them. "What the hell? It was calm earlier!" Xarina exclaimed.

"Agh! I got sand in my eyes!" Noire exclaimed.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous!" Isaac growled.

"Glasses for everyone!" Deadpool exclaimed, giving them all sunglasses to protect their eyes from the sand, even giving mini sunglasses for the robots, even though they kept slipping off of Eve's head.

"Where do you keep getting these?" Spider-Man asked.

"That is for me to know!" Deadpool said as they proceeded to keep walking.

"I think this is unnecessary for me to wear glasses." Temporal Metal Sonic said, tossing them away… and for some reason, they landed on a random Waddle Dee, much to his surprise.

"I don't mind the wind, but when you get sand in your eyes, then it's a problem…" Sabrina said as they kept walking where they noticed a Misasmoros blocking their way… who was also struggling in the wind, but nonetheless, they began the battle with it… only for it to be quickly taken care of and then Kirby sucked it up, becoming Poison Kirby.

"Poyo!"

Nan sweatdropped. "Poison Kirby… what's next that can be completely terrifying?"

"Well, he could become a Sumo Wrestler… or a chainsaw wielder." Isaac said. "…Then again, I'm not sure how I feel about a Texas Chainsaw Massacre starring Kirby…"

"You mean a Dreamland Chainsaw Massacre." Tristina corrected.

"…That's even more terrifying." Isaac muttered.

"Forget that, I don't think a Dreamland Chainsaw Massacre will catch on." Deadpool said. "In fact, they could do a reboot of that movie." He said and looked at the screen. "Hollywood, don't you freakin' dare!"

"Poyo poyo?" Kirby asked, wondering what it's like to wield a chainsaw as they went forward while spreading his poison to the enemies, including some unfortunate Creeper Grimm who caught a whiff of the poison, while also poisoning a few Heartless in the process as they kept walking, as Kirby still proceeded to spread poison to everybody.

"I'm glad the wind is pointing in the right direction." Noire said. "Could you image if the wind suddenly changed?"

"…Don't even tempt it…" Demyx said as they kept walking until Kirby found the Robobot and hopped in with Rose joining as they scanned a Parasol off of two Waddle Dees and then they flew up with it, decimating the clouds of poison in front of them.

"Do you think Kirby's responsible for that?" Viktor asked.

"Maybe, I'm not entirely sure." Alex replied.

"I'm gonna go with 'most likely yes'." Kai said as they walked forward as they noticed a factory up ahead while Kirby said goodbye to his Robobot friend and they walked to the next area.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Gigabyte Grounds 4-3: You can choose the normal way, or the Conveyor Belts…_

 **BGM: Factory Inspection (Kirby: Planet Robobot)**

"Honestly, this was not what I was expecting for a factory." Souji said as they walked away.

"Well, it's a factory… full of working Waddle Dees and other enemies." Hina said. "Still, I wonder what we'll find here?"

"Probably something interesting, I think." Maria said as they walked forward where Kirby got rid of the Poison ability in favor for the Leaf ability by sucking up a Leafan and they kept going forward while dodging a Hot Head's fireballs in the background as it was riding a conveyor belt.

"Was that thing riding on a conveyor belt?" Washington asked.

"Sounds like fun." Rose grinned.

"Riiiight, fun… I'm not sure how I feel about that." Sabrina said, looking at some fast moving conveyor belts. _I think I'd be fine with the slower ones… maybe._ She thought.

"Aren't conveyor belts dangerous? I'm sure you'd get hurt." Spider-Man said.

"…Tell that to Kirby." Kai said, pointing to Kirby who was happily riding along.

"HEY, KIRBY! YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!" Washington yelled, but Kirby didn't listen as he was happily minding his own business while dodging some rotating hammers.

"He's not listening." Chief pointed out the obvious.

"Yeah, I know…" Washington muttered as they proceeded to walk as Kirby spotted a Doctor Powerup as he quickly took it and became Doctor Kirby and as soon as they eventually caught up to the puffball, he was already finishing off Dubior as he threw a fire potion that exploded in its face, as it fell to the ground, then Kirby sucked him up.

"So, he's going to be UFO Kirby now." Noire said, but to her surprise, he became Spark Kirby. "Or… what…? That doesn't make sense!"

"Well, he does have the Spark ability for Kirby to use ever since Return to Dreamland." Sabrina said. "…To be fair, I also think it should be UFO instead of Spark."

"Oh good, I'm not the only one." Alex smiled as they walked through the factory somewhere as Kirby proceeded to charge up some batteries and getting a Code Cube along the way, as they also found themselves on the conveyor belts, but luckily, they got off safely and kept walking until they walked out of the factory.

"So many parts I could've used for my inventions and you were holding me down…" Nitori said, glaring at Mokou.

"Hey, you tend to go crazy over spare parts." Mokou told her as they kept walking until they walked out of the factory… and they saw a tower in front of them.

"Same as last time… we're going into another tower." Worldwalker said.

"Oh, I hope they have spare parts there!" Nitori exclaimed.

"Oh brother…" Marisa sighed as they went straight into the tower, while trying to contain an excited Kappa in the process.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Gigabyte Grounds 4-4: A Blimp's Grand Reentrance!_

Kirby immediately hopped on his Robobot as Rose did the same, then they scanned two Capsule J3's, transforming the Robobots into Jets, and then they took off.

"Well, I guess we're flying." Tristina said as the Keyblade women went into their HDD and flew after them, with Flame and Temporal Metal Sonic flying after them, then Noire and Uni transformed as well and flew off, with Nitori, Mokou and Marisa taking off as well, then Tony and Lelouch activated their armors and flew off.

"Wow, I didn't know Tony had a twin!" Spider-Man said.

"He doesn't." Deadpool told him.

"Then why did that Lelouch guy have Iron Man armor just like Stark?"

"Well, it's simple…" Deadpool said and explained everything.

"…So he's like a mini Stark but not?"

"Precisely!"

"Soooo… what do we do…?" Isaac wondered as a gap opened up and a Pelican dropped in as Yukari waved at them and then flew back into the gap.

"We use the Pelican." Chief said.

"…I was going to use my jetpack, but that works too." Carolina said.

"Nuh-uh, I don't want to end up like Georgia!" Washington protested.

"Oh, get in there, you big baby!" Carolina pushed him in the Pelican as Chief took the controls and went after them.

 **BGM: Shooting Through the Sky (Kirby: Planet Robobot)**

"Hmm?" Rose looked at the HDD women catching up to them, along with Flame, Temporal Metal Sonic the three Touhou girls, and then Iron Man and Iron Zero. "Hey!"

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby greeted.

"Let's wreck this place up!" Marisa smirked, and immediately using Master Spark.

"Does Master Spark have to be your answer to everything?" Black Heart asked.

"Hey, I wouldn't be a badass witch if I didn't use Master Spark!"

Nightmare Heart rolled her eyes. "Gee, what a surprise…"

"Tell me about it." Splatoon Heart muttered as they went around, collecting Code Cubes along the way as they were proceeding to tear the place apart until they saw something in front of them, a lot of gears aiming their weapons at them.

"Um, what are those?" Unversed Heart asked.

"Poyo!" Kirby said. "Poyo Poyo Poyo!"

"Its name is C.O.G.S." Sheila translated. "I've faced this thing before in Resolution Road."

"Let's defeat this thing!" Nitori said. "And possibly get some spare parts once we destroy it!"

"Oh you gotta be…" Mokou facepalmed before they got ready to fight.

C.O.G.S proceeded to shoot various lasers at them, but Marisa responded back with a Non-Directional Laser. "There, I didn't do a Master Spark. Happy now?!"

"She didn't have to be so testy." Blue Heart said after launching fire as Iron Man and Iron Zero fired lasers.

"Believe me, I was thinking the same thing." Mokou said, launching streams of fire and pulling out a spell card. "Blaze Sign: Self-Destruction Giant Flame Whirlwind!"

"River Sign: Dividing Edge!" Nitori exclaimed.

It was then that C.O.G.S kept firing lasers and fired a huge one that seemed to head straight for Halo Heart and Rose. "DUPLEX BARRIER!" Nightmare Heart yelled, as a barrier was formed in front of them to block the laser while also firing Danmaku at it.

"…Since when could Sabrina fire Danmaku from Heart of Gensokyo?!" Nitori asked.

"It's Soul of Gensokyo now, and let's just say Maria and Worldwalker outdid themselves by upgrading it!" Nightmare Heart said. "Stardust Reverie!"

Blue Heart blushed a little. "I did? Oh, I did!" She giggled a little.

"You didn't have to be modest." Primal Heart said, firing a stream of fire along with Mokou, then Temporal Metal Sonic charged up and spin dashed into C.O.G.S, destroying it from the inside as he came back out as C.O.G.S exploded.

 **End BGM**

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Splatoon Heart said, putting away her Splattershot, but to their surprise… something emerged from the rubble, and it was a blimp with a wicked toothy smirk.

"No way… Kabula?!" Hoopa Heart exclaimed.

"I think it's Core Kabula now." Primal Heart said.

 **BGM: Old Foe – Core Kabula (Kirby: Planet Robobot)**

"Either way, we'll destroy this thing!" Iron Man said as they got ready to fight the gigantic blimp.

Core Kabula started firing Banzai Bill-like missiles at them, as they quickly dodged as they attacked while Splatoon Heart summoned an Inkzooka and shoot her, then Core Kabula fired a laser at Splatoon Heart, but she flew up to avoid it as Kirby and Rose fired missiles.

Nightmare Heart unleashed a powerful Thundaga attack, then went back and used Ragnarock as Hyrule Heart launched electricity, then Black Sister and Red Sister fired their guns at Core Kabula, then Red Sister screamed at her.

Core Kabula retaliated by firing missiles and cannonballs, then launching a few lasers in-between as Hoopa Heart opened up a portal as one of the Banzai Bill-like missiles were sent back and slammed into Core Kabula, severely injuring her but she kept going strong, even though she looked like she couldn't take any more strong hits.

"One more strong hit should do the trick!" Mokou said.

"One strong hit coming right up!" Marisa said as she flew off, and then got a good flying start as she stood on her broom and smirked as Core Kabula readied herself. "SUN…GRAAAZEEEEER!"

Core Kabula fired a humongous laser that hit Marisa as she grunted a little, but that didn't stop her as she went through the laser, even though it was hurting like a son of a bitch, and went straight through Core Kabula, resulting in a huge explosion that resulted in the death of Core Kabula… and then Marisa seemed to fall and crash land on the ground, crushing a Clubmech in the process.

 **End BGM**

"Marisa!" Mokou exclaimed.

"Oh no…" Halo Heart whispered as they flew down and landed where Marisa crash landed as Kirby hopped off of the Robobot while Rose put hers away.

"Poyo?" Kirby asked, poking the unconscious Marisa.

"Marisa… come on, wake up…" Nitori whispered as they stood there for a few moments of silence… and then, Marisa groaned as she got up, coughing a little and looked at them.

"I am _never_ doing that again…" She muttered.

"Oh thank god…" Halo Heart sighed in relief before hugging her as they all smiled, and then the Pelican landed where everyone walked out.

"Wow, we sure missed the party." Deadpool said.

"You sure did… ow…" Marisa muttered as she got up and started walking with the others, but she was limping, seeming to have twisted her ankle during the landing as Dante helped her walk as they proceeded to get out of the tower… and into another factory.

* * *

 _Gigabyte Grounds 4-5: Robo-Kirby and hammers!_

 **BGM: Factory Inspection**

As they were walking through the factory, they noticed a little mini remote controlled Game Boy that Kirby happily picked up, then he pressed the power button as they saw a little mini Robo Kirby in the background as it turned around and cutely waved at them as Kirby walked forward and Robo Kirby walked with him.

"…That… is so… cute!" Sabrina exclaimed, her eyes sparkling. "That's so adorable!"

"Camera?" Deadpool asked.

"Yeah!" Sabrina took it and took a picture of Kirby and Robo Kirby as she put it back as they walked forward while guiding Robo-Kirby to safety, in fact, Wall-E, Eve, Chibi-Robo and Clank 2.0 made sure that Robo Kirby was well protected.

"…That's even more adorable." Xarina grinned as Robo Kirby waved and pressed a button, revealing a door as Kirby walked in as Robo Kirby turned off and then a second later, Kirby came out with his Robobot friend as Rose got in hers, then they scanned two Sir Kibbles and walked forward, destroying everything in their paths, including two innocent Chips that were at the wrong place at the wrong time.

As they were walking, they noticing several rotating hammers that would attempt to hurt them, but they both destroyed the hammers and kept walking while grabbing two Code Cubes and they took off, then they got rid of the Cutter ability and scanned two Poppy Bro Jr's and they proceeded to bomb the place with their little mini walking bombs.

"…I never realized that Rose can be quite… destructive." Isaac said.

"Well, that's what happens when we give her a Robobot for her birthday." Sabrina said. "I didn't think she'd be destructive with it though."

"And to think… it was Flame's idea." Riku said, glancing over at Flame.

"Hey, she's enjoying it, isn't she?" Flame chuckled as they got the last Code Cube and walked off while getting out of the Robobot mechs as they walked into the next area, where they noticed three Copy Abilities in front of them.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Approaching Boss (Kirby: Squeak Squad)**

"We must be in the boss area." Xarina said.

"Gee, did the ominous music tip you off?" Deadpool asked, causing Spider-Man to chuckle while Kirby pondered over the choices, which were Ninja, Sword, or Jet.

"Poyo…" Kirby muttered, before grabbing the Sword. "Poyo!" He grinned as they walked forward to the main boss room.

 **End BGM**

As soon as they walked in, they noticed Susie who had her back turned to them, but it sounded like… she was singing.

 _"Noble Haltman, we adore him. Noble Haltman, we adore him! Every day… we wish… him glory!"_ She sang. "…Hmm?" She turned around and saw the group. "Oh! Pardon me. That was our company's wonderful theme song: 'The Noble Haltmann'. Sometimes I just find myself singing it out loud. It's so catchy!"

 _It's not that catchy._ Tex thought.

"At any rate, I must say how nice it is to see you again. I'm Susie, but I'm sure you remember me. Let me tell you a story."

 _Oh, you gotta be kidding me…_ Nan thought, his metal arm slowly turning into the arm cannon phase.

"Not long ago, I met someone who impressed me very much. He was strong and full of confidence… A knight of the highest order. I was so impressed, I gave him a complete remodel! And I hired him as a company security guar-" Her phone suddenly rang. "Excuse me." She said and then answered it. "Hello?"

"…A freaking phone call, are you serious?" Isaac asked.

"He's currently being upgraded? But sir, I was going to use him for-… Okay, okay… we'll use one of the extras we currently made. Okay, bye."

She hung up. "Excuse me one second." She said and made a portal, humming to herself as she then came back with a more sinister mech. "May I introduce to you… Mecha Knight! …Or should I say Stock Mecha Knight, whatever floats your boat." A handle appeared behind her. "Engage, Stock Mecha Knight!" She ordered.

"Dad…" Flame whispered. "What have they done to you…"

"I'll take him on." Worldwalker said, taking out his sword.

Hikari summoned her own. "I'll take him on too."

Alex took out her swords. "Same here."

"Got room for an axe wielder?" Viktor asked.

Noire took out her Rapier and went into her HDD, while saying nothing.

Flame took out his sword. "You're just a copy of my dad… and I'm sick of looking at you!"

Flare summoned her Keyblade. "I'll join you."

"Poyo!" Kirby readied his sword, and right on cue, the Heartless and Grimm appeared to keep everyone else busy.

Stock Mecha Knight said nothing, but readied the copy of the Galaxia Sword.

 **BGM: Meta Knight Battle (Kirby Super Star Ultra)**

Stock Mecha Knight flew up in the air and flew down, slashing them repeatedly but they blocked every attack and then Viktor swung his axe to knock the copy away, then Kirby used an Upward Slash, knocking Stock Mecha Knight in the air, then Flare jumped up and slashed it down where Flame used Mach Tornado to knock it back.

"Remorseless Winter!" Alex exclaimed as Worldwalker and Hikari slashed Stock Mecha Knight repeatedly, but then the Stock Mecha Knight proceeded to fire missiles, but Kirby jumped over and slashed through the missiles repeatedly, as they exploded behind him, and then Alex's swords glowed as Remorseless Winter soon came to an end. "FROZEN SOUL!" She yelled, making a large explosion of ice that knocked Stock Mecha Knight into a wall.

"Nice use on that sword skill!" Worldwalker grinned as Stock Mecha Knight got back up, suddenly growing a claw on its back, and then flew up, proceeding to attack to fire a huge laser from its eye piece, forcing them to dodge and then Hikari ran over and did a fiery spin with her sword.

Stock Mecha Knight slashed them, but they jumped back while Kirby did a flurry of stabs with the sword until Stock Mecha Knight blocked and attempted to use Fury Swipes with the claw, but Kirby jumped back and then Alex glowed a little.

 _Hypothermia._ She thought, activating it as she ran over and slashed Stock Mecha Knight, seeming to be a bit more powerful as Viktor swung his axe straight to Flare and Flame where they both got in a stance and both slashed through it, as it lit up and exploded into pieces.

 **End BGM**

"Poyo Poyo!" Kirby cheered… and did his victory dance as Hikari and Worldwalker had to hold down Alex who wanted to hug Kirby for doing his signature dance, then noticed the Heartless and Grimm defeated.

"Great, now let's go." Flare said.

"My dad's in trouble. We need to go help him." Flame said.

"And we will." Hina said as they took off, as the leg exploded behind them as they proceeded to go to Rhythm Route… until they heard slow clapping behind them.

"Bravo. Bravo." A voice sarcastically said.

Penny turned around. "Jaune?" She asked.

"Jaune? Never heard of him." The voice said as they saw Felix approaching them.

* * *

 _At the Citadel…_

"FELIX?!" Locus yelled in shock.

"What in sam hell is he doing here?!" Sarge asked. "And why is he wearing that Heartless symbol like he owns the place or something?!"

"Holy crap, he sounds like Jaune!" Nora exclaimed.

"Oh please, do I look like I have a twin or something?" Jaune asked.

* * *

 _Back in Dreamland…_

"Why the hell are you back?" Washington asked. "You were killed back in Chorus, so how are you back… and why are you proudly wearing that Heartless emblem?"

 **BGM: Funny Farm (Red vs Blue)**

"Oh, this? Let's just say that I was brought back and turned into a Heartless. You remember your old pal Mephiles, do you?"

"How could we forget?" Isaac asked sarcastically.

Felix chuckled. "Well, he brought me back and turned me into a Heartless, along with a certain friend of yours that _loves_ to make a certain one eyed emo girl's skin crawl. I'm sure you're affiliated with the Meta… You know, the one where the bitch over there beheaded him by shooting his brains out with that Brute Shot?"

"I had no choice…" Carolina said.

"Of course you didn't." Felix chuckled. "Because of your precious relationship with him and the others back at that lame ass excuse of the Freelancer Project. But never mind about that." He chuckled. "Let's talk about the most fucking awesome moment in my revival… where the Destiny Islands was destroyed."

"Poyo poyo?!" Kirby exclaimed in shock.

"That's right, you little puffball. Destiny Islands is destroyed… and it's all thanks to Mephiles. He powered up the Heartless and let them rip apart the islands one little piece at the time. I, of course, had a huge part in it."

"You did? Oh, this sounds rich." Washington said.

"Oh no, it is! I had a part where due to my Heartless instincts… I located that precious little key hole that was locked up nice and tight hidden in the island. Oh, you thought that was locked up and hidden away? Gee, that's too bad… it seems like I found it and proceeded to rip apart the hiding place, and it was just a matter of time before the Heartless came running in and proceeded to tear it apart from the inside. Oh, it was glorious… it was so fucking awesome that I could do it again if I wanted to! And let's not forget your reactions! Priceless!"

"…After we worked so hard on saving our world the first time… and sealing the keyhole away, you managed to find it EASILY?!" Sabrina yelled.

"Indeed. Apparently, this fellow named Dark Decade had a part of my revival as well. He gave me this instinct where I can find and locate the special pathway to the world's core… and then I'd let the Heartless do the rest. You think you Keyblade Wielders make such a big deal on locking it up tight and sealing it away, preventing the Heartless from ever destroying your precious world? That's fucking cute. Tell that to the world we destroyed a few weeks ago… the so-called "Destiny" Islands." Felix gave a dark chuckle. "Y'know, Mephiles told me how you Keyblade Wielders are easy to break, but I never knew you would be _that_ easy."

"You son of a bitch… have you no heart?!" Washington growled.

"Hahaha… considering I'm a Heartless? Yes, I have no heart, but I guess you can say I had no heart to begin with. You might be thinking we're just doing this because it's helping the Malevolent Seven… well you know what? We don't give a shit about them… as soon as they're all destroyed, we will take over and we will proceed to do where they left off. We'll be the big shots, and there's nothing you damn losers can do because you will be begging for mercy once we're done."

"Keep talking, I'm sure it'll look great on your ego." Samus said, ready to blast his head off with a Super Missile.

"And once we're done destroying you losers, we will destroy every single world in this universe, and maybe even other universes, and we will make new worlds under our image, where Heartless and the Grimm will rule, and maybe… just maybe, we'll revive all of you but turn you into a Heartless. That… is Mephiles's plan once you get rid of the Malevolent Seven. Oh, and did I forget to mention he's on the verge of reviving Iblis?"

"WHAT?!" Isaac yelled. "But he doesn't have a Chaos Emerald!"

Felix laughed. "Remember when you losers were teleported to various locations throughout the Universe? They fucked the Citadel up so bad, they got rid of the part where Mephiles wasn't allowed to go back in… so what did he do? He walked into the Citadel… and _stole_ a Chaos Emerald right under your noses. I have to applaud the Malevolent Seven for making it so easy."

* * *

 _A little ways away from them…_

"So that's Mephiles's plan…" A man growled. "Zavok, should we-"

"Let them deal with the monologuer, Nega. We'll deal with Mephiles when he shows his face."

"…Of course."

* * *

 _Back with Felix…_

"Although, I am not sure what to think of this Homura chick." Felix said. "It seems that she's hell bent on saving her friend or lover or something while serving the Malevolent Seven. Heh, Mephiles is impressed with her abilities and wishes to recruit her for his plan… if she wasn't so fidgety, she'd be on our side right about now. But who cares? We'll get her eventually."

"Alright, I just about had enough of this bastard." Sabrina growled.

"I am so with you." Hina growled.

"Hmph, do you really think all of you can take me on? You seem to be forgetting that I too, am a Heartless." Felix said, snapping his fingers as Heartless came to his aid and proceeded to distract them all as he pulled out his DMR, but several of them got ready to face him. "Ah, so you want to take me down, eh? Cute."

The people who escaped the Heartless to take down Felix were Penny, Uni, Maria Jr, Sabrina, Hina, Tex, Marisa, Dante, Chief, Washington, Carolina, Samus, Abby and Tristina.

"Let's see if you're strong enough. Come on… show me what you're made of!"

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Spiral (Red vs Blue)**

Hina activated her HDD and ran over, as Sheila activated the Speed Boost as she ran over to punch him, but he quickly blocked it and then sweep kicked her to the ground and then kicked her away, then dodged the incoming lasers from Marisa as he proceeded to shoot them, forcing them to dodge.

Chief proceeded to shoot him with his Assault Rifle, but Felix quickly matrix dodged the bullets and pulled out a Magnum and tried to shoot him, but then Carolina and Washington ran over, so Felix shot them both, then Maria Jr. screamed at him, sending him away.

"Huh… interesting." Felix said, running back really fast and shooting them, but they avoided it as Sabrina shot him with her Battle Rifle, then Dante quickly ran over and slashed him repeatedly but he soon kicked him in the knee and shot Dante several times before shooting him in the head to knock him down, but to his surprise, Dante just got back up like that never even happened. "What's in that brain of yours, titanium?"

"Keep guessing." Dante said, proceeding to shoot Felix but he ducked and used an uppercut to knock him away, then Black Sister flew over and shot him repeatedly, then Halo Heart quickly gave Tex a Battle Rifle where she chuckled darkly and shot Felix, then Samus and Abigail ran over and proceeded to punch him down, then firing several missiles to knock him back as they kicked him back over to Tristina.

Tristina proceeded to kick him with her jet boots and then pulled out her Paralyzer gun and shot him to paralyze him. "Agh! What the hell…?!"

"Gotcha." Tristina said, using the whip to pull him in and kicked him up in the air where Samus and Abigail proceeded to shoot him, then Marisa flew up and scissor kicked him down, where Penny slashed him with her blades before firing a huge laser to knock him away and he landed on the ground.

Felix got back up and aimed his DMR, where he noticed Sabrina to be missing as he looked around for her and then Nightmare Spawn appeared behind him, grabbing him by the throat and throwing him to the ground. "You'll pay dearly for the islands." She growled, as darkness formed in her fist and she was going to punch him, but Felix managed to kick her off, and then putting something else on her gut and then he pulled out a Sticky Detonator… with the bomb currently on her.

"Ta ta." He said, detonating it as Nightmare Spawn screamed in agony and then he kicked her away where everyone ran over to take him down. "Hmph, I seem to be low on energy at the moment after that moment. I'll be back home recharging… until then… take care!" He said, throwing down a flashbang to blind them… and when it disappeared, he was gone.

 **End BGM**

"Mom, are you okay?" Maria Jr. asked, immediately by her side.

"Y-yeah… this is nothing…" She said, wincing as she used Curaga on herself and got up, changing back to normal. "That son of a bitch just dug his own grave though."

"And we'll push him in." Chief said as they nodded, then when the Heartless disappeared, they all took off.

* * *

 _With Felix…_

Felix chuckled once he got back to Mephiles' base. "That was sure fun to mess with them, but I'll be back… this time, not toying with them." He chuckled darkly and walked in.

* * *

Omake: Wielders Read Mean Tweets Part 1 

Isaac

 _"So Isaac is an emo dark using protagonist with a lovable younger sister? How original."_

"Was that last thing an insult to Rose?" Isaac asked. "And why are dark users always called emo?"

Nan

 _"Adam should've cut off more than just your arm. Like your head. Seriously, then you wouldn't be as predictable as you are."_

"Why am I always being called predictable?" Nan complained. "It doesn't get on my nerves anymore, but it's starting to get annoying. And second of all, I'd like to see _you_ fare against a guy with a long ass sword like Sephiroth's that can cut through anything. Come talk to me once you live through _that_... but since Adam is dead, then what's the point? ...Unless... HEY CLOUD, I'M GONNA NEED THAT BUSTER SWORD FOR A MINUTE!"

Flash

 _"For Track and Field I wanna use Flash as my javelin! Hope I break his neck!"_

"Really?" Flash looked at himself. "I weigh like, 120-something pounds. You'd probably get the worst distance there if you tried."

Sabrina

 _"Oh goody, you're a mama bear. Maybe I can find a cage, trap you in it, and then electrocute you until you beg for mercy. Then when you beg for mercy, I'll dump oil on you and light you on fire while lighting your entire family on fire in the process!"_

"So, you think you can scare me with that little threat? Hmph, I've faced bigger threats than that. And really, you think you can light my whole family on fire just like that?" She suddenly changed into Nightmare Spawn. "Buddy, you got another thing coming if you even lay a finger on them."

* * *

 **Oh Felix, how I loathe thee...**

 **Deadpool: Hey, mean tweets! Are there gonna be more?**

 **Yep, we have a few more already worked out for the four that were just shown, and perhaps we'll do the rest of the Wielders.**

 **Deadpool: I'm down for that!**


	24. Feel the Rhythm!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

"If I ever see that guy again, it'll be too soon…" Marisa muttered as they walked.

"Tell me about it." Sabrina growled in annoyance. "Well, at least we know who was responsible for destroying our home like that." She said. "If I ever see him again, I'm shoving my Keyblade through his skull."

Marisa looked at Dante. "You feeling alright?"

"Just a bit of a headache, but I'll manage." He chuckled, rubbing his forehead.

"Poyo poyo…" Kirby looked at the Destiny Island residents sadly.

"He says he feels sorry for what happened." Sheila translated.

Sabrina knelt down, looking at the adorable puffball. "It's alright… none of us saw it coming. I just wish there was something we could do to get it back." She said, rubbing his head.

"Poyo..." Kirby sighed.

"So, I take it you saw the destruction?" Penny asked Hina.

"Yeah… we saw the aftermath." Hina said. "We were looking for you guys when we came across several worlds that were destroyed, then we come across what was left of Destiny Islands. It was heartbreaking… and I hoped that you were okay. I'm glad you guys were okay."

"Well, the main thing is… you guys weren't harmed." Kai said. "…Well, almost… it destroyed you on the inside."

"But we got over it." Tristina said.

"…I just wish it never happened…" Rose sighed.

"I'm sure we'll find a way to restore your home." Samus said. "…I hope."

"Unless you have someone powerful enough to restore an entire world, we probably won't see it restored anytime soon." Tony said.

"One can dream." Shirley muttered.

"So, where are we?" Noire asked as they wandered around for a bit.

"Hmm… we're at Rhythm Route." Samus scanned the area. "…Hmm, interesting name for an area."

"Well, let's just get through this place." Isaac said as they nodded.

* * *

 _Rhythm Route 5-1: Feel the Beat!_

 **BGM: City of Sound (Kirby: Planet Robobot)**

As they were walking, Kirby noticed a Capsule J3 walking around as he happily sucked it up and became Jet Kirby, then flying up to a floating cannon and happily shooting out while everyone else just decided to walk as Kirby landed on a Shadow Heartless, then burning it alive as they walked forward while avoiding the musical notes popping out of a wall and going back.

"That's the weirdest music lesson I've ever seen." Spider-Man said.

"Tell me about it! Never in my life had I thought I had to _dodge_ music in order to stay alive! WHAT HAS THIS UNIVERSE COME TO?!" Deadpool yelled.

"…Weirdo." Noire muttered as they kept walking, unaware of Kirby lighting a fuse and going inside of a cannon, and then heading off to who knows where.

"…Did Kirby just shoot out of a cannon?" Tony asked.

"He likes to have fun on his adventures." Alex said.

"But shooting out of a cannon seems a bit… dangerous." Thor said as they walked and then a few minutes later, Kirby reappeared with a Code Cube in his mini arms.

"Hiiii!" Kirby waved.

"See? He's fine." Alex grinned.

"…What's he made out of?" Spider-Man asked.

"Nintendium." Deadpool said.

"…Ninten…WHAT now?"

"Have you ever seen a video of a Game Boy still working fine as it was cooked alive by an explosion… as it was playing Tetris?"

"…I don't follow."

"He's all full of random stuff, don't mind him." Nan said as they kept walking.

"Believe me! I try to ignore him, but he won't let me!" Spider-Man said.

"Oh come on! Why would you say to that to your pal?"

"…We're not pals."

"Oh, yes we are!"

While the two were arguing, the others attempted to tune them out as they were walking, taking out a giant Kibble Blade… and then they noticed several Gemstone Turtles blocking the way after defeating the Kibble Blade.

"…Anyone got a Pokeflute?" Nan asked.

"I don't think that'll work." Xarina said.

"The problem is, they're blocking everything… and traffic!" Demyx said, seeing a lot of Waddle Dees honking their horns in their cars as the Gemstone Turtles didn't seem to care.

"…Since when did Waddle Dees get drivers licenses?" Sabrina wondered.

"Poyo." Kirby shrugged, and then noticed the Robobot friend, and two Walkys walking around. "Poyo!" He grinned and showed Rose, as she then smiled and then got in hers as Kirby hopped into his, as they absorbed the Walkys.

"…Oh no…" Sabrina paled up.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked.

"…You might want to cover your ears."

"Ready?" Rose asked.

"Poyo!"

"Then let's turn up the music!" Rose grinned, as the Robobots started playing… really bad music that drove the Gemstone Turtles insane as they took off running… in fact, it made some Grimm and Heartless go insane until they succumbed to the loud noises… and unfortunately, not even the cars survived.

"…Well, that's one way to kill a Heartless…" Flare said.

"And a Grimm." Penny added as they walked forward while getting out of the Robobots while grabbing a Code Cube, then proceeding to walk around until they came across a casino.

"Poyo!" Kirby grinned and ran in.

"…I guess we're going in there." Alex said as they took off.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Rhythm Road 5-2: Party at the Casino!_

 **BGM: Spinning Roulette (Kirby: Planet Robobot)**

"…Are casinos usually this gigantic?" Rose asked.

"No, I don't think so." Nitori said. "I don't think they have giant billiard balls of death or giant dice attempting to squish you."

"Another question. What's a casino anyway?" Rose asked out of curiosity.

"…Let's just say it's a place where you throw all your money away…" Sabrina said.

"Oh my, who'd do something like that?"

"…Crazy people who have no life and are addicted to gambling, that's what." Isaac said.

"…Hey, has anyone seen Marisa?" Riku asked as they saw her at a slot machine, accompanied by a few Waddle Dees playing with her.

"Come on, come on…!" She said… and then was grabbed by Hina and was pulled away. "Oh come on!"

"You just proved a point." Deadpool said.

"What point? I was just looking around!"

"Riiiight…" Tony rolled his eyes as they wandered around the casino.

"Well, if there's one thing to know… Wario will definitely love this place." Xarina said as they walked around, unaware of Deadpool writing a note and dousing it in garlic before making a portal and attaching a fishing pole to it.

"Here fishy fishy fishy!" Deadpool said, wearing a fisherman's outfit, as they saw what he was doing.

"…Oh god, he's not serious…" Kai said.

"Let's just ignore him." Maria said as they wandered around and then Deadpool got a bite.

"Oh mama! It's a big one!" He said as he reeled it in. "Come on, come on, come to daddy!" He then reeled in Wario.

"…That's a big ugly fish." Spider-Man said, who stuck around.

"Uglier than I thought he'd be." He said, tossing Wario to the side as he saw where he was at… and then the next thing they knew, Wario's eyes turned into dollar signs.

"MIIIIINE!" Wario yelled and dove right on in.

"…That's just… not even healthy." Spider-Man said.

"Come on, let's leave him be in his natural habitat!" Deadpool said, pulling away Spidey as a few Waddle Dees ran away from Wario's greediness.

During the chaos, the group eventually found Kirby… at a diner that was in the casino as well. "Poyo poyo!" He demanded, and then a strawberry shortcake was then delivered to him, plus several other delicious treats. "Poyo!"

"…You gotta be kidding me." Noire said.

"Well, it's Kirby…" Flare said, rubbing her head. "Still, I never imagined a small food court in the casino."

Kirby sucked it all in and saw his friends. "Poyo!" He waved as he ran up to them as they proceeded to walk out of the casino while dodging the oncoming giant billiard balls and dice, but they were destroyed by Iron Man's lasers, as they were blissfully unaware of Wario's shenanigans.

"Yo, bro! We're rich, I say! WE'RE RICH!" Wario yelled… and then a Waddle Dee Security Guard tasered him to knock him out as a Bonkers, who is also a security guard, oddly enough, proceeded to toss him out of the casino and into the group.

"AND STAY OUT!" A Waddle Doo yelled and slammed the doors.

 **End BGM**

"Uuugh… why do I feel like a huge sack of potatoes landed on top of us…" Sabrina groaned, as Wario was sitting on top of them.

"And why do those potatoes smell like garlic?" Washington asked as they looked up to see Wario.

"…Oh god…" Nan's eye twitched.

"Who brought _him_ here?" Isaac asked as they heard whistling coming from Deadpool. "…Of course."

"What? Xarina said something!"

"I was making a joke, moron!"

"Next time, be a bit more specific!"

"You always think everything is a joke to you!"

"…She's not wrong." Spider-Man said.

"So what? I like making things interesting." Deadpool chuckled.

"It was the red man who brought me here… mostly because of the casino." Wario admitted. "Hmph, I don't know why I'm actually in this world."

"Because of a little gag I thought up!" Deadpool grinned. "Mostly because of Xarina…"

"I didn't really mean it, you know!"

"Still didn't mean I didn't have to do it!"

"Hmph, so you got me into this world, but I plan on going back…" Wario said and then walked away.

Deadpool had an idea. "Yo, Wario! You can join the Heroes of Light if you want!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone but Spider-Man yelled, looking at Deadpool if he lost his mind. …Then again, this IS Deadpool we're talking about.

"What's in it for me?"

"A lifetime supply of garlic!"

Wario stopped walking and turned around, rubbing his chin in thought. "I'm listening."

"And all the gold you want!"

"Nuh-uh, I'm not giving him our money!" Worldwalker protested.

"Who said anything about you? I know a great friend who can lend you all of his money to you!"

Wario thought long and hard about this. "…Deal. But I'm only doing this for the garlic and money."

"HA HA! I knew you'd come through!"

"So… who's money are you talking about?" Spider-Man asked.

"Hehehehe… Wolverine's. I'm sure he'll understand!"

"…He's going to brutally murder you." Sabrina said.

"Who cares? It'll all be worth it!"

"Well, let's-a go." Wario said as they reluctantly nodded and took off.

"…You know, I kinda prefer Wario over Waluigi any day." Isaac whispered.

"So true." Nan nodded.

* * *

 _At the Citadel…_

"Mama mia… it just had to be _him_ …" Mario muttered.

"This is gonna be a nightmare…" Luigi complained.

"I'm going to kick his ass if he even _thinks_ about coming close to me." Daisy said as Peach nodded.

* * *

 _Back with them…_

So, Deadpool was bringing Wario up to speed about the whole situation as they saw a tower in front of them. "So, I guess we're going in there." Nan said.

"Pretty much." Hina nodded as they proceeded to walk into the tower.

* * *

 _Rhythm Road 5-3: Deadly Floor Panels_

 **BGM: Techno Tower (Kirby: Planet Robobot)**

As soon as they walked into the tower, they noticed some certain floor panels that were red and had a skull on them, as Samus scanned them. "Okay, so those floor panels are really dangerous and will seriously hurt you if you touch them."

The whole place froze as Spider-Man turned to the screen. "So the red panels with skulls are dangerous? Thank you captain obvious." He said as the whole place resumed.

"Oh really? Those obviously suspicious looking red panels with skulls are really dangerous and will seriously hurt you if you touch them?" Wario said with heavy sarcasm. "Even someone like me would know that without a scanner." He said as they walked over and proceeding with caution over the floor as Kirby noticed a Leafan and sucked it up to become Leaf Kirby again and they walked forward while dealing with a few enemies and going through specific doors, as Kirby grabbed a hold of a Code Cube after getting into a fight with a Dubior and scanning it with his Robobot while Rose chose to stay in the Sword form.

"Poyo!" Kirby grinned as they kept walking.

"What's the purpose of those, anyway?" Wario wondered.

"My guess… collectibles." Nan said.

"And to take down the giant force field in front of the boss area." Worldwalker said.

"…Okay, that too."

As they proceeded to walk and grabbing the second Code Cube after an interesting puzzle while also seeing two bad drawings of Kirby and Dedede, courtesy of two Waddle Dees, they noticed they had to walk across the floor with the dangerous tiles again.

So, the Keyblade women proceeded to go into HDD and flew, Chief and Carolina using their jetpacks while also carrying a stubborn Washington, much to their annoyance, Iron Man and Iron Zero flew off, Spider-Man swung his way over to the other side, Marisa summoning her broom so Dante can fly with her and flew off with Nitori and Mokou, who picked up her husband and flew with Hikari as well, while the others made their way across the floor and nabbing the last Code Cube in the process, then they walked out of the tower.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Rhythm Road 5-4: Eat my Dust!_

"That was really interesting." Sabrina said after deactivating her HDD, and then they heard Rose screaming. "What is it?!" She asked, immediately going into the defensive… until they realized that Rose just did a fangirl scream… mostly because there were two Wheelies for their Robobots to scan.

"…Oh, we all got worked up for nothing." Xarina muttered.

"Don't scare us like that…" Isaac sighed.

"Sorry." Rose blushed before they scanned the Wheelies and took off, as Yukari opened a gap for the same Warthog… and a few Mongeese too, while Wario just pulled out his Wario bike.

 **BGM: Robobot Road Ride (Kirby: Planet Robobot)**

"Hey, hot stuff." Wario looked at Neo. "Why don't you come ride with me?" He asked.

Neo shuddered at the thought and hopped on Nan's bike. "Sorry, but my sister isn't interested!" He said and took off.

"…He has a sister?" Wario wondered before looking at Rosalina who hopped on a Mongoose. "How about you?"

"Don't even think about it." Rosalina said in disgust and took off.

"…So that's a maybe?" Wario curiously asked before taking off with the others, where they proceeded to do the same thing as before as they ran over Heartless and Grimm, while Wario dropped a Bob-Omb for a Beowolf. "Present for ya!" He said and took off.

The Beowolf picked up the Bob-omb in curiosity… and then it blew up, causing it to cough out smoke and then growled, proceeding to run after him, but got hit by another Bob-omb to kill it, as Wario did his maniacal laughter.

"Is he always like this?" Tex asked.

"Believe me, that's him all the time." Rosalina muttered. "Don't get me started on Waluigi… ugh… why he still sends me flowers WHEN I KEEP SPECIFICALLY TELLING HIM I'M NOT INTERESTED IN HIM is beyond me!" She said in annoyance.

"Never have I seen her so annoyed." Isaac said.

"You'd be annoyed too if a creep like Waluigi wouldn't leave you alone." Tristina told him, who decided to ride with him this time.

"Fair point."

Soon, they saw a ramp which they all proceeded to jump off of as they landed perfectly and getting out once they reached the end… and then the next thing they knew… there was a train in front of them.

 **End BGM**

"Um… we don't have any tickets…" Isaac said.

"Nonsense! I know a way in!" Deadpool said as he pointed to the back. "We can sneak our way in!"

"…Or we can just go in anyway." Carolina said, pointing to a sign that said 'no tickets are needed!'

"Well, that makes me feel a bit better." Kai said as they walked in.

"Oh come on! Going in the back would've been way cooler!" Deadpool said.

"Maybe for you." Spider-Man walked in.

"You guys need to learn how to have fun and break a few rules, y'know!" Deadpool told them and ran in.

* * *

 _World 5-5: Not-so Luxury Train Ride_

 **BGM: Loud Locomotive (Kirby: Planet Robobot)**

"So, this is what it's like to be on a train." Marisa said. "Cold, metallic… and very loud."

"Pfft, this train is nothing compared to the Excess Express." Wario said. "…Less noisy too."

"And a bit haunted." Sabrina added as they walked around the train as a few Waddle Dees were sitting down, while other enemies were walking around, as Kirby sucked up a Whipcreat and they proceeded to keep walking, as their main goal was going to the locomotive.

Problem was, every train car was different, filled with Kirby residents… and let's not forget the Heartless and Grimm that snuck in uninvited, forcing them to battle them as they kept walking… and then they noticed a certain yellow tub of lard and a pink puffball missing.

"…Okay, where the hell are those two?" Carolina asked as they went back a few cars and spotted the two dining in front of a bar, eating to their hearts content.

"Poyo!"

"Pass me that hot sauce, will ya?"

"Poyo poyo!"

"Thanks."

"Oh, for the love of…" Nan facepalmed as Samus grabbed Wario by the ear as Abby and Alex had to pry Kirby away.

"Ow! OOOOOW!" Wario yelled as they kept going around the train, dealing with more Heartless and Grimm while dealing with a very angry Bonkers until Kirby put him in his place… and ate the poor guy alive. "I wonder what it'd be like if _I_ ate my enemies?" Wario wondered.

"…Don't even go there." Sabrina shuddered just thinking about it as they kept walking until they got to the end, where they saw a Hairy Waddle Dee driving the train.

"Okay, so how do we stop this guy?" Noire asked.

"Allow me." Wario smirked and walked forward. "…You might want to hold your breath."

The Wielders', Rosalina's and Worldwalker's eyes widened, realizing what he was about to do. "Move… MOVE!" Rosalina yelled as they quickly got out of the locomotive and ran off, as the passengers heard a loud explosion… and they smelled something completely… horrorific.

"That is the most disgusting thing I just ever heard… of all time." Washington said as the train came to a complete stop as they ran out of the train as they noticed the stink cloud coming straight for them.

 **End BGM**

On the other side, Wario walked out of the Locomotive, waving his hand over his nose. "Phew! What did they put in that burrito?" He asked innocently as the Hairy Waddle Dee collapsed on the ground next to him, gasping for air. "Sorry." He grinned.

"…Well, that's one way to stop a train…. Even if it was disgusting." Noire said, as she saw her sister puking near a bush, as everyone felt the exact same way… well, minus Penny and Tex that is since they're robots.

"On the bright side, at least it got us to the boss area!" Deadpool said, pointing over to some Copy Abilities.

 **BGM: Approaching Boss (Kirby: Squeak Squad)**

"Poyo poyo…" Kirby wondered, looking at Bomb, Mirror or Leaf. "Poyo…" He mused and looked at his hammer. "Poyo." He walked away from the Copy Abilities, deciding to keep the hammer for a little while.

"You're not going to get any of those?" Rose asked.

"Poyo poyo."

"He says he's fine with the hammer as it helped him take down several bad guys before." Sheila translated.

"Well, whatever makes him happy." Hina said as they proceeded to walk to the next area, where they saw Susie… but she was singing again.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Susie, Executive Assistant (Kirby: Planet Robobot)**

 _"We implore you, dear Haltmann! We implore you, dear Haltmann! Bless our work and be at ease!"_ She sang and then saw them. "Oh! Well, hello there! We meet again. I'm sure you remember me? Susie, the charming secretary, yes?"

"You ain't that charming." Wario said. "In fact, your singing stunk!"

Susie's eye twitched. "Excuse me, but I worked really hard on that!"

"Keep trying and you might just be decent enough for me to be remotely interested."

Susie glared at Wario, then at the others. "Is he…?"

"He's always like this." Isaac said.

"…I see. Well then… I was quite surprised that you destroyed one of the Stock Mecha Knights." Susie said, also making a mental note to destroy Wario for insulting her singing voice. "Hmph, I guess the super computer isn't perfect after all…" She muttered.

She then pulled out a capsule. "Don't worry though! This next one will be able to squash your rebellion! He was created from the latest in nanogenetic technology. He's ruthless. He's driven. He's… a clone of royal proportions!" She turned around, looking at Kirby. "Heehee, and it looks like he has a long standing grudge against you!"

She threw it up in the air. "Get ready for Model #D-0030! DEDEDE CLONE!"

 **End BGM**

The Dedede clone emerged, looking very dark purple and very threatening as Susie hopped onto her getaway vehicle. "You see those nuisances? Destroy them!" She ordered as she took off.

The Dedede Clone smirked, before deciding to split into three.

"Three of them?!" Kai asked, and then the Heartless and Grimm arrived to make things even more insane. "Alright, some of us will take on one!" She said, as she ran up to a Dedede Clone, and joining her was Hina and Maria, the other one had Sabrina, Maria Jr and Rose, and the last one had Neo, Nan and Kirby to deal with.

"Let's rock." Maria smirked, cracking her knuckles.

 **BGM: Dedede Three (Kirby: Planet Robobot)**

The Dedede clone ran over and attempted to suck the trio up, but they rolled out of the way as Maria ran over and punched him in the gut, knocking him far, but he jumped back to try and flatten her, but Maria backflipped.

"Wow, you weren't kidding how strong you got." Kai said.

"Can we focus on the fight first?" Maria asked.

"Sorry."

Hina summoned Didact's Will and ran over, slashing the clone repeatedly and used Aerial Slam to knock it down where Kai slashed it away, then Hina changed the Keyblade into the Lightrifle and proceeded to shoot the clone.

The Dedede Clone jumped up in the air and hammered them, but was blocked by Maria's Sarasaland's Hope and then slashed it away where Hina switched the Lightrifle to the Lightblade as she slashed the clone several times until she was hammered away, then Maria jumped into the air and used Sonic Blade and knocked him away.

"Hina!" Maria exclaimed, using Curaga on her.

"Thanks." She said, running over and using Zantetsuken to knock the clone way, but it recovered and tried to hammer them, but then Maria jumped back and then smirked, summoning a Slammer who proceeded to clap its hands to knock the Dedede clone back, then it disappeared.

"Gotta love Slammers!" Kai said as they proceeded to attack the clone until they managed to disarm it and then Maria jumped into the air.

"CRYSTAL… SMASH!" She yelled, hitting the clone as it was knocked away as it was knocked into the other Dedede clones from Maria Jr's screaming and a Hammer Flip from Kirby as they looked at each other and nodded, as a machine appeared in the middle of the battlefield as they got on it and proceeded to make the battle a more living hell by firing bullets and fire all around them.

Nitori spotted the machine and smirked. "Oh, I don't think so." She said as she jumped into the air and aimed at the machine the Dedede Clones were in. "Heavy Rain: Great War Beneath the River!"

"Heads up!" Kai said as they saw a huge tidal wave coming for them, as they braced for impact as the water slammed into them as they held on, luckily, Nitori manipulated the water so they wouldn't be washed away.

As for the Dedede clones… well, let's just saw the machine lit up and exploded, as the three Dedede's were flown into the sky and exploded, spelling out the letters "DDD".

 **End BGM**

"Come on, let's go." Sabrina said as they took off, but as they did… Samus picked something up on her radar.

"Hold on, I'm picking up on something close by… and it seems to be struggling." Samus said as she took off as the others followed, as they spotted a certain penguin king.

"Need… water…" He groaned, and then got hit by tons of water. "Ack!" He exclaimed, feeling a ton better and then noticed the group. "…Oh! It's you!"

"Dedede, good to see you again." Worldwalker said.

"Yeah." Dedede nodded. "I was just trying to find my way towards that stupid area that knocked down my castle and burying my Waddle Dees and Escargoon! Not to mention that Cappy Town has been leveled too! I was nearly there and then you guys showed up!"

"Well, glad we're here to help." Hina said.

"Yep." Dedede nodded and then looked at Sabrina. "Hey, wait a minute… could you… transform in your HDD thing for me?"

"…Sure…?" Sabrina tilted her head and then went into Nightmare Heart.

"…No, that can't be it…"

Nightmare Heart went into Next Nightmare.

"No…"

Next Nightmare went into her Spawn form.

"Warmer…"

"Oh for the love of…" Spawn Sabrina went into her Nightmare Spawn form.

"YES! THAT'S IT!" Dedede exclaimed before realizing something. "…Oh… awkward…"

"What is…?" Nightmare Spawn asked.

"Well, this is really awkward, but… were you trapped in space recently?"

"Yeeeeah… how would you know that?"

"Well, earlier, we received a distress signal in Dreamland, and as we were flying to figure it out, I noticed something in Meta Knight's cockpit, and as I zoomed in… I saw you floating in space."

Nightmare Spawn's eyes widened. "You did?!"

"Yes… but um… I… might have mistaken you for space debris and didn't bother making a detour."

Nightmare Spawn's eyes completely darkened, her body trembling with rage. "You mean to tell me… that you were nearby after Homura and Sailor Chaos put me there in space… and you didn't even bother checking… because you assumed I was just some measly space debris…?!"

"Yeah… that's pretty much it."

Most of them backed away from Nightmare Spawn, who had a dark aura surrounding her. "You… mistook me… for space junk…"

"Now Sabrina, calm down… it's just a misunderstanding…" Dedede said, already fearing for his life.

"DEDEDE!" She screamed as she tackled him to the ground, proceeding to beat the poor guy up… and it seemed that RIku and Isaac joined in on beating him up.

"…It was just a misunderstanding…" Rose muttered.

"Even so, he did kind of deserve it for not telling Meta Knight to check it out." Maria Jr. said.

"Poyo poyo." Kirby agreed.

* * *

 _One beat up penguin later…_

"Heheheh… mommy, I see pretty Warp Stars…!" Dedede laughed groggily as Sabrina felt a lot better.

"Feeling better?" Riku asked.

"Yeah… that's what he gets." Sabrina nodded as they took off while Kirby dragged an unconscious Dedede, and soon… they saw a downed Halberd… underneath Access Ark as they took off, looking for any survivors, and possibly wondering if Meta Knight survived.

* * *

Omake: Wielders Read Mean Tweets Part 2 

Isaac

 _"I found Anti-Isaac much more interesting than you. Can we bring him back? He's a lot more entertaining than you... plus more attractive!"_

"Question, how did you find _him_ entertaining and attractive? What does he have that I don't? But, I do know something that I have that he doesn't. It's called life."

Nan

 _"Honestly, you are by far the biggest crybaby when it comes to your friend's death. Oh boohoo, she died from cancer! Grow a spine and get over it!"_

"First of all: Death is hard on everyone. Second of all: Maybe YOU should deal with cancer and see where that gets you, buddy boy!" Nan growled. "Also, keep talking before she comes to find you and freeze your ass so cold, you'll be wondering if you're an extra in one of those Ice Age movies that gets killed off right away, then we'll see who's the real crybaby!"

Flash

 _"I'm tempted to say that you have some weird fetishes, Flash. Most if not everyone in the LSV are animal people."_

Flash shook his head and chuckled. "That's how people are in the Spiral. Not my fault."

Sabrina

 _"Your love for video games astounds me. Why don't you dump Riku and marry your video game consoles instead, you annoying video game addict?"_

"It'll never work out. Besides, they'll be all worn out in a few years, unlike humans like my guy. Besides, who the hell marries video games anyway?"

* * *

 **Yeeeep, Wario's joining the Heroes of Light.**


	25. Access Denied

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: A Tense Moment (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Oh god… it's worse than I thought…" Flame whispered, as they were looking at the wreckage of the Halberd, as he and Flare were actually the first ones there.

"Flame…" Flare said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Flare… I… I don't know if dad's-"

"Don't say that… Meta Knight's alive." Flare said.

"And how do you know that? You heard what Susie said!"

"I know, but maybe it's not as bad as we think." Flare said, turning him around and looking him in the eye. "Sweetheart, we'll find him."

"Right…" Flame nodded as they both looked at the Halberd and walked in as one by one, they followed.

And as they followed, they heard chattering and groaning as Flame picked up the pace until he got to the cockpit. There were the Meta Knights and Heavy Lobster, not looking very well. "Guys!" Flame exclaimed.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Oh… it's Flame…" Mace Knight groaned. "G-good to see you again…"

"What happened here?" Flame asked.

"Dreamland was ambushed…" Sword Knight muttered. "We received a distress call that something was going on, and as soon as we got here… we were unprepared for what came next. That thing." He said, pointing over to Access Ark.

"Dedede's castle was toppled over, Cappy Town became a war zone, Galacta Knight, the Squeaks and Magolor disappeared…" Ax Knight said.

"And my dad?" Flame held his breath.

"Meta Knight… they captured him as soon as the Halberd was severely damaged and crash landed over here. He put up a good fight… but in the end… they got him." Trident Knight said. "Who knows what's happening to him… but they're probably doing unspeakable things to him…"

"Poyo…" Kirby said quietly.

Flame said nothing, clenching his fists in anger. "I'll find him… I'll tear Haltmann to the ground in order to find him…"

"We'll all find him." Flare said, holding Flame's hand.

"Right." Flame nodded.

"You guys stay here, we'll be going to take Haltmann down." Tony said as the Meta-Knights nodded as the heroes got out of the Halberd and looked above.

 **End BGM**

"So… how are we going to get in there? We probably need a secret pass code or something." Dedede said.

"Or maybe we can sneak in." Wario added.

"Pfft, yeah right… there's gotta be a better way in."

Hina spotted something. _Wait a second…_ She thought. "Sheila, you can activate Promethean Vision, right?"

"Of course, why?"

"I think I see something." She said.

"Okay." Sheila said as Hina closed her eyes and then her eyes turned orange.

"Uh, how'd she get Promethean Vision in her?" Dante asked.

"Well, considering that she can be able to use it in her Next form, I thought it'd be a good idea for her to use it outside of her HDD." Tony explained. "So I requested to the other mechanics to possibly find a way to have Sheila activate Promethean Vision."

"Okay, I get it when her cybernetic eye turns orange, but why the other eye too?" Chief asked.

"Probably to look cool." Tony smiled.

 _Of course he thinks that way…_ Washington thought.

"There you are." Hina said. "There's an entrance over there, where it's completely opened."

Samus and Abby scanned the area. "She's right." Samus said. "There's an entrance that's just so carelessly opened."

"For several aliens, they're not the brightest." Abby grinned.

"So, how are we going to do that?" Wario asked, and right on cue, a gap opened up to reveal the Pelican for those who couldn't fly while Kirby called up a Warp Star.

"We take the Pelican!" Washington said.

"That gap hag is always one step ahea-" Several tons of bricks landed on top of Dedede. "OOOOF!" He then emerged out of the brick pile. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!"

"It could be worse. It could've been a train made entirely out of bricks." Tristina said as they went into their HDD and flew off, going inside Access Ark.

* * *

 _Access Ark 6-1: Intruders Detected!_

 **BGM: Haltman Works Co. –HQ Area- (Kirby: Planet Robobot)**

"Wow… is it just me… or does this guy have a humongous ego?" Spider-Man asked, seeing a lot of pictures and statues of Mr. Haltmann himself.

"…He probably has a bigger ego than Dedede." Sabrina said.

"Hey! I don't have an ego, y'know! That's all Ganondorf and Bowser… mostly Ganondorf!" Dedede said.

"…You do know he's probably watching this, right?" Deadpool asked.

Dedede paled up. "Um… this is awkward…"

* * *

 _At the Citadel…_

"Hmph, now I have every reason to skin that penguin alive." Ganondorf growled.

"…Should we tell him it's actually true?" Link whispered.

"Let him be for now." Zelda told him.

* * *

 _Back at Haltmann's…_

It was at this moment when the alarm started blaring. "Intruder Alert! Intruder alert! Take those intruders down!"

"Well, so much for coming in here quietly." Noire said.

"When have we _ever_ been quiet about things?" Hina asked.

"Yeah! What she said!" Deadpool exclaimed and pulling out several rocket launchers. "WE BRING THE PARTY WITH US!" He yelled and shot several of them, as the missiles went flying and hitting several Haltmann Grunts… and several priceless artifacts… then again, they all have Haltman's face on them.

"…How did you fire all of those rocket launchers? And don't even start with 'because I'm Deadpool'!" Spider-Man said.

"Simple! BECAUSE REASONS!" Deadpool said as he began to tear up the place with several rocket launchers as everyone sweatdropped, then everything paused as Spider-Man looked at the screen.

"It never fails; I always manage to walk into things like that." He said and then time basically resumed.

"Now you're talking!" Wario said, launching several Bob-ombs as he and Deadpool proceeded to take off and tear the place apart.

"…Well, that's one way to do it…" Sabrina said.

"Poyo poyo." Kirby agreed as they chased after the two where a Security Force tried to stop Deadpool and Wario, but unfortunately, Deadpool brought out his two katanas and slashed through the Security Force, cutting it in half as Wario proceeded to launch a Bob-Omb just to add insult to injury and kept going.

"A part of me feels bad for the Haltmann Grunts, but then again…" Alex smirked. "I get to enjoy tearing them to pieces!" She said devilishly.

"Way ahead of you!" Viktor exclaimed as the two proceeded to join in on the fun.

"…Is it me, or has he rubbed off on her?" Nan asked.

"Well, Frost Death Knights sometimes has a sense of… dark humor, shall we say. Alex may be sweet and friendly to her friends, but to her enemies, she's a bit of a sadist." Worldwalker explained.

Julia looked at Nan. "Never knew your old girlfriend was a complete psychopath."

"That's because she's a Frost Death Knight. He just told us." He chuckled as they kept on running and taking down the grunts as Wario tore down a photo and saw a secret room.

"…Does anyone know what HAL means?" Wario asked after destroying a Security Force.

"Oh! Must be a secret HAL room." Alex said.

"And when there's secrets… there's money involved!" Wario ran on in, only to be disappointed to see only HAL and several Copy Abilities, including the Smash ability. "…Or not."

"Oh! That reminds me!" Hina pulled out the Smash ability. "I was saving this for Kirby if he ever needed it."

"Poyo!" Kirby's eyes lit up as she tossed it to him as he sucked it up… and then ran off, proceeding to tear the crap out of the place.

"…What monster have you unleashed?!" Dedede asked in horror as they kept going where the last Security Force attempted to stop them, but unfortunately, it was destroyed by Bob-ombs from Wario, Deadpool's katana blades, and several Hammer Flips from Kirby and took off, where the remaining Haltmann Grunt panicked and took off running.

"Heheheh, wimp!" Wario taunted as they took off to the next area.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Access Ark 6-2: Laser-happy much?_

 **BGM: Laser Lab (Kirby: Planet Robobot)**

"THE INTRUDERS HAVE MADE IT PAST THE ENTRANCE?! ACTIVATE THE LASERS! PUT THAT SECURITY FORCE IN A VERY CONVENIENT SPOT SO THEY WON'T GET PASSED!" A voice yelled.

"Lasers?" Washington asked as they saw lasers being fired everywhere, including on the ground. "…Holy shit!"

"Someone loves their lasers." Chief said.

"And I thought Stark was trigger happy on the lasers." Carolina said

"I am not." Tony argued as they had to dance their way around the lasers until it got so bad, they had to go through one at a time as they were successful… until Wario grew impatient and charged his way through, burning him, Dedede and Washington alive in the process.

"EVER HEARD OF BEING PATIENT?!" Washington glared.

"What? You were taking forever." Wario said, seemingly unfazed by the burns as they proceeded to walk, seeing a lot of electrical traps that were easily avoided… and destroyed by Wario, then they were bombarded by a few Heartless and Haltmann Grunts… which were destroyed by Maria Jr. screaming at them. "…Are you even human?" Wario asked.

"I'm an angel. Besides, how can a human like yourself hold in that much gas?" Maria Jr. asked, hearing snickering coming from Sabrina and the others.

"Hey, it's a gift!" Wario proudly said.

"Then consider my screaming a 'gift' as well." Maria Jr. said and happily walked away with the others.

"Eh, I've seen worse." Wario shrugged as they kept going until they saw Kirby picking up a Game Boy and they saw the Kirby Bot waking up and waving over to them, and then Chibi-Robo and the other robots did the same thing as the others since last time until they saw a Security Force getting ready for combat as they got ready… until the Kirby Bot just so happily pressed a button as the ground underneath it opened up as it fell to the ground and exploded.

Unfortunately, the ground underneath the Kirby bot exploded underneath it and exploded as well, much to the other robots' dismay as they hurried back and went along. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll repair him." Sabrina reassured Chibi-Robo as Rose and Maria Jr. comforted their robots while Temporal Metal Sonic seemed to have gotten over it and then they took off to the next area… while Marisa and Mokou were lagging behind because of a certain mechanical Kappa.

"Come on, can't I stay here for a few more minutes? I'm just grabbing some parts!" Nitori protested.

"And get left behind? You're out of your mind." Marisa said as they got into the next area with the others.

* * *

 _Access Ark 6-3: Robobot, Go!_

They kept walking around as Kirby proceeded to jab a Poppy Bro Jr. and then a box, which revealed the Robobot just sitting there. "Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed and then happily hopped in as Rose got in hers, as they proceeded to carve a path… or in this case, screw some platforms around to have the others keep going and they followed behind.

"I understand the puffball, but how did the little girl get a hold of that thing?" Wario asked.

"Birthday present from yours truly." Flame said.

"…Huh, interesting." Wario said. "You basically gave a little girl a mech that can destroy everything."

"That's what I keep thinking." Namine said.

Flame shrugged. "Well, what can you do?"

"I can probably teach her something _else_ to destroy." Wario smirked. "Heck, I can have her be my apprentice!"

"NO!" Everyone (Minus Neo and Kirby) yelled at the same time, causing Wario to flinch.

"…It was just a suggestion."

"The last thing we need is our daughter making a mess of the Mushroom Kingdom with you as her teacher." Sabrina shuddered.

"Yeesh, overprotective much…" Wario muttered.

"A suggestion to ruin the Mushroom Kingdom? Yeah right." Samus said.

"Not _ruin_. Cause mayhem and all kinds of mischief. Do I look like the guy that would ruin lives?"

"…Tell that to the Kappa who you kidnapped and tried to ruin Sabrina's life during the Sticker Star incident." Nitori glared.

"Hey, I love to cause mischief, but I never had the slightest idea that she was pregnant." Wario said.

* * *

 _Citadel…_

"Could've sworn I told him…" Bowser said. "…Or was that Maleficent?"

"I don't think any of us told him…" Kamek said.

"Oh brother…" Reimu rolled her eyes.

* * *

 _Haltmann's…_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY GOT PAST THE SECURITY FORCE AND ARE CURRENTLY WRECKING HAVOC WITH ROBOBOTS?! I TOLD YOU TO PUT IT IN A VERY CONVENIENT AREA!" A voice yelled through the intercom.

"S-Sir, with all due respect, this place is crawling with hidden pitfalls. How are we to know we put one on that spot?" Another voice was her, possibly a grunt.

"Hidden pitfalls? Don't be so absurd!"

"…You were the one who designed this place…"

"I'm just going to go out and say that that's most likely an agitated Haltmann…with a very open microphone." Deadpool said.

"Yep… that's my guess." Nan nodded as they proceeded to go through the area until they came to a trebuchet with a Gordo in it, as Rose and Kirby scanned two Blade Knights… and pulled it back, then they cut the chain, causing the Gordo to go flying and smacking into a wall… and it fell down on some unsuspecting Heartless, crushing them as they proceeded to go to next area while the duo hopped off of their Robobots and Rose putting hers away as they went into the next area.

* * *

 _Access Ark 6-4: Attack of the Tetris Pieces!_

They proceeded to climb some stairs as Kirby managed to knock the hell out of a Pillah and then they went into the area where a Security Force awaited them, but unfortunately for it… it was immediately destroyed.

"YOU INTRUDERS ARE BECOMING A THORN IN MY SIDE! BUT YOU WILL BE A THORN NO LONGER!" A voice yelled and then something opened up in front of them. "INTO THE DIGITAL REALM WITH YOU!" He yelled, and then they were all sucked in as they tried to hold their ground… but it was no use.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Virtual Dimension (Kirby: Planet Robobot)**

"Uuugh… where are we…?" Isaac asked as he was the first to wake up, then Tristina got up after him.

"I think we're in… some digital reality or something…" Tristina muttered.

"No, we're in the Digital Realm…" Worldwalker got up. "Haltmann brought us in here."

"So, how are we going to get out?" Nan asked.

"Simple, we find a way out, no matter how long it takes." Worldwalker said as they all nodded and took off.

"So, do you think we'll see the data versions of Sabrina, Dad and Riku again?" Flare asked.

"I'm not sure if this is the datascape…" Isaac said. "If so, I'd be shocked."

"My real mommy and my not real mommy… huh, I wonder what it'd be like if they met!" Rose grinned as they walked around.

"Well, we did at one point." Sabrina said.

"Really? What was it like?"

"Let's just say it was weird looking at yourself." She said. "She was cute, don't get me wrong, but it still felt weird looking at… well… yourself in data form."

"I don't blame you. I don't know what I'd think if I saw a data version of myself." Xarina said as they proceeded to go around the area and trying not to get slammed into by various platforms that kept popping out of nowhere… which looked oddly like Tetris pieces.

"OH GOD! IT'S THE REVENGE OF TETRIS, EVERYONE PANIC!" Deadpool yelled, only to get slapped upside the head by Samus. "Ow!"

"Would it kill you to not yell every once in a while?" Samus asked. "We're fine as long as we get out of the way."

"Oh come on, where's your sense of humor?" Deadpool asked.

"Oh, I have a sense of humor… I just don't choose to scream like an idiot unlike you." Samus said.

"OOOOH! BURN!" Spider-Man exclaimed.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Deadpool laughed as they walked around and using the Tetris pieces to their advantage, climbing up to various heights and grabbing the Code Cubes along the way, while also taking out another Security Force in the process and other enemies, including Haltmann Grunts that were apparently unfortunate enough to sucked in there, then they proceeded to go into the next area after dodging more Tetris platforms that attempted to squish them.

* * *

 _Access Ark 6-5: Get out of the Digital Realm!_

As they were walking, it seemed there was no end in sight. "So, by the off-chance that we may never get back into the real world… do you think we'll make it out?" Kai asked.

"What makes you say that?" Maria asked.

"Oh, just thinking things out loud."

"We'll make it out." Hina told her.

"We've been scanning for an exit ever since we got in here, but so far… we're coming up blank." Abby said as they walked around until they noticed a Haltmann Grunt that was piloting a Robobot and it tried to attack them… only to be rudely interrupted when they proceeded to kick him out of there and Kirby hopped into the Robobot, were the Robobot cracked its knuckles when it towered over the Haltmann Grunt, causing it to panic and run away where Rose got in hers.

"So… now what?" Spider-Man asked as they wandered around until Samus and Abby got something.

"Mom… is that…"

"Yeah, it is." Samus nodded. "We found it!"

"You have?!" Mokou asked.

"Yeah. It's just up ahead. Follow us!" Abby said as the two Bounty Hunters went off running.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Green Greens (Orchestral) (Kirby: Planet Robobot)**

"Let's go!" Rose grinned as they ran after them, where they proceeded to wreck havoc in the area as nothing seemed to slow them down and then they jumped into a digital portal where two Holo Doomers awaited them, only to get completely destroyed and they kept going.

"Just a few more portals!" Samus said as they went over where they went into another digital portal where they destroyed a Holo Ice Dragon and kept going.

Several enemies tried to stop them, but none of them could stop the stampede in front of them as not even the Heartless could try to take them down as they kept going, and then a Holo Kracko attempted to stop it, but unfortunately for the hologram, not even _it_ could stop them.

It then came to the point where Rose and Kirby scanned two Capsule J3's and proceeded to fly off, where everyone did their own thing to catch up with the others where they destroyed pretty much everything in their paths as not a single flying enemy or Security Force survived as they kept going until they landed where they turned the Robobots back to normal and then they walked forward, where a Gigavolt II awaited them.

The Gigavolt II proceeded to slam its arms down to squish them, but Kirby and Rose destroyed the armor on the hands and then proceeded to screw off the screws and they jumped over to screw off the head, as it tried to launch several missiles, but several lightning bolts from Thor's Mjolnir destroyed them as the screw came off of the Gigavolt II and they jumped off as the humongous robot exploded, then a digital portal opened up as they all jumped in.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Access Ark 6-6: Haltmann_

 **BGM: Approaching Boss (Kirby: Squeak Squad)**

"It seems like we're back in the real world." Riku observed.

"We are." Samus nodded as they looked at the many Copy abilities as Kirby got rid of his Smash ability and gave it to Hina just in case if he needed it as he saw the Sword ability and took it.

"Poyo!" He grinned and they all walked into the room.

 **End BGM**

Susie turned around, seeing everyone approach. "This is the Haltmann Works Company's head office. This is the heart of the company… and here you are, as though it was your own living room… you natives and non-natives need to be taught manners!"

 **BGM: Susie, Executive Assistant (Kirby: Planet Robobot)**

"Frankly, I'd say the same thing to all the enemies we've faced." Sabrina said.

"Not to mention that monologuing is completely unbearable, but does anyone listen? No!" Nan exclaimed.

"I swear, you're probably going to monologue on why villains shouldn't monologue… I can just see it now." Noire muttered.

"Heh, I can totally see that." Isaac said.

"I'm right here, you know!"

"…You know, it's wonderful to work in a perfectly controlled environment. But that's something you'd never understand." Susie said, ignoring them.

"Sometimes, it's just boring." Kai admitted.

"Poyo?" Kirby tilted his head.

"Well… I have something special for you today!" She said, pressing a button as the real Mecha Knight came down. "Have a sneak peek at our latest product, hot off the production line! It's been updated with the newest technology! It's capable of working for 24 hours without recharging… and it's been programmed to be a merciless fighting machine… we call it… Mecha Knight Plus!"

Flame clenched his fists and slowly walked over to Mecha Knight. "D-dad… it's me, Flame… your son…"

"Son? You natives are so weird…" Susie said.

"He's adopted." Thor told her.

"Oooooh, got it."

"Dad, listen to me… dad!"

Mecha Knight said nothing, but the eye lit up and then slashed Flame, knocking him over. "AGH!"

 **BGM: Mecha Knightmare (Kirby: Planet Robobot)**

"Flame!" Flare exclaimed, summoning her Keyblade. "Alright, that's it!" She growled as the same ones who fought the Stock Mecha Knight joined them as Flare then healed him.

Flame got up, growling. "I'll snap him out of it… somehow!"

"As for you…" Susie snapped his fingers as the Heartless and Grimm arrived. "Have fun!"

Mecha Knight flew up and slashed them, but they quickly dodged as Black Heart ran over and slashed him, but he blocked and then countered, forcing her to backflip as Flare quickly used Zantetsuken on him, then slashing him away, only to get slashed away by Mecha Knight.

Flame quickly used Mach Tornado as Mecha Knight did a Giant Spin Attack, both of them colliding and then knocking them over as Alex used Remorseless Winter, then Kirby ran over and slashed Mecha Knight as they both clashed, slashing each other several times but they kept clashing, then Kirby noticed in the corner of his eye that Alex's swords began glowing as he jumped back as Alex jumped into the air.

"FROZEN SOUL!" She yelled, slashing downward and causing a powerful ice explosion and knocking Mecha Knight away, then Hikari and Worldwalker slashed through him, then Black Heart landed behind him and slashed him back.

Mecha Knight flew over to impale Flame, but he blocked it and then countered as Flare used Ragnarock, but Mecha Knight quickly avoided it and slashed the two until Alex slashed him away, seeming to have activated Hypothermia as Viktor ran over and slashed Mecha Knight away.

Mecha Knight then flew up and launched beams everywhere, but they quickly avoided as Black Heart flew over and impaled him several times before getting hit by a beam, causing her to wince and then Flare used Magnega to pull him in and then used Stun Impact to stun him, then used Sonic Blade to finish him off.

 **End BGM**

There was a groan, and then Mecha Knight attempted to stand, still ready to fight and still proceeded to walk. "Hmph, no matter what you do, you can't do it!" Susie taunted. "You might as well give up!"

"Dad! Listen to me! It's Flame!" Flame attempted to get through to him. "Remember all the good times we had! Remember when you kept training me!"

Mecha Knight stopped walking and then he put his hand over his mask, groaning. "Nngh…"

"Mecha Knight! Destroy them!" Susie ordered as she got close to him. "That is an order!"

"…No…"

"What did you say…?"

"I said…" The light on his mask fell off and two yellow eyes opened up. "NO!" He yelled, slashing Susie away.

"GAH!" Susie yelled, smacking into a wall. "OOOF!" She exclaimed as they saw the mechanical parts falling off… and Meta Knight has returned to his former glory.

"Meta Knight!" Flare exclaimed.

"Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby cheered as Meta Knight had Galaxia ready before running up and hugging his adopted son as Flame returned it.

Susie groaned, getting back up and seeing Meta Knight. "No… impossible…! A machine made by the mother computer… returned… BACK TO ITS NATIVE PRIME?!"

"You can take the humanity out of me… but you can never replace the soul." Meta Knight said. "You failed to realize that. As soon as I heard Flame's voice… I fought with myself until eventually… I won. You can't take me down… _nothing_ will."

Susie growled, looking absolutely furious. "Very well then! I guess it's time to take matters into my own extremities!" She exclaimed. "Say goodbye, natives and-"

"That is enough, Susie." A voice said, catching their attention as an organic-like man… thing turned around on his chair.

 **BGM: My Name is Haltmann (Kirby: Planet Robobot)**

Susie's eyes widened. "M-Mr. Haltmann! Sir!"

"So, this is the man responsible for all this." Tony said.

Mr. Haltmann chuckled. "Hello. I must thank you for looking after my secretary." He said as his chair moved and floated towards them, turning to Susie. "Susie, dismissed. You're done here. You may step down now."

Susie looked at him in surprise before looking down in sadness. "Yes sir…" She said as she walked away.

"Anyway…" He looked at them all. "I am the president and CEO of the Haltmann Works Company. My subordinates call me President Haltmann. Now… Native Pink Thing and his friends… take a look at this." He said, clapping his hands as the floor opened up underneath them, revealing some kind of station along with some pillar-like statue of sorts.

"What the hell…?!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Absolutely incredible, indeed! It's truly marvelous!" President Haltmann exclaimed. "We've analyzed the most advanced civilizations in the known universe! And with that knowledge… we have made this! The Mother Computer… Star Dream!"

"Star Dream?" Rose asked.

"Did I stutter to you non-primitive creatures?"

"Hey!" Sabrina growled, not liking what he just called Rose as she, Riku, Flare, Maria Jr and Isaac quickly got on the offensive.

"Well… allow me to elaborate. In compliance with the business plan drafted of Star Dream… effective today, you are all…" He clapped his hands and a mech came down, complete with solid gold and diamonds. "TERMINATED!"

As they got ready to fight… Wario was drooling over all the mech. "What's the name of the mech?"

"The Money Suit, why?" President Haltmann asked as Wario's eyes turned into dollar signs.

"MIIIIINE!" Wario yelled as he jumped up and proceeded to forcefully tear apart the mech.

"Hey! HEY! That's my mech and you're not allowed to touch it!" President Haltmann exclaimed as Wario suddenly grabbed him. "H-hey! Watch the suit!" He said as Wario tossed him to the side and began tearing apart the machine. "NO!"

"Ahem." A voice said as he turned to see everyone cracking their knuckles.

"Uh… eh heh…"

Wario tore the machine into pieces as he was far too distracted by hearing the sounds of poor ol' Haltmann getting pulverized by everyone and then once Wario put the gold in his pockets, then turned around to see Haltmann beaten to a pulp.

"Oooogh…" He groaned.

"I'm going to cash all of this in later…" Wario chuckled as he turned to see Haltmann groaning. "…What'd I miss?"

The whole place suddenly rumbled and they looked around, wondering what's going to happen next, and then Star Dream's eye lit up.

 **L…O…A…D…I…N…G…**

"What the…?" Kai looked around. "Who said that?"

"Guys, look!" Roxas pointed to Star Dream as they all looked at it.

Star Dream looked around and then looked directly at Hina, scanning her for a few seconds. "What the hell…?" Hina wondered.

 **You must be… the new admin… and these must be the new Board of Directors.**

"New… WHAT?" Hina asked.

"Board of what now?" Rose tilted her head.

 **Yes… You possess incredible power… Okay… As a new admin, you must supply your credentials… to the strongest warriors of the planet.**

"What credentials? What the hell are you talking about?!" Hina asked, but Star Dream seemed to ignore her.

 **Executing Sword_Master EXE.**

A portal opened up, and a capsule floated down with purple matter of sorts… and then, it broke and suddenly… it transformed into a Dark Matter Clone.

"Dark Matter?!" Maria exclaimed.

Sabrina's eyes widened before realizing something. "Wait a second!" She said and then pulled out a Summon Gem. "I haven't used this guy in a long time…" She smirked. "ZERO TWO!" She summoned, as the humanoid Zero Two arrived.

"Huh, I was starting to wonder if you've completely forgotten about…" Zero Two spotted the Dark Matter clone. "Oh… someone went out of their way to copy _me_? Heh, I'm the original Zero and I will not stand for a complete mockery like this!"

He then summoned the Galactic Justice Keyblade. "I'm going to enjoy this…" He smirked.

"Uh… who's this guy?" Isaac asked.

"Zero Two. I got him a long time ago." Sabrina said.

"Riiiiight… I don't see the resemblance." He said, and then Zero Two's eyes started to bleed and go down his cheeks. "…Okay, NOW I do!" He said as the young Wielders shuddered at the sight.

"Heh, now you believe me."

The Dark Matter clone said nothing, but readied his sword and joining Zero Two are Dedede, Bandana Dee, Isaac, Riku, Sabrina, Kai and Maria.

 **BGM: Darkness Returns (Kirby: Planet Robobot)**

The Dark Matter Clone quickly flew over and slashed them, but they quickly dodged as Dedede proceeded to hammer the clone away while Bandanna Dee threw his spear to stab him, then Riku jumped over and slashed downward, knocking the Dark Matter Clone down.

Sabrina quickly ran over and slashed the Dark Matter Clone, but he blocked it and flew back and used Dark Sword Beam, attempting to hurt them as Kai and Maria jumped into the air and slashed down to knock him over, then Zero Two used Sonic Blade on him.

"I've been meaning to ask. When did you get a Keyblade?" Riku asked.

"Keyblade Graveyard. Nuff said." Zero Two said, using Triple Firaga at the Dark Matter Clone as it retaliated by launching dark orbs at them.

"So he grabbed a Keyblade at the Keyblade Graveyard and became a Keyblade Master just like that?" Kai asked.

"I'll explain everything later!" Zero Two said, running over and used Thundaga, stunning the Dark Matter Clone and then Sabrina used Zantetsuken.

The Dark Matter clone got back up and shook it off as it floated up and exposed the eye on its belly, as it proceeded to fire lightning bolts everywhere from the eye, then tried to slash them repeatedly as they tried to dodge but the lightning bolts kept grazing them until Zero Two ran over and impaled the Dark Matter Clone in the eye, as it roared in agony.

Then, Sabrina, Riku, Kai and Maria slashed through the Dark Matter Clone after Zero Two removed the Keyblade, then Bandana Dee impaled him with the spear and when the Dark Matter Clone fell to the ground, Dedede slammed his hammer on him to squish him as he exploded underneath the hammer.

 **End BGM**

"…And now I'm going to have to clean my hammer after we're done." Dedede muttered.

 **…Impressive. That may have been a bit too easy for the Admin's Board of Directors…**

"Look, we're not-"

 **Next up is one whose swordplay resembles a beautiful dance… Let us bring back the most powerful queen from the void.**

"Most powerful queen?" Mokou asked.

"Let's see… how many Kirby queens do we know…?" Marisa wondered.

"…Just one…" Sabrina clenched her fists.

 **Experience her royal presence and unparalleled fighting skills. She will be a fitting test for you.**

A portal opened up and the same capsule appeared, and then the dark purple matter formed into… Sectonia!

"Hello! I'm BAAAAACK!" Sectonia declared.

"Poyo…" Kirby sweatdropped.

"And now, I will begin my royal return with-" She spotted Sabrina. "Oh, it's you…"

"Oh, it seems as if the royal bug didn't forget about me." Sabrina said, folding her arms.

"After you defeated me back then, I thought I would never get another chance, but since Star Dream brought me back, I get to exact my revenge on you!"

"Hmph, and how are you going to do that? I've gotten a lot more powerful back then. What makes you so sure you can defeat me?"

"I have my ways…" Sectonia said and then spotted Riku, Isaac and Rose. "Oh, this must be your family. How… ugly they are. You could've done so much more like… a more prettier human of a man if it were possible! …Then again, you're not so pretty yourself. You're ugly while I am beautiful!"

"Sectonia…" Sabrina's eyes turned green. "You're going to regret that." She said, transforming into her Spawn form, summoning Nightmare's Void… and then Soul of Gensokyo.

"Like that form of yours should impress me?" Sectonia smirked as the ladies… if you could call Sectonia a lady, got in fighting positions.

"Oh ho ho! Cat fight!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"Got room for one more?" Zero Two asked, getting ready for battle with her.

Spawn Sabrina smirked. "Sure… and while I'm at it, might as well bring _him_ in here too." She said, summoning Ryoma.

Ryoma looked at Sectonia. "A bug with a sword… you don't see that every day…"

"Excuse me, but I'm a royal bug!" Sectonia corrected.

"…Correction, a talking bug who claims to be royalty… you _don't_ see that every day." Ryoma said, as he unsheathed Raijinto and got in his battle position as well.

"Enough of your magic tricks! Let's begin our duel!" Sectonia declared as they got ready for battle.

 **BGM: Shoutokou Legend ~ True Administrator (Touhou 14.5: Urban Legend in Limbo)**

Sectonia flew straight for Spawn Sabrina and slashed her, but she blocked and then slashed her multiple times as Zero Two used Thundaga, but Sectonia avoided it and launched razor discs at them, but Spawn Sabrina flew up in the air while Zero Two and Ryoma blocked as Ryoma proceeded to slash Sectonia several times, and then unleashed a lightning bolt from his sword.

"YOOOW!" Sectonia growled before flying over and slashing Ryoma, but he blocked and then Spawn Sabrina aimed her Keyblades and fired streams of darkness and a Dark Firaga, hitting the butterfly queen as Sectonia rapidly jabbed her sword at Spawn Sabrina, hitting her several times and knocking her away.

"Hmph, that the best you got?" Spawn Sabrina asked with a small smirk as she flew down and clashed with Sectonia as Ryoma ran over and jumped over, his sword pulsating with electricity and slashing through Sectonia, then Zero Two used Sonic Blade.

"Oh, I'm just getting warmed up, you ugly human!" Sectonia growled as she proceeded to warp as the three looked around, ready for combat and then Sectonia reappeared behind Spawn Sabrina and getting ready to stab her as Ryoma spotted her and then ran over and slashed through her, causing her to scream in agony.

"There you are." Spawn Sabrina used Sonic Blade and then used Stardust Reverie from Soul of Gensokyo, then threw her Keyblades up in the air and clapped her hands, sending a wave of darkness at Sectonia, knocking her away as she retaliated with Dark Lightning, but then Ryoma got in the way and blocked with his sword as Zero Two used Ragnarock as Sectonia fired Beam Shots, but they quickly dodged.

"Hmph, let's wrap this up." Spawn Sabrina and closed her eyes. "Time stop." She whispered, activating Sakuya's powers from Soul of Gensokyo, and then she got in a battle stance with her two Keyblades ready and then used Zantetsuken, Sonic Blade and Ars Arcanum, before punching the ground to unleash a powerful dark explosion… all within five seconds as time resumed.

"AAAAAAAAGH!" Sectonia screamed and then fell over, glaring at her. "Wh-what are you… you're not a regular human… are you…?! Humans… aren't even supposed-"

"Oh, quit your whining and take your death with dignity, you overgrown bug." Spawn Sabrina said, nodding at Zero Two and Ryoma who proceeded to slash through Sectonia before Spawn Sabrina dealt the finishing blow on Sectonia's head as she screamed before seeming to turn to normal at first before exploding.

 **End BGM**

"And good riddance." She said.

"…I missed something… I think I blinked." Ryoma said.

"Don't worry about it too much. What's done is done."

"…If you say so." Ryoma said before disappearing as Spawn Sabrina turned back to normal as she went to her family and hugged them while also kissing Riku.

 **You are all mighty indeed. Now for the final test… This was prohibited by the previous admin. Preparing to boot the Space-Time Transport program. Let us bring back a legendary swordsman from a forgotten time. He may end up destroying a nearby planet or two, but such is life.**

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Washington said.

 **The benefits of this final battle outweigh the collateral damage. Prepare yourselves.**

Everyone got ready for battle.

 **Executing Space-Time Transport… extra dimensional road… booting…**

 **3… 2… 1… BEGIN!**

A portal opened up, and a very familiar Star Warrior emerged from the portal, much to their surprise. "Galacta Knight!" Meta Knight exclaimed.

Galacta Knight said nothing as he turned around… and basically slashed Star Dream with just one strike… and then it fell to the ground.

 **BGM: Warrior From Another World (Kirby: Planet Robobot)**

"…Oooh, this is gonna suck." Washington muttered.

"En garde!" Galacta Knight declared, as they got ready for battle.

Kirby ran over and slashed him, but Galacta Knight jumped back and sent four floating swords at them to attack them as they dodged and then Meta Knight and Flame slashed him repeatedly but Galacta Knight blocked from his shield and countered as Riku and Sabrina both slashed him from behind with Isaac, then all three of them used Dark Firaga.

Galacta Knight flew up and aimed his sword at them as the tip glowed and fired a laser at Rose but Penny got in the way with her blades all charged up and fired her laser, both of them colliding as there was a huge explosion, as Worldwalker and Hikari slashed through him with Alex and Viktor bringing in the rear, then Roxas and Namine attacking from the sides.

Galacta Knight slashed through everyone and launched projectiles at them, as they dodged as Marisa fired a Master Spark and Dante shot him, but Galacta Knight wasn't even fazed… probably because he blocked it with his shield, much to their shock and then Maria Jr screamed at him to knock him away.

Iron Man and Iron Zero both fired lasers as Kamen Rider Kiva-La ran over and slashed him, then backflipped when Galacta Knight slashed her as Chief, Washington and Carolina shot him but he fired projectiles while avoiding the bullets, causing them to dodge as Tex and Hina ran over, both activating the Speed boost and punching Galacta Knight to the window, but he quickly recovered as Hina transformed into her HDD along with Kai and Maria as Unversed Heart slashed, Blue Heart launched missiles and Halo Heart swung her Gravity Hammer to knock him away.

Galacta Knight got up once again and started glowing, and then slashed the air, opening up a space and time rift… and fired one humongous laser, forcing them all to dodge.

"SINCE WHEN COULD HE DO THAT?!" Nan yelled.

"Well, this got interesting!" Julia said, transforming into Hyrule Heart and proceeded to launch electricity at him while Black Sister shot him and Black Heart slashed him as Galacta Knight proceeded to fire electricity everywhere, but then he got hit by Zero Two's Keyblade.

"Dance water dance!" Demyx exclaimed, swiping his hand on his sitar and unleashing a tidal wave along with his water clones as Galacta Knight flew up and then flew down to impale him but Neo got in the way and when Galacta Knight impaled her, they both shattered, much to his surprise and then got hit by Splatoon Heart's Inkzooka.

Galacta Knight growled as he began to use Mach Tornado as Meta Knight and Flame did the same as they slammed into each other several times until they jumped back, as Samus and Abby both fired Plasma Shots, then Thor used Mjolnir to launch lightning at Galacta Knight to stun him where Tristina ran over and used her plasma whip to pull him in and then kicked him up in the air as Deadpool jumped up and kicked him down, then Wario punched him to a wall where Spider-Man tied him up.

"ENOUGH!" Galacta Knight yelled, slashing through the web.

"Oh come on!" Spider-Man exclaimed as Galacta Knight slashed open another portal and firing another laser, but they then saw the Lor Starcutter flying out of the portal and then landed.

"FREEDOOOOM!" A voice yelled as they saw Magolor and the Squeaks coming out.

Galacta Knight growled. "I trapped you in that void! How did you escape?!"

"Simple. You opened a portal just close to us and we took that opportunity!" Magolor explained as Galacta Knight flew over to deal with them, but then suddenly he was surrounded by a heart shaped dome, as he looked around in shock before Rose, currently as Fierce Diety Heart, flew up in the air and then slashed through him before the hearts exploded as she landed near them as Galacta Knight fell to the ground in defeat.

 **End BGM**

"Did we do it?" Washington asked.

"We did." Meta Knight nodded as he walked forward and looked at Galacta Knight who was groaning, and then he looked up.

"Where… am I…? What happened?"

"You were possessed by Star Dream. You're back to normal." Meta Knight said and helped him up.

"…You may have won…" A voice said as they saw Susie approaching. "But you didn't stop Star Dream… during your battle, Haltmann spoke with the damaged Star Dream and it is currently in the process of attempting to destroy Dreamland… the heart is still active. If you manage to do that, you will win."

Halo Heart clenched her fists. "Then we've no time to lose… where are they now?"

"In the heart of Popstar." She explained.

"Allow me." Galacta Knight said, slashing the air and making a rift. "This will more than likely have you go inside Star Dream and destroy it."

"Then let's go." She said as she ran in with Fierce Deity Heart and Kirby following, but before anyone else could go in, they were ambushed by, you guess it, the Heartless and Grimm.

"Okay, how is it possible that the Grimm could get in the first place?!" Isaac asked as the rift closed, as they all prepared for battle.

* * *

 _With the trio…_

"Did no one come with us?" Halo Heart wondered as she looked back.

"Poyo!" Kirby got her attention as she turned around to see a heart appearing.

"This must be the Heart of Star Dream." Halo Heart said, transforming into her Next form.

"Let's take down this heart!" Fierce Deity Heart declared.

"Poyo!" Kirby nodded as the trio got ready.

 **BGM: Last Fight – Heart of Nova (Kirby: Planet Robobot)**

The battle began with… just some simple pillars which they simply destroyed, but then it got crazy when the heart added more, but they quickly destroyed, and then it added more pillars… but like last time, they destroyed them, although it took a little longer when they changed direction or attempted to squish them.

It was then that the Heart proceeded to jump into action as it fired lasers on the ground around them, and then said ground exploded on them, knocking them away but Fierce Deity Heart used Curaga as they ran forward and attacked the heart as it proceeded to fire missiles where Next Halo fired from her Rocket Launcher to return the favor.

Kirby proceeded to do a jumping spin slash with his sword, then Fierce Deity Heart used Sonic Blade an Next Halo stabbed it with her Energy Sword, and then to their shock, the Heart proceeded to split up and attempted to ram into them, and when they collided, it caused a powerful explosion and anything in its radius would've been really hurt… and unfortunately, Next Halo was in that radius, causing her to scream in agony, but Fierce Deity Heart proceeded to use Curaga on her.

"Poyo!" Kirby proceeded to stab the Heart repeatedly along with Fierce Deity Heart and Next Halo until they both slashed through it after it fired its lasers and then Kirby proceeded to use Link's execution move to finish the blow.

 **End BGM**

The Heart started beating rapidly before firing off several shockwaves, forcing them to dodge until Next Halo accidentally tripped and the shockwave got her as she screamed.

"Hina!" Fierce Deity Heart shouted as Next Halo tried to get up, but the pain from the shockwave was too great for her as she fell unconscious and turning back to normal. "HINA!"

It was then that Kirby noticed the Heart exploding, but the whole place started to light up. "Poyo!"

"We can't leave her here!" She said, picking up the unconscious Hina as they both called out the Robobots as they got in the mechs and flew off as Star Dream exploded behind them, as they got on a hill at Green Greens, watching the Haltmann Works Company fall to the ground.

"Hina!" Rose turned back to normal, shaking her. "Hina… sis, wake up!"

"Poyo poyo…" Kirby looked at her sadly as he turned and saw that everyone was running towards them, but he looked worried.

"Hina… please… wake up…!" Rose teared up. "Hina!"

* * *

 _Inside Hina's mind…_

"Mmm..." Hina groaned as she woke up in some white void. "Where... am I?"

 **BGM: Dive Into the Heart - Destati - (Kingdom Hearts II)**

She got up. "Rose? Mistress? Chief? Kirby? Where is everyone?" She wondered as she curiously walked around until she saw something in the horizon and ran over, until she was oddly enough blinded by a dark light, forcing her to shield her eyes.

As she opened her eyes, she saw that she was at Twilight Town. "Huh..." She mused as she continued to walk around until she noticed something in the square. "Kai! Maria! Nan!" She smiled and ran over to them. "Mom! Dad! Everyone!"

Suddenly, they all disappeared, much to her surprise as she walked around and walked by a mirror and she turned her head to see the Meta in her reflection. "...What the...?" She wondered as she looked at the palm of her hand. it was still her hand.

So why was she seeing Meta in her reflection instead of herself?

 _Hina..._

Hina turned her head, wondering where that voice came from, but then she turned her head, to see that there was a certain Brute Shot in front of her, the blade dangerously close to her cybernetic eye as she gasped, and then she was enveloped in a dark light once again.

She opened her eyes to see that she was on Reach, and then she saw Meta in front of her.

 **End BGM**

"You again..." She growled and then transformed into her HDD, and then proceeded to go into her Next form, completely unaware of instead of wearing armor similar to Master Chief, she was wearing Noble Six's armor instead.

 **BGM: We're the Desperate Measures (Halo 3: ODST)**

Next Halo growled, summoning her Keyblade and running over, slashing Meta repeatedly but he blocked with the Brute Shot and kicked her in the gut and then used an uppercut, but she quickly recovered and then summoned the Fuel Rod Cannon and shot him several times as Meta shot the plasma shots with the grenades from the Brute Shot and caused several explosions.

Next Halo went through the smoke and tackled Meta to the ground, summoning two Magnum Pistols and before Meta could react, she shot him several times in the neck before backflipping off of him and hitting him with a Gravity Hammer.

Meta seemed to have recovered and growled, running to her as she ran to him as they both pulled back their fists and punched each other, hitting each other in the face, causing Next Halo's helmet to go flying off while they were blasted away, but Next Halo recovered, not caring about her helmet as she got back up while Meta seemed to be struggling to get up as she noticed the Brute Shot next to the Meta.

Next Halo ran over to pick it up and got on top of the Meta as he was still dazed from the punch and then Next Halo got on top of him. "I want to see the fear in your eyes before I pull the trigger!" She said and then punched his head, as the helmet came clean off as she went for the kill... until she noticed that his face... looked exactly like hers. "Wh-what the...?!"

The same face, the same exact spot where the metal band is, the same cybernetic eye, the same scar over said eye, everything.

Even the hair was perfect.

Next Halo said nothing, completely speechless on what she was seeing in front of her... was she actually fighting Meta or fighting herself?

Meta looked at her, glaring at her as there were voices in Next Halo's head, urging her to pull the trigger and ending the nightmare that was started when she lost her eye.

"Do it!"

"Pull the trigger!"

"End this nightmare!"

"He's nothing!"

All these voices were going through her head as she blocked them out, or at least attempted to... but then she tossed the Brute Shot away and gave Meta the helmet back. "This isn't right."

 **End BGM**

Meta looked at her in complete shock before putting the helmet back on and growled.

"All of this anxiety started when I lost my eye... because of that stupid blade." She said, looking at the Brute Shot. "Normally, I'd be running in fear, but what's the point of moving on if you run away from your fears..."

Meta growled again.

"It's funny... I always think I'm this badass girl but... I'm not. I'm just a coward who runs away from her god damn fears..."

Meta clenched his fists.

Next Halo turned back to normal, looking at Meta. "Go on, give me your best shot." She said as she opened up her arms. "I accept my fate."

Meta's arm trembled in rage before running over and punching her really hard in the gut, making her cringe and coughing out blood, but she didn't fight back as Meta used an uppercut to knock her in the air to take her down, and then he grabbed the Brute Shot and aimed it at her throat, his arm trembling and his finger desperately wanting to pull the trigger.

"What are you waiting for? Pull the trigger. Just end it already…"

Meta growled, wanting to do it... but he couldn't as he tossed it to the side and got really low to her, punching her in the face repeatedly but each punch was softer than the last as he stopped punching her and was panting. "Can't do it?" She asked as she kicked him off of her as she wiped the blood from her nose and mouth.

"I completely understand now... we're sort of like Batman and Joker. You always taunt me with Sheila as I desperately get close to getting her... but every chance I get, you either stab me, dislocate my shoulder or destroy my eye... You always have a lust for taunting me because it's all that you can do... taunting me with her... it's like your only goal in life... but I got Sheila back."

Meta said nothing but growled a little.

"I might sound crazy... but you know what? To hell with sounding crazy... you came back for one last fight... and you got what you deserved, seeing me cower in fear... but i'm not some coward." She looked at him. "I don't know if this sounds right, but I feel like we're the same. We crave something we need and we do everything we can."

She walked over to him as he punched her, but she blocked it and then punched him in the gut and then removed his helmet, looking at her same face once again.

With a deep breath...

"I accept you, Meta..."

Meta looked at her in surprise, wondering if she lost her mind.

"If I don't accept you... then there's no point of moving on until you have to accept something... and I accept you."

Meta growled and then pulled back his fist once last time and got ready to punch... but the fist didn't connect as the hand started to disappear... before everything disappeared completely.

Hina looked at the Brute Shot lying on the ground. "Just one thing left to do." She said as she knelt down, her hand lowering to get it, but it stopped, hovering above it as her fingertips were just inches from it, as she was hesitating... she knew that this was the same Brute Shot that destroyed her eye and giving her a bad case of anxiety and PTSD, but she shook that thought out.

"What are you waiting for kid? Just pick it up." A voice said. Hina looked up to see...

"York?"

"The one and only." The tan Freelancer confirmed. Or was his color gold? Back to the situation.

"What are you doing here?" Hina asked.

"Me? Well just thought you'd need some encouragement to get over that weapon. And who better than someone who lost an eye himself?" York joked, earning a small chuckle from Hina. "Ah, I made ya laugh."

"Thanks." Hina said, but then frowned. "Sorry if this sounds rude, I'm kinda jealous of you."

"Why's that?"

"I mean when I lost my eye, I just lost it. I went full PTSD." Hina admitted. "But when you lost your eye, you just went on like it was nothing, like it was not a big deal."

"Well I couldn't really let that get to me. I had a team to help after all." York said. "I'll admit that it did bother me a little, but when I really think about it, I guess my team did the worrying thing for me. One of the things friends are for after all."

"Yeah." Hina nodded, thinking about Souji, Tristina, Julia, Flare, Kai, Maria, Nan, and the rest of her friends and family.

"And if anyone should be jealous, it's me." York said, confusing Hina. "I mean you have a robotic eye. How cool is that?" Cue Hina giving York a deadpan look. "...W-well maybe not for you since you didn't want to lose an eye, but I actually wouldn't mind having one. Plus if I had a robo eye with a lazer, I would have been a major badass! Now if that lazer beam came out from both eyes, I would have-"

"Stay focus York." Delta interrupted, appearing next to York's head.

"Right, right, sorry." Cue another chuckle from Hina. "Anyway, you remember what Doc told you, right?"

"Yeah." She said, remembering what Doc told her.

 _The best part of moving on is accepting whatever it is that seems to bother you, like what Meta did to your eye and the fact that he destroyed it with… you-know-what. It might not work for a lot of people, but every once in a while, it works. If it doesn't work, then... well... there might be some other way, but perhaps if you accept it, it could work._

Doc's words echoed inside of her as she clenched her fists. "It's worth a shot..." She said and then grabbed it, feeling completely calm about it and then strapping it to her back.

"Atta girl." York gave Hina a pat on the shoulder. "Now before you wake up from your realization dream, or whatever it's called, let me give you some wise words I picked up back in my day."

"And that is?"

"Kore wa nanimo imi shinai."

"Uh...what?" Hina tilted her head.

"It's Japanese for 'this means nothing'." York said. "I didn't get it either when I first heard it, but basically it's a mantra that means nothing, just as fear means nothing. Neither of them has any power, except the power you give them in your mind."

"Whoa. That's deep." Hina said as she looked at the Brute Shot. "But I think I get it."

"Good. Now go out there and kick some ass for us." York said as several images of the dead Freelancers appeared before him, all giving her the thumbs up.

And yes, that includes the Meta, or Maine before he became the Meta.

"Will do." Hina nodded... and then, she was enveloped in a white light.

"..Ina..."

"...is...?"

"...Oyo Poyo...?"

"...Sweetheart... wake up..."

"Hey, dude! Wake up!"

Hina opened her eyes, seeing everyone in front of her as she screamed a little and sat up, seeing that she was on a lone hill in Green Greens.

"...Oh... where are we?"

"Back on Dreamland. We won." Kai said. "This whole fiasco is over."

"And I say thank god..." Maria said. "This was crazy since the beginning…"

"Wait a second... is that what I think she's holding...?" Lelouch wondered as she looked down to see that Hina was holding the Brute Shot in her hands.

"...Oh... how about that... I'm touching the Brute Shot."

"Wait, you're not screaming?" Nan asked in confusion.

"Why should I? What's the point of moving on if you can't accept your fears?"

"Huh?" Rose tilted her head.

"Dude, that makes no sense." Maria said.

"Well... it does to me." Hina said as she got up, putting the Brute Shot on her back.

"Hina... honey?" Namine walked over to her. "Everything alright?"

Hina turned to her, giving her mother her usual smile. "Yeah, never better." She smiled.

Souji smiled. "Well, whatever that dream you had was... it seemed to work."

"I have to wonder what it was." Chief said.

"Oh, just something very personal. Don't worry about it." Hina said as she looked at the Brute Shot. "The point is... I'm moving on."

"Good... I guess?" Marisa wondered as she looked at Kai and Maria as they just shrugged as if they didn't know what she was talking about.

"Even if you did move on, there's still that thing when you're self-conscious about your eye." Sheila whispered, seeming to know what went on this whole time.

"That's more of a personal matter if any... I'll let them know eventually."

"Seems like a good idea."

Hina turned to them all with a huge smile. "So, shall we head back?"

 **BGM: Kirby's Triumphant Return ~ Staff Roll (Kirby Super Star Ultra)**

A shadow flew past them as they looked up to see Susie looking down at them from her airship, waving them goodbye before flying off, never to be seen again… and then the whole screen went white.

* * *

The ending then begins with Kirby resting underneath Whispy Woods as he's gently nudged, then looks up to see Hina and Rose as he smiles, then he floats up and takes down three apples, and they proceed to eat them while Whispy Woods forms a small smile.

We then see the Halberd as Meta Knight is talking with his crew while Sabrina is working on Heavy Lobster, and then they heard an engine running as Nitori comes to the cockpit and gives the thumbs up.

The Halberd roars to life as it gently floats up before its flying proudly in the sky as the Lor Starcutter is with it and then they fly off before they head into a portal.

It then shows off Dedede's castle and Cappy Town as everyone from the Citadel is shown helping out to restore it to its former glory, and then a few hours later, its shown back to its former state as Dedede smiles at his restored castle, and standing next to him is Escargoon.

We then see Kirby happily eating food from Chef Kowaski, much to his dismay as he was cooking food for everyone, causing everyone to laugh while unaware by everyone, Natsu and Mako were chowing down in the kitchen until Erza and Ryuko knocked them out and dragged them away.

We then see Nitori going to town on all the left mechanical parts that weren't picked up and were putting them in her backpack as Reimu and Marisa both sweatdrop at what she's doing, and then Nepgear joins her with a huge smile, causing Neptune to sweatdrop as well.

Flame is then shown in his own village at Popstar, as he smiles and then Flare is right next to him, both of them smiling as a shadow overlaps them as they look up.

Above them is Dyna Blade as she is flying proudly in the sky, and joining her besides her little chicks are Cirno, the other fairies, Pit, Pandora and Phosphora.

Soon, one by one, a gap opens up from Yukari as they all proceed to go into the Citadel as Kirby is the last one in as he looks at the screen and does a happy little wave before running in.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 **BGM: Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Please come again!" A Toad banker waved goodbye. "Next!" He ordered before seeing Wario. "Oh great, what do YOU want?"

"I want to make a deposit."

"YOU? Ha! Yeah right, you have plenty of gold. Why don't you just make a withdraw like you normally do?"

"I feel like this should be kept in a safe place."

"Oh really? How safe do you want it to be?" He asked and then Wario pulled out the remains of Haltmann's mech, as the Toad jawdrops at the gold and the diamonds he just pulled out, as the other Toads, Koopas, Shy Guys and Goombas couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Just put this in my vault, would ya?"

"C-Certainly…!" He said, as he picked up the remains and walked to Wario's vault, and lo and behold, it was already a gold mine in there as he tossed them in… and right when he closed it… he fainted.

"Thank you!" Wario waved as he walked out and went straight back into the Citadel, as everyone in the bank were thinking the exact same thing.

How and WHERE the hell did Wario get all of that stuff?!

* * *

Omake: Wielders Read Mean Tweets Part 3 

Isaac

 _"Dear Mr. Emo boy: You're too emo, more than Sasuke Uchiha if it were possible! What does Tristina see in you, emo boy?"_

"WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I'M EMO?!"

"Now you know how I feel!" Dark Pit's voice exclaimed in the background.

Nan

 _"I honestly find your metal arm much more interesting than you. At least it has potential unlike you."_

Nan chuckled. "Well, at least my arm is getting some love."

Flash

 _"I'm convinced that Flash is the weakest Keyblade Wielder in the HoL. You're a pirate, for f***'s sake. Get a real job, ya big tool!"_

Flash blinked. "Clearly. You haven't seen Grizzleheimian warfare."

Sabrina

 _"Your daughter is grating to my ears. Can you put some duct tape on her mouth for like... ever? Also, she's an abomination."_

"Aww, my daughter grates your ears? Gee, that's too bad. Why don't you put some ear plugs in if you can't stand listening to you? And she's an abomination? Why don't you put some bleach over your eyes? That'll do the trick for your terrible eyesight."

* * *

 **Sorry about the wait, I didn't think this chapter would take a whole week. *laughs nervously***

 **But anyway, Kirby's finished and now onto the next world after the Citadel!**

 **But first, I got a RWBY story to finish!**


	26. Animatronic Busters Unite!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Scanea Felix (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

"Ah, it feels good to be back!" Dedede exclaimed, walking through the portal.

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby agreed.

"Indeed." Meta Knight nodded. "Though, I am surprised that Hina's willing to hold the Brute Shot at will." He said, glancing over at Hina who still had the Brute Shot strapped to her back.

"I'm still wanting to know what happened." Washington said.

"Oh, don't worry about." Hina giggled.

"Sweet place!" Spider-Man exclaimed.

"I'll show you around if you want to." Deadpool said.

"Sounds like a deal then."

"Well, it's good to be ba- wait a minute…" Sabrina turned to Zero Two who was surprisingly still there. "Aren't you supposed to be heading back to _your_ universe?"

"Heh, I'm gonna stay in _this_ universe for a while."

"You are?"

"Yeah. In my universe, no one is doing _anything_ at all. Not even that universe's Marisa and Reimu are doing anything… although I think I heard them say they're heading to something called… Pi'llo island with several others, including Fairy Tail." He said. "I might head over there and tell them what I'm doing then I'll come back… maybe… maybe I'll just keep quiet about it."

"Me… relaxing on an island? Ha! Doesn't sound like me at all!" Marisa exclaimed.

"Well, every universe is different." Reimu told her.

"Yeah, whatever…"

"Well, I guess we can all relax now after those shenanigans." Worldwalker said as they all dispersed.

"Welp, time to get me some grub!" Dedede happily walked over to the kitchen, but a hand grabbed his shoulder, causing him to freeze. "Escargoon… is that you…?"

"I don't think I can reach that high, sire…"

Dedede turned around to see Ganondorf, not looking happy at all. "Oh, Ganon…! Buddy…! Good to see you again!"

"I'm not you buddy." Ganondorf glared at him. "I happened to overhear something when you were at the Access Ark."

"Wh-what did you hear?" He asked, sweating.

"Something about… me having a huge ego?"

"I was just kidding! Totally kidding! You don't have an ego at all!"

"…I don't take jokes about me kindly." He said, reaching for his swords.

"Th-then… you don't have a sense of… h-humor…" He sweatdropped before running off as Ganondorf chased after the penguin.

"Poyo poyo…" Kirby sighed.

It was then that a portal opened up and Wario came in. "Just cashed all of that in!" He laughed. "So… what'd I miss?"

* * *

 _With Nan…_

"Ah…" Nan sighed as he sat down on the couch and began playing his 3DS. "Nothing like time to myself." He chuckled as he started playing Super Mario 3D Land, and then he felt something tap his shoulder as he looked to see Julia. "Oh, hey!"

"Hey." She smiled. "Mind if we speak… in private? I want to tell you something."

"Sure." He said, closing his 3DS. "What do you need?"

"No, not here." She said. "Our room."

"Okay." He nodded as they walked to their room together and then Julia closed the door as they both sat down on the bed. "So, what is it?"

"…You know how we're getting close to defeating the Malevolent Seven, or the Malevolent Five in this case?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, did you ever think about what you want to do after we get married?"

"Hmm, you did say you wanted to open up a doll house when we were trying to take down Rei…"

"Exactly, but I don't know where to start. I mean, I just found out that Tristina is going to be a Pokemon Nurse and Isaac's going to be a gym leader in Sootopolis City, Hina's going to be a chef in the Mushroom Kingdom, Kai and Maria are going to be ruling Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland, while also being a nurse and blacksmith, Flare is planning on being a stay at home mom while also being a writer while Flame is going to open up a dojo to help train young warriors in Dreamland… that just leaves us!"

"Hey, I was planning on helping you with your dolls anyway."

Julia sighed. "That makes me feel a little better… but I don't know where to put the shop at, that's the thing…"

Nan rubbed his chin in thought and smiled. "The Mushroom Kingdom?"

Julia smiled. "That seems like a good idea. We can work there together."

"Now the question is… what to name it?" Nan wondered.

Julia giggled. "I already thought of the name before I wanted to have this discussion with you."

"What is it?"

"The Twilight Dollhouse."

"That's perfect."

"Now…" Julia opened up a portal. "Let's go find the perfect spot."

"Right." Nan nodded as the two of them ran in.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Oh, I almost forgot. We gotta have like an outfit representing the business anyway. Like a shirt!" Julia said.

"I'm not surprised." Nan chuckled.

"I'll design it then have Peach make them for us." Julia said as they walked around in the business district of Toad Town and they found a perfect spot. "Oh, now this is perfect!"

"Heh, nice. Soooo… what's it gonna-"

"I also designed both the inside and the outside." She said, pulling out a blue print. "I'm always one step ahead." She winked.

"Where did you…?"

 **Pause BGM**

* * *

 _At the mechanic shop in the Citadel…_

"…Odd…" Engineer muttered as he walked over to the others. "Have any of y'all seen a blueprint that I was about to work on?"

"Not to my knowledge, no." Sabrina said.

"Strange… I could've sworn I put one on the drawing board… hmm, I might be losing it."

* * *

 _Back in the Mushroom Kingdom…_

 **Resume BGM**

Julia then spotted a few body building Toads carrying a girder. "Hey, you two!" She said, catching their attention. "Would you kindly make this for us?" She asked, showing them the blue print.

The two of them looked at it and then nodded. "Sure, let us put this down and we'll get our team working on it!" One of them said. "We'll let you know when it's finished."

"Great… here's my number." She said, writing it down and giving it to him.

"Thank you."

Julia then made a portal and held Nan's hand. "Let's go." She said as he nodded… but then she smirked and then shoved him into the portal with a dark chuckle and then walked in.

"Ooooh, I suddenly feel bad for that poor guy." The other Toad said.

"…Better him than me."

 **End BGM**

Nan got up from the ground. "What the hell was that fo-" He was suddenly grabbed by her whip.

"Why don't we just have some alone time to ourselves, you naughty boy~?" She giggled seductively, seeming to be in her dominatrix mode as he grinned, as he realized they were in Nan's room in Twilight Town.

"Heh, let's do it." He said as she then strapped him to the same wall.

"Scream for me!" She demanded, proceeding to whip him… as they were most likely going to be there for a looooong time.

* * *

 _With Sabrina…_

Sabrina was humming to herself and fixing up one of her nightmare animatronics.

"Hey mommy, what'cha doin'?" Rose asked.

"Well, just fixing up a wire." She replied, seeming to fix it up right as Nightmare Freddy's right arm worked like normal again. "I always tend to the animatronics every once in a while so they're in proper working order so they can aid me in fights... or pranking, whatever comes to mind." She chuckled, as they both high fived before Nightmare Freddy disappeared.

"Hmm, if only we can carefully fix up our animatronics like you." Maria Jr. said.

"It takes time." Sabrina told her. "But I'm sure you'll do well fixing up the animatronics in no time. The problem is, you have to be really precise, otherwise things are going to be quite... devastating." She said, unaware of someone walking by and overheard the conversation.

"Like a surgeon, huh?" It was Flash, who had a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, like a surgeon." Sabrina nodded. "It has to be-... wait, were you listening to the whole conversation?"

"Well, I couldn't help it." Flash answered. "My ears work like that." He turned to the two kids. "And my guess is these two want to learn how to do what we do."

Rose nodded. "I mean, we're pretty good mechanics, but we never got around to fixing our animatronics. That always seems like mommy's job."

"I guess I could give you a demonstration." Flash offered. "Hell, the Armada's let me kill so many of them, I've picked up on how they work. In one night alone, me and three other crewmates killed 100 of them in the Academy of Sivella."

"Really?!" Both of them asked.

Sabrina smiled a little before realizing something. "Hey uh, mind if I be there with them... just in case?

"Yeah. I'm in a generous mood today." Flash nodded. Then to Sabrina, "Sure thing. I needed an 'assisting nurse' anyway. Not to mention they'll need an adult supervising."

"That's what I was planning on... the adult supervising part, that is." _Assisting nurse... huh, that sounds pretty interesting._

"Alright. Lemme go get my things. We'll start in like...ten-fifteen minutes?" Flash wondered. He figured that was the time he needed to gather up everything.

"Sure." Sabrina nodded.

* * *

 _Around ten to fifteen minutes later..._

Sabrina walked over to Flash as Rose and Maria Jr. were with her, with notepads just in case.

Flash had on a sturdy, brown colored rubber apron that reached down just past his knees, along with similar colored work gloves. "Alright, so all my tools are in place. Just a basic procedure for the kids, eh? Not gonna bore them with any of the complicated things?"

"Well, hey, they want to fix the animatronics just like I do." Sabrina said. "Hell, I had to figure out that it's more precise than other machines that I worked on. It took some time before I figured it out..."

"I bet that took a while." Rose said.

"It did, but I'm not complaining. It was all worth it."

Flash nodded in understanding. "Yeah Rose, working on robots like animatronics does take time. I compare the procedures to orthopedics."

"Ortho...what now...?" Rose asked.

"It's the type of surgeries that focus on the skeleton and muscles of the patient." Flash told Rose. "It takes a steady hand and focus to pull it off without any unwanted complications popping up."

"Sort of like Nan's arm?" Maria Jr. asked.

The sky pirate paused for a moment before responding with a nod. "Yes. And that time, we also had his vitals to worry about."

"Makes sense."

"Anyway, what do we got?" Flash asked Sabrina. "Normally before the op we hold this kinda conference before we go in...I think it's tradition."

"Oh, okay..." She nodded.

"Is...there a problem?" Flash raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no, nothing wrong. I didn't think there was this whole 'tradition' thing that you and you crew do." Sabrina admitted.

"It's more or less used to go over our procedure objectives." Flash told her.

"Got it."

"So, speaking of procedure objectives...what do you got for me?" Flash almost treated this like a challenge. Doing a robotics operation with others watching wasn't something he was used to doing.

"Well, they want to fix animatronics just like I do." She explained.

"Alright then. The one you were working on still needs things done, right?" Flash inquired.

"Yeah, I still need to fix a few things on Nightmare Freddy. I just want to make sure my girls know how to use the proper tools and need a lot of focus for animatronics."

"We do have the tools." Rose said.

"I know, but this is like more advanced for you guys. Like... way more advanced than weapons. I just want to make sure you guys are ready for this."

"That makes sense." Maria Jr. said as Rose nodded.

Flash had to agree with Sabrina there. "This stuff is several times harder than weapons, kids. Hope you take good notes."

"We will." Rose smiled.

"Alright." Flash struck a pose that one could dismiss as force of habit. "Pay attention - this _will_ be on the test!"

Both of them sweatdropped. "Test...?" Rose paled a little.

"I was merely trying to be funny..." Flash sweatdropped.

"Oh, okay..." Rose said, putting her hand over her chest while Sabrina just sweatdropped and shrugged.

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

Flash and Sabrina had finished what needed to be done. "Alright. Operation success." The former smiled as Rose and Maria Jr. had several notes written down.

Flash turned to the two. "So kids, what have we learned today?"

They both told them what they just learned about, which of course would make any momma happy.

Sabrina was no exception.

"Mission accomplished." Flash mused to himself.

"Way to go." She said, trying to hold back proud tears while Rose and Maria Jr. just smiled.

And so, the three of them walked back to the mechanic shop, as the two were eager to fix up Nightmare Freddy together.

Flash then smiled. "My work here is done."

* * *

 _Later…_

Hina chuckled and strapped the Brute Shot back on her back. "Found myself my main weapon." She said and walked out of the shooting gallery, humming to herself and then noticed Dante leaning on a wall. "Hey, what's up?"

"Waiting for my girl to walk out. She found herself an outfit and wanted to try it on."

"Huh, I wonder what she'll look like?" Hina wondered as Reimu walked by as she was talking with Sabrina and Rose.

"All set!" Her voice called out, catching their attention as Marisa walked out, as they all looked at her in surprise. "How do I look?"

"That outfit looks… very familiar but I can't put my finger on it…" Sabrina muttered.

What she was referring to was an outfit strikingly similar to Mercy's Halloween Outfit from Overwatch, only the outfit is completely black and white, and she's also wearing the hat Rose made for her.

Anyway, as for the outfit itself, she's wearing a leather one piece black outfit that leaves her cleavage exposed with a white shawl around her neck that goes down to the small of her back. The gloves are a white color with a silver crescent moon on the back of the hands, basically referencing her training under Mima. The stockings are white with black metal triangles pointing up, with star buttons holding them together (Think of her multicolored star Danmaku). The heeled shoes on her feet are black with a silver buckle with what looks like wings coming off the sides and lightning bolts on the backs sticking up. She's also wearing a black skirt with a white leather belt with a silver Hakkero belt buckle. Attached to the belt is her Grimorie on her left and a black leather bag on the right.

And then, they saw the hat magically turn black and white.

"You see this black leather bag? I can store my Hakkero and other items. I also made it enchanted so no one else can open it but me." Marisa grinned. "So, what do you think?"

"Mistress… you look… amazing!"

"What she said!" Reimu said. "You look like you're old self again!"

"Heh, I grew tired of that skintight outfit I wore. I felt like it didn't suit me anymore."

"Well, you look hot." Dante said, grabbing his wife as they both smiled and wrapped their arms around each other and kissed, as Souji came by and saw it.

"Wow… she looks amazing."

"Doesn't she?" Hina smiled as Sabrina and Rose gave the thumbs up… and then they heard footsteps as they saw Aria running towards them as she stopped running and was panting soon after.

"Aria? What's wrong?" Sabrina asked.

"Nintendo… Just… Announced… the… reveal… of… the… NX…" She said, panting like crazy.

"WHAT?!" Sabrina and Hina yelled and quickly took off.

"NX?" Rose tilted her head.

"What, you didn't know?" Aria asked.

"I'm not into video games just yet." Rose explained as Aria did a simple nod in understanding and took off again.

Sabrina and Hina went into the gaming room where the young Wielders and old wielders were gathered, in fact, so were Deadpool, the CPUs, Worldwalker's family, and Professor Jacob.

"Did you guys start it yet?" Sabrina asked.

"Nope! We were waiting for you." Deadpool said.

"I, for one, am really excited." Blanc said. "After trying out all of the Nintendo consoles with Flare, I am excited to see what they have in store."

"You're just saying that because you basically represent Nintendo." Noire said.

"Well, it's true." Blanc chuckled.

"And now, let us begin!" Worldwalker said, pressing the play button.

* * *

 _Three minutes later…_

"Nintendo Switch!"

And then… it turned off.

Aaaaand cue the fangirl screams…

"…Your move, Microsoft and Sony." Blanc chuckled, as Vert and Noire just glared at her.

"The Nintendo Switch… they finally revealed it!" Sabrina squealed with delight.

"I say once we get the Switch, we have a party to celebrate!" Aria exclaimed.

"OH HELL YEAH!" Xarina yelled.

"…A party of our own?" Isaac asked.

"I am so with you there." Kai nodded.

"I'll join you in the party!" Blanc grinned.

"Us too!" Ram and Rom both said at the same time.

"Anyone who's up for a Nintendo Switch party, say I!" Deadpool raised his hand.

"I!" Everyone except for Noire and Vert shouted, as apparently, those two looked jealous.

"…That's it, I'm going to tell Sony that they should make a Playstation 5."

"Or an Xbox 720." Vert growled.

* * *

 _Later, with Nepgear and Uni…_

"It seems like Blanc is excited…" Uni said.

"Yeah… according to Rom and Ram, she went back to her world to tell Lowee and then went off to the Hyperdimension counterpart and told the Blanc there…" Nepgear said. "When she came back, she said that both Lowees are shouting with joy."

"I don't blame them." Uni said.

"You don't seem jealous…"

"Eh, I could care less." Uni shrugged. "So it's a new Nintendo console, big deal. I don't see any reason to be upset about it."

"Yeah…" Nepgear nodded as they both looked at each other, both of them realizing that they were alone.

"Nepgear…" Uni whispered.

"Uni…"

The girls leaned in, slowly going for a kiss and closing their eyes.

"Aww, you liiiiiiiike each other!" A voice giggled as they froze up and saw Happy giggling.

Uni growled in annoyance. "YOU DAMN CAT!" She screamed, kicking him away as he screamed and then faceplanted on the ground, groaning.

"I seriously do not like this running gag…" Happy groaned.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be a creepy stalker then." Lucy said, who walked near him.

* * *

 _Back with the two…_

Uni sighed. "Way to ruin the moment, Happy…"

Nepgear lightly smiled, putting her hand on hers as Uni looked at her and smiled as they both leaned forward again… before Uni pushed her down and then got on top of her, both of them smiling as their lips finally met, as Nepgear wrapped her arms around her as they both started to make out.

* * *

 _Later…_

Sabrina sat down on the couch and turned on the YouTube app on the Wii U as she typed something in. "You guys ready?" She asked, looking around as she looked at Minene, Yuno, Youmu, Rose and Maria Jr, currently in their CPU Candidate forms, as they nodded as the screen turned out to be Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location.

"I don't know why you dragged me in here." Youmu said. "Sure, I helped you defeat the animatronics in the past, but…"

"It wouldn't be the same without you." Minene admitted.

"Okay, if you say so…" Youmu nodded and then looked at the two girls. "But uh… why are they in their HDD?"

"Just to be on the safe side." Sabrina said.

"Okay then…"

"Popcorn, anyone?" Yuno asked as they nodded, and a few minutes later, Yuno came back in with a huge bowl, and then they sat down… and Sabrina soon pressed play.

* * *

 _One walkthrough later…_

"…That… was so disturbing… even for me." Minene said.

"You said it…" Sabrina nodded.

"D-did you even SEE what happened during that death minigame?!" Yuno exclaimed.

"Never mind that, how about Ennard for crying out loud?!" Silver Sister asked.

"…Or the scooping room." Maria Jr. added.

"All of it was freaky." Sabrina said, glancing at Youmu who was pale the whole time.

"Weeeell… that was… something…" Youmu finally found her words.

It was then that they heard footsteps running as they turned to see Deadpool running towards them. "Guys!"

"What, is it another Nintendo reveal?" Sabrina asked.

"I wish! But it's something else." Deadpool said.

"What is it?" Minene asked.

"I found this really freaky place… but I'm not going to tell you what it is. I need to get a few more people until we're ready to go… I just need to know if you're in."

"We are… but for what?"

"I'll tell you once it's midnight." Deadpool said as he took off running. "Bring Rose and Maria Jr. too!"

"…Oh, so we get to stay up late. Nice!" Rose grinned.

"Pulling an all-nighter isn't as fun as you think it is." Maria Jr. muttered, sighing. "Especially when you're trying to put the finishing touches on mom's gun before Marisa suggests adding something else."

"I _wondered_ why you were a little grumpy the next day." Yuno said.

"I wouldn't have minded an extra day or so…" Sabrina sighed. "Oh well…"

* * *

 _Later that night…_

Sabrina leaned on a wall, waiting by the entrance of the Citadel along with Youmu, Minene and the two girls. "What's taking Yuno so long…?" Youmu wondered.

"She wanted to change her look before we went out. I felt like doing the same as I felt that whole Rid costume thing didn't fit me one bit. Sure, the eye patch was a nice touch, but I prefer my original clothes, thank you very much." Minene said.

"Okay, I'm ready!" A voice said as they turned to see Yuno, and completely jawdropped at what they saw.

She was now wearing a very revealing shirt that was opened on the front and revealing her breasts, as the shirt was a dark red with a skull just underneath the breasts. There was a bloody red skull tattoo on her arm as the shirt also had a few buttons which were opened.

She was also wearing dark blue short shorts that had red fire painted on it and she was also wearing sandals.

"Where and how...?!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"I wanted a different look. I look pretty sweet, don't you think?" Yuno grinned. "I also got rid of those temporary tattoos I wore in exchange for a real one!"

"…That was just temporary?!" Youmu asked.

"I'm just as dumbfounded as you." Minene said.

"Aunt Yuno... you look amazing!" Silver Sister exclaimed, completely unfazed by her revealing chest.

"What she said!" Red Sister exclaimed.

"Wait, you're not... fazed by it?" Minene asked.

"We've seen more revealing than that." Silver Sister admitted.

"Yeah, I can definitely see that." Sabrina said.

"It's better than her other outfit…" Minene said as they all seemed to agree.

"Oh good, you're all here!" Deadpool said as they saw a team behind him, consisting of Pit, JNPR, Nitori, Nepgear, Flash, Colette, Aurora and Aemilia.

"What I want to know is what he has planned for us at midnight…" Flash muttered.

"Tell me about it…" Jaune agreed.

"I'm not telling you until we get there!" Deadpool said, opening up a portal. "Follow me, team!" He said as he walked in.

"Why do I have this feeling that I'm going to regret this?" Pit asked as they all walked in, as the portal closed behind them.

* * *

 **BGM: More Gun (Team Fortress 2)**

"So, why did you give us flashlights?" Minene asked as they were walking.

"It's part of the surprise!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"Oooh, I love surprises! I hope it's a good one!" Nora exclaimed.

Deadpool stopped walking. "We're here."

"Where exactly are we?" Sabrina asked.

"Have a look for yourself."

They all aimed their flashlights at the top of the building, and then what they saw… surprised them.

"Say hello to Afton Robotics Incorporated! …Or Circus Baby's Rentals and Entertainment, whatever floats your boat." Deadpool said.

"Why did you bring us here?" Sabrina asked. "Better yet, why didn't you tell us?"

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Oh great, he led us to more killer animatronics…" Pit sighed. "That's just what we needed."

"Oh contraire! This is gonna be different than your usual killer animatronic shenanigans!"

"And that would be…?"

"Well, you see…!" Deadpool said and then explained the whole situation. "Basically, I watched Sister Location before Sabrina and the others did." He explained. "I want to get them out of this hellhole as well."

"That's awful!" Pyrrha exclaimed. "They just wanted out of this place… but they never got the chance."

"Goodness, that's terrible!" Nepgear exclaimed.

"Right…" Deadpool nodded. "So, are y'all with me or not?"

"We are." Sabrina nodded.

"I felt bad for them as well. I say we bring them out before Ennard becomes a thing." Yuno said.

"Yeah." Minene nodded.

"Great! Now let's go!" Deadpool said. "Sister Location Extraction Team, let's go!"

"You do realize that Sabrina, Yuno, Minene and Youmu were Animatronic Busters back in the day, right?" Nitori asked.

"I'm totally aware of that! But for now… let's move!" Deadpool said as he pulled out some pictures. "This is who we're going to get."

"Circus Baby, Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy, Ballora, Bidybab, and Minireena." Ren read. "Alright then."

"Let's move out… for the third time!" Deadpool exclaimed.

* * *

 _Inside…_

"Someone… is here…" A voice said. "Are they… here to tear us apart? I will not let that happen…"

* * *

 _With the team…_

"Youmu, Minene, Yuno, Rose, Maria Jr, you're with me to get Circus Baby." Sabrina said.

"Got it." Yuno nodded.

"Oh good, I'm not gonna be alone on this…" Youmu sighed with relief.

"We'll take on whoever we meet." Deadpool said as they dispersed.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Mansion – Exterior (Luigi's Mansion)**

* * *

 _Pit…_

"Go by yourself, Deadpool said! The others will find the rest on your own, Deadpool said! Team JNPR doesn't need another teammate just in case, Deadpool said!" Pit said in a mocking voice. "Hmph! I could've had Nepgear to come with me, but noooo, Deadpool wanted to pair her up with Nitori! Gah!"

Pit looked around the area in annoyance. "Where is that dumb animatronic anyway?" He asked as he heard footsteps behind him as he then turned around, but saw nothing. "Weird…" He proceeded to keep walking forward, waving his flashlight around. "I could've brought Viridi with me, but noooo, Deadpool says she needed her beauty sleep and dragged me along for the ride! Ugh!"

He then heard footsteps again, making him turn around. "…Alright…" He then put his flashlight away and summoned the Palutena bow. "Show yourself, animatronic!" He ordered, aiming his bow around. "This isn't funny anymore!"

Something poked him on the shoulders as he turned around and shot several arrows, but all they hit was just a wall. "…I'm probably just being paranoid…" He muttered as he walked forward until he slammed into something metallic. "Ooof!" He exclaimed, rubbing his head. "Pardon me, I didn't see you there… wait, are you made out of metal?"

He reached for his flashlight, and once he aimed it and turned around… Funtime Foxy appeared directly in his face and screamed, causing Pit to scream loudly.

* * *

 _Nepgear and Nitori…_

"Let's see… if I recall correctly… Deadpool said that Funtime Freddy was in here…" Nitori said as they looked around.

"Hehehehe…"

"Nepgear, was that you?"

"No…" Nepgear said, pulling out her sword as Nitori pulled out a spell card.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! BON BON! WE HAVE COMPANY!"

"Oh be quiet, I think they were mice!"

"AHAHAHAHA! VERY BIG MICE!"

"Mice aren't that very big, ya know!"

"HEHEHEHE, YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!"

"Show yourself and we… we won't hurt you too bad!" Nepgear said and suddenly, Funtime Freddy landed between them and smacked their heads together to knock them out.

"HAHAHAHAHA! LET'S GO TAKE THESE PLAYMATES TO CIRCUS BABY!"

"Oh boy…" Bon Bon sighed.

* * *

 _Flash, his crew and Deadpool…_

"Okay, so we're going to find the Bidybab's and Minireenas? Sounds reasonable." Flash said.

"Yup!" Deadpool nodded as they walked around the darkness with their flashlights.

"This seems like fun." Colette said as they walked around.

"Hello~!" A voice said as they stopped and turned around, aiming their flashlights in various places.

"Keep on your guard… you never know what'll happen." Deadpool said.

Several Minireenas came down as one of them was on a light from the ceiling, holding together the other Minireenas as one of them held a wrench… and then smacked Deadpool on the head with it before disappearing into the darkness.

"Doh!" Deadpool said as he slowly fell. "Hehehehe, I see pretty lights…!" He said before falling.

"Deadpool!" Colette exclaimed.

"Okay, now that's just cheap!" Aemilia complained.

"We must stay focused." Aurora said, keeping calm as Colette looked at her in surprise.

"¡Aurora! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tranquilo en un lugar como este?" She asked in Spanish.

"Si, Hermana!" She nodded as they circled about, until the Minireenas came down again, this time with a crowbar and smacked their heads with it, knocking them out one by one until Flash remained.

"Oh, this is just perfect!" Flash growled as he took out his sword as he heard footsteps and turned around, but he didn't see anything, which made him the perfect target for a Bidybab to leap off of the Minireenas to smack him with a very hard stapler to knock him out.

"Hehehehe~! Mission accomplished!" One of the Bidybabs giggled.

"So… how are we going to get them to that room?" The other asked.

"...Oh… I didn't think that one through…"

* * *

 _JNPR…_

"I wonder how the others are doing?" Jaune asked.

"Who knows? I bet they're doing a great job." Pyrrha said.

"Shh, do you hear that?" Ren asked.

 **Pause BGM**

 **BGM: Crumbling Dreams (Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location)**

"It sounds like… music." Pyrrha said.

"I'm going over there!" Nora took off.

"Nora, wait!" Ren took off after her.

"Oh dear…" Pyrrha went after the two just so they wouldn't get themselves killed, and unfortunately for Jaune, he wasn't paying attention.

"I don't think we're supposed to go towards the music." Jaune said, obviously kind of late. "…Guys?" He turned around, as he sweatdropped. "Guys?!"

"…It seems there is one more that I have missed." A female voice said, causing Jaune to stiffen as he turned off the light and took out his sword, and his legs were shaking.

"Y-you didn't miss anyone at all!" Jaune shouted.

"Of course I did, I can hear you shaking… I can hear your voice."

"I-It's not my fault! I yell when I'm nervous, okay?!" Jaune paled up.

"I can tell, human… tell me… are you afraid of me?"

"I'm not! Why should I be of some dumb animatronic?"

"…I see… tell me, why are you here?"

"I really don't know why…"

"I know why you are here…"

"You do?"

"Yes…"

Suddenly, Ballora appeared in front of Jaune, causing him to gulp at the animatronic. "You came here to tear me apart!"

"Me? No, I would never!" Jaune backed up slowly. "We didn't come to tear you apart at all! We j-just came to save you!"

"Lies. All humans lie!"

"It's the truth, I swear!"

"Humans never speak the truth. You humans are all alike, thinking what's best for us and then we get torn apart day after day! You think I can trust you double-crossing humans so easily?"

Jaune kept backing up. "I didn't come to tear you apart! None of us did!"

"That's what they all say."

"I swear, it's the truth!"

"All humans… must be dealt with!"

Suddenly, someone grabbed Jaune as jumped and turned around, only to bump into Ballora, and then Circus Baby appeared from the shadows. "H-Hi…"

Circus Baby smiled. "Boo."

"AAAAAAAH!" Jaune screamed like a little girl and fainted.

"Hmph, it would've been better if I dealt with him."

Circus Baby picked up Jaune. "Let's just take him to the scooping room, that's where all the guests are."

"But you didn't get _all_ of them."

"Oh, but I will."

 **End BGM**

 **Resume Mansion – Exterior BGM**

* * *

 _Sabrina's team…_

"Hello! Anyone in here?" Silver Sister asked.

"Okay, there's got to be a light switch in here somewhere…" Youmu said. "I haven't felt anything yet!"

"Can your HDD or your Spawn forms see in the dark? I'm just curious." Minene asked.

"I've tried it in several dark rooms in the past… but I couldn't see anything at all." Sabrina replied. "So unfortunately, I can't see in the dark, even with my powerful forms."

"Oh… that's a bummer." Yuno said as they wandered around.

"Oh Baby! Where are you?" Red Sister asked as they fumbled around, some of them feeling the walls for a light switch until Youmu felt something on the wall.

"Aha!" Youmu exclaimed as she turned the lights on for the room, lighting it up… and seeing that Circus Baby wasn't there.

"Odd, where could she be?" Rose asked.

"Attention!" A voice yelled, causing them to jump. "Several humans in an unauthorized area! Several humans in the scooping room… well… if you can count a person with wings as a human that is…"

"Scooping Room…" Silver Sister said quietly before their eyes widened in horror.

"You don't think…" Youmu said in horror as they quickly took off.

* * *

 _At the Scooping Room…_

"You dirty rotten little…!" Flash yelled. "IF I WASN'T IN THESE CHAINS, I'D DESTROY ALL OF YOU!"

"Hmph, keep talking human. You're adding fuel to your demise." Ballora said.

"I have to say, that was pretty crafty of you!" Deadpool admitted. "Now… if I can just get out of these blasted chains."

"None of you will escape." Circus Baby said. "Don't worry, the Scooping will only hurt for a moment."

"Oh no…" Pit paled up.

"I told you going to the music was a bad idea." Jaune muttered.

"Hey, you know me, follow the sounds!" Nora said. "…Didn't think it'd backfire on us… now we're all gonna die."

"Three." Circus Baby cued. "Two…"

"One." Ballora smirked as the Scooper came down, but it suddenly fell, nearly crushing Ren as they saw it was cut cleanly… and Youmu was behind them as well.

 **End BGM**

"WHAT?!" The animatronics yelled.

"HEY! NO FAIR! YOU RUINED THE FUN!" Funtime Freddy yelled.

"Good thing we got here just in time." Youmu said, and then suddenly, the Nightmare Animatronics came running in and suddenly held the Sister animatronics down as Nightmare Heart came in along with the others.

"Who are you?!" Circus Baby demanded.

"Your heroes." Nightmare Heart said.

"Heroes? As if!" Funtime Freddy said, being held down by Nightmare Freddy, Fredbear, and Nightmare while Nightmare Foxy was holding down Funtime Foxy, Nightmare Chica and Nightmare Bonnie held down Ballora, Nightmare Mangle, Plushtrap and Nightmare Balloon Boy were holding the mini figures and Nightmare Puppet was holding Circus Baby.

"No, we are." Minene said.

"You don't know what we've been through!" Circus Baby growled, trying to pry free of Nightmare Puppet.

"We do…" Nightmare Heart said before transforming back to her normal self. "We know exactly what happened."

"She's telling the truth, ya know!" Deadpool said, explaining the whole ordeal.

"You think we should believe you humans? You're all alike." Ballora said. "Saying stuff like that and not really meaning it!"

"We are!" Silver Sister exclaimed.

"And we should believe you?"

"We're trying to get you out of this hellhole!" Sabrina shouted, seeming to be annoyed by this. "We can get you out of here. Once you release our friends, we can get you out of here."

"Like we should believe you?" Ballora asked.

"…I believe them." Bon Bon said. "I can tell they're telling the truth!"

"Bon Bon, you don't-"

"He's right. We're telling the truth." Youmu said.

"But-"

"Take a look at this." Sabrina said, tossing Circus Baby an iPad of sorts as she took it once Nightmare Puppet released her. "It's a plan to blow this place up… courtesy of Minene."

Circus Baby looked at it as her eyes widened, seeing the mines placed everywhere. "You really are… telling the truth."

"Circus Baby, don't believe their lies!" Ballora said. "They're just saying that to take outside and dismantle us!"

"Take a look for yourself." Circus Baby said, showing Ballora it as she took a look.

"…It could just be a trick…"

"It's not." Minene pulled out a switch. "Once I press this button, all of this will be destroyed… along with you if you don't get your metal asses out of here."

"…Release them…" Circus Baby quietly said as Youmu freed the prisoners, the Nightmare Animatronics disappeared, and one by one, they exited out of the horrid establishment.

"Alright, stand back!" Minene smirked and pressed the button, as the whole place exploded.

"We can give you more freedom, something that doesn't require controlled shocks." Sabrina said.

"Alright." Circus Baby smiled.

* * *

 _The next day, at the Citadel…_

"There we go… The killing function is out of them!" Nitori said.

"Now you can go about your lives freely." Sabrina grinned as Worldwalker came by and saw the animatronics.

"What the…?" He wondered as Sabrina explained the ordeal. "Aww, you could've invited me there… I felt bad for them as well."

"Sorry…"

"Ah, it's fine." Worldwalker said as he walked away.

Rose and Maria Jr looked at each other and summoned their Keyblades before summoning their own animatronics.

"Ooo, playmates for us!" Bon Bon exclaimed as the little animatronics and Bon Bon, currently riding on the top of FNaF World Foxy as they all ran around the playground area as the young ones all studied the other animatronics.

"Uh-…huh…" Romeo studied them. "I see… I heard stories from Sabrina that all the animatronics that she talked about were killer robots."

"Well, not when we control them." Sabrina said. "Well, the ones we can summon out of our Keyblades, that is."

"I see… I'm keeping my eye on them."

"Well, we're no longer killers." Circus Baby said. "You can thank the mechanics for that."

"Oh, thank goodness…" Wendy sighed with relief.

"Phew…" Yunoha smiled.

"We killed humans because we didn't trust them… all because of that place." Circus Baby explained. "We were constantly forced to perform for kids, and while we didn't mind the kids at all, it was the constant controlled shocks at midnight to keep us in working order. That's… when we snapped."

"Yeesh, I wouldn't trust humans either if that were the case." Mur Mur said.

"Indeed… we never experienced kindness like this before…" She said. "It feels… good. Unfortunately, it will take time for Ballora to trust humans again. Out of all us, Ballora was treated the worst." She muttered, looking at a bench not too far from them, seeing Ballora with her arms folded, not looking very happy, in fact she was glaring at everyone.

"It'll take time." Sabrina said. "It took time with me and Munna to become good friends." She said as Munna hopped up on her shoulder with a smile.

"What… is that?"

"A Pokemon." Sabrina said.

"A talking Pokemon to be exact." Munna added as Sabrina giggled.

"…Okay then…"

* * *

 _Later that day…_

"Oh god… I'm so god damned tired…" Sabrina muttered, yawning as she went over to her bed to take a nap, forgetting to close the door and she crashed on the bed, sleeping.

It was then that a few minutes later that she felt something as she opened her eyes to see Rose and Maria Jr. cuddling with her, both of them dead asleep as well as Sabrina lightly giggled, smiling. "Alright… I guess we're taking a nap together…" She said as she kissed Maria Jr. on the forehead and repositioned herself to kiss Rose before going back to her original position, as both girls smiled.

* * *

 _A few rested hours later…_

Rose and Maria Jr. walked around, looking well rested as they saw Sabrina talking with the animatronics, so they walked over to see what they're talking about.

"A home for all of us?" Funtime Freddy asked.

"Yeah. Once we find a way to restore Destiny Islands, we can set up a place for you all to hang out, sing and have a good time." Sabrina smiled.

"And become part of your family!" Bon Bon said out of the blue, as they all looked at him in surprise. "…What?"

Sabrina laughed. "Sure, you can become part of that!" She said. _I guess my family just expanded a little…_

"Well, I do like to sing…" Ballora said.

"It's a deal then." Circus Baby smiled.

"Yay, we have animatronics in our family!" Rose cheered, causing all of them, including Ballora to laugh at this, as they then proceeded to walk away, as the animatronics went off to do something fun and entertaining… and nothing all that killable in the first place.

* * *

 _Later…_

Nepgear hummed to herself and then heard her machine go off as she turned and looked at it. "Oh, cool!" She exclaimed as she ran outside, carrying it. "We found more!"

"More of our friends?" Hina asked.

"Yep!" Nepgear grinned.

"What's the name of that fancy contraption?" Dedede asked.

"From what the little lady told me, she called it the 'Hero Finder'." Engineer explained.

"Hero… Finder…? Either I must be drunk, or that is the stupidest name I've ever heard." Demoman said… who was drinking a bottle no less.

"Tell me about it!" Dedede nodded.

"Hmph! I say it's a great name!" Soldier defended Nepgear. "This universe needs more god damned heroes if we are to face the Bogus Seven!"

"Malevolent Seven." Spy corrected.

"Malevolent, Bogus, whatever! It's the same thing! Why, I bet they're wetting their pants as we speak!" Soldier turned to the machine and pulled out the piece of paper it pulled out. "And now, we are going to have the Malevolent Seven soil their pants even more with… the Sonic Team and the Dragonball Crew! …Dear god…"

"What is it?" Scout asked.

"You guys are completely strong enough to rip off the balls of a dragon! I'm amazed the Malevolent Seven didn't get a _third_ pair of pants after they soiled their first one!" Soldier exclaimed, causing everyone to anime fall from this.

"So… where are they located?" Grif asked as Nepgear gently took the paper from Soldier's grip.

"The Sonic Crew are at… uh… Big Blue?" Nepgear tilted her head.

Falcon made a portal. "I'll go retrieve them!"

"And the Dragonball Team are at… um… what is this… Hakugyokurou…?"

"Let's go!" Yuyuko opened a portal and took off with Youmu and Yukari… and Lord Beerus and Whis snuck in.

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

Portals opened up and Sonic and the gang came out along with Goku and his friends. "I could've opened up a portal on my own without your help." Vegeta complained.

"And yet, you couldn't even do it right." Goku said.

"Oh, like YOU can do it better?!" Vegeta growled.

"Alright, BREAK it up before we make you!" Bulma threatened as Goku and Vegeta paled.

"Yo, Mario!" Sonic greeted as the two basically did a bro-hug as Luigi and Tails did the same before they all dispersed and Nepgear put her machine away.

* * *

 _Later…_

Sabrina walked around, humming to herself. "Hey, Sabrina!" Sarah ran over to her.

"Oh, hey Sarah, what's up?"

"I just want to tell you something." She said. "It's really important."

"Okaaaaay…?"

Sarah smiled and then slowly moved her hand on her shoulder. "I just want-"

"Hold it." Sabrina said, grabbing a hold of her arm as she looked at the palm of her hand.

"What are you…?"

Sabrina put the arm down and moved her other hand up, glaring at her. "I know this trick anywhere, you're trying to go for the electric button prank."

"Electric button prank? Don't you mean joy buzzer?"

"Y-yeah, that's what I meant"

"Well I would never! I'd never do such a thing!"

"…Okay…"

"Look, I just want to tell you that…" She suddenly hugged Sabrina… and she suddenly got electrocuted.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"-That you obviously didn't bother checking my waist! Gotcha!" Sarah then took off running as Sabrina coughed out smoke.

"The electric button-"

"Joy buzzer!"

"-Joy buzzer on the waist… clever…" Sabrina growled, coughing out smoke. "Well, two can play that game!" She said, summoning her Keyblade and Nightmare Puppet appeared. "I need your help with something."

Nightmare Puppet nodded, wondering what Sabrina needed.

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

"Oh Sarah~!" Sabrina put down a root beer bottle near her. "For you!"

"…I know what you're going to do." Sarah said. "You put down some hot sauce in that root beer bottle. I ain't falling for that."

"Hmm, I guess I should've came up with something else then." Sabrina said, seeming carefree about being foiled oh so easily. "I guess you caught me."

Sarah chuckled. "There are just some things that I can easily identify."

It was then that Hina came in with a plate. "Double cheese burger for you!"

"Thank you." Sarah said as she took a bite. "Sabrina, you obviously need to try a bit… hard… er…. What kind of ketchup is this?"

"Ketchup? Oh dear, that's not ketchup at all." Sabrina said, grabbing a hold of the root beer bottle as Nightmare Puppet came in, holding hot sauce in his hand. "Now what was that about me trying 'harder'?"

Sarah folded her arms, glaring at her. "Whatever, I can handle this kind of spice!"

"Uh-huh… can you handle the jalapeño style?"

"The… WHAT…?!"

"Three. Two. One." Sabrina counted as she took a drink of the root beer… as Sarah screamed as fire came out of her mouth and ran off screaming.

"HOT! HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!"

"This is what happens when you mess with a competitive gamer!" Sabrina smirked as she fist bumped Hina and Nightmare Puppet.

* * *

 _In the kitchen…_

"How can you stand drinking that stuff?!" Ed asked, looking at Ruby with a glass of milk.

"Milk makes me grow up… unlike you."

"Hey, I can grow up just fine!"

"Who's the one with the metal leg? I bet that stunted your growth pretty well."

Ed's eye twitched. "ARE YOU CALLING ME SHORT, LITTLE MISS RIDING HOOD?!"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not!" Ruby chuckled as she grabbed the glass of milk… only for Sarah to grab it and gulp it down, as Ruby and Ed jawdropped at what they saw as some milk dribbled down her chin.

"I… am so… going to get… Sabrina… back for this…" Sarah panted before passing out.

"…What the hell just happened?" Ed asked.

"I have no idea."

* * *

 _Somewhere else..._

"Hmmm..."

"Hmmm..."

"What are you two doing?" Ryuko asked both Senketsu and Momotaros as they were just glaring at each other for some reason. The Mankanshoku family and the other Imagin were there as well, curious about the glare-off.

"I don't know why, Ryuko, but there's something about this red guy I don't like." Senketsu said while still glaring at Momotaros.

"I could say the same about you, Sailor Uniform." Momotaros said...which surprised Ryuko ans Senketsu and the rest.

"Wait, you can hear him/me?!" Both Ryuko and Senketsu yelled.

"Of course I can hear the uniform talk. Can't Everyone?" Momotaros asked.

"I can't!" Mako raised her hand.

"Me neither!" Barazo said as he turned to the rest of his family and the Imagins. "Can any of you?"

"Nope!" They all replied, with Guts just going "Guts!"

"Maybe the reason the oni can hear Senketsu is because they sound similar?" Mataro joked.

"Oh please, I sound nothing like him!" Senketsu and Momotaros exclaimed, then glared again. "Hey, stop copying me! No you stop copying me! I'M NOT COPYING YOU, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S COPYING ME!" And then they both proceeded to an all out brawl in a dust cloud. And Ryuko was left in her underwear due to Senketsu coming off of her, earning some nosebleeds from Barazo, Mataro and Guts, Urataros admiring Ryuko's figure, and Kintaros covering Ryutaros' eyes, all much to Ryuko's embarrassment.

* * *

 _At the Nature Reserve…_

Kairi walked up to a Pokeball and smiled. "Gotcha." She said as she knelt down and threw the Pokeball up in the air, as a certain Pokemon came out.

"Emol!"

"Hey there cutie." Kairi smiled as Emolga smiled back and flew over, hugging Kairi as her other Pokemon came over to greet the Sky Squirrel Pokemon.

It was then that Roxas, Namine, Vanitas, Xion, Aqua and Lea came over to her. "So, what did you guys get?"

"Well, here's mine." Roxas said, throwing up two Pokeballs in the air.

"Throh!

"Sawk!"

"Here's mine!" Namine threw hers up.

"Beheeyem!"

Vanitas smirked and tossed his up. "Another Poison type for me."

"Nido!" It was a Nidorino.

Xion smiled and tossed out her brand new three Pokemon.

"Nido!" Nidorina cried.

"Yamask!"

"Hoot! Hoot!"

"Pfft, boring… you got yourself an owl… while I got…" Lea tossed his up.

"Pan…SEAR!"

"Slugma…!"

Aqua chuckled and tossed hers up. "How do you like these two?"

"Fee… bas!"

"Skrelp!"

"…You got an ugly fish." Vanitas said.

"I hate to be mean, but I'm with Vanitas on this one."

Aqua chuckled. "He may be ugly, but Aria told me that Feebas transforms into a majestic Milotic."

"…She's not wrong." Roxas said.

"Well, well, well!" A voice caught their attention to see Sycamore approaching them. "I see you're busy catching some Pokemon."

"…You sure know when to show up at the right time." Lea said.

"I just like to check up on everybody in the Citadel." Scyamore chuckled. "I have some starters for Roxas, Namine, Aqua and Lea."

"Really? Let's see 'em." Lea said as they were each handed a Pokeball as they tossed them in the air.

"Chespin!"

"Chika!"

"Piplup Pip!"

"Cynda!"

"Heh, cool." Roxas said, rubbing his hand on Chespin's head.

"Aww, you're so cute!" Namine giggled, picking up Chikorita who already nuzzled her.

"I've never seen a penguin this cute." Aqua said, picking up Piplup with a smile.

"I can already tell this guy's gonna be feisty." Lea said as Cynadaquil was already on his shoulder.

"The bonds between humans and Pokemon is quite extraordinary." Scyamore smiled.

* * *

 _Later…_

A portal opened up near Sabrina's family as they turned to see Plague Knight walking out, and joining him are Shovel Knight, Spectre Knight, King Knight and Black Knight. "Hello, I'm glad I'm finally back!

"SHOVEL KNIGHT!" Rose screamed with delight and hugged him.

"Good to see you again, young maiden Rose!" Shovel Knight chuckled and returned the hug.

"It is good to be back in the Citadel. What have I missed?" Plague Knight asked as they explained what he missed. "…Hmph, so it seems miss Hina found a way to get Tex out of her mind. Hmph, never imagined young mechanics could easily outsmart me."

"I still don't get why we have to bring him here." Shovel Knight muttered, referring to Black Knight. "As long as he doesn't cause any trouble with me…"

"We not only came back as a welcoming committee, but we brought some summon gems for you." Plague Knight said as he gave one to Isaac, King Knight giving one to Sabrina, Spectre Knight giving one to Maria Jr and King Knight giving one to Riku. "They are to summon us, of course."

"Sweet." Sabrina said.

"Cool." Riku chuckled.

"Yay! We're a whole knight family now!" Rose giggled.

"Well, I'm gonna go check the place out." Shovel Knight said as the other knights dispersed as well, but as they did, Shovel Knight spotted someone all too familiar. "…By the gods… Kratos?"

Kratos turned around and saw Shovel Knight. "Shovel Knight?"

"Well, haven't seen you since we had that battle long ago!"

"Indeed."

"Soooo… what's new with you?"

* * *

 _With Rosalina…_

"Hey sis, something wrong?" Worldwalker walked up to her, as she looked depressed as Mokou and Hikari were with him too.

"…You know how the entire family is immortal?"

"Yeah…?"

"And you know that Rose is immortal and Maria Jr. has been turned into an angel, right?"

"Yep."

"…We need to start spending time with them…"

"What are you talking abou-" It hit Mokou. "…Oh…"

"Yeah…" Rosalina nodded.

"You're right…" Hikari nodded. "Like it or not, some of Rose's family are mortal, and we all know that Rose is really attached to Sabrina."

"They have a very deep bond." Worldwalker nodded. "Rose will be very depressed once her mother dies."

"We need to cushion the blow." Rosalina said. "That's why I was thinking we need to bond with those two right now, so we'll be there to comfort them when their family dies."

"Right." Mokou nodded and looked at Rose and Maria Jr. happily chatting with themselves. "Starting right now." She said as the four of them walked over.

"Hey, you two." Hikari said as they turned to them. "Why don't you come hang out with us for awhile?"

"Sure!" Rose smiled as they took off as Sabrina saw this.

"Now what are those four up to…?" She wondered.

* * *

 _Later…_

Dante walked around after shooting his guns at the shooting gallery for a little while and as he turned the corner, Marisa was right there. "Hey~" She said.

"Yo." He greeted. "What's up?"

"Why don't you spend some quality time with me~? This witch can be so lonely sometimes~"

Behind them, Reimu and Flandre were overhearing her. "Oh god, her flirting needs work…" Reimu groaned.

"Tell me about it." Flandre sighed.

Dante chuckled. "Where do you want to spend time together?"

Marisa smiled seductively. "Somewhere private, if you know what I mean~" She said, showing off her breasts as they both went into their room, where they proceeded to go at by passionately kissing each other and Dante squeezing her breasts.

But back with the miko and the vampire, Flandre playfully looked at Reimu. "How are you and Luxord?"

Reimu chuckled. "He can be such a dork sometimes with his cheesy flirting… but you know what? He's _my_ dork… and I love him."

"So, things are getting serious?"

"Not really, we don't plan on getting serious until… after we kill Unicron."

"Geez, you're no fun…" Flandre sighed.

"Says the vampire who doesn't have a boyfriend."

"Hey, who'd be interested in a crazy ass vampire like me? I enjoy being a single lady!"

* * *

 _With Riku…_

"Oh Riku~!"

Riku turned his head to see his wife in his Nightmare Spawn form, but wearing a very attractive nurse outfit. "H-holy…"

"Could you come with me for a second~? I want to see if you're feeling okay~" She giggled seductively as she pulled him into the room and closed the door, also locking it as they were right in the middle of a make-out session before Riku shoved his wife down on the bed and got on top of her as he took off the nurse outfit and played with her breasts while she wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

 _Several lovely moments later…_

Nightmare Spawn then rested on her pillow while cuddling next to her husband as he was looking up at the ceiling as he kissed her on the forehead and smiled, then closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep along with her.

* * *

 _With Flash…_

"Yo, Madoka!" He walked over to her as she was talking with Sayaka.

"Oh, hey Flash, what's up?" Madoka asked.

"You're all trying to get your memories back together, right?"

"Of course. They're slowly coming back, but everything's still kinda fuzzy."

"If you want, I can help you get your memories back."

Madoka smiled. "That's very sweet of you!"

"Hehehe, you two would make a cute couple." Sayaka teased, causing Madoka to blush in embarrassment, and Flash giving Sayaka a deadpan look. "Kidding!" She giggled and took off.

"Oh, Sayaka…" Madoka sighed. "Anyway, I thank you for helping me to try to get my memories back."

"Yeah, don't mention it." He smiled and then had a wild thought. _Hmm, maybe she could help me the lost seventh member of the Magnificent Seven. Maybe she could even_ be _the lost member …Nah, I'm overthinking it. It's probably not her._

It was then that about thirty minutes later, he walked near the sparring arena where he spotted Aria on the ground, panting as Camilla was aiming her weapon at her. "Hmm?"

Camilla put her weapon away and smiled, pulling her hand over to Aria as she took it and then pulled her into a hug, which Aria returned it. "I enjoyed that little spar we had."

"Yeah… I can't believe I got cocky…"

"It happens to all of us." Camilla smiled as they both chuckled, then they spotted Flash walking over.

"I see you guys are having fun."

"Yeah, Camilla popped out of the blue and wanted to spar with me." Aria said.

"Actually, I think it was you who wanted to spar with me because you were bored." Camilla gave a sly grin.

Aria blushed in embarrassment. "Was it that obvious?"

"Yeah, very much so." Camilla said as they all laughed at this and then turned to Flash. "Hmm, I have no idea why… but I have this feeling that we will meet each other in the future again."

"Weird, I had a dream that we would."

 _That's totally not freaky at all._ Aria thought.

"Interesting." Camilla smiled before pulling Flash into a hug before hugging Aria again before disappearing.

"…So tell me, was that a bit creepy?" Flash asked.

"A _bit_?"

"I know… it sounded less creepy in my head."

It was then that they heard the alarm blaring as they looked at each other before running off to see what's going on, and when E. Gadd took a look, they saw Vilgax.

"I'm… desperately trying to hold in my fangirl…" Sabrina said. "Probably because we're going into Ben's world now…"

"And how is that holding up?" Riku asked.

"…Not very well…"

"Alright, who's goi-"

"May I make a suggestion?" Deadpool asked.

"Sure."

"We have Viktor and the TF2 Mercenaries be part of the usual cast!"

Viktor smirked. "Sweet."

"What does he mean by 'cast'?" Sniper asked.

"No idea, but I like the sound of 'usual cast', whatever that may be." Spy said.

"Look alive, men! We are going to send that alien back to hell and blow up his alien spacecraft with him... AFTER we make him wet his pants, and then make him wet his OTHER pants until he has no pairs left!" Soldier declared.

"Vilgax doesn't wear any pants." Professor Jacob said.

"THEN I WILL MAKE HIM WEAR A PAIR AND THEN HE WILL SOIL IT!" Soldier declared.

"Aaaanywaaaay, who's going?" E. Gadd asked.

 **BGM: Main Theme (Team Fortress 2)**

"I'm down for an alien ass kicking, how about you?" Natsu asked.

"Aye, sir!"

"Gihi, I'm down." Gajeel smirked.

"We'll go!" Sonic said as Tails and Knuckles grinned.

"We will go as well." Silver said as Blaze nodded.

"How about it, Vegeta? We go kick that alien's butt?" Goku asked.

"…If you insist, kakarot."

Merlina looked at the Knights of the Round. "We haven't been out for a while."

"No, we haven't." Sir Lancelot said. "We shall assist you and Sir Nan!"

Pit equipped the Palutena Bow. "I'll go!"

"My wife and I haven't been out for a long time. We'll go." Magnus said as Gaol smiled.

"I'll go too!" Pandora exclaimed.

"The Moriya Shrine team is a go!" Sanae said as Suwako and Kogasa smirked.

"We will assist you as well." Mata Nui said as Click hopped on his shoulder.

"Good, we have our team!" Soldier said as a gap opened up. "CHAAAAAAAAAARGE!" He yelled as he ran in while everyone else just calmly walked in.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Malevolent Seven…_

"I will make them pay for what they did to our dear allies." Vilgax said. "Teridax and Chaos will not die in vain!"

"Good luck." Apocalypse said as Vilgax walked into the portal, bringing his team along with him.

* * *

 _In Bellwood…_

A portal opened up, and the Wyvern Kaijin appeared, growling and roaring into the air.

* * *

 _On a skyscraper…_

"And then… there will be four." Mephiles said, chuckling darkly. "I applaud those heroes for making my job so much easier."

* * *

 _Somewhere else…_

"Zavok, we need to find him before it is too late."

"I'm aware of that, Erazor." Zavok said. "Mephiles will pay for his actions." He turned around. "Deadly Six, Erazor, Nega! Let's find him and make him pay!" He said as they nodded and walked through the city in search for Mephiles.

* * *

Omake

"Attention!" Deadpool called to get everyone's attention. Behind him were all of the animatronics.

"What are you doing this time?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh nothing much. Just wanted to say that I upgraded the animatronics!"

"What do you mean by _upgrade_?" Worldwalker asked in a suspicious tone.

"Just watch." Deadpool turned to the animatronics and shouted "ANIMATRONICS, MERGE TOGETHER!"

And just like that, all the animatronics jumped and began to merge together, Transformers style. The merging was so awesome that it cannot be described in words, literally. Once it was complete, standing before the Heroes of Light was a huge badass robot made up of all the known animatronics.

"May I introduce to you all to ENNARDTRON!" Deadpool introduced the new Combiner Animatronic.

"Whoa!" Isaac gasped.

"How did you..." Nan was left speechless.

"That's so cool!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"You think that's cool, check out its rocket launcher-" Ennardtron unleashed a rocket launcher from his chest. "The mega fist-" Cue Ennardtron's fist shooting out and making a hole in a wall. "And his Ennard Laser!" And Ennardtron unleashed a laser from its mouth and visor... which hit Deadpool and left him in ashes. Literal ashes.

"I'm okay..." He groaned weakly.

* * *

 **In honor of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, we thought it'd be best by rescuing the animatronics from that hell hole before they turned into Ennard and... yeah.**

 **It was originally going to be a Halloween Story, but since we already** ** _did_** **a Halloween Story with the Animatronics last year, we thought it'd be best if we just scrapped the idea and bring it in here.**

 **Oh, and honoring the NX Reveal, AKA the Nintendo Switch, can't forget about that either.**


	27. Vilgax's Invasion

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Intro (Ben 10)**

The opening begins by showing off Bellwood as a green aura surrounds the sky… and then, the song kicks into high gear.

 _It started when an alien device did what it did_

It then shows off Ben running out of Mr. Slushy and activating his Omnitrix, seeing a bunch of Grimm and Heartless in front of him.

 _It stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid_

He then smirks and plays around with it before raising his hand up in the air.

 _Now he's got superpowers, he's no ordinary kid_

Ben then slams the palm of his hand onto it, transforming.

 _He's Ben 10!_

The Heartless and Grimm are quickly taken care of by Ben in one of his alien forms, but behind him are none other than the Heroes of Light that came to join him.

 _So if you see him you might be in for a big surprise_

He then transforms into Four Arms who basically tears several Heartless into pieces as they go and proceed to tear the place apart.

 _He'll turn into an alien before your very eyes!_

He then turns into Rath and takes down several more Grimm, including what looks to be a gorilla and ghostly Grimm in front of him too.

 _He's slimy, creepy, fast and strong_

The gorilla Grimm, AKA the Beringel proceeds to battle Rath as they are basically beating each other up.

 _He's every shape and size, he's Ben 10!_

As they're fighting, RWBY and JNPR wait for an opening.

 _Armed with powers, he's on the case_

Unaware of any of them, Homura is aiming at them with her Sniper Rifle, but she is poked on the shoulder.

 _Fighting off evil from earth or space_

As she turns, she's immediately kicked in the jaw from Sayaka.

 _He'll never stop 'till he makes them pay!_

The Deadly Six, Erazor and Nega prepare to take on Mephiles, but he quickly flees.

 _'Cause he's the baddest kid to ever save the day!_

It then switches back to the Heroes as Vilgax lands in front of them as he transforms, forcing them all to get ready.

 _Ben 10!_

As they get ready to fight Vilgax, the Wyvern Kaijin makes himself known again, forcing Iris and Tohka to battle him.

There are then various scenes where the heroes take down Vilgax's forces and they win.

The opening then ends with Ben activating his Omnitrix again in front of Vilgax and slams his palm down, as there's an explosion of green light before the title Kingdom Hearts: Dawn of Chaos appears.

 **End BGM**

* * *

"Look, I'm just saying that maybe we can just sneak into their base and totally take 'em out just like that!" A voice said, sounding like Sun as the camera moved away from the overview of Bellwood as it moved completely fast over to Mr. Slushy.

 **BGM: Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"I'm with Sun on this one. We can easily storm their base if we knew where it was." Ben said, drinking out of a slushy.

"Yeah, but problem is, a certain someone is in that group." Kevin spoke. "And that someone happened to be Vilgax!"

"Not to mention that some of them happens to be gigantic robots!" Neptune pointed out.

"…Oh, I totally spaced that part." Sun muttered.

"Even if they have gigantic robots, there's got to be some way to defeat them." Gwen said.

"Gwen's right, we need to think of some strategy to take them out." Max said.

"I totally agree to that." Tetrax said.

"Agreed." Snake nodded.

"There's got to be some way to do it though…" Tanaka said as the rest of the Halo group were there, all pondering on what to do.

"Well, in any case, I'm pretty sure we'll-" The front door opened, interrupting Ben as they turned to see the Heroes walking in.

 **End BGM**

"See? I told you they were here." Professor Jacob said.

"I had a feeling they'd be here anyway." Isaac said.

"Yo!" Sun greeted and then saw Blake. "Yo, Blake! I'm digging the new look!"

Blake blushed. "Thanks."

Neptune whistled. "Wow, Weiss… you look amazing… and so does everyone else."

"Thank yo-" Her eye twitched when he said 'everyone else' as she growled in frustration.

"Dude, you're never going to get a girl like THAT." Sun told him.

"So, what's up?" Ben asked. "We were just discussing how to get to the Malevolent Seven's base. If so, I think we can-"

"Malevolent Five." Professor Jacob said.

"…Say wha?"

"Yeah, we defeated two of them. Teridax and Sailor Chaos."

"AKA the robot and the hag, if you didn't know who they were." Sarge said.

"How did you manage to defeat them?" Kevin asked.

"Teridax played basketball with Godzilla… with a meteor." Natsu grinned.

"Well, that's one way to put it…" Sabrina said.

"And Sailor Chaos made the grave mistake of calling Yukari a you-know-what." Happy added.

"Yeesh, hate to be _them_." Ben said.

"Still, that's pretty messed up… and I like it." Kevin smirked.

"So that makes two of them destroyed." Snake said. "And it seems like the alien is next."

"Yeah." Yang smirked. "We get to kick some alien butt!"

"…You know, it's a bit crowded in here with all of us." Gajeel said.

"Heh, sounds like you're claustrophobic." Natsu teased.

"DO I LOOK CLAUSTROPHOBIC TO YOU?!" Gajeel growled, looking like he wants to tear Natsu's head off for that little comment.

"I'm with Gajeel on this one. It seems a bit crowded in here." Sonic said.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." Gwen said.

"We can go to the plumber headquarters in space. It's not too far from here." Max said. "We have the ship already to go."

"Plumber… headquarters?" Jaune asked. "Okay, I didn't even know Mario and Luigi _had_ a headquarters."

Max laughed. "No no, it's nothing like the Mario Bros."

"We'll show you." Tetrax said.

* * *

 _One trip to space later…_

 **BGM: Gateway Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"HOLY COW! WE'RE IN SPACE!" Ruby screamed, looking out the window. "THIS IS SO COOL!"

"Yeah, it's cool, but whatever…" Weiss said as they walked away… as Flare, Flame and Pyrrha had to pry the red headed fangirl away from the window… since she was kinda fogging up the glass as well.

"She was in space when we were in that Star Trek world, how come she wasn't fangirling _there_?" Jaune asked. "Or Star Wars for that matter!"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Nora said.

"Ugh… where was Wendy when you needed her…" Natsu groaned.

"Tell me about it…" Gajeel groaned as well.

"Sorry, but I don't think we can breathe in space." Lily said.

"And even if we could, you had to hold your breath for a very long time." Happy said. "That and it's very cold."

"Yeah…"

As they walked around, the Wielders all walked around, looking around at the amazing area, but none of them fangirling/fanboying. "Hey, how come we're not hearing you screaming over here? You fangirled when we got to this world, but not this place." Emerald said.

"Well, I think it has to do with the fact that one: My memory of Ben 10 is all kinds of fuzzy and two… Omniverse sucked. I wasn't a huge fan of it." Sabrina said.

"Agreed." Aria, Xarina and the young Wielders said.

"…That's a first." Sanae said.

Jacob sweatdropped. "Am I the only one who actually liked Omniverse?"

Tohka placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm afraid so."

Jacob sighed. "Great…"

"Oh, look on the bright side, bro! You can easily tell everyone your knowledge about Omniverse!" Deadpool said. _No matter how much it sucked, though…_

"You're right." Jacob nodded as they walked around until they came across a Ripjaws-like creature.

"Ah, Magister Patelliday, good to see you!" Max greeted.

"Max!" Patelliday greeted as the two hugged. "So, who are young Ben's new friends?"

* * *

 _One long introduction and explanation later…_

"I see… so Vilgax has made his move." Patelliday said. "I'll be honest, I didn't think Vilgax would be in this group called the Malevolent Seven."

"Five. We killed two of 'em." Ruby said, only to earn a slap upside the head from Weiss. "Ow!"

"Even so, it's still the Malevolent Seven… even though Malevolent Five sense, I'm still calling it Malevolent Seven."

"Geez, aren't you the prissy one today…" Ruby silently said.

"In any case, even though Vilgax is in this Legion, he is still incredibly strong and even though Young Ben may have defeated him in the past, that still doesn't mean he won't find a way to win and retrieve the Omnitrix."

"We'll just stop him again like we did last time." Ben chuckled.

"Still, he's going to be one heck of a challenge to beat." Patelliday said. "I propose that we-"

Suddenly, the alarm went off.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: A Tense Moment (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Hmph, it seems like Vilgax has already made his move." Rtas said as Patteliday turned it on.

"Attention fools!" A voice called out.

"What do you know, it's Psyphon." Professor Jacob said.

"Master Vilgax is coming to invade the Earth and conquer it along with defeating the Heroes of Light and retrieving Ben Tennyson's Omnitrix! You have one hour before Master Vilgax comes down and destroys everything in sight! Oh, and he already has the Heartless and Grimm attacking the city as we speak." And then… there was silence after that.

"Well, some things never change." Ben said.

"That's our cue." Isaac chuckled.

"Good luck, Heroes of Light… you're gonna need it." Patelliday said as they nodded and went back down to Bellwood and as soon as they landed…

"Alright, let's split up and defeat everything and then come back to Mr. Slushy's once we're done." Ben said.

"Got it!" Everyone nodded as they all split up to take care of the enemies, unaware of Zavok and his group behind them.

"Should we go destroy them?" Zeena asked.

"Why do that… when we can have a little fun ourselves?" Zavok chuckled. "Let's take down these pesky Heartless and Grimm while also searching for Mephiles."

"Right!" They all nodded and took off with Zavok.

* * *

 **BGM: Purple Comet (Super Mario Galaxy)**

 _Group #1: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Gajeel, Lily, Sun, Neptune, Snake, Blood Gulch Blue Team, Master Chief's Blue Team_

"IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!" Gajeel yelled, taking down several of the Heartless as Snake ran over and did a front flip before throwing a grenade over to an Ursa who had his mouth open, as it ate it and then exploded when Ben activated his Omnitrix and smirked, then slamming his hand down on it.

"HUMUNGOSAUR!" He yelled, as proceeded to wipe the floor with several Heartless as they noticed Vilgax's Drones coming over and shooting them, as they dodged as Tucker proceeded to slash through them with his Energy Sword.

It was then that they noticed several Lucubras running for them. "Oh great…" Gwen muttered as she launched magic bolts at them. "Steer clear of them! They'll grab a hold of you and erase your mind, basically turning you into a slave!"

"AS IF I'D EVER BE MIND CONTROLLED BY THESE FREAKS!" Gajeel yelled, using Iron Dragon's Roar to get rid of them, with the help of both Blue Teams.

As soon as the area was clear, they ran forward until they heard something.

"Well. Well. Well… if it isn't Benjamin Tennyson and his lackeys." A voice said as they turned to see Albedo coming from an alleyway.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" Ben asked.

Albedo smirked. "Oh, I'll quit once I'm through with you. I've always been better than you!"

Ben sweatdropped. "Yeah, I beg to differ."

"Oh my god! They both sound the same! That's kinda hot!" Sister exclaimed.

"Oh lord…" Tucker facepalmed.

"Hmm, I wonder if they can do a puppet show together!" Caboose said, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"That made no sense…" Fred said.

"Nothing about these Blood Gulch soldier make sense… if they _are_ soldiers that is." Kelly muttered.

"Enough! I will make sure that I will get rid of all of you." Albedo said, activating the Ultimatrix as Ben did the same as everyone got ready, as the two of them glared at each other.

"LET'S DO THIS!" They both yelled and slammed their palms into their Ultimatrixes.

 **BGM: Doopliss (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Big… CHILL!"

Both of them flew over and slammed into each other, before flying back and unleashing an icy wind, and when both hit, it just made an even bigger snowy mess as Kevin absorbed a car as he went full on metal as he ran over and punched Negative Big Chill.

"Hmph!" Negative Big Chill simply disappeared, forcing them on the defensive.

"I can still smell ya!" Gajeel said as he turned to the right. "IRON DRAGON ROOOOAR!" He yelled right when Negative Big Chill became tangible to try and take down the Iron Dragon Slayer, knocking him over to a tree where both Blue Teams, Neptune, Snake and Sun proceeded to shoot him where Gwen fired bolts of magic at him.

Albedo turned back to normal. "Alright…" He growled and then slammed the palm of his hand on the Ultimatrix. "Ultimate Echo Echo!"

"Hmm, if you insist." Big Chill said before transforming back and using the same thing as Albedo did.

"Would you stop copying me?!"

"Says the one who copied my look in the first place!"

"WHY YOU…"

Negative Ultimate Echo Echo proceeded to use his very loud sound waves to attack, as Ultimate Echo Echo did the same thing… which unfortunately for everyone else… it was a pain for their ears. "GAAAAH! MY EARS!" Tucker yelled.

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Caboose shouted.

"Alright, that's it!" Neptune growled as he ran over to the Negative Ultimate Echo Echo and activated his spear as he swung it and basically zapped the guy, causing him to scream in agony. "Aw yeah!" He exclaimed, but then he kicked Neptune over to a car. "OOOF!"

"Don't interrupt us!" He scolded, only to get punched by Ultimate Echo Echo and then an uppercut knocked him in the air, where Ben turned back to normal… only to transform into Humungasaur and crushed the guy on the street.

"Thanks Neptune!"

"Ooogh… don't mention it…" He groaned.

Albedo was then forced out of his power after Humungasaur pummeled him. "I'm not… DONE… YET!" He yelled, transforming into Negative Rath.

"Hmph." Humungasaur smirked before turning back to normal and transforming into Rath right after.

"RAAAAAATH!" They both yelled as they both proceeded to pummel each other as everyone tried to get a good shot, but since there was a dust cloud going on, they weren't sure if they were gonna shoot Ben or Albedo.

"LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN', ALBEDO!" Rath yelled, using an uppercut to knock Negative Rath in the air and jumped into the air. "YOU! MESSED! WITH! THE! WRONG! GUY!" He yelled between punches as he punched him down… and then landed on top of his gut. "THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH US HEROES OF LIGHT!" He yelled and punched him in the head repeatedly. "THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU COPY MY FACE!"

"Uh… Ben? I think he's done." Lily said.

Rath blinked, realizing he was punching an already-unconscious Albedo. "…Well, my point still stands!" He said as he got up and walked away, turning back to normal.

 **End BGM**

"Give it up, Albedo… you can never win, no matter what you do." Ben said. "Besides… bad guys never win anyway."

"That's…" Albedo groaned and got up. "That's what you think… Tennyson…!"

Gajeel cracked his knuckles. "Like you can actually defeat us!"

"That's…where you're wrong…" Albedo switched to his Ultimatrix. "I have… one last trick up my sleeve!"

"Oh, this should be good." Tucker taunted. "I bet you that we can defeat you easily."

Albedo chuckled darkly. "So you might think." He said and then transformed… into one hell of an ugly monster known as Ultimate Albedo.

"…Huh, that's new." Ben said.

 **BGM: Grodus (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"ULTIMATE ALBEDO!" He yelled and then fired energy beams from his third eye, forcing them to dodge as Ben quickly slammed the palm of his hand on the Omnitrix, transforming into Swampfire.

"SWAMPFI-"

"SHUT UP!" Ultimate Albedo yelled, using his telekinesis to pick Swampfire up, along with Kevin and Gwen. "Heh, what are you going to do NOW?!"

"You seem to have forgotten us!" Gajeel taunted, as he then transformed into his Iron Shadow Dragon mode as the rest got ready. "IRON SHADOW DRAGON… ROOOOOAR!"

Ultimate Albedo's eyes widened as he released them and avoided the roar, but this left him wide open to where Swampfire launched fire attacks at him, Gwen unleashing her magic on him, Kevin absorbing another car and proceeding to whale on him, Lily slashing him, the two Blue Teams shot him repeatedly, Snake fired a few missiles and Sun and Neptune proceeded to knock him back as well.

"You know, for being hit with an ugly stick, you sure ain't smart!" Gajeel taunted.

"SILENCE! I'M SMART ENOUGH TO DISPOSE OF ALL OF YO-" His mouth was webbed shut by Spidermonkey.

"Not smart enough to keep your mouth shut!" Spidermonkey said with a smug grin as Ultimate Albedo fired energy beams while prying off the spider webs, but with Gajeel constantly attacking from the shadows, he was getting more and more desperate to try and knock down the dragon slayer, and then Gajeel dropped down from above.

"IRON SHADOW DRAGON'S-"

"Gotcha!" Ultimate Albedo aimed at him, but before he could fire an energy beam, Caboose shot him in the third eye. "AAAAGH!"

"Bullseye! I win!" Caboose cheered.

"-CLUB!" He yelled, smacking Ultimate Albedo in the head, knocking him unconscious and he transformed back to his humanoid self… until Caboose decided to shoot the Ultimatrix too.

"NOOOO!" Albedo yelled as he transformed back down… to his true self. A Galvan. (AKA Grey Matter for those who watched the original Ben 10)

 **End BGM**

"Well, would you look at this." Ben smirked as he picked up the small guy. "Who's the smart one now?"

"GRRR! I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS SOMEHOW!"

Kevin pulled out a gun and shot it at particularly nothing, which was a portal to the Null Void. "Next stop: The Null Void!"

"No! Anywhere but there! NOOO!" Albedo pleaded.

"In ya go!" Ben tossed him in there as the portal closed, as he was never to be seen again.

"I just wanna say he looked cute as a little creature!" Caboose said.

"…Only to you." Tucker said as they all took off.

* * *

 _Group #2: Hina, Souji, Penny, Tetrax, Gluto, Professor Jacob, Flash's group, Locus_

"So, I see that you can take out the Heartless and Grimm pretty well." A voice said as the group turned to see Eon approaching after they took out a bunch of the enemies including some of the Drones.

"Eon… we meet again." Jacob growled.

"Likewise… Jacob." Eon growled. "You know, I didn't appreciate how you saved that girl in Magnolia."

"Well, I didn't appreciate how you butted in like that."

Eon took out his sword. "You know, why don't we settle this once and for all?"

Jacob took out his sword as well. "I couldn't agree more." He said and then looked at the others. "Let me handle this guy. I'll let you know when I need help."

Hina sighed. "Alright, if you say so."

Jacob and Eon gripped their swords tightly, as a slight wind blew through them… and then a leaf fell off of a tree, gently landing in the middle of them. "DRAW!"

 **BGM: Fight the Knight (Sonic and the Black Knight)**

Jacob and Eon proceeded to slash each other repeatedly, clashing with everything they had. "I knew it was you… you killed all of my friends way back then. I even saw you looking at me before I was pulled into a portal! You were responsible for all of that, don't get me started on the Malevolent Seven!"

"Hmph, you might want to consider who was responsible for releasing Unicron from his prison and suggesting to him to form the Malevolent Seven in the first place!"

"It was YOU?!"

"Yes, and I don't think anyone will like it if you kill me or throw me into the Null Void!"

"Well, that's a risk I'm willing to take! Now I know who's responsible for destroying my life! It was YOU!"

Eon chuckled as they kept slashing each other as he then fired energy blasts to knock him down as he jumped up in the air to try and impale him, but he blocked it and kicked Eon away as he then used a spinning slash to knock him back.

It was then that Eon launched a shockwave blast to knock him away and then proceeded to slash through him, but Jacob, with his quick thinking, blocked the attack and then proceeded to attack him repeatedly. "I always had a feeling I'd fight you to the death."

"You may be smart, Jacob… but if there's one thing you're forgetting…" Eon suddenly disappeared and then suddenly his blade was pressed against his neck, for he had teleported to hold him down. "That I will _always_ be one step ahead of you. Any last words?"

Jacob chuckled. "You're forgetting… that I have friends."

"Friends? How are _they_ gonna help me?"

"Sheila." Hina cued in a whisper.

"Got it." Sheila scanned the area as everything was also paused and looked around, scanning the area. "Hmm, that's a good idea… oh, and it's a 100% possibility with a 0% of Eon escaping. Best course of action… got it." She said and then resumed the area and giving Hina all the information she needed.

Hina transformed into Halo Heart, pulling out her Magnum and shooting a mailbox. "Uh… you missed." Tetrax said.

"Wait for it."

The bullet bounced off at a fire hydrant, as it hit it as a certain angle, bouncing off and hitting a street pole, and hitting Eon's armor.

Eon turned to her. "That was your last move you ever did." He said as he attempted to teleport. "…What…?"

"There was a machine that I noticed, and so… with precise angling, I was able to tell Hina where to shoot at the exact moment. That's the machine where you can teleport." Sheila explained.

Eon growled. "Impressive… but not good enough!" He growled, only to get hit by Souji's electricity and Tetrax's icicles, as he cried out in pain as Jacob elbowed him and roundhouse kicked him away where Penny did a dance by slicing and dicing Eon, Locus shooting him, Gluto slapping him silly with his tentacles and then Flash's crew proceeding to knock him into a corner.

"Ha! Nice!" Flash smirked.

"So what… if you have friends…?! That's not going to help you!" Eon growled. "I may not teleport anymore, but I can still mess with this timeline to the point where you don't exist anymore!"

"About that. Paradox told me that that machine that can help you teleport? He said it'll get rid of your time hopping properties."

"…No!"

Jacob smirked. "Your loss is our gain!" He said as he ran over. _Man, I've always wanted to say that!_ He thought as he slashed through him to knock him down.

"AAAARGH!" Eon yelled as he fell on his knees, glaring at him. "Alright… you won… now get on with it and kill me! I know you want to!"

"…As much as that's a brilliant idea… no. I'm above killing. However… I'm _not_ above to doing _this_ however." He said as he pulled out a gun as Eon's eyes widened and then Jacob basically drop kicked him into the Null Void. "See you in hell!" He said as the portal closed.

 **End BGM**

"That… was the most interesting fight I've ever been to." Locus said.

"Agreed." Hina nodded.

Jacob chuckled. "Man, how I wanted to throw him in the Null Void after so long… it was totally worth it."

"So! Now what?" Flash asked.

"We keep on doing what we do best! Taking these monsters to the canvas!" Colette giggled.

Flash smirked. "Oh hell yeah! Let's get it on!" He exclaimed with glee as they took off to destroy anything in their way.

"¡Prisa, jefe! First come first serve!" Colette called, right in front of him.

* * *

 _Group #3: Max, Pandora, Iris, Gryphon, Emerald, Team Sonic, Silver, Blaze_

"Um, guys?" Emerald got their attention after dealing with some Lucubras.

"Yeah?" Sonic asked.

"We got company." Emerald said, pointing over to two Bens walking over to them.

"Huh, so we got a darker Ben and a punk rock kind of guy." Knuckles said.

"I'm Bad Ben… and this is Mad Ben!" Bad Ben smirked.

"You can just call me… Warlord Tennyson!"

"…How about if I call you 'Freakazoid'?" Sonic asked.

Mad Ben growled. "How dare you… I'll make you PAY FOR THAT!" He yelled, getting ready to activate his Power Watch.

"We'll take on the emo kid." Iris said as she, Gryphon, Max and Emerald got ready to take him on while Pandora, Team Sonic, Silver and Blaze proceeded to take on the… Warlord, if you will.

 **BGM: What I'm Made Of (Sonic Heroes)**

Mad Ben smirked and then slammed the palm of his hand into the Power Watch, transforming into Diamondhead… looking rather… spikier.

Sonic ran over and spin dashed into him, as Diamondhead took it and then swung his arm to hit him but Sonic jumped back as Pandora flew over and slashed him repeatedly before he shot spikes at her, as she flew up where Blaze used a stream of fire at him where Tails dropped Knuckles from above as he punched him in the head before jumping off.

Diamondhead shot icicles at all of them, but Silver got in the way and used his telekinesis to launch them back, forcing him to run straight for them and punch them, as Knuckles went to do the same thing and they both punched their fists, knocking them back as Diamondhead turned back into Mad Ben but then he transformed into Rath, also having spikes on him.

Rath then proceeded to slash them with his claws as they dodged and then Sonic ran over and axe kicked him, but Rath grabbed a hold of his leg and threw him, but Silver got him as they both spin dashed into him where Pandora threw hearts at him and then Tails went over and kicked him in the face as he dodged his claws, then Blaze launched fireballs at him and then Rath jumped up and slammed on the ground to create a shockwave, swiping his claws at all of them to hit them, and then Pandora slashed him repeatedly and then Knuckles ran over and punched him square in the jaw to knock him back.

Rath then turned back into Mad Ben, but then he decided to go to a certain alien and transformed into a spikier version of Way Big.

Sonic whistled. "Well, this is gonna get interesting!"

"Let's get ready for this!" Blaze said as Way Big proceeded to stomp on them, but they dodged as Pandora, Tails and Silver flew up where Knuckles climbed up from the back of his leg where Blaze and Sonic went to distract him.

"Hey you! Big guy!" Sonic said as Way Big looked down as he stuck his tongue out and slapped his butt at him repeatedly in a taunting manner.

"…I'm not sure how this is going to work." Blaze said.

"I'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO TAUNT ME!" Way Big yelled, punching down but Sonic and Blaze jumped back as his fist was stuck on the ground, giving the two access to run up his arm, which they did as he was also attempting to swipe away the fliers.

"Look alive~!" Pandora grinned, firing lasers at him with hearts and then slashing through his eyes, making him cry out in pain and got his arm out… and by pulling up a good chunk of road in the process as Silver saw this and had an idea as Sonic spin dashed into his head where Tails kicked him.

Way Big managed to get the chunk off of him, but Silver manipulated it to act like a baseball bat and when Way Big wasn't looking, he swung it onto his head, dazing him and then he slowly fell to the ground while catching everyone as they went down while Way Big fell to the ground, causing a huge earthquake and then Mad Ben turned to normal, unconscious.

 **End BGM**

"Heh, now that's how you take out a giant!" Sonic smirked and saw the others coming. "How'd it go on your end?"

"Not so good." Tohka muttered.

"That bad?" Knuckles asked.

"…You might say that, yes…" Emerald muttered as Max fired the gun and Silver threw Mad Ben into the Null Void where Bad Ben was waiting for him.

"Let's go!" Sonic grinned as they took off.

* * *

 _Group #4: Pit, Gaol, Magnus, CFVY, TF2 Mercenaries_

"Heheheh, that's a Grimm down, along with several of those weird alien things!" Coco smirked. "How many did you get, big guy?" She asked Heavy.

"Thirteen."

"Nice. I got fourteen of 'em."

"I hate to ruin this whole 'bonding' moment… but we got a zombie approaching!" Scout got their attention. "…Along with an… emo kid?"

"Emo? Does he have a sensible haircut?" Soldier asked.

"Who cares about a lame haircut?" A voice asked as they turned to see Nega Ben and Benzarro.

"LAME?!" Soldier yelled. "I'll tell you, young man… that sensible haircuts are all the rage these days!"

"Whatev…"

"Why you little…!" Soldier growled.

"Look, can we just get on with it? You guys are so lame, I'm not sure this is worth it for me."

Soldier growled. "I will make you get a sensible haircut when I'm done with you!"

"…Okay, I guess we're fighting the kid." Scout said.

"I'd rather take on the zombie over him any day. Fighting this kid just doesn't seem right." Pit said as he went over to Benzarro as everyone else but Soldier and Pyro migrated over to him, but as soon as Nega Ben transformed into Gutrot, the other Mercenaries, Magnus, and Gaol went over to help Soldier and Pyro.

 **BGM: The Encounter (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Gutrot aimed his hands and fired noxious gasses at them, but Pyro used an airblast to send it away as Magnus ran over with Gaol as they both slashed him repeatedly, then everyone else shot him as Gutrot walked over and punched, but Heavy managed to block it and punched back, as Demoman launched cannonballs over to him.

Gutrot growled and fired more gasses… which Pyro happily lit up as it exploded, knocking them all back as Magnus ran over and swung his sword, knocking Gutrot to a wall where he was bombarded with the Mercenary's attacks.

"This is so lame…! Just keel over and-" Sticky bombs exploded underneath him as Demoman smirked as Scout ran over and shot him with his Force-a-Nature shotgun, knocking him back.

"I am fully charged!" Medic said.

"Now Doktor!" Heavy ordered as Medic ubercharged him and basically shredded Gutrot alive as he fought back with more of his gasses, but like before, Pyro happily lit them up and caused a huge explosion, where Gutrot fell down in defeat and Nega Ben laid there unconscious where Benzarro was knocked down as well.

 **End BGM**

"Now what do you have to say about sensible haircuts NOW, boy?!" Soldier asked.

"Um, I think he's unconscious… I don't think he'll-"

Unfortunately, Soldier wouldn't listen to Magnus and violently shook Nega Ben. "SPEAK UP! I DO NOT TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER!"

"Oh, we're gonna be here for a while…" Pit muttered.

* * *

 _One trip to the Null Void later, thanks to Ben's team showing up…_

"Maybe that place will teach you about haircuts, boy!" Soldier shouted as the portal closed.

"What is with him and haircuts…?" Velvet asked.

"I don't even want to know." Coco said.

* * *

 _Group #5: RWBY, JNPR, Worldwalker, Syrena, Alex, Hikari, Buru and their guys_

"Oh great, wasn't expecting to she those Grimm." Yang said as they saw a gorilla-like Grimm and a ghostly Grimm as they spotted them.

"A Beringel and a Geist!" Worldwalker said.

"…How did you know their names so easily?" Weiss asked.

"Let's not worry about that, Weiss!" Ruby said, getting Crescent Rose ready.

"We'll take on the Geist, you deal with the gorilla!" Alex ordered.

"Got it!" Nora nodded as RWBY and JNPR got ready for battle as the Beringel started beating its chest while roaring.

Yang smirked. "You heard the gorilla! It's on like Donkey Kong!" She exclaimed, as they got ready to take on the beast.

 **BGM: Red Like Roses Part II (RWBY)**

The Beringel ran forward and punched them, but they quickly avoided it as Ruby slashed her scythe, but getting it stuck on him as the Beringel glared at her as she gasped as it grabbed her and threw her to JNPR as Yang proceeded to punch the gorilla.

Yang kept punching, but the Beringel blocked every attack and used an uppercut to knock her in the air where Nora smacked him into a hammer to knock him back, but the Beringel picked up some debris and threw them, making them dodge as Pyrrha threw her shield and Ren fired his guns at him.

The Beringel disregarded them and ran forward and punched Blake but she disappeared as Blake reappeared and shot him in the back as Weiss launched icicles at him but the Beringel didn't care as all he cared about was destroying his enemies as he picked up a lamp post and threw it at them, but Pyrrha used her semblance to stop it before it knocked them out and threw it back and it hit the gorilla, dazing him a little.

It was then that Ruby ran forward and used her Semblance, slashing through the beast as she turned around and shot him but the Beringel blocked as he grabbed a Beowolf that ran up to them and threw it at RWBY, as Ruby cut it in half… and when it disappeared, the Beringel came into their view and punched them all into a wall.

Nora changed her hammer into the almighty grenade launcher and shot him, hitting him with several grenades and knocking it back where Jaune ran over and slashed him… only to get punched in the gut and punched him away, then he heard a war cry as he turned around… only to get punched by Yang to knock him down where Blake and Weiss slashed through him… and then Ruby jumped over and impaled the brute in the neck, and then pulled the trigger to finish him off where the others finished off the Geist after they managed to get out of its 'Rock Titan' phase. (Which he just possessed a lot of rocks to be precise)

 **End BGM**

"Ow… I'm okay…" Jaune groaned as Pyrrha helped him up.

"Well, hope we don't meet those brutes again." Yang said.

"We most likely will in the future…" Blake said as they nodded and took off.

* * *

 _Group #6: Sabrina, her family, Sanae, Suwako, Kogasa, Natsu, Happy, Blood Gulch Red Team_

"Um, Sarge?" Simmons caught his attention.

"Yeah?" Sarge asked.

"If Sabrina is right with us… then who the hell is that approaching us?" Simmons asked as they turned to see a very familiar opponent.

Sabrina growled. "Round two with my evil clone, eh?" She asked.

"EVIL CLONE?!" Grif, Simmons, Donut, Doc, Lopez, Sanae, Suwako and Kanako yelled in surprise.

Evil Sabrina said nothing, as she simply summoned her Keyblade with dark purple energy coming out of it.

Sabrina summoned her own as they got ready to fight. "You're going to get your ass kicked just by copying me!" She said.

 **BGM: Faith is for the Transient People (Touhou 12.3: Unthinkable Natural Law)**

Sabrina readied Soul of Gensokyo and ran over, slashing her but her evil clone blocked the attack as she used her telekinetic powers to pull her up, but her eyes widened when Riku, Isaac, Silver Sister, and Red Sister slashed through her to knock her back.

"FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" Natsu yelled, as Evil Sabrina jumped back, only to get hit by Sabrina's Duplex Barrier then used Strike Raid.

"Miracle: God's Wind!" Sanae called out.

"Native God: Froggy Braves the Wind and Rain!" Suwako shouted.

"Virtue of Wind God!" Kanako exclaimed.

Evil Sabrina quickly avoided the attacks as the Danmaku bullets grazed her as she slashed Sabrina, but she blocked as Riku transformed into his Twilight Knight form and shot her repeatedly, then Sabrina pulled out her Battle Rifle and shot her.

"GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Sora yelled, using Ragnarock with Flare, as Kairi fired a Mega Laser in her Goddess of Heart form.

Isaac went into Darkspine Form and spin dashed into his evil mother and launched flame attacks at her, as she dodged it but then Red Sister screamed at her. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled, punching her in the gut and then using an uppercut to knock him in the air.

"Dude! You just knocked Sabrina in the air!" Happy said.

"She's not the real Sabrina, Happy!" Natsu told him.

"I know, I just wanted to say that!" Happy grinned as the Red Team shot the evil clone.

Sabrina transformed into Nightmare Spawn and then flew over and kicked her in the gut before launching a Dark Firaga spell to knock her into the wall as Evil Sabrina attempted to lift them all in the air with her telekinesis, but Nightmare Spawn had summoned Nightmare Foxy to prevent this and he slashed her down before attempting to bite her but she sent him away as he disappeared… only for Sora to use Aerial Slam on her.

Evil Sabrina got back up and slashed them repeatedly but Nightmare Spawn blocked it and fired a stream of darkness at her face, as some of it lingered on the bridge of her nose, turning it into a scar where Natsu used a firey uppercut to knock her in the air.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"Esoterica: Nine Syllable Stabs!" Sanae exclaimed.

"Native God: Lord Long-Arm and Lord Long-Leg!" Suwako shouted.

"Sacred Authority of the Gods!" Kanako exclaimed as all of this hit the evil Sabrina as she fell on the ground in defeat.

"I'll end this." Nightmare Spawn said, aiming her hand to attempt to get rid of her, but suddenly, a Beowolf Grimm came into view from behind and lunged, forcing Nightmare Spawn to fire a dark laser at it to destroy it… as this gave the evil Sabrina enough time to escape as they saw her long gone.

 **End BGM**

"She got away! Dammit, I was this close to-"

"Let her go, Sarge." Nightmare Spawn said. "I have a feeling the next time we'll meet, it will be the last time we'll see her." _I still want to know who in the right mind would clone me…_

* * *

 _Group #7: Xarina and her family, Abby, Youske, Merlina, Knights of the Round, Freelancers_

"…Well, there's something you don't see every day." Carolina said after taking down a Lucubra and some drones.

"What is it?" Demyx asked.

"Well, there's a girl that looks awfully like Xarina coming this way."

"Wait, WHAT?" Xarina asked as they saw turned to see a clone of her approaching her.

"You have GOT to be kidding me." Nan said.

"Why would someone clone my sister like that?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know… But it's making me angry." Xarina clenched her fists as they prepared for battle, as they noticed the clone bending metal and picking them off the ground as she also floated as well, summoning a Keyblade as it's also floating as well.

"Okay… that's new." Nan said. "I'm getting a Magneto vibe to this." He said as Neo pulled out a sign, asking who's Magneto. "Right, I need to show you X-Men Apocalypse when we're out of this world."

"Forget about that… I'm going to wipe the floor with this one." Xarina said as they got ready for battle.

 **BGM: Septette For the Dead Princess (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

Evil Xarina launched street poles at them, forcing them to dodge as Abigail activated her armor and shot plasma beams at her, forcing her to dodge and launched all the metal at them as she landed and then launched her Keyblade at them, knocking them back as Sir Lancelot used Chaos Control as he ran forward and resumed time as he kicked her in the chest and slashed her, forcing her to jump back.

Then, the real Xarina ran over, transforming into Splatoon Heart as she shot the ground and dove right on in as Evil Xarina slammed metal beams in the ink, trying to squish her but Sir Gawain ran over and slashed her to distract her with the help of Merlina launching fire and lightning at her, then Xarina emerged by jumping out with the Dynamo Roller and slammed it into her, knocking her back as Splatoon Heart transformed into her Next Form and then aimed her hand at her and pushed her away with her Psychic abilities.

Evil Xarina proceeded to slash her, but it was blocked by the Inkbrush as they slashed each other several times, as the evil clone was distracted as Neo, Nan, Roxas, and Namine slashed through her as Demyx sent his clones to attack her.

It was then that Next Splatoon summoned the Sloshing Machine Neo to splash her repeatedly, as her clone gave her a 'I can't believe you did that' glare as she kill her with a magnetic field, but Demyx swung his Sitar at him, knocking her back as Washington and Carolina proceeded to shoot her, and then Nan slashed her away.

Evil Xarina glared at all of them as Next Splatoon had the Mini Splatling locked and loaded, ready to shoot her, but Evil Xarina felt like that she was needed somewhere else and will deal with them later as she launched a light pole at them, forcing them to dodge… and as they were distracted with it, she was long gone.

 **End BGM**

"Aww, I didn't even use my Burst form…" Next Splatoon pouted.

"Well… that's the last we saw of her, right?" Washington asked.

"…No…I have a feeling we'll meet her again… and it's going to get even more insane the next time we meet." Next Splatoon said, transforming back to normal. "But on the bright side, we won't have to worry about her for a while… for now."

"True… though I'm not a huge fan of whoever copied my wife like that." Demyx said.

"Me neither." Xarina said. "I'm sure they'll pay whoever is responsible for this."

* * *

 _Group #8: Aria and her family, Mami, Kyoko, Nagisa, Goku, Vegeta_

"These puny Heartless never learn!" Vegeta proudly said after easily destroying several Novashadows.

"The Heartless got buffed up thanks to Mephiles." Tristina told him.

"Hmph. _What_ buff?" Vegeta smirked.

"I have to agree with him there." Goku said.

Kyoko noticed something in the corner of her eye. "…We got trouble."

"What do we got?" Terra asked.

"…Well, you know how you guys fought copies of Kairi, Namine, Xion and Aqua?" Kyoko asked.

"Yeah…"

"Well… I see Aria."

Aria's eyes widened. "Son of a bitch…" She growled as she turned around to see her clone sitting on top of a lamp post, smirking.

Terra growled. "Why don't you come down so we can TAKE YOU DOWN!" He yelled.

Evil Aria smirked as she got up… and metal wings sprouted from her back. "Metallic angel wings?!" Aria exclaimed.

Tristina clenched her fists. "Archangel…"

"No." Goku said. "ArchAria."

"…Kakarot, that sounded idiotic."

Goku rubbed the back of his head. "I'll be honest, it sounded better in my head."

"Forget about what sounded better, let's take her down before she takes Aria down!" Nagisa exclaimed as they got ready for battle as Evil Aria leapt from the street pole and landed on the ground, smirking quite evilly.

 **BGM: Night Falls ~ Evening Star (Touhou: Concealed the Conclusion)**

Aria ran forward and slashed her clone, but her evil clone blocked it with her own metallic Keyblade and swung the Keyblade to knock her back as she flew up and launched razor sharp metal feathers at them, forcing them to dodge as Aria and Tristina both went into their HDD and flew over along with Goku and Vegeta as they all attacked her.

Evil Aria used an uppercut to knock Fairy Heart in the air and flew towards her, punching her in the stomach to knock her away, then Primal Heart fired a stream of fire at her, knocking her back as Goku and Vegeta both flew over and punched her down.

As soon as she hit the ground, Kyoko, Nagisa and Terra ran over and attacked her as Evil Aria punched them all away… before getting shot repeatedly by Mami, forcing her to fly up. "SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Fairy Heart yelled, blasting her to a building but Evil Aria stopped herself from going through it and then flew back, firing feathers all over the place.

Terra aimed at his evil wife and used a Thundaga attack to knock her out of the sky, as Goku and Vegeta both shot Ki Blasts at her, knocking her down as Fairy Heart flew over with her fist crackling with electricity and using Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist and punching her straight through several buildings.

"I just hope they weren't home." Primal Heart hoped before transforming into Primal Wolf and Fairy Heart landed, transforming into her Fairy Mage Mode.

Evil Aria came back full force and shot several feathers at them, forcing them to dodge as ice surrounded Aria's arms and summoned an ice bow and arrow. "Ice Make: Arrow!" She said and shot several of the arrows, then Primal Wolf launched lava at her as Evil Aria flew up and shot several more feathers while Aria used Water Slicer, slicing through all of the feathers, but one somehow managed to avoid it and grazed her cheek, cutting it in the process… and it stung.

Aria winced at this and held on to her cheek, gritting her teeth as they kept going at it until they both flew up in the air and they proceeded to slash through each other… and then both of them fell to the ground, both of them getting hurt as Aria's hand glowed as she started healing her wound while Evil Aria weakly got up as she looked up to see the others looking down at her, folding their arms in anger.

Evil Aria growled and then flew back up, glaring at the original Aria before flying away, never to be seen again.

 **End BGM**

"Hey, get back here, you coward!" Vegeta growled.

"Let her go, Vegeta. She won't be bothering us again." Goku grinned.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm with Vegeta on this one." Kyoko said as Primal Wolf and Terra walked over to Aria.

"Hey, you feeling alright?" Terra asked.

"Y-yeah… just… peachy…" She lied as she struggled to get up and actually stay up; luckily her husband and daughter were right there to help her. "I think… I overdid it…" She panted.

"Either way… do you think we'll see her again?" Primal Wolf asked.

"If we do… it'll be too soon…" Aria muttered as Mami walked over.

"Mind if I patch up those wounds?" Mami asked.

"S-Sure…" Aria said as she found a bench and sat down as Mami went to work on her wound as Terra picked up a metal feather that stabbed the bench and looked at it.

"Who in the right mind would imitate my wife…?" He wondered.

* * *

 _Last Group: Sarah's family, Maria and her family, Kai and her family, Vito, Paolo, Swords of Sanghelios, Fireteam Osiris_

"Stupid Lucubras!" Lea growled. "To hell with all of ya!"

It was then that they heard a thunderclap just near them. "There's a storm coming?" Vito asked.

"According to Ben, the forecast said it was going to be clear skies tonight." Tanaka said.

"Either the weather prediction lied… or we're going to be having one hell of a fight." Kai said.

Julia's eyes widened. "Mom… you might wanna take a look at this."

"Hmm? What's wrong, sweethea-…" Her eyes widened, seeing her clone approaching. "They… cloned ME?!"

"Well, this is going to get ugly soon…" Lea said.

"Yep…" Maria nodded as they summoned their weapons.

Evil Sarah smirked and then lightning bolts shot down from above next to her, not even fazing her as the wind started howling.

"Storm…" Julia whispered.

"Yep, there's a storm brewing… and we gotta take it out!" Vito said.

"…Honey, puns don't suit you." Kai said.

"I actually wasn't trying to make a pun… I think Yang starting to rub off on me."

 **BGM: Lightning Battle (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Sarah transformed into her Satana Soul form, glaring at her clone as Evil Sarah smirked, electricity crackling in her hand and unleashing lightning bolts at them, forcing them to dodge… however, since it's lightning bolts, it was kinda hard to actually dodge them.

Julia transformed into Hyrule Heart and unleashed electricity at her before summoning Lana to help her as Kai and Maria ran over while transforming in their HDD and they both slashed the evil clone, but she summoned high winds to blow them away as Lana summoned a wall for cover as Sarah unleashed a dark laser, as Evil Sarah gracefully avoided and gently floated up, summoning a tornado to shake things up as Osiris and Swords of Senghelios shot her before getting blown to several buildings.

Lana ran forward and jumped over, slashing through Evil Sarah along with Hyrule Heart and Sarah who fired a Darkness Stream again, knocking her back as she then proceeded to unleash a blizzard throughout the area, blinding them all, then the clone launched lightning bolts at them.

"Gah! Lightning storms in a blizzard?! Never thought I'd see the day!" Unversed Heart growled as Blue Heart fired missiles before getting in a position with Lea as they both nodded.

"BURN, BABY!" They both yelled, melting the snow and heating the place, but then there was a huge rainstorm right on top of them to extinguish the flames.

"Soul Extinctor!" Sarah exclaimed, knocking Evil Sarah away where she flew over and slashed her repeatedly along with the HDD girls before they were pushed away from the strong winds, then Ven used Triple Firaga at her, and then Vanitas and Unversed Heart summoned two Trinity Armors to punch her away and then Sarah fired streams of darkness to knock her back.

Evil Sarah proceeded to up the wind and unleashing several tornadoes around the area. "Oh come on, that's a bit too much!" Paolo exclaimed.

"Tell me about it!" Vito growled as they desperately tried to fight against the wind until she calmed it and then had it hail on them, but this was when Sarah had enough and tried to fly towards her, but her clone caused the wind to blow even harder, pushing her back into a wall and into a bowling alley and then she floated up and unleashed a blizzard onto the roof, freezing it solid… and then letting it hail with bowling ball sized hail right on top of the building, as they were going _through_ the roof.

"NO!" Hyrule Heart yelled as she flew over, only to get pushed back by the wind and then proceeded to make the hail just a _little_ bit bigger.

That is… until someone shot her in the shoulder as eyes widened in pain and made it stop as she turned around to see Sabrina with her Battle Rifle out, and everyone else was coming into view, making Evil Sarah growl… and then the whole bowling alley blew up from darkness as Sarah flew up in her HDD, looking extremely angry.

"I'll make you PAY!" She yelled, entirely not happy for having bowling ball sized hail dropped on her and nearly crushing her.

The clone growled a little before making a mist to cover the entire area… and when it cleared, she was gone.

 **End BGM**

"That damned coward…" Hyrule Heart growled as she floated down and turned back to normal. "When I find her, I'm going to tear her into pieces…"

"Believe me, our clones will pay." Sabrina said.

" _Our_?!" Sarah asked in surprise.

"Yeah… my clone has Psylocke's powers."

"Mine's got Magneto's." Xarina said.

"Nnngh… agh… Archangel for me…" Aria muttered, groaning from her wound, but she was holding on to Terra as well.

"Storm for mine." Sarah said. "Something's not right…"

Sabrina folded her arms. "Psylocke, Magneto, Archangel, Storm… if I didn't know any better, I think that…"

* * *

 _On a skyscraper…_

Evil Sarah landed on the roof, holding on to her shoulder, and then spotted the other clones leaning on some walls as well, not looking very pleased as Evil Aria was holding on to her waist… and then a portal opened up as they turned to see Apocalypse walking out.

"I am very pleased with you girls." He smirked. "You have shown your strength to your originals… but unfortunately, due to unwanted help, you didn't succeed and gained injuries."

He chuckled darkly. "No matter, they will soon realize that the Four Keyblades of Apocalypse are stronger than their counterparts." He said and walked towards the edge, looking down at all the heroes reuniting and walking over to Mr. Slushy. "They will pay."

He then spotted Xarina who was talking to her husband and chuckled darkly. "Yes… she will do perfectly." He said as the women looked at him weird. "She will be the perfect companion to join the Malevolent Seven… once I rid of her family." He said, chuckling darkly while laughing evilly as the clones looked at each other and shrugged.

He then opened up another portal. "Especially… when there will be an offer that she won't refuse." He said. "Come, girls… let's strengthen you up a little and patch you up as well." He said and then looked at the sky. "Vilgax will soon make his move." He said and closed the portal along with the women who walked in to follow him.

* * *

 _At Mr. Slushy…_

"Four Horseman of Apocalypse?" Natsu asked.

"That's a very good guess, considering what just happened." Professor Jacob said.

"So now we have Apocalypse to take care of as well in this world… you gotta be kidding me." Nan sighed.

"I don't think he'll be bothering us for now…" Jacob said. "Still, we have to be on guard."

"So, now what?" Gwen asked.

"I say we strike Vilgax… wherever he might show up." Ben said as they were unaware… that Vilgax's ship just pulled up over Bellwood.

"ATTENTION, HEROES OF LIGHT!" Vilgax's voice called out to them, as they ran outside to see his ship.

"…You were saying?" Kevin asked while Ben shrugged.

"I applaud you for taking out my men, but I do not appreciate it. However, I'm in a generous mood so I'm allowing you to come to my ship so we can settle this once and for all. That is… if you can GET to my ship, that is! HAHAHAHAHA!" Vilgax laughed.

"What did he mean by-" Ruby was cut short when several Heartless appeared, such as Dark Thorn, Spiked Crawler and even the Twilight Thorn appeared as well. "Ooooooh…"

"We're gonna be here for a while." Ben said, activating his Omnitrix.

* * *

 _Up at Vilgax's ship…_

"Heheheh, this is going smoothly." Vilgax smirked. "They will _never_ make it here alive!" He said. "Release the Nevermores!"

"Yes sir!" Some drones saluted.

"Release more of the Lucubras!"

"…Um, sir?"

"Yes?"

"We have a problem… we can't release any more of the Lucubras!"

"WHAT?! HOW?!" Vilgax yelled, demanding to know what happened… and then, the radio kicked in.

"Can't let you do that, Vilgax!"

 **BGM: Space Battleground (Star Fox Assault)**

It was then that Vilgax saw four Arwings and three Wolfens coming into view, and then the Star Wars ships came into view. "What in blazes?!" Vilgax asked.

"Alright, Star Fox, let's do this!" Fox declared.

Wolf chuckled. "Let's go, Team Wolf. We're not going to let Fox beat us!"

"Can we just focus on the enemies for ONE LOUSY SECOND?!" Falco yelled as they dispersed, shooting the ship while also taking down the Nevermores easily.

* * *

 _In the clone ships…_

"Yeehaaaaaw!" Rex declared, mowing down several Heartless. "Now this is more like it!"

"Ahsoka! You ready to make that jump?" Cody asked.

"Yes… and so is he." Ahsoka said, looking at a man who was wielding a crowbar. "Open the doors."

"You got it!" A clone opened it up. "Go go go!"

Ahsoka and the man jumped down, as they landed on the ground where the Heartless, Nobodies and Grimm glared at them and charged them. Ahsoka activated her Lightsaber and ran forward, slashing through them repeatedly as some of them went past her and ran straight for the man, who stood his ground and swung his crowbar, hurting them repeatedly… but when the crowbar didn't do the job, he pulled out a shotgun and blasted their heads open.

It was then that he noticed a Fire Hydrant as he pulled out an orange-like gun and then activated it, bringing the hydrant to him and then launched it towards some Shadow Heartless, crushing them and then the ships landed while Star Fox and Star Wolf were busy shooting down the Nevermores as the Clones came rushing out along with Ezra and his team as they pretty mowed down anyone in their way until they got to the heroes as Star Fox managed to shoot down the Twilight Thorn in the process, and then, eventually… all the enemies were dealt with.

 **End BGM**

"Well… this is a surprise to see all of you here." Ben said… and then the wielders fanboyed/fangirled. "Yeesh! You act like you never met them before!"

"You don't understand!" Sabrina pointed over to the man that was with the Star Wars group. "That guy's freaking Gordon Freeman!"

"…Oh yeah, that's right… she's the woman that knows everything." Sabine said.

"Except this world… along with the other knuckleheaded wielders as well." Gajeel teased.

"Just once, I want to meet a fellow Omniverse fan..." Professor Jacob sighed in sadness.

"Anyway, sorry for our screaming, how did you guys get here?" Sabrina asked. "And getting Gordon Freeman and getting Star Fox and… surprisingly, Wolf on your side?"

"Well, we were flying around and trying to find you guys when we came across Star Fox who was in the middle of a skirmish with Andross, so we helped them and then we persuaded Star Wolf to come and help us." Kanan explained.

"And by persuading… he means one-upping Fox." Wolf walked over with a smirk as Leon and Panther were with him as well, and Fox, Falco, Slippy and Peppy were behind him. "We managed to take down fifty one of those big birds."

"…Impressive. We took down fifty two." Fox smirked.

Wolf's eye twitched. "Tch, beginner's luck."

"As for Gordon Freeman, we stumbled upon his world as we were looking for you guys and we sensed potential in him as we were refueling." Ahsoka said. "He doesn't talk much, but you probably already knew that." She said with a smile.

"Maybe..." Aria chuckled.

"Wait! I just realized we have two different Foxes!" Nora exclaimed. "Fox from CFVY and well… him!" She said.

"Except I'm way different than a star pilot." Fox said and then looked at the Star Fox pilot. "No offense."

"Ah, none taken."

"We also have two Neptunes." Ruby said. "Neptune Vasilas and the CPU Goddess!"

"A female Neptune…" Neptune grinned. "Heh, I bet she's cute."

* * *

 _At the Citadel…_

"You guys hear that? He says I'm cute!" Neptune grinned.

"…Yeah, we heard that loud and clear…" Noire muttered, not seeming to care.

* * *

 _Back in the world…_

Weiss growled in frustration. _One of these days, I'll break his stupid face!_

Spy rubbed his chin in thought. "Hmm…" _I might have to speak with him when we're done with our objective…_

"Anyway… how are we going to get up there?" Ben asked.

"Simple." Worldwalker grinned. "Yukari." He cued as a gap opened up.

"Oh yeah, Yukari can do that." Ben chuckled.

"Let's go." Isaac said as they proceeded to walk… only they heard growling as they turned to see the Wyvern Kaijin approaching them, growling.

"Shotaro!" Tohka exclaimed.

Iris growled. "You guys wait for us. We'll deal with him." _And hopefully get his mind back to normal…_

"Okay." Isaac nodded as the gap closed for now as they stepped back to give the three of them some room as Tohka transformed into Gryphon.

"Bro… I hope you can hear us…" Gryphon said as they stood there… before they all lunged, ready to end this once and for all.

Unaware of them all, however… Lay a certain girl on top of a roof with her binoculars. "Hmm, interesting…" Homura said and then spotted Sabrina. "There you are…" She said, putting her binoculars away and began to position her sniper rifle.

* * *

 _In the Citadel…_

As they were watching the battle, Sayaka spotted something. "Wait, zoom up on that skyscraper!" She said as E. Gadd did, and they saw Homura.

"Homura… no!" Madoka shouted.

Sayaka growled. "Yukari, take me there! I need to stop her!"

"Got it." Yukari nodded, opening a gap.

"Good luck, Sayaka." Madoka said as Sayaka nodded before running off as Whis and Lord Beerus looked at each other and nodded.

* * *

 _Back in the world…_

Snake looked back and forth as he snuck off and hopped into a bush, pulling something out and starting a codec message.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I need a favor."

"Snake, you're needing _me_ for assistance? Can't keep up with your aging?"

"Oh ha ha, very funny."

"So, where are you?"

"Have you ever heard of a place called Bellwood?"

"No."

"Well, I'll send you the coordinates."

"…Snake, you're telling me that you want me to world hop over to you?"

"Yes."

"Heh, I need a change of scenery anyway." He chuckled. "I'll see what I can do to get over there."

"Alright." Snake said before hanging up. "Vilgax… your days will be numbered very soon." He smirked.

* * *

 **Sorry about the wait, I had a 20th birthday celebration on the 26th from yours truly!**

 **STILL feels weird not being a teenager anymore, but whatever.**

 **Here's the next chapter!**


	28. Ultimate Alien Showdown

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

"MEGA LASER!" Iris yelled, unleashing a Mega Laser on the Wyvern Kaijin, as he dodged it and proceeded to run forward and slash her, forcing her to jump back and swing her Armadon Club at him, as Gryphon ran over and kicked him before shooting him with her Gryphon Bow.

As the battle was going on, the onlookers either cheered them on, proceeded to talk or find some other ways of entertaining themselves as they waited as Sabrina walked out with a slushy.

"Got yourself a slushy?" Aria asked.

"I was thirsty." She replied. "I got the grape flavor."

"I've got lemon lime!" Xarina said, walking out.

"Oh, sometimes they make the Lemon Lime a bit sour." Ben warned.

"Good to know." Xarina said as she took a sip, and then closed her right eye. "Whoa, you weren't kidding!"

"Told ya."

Pit ran out. "Can you believe they serve ice cream here?"

"Please tell me that's not floor ice cream… IN A BOWL!" Magnus said.

"I've gotten over that phase a long time ago." Pit said and took a bite. "Oh strawberry, how I love ya!"

"I can come here all the time." Sonic leaned on a wall. "They make chili dogs!"

"So, this guy is a mute just like Neo and Chell?" Natsu asked as he and Gajeel were examining Gordon.

"Yep." Flare nodded.

"Huh..." Natsu rubbed his chin in thought. "And he fights with a crowbar? That's kinda… lame."

"I wouldn't call it lame if I were you. The guy can take down zombies no sweat… which makes me wonder why we didn't run into him on Urth." Isaac shrugged.

"Well, whatever… at least we have him on our team… and Star Wolf of all people, but I'm not complaining." Sabrina said, taking a sip out of her slushy.

"Here's a cannon for ya!" Iris shot the Wyvern Kaijin as Gryphon jumped back as the Wyvern Kaijin got hurt.

"Go sis! Kick his butt!" Horus cheered her on.

"Woo woo! Go Iris! Go Tohka! GOOOOOO LADIES!" Sister cheered while having random pom poms again.

"Ten bucks says that the monster will take both ladies down and then someone else knocks him out." Grif said.

"Deal." Simmons nodded.

"I'll take him out with my shotgun if the situation arises." Sarge chuckled.

* * *

 _Up on the roof…_

Homura finally got the sniper rifle ready and looked into the scope, aiming directly at Sabrina. "Enjoy that drink; it'll be your last." She quietly said… and then she was poked on the shoulder. "Hmm?" She turned around, only to get kicked in the jaw by Sayaka, as the sniper rifle lost its balance and fell off the building because of it.

Homura groaned a little and saw Sayaka in her Magi form. "Sayaka?!"

 **BGM: Pugna Cum Maga (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

"Hello, Homura." She said, summoning her cutlass sword.

"How did you…?!"

"How did I get here? Simple, I saw you on the top of this building, obviously ready to shoot Sabrina. Let me ask you something, what the hell has she _EVER_ done to you?!"

"That's none of your concern!"

"Unless you tell me, you have no right to harm her!"

"And you have no right to be in that outfit!"

Sayaka smirked. "Well, I guess we're _both_ disappointed then." She said, running forward. "My powers are back, Homura… and since you're not going to tell me… I'M JUST GOING TO KICK YOU ASS!" She yelled, slashing her away and she quickly jumped to the side.

Homura summoned a bow and aimed directly at her, firing at her but Sayaka slid underneath the arrows as she got back up and drop kicked Homura away before slashing her repeatedly then lunging forward.

Homura ducked and kicked her in the gut and then ran forward and punched her in the gut and then pulled out a frag grenade and threw it at her.

Sayaka's eyes widened as she did a front flip as her foot kicked the grenade behind her as it exploded as she ran forward and slashed her, but Homura blocked it with a golf club, both of them struggling and glaring at each other.

"Why? Why did you trap us in that hell hole?!"

"It was all for good reason!"

"Good reason?! Are you NUTS?!"

"Maybe just a little, but I'll get you back to my universe!"

"Like HELL you will!" Sayaka kicked her in the knee and slashed the golf club off of her hand, disarming her as she took it. "Heh, never dual wielded before… so this should be fun!"

 _Shit!_ Homura thought as she dodged the attacks from the sword and her own golf club until she brought out her own pistol and aimed it directly at Sayaka, as her eyes widened and she jumped back.

"If this is about your dumb golf club, you can have it!" Sayaka said, tossing it back to her. "Golfing is overrated anyway!"

"This isn't about the golf club… it's about taking you, Mami, Nagisa, and Kyoko back home safely!"

"Safely… _riiiight_." Sayaka rolled her eyes. "I'm actually glad we got out of that hell hole."

Homura growled. "That's it… I'm sending you back where I can permanently seal you… whether you like it or not!"

Sayaka prepared herself. "I ain't going back!"

"Then you leave me no choice." She said, readying her shield. "Prepare to-"

Suddenly, a Ki Blast hit her. "AAAAGH!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice warned as they turned to see Lord Beerus and Whis appearing, landing on the roof.

"You again…!" Homura growled… and then suddenly, Lord Beerus suddenly teleported to in front of her and grabbing her by the throat and tossing her to the ground, placing her foot on her back.

"You know, the way you keep coming in and interrupting everyone's fun time… is making me quite angry." Lord Beerus said. "And you want to know what happens when I'm angry?"

Homura growled, pulling out a flashbang from her pocket and ignited it, causing everyone to be blinded and then when it disappeared, Homura was gone… and Lord Beerus's foot felt a bit lighter.

 **End BGM**

"Hmph, looks like she's nothing more than a big chicken." Lord Beerus said. "No matter, I'll make sure she won't get away the next time she interferes."

"Well, I'm still here… so that's good." Sayaka smiled as the three of them leaned forward to see the battle at Mr. Slushy. "Should we go and help?"

"As much as that's a good idea, I say we let them handle it." Whis said. "After all, we don't need to interfere with the battle."

"Indeed, we can watch and enjoy the fight." Lord Beerus said.

"Hmm, okay, if you say so." Sayaka said.

"Pizza?" C.C. asked… who appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa!" Sayaka exclaimed.

"Ah, thank you!" Lord Beerus said.

"Where'd YOU come from?!" Sayaka asked.

"I opened up a portal as soon as I heard Lord Beerus suggesting staying here to watch the fight. In actuality, it was to get away from the Ninja Turtles that kept hogging all the pizza, so I decided to come here and enjoy some pizza on my own… and I brought another box for Lord Beerus.

"Oh goody! My favorite! Pepperoni pizza!" He said as he happily enjoyed it, as Whis and Sayaka joined in while C.C. happily chowed down on her own.

* * *

 _Down below…_

Iris panted. "Shotaro… we'll get you… out of there somehow…I just know it!"

"Let's give it everything we got!" Gryphon exclaimed as the two ran forward… until the Wyvern Kaijin unleashed a powerful Sonic Roar that caused everyone to cover their ears, shattering windows, car alarms to go off, car windows shattering, and a few birds exploding into feathers oddly enough as the roar stopped right after.

"Not my car!" Kevin exclaimed in dismay, as the roar stunned Iris and Gryphon, and then he unleashed his ice breath to freeze their feet and then he ran over and tackled the two of them to the ground.

"Shotaro…! Stop… this…!" Gryphon exclaimed. "You gotta snap out of this!"

"Stop this now!" Iris exclaimed, as the Wyvern Kaijin proceeded to finish this once and for all, ready to kill them.

"HIYAH!" A voice yelled as the Wyvern Kaijin was kicked in the jaw and managed to get him off of the women.

"What the…?!" Happy exclaimed in shock, who saw this as he was in the middle of a card game with Lily and Gluto.

Gryphon gasped. "I don't believe it… Decade?!"

"And Diend!" A voice said as they saw… well… Diend walking up as well.

"This has gone on long enough." Decade said. "We'll get you back to normal, Shotaro."

The Wyvern Kaijin growled, and lunging forward to attack Decade and Diend as they prepared to take him out.

* * *

 _Up above…_

"Right jaw! Uppercut! Axe kick!" Sayaka cheered. "Oh! That's gonna leave a mark!"

"This is the best Kamen Rider fight I've seen!" Whis said, munching on pizza.

"Meh, I've seen better." Lord Beerus said. "Still, I was wondering if any Kamen Rider would step in and take down the wild beast."

"Hmm, that looked painful." C.C. said, chowing down on two pizza slices. "And so was that other move Decade did."

"Roundhouse kick! Left jab! Uppercut! Oh, this is getting good!" Sayaka exclaimed. "KO UPPERCUT!" She yelled, as the trio looked at her funny. "Sorry, I might have played a few rounds of Smash Bros in the Citadel…" She said, blushing a little.

"Apparently someone mains Little Mac." Lord Beerus muttered. "I can never figure out the controls of that game anyway."

"I can and it's pretty fun. Problem is, you always go for Palutena." Whis said.

"Like it's _my_ fault she's cute." Lord Beerus mumbled.

"I don't main Little Mac, that goes to Kyoko. I, for one, go for Rosalina."

"Hmm, good choice. I like Toon Link." C.C. said. "Oh… it appears to be over."

* * *

 _Down below…_

Decade and Diend panted, seeming to look beat up… but they still managed to take down the Wyvern Kaijin. "Well, that seemed to put a dent in their plans." Diend said.

"Yep… now, let's get him to safety and get him out of there." Decade said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice said as suddenly, Shadow Moon landed on the ground, and portals opened up to reveal Dai-Shocker combatmen.

 **BGM: Thirteenth Discretion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"We'll be taking our Kaijin back. We're not going to let him fall into our enemies hands."

Decade chuckled. "You wish to take him back? How cute." He taunted.

"What's so funny?"

"Go on, take him… I dare you." Decade folded his arms. "However, if you _do_ attempt to take him… you'll have to go through the Heroes first." He said as they saw the Heroes getting ready to fight them. "I'm sure it's going to get _pretty_ rough."

"They're nothing." Shadow Moon said.

"There's more of us, just to let you know." Natsu smirked, his fists bursting into flames.

"So? We can take you _all_ down."

"Even the Saiyans?" Decade asked.

"O-Of course!"

"Even the God of Destruction, who is currently here at the moment?" Decade asked, motioning over to the building as they all saw Lord Beerus finishing his meal and waving over to Shadow Moon with a smirk. "Or Whis, the man who's _stronger_ than the God of Destruction?"

Shadow Moon stiffened, caught completely off-guard that Lord Beerus and Whis were there.

 _So that explains why I felt like I was going to die for a second there…_ Sabrina thought.

"Your call, Shadow Moon. You can attack us if you want… but it may be your last." Decade smirked.

Shadow Moon growled. "Men… retreat." He ordered as the combat troops retreated. "Know this… we WILL be back and we WILL meet again."

"And we'll be waiting." Decade said as Shadow Moon went into the portal, disappearing into it.

 **End BGM**

It was then that Lord Beerus and Whis flew up and landed in front of them as Whis made a portal. "Come on, let's get him back to the Citadel to turn him the way he was before."

"Right." Decade nodded as they walked into the portal while carrying him in.

Iris clenched her fists. "You guys go take on Vilgax." She said and then ran in the portal as well.

"Yeah, we'll cheer you on." Tohka said and ran in as well.

Horus looked at Rose. "I'm gonna go with my sis."

"Okay." Rose nodded as they hugged before Horus ran in, as the portal closed.

"…Didn't think Horus would go in." Isaac said.

"I think it's so she can be there with his sis at the moment." Sabrina said. "That's just my guess."

A gap opened up. "Well, let's go." Worldwalker said as they all walked in.

"You owe me ten bucks." Grif said.

"I don't bet!" Simmons ran in.

"Get back here, you swindler!" Grif shouted, chasing after him as one by one, they all went in while on the roof, Sayaka and C.C. went into a portal back to the Citadel.

Behind them, Snake emerged from the bush, seeing the gap still open as he whistled casually as he pulled out a box and a lighter.

"Don't you know that those are bad for your health?" A voice asked, as Snake jumped a little and turned to see a certain cyborg.

"Oh, very funny."

The cyborg laughed. "So, bring me up to speed. What did I miss?"

"Well, it's a long story." Snake said as they went into the gap while explaining everything to the cyborg, and then the gap closed.

* * *

"So, this is Vilgax's ship, eh?" Knuckles smirked, cracking his knuckles. "Can't wait to tear it apart."

"And tear down Vilgax while we're at it." Sonic said with his cocky smirk. "So let's take him down!"

"Then what are we standing around here for?" Sarge cocked his shotgun. "We got an alien to put on the menu!"

They all ran forward, as the alarm sounded and the robot drones came running out, only to get destroyed by the others as they kept running until a large round metal like creature landed in front of them… and he wasn't alone.

"Going somewhere, heroes?"

Professor Jacob growled. "Psyphon, Subdora, Exo-Skull, and Maltruant."

"We're going to make you pay for all the trouble you've caused. We're going to avenge our comrades." Subdora said.

Maltruant chuckled darkly. "And this is going to be fun."

"Question, how are you going to defeat a huge chunk of us? It's like you and what army?" Sonic cockily smirked.

"This army!" Psyphon said, as they were suddenly surrounded by the robot drones, complete with Heartless and Grimm… which made everyone glare at Sonic.

 **BGM: Bowser's Galaxy Generator (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

"What? It makes things more fun." Sonic shrugged innocently.

"Well, it seems we're going to be busy here." Blaze said as they quickly took everyone on, while the four of the big guys took some of them on themselves.

* * *

 _Boss #1: Psyphon – Mata Nui, Click, Rose, Maria Jr, Light, Sun, Neptune_

"You are going down, humans!"

"Heh, we'll see about that." Sun smirked as Rose and Maria Jr. went into their CPU forms and Light activated his Burst form.

"Let's go!" Light smirked.

Psyphon unleashed a powerful blast at them, but Mata Nui had Click transform into his shield and blocked it as he then ran over and slashed him repeatedly before Psyphon kicked him away and then threw a grenade at them.

"Oh, hello!" Sun exclaimed as he front flipped, grabbing it with his tail and throwing it back, smacking him in the face as it exploded as Neptune ran over and slashed him before his spear turned back into a gun and shot him.

Psyphon emerged from the smoke, not looking too thrilled that his own grenade blew up in his face as he then shot lasers at all of them as they quickly avoided.

"Night Shadow Shot!" Light yelled, hitting him dead on as Skull Grinder Heart screamed, but Psyphon made a force field that stopped the scream from actually killing him.

"He stopped my _scream_?! I didn't think that was possible!"

"I'm just as shocked as you are." Fierce Deity Heart said as she unleashed a Thundaga on him where Sun closed his eyes and clapped his hands together, as two clones appeared and ran forward as Psyphon knocked the two out, as it gave Mata Nui a clear shot as he slashed him along with the HDD girls and Light slashed him as well.

"Fools!" Psyphon growled. "I will not be fooled oh so easily!" He said, flying up and launching lasers everywhere, as they attempted to dodge but managed to get hit as he then landed. "Any last words?"

Sun smirked. "Y-yeah… your boss is right behind you."

Psyphon's eyes widened as he turned around. "Oh, I don't see him anywhere!" He said as he turned around… only to see Vilgax in front of him. "AH! VILGAX!" He bowed. "Oh, Master Vilgax! Please, let me have this chance to kill these fools!"

However, what he didn't know was that Sun managed to get Emerald in that amount of time and told her what to do, so she's currently using her Semblance to make him grovel over "Vilgax".

"Please! Let me have this moment!"

"Now!" Neptune said as Skull Grinder Heart screamed, as he slammed into a wall as hearts surrounded him as lasers slammed into him, complete with Neptune shooting him as he screamed in agony before falling unconscious from his wounds.

"I'll be honest, I didn't think that would work." Sun said.

"Well, it did." Fierce Deity Heart grinned. "Thanks Emerald."

"No problem." Emerald smiled back before pulling out her weapons and shot two robot drones behind Fierce Deity Heart as they went back to destroy more of the drones.

* * *

 _Fight #2: Subdora and Exo-Skull – Tetrax, Gluto, RWBY, Syrena, Worldwalker_

"We'll take on the rhino." Worldwalker said as he, Tetrax and Gluto proceeded to take on Exo-Skull.

"Alright girls, let's take this lady down… if it _is_ a lady that is!" Ruby said as the girls got ready for battle.

"How dare you! I happen to be quite beautiful!" Subdora said, taking out her Positron Blaster.

"…To you at least." Weiss said.

"Alright, you're going to pay for that!" She growled and proceeded to shoot them, but Weiss stabbed the ground to form an ice wall to block the shots as Ruby used her semblance to go over the wall and then got out of it, shooting Subdora repeatedly along with Yang.

Subdora smirked and then disappeared. "Where'd she go?!" Ruby asked.

"We gotta stay focused!" Blake said as they readied themselves, only for them to get hurt by Subdora's kicks and her claws, making them wince in agony.

"I'll have you know that my honey bun can take them down!" Exo-Skull said, attempting to ram them.

"Honey Bun? You're attracted to _that_ thing?" Tetrax asked. "Huh, never thought I'd hear that."

"He's attracted to HER? You gotta be kidding me!" Weiss said.

"Ugh! Bad thoughts…" Ruby shuddered.

"What can I say? He's adorable." Subdora giggled.

Syrena smirked. "Big mistake." She said, turning around and shooting her.

"Agh!" She revealed herself. "How did you-?!"

"I could hear you right next to me, dumbass. Next time, don't open up your damn mouth!" She said, kicking her square in the jaw and then shooting her repeatedly until she fell to the ground in defeat.

"Whoa…" Yang said in amazement.

Exo-Skull turned around. "No!" He ran over… only for Syrena to shoot him in the head to knock him down, sliding to a stop.

"…And this is why no one messes with my sister." Worldwalker said.

"Yeah… that was pretty much a bit terrifying." Ruby admitted.

* * *

 _Fight #3: Maltruant – Professor Jacob, Future Kids, JNPR, Team Sonic, Isaac, Star Fox_

"So we're fighting a big bucket of bolts. This is going to be fun." Falco chuckled.

Sonic chuckled. "You know what they say. The bigger they are, the more fun it is!"

"…That's not what they say, but I agree!" Knuckles smirked.

Isaac closed his eyes and transformed into his Darkspine Form. "Let's do this!"

"Let's see if you can actually _try_ to take me down." Maltruant said.

Sonic charged up a spin dash and spin dashed into him, followed by an axe kick as Knuckles punched him as well while Star Fox proceeded to shoot him.

Maltruant chuckled. "Useless!" He said, throwing his arm down to crush them, but they jumped back as Yosuke ran over and slashed him quickly with his knives before using a thunder spell. "Oh yeah, baby! It's my turn to battle for once!"

"…What's with him?" Vito asked, throwing a fireball.

"Apparently, Deadpool told him he was overshadowed by us and he didn't take that too well." Paolo said.

"Ouch…" Abby muttered, firing plasma shots. "Poor guy."

"Hold still!" Maltruant said, punching him as Yosuke gracefully avoided the attacks.

"And you said my dancing wouldn't be effective in battle!" Yosuke laughed, slashing with his knives.

"That's because no one dances in battle!" Hikari said as she and Buru slashed Maltruant.

"Hmm, I wonder if he could teach me those moves." Slippy said.

"You kidding? You'd fall over the first _step_!" Falco said.

"Now now, let's not be too harsh… but you do have a point." Fox said.

"Aww…" Slippy pouted.

"No worries, Slippy! You'll do fine!" Peppy said as they kept firing as Tails kicked him and Darkspine Isaac spin dashed into him before jumping away.

"Slow!" Maltruant said as time seemed to slow for Sonic, as he easily punched him back.

"OOOF!" Sonic yelled, smacking into Jaune as Pyrrha used her polarity to send some robots straight for Maltruant to distract him while Ren shot him and Nora launched a few grenades.

"Stand back, people!" Icarus said and then shot Maltruant with the Cragalanche Cannon, blasting Maltruant away as Paolo launched ice at him while Souji blasted him with electricity.

"A-argh…! I'm not going down so easily!"

"We need to find a way to take him out… if we just simply defeat him, he'll go back in time!" Professor Jacob said.

"In that case…" Fox pulled out a Smart Bomb. "I think it's time to use these bad boys."

"Way ahead of ya." Falco said as Peppy and Slippy did the same.

Icarus turned to Pit who was in the middle of a fight with a Novashadow. "Dad! Hit me with a bomb!"

"X-Bomb or Smart Bomb?"

"Both!"

Pit pulled them out and threw them to him as the Novashadow saw its chance… until Magnus saved him as he ran over to help out Gaol again. "Thanks."

Icarus took them and then looked at Star Fox. "Throw those bombs to Nora!" He ordered as Nora's ear twitched as she switched her grenade launcher to the hammer.

"Ready!"

"If you say so!" Peppy said as they threw their bombs over to her as she got in position as Pyrrha grinned al ittle and used her Polarity to tear a huge hole on the armor.

"FORE!" Nora yelled, hitting the bombs as they were launched inside Maltruant… and then he exploded a few seconds later, tearing Maltruant to shreds before he was nothing more than tiny pieces of scrap… and then Jacob stepped on the remains until they were nothing but dust.

"Oops." He gave a cocky smirk before making a portal and blowing the dust into it. "Heh, he's going to be in the sun for a loooooong time." He grinned.

"I've seen crazy people in my life, but you are BY FAR, the craziest person I've ever met." Falco said.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Nora smiled as the rest of the enemies were defeated and Max activated the Null Void gun and they threw the other three into the Null Void.

"Alright, let's go!" Professor Jacob said as they proceeded to go forward… until they were developed in a white mist.

"Hey, what the hell…?!"

"I can't see!"

"WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYONE?!"

Soon, they heard evil laughter and the mist disappeared… leaving behind Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Sabrina, Xarina, Aria, Sarah, Rose, Maria Jr, Gajeel, Natsu, Goku, Vegeta, and Wolf.

"What the…?" Natsu looked around.

"Okay, what's going on?" Goku asked.

 **End BGM**

It was then that they heard evil laughter again. "You defeat my minions, I will kidnap your entire team! They will watch as you are mercilessly slaughtered by yours truly and the Omnitrix will be MINE! Fighting me is meaningless, and you will die trying! Face me if you dare!"

"Okay, why didn't he kidnap _us_?" Rose asked.

"By my guess, we're not even worth kidnapping and more worth killing since he thinks we're easy to kill." Maria Jr. said. "Just throwing that out there."

"And he didn't even bother kidnapping us?" Vegeta chuckled. "Hmph, the guy's gutsier than I thought, I'll give him that."

Natsu growled. "He goes and kidnaps Happy… I'LL BE SURE TO BURN HIM TO A CRISP!"

"And knock his lights out!" Gajeel cracked his knuckles.

"Heh, I'll be saving Fox. I'm not going to let them live this down… however, I'm not so thrilled that he kidnapped my team as well. He will pay for that." Wolf said.

"Not to mention kidnapping our family members." Xarina growled. "I'm not so thrilled about that."

"Then let's go take him down." Sabrina said as they ran forward until they came to the blast door.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled, punching the blast door as it only left a huge dent.

"Stand back. Let me handle this." Wolf said, putting down a Smart Bomb on the dented door. "You might want to stand back a little." He said as the girls looked at each other and nodded as Sabrina transformed into Nightmare Spawn, Xarina going into her Burst form, Aria transforming into his Fairy Mage form, Sarah going into her Satana form, Rose and Maria Jr went into their CPU forms again, and Goku and Vegeta going into their Super Saiyan forms.

"Ready?" Nightmare Spawn asked.

"Yep." Xarina nodded.

"Let's have a little fun." Sarah chuckled darkly as the bomb exploded and the doors were taken down as they walked through the smoke.

"Hello, fools. I've been expecting you."

 **BGM: Bowser Appears (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Alright, spill it… why did you kidnap everyone?" Goku asked.

Vilgax chuckled. "Because having a whole army would be bad for my health, so I decided to lessen the odds of me losing."

"Pretty smart, but you forgot to kidnap _us_." Vegeta told him. "You must have one hell of an ego if you think you can take some Saiyans down so easily."

"I can easily take on two measly Saiyans with an arm tied behind my back."

"Yep, he definitely has that 'cocky ego' thing down." Natsu said.

"And before you ask, I didn't kidnap the little girls because I believe they weren't worth kidnapping, but worth _killing_ very easily."

Skull Grinder Heart sweatdropped. "I'll be honest, I was hoping I was wrong."

Vilgax chuckled and snapped his fingers, revealing a wall full of the Heroes trapped, complete with chains! "And if that's not enough…" He pressed a button as they were all hit with electricity… as mostly everyone screamed in agony, causing them all to gasp.

However, what Vilgax didn't realize… a certain crazy headed red head was absorbing the electricity as she gave a crazy grin.

"Go on, make one move and they'll succumb to their electricity! Hand over the Omnitrix and I will spare their lives." Vilgax ordered.

Gajeel spotted Nora. "Gee, why don't you up the intensity a little?"

"What?! Are you nuts?!" Gwen asked.

"That's a good idea." Vilgax said as he upped the electricity as they heard screaming in agony.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nora crazily laughed.

 **SNAP!**

Nora, with all her strength from all that electricity, snapped out of the chains and slammed her hammer on the machine, preventing it from shocking them from any further, and then she jumped forward and slammed the hammer on Vilgax, giving him one hell of a splitting headache.

"ARGH!"

Nora landed. "Thanks, Gajeel! I'm all fired up!"

"Hey, that's my line!" Natsu growled.

"Zip it, fire head! We've got an alien to fry!" Nora cackled.

Vilgax growled. "So, I didn't take semblance into account. Big deal… I'll still take you down!"

"We'll see about that!" Ben said, activating the Omnitrix. "It's hero time!" He said, slamming the palm of his hand on it, transforming into Rath.

"I will avenge my fallen comrades. En garde, heroes!" Vilgax declared.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Solaris Phase 2 (Sonic '06)**

Vilgax flew up and then unleashed some Optic Blasts from his eyes, making them dodge as Xarina flew up and then launched a Psywave at him but he flew down as he got hit by a darkness blast from Nightmare Spawn and Sarah, knocking him back but he quickly recovered.

"FIRE DRAGON'S…"

"IRON DRAGON'S…"

"ROOOOAR!"

Vilgax was hit by the attacks but he didn't seem fazed by the attacks as he brought out his sword and slashed the sisters, but they blocked it as they attacked him, but he jumped back and used his Wind Breath to blow them away as Goku and Vegeta teleported behind him and fired several Ki Blasts but Vilgax grabbed the two of their faces and slammed them into the ground.

"…Nice try, but you can't sneak up on me!" Vilgax said, backhanding Nightmare Spawn and she hit a wall, then blocked several ice arrows from Aria as her arm turned metal along with Gajeel.

"IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!"

Vilgax withstood the attack and used his Optic Blasts again, but Nora jumped into the air and then landed, swinging her hammer repeatedly to knock him back and shot him when her hammer turned back into the grenade launcher.

It was then that Wolf ran over and slashed with his claws before firing his blaster at him while also using Wolf Flash as he jumped back before Vilgax could hit him.

"Let's up the ante a little!" Vilgax smirked, transforming.

"What the hell…?!" Vegeta exclaimed in shock.

"HAHAHA! You fools, I hope that Professor Jacob told you I had absorbed Diagon and I am more powerful in this form… if not, then you're in for a bad time!"

 _I THOUGHT I was forgetting something…_ Jacob thought.

"Two can play that game!" Natsu said. "RAAAAAAAAH! SEVEN STAR DRAGON MAGIC MODE!"

"Ah, haven't seen that one in a while." Gajeel said.

"Seven Star what?" Nightmare Spawn, Xarina and Aria asked.

"Oh, you guys are in for a treat." Gajeel smirked.

"FIRE LIGHTNING DRAGON'S…" He leapt up into the air. "BREAKDOWN HAMMER!" He yelled, punching Vilgax in the gut, knocking him back as Gwen fired magic at him as Vilgax retaliated with a powerful energy blast, knocking them all away as he then ran over and punched Natsu in the gut, causing him to cough out blood and send him back, but he quickly got back up on his feet. "POISON WIND DRAGON'S… SWORN HORN!"

Natsu slammed into him while Goku and Vegeta proceeded to launch more Ki blasts at Vilgax, but he launched another energy blast along with firing laser beams from his eyes, then Nightmare Spawn unleashed a wave of darkness, then Xarina flew over and used Zen Headbutt on him.

Rath slashed Vilgax repeatedly until Vilgax kicked him to the side, until he transformed into Swampfire and launched fire at him, but Vilgax didn't seem to care that he was getting burned and fired laser beams at him.

Nightmare Spawn waved Soul of Gensokyo in the air after unleashing a Thundaga on him from her other Keyblade. "I need your help." She said, summoning Suwako and Kanako.

"Oh ho ho, sweet!" Suwako exclaimed. "You're going down!"

"Mountain of Faith!" Kanako shouted.

"Suwa War: Native Myth vs Central Myth!"

Fierce Deity Heart looked at Skull Grinder Heart. "Maria Jr, shall we go in _that_ form?"

Skull Grinder Heart nodded. "Way ahead of you!" She smirked as they transformed into Next Cyclone and Next Joker… before combining into Next Double.

"WHAT?!" Vilgax yelled.

"I forgot they had that." Nightmare Spawn said.

 **"To be fair, we hardly use it."** Next Double said, flying over and slashing Vilgax repeatedly as he grabbed her by the throat, until she screamed to knock him back as he quickly got back up until Gajeel and Kevin punched him.

Vilgax groaned, falling on one knee. "Nngh… I won't… end it like this…!"

"Someone cover me." Aria said, her arm glowing as Suwako, Kanako and Wolf got in front of her while Vegeta and Goku got behind Aria, both of them nodding as their hands glowed.

Vilgax fired laser beams at them, but Xarina got in the way and used Reflect to knock it back to him as Sarah and Nightmare Spawn unleashed dark lasers at him, then Wolf shot him with his blaster.

"Gather! O River of Light that's guided by the fairies!"

"KA! ME!" Goku yelled.

Vilgax unleashed an energy blast to knock them back, but Natsu and Nora jumped into the scene. "SHADOW POISON DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"HIYAAAAAH!" Nora slammed the hammer into his gut.

"Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil!"

"HA! ME!"

"IRON DRAGON'S SWORD!"

"Sink into despair." Nightmare Spawn said, using Dark Aura and then scissor kicking him down with Xarina and Sarah.

"Alright, here we go!" Aria said as Suwako and Kanako jumped into the air as she opened her eyes. "FAIRY GLITTER!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"GALICK GUN!" Vegeta yelled.

Vilgax got up, only to get hit by the Fairy Glitter Kamehameha Galick Gun attack, causing him to scream in agony.

"That'll never get old." Gajeel smirked.

The smoke cleared, and Vilgax was surprisingly still on one knee. "He survived it?!" Nora asked in shock.

"Very… clever…" Vilgax groaned. "But… I'm not THROUGH YET!" He yelled, unleashing a powerful energy blast that knocked them all back as they yelled in agony.

"W-we have to do… something…!" Aria growled.

"But what…?!" Xarina asked.

Vilgax's eyes glowed. "Prepare for your demise!" He said and then firing powerful laser beams at them to finish them off… until someone got in the way and managed to block it with his sword.

 **End BGM**

"Hmph… it seems like we got here just in time." A voice said as they looked to see the same cyborg from before.

"R-Raiden…?" Nightmare Spawn asked.

"Yeah, I called him in." Snake said as he walked in.

Gajeel looked at them. "Well, what are you waiting for? Aren't you going to fangirl?"

Nightmare Spawn chuckled a little. "I don't fangirl in this form…"

"And… we're kinda… too much in pain to actually fangirl after that attack…" Xarina admitted. "We _are_ fangirling on the inside though."

Gajeel blinked in surprise and looked at Natsu. "Did hell just froze over or…?"

"You got me." Natsu shrugged.

"Raiden, you can take it from here… I'll go save everyone else." Snake said as he walked away.

"You will do no such thing!" Vilgax declared, but Raiden slashed him.

"Hey, eyes on me." Raiden said.

 **BGM: Rules of Nature (Metal Gear Rising: Revengance)**

Vilgax growled as he ran forward and punched him, but Raiden jumped to the side and slashed him repeatedly and kicked him to the side, then Vilgax fired laser beams at him but he blocked it as he jumped over and slashed through him.

"AAAARGH!" Vilgax screamed as he fell on his knees but he then got back up and charged up an energy blast, but Raiden, with his quick thinking, he slashed forward and chopped Vilgax's hands off. "AAAAAGH!"

"You won't be needing _those._ " Raiden smirked as he ran forward and slashed through Vilgax repeatedly and then through his neck as well, and then he sbeathed his sword as Vilgax basically fell into pieces and then Diagon emerged from what was left of Vilgax.

"Diagon!" Ben exclaimed… and then suddenly, Professor Jacob ran over and stabbed Diagon until he was absorbed into the sword.

 **End BGM**

"Well, that's one way to defeat Vilgax." Ben chuckled. "Chopping him up to pieces."

"His sword can cut through titanium metal if you want to know how sharp that sword is." Snake chuckled. "In fact, possibly even adamantium."

"Woooow!" Ruby exclaimed, as she was immediately up to Raiden's sword. "That's so cool!"

"Easy there…" Yang pulled her away.

"Well, that went well." Sun said.

"Yep! This day has been victorious! Thanks to bucket of bolts over here, the alien has officially wet his pants!" Soldier said, causing everyone to facepalm or groan. "What?"

"Well done." A voice praised as they turned to see a tiny creature emerging from a portal.

"Azmuth!" Professor Jacob exclaimed.

"Good work on destroying Vilgax. That's another member of the Malevolent Seven out of the way." He said. "Why don't you go put Ascalon back to where it was so it won't fall into the wrong hands and misuse it or unleash Diagon? I already got a replacement sword for you."

"Alright." Jacob nodded, opening up a portal and running in, closing it behind him.

"Anyway, I just want to congratulate you for defeating Vilgax once again." Azmuth said. "In fact, I plan on going to the Citadel to join you guys."

"Well, that sounds pretty sweet." Ben said.

"Indeed." He nodded. "Can I just say again that you did a good job on defeating Vilgax again? It seems I can't get over it."

"Yes… good job indeed." A voice said, catching their attention as they saw darkness forming in front of the blast doors and Mephiles emerged.

 **BGM: Mephiles' Whisper (Sonic 06)**

"Mephiles!" Silver exclaimed.

"Three down… four to go. I thank you for helping me defeat the Malevolent Seven… or should I say Malevolent Four now?"

"Helping _YOU_? Yeah right." Knuckles said.

Mephiles chuckled. "You are definitely helping me get closer to my goal. I applaud you for making it oh so eas-"

Suddenly, he was punched in the back, sending him flying to the control panel. "GAH!"

 **End BGM**

"What the hell?!" Natsu exclaimed as they saw Zavok with his arm extended.

"The Deadly Six?!" Tristina exclaimed as they got ready.

"Relax, we are not interested in you at the moment." Zavok said as he walked forward with the rest of his crew.

"Eggman… you really let yourself go there." Sonic said.

"I am Eggman Nega, I'm nothing like the original." He said and glanced at Blaze. "Oh hello there, Blaze."

"You…" Blaze clenched her fists

"Oh boy…" Silver said.

"Erazor?! You too?!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Hello there, boy." Erazor smirked.

Zavok picked Mephiles up by the throat. "I am going to thoroughly enjoy this!"

"Zavok… we meet again…" Mephiles said as he launched a beam of darkness at him to knock him back. "I will get rid of you when the time comes as well." He said as a portal opened up. "Farewell for now." He said, disappearing into the portal and it closed.

"Blast… he got away." Zavok growled.

"Let me guess, he's been causing trouble for you too?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes."

"Well, join the club… he's been causing all kinds of trouble for us." She said, flashing back to what happened in the Bionicle world and Kill la Kill.

It was then that Jacob walked back in. "Alright, I'm ba-… whoa, did I miss something?"

"Mephiles." Sonic replied.

"Ah, got it."

Zavok folded his arms. "You know that old saying, the enemy of my enemy is my friend?"

Isaac's eyes widened. "You're not seriously suggesting-"

"As much as I don't like it… we both share a common enemy at the moment. Until Mephiles is eliminated, I suggest we form a temporary alliance."

"You mean…" Blaze looked over at Eggman Nega while Isaac looked at Erazor.

"It appears so." Erazor nodded.

"OH HELL NO!" Both of them yelled.

"Believe me, I'm not a fan of it either, but until Mephiles has been eliminated, I'm afraid it's our only option." Zavok said.

"Besides, we'll just keep an eye on them if they try anything funny." Worldwalker said as a gap opened up. "It seems Yukari trusts them."

"You seem shockingly calm about this…" Nan said.

"We have people like Ganondorf, don't we?" Worldwalker asked. "Besides, what's a few more bad guys with us?"

"…This is gonna get awkward." Sonic said.

"Agreed." Everyone said as they walked into the gap with the Deadly Six, Nega and Erazor going in as well… but Nega walked back out and casually whistled, typing something into the cockpit.

"Destination: Black hole." A computer voice said as Nega cackled evilly before going back into the gap, as the ship went warp speed towards a black hole.

* * *

 **BGM: Ending Theme (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien)**

The ending begins in the Citadel as Ben and the others are cheering over Vilgax's defeat.

However, some of the Heroes aren't looking very thrilled to have the Deadly Six, Nega and Erazor in the Citadel, in fact, they weren't so thrilled about the idea either.

Shadow proceeds to try and kill them, but Rouge and Omega are holding him back until he unwillingly gives in and walks away, glaring at them.

They all knew… that things are going to be quite tense in the Citadel.

 **End BGM**

* * *

"Out of all the people to team up with, it had to be _him_." Isaac growled as he was sitting down under a tree in the Nature Reserve.

"I'm somewhat okay with Nega and the Deadly Six, but I'm not okay with Erazor." Shahra said, leaning on the tree.

"He just teamed up so he can those World Rings that I have, I'm totally calling it. I'm not trusting him."

A hand touched Isaac on the shoulder, causing him to jump a little and turned to see Tristina. "Oh… it's you."

"I don't trust him either." Tristina said, sitting down. "I guess we all have to keep our guards up."

"Yeah…" Isaac sighed. "This is going to suck…"

"I'm no fan of it either, since he tried to kill me in Magnolia. He wants all the World Rings… but I'm not going to let him hurt you. In fact, I just got done talking to your mother and she agrees that we need to keep an eye on Erazor."

"I planned on sending the guy to hell, not teaming up with him." Isaac muttered.

"All I know for sure… that this is going to be one long temporary alliance." Shahra muttered.

"Indeed… let's just hope we kill Mephiles quickly and be done with it." Tristina said, leaning her head on Isaac's shoulder.

"Yeah, this is going to be a nightmare…" Isaac agreed, closing his eyes. "Out of all the people to ally with… why does it have to be him?" He whispered to himself, leaning on Tristina's head.

They knew one thing for sure… that this wasn't going to be an easy alliance.

* * *

 **Yep, the Deadly Six, Erazor and Eggman Nega are temporarily joining the Heroes in order to take down Mephiles.**

 **This... is going to be interesting.**

 **On the bright side of things, Vilgax is dead thanks to Raiden.**


	29. Operation: Date Weiss!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: A Tense Moment (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"There is NO WAY in hell would I even consider this!" Shadow protested. "Out of all the people to ally with, why does it have to be _THEM?_ " He asked, glaring at the Deadly Six, Nega and Erazor. "Not to mention that one of them looks exactly like Eggman!"

"While I do admit it's a bit strange looking at myself… I'm sure we can get around this easily." Eggman said. "I have to say though, Nega looks pretty handsome if I do say so myself."

"…Coming from you?" Sonic sweatdropped.

"I personally don't care." Samus said, leaning on a wall.

"What do you mean you don't care?!" Isaac asked in shock.

"I mean that if they're not bothering us for right now, then there's no harm in it. Personally, I really don't mind _them_ staying with us for a little while." _Besides, we'll just kill 'em after we take down Mephiles._

"You seem strangely… calm about this." Sabrina said.

"I am." She nodded. "Now, if someone like Ridley were to join us temporarily, then I'd be more vocal about the situation, probably because that bastard killed my parents. If he was here, I'd blow his brains out in a heartbeat."

"We all have to toughen up for right now." Zavok said. "Even though I personally think this is not going to work, given our… past meetings." He said, glancing over to see Isaac and Erazor glaring at each other with electricity shooting out of their eyes, then seeing Blaze and Nega doing the same. "We still share a common enemy."

"All's fair in love and war!" Deadpool said. "This may not work, but hey, we may have strong bonds in the end!"

"There is no way in hell I'm bonding with this creep." Isaac walked away.

"Same here." Blaze walked away as well.

"Well, this just got more awkward…" Rouge muttered.

"Agreed." Everyone said.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"How is he?" Iris asked.

"He's back to his normal self." Eirin said.

"I never managed to get someone back to his normal self before, so… that was quite interesting." Bones said. "Still, he should be back up before you know it."

"Hmm, I just hope he takes the alliance well." Starlow said.

"I can care less about that." Iris muttered.

"I, for one, think it's a smart idea." Tsukasa Kadoya, AKA Decade said. "I mean, the old saying still applies: "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." I mean, hell, we have Bowser, Dedede, Ganondorf and Eggman with us. So why not do the same with _them_?"

"Is Dedede all that bad?" Horus wondered.

"He… has his moments." Daiki Kaito, AKA Diend said. "Sometimes he wants to clobber Kirby, or he's helping Kirby out with a problem."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks that." Tohka chuckled.

"Uuugh…" A voice groaned as they turned to see Shotaro waking up. "Where… am I…? What the hell happened to me…?"

"It's a long story but…" Iris told him everything that happened since Necrosan had killed Light and Maria Jr.

"…Oh… that's right." Shotaro said. "Since you told me that they were revived… how are those two new angels holding up?"

"Well, they're doing okay right now. They did seem a little upset that they were killed at first, but luckily, they're friends and family cheered them back up." Tohka explained.

"Oh, that's good…" Shotaro said.

"…Forgive me…" Tohka whispered before punching her brother.

"Ow!"

"That was for going into your Savage Drake Form!"

Shotaro rubbed his cheek. "Sorry… I didn't mean to go… into that form. I just… lost myself after seeing that dragon kill those two. And then… I attacked all of you…"

"It's not your fault…" Iris gently put her hand on his shoulder. "It's Dai-Shocker."

"You're right…"

 **BGM: Amaegari no Koi (Rosario Vampire)**

"If anything… it should be me blaming myself because I pushed you away during that… you know…" She blushed. "Moment…"

"Didn't you just say it was Dai-Shocker's fault?"

"Y-yeah… but I feel like a part of it was because of me…"

Shotaro put his hand on her cheek. "Hey, everything's alright now."

Iris smiled. "Yeah… that's true." She nodded and then… "I love you, Shotaro."

Tohka raised her eyebrows in surprise before smiling. _Well, it's about time._

Shotaro blushed. "I love you too, Iris."

Iris leaned in, closing her eyes as he closed his as he leaned in until their lips finally met as they proceeded to kiss as Shotaro wrapped his arms around her.

"Ew…" Horus groaned.

"Oh, let 'em be, kiddo." Tohka chuckled.

Kaito heard sniffing. "Tsukasa… are you crying?"

"No, I just got something in my eye…! …Maybe…"

"Come on, let's leave them alone." Tohka said as they walked out.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Jaune and Pyrrha…_

"HAAAA!" Jaune yelled, slashing the air.

"Again."

"HAAAA!" Jaune slashed the air again.

"Once more, with feeling!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jaune screamed, swinging the sword as hard as he could, as the grass moved… and then he panted. "H-How was… that…?"

"You did very well. You're definitely improving." She smiled.

"Thanks… Pyrrha…" He then collapsed on his back. "Man… that's exhausting…"

Pyrrha sat down next to him. "It can be hard and exhausting, but it's all worth it in the end."

"Yeah…"

Pyrrha blushed a little. "I just want to know… that I'm really proud of you Jaune…"

"Thanks…" He said as he sat back up. "So um… do you want to get back to training?"

"Of course, but first… there's something I want to do first."

"What's that?"

"Close your eyes."

"Um… okay…" He closed his eyes. "Now what?"

"Just hold still." She whispered before getting really close to him. "Now um… turn your head to your right."

"Didn't you tell me to hold still?"

Pyrrha giggled. "Just do it."

"Alright…" Jaune turned his head… and then… he felt something press against his lips. Something warm, soft, and very gentle.

He didn't know what it was, but he kinda liked it.

However, what they didn't know… was that two people were spying on them.

"WELL, IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Nora yelled from on top of a tree.

"Don't ruin the moment." Ren said, who was just below her.

"Geez, you're no fun." Nora muttered as she proceeded to hang upside down and looked directly in his eyes… and playfully poked his nose. "Boop!"

"Why don't you get down from there?"

"If you say so." Nora said as she proceeded to drop… right on top of him.

"OOOOF!"

* * *

 _Back with the two…_

Pyrrha soon broke the kiss and looked at him as Jaune opened his eyes. "Wow… that was… wow… you uh… have soft lips…" Jaune stuttered.

Pyrrha laughed and playfully punched his arm. "You're so cute sometimes!"

"Thanks… I guess?"

Pyrrha smiled as she stood up and helping him up. "So, shall we try again?"

Jaune readied his sword and turned away from her, smirking. "Ready!"

"Alright, shield up."

He put his shield into position.

"Keep your grip tight."

Jaune tightened his grip.

"Don't forget to keep your front foot forward."

Jaune was in position, closing his eyes. _Protect the woman I love._ He thought as he saw images of Heartless, Grimm and most importantly, Cinder, in front of him.

"Ready? Go!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

 _With Nora and Ren…_

Nora got back up, emerging and blushing. "Did we just…"

"We did." Ren said, then smiled. "It's about time."

"W-W-What?!" Nora stuttered. "But I don't like you-I mean I do like you but not like you, like you! I like you as a friend and-"

"Nora." Ren interrupted. "You never fooled anyone for a second." He said before leaning in and kissed Nora once again. Nora stiffened, but then kissed back.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Blake…_

Blake walked around, humming to herself as her ears twitched as she turned around, her grip on her weapon tight, looking to see if anyone was sneaking up on her, but she saw nothing as she sighed deeply before relaxing again as she turned around… only to bump into Sun.

"Hello!"

"AAAH!" Blake yelped.

"Someone's a bit jumpy."

"Where… where'd you come from?!"

"'Borrowed' Spy's Invisiwatch. It works pretty well, actually." He said. "See, look." He turned it on. "On, I turn invisible!" He turned it off. "Off, I turn visible again! Oh, can you imagine the looks on everyone when you can take everyone down while you're invisible?!"

"Ahem…" A voice said as he turned to see Spy with his arms folded. "Mind if I have that back?"

"Oh… sure…" Sun gave it to him.

"Thank you." He said and then walked away.

"…You are such a dork…" Blake said.

"Yep." Sun nodded and then side hugged her. "But you know you love me." He winked, causing her to blush. "So, want to grab a smoothie?"

"Sure." She nodded as they both walked away.

* * *

 _With Neptune Vasilias…_

"So, you're the famous Neptune that shares my name."

Neptune turned around and saw him. "Yep, that's me. Planeptune's CPU!"

"You know, you're kinda cute with someone who shares a name with me."

She blushed. "Thanks…"

Nepgear saw this. "Oh my goodness, is he actually flirting with my sister?"

"He's never going to get Weiss…" Uni sighed.

It was right then that Neptune spotted Weiss. "Weiss!" He ran over. "Hey, I was just looking for you."

Weiss glared at him. "Are you sure you weren't looking for the CPU that shares your name? Because it looks like you were flirting with her."

"No no no, it's not what it looks like!" Neptune said as he saw Vert walk by and… well… the knucklehead just had to whistle.

"…Goodbye, Neptune." Weiss said and walked away in annoyance.

"No no, wait!" Neptune sighed. "Aww…"

"Ouch… that had to hurt." The other Neptune said.

"I'm just… gonna go by myself for a while." He muttered as he walked away, unaware of being watched by someone.

"Okay then, have fun!" She then turned around. "Now, what was I doing? Oh right, I was going to ask if Tristy wanted to hang out!" She ran off. "Oh Tristy! Where are you?"

Neptune kept walking until he wandered into the library, where he saw Blanc reading a book and Flare on another chair, writing. "Okay, tell me if this sounds good enough." Flare said as Blanc went over and read it while Neptune looked around and saw something.

"Hello, what's this?" He wondered as he pulled out a book. "How to flirt with a girl 101." He said and then saw another. "Flirting with girls in three easy steps." And another. "Several million flirt lines!"

Neptune looked through them all. "Agh, who am I kidding? This won't help me at all…" He walked away, grumbling to himself, watching Flare high five Blanc, unaware of someone picking up the book.

"Hmm…"

* * *

 _Later…_

"And so, then I said-"

A book landed on the table as Neptune was talking with Soldier as they turned to see Spy, and the book was "How to pick up ladies by flirting".

"Uh, what's this?" Neptune asked.

"This… is a book." Spy said.

"Dear god…" Soldier looked at it in amazement.

"…There's more."

"No!"

Spy looked at Soldier as if he lost his mind before turning to Neptune. "This book contains everything you should know about flirting."

"Um, no offense, but I got my flirting down pretty well."

"Well, yes… but you're obviously too distracted by other women when there's obviously someone else that's waiting for you."

"One of the CPUs?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"Weiss, of course. I'm here to help you get Weiss and Weiss only."

"Hmph, no offense, but you don't look like the ladies man to me."

Spy chuckled and brought out a folder. "Oh really? Did I ever tell you I have an affair with BLU Scout's mother?" He asked, tossing it down and photos spilled out, as Neptune took a look.

"Dude…!"

"Whoa! Look at that!" Soldier exclaimed.

Spy put the photos back in and put it back in his suit. "Do you believe me now?"

"Of course."

"Excellent. Now, we obviously need a quiet place where I can help you." He said and then a portal opened up. "Come on. I have a friend who's waiting." He said as they both walked in… and closed before Soldier could sneak in.

"Dammit!"

* * *

 _Somewhere in the Outskirts of the Badlands, at their base…_

A portal opened up and Spy and Neptune walked out, as they saw Sun leaning on a wall. "Sup?"

"Sun?" Neptune asked. "You're here?"

"Well, of course. Gotta get you with Weiss eventually."

"…I see…"

Spy walked over to a little trolley thing and began putting some things on with the help of Sun and then when they were finished, Sun backed up and Spy gently pushed it to him as Neptune looked at it.

Spy smiled a little. "Seduce me."

"Wh-WHAT?!" Neptune asked as Sun immediately started snickering. "Y-you…?!"

"…Seduce me…"

"I'm not gonna-"

"SEDUCE ME!" Spy yelled, obviously losing his patience.

"Alright, alright! Geez!" Neptune picked up the flirting book while Sun was basically on the ground, laughing hysterically as Neptune glared and gave him a 'you owe me' look and flipped through the pages and then found a good one. _Perfect!_

Neptune walked up to him. "Hey there… uh… cute thing…" He said, hearing Sun trying to hold in his laughter. "Did it hurt when you fell from Hea-"

It was then that Spy slapped him _and_ the book off of his hands. "I'm not one of those simple girls that like simple flirting!" He said as he pulled a mannequin and began moving the various parts of the mannequin. "I'm a woman! I like my men dangerous, mysterious, a hell of a flirt! You want to be MY lover? Earn it!" The mannequin slapped him. "Seduce me!"

It was at this moment that Neptune looked up at Spy who simply smirked and then Sun wiped tears from his eyes.

"We're gonna need a lot more people." Sun said.

"Yes, indeed… and I know just the people to help."

* * *

 _Later…_

 **BGM: Sandwich Maker (Team Fortress 2)**

"Wait, you want us to do _WHAT?!"_ Isaac asked.

"You heard him. He wants you guys to help Neptune stick with Weiss… permanently this time!" Sun said.

"Why did I get dragged into this?" Blake asked.

"Well you're Weiss' friend, right? So it would be fair if you get involved." Sun pointed out. "That and Ruby and Yang laughed when they were told about this."

"I thought so." Blake sighed.

"Well, this should be fun… I suppose." Jaune said.

"Okay, I get Isaac, Tristina, Scout, Blake, Ren, Jaune, and… Andy of all people, but why did you drag me out here?" Sabrina asked.

Spy chuckled. "You see, I was planning on getting a female adult Keyblade wielder to help us out." He said. "You were the perfect one since no one else was available."

"Riku was about to take me out somewhere…" Sabrina growled.

"Where?" Isaac asked.

"…A place very… private."

* * *

 _Earlier…_

"Hey, I booked us a room for just the two of us in Twilight Town." Riku said.

"A hotel…? Uh, dude… why?" Sabrina asked.

Riku chuckled. "Since our home is destroyed, we can have a private moment all to ourselves with no one barging in."

Sabrina gave a sly smirk. "Well, take me there, big guy!" She grinned.

"Mind if I borrow Sabrina for a moment?" Spy cut in, grabbing Sabrina's arm before he dragged her into the portal. "Merci!" He waved before going in.

"Uh… what just happened…?" Riku asked.

Deadpool walked by. "You got cockblocked by a French dude."

"Oh, don't remind me!" Riku growled.

* * *

 _In the present…_

 **End BGM**

"So thanks for ruining the moment…" Sabrina growled.

"Yeah, and I was about to surprise Mix with something! Now she's gotta wait even longer!" Andy complained. "I definitely feel Sabrina's pain!"

"You were probably going to upset her with whatever you were going to give her." Tristina said.

"Hey! Don't ruin this for me! I don't need anyone jinxing it!"

"Anyway…" Spy cleared his throat. "Shall we get started?"

"Yeah… let's do this." Sabrina said, obviously still miffed that Spy cut her away from her moment with Riku.

And thus… the training with Neptune had begun.

 **BGM: Seduce Me! (Team Fortress 2)**

"Okay, repeat after me!" Scout said. "I think there's something wrong with my eyes because I can't take them off of you."

Sun facepalmed. "That's… the dumbest pick up line I've ever heard."

"I think there's something wrong with my eyes because I can't take them off of you." Neptune repeated.

"Good! Now… 'Excuse me, but I think I dropped something… MY JAW!"

Sabrina sweatdropped. "Yep, definitely trust the expert here with pick up lines…"

"I need to teach him how to use proper pick up lines…" Spy muttered.

"Do you have a library card? Because I am checking you out!"

* * *

 _A few flirting minutes later…_

"Alright, now let's try dancing!" Sun said.

"Uh, one problem… he can't dance." Jaune said.

"WHAT?! You can't dance?!" Andy asked. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"It's true… I can't dance at all!"

"Then I know the perfect solution." Sun said.

* * *

 _Later…_

"OH YEAH, BREAK IT DOWN!" Youske yelled, doing a ton of break dance moves. "Woo!"

"Oh, teach me those moves!" Isaac said.

"Uh… I am not doing that…" Neptune said.

"Well, there's also…" Sun chuckled. "Where's Pyrrha and Nora? Also, we need to get you in a dress!"

 **End BGM**

"…Oh boy…" Jaune sweatdropped.

"Here we go again…" Ren said.

 **BGM: Shine (RWBY) (Start at 2:21)**

"Well… he's got the dancing part down…" Spy said.

"There is NO WAY IN HELL that I am wearing a dress!" Neptune said. "In fact, Jaune's wearing sneakers in that dress… and it doesn't fit it either!"

"Hey, whatever makes me comfortable!" Jaune said, as he and his team were getting it down while everyone was cheering for JNPR… while Scout was laughing himself sick.

"Okay… so uh… ballroom dancing…?" Sun asked.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Later… again…_

"I never thought I'd see the day that Neptune… was dancing with your mother…" Tristina said.

"Yeah, me neither." Isaac said… who was recording the whole thing on his iPhone, as it seems Nora was doing the same thing.

"I'm… totally somewhat okay with this…" Neptune said. "But uh… isn't this a bit awkward for you since you're married?"

"You don't know the half of it…" Sabrina muttered.

"I never knew my mother was a good ballroom dancer…" Isaac said.

"Me neither." Tristina said.

By the time the music ended, Sabrina said nothing and walked away. "I think I nailed it!" Neptune grinned.

"Scotch?" Spy asked, handing Sabrina a glass that was already full.

"Ugh, after that experience… I need it." She said, as she started drinking it down.

"So, what's next?" Sun asked.

"Let's see…"

* * *

 _Several lessons later…_

"Alright… last is dinner." Spy said.

"Who's gonna be the girl this time?" Neptune asked.

"Me, of course." Spy said.

"YOU?"

Spy chuckled and pulled out his disguise kit. "Would you believe me if I told you I modified my disguise kit, so I can disguise as any of you in the Citadel besides my team?"

"Wait, seriously?" Neptune asked.

"Indeed." Spy nodded as he activated it, slowly disguising as Weiss.

"Um, what about that girl that you disguised as in Hogwarts?" Andy asked.

"Your Eternal Reward." Spy brought out the knife. "When I backstab someone with this, I automatically disguise as someone… like that poor Slytherin boy before I stabbed that girl that wanted Harry Potter to be taken to that no-nosed freak."

"Makes sense." Andy nodded.

"Weiss" walked over to the dinner table. "Ahem."

"Oh, right." Neptune stood up and brought the chair out for… uh… him as he sat down and then Neptune pushed him in and then sat down on the other side.

* * *

 _One very long, awkward make-believe dinner later…_

Spy chuckled and removed the mask. "You're ready."

"Really?" Neptune asked.

"Of course. Now let's see what you got with the real deal." Spy said as Neptune nodded as a portal was made and he ran in.

"Geez, mom… how many glasses did you drink?!" Isaac asked.

"Two or… three…" Sabrina hiccuped a little. "…Maybe four." She said before drunkenly walking into the portal.

"She definitely needed it." Spy said and walked out.

"That's gonna be a nasty headache when she wakes up." Jaune said as they all nodded as they walked in.

Neptune saw Weiss talking with Ruby and Yang as he took a deep breath and walked forward, and cleared his throat. "Hey Weiss, were you arrested earlier?"

Weiss turned around, looking at him in surprise. "What'd you-"

"-Cause it has got to be illegal to look that good!"

Weiss blushed. "You… think so…?"

"You know… you might be asked to leave soon…" He pulled out a rose. "Because you're making all the other women here look really bad!"

* * *

 _Behind him…_

"I told you those pick up lines would come in handy!" Scout smirked.

"Yeah, but I don't think-"

"Neptune… this is beautiful but… what's going on here?"

"I've seen the error of my ways… and I'm only interested in you, sweet thing." He flirted, winking at her as she blushed while Ruby and Yang were too busy snickering. "So… you want to go on a date with me?"

Weiss thought about it for a while as she obviously knew the pickup lines were very cheesy but… she knew deep down that Neptune was trying his hardest to win her back, no matter how dorky it might be. "I would love to."

"Wait, what?!" Ruby and Yang asked at the same time as they watched the two of them walk away while holding hands, while also hearing Sun cheer.

"…Ten bucks says that it's gonna go sour fast." Yang said.

"You're on." Ruby said.

"Oh, if only my mom were here to see this…" Isaac said.

"I taped it." Tristina grinned.

"Sweet!"

* * *

 _Later…_

"Ooogh…" Sabrina groaned as she walked around, holding on to her head. "Why do I always overdo it…"

"Hey mom! Check this out!" Isaac said as Tristina showed her the video on her phone.

"Oh… cool… he got Weiss…"

"You're not overly happy?"

"I am but… right now, this hangover is killing me…" Sabrina groaned as she laid on the couch. "Just give me a few minutes and I'll fangirl over that…"

"Alright…" Tristina put it down next to her as they walked away.

* * *

 _Later…_

Two portals opened up as Elsa came out with the rest of the Disney characters and another with Mario and Sonic with the Mega Man crew.

"Well, that was pretty much a success." Sonic chuckled.

Nepgear looked at the Hero Finder. "Well, I guess that's all we could find." She said.

"So where were they?" Uni walked up.

"The Disney characters were at the Avengers world and Mega Man was obviously at their world… Why we didn't pick them up sooner is surprising." Nepgear said.

"At least we're back." Mega Man chuckled.

"Yeah, you said it!" Timon exclaimed. "Come on, Pumbaa! Let's go find some grub!" He said as they took off.

"Hmm… I wonder where Master Hand, Raiden and the bounty hunters are…?" Nepgear wondered. "Oh well, I'm sure we'll find them."

* * *

 _Somewhere else in the Citadel…_

A portal opened up as Palutena walked out, A.R. Palutena to be exact. "Hey, haven't seen you in a while." Professor Jacob walked over to her. "What's the occasion?"

"Oh, I wanted to check up on you guys." She admitted. "I also heard that my daughter is now in a relationship with that Shotaro guy."

"How'd you kno-… let me guess, Deadpool?"

"Bingo." Palutena said. "I wanted to come by and congratulate her. Now… I wonder where she could be?" She wondered and walked around.

She then came across the playground where she spotted Maria Jr and Light flying around. "Hey Rose! Are you gonna get those wings on?" Maria Jr asked.

"Yeah!" Rose nodded and then put her birthday wings on and flew up.

"Ah, so those are the wings that Iris and Horus made for her…" She mused and then grinned. "What if…" She aimed her staff at her as Rose's wings glowed for a bit, as she felt her wings doing something on her back before shrugging it off.

"Mother?" Iris spotted her and walked over to her.

"Oh, Iris!" Palutena smiled. "It's good to see you again!" She said and then hugged her. "Congratulations!"

"Congratulations for…?"

"Getting yourself a boyfriend!" She playfully winked at her as she blushed.

"Wh-who told you?!"

"Oh come on, news travels fast… and Deadpool."

Iris sighed. "I should've known."

"I would've found out eventually, but other than that, I'm happy for you!"

"Thanks." She smiled. "So, anything else you're here for?"

"Well, I was originally going to congratulate you, but I got… sidetracked."

"Sidetracked?"

Rose landed along with Maria Jr. and Light. "I had fun." She said and then Rose tried to pull her wings off. "Um… that's odd…"

"What's wrong?" Maria Jr. asked.

"I can't pull my wings off."

"What? Let me try." Light said and then tried to pull them off.

"Ow… OW!"

"Sorry."

"That's… weird." Iris said. "I could've sworn they wouldn't stick to her body." She said as she heard Palutena whistling casually. "…Oooooh."

Palutena walked over to Rose. "You don't have to worry about taking them off and putting them on anymore."

"Why's that?" Rose asked as Maria Jr. had her Keyblade out to try and chop the wings off.

"Because I used my magic to permanently stick 'em on!" She smiled.

"WHAT?!" All three of them yelled.

"Well, it would've been a hassle to get your wings on and off again continuously, right?" Palutena asked.

"Yeah…"

"Well, you can say goodbye to that and say hello to permanent wings!"

"Cool…" Rose smiled. "But uh… you could've asked me first."

Palutena chuckled. "Yeah… sorry."

"It's okay."

It was then that she thought of something. "Hey, you two got HDD…"

"Yeah… why are you asking?" Maria Jr. asked.

"And of course, with your HDD… you kinda… stopped aging."

"We're kinda aware of that." Rose said.

"No no, as in, you're permanently stuck as five."

"Uh, I had a sixth birthday about a month ago."

Palutena nodded. "Yeah, but you're still… five. And I'm not sure when Maria Jr's birthday is, so I'm not sure if she's still eight or-"

"I turned nine just a few months ago."

"Oh, got it." Palutena nodded. "Anyway, you're kinda permanently stuck at that age and you… well… you also stopped growing."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Rose asked.

"Just take a look at Peashy."

"…Oh, good point." Maria Jr. said.

"But Maria Jr. and Light can still age, just in a slower rate now that she's an angel. Soooo…" Palutena used her magic from her staff as they both glowed a little. "I've put a stop to that. You, Rose, can now age and grow and you, Maria Jr. and Light, can age and grow at a normal human pace… up until you turn 18."

"So, we'll be able to be teenagers." Rose said.

"Yep, then you'll be 18 for the rest of your lives."

"Awesome!" Rose exclaimed, high fiving Maria Jr.

"Also, I've been wondering something. What do you want to do after you turn 18?" She curiously asked as they gave their answer, surprising the two of them. "Well… that's… a bit surprising."

"But wait… if we do that…" Maria Jr. looked at Rose sadly.

"…Mommy…"

Palutena looked at them sadly before hugging them. "It's going to be hard for the two of you… but it's for the best. I'll go tell Sabrina…"

"Alright." Rose sniffed a little and looked down in sadness and guilt as a tear ran down her cheek.

Iris walked forward and hugged them. "It's going to be okay…" She whispered.

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

"So, you basically made my daughter's wings to permanently stick to her back?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes." Palutena nodded. "After all, she _is_ a goddess now. I thought it'd be fitting."

"So... is that the only reason you came to visit besides checking up on Iris, and then permanently sticking Rose's birthday wings on her back?"

"No, not exactly." Palutena said. "I need to speak to you in private. It's something important."

"...Okay... by the way, you _did_ ask her for that, right?"

"Of course. She's totally thrilled that she doesn't have to constantly take them off or require flying in her HDD." She lied.

"I see... so what did you-"

"Shh, not here." She said and opened up a portal. "In here." She said as Sabrina walked into the portal, suddenly having a bad feeling about what Palutena is going to talk to her about... and then she saw she was in the Mushroom Fields. "Ah, this is a good spot."

"Okay, so you took me to a field in the Mushroom Kingdom..."

"I just didn't want to cause a scene or anything, or have Rose overhear the conversation."

"Okay...?"

"Sabrina, have you ever thought about your own daughters being immortal... well, Maria Jr. is an angel now, but still, you know what I mean."

"Yeah... I comforted them after they saved us, saying they're still my daughters no matter what they are. Immortal, angel, I wouldn't care because they are my kids and I see them for who they really are."

Palutena smiled. "That's sweet, but... have you thought about what's going to happen next?"

"...I didn't much thought into it..."

"Oh dear... this is going to hurt..."

"What for?"

Palutena sighed. "Sabrina, I don't mean to sound harsh, but have you thought about what would happen once Rose turns 18?"

"She stops aging if I recall..."

"Yeah, but that's about half of what I want to tell you."

"Hmm?"

"The thing is... I talked with them about what they want to do when they were 18... and... well..." She paused, not wanting to say anything else... probably because she knew it'd be too hard for Sabrina.

"Well what?"

"...They said they wanted to move out and stay with us in Skyworld, the one where I live."

 **BGM: Tears of the Light (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

Sabrina's heart skipped a beat, as if she looked like she was about to have a heart attack. "Wh-what...?"

"They both frowned at the idea as well after they said it, because that would mean moving out of the house... and missing you the most. They love you, and they all think it's going to be hard to move out since they're so attached to you."

Sabrina said nothing as tears were swelling in her eyes. "Rose... Maria Jr..."

"It's hard, I know..." She put her hand on Sabrina's shoulder. "Worldwalker and his family are bonding with them to cushion the blow for when the time comes when you... you know..."

"Th-that makes... so much sense, but I..."

"Sabrina... there's a time when they have to leave the house and be independent. Maria Jr. told me that when she turns 18, she will wait until Rose and Light are also 18, then she'll move out with them. They're both goddesses... and I think if they lived there, it'd be too painful for them since their family members won't be around... including you. Yes, they'd be missing you terribly, but... it's the only thing they can do. They'll say their goodbyes a few days after Rose turns 18."

Sabrina started shaking as her knees looked like they were about to give away any second now and tears were violently running down her cheeks.

"Sabrina... I know it's hard, but-"

"Look after them... after they leave..." Sabrina looked at her. "Take care of them for me... including Light..." She sobbed.

Palutena lightly smiled and gently hugged her. "I will..." She said before placing a friendly gentle comforting kiss on her forehead. "We will all take good care of them... I promise you that. I just wanted to tell you this so it wouldn't be a surprise later on..."

"I... I... I understand..." She said.

"I'll let you come see them all the time, so they won't feel too lonely without you. I'll let them do the same with you." She said in a gentle voice and then opened a portal. "I'll be going now... take care, Sabrina..." She said, looking at her sympathetically as she walked in.

Then, Sabrina fell on her knees as tears went down even harder, thinking about her daughters as she then cried loudly.

Footsteps approached the crying Sabrina, and then a gentle hand touched her shoulder. "Hey... it's going to be alright."

Sabrina looked to see that it was her husband. "H-How can you... say that...?!"

"I'm not looking forward to that day either." Riku said, gently kneeling down.

"Riku... I don't know what to do..."

"The best thing we can do is just not hold them back. We can't look after them forever..."

"I kn-know but... but... she-"

"I know..." He then hugged her gently as Sabrina leaned in, none of them moving as tears were still streaming down her cheeks.

"I love them... and I don't want them to leave... but... they... th-they..."

"I know it's hard..." He whispered and cradled his crying wife, comforting her.

Unaware of Sabrina, Rose and Maria Jr. were there, overhearing everything. "I feel like I just made a huge mistake..." Rose muttered.

Maria Jr. put her hand on her shoulder. "Everyone moves out of their house eventually..."

"I know... but I feel like this is my fault..." Rose walked over to Sabrina. "Mommy..."

Sabrina sniffed and looked at Rose. "Rose..."

"I... I..." Tears threatened to fall. "I'm so sorry... I didn't mean for this to-"

"It's okay... I know you didn't mean to make me cry like this..." Sabrina sniffed as Rose hugged her tightly, followed by Maria Jr. "I know you'll have to leave all of us eventually... but I'll support you on this... no matter how much I hate it..."

"We're sorry..." Maria Jr. teared up.

"It's not your fault... it's mine for not even thinking about it..." Sabrina said as she hugged the two of them tightly. "I love you both..." She said as Riku repositioned himself to hug his girls, as the kids started to cry as well, as Riku knew... that he was going to be sitting here and hugging the girls for a long time... not that he was complaining or anything.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _A week later…_

"Alright, several pancakes coming up!" Hina said as she was in the kitchen, flipping some pancakes with the help of Souji and Ren.

"Man, those kids are sure hungry." Souji said.

"Well, it's breakfast, what do you expect?" Hina chuckled before sighing. "Still, I wonder how Sabrina's holding up? She hasn't been quite herself lately."

"It takes time to fully heal from something like that." Ren said, flipping a pancake on a plate from behind him. "Everyone heard about it thanks to Deadpool, and everyone comforted her to make her feel better."

"Still, wanting to move out when you're only six and nine… not something you want to hear." Hina said. "That must've affected Sabrina mentally."

"Maybe, but she knows it's bound to happen." Souji said. "I talked to her and she said she plans on spending time with them every chance she has."

"That'll make things worse…" Ren said.

"That's what I thought, but you know what they say… they grow up too fast." Souji said.

"Right…" Hina nodded. "That's what my mother says all the time."

"It will be hard on all of them, that's for sure." Ren said as they turned around… only to see that the pancake stack was missing.

"What the…?!" Souji exclaimed.

"Um…" Hina peeked out of the kitchen to see Rose chatting with her friends as she pulled away. "Okay, they didn't take it."

"Who did?" Souji wondered.

"I have a feeling…" Ren said. "Anyone have a cage?"

* * *

 _Later…_

"Oh ho, trap the mouse! I love the idea!" Sheila exclaimed.

"It's all set." Ren smirked as they turned around and began to cook more pancakes.

 **SLAM!**

"Aha!" Ren exclaimed as they turn to see not one, but three certain mice underneath the cage… and they just so happened to be Nora, Yuyuko and Kirby.

"Awww…" Yuyuko pouted.

"Poyo…"

"Pancaaaaakes…" Nora giggled.

"I wasn't expecting a posse." Ren said.

"Well, at least we caught the culprits." Hina giggled.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Splatoon Heart fell on one knee, panting as Aria was knocked out cold and Sabrina was knocked out as well, leaving just only Majora Heart, who was also not looking very well either. "Do you surrender?" Majora Heart asked, aiming her Keyblade at her.

"Like… hell I will…!" Splatoon Heart growled, looking for the places that she inked.

"Gee, that's too bad." Majora Heart smirked and kicked her in the chest to knock her down, and then Splatoon Heart tried to crawl away as she tried to get up, placing her hand on the ground and clenching her as she got up, as she then turned around, only to get hit by a stream of darkness to knock her back.

"AAAAGH!"

Majora Heart chuckled darkly as she walked forward and picked her up by the throat. "Any last words?"

"Y-yeah… you're standing on a mine…"

"What?"

"You're… standing on a mine… that I put down…" She panted.

* * *

 _Flashback!_

 _Splatoon Heart put her hand on the ground._ Let's see if you like this, Sarah! _She smirked as her hand glowed and put down a mine as she got back up._

* * *

 _End flashback…_

 **BGM: Kraken Up (Splatoon)**

It was then that the Mine exploded, causing Majora Heart to scream and be covered in ink and knocking them back as ink covered Splatoon Heart as well, but she didn't care as she stood back up, using Curaga and then diving in the ink.

Majora Heart wiped her eyes and looked around. "Where are you…?!"

Splatoon Heart emerged behind her, holding the Splatterscope from a tree and aiming at her from behind. "Don't mess with the best!" She whispered, and released the trigger, hitting her directly at the head.

"GAH!"

Majora Heart growled, wiping the ink off of her and panting. _Dammit…! I keep forgetting I'm messing with a Splatoon warrior!_

She turned around and then used a Firaga at the tree, but Splatoon Heart was long gone as she looked around and then she emerged behind her, aiming an Inkzooka at her. "Hey Sarah… hasta la vista!" She said, firing the Inkzooka as Majora Heart turned around and got hit, causing her to scream in pain before falling on her back, and then Splatoon Heart lightly stepped on her belly.

 **End BGM**

"Heh, I guess I win this round." She said as the place lit up and changed back into its usual simulation room and then helped up Sarah as Sabrina and Aria got back up.

"So um… is there a way to get this ink off of me quickly?"

Aria transformed into her mage form and unleashed a whirlpool to cleanse it off as Sarah spat out some water. "…Thanks…"

"You're welcome!" Aria turned back to normal. "So, how about a celebratory drink?" She winked.

"That sounds good." Xarina said. "How about the winner gets them?"

"Sure." Aria nodded.

* * *

 _A little bit later…_

"You know, out of all of us… I wasn't expecting Sabrina to be taken out so easily." Sarah said.

Sabrina sighed as she took a sip. "I'm just… not really feeling it like I used to…"

"That whole thing got you down?" Xarina asked. "It's been a week."

"I know… but…" Sabrina sighed. "Just thinking about it makes me depressed…"

Aria looked at her sympathetically. "I know what you're going through. All our kids are grown up and ready to get married. Tristina just grew up too fast."

"Julia as well."

"Nan…" Xarina sighed.

"Even Isaac…" Sabrina muttered.

"Just don't worry about it." Aria said. "I mean, yeah… it's depressing that our kids are going to move out, but we can't just keep them in our homes and have them live with us forever. There's a point where they want to go out and… have fun."

"She's right." Xarina nodded. "There's no need to be depressed about it… and this is coming from the woman who has no parents."

"Huh?" Sarah looked at her in surprise.

"She was a Nobody before she gained a heart." Aria explained.

"Oh."

"Seriously, I had to get mother advice from everybody…" Xarina said. "But besides that, there's a point where you just move on. Sabrina… you're dwelling on that day too much, it's not completely… healthy."

"She's right. We can't look after them forever." Sarah said.

Sabrina sighed. "You're right… but I just can't stop thinking about it… especially when Rose and Maria Jr. just outright said it at such a young age… how can I just not be sad about that?"

"I think it gives more time to prepare for that day when it actually happens." Sarah said. "That's just my guess."

"I want to spend every moment I have left with them… every chance I have…" Sabrina took a drink.

"That's going to make things worse, but… I don't blame you. All of us are attached to our kids and it's going to be really difficult for all of us." Aria said.

"We all hate the idea…" Sarah said. "But, I suppose it's for the best that we don't hold them back."

"I know I'm going to be a blubbering mess for a few days." Aria sighed. "Look, Sabrina…" She put her hand on her shoulder. "We shouldn't worry about that day… all we need to do is support their decisions, no matter how much we all hate the idea of them leaving."

"I'm already supporting it… the problem is… it's just… heartbreaking to hear your little daughters say it at such a young age." She then looked up. "Still… a part of me is happy for them. I just know Palutena will look after them."

Xarina hugged her. "Let's just forget about this moment and just focus on the present for right now."

"Yeah…" Sabrina said. _I seriously need to move on from this…_ She thought as they sat there in silence, drinking and deep in thought.

It was then that Aria broke the silence. "Sabrina… I want to ask you something."

"Hmm?" She asked, looking a little loopy at the moment.

"I… I want my own hybrid form."

"So do I." Xarina said.

"Same here." Sarah said.

"Well, wh-what's stopping you?" She asked.

"I… I don't know. I don't even know how to do it." Aria said. "How did you even manage to get your own hybrid form?"

"You mean Nightmare Spawn?" Sabrina asked.

"You know what I mean!"

"Well…" Sabrina thought about it. "Y-you just have to think about it… I asked Tristina and Flare about how they got Primal Wolf and Unbound Dragoon, and they said they had to think about combining their HDD and their animal forms by concentrating really hard. I had to do the same with my HDD and Spawn form. I thought it was worth a shot…" She paused to take a drink. "And then I unlocked it when I was about to pummel Nui to the fuckin' ground!" She drunkenly cursed with a giggle.

"So we just have to think about what we'll look like?" Xarina asked.

"P-Pretty much."

"Interesting… a Hybrid form with Fairy Heart and my Fairy Mage mode…" Aria mused.

"Splatoon Heart with my burst form… fascinating…" Xarina chuckled.

"Satana with Majora Heart… I like the sound of that." Sarah smirked.

"We're gonna go get started on that." Aria said as they took off.

"Hehehe… w-wait for me…!" Sabrina drunkenly said as she got up and then emptied the bottle… aaaaand immediately passed out.

Lucy sweatdropped as she saw the whole thing. "She seriously can't hold her liquor…"

"That may be true, but I always get a kick out of Sabrina being a bumbling moron while drunk." Cana chuckled, finishing her 19th barrel as a passed out Zemom and Zazz were near the barrels.

"She's a monster…!" Zazz groaned.

"…Did they drink?" Lucy asked.

"They tried to out drink me, but… look where that got them!" Cana chuckled.

* * *

 _Later…_

"Hina!" Noire ran over to her.

She turned around. "Oh hey, what's up?"

"You know how we love to Cosplay?"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking… of a Cosplay contest."

Hina grinned. "You mean like, holding a Cosplay event?"

"Yeah!"

"I'm all for that!"

"Great, let's do some sign ups!" Noire smiled as they both high fived.

* * *

 _Later…_

"Hmm…" Sabrina rubbed her chin in thought over looking at it. "A Cosplay contest, eh?" She wondered and then smiled. "Sure, why not?" She wrote herself in and walked away as Ruby hummed to herself and saw this.

"Cosplay event… dress up as your favorite character or friend." She read and then smiled. "Oh, I know the perfect one!" She wrote herself in and happily skipped away, then Hikari, Buru and Alex came by and saw it.

"Oh, this looks interesting!" Hikari said.

"So, shall we enter?" Alex asked.

"Oh hell yeah!" Buru exclaimed, as they signed up and they took off.

* * *

 _With the judges…_

"Okay, so how many people do we have for this?" Deadpool asked.

"We have seventeen!" Genie said.

"That should be plenty." Kusco chuckled.

"Aye, I hope someone dresses up as me." Jack Sparrow said.

"Can I say I'm honored to be a judge? It's really cool." Vert said.

"Hey, the captain thought we oughta do it too." Birgus said as GC nodded. "Welp, Captain Flash is a good man."

A portal opened up and Erza came out along with Abby and the CPU Candidates. "Alright, we have all the costumes that everyone requested." Ram said.

"I still can't believe Coconut Mall has a cosplay store… of all things!" Nepgear exclaimed.

"You gotta love that mall." Erza chuckled. "Alright, let's get this show on the road."

"Alright, let's dress you all up!" Abigail grinned.

* * *

 _Later…_

 **BGM: Elesa's Gym – Runway 3 (Pokemon Black 2/White 2)**

"Welcome everyone to the first and possibly one time only event! I am your host and faithful judge, Deadpool!" Deadpool exclaimed. "Well, actually… Hina and Noire are behind this, but I want to be in the spotlight too! Anyway, we have our panel of judges from our swimsuit and beauty pageants-" Everyone heard groaning from the boys. "And three new judges! Vert and two of Flash's crew, GC and Birgus!"

Everyone clapped or cheered. "And we also like to thank Erza Scarlet, Abigail Aran and the CPU Candidates for getting the clothing the contestants needed!"

"GET ON WITH IT!" Gajeel yelled.

"Picky picky!" Deadpool said. "Anyway, let's get this show on the road! First up, we have Lastation's CPU, Noire!"

Spotlights came down on the runway as Noire walked down with a smile. "And it seems like… Oh mama! She's currently dressed up as Palutena!"

"Pretty cute if I do say so myself." Palutena said.

"Eh, no one can mimic you as perfectly as you can." Pit said.

"Oh, look at those hips! I'm drooling just thinking about it!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"WOO! GO NOIRE!" Neptune cheered.

"She's certainly got the look down." Vert said, as Noire also did a few poses like what Palutena would do as everyone heard Lucina whistling.

"Yeah, she's smokin'!" Kusco said.

"You said it!" Genie nodded.

"Cheers for that!" Jack said.

"Score one for the goddess!" Birgus said as Noire walked away.

"And next up, we have Hina… who is dressed up as the martial artist from the Street Fighter world… Chun-Li! Woo! Look at those thighs!"

"I always thought Chun-Li had bigger thighs than that." Kusco said.

"Wow, she's killing it with that look!" Souji exclaimed as Hina did a very powerful kick in the air, as she saw Roxas and Namine pulling out 'ten' cards.

"The look is perfect, but could straighten out those thighs a bit." Jack said.

"Pervert." Genie faked a cough. "She certainly looks good though!"

"Alright, next up… we have Kai… who is dressing up as Koishi!" Deadpool said.

"Cool!" Koishi grinned.

"Whoa! She looks amazing!" Rin exclaimed.

"The third eye is a nice touch." Vert said. "Very well thought out."

"You said it." Kusco nodded.

"Hmm, I do not understand this 'third eye' thing." Jack muttered, watching Kai do a few poses and then walked off, as Maria was next.

"Next we have Maria… dressed up as… holy crap, she dressed up as Harley Quinn!" Deadpool exclaimed. "And I mean the Suicide Squad version!"

"Nice eye shadow." GC said.

"I don't get the bat with nails." Jack said, as it was behind Maria's back as she had a wicked grin on her face.

"Wow… mommy's a bit scary…" Peashy said.

"That's just who Harley Quinn is." Paolo said.

"Next up, we have Alex and she is dressed up as… Drawcia!" Deadpool exclaimed as Alex walked forward.

"Hmm, I like the mysterious girls." Jack said. "And that's definitely mysterious… though could I use a jacket? It got a bit cold in here."

"I want to see what's behind that mask!" Kusco said as Alex smiled and then did a playful wink at Victor and then walked off.

"Heh, nice." Victor smirked.

"Now… we have Hikari… dressed up as the female version of Corrin from Smash!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"I'm still wondering how I have a female version of myself…" Corrin said.

"Hmm, I suppose Crazy Hand had something to do with it. That cheeky little hand…" Bayonetta chuckled as Hikari did a stance similar to Corrin's stance in her winning animation.

"Eh, kinda boring." GC said.

"I've seen better." Jack said.

"Next up, we have Buru… and she's dressed up as… HOLY MAMA!" Deadpool yelled. "She's dressed up as Tharja!" He exclaimed as Buru walked up, smirking and doing a few poses.

"Holy…" Icarus jawdropped.

"Now that's what I call an outfit!" Kusco whistled… and Genie did the same.

"Isn't she a bit… cold in that outfit?" Jack wondered as Buru walked away.

"Next up, we have Tristina… who is dressed up as Reimu!" Deadpool said as Tristina walked up and doing a few poses as well.

"Not bad…" Reimu smiled.

"HEY!" Tucker yelled. "SHOW OFF THOSE ARMPITS!"

Tristina chuckled and then raised her arms up… and then Isaac pretty much had a nosebleed and fainted.

"Oh, nice armpits!" Deadpool said.

"Bow chicka bow wow!" Tucker exclaimed.

"That was the weirdest thing I have ever heard Tucker said…" Grif said.

"Eh, I've heard weirder." Sarge said.

"That's a ten out of ten for me!" Kusco said.

"Hmm, I kinda prefer Reimu's over Tristina's." Vert said.

"Next up, we have… Julia… dressing up as Sakuya Izayoi!" Deadpool said as Julia walked up, doing a few poses and also bringing out knives.

"…Is it bad that I kinda want to be acupunctured by those?" Nan asked.

"Dude… you need help…" Isaac muttered, glancing over to Sakuya giving the thumbs up in approval.

"Go Julia!" Plutia cheered.

"I like those knives… I wonder if I can have one of them autographed?" Jack asked.

"I wouldn't want to mess with her, that's for sure." Birgus said.

"Anyway, next up is… Flare and she's dressed up as Adeleine! Oooh, she looks kinda cute!" Deadpool said.

"Poyo poyo?" Kirby wondered.

"Hmm, I haven't seen that girl in a while… I wonder how she's holding up?" Dedede wondered.

"I bet she's doing well." Meta Knight said, watching her do a few poses and then Flare left.

"Alright, next up… we have Sabrina… and… WHOA HO HO! NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL AN OUTFIT!" Deadpool yelled. "For those of you wondering why I'm so excited… well, she's dressed up as Pyrrha!"

Pyrrha whistled. "You look great!" She exclaimed as Sabrina even did a pose with the spear and shield.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Genie exclaimed.

"Nice." Vert smiled as Sabrina walked off.

"Next up is… Xarina and she's dressed up as… an Inkling Girl!"

Xarina walked up, completely decked out in a customizable outfit and holding the Splattershot in her hand, as she did a pose as Demyx cheered and whistled at his wife. "Stay fresh!" She cheered and then walked out.

"Stay fresh indeed!" Genie exclaimed.

"Stay fresh…? What in the world does _that_ mean?" Jack wondered.

"Next up, we have Aria dressed up as… as… whoa mama! She's dressed up as Camilla!" Deadpool exclaimed as Aria stopped at the end of the runway, looking quite… beautiful to say the least.

"Not bad, not bad indeed." Corrin said.

"I'll say!" Terra cheered as Aria walked away after a few poses.

"That's an automatic ten for me." Genie said.

"Same!" Kusco said.

"Same here!" Vert smiled.

"I bet that was a bit drafty." Jack said.

"Next up, we have Sarah… and she is dressed up as Princess Ruto. Woo! Lookin' hot!" Deadpool said.

"Wow… she's gorgeous!" Proxi exclaimed.

"Indeed." Impa nodded.

"Meh." Ganondorf shrugged it off.

"Remember when I thought Aria looked a bit drafty on the front? Yeah… I stand by my statement on that too." Jack said.

"You gotta look at the positives, Jack." Vert said.

"Yeah, what she said." Birgus said.

"She's cute, don't get me wrong… but I've had plenty of stories on mermaids before." Jack shuddered.

"Next up, we have Ruby Rose!" Deadpool said as Ruby walked out. "And she's dressed up as… Penny!"

"Go Ruby!" Penny cheered.

"GO SIS! KNOCK THEM DEAD!" Yang cheered.

Ruby did a few poses and then did the same salute that Penny did. "I am combat ready!" She exclaimed, and then there were a lot of cheers.

"That was the cutest thing I have ever heard!" GC said.

"Totally!" Kusco nodded.

"I agree." Jack nodded.

"And next up… we have Rose… and she's dressing up as Lana!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"Aww, I look so cute as a tiny girl!" Lana squealed.

"Work it!" Zelda cheered.

"Meh." Ganondorf shrugged it off again as Rose did a few cute poses with a smile and then walked away.

"That was quite adorable." Jack said.

"Yes, it certainly was." Vert nodded.

"And finally! We have our last entry! We have… Maria Jr as… NORA!" He yelled.

Nora basically cheered. "LOOKING HOT!" She yelled. "IT'S LIKE LOOKING IN A MIRROR!"

"Someone's excited…" Jaune said.

"Yep." Ren nodded.

Maria Jr also had Nora's hammer as she smiled and waved as she walked away.

"Pretty cute!" Vert grinned.

"Alright, that's all the contestants!" Deadpool cheered. "Now, if we can have all the contestants appear in the front stage and we'll have a little discussion!"

 **End BGM**

"Alright, judges… who do you think won that?" Deadpool asked as there were mumbling with the judges while the audience was patient waiting… while the women were anxiously waiting as they tried to talk but they were too nervous to say anything.

"Alright! Thank you for waiting so patiently!" Deadpool exclaimed. "First off… our third place winner is… Hikari!"

"Phew…" Hikari sighed.

"Our second runner up is… Ruby!"

"Sweet!" Ruby fist pumped. "I'm totally happy with that!"

"And finally… our first place winner is…" Deadpool slowly pulled out the card. "iiis…!"

"OH, WOULD YOU JUST GET ON WITH IT ALREADY?!" Natsu and Gajeel yelled.

"You're ruining the dramatic moment!" Deadpool shouted.

"Oh, give me that!" Vert pulled it away and pulled it out and reading it. "Sabrina!"

 **BGM: Ballad of the Goddess (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword)**

Sabrina looked in surprise. "Wh-what…?!" She asked in shock as everyone clapped and cheered.

"Congratulations! You won!" Deadpool cheered. "You win! Your prize is… absolutely nothing because we didn't get a trophy made in time!"

"Nonsense!" Genie snapped his fingers as a trophy appeared in his hand.

"Okay, NOW we do!"

Vert picked it up and handed it to her. "Here you go." She smiled.

"I won…" It finally clicked. "I won…" She had a huge smile as Rose and Maria Jr smiled at her. "I WON! WOOO!" She cheered.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _A little bit later…_

Sabrina put the trophy on the shelf. "Ah… that's more like it." She said and smiled, as she was still in her Pyrrha costume. "That's so cool."

"Hey, congratulations." A voice said as she turned to see Riku walking up to her.

"Thanks, sweetie." She said, still smiling and they both embraced.

"You know… we could go to that hotel room that we still haven't gone to yet."

"As a celebration, I'm totally all for that." Sabrina chuckled as Riku made a portal as they both walked in as it closed.

"Hey mom, I just want to say congrat… u… la…tions…" Isaac sweatdropped as he opened the door. "…Where'd she go?"

* * *

 _With Ren and Nora…_

"Hey guys, how do we look?" Nora asked as Pyrrha and Jaune turned to see that they were both in their volume four attire.

"How did you… get your hair so long so quickly?" Jaune asked.

"Lucy." Ren said.

"Oh right… I forgot she has a celestial spirit that can change hairstyles." Jaune said.

"Hehehe, I say we look pretty cool!" Nora grinned… and then they heard laughter as they turned and then walked to the source… and there they saw a few people laughing hysterically at Flash… who for some bizarre reason was wearing a dress. The dress in question was a shoulderless dress with a sweetheart neckline, a loose, flowing skirt that only went a little over the knees, and had a bow around the waist, made in a bright pink color and has pearls and amethysts embroidered on it. It's main color is emerald green, but with a chainmail base to service as some sort of armor.

"Uh… Flash? Why are you wearing a dress?" Pyrrha asked, trying to hold in her laughter.

"Well… let's just say me and Aemilia made a bet. If, by any chance, we were all kidnapped by Vilgax, I would be wearing a dress. But if we didn't, then Aemilia would be wearing a James Bond outfit… Sean Connery style."

"I think I'd look great in a tuxedo, if it were Pierce Bronsan's." Aemilia said. "Still… Flash looks… so… adorable... in that out… fit…!" She couldn't contain her laughter as everyone else joined in.

"Oh ha ha…" Flash folded his arms.

"So, how long are you wearing that?" Nora asked.

"Until we defeat the next bad guy in another world." Flash said, earning more laughs. "Say what you want, but I think I rock this dress!" He said and he walked away. "Glad we didn't bet on the shoes either…" He said and then saw a mirror. "…I look absolutely ridiculous… and yet…" he did a few poses. "I definitely rock this!" He said. "Heheh, that next bad guy better watch out!" He smirked and walked away.

* * *

 _At the lake…_

"That's so cool that your mother won." Hikari said, as they were either dipping their feet or actually swimming. "I'm just glad I actually got third place."

"Yeah, it was great to see the smile on mom's face." Maria Jr. said. "I like seeing her that way."

"Me too." Rose smiled.

"I thought for sure that I'd get a good score… but I was at the way bottom because they thought I was boring…" Buru pouted.

"I was sixth place. I'm cool with that." Hina said.

"Seventh." Alex said. "But let's not worry about that… let's just have some fun!"

"Yeah!" Rose said… and playfully splashed Hikari.

"Hey!" Hikari laughed as she splashed her back as they were all laughing.

* * *

 _Across the lake…_

"Crazy kids…" Amata chuckled.

"Yep." Mikono nodded as they both cuddled together as they watched them play in the water while also watching a few water Pokemon jump out of the water.

"Hey you two." A voice said as they turned to see Tsukasa walking over to them. "I was just looking for you."

"Um… who are you?" Amata asked.

"Oh, I'm Kamen Rider Decade."

"Oh, alright." Mikono nodded. "What did you want to see us for?"

"Well, remember what went on in your world?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yeah?"

"And how your parents died?"

Amata sighed. "Yeah…" He said as Mikono looked at him sympathetically. "It's too bad they died…"

"Yeah… about that…" Tsukasa chuckled as he turned his head and nodded and two Kamen Riders walked over to them. "You know how we revived the hell out of Minene's and Yuno's friends, a few of Lelouch's friends, Eraqus and giving Ansem the Wise a second chance?"

"Sure… why?" Amata asked.

"Well… we also did these two." He said. "Kamen Rider Kurokage and Kamen Rider Mage… or…" He nodded as the two dehenshined, as Amata and Mikono uncovered their eyes, and then Amata gasped in shock.

"Mom… DAD?!" Amata exclaimed.

"Yep! Izumo and Alicia!" Tsukasa chuckled. "You see, we revived them immediately after Mykage was killed. We were planning on revealing these two to you when the time was perfect. Unfortunately, every chance we had, Dai-Shocker had to come in and ruin the moment… and then they went quiet after the battle of Amestris, so we thought it was a perfect time… until Mephiles got a little crafty so we had to wait a little longer. It was then that after Frieza was eliminated and after the incident in Remnant was over, we thought it was the perfect time… and then the Malevolent Seven threw a wrench in the plan."

"Long story short, we've been held back countless times wanting to get back to you." Alicia said.

"But I'm glad we finally get to meet again." Izumo smiled.

Amata smiled. "I don't care… how long it took… I'm just glad… that we're finally reunited!" He said, hugging them as Mikono smiled.

"Come on, let's go catch up on a lot of things." Izumo said.

"Right." Amata nodded as the family wandered off as he explained what went on after the events happened in his world.

"Hey, wait up!" Mikono took off after them.

"And my work _here_ is done." Tsukasa chuckled and then spotted Iris and Shotaro at another part of the lake. "Ah!" He grinned and then walked over.

* * *

 _Later…_

"So, you had celebratory sex after your victory?" Marisa asked, as she was playing Mario Kart 8 with Sabrina.

"Yeah. We were going to do it last week, but Spy decided to pull me away just so Neptune can have Weiss."

"I see… so, I guess you're having another kid…?"

"No, Riku pulled out at the right moment… and then we went right back to it until we were both exhausted."

"Well, whatever makes you happy." Marisa said as they kept on playing. "You know… back there, when you were cheering that you won… I saw a sparkle in your eye. I thought for sure that you were back to your normal self."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, it's been a week since that little… moment." Marisa said. "You've been depressed since!"

"I've been trying to get over it…"

"Well, try to get over it _harder_. Depression doesn't suit you at all!"

"Look, I'm trying…"

"I know you are, and believe me… I know it's hard, but let's face it… it's bound to happen eventually. Palutena just gave you plenty of time to prepare for that day. So don't let that get you down."

"Funny, that's what my girlfriends said."

"They have a point." Marisa said. "Aria, Xarina and Sarah are worried about you right now… and so is your family. I'm glad you're trying… but try harder. When I saw you cheer, that was you. This whole 'depression' thing? Yeah… not you."

Sabrina sighed. "Gee, thanks…"

Marisa side hugged her. "It's going to be okay, Sabrina… just spend all the time you have left with your kids and cherish it. They're going to remember that."

"You're right…" Sabrina nodded. "I need to get back to my normal self… but it may take some time."

"We all have your back." Marisa smiled as they continued playing. "AW YEAH! FIRST PLACE VICTORY! I knew Rosalina was a good choice!"

"Oh, you asked for it!" Sabrina smirked as they proceeded to race some more.

* * *

 _With the Council of Light…_

 **BGM: Seven Sages (Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory)**

"This certainly is quite something." Worldwalker said.

"Indeed, we have the Deadly Six, Eggman Nega AND Erazor on our team for a little while." Mokou said. "I'm a little uneasy about this."

"All of us are." Qrow said. "I mean, it's one thing to be against Mephiles but actually going out of their way to actually join us? Now that's crazy."

"The sooner we get rid of Mephiles, the better." Kratos said. "We can just kill those villains after the deed has been done."

"I was thinking the exact same thing." Rosalina said.

"I think it's a smart move." Tsukasa said, who had joined. "Like the old saying goes. 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'."

"Indeed." Azmuth nodded, who had also joined… and had a cute little seat on the table.

"As long as they don't bother me, then I have no qualms about them joining." Lord Beerus said.

"It _is_ a bit concerning." Mavis said. "Just because they're with us… doesn't mean we can't let our guards down."

"Exactly." Tetrax nodded. "They may be with us, but they can't be trusted."

"We all need to be on guard one way or another. And I'm pretty sure Blaze and Isaac feels the same way." Rosalina said as they all nodded.

"So, who do we have left in the Malevolent Seven?" Kakashi asked.

"We took out Teridax, Yukari took out Sailor Chaos Mortal Kombat style-" There was a chuckle from Yukari. "And Raiden shredded Vilgax. So now we have four left. Demigra, Apocalypse, Black Doom and Unicron." Professor Jacob said.

"We also have Dai-Shocker to worry about since they're allied with the Seven… or Four." Tsukasa said. "I have a feeling things are going to be pretty dicey with them soon enough."

"As if it wasn't dicey with the Seven already…" C.C. muttered, eating some pizza.

"We all have to get stronger from here on out and be prepared for whatever is thrown at us." Satsuki said as they all nodded in agreement.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Sabrina, Latias, Rosa and N…_

"It's heartbreaking…" Rosa said, sitting at the Nature Reserve. "Why do little kids have to be so brutally honest…?"

"I know…" Sabrina sighed, tossing a rock in the pond. "Love it or hate it, I'm going to support it… even though it's killing me on the inside…"

"I know how you feel." Rosa sighed. "We just got our kid back from Necrosan and… now he's wanting to go to Skyworld once he's 18."

"We'll get over it." N said. "If you think about it, it gave us more time to prepare for that day."

Latias put her hand on Sabrina's shoulder. "If it makes you feel better, I'll look after them too with every chance I get as well."

Sabrina smiled. "Thanks…" She said and then hugged her.

"It's going to be okay." Latias said. "You don't need to worry about it for a long time."

"I know… but… it's hard…"

"Yeah…" Rosa muttered.

"I'm trying not to let me get it down." N said.

Latias smiled a little. "We just need to get you guys out of your funk… I don't know what will, but we need to get you out of this. Everyone's all worried about you two… well, the villains are debatable, but still."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me." Sabrina said as she laid on her back. "I know this isn't me… and I want to go back to the way I was… but I just can't stop thinking about what my daughters said to Palutena…"

"It's going to be hard, I'll give you that much." Latias said. _This is coming from the Pokemon who doesn't have any kids._ She thought and then put her hand on Sabrina's shoulder again.

It was then that a portal opened up as they looked to see a certain Pokemon champion walking out.

"Hello!" She waved.

"Cynthia?!" The four of them exclaimed in surprise.

"Yep, that's me." Cynthia chuckled as Latias turned to Sabrina.

"You're not fangirling?"

"I'm screaming on the inside… and… well… it's slowly making its way until I completely fangirl." She admitted.

"Makes sense… I guess."

"What in the world are you doing here?" Rosa asked.

"Well, I came over after I heard what happened earlier." She said. "Needless to say, I think I'll be staying here for a while."

"Alright." N nodded.

Cynthia then looked at Sabrina. "So you're the famous Sabrina I've heard so much about."

"You… actually heard about me?" She asked in surprise.

"Yep. I've actually been a big fan of you."

It was at this moment that Sabrina was _this_ close to actually fangirling until Latias had to elbow her in the gut. "Ooof!" She groaned and glared at Latias who smiled innocently. "I'm… actually a huge fan of you too."

"That's good to hear." Cynthia smiled.

Sabrina smiled back. "You know… I always had this dream of actually battling you." _Instead of just behind a DS screen._

Cynthia chuckled. "I'll look forward to that day." She said and then walked away to check out the whole Nature Reserve before going out in the actual Citadel.

"She… actually knows me… a huge… fan of me…" Sabrina said as she then fainted.

"Well, considering what you've done all these years, it's not surprising." Latias said.

"Grenin!" Greninja's voice exclaimed, using Hydro Pump to wake up Sabrina.

"WHOA!" Sabrina got back up, spitting some water out. "Thanks."

"Ninja."

"Hey, mind if I battle with you?" Latias asked. "We haven't battled with each other for a long time."

"That's true. We haven't. So, you plan on replacing one of my Pokemon for that fight?"

"Yeah… and I was thinking…"

* * *

 _Later, with Sabrina and her girlfriends…_

"What's going on?" Isaac walked over to Sabrina as she was looking at the three of them closing their eyes.

"They're trying to unlock their Hybrid forms."

"Hybrid… forms?"

"You know, like Primal Wolf, Unbound Dragoon and my Nightmare Spawn?"

"Oh right."

 _Come on guys… you can do it!_ Sabrina thought… and then, Aria started to glow as she let out a mighty yell and then she stopped glowing, looking entirely different.

She now has the same build to her as Fairy Heart (Like that matters anyway) and she's now wearing a bodysuit version of Mavis' outfit as her hair is now Mavis's hair but completely red and she also has Mavis's eyes. She has wing-like adornments around her ears and small sliver hoop earrings. Her wings are now shaped like Igneel's but colored white and wearing red high heels. She has also retained her Igneel helmet and wears two shoulder armor shape like Grandeeney.

"Fairy Slayer!" She exclaimed.

"Whoa!" A voice exclaimed as they turned to see Tristina and Terra, as they were amazed by her new appearance.

Fairy Slayer looked at herself. "I… did it…"

Sabrina nodded. "You did it."

Fairy Slayer smiled. "Woohoo! I did it!" She exclaimed… before they noticed that she was tearing up.

"Aria, are you okay?" Terra asked.

"Y-yeah… it's just… that I finally… have a… HYBRID FORM!" She said and then started crying cutely similar to Mavis.

Sabrina sweatdropped. "Well… she's got more of Mavis' personality, including her crying."

"What can I say? I rubbed off on her!" Mavis giggled who was there as well.

Fairy Slayer sniffed and wiped her tears away. "Sorry… I just… don't know what came over me." She said and then smiled at Tristina and Terra… and then they heard screaming as they turned to see Sarah already glowing.

"Hmm? What's Sarah screaming about?" Plutia wondered as she came over, along with Mira, Rei, Cassie, Mike, Julia and Ven.

Sarah stopped glowing and has now gained a figure similar to that of Mirajane. Her eyes are now blue with Majora Mask as the symbol as she's wearing a skimpy purple one-piece suit, shaped like Satana's from Marvel, exposing most of her belly and wide cleavage. She retains her Satana Soul hair (With the lower half now colored red) and HDD hair accessory with Four Boss Remains as accessory. Her demon claws now shaped like gauntlets with Majora's spikes on it. Majora's Mask is split and placed on her chest. She has retained her shoulder plates, wings and boots and her Satana Soul's Tail. She also wears a necklace with the four transformation masks and Triforce symbol at the center.

A dark chuckle was heard and a sadistic smile appeared. "Satana Majora."

"Whoa…" Rei said in amazement.

"Interesting…" Mira said. "Satana Majora… I like the sound of that."

Satana Majora chuckled. "You can consider this my Majora Soul form."

"You look so cool!" Plutia and Julia cheered.

"Thank you." She said and winked at Ven, who's heart just skipped a few beats.

"That's my daughter!" Cassie exclaimed as Mike whistled.

Xarina growled and then opened her eyes. "Dammit…"

"What's wrong?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm trying my damned hardest and I can't get it! I don't know if Shadow Mewtwo is cooperating or not."

 _"You're just not concentrating hard enough, that's the thing."_ A voice telepathically said as Xarina turned her head.

"Who said that?" She wondered as she pulled out her Burst Heart and looked at Shadow Mewtwo. _…It couldn't be._ She thought and then put it away. _I'm probably just hearing things._

"You'll get it." Sabrina told her.

"Yeah… I know." Xarina sighed and spotted Demyx, Nan and Neo. "How long were you standing there?"

"For a while." Demyx said and then walked over.

"I know I'm trying my best but… I just can't do it…"

Demyx smiled. "You'll get it. Come on, I know something that'll cheer you up." He said, making a portal as she smiled and then walked in with him as Nan and Neo decided to follow.

* * *

 _At Twilight Town…_

 **BGM: Lazy Afternoons (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Thanks, hon." Xarina smiled, as the two of them were on the edge of the clock tower while Nan and Neo decided to give them some space as they were eating Sea Salt Ice cream.

"Just a little pick me up, you know?" He chuckled.

"I'm starting to doubt that I'm actually going to get a Hybrid form…" She sighed. "I want one… but I don't think I will. I've been concentrating for so long… trying to combine Splatoon Heart and my Burst form, but…"

"Don't say that. You'll get it."

"I know, but Sarah and Aria already got theirs… and I'm still trying to figure it out how I can do it."

Demyx side hugged her. "I know that deep down… that you'll get it."

Xarina smiled. "Thanks." She said as they finished their ice cream… and then Demyx pushed her behind the ledge and got on top of her as they both smirked a little as they started to make out while Xarina wrapped her arms around them, closing her eyes... unaware of a shadowy aura surrounding her for a few seconds before it disappeared.

* * *

 _Down below…_

"Sea salt ice cream." Nan gave Neo one as they were on a bench as she just gave a weird look as he chuckled. "It sounds disgusting, yes… but it's actually pretty good."

Neo still stared before taking it and looking at it, before taking a lick… and her eyes widened and sparkled, pulling out a sign that said "Salty… but sweet!" It said and chowed down while Nan laughed.

"Silent, deadly… but a hell of a cute sister too!" Nan chuckled as Neo giggled a little and hugged him before they both continued to chow down as they sat there in silence, looking at the clouds in the process as Neo then poked him as he turned to see that Neo was holding up a "WINNER!" stick. "Oh, you got a winner."

Neo pulled out a sign that said "What does that mean?"

"…I actually have no idea. My uncle said that you get another ice cream for free but… then again, that's what a friend told him, so in actuality… no one knows." He shrugged as Neo smiled and put it in her pocket for safe keeping as they continued to chat… well, Nan did most of the talking, but still.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back in the Citadel…_

"So, what do you think's going on in the Hidden Leaf?" Naruto asked.

"I was actually wondering the same thing." Kakashi replied. "I'm having a bad feeling that our world could be next."

"Hmm… this is troublesome." Hinata said.

"Yeah…" Sakura nodded. "I guess we need to be prepared in case it actually happens… but I can't shake this feeling that something's about to go down."

"Indeed." Kakashi nodded.

It was then that a portal opened up as they turned to see Sasuke opening it up. "I'm going to go on ahead, just to make sure things are okay."

"Alright, keep us posted." Kakashi said as Sasuke nodded and walked into the portal as it closed behind him.

"Let's just hope we're all not going crazy." Naruto said.

* * *

 _Meanwhile… with Mephiles…_

"It's bad enough that Locus has joined them, but now THEM too?!" Felix asked, punching a wall in frustration. "Now we have the Deadly Six, Erazor and Nega up our asses!"

"Yes… I'm very well aware of that."

"How can you be so calm?!" Felix asked.

"I just thought of someone who might help us."

"And that would be?"

Mephiles chuckled. "I know just who to get."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the Hidden Leaf…_

"Hmm…" Sai looked up at the moon. "The moon seems bigger than usual."

* * *

 **Before anyone says anything about Sabrina winning the Cosplay Contest, it was decided by the Random Number Generator as everyone had a random number, and it rolled a 5... and Sabrina just so happened on be 5.**


	30. Restoring Bonds

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Scanea Felix (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

Isaac laid on the grass in the Nature Reserve, looking at the sky and watching some Swablu flying by as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

The next thing he knew, he felt something press against his chest as he opened his eyes to see Tristina giving him a smile. "Hey."

"Hey." She greeted and then kissed him before lying down next to him, looking at him as they immediately closed their eyes and started to make out for a few minutes as a few Pidgey hopped over to them in curiosity.

Tristina pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Have you noticed that some of the Future kids here, besides Souji, Vito and Paolo are very distant with their relationships lately?"

"Yeah, I've noticed."

Tristina sat up. "I can't just sit there and just watch them go about their day… just not acting like couples should be. It's driving me crazy."

"So, you think we should do something about it?"

Tristina nodded. "Yeah."

Isaac sat back up. "So, let's do it."

She smiled and stood up as she helped him. "Let's go!" She said and then they took off, as Isaac went one direction and Tristina went the other… but first, they needed to get some help from a lot of people.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Hikari…_

Hikari leaned on a wall, sighing to herself. "Hey." A voice caught her attention as she looked up to see Tristina.

"Oh, hey Tristina."

"What's up?"

"Nothing, it's just… I'm having this problem."

"With what?"

"With Reiji. Deep down, I love him but… I don't know what to do." She then looked at Tristina. "I suppose you, the 'love expert' would help me?"

"Now, I wouldn't call myself a 'love expert' but, we're here to help you."

"…We?"

A soft noise was heard next to Tristina as Spy revealed himself. "Yes, we."

Hikari sweatdropped. "You both are you going to help me?"

"We never gave up on Neptune, so we're going to help you get your guy!"

"…Uh-huh… where's Isaac?"

* * *

 _With Isaac…_

"The girl's cute, but I don't know what to do with her."

"Then maybe we can help you." Isaac said.

"We?"

"Step inside the man-made teleporter." He said as he then… shoved him in and then hopped on in.

"Hey Reiji, I was wondering if-" Nitori rounded the corner and sweatdropped. "-You had any… spare bolts… okay, I guess I'll ask Tony."

Reiji came out of the teleporter, stumbling out to see that he was outside. "What in the…?"

"Howdy." A voice said as he saw Engineer sitting on a bench and playing his guitar while a few of the kids were playing tag behind him. "I heard you were having some trouble with a certain lady."

"Uh, are you babysitting them?"

"Nah, they wanted some fresh air… besides, that Plutia lady is playing with them." He said as Reiji looked over to see Hathor, Rom and Ram tackling Plutia down as they all laughed.

"I…see… and what are you doing out here?"

"Sometimes, I come out here, enjoy nature, and play on my guitar… and get away from the craziness that goes on in there." Engi chuckled. "But never mind about that, let's get you hooked up with that cute Hikari chick."

Reiji sweatdropped and looked at Isaac. "This is your best option…?"

"It was either him or Scout… and we all know he's a lost cause." Isaac said.

Engi chuckled. "Now now, let's all be nice… even if I do agree that Scout might never get a girl with his… attitude." He said. "Anyway, let's begin, shall we?"

* * *

 _Back with the girls and Spy…_

"…I don't feel very comfortable about this…"

"Oh relax, with a little practice, this will be a piece of cake."

"Now…" Spy took out his disguise kit and disguised as Reiji. "Let's begin."

Hikari sweatdropped. "…Oh lord…"

* * *

 _Several not-so-awkward practice runs later…_

"This… was very very weird…" Hikari said.

Spy chuckled. "It was indeed. However, we are making some progress."

"Yeah, I noticed that too." Tristina said. "Now, let's go find Reiji!"

* * *

 _With the boys…_

Engineer, Isaac and Reiji walked out of the teleporter. "I say that you are going to one fine boyfriend to that cute girl." Engi said.

Reiji blushed. "Yeah… especially since you helped me with some good lines." He said. _Not to mention Engi pretending to be Hikari for a few moments… now that got really weird fast._

"Let's go find Hikari." Isaac said as they walked around until they bumped into each other.

"Oh, Reiji!" Hikari blushed.

"Hi-Hikari…" Reiji blushed.

"Um… so do you… wanna hang out?"

"M-More than we usually do?"

Hikari giggled a little. "Of course."

"I'd love to do that… I-I mean we need to do that more."

"Yeah, we sure do." Hikari nodded and hugged him, as he stiffened a little before hugging her back as they looked at each other before walking away. "Oh, before we go… my mother is helping Kaguya get her husband to be emotional to pretty much anyone." She said before they took off together.

"Now who's Kaguya's husband again?" Tristina asked.

"…Dark Pit." Isaac said as they both looked at each other and laughed.

"This I gotta see!" Tristina took off with Isaac as Spy and Engineer looked at each other and shrugged as they walked away.

* * *

 _With Mokou…_

"You've been so distant to your wife, it's not even funny!" Mokou said as she pushed Dark Pit towards Kaguya.

"Hey, don't push me!" He growled, but unfortunately, the immortal phoenix wasn't going to let him get away, much to his dismay and then he got close to Kaguya.

"Hey cutie." Kaguya winked.

"Um…hey…" Dark Pit said, awkwardly rubbing his arm. "Do I really need to be here?"

"You need to be more open. You're not leaving." Mokou folded her arms.

"Look, I like Kaguya but I'm not looking into any relationship at the moment."

"Oh really, then how did you manage to have a kid in the bad future?" Mokou smirked with her arms folded, causing Dark Pit to stiffen. "Or better yet, how did you even manage to get yourself a girl?"

 _Crap, I keep forgetting that!_ He thought.

"In the future, you were in love and you had yourself a kid. I could imagine you were very happy and not as moody as you were." Mokou smirked.

Dark Pit looked at Kaguya. "I can see why you hated that smug look."

"Oh, you get used to it." Kaguya smiled. "But she's right… you need to be more open."

"Whose side are you on?"

"Mokou's." Kaguya grinned. "Come on… can you be more open… for me?" She asked, doing the puppy dog eyes.

Dark Pit sweatdropped and gulped, looking over at Mokou who just grinned, he actually looked kind of nervous as he looked at Kaguya. "Oh… alright… I'll try…"

"Yay!" Kaguya hugged him. "Come on, let's go somewhere romantic!" She said and dragged him away as Dark Pit had a 'what did I get myself into' look.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked, as he was next to Mokou.

"Oh, Kaguya's trying to make Dark Pit more open."

"…You do realize this is Dark Pit, , right?"

"I know, but if he even _thinks_ about bailing, I'll roast him alive until he goes back to Kaguya."

"Not sure how that'll work, but alright…" He said as he took off. "Hey Gray! You gotta hear this! Kaguya's trying to get Dark Pit to be more open!"

"Dark Pit? _Open?_ Yeah right!"

"I know, I don't believe it either!"

"Oh, you just wait… I'll be rubbing it in your faces when Dark Pit is more open." She smirked. "Then we'll see who's laughing." She walked away.

* * *

 _With Buru and Icarus…_

"Wait, you did what?" Buru asked.

"A date in Skyworld!" Palutena smiled. "You two definitely need it!"

"But… uh… what are we going to do there?" Icarus asked.

"Well… I was going to suggest a romantic dinner, but my dorky husband thought a hot spring retreat would be a better idea for the two of you." Viridi said.

"Hey now, hot springs not only heal you, but they also clear your mind and makes your skin smooth!" Pit said.

"He's got a point." Palutena said. "My skin is very soft and smooth from all those times I jumped into the hot springs with Lucina."

"Yeah…. I can tell." Viridi said. _I'll never understand how a goddess fell in love with a human, though… or with the same gender._

"Anyway, you guys have fun!" Pit pushed them in to a portal and closed. "Now… if you'll excuse me…" He took off.

"Oh, you dork…" Viridi sighed with a chuckle.

* * *

 _In Skyworld…_

 **BGM: Solo Menu – Palutena (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Buru and Icarus wandered in a place where they noticed a huge hot spring with a note on the door. "You're welcome! – Pit"

"Your dad rocks." Buru said as she hopped into the hot spring.

"Yeah, he kinda is." Icarus chuckled and hopped in as well, as they were both relaxing, both splashing each other every now and then as they laughed.

It was then that Buru realized something. "Pit might be on to something when he says it helps clear minds…"

"Hmm?"

"You know how we used to be rivals back then?"

"Yeah… but now it's more like 'friendly rivalry' if anything now."

"I know… but we've been competing so much that… we need to balance our rivalry out with our relationship."

Icarus thought about it. "Huh, I didn't think we were doing that too much." He said and then his eyes widened. "Whoa… dad wasn't kidding."

"I know." Buru leaned into him. "Icarus, I love you… but if we're going to make this relationship work, we gotta balance our rivalry out with our relationship."

"Right… we need to do that."

"Yeah…" Buru leaned in to him.

 _Talk about a major eye opener… no wonder dad loves hot springs so much._ Icarus thought as he looked into Buru's eyes as they smiled, and then leaned in to kiss.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back in the Citadel… with Isaac and Yosuke…_

"Yeah, break it down!" Yosuke exclaimed, watching Isaac break dance. "Go Isaac! Go Isaac! WOO!" He yelled. "Now you got it!"

Isaac got back up. "Now that was pretty fun."

"Now you know why I love dancing so much." He chuckled.

"So, I want to ask something."

"What is it?"

"Why is it that you're so distance with Abby?"

"…Oh…" Yosuke sighed. "I was wondering if someone was going to ask me this…"

"Oh?"

"The truth is…"

* * *

 _Abby and Tristina…_

"We're orphans… and we don't know much about how to be in a relationship." Abby explained.

"Oh… yeah, that'd put a damper on things."

* * *

 _Yosuke…_

"The truth is… I love her, I really do… it's just that… I can't seem to get the hang of it. I ask my mother for advice and she says just go with your gut feeling… then she goes to have a moment with that Crow Tengu."

* * *

 _Abby…_

"My mom isn't into any relationships… no matter how hard I try to hook her up with someone. I tried hooking her up with Chief the other day, but she said that he wasn't her type and when I asked _him_ , he said he's not really the kind of guy to be in a relationship."

"What about the other Spartans?"

"She says they're cute, but not her type. In fact, she called Buck 'a dork'… and I think she meant that as an insult."

* * *

 _Yosuke…_

"How long have you been in a relationship?" He asked.

"Let's see… I've started dating Tristina when we were both thirteen… we're both nineteen now… soooo… we've been a couple for 5 years… actually, six."

Yosuke whistled. "Impressive!"

* * *

 _Abby…_

"SIX?!" Abby asked in shock.

"Yep."

"That's… that's amazing!"

* * *

 _Yosuke…_

"The other problem with the two of us being orphans is that… well… we don't hang around people too often. We're loners."

Isaac frowned a little. "That's… not the way to go."

"Can you blame me?"

* * *

 _Abby…_

"You poor thing…" Tristina frowned.

"I know… being a couple with Yosuke is just… not easy. I love him but…"

"Might I suggest something?"

"Hmm?"

* * *

 _Yosuke…_

"I suggest that you try to open up to other people, especially Abby… and believe me, you need a lot of support. I know Nitori would support you."

"You really think so? You think that's our problem?"

"Yeah."

* * *

 _Abby…_

"Wow… I didn't even think of that."

Tristina chuckled. "You opened up to me, didn't you? You're totally progressing."

"I guess I am…"

Tristina smiled. "Come on, let's go find Yosuke."

"B-But what about the others that you mentioned?"

"That'll come later. You definitely need to open up more to Yosuke."

* * *

 _A little bit later…_

"Um… for you…" Yosuke gulped and blushed, handing Abby flowers.

"Yosuke… they're beautiful…" Abby smiled and happily took them. "Thank you…"

Yosuke shyly scratched his cheek. "Don't… mention it…"

"So um… do you want to hang out at the Mushroom Kingdom… by ourselves?" She asked shyly.

"Sure." He nodded and then made a portal and they walked in.

Tristina and Isaac looked at each other. "Mission accomplished!" She said.

"Hell yeah!" He said, high fiving her. "So… want to go get a smoothie and watch a movie?"

"Totally!" She said as they took off.

* * *

 _With Abby and Yosuke…_

 **BGM: Jolene (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

The couple walked around Toad Town, both of them shyly holding hands… but they weren't exactly looking at each other as they soon made it to the town square where they sat together in awkward silence.

"Um… Yosuke…"

"Y-yeah?"

"So um… what… are your interests besides dancing, exactly…?"

Yosuke smiled. "Well, I do like to run a lot, I'm a huge fan of Pikachu and… well… I also like a day when nothing bad happens to me."

Abby smiled. "That's cool… wait, what do you mean when something bad happens?"

"I don't know what it is, but I think I've been cursed with bad luck ever since I was born… it's like the whole universe is out to get me for some reason."

"Oh…"

"But don't worry, some days are better than others." He said. "So… what do you like doing… besides taking your mother's credit card and spending everything all at once?"

Abby blushed a little. "I do that a lot… don't I?"

"You do."

Abby lightly giggled. "Well, I love my mother a lot… and I also love to explore, tease Souji-"

"Tease Souji? …No wonder he was a bit moody the other day… I just assumed he stubbed his toe or someone messed with Hina."

Abby laughed. "No, that was me. I also like teasing Vito."

"That explains why Kai had to calm him down the other day…" He rubbed his chin in thought, causing Abby to laugh again.

"I also like to make awesome new modifications to my cannon arm in my Power suit!"

"You don't say?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, have I ever told you-"

The two spent the whole day talking to their hearts content, laughing, teasing each other… and then the next thing they knew, the sun was about to set.

"Huh… we spent the whole day talking each others ears off." Yosuke said.

"Yeah… we sure did." Abby said and then they looked in each others eyes. "Yosuke… I…"

"Abby… I…"

"I…"

"I…!"

"OH, WOULD YOU JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY?!" An impatient Koopa yelled.

"Yeah! What he said!" A Toad exclaimed.

Both of them sweatdropped and glared at the two before looking at each other. "Yosuke… I love you…"

"I love you too… Abby…" He said as they both leaned in, closing their eyes and kissing each other before realizing what they just did and parted, both looking at each other and looking away in awkwardness.

"So…"

"…Soooooo…"

"…Wanna grab something to eat…?"

"Sure." Youske nodded as they got up, holding hands and walking away, looking at each other in the process and blushing.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _The next day... with Viktor and Alex…_

"You sure this is a good idea…?" Viktor asked.

"Of course, I do it all the time!" Alex smiled as she hopped on her skateboard and went down the ramp as she went to another ramp and then jumped off of it, doing a 360 spin while grabbing the back end of the board, as she landed perfectly as she then jumped up to grind on a rail before hopping off.

Viktor watched all of this and smiled. "How bad can this be?" He asked and then went down… and totally wiped out as Alex saw this and winced.

"Oh, that's gonna leave a mark."

* * *

 _Several tries later…_

"I can do it this time… I can feel it!" He said.

"That's what you said the last fifty times."

"This time, I'm feeling it in my gut!" He said and then went at it again as Alex braced for the worst, but she noticed that Viktor was doing rather well… probably because he kept watching her how he did it.

"Atta boy!" She cheered him on as Viktor came around a few minutes later.

"Eat THAT, skate park!" Viktor said as Alex laughed. "You know, I appreciate how you help me try new things and being with me… and well… all that fun stuff." He chuckled.

Alex smiled. "Thank you." She said. "I'm happy that I found a badass boyfriend." She said as Viktor smiled as they both hugged, and then they looked into each others eyes as they both kissed before turning it into a makeout session as he pushed her into a ramp to deepen it.

* * *

 _With Syrena…_

Syrena kicked a punching bag repeatedly in the gym until she pulled out her shotgun and blasted it off of the chains and chuckled. "Another punching bag down." She said.

"You _do_ realize it's a punching bag and not a shooting bag, right?" Elfman asked, pushing weights up.

"And you're point is…?"

"…Never mind." He said and then looked to the side to see Maria lifting weights as well. "Holy crap, you're lifting those like it's nothing!"

"You can thank Worldwalker for that. When I'm not hanging out with my guy, creating something, or training… I usually come in here. Funny enough, I wasn't much into this stuff… but now I can't get enough of it!"

"You can thank me for that!" Daisy said, karate kicking a punching bag.

"Yeah…I can tell." Elfman said.

"That's my brother for you." Syrena said and then proceeded to set up another punching bag… and then Bowser walked in.

"Alright, time for me to hit the weights!"

Maria sets her down. "You can have that. I was about to hit the treadmill."

"Got it." Bowser nodded and walked forward.

"…What the hell are YOU doing here?" Syrena asked, as everyone just froze, realizing that she still hates Bowser… as it was complete awkward silence for a few minutes. "Well… I'm waiting!" She said.

"Let me ask you something…" Bowser turned to her. "How long are you going to hold this grudge against me because of my ancestor?"

"King Bowser is a wicked Koopa… I'm never forgiving him… he killed our parents… the Mushroom Kingdom's Ambassadors to Sarasaland! It's because of _him_ that I believed that every Koopa I see… is completely evil… and I'm looking at the big bad guy himself."

"I'm not like the original, I never planned on being that totally evil." Bowser said. "And not every Koopa is evil." He said. "There are some Koopas who live in Toad Town who aren't allied with the Koopa Troop."

"Even so-"

"Now, just hear me out." Bowser said. "I don't expect you to forgive me, but we should at least try to get along. I'm not like the old Bowser. The current Bowser, which is me, I might add, is nothing like him. He's like what, a complete –pardon my language- asshole? I'm not like him. Sure, I kidnap Peach, but I don't do _anything_ to her. I just leave her in a cage and then Mario and I battle to the death as we always do. Now, if Peach was around when the old Bowser was alive, then it would've been much worse. I, at least, try to make her comfortable."

"Wh-what?"

"Hey, I may be evil, but I'm not cruel." Bowser chuckled. "If I was cruel, then I wouldn't be go-karting or golfing with the Mario bros."

"You… make a good point, but-"

"Listen, I know that deep down, you'll never forgive me because of what my ancestor did, but we should try to get along. I'm not going to be around forever… so you can't just hold a grudge forever either." He then walked away to a different part of the gym. "After all… I'm not like my other ancestors. Think about it." He said before becoming totally out of earshot as he went to go train somewhere else.

There was complete silence after that as Maria, Daisy and Elfman all looked at each other with a 'Did Bowser just talk Syrena out of killing him?!' look.

Syrena, on the other hand, her mind was racing and her arms folded, thinking about what Bowser said. _"I'm not like my other ancestors. I may be evil… but I'm not cruel."_ His words echoed in her head as she began to think of the times Bowser didn't do anything evil in the Citadel at all, or that time when he, Peach and Daisy fought together at Tokyo in Sailor Moon's world.

 _Does he have a point…? Am I just dwelling in the past that I'm not facing reality… that this Bowser truly is different than his ancestors?_ She wondered as she clenched her fists. _Is he right…? Is he the villain… or am I?_ She asked herself as she looked at the sandbags, and then the silence was drowned out by the sound of a treadmill being turned on and Maria began running, but she didn't care.

Syrena walked out of the gym, thinking about what he said… and then she looked at the corner of her eye to see Bowser playing basketball with Peach and the Mario Bros, which made her think even harder as she walked away… for she knew… that she was going to be thinking about this for a long time.

* * *

 _With Hikari and Reiji…_

"Hey, can you pass me that wrench over there?" Reiji asked.

"Sure." Hikari nodded and tossed him it.

"Thanks." He said. "Ah, this is going to be one mega awesome Aether Ring!"

"I can tell." Hikari smiled as she proceeded to help him until it was finished.

"Alright, let's start it up!" He said as he started it up… and then it totally exploded in their faces, as they coughed out smoke. "Well… it was worth a shot to try and modify that." He said as he picked up the pieces. "Now… what to do…?"

"I'll help you anyway I can." Hikari said.

"Thanks." He smiled.

* * *

 _With Dark Pit…_

"Um… th-this is… for… you…!" Dark Pit said, handing Kaguya roses. _This is embarrassing…_

"Aww!" Kaguya hugged him. "Thank you! These are my favorite!" She said and then kissed him for a long time as he stiffened… until he realized something that he was being too stubborn to even make the relationship work.

 _…I think I actually need to be more open about this…_ He thought and wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss, for he realized… that there was someone out there that cared about him and he was too stubborn to realize it.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Natsu and Gray yelled in disbelief.

"Told ya!" Mokou smiled as Lucy, Erza, Happy, Wendy and Carla walked by and noticed this.

"…Is that… who I think it is…?!" Lucy asked.

"Dark Pit… NOT rejecting Kaguya?!" Carla exclaimed.

"Oh my… that's… that's… are we sure this is Dark Pit? I'm having a hard time believing this." Wendy said.

Erza chuckled. "Hey, if Gajeel can be more opened, then there's no doubt Dark Pit can. I was actually starting to wonder if he would ever give it a chance." She said.

"He liiiiiiiiiiikes her!" Happy teased. "…And I'm still having trouble believing it!"

Mokou laughed. "Let's just say that I told him that in the bad future, if he wasn't passionate, then Reiji wouldn't exist."

Erza chuckled. "I tried to tell him that, but he just kept giving me the cold shoulder. Thank goodness that Kaguya never gave up on him."

"Yeah." She nodded… and then Gajeel walked by and saw this.

"Heh, I was wondering when this would happen." He chuckled. "Hey Levy! You gotta come see this!"

* * *

 _In the simulation room…_

"Aw yeah, take that, you dumb Heartless!" Sun fist pumped as Blake slashed through a Novashadow behind him.

"I've noticed that in here, the Heartless are more of pushovers than what's going on outside." Blake said.

"Probably because the Simulation room wasn't updated… seriously, what kind of drug did Mephiles give all of them?" Sun asked, noticing several Novashadows coming for them.

It was then that they were destroyed by a dark laser as they saw Buru, as a few lingered… until Icarus shot arrows to get rid of the rest.

"Phew! I thought we were going to be there for a while." Sun chuckled.

"You're welcome." Buru chuckled. "Now… let's get ready for the next wave."

"Right!" Icarus nodded.

"Wave 14: Begin!"

"Here they come!" Blake exclaimed as they got ready for the wave of Heartless.

* * *

 _Abby and Yosuke…_

"Now you got it!" Yosuke cheered as Abby panted.

"Man… breakdancing is… exhausting…!"

"But it's so worth it in the end."

"So… true…" She panted before grinning. "I'm glad I get to do it with you though!"

"Yeah." He nodded. "So… want to do a little breakdance throwdown?"

"You're… out of your damn… mind…" She panted. "But you know what? I'm ready…!" She said, seeming to have her breath back.

"Then let's do it!"

"Winner buys Sea Salt ice cream."

"Oh, you are ON!"

* * *

 _One throwdown later…_

"Oh yeah, beat that!" Abby said as Yosuke was on the ground, panting.

"Well… that could've gone… better…" He sighed. "Well, I guess I'm buying both of us ice cream."

"Yep." She playfully winked at him and helped him up as they both hugged before walking away, holding hands and smiling.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the Nature Reserve…_

"Jiggly! Jiggly!"

"Meloetta!"

"Mana Mana!"

"Pika! Pika!"

Rose and Maria Jr. were busy playing with their Pokemon as Alex joined in while Viktor watched.

"I'll never understand Pokemon, but they sure do look cool." He said as Alex's Florges happily rested on Viktor's shoulder. "Hmm?"

"Flor!"

"Hello there."

* * *

 _A little ways up…_

"Azu! Azu!"

"Skitty!"

Azurill was happily bouncing away from Skitty as they went past a bush… and then Meowth emerged from the bush. "There you are…" He grinned, looking at the Skitty. "Ah, so cute and beautiful…" He smiled and walked over. "Oh, Skitty!" He walked over… and then the ground started to rumble. "Hmm?" He turned around… to see a pack of Tauros and Bouffalant running over to him, as they seemed to be racing.

"AAAAH! SLOW DOWN!" Meowth yelled as he dove away, as they ran past as Meowth landed on something. "Phew…"

"Hitmon…"

Meowth looked over to see that he just happened to land on a Hitmontop as he was resting… and didn't look very happy. "Oh uh… I didn't see you there."

"Hit…mon… TOOOOP!" He yelled, kicking him repeatedly until he flew into the air.

"AAAAAH!" He yelled… and then landed on something squishy. "Oh, I'm alive!" He said as he hopped off.

"Snor…"

Meowth froze up, realizing what he just landed on to see Snorlax resting peacefully… aaaaand proceeded to roll over to Meowth's general direction as he panicked and tried to run… only to get squished.

"Snor… laaax…"

"Mmmph! Mmmph!"

Meowth managed to squeeze his way out over the soft yet heavy brick wall that is Snorlax and got back out. "Agh… ever heard of losing weight?!" He asked as he walked around, grumbling to himself about a stupid portal bringing out all the Pokemon from all the regions.

"Oh, this is interesting!" Scyamore's voice was heard as Meowth turned to see him talking to Rosa and N. "Apparently they discovered a new region called the Alola Region!"

"Alo… what?" Rosa asked.

"Alola! It's got all kinds of Pokemon there… and it seems that some Kanto Pokemon have gone over some transformations while over there. There's a snowy Vulpix, there's a Dugtrio with hair on it, there's an Exeggutor with a very long neck… it's pretty cool!"

"Hmm, I wonder if we'll get to see them in the Citadel?" N asked.

"Most likely." Sycamore nodded.

Meowth shrugged it off and kept on walking until he saw Skitty resting under a tree and he ran over… but then realized he didn't have any flowers… so he ran over to a flower field and began plucking some… problem was…

"FLOOOORA!"

"Sorry!"

"ROSE! ROSERADE!"

"Whoops!"

"Roselia!"

"My bad!"

"Plume! VILE!"

"I didn't see you there!"

"Bell! Bell!"

"Sorry!"

"Sprout! SPROUT!"

"I didn't see you there either!"

* * *

 _Eventually…_

"Ah, finally!" Meowth picked up some flowers that weren't even a Pokemon as he walked over to Skitty. "Oh, my beautiful Skitty!" He knelt down.

"Skit…?" Skitty looked up to see him.

"For you!"

Skitty sniffed them and looked at Meowth. "Skit, Skitty." It said, causing Meowth to jawdrop and drop the flowers as he walked away in sadness. "Skitty…"

* * *

 _With Team Rocket…_

"Okay, so what _haven't_ we done yet to try and capture Pikachu?" James wondered.

"Well, there's-" Jessie turned her head to see a sad Meowth walking away. "Meowth, what's wrong?"

"…I tried to get myself a girl and… and… the Skitty…" He teared up. "She said that she wasn't into talking Meowths!" He cried.

"Oh my…" James said as Meowth kept crying and hugged the two as Jessie and James knelt down and hugged him to comfort him.

"Wobba…" Wobbuffett said as he too, proceeded to hug him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Rose and Maria Jr…_

There was rustling in a bush as the two turned their heads to see a creature emerging from the bush. "Dragon Rex, is that you?" Rose asked. "You look… way different than last time."

"Of course!" Dragon Rex said as Viktor and Alex heard this and saw her.

"Uh… a talking dinosaur…?" Viktor asked.

"The daughter of the Indominus Rex and the Dragon of Gringot."

"…A T-rex and a dragon made _that_? Um… how does it even talk?"

"Your guess is as good as mine… unless…"

"Unless I had something to do with it." Yukari's voice said as they turned to her. "Cody said that it wasn't possible for a dinosaur and a dragon to mate… sooo, I might have had something to do with it just to mess with him." She giggled. "He still hasn't figured it out that it was me!"

"You sneaky Youkai…" Alex said.

"Guilty!" Yukari giggled. "I still find it cute, even though it's a dino hybrid."

"Eh… I find it to be a bit weird." Viktor said.

"Same here. I don't find it as cute as Rose and Maria Jr. do, but hey… to each their own." Alex said.

"Yeah." Yukari nodded. "If only Cody doesn't blurt out 'abomination' all the time… then again, he's getting better at it even though he's still not a huge fan."

"Still doesn't explain how it talks." Viktor said.

"You can thank Merasmus for that." Yukari said.

"Who's Merasmus?"

"You'll find out later." Yukari chuckled, then watching Rose hopping on Dragon Rex and taking off. "Huh, never really thought it'd be possible to ride on a dinosaur." She said as Dragon Rex extended her wings and took off.

"Hey, wait for me!" Maria Jr. said, whistling to grab Buckbeack's attention as he flew over as she hopped on him and flew off with them.

"…Still find it weird, but I'm not even going to say anything." Viktor said as he walked away as Alex went with him.

Yukari chuckled. "Cody will _never_ find out that I was responsible for that." She smiled and walked away. _And if he does find out, I'll just manipulate his memory so he'll think Deadpool did it!_

* * *

 _With Sabrina…_

Sabrina was in a fetal position, sighing. "You're still trying to get over that?" Minene asked, as she and Yuno sat down next to her.

"Well, you know how hard it is for her." Yuno said. "A bit hard on me too since we were all attached to her."

"Yeah… I hate to admit it, but it got to me too." Minene said. "But… not as bad as Sabrina, though…" She sighed. "To think our little niece said that…"

Yuno frowned a little. "Yeah…" She then hugged Sabrina along with Minene.

* * *

 _Behind them…_

"She's still depressed?" Samus asked.

"Yeah…" Marisa nodded. "I wish there was something we can do. I tried talking to her during a few rounds of Mario Kart 8, but… she doesn't seem to be out of her funk still."

"I wish there was something we can do… but what…?" Mokou wondered as she, Viridi, Marisa, Samus, Yukari, Nitori and Aya began to think… until Viridi started to growl impatiently.

"Alright, I can't watch this anymore." Viridi said. "Someone fire up the Wii U!"

"What are you planning?" Nitori asked.

"You know how Sabrina gets competitive? Well… we're going to get her back the only way possible!"

Marisa smirked. "Oh, I know where this is going."

"We're going to get her back… by settling it in Smash!"

* * *

 _Later…_

Sabrina sniffed a little as Minene and Yuno left her to give her some room… and then, a video game case landed on the ground as she looked to see it was none other than Smash Bros for the Wii U. "Huh…?"

"Hey." Viridi walked over to her. "You vs all of us in the game room. _Now._ "

"What…?"

"You, vs me, Mokou, Nitori, Aya, Marisa, Yukari and Samus."

"…Not now... I don't feel like it…"

Viridi's eye twitched. "You don't _feel_ like it? Miss Video game fanatic and anime otaku? You don't FEEL like it?!"

"No…"

Viridi growled. "Why I oughta…" She grabbed Sabrina by the arm. "You are GOING to play whether you like it or not!" She said. _Words that I never thought I say…_ She thought as they heard video game music blaring into the video game room… and when they opened the door…

 **BGM: Menu (Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS)**

"There you are!" Mokou grinned.

"…You guys… aren't even gamers…" Sabrina said.

"True, but we _have_ been practicing before Viridi went to get you." Aya said.

"Once we all thought we were good enough, we would battle you." Viridi said. "Now, sit down and play!" She said, sitting down next to her.

Sabrina sighed. _Like I have a choice…_ She thought and then sat down as they began choosing their characters.

"Bowser!" That was Mokou.

"Mii!"

"Don't I look cute as a Mii?" Viridi giggled.

"Zelda!"

"Hehehe…" Marisa smirked.

"Zero Suit Samus!"

"Let's rock." Samus smirked.

"Bayonetta!"

"Let's do this." Yukari chuckled.

"Greninja!"

"Aw yeah!" Nitori grinned.

"Sonic!"

"Alright!" Aya said as they all looked at the first player slot, waiting for Sabrina to pick hers as she took a deep breath… and went for her best main.

"Ryu!"

"Alright, we have it on stock… three lives…" Viridi looked around. "Should we have items?"

"Smash Ball and the Pokeballs!" Marisa said.

"Assist Trophy as well!" Aya suggested.

"Oh, go for the Dragoon Pieces!" Nitori said.

"How about the Daybreak?" Samus suggested.

"Let's put in the X-Bomb!" Viridi said.

"Why don't we throw in some Bob-ombs and smoke bombs?" Yukari asked.

"Oh, good idea!" Viridi grinned. "Alright, we're all set!"

 _…You can't be serious…_ Sabrina thought.

"Alright, let's see… oh! How about Skyworld?" Viridi suggested.

"I was gonna go with Temple, but that works too." Mokou said as they pressed play.

"Three!"

Everyone readied their controllers… and they couldn't figure where they were at.

"Two!"

"Uh, where the hell am I?" Marisa asked.

"One!"

"Gah! This stage is humongous!"

"GO!"

* * *

 _Several matches later…_

"Wow… Sabrina lost like… all of those matches." Yukari said.

"8th, 5th, 6th, 3rd… geez…" Viridi sighed. "You can't catch a break."

"Whatever…" Sabrina got up. "This isn't worth it…" She walked away.

"You sure it ain't worth it… you big _sore loser_?" Marisa smirked… as Sabrina stopped.

"…What'd you say?"

"I said that you can't handle losing, you big cry baby!"

Sabrina clenched her fists. "I am not…"

"Then why are you leaving? You scared that you'll _lose_ again… you big chicken?" Marisa smirked.

There was a spark in Sabrina's eye… and then the spark turned into fire as a fiery aura surrounded her. "You… little…"

She turned around. "I'll prove to you that I'm NOT!" She yelled and walked forward and sat down. "We're doing this MY way, though!" She said, going to the items and turning them all off… well, she kept the Smash Ball on, and switching the stock to two.

"What the hell are you…?!" Mokou asked.

"We're doing this MY way!" She exclaimed, going straight to Final Destination.

 **End BGM**

"Three!"

"Uh, Sabrina…? Are you sure this is a good idea with no items?" Aya asked.

"Two!"

"Of course!"

"One!"

"Marisa, what beast did you just unleash?!" Viridi asked.

"GO!"

 **BGM: Final Destination Ver. 2 (Super Smash Bros for Wii U)**

Ryu immediately ran over to Viridi. "SHORYUKEN!" Ryu yelled, launching the Mii in the air and then used a Focus Attack on Greninja and Bowser, and then shielded during Zero Suit Samus's attacks.

"YOU CAN SHIELD?!" Samus yelled.

"I didn't think that was possible!" Mokou exclaimed.

Sabrina smirked. "You're in MY turf now!" She said.

"Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!"

"Ninja!" Greninja had used Shadow Sneak on Ryu to knock him away, but he recovered.

"HADOKEN!"

"Quick! Target her! She's destroying us!" Nitori exclaimed.

"I got it!" Aya exclaimed, as Sonic used a Homing Attack, but Ryu shielded that.

"SHORYUKEN!"

"Aaaugh!" Sonic cried as Ryu double jumped in the air and punched Sonic down and then used Focus Attack on Zelda and used a Smash Attack to send her flying.

Everyone tried all they could to stop the rampaging Ryu, but it was no use… and then…

"Player 5, defeated!"

"WHAT?!" Viridi yelled.

"Smash Ball!" Samus said as everyone scrambled to get it, but Ryu used Tatsumaki Senpukakyu to send them all back and then used a Shoryuken to shatter it.

"OH, I DON'T THINK SO!" Marisa yelled, running towards her.

"Big mistake!" Sabrina smirked and then pressed the B button at the exact moment when she was close.

"SHIN… SHORYUKEN!"

"Player 2, defeated!"

"HOW?!" Marisa yelled.

"Alright, no more Free For All! Everyone target her!" Nitori said as they proceeded to gang up on Ryu, as he held his ground the best he could, and he kept recovering and proceeded to beat them up, even though he was at a dangerously high percentage… like 150% damage.

"Player 4, defeated!"

"Augh!" Samus growled.

"Player 8, defeated!"

"Oh come on!" Aya exclaimed.

"Player 3, defeated!"

"…Wow…" Yukari said.

"Player 7, defeated!"

"Oh, for the love of!" Nitori exclaimed.

"Just you and me, Mokou." Sabrina smirked.

"Bring it."

"Come on!" Ryu said as Bowser roared… as they were on one stock left after Yukari managed to finally take away a stock… and then they ran forward, proceeding to beat each other up as Bowser used his Fire Breath and Bowser Bomb, but Ryu dodged the Bowser Bomb. "Shakunetsu!"

"A FIERY Hadoken?!" Mokou exclaimed.

"Come on, Mokou! You can do it!" Marisa cheered her on.

"Go Mokou!" Nitori cheered.

"You can do it!"

"Smash Ball!" Aya noticed as Mokou smirked and jumped to it, but Ryu jumped up, footstool jumped off of his head and shattered the Smash Ball.

"No! Don't let her use it!" Samus exclaimed.

"I won't!" Bowser ran towards Ryu. "I'm not going to fall for that Shoryuken the same way Marisa did!"

Sabrina smirked. "I won't be doing that." She said, and Ryu used Focus Attack to knock him down and used a Smash Attack to send him back… and then…

"SHINKU… HADOKEN!"

And unfortunately, Bowser was caught in it and was sent flying off-screen. "WHAT?!" Mokou yelled.

"Talk is cheap." Ryu taunted… right when Bowser hit out of bounds.

"GAME!"

 **End BGM**

Everything was silent… and then…

"The winner is-"

"Your range is one fist short."

"Ryu!"

Sabrina put the Gamepad down. "And that's how you do it!"

"What." Samus.

"The." Nitori.

"HELL?!" The rest of the girls yelled.

"I'll give you this." Sabrina stood up and stretched. "You fought well, but your fighting style is predictable." She said and walked away.

"…Did we just get schooled by the master…?" Viridi asked.

"What the hell do YOU think?!" Nitori asked.

Marisa chuckled. "Now there's that fiery woman we all know and love."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Xarina, Aria and Sarah…_

"You know what we should do to cheer Sabrina up?" Xarina asked.

"What's that?" Sarah asked.

Xarina grinned. "Only the best way that we can!"

Aria's eyes widened. "You don't mean…"

"I do!" She said. "We're going to cheer Sabrina up… by having a sleep over like we did in the past!"

Sarah sweatdropped. "So… a girl's night out with just the three of you?"

"Girl's night out, sleepover, same thing really." Aria said. "We do try to invite the other women, but they say they're not interested… sooo, it's usually just me, Xarina and Sabrina… And you!"

Sarah's eyes widened. "Me?"

"Of course, let's go!" Aria grabbed her sister-in-law's arm and took off.

"Whoa!"

As they were trying to look for her, they spotted Sabrina not too far off. "Yo, Sabrina!" Xarina ran over.

"Hmm?" Sabrina turned to her. "Oh, hey."

"What's up, girlfriend?" Xarina asked as they hugged. "So, we were wondering if you were up to doing a sleepover with just the four of us?"

"Sleepover? Hell yeah!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Wait, she seems like… her normal self again." Aria said.

"Oh, I'll explain everything later." Sabrina said.

"Question, where do you guys usually do it?" Sarah asked.

"Usually, we do it at Xarina's when Demyx and Nan are hanging out with their friends." Sabrina said. "I mean, we can do it _there_ if you want… or we can do it in Aria's room."

"We can do it in my room to change it up a little." Aria said.

"Then it's settled!" Xarina said as they took off.

* * *

 _In Aria's room…_

"Well, I'm glad you guys invited me… but do you guys do it all the time?" Sarah asked.

"Whenever the mood calls for it." Aria said.

"And what do you guys do?"

"Oh, play video games, eat junk food, watch movies… all of that fun stuff." Aria said. "And while Sabrina and I usually eat different junk food… Xarina always brings a certain kind all the time."

"Hehehe…" Xarina pulled out a bag from her pocket.

"…Marshmallows?" Sarah asked.

"She's… obsessed with them." Sabrina said. "Like, _completely_ obsessed as she says it's the only junk food she'll eat."

"Not true! I eat chocolate and all those other delicious treats!"

"Yeah, but that's a rare occasion!" Aria said. "I mean, when my family went camping with your family, you had a trailer full of them. Seriously, when the trailer was opened, we had to dig Roxas and Hina out of that marshmallow avalanche! You have a Marshmallow problem, girl!"

Xarina giggled. "At least I'm not afraid to admit it. They're so freaking good!"

"…I'm not even going to say anything…" Sarah sweatdropped.

"Aaaanyway… let's get this party started!" She said as she opened up the dresser and pulled out tons of nail polish. "Alright, which one do you want?"

* * *

 _Later…_

"Okay, this has been driving me crazy." Aria said while painting her toenails gold. "Sabrina, Xarina thought of this sleepover because she thought it'd make you feel better… but when we got to you, you look like your normal self. So what's going on?"

"Settling it in Smash with a few women." She replied and explained what happened while finishing her toenails blue.

"…Whoa." Sarah said, complete with a light green.

"Well, that's one way to cheer you up… by insulting your gamer ego." Xarina said, with purple polish on her hands and feet.

"Huh, never thought I had one." Sabrina said.

"Oh, everyone has one." Aria said. "Still, I'm glad you're back to your normal self."

"Yeah." She smiled. "I'm dreading that day… but I'm not going to let it slow me down." She said. "Moping around isn't my style. I'm happy for my daughters… and I'm not going to hold them back!" She closed her eyes. "I'm moving on from this stupid depression… and that's that." She opened them… only to get a pillow smacked in her face. "Ooof!"

"Good for you." Xarina chuckled.

"Oh, you asked for it!"

* * *

 _Veeeery much later…_

3 AM.

That's when everyone couldn't stay awake any longer and crashed… well, almost everyone. Xarina was still wide awake, happily munching on marshmallows while playing on her 3DS, playing Mario Kart 7 as Daisy and kept on racing as she reached into her bag… only to discover that it was completely empty.

"Aww…" She pouted a little as she went back to her game… and then her eyes grew heavy and then faceplanted into her pillow, as the 3DS slid off of her hands and landed on the soft ground… and it was still open.

* * *

 _In the dream world…_

 _"A-agh…" Xarina fell on the ground, panting._

 _"Hmph, you call that a fight? I've seen Chief put up a bigger fight than you!"_

 _She was then kicked in the stomach and then kicked to the side. "Y-You'll… pay for… what you've done… Cortana…!"_

 _Cortana smirked. "If you love your family so badly, then give it all you got!"_

 _Xarina resummoned her Keyblade and slashed Cortana repeatedly, but every attack went right through her like she was a ghost. But that didn't stop her from punching her in the gut. "Y-you'll pay… for killing my-"_

 _"Are you sure they're your family? Your family could be nothing more than a sham." She grabbed her by the throat. "You probably have no family to begin with… just a figment of your imagination!"_

 _"Sh-Shut… up…!"_

 _Cortana threw her down. "That's the best you can give? An insult like that? Hmph…"_

 _Xarina groaned and got back up. "CORTANAAA!"_

 _It was then that Cortana disappeared and the whole place changed, as Apocalypse was in front of a kneeling Xarina, looking quite in despair._

 _"I can help you, my child… I can help you get stronger… build a better family, all in your image."_

 _"You can… you can help… me…?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, XARINA!"_

 _"Ignore him. He's worthless to you. He's not real."_

 _"Demyx… isn't… real…"_

 _"You have succumbed to me… and only to me. Understand?"_

 _"I… understand…"_

 _"One last question, my child… will you accept my gifts that I mentioned?"_

 _"I…"_

 _"XARINA!"_

 _"…Will…"_

 _"Good…"_

* * *

It was then that Xarina screamed a little and got up, panting as she looked around to see that she was at the front of the bed, as she looked over to see 6:30 AM, as she looked down to see her 3DS… very well dead. _What the hell was that all about?_ She thought.

It was then that a hand touched her shoulder, causing her to yelp in surprise and turned to see Aria as Sabrina and Sarah were still asleep. "Everything alright? Your little scream woke me up."

"Kinda…"

"Do you want to talk about the dream you had? You seem a bit bothered."

"…I really don't want to…"

"Xarina…" She put her hand on her shoulder. "You can tell me. I won't laugh."

Xarina looked into her eyes as her eyes were begging her to tell her as she sighed and told her everything.

"I see…" Aria rubbed her chin in thought. "That's… very disturbing. How would Cortana know about you if she only knows about the Halo group?"

"Your guess is as good as mine…"

"And then there's Apocalypse as you succumbed to your despair… and you accepted his gifts while you blocked out Demyx…"

"I'm not sure what that means…"

"Neither do I, but it was just a dream. I'm sure it'll never happen."

"Here's hoping…" Xarina sighed, seeming a little shaken up… but Aria hugged her tightly.

"We're here for you if you're ever bothered by something." She said softly.

"Thank you… Aria…" She smiled and hugged her back as Aria still held her for a while, just in case if Xarina needed it to get her mind off things… and then Xarina soon fell back asleep at the edge of the bed and resting her head on Aria's shoulder as she smiled, daring not to move.

* * *

 _A little bit later…_

"Mmm…" Sabrina woke up, rubbing her head and seeing it was almost 9:15. "Haven't slept that hard in a long time…" She said as she turned her head to see Aria and Xarina. "…What in the…?"

"Shh… she's still sleeping." She said and explained what went on.

"Oh…" Sabrina knelt down next to Xarina and smiled. "She reminds me of you and Tristina when she was still little."

Aria giggled. "And you and Rose… and Isaac."

"Yeah." She smiled. "Well…" She got up. "I'm out of here. Let's hope Xarina gets up soon."

"Let's hope… my legs are basically asleep by this point." Aria said as they chuckled and she walked out.

* * *

 _Around fifteen minutes later…_

Xarina woke up. "Ah… thanks Aria…" She said, only to see Aria was asleep. "Heh, how about that." She said as she soon got up, leaving Aria as is as she walked out, leaving Aria sleeping as her back was pressed against the bed.

* * *

 _With Nepgear…_

"I wonder if we have everyone now…?" She wondered, looking at the Hero Finder as it had just found Master Hand, Raiden and the Bounty Hunters.

"There's Korra that's still missing." Uni said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about her!" Nepgear said. "I wonder where she is?"

"No idea."

It was then that two portals opened as Pit walked out with Master Hand and Raiden while Samus walked out with her fellow bounty hunters. "I can't believe they were in the Underworld." Pit said.

"I couldn't believe it either." Master Hand said.

"We were at Norfair, luckily Samus got us." Rundas said as Samus nodded.

* * *

 _With Professor Jacob…_

"So, do you think the Malevolent Seven are getting desperate now?" He asked.

"Well, considering that we killed three of them… yeah, they're most likely getting desperate." Flash said, hearing Kaito snickering at his dress. "Yeah yeah, laugh now…"

"There's also Mephiles that's also getting desperate." Tsukasa said. "With the Deadly Six, Erazor and Nega on our side, he's going to give it all he's got."

"But he's a coward, I'm sure he'll do something to change the battle in his favor and win." Azmuth said.

"Indeed." Paradox nodded.

"Speaking of battles…" Cynthia spoke up. "When do you think is a good time to reveal who we really are?"

"When the last member arrives." Tsukasa said. "…He's sure taking his sweet time though."

"Something must've come up. He'll come when he's ready." Jacob said.

* * *

 _Later in the day…_

A portal opened up and Sasuke walked out. "Sasuke." Kakashi walked over. "What's the situation?"

"I'm not sure what's going on, but something's about to go down in our world."

"Alright, then it's settled." Kakashi said. "We need to head over to the Hidden Leaf to see what's up."

"Should we bring the cavalry with us as back up?" Naruto asked.

"It wouldn't hurt." Kakashi said.

* * *

 _Later…_

"So, anyone willing to come with us? I'm pretty sure the usual crew, as E. Gadd puts it, will come with us." Kakashi said.

"Yep." Sabrina nodded. "That's for sure."

"AAAAAGH!" Deadpool screamed.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"I've been so focused on who to add to the main crew that I forgot the very important ones!" Deadpool said and looked over. "Mickey! Donald! Goofy! You're part of the main crew!"

"We are?" Donald asked.

"You are now!"

"Ah-hyuck! We get to go with the team!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Oh boy! I'm ready to go!" Mickey grinned.

"I'm surprised you didn't think of that sooner." Jacob said.

"I'm a bit of a scatterbrain!"

Yeah, sure you are…

"I heard that!"

"So, anyone else coming?"

"That's the place where it all went to hell with the girls." Natsu's fists burst into flames. "I'm not trusting it again! Let's go!"

"Aye sir!"

"Natsu, I'm sure it's perfectly fine." Kai told him.

"Even so, it's better to be safe than sorry." Erza said as Team Natsu agreed.

"Wouldn't want a repeat like last time." Carla said as Wendy nodded.

"We're going too." Gajeel said as Lily nodded.

"That's the place where it all went to hell? I wanna check it out!" Neptune exclaimed. "Come on, CPU team! Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Plutia exclaimed.

"Yay! I get to be with mommy and daddy!" Peashy cheered as Maria and Paolo chuckled.

"Hey Rei, you want to come to?" Neptune asked.

"Um, sure…" Rei nodded.

"We're coming along for the ride." Minene said. "We haven't been to a world in a long time!"

"Yeah!" Yuno nodded.

"We may as well go too." Shadow said as Rouge and Omega got ready.

"I'm going!" Suika exclaimed.

"So am I." Yuugi grinned.

Bayonetta chuckled. "I'll go as well."

"Alright… that seems to be everyone." Kakashi said as a portal was opened. "Let's go." He said as they all ran in.

* * *

 _With Mephiles…_

"Now, go and destroy those fools, Toneri Otsutsuki." Mephiles ordered.

"It will be done, Mephiles." Toneri said as he walked into a portal.

"You sure he's a good idea?" Felix asked. "He seems to be a loose cannon, even for us. Besides, it looks like he has other plans."

"Even so, he'll destroy those fools."

Toneri smiled. "I will soon… find a bride that will be perfect for me." He said quietly as the portal closed behind him.

* * *

 **The Last: Naruto the Movie, anyone?**


	31. Hanabi's Abduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Sign (Naruto Shippuden)**

 _I realize the screaming pain_

The opening begins with a flashback of what happened last time the heroes were in the Hidden Leaf.

 _Hearing loud in my brain_

It shows Voldemort appearing and kidnapping the girls, then switching over to a smirking Rei Ryghts.

 _But I'm going straight ahead with the scar_

We then see the girls being comforted by their boys as the CPUs and Rei look on.

And then the flashbacks disappear as the opening kicks into high gear.

 _Can you hear me_

We then flash forward to the present where the girls are smirking with their Keyblades out.

 _Can you hear me_

It then switches to the boys who are ready to go, along with the Keyblade Parents, Fairy Tail and everyone else.

 _Can you hear me So am I_

It then shows Hinata looking sad before Naruto puts his hand over her shoulder as she smiles as the title Kingdom Hearts: Dawn of Chaos appears above their heads.

 _Wasurete shimaeba ii yo kanji nakunacchaeba ii_

We see a lot of Heartless and Grimm attacking the town as they attempt to get rid of them while a huge meteor comes to the Hidden Leaf.

 _Surimutta kokoro no futa o shitanda_

A huge one comes forward as Suika gets huge and punches it, but a huge chunk breaks and continues to fall, luckily, Sasuke destroys it.

 _Kizutsuitatte heikidayo mou itami wa nai kara ne_

Somewhere else, the rest of the heroes are flying towards an armada as the CPUs charge forward to destroy them while Mew, currently as Rayquaza, uses Hyper Beam to take care of the rest.

 _Sono ashi o hikizuri nagara mo_

We see a brief scene in the Citadel where Cynthia and Sabrina are battling as it's her Garchomp vs Greninja.

 _Miushinatta jibun jishin ga_

We see Xarina falling on her knees, screaming in despair.

 _Oto o tatete kuzureteitta_

Behind her, Apocalypse taunts her as Demyx and Nan are trying to get her to listen.

 _Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ka_

Suddenly, she gets up and screams in rage as dark aura pours out of her as Demyx, Nan, Neo, Kratos and Flash look on in shock while Apocalypse is shown intrigued by it.

 _Tsutaeni kitayo kizuato tadotte_

It then switches over to the moon where Toneri is battling the heroes as Sabrina, Aria and Sarah, in their hybrid forms proceed to take him on while Xarina is behind them, using a Thundaga.

 _Sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau sae ni_

We see Naruto, in his nine tailed jinchuriki form, along with Hinata proceeding to battle him as well… along with everyone else, of course.

 _Oboeterukana namida no sora o_

In another area of the moon, Kurama seems to be battling some kind of humongous creature.

 _Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamottekureta_

In another scene, Xarina's in a fetal position but several hands extend to her as she looks up to see Demyx, Nan and Neo all smiling at her with their right arms forward.

 _Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotterunda_

She wipes her tears away and gladly takes them and hugs them.

 _Can you hear me? So am I!_

The opening ends with Mephiles and Felix figuring out what to do… and then a humongous bony Koopa walks into the scene before the screen turns black.

 **End BGM**

* * *

Somewhere, deep in the Land of Fire, was somewhere dark.

"'Twas a dark and stormy-"

Deadpool. Stop.

"Oh, you're no fun!"

Anyway, where was I? Oh right, a lone man known as Toneri stood before Hiashi Hyuuga and his bodyguards on a rock. "This is a decree, a celestial decree upon the Hyuuga clan. I'll ask you one last time, Hiashi Hyuuga. Your response will decide the fate the future of your entire clan."

"This is the Hyuuga's…" Hiashi jumped into the air. "REPLY! HYAH!" He yelled, ready to attack him.

"…You fool." Toneri smirked as when Hiashi attempted to use his Gentle Fist… he disappeared as Hiashi's eyes widened and then his henchmen came into the scene where he and his bodyguards proceeded to battle… and from afar, Mephiles and Felix were watching it unfold.

"…This is your new henchman?" Felix asked. "Last I heard, he had a puppet army."

"Puppets or not, they sure are very merciless!" Mephiles said, looking at them. "Aren't they the best? They're taking them down like they're nothing!" He said, watching the puppets get blown away with Hiashi doing Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven and running away.

"Uh-huh, sure…" Felix said.

"I can see you have doubts about him." Mephiles said. "But don't worry, you'll thank me later. He'll warm up to you in no time."

"…Here's hoping." Felix said, watching a puppet launch an attack as it went up the ceiling in the cave that Hiashi was in, as it caved in and trapped him inside. _Still… I have a very bad feeling this will not go well._

* * *

 _The next day…_

 **BGM: Kakariko Village (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

"So, this is what the Hidden Leaf Village looks like up close." Sabrina said who looked completely calm after walking out of the portal. "That's pretty cool."

"Yep." Xarina nodded.

"Yeah, it looks pretty awesome up close." Aria said.

"Deadpool, are you timing this?" Neptune asked.

"Yep!" Deadpool nodded to the goddess. "We're at 20 seconds!"

"Gawrsh, how long do you think they're going to hold that in?" Goofy wondered.

"They're grown women, I'm sure they wouldn't do that." Ben said.

"Clearly, you haven't gotten to know them." Natsu said.

"Oh come on, they've clearly matured enough to-" Aaaand Lucy was interrupted as the three screamed...in pain.

By pain, I mean they were being roasted by Iris who shot her Diablo Cannon at them.

Once Iris was done, Sabrina, Xarina and Aria coughed up some smoke and collapsed, too weak to be in fangirl mode.

"Whoa! What was that about?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Hey, you may be able to handle there fangirling, but not me! Never again!" Iris said in a panicked tone while covering her ears.

"She's so scarred from when the three fangirled after defeating Frieza." Deadpool chuckled.

"No I'm not!" Iris quickly denied.

 _She definitely is._ Everyone thought.

"Heh...our bad." Sabrina sheepishly apologized, having quickly recovered along with Xarina and Aria.

"I said I'm not!" Iris denied again, though no one believed her.

"Well, I'm going to go see how Konan is doing before I head off to my Kage meeting." Kakashi said and walked ahead. "You guys have fun." He waved.

"…Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to go check the place out." Sabrina said.

"Totally!" Xarina nodded.

"Right behind you!" Aria said as they took off.

"…Well, they sure took off quick." Noire said. "Well, I suppose we can check the place out too, right Neptune?" She asked as she turned around, only to see a blinking white outline of Neptune. "WHAT?!"

"If you were paying attention, we lost Neptune as soon as we came in here." Blanc said. "She immediately took off to check the place out… and she was drowned out by the sounds of fangirling."

"Was I the only one who didn't pay attention…?" Noire asked, as the other CPUs nodded. "Oh come on!" She sighed as they all dispersed. "Well, I suppose Naruto can give me the-" She turned around. "-Grand… tour… OH COME ON, HIM TOO?!"

"Sorry!" Naruto's voice called out. "I just remembered I'm substituting at the academy! You can check the place out on your own!" He said.

"…No fair!" Noire growled. "Hmph, not to worry, me and my sis can go check the pl-" There was a flashing white outline of Uni. "-ace… out… OH FOR THE LOVE OF!"

* * *

 _With Kakashi…_

Kakashi walked into the Kage building. "Oh, Kakashi!" A voice called out.

"Konan." Kakashi greeted. "How'd it go with my absence?"

"Well… I did contact you about the meeting, didn't I?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I was on my way over when Sasuke came over to the Citadel and explained that something was going on."

"…Yeah, I was about to tell you that. Anyway, the other Kage are here waiting for you." Konan said. "Though, the Raikage won't stop giving me the stink eye…"

"Probably because you used to be with the Akatsuki… and the fact that you won't change out of those clothes."

Konan sweatdropped. "I can't find anything that'll fit me…"

Kakashi smiled through his mask. "Not to worry, when we're done here, we can find you some new clothing somewhere else."

Konan smiled. "Thank you. Now, is anyone else here by chance?" She asked as Kakashi explained who else was here as she sweatdropped. "Did you say… Fairy Tail and the CPUs?"

Kakashi chuckled. "I'm sure everything will be fine. After all, what's a little adventure now and then?" He walked off.

 _Knowing them, this place probably won't last much longer…_ Konan thought and followed him.

* * *

 _At Ichiraku's…_

"Oh man! This is so good!" Natsu exclaimed, chowing down on ramen.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed.

"Yo, Sabrina! You gonna eat that third bowl?"

"…Go for it." She muttered and sighed while Natsu grabbed it. "While it was good, why did I ask for another bowl… ugh, god… my stomach hurts…"

"You said it…" Xarina groaned as Aria was resting her head on her arms.

"It was your fault for wanting to go here first…" Aria groaned.

"I… always wanted to try this… agh…" Sabrina muttered, as Natsu happily cleaned up Aria's and Xarina's bowls.

"Ah! Now that was delicious!" Natsu said… before he devoured Lucy's who was also there.

"Second bowl… what was I thinking…?" Lucy sighed as Natsu received the tab aaaand… well… he gave it to Lucy.

"Here ya go!" He said before sneaking off while the other ladies walked out.

"Hmm…?" Lucy looked at the tab. "…WHAT THE HELL?! NATSU! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME WITH… GAAAAH!"

So Lucy had to pay the tab. And is now broke.

"I am so going to get Natsu back at this…" Lucy growled.

* * *

 _With Vert, Blanc, Kai, Flare, Flame and Vito…_

"Hmm, for a place that has a knuckleheaded ninja who is loud, the place seems quiet." Blanc said.

"Indeed." Vert nodded as they walked around… and then noticing someone not too far off as it turned out to be Tsunade chatting with Shizune before walking away. "Hmm…" Vert said as she then looked down juuuust a little. "Um, who's that lady?" She asked.

"Oh, that's Tsunade." Kai said.

"Tsunade…" Vert said and her eyes widened, remembering what was said in the Bionicle world and looked down at her chest. "Sh-sh-she's bigger than… me…"

"Huh?" Flare turned to her. "What makes you say-… ooooh…"

"Hmm?" Kai turned to Flare as she whispered what happened back then. "…Oh…"

"What's wrong?" Vito asked as Kai whispered it. "…Oh boy…"

"She's… she's… HER CHEST IS BIGGER THAN MINE!" Vert yelled as her knees just happened to buckle as she fell down to her knees, tearing up.

"Vert, get over it… you're making a scene!" Blanc said, trying not to think about Tsunade. "And that's saying something because we always tend to do that!" She said as they tried to haul the crying Vert away.

"Well, this visit just got a little awkward…" Kai said.

"Tell me about it." Flare nodded.

* * *

 _Later, with Hinata…_

Hinata walked out of the store, humming to herself. "Hinata!" A voice called out as she turned to see Sakura running up to her.

"Oh, hi Sakura." She greeted as Sakura took a peek in the bag.

"Hmm? Are you knitting something? That's a surprise!"

"Yes, I'm… making a scarf."

Sakura gave Hinata a cheeky smirk, complete with a knowing look and a raised eyebrow. "Hmm!"

"Wh-what are you doing?"

Sakura grinned and placed her hands on Hinata's shoulders. "Go for it, Hinata!"

"Huh?"

"Oh, just admit it, you're making a present for _him_ , aren't you?" She asked, causing Hinata to blush.

* * *

 _At some restaurant…_

 **BGM: First Love (The Last: Naruto the Movie)**

"He's so popular lately…" Sakura said.

"R-really?"

"Even people from other villages come out here just to take pictures of him."

"…Oh…"

"Don't give me that 'Oooh!', just hurry up and finish that scarf already. I know you were working on it in the Citadel anyway."

"Y-you did?"

"Yeah, you would usually do it in the living room when Naruto wasn't around, and I would usually see you knitting that scarf." She smiled.

"Oh… r-right, sorry…"

Sakura sighed. "Come on, you just gotta have more confidence! Be bold!"

"R-right…" Hinata nodded, as they looked outside to see it snowing outside.

 _Hmm…_ Sakura thought, looking at Hinata. _Perhaps if I get a few people I know…_

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Somewhere else…_

"What the… Christmas time already?" Nan wondered, looking up at the snow.

"Hmm, we probably came in the winter months." Julia said. "That explains why everyone's dressed up warmer… and here I am in my dress."

"Um, want me to get you something?" Nan asked.

"Nah, I'm fine." Julia said, as a snowball hit her right on the neck. "AAAAAGH!"

"What the?!" Nan turned around to see Plutia giggling, tossing up a snowball.

"Come on, let's have some fun!" Plutia giggled.

"Man, that's cold!" Julia turned to her and picked up a snowball. "Alright, you asked for it, Plutie!" She said and chased after her as Nan chuckled… and then got pelted with snowballs. "WHOA! WHAT THE HELL?!"

* * *

 _On a rooftop…_

"Heh, got him." Splatoon Heart giggled, high fiving Neo as she spotted her husband walking around. "Locked and loaded." She said, aiming the Splatterscope and putting some snow in, and then opened fire, hitting him in the back of the neck.

"YAAAAAAGH! THAT'S COLD!" Demyx yelled and looked around, seeing his wife waving at him with Neo. "Oh, that's just not fair!" He said as he picked up a snowball and threw it at her, forcing her to duck.

"Oh, it's on now, honey!"

* * *

 _Somewhere else…_

"Hey look, I'm making Nep angels!" Neptune laughed with Nepgear.

* * *

 _With the other Neptune…_

"Hey, how come you're standing here in the cold half-naked?" Neptune asked Gray who was leaning on a wall.

"Eh, I'm used to the cold. You should already know this."

"Right… I'm never used to seeing you like that."

"Whatever you say, what I'm more shocked about is how you're out here in the snow."

"What makes you say that?"

"Snow is… well, it's basically frozen water."

"Pfft, yeah right!" Neptune held out his hand as a snowflake dropped on his hand… and then it melted into water as his eyes widened in fear, and then he screamed and ran into a building. "I'M NOT COMING OUT UNTIL THAT'S ALL GONE!"

Sun, who saw all of this, facepalmed. "Neptune, you gotta get over this! A little snow never hurt anyone!" He said as he attempted to drag Neptune out.

"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

Gray sweatdropped. "I'm just gonna go somewhere else." He said as back at the Hyuuga residence, Hinata was finishing up the scarf… when there was a knock on her door as she walked over to open it up.

"Aww! I wanted to smash it down…" Nora pouted, as behind her was Pyrrha, Tristina, Noire and Vert.

"What in the…?" Hinata wondered.

"Sakura told us and we're here to help you be more assertive." Tristina said, playfully winking at her.

 _Oh dear…_ Hinata thought.

"Sakura was going to get Kai, but she seemed a little out of it." Nora explained. "I think she doesn't like the snow. Hmph, I'll definitely have to cheer her up later."

"Or it could be because of something else." Pyrrha said. _Hmm, I wonder if it has something to do with that…?_

"So Sakura gathered up the CPUs?" Hinata asked.

"I wasn't originally going to come but Vert wouldn't stop pestering me." Noire said. "So… I'm here."

"Blanc was in the middle of something with Neptune." Vert replied.

* * *

 _With Blanc…_

A huge pile of snow exploded, revealing a very angry White Heart. "ALRIGHT, YOU BITCHES! YOU WANNA PLAY ROUGH?! I'LL SHOW YOU ROUGH!" She yelled as she slammed her hammer on the ground, causing a snow tidal wave and burying Ruby, Yang, Jaune, Nepgear, Uzume, Hikari, Neptune and Soldier.

"…It was your idea to gang up on her…" Ruby said, looking at the CPU.

"What? She didn't know what she was missing!" Neptune said.

"…Why me…" Jaune groaned.

"YOU WILL NOT HOLD ME DOWN FOREVER SNOW! I WILL GET OUT AND YOU WILL REGRET IT!" Soldier yelled as he tried to get out… only to fail miserably. "…Need some help here!"

* * *

 _Back with the ladies…_

"Um… I can handle myself just fine…" Hinata said.

"Sure you can, but why do you think we're here? We're here to help you improve on getting Naruto." Tristina smiled.

Hinata blushed. "I was… on my way to give him this." She said, showing them the scarf. "I put my heart and soul into making this. I'm sure my feelings will get through to Naruto!"

Nora put her hands on her shoulders. "Then what are you waiting for? Go get him!" She grinned as Hinata nodded and ran down the stairs, quickly running through the hallways… aaaand walking back.

 _Or will they?_ Hinata thought, only to see a very upset Nora.

"WHAT THE HECK, GIRL?! GO GIVE IT TO HIM!" She yelled impatiently.

"Down, girl." Pyrrha said, pulling her teammate away.

"It's… already late. Maybe it's best to give it to him tomorrow." Hinata said and kept walking.

"Oh come on, it's not _that_ late." Noire said.

 _She makes a good point…_ Hinata thought and turned around, making them smile. "I'll do it tonight!"

Aaaand back again. "Well… tomorrow…" She said, causing Nora to facepalm and Tristina to sigh.

Turned around again! "No, tonight!"

Back again. "Or… tomorrow…"

"Aaaagh!" Nora exclaimed in impatience.

"Someone can't make up their mind…" Noire sighed.

"Just hurry up and tell him how you feel already!" A voice caught their attention to see a lone girl on a fountain-like structure… but Hinata seemed a bit annoyed.

"Hanabi, why didn't you say something to let us know you were here?" Hinata asked.

Hanabi grinned. "'Cause it's fun to watch a maiden agonize in love!" She said, jumping off and running over. "Besides, I'm sure some of these ladies knew how it was like!" She said, causing the others to blush as Vert and Noire rubbed their arms awkwardly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about! I didn't agonize at all!" Nora said.

"…Said the lunatic who loved Ren so much but only said they were friends." Noire said.

"Hey, I'm not a lunatic!"

"Yeah, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

As the two were bickering and the rest were trying to break them up, Hinata ignored them and looked at Hanabi. "That is no way for a child to talk." She scolded.

"I'm not a child!" Hanabi argued. "My Byakugan's perception is just as good as any grown-ups!" She said proudly before showing her a Kunai with some small doll dangling from the handle. "Anyway, look! Isn't it cute?"

"…Treating your kunai like a toy again?" Hinata asked before her stomach growled… which surprisingly broke the argument.

"Don't look at me; I already had my fill of pancakes and ramen, thank you very much!" Nora said.

 _I can't believe Kirby and Yuyuko rubbed off on you…_ Pyrrha and Tristina thought.

"Sounds like someone's hungry." Vert teased, knowing it came from Hinata who blushed a deep red as Hanabi giggled.

"He's going to burst out laughing if your tummy growls while confessing your love~!" Hanabi playfully teased.

Hinata turned around. "Don't be silly, I wasn't going to confess anything!" She said and took off.

Hanabi grinned. "Instead of giving him a scarf, maybe you should give yourself a makeover!"

"…This is going to take a while." Tristina muttered as the others nodded.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with the Kage…_

"What? The moon is falling?" The Raikage, A, asked in surprise.

"Yes, the moon is clearly growing closer to Earth." Kakashi said as Konan was right next to him.

"Thus, all the meteorites." Gaara added.

"I can explain." Kakashi's other assistant said. "As two celestial bodies get closer to each other-" A mechanism of some sort lowered to the Kage. "-Their gravitational pull increases. Once the moon reaches a certain distance, its surface will slowly begin to break apart." It showed the pictures of the moon and the Earth as its also showing the surface of the moon falling towards the Earth. "I believe part of the surface has already begun to fall."

"And what will happen?" The Tsuchikage, Onoki, asked.

"The moon will completely disintegrate and its fragments will rain down upon the Earth. If nothing is done, mankind will…"

"Mankind will perish." A gravely said.

"Is this a natural phenomenon or some kind of man made assault." The Mizukage, Mei Terumi, asked.

"Good question. We better start searching for an answer." Kakashi said as they nodded in agreement while A turned his gaze to Konan, giving her a cold hard stare as she winced and awkwardly rubbed her arm, looking away from him.

* * *

 _Back at Ichiraku's…_

"Ramen really hits the spot this time of year." Naruto said as he was in the place with Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino and Choji.

"What are you talking about? You eat this stuff all year long!" Sakura said.

"You really have a thing for ramen, don't you?" Ino asked.

"Yeah! Of course, I love it." He looked at Ichiraku. "Give me five more orders of Gioza!"

"Coming right up!"

Choji looked at him in surprise. "Five? I can't eat that much. Woohoo!"

"Then you don't get any." Shikamaru said.

"Aww…"

"Dig in!" Naruto grinned and then realized something, pulling off his scarf. "Can't get _this_ dirty."

"Oh wait, that scarf…" Sakura said.

"Oh, Hinata!" Ino's voice caught their attention. "Come join us if you hadn't eaten already!" She said and then spotted the others. "Oh, Tristina, Nora, Pyrrha… and the…" She sweatdropped. "The CPUs…?"

"You got a problem with us or something?" Noire glared.

"No no, nothing like that." Ino said and then whispered to Sakura. "I thought they were afraid of those CPUs after that certain incident."

"I thought the same thing, but they've all gotten over it and are working together."

"I'm fine with the CPU Candidates, but…"

"Just let it go, it's not going to happen again."

"If you say so…"

"Well, it's all on me tonight!" Naruto grinned.

"Something's made Naruto so happy that he wanted to celebrate." Ino said.

"Isn't that like every day?" Nora asked as they all laughed at this, except for Hinata.

"B-but… but I…"

Sakura hopped out of her seat. "Now now, don't be shy! You can sit right here."

"Hinata, join us!" Naruto said and looked at the rest. "You sure you don't want to eat?"

"Nah, we already ate." Nora said.

"Suit yourself." Naruto chuckled.

"O… kay…" Hinata said as she looked behind her as the girls gave her the thumbs up and she shyly walked forward.

"It's Naruto!" A voice exclaimed as they turned to see three girls running up to them.

"Oh, hey you guys! Thanks for all the presents earlier. Order whatever you want, it's my treat!"

"…Say wha?!" Nora asked in shock as the three girls sat down while Hinata sat down next to Sakura.

"Just a token of my gratitude!" He said.

"Wow, thank you so much!" The girls all said together as Naruto turned around to see Hinata.

"Get whatever you want to, Hinata." He said, but one of the girls grabbed him by the arm.

"Sit over here, Naruto!"

"We can all eat together!"

Nora's eye twitched, slowly reaching for her weapon. "Tristina… hit me with a Thundaga."

"What?! What for?"

"Oh, you know why!"

Hinata stood up. "Hinata…!" Sakura tried to stop her.

"I'm sorry… I'm really not that hungry…"

"Tristina… HIT ME NOW!"

"I'm not so sure about this."

Unaware of them all, three Possessor Heartless soon got into the three girls, however… from up on a rooftop, someone did.

"Uh oh…" Sabrina said.

"So tell me again why we're up here?" Sarah asked.

"Bird's eye view, I guess." Aria said. "To be fair, I think we all wanted to try it together, but Xarina got a little _too_ excited."

"It was a spur of the moment." Xarina shrugged. "So, do you think we should try racing on the rooftops and jumping over them?"

"If it wasn't so slippery with all this snow, I'd say 'yes'." Aria said.

"Guys…" Sabrina got ready to jump. "We got a situation."

"What for?" Sarah asked.

"I just noticed three Possessor Heartless get into those girls."

"You mean those girls hogging Naruto and chasing Hinata away?" Xarina asked.

"Yeah." Sabrina nodded, summoning Soul of Gensokyo and jumping off a rooftop as Aria and Sarah did the same.

"Oh sure, jumping off the rooftop isn't dangerous but running on rooftops with a little bit of ice on them _is_ , I see how it is." Xarina said as she jumped off as they summoned their Keyblades as well.

"Hinata!" Sakura said and then glared at Naruto. "Walk her home."

"What? Walk her home?" Naruto asked. "What for?"

"Oh, well uh… 'cause you can't let a girl walk home alone at night."

"What? Are you kidding? No one in the village would _dare_ to mess with her!" He said… and Hinata ran off.

"Alright, that's it… GIVE ME THAT KEYBLADE! I'LL DO THAT MYSELF!" Nora said, grabbing a hold of her.

"Whoa, hey! Easy!" Tristina said, trying to pry the crazy red head off of her as Pyrrha, Vert and Noire tried to pry her off.

"GIVE ME IT! I'LL PUT HIM SIX FEET UNDER MYSELF!"

Sakura sighed. "You are such an idiot." She said and went after her, then looked at Nora. _Believe me, sometimes I want to do that to him as well._ She thought and took off, as they went after Sakura… and dragging an unconscious Nora, courtesy of Vert karate chopping the back of her neck.

"Wait, why are you calling me an idiot?" Naruto asked, trying to move forward… but the girls prevented him from doing so.

"Naruto, look! The Giosa is ready!"

"Let's eat!"

"Um… maybe later." Naruto said, but unfortunately, the girls got kinda grabby on him. "H-hey! What's going on?"

"Man, you're getting all the ladies on you." Choji said.

"Something seems a little off…" Shikamaru said.

"And for very good reason!" Sabrina said, walking over. "Three Possessor Heartless managed to get into these girls and are causing them to be… well, clingy!"

"Heartless?!" Ino exclaimed, forcing the trio to get in battle positions while Naruto tried to do the same thing… but the girls wouldn't let him.

"Come on, why don't we go someplace else?"

"…I can't watch this." Sabrina said, using Magnega to pull them off.

"Alright, now let's try to get them out while not hurting the girls." Xarina said.

"Excuse me!" One of the girls growled. "We're having a moment!"

"Yeah right!" Sarah said.

"Oh, I see how it is! You want him all to yourselves!"

 **BGM: Minicar (Hyperdimension Neptunia MK2)**

"What?" Sabrina showed her ring. "No, we're not. We're married to our husbands!" She said as the others showed their rings too.

"Hmph, you just want to cheat on them so you can be with Naruto!"

Xarina sweatdropped. "Is this what it's like to argue with a Heartless?"

"I never planned on this…" Sabrina muttered as they aimed their Keyblades at them.

"Oh look, you have ugly keys! I'm sure you're wanting to unlock his heart. Just looking at those things rubs me the wrong way… in fact, it makes me want to KILL YOU!"

"Alright, I've had enough of this." Shikamaru said. "Let's hold 'em down!"

It was at this moment that a chakram landed between them, and then a ring of fire surrounded the three girls. "You know, I don't take kindly to people who threaten to kill my friends." Lea said as he walked through the flames before summoning his own Keyblade.

"Oh, another Keyblade! We'll take you down too!"

"Hmph. You don't even have any powers." Lea smirked. "Graviga." He said, as the Gravity magic held them down.

"I c-can't… move…!"

It was then that three beams of light hit them as the Possessors were launched out of their bodies, and then they were drenched by a small tidal wave and then executed by Lea, then the flames died and the girls got back up.

 **End BGM**

"What… happened…?" One of them asked as they looked around. "Where's Naruto?"

As the girls were looking around, Riku, Terra, Demyx and Ven walked over to their wives. "Everything okay?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Aria said. "It could've been a whole lot worse though."

"Yeah, like attacking us." Xarina said.

"We saw the Possessors too." Lea said. "Unfortunately, we took a bit longer because Ven slipped on some ice."

"How was I supposed to know there was ice?" Ven rubbed his head.

"Now uh… where's Naruto?" Sabrina asked after hugging Riku.

"He went after Hinata after Lea intervened." Shikamaru said. "…Problem is, the knucklehead went the opposite way." He said, causing them to sweatdrop.

"Ooof course he did…" Aria sighed.

* * *

 _With Hinata and the group…_

"Man, he can be so dense sometimes." Sakura said as they were walking as Nora was back to her normal self, as if she wasn't ready to play whack-a-moron with Naruto. "You were going to give him that scarf tonight, weren't you?"

"Uh-huh…" She shyly admitted.

"You can do it, Hinata. You just gotta be more confident." Sakura said.

"That's what we keep telling her." Tristina said.

"That, and trying to stop Nora from scaring Hinata away." Noire said.

"Me? I never scare people away at all!" Nora grinned.

"Then what about that time you scared Luigi after you pummeled Wario in the ground?" Pyrrha asked.

"Hey, he was about to cause mayhem by planting a Bob-omb in Yuyuko's soup. I was just trying to save her."

"Yuyuko would've been fine anyway." Tristina said. "A little hurt, but she'd brush it off. If anything, Youmu would've had a word with Wario right after that."

"Even so…" Nora shrugged.

Hinata giggled. "Thanks, you guys… but I'm not sure why you're all trying to keep encouraging me."

Sakura blushed a little. "Well uh…" She looked around. _Where in the world is Sasuke? He was with us when we came over…_ She turned to Hinata. "We girls need to support each other, right?"

"Support… each other…?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah…" She nodded before they all started laughing as they were heading back to the Hyuuga estate, and leaving Hinata alone.

As Hinata walked up to the front door, she paused for a moment… before turning around and running off.

 **BGM: Different Sky (The Last: Naruto the Movie)**

And as soon as she did that, three creatures flew into the Hidden Leaf with Toneri's puppets riding on top of them and one of them jumped off and landed in the middle of the Hyuuga estate and then took off inside, unaware of being spotted by someone.

 _What in the…?_ Spy wondered and went into the estates, quickly activating his Invisiwatch and readying his Ambassador, following the puppet inside and then hiding behind a wall, hearing something.

"Who are you?!" Hanabi's voice asked, readying her kunai before she screamed and was taken out of her room, completely knocked out.

It was then that Spy revealed himself and proceeded to shoot the puppet, being careful not to hit Hanabi, but the puppet turned around and launched an explosive attack right at him before he disappeared as the Spy's eyes widened and then he got hit, exploding into flames and screaming, signaling that he was killed.

…Or so they thought as Spy revealed himself from in front of the dying flames, putting his Dead Ringer away. "Merde… I need to warn the others!" He said and then took off.

* * *

 _With Sai…_

The huge bird emerged from the cliff that Sai was sitting on, startling him and looked up to see that the puppet was holding an unconscious Hanabi hostage. "That's Hanabi!" He exclaimed and got up. "Super beast scroll!" He said, conjuring up an ink bird and chasing after the puppet.

The puppet proceeded to launch attacks at him, forcing Sai to dodge and keep following it, but it was then it launched a direct attack at him, causing Sai to gasp and shield himself as a huge explosion was seen from a bird's eye view.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back with Hinata…_

"Oh, Naruto… I've always run after you, always keep my eyes firmly on your back, but now… from this point on, all I want is to walk by your side forever. So I… put my whole heart and soul into making this." She turned the bag around. "Please accept this… and my love with it!" She said, giving the bag toooo… absolutely nothing under a lamp post.

Awkward…

Hinata took a deep breath. "Alright, one more time." She said, unaware of Naruto running up. "Oh, Naruto!"

"Hmm? Hinata?"

Hinata gasped and froze in surprise, then turned around to look at him. "Oh, hi, good evening!"

Naruto chuckled. "Remember when we saw each other at Ichiraku?"

"Ah, that's right!" She said, before realizing he was wearing another scarf, gasping in surprise.

"What's wrong?"

"Th-that's a nice scarf you have there!"

"Huh? Oh yeah, my scarf…" He said, and then they both heard a certain someone's stomach grumbling. "It uh… sounds like you're hungry!" He said, unaware of Hinata blushing in embarrassment. "I can make you some Insta-Ramen upstairs!"

"No thank you, goodnight!" Hinata took off running, confusing Naruto.

"Huh? Hinata? Don't you want to talk to me? Hey, Hinata! Wait!" He said, but she was long gone.

At the park swing, Hinata was sitting there by herself, nearly in tears and looking at her scarf she made for him. "I wonder who made you that scarf…?" She wondered. "I'm happy for you, Naruto…!" She said, as a few tears ran down and landed on the scarf.

"You know…" A voice said, causing Hinata to look up. "He could've bought that scarf."

"Oh, Tristina…" She said. "Wh-what makes you say that?"

"It's just a guess." Tristina shrugged and sat down on the other swing. "But don't worry, it's probably just a scarf of no importance. You can give him that scarf anyway."

"B-but… it'd be silly if someone had two scarves…" Hinata said.

"My mother has seven." Tristina said. "She likes to wear each one of every day of the week. Sure, dad thinks its crazy, but she doesn't seem to care. It'd be boring if it was just one scarf."

"Even so… I know that deep down, someone made it for him…" Hinata sighed, as more tears fell. "I'm… not sure what to do…"

"You just gotta be more confident and believe in yourself. Trust me, I had to believe in myself to confess my love for Isaac." _Maybe with the help of Yukari…_

Hinata still had tears falling. "I'm still not sure if-"

"Why are you crying?" A voice interrupted, causing them to jump in surprise as they turned to the source of the voice. "You're getting your scarf all wet."

"I… don't need it anymore…"

"Hinata…" Tristina quietly said, putting her hand on Hinata's leg.

"If you'd let me, I'd be honored to take it." The man said as Hinata and Tristina looked at him, but unlike Hinata, Tristina had a distrusting look on her face. Something about him rubbed her the wrong way.

"Who are you?" Tristina demanded.

The man smiled. "I am Toneri, and I have come here for you… and you only." He said, referring to Hinata.

"Come for me…?" Hinata wondered as they heard something and turned around as Tristina gasped.

"Hinata, stay back!" She said, summoning her Keyblade.

* * *

 _Behind them…_

"Hey Naruto, have you seen Tristina?" Isaac ran up to him.

"No, have you seen Hinata?"

"Um… no?"

"TRISTINA!" Hinata screamed, catching their attention before she yelped in surprise. "Let… go of me…!"

"Hinata!" Naruto ran over.

"Tristina!"

"LET GO!" Hinata yelled.

Toneri looked at one of his puppet guards. "We can bring the Keyblade Wielder with us. She may be of use to us." He said and then looked at Hinata. "As for you…" A light green aura appeared in the palm of his hands.

"HEY!" Isaac yelled and then slashed through him while Naruto punched, but he disappeared along with Tristina. "What the…?!"

"Isaac!" Naruto said as Isaac turned around to see a lot more puppets coming in, with the help of the Heartless with the two puppets escaping with the girls.

 **BGM: Crescent Moon (The Last: Naruto the Movie)**

"Ugh, just what we needed!" Isaac growled as they proceeded to take down the puppets and the Heartless. "We need to go after them!"

"Way ahead of ya!" Naruto said. "Come on!" He took off as Isaac followed him. "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He exclaimed, as they jumped up on a roof… where the shadow clones took care of the rest as the boys took off running, as they kicked down the puppets one by one… and some of them landing in a restaurant and scaring the customers, but they kept going, but they were closing in.

Hinata woke up, realizing that she was being taken away… but Tristina was still unconscious. "H-hey! Let me go!"

"Let them GO!" Isaac yelled, but they were bombarded with attacks from the puppets and the Heartless. "Alright… have it your way then!" He said, tossing up three Pokeballs. "Yveltal, Mismagius, Sylveon, help us out here!" He ordered, calling them out. "Sylveon, go after those two that has Hinata and Tristina!"

"Sylv!" Sylveon took off running.

"Yveltal, Mismagius, you know what to do!" He said as they nodded and proceeded to tear them apart as Naruto smirked.

"Rasenshuriken!" He yelled, throwing it up in the air and hitting the puppets and cutting them in pieces while Yveltal used Oblivion Wing and Mismagius using Shadow Ball to take care of the rest.

* * *

 _Far away…_

"What in the world…?" Hina wondered. "What the hell is Isaac doing?"

"I dunno, but he's crazy!" Nan exclaimed.

"No… there's something else." Aria said. "Hina, can you transform and summon a Sniper Rifle? I need to see something."

"Um, okay…" She said, about to transform into Halo Heart.

"Here ya go, miss." Sniper said, handing her his Machina.

"Thank you." She said, as she zoomed in on the scope, seeing her daughter being taken away. "Those things have Tristina!" She exclaimed, as she shoved the Machina back in Sniper's arms and then hopped off a roof before transforming into Fairy Slayer and taking off.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"Sylv!" Sylveon jumped between the roofs and used Moonblast, but the puppets dodged and tried to attack the Pokemon, but she kept dodging the attacks… but then a Rasenshuriken went over and cut the two… and dropped the girls.

Hinata, with her quick thinking, grabbed a hold of something with her scarf… but unfortunately, it ripped in the process, but she did hold on.

As for Tristina, well, luckily, Sylveon caught her with her feelers, but Sylveon was trying to hold on for dear life as well… and then she woke up.

"Wha…? Why is everything upside-down…?" She wondered, and then realizing that she was dangling for her life and Sylveon grabbed a hold of her foot. "WHOA!" She yelled.

"Hinata, Tristina, are you okay?!" Naruto asked, but Isaac was nowhere to be seen.

"Y-yeah… just… hanging out…!" Tristina groaned as Naruto nodded and then took off. "Sylveon… pull me up!" She requested.

"Sylv!" Sylveon nodded and attempted to pull her up, but one sneaky little Shadow aimed itself perfectly as it backed up… and then ran forward and did a swift kick to Sylveon's butt, which made it fall down with Tristina "SYLV!"

"No!" Tristina exclaimed as they both fell.

"TRISTINA!" Hinata yelled.

"Alright, that's it…" Tristina growled. "Sylveon, you might wanna hang on to something!" She said and closed her eyes. "Let's TRANSFOR-"

Unfortunately… or fortunately, something caught her as she turned to see that she was riding on Yveltal as Sylveon landed on her stomach, as Isaac was riding on top of him. "Y'know, you really gotta get that 'Kidnap me' sign off your back." He teased.

"Oh, fuck you!" Tristina teased back as they both laughed.

"Sylv…" Sylveon muttered, not exactly finding that funny since she was also falling to her death, and then they watched Naruto getting close to the two puppets that survived the attack.

"RASENGAN!" He yelled, hitting the two with a powerful explosion, but from a distance, it looked like fireworks just blown up.

As for Hinata, she was trying to climb up with the scarf, but… "My arms… are going numb… can't hold on…!"

 ** _RIIIIP!_**

The scarf ripped, as Hinata's eyes widened and screamed, as she fell down to the ground. "Hinata!" Isaac exclaimed as they flew down after her.

 **End BGM**

"HINATA!" Naruto yelled as he quickly ran over and then caught her in mid-air, landing inside a building with a massive hole in it, as Yveltal landed and the rest hopped off.

"Is everyone alright?' A voice asked as they turned to see Fairy Slayer landing on the ground.

"Yeah, we're fine." Tristina said.

Fairy Slayer smiled. "Oh thank god… I was worried that those kidnappers hurt my baby girl for a second there."

Tristina blushed a deep red. "MOM! Not in front of everyone!" She scolded, hearing a bit of snickering from Isaac and Naruto.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away…" She rubbed the back of her head. "But I'm so glad you're safe." She said, hugging her a bit too tightly.

"MMMPH! MMMPH! CAN'T… BREATHE!" She muffled, flailing her arms as Isaac started laughing… until Yveltal slapped him upside the head.

"Ow!"

Naruto turned away from the motherly moment and looked at Hinata who looked completely sad. "Sorry about the scarf…" He said.

"It's okay…"

"Those guys, where'd they come from?"

"I don't know…"

It was then that Toneri reappeared in front of them, as they all spotted him and Isaac and Tristina summoned their Keyblades while Fairy Slayer's fists burst into flame, as Naruto got on the defensive as well. "Is this the jackass who kidnapped you?" She asked.

"Yep." Tristina nodded.

"The final day is fast approaching." Toneri said, ignoring Fairy Slayer. "Before then-"

"Dammit!" Naruto growled, as he ran over and punched him, but he disappeared and then reappeared in thin air, just a few feet away from them.

"Before then, I will come back for you, Hinata." He said as Fairy Slayer flew over and fire punched him, but he disappeared.

"Dammit…" Fairy Slayer growled. "I'll make sure he'll pay…"

"Um, I appreciate you trying to protect me but… is it just me or is something coming straight for us?" Tristina asked as they looked to see a massive fireball coming straight from the moon and going through the Hidden Leaf, catching everyone's attention before it landed behind the Kage wall, causing a massive explosion.

"What the… what the hell is going on…?!" Naruto asked, as everyone was wondering the same thing.

* * *

 _With Toneri…_

"The Earth… will soon be destroyed…" He said, as he opened his eyes… to reveal nothing in the eye sockets.

Mephiles turned to Felix. "Don't know what's bothering _you_ , but I like him a lot!"

"Good for you. As for me… I'm not sure what to think of him… I just have a gut feeling that something will happen." He said, slowly reaching for his Magnum, but deciding against it.

* * *

 _The next day…_

"Your mission is to rescue the kidnapped Hanabi Hyuuga." Kakashi said, sitting in the Hokage office. "Shikamaru, you will be leading this four man team." He said as the team consisted of Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and Sai. "I'm also granting Hinata's request to join the mission."

"Thank you very much, sir."

"Shikamaru, put your hand out."

"Hmm? What for?" Shikamaru put his hand out, as one of Kakashi's assistants used a hand sign and something appeared in the palm of his hand. "What's this?"

"A top secret clock. Only the five Kage possess it." He showed the palm of his hand, revealing the clock on his hand too.

"So what's this clock keeping track of?" Naruto asked.

"It's counting down the time until Earth's destruction." Kakashi said, causing everyone to gasp.

"Wait, I don't get it. What does this have to do with Hanabi's Rescue Mission?" Shikamaru asked, referring to the clock on his hand.

"Toneri kidnapped Hanabi, and he may be the one manipulating the moon. Also, I have this thought that Mephiles and that Felix character recruited him."

"What makes you think that?" Sai asked.

"Honestly? It's a hunch." Kakashi replied. "Oh, and before I forget, I have some of the Heroes of Light going to aid you on this mission." He then closed his eyes. "You can come in now." He said… and then the door was violently kicked open.

"No need to fear, Neptune is going to save the day!" Neptune grinned.

"…Neptune, this isn't about you…" Blanc muttered.

"Well, excuse me for being the main character in my games!"

"Doesn't mean you should kick the Hokage's door…" Wendy sweatdropped as Carla agreed.

Besides the CPUs, Wendy and Carla, the young and old Wielders, the Disney Trio, Minene, Yuno, Team Natsu, Gajeel, Lily, Flash, Colette, the TF2 Mercenaries, Rei and Team Dark were there as well.

"They will accompany you on this mission. The rest of the Heroes will remain here to safe guard the village." Kakashi said.

"So no RWBY or JNPR?" Sai asked in surprise.

"I did consider them, but I thought it'd be best if they remained here." Kakashi said and then thought of something. _However…_

"Um… why is Flash wearing a dress?" Shikamaru asked.

"…It's a long story…" Flash said, hearing stifling giggles from Colette.

"Let's get this show on the road." Shadow said as they nodded and they took off.

"I hope they'll be safe." Konan said.

"Yeah…" Kakashi got up and walked out.

"Kakashi? Where are you going?"

Kakashi turned his head. "Getting the back up team." He said and walked away.

"Back-up… team?"

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

"So, I want you to follow the team, but don't reveal yourselves until it is absolutely necessary, got it?" Kakashi asked, as he was looking at Deadpool, RWBY, JNPR, Penny, CFVY, Yuugi, Bayonetta, Alex, Viktor, and the RvB gang.

"You can count on us!" Ruby saluted.

"Let's go." Bayonetta said as they nodded and took off.

"So you got a Youkai and an angel killer on the team?" Konan asked.

"Just a little something to make it interesting. I did consider Suika as well, but I have a hunch that she should stay here."

"If you say so…"

* * *

 _With Naruto's group…_

Some of the team were flying on Sai's ink birds, and by some, I mean the Naruto gang, Nan, Isaac, Shadow, Omega, Flash and Colette while everyone else took a different approach as the Keyblade girls went into HDD, Rouge, Minene, Yuno and Erza flying on their own, the Dragon Slayers with their Exceeds, the other Wielders (Demyx included) , Lucy, Gray, and the Mercenaries were riding on a Rayquaza, which was just actually Mew, and the Disney trio were riding on Sabrina's Kyurem in his White mode.

"It was around here that I lost sight of Hanabi and her kidnapper." Sai said.

"Alright, we'll split up and search for clues." Shikamaru said. "Naruto, make sure you take care of Hinata."

"Got it!" Naruto said as they all split up, and joining Naruto and Hinata were Nightmare Heart, Silver Sister, Red Sister, the Disney Trio and White Kyurem, Riku and Isaac (Who climbed aboard Rayquaza), Minene Unversed Heart, Vito, who she was carrying, and Green Heart.

As they were flying, Isaac looked at Unversed Heart, who looked a little out of it. "Hey Kai, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah… I'm fine." She nodded. "There's just a lot going on in my mind right now."

"Gawrsh, hope it's nothing too serious." Goofy said.

"It's not." She lied. "Don't worry about it."

 _Hmm, I wonder…_ Vito thought.

 _Could it be because it has something to do with the Mushroom Kingdom…?_ Green Heart wondered.

Hinata gasped a little. "Down there!" She said, with her Byakugan activated as they flew to the ground, and as they landed, Hinata dug in the snow and gasped a little, pulling out a kunai. "This is Hanabi's Kunai…"

"Aww, it's got a cute little doll hanging off of it!" Silver Sister smiled.

"Yeah, it sure is cute." Nightmare Heart chuckled as Hinata pulled out her bag and opened it to reveal the scarf she brought with her.

"Huh? You brought that scarf with you?" Naruto asked.

"Uh… uh-huh…"

"Why aren't you using it? Aren't you cold out here?"

"Uh, no… I'm fine. Thank you." She said, putting the Kunai in a pocket inside the bag. "A-anyway, we better let Shikamaru and the others know what we've found."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Riku then leaned in next to his wife. "This is driving you insane, isn't it?"

"Dude, you don't know the half of it…" Nightmare Heart growled. _Will you two confess your love and kiss already?!_ She thought as they

"Thought so." Riku chuckled.

They soon regrouped with the others and took off. "Hinata, can you see anything?" Shikamaru asked.

"There's a glowing spring at the bottom of the cave!" She replied.

"A glowing spring…?"

* * *

 _In the cave…_

They all saw some kind of letter at the very top of the cave. "That's the Shinobi letter A, as in "Oum." Sai explained.

"It could mean this is the beginning." Shikamaru said. "Hinata, what can you see at the bottom of the spring?"

"My vision's distorted…"

"Something's distorting your Byakugan?"

"Get your eyes checked!" Soldier ordered.

"Now now, she's giving it all she can here." Engi told him.

"We'll just have to go and see." Naruto said. "Oh wait…" He pulled off his scarf. "I can't get _this_ wet."

"What's the big deal? Why does it matter if your scarf gets wet?" Sakura asked.

"It _is_ a big deal. This scarf means a lot to me!"

"Oh…"

 _You dumbass…_ Sabrina, Xarina and Aria all thought.

 _Wrong scarf, you idiot._ Tristina thought.

"Who's to say it's the one true scarf?" Munna asked, hopping up on Sabrina's shoulder. "It could be anyone els- mmph!" Sabrina put her hand on Munna's mouth.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, don't mind her." Sabrina forced a grin while Munna had an unamused look, although Hinata looked a bit hopeful.

"I don't think you'll need to take it off." Sai said. "When you touch this water, you don't get wet." He said as the water on Sai's hand disappeared as they began to jump in.

"Now what was that all about?" Munna wondered after Sabrina uncovered her mouth.

"A part of me thinks Naruto needs to figure it out on his own… no matter how much some of us want to spell it out for him." She said.

"…If you say so."

And so, they dove on in, swimming down to the bottom… but then they went out of the water after they reached the bottom, they proceeded to fall… very slowly it seems, but something was going on inside Naruto's mind.

Let's take a look, shall we?

"I've got the popcorn!"

Meh, I've got a Nerds Rope and a 7-Up.

"More for me then!"

Anyway…

* * *

 _Inside Naruto's mind…_

"If the world were going to end tomorrow, who would you spend your last day with?" Iruka asked.

A young Naruto gave a cocky grin. "Ah, give me a break! Like that's really going to happen."

"It's a hypothetical. Just suppose the moon is going to fall."

"If it's the end of the world, I'd rather have a big piece of meat fall on us rather than the moon!" A young Choji drooled, causing everyone to laugh while Shikamaru rolled his eyes… and then the whole room went dark.

"Whoa, look at the moon!" A kid exclaimed.

"Huh?!" Naruto looked on in shock as the whole moon came crashing down on the academy… and strangely, it only crushed the academy and the world didn't blow up, oddly enough.

"…I want my money back! Boo!"

Oh be quiet, Deadpool!

Naruto coughed… and he looked a bit older. "And now, the seventh match."

"Huh?" Naruto wondered.

"Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka."

"This is the… Chuunin exam…"

"GO ON, NARUTO! YOU CAN'T LOSE TO THIS JERK!" Sakura yelled.

"Ninja art… beast mimicry." Kiba got in position. "All fours Jutsu!"

"W-wait a minute!"

"Here I come!" Kiba tackled Naruto… while in the real world, Naruto was lying on his back… and floating next to Hinata.

 **BGM: Day Dream (The Last: Naruto the Movie)**

 _Stop it… Kiba…!_

Now, in Hinata's dream world!

"Naruto, Nan and Isaac are fighting Pain at this very moment!"

"They're what?!" Julia exclaimed.

"We gotta help them!" Tristina said.

 _They're battling Pain… all by themselves…!_ Hinata thought. _Naruto!_

"Isaac… Naruto…!" Nan groaned, completely in pain as he tried to use his Keyblade, but Pain grabbed a hold of it and tossed it to the side. "Caliburn…!"

Naruto groaned, trying to get up but it wasn't very successful. "You will experience the true meaning of pain." Pain said.

 _Naruto…_ Hinata thought.

Hinata's ripped scarf slowly flowed out of her backpack and moved towards Naruto, slowly wrapping around its body.

 _Naruto's dream world…_

"Na-Naruto…!" A young shy Hinata gave him something.

"What's this?" Naruto asked.

"It's a healing ointment." Kurenai said.

"For me? What for?"

"Take it, Naruto. Go ahead." Kurenai encouraged.

The scarf went around Naruto. _"Thanks Hinata, that's… uh… real nice of you!"_

"Universal Pull!" Pain called out, and the young Naruto, who took the ointment, was suddenly flying into the wall, hitting it face first but then getting knocked down by Pain, and trapped him with his poles, along with an injured Isaac and Nan.

It was then that Julia, Tristina, and Hinata came in and intervened, saving their lives in the process, but horrifying the boys.

"Julia…!"

"Tristina… get out of here, it's not safe!"

"And watch the three of you die? I'm not letting that happen!"

* * *

 _Real world…_

 _"Why did you come out here?! Just run! You can't win!"_ Naruto told Hinata while the scarf fully enveloped Naruto.

* * *

 _Dream world…_

"This time, I'll protect you, Naruto. I used to be such a crybaby, always giving up before I even had the chance to start. I almost took the wrong path so many times, that I lost count. But you helped me find my way, and take the correct path, Naruto! I always chased after you, wanting to catch up, wanting to walk with you forever!"

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Daymare (The Last: Naruto the Movie)**

"You've changed who I am, Naruto… your smiling face… saved me Naruto. That's why… I'm not afraid to die here. If it means I can protect you…" She smiled. "Because… I love you… and I always will!"

 _Hinata…_

 _"If the world were to come to an end tomorrow, who would you spend your last day with?"_

 _Dream world!_

The now, much older Naruto appeared in the classroom, but no one even saw him there.

"If it's the end of the whole world, I'd rather have a big piece of meat fall on us than the moon!" Choji said as everyone laughed.

"…Not Iruka Sensei again…" Naruto muttered as he began to walk away.

"Alright everyone, write down who you'd spend the last day on Earth with." Iruka instructed as Naruto walked down the stairs near a young Hinata while a paper airplane flew by as they all noticed it. "Hey Naruto, don't throw that out!" He scolded.

"What's the point? I mean, there's no way that the world is gonna end!" He said while a young Sakura covered up her sheet so a young Sasuke wouldn't look as she gave a friendly, yet nervous smile.

Hinata smiled, knowing who to write down. "I'm just saying, if it _were_ to happen!"

"But it _isn't_ going to happen!"

Hinata finished up, pulled it up and let out a soft giggle, as the older Naruto heard this and peeked at her answer… and the answer was none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

"Huh…? With me?" Naruto wondered… and then the whole place changed to where the Chuunin Exams were at.

"Na-Naruto…!"

"Hmm? What's this?"

"It's a healing ointment."

The older Naruto, who was next to Kurenai, looked at her. "For me? What for?" He asked… and then suddenly, the older Sakura was there.

"So dense…" She said.

And not so far from the past, he was leaning on a street pole, hearing Sakura. "Man, he can be so dense sometimes." She said as she, Hinata and Tristina's group walked by. "You were going to give her that scarf tonight, weren't you?"

"Uh-huh…"

"You can do it, Hinata. You just gotta be more confident."

"That's what we keep telling her." Tristina said.

"That, and trying to stop Nora from scaring Hinata away." Noire said."

"Me? I never scare people away at all!" Nora grinned.

"Then what about that time you scared Luigi after you pummeled Wario in the ground?" Pyrrha asked.

"Hey, he was about to cause mayhem by planting a Bob-omb in Yuyuko's soup. I was just trying to save her."

"Yuyuko would've been fine anyway." Tristina said. "A little hurt, but she'd brush it off. If anything, Youmu would've had a word with Wario right after that."

"Even so…" Nora shrugged.

Hinata giggled. "Thanks, you guys…"

Naruto stood there, letting it all sink in.

"Because… Naruto, I…!"

 _Ichiraku's…_

"You really have a thing for Ramen." Sakura said.

"Yeah, of course! I love it!"

 _"Because… Naruto, I…!"_

"You really have a thing for her." Ino said.

"Yeah, of course I do! I really love Hinata, y'know?"

 _With the lunch date with Hinata and Sakura…_

"He can be so dense sometimes; he probably doesn't even know what love really is." Sakura said.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"He doesn't know the difference between sweets, like dumplings, and real romantic love."

Now Naruto took over Hinata's spot… who was eaten Ramen. "What? They're not the same kind of thing?"

 _Ichiraku's…_

"Hinata…!" Sakura turned to Naruto. "You are such an idiot!"

"Wait, why are you calling me an idiot?"

"Naruto, the Giosa is ready!"

"Let's eat!"

It was then that Naruto managed to pull away from their grasp. "Hinata!" He took off.

"Naruto…" One of the girls said before a few beams of light took out the Possessors in them.

"Well, that was easier than I thought." Xarina said.

Naruto kept running, but Hinata disappeared. "Hinata!" He exclaimed, looking around for her but then a piece of paper gently floated down to him as he took it, and then saw the name "Naruto Uzumaki" written on it. "Hinata…"

"That's why… I'm not afraid to die here… if it means I can protect you." A little younger Hinata appeared under the streetlight. "Because I truly love you, Naruto. I always will."

"Hinata…"

It was then that she disappeared, and then Sakura was running up. "Naruto, wake up! It's a dream!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Finally, back in the real world…_

Naruto woke up, seeing everyone look at him as Sakura was using her healing jutsu. "Sakura… wha…?"

"Good, you're finally awake." Sakura said, getting up as Naruto looked around, seeing they were in a huge bubble of sorts.

"Is this a trap set up by the enemy?" Sai wondered as they took off.

"Yeah, it traps intruders in a Genjutsu and shuts them away in a world of memories. It's a prison that they use memory as a cage. Thank goodness Sakura's here, she's resistant to Genjutsu."

"Thank you, Sakura! I was having a nice dream of my brother; I appreciate you ripping me out of it!" Sai said.

"That doesn't sound like gratitude." Shikamaru said as Naruto looked at Hinata, looking a bit bothered… but unaware of them, Kai seemed to be the most bothered out of them all.

 _"All hail Queen Kai, the new ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom alongside her husband, King Vito!"_

 _…I don't want to be queen…_ Kai thought. _But… it's my destiny… and I hate it!_

They soon stopped at an area. "Another spring." Sai pointed out the obvious.

"No offense, Sai… but we can see the spring just fine without you blurting it out." Neptune said… and getting a smack from Uzume. "Ow!"

"Don't be so harsh." Uzume scolded.

"Can you use your Byakugan here?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, it's still distorted…"

"I still say you get your eyes checked." Soldier said.

Shikamaru got ready. "Alright… then be ready to fight!" He said as he took off.

"Got it!" Everyone nodded and took off, as Naruto and Hinata were by themselves.

Hinata got ready to jump, but noticed Naruto looked a bit bothered. "What's the matter?"

"Well, it's just… in the Genjutsu Dreams before…"

"What is it?"

"…Oh uh… nothing, never mind…" He said as he walked forward and dove in, as Hinata was about to do the same, until…

"Hinata." Toneri's voice said as she gasped and turned, seeing him. "I said I'd come for you. For you to come to me is… flattering."

"Where's Hanabi?!" Hinata demanded. "And do you want Tristina too? I won't let you!"

Toneri smiled. "Don't worry, she's safe. She's asleep in my castle." He jumped over to her. "As for the Keyblade girl, I'm no longer interested in her, for I am only into you."

Hinata growled a little, glad that he's not interested in Tristina anymore but… she was still kind of upset that her sister was still gone. "Return her at once!" She ordered.

"I'm afraid that depends on your answer, my dear Byakugan princess."

"What…? Byakugan Princess?"

Toneri opened his eyes, revealing he suddenly had eyes now. "Hinata, let us… be married."

"What? Marry _you_?" Hinata asked.

Naruto turned around, realizing that Hinata wasn't behind him, so he quickly swam back to the surface to check on her, but as for the others, they were checking the place out.

"This place is some kind of… bubble factory." Sai said.

"I wanna pop 'em!" Peashy grinned.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun!" Rose grinned.

"Hold on a second… I don't exactly trust these." Maria said. "Something feels off."

"Oh, I get it…" Shikamaru spoke up. "These bubbles must've been made by the gatekeeper that lives in here."

"Gatekeeper?" Sai asked.

"Naruto and Hinata are taking too long." Sakura said as she turned around. "Should we go back to check on the-" She gasped as they heard some kind of explosion and turned to see a huge crab-like monster.

 **BGM: Cave (The Last: Naruto the Movie)**

"A… Crab…?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Everyone panic, it's the Giant Enemy Crab!" Neptune exclaimed.

"That's the Gatekeeper!" Shikamaru exclaimed as they got ready for battle.

* * *

 _With Naruto…_

Naruto launched out of the water and landed where Hinata and Toneri were. "Hinata!"

"Naruto!"

Naruto got in front of Hinata. "You stay away from her!"

"You again, huh? You nuisance… move!"

"Where's Hanabi?!" Naruto punched him, but Toneri moved out of the way.

* * *

 _With the others…_

The Gatekeeper proceeded to launch some kind of liquid at them. "Scatter!" Shikamaru ordered as they jumped back. "Don't pop the bubbles or we'll be caught in the Genjutsu again!"

"I wasn't planning on to anyway!" Natsu smirked. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"Open! Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!"

"ICE MAKE: LANCE!"

"Super beast scroll!" Sai exclaimed, as the lion-like ink creatures proceeded to attack the gatekeeper, but they were destroyed instantly. "Fujin! Raijin!" He cued as two giant ink creatures grabbed a hold of the gatekeeper and proceeded to take it down and throw it to the wall.

Shikamaru looked up while everyone else kept fighting it. "Dammit…!" He growled. "Shadow Stitching!" He exclaimed as he held the beast down. "Alright, NOW!"

It was then that White Heart flew down and hammered the gatekeeper where Sakura and Uzume proceeded to punch it hard enough to destroy it.

* * *

 _Back with Naruto…_

Toneri kept trying to dodge his attacks but kept getting hurt, and then he swung around from a rock and smacked into him, damaging his body and he slammed right into a wall as Naruto shook the pain out of his hand and then realized… that he was just a puppet. "You're… just a puppet?"

 **End BGM**

Toneri weakly got up. "This… is not my real body…" He weakly walked forward while Naruto put his arm out in front of Hinata. "Hinata… next time the real me… will come for you… and when that time comes, tell me your answer."

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled, punching him… but Toneri collapsed before he could touch him, and then Toneri chuckled.

"You fool, your fist… will never touch me."

* * *

 _A little bit later…_

"Wow, your punch really did all that, Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, with the help of Blanc and Uzume… but if you leave Hinata behind and expose her to danger again, I'll punch you too. You should be glad Nora's not here."

"Yeah yeah, I know… I got it." Naruto said and then turned his head to Hinata. "Hinata, I'll never let you…" She turned to him with a small smile. "…I'll never let you out of my sight again." He said while looking away.

"…You'll _what_?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow. "You're already looking away!"

"Huh? What do you mean? I'm not looking away!"

"Liar." Gajeel muttered as they walked up… and once they were outside, they saw something quite interesting.

"What… in the world…?" Shikamaru wondered, as they saw a floating island in the distance.

"Holy Mary mother of Joseph!" Soldier exclaimed. "Is that a floating island?"

"No… it seems the surface of the ocean has warped…" Shikamaru said.

"How can there be sunlight underground?" Sakura wondered.

"It has to be artificial."

"A man-made sun? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Scout said.

"Even so… we need to be on guard." Shikamaru said.

* * *

 _Later…_

As they were flying… "Hinata, any sign of the enemy?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, it looks clear." Sai replied.

"If the enemy knows we're here, why aren't they attacking us?" Sakura wondered.

"Maybe they're scared." Natsu chuckled cockily.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Erza said. "Something feels off."

"Erza's right. Something about this worries me." Shikamaru said as they were flying by, unaware of them being watched by a few puppets in some protective shields.

* * *

 _With Toneri…_

"Leave them be. Don't do anything until I go get her." He instructed. "The eyes are pulsing again… amazing…! This Byakugan is so pure!"

* * *

 _Behind him…_

"Don't know what's bothering you since the world is going to be destroyed." Mephiles said.

"He's obsessed. I don't trust him." Felix said.

"Hmph, whatever keeps you awake at night." Mephiles said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be back in my lair." He said as he disappeared.

"I'll catch up." Felix said. _I'll be keeping an eye on you._ He thought as he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

 _With the heroes…_

They set up camp and everyone was asleep… well, Naruto was leaning on a tree branch and looking at the night sky, but mostly everyone was asleep.

He noticed movement in the corner of his eye and spotted Hinata walking. "Hinata…" He said quietly as he followed her, and then hid behind a tree, seeing her knit the scarf that was ruined. _Did she… really make that for me?_ He thought.

* * *

 _The next day…_

"I see a town just twenty clicks ahead!" Hinata said.

"Alright, let's go." Shikamaru said as they picked up the pace, as Hinata looked over at Naruto, wondering what's going on in a curious expression before they got to the town.

"It looks abandoned." Hinata said as they were flying around the town.

"This town was built centuries ago." Shikamaru said. "Let's split up and take a closer look." He said as they proceeded to split up and look around the area.

* * *

 _With Sai and the Mercenaries…_

Sai knelt down, picking up an old kunai. "So this was once a Shinobi village…" He said.

"Hmm, interesting…" Medic mused.

"Scout, have you seen anything interesting up there?" Spy asked, as Scout jumped up a few ledges to get a better look.

"Nope, nothing but ruins." He said.

* * *

 _With Sakura and Fairy Tail…_

"A fire…?" Sakura wondered, as they were in the ruins of a burnt building.

"That's sad." Lucy said. "I hate to see such interesting places burned down."

"True, but it does give some bit of history to what happened long ago." Erza said.

"…Too bad I wasn't here to eat it." Natsu said.

"Is food all you can think about?" Gajeel asked in annoyance.

* * *

 _Shikamaru and the CPUs…_

"What's this all about, I wonder…" Shikamaru said, holding up the lantern to reveal a wall full of skulls… and Noire basically screamed.

"That's a bit morbid… even for me." Uzume said.

"Yuck! Nasty!" Neptune said.

"Hmm… how very interesting…" Plutia said in a drowsy like way.

* * *

 _Naruto, Hinata, Vanitas, Xion, Kai and Vito…_

"Was there a war here or something…?" Naruto wondered.

"Most likely." Vanitas said.

"I can tell…" Kai said, who had severe baggage under her eyes.

 _She hasn't been getting enough sleep…_ Xion thought. _What's going on?_ She wondered as they suddenly heard a yelp from Hinata.

"Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Now what was that about 'not letting her out of your sight'?" Vanitas asked as Naruto glared at him before taking off.

"What's wrong?!" Naruto asked, only to see that she walked right into a spider web.

"Just a spider web…" She muttered.

Naruto chuckled. "Your Byakugan lets you see tiny details from really far away but you walk right into a spider web?" He teased and helped her. "You're so spacey!" He said, helping her remove the spider webs.

"Come on, let's leave those two alone." Vanitas said.

"Yeah." Xion nodded as they walked away.

 **BGM: Close to You (The Last: Naruto the Movie)**

The two walked around the town. "Naruto, what happened to your scarf?"

"Oh, it's so warm underground, I took it off." He said.

"Ah, I see." She said as Naruto cupped his hands in a fountain and brought them out, offering the water to Hinata, as she drank it. "Funny, I feel a bit cold here." She said as they walked into a damaged building.

"I'll bet you do… I mean, dressed like that."

"What… this? This is just my mission gear."

Naruto jumped over a ledge of a broken home. "Well, if you can take it, I can take a little cold too!" He said, and then helped her up as she just almost made it… and then he sneezed as they were in a different area.

"Oh! Uh, you okay?"

"O-Of course!" He said as they walked around. "I'm fine, y'know." He said, his arms behind his head so casually… and heard Hinata giggling. "What's up?"

"It's nothing at all."

"Come on, what is it?"

"Really, it's nothing!"

"Fine then, don't tell me." He grinned.

"Okay, I won't!" She smiled back as she giggled.

 **End BGM**

It was then that they were eating lunch… which was nothing more than ramen in a cup, and Naruto was completely done with his meal. "Ah, that hit the spot." He said and got up, proceeding to walk.

"Wh-where are you going?"

"Oh, y'know, nature calls!" He said and walked… right into a spider web face first. "Gah!" He exclaimed, as he tried to pry it off while dancing around as he eventually did… and fell down some stairs, landing on his back.

"Naruto…?" Hinata asked in concern and walked down while Naruto was holding his head.

"Ugh… another spider-web…"

"Are you okay?" She asked as she knelt down.

"Y-yeah…" He said as he sat up, but then started groaning and held on to his back.

"What's the matter?"

"I think I hurt my back a little bit when I fell down…"

He then took his jacket off. "Here." Hinata said, giving him some healing ointment.

"Oh, great, thank you." He said, taking it and then looking at it. "Wait, that's right! You gave me some ointment during the Chuunin exams." He unscrewed the lid while Hinata looked at him in surprise.

"I can't believe you remember that."

"Actually, I just remembered it, a little while ago at least." He said… aaaand desperately tried to get the ointment on his bruise, struggling completely until he rolled over.

So, Hinata to the rescue!

"Thanks a lot…" Naruto smiled after Hinata gently put the ointment on his bruise and put the lid back on, while Naruto put his shirt down… but as she was putting the ointment away, Hanabi's kunai dropped out of the bag, and then Naruto sighed. "We need to wrap this up and find Hanabi."

"…Naruto, I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"It's about what Toneri's puppet said to me when he appeared to me in the passageway."

"What… Toneri?"

"Ah, there you are!" A voice said as they turned to see Sai peeking in the window. "Hinata, we need you to check something out."

* * *

 _With everyone regrouped…_

"What does it say?" Naruto asked.

"It's very old writing." Shikamaru replied. "Ancient oath… crossing the path of humanity just as all else… the fist of the reborn moon… the Tensei Eye will destroy mankind."

"What's that mean?" Sakura asked.

"Probably just a bunch of mumbo jumbo the ancients wrote just to scare the crap out of everyone." Gajeel said.

"Still… this Tensei Eye could be the reason why the moon is moving…" Shikamaru said.

"So Kakashi-sensei was correct that Hanabi's abduction and the moon are connected somehow." Sakura said.

"Well, his hunches are usually right on target." Shikamaru said. "In fact, he could be right about Toneri being recruited by Mephiles and Felix, whoever Felix might be."

"I should've known…" Tristina growled. "This has Mephiles written all over it. Frickin lowlife coward…"

"Don't worry, we'll take care of him when the time comes." Shadow said.

"Let's just hope it'll be soon." Rouge hoped.

 _Byakugan Princess!_ A voice echoed in Hinata's mind, causing her to jump… and then the whole place shook to reveal a secret path, and then they curiously walked down with their lanterns out… and Natsu's flaming hand.

"Is this… a crypt?" Shikamaru wondered as he looked around. "What is this…?"

"…Intruder detected." Omega said, his hands turning into machine guns.

"He's right, I'm picking someone up!" Sheila said.

"And he's getting closer." Hinata said as they saw an old man walking forward towards them.

"The Byakugan… I can sense the Byakugan…"

Minene reached for her gun. "Alright, this guy is already giving me the creeps." She said as Yuno had her katana at the ready… well, everyone was pretty much ready to take him out.

"Yes, I'm certain of it…! Byakugan Princess…"

Naruto got in front of Hinata. "Stay away from Hinata!"

The man stopped walking and opened his mouth, revealing a blue glowing orb as it floated over to them while the man collapsed and blinding everyone… as Hinata saw some very graphic images and collapsed.

"Hinata!" Naruto caught her. "What did you do to her?!"

"The Tenseigan has been… re… vived…" The man said before his head fell off and collapsed, as Rose, Peashy, Neptune and Blanc all screamed as Rose immediately turned around and hugged her mother while Scout fainted at the sight… and in the Citadel, Luigi and Peach joined in on the fainting.

"It has to be stopped…" The man was surprisingly still talking. "Or Otsustsuki will…!"

He said nothing after that.

* * *

 _A little bit later…_

"Hinata, are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah…"

"He said Otsutsuki… that's the surname of the Sage of the Six Paths." Shikamaru said, then looked at Sabrina. "How's Rose?"

"She's trembling." Sabrina said, holding on to her. "I fear this may cause a nightmare." _Dammit, we were doing so well…_ She thought.

"I think Peashy feels the same way." Maria said, also holding on Peashy.

* * *

 _Later that night…_

"Haguro Otsutsuki was the Sage of the Six Path's name before he began teaching Ninshu, the Shinobi creed." Sai said, as he was sitting with Shikamaru, Natsu, Sabrina, Riku, Maria Jr. and a sleeping Rose.

"That guy called Hinata the 'Byakugan Princess'. This may have something to do with Toneri's abduction of Hanabi." Shikamaru said, drinking out of a mug.

"Yeah, but what could it mean?" Natsu wondered.

"Who knows…" Shikamaru said, looking back to see Sabrina sitting down and Rose resting comfortably as Maria Jr. was sitting next to them while Riku was leaning on a wall. "How is she?"

"She's finally asleep." Sabrina said. "I was worried she wouldn't fall asleep over that little incident."

"I don't blame her." Shikamaru knelt down, gently rubbing her head. "She's sure been through a lot."

"Tell me about it… I wish I was with her to comfort her when she felt sad when the Legion had kidnapped us…"

"Believe me, I wish you were there too." Natsu said. "We would've had a little bit of morale with us."

"The good news is… the Legion is no more." Riku said.

"Thank goodness." Shikamaru chuckled. "Not sure if anyone would've lasted another day with Frieza still alive."

Maria Jr. looked at Rose. "She might've been through a lot, but my little sister is very brave and doesn't back down so easily." She smiled.

"Yeah." Sabrina smiled as Maria Jr. lightly kissed Rose on the forehead and soon fell asleep next to Sabrina.

Natsu chuckled. "She gets that bravery from you, y'know."

"Really?" Sabrina chuckled. "I don't see it."

"Oh come on now, you and Riku definitely rubbed off on her… hell, you might've rubbed off on Isaac too."

Riku chuckled. "Still don't see it."

Natsu sweatdropped. "How the hell do you guys not know what I'm talking about?"

"Oh, let it go, Natsu. They're just messing with you." Shikamaru said as both of them smiled.

"…If you say so…"

* * *

 _With Naruto and Hinata…_

Naruto peeked into the room where Hinata was still knitting the scarf. _Still knitting that scarf…? Are you going to do that forever?_ He thought and walked in. "Hinata… so, what did you want to talk to me about earlier?" He asked, as Hinata stopped knitting in surprise. "Something about what Toneri's puppet said?"

"Oh, that. It's nothing, really." She said and resumed knitting.

"Hmm? I don't understand. What do you mean 'nothing'?"

"I'm sorry but… I'd like to be alone."

"Okay…" Naruto said and walked out, looking behind him before walking out.

* * *

 _The next day…_

"Let's go check out that village." Shikamaru said as they were flying again, and they all split up once they hit the village as Naruto and Hinata were alone again.

Problem was, they seemed a little too… distant.

As in, you could possibly fit an elephant between the gap, perhaps two.

It was then that they stopped somewhere after a long day, as they were looking out at the horizon. "If Hanabi was here, she isn't anymore." Naruto said as a gentle breeze blew right through them as Naruto looked directly at Hinata.

 **BGM: The Day (The Last: Naruto the Movie)**

Naruto continued to look at her before looking away as he got off the edge. "Come on, we should head back and rejoin the others."

"Okay…" She said as Naruto walked off while Hinata stayed there for a little bit.

* * *

 _Later that night…_

Hinata sat down on a rock, continuing to knit the scarf as she was surrounded by fireflies, but she paid no mind to them as she was focused on repairing the scarf, unaware of Naruto leaning behind a tree, as he stood there for a little bit, watching a firefly landing on top of a flower.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and walked over to her. "Hinata…"

"…My sister is in danger, and here I am knitting. I'm a terrible big sister, aren't I?"

"No, that's not true at all. I mean, you volunteered to go after her. The only reason you're here is to save her."

"If only… I had stayed home that night, then…"

"Don't worry, I'm going to rescue Hanabi. I swear it."

Hinata looked up at him. "Thank you, Naruto. You've always been… very kind to me."

Naruto awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Well, I'm not being kind just because I'm in love with you or anything." Hinata lightly gasped at this. "I really _am_ worried about Hanabi."

Hinata stood up. "Wh-what did you say?"

"Huh?"

"What did you just say?"

"…I said I was really worried about Hanabi…?"

"No, I meant before that…"

"Uh, before that I…" He started to think before it dawned on him. "Hinata… I said that I… I love you, Hinata."

 **End BGM**

Hinata's eyes widened, gasping softly and looking right at him, not saying a word. "Hinata…" He said, unaware of the water rippling a little until they noticed a small platform lowering down towards them, as they saw that Toneri was on it.

 **BGM: Goodbye Forever (The Last: Naruto the Movie)**

"Toneri!" Naruto got in front of Hinata again. "Or are you just another puppet?! Where's Hanabi?!"

"Silence!" Toneri opened his eyes. "I came to hear Hinata's answer."

"Answer?! Hinata has nothing to say to you!" Hinata walked forward. "Now tell me where Hanabi-" He spotted Hinata walking over, holding the scarf and then turned to him. "Hinata…"

Hinata said nothing but she gave him the scarf and walked away, straight to Toneri. "Hey, Hinata! What is going on?!"

Hinata put one foot on the platform that Toneri was on, and then another until she was right next to him, and then she looked behind her. "Sorry, Naruto… this is goodbye."

Naruto gasped and his eyes widened, watching Toneri extend his arm out and Hinata leaned in, and Toneri wrapped his arm around her before the platform took off.

"Hey, stop!" A voice called out as they saw Team Dark and Hina running over, and then Shadow launched a few Chaos Spears as Omega tried to shoot, but it was too far away as Hina transformed and summoned the Sniper Rifle, aiming directly at it.

"Don't! You might hit Hinata." Rouge stopped her.

"I took the calculations… she's right…" Sheila said.

"Dammit…" Hina cursed under her breath.

"HINATAAAAA!" Naruto yelled, catching the other's attention.

"That doesn't sound good." Neptune said as they took off, unaware of two Pokemon emerging from the bushes.

"Cos…?"

"Kyu?"

Naruto launched himself off of a tree, and using Shadow Clone Jutsu to use his clone as a boost, jumping over to Toneri, but his puppet guards shot him dead center to block his way and he fell… but luckily, Rayquaza caught him while everyone else managed to take the guards down, and then Naruto readied himself on Rayquaza's body.

"GIVE HINATA BACK!" Naruto yelled, charging up a Rasengan.

"Give her back?" Toneri asked. "But Hinata came to me in her own free will… and has been destined with antiquity. Hinata and I shall be wed."

"You'll be… wed…?!" Naruto asked in shock.

"LIKE HELL HINATA WILL MARRY A CREEP LIKE YOU!" Natsu yelled.

"Hinata… that's a lie, right?!" Naruto asked as Hinata answered him with closing her eyes in sadness, as he looked on in horror as Toneri aimed a ball of light at him and launched it to him as Naruto tried to shove his Rasengan into it, but as he did… it absorbed the Rasengan and went inside him, as he grunted in agony. _My… chakra…!_

It all came out of him into a humongous yellow orb as he fell off of Rayquaza and fell to the ground while the chakra landed on the ground, causing a humongous explosion and… somehow creating a hole outside of the moon, as the flames seemed to engulf Naruto, pushing everyone away from trying to save him… while Natsu proceeded to have one hell of a hearty meal.

"What are you doing?!" Hinata asked.

"I just don't want you to get into a petty fight and risk you getting hurt." Toneri said, using his chakra of some sort to pull her into a deep sleep as she sleepily watched Naruto fall towards the huge hole that was made while the scarf was burned away before Hinata fell asleep.

Naruto kept falling. "Hinata…." He said before passing out, and then Erza flew over and caught him as she landed near the hole as everyone else landed near them and Rayquaza turned back into Mew.

"We need to go after them." Erza said.

"Right." Shikamaru nodded. "They're not going to get away with this."

"Weird, I never knew we were actually on the moon." Purple Heart said. "Strange…"

"Come on, let's go." Nightmare Heart said as they took off, unaware of them being followed by a round yet fluffy adorable looking creature alongside a Pikachu-like creature next to it, as everyone was thinking the same thing.

To get Hinata back along with Hanabi.

* * *

 **Sorry about the long ass wait, I was putting this off because I had a feeling this chapter would overwhelm me, and it did... but dammit all, it was worth it at the end because I get to show you my hard work!**

 **That and i've been playing Pokemon Sun... and I may or may not have had an idea.**

 ***looks at the two creatures***

 **...Maybe. *sniff* Maybe.**


	32. Rescuing the Byakugan Sisters

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Scent of Silence (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"So, we were on the moon this whole time?" Noire asked.

"Apparently, the cave we were in with all those bubbles the crab made was actually a secret passageway that connects Earth to the moon." Shikamaru said, looking at the countdown clock on his hand and then looked up to see Sakura and Wendy healing Naruto. "How's Naruto doing?"

"His wounds are healed, but…" Wendy didn't finish her sentence.

"His chakra's been siphoned." Sakura finished for her as they were all in a cave of some sort, recovering from what had happened before.

"Hinata…" Naruto muttered in his sleep.

Sakura gasped a little and smiled. "You finally get it… you dummy." She said softly.

"Speaking of sleep." Gajeel glanced over at Kai. "You mind telling me why you look like a zombie?"

"…None of your business." Kai muttered.

Gajeel looked at her in surprise. "Did you say it's none of my business? Hey, you've been very tired lately, even before we came to this world. I've noticed that you looked stressed like something's eatin' you."

Xion looked at her husband. "Do you think that…"

"I think so…" Vanitas nodded.

"Don't worry about it. I'm perfectly fine as is."

"Those bags under your eyes beg to differ." Gray said.

"She's probably stressed because of how difficult the Malevolent Seven are getting." Spy said, leaning on a wall and, of course, smoking a cigarette. "We nearly escaped with our lives over that alien that kept electrocuting us."

"Pfft, we took down that so-called beautiful lady with no sweat." Scout said. "Besides, he should be glad I was held against my will, otherwise he would've gotten a splitting headache with _these_ muscles!" He said, flexing his very scrawny arms.

 _"What_ muscles?" Natsu asked. "All I see are matchsticks."

"Hmph, well I DO workout. I can probably beat all of you with one arm tied behind my back."

"Is that a fact?" Natsu smirked. "Try taking-"

Heavy sat up. "Let little man try taking _me_ down."

"Alright, fatty… you asked for it!" Scout said as he ran and pushed Heavy… but didn't get very far. In fact, the big man didn't even budge. "Nngh…!" He growled as he began pushing, crawling up Heavy's back and punching him in the back… but all it did was tickle the giant as he soon fell in exhaustion. "Agh… what have you been eating, cement?!"

"Weakling." Noire muttered, not even impressed.

"Alright, let's see YOU do it!"

Kai sighed in annoyance. "It doesn't involve the Malevolent Seven."

"Then what does?" Lea asked.

"…Nothing that concerns any of you…" She muttered, walking out of the room to get some fresh air of her own.

"Kai…" Maria looked at her in concern.

"Something's troubling her." Hina said. "If only we knew what it was…"

"Whatever the case, I'm sure my niece can handle it." Aria said. _I hope._

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Hinata…_

Toneri looked down at the sleeping Hinata. "So beautiful, Hinata…" He said, unaware of Felix actually still in the area, but hiding in the shadows.

 _Freak._ Felix thought, hearing something about Toneri wanting to learn more about who she is, which intrigued him as his feet and hands glowed and climbed up the wall silently.

Perks of being a Heartless.

He soon decided to pull a Spider-Man and lowered himself, seeing a screen of Naruto that Toneri conjured up. "Why is he in your thoughts…" Toneri wondered.

 _Ugh, how does Spider Boy not get dizzy from this?_ Felix thought, getting dizzy from being upside down as he flipped himself over and hid in the shadows again.

"Hmm?" Toneri turned his head to see nothing before shrugging it off and walking away.

 _Phew… that was close._ Felix thought and looked at Hinata as he pulled out his Magnum, aiming directly at her… but then he decided to put it away. He wanted to save a bullet for a certain elephant… and said elephant just walked out of the room.

He looked at the sleeping Hinata, wondering why his Heartless instincts aren't kicking in and killing the girl while she's knocked out.

Maybe because it's not worth it?

In any case, he looked at Hinata. "What does he see in you…" He wondered. "Sure, you're cute, but not my type." He looked out of the room. "What does Mephiles see in _him_? I think we need a better henchmen for this, not him. He seems too focused on you at the moment." He said… and then Hinata's eyes opened. _Oh shit!_ He thought, looking for a way to not be spotted… and then he hid under the bed.

Not the smartest idea, but he hoped that Hinata didn't see him.

And luckily for _him_ , she didn't notice. "Where… am I…?" Hinata wondered, realizing where she is. "Toneri's… Castle…" She said… and then realized that Toneri said something about Hanabi being here so she quickly got up and took off.

"Great." Felix said as he tried to pry himself out of the bed, but got stuck in the process. "…Oh, that's just fucking PERFECT."

Hinata looked on in horror as she had Byakugan activated. "He… took your eyes…" She said in horror, and then flashing back to what Toneri said to her, about Hamura and the Sage of Six Path's, the Ten Tailed Beast, the worlds clashing for millennia because Hamura was skeptical of the Six Path's founding of the Shinobi world, and then how Toneri wants to destroy the world since he now has Hanabi's Byakugan and wanting to create a new world from Earth's ashes.

Hinata continued to look as Felix managed to walk in, seemingly got out from under the bed.

* * *

 _Earlier…_

"Put some muscle into it, you idiots!" Felix growled, as a few Large Bodies struggled to pull him out, until a Solid Armor lifted the bed up as Felix crawled out. "Thank you." He said. "Now, you can learn a thing or two by lifting the be-" The Solid Armor let go of the bed, as it landed on one of his toes. "MMMMPH!" He managed to hold in a scream, lest he'd alert the whole castle.

* * *

 _Back in the present…_

 _Fucking stupid Heartless._ Felix thought, hearing footsteps in the distance and quickly diving for cover, hiding in the shadows.

"Good morning." Toneri said. "I'm very happy that you now understand how I feel, Hinata."

Hinata looked at him, but said nothing as she followed him in the castle with Felix right behind them undetected.

 **BGM: Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix)**

"Welcome, Miss Hinata." A marionette greeted.

"Welcome!" A bunch of other not-so-creepy marionette dolls.

"Are there only puppets in this castle?" Hinata asked.

"They were left by our ancestors." Toneri said as they were walking past some marionettes cleaning the stairs as Felix just floated overhead.

 _Would be awesome if I had wings… I guess I don't have enough Heartless juice in me._ Felix thought. _Also, note to self: Destroy these marionettes when he's away._

"I've lived in this castle all by myself." Toneri said as Felix heard that.

 _"Yeah, because you have an obsession with creepy puppets."_

"We'll hold the wedding ceremony here." Toneri said as they got to an altar. "And then enter the room of rebirth where you will fall into a deep slumber until the Earth's environment stabilizes after its destruction."

 _Wedding ceremony? You're going to marry HER? You need a life!_ Felix thought. _Hmph, I knew I was smart to stick around… and what's this about this Room of Rebirth?_

"That's impossible! The moon will also be destroyed, won't it?" Hinata asked.

 _Ding ding ding, you're correct!_ Felix thought.

"Don't worry, this castle is protected by powerful chakra."

"Powerful chakra…?"

"That's right. Strong enough to move the moon."

Felix held back a whistle. _Impressive!_

"What do you mean?"

"It's the power of the Otsutsuki Treasure, owned by the suffering of my clan."

As they walked out, Felix floated down and looked at it. "Hmm…" He rubbed his chin in thought. "Is this the treasure? …No, probably not. Still, I'll be keeping an eye on this." He said and took off to catch up with the others, floating undetected.

"Where would this treasure be?"

Toneri was about to say something, but remembered Naruto's image. "I simply cannot tell you."

Hinata looked away in disappointment. "May I please return to my room now? It's cold outside."

"That's because it's dusk here all year long." Toneri said. "…Will you knit me a scarf?"

 _A scarf? How girly. Real men don't wear scarves._ Felix thought and then sighed in annoyance. _Said the Heartless who never wore a scarf in his life…_

"A what?"

"A scarf just for me. Will you do that for me, please?" He asked but Hinata said nothing. "So that's a no?"

"…If that's what you wish."

"Thank you. This pleases me, Hinata."

 _What a baby._ Felix thought and then heard Toneri groaning. _Oh?_

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. It's a sign that the Byakugan is maturing into the Tenseigan. Mmph… the pain will subside with a little rest…" He said and walked away.

 _Now's my chance._ Hinata thought and activated her Byakugan, looking behind her. _It doesn't seem to be here…_

 **End BGM**

 _"Byakugan Princess…!"_

* * *

 _Flashback!_

 **BGM: Destiny (The Last: Naruto the Movie)**

 _The man opened his mouth and a blue orb floated out in front of the group and it glowed brightly, as Hinata saw something… and what she saw?_

 _"Tenseigan, open fire!"_

 _A laser fired upon an army is a straight line, but caused huge explosions while the other army was left unscathed… but the other army was wiped out completely._

 _It was then that Hinata looked at the graves in front of her, but the graves were turning into… people?_

 _The leader walked forward. "We are the descendants of Hamura. We belonged to the family of the Otsutsuki Clan. The Sidebranch Clan annihilated every one of us after they misinterpreted the Celestial Decree. Toneri, the leader of the Sidebranch Family, is attempting to move the moon down to the Earth in order to retrieve the Tenseigan. Only you can destroy the Tenseigan, Byakugan Princess. You are Earth's last remaining hope."_

 _It was then that someone appeared as the man moved as Hinata's eyes widened. "Wait, you're… Hamura Otsutsuki!"_

 _The old man nodded. "Hear me, Byakugan Princess. Do not allow the world that my older brother created… to come to an end."_

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _End Flashback_

Hinata was then sitting at the edge of Hanabi's bed, holding her hand. _Hanabi…_ She thought as she felt Hanabi's hand clenching, as she lightly gasped. _You poor girl…_ She thought, looking at her. _I will find… and destroy the Tenseigan._ She thought.

It was then that a deep sigh, she closed her eyes. "I know you're in here. Felix, was it?"

"Wow…" Felix walked forward, clapping his hands. "How is it that you knew I was here?"

"I saw you in my Byakugan when I was searching."

"Impressive."

"What do you want? You hear to kill me and my sister?"

"As much as my Heartless desires and how _tempting_ it is, I won't. I still have my humanity left in me."

"…The Reds and Blues told me there was nothing human about you when you revealed your true self."

"Hmph, is that so? Tch, whatever."

"If you're not here to kill us… why are you here then?"

"As much as I want to kill you, I'm here to kill a certain elephant where no one expects it."

"Toneri?"

"Yes. Mephiles seems so interested in him, but I think Toneri is fucking useless."

"…Watch your mouth, there is a child present!"

"Oh please! I can care less than what _she_ can hear!"

"Even so…" She glared at Felix. "You want to kill him because he's useless?"

"To me, he is. He may seem useful, but I doubt it." Felix chuckled.

"I don't think killing him is a good idea… I can sense some good in him."

"Oh, you sense good in him! Hmph, you Heroes of Light always manage to say the stupidest things, but more power to you, I suppose." He looked at her. "He doesn't know I'm here… and I plan on keeping it that way until I reveal myself to him and prove to Mephiles that this guy is nothing more than a joke."

"I won't let you kill Toneri. He's just misguided!"

Felix chuckled as he backed up slowly. "If you say so." He said, disappearing in the shadows as Hinata glared at the spot before turning over to Hanabi, holding her hand once again.

* * *

 _With the others…_

"Imagine that! Toneri's been hiding himself in the artificial sun!" Shikamaru said, as he was with Sai, Erza, Natsu and Happy, Purple Heart, and Rei.

"Wait, how come Hinata's Byakugan didn't detect it?" Natsu asked.

"Maybe he placed a Jutsu on the artificial moon that deflects the Byakugan too." Shikamaru said.

"So, where's the entrance?" Happy asked.

"I'm sure it's got to be around here somewhere." Purple Heart said.

Shikamaru smirked and pulled out a Kunai with a tag at its end. "Why don't we just knock and ask them?" He asked, tossing it up in the air.

 **BOOM!**

 **BGM: Night to Night (The Last: Naruto the Movie)**

It was then that several of the puppet guards came flying in. "Waaah! There's so many of them!" Happy exclaimed.

"You just alerted the enemy!" Erza shouted, glaring at Shikamaru who only chuckled.

"Just keep up!"

"So, what's your plan?" Rei asked, dodging the incoming fire.

"I'LL EXPLAIN LATER!" He yelled, as they dodged the fire as Erza launched swords from her Heaven's Wheel.

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!"

It was then that Shikamaru noticed an opening from the moon. "Heh, so that's it." He smirked. "Alright, let's retreat!"

"Retreat? Are you crazy? That's not what we do!" Natsu smirked. "FIRE DRAGON'S…"

"OH, GET OVER HERE!" Rei yelled, grabbing him by the ear and taking off.

"OW OW OW!"

They flew down into a canyon where they kept firing at him repeatedly. "Persistent things, aren't they?" Purple Heart asked.

"Yeah, they are." Erza nodded as Sai threw a scroll up in the air.

"Super Beast Scroll!" Sai exclaimed, summoning up a huge crab that blocked their pursuers.

"Alright!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Now let's go rejoin the others." Shikamaru said as they took off once again.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back with Toneri and Hinata…_

"Meals are so much nicer with someone to talk to." Toneri said, looking at Hinata from across a very long table, while Hinata said nothing, both of them unaware that Felix was under the table and nabbing himself a roll and bringing it down.

 _Hey, a Heartless has gotta eat too._ He thought, removing his mask. _Time to chow down!_

"Now please, tell me how about yourself."

"It's still not too late to renegotiate the Shinobi of the Earth." Hinata suddenly said.

Toneri looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"You're right. The Shinobi of the Earth continued to use chakra to battle each other, but it's different now. Shinobi work together side by side, to protect our peace. So-"

"They will simply start another war. The Sage of Six Path's world must be destroyed."

 _I agree with you… but what I don't agree is that the fact that you can do so much better with someone that's not Hinata. You're just pathetic._ Felix thought between bites.

"But please-"

Toneri firmly put his drink down on the table, strong enough to make Felix jump a little. "Never bring that subject up again." He ordered. "Just be quiet and eat."

Felix snuck another roll while an island slipped on by. "Oh… that island." Hinata spoke up.

"Ah, so it appeared again. That is the temple of Hamura. Once a year, during the Rebirth festival, it comes near the castle."

* * *

 _A little bit later…_

Hinata looked at it with her Byakugan as she was alone… well, Felix was with her, but she didn't care. _"I'm sure of it, the Tenseigan is on that island!"_

"Kind of a lame castle if you ask me." Felix said, eating another roll.

"…How many of those did you have?"

"Four, maybe five… I don't care. I don't need to watch what I eat. I'm a Heartless after all."

"Said the man who kept stealing rolls from under the table."

"Hmph, you have no proof."

"I once saw your hand sneak up to grab another roll while Toneri wasn't looking."

"Damn your Byakugan. Let me eat in peace." He said.

"…I still won't let you kill him."

"Just watch me." Felix walked away, disappearing in the shadows… before reappearing. "Saaay, you wouldn't know where I could find something to drink, would ya?"

"How should I know? Find it yourself."

"Fair enough." He said and disappeared.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 _"Sorry Naruto… this is goodbye…"_

 _"Hinata…"_

 _"Hinata…!"_

Naruto woke up. "Hinata!"

Everyone looked at him as a few of them were playing cards, reading a book or whatever to keep themselves entertained. "So, you're finally awake." Shikamaru said.

"It's been three days." Sai pointed out.

"Three days? No wonder everyone fell asleep on me!" Soldier said, causing Sniper to facepalm at this.

"Did something happen between you and Hinata?" Lucy curiously asked.

"…No…" Naruto looked away.

"Well, something obviously happened because you kept saying "Hinata, Hinata"." Sai said. "And some other embarrassing stuff."

"Yeah, like that time when you-" Gajeel pounded his fist on Scout's head. "AUGH!"

"No need to recite it." He growled.

"Oh come on, it was great!" Neptune said. "In fact, you went all-"

A Dark Firaga smacked her in the head. "OOOF!"

Blanc glanced over at Sabrina as she saw the dark flame at her palm. "No fair, I was going to hammer her head into the ground."

The dark flame subsided from her palm as she smiled. "Too late." She playfully winked at her.

"Still, it was great research materi-" Uzume pounded Sai's head. "Ow!"

"We don't need to embarrass him."

Naruto said nothing as he lay down and went on his side. "Naruto… we need to rescue Hanabi and Hinata." He said. "Still, it won't be easy now that she dumped you, huh?"

Sai smiled. "Naruto is a strong shinobi, but he was defeated by love. Now I know your weakness~!" He grinned… aaaand Erza pounded him in the ground. "OOOF!"

"Hey guys?" Rose walked in. "We have company."

"What, is it Heartless?" Gray asked.

"Nope." Rose said.

"Grimm?" Aria asked.

"Nope."

"Nobodies?" Roxas asked.

Rose shook her head.

"Oh! Maybe it's…" Natsu blinked. "Maybe it's a powerful monster that came to challenge us!"

Maria Jr. walked in. "Not necessarily." She said as two Pokemon peeked from behind her.

"Cos…?"

"Mimik?"

"…That is the ugliest Pikachu I've seen." Natsu said.

"What's with the small meteorite?" Gray asked.

"Gawrsh, maybe they're new Pokemon." Goofy said.

"That does seem to be the case, but what are they?" Sarah wondered.

Sabrina folded her arms, closing her eyes. "If I recall… those two Pokemon are… Cosmog and Mimikyu." She said. "And my god, they're so adorable in person!"

"Mimikyu? Odd name for a Pokemon." Natsu said.

"Cosmog!" Cosmog cried, hopping on Maria Jr's shoulder and nuzzling her cheek.

"Aww, he likes me!" Maria Jr. giggled.

Mimikyu wandered around, looking at everyone before coming across Tristina and Isaac. "Kyu!" It cried, seeming to taking a like to the two.

Isaac chuckled. "You sure are cute." He said, rubbing its head and it cried with joy and hugged the two with two sudden shadowy hands.

"Aww…!" Tristina gushed. "That's so cute!"

"So, what are the typings of these two?" Xarina wondered as Rose brought out her Pokedex and scanned the two.

"Let's see… Cosmog is a Psychic type and Mimikyu is… Ghost/Fairy?" She tilted her head.

"That's a Fairy type Pokemon?" Nan asked. "Weird, it doesn't look like one." He said.

"Just looks like a normal Ghost to me." Sabrina said, all of them unaware of Donald curiously taking a peek underneath Mimikyu, wondering what's under the rag… and then he let out a scream and collapsed.

"Kyu…" Mimikyu looked at Donald and teared up.

"Donald! Are you okay?!" Mickey asked.

"I saw… horrible things…" Donald groaned, looking very sick.

"What did little duck see?" Heavy wondered, as Medic noticed Donald's spirit coming out.

"Oooh…" He looked fascinated… until Shikamaru shoved it back in. "Aww…"

Cue the Pokedex speaking **"Its actual appearance is unknown. A scholar who saw what was under its rag was overwhelmed by terror and died from the shock."**

"And they call it a Fairy Type?" Natsu asked. "Seems a bit misleading if you ask me." He said as Mickey used Curaga on Donald.

"Why did no one tell me about that…" Donald groaned as Mimikyu looked sadly at Donald before looking back at Isaac and Tristina.

While everyone was looking at Mimikyu and Cosmog, Naruto wasn't so interested as the poor guy just couldn't stop thinking about Hinata and what she said to him.

Poor guy just got more depressed…

* * *

 _Back with Hinata and Toneri…_

"Hamura will be glad that you personally came to pay homage to him." Toneri said, blissfully unaware that Felix was behind him… since the guy had nothing better to do anyway as they went inside, and since the place was dark, Felix happily hid in the shadows as Hinata quickly used Byakugan, seeing Felix before deactivating it.

 _Oh Felix… he's going to find out eventually…_ Hinata thought. _But still… that must be the Tenseigan!_

As they walked (Or crawled around on the ceiling in Felix's case) they walked into a huge room.

"Here it is." Toneri said.

"That's… the Tenseigan…" Hinata said. "That's the Otsutsuki's treasure that's causing the moon to move?!"

"Lady Hinata, only those who are in exalted positions are allowed to see the real Tenseigan. This is a temple that those of lower rank come to pray and worship."

 _Worship my ass! I ain't doing that!_ Felix thought.

"Oh… I see…" Hinata looked down in disappointment.

 _Note to self: Destroy this idiotic excuse of a temple._ Felix thought as they went back outside.

"Don't worry. I will show you the _real_ Tenseigan once we are married."

Hinata saw a rocky crescent moon shaped island as she used Byakugan... and saw that in the center, it was distorting her Byakugan. _The place in the center is distorting my Byakugan…_ She thought and her eyes widened in realization. _That's it!_

* * *

 _Back with Naruto…_

"Oh come on, he's still moping in there?" Neptune wondered.

Shikamaru sighed. "This has gone on long enough. Everyone has tried but hasn't gotten through to him."

"What do you suppose we do?" Isaac asked.

"Scare the pants off of him!" Soldier suggested.

"…Besides that." Shikamaru said. "I'll talk to him."

"Dammit!" Soldier growled as Shikamaru walked over to Naruto.

"Hmm…" Lea looked outside. "Has anyone noticed that camp fire out in the distance?"

"Yeah, I saw that for a few days now." Natsu said. "And I'm getting sick of it. Someone's definitely following us." He said, his fists bursting into flames.

"Hold it." Erza said. "We shouldn't let them know that we can see them."

"So what, let it drag out or something?"

"Until we know for sure who it is. We wait until they make the first move."

"I've looked through my Sniper Rifle a bunch of times." Riku said. "I can't even see through the shrubbery."

"I asked Sheila to activate my Promethean Vision while looking through my own Sniper Rifle… and I saw quite a few people, but I couldn't identify them." Hina spoke up.

"How many of them were there?" Sai asked.

"About 26." Hina said.

"26 individuals to take down." Natsu smirked. "Heh, nice. I'm gonna wipe the floor with them!"

"Oh no, you save some for _me!_ " Gajeel said.

"Assuming your metal ass can keep up!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Gajeel growled.

Shikamaru glanced over at them after he tried talking with Naruto, but to no avail… he wouldn't come out of his fetal position… and then had an idea as he casually put his hands behind his head. "Just going to give her up just like that _and_ becoming Hokage?" He asked, walking over to him, managing to get a "Mmph" out of Naruto. "Sure, give it all up! Your girl, being Hokage, everything."

Naruto got up. "What did you say?!" He walked over and grabbed him by the collar. "Shikamaru, are you trying to pick a fight or what?!"

"I couldn't care less what happened between you and Hinata, but you're a shinobi!" Shikamaru scolded as Naruto let out a little gasp. "Come with me." He said and walked away as Naruto followed him as they saw Erza slamming the Dragon Slayers heads together to knock them out, but as they got to the next room… they saw Wendy and Sakura knocked out.

"Wh-why are they…?"

"Sakura infused every ounce of her chakra to keep you alive."

"But what about Wendy?"

"She used up all of her Dragon Slaying magic to keep you alive too." He said. "It was against Carla's wishes, but she insisted until she collapsed from using too much. Right now, they're both recharging… although it'd be better if we gave Wendy some fresh air. That'll get her back up in no time." He said, picking up the young Dragon Slayer and carrying her outside while Naruto checked on Sakura.

"Hey! I put her there for a reason!" Soldier said. "The little girl needs rest!"

"If only you knew how Dragon Slayers actually work. She's a Wind Dragon Slayer, she needs air."

"We've got plenty of air in here."

"Yeah, but not stale air. She needs _fresh_ air." Shikamaru walked near the entrance and put her just outside the door way. "There we go."

"I suggested the same thing, but apparently, arguing with a soldier was like talking to a brick wall." Carla muttered.

"Stale air is still air! You ladies will thank me later!" Soldier's voice was heard.

* * *

 _With Sakura…_

"I see…" Sakura said, lying on her back. "I never thought you'd confess your love first. It seemed so long ago now, but do you remember when you said you loved _me_?" She asked, as Naruto's eyes widened. "Did you only say that because I loved Sasuke and you simply didn't want to lose to him?"

"Sounds like someone I know." Gray glanced over to Natsu.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Natsu muttered.

Sakura rolled her eyes after hearing the two. "This is different, though. Hinata's a sweet person… but honestly, she's almost too good for you." She teased.

Gajeel overheard this. "How many knuckleheads do we know that has a girl that's too good for them?"

"Let's see…" Yuno thought out loud. "There's Natsu with Lucy…"

"Hey!"

"From what Sabrina told me, her brother was quite the knucklehead and was quite a miracle when Kairi accepted his proposal…" Yuno added.

Sora's eyes widened. "Sabrina!"

"What, can't a girl give her brother a hard time?" Sabrina playfully winked as they heard Kairi laughing.

"It's NOT that funny, Kairi!"

"It kind of is!" Kairi giggled.

Gajeel rubbed his chin in thought. "So we have Salamander and the cheerleader, a knuckleheaded Keyblade wielder with a Princess of Heart… there's also the ice cream loving angel with a Goddess of Nature that used to hate humanity… I feel like I'm miss- oh right, the reckless Knight of the Keyblade and the dominatrix."

"Hey, I'm not _that_ reckless!" Nan exclaimed.

"Tell that to your arm."

Nan clenched his metal arm. "God dammit…" He muttered.

"Really, I don't understand why you couldn't just save Yang from whatever and get the hell out of there."

"Blake was there too. I wanted to save her as well."

"Doesn't she have those shadow clone sem… whatever it is? She could've gotten out of there just fine."

"Not when Adam impaled her gut. I wanted to teach him a lesson by trying to cut his _own_ arm off… but you know how that went…"

"Why were you trying to cut his arm off? The hell did he ever do to you?"

"…You wouldn't understand…" Nan muttered, looking away as Julia looked at him with a sad look while Cosmog and Mimikyu curiously looked at Nan's metal arm in curiosity.

"At least you didn't lose your girl…" Naruto said. "Hinata left me to be with Toneri."

Sakura sighed in annoyance. "You _are_ an idiot, it was obvious she had a reason, she just couldn't reveal it to you." She looked away from him and looked at the ceiling. "When a girl falls in love and it's true love, her feelings don't change that easily. Honestly, they _can't_ change… I understand… just how she feels."

"A'hyuck! It's just the same with Sabrina and Riku! She hated his guts but deep down, she really cared for him!" Goofy smiled.

Sabrina blushed. "I didn't _hate_ him… I just couldn't stand that cocky attitude of his…"

"Aha! So you did like him from the start!" Sora smirked. "I knew it all along!"

"Said the guy who was oblivious to it until Riku actually kissed her at The Castle That Never Was." Donald said.

"Hey, I wasn't oblivious to it!"

"You actually were."

"So from a small crush at a young age, to wanting to kill him to true love… hmm, sounds like how I met my husband… minus the first part." Minene said.

"That was the second world Nishijima, not the third." Yuno said.

"Still applies, doesn't it?"

"I wasn't _that_ cocky." Riku said.

"Honey, you were _completely_ cocky to the point I wanted to slug you until the next decade."

"Then what stopped you?" He gave a cocky smirk.

"W-well… th-there was… dammit, there's that cocky smirk again!" She playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Never knew mommy hated daddy so much." Rose said. "Kinda… sad."

"Oh, Rose… there's a lot you don't know about them." Sora chuckled. "Uncle Sora can tell you all kinds of embarrassing secrets about the two of them. Like that one time when they-"

Sabrina punched him down to the ground. "She doesn't need to hear any of 'em."

"Ow…" He groaned.

"Wow, mommy's right. My uncle _is_ a knucklehead." Rose giggled.

"Were you born yesterday? He's always been a knucklehead." Gajeel said.

"I knew Uncle Sora was silly, but I didn't think he was _that_ bad." Rose innocently smiled.

"Oh trust me, he's a lot worse." Isaac said as Sabrina held back a giggle.

"Hey, I'm right here ya know!" Sora exclaimed as everyone laughed, including Sakura while Naruto had to force back a smile, thinking about Hinata.

* * *

 _Speaking of which…_

Hinata landed on a platform, looking at a very bright object. "I knew it… the Tenseigan!" She said, unaware of something coming towards her. "I will destroy this!" She growled and got ready to attack, but then suddenly, several puppets came over and attempted to stop her, forcing her to fight back… until Hinata was pulled away and her arm was grabbed by Toneri.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked.

"You're completely wrong about this!"

"What did you say?"

"Hamura's soul has entrusted me with the _true_ Celestial Decree! You are going against Hamura's Teachings! He doesn't want the moon to destroy what the Sage of Six Paths has created on the Earth!"

"I see… you have… betrayed me."

They suddenly heard a gun being cocked. "No, I'm afraid that you have betrayed Mephiles." A voice said.

 **BGM: Shaded Truths (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

Toneri said nothing. "Felix… you're still here?"

"I never left."

"Felix! Don't kill him!"

"Hmph. What makes you think I shouldn't? Mephiles is so obsessed with you… but I'm not. I can see right through you!" He said. "You were going to do this even without Mephiles. You just wanted to be a part of something because you were too lonely. Guess what, puppet breath? I'm second in command of Mephiles's army… and I _will_ see to it that you are dead."

"…Guards, seize him."

"And while I'm at it… you could do SO much better than someone else, you hear me?" He asked, turning his gun around and shooting several puppets down before he was taken down. "Gah!"

"Hmph... I'm taking you with me." Toneri said as he held Felix prisoner as he floated next to Hinata while Toneri walked in front.

"You shouldn't have monologued like that." Hinata said.

"Look, I can't help it, alright? I was _born_ cocky! It's in my description, woman!"

 _"What_ description?"

"It's a figure of speech, you bitch!"

"SILENCE!" Toneri yelled.

Hinata looked at Toneri. "You don't understand, Hamura-"

"I SAID SILENCE!" Toneri shouted. "Hamura has only one Celestial Decree: To end the world of the Sage of Six Paths!" He grabbed a hold of the scarf that Hinata reknitted. "Dammit, you have been knitting this for _him_ and not for me, HAVEN'T YOU?!" He yelled, grabbing a hold of it and the scarf basically exploded into strands as Hinata's eyes widened in horror.

"Hey, she worked hard on that… even though it was a pathetic girly scarf!" Felix said as Hinata glared at him and then Toneri stepped on the remains of the scarf before emitting an orb in the palm of his hand.

"I will make sure that you will never betray me again… EVER!" He yelled, slamming it inside Hinata's chest and glared at Felix. "Take him to the dungeon!"

"Yes, m'lord."

"Hey HEY! You can't throw me in a cell! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! I AM MOTHERFUCKING FELIX, A BADASS! YOU WILL NOT KEEP ME LOCKED UP! NEEEEVEEEER!" He yelled and he continued to yell as he was dragged out of the room.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back with the others... and basically, the next day…_

Naruto looked at a fire in front of him. _Hinata… this big idiot… finally understands. The meaning of the scarf you gave me when you went with Toneri… I know now, from the scarf you painstakingly knitted and took so long to finish, that your love can't be unraveled so easily… Wait for me… You loved someone like me for a long time… Now, as a man, there's something I must tell you… Hinata, I swear I will save you!_

He walked out and saw the team in front of him.

"Got out of your funk?" Neptune asked.

Naruto smirked. "What are we waiting for? Hinata and Hanabi need our help!"

"Alright, now let's go!" Natsu exclaimed.

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered as they took off.

* * *

 _A little ways off…_

"Looks like they're on the move again." Bayonetta said.

"FINALLY! I was about to go crazy just sitting here all the time!" Nora exclaimed.

"Alright, let's do this!" Sarge cocked his shotgun.

"Let's rock and roll!" Deadpool chuckled excitedly.

* * *

 _Later…_

 **BGM: Corneria (Super Smash Bros Brawl/Wii U)**

Several of the puppets that were firing upon them were instantly destroyed by Rayquaza's Hyper Beam. "Nice one!" Splatoon Heart exclaimed.

"EAT THIS!" Black Sister shouted, shooting at them with her gun repeatedly as the Mercenaries were doing the same thing on top of Rayquaza.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!"

"WAHOO! EAT MISSILES!" Yellow Heart yelled, firing missiles along with Blue Heart.

"Gah! I'm glad you guys are having fun… but I need some help here!" Shikamaru growled.

"Way ahead of ya!" Naruto said, throwing a Rasenshuriken at several of them and then Shikamaru got underneath a puppet on a bird.

"Shadow Paralysis Jutsu!" Shikamaru exclaimed, grabbing a hold of it and hopping on top of it, as the puppet unwillingly did a handsign that opened the moon. "Alright, go in!" He ordered as they flew in. "Storm the citadel!"

As they were storming the place, several puppets got on machine guns and proceeded to give them hell, but luckily, none of them were hurt as they proceeded to attack everyone as well until they landed.

"Nngh, what a drag…" Shikamaru growled, putting on a glove to cover the clock on his hand.

"Why hide it?" Sai asked.

"It's irritating and prevents me from doing smart decisions." He replied as they took off again. "Naruto, can you detect Hanabi's chakra?"

Naruto, currently in Sage Mode, looked up. "She's in that tower over there."

"Alright, some of you go with Sakura and Sai, we'll go get Hinata!" Shikamaru said as the ones who went with Sakura and Sai were Rei, Iris Heart, Yosuke, Abby, Reiji, Hikari, Buru and Icarus while the rest went with Shikamaru and Naruto.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"There's a big one coming right for us!" Ino exclaimed.

"Alright everyone, into formation!" Kakashi ordered as some of the Shinobi, one of them being Rock Lee, flew up over to the huge meteor.

"THE SIXTH GATE OF JOY!" Lee yelled as they punched through it, but half of it still remained. "Dammit!"

"Oh no…" Konan whispered, but then there was a huge shadow covering them as Suika got humongous.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" She yelled, pulling back her fist and punching it to practically destroy it, but unfortunately… a huge chunk managed to escape the giant Youkai. "Crap, how didn't I disintegrate it all?!" She asked as Kakashi looked on in horror… until a Chidori destroyed the rest of it as they looked on in surprise.

 **End BGM**

"Sasuke…!" Kakashi said in amazement.

"If he's not here to protect the village… then I will." Sasuke said as he landed near them while Suika shrunk back down to normal size.

"No fair, you stole the spotlight from me." Suika pouted… before she started to drink.

"So, you mind telling us why you disappeared on us when we came back to our world?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke folded his arms. "I had to go save someone." He said, motioning his head over to Hiashi.

"Hiashi!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"There's something else you should know about."

"And what's that?" Konan asked.

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Why don't you ask the Raikage?"

Kakashi had a grave look on his face. "What's he up to…"

* * *

 _Back on the moon…_

"HINATA!" Naruto yelled, running into the wedding and taking down some of the puppets.

Toneri smirked. "You can't even touch me." He said. "You _will_ not stop this wedding." He said as he walked downstairs with a sleepy Hinata.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto growled as they were suddenly surrounded by the puppets.

"You guys go get Hinata, I'll deal with these!" Shikamaru said.

"No. We deal with puny puppets too." Heavy said.

"…Fair enough…" Shikamaru said, not wanting to argue against the giant Russian as the rest went off.

 **BGM: Main Theme (Team Fortress 2)**

"I am not trapped in here with a room full of puppets!" Soldier said. "These puppets are all trapped in here with ME." He declared.

Heavy smirked. "Let us fight man vs tiny baby puppets."

"I cannot vait!" Medic exclaimed excitedly as Pyro happily clapped his hands and giggled, before pulling out the Rainblower.

"En garde." Spy calmly said.

"FREEDOOOOOM!" Demoman yelled.

"Play ball!" Scout exclaimed.

"Y'all ready?" Engi asked.

"Ready to meet sharpie?" Sniper smirked.

 _Where did they find these people?_ Shikamaru wondered before smirking. "Alright, let the puppet show BEGIN!"

"CHAAAAAAAAARGE!" Soldier yelled.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Downstairs…_

Toneri looked at Hinata. "Please, step inside." He requested as a comatose Hinata slowly stepped forward.

Naruto was the first to run in. "HINATA!" He yelled. "Let her go, you bastard!"

Toneri turned around. "Alright then, have her." He said as Hinata turned around and jumped forward, proceeding to fight Naruto while the others ran in.

 **BGM: Red Shoes (The Last: Naruto the Movie)**

"What the…?!" Carla exclaimed, watching Hinata fight Naruto.

"Why is Naruto fighting-" Natsu turned his attention to Toneri. "YOU!"

"We meet again." Toneri chuckled.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH SOMETHING LIKE THIS?!" Natsu yelled. "MAKING HINATA FIGHT NARUTO?! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A COWARD!"

"Coward? You think I'm cowardly? What makes you think I'm cowardly?"

"Possessing someone, for instance." Gajeel said. "Hmph, you probably kidnapped Hinata because you were too lonely in this damn castle along with your freakishly creepy roommates of yours."

"Silence!" Toneri shouted and then saw Tristina. "Ah, the other girl has come. I _was_ going to make you a bridesmaid, but-"

Tristina's eye twitched. "While I've dreamed of being a bridesmaid…" A fiery aura surrounded her. "I'd rather die than being _your_ personal bridesmaid as you attempted to kidnap me once."

"That can be arranged. Heartless… kill them!" Toneri ordered as several Heartless appeared… but then they ran off somewhere. "Wh-what the…? Where are they going?!"

* * *

 _In the dungeon…_

"Aaaany minute now, I'll be rescued by the Heartless. I'm sure they're not that stupid." Felix said. "…As he almost forgot one of them dropped a bed on his foot." He muttered. "Sure, Mephiles powered them up, but he didn't power up their brain cells or anything…" He complained.

* * *

 _Back up there…_

It was then that Naruto grabbed a hold of Hinata and his arm glowed, shoving it inside Hinata's chest to grab the thing that has her in a hypnotic state… and seeing that Toneri held her against her will and destroyed her scarf. "…You bastard…" He growled, as he pulled it out and crushed it. "Hinata is not your puppet!"

Toneri smirked, holding his hand out. "Hinata belongs to me now." He said, pulling her back.

"Oh no you don't!" Sabrina exclaimed, summoning her Keyblade and using Magnega along with the other Wielders, stopping Hinata mid-center.

"Don't you DARE!" Toneri snapped, proceeding to summon his puppets to restrain the Wielders and the others and then Hinata returned to him, when Hinata opened her eyes.

"No…!" Hinata exclaimed.

"It's too soon for you to be awake." He said, conjuring another sleeping orb… until someone kicked him in the head to knock him down. "Agh!"

"Don't even think about it." Shadow said, grabbing a hold of Hinata and reappearing next to the team as he used Chaos Blast to get rid of the puppets.

 **End BGM**

"Nngh…!" Toneri got up. "How DARE you take her away fro- aaagh!" He fell over. "I-Is this… the final… phase…?!"

"Naruto!" Hinata looked at him. "I'm so sorry for trying to hurt you!"

"It's fine." Naruto nodded.

"Come on, we need to destroy the Tenseigan!" Hinata said and took off.

"The Tenseigan…?" Naruto wondered as they all followed.

* * *

 _With the others…_

"Hanabi…" Sakura said in horror.

"She's just a child…" Sai muttered.

"Well, this blows. What the hell are we going to do now?" Yosuke asked… and then they heard high heeled footsteps angrily walking out.

"Plutia, where are you going?" Sakura asked.

Iris Heart didn't turn her head as she kept walking. "Going to punish the man who did this to that innocent child." She said and kept going.

"Uh oh…" Hikari muttered as they took off.

* * *

 _Back with Naruto's group…_

"So, this is the Tenseigan, huh?" Gajeel asked.

"Alright, let's take this thing down!" Natsu smirked, his fists bursting into flames.

"Way ahead of you." White Heart smirked as everyone drew out their weapons.

"No, don't!" Hinata stopped. "There's a Curse Jutsu that was cast upon the eye. Only someone with Hamura's blood can touch it, or their chakra will be extracted."

"…What?" Naruto asked.

"Uh, hellooooo!" Natsu said. "Aren't you forgetting that _most of us_ don't have chakra?"

"Yeah, we can just destroy this thing easily!" Gajeel said.

"I'm with you there." Gray said.

"As much as it's tempting…" Erza rubbed her chin in thought. "If we were to touch it, I'm pretty sure our Magic Power." She glanced at the others. "And possibly life force will be sucked out of everyone."

"So we get to have Hinata touch it? Come on, I can burn this thing with my eyes closed!" Natsu said.

Hinata jumped up as two Lion Heads appeared in her hands. "Eight Trigrams: Twin Lions Surging Shot!" She exclaimed and hit it, then jumped back… which did absolutely nothing.

"Well, that was anti-climactic." Black Heart said.

"It didn't work…" Hinata whispered and then Naruto had an idea.

"Hey, why don't we fuse our chakra together? That way, we could easily destroy it." Naruto said as Hinata's eyes widened and smiled. "And who's to say the rest can't help? You said they can't touch it… but what if they used moves from afar?"

"Honestly…" Erza went into Heaven's Wheel. "I was thinking the same thing."

Hinata nodded. "Okay." She said.

Black Sister smirked. "NOW you're talking!" She grinned, bringing out a rifle.

"Let's do this, Happy!" Natsu said.

"Aye, sir!"

"You sure you have enough power in you?" Carla asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Wendy smiled.

 **BGM: Unison (The Last: Naruto the Movie) (Start at 0:45)**

"Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Right!"

As they jumped up, everyone else got into a good distance and smirked.

"IRON DRAGON…"

"SKY DRAGON…"

"FIRE DRAGON…"

"ROOOOOOOAAAAR!"

"ICE MAKE: ARROW!"

"Star Dress: Sagittarius Form!" Lucy exclaimed. "OPEN! GATE OF THE ARCHER! SAGITTARIUS!" She yelled as they both fired arrows while Erza launched swords.

"WATER SLICER!" Fairy Slayer yelled as Satana Majora and Nightmare Spawn fired streams of darkness, Xarina, in her Burst Mode, used a powerful Thunderbolt as several of the Wielders used Thundaga or Ragnarock, then Blue Heart and Yellow Heart fired missiles.

"BURN, BABY!" Lea yelled.

"PRECIPICE BLADES!"

"Water and Fire combo!" Unbound Dragoon yelled.

"You seriously need to come up with a better name for that." Primal Heart said.

"Alright, let's see _you_ come up with a name with your lava powers in your Primal Wolf form!" Unbound Dragoon said as everyone else did their moves as they all connected at the same time along with Naruto and Hinata's… Twin Beast Rasengan(?) and then… it exploded, releasing nothing but Byakugan in the area as they turned to normal.

"Ew! What's with the floating eyeballs?!" Noire asked.

"I think they're Byakugan…" Naruto said.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Shikamaru and the Mercenaries…_

"Hehehe…" Shikamaru smirked, controlling the puppets with his shadow manipulation… and the ones he _wasn't_ manipulating… well…

"Pop quiz! How long does it take to beat a puppet to death? Bap! Sorry, times up, you're dead!"

"Listen here, _puppet!_ You are not _WANTED_ on my beloved battlefield!"

"Mmmph MMMPH!" Pyro yelled, burning the puppets alive.

"GO TO HELL, AND TELL YOUR PUPPET MASTER I'M COMING FOR HIM NEXT!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA! CRY SOME MOOOORE!" Heavy yelled, currently under Ubercharge with Medic.

"From robots to puppets… and yet, their death is so satisfying." Engineer chuckled.

"I've slept in a water buffalo corpse tougher than you!"

"Thankfully, you puppets aren't getting blood on my suit… but you _are_ getting splinters on my suit!"

Shikamaru sweatdropped. "What's _with_ these people?!" He asked… before all the puppets suddenly dropped dead. "Uh… wha…?"

"Did we win?" Scout asked.

Soldier grinned. "Today is a good day!" He said, stepping on a pile of puppet corpses. "U! S! A! U! S! A!"

"Um, partner? We're not _in_ America." Engineer said.

"Well, of course we're not! America isn't stupid enough to make creepy dolls!" Soldier declared, causing Scout to facepalm.

"…I don't even want to know…" Shikamaru muttered.

* * *

 _Back on the Hidden Leaf…_

"The moon has stopped!" Ino exclaimed.

"What?!" Kakashi asked, looking at the palm of his hand. _They've done it._

"Uh, guys?" Sun pointed up to the moon. "What's going on up there?" He asked as they saw tons of explosions up at the sky.

"We have an urgent message from the Hidden Cloud!" Ino said. "A Five Kage Summit has been called!"

Kakashi looked at Sasuke, who nodded at him as Kakashi walked over to the makeshift meeting with Konan right behind him.

"All the meteorites have been destroyed." A said, who had a Chakra cannon to destroy the meteorites.

"You had that thing hidden away? Looks like we can't be too careful with you, Raikage." Onoki said.

"Lord Tsuchikage, this is not the time for snide remarks!" Mei scolded.

"The Chakra Transportation Cannon will blow up the moon next."

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Are you out of your mind?!"

"But it's too dangerous to blow up the moon!" Konan protested.

"And why should we listen to a former member of the Akatsuki?" A asked. "For all I know, the next thing you tell me is that you let Tobi and Zetsu take the eyes of the Rinnegan while you risked your life on some other god forsaken world!"

Konan stiffened, clenching her fists and looking away as Kakashi gave her a solemn look.

"As long as the moon acts like a cannonball towards us, we have no choice but to destroy it." A continued.

"Now, let's all talk about this calmly. For now, the moon has stopped advancing." Kakashi said.

"You're wrong." Onoki said. "The moon is moving again." He said.

"It's WHAT?" A asked as the Kage looked at their watches as Kakashi did the same, looking very grim.

* * *

 _Back on the moon…_

"So this was your scarf, huh?" Natsu asked, looking at the remains. "Hmm…"

"Perhaps we can have Peach repair it." Lucy suggested.

"Yeah, my mother is a mean seamstress." Vito said proudly.

"…No… that won't be necessary…" Hinata muttered. "I did this from the bottom of my heart… if Peach did it… my love would've been for naught…"

"I can understand that." Maria nodded.

Shikamaru suddenly gasped. "What is it?" Sai asked.

"You said you stopped the moon, right?"

"Yeah…?" Sabrina tilted her head. "Why?"

"…It's moving again!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"MOON!" Soldier yelled. "BY THE TIME I COUNT TO THREE, YOU BETTER STOP MOVING OR I WILL MAKE YOU STOP MOVING MYSELF!"

* * *

 _Toneri…_

"So sorry, Naruto and company…" Toneri chuckled darkly. "It looks like… I'm going to destroy your world!"

* * *

 _With the others…_

"That can't be… right… we destroyed that thing, didn't we?" Gajeel asked, and then the whole place rumbled as they turned to see a humongous titan-like creature.

 **BGM: The Encounter (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Mon dieu…" Spy whispered as they quickly got out of them, but Tristina pulled out a Pokeball.

"GROUDON, LET'S GO!" She yelled, throwing a Pokeball and Groudon came out, roaring and then went into Primal Groudon.

"Kyogre, help him out!" Nan threw _his_ Pokeball and Kyogre came out before going into Primal Kyogre, then Minene threw out Zapdos and Cobalion to help them as Yuno did the same with Lugia, Ho-Oh and Darkrai, then Isaac called out Zekrom and Yveltal, Hina calling out Mewtwo and Thunderus, Kai calling out Deoxys and Giratina, Maria calling out Regigigas and Tornadus, Flare calling out Hoopa and Rayquaza, Julia calling out Landorus, and Sarah calling out Virizion.

"You have a Virizion?" Nightmare Heart asked.

"Yeah, but I don't use my Pokemon as much." She replied, and then Naruto glowed, going into Nine Tailed Chakra mode.

"KURAMA!" He yelled, as Kurama came in to help as they pushed the beast back.

"So, you mind telling me why you have Mew as Rayquaza?" Purple Heart asked.

"Well, can you think of any _other_ Pokemon that is long enough to carry those who can't fly while also flying?" Splatoon Heart asked.

"…She makes a good point." Green Heart said as they took off.

"It's Toneri!" Shikamaru exclaimed as they turned around to see Toneri transforming into his Tenseigan Chakra mode.

"Silver Wheel: Reincarnation Explosion!"

The explosion propelled them onto the moon to the final battle with Toneri while the beasts dealt with the other on another part of the moon as well.

* * *

 _On Earth…_

"Bad news!" Kakashi's assistant ran over to him as he was talking to Hiashi. "The Nine Tails is on the moon!"

"And several Pokemon are aiding it!" Konan added.

 _"WHAT?!"_ Kakashi asked. _What in the world are they doing?!_ He wondered.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

"Lord Raikage! Please do not destroy the moon! Naruto and the Heroes of Light are on the moon!"

"It can't be helped." A said. "They will be sacrifices for the good of mankind. A few lost Heroes of Light wouldn't hurt us anyway."

"Lord Raikage. I suggest we wait." Gaara suggested.

"I agree." Mei said. "Naruto proved himself in the war, and from what I recall, Zetsu and Tobi said something about the Malevolent Seven. I suggest we spare the Heroes of Light."

"I agree." Onoki said.

A growled. _"Fine._ But we don't have much time."

"Give us an hour." Kakashi said. "It may seem not like much, but it should be enough to give everyone time."

"And what makes you so sure?"

"Honestly? It's a _hunch_."

* * *

 _Back on the moon…_

"Nnngh… everyone alright…?" Erza asked.

"Yeah…" Lucy nodded. "Just one question though… HOW THE HELL ARE WE BREATHING IN SPACE?!"

"Let's not worry about the logic here." Nightmare Heart said, transforming into Nightmare Spawn. "Right now… we got _him_ to worry about." He said, glaring at Toneri.

"You will be safe in here!" Toneri said, throwing Hinata in a locked cage.

"You bastard…!" Naruto growled.

Toneri laughed. "And now… you can say goodbye to Naruto and his friends, because this is going to be-" He stopped. "…Wait…"

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"…What the hell is that music?"

Everyone stopped for a little bit, listening to some music… and it was getting louder by the second.

 **BGM: Los Dos Laredos Acordeones (Red vs Blue Revelation)**

"YEEHAAAAAW!" Sarge's voice yelled as they saw several Warthogs coming down from the cliff with one of them being Yang's Bumblebee bike, landing next to them.

"Okay, NEXT TIME, we don't drive off a cliff OF THE MOON." Grif said.

"Where's your sense of adventure, numnuts?" Sarge asked.

 **End BGM**

"Hello there." Bayonetta greeted.

"Wait, so that campfire we saw in front of our spot… THAT WAS YOU?!" Natsu yelled.

"Of course." Yuugi nodded.

"I wanted to go say hi, but Deadpool thought it was a good idea for us to stay hidden." Ruby sighed.

"What? I thought it'd be cool if we came in at the last second!"

"Anyway… is this our target?" Nora asked. "I've been meaning to smash something for a while!"

Toneri growled. "Reinforcements? Tch, who cares… The world of the Sage of Six Paths and YOU will all perish!"

"We don't need a monologue, pal. Just get on with it." Nan growled.

"…Very well." Toneri said. "I will see to it that you're-"

The sound of gunfire was heard, nearly grazing him.

"Cheeky man, aren't you? I say we get rid of him before we're bored to tears by his monologue." Bayonetta suggested.

"Way ahead of you." Natsu nodded as they got ready for battle.

Toneri growled. "You will PAY!"

 **BGM: Septette for the Dead Princess (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

Toneri proceeded to fire shots at them, but they quickly dodged as Ruby activated her semblance and slashed him down and shot him, but he quickly flew around to dodge her attacks but then got punched in the air by Yuugi and then shot Danmaku at him.

"Grrr…!" Toneri lifted up several pieces of the moon and threw it at them, hitting some of them but Soldier rocket jumped, bringing out the Market Gardener and smacked him with the shovel, knocking him away.

"DO NOT MESS WITH MY SHOVEL." Soldier ordered as he landed as Primal Wolf proceeded to launch lava at him to knock him back where Rouge flew over and used a Piledriving Kick, but Toneri grabbed her foot and threw her to the side to smack her into Weiss and Blake, but then Yang jumped up and punched her repeatedly.

"Bang bang bang!" Deadpool exclaimed, shooting with Bayonetta… although Bayonetta had more… graceful shots, to say the least.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled, punching him but then Toneri recovered and punched him in the gut before sending him flying in the air, but then Vanitas and Xion both jumped up and slashed him down before using Thundaga.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled, smacking him into a wall.

"IRON DRAGON ROAR!"

"SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!"

Toneri saw this and dodged as he threw moon rocks at them to take them down before unleashing an explosion to knock them all back, but he was shot repeatedly by Sarge and then he saw Flash coming in and punching him, but he grabbed his fist. "You're a boy… but you wear a dress?"

"Hey, it wasn't _my_ choice!" He said before kneeing him where the sun don't shine and then kicked him up in the air. "Yo, Monarch!"

"Got it!" Colette exclaimed, jumping up and punching him down… where she continued to fall and land on his chest with her elbow and then Flash kicked him away. "Why aren't you using your Keyblade?"

"Please… it's much more fun by kicking someone while you're in a dress!"

Colette giggled. "Fair enough!"

Mew flew next to Splatoon Heart, transforming into Arcanine. "Alright, Arcanine… Flame Burst!" She ordered as she proceeded to transform into her Burst mode and then unleashed a powerful Thunder and Psywave, all of them hitting.

"Nngh…!" Toneri growled, as he tried to counter but then Erza slashed him repeatedly and then Lucy ran over and kicked him but then he fired a laser at them, which was countered by Nightmare Spawn's darkness laser as Riku, in his Twilight Knight form, proceeded to shoot him to let his wife get the advantage, as Isaac, Fierce Deity Heart and Skull Grinder Heart did the same.

"Alright…" Primal Wolf said, closing her eyes. "Let's end this." She said, her whole body glowing.

"Don't you need Primal Groudon for this?" Hoopa Heart asked.

"He's a little pre-occupied at the moment… and besides, I've been working on this in this form. I can do it without him."

"If you say so…"

"Let's go… Limit Break!"

 **Limit Break: Primal Quake**

She proceeded to stomp on the ground, creating a huge earthquake that made Toneri stumble after Pyrrha and Yatsuhashi knocked him down. "Wh-what the…?!" He asked as while he was stumbling, a crack was formed under as Primal Wolf smirked and snapped her fingers, as lava shot out and hit him, causing him to scream in agony and then she flew up to where she was and then she flew down, kicking him with her heel to knock him down, creating a huge crater and a humongous earthquake… and then a volcano formed and covered them both as she flew out, let out a wolf-like howl and then slid down the volcano as it erupted, and when she got to the bottom, the volcano disappeared and Toneri was severely injured, but still breathing.

"HE SURVIVED THAT?!" Weiss yelled.

"I had a feeling it would… oddly enough." Primal Wolf said.

"You think… you won…" Toneri growled. "YOU HAVEN'T!" He yelled, but then looked up, seeing that while Primal Wolf had him in the volcano, she nodded at Naruto, as there were several Shadow Clones ready to end this.

"MULTI RASENGAN… BARRAGE!" Naruto yelled as they smacked into him as he screamed in agony and was thrown to a wall… before he fell in defeat.

 **End BGM**

"That was it?" Gajeel asked. "Mephiles recruited _him_? He was nothing more than a pushover."

"He probably couldn't get me in a dress out of his mind." Flash chuckled. "Well, at least I had a part in this fight." He said, glancing over to see the beasts defeated the other.

Hinata was freed and then walked over to Toneri, walking over to him. "I'll be taking Hanabi's eyes."

"No…" Toneri muttered. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 _Later, back on Earth…_

"Times up!" A growled. "Fire it up!"

"…Yo, I can't hit Naruto and his friends! We've had so much fun together!" Killer Bee said.

"You need to fire!"

"Lord Raikage… there's something on the moon! Something's written on it!"

* * *

 _Hidden Leaf…_

"Kurama wrote something!" Someone exclaimed. "It's the Shinobi letter for Mission Complete!"

* * *

 _On the moon…_

"Making me write letters…" Kurama growled as the Pokemon returned. "You know how much I hate calligraphy!"

Naruto chuckled. "Sorry, Kurama." He said as they all laughed.

* * *

 _Earth…_

"Well… my hunches… usually end on a high note." Kakashi said.

* * *

 _Later, with the others…_

"This… this is…" Toneri said.

"Shortly after I came here, Hamura's soul guided me to this place." Hinata said as Toneri fell on his knees, looking like he was about to cry. "Toneri… I'm certain everyone on Earth will welcome you."

"…I will remain on the moon and atone for my crimes." He said and walked away.

"Toneri… please… one day, come to Earth." Hinata requested.

Toneri looked at them. "I will move the moon back… and it will never go back to Earth… never again." He said and walked away.

"Come on, let's head back." Erza said.

"Naruto…. Um… that scarf… who's it from?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, this…?" Naruto pulled out the blue scarf. "This is from my mom. She made it for me."

Hinata's eyes widened and looked over at Tristina and the other girls who tried to help her as they shrugged. "Oh… how silly of me…"

"Hey!" Hanabi said. "How long are you guys gonna chit chat?" She asked. "…Forget it, I'm going." She took off.

"We need to get out of here, this passageway is disintegrating." Shikamaru said as they all took off, as Hinata and Naruto were the last ones inside, and they were reminiscing about their younger years until they started to pick up the pace until they shot out as the others watched them look at them each other in front of the moon back on Earth.

"Naruto…"

"Hinata…"

They both leaned in, closing their eyes… and kissed each other for the first time.

"Well, it's about time." Deadpool said, taking out a clock. "Three. Two-" Cue fangirl screams. "…Should've started at two!" He laughed.

Sabrina was the first to collapse on her back with a huge smile on her face. "They finally kissed…" She giggled. "I can die happy now!"

"Let's hope it's not now." Natsu chuckled. "Still, I'm happy for the two."

"Yeah." Lucy nodded.

* * *

 _Back at the Hidden Leaf…_

 **BGM: Broken Youth (Naruto Shippuden)**

"Well, that was a very stressful ordeal." Kakashi said.

 _EASY na riyuu issai_

"But on the bright side, we don't have to deal with the moon anymore."

"So true." Shikamaru nodded.

 _Yurusu jyakuhai_

"Alright, let's all head back to the Citadel to take it easy until the Malevolent Seven starts acting up again." Kakashi suggested.

 _RESCUE-tai mo yondeoita_

"And bring everyone with us again like last time." Naruto said, causing Kakashi to chuckle.

 _Dakara_

"I already have the Sand Siblings and Killer Bee back at the Citadel, so let's do it!" Deadpool exclaimed.

 _PLEASE KISS ME PLEASE KISS ME_

"Mind if we come with you too? We missed our chance last time." Tsunade said as Shizune nodded.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Kakashi said.

 _All night..._

"I'm coming with you too!" Hanabi said. "I'm not going to sit around and do nothing!"

Hinata sighed. "Alright..."

 _Datenshi no mahou ka koakuma no chachina itazura_

"These two Pokemon are so cute! What are they?" Ino asked.

"Cosmog and Mimikyu." Tristina replied.

"Cos!"

"Mimikyu!"

"Well, they're certainly cute!" Ino giggled.

 _Tsumannakunacchau mae ni_

"Hey, has anyone seen Rei?" Noire asked.

"No, not really." Neptune said.

"Hey!" Rei ran over. "Sorry about the wait, I was just reuniting with an old friend."

 _Sore de hanare BOWLING BALL_

"And who would that friend be?" Erza asked.

Rei smiled. "I'm sure you're familiar with him." She said, side stepping out of the way to reveal Orochimaru.

"Hello." Orochimaru greeted.

 _Kibutsuhasonzai nado shouchi no suke_

"OROCHIMARU?!" Everyone but the Naruto gang yelled.

"I thought it'd be a good idea to bring him to the Citadel too." Rei said. "Oh! And someone else." She said as Kabuto revealed himself as well.

"Are you sure about this?" Isaac asked. "Orochimaru was the one responsible for kidnapping my parents along with Deathstroke!"

"Yeah!" Sabrina nodded, glaring at him.

 _Kowaresou de_

Rei frowned. "You guys gave _me_ a second chance. Why can't you do the same with these two?"

 _Tocchirakatta kanjou de kirihirake yo_

"This is the man who kidnapped us." Riku said. "For you, it's one thing, but with Orochimaru? I'm not so sure about this."

"Not to mention what he did in the past!" Natsu reminded.

"Now now, calm down." Kakashi calmly said. "We actually _are_ giving them a second chance, but keeping a close eye on them in case something similar like a long time ago happens again."

 _Kowaresou de_

"After all, we have a few henchmen with the Malevolent Seven working with us until we defeat Mephiles. I'm sure Orochimaru and Kabuto will fit right in."

 _OH YEAH_

"...You make a good point." Sabrina said. "Even so, i'm keeping an eye on them. If they even _think_ about kidnapping us again, i'm going to kill them in more ways than one."

"Fair enough." Kakashi nodded in understanding as a portal opened up.

"Hold up!" A voice said as they turned to see Iruka walking over to them. "You can't just leave!"

"What makes you say that?" Tsunade asked.

"Who's going to watch over the village until this Malevolent... whatever is eliminated?"

 _Kowasenai bokura no shouri_

"I actually thought about that." Kakashi chuckled. "Iruka, you're in charge until we get back."

"Oh, okay..."

It then clicked.

"WAIT, WHAT?!"

 **End BGM**

"We'll be back before you know it." Kakashi said as they all walked into the portal, but Orochimaru didn't set foot in.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea..."

Rei smiled. "Come on... you'll fit right in." She said.

"If you say so..." Orochimaru said as the two walked in together as the portal closed as Iruka looked around the entire village, causing him to sweatdrop.

"...Oh boy..."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Toneri looked at the castle in front of him. "This is going to take a while..."

"So!" A voice caught his attention. "You managed to fuck up after all."

Toneri turned around, revealing Felix. "How did you manage to...?!"

"I'm a Heartless after all. I can call other Heartless to bust me out." He said. "As for you... you were nothing more than a giant pushover that Mephiles was obsessed with." He snapped his fingers, as two Novashadows held him by the arms.

"No... please...!"

Felix cracked his knuckles and cocked his pistol. "This was for being obsessed with that Hinata chick." He said, shooting him in the knee.

"AAAAAGH!"

"This is for having your puppets get a hold of me." Another shot to the other knee.

"GAAAAAAH!"

"And this..." He aimed at his forehead. "Is for locking me up. One does not _simply_ lock me up and expect to live right after that. Any last words?"

"You... I trusted you and Mephiles...! Why are you doing this...?!"

"Why am I doing this? Mephiles was fucking obsessed with you... but I had my own opinion. You sucked, you're nothing but a pushover, you put the moon back to where it was, and not to mention that your puppets cooking are god damned awful." He cocked the pistol. "Then again, you're nothing more than a lonely loser that will continue to be lonely. Say hi to the undead for me." He said, before pulling the trigger as the Novashadows disappeared. "Now... time to give a 'I told you so!' to Mephiles."

* * *

 _At the base..._

"I FUCKING TOLD YOU SO! BUT DID YOU LISTEN TO ME?! NO!"

Needless to say, Felix was quite angry and Mephiles was actually paying for it.

"Ugh... I can't believe Locus put up with you..."

"DON'T EVEN MENTION THAT NAME! NOW LISTEN HERE!"

 _Blah blah blah..._

"AND FINALLY. YOU. WERE. OBSESSED!"

"...Are you done yet?"

"Yes."

"Good... because I can't believe I was wrong about Toneri..."

"Can I just say it was a bad idea to begin with?" Dark Decade asked, leaning on a wall.

"No matter... how's the searching going with the Beasts?"

"Oh, you mean _them_? They're currently locked up in a cage."

"Excellent. The Heroes of Light will perish from them."

"Uh... what's with the giant ass mosquito?" Felix asked.

 _"That_ is an Ultra Beast."

"Okaaaaay...?"

"But my most favorite is this one. Nihilego." He said, walking over to it and touching the tentacles. "Heheheh... this one... I like!"

"Didn't I tel you to be careful? That Ultra Beast has Neurotoxins." Dark Decade said.

"What's a small amount of Neurotoxin going to do anyway? It won't hurt me!" He said as he laughed evilly... and a bit crazily. "I just thought of a BRILLIANT IDEA!"

"Oh?" Felix asked. "This oughta be good."

Mephiles made a portal. "Be right back!" He said and disappeared as Felix took a look at the Ultra Beasts.

"Yeesh, who hit _that_ thing with the ugly stick?" Felix wondered. "What's its name? Guzzlebutt?"

"Guzzlord."

"Tch, okay..."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, somewhere deep in the Koopa Kingdom..._

Mephiles arrived and walked forward, seeing a castle in front of him. "Here we are." He said and walked forward.

"Halt! You shall not pass!" A Dry Bones ordered, as they aimed spears at him.

Mephiles casually raised his hands up. "I don't want any trouble boys... just take me to your ruler."

"Never! The great Koopa King isn't going to see anyone!"

"...Gee... than that's too bad." He said, snapping his fingers and summoning a Darkside and Dark Follower as a Grimm Sea Dragon emerged from the lake, scaring the Fishbones. "Destroy them." He ordered as they then proceeded to make a mess of things, obliterating any poor Dry Bones in the area... until they heard a roar as suddenly, all three of them were killed in a flash... and a bony Koopa King stood behind him.

"What is the meaning of this? Who dares to destroy my castle and hurt my men?"

"Ah, if it isn't the original King Bowser... or should I say, Dry Bowser? I've heard great things about you."

He turned around. "Who are you?"

"A friend."

"Hmph, I don't have any friends... not when they make a mess out of my kingdom!"

Mephiles chuckled darkly. "You see, I have a situation."

"Yeah... your demise!"

"Let's not get too hasty. I have a proposition for you."

"...I'm listening... but you have two seconds before I roast you alive."

"You help me defeat the Heroes of Light, and I will help you restore your castle."

"Heroes of Light? Never heard of them."

"Ah, but you have heard of _some_ of them. You've heard of the Mario Bros, haven't you? The Princesses of the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland?"

He growled. "Yeah... I've heard of them. I've also heard of my descendant, the current King Bowser. Hmph... he's nothing more than an embarrassment to the Koopa line! He plays golf, go-karting, even other sports when he should be tearing down the kingdom! And all he does is get defeated by a single plumber after he kidnapped the princess one too many times! It makes me sick just even thinking about him!"

"And I'm sure you heard of someone named... Worldwalker, Rosalina and Syrena?"

"They sound familiar..."

"How about the ambassadors of Sarasaland before Peach rose to power after her parents? And I mean... _those_ two that you killed."

"Ah yes, the ones who tried to put a stop to me before I roasted them alive. I heard a rumor one of them wishes me dead because of it."

"Yes... the power of the Ztars and wishes to kill you. So... what do you say? Will you join me?"

Dry Bowser thought long and hard about this. "Very well... I will join you... but only because I want to teach the current Bowser a lesson."

Mephiles chuckled darkly. "Good... now let's go." He said as he made a portal and walked in as Dry Bowser walked in as well, then they met the great bony Koopa.

"Whoa. Now THAT'S more like it." Felix said.

"Indeed." Mephiles chuckled darkly before proceeding to touch the Nihilego again, chuckling... very obsessedly, I might add. "Tell me, do you know about the Aether Foundation?"

* * *

 **What, you didn't think I'd get ideas after Pokemon Sun? Y'all must be crazy!**


	33. Alola!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Scanea Felix (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

"Wow! This place looks amazing!" Hanabi exclaimed, already amazed by the sheer size of the Citadel as she immediately took off.

"Very interesting… I don't know why we didn't come here sooner." Tsunade said.

"I think it was because of your health after what happened the last time the Heroes of Light were at our world." Shizune said.

Tsunade sighed. "Yeah… I know…"

As everyone dispersed, Peach grabbed a hold of Kai. "Hey you!"

"Oh… Peach… what's up…?" She asked.

Peach giggled. "While you were busy saving Hinata's adorable sister, I was making this for you!" She said, pulling out a tiara.

"You…made this…?"

"Well, not really, I had Captain Toad help me make it."

"I see… but what's the occasion?"

Peach smiled innocently. "It's for you when you become ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom."

 _Ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom._

Kai stiffened at the thought of it and took it. "Th-thanks…"

"No problem!" Peach smiled, unaware of them being watched by Xion, Vanitas and Gajeel. "Hey, are you feeling okay? You look a little pale and a little tired."

"No… I'm fine…" She said, putting the tiara in her pocket. "Thank you…" She said and walked away.

"Are you… sure you're okay?"

Kai looked at her, forcing a smile. "Yeah… I'm totally fine…" She said and walked off.

"…Oh… okay then…" Peach looked on as she walked away.

"So that's why she was acting a little uncharacteristic there…" Gajeel muttered. "That's obviously a tacky tiara! I'd be a little miffed myself."

Vanitas elbowed him. "No… not even close."

"It has to do with her ruling the Mushroom Kingdom." Xion sighed.

"…That was my second guess." Gajeel said. "Hmm, weird… before we saved you guys, she was all thrilled to be Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, hell, she was really happy to be a nurse too."

"I guess reality finally kicked in." Xion said with a sigh.

"Hmm… I say we do something to cheer her up." Vanitas rubbed his chin. "Now... how do we cheer our daughter up over this predicament?"

"Good question…" Gajeel muttered.

"She's not your daughter." Xion said.

"I _know_ , but doesn't mean I'm concerned about Kai's well being." He said. "That and the whole 'none of your business' caught me by surprise." He said and walked off.

* * *

 _With Rose…_

Rose walked around the Nature Reserve, her hands behind her back with a smile as she was looking at the Pokemon and other animals minding their business… and seeing Buckbeak chasing Grif.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU NEEDED TO BOOOOW?!" Grif yelled, running off.

"You pissed it off, numnut!" Sarge's voice called out to him.

"OH SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Grif sighed in annoyance as he ran. "Shut the fuck up, SIR."

"That's more like it!"

Rose shrugged it off and went on her merry way as she came across a small pond and looked at her reflection with a smile… and then she was joined by a little cute pink stuffed toy… or _was_ it a stuffed toy? "Hmm?"

She looked at the little creature as it was minding its business, drinking out of the water. _What is that Pokemon…?_ She thought and slowly brought out her Pokedex to examine the creature.

 **Stufful: The Flailing Pokemon. Despite its adorable appearance, when it gets angry and flails about, its arms and legs could knock a pro wrestler sprawling.**

"Interesting…" She said, and then saw another entry and curiously touched it.

 **A touch from anyone except a known friend sends it into a surging frenzy. It's an incredibly dangerous Pokemon.**

"But it's so adorable…" Rose said as she looked back at the Stufful… as it disappeared as it hid behind a bush, obviously spooked from the Pokedex. "No no no wait, come back!" She said and gingerly walked over towards it. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." She said gently.

"Stuff…" Stufful quietly said and looked at Rose as she knelt down.

"There's no need to be afraid." She smiled. "Everything's going to be alright." She said, putting her hand out towards it.

"Stufful…" Stufful carefully walked over towards her and then carefully sniffed her hand and then went around her entire body, sniffing everywhere as its fur tickled Rose as she tried not to laugh as to try and not to spook the little thing.

Stufful kept examining her as it then went back to her hand… and tried to climb up her arm to sniff her face… only for it to slip as its eyes widened and grabbed on to Rose's arm… and flailed its feet quite adorably as it tried to stay on… but unfortunately, its feet slammed right into Rose's chest as she cried out in pain and was sent crashing to the ground a few feet.

"Ow…" Rose groaned.

"Stuff…" Stufful walked over to Rose and gently sniffed her cheek before going to the other side… and then sniffing her hair before crawling on it and sniffing her entire face as Rose tried to open her eyes.

Problem was… Stufful was _kiiinda_ stepping on her eyes.

"Stuff. Stuff." Stufful continued to examine Rose and then licked her cheek before hopping off. "Stufful!"

Rose painfully rolled over to look at Stufful. "You're cute…" She smiled and gently petted its head.

Unfortunately it freaked out and swatted her face… which caused her to roll several feet and knocking her out as she slammed into a tree.

"Stuff!" Stufful panicked, as it was getting used to Rose and quickly ran over to check on her before getting an idea as it took off.

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

"Stufful!" Stufful admired its work as it managed to pull leaves from a bush and covered Rose's entire body excluding her face, as it looked like Stufful just made her a homemade blanket for her. "Stuff…" Stufful examined her and then had another idea as it took off to a flower bed and began pulling off sunflowers and spring blue flowers as a few Sunflora and Roserade curiously looked over to see what it was doing.

Once Stufful was done, it moved over to Rose's head, crawled under her head and used its back legs to lift it up and pulled the flower pillow towards her before crawling back and then admired its work as it jumped on Rose's chest, curiously looking at Rose's peaceful face and laying down, continuing to look at her, hoping it didn't do too much damage to her before falling asleep, attempting to spread its arms out to cuddle her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Ah, nothing like a day of fishing!" Happy grinned as he was at the lake with the Exceeds.

"I've never been fond of fishing… but it's actually quite relaxing." Carla said.

"It also requires patience." Lily said.

"Heh, I'm probably going to capture more fish than you all." Lector cockily said.

"Fro thinks so too!"

Happy felt a bite. "Oh!" He grinned and then reeled it in. "Come to daddy!" He said and then pulled up…

"Wishi…?"

"…Aww, it's not even worth eating." Lector said, looking at the Wishiwashi.

"I know… it looks pathetic." Happy said. "Not worth it!" He said, looking at the sad face the Pokemon is giving him. "Not. Worth. it! Honestly, a Magikarp is more worth it!" He tossed it back into the water.

"Wishi…" Wishiwashi pouted… before it got a little bit… _too_ angry. "Wishi… WISHI!"

* * *

 _Up on the surface…_

"Hmm…" Carla looked from afar.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"I'm looking at that Gyarados over there." She said. "Does it look a little… off to you?"

"What do you mean?" Lector asked.

"Usually, Gyarados are very fierce Pokemon and easy to anger… and yet… that one over there seems a little nervous."

"Maybe it's a scaredy cat!" Frosch said.

"That can't be right…" Lily said as he stood up and put his fishing pole down… and then he transformed, unsheathing his sword. "We have trouble." He said as Carla stood up and went into her human form.

"Guys, it's just a Gyarados that's probably scared of his own shadow! There's no need to be afraid!" Happy said, seeing the waves picking up.

"Um… I don't like those waves." Lector said as they slowly backed up, excluding Happy as his fishing pole tugged.

"Oh! Oh! I got a bite!" He said and then reeled in… a very huge monster as he jawdropped.

 **"WISHI!"**

 **BGM: Encounter! Wild Pokemon (Pokemon Sun and Moon)**

"OH. MY. STARS." Happy said. "THAT IS ONE HUGE FISH!" He yelled and pulled out a fork and knife. "TIME TO CHOW DOWN!" He yelled, but the huge Wishiwashi wasn't going to take it as it jumped and slammed its huge tail, hitting Happy. "WAAAAAAH!" He yelled and slammed into a tree.

"HAPPY!" Carla screamed.

"What's going on?!" Natsu ran in. "I heard Happy screaming!"

"THAT THING TOOK DOWN HAPPY WITH ONE ATTACK!" Lector yelled, as Natsu watched Lily flying towards and slashing, but the Wishiwashi… got angrier from the attack and launched a powerful Hydro Pump that sent him crashing to a tree… and landing on Happy.

"HEY!" Natsu yelled as the monster looked at him. "NO ONE DOES THAT TO HAPPY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" He said, his fists bursting into flame, then jumping over. "FIRE DRAGON'S… IRON FIST!"

The monstrous Wishiwashi was hit by the fiery fist… but then it grabbed Natsu by the arm with its mouth and took him for a little joy ride underwater.

"NATSU!" Carla yelled.

"Blub! Blub! Blub!" Natsu growled and kept fire punching it until the monster had enough and swam to the surface, breaching and then letting go of Natsu. "ALRIGHT, YOU ASKED FOR IT. FIRE DRAGON'S ROOOOOAR!"

 **"WISHIIIII!"**

It used another Hydro Pump to counter it… and the flames were quickly doused as Natsu's eyes widened in surprise as he was drenched… but it wasn't done yet as it used Aqua Tail to finish the job as Natsu landed on top of Lily and Happy, knocking them both out as Frosh, Lector and Carla screamed and then took off, dragging the three of them away.

 **End BGM**

The monster Wishiwashi roared as it landed in the water… and then it broke apart as the many Wishiwashi disappeared, as there was only one Wishiwashi remaining.

"Wishi!" Wishiwashi cried happily and happily swam off.

* * *

 _With Maria Jr…_

"So many interesting new Pokemon here." She said, seeing a Ninetales and Vulpix interact with their Alolan counterparts, all of them very curious.

She proceeded to walk around and spotted a knocked out Chatot on the ground. "What the…?!" She wondered and quickly walked over to it, kneeling down.

"Cha…tot…"

"What in the world is going on…?" She wondered as she walked around, seeing an injured Chimecho, Vibrava, Pichu, Riolu, Vespiquen, Nidoking, Girafarig and a Duckett. "Who's attacking all of these Pokemon?!"

She then heard something as she quickly ran over to investigate and hid behind a tree, seeing a Poliwrath, Granbull and Ambipom taking on a single Pokemon… and they were pretty looking beat up… but the creature they were going against wasn't looking really hot either.

"Wrath…"

"Pom… POM!"

"Bull…"

 _"Out… out… OUT OF MY WAY!"_

 _That thing can talk…?_ Maria Jr. thought and curiously looked on as the creature proceeded to use Take Down on them before using X-Scissor to knock them out. _Oh my god…_

The creature growled and kept on going, limping along the way.

 _I'm incredibly stupid for doing this… but this has to stop._ She thought and quickly revealed herself. "Hey!"

The creature turned around, glaring at her.

"Why did you attack these Pokemon?" She demanded as the creature continued to glare at her… before it collapsed as she quickly walked over towards it. _What is this thing… is this some kind of Pokemon or… some chimera?_ She wondered.

* * *

 _A little bit later…_

The creature stirred… and feeling something as it looked to see bandages on its legs and then felt something on its body as it turned to see Maria Jr. putting a wash cloth on a huge bruise she found and then she saw that it was awake. "Oh!"

 _"Get away from me… human!"_ It demanded as it got up.

 _So it can talk after all…_ Maria Jr. thought.

 _"Nngh…!"_ The creature groaned as it fell, but Maria Jr. caught it. _"Don't… touch me!"_

"Why did you attack these Pokemon?"

 _"…I have nothing to say on that matter."_

"But why did you?"

 _"…I was a bit in a frenzy ever since I was freed by this… nngh… foundation that cyrogenetically froze me. I had to flee… and then I wound up here and… got in a huge rampage and took out my anger on all of those Pokemon…"_

"Who would cyrogenetically freeze _you_?"

 _"I don't want to talk about it…"_

"Okay… so, what's your name?"

 _"My name… it's all fuzzy… but I think it's called… Type: Null."_

"Type: Null?" She tilted her head and gave it a friendly smile. "How about if I just called you Null?"

 _"I'm not sure how I feel about that. Not to mention that a human is calling me that."_

"Still… I want to help you get stronger and destroy this… whatever foundation it is that harmed you."

 _"And why should I trust a human?"_

"I think you can trust an angel." She said, backing up and extending her wings. "I lost my humanity long ago anyway."

"I trusted her." A voice said as they turned to see the Red Genesect.

"Oh, Genesect!"

"Believe me, I had a hard time trusting humanity myself until she showed me care after they defeated a CPU by the name of Rei. Honestly, even I find it disturbing that someone can just cyrogenetically freeze Pokemon. Sure, there's some evil humans out there…" He turned to Maria Jr. "But there are a lot who aren't."

Null looked at the Red Genesect and then looked at Maria Jr. "How did you lose your humanity?"

"…A dragon ended my life… but I was revived as an angel." She then looked at him. "Null… I promise you, I'll treat you with love and care like I do with all the other Pokemon." Maria Jr. said.

Null thought long and hard about this and sighed deeply. _"I suppose I can give humanity… another chance."_

"Thank you." Maria Jr. smiled and hugged him.

"Now who in the world would freeze a Pokemon like that…? It's barbaric if you ask me." Red Genesect muttered.

* * *

 _Back with Rose…_

"Mmm…" Rose groaned as she woke up to see Stufful. "Oh…!"

"Stuff…?" Stufful woke up and looked at Rose with a smile. "Stufful!"

Rose giggled and gently petted it, before realizing what she's doing and pulled away… but Stufful quickly grabbed her arm and pulled it back, nuzzling it affectionately. "Stuff!"

"You… actually like me. You trust me, don't you?"

"Stuff!" Stufful replied.

Rose sat back up and wiped the leaves off of her and knelt down, spreading her arms out as Stufful happily jumped in and she hugged it, accidentally squishing Stufful too hard. "STUUUUFF!" Stufful cried, flailing around to breathe.

"Oh, sorry." She said and released her grip to more of a gentle hug.

"Stuff!" Stufful smiled and nuzzled her neck before licking it.

"Come on, I have a few Pokemon friends I want you to meet." She said and took off as Stufful managed to turn around from the grip and smiled, leaning in to her chest with a smile.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Reiji…_

"Almost... there..." Reiji said.

"What are ya makin'?" Yui asked.

"Making a cybernetic suit, I'm just trying to figure out the features..."

Sabrina walked by to grab herself another wrench as there was some oil on her cheek, then she turned to the suit. "Is that the Cybernetic suit from Smash?"

"Yeah... I'm just trying to put the finishing touches... hmm, what to put for the features..."

The cybernetic suit is exactly like the Smash Bros version as the main color is light blue and the glowing parts are red while the suit itself is white and the metal is still silver, the symbol is still the Smash symbol, only with two swords impaling it.

"Aunt Sabrina, you're a little dirty!" Yui giggled.

"Hmm?" Sabrina looked in the mirror. "Oh, I forgot that was there."

"Let me guess, working on a machine and some oil dropped on you?" Reiji asked.

"Well, I was actually getting a Warthog fixed up since Caboose crashed it, I guess some oil landed on my cheek and I was too busy to even notice."

"...How did Caboose crash it?" Yui wondered.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _Caboose was walking around, minding his own business, when he suddenly sneezed. And that caused a Warthog behind him to explode for some reason, not that Caboose noticed._

* * *

 _Present..._

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Hey, how about you take a break from that and we'll figure out the rest?" Nitori asked as she walked over.

"Hmm, I was planning on doing that. I was going to take Hikari out to Pinna Park anyway."

"Then go have fun and we'll figure out the rest!"

"Okay." He nodded and walked out of the mechanic shop. "Hey Hikari!"

"What does he have so far?" Sabrina asked.

"Let's see..." Nitori saw a piece of paper. "Increased strength and durability... that's all he had?"

"I guess he wanted it to be epic." Yui said.

"Well, we have a video game expert here!" Nitori grinned. "So this is going to be extremely epic!"

Sabrina sweatdropped. "Let's not go overboard..."

"Says the lady who creamed me in Smash with Ryu... and let's not forget all the other crazy stuff that you did in the past."

"...Point taken. So..." She looked at the piece of paper. "What if..."

* * *

 _With Hikari and Reiji..._

 **BGM: Pinna Park (Super Mario Sunshine)**

"WAHOOO!" Hikari screamed as they were at the pirate ships.

"WHOOOOOA!" Reiji yelled. "WHO DESIGNED THESE THINGS?!"

They soon got off of the pirate ships, as Hikari was smiling... while Reiji looked dizzy. "Agh... now I know how Yosuke feels..."

"Alright, where to next?"

"How about the Ferris Wheel?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

* * *

 _Waaaaaay later..._

"This was fun!" Hikari smiled. "I had a blast!" She said and then kissed him. "Thanks..."

"Anytime." He smiled and then his phone buzzed as he looked at his phone with a text from Buru.

 _"Hey, Yui wanted me to tell you that the suit's ready."_

Hikari read it. "Suit? What suit?"

Reiji grinned. "Heheh, why don't you come with me to the mechanic shop?"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At the mechanic shop..._

"Introducing... the brand new cybernetic suit!" Nitori said. "Sabrina would be here right now, but she went to take a shower and is currently hanging out with her husband, so I'm filling in for her... and also Yui since she wanted to go hang out with her parents."

"So, what'd you put in?"

"Sabrina was the one responsible for adding stuff... and we kinda went overboard since we kept suggesting ideas." She sweatdropped. "Anyway, it has increased strength, durability and speed! But that's not all! It has enhanced reflexes! There are arm plates on the suit which has a holographic display which show the suit's current status and a hand map of the area that the user is in and that is made as they travel along using technological means. Also, the boots on the suit have some extra features... by yours truly! When in water, flippers will extend out for better swimming and magnetic bottoms to run on walls that are magnetic! It's also powered by Latent Magical Energies in a certain someone's body which due to immortality, it'll never run out and making it self sufficient immune to EMPs due to this. It also has enough power on its own to run for twelve hours.. and it's light weight if it somehow manages to run out of power. If it's damaged, it has a self repair function and finally, It also has an attachment for storing certain swords and its magnetically attached so it won't be able to removed until they are grabbed by the hilts!"

"And uh... who is this for?" Hikari asked.

Nitori grinned. "You, of course! Reiji's been busy making this for a long time!"

Hikari's eyes widened and looked at Reiji. "You... made this for me?"

"Of course! Try it on."

Hikari nodded and then got in the suit, as they saw it resizing itself to fit her... and then, she quickly tried it out and grinned. "This is awesome!" She grinned, looking in a mirror. "...Hold on, something's missing..."

"What is?" Reiji asked.

"...Get Lucy."

* * *

 _Later..._

"Open! Gate of the crab! Cancer!"

"You need a haircut, baby?"

"Yeah, I want to change my hair." Hikari said. "I actually drew it out." She gave him a piece of paper.

"Very well, baby!" Cancer said and then went right to work in less than two seconds. "All done, baby!"

Half of her hair is now dyed red as its the opposite color of her red eye and it is in a braided tail in the back twirled together (looking something similar to a candy cane for example) ending with a one of her Mother's Paper charms tying the ends together as it's halfway around the back.

"Sweet!" Hikari grinned.

"Hold it!" Virgo appeared out of nowhere. "She's not done yet!"

"Virgo?!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise.

"One final touch." Virgo said, pulling out eye liner and lipstick and applied it to her as Hikari looked to see that she has blue eye liner and red lipstick. "There, now she's complete." She said and then disappeared.

"I love it!" Hikari grinned and turned around. "What do you think?"

Reiji jawdropped. "Hubba hubba..." He could only say as Nitori playfully elbowed him. "You look cute!"

Hikari giggled. "Thanks... so, shall we go?"

"Yeah." Reiji nodded as the two walked away.

"Mission accomplished." Nitori chuckled and walked out with Lucy as Cancer disappeared.

* * *

 _With Worldwalker…_

"Ya know, you worked so hard lately that you need some time off."

"Really, you think so?" Maria asked. "What makes you say that?"

"Well…" Worldwalker glanced around, seeing all the various things that Maria made. "The room kinda looks like the inside of a currently being used storage unit at this point."

Maria blushed. "Whoops… my bad." She said.

"Nah, it's fine." He chuckled. "You need some fresh air anyway."

"Thanks." She said, hugging him before taking off.

Worldwalker chuckled. "I've created a monster… not like it's a bad thing or anything." He said and looked at the blueprint of a Keyblade. "Now… what to do with this End All Be All Keyblade?" He wondered and then thought of something. "Alpha Keyblade… no… Beta Keyblade, nah… Omega Keyblade…"

His eyes widened with a huge smile. "Omega… OMEGA… OMEGA!" He yelled. "EUREKA! I FINALLY HAVE IT!" He yelled and quickly went right to work on it. "Oh, Maria's gonna flip when she sees what I just thought of!"

* * *

 _At the pool…_

"Hehehe… this is gonna be fun." Maria smirked as she took a running start and dove right into the pool as she swam around… right when Hikari walked in.

 _Might as well try it out._ She thought, still wearing the Cybernetic suit and jumped in, activating it, as the flippers activated. _Sweet!_ She thought and swam around. _This is awesome!_

As she was swimming around with her eyes closed, she wasn't really paying attention to where she was going and slammed into someone, causing her to yelp... well, it was a muffled yelp since she was in the water, but you know know what I mean.

She swam up to get some air and then rubbed her head. "Ow..." She groaned and realized who she slammed into. "Oh! Maria, I didn't see you there!"

Maria shook it off. "Oh, that was you? I was wondering who it was." She said.

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine." She chuckled.

"So, I heard you're busy with all this blacksmith stuff you're doing with dad."

"Yeah." Maria nodded. "I'm making tons of new things, sharpening tools and what not. In fact, he gave me some time off because I was working so hard."

"What'd you just finish?"

"Well..."

* * *

 _Somewhere in the Citadel..._

"Ow..." Deadpool groaned.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice before groping me." Sakuya said and walked away.

"I told you it was a bad idea." Reimu told him.

"Oh... shut up..." Deadpool groaned. "Seriously though... did her knives get sharper or am I just going crazy...?"

* * *

 _Back with the two..._

Hikari chuckled. "Well, I'm sure Sakuya liked that."

"Yeah. she was thrilled." Maria nodded.

"I bet." Hikari nodded. "So... princess of Sarasaland, huh?"

"Yeah... a beefed up princess and a Blacksmith. Well, I'm gonna be busy for a long time..."

Hikari laughed. "I bet! Still, have you ever dreamed of being a princess?"

"Not really, I didn't even think about it much... but when things started getting serious with me and Paolo, not to mention I'm now engaged with him. It then dawned on me that I'm going to marry a prince of Sarasaland... and not just any prince, but the son of Luigi and Daisy. I realized that I'm going to rule an entire kingdom."

"You can thank our bad future for that... but look on the bright side, at least it's a place you're familiar with."

"True." Maria nodded. "And I have my friends to support me. My daughter is thrilled that we'll be living in a castle after we beat Unicron."

"Daughter?" Hikari tilted her head. "...Oh that's right, you adopted Peashy."

"Yeah."

Hikari smiled. "You know, we should hang out more, including Hina and Kai. Speaking of which, where are they?"

"Yeah, you're right. As for Hina and Kai... I have no idea. I know Hina's busy making menu plans for the diner she's planning on building with Souji in the Mushroom Kingdom, and Kai... well, she looked a bit stressed. I asked her what's wrong but she just looked at me weird before making a portal and heading who-knows-where without saying a word. I've been noticing that she's been under a lot of stress lately, but won't even bother telling us about it. Me and Hina are really worried about her... and not just us, Vito, Vanitas and Xion are concerned as well."

"I wonder what's troubling her. Whatever it is, I'm sure we'll make her feel better."

"Yeah..." Maria nodded. "Whenever she's stressed, she turns into an emotional wreck."

"Like when she wanted to give up before Radiant Garden was invaded?"

"Yeah, like that day." Maria nodded.

"Hmm, hope we can make her feel better."

"Here's hoping..." She said, as they were completely unaware that Peach was listening in on the conversation as she entered the pool to swim around before she heard them talking about Kai.

 _...I wonder..._ Peach thought as she took off.

"So, changing the subject..." Hikari looked at Maria. "How long can you hold your breath underwater?"

"Five minutes."

"Whoa, so can I!"

"Sweet, I thought I was the only one!"

They both high fived.

"So, want to have a little competition to see who can last longer?" Hikari asked.

"You're on!"

They both went underwater... and five minutes later, Maria was the first to emerge as Hikari emerged within one second of Maria.

"So, who won...?" Maria asked, coughing.

"No idea... I think I was one second before you."

"Hmm... oh well." Maria shrugged as the two of them swam around and talked in the pool for a long time.

* * *

 _With Kai…_

 **BGM: Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

Kai looked at Peach's Castle as she said nothing and walked forward as she made some friendly waves to some Toads and friendly Koopas and Shy Guys, but she kept walking until she reached the front doors of the castle as she paused for a moment before grabbing the handle of the door, her arm shaking a little as her eyes were shaking as well... then she walked in.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Peach's Castle (Super Mario 64)**

Kai walked around the castle, down various hallways, into every single room, into the kitchen where some Toad chefs were working, looked into the backyard, into Peach's bedroom... she walked everywhere until she walked to the balcony where she looked around the kingdom, seeing the residents going about their lives without a care in the world.

Her legs started trembling, her heart raced a little as she dug in her pocket and pulled out a tiara.

 _"Here! I made this for you when you become ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom!"_ Peach's voice echoed.

"Ruler... of the Mushroom Kingdom..." She whispered as she put the tiara on her forehead. "Princess... of the... Mush...room... King...dom..."

She looked like she was about to faint as she was about to collapse, but someone caught her. "I gotcha."

"Huh...?" Kai looked over to see her fiance in his arms. "Oh... hey... I didn't even see you..."

"You feeling alright? You looked a little bothered by something."

"I was just... taking a walk..."

"More like you're stressed about something."

Kai sighed as she got back up and looked at the kingdom once again, walking forward until she stopped at the railing, not saying a word.

"Kai? What's wrong?"

 **BGM: Tears of the Light (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"Just... everything..."

"What do you mean?"

"Never in my life have I... have I thought I'd rule the Mushroom Kingdom. Never in my life have I thought of being a princess or... queen..."

"That's what's bothering you?"

"No..."

"Then what is?"

"...I'm scared..."

"You are?"

"I don't even know if... if I'm ready to rule the Mushroom Kingdom. Yes, I know it's a very peaceful and calm Kingdom but... I don't know if I'm ready for this! I'm scared to... rule it...!" Tears were starting to run down her cheeks. "I don't... I don't know if I'm ready for... a whole kingdom on my shoulders..." She collapsed on her knees. "I don't think... I'm strong enough..."

Vito walked over and gently knelt down, hugging her. "I'll always be here with you. I'll rule it with you..."

"Aren't you scared too...?"

"I am..."

Kai started crying nonstop. "I'm... really scared..."

"I'm scared too, but we'll rule it together." He said, still hugging her as she positioned herself to rest her head on her chest. "It'll be scary, yes... but I know we'll do it together."

"Just the thought of it... I just... think it's too much, even if it's just a happy-go-lucky kingdom."

"It won't be too much. We'll get through it together." He whispered, stroking her hair. "You'll always be my queen and i'll rule it with you. Besides, you're stronger than you realize."

"I know that... I just... don't want anyone to think I'm this... weak princess... who's always going to be a nervous wreck... including when I'm also going to be a nurse here as well."

"We'll get through this together." He said as Kai looked up and smiled.

"Thanks... I know we will." She said. "I just hope the kingdom thinks I'm ready too..."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Behind them..._

 _So this is what's been bugging her._ Peach thought before she smiled. _I know exactly what she's going through... I went through the exact same thing._ She thought, watching them cuddle together. _Kai, I know you'll be a great princess, I have total faith in you._

* * *

 _Later…_

Kai walked around the Citadel, still looking a little stressed and not paying attention to where she's going and then she slammed into someone. "Oooof! Watch where you're going!" A scruffy voice said as Kai looked up to see Gajeel. "…Oh, it's you."

"Gajeel…" She said.

"Hmm, you look a little better than last time I saw ya."

"I still look like shit, don't I…?"

"A little bit, but not much."

Kai looked away. "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry about what?"

"About… what I said to you from before… about how it was none of your business to worry about me… I probably sounded like a jerk, didn't I..."

"Is this about you being a princess of the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"H-how did you…?!"

"Heard your parents talking when we got back, not to mention I also noticed that tiara Peach gave you."

"Oh… again… I'm sorry, I was just… really tired and stressed and-"

"Ah! Don't worry about it." Gajeel put his hand on her hair and rubbed it. "Kid, you worry too much. You'll do fine, trust me. Besides, you should consider yourself lucky you're ruling the Mushroom Kingdom. It could be a whole lot worse."

"Gajeel…"

Gajeel chuckled. "Believe me… you lucked out when you got engaged to the prince of the Mushroom Kingdom, even _if_ he was from a terribly bad future. You'll do fine, trust me." He said and then walked off.

* * *

 _With Buru…_

Buru hummed to herself as she walked around, then spotted Hikari, Hina and Maria. "Hmm?" She turned to them and walked over. "Yo, what'ya talkin' about?" She asked.

"Kai." Hina said quietly.

"What about her?"

Maria looked at her. "Haven't you seen her lately? She looked stressed, she hasn't been getting enough sleep, we're worried about her..."

"We think it has something to do with being a princess." Hina said. "Or queen or... however you want to call it."

"Oh, I thought it was just a sudden case of insomnia."

Hikari sighed. "At first, so did I... I mean, you can manage to overcome insomnia, but I think she hasn't been getting enough sleep because she's worried about how to handle the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Reality probably came at her hard..." Buru muttered, then looked at Maria. "Speaking of which, you're going to be ruling Sarasaland, how come you're not stressed over it?"

"I think it's because I'm also becoming a blacksmith so I don't have to worry about it as much. I know i'll still have princess duties but... still." She said. "...Or it may be because I don't get severe anxiety attacks like Kai does sometimes."

"Ugh, I know what that's like..." Hina muttered. "Stack on PTSD with anxiety because Meta brings out the Brute Shot can take a lot out of you..."

"Glad I don't have to deal with that." Sheila said.

 _Yeah, because you're an A.I._ Hina thought. _Lucky bitch..._

"Hmm... we gotta calm her down." Buru said. "Has Vanitas and Xion tried anything?"

"They tried everything that would always calm her down but... nothing seemed to work." Maria said.

"I see..." Buru nodded and then smirked. "But they haven't tried _everything_."

"What are you planning?" Hikari asked.

Buru grinned. "Get Abby and our boyfriends and fiances... especially Kai and Vito. Also, get some new swimsuits and bring a grill, volleyball net, and a beach ball."

Hikari smiled. "Doing Delfino again?"

"Actually..."

* * *

 _Later..._

 **BGM: Beach Bowl Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Beach Bowl Galaxy?" Abby asked, wearing a light green bikini with a Screw Attack pattern and it also had two buttons on the hips of the bottom that look like the Screw Attack power up.

"Hell yeah!" Buru grinned, wearing a blue and purple striped bikini, with a sash tired around the waist that covers part of her left leg.

"Sweet!" She exclaimed and dove right on in.

"Hey Kai! What's the hold up?" Hina asked, wearing a purple bikini with a Halo symbol pattern. The top has a ring connecting the back together.

"Yeah, it's not fun without you!" Maria grinned, wearing a dark blue bikini with a white flower petal pattern. The bottom has two ribbons tied on to the sides of the hips.

Kai emerged from a bush, looking really tired and stress was seen in her eyes, but she forced a smile and did a cute pose. "How do I look?" She asked a bit tiredly, wearing a green bikini with a Triforce pattern. The top is tied on around the back of the neck and the strap.

"You look hot!" Hina exclaimed.

"Thanks..." She still smiled.

"Come on, let's have some fun!" Maria said, running into the water and diving in along with Hina.

"Yay..." She said as her smile disappeared as she walked over and hopped in the water.

"Hope you have fun." Hikari chuckled, wearing a light blue bikini with the top and bottom having a red flame rising from the bottom up.

It was then that Souji, Vito and Paolo jumped into the water, as Souji wore silver swim trunks with a bolt of lightning going down one leg, Vito wearing black swim trunks with a Yoshi egg pattern on them, and Paolo wearing orange swim trunks with a Daisy symbol pattern on them, while Reiji, Icarus and Yosuke were playing volleyball against their girlfriends as Reiji wore brown swim trunks with a silver moon on one leg, Icarus wore green swim trunks with a Nutski pattern on them, and Yosuke wore white swim trunks with a Pikachu head pattern on them.

"HERE IT COMES!" Hikari yelled, jumping up and spiking it as Reiji dove for it and lobbed it up as Yosuke jumped up and spiked it, as they tried to hit it, but they managed to score a point.

"Oh hell yeah!" Yosuke exclaimed, high fiving Reiji and Icarus.

"You got lucky, punks!" Buru said. "But we're just getting started."

"Bring it!" Icarus challenged as they began another round.

* * *

 _Later..._

 **Pause BGM**

As the Keyblade girls and their fiances were swimming around with their goggles on, complete with flippers, they noticed that Kai was missing as they swam up to the surface where they heard sobbing in the background. "Kai..." Vito quietly said and swam over as she was sitting next to the pool with the waterfall that flows down into the ocean of Beach Bowl itself, crying her eyes out.

"Oh geez..." Hina said as they swam over.

Vito was immediately by her side. "It's going to be okay..."

"No... it's not..." She sobbed as the rest came up.

"What's wrong?" Maria asked.

"It's just..." Kai wiped her tears but more kept coming. "Everything... I'm going to be a princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and a nurse..."

"So that's what's bugging you?" Hina asked. "Being a princess and a nurse will be too much for you?"

"No... I want to be a nurse so I don't become bored out of my mind doing whatever princesses do... but that's not whats stressing me out..."

"What is?" Paolo asked.

"The politics, trying to keep things in order, trying to keep the Mushroom Kingdom safe... _everything._ " She muttered. "I'm worried that... I'm just going to be the worst princess the Mushroom Kingdom ever had..."

"You didn't even become princess yet and you're worried about _that_?" Souji asked.

"You don't get it!" Kai snapped. "What if I fail? What if I become the laughing stock of the Mushroom Kingdom?! What if I become the princess that everyone wants to forget?! What if I was doomed to fail being a princess?! WHAT IF I FAIL THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM AND EVERYONE?!" She yelled, followed by a long silence as Hikari and the others heard her crying and heard what Kai said.

"Kai..." Maria put her hand on her shoulder. "You're not going to fail."

"What makes you say that...?"

"Well, for one thing, it's the Mushroom Kingdom and its pretty much laid back. And as for the laughing stock of the Mushroom Kingdom, no offense Paolo... it's Luigi. But even _he's_ got used to that."

"Hey!" Paolo exclaimed. "...Actually, that's true." _Sorry, dad..._

"But, what about the citizens? I'm just also worried about the criticism that I'll get from some of the residents..."

"Mom got criticized all the time, but that didn't stop her." Vito said.

"And my mother was criticized for being too tomboyish and isn't supposed to have a kick butt attitude. But you know what? She brushes that off like it's no big deal." Paolo said.

"Everyone's a critic, sure... but you shouldn't let it get to you." Souji said. "Sure, there are gonna be those curmudgeons... but you know what? Don't let it get to you."

"The thing is..." Vito smiled. "My mother may be an airhead at times, but the residents care about her. They look up to her for she's such a great princess. There's nothing to worry about, Kai..."

"The residents of Sarasaland feel the same way about my mother... most of them, but yeah." Paolo said. "The thing is, you shouldn't worry about it."

"Kai... we're all going to be cheering you on." Hina said. "Everyone believes in you... but you gotta believe in yourself. That's your problem."

"Yeah, and the neighboring kingdom will just so happen to be ruled by your best friend." Maria winked. "Nothing to worry about!"

"And we also got a badass chef as well." Souji said, causing Hina to blush.

Kai looked at herself in the little pool, thinking about it. _Are they right...? Am I just not believing in myself?_

 _"Kid, you worry too much." Gajeel's voice echoed._

 _I guess I do worry too much… Kai thought._

"What we see is a beautiful princess who will rule the Mushroom Kingdom proudly." Hikari walked up to them. "We'll all be cheering you on... and your parents will too."

Kai sniffed, wiping her tears away. "Thanks..." She said and hugged them all. "I love you guys..."

"We love you too, Kai." Maria smiled. "Now... will it kill you to get some well deserved sleep for once? You look terrible!" She teased.

"Says the fellow princess who's about to get wet."

"What makes you sa-" Kai pushed her in. "WHOA!"

 **SPLASH!**

 **Resume Beach Bowl Galaxy BGM**

Kai grinned, this time it was genuine. "CANNONBALL!" She yelled, diving in.

"Now there's the girl we know and love!" Hina grinned.

"Yeah." Vito smiled. _Good to have you back..._

* * *

 _Very much later..._

"Alright, the cheeseburgers are ready!" Hina grinned, as she turned around... only to see Kai and Vito gone as she turned to see Kai sleeping very peacefully under a tree and cuddling next to Vito... who was resting as well. "Aww~!"

"Man, they look cute together!" Buru exclaimed.

"They sure do!" Maria giggled.

"I think it's safe to say... that she's way more relaxed than she was before." Hikari said.

"Yeah." Hina nodded as Souji put tinfoil around the two burgers.

"Just to be safe." He chuckled as they began eating as they talked, while Kai rested peacefully next to Vito.

...And Kai had a smile while sleeping, looking much more relaxed after everyone cheered her up.

She needed it.

* * *

 _The next day…_

"Seriously, what's taking him so long?" Azmuth wondered.

"Patience, Azmuth. I'm sure he'll come soon." Tsukasa said… and then a portal opened up and a certain robot walked out of it. "Took you long enough, Optimus." Tsukasa said impatiently.

"Now what was _that_ about patience?" Azmuth asked, causing Tsukasa to roll his eyes.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to retrieve the All-Spark." He explained. "Apparently, Megatronus caught wind of it after someone told him where it was. I have a sneaking suspicion it was Mephiles."

"So, what did you do?" Cynthia asked.

"I battled him while protecting the All-Spark." He said. "I barely managed to defeat him, but before I could deal the finishing blow, Mephiles appeared, saying he was weak and useless to his plans and called him a disgrace to the Malevolent Seven before killing him."

"So Megatronus was part of Mephiles's plan?" Azmuth asked.

"Apparently, he was. It seemed like he recruited him for a specific purpose to destroy the All-Spark... but it seems as if Mephiles was displeased after I defeated him, so he finished him off. I'll be honest, that wasn't what I was expecting."

Professor Jacob sweatdropped. "Mephiles is using the other members of the Malevolent Seven?"

"He called him a great ally as he was the one responsible for convincing Megatronus to recruit someone called the Meta to retrieve a Keyblade."

Jacob's eyes widened. "He what?!"

"Hmm, I had a feeling that had Mephiles written all over it." Paradox said. "Mephiles saw him as a great ally and wanted him to retrieve the All-Spark... why's that?"

"I think it has something to do with the fact that after we defeat Unicron, Mephiles will use the All-Spark and create himself an army. That's what he had said while he was destroying Megatronus to bits." Optimus said.

Cynthia's eyes widened. "Then we have to defeat Mephiles before we can take on Unicron. Could you even imagine the damage Mephiles will do?!"

"That's why our priority is taking down Mephiles." Paradox said. "Wait a minute, I realized we need one more person in order to reveal ourselves."

"Future Trunks?" Optimus asked. "He arrived just as Mephiles destroyed him. I assumed he was right behind me."

It was then that they heard soggy footsteps and they saw a wet Future Trunks. "No one told me there was a lake in the Citadel." He muttered, shaking his leg out to reveal a shiny Wishiwashi as it hopped back to the water.

"You walked right into that?" Jacob asked.

"No, I made a portal _into_ the lake without even realizing it." Trunks muttered. "Anyone got a towel?"

* * *

 _Later, with a dried up Future Trunks..._

"Ladies and gentleman, I'd like to introduce you to some people." Professor Paradox said. "Optimus Prime, Cynthia, Azmuth, Trunks from the Future-" Trunks had a towel above his head. "-Take that towel off. Anyway, me, and Decade all form into a mighty group that was set to defeat the Malevolent Seven."

"There's six of you." Deadpool said.

It was then that Flash walked out of the crowd. "Seven." He grinned.

"Since we lost a member, Flash is filling in for the lost seventh member until we get that member back." Paradox explained. "Anyway, together... we are the Magnificent Seven!"

"Magnificent...Seven?" Xarina tilted her head. "You mean like the movie?"

"I was just about to ask that." Sabrina said.

Tsukasa anime fell from this.

"I told you we should've come up with a better name..." Azmuth muttered.

"The Benevolent Seven didn't have a good ring to it." Paradox admitted. "Anyway, we're here to combat the Malevolent Seven, and it was founded by yours truly. Professor Jacob here is also a part of it, but more like an associate."

"So, we got seven badass members? Sweet." Natsu smirked.

Madoka became lost in thought. _The Magnificent Seven... why does that sound so familiar?_ She wondered as everyone soon dispersed, leaving Madoka deep in thought... wondering why the Magnificent Seven sounds so familiar.

"There's something I should also mention to you." Optimus said as the six looked at him. "Right after he killed Megatronus, he mentioned something about 'using the Ultra Beasts on the Heroes of Light'."

"Ultra Beasts?" Cynthia rubbed her chin in thought. "That sounds… incredibly scary."

"Hmm, they could be some new brand of Heartless…" Azmuth said. "We need to exercise extreme caution."

"Right." Optimus nodded.

* * *

 _Somewhere else…_

"Okay, I don't get it." Shikamaru said. "You all fangirl over everything, and yet you didn't fangirl over a huge robot?"

"We wanted to… but… Iris looked like she was about to kill us." Sabrina shivered as Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"…I'm not even going to ask." He said as he walked away.

* * *

 _With Xarina…_

"You know what I find incredible?" Cana asked, as she was at the bar with Xarina.

"What's that?"

"You always say you're afraid of _nothing_. I mean, no matter what's thrown at you, you just shrug it off like it's no big deal! Take a look at all the enemies you've encountered including your days in the Organization. When you keep telling me or anyone _else_ stories, all I hear is that you are not afraid of anything."

Xarina chuckled. "Yeah… I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Everyone's afraid of something, no matter how much you deny it." Makarov said, who was with them. "Even Natsu has his fears, and that's not counting me or Erza."

Xarina thought about it, knowing he had a good point. "Truthfully… I _am_ afraid of something…"

"Huh? And what would that be?" Cana asked.

"Losing my family…" She said.

"Isn't that like _everyone's_ fear?"

"Except… I'm completely terrified of it. So terrified that I just stand there… petrified and do _nothing_ about it…"

"Losing your family can be hard to swallow." Makarov said, drinking out of a mug. "You shouldn't let that stop you. It doesn't stop everyone else from saving _their_ family."

"But when you can't do anything to stop it? That's different…" Xarina muttered. "Nan was killed by the Chaos Kin, he sacrificed his life in the Enterprise… and I wasn't there to save him because I was trapped in a cell…"

"You were there when Nan got his arm cut off." Cana said.

"That's because I could do something… because I was there. But… what if… what if I'm not there for any other member of my family? I was scared when Demyx was almost killed by Adam…"

"So that explains the scar…" Makarov rubbed his chin in thought.

"Seeing that scar reminded me to always be there for my family… no matter what. I don't want to lose any of them… I just can't fathom any of them dying right in front of me. Nan… Demyx… Neo… Hina… Roxas… Namine… I feel like I need to protect them… while claiming I'm not afraid of anything."

"Don't let it get to you." Cana said.

"I try not to…" Xarina sighed. "Just… promise me you won't tell anyone of this. I don't want anyone finding out I'm actually afraid of anything."

"Our lips… are sealed." Makarov said. "But word of advise; there's no reason to be ashamed of having fear, in fact it's fear itself that can make us stronger."

"I'll remember that…" Xarina said, wiping her tears away. "I just want to be there for them…"

"And you will. Nothing is going to stop you." Cana smiled.

"Yeah…" She said, as they were completely unaware of something well hidden behind her shirt.

* * *

 _At the Malevolent Seven base…_

"The plot thickens…" Apocalypse chuckled darkly, listening into a recording device. It was a good thing he requested Nega to make the recording device so he can listen in to the most _interesting_ conversations. "Now I know her weakness!"

"What in the world are you talking about?" Homura asked.

"Nothing that would interest you."

"If you say so." Homura shrugged as she was cleaning her Sniper Rifle.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Hey, Cynthia!" Deadpool walked over to her.

"Oh, hello Deadpool."

"I heard that you and Sabrina are going to have a huge battle soon."

"We are."

"May I suggest something to spice things up a little?"

"Oh?"

Deadpool pulled out a Mega Ring and Mega Stone. "You might need these for your Garchomp." He said and then turned around. "Toodles!" He said and took off.

"Hmm…" Cynthia rubbed her chin in thought. "This might get interesting." She chuckled.

* * *

 _Later…_

"WELCOME, ONE AND ALL, TO AN EXCITING POKEMON BATTLE!" Deadpool yelled. "I AM YOUR HOST, DEADPOOL!"

"And I'm the Co-Host, Genie of the Lamp!"

"And we have an exciting match for you today in the Nature Reserve! Now for those of you are just tuning in, we have the Sinnoh League Champion: Cynthia in the red corner!"

"And in the blue corner, we have Sabrina!"

"This is going to be an exciting match folks!"

"…We could get on with it, y'know…" Noire said.

"Not to worry… I stole one of Deadpool's remotes when he wasn't looking." Neptune grinned and pointed at them. "Fast forward… now!"

"…Oh god, they sound horrible…"

"Hehehe…" Neptune pressed the play button.

"AND WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD! …Whoa, I think my life flashed before my eyes there…!" Deadpool said.

"You ready for this?" Cynthia asked.

"You bet." Sabrina nodded.

"Alright, then let's do this."

Sabrina glanced over at Munna and Kyurem and basically her family cheering her on. _Wish me luck._ She thought, then seeing Latias stretching right next to her. "Let me know when it's my turn." She said.

"Got it." She nodded as the two of them brought out their first Pokeballs, both of them closing their eyes as there was a low wind blowing their eyes, as there was high tension in the air… and then, they opened their eyes.

 **BGM: Battle! Sinnoh Champion Cynthia (Pokemon Sun and Moon)**

"Spiritomb, let's go!" Cynthia shouted.

"Galvantula, you're on!" Sabrina shouted.

Spiritomb and Galvantula entered the battle, both of them glaring right at each other. "Electro Ball!"

"Sucker Punch!" Cynthia ordered as Spiritomb quickly Sucker Punched Galvantula, but Galvantula shook that off and then used Electro Ball. "Quick, dodge it!"

"Spiritomb!" Spiritomb jumped in the air to dodge it.

"Use Electric Web!"

"Galvant!" Galvantula used Electro Web, managing to get a hold of Spiritomb.

"Spirit…!" Spiritomb growled and proceeded to use Will-O-Wisp, but Galvantula jumped back right when Spiritomb landed, then Galvantula used Signal Beam, but Spiritomb dodged the attack.

"Pain Split!"

 _Did she just say…?!_ Sabrina thought as Galvantula was hit by it and groaned a little as Spiritomb was healed a little.

"Now use Shadow Sneak!"

"Dodge that attack and use Discharge!"

Galvantula quickly avoided Shadow Sneak and used Discharge, hitting Spiritomb as it countered with Sucker Punch as it attempted to use Electro Ball, then Spiritomb proceeded to hit him with Shadow Sneak. "Galvant…!"

"Come on… stay strong!" Sabrina said as Galvantula shook off the pain and used Electro Web after using Signal Beam to make Spiritomb avoid that.

"Spirit…!"

"Finish it off with Discharge!"

"I don't think so. Pain Split!"

Spiritomb quickly used it after it got hit with Discharge. "Galvan…tula…!" Galvantula winced as Spiritomb used Shadow Sneak to finish it off.

Sabrina put Galvantula back. _Man… I gotta be aware of that Pain Split…_ She thought and pulled out the next Pokeball. "Malamar!" She shouted, releasing Malamar. "Use Night Slash!"

Malamar attempted to use Night Slash, but Spiritomb Sucker Punched Malamar, but as it did, Malamar smirked and used a powerful Night Slash to defeat the Spiritomb.

"Not bad." Cynthia said, putting Spiritomb away. _She's quite the charismatic one._ She thought and pulled out her next Pokeball. "Let's go, Glaceon!"

"Glace!" Glaceon cried.

"Use Barrier!"

 _Smart move…_ Sabrina thought. "Psycho Cut!" She ordered as the Glaceon took on the Psycho Cut like a trooper.

"Ice Beam!"

"Psybeam!"

The two unleashed their attacks as they hit right into each other and caused a standstill… until there was an explosion that covered the two… but when the smoke cleared, Glaceon was asleep… and looking mighty wounded. "What the…?!" Cynthia asked.

"Malamar knows Hypnosis." Sabrina smirked.

"Impressive!" Cynthia said as she called Glaceon back before Malamar could KO it and then called out her next Pokemon. "Milotic, let's go!"

"Alright, let's stay focused."

"Mala."

"Use Surf!" She ordered.

"MILOOOOO!" Milotic cried, using Surf.

"Now use Ice Beam to cover up the water!"

"Milotic!" It cried.

"Quick, jump!" Sabrina ordered as Malamar jumped up, but Milotic turned and used Ice Beam directly on Malamar.

"MALA!" Malamar cried as it splashed in the water… and adding insult to injury, Milotic used Ice Beam on the water to freeze the area. "M-Mala…!"

 _Shit…!_ Sabrina thought as Milotic unleashed a powerful Hydro Pump to finish off Malamar as she put away Malamar. _You did a good job._ She thought and then pulled out her next Pokeball. "SERVINE, LET'S GO!"

 _Sweet! I forgot she evolved her Snivy recently._ Latias thought.

"Servine!"

 _A Grass type… hmm, I need to be careful with this one._ Cynthia thought. "Ice Beam!"

"Dodge that and use Leaf Blade!"

Servine quickly dodged the attack and then used Leaf Blade on top of Milotic's head, causing Milotic to growl and whack Servine away with her tail, but Servine quickly recovered. "Vine Whip!"

"Dodge that and use the same thing you did on Malamar!"

"I don't think so! Leaf Tornado!"

"SER…VIIIIINE!" Servine yelled, using Leaf Tornado and trapping Milotic, then using Vine Whip to attack Milotic repeatedly as Milotic soon landed on the ground, looking very weak.

"Use Recover!"

"Mi… Milo…" Milotic attempted to use Recover, but then Servine jumped over and used Leaf Blade again, and then used Mega Drain to prevent her from doing so, and then knocked her down.

 _That Servine's fast… but… I wonder if it can keep up with this Pokemon?_ Cynthia wondered, putting Milotic away. "Togekiss!"

"Toge!"

"Use Shadow Ball!"

"Toge… KISS!" Togekiss cried, using Shadow Ball but Servine jumped over and then used Vine Whip to grab a hold of Togekiss and threw it to the side while also using Leaf Blade.

"Dazzling Gleam!"

Togekiss used Dazzling Gleam on Servine, but Servine managed to hang on and then used Mega Drain to get back the health that it lost, then using Leaf Blade to hit Togekiss. "Air Slash!" Cynthia ordered, as Togekiss used it at Servine at close range.

"SERV…!" Servine cried.

"Thunder Wave!"

"Kiss!" Togekiss cried, using Thunder Wave on Servine, paralyzing him.

 _Oh no…_ Sabrina thought.

"Shadow Ball!"

Togekiss used Shadow Ball on Servine, knocking him back a little. "Servine… use Mega Drain!" Sabrina ordered, but Servine's paralysis prevented him from doing so. _Crap!_

"Keep pelting it with Shadow Ball and then use Air Cutter to finish it off!"

"Togekiss!" Togekiss nodded and used Shadow Ball over and over again as Servine struggled to keep going.

 _Come on, Servine… I have total faith in you…_ Sabrina thought. "LEAF BLADE!"

"Serv…ine…" Servine growled as his tail glowed. "Serv… Serv…" Servine managed to overcome the paralysis. "SERV!" Servine cried and ran forward.

Cynthia's eyes widened in surprise. "Use Air Cutter!"

Servine jumped forward as Togekiss used Air Cutter… right when Servine's Tail smacked into its face.

"TOGE!"

"VIIIINE!"

Both of them stumbled to the ground before they struggled to get up… but in the end… they both fainted.

"I have to say, I'm having a lot of fun." Cynthia said, putting Togekiss away along with Sabrina.

"So am I." She said, bringing out her next Pokemon along with Cynthia.

"Lucario!"

"Sableye!"

"Alright, use Aura Sphere!" Cynthia ordered.

"Shadow Ball!"

Both the Aura Sphere and Shadow Ball collided into each other and caused another explosion as Lucario and Sableye both went into the smoke, as Lucario used Close Combat while Sableye used Shadow Claw and Foul Play, then Lucario used Bullet Punch to knock Sableye away, then using Extreme Speed to catch up and tried to clobber it, but when he got close, Sableye used Confuse Ray at close range, confusing Lucario.

During this time, Cynthia had called out Glaceon and used an Awakening to wake it up as they spotted Lucario getting confused. "Oh no…" Cynthia thought. "Lucario, snap out of it! Use Bullet Punch!"

Lucario obeyed… by using Bullet Punch on himself, causing Cynthia's eyes to widen while Sableye used Foul Play to deal a lot of damage. _Come on, snap out of it…!_ Cynthia thought as Lucario kept hitting himself… until they saw his arm grabbing a hold of his other and then aimed it directly at Sableye, trying to stay focused and using Aura Sphere at Sableye, but Sableye was in the middle of using Shadow Claw and phased through the Aura Sphere, as fighting type moves like Aura Sphere have no affect on Ghost Pokemom, as Lucario fell down while Sableye stayed strong.

Cynthia pulled Lucario back in his ball. "You did well, Lucario." She said and looked at Glaceon.

"Glace!" It nodded and jumped forward, still looking weak but determined to knock the Sableye down as it used Shadow Ball and Sableye did the same thing, both of them hitting each other and causing an explosion as they went into the smoke as Sableye attempted to use Confuse Ray, but Glaceon jumped out of the way and used Signal Beam to knock it back and then used Shadow Ball to knock it out of the smoke as Glaceon ran forward and jumped up and used Ice Beam, but Sableye jumped to the side and when Glaceon landed, Sableye went in for the kill with Shadow Claw to knock it out.

Cynthia called Glaceon away. "Well, I do admit this has been quite fun… but let's wrap this up." She said, by throwing up one last Pokeball, and in that moment, Sabrina could've sworn she saw a Mega Ring under her sleeve. "Garchomp!"

The Pokeball opened up to reveal Garchomp. "Gar!"

Cynthia chuckled. "Now… let's spice things up a little." She said, getting in a certain pose and touched her sleeve… and then to everyone's amazement… Garchomp Mega Evolved.

"WHAT THE?!" Sabrina yelled in complete shock. "When did… when did you…?!"

Cynthia continued to chuckle. "Let's just say… a friend." She said. "Now… Earthquake!" She ordered as Garchomp proceeded to use Earthquake to knock out poor Sableye and was called back.

 _Oh, this is bad…_ Sabrina thought but then a hand touched her shoulder to see Latias.

"Let's do it." She said.

"Right." Sabrina nodded as Latias ran in and getting in a pose.

"Ready when you are!"

"Hmm?" Cynthia wondered. _Now why isn't she transforming into her Pokemon form?_ She wondered.

"Let's do this!" Sabrina said, hitting the Mega Ring on her wrist, as Latias Mega Evolved.

Cynthia's eyes widened in surprise. _So Latias has a Mega Form in her human form as well? Those two must have quite the unique friendship._ "Earthquake!"

Latias smirked and then jumped up in the air to avoid it. "DRACO METEOR!" She yelled, unleashing it on Garchomp.

Cynthia gasped a little. "Dodge that and use Dragon Claw!"

Garchomp managed to avoid the Draco Meteor and its explosions as it ran over and used Dragon Claw on Latias. "Agh!" Latias winced and jumped back. "Let's see if you like this…" She said, putting her hands together and unleashed an Ice Beam, hitting Garchomp as Garchomp retaliated by using Outrage to knock Latias back… who used Dragon Breath.

Latias chuckled. "Haven't had this much fun in a long time!"

Cynthia chuckled. "Glad to see you're having fun." She said. _Sabrina certainly is quite the unique girl that I've ever met._ She thought. _Same with this Latias._

Latias' head glowed and proceeded to use Zen Headbutt, slamming into Garchomp, but grabbed a hold of her and used Crunch, but Latias managed to kick him away before his teeth could connect as she unleashed Draco Meteor again, but Garchomp proceeded to run forward, dodging the explosions and used Dragon Claw to knock her back and then using Outrage to really make things worse.

"Just because you're a human doesn't mean you don't have your weaknesses." Cynthia said.

"I'm well aware of that…" Latias winced as she proceeded to use Dragon Breath but to her surprise, Garchomp crossed his arms and managed to block that, despite taking damage as she used Ice Beam, but he jumped out of the way, proceeding to dodge the attacks and then used Dragon Claw when he got close, as she screamed in agony and landed next to to Sabrina, knocked out cold.

Garchomp smirked and then jumped back. "Well, I suppose you have one Pokemon left."

 _This Garchomp…is way scarier than behind a little DS screen… but I'm not going to let Garchomp get the best of me._ She thought. "GRENINJA, LET'S GO!" She yelled, throwing the Pokeball as Greninja came out.

"Ninja!"

"Let's make this fair, shall we?" Cynthia asked, tossing a Full Restore to heal Garchomp.

"Grenin." Greninja turned his head to Sabrina and gave her the thumbs up.

"Right." Sabrina nodded as Greninja ran forward and used Water Shuriken, but Garchomp slashed downward, as the Water Shuriken was knocked down to the ground as he ran forward and then stomped on the ground, using Earthquake, but Greninja jumped up in the air and used Hydro Pump to knock Garchomp back a little.

"Ninja!" Greninja ran over as Garchomp did the same as he slashed down, but Greninja used Water Shuriken at his belly to knock him back and then backflipped, kicking Garchomp in the chin in the process, then Garchomp ran forward and used Crunch, but Greninja jumped over and turned around, conjuring up water katanas and slashed Garchomp repeatedly, clashing with Garchomp's blades, but then Garchomp used Outrage and hitting Greninja… until he was replaced by a little doll as Garchomp's eyes widened as the real Greninja appeared from behind and used Shadow Sneak.

"Gar!" Garchomp growled.

"Ninja!" Greninja proceeded to use Hydro Pump to knock it back, but Garchomp held its ground and used Earthquake to harm Greninja, then ran forward and slashed him repeatedly, then using Dragon Claw.

"GAR..CHOMP!" Garchomp smirked.

"Ninja nin…ja!"

 _This is it…_ Cynthia thought.

 _It's now or never…_ Sabrina thought.

"NOW! FINISH IT!" Both of them yelled.

Greninja jumped back and so did Garchomp, both of them locking eyes as Greninja conjured up the water katanas again, both at a standstill before they both launched forward, ready to end it once and for all as they both slashed through each other before getting behind one another, as both of them stood very still.

"Gre…nin…" Greninja winced, falling on one knee… but _refused_ to fall over.

"Come on, Greninja… stand up…!" Sabrina said, hoping he had some energy left.

"This has been quite the battle, Sabrina… but it's all over now." Cynthia said as Garchomp walked over to Greninja, raising his claw up and activating Dragon Claw. "Finish it." She ordered.

But then… the Dragon Claw deactivated. "G-Gar…chomp…" Garchomp groaned… before falling on its back in defeat.

"Ninja…" Greninja whispered, weakly giving Sabrina the thumbs up.

 **End BGM**

Cynthia closed her eyes and lightly smiled. "Hmm, so that's how it ends." She said, watching Garchomp's Mega Evolution deactivate.

"I… did it…?" Sabrina asked. "Oh my god… I actually did it…" She said as her legs looked like they were about to give out, but Latias caught her as soon as she fell.

"Oh no, you're not going down on my watch." She smiled.

Greninja got up, holding on to his arm and walked over to Garchomp. "Ninja…" He said, extending his arm out.

"Gar…" Garchomp took it and Greninja pulled him up as he then walked over to Sabrina.

"Grenin." Greninja patted Sabrina on the shoulder.

Cynthia chuckled and walked over to Sabrina. "You sure have a unique team, especially with a Latias that can Mega Evolve in her human form as well." She said, extending her arm as Sabrina took it as she then pulled her into a hug. "That was a great battle, I was really thrilled to battling you."

"Me too." Sabrina smiled as Munna hopped up on her shoulder.

"I knew you would win." Munna said.

"Hmph, as if." Kyurem said. "You said you weren't sure Sabrina would win, knowing how it went with Garchomp."

"I said no such thing!"

"That's interesting…" Cynthia looked at the Munna. "A talking Munna? Now _that's_ really unique." She said. "How'd you get it to talk?"

"…It's a long story." Sabrina said.

Cynthia chuckled. "I bet it is." She said and then walked away. "I'll be around." She said, waving goodbye and walked off.

"Mommy!" Rose ran over. "That was an amazing battle!"

Sabrina smiled. "Thanks, sweetie." She said and then saw Stufful in Rose's arms. "Oh, who's this little cutie?" She asked, bending over to look at the little cutie.

"It's Stufful!" She smiled.

"Stuff!" Stufful greeted.

Sabrina smiled. "It's so adorable…" She said. "Mind if I hold him?"

"Sure… but uh, I'd be careful. He's a bit… feisty when I first met him." She warned as Sabrina gently took Stufful and held it.

"You're a cutie!" She said.

"Stuff!"

"Oh… you look so fluffy and I just want to hug you tightly!" She said, and she proceeded to do so.

"Oh, here we go…" Latias chuckled while playfully rolling her eyes as the rest of her family watched.

"Stuff… STUUUUFF!" Stufful, however, didn't want to be squished and flailed its arms to get some breathing room, and giving Sabrina a small bruise on her shoulder.

"Ow!" Sabrina winced and pulled away. "You weren't kidding when you said he was a little feisty." She said.

"Told ya." Rose smiled and gently took Stufful back and then Sabrina spotted Type: Null and Maria Jr.

"Oh, who's that?" She asked.

"Type: Null… but I call him Null." Maria Jr. said.

"Hmm, he's certainly… interesting." Sabrina said. _Strangest name I've ever heard for a Pokemon._ She thought and curiously examined him before reaching out to pet him, but Null moved away.

 _"Don't touch me…"_

"He talks?" Sabrina asked in surprise.

"Yeah… but he doesn't trust humanity." Maria Jr. said and explained why.

"Someone cyrogenetically froze this thing?" Sabrina asked as she clenched her fist. "Well, whoever's responsible for that… they should be glad they haven't met _me_." She said as she looked around at the Alola Pokemon, and then looking back at Stufful and Null… and then she had an idea.

"We need a second attempt on our family vacation." She said.

Isaac smirked. "You mean head over to the Alola Region?"

"Exactly." She nodded. "We're going to Alola for a second attempt on our vacation."

"What was the first?" Latias asked as Sabrina explained what happened last time. "Oooooh…"

"Yeah… but now, let's do this!" Sabrina grinned.

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

Marisa walked over to Sabrina. "What's with the bikini? You planning on going swimming in the pool?"

"Actually, we're doing our second attempt of our family vacation."

"Second? What happened to the first attempt?"

"It was when a little damned princess kidnapped Sabrina's family." Reimu walked over. "Nui."

"Oh yeah, you _did_ tell me about that." Marisa said. "Huh, usually your family vacations go by smoothly and… totally uneventful."

"I know. I wanted it to be that way too…" Sabrina sighed. "That's why we're trying it again."

Reimu chuckled. "I'm sure it'll be fine. Not like it's gonna be horrific or anything." She said as they both nodded as the two best friends walked away… but as they did, Yukari walked past them. "Uh oh…"

"What?"

"I just saw Yukari's 'I'm going to mess with them' face."

"…Oh no…"

Sabrina heard footsteps as she turned to see their whole family packed and ready to go. "So, you guys ready?"

"Yeah, totally!" Sora chuckled.

"We have everything." Flare grinned.

"Hey, where's Kimomaru?" Rose asked.

"Right here." Kimomaru appeared, wearing a Hawaiian shirt. "Saki and Satoru took me to the Mushroom Kingdom to find some... clothes for me."

"Didn't you wear clothes before?" Isaac asked.

"Armor, yes... but they thought i'd fit in more by wearing... comfortable clothes, if you will."

"Hey, might as well." Saki shrugged with a grin.

"Alright, let's go to the Alola Region!" Minene said.

"Wait, there's one more." Sabrina said, as they saw Latias running over to them. "I invited her over!" She grinned.

"Sorry about the wait, I had to find a cute bikini for me!" She giggled.

"...You're a Pokemon..." Flare said.

"So? Doesn't mean I can't look cute in my human form."

"She's not wrong." Kairi said.

Yukari walked over. "Going over to the Alola Region?"

"Yeah, we saw the perfect location called Hano Grand Resort and we've good things about it, so we're heading over there." Sabrina replied.

"In that case..." Yukari opened up a portal. "In you go!"

"Gee, thanks!" Isaac grinned as they all ran in, but Deadpool gave her a glare.

"You're not messing with us or anything... right?"

"Would I _ever_ mess with you?"

"Yes."

"Think of this as atoning for my behavior for messing with you from time to time."

* * *

 _From afar..._

"MAN, SHE'S GOOD!" Reimu and Marisa yelled.

* * *

 _Back to them..._

"Alrighty..." Deadpool said and ran in. "CANNONBAAAALL!"

Yukari closed the gap and chuckled evilly. "Good luck." She said and walked away, playfully giving Reimu and Marisa a look. "And that's checkmate."

"I'm pretty sure they're going to kill you for wherever it is you _actually_ sent them." Reimu said. "…If I don't kill you first."

"Oh relax, they're going to have a fun time over there!" She giggled. "I sent them to their destination."

"…Spill it. Where'd you _really_ send them?" Marisa asked, reaching for her Hakkero.

Yukari chuckled. "Well…"

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

 **BGM: Encounter! Team Skull (Pokemon Sun and Moon)**

"Yo yo yo! You think you can mess with us, punk? You think you can invade our turf in Po Town? Don't even think about it, girlie!"

"I already got past the gate, you morons..."

"Even so... we don't take kindly to intruders!"

"Let's go, Spinarak!"

"Grimer, let's mess her up!"

"You are in for a bad time, gir-... hold up!"

"...What is it?"

"Do y'all hear screaming?"

It was then that they heard screaming as they looked up and their eyes widened to see Sabrina and her family coming in for the landing. "AAAH! IT'S RAINING PEOPLE!"

"QUICK, MOVE TO THE LEFT AND I'LL MOVE TO THE RIGHT, YO!"

"GOOD IDEA!"

As they split up, they waited for them to land... aaaand they landed on the top of the both of them.

 ***record scratch***

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" The girl yelled.

"How was that even... possible...?"

"I... d-don't even... ow... know..."

Deadpool groaned. "GOD DAMMIT, YUKARI!"

"That's the last time I'm trusting her..." Kairi groaned.

"N-next time… I'm having Hoopa take us there…" Flare groaned.

"Then why didn't you…?" Isaac groaned.

"Hey, could you kindly get off of us? You're killing us, yo!"

They soon got off of the Team Skull grunts.

 **Resume Encounter! Team Skull BGM**

"Alright... where did we leave off? Oh yeah, let's resu-"

"...Incineroar, use Flare Blitz..." The girl said, trying to comprehend what just happened... and then the two Pokemon and the grunts were blasted away.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Po Town (Pokemon Sun and Moon)**

"Well, that was... something..." Sabrina rubbed the back of her head.

"Um... would you mind telling me who are you people and why you fell from the sky?" She then spotted Kimomaru. "And why you have an ugly Pokemon with you?"

Kimomaru raised an eyebrow. "Pokemon...?"

* * *

 _One long introduction and explanation later..._

"Hmm..." The girl scratched her chin in thought. "So what you're basically saying is, you're from other worlds."

"That is correct." Deadpool said.

"Okay..." The girl said, thinking they might have landed too hard. But they did seem friendly considering they helped her. "...I guess that would explain how a Pokemon can talk like that."

"I'm telling you, I'm not a Pokemon..." Kimomaru sweatdropped.

"So um... what's your name?" Sabrina asked.

The girl smiled. "My name is Moon Akiyama." She said.

Moon has wavy caramel blonde hair that goes down to her shoulders with sideswept bangs as she also has green eyes as she's also wearing an orange flower barrette in her hair on the right side. As for her clothes, she's wearing an orange halter top with a black undershirt that is tied around her neck, black capris, orange sporty sneakers with a black Pikachu tail on both sides of the shoes with white soles, black crew socks. Her bag is an orange sporty bag and she also has some sort of ring on her.

"I also have these Pokemon." She said, tossing out several Pokemon. "You've already met Incineroar." She said, as Incineroar folded his arms and gave a 'sup' nod as her other Pokemon was a Charjabug, Alolan Sandslash, Alolan Exeggutor, Mudsdale and a Toxapex. "I've traded several of my Pokemon to get the Sandslash, Exeggutor and Toxapex... apparently, they were really hard to find."

"Roar..." Incineroar said, pointing to their outfits and pointing to the rain.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"He's asking why we're wearing swimsuits when it's raining here." Latias translated as Moon was just about to translate.

"...How did you...?"

"I'm from Alto Mare."

"Alto Mare?"

"I'm a Latias."

"Wait... Latias... as in one of the _Legendary_ Pokemon?"

"Yep."

"Sweet. I've heard a lot about you."

"Can we discuss this somewhere else? I'm a little cold..." Maria Jr. said, shivering.

"Oh yeah, I was just on my way to the Pokemon Center." Moon said, looking over at the Pokemon Center as they proceeded to walk in to warm up... but as they did...

"Yo yo yo! You wanna heal up yo' Pokemon? You gotta pay up!"

"Yeah! Ten Pokedollars each!"

"Wait, you're charging us?" Moon asked, surprised to actually see Team Skull taking over a Pokemon Center.

"Yes! We gotta pay the bills someway!"

Moon turned to them. "...You have Pokemon on you, right?"

"Oh yeah." Sabrina nodded. "I'm not paying criminals."

"Then let's do this." Moon smirked.

"What, you challenging us to a battle? You gotta be joking! There's no way you can take us on!"

"Is that a fact?" Moon still smirked as Incineroar cracked his knuckles with a huge smirk on his face, while Latias transformed, Sabrina called out Greninja, Kyurem and Malamar, Riku calling out Absol, Minene calling out Gigalith and Aegislash, Yuno calling out Darkrai, Kairi calling out Fennekin, Sora calling out Hawlucha, Rose calling out Jellicent and Shaymin while Pikachu jumped off her shoulders, electricity sparking out of her cheeks, Maria Jr. calling out Red Genesect and Null, Isaac calling out Mismagius, and Flare calling out Hoopa, Entei and Registeel.

Needless to say, the Team Skull Grunts were completely shocked at the Pokemon.

"You were saying?" Isaac asked.

"...Wh-who cares about that, yo? We can still take you on!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

 _One pathetically one-sided battle later..._

Deadpool kicked them out. "AAAAND STAY OUT!" He yelled, closing the doors behind them.

"Alright, let's get this place running again." Moon said. "...Because we kinda... trashed the place even more..."

"Yeah... whoops." Sabrina rubbed the back of her head.

* * *

 _Later..._

"HEY, WE HEARD QUITE THE COMMO-" A female Team Skull grunt jawdropped at what she saw... along with a few others as they saw a newly refurbished Pokemon Center.

 **BGM: Pokemon Center (Pokemon Sun and Moon)**

"Yo yo yo! We have free chimichangas!" Deadpool exclaimed, as he had a stand in there as well... for some odd reason.

"Hey, what's the meaning of this?"

"We kicked out your teammates." Moon said. "And we took the Pokemon Center back."

"...We'll be taking it back now!"

"Ah!" Deadpool got in front of them. "Not going to happen... unless you pay a fee!"

"What fee?"

"Entering the Pokemon Center of course! Pay up!"

"Are you serious?! Okay, FINE! We have a hundred Pokedollars each. So would that be enough?"

"Nope!"

"...Then how much is it?"

"Exactly 500,000 Pokedollars."

"HOW MUCH?!"

"Oh, so you don't got the dough? THEN NO CHIMICHANGAS FOR YOU!" He yelled, kicking them out.

"Heh, that'll teach 'em not to have us pay ten Pokedollars." Sabrina chuckled.

"...In all seriousness though... we should get that Yungoos back." Moon said as they nodded.

"Hold it! We need proper clothing attire!" Deadpool said.

* * *

 _One clothing change later..._

"Ah, much better!" Sabrina grinned.

"Now that's more like it." Riku chuckled.

"Ladies and gentleman, we're glad you enjoyed your stay at the grand reopening of the Pokemon Center. Have a free complimentary umbrella on your way out!" Deadpool said as they pulled out umbrellas and walked out.

"Are the umbrellas necessary?" Moon asked.

"It's Deadpool, don't question it." Isaac said.

"I don't know who Deadpo-"

"Again, don't question it."

"Okay then..."

"There, set up a booby trap for those who even dare think about trashing the Pokemon Center again!" Deadpool said as they took off. "Hehehehe... boobies." He chuckled as they went towards the abandoned building.

But as they did, some remaining Team Skull grunts tried to take them down… but they didn't get very far as they kept on going.

"What's going on?!" A Team Skull Grunt asked. "Don't they know we're being invaded?!" He asked as something poked his shoulder as he slowly turned around to see the group, and Incineroar pounded his fist into his palm with a smirk, complete with cracking the knuckles. "Uh… eheheh…"

 **POW!**

"YAAAAGH!" The Team Skull Grunt cried as he landed in a pool… that's totally dried up. "Ow…"

"Come on, let's get going." Moon said as they proceeded to enter the Shady House.

"Hey, where do you think YOU'RE GOING?!" A Skull Grunt asked. "No one but Team Skull is allowed-" Sabrina sent out Kyurem. "-In… here…" He paled. "Mother… alright, Zubat, Gastly, Salandit, let's GO!" He yelled.

"Glaciate." Sabrina said, as Kyurem used Glaciate to completely destroy them.

"NO FAIR!" The Skull Grunt complained.

"Hey!" A female Team Skull grunt walked over. "You're not allowed in here. I'll take you all down so Guzma will stay chill!" She said and tossed out a Mareanie.

"Oh, what's that?" Rose asked, opening up her Pokedex.

 **Mareanie, the Brutal Star Pokemon. It's found crawling on beaches and seafloors. The coral that grows on Corsola's head is as good as a five-star banquet to this Pokemon.**

"That thing chows down on Corsola?!" Isaac asked.

"Heh, it sure does!"

"Okay, that just makes me sick." Minene growled, as she tossed out Zapdos.

"Whoa whoa whoa… is that a Zapdos?"

"Yep."

"…Mind if we trade?"

"No." Minene said as Zapdos used Thunder to zap Mareanie… and the poor female Grunt in the process, knocking them both out.

"Bzzrt! That had to hurt!" A voice said.

"Who said that?" Riku asked.

"I did!" A voice said as a Pokedex floated up. "Hello!"

Moon smiled. "Would you believe me that a Rotom now possesses my Pokedex?"

"Really? That's really incredible." Flare said, examining it.

"Yeah… and he's a bit sassy too." Moon chuckled. "Not like that's a bad thing." She said as they decided to split up and check the place out as Isaac found a note on the ground, as he was with Saki, Satoru, Yuno, Rose and Sabrina.

"This month's secret Team Skull password is: Beat Up." Isaac read.

"Now who would leave a password lying around? That's just stupid." Yuno said.

"And incredibly helpful." Satoru said.

"Right." Sabrina chuckled. "They just made a big mistake."

In another room where Moon beat up a Team Skull Grunt's Haunter with Sandslash, she walked into a room where she came across a note and picked it up.

"This month's secret Team Skull password is: Tapu Cocoa. Remember: A true Team Skull member always butt heads and answers with a hearty 'no!'. She read. "Heh, good to know." She said and then whispered something in Incineroar's ear as he gave a thumbs up.

* * *

 _With Deadpool…_

Deadpool walked in on two Female Skull Grunts, arguing about their tops. "You're wearing MY top!"

"Ugh, that explains the smell… but it's still mine!"

"Why don't we just write our names on them so we can tell who's is who's?"

"One problem! All of our names are Grunt! It's not going to work!"

"Ladies!" Deadpool said, grabbing their attention. "Instead of fighting over a tank top, why don't you fight over me~? I mean, there's room for both of you after all!"

"…Do you even know who we are?"

"We'll make you pay for that!"

"GO, RATTATA!"

"RATICATE, LET'S GO!"

"Whoa, ladies… let's not get _too_ hasty!"

"…Cobalion, use Sacred Sword…" A voice said as Rattata and Raticate were quickly taken care of as Deadpool looked to see a very annoyed Minene.

"Heheh, thanks." Deadpool said.

"Sometimes… I can't even believe you…" Minene muttered as the two Skull Grunts sweatdropped at the Cobalion before taking off. "Anyway, we stumbled across this." She said, giving him a note.

"Let's see here…" He said, putting on reading glasses. "This month's Team Skull Password is: Golisopod." He said.

"You have reading glasses?" Minene asked.

"Hell no. I borrowed them from Cyclops. It's not like he needed them!" He said, tossing them to the side as Minene sweatdropped.

"Okay, then…"

* * *

 _Later after they regrouped…_

"Yo, you wanna have a word with Guzma? Then you gotta tell me this month's first password! What move does Master Guzma like best?" A Team Skull Grunt asked.

"Beat Up." Yuno said.

"…You know, we can climb over those boxes." Isaac said, pointing over to them.

"Better than wasting our time with this loser? Yeah, I'm down for that." Sabrina said as they proceeded to walk over there.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU GOTTA TELL ME WHICH POKEMON MASTER GUZMA LIKES BEST!"

"Golisopod." Deadpool said as they were already on the other side and Moon and Incineroar were the only ones left as Incineroar gave Moon a boost.

"And what about his favorite drink? DON'T YOU CLIMB THOSE BOXES!"

"Tapu Cocoa." Moon said.

"So let's be honest here! PLEASE! YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT! ARE YOU SURE CLIMBING OVER THOSE BOXES ARE A GOOD IDEA?! THIS IS CHEATING, FOR ARCEUS'S SAKE!"

Incineroar turned around and smirked, as he grabbed his shoulders and then headbutted him really hard to knock him on the ground.

"No." Moon smiled.

"Ooow… okay… you can… ow… pass…"

Incineroar smirked again and then climbed over the boxes. "I bet he has a migraine now." Latias said.

Sabrina laughed. "No kidding." She said as they walked forward as the two Skull Grunts looked really worried… most likely because of the Incineroar just basically headbutted on of their members as they went on through.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?" A man asked as they saw the leader of Team Skull sitting on a throne. "If it isn't the little girl."

"Guzma…" Moon glared at him.

"Heh, it's not every day that trouble comes running up and I take 'em down." Guzma smirked. "And what's this? You brought some friends along with you? Heh, good… more punks to take down too."

"I'm not here for you… I'm here for that Yungoos."

"Oh right, the Yungoos." Guzma glanced over to one of the Team Skull grunts holding the Yungoos hostage. "Heh, I can manage to beat y'all down if I can."

"Uh… Master… _all_ of them?"

"Well… maybe with the help of some friends." He said. "HEY GRUNTS, YOU BETTER MAKE YOURSELVES USEFUL!" He yelled… but no one came.

"Yeah, we beat them all down." Kairi said.

"Lord Guzma… what's with those shadowy things coming out of the door?" The Skull Grunt asked as they turned to see Heartless storming in.

"Heartless… HERE of all places?" Flare asked. "…Then again, I'm not surprised." She said, bringing out their Pokemon to fight while summoning their weapons too.

"Well… that's _one_ way to distract them even though I have no idea what the heck they are." Guzma said. "Oh well." He shrugged as Moon and Sabrina glared at them. "Oh, so you think the both of y'all are so tough?"

"I've beaten you before. You're not so tough." Moon said.

"True, but _she_ hasn't." Guzma smirked.

"I'm about to." Sabrina said.

"Let's see if you can." He chuckled. "You wanna know what I do to machines when they don't work? I give it a good hard smack… which they usually end up destroyed… but never mind about that! Let's see if I can't tear YOU down!" He said, tossing out two Pokemon as they were Ariados and Golisopod.

 **BGM: Battle! Team Skull Boss Guzma (Pokemon Sun and Moon)**

"I'll take care of the Ariados." Moon said.

"Then I'll take care of… whatever _that_ is." Sabrina said.

"That is a Golisopod, it's a Bug/Water type Pokemon!" Rotom told her.

"Heh, well in _that_ case." Sabrina smirked as she tossed out Galvantula.

"First Impression!" Guzma said.

"…Huh?"

 _Uh oh._ Moon thought as Incineroar used Flare Blitz on the Ariados as Golisopod used First Impression on Galvantula, dealing a great amount of damage to him.

"Galvant…!" Galvantula winced.

"Yeah… that move nearly knocked out my Incineroar." Moon said.

"Whoa…" Sabrina said. _I need to be careful of that._ She thought. "Use Electro Web!"

"Swords Dance!"

"Golis… OOOOOO!" Golisopod cried as it was hit with Electro Web after it used Swords Dance.

"Electro Ball!"

"Dodge that and used Razor Shell!" Guzma ordered, but Golisopod still got hit anyway. "What…?"

"Didn't you know that Electro Web lowered his speed a little… or were you just too dumb to even care?" Sabrina asked.

"Why you obnoxious brat…" Guzma growled. "USE RAZOR SHELL!" He yelled… but then to their surprise, Golisopod high tailed it out of there and hid behind Guzma. "Hey, no need to be afraid, you scaredy cat!"

"…Uh…" Sabrina blinked. "Does it have a very Timid nature or…?"

"Nah, it has the Emergency Exit ability." Rotom said. "Basically, when it's health is 50% or less, the Pokemon runs away… luckily, it only works once per battle."

"Golisopod! Look into my eyes! You are not a coward! You are a WINNER! You hear me?! YOU. ARE. A. WINNER. Now get out there and teach that gigantic spider a lesson by using Razor Shell!"

"Goliso!" Golisopod nodded as he jumped in and used Razor Shell.

"Dodge that!" Sabrina ordered as Galvantula jumped to the side. "Discharge!"

"GALVAAAAANT!" Galvantula yelled, as Golisopod cried out in pain and fell on one knee as Ariados was kicked over towards it.

"Alright, I'll finish them off." Moon said.

"What do you mean?" Sabrina asked.

Moon chuckled. "Just watch." She said. "Incineroar, you ready!"

Incineroar smirked and gave her the thumbs up. "Good, now let's do this!" She said, raising her arm up and activating the Z Power from her Z-Ring… as Incineroar got into position and got on one knee, smirking as he glowed while Moon did a certain pose as Incineroar then roared.

 _What in the world…?_ Sabrina thought.

It was this moment that a boxing ring came out of nowhere and Golisopod and Ariados were smack dab in the middle.

"GO! USE MALICIOUS MOONSAULT!"

Incineroar smirked wickedly as he ran over and hopped on the edge of the ring, smirking at his prey as his belt burst into flames and igniting the lower half of his body.

"DO IT!" Moon cheered, doing another pose as Incineroar jumped high into the air, and then he free fell to the ring, spreading his arms out while his whole body caught on fire… and when he landed on top of the both of them, there was a huge explosion… and when the smoke settled, the two of them were knocked out as Incineroar folded his arms with a smirk.

 **End BGM**

"Nice one!" Moon grinned, high fiving Incineroar while Sabrina and Galvantula looked speechless, they looked at each other… and then back at Moon and Incineroar as everyone else looked totally speechless as well after they got rid of the Heartless.

"GAAAAAAH!" Guzma yelled. "GUZMA, YOU FOOL!" He yelled at himself and then glared at the Team Skull Grunt. "Release the Yungoos…"

"U-uh… y-yes sir!" He said as he released the Yungoos as it happily went over to Moon, jumping into her arms.

"Yungoos!"

"What… WHAT DID I JUST SEE?!" Sabrina yelled, finally finding her words.

"That… was a Z-Move! Only used once per battle, but it does hurt quite a lot." Rotom explained.

"Tch. Whatever… I'm out of here." Guzma said as he walked out, glaring at them all as he walked out with the Skull Grunt right behind him as Incineroar spotted something shining coming from the Treasure Chest as he curiously opened it up and pulled it out… then walked over and tapped Moon on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" She turned around as she saw what Incineroar was holding. "Oh, is that a Buginium Z?" She asked as he nodded. "Sweet!" She said, as it was absorbed into her Z-Ring. "Come on, let's take this Yungoos back to the Aether House." She turned to the others. "I'll show you where it is." She said as they walked out… but as they did, they walked right into a very old and possibly grumpy Policeman.

"So… you took down their leader, did you?" The cop muttered.

"Yeah." Moon nodded. "With the help of some friends."

"Hmm, I noticed they fell from the sky earlier. I assume they were sky jumping or something, but do I really care? Not really…"

 _This guy sounds depressing…_ Flare thought.

"But, on the bright side… at least you got that Yungoos back." He said, looking down at the Yungoos who only smiled back. "Heh, this thing must be happy to see a wretch like me."

"Uncle Nanu~!" A voice called out.

"Oh… and here comes the other noise…" He muttered as they saw a girl running up.

"Oh, Alola Acerola!" Moon greeted.

"Alola to you too, Moon!" The girl, Acerola, smiled. "Hmm? Who are you new friends?" She spotted Kimomaru. "And that is by far the ugliest Pokemon I've seen."

"…Why does everyone think I'm a Pokemon…?" Kimomaru wondered.

"Oh, it talks? That's pretty neat!" She smiled… as her smile looked so… creepily adorable. "So, who are your friends names?"

* * *

 _One long introduction later…_

"Nice names! I'm Acerola, but I'm sure Moon already told you." She giggled and looked at the Yungoos. "Come on, let's take you back to the Aether House."

"Yungoos!"

She then looked at Nanu. "So, I guess you have a soft spot by trying to stay close to the Pokemon, huh?"

"Well… the rent's cheap… but no one would be crazy enough to be near Team Skull." He muttered.

"Admit it, you have a soft spot!"

"…Hmph, who's to say that I do?"

Acerola laughed. "Oh, you!" She giggled. "Well, we'll catch up later, alright? We're going back to the Aether House!" She said and took off with the Yungoos as the others went off after her.

"No one's asking you to…" Nanu muttered. "Hmm… Pokemon tucked inside Pokeballs… Team Skull trashing Po Town… I wonder if either enjoys the experience…" He said as he casually walked away.

* * *

 _Back at the Aether House…_

"We're back!" Acerola grinned. "And we have more friends!"

"Well, that's great and all, but I can't keep a smile for any longer!" A boy said, trying to keep two little kids calm.

"What do you mean by that, Hau?" Moon asked.

"I mean that Lillie's gone!"

"WHAT?!" Moon and Acerola yelled.

* * *

 _Earlier…_

"You people…!" Lillie growled, attempting to keep a Cosmog, named Nebby, safe.

"Hmph, so you're not going to disappear like earlier, huh?" A female Team Skull member, named Plumeria, asked. "Hmm, seems like the tale tales we heard about you earlier were wrong."

"That was different! Nebby and I were both in trouble! That was the reason why it used its power… so we could both escape with our lives… I know I'm not capable of much myself, but I won't let it use its power again… I'm determined to not let that happen. That's why… this time I'll do whatever I can on my own even if I get myself into trouble again."

"Yo, you know that you're in trouble right now, right? You spoiled little princess!" A Team Skull Grunt said.

Plumeria sighed in annoyance. "It's fine. There's nothing more for us to take from you. Which reminds me… maybe we're not the _only_ ones around here who could be called Pokemon thieves. Is that what you're called? A _thief_?"

"Please… there's no need to hurt anyone else! I will go with you willingly, wherever you want!"

* * *

 _Back in the present…_

 **BGM: Scent of Silence (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"And that's pretty much how it went ever since Acerola left!" Hau said.

"What…?!" Acerola asked in shock.

Hau clenched his fists, looking down. "I'm supposed to be a trainer… but when it came down to _that_ … Lille protected me."

"Well, that's what friends usually do." Isaac said.

"Except I did NOTHING!" Hau yelled. "I didn't do anything after Lillie willingly walked out on us! I mean, she's not even a trainer to begin with!"

Suddenly, the door opened. "Did I hear that right?!" A voice asked as they turned. "It was Lillie that took Cosmog?!"

Moon looked at him in surprise. "Gladion… you know who Lillie is?"

Gladion growled. "And you just let them leave…" He said, glaring at Hau. "Cosmog is… Lillie is… AAAARGH! I'LL SHOW YOU HOW ANGRY I AM!" He said, reaching for his Pokeballs.

Kairi sweatdropped. "Are we _really_ doing a Pokemon battle right now…?"

"Hang on, I'll take care of this." Moon said, having Incineroar in action as he proceeded to take down Gladion's Golbat, Sneasel and Type: Null while getting a few wounds from the battle himself.

 **End BGM**

 _He has a Type: Null too?_ Maria Jr. thought.

"Nngh…" Gladion growled. "Forgive me… that was wrong of me for doing that. I shouldn't have dragged you into a meaningless Pokemon battle like that… but I told you before! Cosmog would bring disaster to Alola… maybe this whole world even! I have to get it back from them!" He looked at Moon. "We'll leave from the ferry terminal… and you're coming with me whether you like it or not! But the question is… are you ready to go or not?"

"I'm ready for sure." Moon said and looked at everyone. "And so are they as well."

"Good." Gladion said. "Now let's go… and while on our way to the terminal, would you mind telling me who you all are?"

"Sure." Sabrina nodded.

"Good, now let's go."

"I'll stay behind and look after these kids." Acerola said.

"She can stay behind, but I'm coming too!" Hau said.

"You were coming with us anyway…" Gladion said as they took off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile… at the Aether Foundation…_

"Madame Lusamine! We have reports that there is a trainer who has a Latias and a Kyurem, and there's also a report that another trainer who is with her has a Hoopa."

"Is that so?" Lusamine asked. "Bring them to me… otherwise, these items that I have will be just boring antiques."

"Yes ma'am! And… what do you want to do with _her_?"

"I'll take care of her myself." She said.

"Alright."

Lusamine walked out of her lab and into her room, where Lillie was shoved into the room. "Hmph, hello Lillie." She smirked as Lillie glared at her, clenching her fists in the process.

* * *

 **If you're wondering what I'm going to do with Lusamine... don't worry. I have plans for her. *chuckles very darkly***


	34. Mother of the Year

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Malie City – Day (Pokemon Sun and Moon)**

"Those are very interesting names." Gladion said as they were at the pier. "And I suppose I can be forgiven given the fact that I mistook Kimomaru for a Pokemon."

"I still don't see why everyone here thinks that." Kimomaru said.

"Still, it's unexpected that a Latias from all the way from the Hoenn region can disguise herself as a human… and is best friends with you." He said, looking at Sabrina.

"We go way back." Sabrina said, fist bumping Latias.

"Yep."

"So… why are we waiting here again?" Isaac asked.

Moon sighed. "Well…"

* * *

 _Earlier…_

Hau was running with them… until his eyes spotted something. "Ooooh mama! A Malasada shop!" He took off. "Come to daddy!"

* * *

 _In the present…_

"You didn't drag him out?" Flare asked.

"I tried, even when Incineroar tried to push him out… he wouldn't budge." Moon sighed. "So I suppose we have to wait."

"Typical." Gladion muttered. "Still… Hau's a pretty interesting kid. Growing up in the great kahuna's shadow and still trying to stand up to Hala as an equal… I couldn't possibly do it."

It was then that they heard footsteps. "Hau?" Moon asked.

"Nope." Nanu walked over to them.

Gladion's eyes widened in surprise. "Officer Nanu?!"

"Hmph, if only Team Skull could've just kept themselves and their trouble making in Po Town… why did they have to make all this fuss, huh?" He then turned to Moon. "You there. I'm an island kahuna, you know. Battle me."

Moon looked at him in surprise. " _You?_ "

"Yes."

"Now that can't be right!" Deadpool got right in front of him. "You don't look like a kahuna to me! You look nothing more than an old geezer!"

"Hmph, I may not look it, but I _am_ a Kahuna."

"Hmph, prove it!" Deadpool said… only to get yanked by Professor Jacob. "WHOA!"

"Sometimes, your antics can get annoying…"

"Oh, says the guy that can be just as insane as I can be!"

"Except I'm not a pervert."

Deadpool raised his finger in protest. "…Yoooou make an excellent point." He lowered it.

Nanu looked at Moon. "Where did you find these people?"

"Well… it's more like they found _me_." Moon said.

Nanu raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure I follow, but I'm not even going to ask." He said as they got off the pier and then they looked at each other. "Anyway… this will be a great experience for you if you wish to master this island challenge."

"Alright." Moon said. _I'll be honest… I wasn't expecting him to be a Kahuna._

 **End BGM**

"Now… don't take it too serious." He said as the battle commenced.

 **BGM: Battle! Island Kahuna (Pokemon Sun and Moon)**

"I'm rooting for the old codger!" Deadpool said.

"…Why…?" Saki asked.

"Someone's gotta root for the other guy!"

"Oh brother…" Isaac sighed.

"Let's go, Sableye…" Nanu said, tossing out Sableye.

"Charjabug, let's go!"

"Sable!"

"Charja!"

"Use Power Gem." Nanu boredly said.

"Dodge that and use Thunderbolt!"

"Sable… eye!" Sableye used Power Gem, but Charjabug dodged it and proceeded to use Thunderbolt. "Sable…!"

"Alright, Bug Buzz!"

Nanu chuckled and then smirked. "Fake Out."

"Charja…!" Charja proceeded to use Bug Buzz, but Sableye jumped to the side and used Fake Out, causing it to flinch.

"Perfect. Now use Shadow Ball."

"SABLE!" Sableye yelled, hitting Charjabug directly, but it managed to shake it off and then used Bug Buzz to knock down the Pokemon, then Charjabug finished it off with Thunderbolt.

"Hmm, not bad." Nanu said, putting Sableye away. "Krokorok, you're up…" He said.

"Krokorok!"

"Hmm…" Moon smirked. "Alright, Charjabug, return!" She ordered, putting it back in the ball. "Exeggutor, let's rock!"

"Exeggutor!"

 _…Oh boy…_ Nanu thought. "Use Assurance."

"Dodge it and use Wood Hammer!"

"Don't let that hit you. Dodge that and use Earthquake."

Krokorok proceeded to jump out of the way and lifted his foot to unleash the Earthquake… however, Exeggutor swung its head to the side to use a sideways Wood Hammer to knock it out.

"Oh! I felt that one from here!" Deadpool said.

"Hmph, impressive." Nanu said, pulling Krokorok away. "Alright, Persian… help me out." He said, tossing out an Alolan Persian.

"Let's do this cat vs cat." Moon said, returning Exeggutor and tossing out Incineroar. "Alright, use Flare Bli-" It was then that they noticed that Nanu was doing a certain pose and Persian was glowing. "…Uh oh. Incineroar, hold that out as long as you can!"

Incineroar nodded and braced himself.

Nanu chuckled. "Black Hole Eclipse."

"PERSIAAAAN!" Persian cried, unleashing a black hole that sucked in Incineroar… and caused a huge explosion up in the sky as Incineroar fell to the ground.

"Holy crap…" Latias whispered.

 _That was… completely insane!_ Sabrina thought.

"Incineroar, are you alright?!" Moon asked, hoping that he was okay… and despite the fact that Incineroar was heavily bruised and was basically on one knee and wincing, he still gave the thumbs up. "Alright, Persian's totally tired after that. Let's get some of your health back! Leech Life!"

"Dodge that." Nanu said as Persian tried to dodge, but Incineroar grabbed a hold of him and used Leech Life to get some of his health back and then jumped back. _Hmph, I might end up losing here…_

"Alright, use Flare Blitz!" She ordered as Incineroar... uh… roared, and then used Flare Blitz to knock out the Persian.

Nanu folded his arms and then smirked. "Yeah… you'll do just fine." He said, putting away Persian.

 **End BGM**

"Is it bad that I'm a little scared of him now?" Rose asked, already paled.

"I don't blame you. That Persian conjured up a black hole for crying out loud!" Sora said.

Nanu chuckled. "I already knew you had the heart and strength to storm Team Skull's stronghold, but I never imagined you were _this_ good… and your Pokemon are really strong as well. Let me just heal them up for ya." He said, tossing a few Full Restores for them. "And I believe this belongs to you." He tossed over the Darkinium Z Crystal as Moon caught it and it was absorbed into her Z Ring. "In order to do it correctly, you have to do this pose." He said and then did the pose… as everyone just stared at him after he was finished… and cue the awkward silence.

 _So… is he going to move… or…?_ Kairi wondered.

 _That's just… wrong…_ Gladion thought.

Nanu repositioned himself and looked away. "There… congratulations or whatever. You've finished your Ula'Ula Trials. You've got somewhere else to be, don't you? Try not to destroy anything…" He proceed to walk… but then he stopped. "You boy… Gladion, was it?"

"Yeah…?" Gladion asked.

"If you're really trying to get stronger as you say, then what are you depending on Team Skull for?" He asked before walking away… and then Hau came over.

"Sorry about that, I was busy eating some Malasada!" He grinned.

Moon sweatdropped. "Ooof course you were."

"Anyway-"

"Don't you _dare_ say anything about this being fun." Gladion glared at him.

"Whoa, I'm not! If I was stronger, then Lillie wouldn't have been…" He clenched his fists. "I'm ready to do whatever it takes so we can take back our smiles and our fun adventure!" He casually put his hands behind his head and grinned. "Soooo… where was Lillie taken? It can't be Po Town, Moon was there the whole time… and I'm pretty sure the others didn't see her."

"Why would we be looking for her if we were falling?" Sabrina asked.

Hau chuckled. "Good point!"

Gladion sighed. "You're not as dumb as you naïve… but she's at Aether Paradise."

"Aether Paradise?!" Hau asked.

"Why there? They were saving Pokemon from Team Skull." Moon said.

"…If only you knew the truth." Gladion muttered.

"Hold on!" Hau said. "We're going in that small boat, right? How is everyone going to fit in?"

"Leave everything to me." Flare said, tossing out Hoopa.

"Ta da!" Hoopa exclaimed.

"What in the world…?" Moon looked at Hoopa. "Hey Rotom?"

"On it!" Rotom appeared and scanned Hoopa. "Hmm… not really native to the region, I can't really scan it."

"But I can!" Rose pulled hers out.

 **"Hoopa, the Mischief Pokemon. This troublemaker sends anything and everything to faraway places using its loop, which can warp space."**

"Yikes… I don't wanna end up in a terrifying place!" Hau paled.

"Oh relax, I'm not much of a troublemaker as the Pokedex claims I am to be." Hoopa said.

"…This thing talks?" Gladion asked. "…You people are full of surprises. How did you teach it to talk?"

"…Uh, I was born with the ability to talk…? Is that not normal?"

"…I'm not even going to ask."

Hoopa used one of his Hoops. "In ya go!" He grinned as Gladion, Hau and Moon looked in.

"Yep, that's the Aether Foundation alright." Moon said.

"Uh… is this thing safe?" Hau asked. "I don't exactly trust a Mischievous Pokemon…"

"Oh, just go in!" Gladion pushed him in.

"WHOA!"

Gladion jumped in after him as everyone followed suit. "Here we are! Aether Paradise!" Hoopa chuckled.

"…I don't like how quiet it is." Gladion said. "We need to stay alert."

"So why would Lillie be here?" Hau asked.

"She just will be."

"Ugh… avoiding my questions again…" Hau grumbled. "Fine, what are we going to do?"

"I say we look for her." Sabrina said.

"And I guess… we should take the elevator." Gladion said.

"You _GUESS?!"_ Hau exclaimed in shock and turned to the others. "And we're just gonna follow HIM?! He doesn't have a plan!"

"Then we'll improvise." Moon said.

"…I was afraid of that…"

It was at this moment that the alarm went off.

"Intruders detected! Take them down!"

 **BGM: Battle! Aether Foundation (Pokemon Sun and Moon)**

"…Oh that's just PERFECT!" Hau sighed.

Isaac smirked. "Where's the fun in going through things quietly?" He asked.

"Again, I was afraid of that!"

"What? You gotta be a little adventurous every once in a while." Moon playfully winked at him.

"…Oh brother…" Hau sighed as they took off.

"Hey you, stop!" An Aether Foundation employee ordered, tossing out his Pokemon… only for Sabrina to call out Greninja who took down his Dugtrio and Sliggoo. "Aaagh!"

As they went around and stopped everyone from… well… stopping them, they soon made it to the elevator. "Hmph… just like I thought…" Gladion muttered.

"What's going on?" Hau asked.

"Seems like outsiders can't use the main elevator to reach the lower levels. What a pain… looks like we have no choice but to go up." He said as they went up… where a man was waiting for them.

 **Pause BGM**

"Well, if it isn't Faba…" Gladion muttered.

"Hmph, you dare to come back?" Faba asked.

"Alright, Faba… tell us… where's Lillie and Cosmog?"

"Ha! Like I would tell a bunch of brats where they are!"

"You do realize that most of us are adults, right?" Isaac said, looking at his entire family… excluding Rose. Maria Jr. and Flare.

"And yet, they hang out with brats… which makes _them_ brats too!"

 _…I don't follow that logic._ Sabrina thought.

"I, the Aether Branch Chief, will make sure to never let you brats go any further!"

"Faba, we don't have time for thi-"

"SILENCE!"

"…Okay, I just had enough of this bully." Rose said, walking forward.

Faba looked down at Rose. "HA! You think you can challenge _ME?_ You can't be serious!"

"Don't underestimate me."

"Heh, then this will be a warm up." Faba said, tossing out Hypno.

 **Resume BGM**

"Jellicent, let's go!" Rose tossed her out.

"Uh… shouldn't you be helping her…?" Gladion asked.

"I would, but just watch." Sabrina smiled.

"She's strong?" Hau asked.

"Yep." Riku nodded.

"Alright, use Psychic!"

"Dodge it and use Hydro Pump!"

"Hypno…!" Hypno used Psychic, but Jellicent got out of the way and used Hydro Pump to push him back.

"Argh… Hypnosis!"

"I don't think so! Use Ominous Wind!"

"Jelli…ceeeent!" Jellicent cried, unleashing Ominous Wind that caused Hypno to faint as Faba looked on in complete shock.

 **End BGM**

"…Well that was a boring fight if the music just cut off like that." Deadpool said.

"Music? _What_ music?" Moon asked.

"Oh, don't worry about it!" Deadpool laughed.

"I… I lost… I LOST TO A MERE CHILD?!"

Rose smiled innocently. "Yep!"

"Faba, you lost. Now where are they?"

Faba growled. "The lower floors. I'll send you there." He said and pushed in the code.

"Thank you." Gladion said as they all went down… and then Faba chuckled with a smirk.

"Heheheh… they'll lose for sure." He said as he walked away… looking kiiinda mad. "Hmph… to think I lost to a mere child. No matter… I'll take care of her eventually."

* * *

 _In the lower floors…_

"How is that you guys aren't afraid of anything?" Gladion asked.

"We've faced scarier things." Isaac said.

"…I don't even want to know."

"Scarier than Aether Paradise? Oh… so you faced a humongous Groudon? Faced Arceus?" Hau asked.

"Scarier." Sabrina said.

"…Scarier than a Giratina and Darkrai?"

"Yep." Flare nodded.

Hau paled. "Oooh…"

"Tch, who cares what scares them?" Gladion asked.

"I think it's pretty cool they're not afraid of anything." Moon said.

"Yeah, you're not… you're always just so carefree." Hau said.

Moon shrugged. "So?"

"Eh, whatever…"

"Come on, let's go." Gladion said. "Some of you come with me with Secret Lab A and the rest of you will go for Secret Lab B."

"Got it." Isaac nodded as they took off where they were greeted by some Aether Foundation Employees, but Minene and Yuno took care of them with _their_ Pokemon, much to their dismay as they took off, as the ones in Secret Lab B were Isaac, Flare, Rose, Maria Jr, Riku, Sabrina, Moon and Hau as they took care of the other two employees in there.

"So…I guess Cosmog's not in here?" Hau asked.

"Hmph, what do _YOU_ think? Even you can see Cosmog isn't in here." One of them said before taking off.

"Let's see… there's gotta be something interesting that involves Cosmog…" Moon said as they looked around as Flare spotted a book hanging out of the bookcase.

"Oh, hello…" Flare said as she walked over and took it, as she began to read it.

"Hmm…" Moon looked on the computer as her eyes widened. "Guys, listen to this." She said, catching their attention. "Aether Report: Cosmog. Cosmog is hypothesized to be a type of Ultra Beast that hails from another dimension. A dimension we have named Ultra Space. When placed under sufficient stress, it reveals the power to create and open Ultra Wormholes in order to escape from its suffering. We are now working on a device that will allow us to manipulate the Ultra Wormholes created when Cosmog is subjected to extreme stress."

"Whoa… so Cosmog might be an Ultra Beast…?" Hau wondered. "We should tell Gladion about this!" He said and took off.

"Aww, he left before I had a chance to say something." Flare said as they turned to her. "Aether Report: Ultra Wormholes. Beyond the Ultra Wormholes that Professor Mohn discovered lies a different dimension. By investigating the changes in mass there, we can predict the existence of Pokemon-like life. We have dubbed them Ultra Beasts for now."

"This is getting quite interesting." Moon said as they took off… but Flare looked around the bookcase a little more… until Isaac grabbed her arm.

"Come on!" He said and dragged her away and regrouped with the others.

"Hmm…" Gladion rubbed his chin in thought. "Faba might have outsmarted us…" He muttered.

"So what'd you find in there?" Riku asked.

"Something about an RKS System and a Pokemon was created to fight other Pokemon." Sora said. "Something called… Type: Full?"

"It was renamed to Type: Null." Jacob said.

"…Either way, we're going to have to talk to Faba about this." Gladion said as they took off back to the elevator… but as they did, they were surrounded by the Aether employees.

"Heh, you fell right into our trap." One of them said.

"Since you now know the darkness that runs here, we'll have no choice but to make you conveniently disappear!" Another said.

"…Are they blind by the fact that there's a whole lot of us?" Sora asked.

"I still can't believe I didn't get you into the games…" Sabrina sighed. "Yes, they're THAT stupid."

"Hey, we heard that!"

"We'll make you pay for that!"

* * *

 _Some sad one-sided battles later…_

"RETREAT!" They yelled and took off.

"Didn't even break a sweat." Flare chuckled.

"Hmm… now where's Faba…" Gladion wondered.

"Oh! Young Master!" A voice said as they turned to see a beautiful woman approaching them.

"Hubba hubba…" Deadpool said… as Jacob elbowed him. "Ooof!"

"Wicke…" Gladion greeted.

"Wait… what…?" Hau wondered, looking at Gladion, then at Wicke, then at Gladion again… and then back at Wicke. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUNG MASTER?!"

"It's been such a long time… and hello to you too, Moon, Hau and… who are your new friends?"

"We'll have introductions later, more importantly what happened to Lillie? Do you know anything?" Gladion asked.

"I… imagine she's with the president."

 _Oh no…_ Gladion thought. "Then that's where I'm going! That's all I needed to know!"

"The president… that's Miss Lusamine right?" Hau wondered. "I'm sure she's nice, she'll probably tell us what the heck is going on."

 _That's strange… why am I having a bad feeling about hearing the name 'Lusamine'?_ Sabrina thought, looking a little uncomfortable as Riku spotted this.

 _She looks uncomfortable… something's not right…_ Riku thought.

"Yeah sure… she's nice… as long as you don't mean anything to her." Gladion muttered.

"Unfortunately, I'm afraid the doors are locked." Wicke said.

"That's not stopping me!" Gladion said and ran off as they followed him.

"Hold it!" Faba got in front of them as he was in front of the door along with some others. "I won't let you pass."

"Get out of our way!" Gladion ordered.

"Hmph. As if I would." Faba said. "You know, I want to teach that little girl a lesson." He said, glaring at Rose. "And I propose a Multi Battle to spice things up a little!"

"A Multi Battle? Then I'm teaming up with my sister." Maria Jr. said.

"…Fair enough! Two brats to take down. You there, you're fighting with me!"

"Uh… but I just have one Pokemon…"

"EVEN SO!"

"Alright, alright, I'll fight with you!" He said as he pulled out his Pokeball. "Um, go Ledian!"

Faba smirked. "Slowbro!"

 **BGM: Battle! Aether Foundation Employee**

"Pikachu!" Rose cued as Pikachu hopped off of her shoulder.

"Pika!"

"Alright… our first battle together…" Maria Jr. said. "Null!" She exclaimed, sending out Type: Null to battle.

And it was at this moment the Heartless decided to make themselves known. "I was wondering when they'd show up!" Riku said, summoning his Keyblade as the others proceeded to fight… while Null glared at Faba.

 _"You…"_

"Ah! The third Type: Null?!" Faba asked in surprise before shaking it off. "Never mind about that! Use Yawn!"

"Light Screen!"

"Avoid the Yawn!" The girls ordered as the two Pokemon got out of the way.

"PIKA…CHUUUUUU!" Pikachu yelled, unleashing a Thunderbolt on the Slowbro while Null unleashed Aerial Ace on the Ledian, taking them both down.

"Aaaagh! My Ledian!"

"Tch… like I should be impressed." Faba said, returning Slowbro and calling out Bruxish.

"That is the _ugliest_ fish I've seen." Maria Jr. said.

Rose chuckled. "Well, it's a Water Type." She said. "Use Electro Ball!"

"Use X-Scissor!"

"Dodge that!"

Bruxish avoided the Electro Ball and attempted to use Aqua Jet, but Null used X-Scissor to stop Bruxish as it cried out in pain… and then Pikachu used Electro Ball again to finish if off.

"AAARGH!" Faba growled and called out Hypno as the sisters looked at each other with a smirk and then looked at the Hypno. "USE PSYCHIC!"

"Dodge it and use Iron Tail!"

"Take Down!"

Hypno used Psychic, but they both dodged as Null ran forward and used Take Down to knock the Hypno back… and then Pikachu slammed Iron Tail directly at its head to knock it down to the ground to finish it off.

 **End BGM**

"No… no way… IMPOSSIBLE!" Faba yelled. "I LOST… TO MERE BRATS… AGAIN?!"

Null walked forward to Faba, glaring at him. _"Where is she?"_ He demanded.

"H-Hmph! Like I should tell you?" He asked but Null stepped closer, growling deeply. "They're just behind this wall! Don't hurt me, I'm delicate!"

 _"Good."_ Null said and then walked back and nodded at Maria Jr.

"Alright, let's go." Sabrina said as they took off after they dealt with the Heartless.

Faba sighed. "This is why I can't bring myself to like children…"

 **BGM: Apprehension (Kingdom Hearts II)**

As they were outside, they noticed Team Skull in the area as Gladion was up ahead, facing Guzma himself.

"Whoa, so Team Skull was working with the Foundation?!" Hau asked. "This is totally blowing my mind! But never mind about that… let's knock some heads in!"

"Right behind you!" Moon said as they went on ahead as one by one, some of them challenged the Team Skull members until they got to Guzma… as Gladion seemed to have lost.

"Am I… not strong enough…?!" Gladion asked. "All the days when I struggled alone and lonely… it was all for nothing?! Is that it…?!" He asked as Guzma only chuckled with a smug smirk.

It was then that Moon, Latias, Sabrina, Riku, Rose, Maria Jr, Isaac, Flare, Sora, Kairi and Minene walked up, as Guzma continued to smirk. "The hated boss who beats you down and beats you down and never lets up… yeah, big bad Guzma is here! Yeah, I totally did that spoiled brat a favor and crushed him! Y'know, I kinda liked you, kid… leaving home like that and wanting to get stronger and stronger… you have some guts. Going so far as coming over to Team Skull… and _rejecting_ your own mother?! Talk about impressive!"

 _Mother._

Sabrina tensed up at the word. _Why am I tensing up… at that word… this place is making me feel so… uneasy._

"Shut… up…" Gladion growled.

"And now it's your turn! You misfits keep getting in my grill like a cloud of smoke that I can't brush away! It's time I put out the fire at the source!"

"You guys go on ahead." Minene said. "It's time I teach this punk a lesson."

"You sure about that?" Moon asked.

Minene nodded. "You can count on it." She said, giving them the thumbs up as they nodded and took off.

"Heh, let's see if you can keep up with your limited depth perception!"

"Hmph, I'll have you know I'm fine with my limitations." Minene cracked her knuckles and pulled out a Pokeball.

"Golisopod, you're up!"

"Torkoal, let's go!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Lillie glared at Lusamine as she glared at her as well… and then the doors opened up. "Oh!" Lusamine said. "Moon, it's been a while since I last saw you… who's your new friends?"

"Wha…?!" Lillie turned around in shock. "Moon… you came?! You actually came to help… with reinforcements?"

"It's… a long story, but yeah." Moon nodded.

Lillie smiled. "Thank you!" She looked at them. "So, who are your friends name?"

* * *

 _One introduction later…_

 _Latias?_ Lusamine thought. _So this is the trainer with the Latias and Kyurem, I imagine. And I bet the girl named Flare has Hoopa… or it could be that red haired bimbo… hmm… or maybe it's those two little girls…_ She thought. "So… these are your new friends even though you just met them?" She asked. "A gifted young trainer like Moon and her new friends… and they bother with someone like you?" She asked. "How disappointing."

Lillie turned around, glaring at him. "I don't need your approval, mother! OR your permission! I _will_ save Cosmog!"

 _Mother?!_ Moon thought in surprise.

Lusamine scowled. "My, you do say such incomprehensible things…"

 _I'm having a bad feeling about this…_ Sabrina thought, trying to stop herself from shaking.

"Calling me mother? I don't even _have_ any children! Certainly not any wretched children who would run off and reject my love!" She then started laughing… quite maniacally.

 _Yeah, she's a winner…_ Sora thought and then looked at his sister. _Why does she look like she's ready to puke at any moment?_

"So tell me, Lillie… Tell me how you'll save that Pokemon! What can you do? You failed to convince me to listen to you. You don't even have the strength of a trainer!"

"Sh-shut up!" Sabrina said. "Everyone has the potential to be a Pokemon Trainer! They just gotta belie-"

"Hmph. Why should I listen to _you?_ You obviously look pretty pale… tell me, are you getting sick? You're obviously not even worth crap for Tapu Lele's sake." She said, causing Sabrina to growl. "Not to mention you're shaking like a leaf, so why should I listen to someone who's not sure of herself?"

 _…I… I just… I just feel like… I just haven't felt this terrible since we got to the Aether Paradise… something's up…_ Sabrina thought. _Why do I feel so out of it? This place… it's not… I don't think it's a paradise at all…!_

Lusamine looked back at Lillie. "Honestly, the only thing that you've ever done on your own is steal someone else's own research material!" She said, causing Lillie to look down in shame as she turned around. "You're not beautiful enough for my world… but fine… since you're here, you can watch me summon my sweet beast." She said. "That goes for the rest of you too. You can watch… and then you can leave."

"I'm not foolish or selfish… I am asking you to listen, mother! Do not sacrifice Cosmog for that beast's sake! If you open the Ultra Wormhole… Cosmog will…" She clenched her fists. "Cosmog will die!"

Lusamine started walking away. "You're right… it probably _will_ die… because I'm going to force it to use its power whether it wants to or not!" She pressed a button as a mirror opened up and she walked into some device as she turned around. "Maybe if you really _had_ been a daughter to me, I would have listened to you." She smirked. "Too bad." She said and disappeared.

Lillie turned over to the others. "I'm so glad you came after me… but I have to be selfish again… I have to ask you one more time… please… help me! Help Nebby! We have to save him!"

"Right!" Moon said as the rest came in.

"Sabrina, are you sure you're okay? You look like you can't walk another step!" Sora said.

"I'm… fine…" Sabrina said, slowly walking over to the portal. "We need… to go after her…" She said.

"Something's been going on ever since we got here." Isaac said. "I've been noticing that she looked unsure of herself, like she has a total dreaded feeling that's overwhelming her."

"That… w-won't… stop me…" Sabrina said as she looked like she was going to collapse, but Riku was right there, catching her as she was about to fall. "Th-thanks… sweetie…"

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Latias said.

"Sabrina, I'll help you walk." Riku said.

"Thanks…" She said as they walked over and they slowly made their way, as the dread soon came over everyone, making them wonder what's on the other side… and causing Sabrina to look like this and then… they went in.

As soon as they went into the other side… they saw some strange tubes of some sort as they heard Lusamine chuckling. "Hurry… this way!" She said.

And as they got closer… what they saw nearly made Sabrina's heart stop and everyone else look like they've seen a ghost.

 **BGM: Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

What they were seeing, were tubes of cyrogenetically frozen Pokemon, consisting of Starmie, Slowpoke, Pyukumuku, Pikachu and several others.

"C-Cyrogenetically… frozen Pokemon…?!" Kairi asked, putting her hand over her mouth in horror.

"Oh my god…" Isaac said.

Lusamine chuckled darkly. "These Pokemon are my beauties… frozen forever to capture their beauty in a life time!"

"Mother… you… you monster…!" Lillie said.

"Monster?" Lusamine chuckled darkly. "No, Lillie… I'm no monster. Monsters are ones who run away from their mother's love."

"But this is barbaric!"

"Even so…" Lusamine chuckled. "Oh, and it looks like the woman over there is pretty overwhelmed… I'd like a word with her… since she's the one holding Latias and Kyurem… and let's not forget the one who has Hoopa!"

It was then that Hau ran in. "HOLY TAPU KOKO, WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!" He yelled, after realizing what's going on, and then Gladion ran in.

"Ah… sweet Hau… you came as well? Oh, and Gladion… must you be so untidy?"

"Listen to me! You musn't open the Ultra Wormhole! You shouldn't let the beasts run wild!"

Lusamine growled. "The daughter who stole my Cosmog from me… and the son who took my Type: Null from me! All I ever did was give you two all the love I had… and all you did was betray me! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO ASK FOR MY ATTENTION NOW!"

Hau's eyes widened. "WAIT, ALL OF YOU ARE A FAMILY?!"

"Perhaps once we were, sweet Hau… But those wretches beside you left me. But it doesn't matter now… NONE of that matters now!"

"They have very good reason… to why they left you…" Sabrina growled, a dark aura pouring out of her body and a shadow cast over her eyes.

"…I don't like that aura…" Gladion said.

"Ooooh, the Pokemon fandom is going to love this~!" Deadpool said, holding a video camera.

"And why's that?" Lusamine asked.

Sabrina walked forward… and another step… and another. "They left you… because you are the most despicable woman I have ever met…" She glared at her. "YOU BARBARIAN!" She yelled, punching her right in the jaw.

 **End BGM**

"OOOH! That'll hurt!" Hau winced.

"Agh…!" Lusamine growled. "You hit me…?! You… you…! You hit my beautiful face! You cretin!"

"There's nothing beautiful about you!" She exclaimed. "Honestly, you managed to outdo Ghetsis… he turned his Pokemon into Heartless… but me, along with N, managed to snap their Pokemon out of it… and we took him down… but… you didn't turn Pokemon into Heartless… you cyrogenetically froze them!"

"I WAS ONLY CAPTURING THEIR BEAUTY SO THEY CAN STAY AS BEAUTIFUL AS I AM!"

"Hmph, if I'm to be perfectly honest, Trubbish and Garbodor are at least worth looking at!"

"H-how dare you! You think those two Garbage Pokemon are better than ME?!"

"At least they're better looking! Just looking at you makes me sick!"

"You… You LITTLE… you have no right!"

"And you have no right cyrogenetically freezing Pokemon! And honestly, if I were to host a beauty pagent, you would lose to Maleficent! At least SHE is prettier than YOU!"

"Ooooh, I don't think Lusamine is gonna recover from that." Isaac winced.

"And you… you have the audacity… to call yourself a _mother_ …"

"I HAVE no kids! I can't be a mother to two little cretins who ignored my love!"

"Love? Hmph… I don't see any love."

Lusamine clenched her fists. "That's it… I'm going to get rid of this little stain!" She growled, running over to punch her, but Sabrina ducked… and unleashed a powerful uppercut to her gut as she keeled over in surprise and then Sabrina kicked her away.

"That was for the Pokemon you froze." She said.

"Please… don't do this!" Lillie said. "I know there's some good left in my mother! Just stop… please!"

"How can there be any good left in your mother when she did something so atrocious?" Sabrina asked, ready to transform into her Spawn form and tear Lusamine into pieces.

Lusamine got up. "That's it… I am going to unleash these sweet beasts upon this world… and have them get rid of the ugliness… starting with YOU!" She said. "How many Ultra Wormholes will open… after I use all of Cosmog's power?"

"NO! Don't do that! Cosmog will die if you use too much of its power!"

Lusamine picked up the crate that Cosmog was in. "Now watch… as I open the Ultra wormholes. Come, my sweet beast! And as for you guys…" She turned to them and smirked. "My little sweet pets will hold you down!" She said and right on cue, the Heartless appeared and grabbed a hold of everyone.

"Nnngh…! What… are these things…?!" Hau asked.

"They're strong… I'll give them that!" Moon said, seeing a lot of darkness coming out of Sabrina. _What's going on with her?_

"MOTHER, NO!" Lillie yelled.

"IT'S TOO LATE!" Lusamine cackled and then… the Ultra Wormhole opened up, revealing a jellyfish-like Ultra Beast called Nihilego, as it let out its cry. "Yes, my beautiful beast!"

 **BGM: Near an Ultra Beast (Pokemon Sun and Moon)**

"P-Pew…"

Lusamine turned to the bag. "Oh, pipe down, you little cretin. But on the bright side, you did use your power… it's all over the Alola region! Melemele, Akala, Poni, Ula'Ula! It's all there…! But… I am surprised that none of them showed up in the other regions…" She said and clenched her fists. "I used all of your power… AND THEY DIDN'T SHOW UP IN THE OTHER REGIONS?! YOU'RE USELESS!" She yelled, kicking the box straight to the others.

"NEBBY!" Lillie screamed.

"Pipe down, you're going to scare my beautiful beast." Lusamine said and looked at it. "At long last… it's mine! All mine!"

"Well, it seems like it's a success, Madam Prez!" A voice said as they turned to see Guzma.

"It is indeed. Do me a favor and get rid of those cretins for me once and for all."

"Yes ma'am." Guzma smirked and walked forward, but then… to their surprise… Sabrina transformed into her Spawn form and slashed the Heartless away, as a Shadow smacked right into Guzma. "OOOF!"

"Tch, these damned Heartless made it a little harder for me to transform." She said. "Not that it matters." She said, slashing through them to free everyone.

"I'll take care of the beast!" Gladion ran forward. "Hau, you take care of Guzma!"

"M-me?!" Hau asked, glancing over as Guzma chuckled darkly as more Heartless showed up.

"Protect me, my beauties." Lusamine ordered, calling out Clefable, Lilligant, Milotic, Mismagius and Bewear.

"I'll take care of her Pokemon." Moon said, and then Sabrina's Pokeballs opened up, wishing to battle as well, and it seems everyone else's joined in as well.

"Oh, a Pokemon Battle Royale… how interesting." Lusamine smirked as everyone went to battle the Heartless, but Spawn Sabrina seemed to be interested in Lusamine herself. "Oh, you wish to take me on directly? How charming." She said as she pulled out a sword. "Heh, now I can use _this_ that random little talking Pokemon gave me. Honestly, it looked like a possessed ugly Togedemaru."

 _Why am I not surprised that Mephiles was here?_ Spawn Sabrina wondered.

"Now… en garde!" Lusamine smirked.

 **BGM: Battle! Aether President Lusamine, Version 1 (Pokemon Sun and Moon)**

Spawn Sabrina flew over and slashed her, but Lusamine blocked her attack. "So little time to use this thing… and I think I can use it pretty well!"

"Shut it." Spawn Sabrina said, slashing her away.

"Oooh, a demented voice! How intriguing!" She smirked, lunging but she blocked and then countered by knocking the sword off of her and slashing her repeatedly. "Gah!" She winced as she grabbed the sword again and blocked her attacks. "Your name is Sabrina, is it not?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"Your demonic voice, your beautiful body, your beautiful Pokemon… you're beautiful. How about we team up and take over the world? Together, we can get rid of all those pests."

"As if I'd work with a slimeball like you!" She said, kicking her away.

"But just imagine-" Lusamine's sword was slashed off of her and had the tip of Soul of Gensokyo at her neck as her eyes widened.

"I'm not the kind of woman to kill my family, unlike you." She said. "Honestly, I thought another woman I've faced won the Mother of the Year award, but it seems like you just dethroned her."

"But just think of the possibilities! I can treat you like you were my own daughter!"

"No thank you… my mother was far kinder than yours."

 _"Was?_ Oh, so you left your own mother?"

"No, she died a month after I gave birth to my second child." She said, using Firaga on her neck.

"AGH!" Lusamine cried, knocked back to her sword.

"I would never betray my family… and I won't betray my late parents either." She said, flying up and then flying down to stab her, but Lusamine managed to block that and kicked her off.

Lusamine growled. "If that's the case… then you will be a spot that will be removed!" She said, slashing her repeatedly, but Sabrina noticed her sword skills were rather… clumsy.

 _Heh… that is laughable._ She thought and then slashed her sword up in the air as she aimed her hand at it and then fired a dark beam to destroy it.

"NO!"

"Give up." She said, aiming her Keyblade at Lusamine.

"You think you have won…?!" Lusamine growled as she punched Sabrina but she jumped back and flew over, punching her straight in the face to knock her down to the ground.

 **End BGM**

"…We're done here." She said, turning back to normal and aimed her Keyblade at Lusamine as she groaned and saw the Keyblade in front of her face. "Normally, I don't kill anyone, but what you have done is criminally unforgivable." She said.

"…I will… not… LOSE TO YOU…!" She growled and then noticing Nihilego retreating and the wormhole was closing. "NO!" She yelled as she grabbed Sabrina's Keyblade and pulled her down as she got back up. "I'm not going to lose my beauty!" She said, pulling her KO'd Pokemon away and then turned to Guzma. "Guzma, come with me!"

"Yes ma'am." Guzma said as they took off into the portal together.

"MOTHER!" Lillie yelled… but it was too late. "Mother…"

Gladion walked over to Lillie as they looked at a small creature in front of them. "Where's Nebby?"

"He turned into… this… He changed form." Lillie said, looking at Nebby who was now a Cosmoem. "Nebby…"

"This vacation just got really weird…" Sora said, scratching the back of his head.

Kairi sighed. "Tell me about it… at least it's better than being kidnapped at least."

Sabrina said nothing and walked over to the cyrogenetically frozen Pokemon. "Lusamine… why did you do this…" She said, her eyes swelling up to the brink of tears.

"Hey." Riku walked up to her. "You need a moment?"

"Yes…"She said, tears already falling as Riku immediately hugged his wife as she leaned in to him as her family came to hug her too while Moon looked at Sabrina sympathetically.

 _She deeply cares about Pokemon…_ Moon thought. _Just like me…_

Gladion turned around. "Come on, we shouldn't stay here. It's nothing but bad all around." He said as they walked off as Sabrina found the strength she needed to stand up and walk out as Lillie looked at the spot where her mother left.

"Mother…" She said as a tear ran down her cheek and went off to the other room.

"Oh thank goodness!" Wicke exclaimed. "You're all okay."

"Most of us…" Gladion muttered, glancing over at Sabrina. "Still, even though what happened… she's still our mother."

"Oh, I just wish she wasn't like this…" Wicke sighed.

"I'll find her… I know she's still out there." Lillie said and looked at Lusamine's bed. "…I'll sleep here. I used to sleep in this bed with my mother when I was little…"

"Alright." Wicke nodded and turned to the others. "There's some guest rooms for you to stay in. I know it's gonna be an interesting day tomorrow. In fact, it looks like she needs some rest the most." She said, looking a little worriedly at her.

"That'd be great." Riku said.

"Mommy…" Rose quietly said.

* * *

 _Later…_

"Out like a log…" Munna said, looking at Sabrina. "She must've been real tired."

"After experiencing that? I don't blame her." Riku said, glancing over at the other bed as it has Isaac sleeping as Rose and Maria Jr. were on both of his sides, cuddling him.

"Hmm…" Red Genesect silently paced around the room. "So this Lusamine human cyrogenetically froze Pokemon. I recall when that happened to me and my brethren when we were built."

"What are we going to do?" Munna asked.

 _"Destroy her."_ Null said, sitting next to the kid's bed. _"She was the one who froze me before I managed to escape."_

Red Genesect chuckled. "Good. There's a small part of me that wants to destroy humanity… but I suppose I can get rid of the itch by getting rid of her."

 _"I agree."_

"Pika Pika…" Pikachu said worriedly.

"Meloetta…"

"They're right. Let's not get carried away…" Munna said.

"Right…" Riku nodded as he looked at his sleeping wife, who was sleeping very peacefully as he lay down and wrapped his arm around her as Munna slept above Sabrina's head and the others fell asleep, unaware of Deadpool eavesdropping on them as he was writing something down.

"Violently. End. Lusamine." He wrote down. "Heh, this is gonna be brutal… and I love me some brutality!" He laughed quietly and walked off.

* * *

 _The next day…_

Riku woke up… only to discover that Sabrina wasn't in his arms. "Huh?" He wondered as he got up, looking around as he noticed that Munna was also missing as he turned to see his kids still sleeping soundly. _Where is she?_ He wondered as he got up from the bed, only to hear something as he looked out the window… and then ran outside.

As he ran out, he saw Sabrina's Servine in the middle of a battle with Munna.

"Servine…!" Servine cried, unleashing Vine Whip on Munna, who dodged and used Psybeam, doing little damage to him as he then used Leaf Tornado, sending Munna up in the air.

"Whoooa…!" Munna exclaimed before recovering as she then unleashed Psychic to pick up Servine and tossed him to the side, but Servine recovered.

"What's going on?" Riku asked.

"Hmm?" Sabrina turned around. "Oh, just training a couple of my Pokemon."

"I see. Is this because of yesterday?"

"Honestly… yeah…" Sabrina nodded. "Just thinking of those Pokemon that were frozen just… bothers me. And… what also bothers me is why I didn't just kill Lusamine right there… I don't know if I was just holding back… or it was because Lillie was watching and I didn't want to horrify her."

"Hmm…" Riku said and then hugged her from behind. "I would've killed her too…"

"Believe me… I think everyone wanted to." She said, closing her eyes and enjoying her husband embracing her. "I just thought some training would do my Pokemon some good…"

Munna and Servine continued to stare at each other, looking heavily bruised. "So… you want to call it?"

"Servine…"

"Good, me neither." Munna said as they continued to go at it as Servine used Vine Whip to knock down Munna to finish her off.

"Servine." Servine said, standing proudly as he walked over and helped her up.

You're getting stronger…" Munna chuckled and got up.

"Servine." Servine smiled… and then to their surprise, Servine started glowing.

"Oh!"

"He's evolving." Sabrina smiled and then Servine evolved into Serperior.

"Serperior!" Serperior cried.

"Awesome!" Sabrina exclaimed.

Serperior looked back at Sabrina and smiled… and happily slithered over and wrapped his entire body to hug her tightly… a little _too_ tightly that is. "Ooof!"

"Now that's just cute." Munna smiled as they noticed everyone else approaching.

"Oooh! Servine evolved!" Rose ran over as Serperior affectionately nuzzled Rose. "Aww!" She giggled.

Jacob glanced over at Munna and then back at Sabrina as he pulled something out of his pocket. "Hey, Sabrina."

"Yeah?"

"If you feel like you're ready to evolve Munna, use this." He said, handing her a Moon Stone as Munna spotted this.

 _Hmm? What's that?_ Munna wondered.

"A Moon Stone?"

"You two have been getting very close ever since we came back from the Mystery Dungeon world. So, I thought this would strengthen the bond even more, you know? You don't have to evolve her if you don't want to, but just in case."

"Thanks." Sabrina said and put it in her pocket.

"What's a 'Mystery Dungeon'?" Moon asked.

"It's a long story." Minene said.

"If you say so."

"It's a dungeon… full of mystery." Hau said. "That's just my guess."

It was then that they heard humming as they turned to see Lillie… looking very adorable. "So, what do you think?" She asked. "I picked these up at Malie, do you think they suit me?"

Moon smiled. "You look nice."

Lillie smiled back. "Thank you, Moon!" She giggled. "Ah, I feel like there's so much I have to do now… to save Nebby… to save my mother… I… I want to be like you, Moon. You're strong no matter what's going on in a trial, I want to be strong just like that too… that's why I'm going to try my hardest." She then smiled. "I've also been working on my Z-Powered form."

Moon raised an eyebrow. "Let's see it."

"Alright!" Lillie said… and proceeded to do it… very… awkwardly.

Hey, at least she looks adorable while doing it.

"I say it needs work." Deadpool said.

"Oh, you…!" Lillie frowned.

"I say it looks fine." Moon said.

"Thank you!" Lillie smiled.

"Hmm, so this is where you were." A voice said as they turned to see Gladion approaching them. "I found this downstairs." He said, giving Lillie the Sun Flute. "It's an artifact from Alola's past. They say it's to be played under the sun's light." He explained. "…The Sun Flute and the Moon Flute. When sounded together, it's said that they can call the Legendary Pokemon… Well, if you believe in old myth's anyway. I think that woman was even planning to add the Legendary Pokemon to her little collection."

"That'd be horrible." Rose said.

"Believe me, it would be." Gladion said and then looked at Moon. "Here, take this with you." He said, tossing her a familiar purple Pokeball.

"What is this?" Moon asked.

"That's a Master Ball, capable of catching any Pokemon without fail." Gladion nodded. "I hope you will all take good care of Lillie."

"Hmm? You're not coming with us?" Lillie asked.

"…Someone's gotta clean up this mess our mother created." Gladion said. "Hmph… to think I spent two years running away from Aether with Null… only to come back." He sighed. "Typical…"

"Well, we might as well go to Poni now." Lillie said.

"Uh… eheheh… this is awkward…" Hau said.

"What?" Moon asked.

"Well, ya see… I kiiiiinda haven't finished Acerola's trial yet… I'm totally behind!"

"…Well, I'm not going to wait for you."

"I totally saw that one coming…" Hau sighed. "Oh well, I'll catch up eventually and challenge you to a battle again."

Moon chuckled. "Looking forward to it."

"Come on, we'll take a boat over to Poni Island." Gladion said. "…And before you have Hoopa take us there, the Aether Foundation has several boats for all of you to use."

"Aww…" Hoopa pouted.

"Let's go."

* * *

 _One trip to Poni Island later…_

 **BGM: Seafolk Village (Pokemon Sun and Moon)**

"Ah… I feel a lot better now that I'm not over there." Sabrina said, taking a deep breath. "Ah… smell that ocean breeze!"

"Yeah, you kinda miss that when your home gets destroyed." Sora said.

Sabrina sighed. "Yeah… I know…"

"Gladion…" Lillie looked at him. "When you left two years ago… you left me with mother… I'm glad that I had Wicke or I'd…"

"I'm sorry, I was going down my own path and trying to get Null feeling better." Gladion said, looking away. "Had I known that woman would've caused so much damage to you… I would've taken you with me."

He turned around and then hugged his sister. "You'll be fine. You've got Moon and everyone else that'll take care of you… and I know you'll take care of yourself too." He said as Lillie hugged him back before Gladion walked away. "Take care." He said as he hopped on the boat as the Aether boats took off.

Lillie smiled and turned around. "Come on, let's go!" She said as she took off excitedly.

"She's excited." Isaac said.

"Who wouldn't?" Flare chuckled as they walked over as Lillie was done talking to some people as she looked down at a friendly Corsola as she then took off again.

"Hmm, haven't seen you around these parts before! Nice to see a couple new faces around here!" A voice said as they turned to see a man with a Pelipper standing on top of a Wailord boat that's nothing more than a café.

"Oh my goodness!" Lillie exclaimed as the man jumped down and landed in front of them, causing them all to sweatdrop.

 _Okaaaay...?_ Sabrina thought.

 _Yeah, that totally wasn't dangerous at all._ Kairi thought.

"I'm sorry… who are you?" Lillie asked.

The man grinned. "Me? I'm the chief of the Seafolk. It's my job to keep everybody together."

"The… seafolk…?" Lillie tilted her head.

"Yes ma'am! What'd you think all these boats 'round here you are here for? We Seafolk have spent years navigating the seas and searching out new wonders. When we find rare things, we bring 'em here to Alola for trade. The ports on the other islands are busier these days, but we still always seem to end up back here on Poni, eh?"

He then looked at them all. "Now, what did you all come here for? You collecting Berries, like us?"

"Oh, we're here to visit the Kahuna."

"The Kahuna…? Hmm… maybe you should go to little Hapu's place? Her house is the only one still standing on Poni after all. Where else would you go?"

"Where's Hapu at?" Moon asked.

"Oh, you can easily tell from a glance thanks to that huge Mudsdale of hers."

"Oh, so she lives here on Poni then?" Lillie asked with a smile. "Thanks!" She turned to the others. "Come on, let's go see Hapu! You guys will love her, she's very sweet!"

"Well, let's go over there then." Riku said as they took off… and dealt with some trainers along the way that Incineroar took care of, but as they did… Riku noticed that Sabrina was missing again as he spotted her at the beach.

"Hmm…" Sabrina looked around. "I wonder if… nah… it's a little too small…"

"Hey, what's going on?" Riku asked.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Just Wondering (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Hmm?" Sabrina turned to him.

"You disappeared on us and I got a little worried."

"Oh, sorry… I was just exploring." She said, looking at the water to see a Wailmer, Wailord and a Magikarp.

"Come on, we're about to meet Hapu." Riku said.

"Coming." She said as Riku walked off as Sabrina looked back at the beach as she got back on the grass. _…Nah, it's too small._ She thought and took off.

 **End BGM**

Minene turned her head and saw Sabrina and Riku running up. "Now where the hell were _you_ two lovebirds?"

"I was trying to find her and found her at the beach." Riku said.

"Ah…" Minene nodded.

"I think she was reminiscing a little." Yuno said.

"…I guess you can say that." Sabrina smiled as they kept going until they ran into a Mudsdale.

"Alola, Mudsdale!" Lillie smiled and gently petted its head as it leaned its head forward and nuzzled her. "Aww…!" She giggled as Mudsdale went over and nuzzled Moon's neck.

"H-hey! That tickles!" She laughed.

"Oh! If it isn't Lillie and Moon!" A voice said as they saw a little girl.

"Hapu!" Lillie greeted.

 _That's Hapu? She looks so… small._ Sora thought.

 _Huh… I was expecting someone a bit… taller._ Deadpool thought.

"Hmm? You look different." Hapu said, looking at Lillie.

"Yeah, this is my Z-Powered form!"

Hapu chuckled. "Well, at least you don't look Lily-livered." She teased, causing Lillie to giggle.

 _…I don't get it._ Sabrina thought.

"Hmm? Who are your friends?"

* * *

 _Another introduction later…_

"Hmm, where did you find these people?"

"Well… they kinda… dropped in." Moon explained.

"What, like falling from the sky? That'll be the day!" Hapu laughed, as the others sweatdropped.

"So um… do you know where we can find the Kahuna?" Moon asked.

"The Kahuna? Poni doesn't have one."

"Oh…"

"But… I suppose we can head on over to the Ruins of Hope." She said, hopping on Mudsdale.

"What for?" Moon asked.

Hapu chuckled. "You'll just have to wait and see." She said.

"Ruins of Hope… that's where Tapu Fini lives, right?" Lillie asked.

"That's correct." Hapu nodded. "Now, let's mo-… wait."

"Hmm?"

"You're going to need some help." Hapu said. "Hey Gran!"

"Yes, dear?" A voice called from afar.

"Would you update Moon's Page Rider? I think she needs it."

"Okay!"

* * *

 _A few seconds later…_

"There we go, now you have Machamp registered." She said.

"Thanks." Moon said. "Hmm… Machamp Shove?" She wondered and curiously tapped it.

"MACHAAAAMP!" A certain Machamp cried as they heard him running over and then stopped as it proceeded to put some gloves on… and started carrying Moon bridal style.

"Wh-whoa!" Moon exclaimed.

Hapu chuckled. "That's a good look for you."

"Is this really necessary…? I'm not sure how I feel that a Machamp is carrying me like a baby. Can't he just give me a piggy back ride?"

Hapu laughed. "That's not Machamp's style. Let's move to Poni Breaker Coast!" She said and took off… while Deadpool took a picture.

"Talk about a major photo op!" Deadpool chuckled.

"…Oh shut up…" Moon muttered as they took off as Moon dismissed Machamp as they went over to Poni Breaker Coast as a Wimpod spotted them and hid behind a rock as everyone soon went towards the Ruins of Hope.

"Ugh, the air feels so… weird here." Rose said.

"It does." Hapu nodded.

"But we're not going to let that stop us." Lillie said and looked at them. "You know, the people who believe that the Guardian Deity of these ruins, Tapu Fini, can wash away any impurities with its mystic water."

"Really? That's cool!" Moon said.

"Yep!" Lillie nodded. "Maybe Tapu Fini can have Cosmog return to normal… this time… I'll save _it_." She smiled. "Let's go." She said and they walked into the Ruins of Hope… where they saw some huge blocky stones in the way. "…Okay… anyone strong enough…?" Lillie wondered.

Moon looked at them with a hopeful look. "So… any one of you have a strong Pokemon?"

"Who needs strong Pokemon when you have _me_?" Deadpool asked as he began to push one of the blocks… and he… was getting nowhere. "Mmph…! Nnngh…!"

"…You're not even pushing it hard enough." Minene said.

"HEY! IT'S HARDER THAN IT LOOKS!" He yelled, trying to push it again… and then he tried picking it up… and _that_ didn't work. "Ah… my old nemesis… anti-Deadpool blocks!" He growled, taking out his katanas. "TIME TO SLICE AND DICE 'EM!"

"…He can't be serious, can't he?" Tapu asked.

Deadpool began slicing and dicing the block… but instead, his katanas shattered. "NOOOO! MY BABIES!"

"Mudsdale…" Mudsdale sweatdropped.

"You're right… this is getting nowhere fast." Hapu nodded.

Lillie looked at Moon. "I think you have to do it."

"Hold it!" She turned to them. "Do your Pokemon know Strength or anything?"

"No." Sabrina said. "I don't think any of our Legendary Pokemon can push them." She said, and then noticed Minene trying to have Zapdos and Cobalion trying to push it but failing, even Zekrom was having trouble with it.

"I think you have to do it." Lillie said.

Moon sighed. "I was afraid of that." She said, putting on her gear and bringing out her pager, and then Machamp came running in and picking her up… and then shoving in the blocks without breaking a sweat.

"Machamp!" Machamp said proudly.

"Well, that's great and all… but did you _have_ to pick me up while doing that?" Moon wondered.

"Oh come on, it looks cute!" Lillie giggled as Moon dismissed Machamp as Machamp waved and then took off.

As they went in, they saw a statue from afar as Hapu walked over to the statue and touched it… and then the Guardian Deity appeared before them, known as Tapu Fini.

"Fini…" Tapu Fini said, looking at Hapu who smiled at the Guardian Pokemon. "Fini… Fini." It said, closing its eyes and handing something over to her.

Hapu smiled. "Thank you, Tapu Fini." She quietly said. "As Kahuna, I will do my best to protect the people of Poni… and the Pokemon of Alola."

"Fini." Tapu Fini nodded and then spotted the others. "Fini?" It wondered and curiously flew over to them. "Fini Fini?"

"Um, hi…?" Isaac said, not sure what to do.

"Fini! Fini…"

Hapu chuckled. "It seems Tapu Fini is curious about you."

"Rotom, you got any information?" Moon asked.

"Sure do! Tapu Fini can control water. People say it can create pure water that will wash away all uncleanness." He said as Tapu Fini curiously looked at Rotom and poked him. "H-hey!"

"Fini…" Tapu Fini said and then spotted Rose and Maria Jr. "Fini?"

"Hi!" Rose greeted as Maria Jr. smiled as Tapu Fini curiously examined them.

 _This is so… adorable…!_ Sabrina thought. _Must… not… fangirl… over this…!_

"Fini fini…" Tapu Fini rubbed its chin in thought and nodded. "Fini."

"It's saying that it senses lots of potential from those two." Latias said. "It says it's going to give them something."

"Give them something…?" Moon wondered. _…I wonder…_

Tapu Fini closed its eyes. "Fini…" It said as something glowed and two rings appeared. "Fini!" It said, opening its eyes and gave them it. "Fini."

"Z-Rings?" Moon asked.

"Hmm, that's interesting." Hapu said. "I wonder if it wants them to partake in the trials…? No, they're too young at the moment. You have to be eleven… I wonder if it wants them to get stronger or…? Hmm, I dunno."

"Oh, thanks." Rose said, putting it on with Maria Jr.

"Pika…"

"Meloetta…!"

Obviously, the two Pokemon were amazed and then Tapu Fini looked at Sabrina and floated up. "Fini…"

"Hi…?" Sabrina greeted as Fini put a hand on her shoulder, glowing a little as Sabrina's eyes widened.

"Fini fini?" Tapu Fini asked as Sabrina nodded. "Fini." It said and then it flew off, never to be seen again.

"What was that all about?" Moon wondered.

 _"I can sense some distress that you're hiding from them. You want them to be successful goddesses as I have sensed in them, but you don't want them to leave after your son leaves your home. Don't worry, I'll watch over them when you're gone… and so with the other Guardians."_ Tapu Fini's words echoed in her mind.

"Nothing to worry about." She said, trying to hold back her tears as she knelt down and hugged her daughters.

Hapu looked over to Lillie. "If you're looking for the Kahuna, then you're looking right at her!"

Lillie's eyes sparkled. "Really?!"

"Yes."

"Oh, that's amazing! So, what do you know about the Legendary Pokemon? It's said that it can go between worlds, including the Beast's world."

"Hmm, so that's what they were called? That's good to know… Tapu Fini and I tried to fight one off and it nearly did us in… we didn't even stand a chance."

"Oh…"

"But, if you're looking for the Legendary Pokemon, then look no further than the Altar of the Moone, but in order to summon it, you need two flutes. The Sun Flute, and the Moon Flute."

"Well, we have the Sun Flute. It's likely my mother had it."

"Hmm, then she probably found it at the lake at Ula'Ula. As for the Moon Flute, look no further than Exeggutor Island. I don't know why it's _there_ of all places, but it should help you out."

"Thank you." Lillie smiled.

"Alright, off to Exeggutor Island with you!" Hapu smiled.

* * *

 _One trip to Exeggutor Island later…_

"So, this is Exeggutor Island, eh?" Moon asked.

"It's pretty… small." Sabrina said.

Lillie giggled. "It may be small, but this is where the Moon Flute is." She said and excitedly ran forward. "Come on, you guys! We gotta find it!"

"She's full of energy…" Sabrina said. "Hmm, was I always like this when I was younger?"

Riku chuckled. "You're just figuring this out _now_?" He teased, as his wife playfully glared at him.

"You were full of energy back then, and you still are." Latias said. "Nothing stands in your way!"

"You're right… it'll take a lot to take _me_ down!" She grinned as they went on ahead with Lillie.

"Oh Moon Fluuuute, where are you~?" Lillie asked in a sing songy voice… and then she heard rustling. "Hmm?" She turned her head… only to be greeted by a very long necked Alolan Exeggutor.

"Exeggutor!"

 **BGM: Battle! Wild Pokemon (Pokemon Sun and Moon)**

"AAAAH!" Lillie screamed, jumping back in surprise.

"I think I saw that the Alolan Exeggutor is Grass/Dragon." Isaac said.

"That's because it is!" Rotom said.

"Then let's freeze this poor sucker." Sabrina said, calling out Kyurem. "Use Ice Beam!"

Exeggutor saw the Ice Beam and bent its neck to simply avoid the Ice Beam, much to their surprise and then it used Wood Hammer on Kyurem in retaliation, knocking him back a little. "Exeggutor!"

"Quite the charismatic fellow, isn't it?" Kyurem asked, shaking off the Wood Hammer as Exeggutor attempted to attack him again, only to be hit by a Psybeam as it turned to see Latias in her Pokemon form.

"Lati!" Latias cried and used Draco Meteor, but to her surprise, it proceeded to dance around the Draco Meteors and then proceeded to attack her to push her away. "Lati…!"

"I've never seen an Exeggutor like this!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Flamethrower!" Minene, Sora and Kairi ordered their Torkoal, Tepig and Braixen while Yuno ordered Ho-Oh to use Sacred Fire, but to their surprise, Exeggutor bounced around the flames.

"Torkoal…?" Torkoal tilted his head.

"Okay, this Exeggutor is pissing me off!" Minene growled.

"Use Dragon Hammer!" Moon ordered her own Exeggutor. "And use Icicle Crash!" She ordered Sandslash, but then it dodged them all and attacked them as well, but then Isaac had Sylveon manage to strap it down with its feelers.

"Not sure how that worked, but I did it!" Isaac said.

"Victini, Searing Shot!" Rose ordered.

"VIC..TIIINI!" Victini yelled, unleashing Searing Shot on Exeggutor as it cried out in pain… before falling to the ground in defeat.

 **End BGM**

"Well, that's one way to take down a humongous palm tree…" Sabrina rubbed the back of her head.

"You know!" Deadpool looked at Minene. "Exeggutor can use Egg Bomb."

Minene's eye sparkled. "You had me at bomb!" She said.

"…Oh here she goes." Nishijima sighed before chuckling.

"Anyone got a Pokeball?"

"Here, use an Ultra Ball!" Moon tossed it to her as she took it and then threw it as it shook three times before there was a click.

"OH, HELL YEAH!" Minene yelled as she picked it up. "Heheheh… perfect."

"…I'm not even going to ask." Lillie sweatdropped as a raindrop then fell on her nose. "Oh!"

"It's raining already?" Deadpool asked. "Odd, the forecast said it was clear skies today! Agh, why must you foresake me, Accuweather?!"

They soon spotted a cave and ran in. "Agh… my skirt got a little wet…" Lillie complained. "Oh well." She shrugged before she looked up at the sky. "You know, when I was little, there was one time when I ran out in the rain and started to dance in the rain. My mother spotted me and was really shocked that she ran out and…" She started to giggle. "Dance in the rain with me!"

Moon laughed. "That's incredible!"

"I know! Of course, we did catch cold, but we snuggled together in her nice warm bed… of course… that was before she became obsessed with the Ultra Beasts… I don't know why… but deep down… I need to go over there… and tell her something before I save her." She said, unaware of what the others were thinking besides Moon… And then the rain cleared up. "Oh!" She walked out, seeing the rainbow in front of her. "Ah, I feel like the rest of the day is going to be a good omen!" She smiled as they proceeded to go around the island and then found the Moon Flute.

"Is that the Moon Flute?" Rose asked.

"It is." Lillie nodded. "This along with the other flute should summon the Legendary Pokemon… if not, then we probably did an offering that the people did long ago." She said as Moon took it and off they went back to Vast Poni Canyon… but before they did, Team Skull got in the way.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me." Latias said.

"Yo, were you at Aether? You probably did something to our boy, Guzma!" A Team Skull Grunt said. "We won't take kindly to that, you know! We'll knock your blocks off!"

"That won't be necessary." A voice said as they saw Plumeria hopping off of a palm tree and walked over to them and talked them out of it as the gang walked off. "…Lillie, was it?"

"Yes."

"…I'm sorry for what I've done to you earlier. I was just following orders from the president… I shouldn't have done that."

"While it is true that my mother is selfish and only uses her love for the things that only matter to her… I still need to tell her something as I attempt to save her…" Lillie said.

Plumeria chuckled. "You're kind of like the President… but you're different than her… and I kinda like that. You should save Guzma while you're at it."

"I will."

"Good." She nodded and looked at Moon. "I have to be honest, you continue to amaze me. Not only did you stand up against Team Skull, but you managed to take the darkness out of Aether along with your friends. I kinda dig that."

"Thanks… I guess?"

"Here, this is for you. Think of it as me apologizing for my behavior earlier." She said, tossing a Poisonium Z Crystal as Moon took it. "Now, as for you…" She looked at the family. "I'm not sure why you came to this world, but I do appreciate you helping Moon and Lillie… what do you call yourselves… the Heroes of Light or something else completely dorky? Hmph, either way… I wonder what it's like… fighting for that light." She said, and then saw Sabrina's Fairy Tail mark on her hand. "Hmm, are you in some kind of cult?"

"Cult? No… I'm not part of some cult. I actually belong-"

"Hmm, if it's not a cult… then I imagine it's something else." Plumeria said. "Hmm, it could be a symbol that means 'family' or something cheesy among those lines. Still, whatever it is… just keep fighting for it." She said and then turned around. "Later." She took off.

"If only she knew." Deadpool chuckled as they proceeded to take off where they met up with Hapu again in the Vast Poni Canyon.

"Oh, Alola Hapu!" Lillie greeted.

"Alola to you too, Lillie!" Hapu greeted. "So, I bet you got that Moon Flute."

"I did… although Moon and the others had to save me from an Exeggutor."

Hapu smiled. "Nothing wrong with that. People can't survive on their own. They have to help each other out, Pokemon too! That's what my grandfather used to say." She said, as they were unaware of Deadpool behind Moon and doing something as he casually walked away as she turned to Moon. "I'd like to see your battling style that always makes Lillie so happy."

Moon nodded. "Let's do it."

"Good." Hapu smirked. "Just so… it's my grand trial! I may be young, but that shouldn't mean I will be outdone by the other Kahunas! I am certain that my bonds with Mudsdale and the rest of my team are the closest you will find anywhere in Alola! Are you ready?"

Moon got in a position. "I'm ready!"

Hapu smirked. "Then so am I!" She said, taking out her Pokeball. "Let's go, Dugtrio!"

 **BGM: Battle! Island Kahuna**

 _A Ground/Steel type…_ Moon thought. "Let's go, Incineroar!"

Incineroar came out of his Pokeball. "Roar!" He smirked.

"Can I just go ahead and say that Dugtrio's hair looks FABULOUS?!" Deadpool exclaimed. "Seriously, I think it rivals Ampharos when it mega evolves!"

 _Okay, I can see why they keep saying 'It's Deadpool, don't question it'._ Moon thought. "Flare Blitz!"

"Duck and use Earthquake!"

Moon's eyes widened. "Jump up!"

"Trio trio TRIO!" Dugtrio yelled, unleashing the Earthquake, but then Incineroar jumped at the right time as Dugtrio looked around, where Incineroar used Flare Blitz to smack into Dugtrio to knock it down for the count.

"Not bad!" Hapu said, recalling Dugtrio. "But I'm just getting warmed up." She said. "Let's go, Gastrodon!"

Moon put Incieroar away. _Water/Ground… I know the perfect one for this._ She thought. "Let's go, Exeggutor!"

"Exeggutor!"

"Muddy Water." Hapu ordered, as Gastrodon unleashed the Muddy Water as Exeggutor bent down as Moon grabbed on to its back so she wouldn't be trapped under the Muddy Water.

"Okay, use Wood Hammer!" She ordered as Exeggutor bent back to let go and then unleashed Wood Hammer on it.

"Gastro…!"

"Recover!"

"Wood Hammer again!"

Exeggutor used Wood Hammer again as Gastrodon jumped to the side to try and Recover, but then it got slammed into a wall, causing Hapu to wince.

"Oh, that'll hurt…" She said, recalling Gastrodon. "Let's go, Flygon!"

 _Dragon vs Dragon, eh?_ Moon smirked. "Dragon Hammer!"

"Dodge that and use Dragon Breath!"

Flygon flew to the side, avoiding the Dragon Hammer and when Exeggutor went back up, Flygon used Dragon Breath at point blank, as Exeggutor cried out in agony.

"Exeggutor!" Moon exclaimed in horror. "Use Psyshock!"

"That's not going to work." Hapu smirked as Flygon used Earth Power to weaken it more… and then used Dragon Breath again just for good measure. "Nice one!"

Moon growled a little and put Exeggutor away. "Alright, Toxapex… You're up!" She said, calling out Toxapex… but…

"Greninja!"

"WHAT THE?!" Moon and Sabrina yelled.

"Huh, that's a funny name to call a Greninja." Hapu said.

"Ninja?" Greninja turned around to see that he was in front of Moon and not Sabrina. "Grenin?!"

"What? Toxapex is a Poison/Water and Ground is basically immune to Poison! I was just doing you a favor!" Deadpool said.

"So… does this mean I have Toxapex?" Sabrina asked.

"…Maybe…" Deadpool said.

Sabrina looked at Greninja. "Uh… just go with it, I guess…?" She shrugged as Greninja nodded.

"I already scanned the moves, so you're good to go!" Rotom said, placing himself in her hands and showing the moves that he has.

 _Interesting…_ Moon nodded.

"Well, he's technically in your arsenal so that counts as your Pokemon at the moment." Hapu shrugged.

"Um… use Water Shuriken…!"

"Ninja!" Greninja nodded as he ran over.

"Dodge it and use Dragon Breath!"

Flygon prepared to dodge the Water Shuriken and then flew up to use Dragon Breath, but then Greninja slid underneath the Dragon Breath and used a Water Shuriken at point blank to knock it back. "Fly…!"

"Use Hydro Pump!"

"GreNIN!" Greninja unleashed Hydro Pump as Flygon was still shaking off the Water Shuriken and got hit by the Hydro Pump, slamming it into a wall as Flygon fell to the ground in defeat.

"Hmm, that's a powerful Greninja." Hapu said, pulling it away as Mudsdale stepped forward. "I wonder if we can tone down the power a little." She said, nodding at Mudsdale as it got ready, and then did a Z-Powered pose.

Moon's eyes widened. "Greninja, get ready!"

"Ninja!"

"Tectonic Rage!" Hapu ordered.

"MUUUDS!" Mudsdale yelled, stomping its foot on the ground to crack the earth underneath it and causing Greninja to drop in, but he grabbed on to the edges.

"Ninja…!"

"Take it down!" Hapu ordered as Mudsdale jumped up and slammed into Greninja and then taking him for a joy ride.

 _No!_ Sabrina thought.

"GRENINJA! TRY TO STOP THAT WITH HYDRO PUMP!" Moon yelled, hoping that he could here her… unaware that he did.

"Gre… NIIIIN!" Greninja yelled, unleashing Hydro Pump on Mudsdale to push him back.

"DAAAALE!" Mudsdale cried, gushing out of the crevice as Greninja emerged out of the crevice as well.

"What the…?!" Hapu exclaimed as Greninja was right above the Draft Horse Pokemon, as Sabrina saw this and was so excited… that she couldn't help herself to say one thing.

"FINISH IT OFF WITH WATER SHURIKEN!" She and Moon said together as Greninja gave the thumbs up and charged up Water Shuriken.

"GRENIIIIIIN!" Greninja yelled, unleashing the Water Shuriken and sending it straight towards Mudsdale as he went straight towards the ground, creating a humongous crater and knocking out the Mudsdale as Greninja landed perfectly on his feet. "Ninja!"

 **End BGM**

Hapu closed her eyes and chuckled. "Well, that was an interesting battle." She said and then went over to see if Mudsdale is alright.

"That… was so amazing!" Moon exclaimed and turned to Sabrina. "You have one heck of a strong Greninja!"

Sabrina smiled. "I sure do…" She said as Greninja high fived Moon before walking over and hugging Sabrina as she hugged him back. "Great job, Greninja." She whispered as Mudsdale got back up, shaking it off.

"Glad to see you're still alright."

"Mudsdale." Mudsdale nodded as Deadpool switched the Pokeballs back.

Hapu chuckled. "You know, I've got a lot to learn… I've learned quite a few things after this battle." She then pulled something out of her pocket. "Here, you earned the Groundium Z." She said, tossing it over to her as Moon took it.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." She nodded. "Now, in order to get to the Altar of the Moone, you have to go through the Vast Poni Canyon… which is swarming with tons of tough trainers that come to train… you should be ready. That includes you too, Lillie… you have to help them as well."

Lillie nodded. "I'll do my best."

"Good." Hapu smiled and hopped on Mudsdale. "If you're in any trouble, Mudsdale and I will come to you in haste." She said and then took off.

Lillie turned around. "Let's go." She said as they nodded and went in.

 **BGM: Vast Poni Canyon (Pokemon Sun and Moon)**

So they went through the Vast Poni Canyon with Moon proceeding to take down the many trainers in the area, but in one case, Charjabug called himself out as Moon was going to have Incineroar take care of it, and so, Charjabug battled until its opponent was defeated.

"Way to go, Charjabug!"

"Charja!" Charjabug smiled… and then… it started to glow.

"Oh! I know what this is!" Maria Jr grinned as Charjabug evolved into Vikavolt.

"VIKAAAAA!"

"Oh, that is so cool!" Moon exclaimed. "Charjabug finally evolved!"

"Hmm, it's said that it can only evolve here of all places." Rotom said. "Probably something to do with this place, I imagine. Oh well." He shrugged and then they proceeded to go further until they came across a bridge.

"Man… this place is so crazy how it winds around… but I know we're getting closer." Lillie said and then came across a bridge. "Oh…!" She exclaimed.

"You're still afraid of heights, aren't you?" Moon asked.

"I may be… but I'm not going to let that stop me. This is my first trial… and I'm going to conquer my fear of heights." She said, proceeding to do her very adorable Z-Pose and then she looked at the bridge. _I can do this._ She thought and walked across… unaware of three Murkrow watching her.

"Krow Krow!"

"Murkrow?"

"Murkrow!"

"Krow!"

They then proceeded to dive bomb Lillie as she looked up. "Oh my!" She exclaimed as the three Murkrow surrounded her.

"Murkrow krow!"

Lillie clenched her fists and closed her eyes, as she heard the sounds of Pokeballs being activated. "No." She said. "I can do this." She told them as she took a deep breath… and went between the Murkrow as they glared at her before she made it across. "…I did it… I DID IT! WOOHOO!" She cheered as the others made it over while shooing the Murkrow away as they went further.

They soon came across another bridge and proceeded to cross it… until…

"Whoa, hold it!" A woman said, using her fingers together to form a canvas. "Now that's quite the canvas!" She grinned. "Hmm… Mysterious Strangers of Poni…? No… Mysterious Visitors to Poni? Yeah, that's got a good ring to it."

"Sorry… who are you?" Moon asked.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Mina, a Trial Captain… well… kind of. I still need to think of a trial and everything." She said. "I've got all of Poni, so I'm sure I can find the perfect site. Hmm… now what to do with the trial… have them make a painting or… actually… I like the sound of that!"

"Uh…"

"Oh, sorry… lost in my little world." Mina smiled. "Here, take this." She said, tossing over a Farium Z. "It's Farium Z… so… have at it, I suppose." She said and walked off. "Alola!" She waved and then disappeared.

"Okay… she was weird." Sabrina said.

"Right?!" Moon agreed as they went further and defeated a few more trainers until they got to the trial site.

"A trial site…" Lillie said. "You ready for this?"

"Yeah." Moon nodded. "Let's go." She said and then they went in.

 **End BGM**

As they went into the trial site, they saw a sign… or a monument, if you will.

"Ahead lies a sacred ground of trials. None who do not take part in its trials are not allowed to walk upon this earth. Those lacking the courage to defeat the totem guarding this land will be denied entry. But those who believe in their Pokemon and walk beside them shall gain great power!"

"Ha! It doesn't say anything about friends helping a friend doing the trials!" Deadpool grinned. "Man, I love loopholes!"

"Let's go." Moon said as they walked forward, feeling like something was watching them… and then a Jangamo-o appeared.

"Jangamo!" The little creature cried.

"Oh my god… that is so… ADORABLE!" Sabrina yelled before slapping herself to prevent herself from going into fangirl mode. "…Ow…"

Moon proceeded to battle the Jangamo-o as it was fairly simple battle as the Jangam-o took off as they went further, as they felt the gaze turning into a soul-piercing gaze… and then a Hakamo-o appeared before them, as Moon battled it as well, as it proved a bit challenging but she remained victorious.

They soon got over to the pedestal holding the Dragonium Z as they went over to it… as the soul-piercing gaze was now a soul shattering gaze… and then a huge Pokemon landed in front of them.

"KOMMOOOO!"

It was a Kommo-o!

 **BGM: Battle! Totem Pokemon (Pokemon Sun and Moon)**

"KOMMOOOO!" It cried, and then a Scizor landed next to it, ready to help it.

"Scizor!"

"Alright, Exeggutor… let's ro-" Incineroar came out of his Pokeball. "Incineroar?!"

Incineroar looked at her and gave her the thumbs up, ready to fight the Scizor. "Alright…" She nodded. "I need some help with the Kommo-o!"

"Sabrina, you ready?" Latias asked. "This time, I'm going in my Pokemon form for this!" She said, transforming. "Lati!"

"Got it!" Sabrina nodded as the rest saw a bunch of Jangmo-o and Hakamo-o came in from behind as the rest took them on while Sabrina Mega Evolved Latias.

"LATIAAAAAS!" Latias cried, and then glared at Kommo-o.

"Kommo!" Kommo-o did a 'come at me' taunt while readying itself as Latias unleashed an Ice Beam attack but the Kommo-o dodged and used a Sky Uppercut to knock her up, but she recovered and unleashed a Draco Meteor, but to her surprise, the Kommo-o brushed it off despite taking heavy damage from that.

"Lati…!" Latias flew over, but Kommo-o used Clanging Scales. "LATI!" Latias cried, covering her ears as Kommo-o used another Sky Uppercut and then using Clanging Scales again. "Lati…AAAAS!" Latias yelled, unleashing Dragon Breath as the Kommo-o shielded itself, not caring if it got heavily damaged.

Latias flew back down and used Psybeam, but Kommo-o jumped to the side and ran over as Latias used Ice Beam as the Kommo-o withstood that and used the Sky Uppercut and Clanging Scales combination to deal serious damage to her.

"Come on, Latias… stay strong!" Sabrina cheered her on as Latias kept going and used Dragon Breath, but Kommo-o jumped to the side and punched her down and held her down. "LATIAS!"

"Lati…as…!" Latias growled as Kommo-o smirked, ready to finish her off… when suddenly, Scizor slammed into it to knock it off of her as Incineroar dusted his hands together before getting into a position as Moon did her Z-Move pose for Incinium Z and the boxing ring appeared as Incineroar ran over and hopped on, smirking at them and then jumping up, and then slamming into them, causing an explosion that knocked the two out.

"ROOOOOOOOOAR!" Incineroar roared in triumph.

 **End BGM**

"Lati… Lati….as…" Latias groaned and returning to normal, but Lillie was right there.

"Hang on, Latias… I'll patch you up." She said, using a Full Restore on her to heal her up.

"Lati…!" Latias smiled, hugging Lillie before transforming back to normal.

"Latias, I'm so sorry… I didn't know it was that strong enough to-"

"Oh, don't worry about it, Sabrina." Latias smiled. "To be perfectly honest, I was hoping I'd have a challenging fight like we had those fights in the past!" She said, hugging her as Sabrina smiled and hugged her back as the other Pokemon went away and Moon grabbed the Dragonium Z.

"Alright, let's go." Moon said as they walked out and found themselves at the bottom of the Altar of the Moone.

"Hey, wait up!" A voice said as they turned to see Hapu and Mudsdale approaching them.

"Oh, hey!" Lillie greeted as Hapu hopped off of Mudsdale as Hapu walked over to the steps… and then turned around.

"Did you know that that the very first trial to be ever held in Alola was none other than the Vast Poni Canyon?" She chuckled. "You guys did a fine job clearing it."

Lillie looked at Moon with a smile. "You've cleared all seven trials in Alola now! That's amazing!"

Moom grinned. "Yeah, it is."

Lillie still smiled. "You sure know how to push yourself beyond your limits! I mean, you've become such a great trainer that you've basically bonded with all your Pokemon!"

Hapu chuckled. "This will work out perfectly."

Lillie nodded. "The Moon Flute and the Sun Flute… if we sound both of them together…" She turned to them. "Let's go!"

* * *

 _Several stairs climbed later…_

 **BGM: To the Altar! (Pokemon Sun and Moon)**

"H-holy… Miltank…!" Moon sighed as she collapsed.

Kairi collapsed on her knees. "Man… that… that was something…!"

"Should've done our HDD… would've been a lot… faster…" Flare sighed as everyone else was catching their breath.

"Haven't they… ever… heard… of an elevator…?!" Lillie asked.

"That'd be too simple." Hapu said.

After they caught their second wind, they looked around the Altar of the Moone, then they looked at the sky as it was night. "Well, it could've been worse… we could've done it in the sun." Deadpool said. "…In the middle of July."

"I didn't… even realize it got dark..." Moon said. "Apparently, we spent a long time in the canyon…"

"The power of the moon… it's incredibly powerful here." Lillie said. "Nebby… I'm going to wake my mother up and see reason before I send you back to your world… I'm going to make her hear me… I'm going to tell her… how I feel! Even if I'm not a trainer, I can still do that much!"

She then brought out the Sun Flute. "The Sun Flute… it feels like I can play it." She then looked at Moon. "And you can play the Moon Flute!"

"…Um… bad idea…"

"Why's that?"

"I kinda… suck with the flute…"

* * *

 _Sometime in the past…_

"Oh sweet, a Flute! I've always wanted this for my birthday! Thanks mom!" She smiled and then began to play it… and was so off-key, that it shattered a window, causing her mother to cover her ears and Meowth to put a pillow over its head. "…Whoops…"

* * *

 _In the present…_

"Day after day, I tried to improve but I wasn't getting anywhere… " She sighed. "It came to the point that one month later… I just gave up on it."

"Oh… that stinks." Lillie said.

"Yeah… sorry."

"Oh no, it's fine. Not everyone's good at everything." Lillie smiled. "I wonder if anyone else could…?" She wondered and then looked at Hapu.

"In your dreams." Hapu said.

"Hmm… I wonder who's a good flute player?" Lillie wondered.

Riku chuckled. "You should ask my wife."

Lillie looked at Riku in amazement and then looked hopeful at Sabrina. "Is it true?"

"Yeah… but…" Sabrina rubbed the back of her head. "I haven't played that thing ever since Rose was born… I might be a bit rusty…"

Lillie smiled. "Rusty or not, I'm sure you'll do a great job!"

"Hmm, I didn't know mommy played the flute." Rose said.

"I kinda forgot that she did." Isaac said.

"Yeah, same here." Minene said. "She's a freaking rockstar with that!"

Lille tossed her the Moon flute. "Let's do this!"

"Yeah." Sabrina nodded, grabbing it and then going on to the other end while everyone else watched as they looked at each other and nodded as they put the flute to their lips. _Here goes…_ She thought, closing her eyes.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At the Citadel…_

"Mew?" Mew turned her head and flew off.

"Mew? Where are you going?" Xarina asked, taking off after her as Mew flew outside and got to Rosalina's Observatory, as Rosalina saw it.

"Hmm? What's Mew up to?"

"I have no idea…"

"Mew… Mew…" Mew got to the tip of the Observatory and closed her eyes, transforming into Meloetta. "Meloetta!"

"Why is she transforming into Meloetta?"

Meloetta smiled and started to sing. "Melo Melo Melo~!"

* * *

 _Back at the Alola Region…_

"Hmm? Are you guys hearing that?" Hapu asked.

"I am…" Hapu nodded. "Is a Pokemon close by?"

 _"Mela Mela Mela~!"_

"Whoa, check out mommy!" Rose said as they saw light pouring out of Sabrina, but she was closing her eyes to even notice what was going on, but she did feel as if Mew… or Meloetta, was right there with her.

Maria Jr. turned to Meloetta. "Is that coming from you?"

"Melo?" Meloetta shrugged.

Lillie opened her eyes to see what was going on for a split second. _What in the world…?_ She wondered as she closed her eyes, as everyone else saw the water lighting up and going straight up the wall, proceeding to open up and fire a huge laser thing at the middle of the place, causing them to stop playing… but they kept hearing Meloetta singing.

It was then that Lillie's bag flew off of her back and went straight towards the explosion of lights… thing as Nebby came out of the bag and started glowing crazily.

"Nebby…?" Lillie wondered as Nebby continued to light up… before evolving into a Legendary Pokemon.

Lunala, the Moone Pokemon, let out a lout screech.

Lunala flew around while Lillie looked on in amazement as Lunala landed in front of them.

Sabrina put the flute away as the singing stopped. _Mew… was that you that everyone heard?_

* * *

 _Back at the Citadel…_

"Meloetta!" Meloetta smiled before transforming back into Mew.

"Mew mew!" Mew flew down and happily circled around Xarina before happily resting on her head. "Mew…"

Xarina smiled. "You sure are weird sometimes, you little cutie."

"Mew…!"

* * *

 _Alola…_

"Never in my life… that I would think that you would evolve into the Legendary Pokemon!" Lillie exclaimed.

Lunala nodded, growling gently.

"Lunala, no… Nebby… I need to go to that world and save my mother! Please, help us!"

Lunala nodded, flying up and using Moongeist Beam to create a hole in the rift… and proceeding to grab everyone, including Hapu and Mudsdale, into the hole.

 **BGM: Ultra Space (Pokemon Sun and Moon)**

Lunala screeched, as everyone appeared in the not-so-creepy Ultra Space.

…Okay, it's very creepy.

"Whoa… so we're in Ultra Space…" Lillie said.

Rose shuddered. "This place scares me…"

"Ugh… it's kinda hard to breathe in here." Yuno said.

"Hmm… are Ultra Beasts… even actually Pokemon…?" Lillie wondered. "…Even so… I need to save mother…" She said and turned to Lunala. "Are you coming with us?"

Lunala shook her head.

"Oh, you're going to stay right there?"

Lunala nodded.

"Okay, we'll be back." Lillie said as they walked forward, being aware of the Nihilego floating around an being on guard, waiting for something to jump out at them.

"I'm the Team Skull boss…" A voice said, catching their attention as they looked around, wondering where the voice came from. "…And I've never been scared of nothing or nobody. Heck, I live my life making people scared of ME! So listen to what big bad Guzma has to say…"

They then spotted Guzma sitting on a ledge of some sort, looking down at them… and he looked kind of freaked out.

"Y'all are stupid!" He scolded as he then hopped down. "How in the world did you even get to this place? I've had no idea how you did it, but here you are. It's all dark here… I've got no clue what's going on, but there's beasts everywhere. I tried to catch one of those things…" He flashbacked to when he cockily tried to catch one of the Ultra Beasts, but the Nihilego simply disappeared and then went over over to him, causing him to look on in horror.

He then looked at them, shaking like a leaf. "But that's when it possessed me! And that's when it happened! My body, my mind… they started running wild, and I couldn't do anything about it…" He grabbed on to his head. "It was like I became somebody else, and I finally felt what fear feels like! It was terrifying!"

"Guzma…" Lillie said.

Guzma turned around. "I may be the Team Skull boss, and I've never been scared of nothing or nobody, but… that lady… she's _waaaay_ far gone! She lost her mind over these Ultra Beasts… there's no talking to her, no reasoning with her… she's just gone... not to mention some strange dark creatures started possessing her too when we were in here."

"Strange dark creatures… you mean the Heartless?" Isaac asked.

"The Heart what now?" Guzma asked as they explained as Moon's, Hapu's, and Lillie's eyes widened in surprise… including Guzma. "Hmph, if it was my guess, she must be the Heartless Queen at this rate!"

Lillie growled. "That doesn't change anything… Heartless or not, I still have to talk to her!" She said and took off.

"Wait, no!" Guzma exclaimed. "Your mother isn't… agh…!" He exclaimed in frustration as they went after her, while Guzma stuck around.

 **End BGM**

Lillie looked around. "Mother! MOTHER! COME OUT!" She yelled as some Nihilego appeared… and then moved away as Lusamine appeared… but there was a Heartless symbol smack dab in the middle of her chest.

Lusamine chuckled darkly. "Look at it… the world of my Ultra Beasts…"

 **BGM: Lusamine's Madness (Pokemon Sun and Moon)**

"A world where the only thing exists is the love between Nihilego and myself. So beautiful… so delicious… This is the real paradise!" She said… and then glared at them all. "AND YET YOU! Why must you continue to pester me?! I am SICK of you! Sick through and through! Who told you that you could come here, to the perfect, beautiful world of my beasts and me?!"

"Think about what you're saying! What about Mr. Guzma?!" Lillie asked. "Don't you care about what happens to him?! And why do you have the Heartless symbol on your chest? Sabrina and her family told me about the Heartless! They're vile! They're cruel! You are not one of them!"

"SILENCE!" Lusamine yelled. "The Heartless are just as beautiful as the Ultra Beasts and they are welcome into my world… unlike you! You know what? Just leave! I don't need you any longer!" She smirked, causing Lillie to gasp in surprise. "Look around you! Look at this beautiful world that I've finally come to! You want me to go back to _that_ world? That's what you've come to bother me for? Even YOU cannot be that stupid!"

 _Oh my gosh…_ Moon thought.

 _Alright… this bitch is going down the minute she stops rambling._ Sabrina thought.

Lillie clenched her fists. "You always do that… it's just like it was back at Aether Paradise… only thinking of yourself and what you want…"

"What…? And why shouldn't I? I can live here in a world filled with only the things that I love… and I will live here!" She got up. "I don't CARE if you're my child or not! I don't care if you were loyal to me or not! I don't care if you're the rarest Pokemon there is in the world or not! If you're not beautiful enough to be worthy of my love… then I don't NEED you!"

 _Mother…_ Lillie thought.

"That's right! All I need to exist in my world are the things that I want to have with me! Everything else is just a bother to me!"

 **End BGM**

Sabrina got ready to walk forward and punch the wind out of Lusamine… but Lillie walked forward and then slapped her, causing everyone to look at her in surprise.

 **BGM: Steely Lillie! (Pokemon Sun and Moon)**

"I am the one who is SICK of you, mother!" She shouted. "Children are not just THINGS that belong to their parents! Pokemon are not just THINGS that a Trainer can do whatever they want to!"

Lusamine glared at her. "You little brat…"

"I am alive… Cosmog is alive… WE ARE NOT THINGS FOR YOU TO COLLECT! We're not made for you to just discard when you get bored with us! This is terrible, mother! YOU are terrible!"

"Terrible? _Me_? How am I different from any Pokemon trainer, like your little "friends" there? What do you do with a Pokemon you can't use? You remove it from your party, as you please. Enough with this useless talk, Lillie! I will _never_ forgive you for stealing Cosmog from me. NEVER! Back when you were small, you would listen to everything I said, without question. For a time, even you were adorable to me!"

She started chuckling darkly. "But you've changed… you've become _ugly_. Ever since you met Moon… and learned how to defy your mother… and met up with these ugly hooligans from who knows where they came from… how dare that ALL of you intrude upon this world that was meant for Nihilego and me? It is not to be borne! And with Nihilego's power, I will show you how WRONG you were to come here!"

 **End BGM**

She then pulled out an unknown Pokeball of sorts and tossed it up in the air, as a Nihilego came out of it… and descended towards her as she then transformed… into one hell of an ugly monster.

"MOTHER, NO!" Lillie screamed.

"BEGONE!" Lusamine yelled, firing a dark laser that hit Lillie as she screamed in agony and was knocked back, unconscious.

"LILLIE!" Rose yelled.

"Alright, you asked for it!" Sabrina growled, transforming into Nightmare Spawn. "I am going to _enjoy_ this!"

"Pokemon, come to my aid!" Lusamine ordered, as her Pokemon, now fully powered up, glared at them all.

Lillie weakly got up. "M-Mother…"

"Oh, you're still not dead? Then THIS will!" She smirked, firing another laser.

"BANEFUL BUNKER!" Moon screamed as Toxapex got in the way and used Baneful Bunker to block the attack.

"Toxa!"

"Alright, even I think that's going too far!" Guzma said as he called out his Pokemon to come help, and then Hapu did the same thing along with Moon.

"Toxapex, protect Lillie, we'll take care of her Pokemon!" Moon ordered.

"Toxa!"

"Then I will take care of you outsiders." Lusamine smirked. "STARTING WITH THAT BITCH THAT RUINED MY BEAUTY!" She yelled.

"I swear, I'd be surprised if Sun and Moon still has that E rating…" Isaac said, summoning his Keyblade but suddenly, they heard a cry as Lunala came in and used her signature move to separate Lusamine from the Nihilego.

"Agh…!" Lusamine growled as the Nihilego was unconscious.

"Thanks!" Flare exclaimed as Lunala nodded.

"So what? I'll still take you down… after all… I _am_ a Heartless now!" She smirked, screaming in rage as threatening Heartless wings came out from her back, complete with a dark sword. "En garde!"

 **BGM: Demystify Feast (Touhou: Concealed the Conclusion)**

It was then that a few Pokeballs opening up were heard as Red Genesect and Null were out. "Mind if we join you?" Red Genesect asked.

"Go ahead." Nightmare Spawn said as Rose and Maria Jr. transformed as well, including Flare, Isaac, Riku and Yuno.

"You guys got cool forms, all I got are Drive forms." Sora said, transforming into his Final Form.

"They're cool to us." Kairi said.

"I know, but it feels overshadowed compared to you guys…"

"Sorry, sweetheart." Kairi said, readying her staff.

"Hmph, ugly forms…" Lusamine growled. "I'll just wipe them out!"

"Just try us." Twilight Knight said.

"Lillie's not going to like this… but honestly, a mother doesn't hurt her child like that." Nightmare Heart said, flying over as Lusamine did the same as they both slashed each other several times before she quickly jumped back and fired streams of darkness, but Lusamine flew around them and slashed her, but she blocked the attack.

"A mother CAN hurt her child when they're useless!"

"…Honestly, you don't know a _thing_ about parenthood… and it makes me sick."

"Oh, you think you're so freaking perfect?!"

"I didn't say that. Even I make mistakes… but those mistakes help me improve to be a better mother."

"Blah blah blah! All I'm hearing is that you love those ugly things you call children!"

"…As a fellow mother… it breaks my heart that you'd go so far as to harm your child… you're leaving me with no other choice!" She said, flying over and slashing Lusamine down where Twilight Knight shot her and then Red Sister screamed at her to knock her back, but Lusamine recovered and fired a few streams of darkness, but they quickly dodged.

"Your heart is ugly as you… IT'S NOT AS BEAUTIFUL AS MINE!"

"Okay, she's officially lost it and I don't think any asylums will hold her… I doubt even Arkham Asylum would hold her!" Isaac said.

"Since when has Arkham Asylum _ever_ held anyone?!" Flare asked as Kairi fired Danmaku as Sora slashed Lusamine a few times where Minene came up from behind and kicked her away where she pressed a button and pressed it, sending her high into the sky where Deadpool shot her along with Nishijima, then Saki and Satoru burned her alive.

"GAAAH!" Lusamine screamed and then growled. "DIIIIIIE!" She yelled, unleashing powerful dark energy to send them back as she flew down but Null got in the way and used the top of his to strike her and used Takedown. "Argh… so you're that third Type: Null that escaped!"

 _"I don't care what happens to me… as long as you are defeated!"_

"That can be arranged!" Lusamine smirked, attempting to slash it, but Red Sister unleashed a Thundaga and then Null turned around and kicked her away, where Unbound Dragoon proceeded to unleash a combination of Water and Fire, then Latias unleashed a Psybeam on her.

"Alright… let's finish this bitch off." Nightmare Heart said, glowing a little.

"What's with the…?" Isaac wondered.

"Heh, I worked on this with the Nightmare Animatronics on a few test dummies… and I say this worked out pretty well." She smirked. "Let's do this…!"

 **Limit Break: Living Nightmare**

Lusamine tried to attack, but suddenly, Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare grabbed a hold of her. "Let… go of me!" She said, but they didn't let go as Nightmare Puppet soon walked over and used its claws to slash her, as she screamed in agony, then Nightmare Mangle wrapped around her and held her down as Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare proceeded to punch her repeatedly until they disappeared as Plushtrap soon climbed up, then forcefully shut her eyes… and then climbed up and pulled her eyelids back and then let go as they slammed back into her eyeballs as she cried out in agony… then Plushtrap and Nightmare Mangle disappeared.

As she opened her eyes, Springtrap was right there and punched her in the gut and used an uppercut as he knelt down and Nightmare Bonnie used Springtrap as a stepstool and jumped up, then scissor kicked her down were Nightmare Chica aimed at her, then launched her cupcake at her where the Cupcake got off of the plate and bit down on her face as she screamed… and then three small Nightmare Freddies climbed on to her as she tried to shake them off while the cupcake disappeared… and then Nightmare Spawn was above Lusamine, holding Nightmare Freddy and then let go as he free fell… before kicking her in the head… and then screamed at her before pulling her up and then sucker punched her, and then the Animatronics surrounded her, as she looked completely terrified and then Nightmare Spawn landed in the ring, with two Keyblades out.

"Wh-who are you?!"

"A Mama bear… and don't you forget it." She said as all the Nightmare Animatronics (and Springtrap) roared as she used Zantetsuken to finish the Limit Break as she screamed in agony and fell on both knees.

 **End BGM**

"…And to this day, I still wonder why people want to mess with us…" Silver Sister said.

"They're stupid, I'll give them that." Minene said. "Glad I got to blow her up."

"We're done here." Nightmare Heart said, putting her Keyblades away and transforming back as everyone did the same. "You're not even _worth_ killing."

"Wh-what…?" Lusamine asked, looking at her in shock as Sabrina walked over to Lusamine, extending her arm out.

"You may be a Heartless and you have cyrogenetically froze Pokemon… but somehow… deep down, I know there's some good in you." She said. "I can teach you how to be a good mother… in fact, I know some friends who can help you as well."

Lusamine looked away, looking at Sabrina's kind face as she clenched her fists. "Alright…" She muttered as she was then pulled up. "..There's just one thing…"

"And what is it?"

"The thing is…" She smirked wickedly. "YOU'RE TOO TRUSTING!" She yelled, unleashing a dark shockwave that knocked her back, and then fired streams of darkness at her.

 **BGM: Shaded Truths (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"MOTHER, NO!" Lillie screamed.

"MOM!" Isaac yelled, running over and taking the blow. "G-GAAAAH!" He yelled, knocked over.

"ISAAC!" Sabrina yelled and then Lusamine shot them all down, and then aimed back at Sabrina.

"Like I would ever take advice from you!" Lusamine exclaimed. "I knew there was a weakness… and now I've exploited it!" She laughed as Sabrina tried to use Curaga, but Lusamine shot the Keyblade off of her. "Your Keyblade WILL NOT WORK!" She aimed at Sabrina as some Heartless held them down. "I may not have the right power to destroy the Keyblade yet… BUT I CAN DESTROY YOU!" She yelled.

"MOTHER!" Lillie screamed as Lusamine fired at Sabrina… but something stopped it, as Genesect got in the way.

"Wh-what?!" Lusamine exclaimed.

Red Genesect shook it off. "I'm getting real tired of your shenaningans." He said as his cannon lit up. "Not only did you hurt Maria Jr… but you hurt _FAMILY._ That is… UNFORGIVABLE!" He yelled and unleashed Techno Blast as Lusamine tried to block it with her own attack… but the Techno Blast was pushing it back as Lusamine's eyes widened… and then it engulfed her as she screamed in agony.

"NO!" Lillie screamed and ran towards her.

"No, don't!" Guzma exclaimed as Genesect stopped firing while Lusamine stood there, motionless as she looked over at Lillie as she extended her hand over to her, painfully smiling.

"Lillie… when did… you become… so… beautiful…?" She asked before fading away, as her Pokeballs dropped and a heart simply flew off as Sabrina's family freed themselves.

 **End BGM**

"Mother…" Lillie whispered as she fell on her knees, tears running down her cheeks.

"Lillie…" Sabrina looked at her in sadness. "I'm sorry…"

 **BGM: With You (Future Diary/Mirai Nikki)**

"It's not your fault…" Lillie sobbed. "She did this to herself… I tried to reason with her… but all it did was cause her to be who she really was…" She sniffed. "She shouldn't have… done… that… if only she had listened to… what you said then she wouldn't have… d-died…"

They stood there for a good minute, watching Lillie cry as Lusamine's Pokemon cried with her as Lunala flew over and hovered above Lillie, looking at her in sympathy as Sabrina finally moved and hugged her.

"Lillie…" Moon quietly said… and suddenly they heard something as several Nihilego approached.

 **End BGM**

"Oh great, way to ruin the moment!" Guzma exclaimed.

Lunala gave a loud screech, taking them all out of the Ultra World.

"Wh-whoa…!" Guzma exclaimed as he looked around. "Okay, that was… disorienting."

Lunala flew down and gently wiped Lillie's tears away.

"Th-thank you… Nebby… no… Lunala…" She sniffed.

"Lillie… what are you going to do now that… you know…?" Hapu asked.

Lillie clenched her fists. "I'm going to take care of… my mother's Pokemon… and… go with… Sabrina and her family…"

Hapu nodded. "They do seem like interesting folk. I won't stop you." She said and walked away. "Come on, Mudsdale… let's give her some privacy."

"Muds." Mudsdale nodded as Hapu climbed up and they both walked down the stairs.

"Meh, I don't do mushy stuff like this." Guzma walked off. "Alola or… whatever."

Lillie sniffed and then wiped her tears as she went to the side and proceeded to do something while Sabrina was sitting on the top of the stairs, sighing. "Am I really too trusting? I… didn't think it'd end like that…"

"It's not your fault." Riku said, walking over to her. "I thought she was going to change for the better besides being a Heartless. I think we all thought that."

Sabrina sighed. "Yeah… I just wish she didn't do that…" She muttered and looked over at Isaac. "Hey, how you feeling?"

"Had the wind knocked out of me, but I think I'm alright." Isaac said.

Lillie was done, as she had made a makeshift grave and had some flowers covering it. "There… it's done…"

"Clefable…" Clefable muttered.

"I know…" Lillie sighed.

Lunala gently nudged Moon.

"Hmm?" Moon looked at her. "What's up?"

"I think she wants to go with you…" Lillie told her.

"You think so? But she's yours. You raised it."

"I know… but she wants to be on your team…"

Moon looked at Lunala. "Is this true?"

Lunala nodded.

"Alright." Moon nodded and pulled out Incineroar's Pokeball. "Then let's do-"

"No… I don't want you to battle…" Lillie said.

"Hmm? Why not? Usually that's how it goes with Legendary Pokemon in the past."

"I know… but for my sake… after what I'm going through right now… please… don't battle to weaken her…"

Moon sighed. "Alright." She said and then pulled out the Master Ball. "I suppose I can use this."

Lunala put the Master Ball to the side and pointed to her bag.

"Oh, you want something else?" She asked as she reached in her bag and the first ball to come out was a Dusk Ball. "You want to go in this?"

Lunala nodded as Moon tossed the ball as the ball gently hit Lunala, as it sucked her into the ball… and three shakes later, there was a click.

"Huh, how about that." Moon quietly said.

"Hmph… isn't that something?" A voice asked as they saw Nanu who saw the whole thing. "Not every day you see a Pokemon willingly go inside a Pokeball." He said. "Now, you've done all your trials and there's this whole celebration that you face all four Kahunas… but since we have a Pokemon League for the first time this year, I suppose I can take you to Mount Lanakilla. Whenever you're ready to go…"

Moon nodded. "I am, and I'm sure the others are too."

"Great… now let's go." Nanu said as they walked down the stairs as Sabrina stayed behind and looked at the grave with Lillie.

"This is all my fault…" Lillie muttered.

"I feel like it's mine…" Sabrina sighed. "Sure, I gave into my anger and tried to take her down last night, but… I tried to reason with her and I knew some of my friends would point her in the right direction but… it got her killed… and I did nothing to stop her from dying…"

"It's not your fault… she did this to herself… but… I think it's my fault…"

Sabrina turned around. "Somehow… I think I'm the one at fault…" She said and walked away as Lillie didn't look at her, but sighed in sadness, looking at the grave.

"Mother… I love you…" She said quietly. "I love you with the bottom of my heart, even if you did those terrible things… I wish you were here…" She said and then turned around. "Alola, mother…" She walked off, unaware of Lusamine's spirit emerging from the makeshift grave as she smiled sweetly at her daughter.

"Take care… sweetheart." She said. "Alola…" She smiled and then disappearing.

* * *

Omake

"That's right! All I need to exist in my world are the things that I want to have with me!" During her speech, Lusamine was getting covered by some yellow slime-looking thing. And as soon as she was completely covered, she looked quite monstrous. **"Everything else is just a bother to me!"**

"W-what happened to my mother?!" Lillie screamed in horror.

"And why does she look like Venom from Spider-Man?" Sabrina asked.

"That would be the Scream symbiote, one of the symbiote spawns of the Venom symbiote." Deadpool explained. "And we all know a symbiote's weakness!" At that, everyone took out bells, instruments, microphones, and any other thing that can make a loud sound and used them on Lusamine, separating her from the Scream symbiote and knocking her out.

"Guess that's the end of that."

* * *

 **Sorry about the wait, I didn't think a simple Pokemon chapter would take this long...**

 **Oh well!**


	35. Out of Your League

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Route 10 at Ula'Ula Island (Pokemon Sun and Moon)**

"Well… here we are…" Nanu said, arriving at Ula'Ula with everyone as they looked at the mountain in front of them. "Mount Lanakilla. The most frozen mountain of the world… if you're into that sort of thing."

Latias paled. "Did… did you say frozen?"

"Yeah… it's not like a little snow will hurt you." He chuckled. "Well… take care or whatever. Let me know how it turns out…" He said and walked off.

"…Yeah, if you're not a Dragon type…" Latias muttered.

Moon and Lillie looked at Latias. "You mean to say that, even in your human form, you still have your type disadvantages?" Moon asked.

"Yep… unfortunately…" Latias sighed.

"Well, just be glad we're going up a mountain and not Snowpeak Ruins." Sabrina said.

Latias growled. "Dammit, Sabrina! I wanted to continue to forget about that horrid place! Ugh! Stupid weather and ice enemies…"

"Oh, it's not THAT horrible… after you grabbed the Ball and Chain, that is." Deadpool said.

"Well… let's go." Moon said, and then looked at Lillie. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Y-yeah… I'll be fine." She nodded and they walked forward, not realizing that Latias didn't go with them and as they went forward, Gladion came down on an elevator.

"Oh, Lillie!" Gladion ran forward. "Are you okay? Where's our mother?"

Sabrina looked away. "…About that…"

* * *

 _One explanation later…_

"…So that's what those creatures were…" Gladion muttered. "…To think that our mother was turned into one because of those horrid things… not to mention that she did something so drastic at the last second before one of your Pokemon had to step in and destroy her."

He looked at Sabrina. "I don't blame you for trying to get our mother to see the light again even though she lost her humanity after turning into a Heartless. I don't blame any of you. I knew there was some good left in her… but… if Heartless act on instinct… then it's a shame that she's dead…"

"Gladion…" Lillie looked at him sadly. "You… you're taking this rather well…"

"I don't like showing my emotions for others…" Gladion muttered. "Moon… can you at least battle me so I can get my mind off things?"

"Sure…" Moon nodded, calling out Incineroar and then Gladion called out a strange Pokemon. "What's that?"

"Oh, this is Silvally. This is Null's evolved form." Gladion replied. "Silvally. You ready?"

"Silv!"

"Alright. Then let's do this." Gladion said.

* * *

 _One battle later…_

Gladion nodded. "Thank you… I think you'll do well at the Pokemon League." He said. "Lillie… stay strong. I'm pretty sure that's what our mother would want."

"Right." Lillie nodded, wiping her tears after watching the fight. "So… what are you going to do?"

"Head back to Aether. Someone's gotta watch over it… and it's not going to be Faba." He said. "Take care." He waved and turned away, not wanting anyone to see that a tear was gently falling through his cheek, and walked off. _Mother… watch over Lillie…_ He thought and disappeared from their sight.

"So… let's go." Moon said, looking at Mount Lanakilla.

"Wait… aren't we missing a Pokemon?" Riku wondered and then they saw someone walking over, covered in layers and layers of coats, complete with layers and layers of hats, earmuffs, boots, mittens, and the like.

"…You're being overly dramatic…" Sora said.

Latias glared at him. "Alright, let's see YOU go through an ice filled mountain as a Dragon Type, then we'll see who's dramatic!"

"…How'd you pay for all of that?" Deadpool asked.

"Simple. I 'borrowed' your wallet when you weren't looking." She said, tossing him a now completely empty wallet.

"WHAT?!" Deadpool yelled and looked into it, as anime style tears ran down his cheeks. "My… my dough!"

"What? You steal money from Wolverine. Consider this unintentional payback from him." Latias said and walked off.

"…I'm sure Zelda won't mind if I borrow a few Rupees…" Deadpool whined, wiping his tears away as they went up to Victory Road, AKA Mount Lanakila.

 **BGM: Mt. Lanakila – Victory Road (Pokemon Sun and Moon)**

"You know what I find ironic?" Munna asked as they were walking around Mt. Lanakila.

"What's that?" Latias asked.

"You complain about ice… And yet I see you hanging out with Kyurem all the time, who is an Ice Type." Munna said.

"…You got me there, but we're totally good friends. That, and we're also Dragon types too."

"And dragons are always friendly with one another." Sabrina added, and then thought bad dragons like Acnologia and Smaug from The Hobbit. "…Well, most of them…"

As they were walking around, Isaac spotted a Sneasel walking around. _Hmm…_ He thought, rubbing his chin in thought as they walked by.

"I'm cold…" Rose shivered.

"Had I known it'd be so cold up here, I would've bought coats for all of us…" Sabrina said as Latias looked at herself.

"…I'm going to regret this…" Latias muttered. "But..."

 _Several layers taken off later…_

"…Are you sure about this?" Sabrina asked.

"I'll be fine with just one layer. Besides, you guys needed it." Latias said, and then sneezing. "Ugh, I hope they have hot chocolate up at the league…" She said as they wandered into an ice cave, encountering a few Sandshrew, Absol, and Vaniluxe as they were walking around.

"Hmm?" Moon saw something in the corner of her eye, seeing something shiny in the distance and walked over.

"Moon? What is it?" Lillie asked as they followed her as Latias slipped on an ice patch and fell on her back.

"It had to be ice... why did it have to be ice? Why couldn't it be a flower field or a cave full of dragons or… anything that's not ice?" She asked as a Vanillite curiously floated over to her.

"Vanill?"

"Hey, go away."

"Vanill…"

"I said shoo!"

"Vanill!" Vanillite floated dangerously close to her.

"Don't touch me… don't you dare touch-"

Vanillite smiled… and gave Latias an affectionate hug. "Vanill!"

Needless to say… Latias completely froze over… and busted out of her icy prison a second later. "GAAAAAAAH!" She screamed and took off. "COLD COLD COLD COOOOOOLD!"

"Vanill?" Vanillite tilted its head in confusion.

"Latias? What's wrong?" Sabrina asked as she followed her and the rest followed right after Moon pulled out Icium Z and due to Latias running... they made it up to the top in record time… and in a Pokemon Center.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Pokemon Center (Pokemon Sun and Moon)**

Latias panted and was on her knees. "Stupid… cute… frozen… ice cream cones…!" She panted.

"What happened?" Yuno asked.

"What happened? I slipped on some ice and suddenly a freaking Vanillite decided it'd be a good idea to hug me."

"Aww, it liked you!" Rose smiled.

"Yeah, but I don't like _it._ " Latias muttered.

"You're just being dramatic. It's only a cute little Ice Cream Pokemon." Sabrina giggled.

"You're not the one who's a Dragon Type!" Latias exclaimed, watching Moon put Toxapex in the PC, unaware of the Vanillite watching through the window, and all of them unaware of what Deadpool was doing to Moon and Sabrina's Pokeballs.

"I don't think you guys are allowed to be in the League with me." Moon said. "I think you guys can just wait here and cheer me on."

"We were thinking the same thing." Kairi said. "Good luck!"

"Thanks." Moon smiled and then walked out, where she met up with Hau… and the Vanillite snuck in.

"Now, where's that hot chocolate?" Latias wondered, unaware of the Vanillite hovering over her. "Ah, here it is!" She grinned.

"Vanill…" Vanillite whispered with a giggle.

"Well, I'll be off. I spotted a Pokemon that I want to get." Isaac pulled out a Pokeball. "See you in a little bit!" He said and then took off.

"Stay sa-… too late now…" Sabrina sighed and then sat down on a chair.

"Something wrong?" Minene asked.

"Yeah… it's that battle we had with Lusamine… right at the end." She sighed. "Am I really that too trusting?"

"Of course not. Too much trust is never a bad thing."

"…But the way she said it…"

"Don't let it get to you." Minene told her. "Sure, the whole battle was wild and crazy, and the fact you tried to save her but she ended up losing her life, it's all good." She said. "Besides, if you weren't trusting at all, you wouldn't have…" She looked around the room and lowered her voice. "A terrorist like me in your family… or a psychotic yandere like Yuno."

"I'm not _that_ psychotic…" Yuno muttered. "A little crazy when I'm pissed off, yes… but…"

Sabrina sighed. "You're right… it's just the whole thing with Lusamine is just bothering me and I'm trying not to let it bother me…"

"You'll get over it." Minene smiled. "Besides, if there was one thing that bothered _me_ was the fact that she was doing it without caring what her daughter thought." She said, glancing at another table to see a depressed Lillie as Rose and Maria Jr. were trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah…" Sabrina nodded.

"Like I said, don't let it get to you. It'll only get worse if you do."

"Right…"

Yuno smiled. "Besides, like Minene said. Too much trust is never a bad thing." She said. "I mean, look how well Isaac and Rose turned out to be. They're such good kids and _you_ and Riku raised them."

Sabrina chuckled. "You're right. I shouldn't let it get to me." She said. "If only it was that simple…"

"Oh, don't worry. You'll get over it." Minene said, winking at her… and then Riku came over with a tray full of food, followed by Yuki and Nishijima.

"…Well, I feel like I should train my Serperior…" She said. "Munna, let's go."

"Coming!" Munna hopped on her shoulder and walked out as Munna hopped off of her shoulder.

"Alright, Serperior, come on out!" Sabrina exclaimed… but…

"Exeggutor!"

"…WHAT THE…?!" Sabrina and Munna yelled.

"Exegg?" Exeggutor asked, looking at the two of them in confusion.

"…What happened to Serperior?" Munna asked.

"…I have a feeling Deadpool did this… but why?" She wondered, and then Flare came out.

"Hey, have you seen Latias?" Flare asked.

"Wasn't she getting hot chocolate?"

"She was… but she disappeared!"

"…You don't think…" Munna looked at Sabrina, and then at Exeggutor.

"Exeggutor…"

"You said it." Munna nodded in agreement.

* * *

 _In the Pokemon League…_

"And you're with me… why?" Moon asked.

"…Apparently, this is Deadpool's payback for stealing his money…" Latias muttered. "Well, I guess I'm your Pokemon for this."

"Hey, the more the merrier!" Kukui said, standing in the middle. "Now, which one are you going to do first?"

"Hmm… let's do this one." Moon said, pointing to the left.

"Got it." Latias nodded, as they walked into the room… where they saw their first challenger.

"Old Hala is here to make you holler!" Hala exclaimed.

 _Oh boy…_ Moon thought as she and Latias walked forward, as Latias looked around the stadium they were on.

 _So this guy is basically a Fighting trainer? Heh, this should be a breeze._ Latias thought.

"Hala, I didn't think you'd be here." Moon said.

Hala chuckled. "Of course! Your old kahuna is now also a member of the Elite Four!"

"I can see that." She smiled.

"Indeed… but this time… I'm not holding anything back. It's time for you to see what I really _can_ do!"

"Bring it!" She smirked and then turned to Latias. "Do you have attacks in your human form?"

"In my regular human form? No… but I do when my human form Mega Evolves."

"Hmm, and I don't have a Mega Ring on me… so I guess you'll have to transform on your own."

"Yeah… I'm pretty sure that's the case." Latias said as she walked forward.

"Hmm? You're not a Pokemon." Hala said.

Latias chuckled. "Looks can be deceiving." She said and then transformed into her Pokemon form. "Latias!"

"Ah, a Latias from the Hoenn Region that can transform into a human! Fascinating!" Hala chuckled. "Well, let's do this!" He pulled out his Pokeball. "Hariyama, let's go!"

 **BGM: Battle! Elite Four (Pokemon Sun and Moon)**

"So… what are your moves exactly…?" Moon wondered, taking out Rotom.

"Seriously? You weren't paying attention to her battle with that Kommo-o?" Rotom asked.

"Hey, I was a little focused with that Scizor."

"Fair enough. Her moves are currently Psybeam, Draco Meteor, Ice Beam and Dragon Breath."

Moon whistled. "Impressive!" _And since we're going against Fighting Types…_ She smirked. "Use Psybeam!"

"Lati!" Latias cried and used Psybeam but Hariyama avoided it and used Fake Out to make her flinch.

"Close Combat!"

"Hari…yama!" Hariyama cried, using Close Combat on her but she quickly shook it off and used Psybeam at point blank to knock it back. "Hari…!"

"Dragon Breath!"

"Dodge that!" Hala ordered as Hariyama dodged it… and so did Hala when he realized the Dragon Breath was coming his way.

"Whoops, sorry!" Moon said.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be alright!" Hala chuckled and then tossed a Full Restore at Hariyama. "Heavy Slam!"

"HARIYAMA!"

"Gotcha! Psybeam!" Moon ordered as Latias unleashed the Psybeam right when Hariyama was about to hit her, knocking it away and then Latias used Dragon Breath to finish it off.

"You did well, Hariyama." Hala said, putting it away. "Let's take that Dragon down." He said and then pulled out his next Pokemon. "Crabominable!"

"What in the world is that…?" Moon asked.

"Allow me!" Rotom smiled. "Crabominable is the Woolly Crab Pokemon and the evolved form of Crabrawler. It just throws punches indiscriminately. In times of desperation, it can lop off its own pincers and fire them like rockets."

"That's… something I didn't need to see in my head…"

"Well, it gets even more interesting that Crabominable is Fighting/Ice."

Latias's eyes widened and turned to Rotom. "Latias Lati?!"

"Yes, Ice."

 _Oh HELL no!_ Latias thought and turned to Crabominable.

"Craboma!" Crabominable challenged.

 _…Here goes nothing…_ She thought.

Moon looked at Latias, wondering if she should continue or switch her out. _…If I use Incineroar, he'll use that Z-Move that knocked him out when he was a Litten…_ She thought. _…It's best if she'll troop on._ "Latias, use Psybeam!"

"LATIAAAAAS!" Latias yelled, unleashing Psybeam and hitting Crabominable, but Crabominable took it like a trooper.

"Craboma!" Crabominable smirked as Hala proceeded to punch the air and did a pose as Crabominable lit up.

 _I knew it._ Moon thought.

"All-Out Pummeling!"

"Try to dodge that!"

"Lati!" Latias nodded as she tried to avoid the incoming fists until she was hit by one and the rest was pretty brutal after that, but she managed to endure it. "Lati…!" Latias winced, only to get hit by an Ice Hammer. "LATI!"

"Hang on, Latias… I'll get you out of there!" Moon said, pulling out her Pokeball.

"Use Ice Hammer again!"

"CRABOMA!" Crabominable cried, ready to deal the finishing blow, but suddenly, two paws grabbed a hold of that icy fist, and it came from Incineroar.

"Roar!" Incineroar growled and then looked at Latias. "Roar!"

"Lati…!" Latias nodded as she flew over to safety where Moon used a Full Restore on Latias while Incineroar and Crabominable began to duke it out, until he used Flare Blitz to defeat the Crabominable.

Hala chuckled. "Very impressive indeed." He said, putting Crabominable away. "Come on out, Primeape!"

"Incineroar, return!" Moon ordered, putting Incineroar back and nodding at Latias who flew back into the ring, looking ready for action.

"Primeape, use Cross Chop!"

"PRIMEAAAAPE!" Primeape cried, using Cross Chop but Latias quickly avoided it and use Ice Beam, which only made it angrier and used Rock Slide but Latias flew around the rocks and used Psybeam to take down the angry Pokemon.

"Impressive." Hala said, pulling away Primeape. "Bewear, let's go!"

"Bewear!"

"Dragon Claw!"

Latias' eyes widened when she heard the move and quickly flew out of the way to dodge the Dragon Claw and then flew right into Bewear to knock it back, then unleashing Psybeam to knock it back.

"Hammer Arm!"

"Dodge that!"

Latias quickly dodged the Hammer Arm as Bewear moved his hand up to do it again, but every time he did, he was getting more exhausted up to the point where Latias unleashed another Psybeam, but to her surprise, Bewear managed to endure it and used Dragon Claw to severely damage Latias, only to get hit by another Psybeam to knock down the giant.

Hala smiled. "That Latias is quite extraordinary, I'll give you that." He said, returning Bewear and calling out his last Pokemon: Poliwrath.

"Poli!"

 _Poliwrath, huh?_ Moon thought, thinking of switching to Exeggutor, but having a better idea instead. "Latias, come back!"

"Lati!" Latias nodded and came back.

"Vikavolt, let's go!"

"Vika!"

"Waterfall!"

"Dodge that and use Thunderbolt!"

"VIKAAAA!" Vikavolt yelled, unleashing a Thunderbolt on Poliwrath, as it cried out in pain… and fell to the ground in defeat.

Hala laughed. "I could feel the power you gained on your journey through Alola!" He said, putting Poliwrath away.

 **Pause BGM**

He then chuckled with an approving smile. "It is only when the balance of the old and the new is just right that you can create something original! That is what I saw in the battle between us. An elder's experience and the fire of youth!"

Moon smiled and then walked behind him towards the portal, taking them back to the start of the area, and then tossed another Full Restore on Latias right after she went back in her human form.

"Thanks." Latias smiled as they went over to the next room, where they saw a woman waiting for them.

"Welcome to the Rock Chamber!"

"Alola, Olivia." Moon greeted.

Olivia smiled back. "Alola to you too, Moon. Now… let's get started, shall we?"

"Yes." Moon nodded as they prepared for battle.

 **Resume BGM**

"Relicanth, let's go!"

Moon smirked. "Exeggutor, let's rock!"

"Serperior!"

"…WHAT?!" Moon yelled in surprise.

Latias facepalmed. "For the love of god, Deadpool…"

"Note to self… sic Incineroar on Deadpool when he isn't looking…" Moon growled as Serperior just looked confused.

"Are we going to battle or not?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, just… I need to figure out Serperior's moves first." She said. "Rotom!"

"Serperior currently has-"

"Serperior, just follow my voice, alright? Pretend I'm Sabrina!"

"Perior!" Serperior nodded.

"Use Coil and then use Leaf Blade!"

"Eh?" Rotom and Moon said together, and then Serperior launched over and used Leaf Blade on the Relicanth.

"A Pokemon ordering a Pokemon to use a move… well, I've totally seen everything!" Rotom said.

"Relicanth…!" Relicanth groaned before using Yawn, but Serperior avoided that and used Leaf Storm to knock down the Relicanth easily.

"That's a strong Serperior… but I wonder if it can actually stand up to _this_." Olivia said, and then tossed out Lycanroc. Lycanroc in its Midnight Form to be exact. "Stone Edge!"

"Leaf Blade!"

"Dodge that!"

Lycanroc howled and then dodged the Leaf Blade as it then used Stone Edge, but Serperior simply shrugged it off. "Giga Drain!"

Olivia chuckled. "Let's crush it." She said, as her Z-Ring glowed and did a certain pose as Lycanroc glowed.

 _I don't like the looks of this…_ Latias thought.

Olivia smirked. "Continental Crush!"

Lycanroc howled and formed a humongous rock and it hovered over Serperior as Lycanroc smirked… and dropped it as Serperior looked at it and got ready, as his tail glowed and jumped up, using Leaf Blade right through the rock, as the rock shattered as some of the boulders came crashing down as Lycanroc tried to avoid it but got its head smacked by a stone, causing it to groan… and then Serperior used Leaf Tornado to defeat the Wolf Pokemon.

"I… didn't think that was possible…" Latias said. "Sabrina's not going to believe this." She said and turned to see Moon and Rotom petrified in shock with their mouths hung open.

"Perior!" Serperior proudly cried.

 _What kind of Serperior IS this?!_ Olivia thought, putting Lycanroc away. "Golem, let's go!" She ordered as an Alolan Golem came out.

"Golem!"

"Stone Edge!"

"Dodge that and use Leaf Blade again!"

"SER…PERIOR!" Serperior yelled, slamming his tail on Golem, but Golem stayed strong and smirked, grabbing his body and used Thunder Punch repeatedly, unaware of Serperior using Giga Drain to restore its health, which only frustrated Golem into wondering why the Regal Pokemon wasn't going down… until Golem fell to the ground in defeat.

 _Giga Drain… you've got to be kidding._ Olivia thought, returning Golem. "Let's go, Probopass!"

"Probo!"

"Power Gem!"

"Dodge that!" Latias ordered and thanks to Serperior's nimble body, Power Gem was dodged and then used Leaf Storm to deal some damage to Probopass.

"Dazzling Gleam!"

 _A Fairy Type move?!_ Latias thought, paling up. _Wait… I'm not in battle so I don't have to worry!_ She smirked as Serperior shook it off and used Leaf Blade to finish off the Probopass after dodging Flash Cannon.

"That Serperior is getting on my nerves." Olivia said, putting Probopass away. "Carbink, let's go!"

"We have this in the bag. Use Coil and then use Leaf Blade!"

"SERPERIOR!" Serperior cried and then used Leaf Blade.

"Reflect!" Olivia ordered as Carbink quickly used Reflect to lessen the damage. "Now use Moonblast!" She ordered as Carbink used Moonblast, but Serperior dodged that as the Moonblast landed near Latias, causing her to yelp.

 _Stay calm… it's just a Fairy Type move… you're not in battle… stay… calm…_ She told herself and took a deep breath.

 _Odd… it's like she's afraid of Fairy Type moves or something…_ Olivia thought, and then remembered what Rotom said.

 _"A Pokemon ordering a Pokemon to use moves. Now I've seen everything."_

 _…She couldn't be THAT Pokemon, could she?_ She thought. _I'll ask her after this._ She thought. "Use Moonblast!"

"Carbiiiink!"

"Dodge that!" Latias ordered as Serperior quickly jumped out of the way as the Moonblast exploded on the ground, causing smoke to cover the area… And then another Moonblast hit Serperior.

"Serperior!" Latias exclaimed.

"It's always smart to use your surroundings to your advantage." Olivia chuckled, having used the smoke to do just that.

"Well it'll take more than that to take Serperior down!" Latias smirked. "Use Giga Drain!"

"Use Power Gem to block it!" Olivia ordered as Carbink blocked with Power Gem and shot another, but Serperior deflected them with his tail, and then jumped up and used Leaf Blade on Carbink to knock it back… and using Giga Drain to finish off Carbink.

 **Pause BGM**

"Hmph… well played." Olivia said as Moon returned Serperior to his Pokeball. "Can I get your name before you go?" She asked Latias.

"It's Latias." She answered.

"As in one of the Eon Duo Pokemon of the Hoenn region?" Latias nodded, confirming Olivia's suspicions. "Well I have to admit, I wasn't expecting a Pokemon to disguise as a human and give orders to another Pokemon. That's pretty clever." Olivia chuckled.

Latias sighed. "I'm just lucky I wasn't the one battling Carbink."

"Well this battle is over, so good luck on your next opponent." Olivia said. And with that, Moon and Latias went to the next room.

"You feeling alright?" Moon asked.

"A little bothered by that Carbink, but I'll be good… I'll never understand why we Dragon Types are weak to Fairy of all things… Ice is understandable, but Fairy? I've seen a Hydreigon run away from a Jigglypuff because of it."

"You ever understand why Dark and Psychic Types are weak to something like Bug?" Moon asked.

"It... never really occurred to me." Latias admitted. "But I guess you have a point." She shrugged and then they went into the next room, seeing Acerola in front of them.

"Hiya! Acerola here, bringing an old royal touch to the Pokemon League!"

"Acerola?!" Moon exclaimed. "I was… expecting Nanu!"

Acerola giggled. "Nanu said that maybe he can't refuse a tapu choosing him to serve as kahuna, but he'd be darned if he had to serve as one of the Elite Four just because some guy asked him!"

Moon sweatdropped. "Really…?"

Acerola giggled again. "That's Uncle Nanu for you! But anyway, I'll have to battle hard enough to make up for his not being here!"

"Right." Moon nodded as they got ready for battle… and then Acerola did a cute little spin and pose to begin the battle.

 **Resume BGM**

"Let's go, Sableye!" Acerola exclaimed.

"You cool sitting this one out?" Moon asked.

"As someone who's weak to Ghost types, yeah, I'm cool sitting this one out."

"That's good to know." Moon said and then pulled out a Pokemon. "Let's rock this, Incineroar!"

Rotom chuckled. "You're afraid of Ghosts, aren't you?"

"What? No… I'm not afraid of Ghosts! I'm just cautious around them, is all. Seriously, it'd be pretty dumb if I was afraid of them."

"Hmm, good point." Rotom nodded, watching Incineroar using Darkest Lariat to knock down the Sableye after dodging its Fake Out.

"Aww!" Acerola pouted and then pulled Sableye away. "Palossand, let's roll!"

"Paloss!"

"Use Shadow Ball!"

"Dodge that and used Darkest Lariat again!"

"Roar!" Incineroar cried, dodging the Shadow Ball and smacking into Palossand, instantly knocking it out.

"Aww, I was gonna use that awesome Z-Move!" Acerola pouted again. "Frosslass, let's go!"

"Frosslass?!" Latias asked, paling up and watching Frosslass appear.

"Use Blizzard!"

"Frosslaaaass!" Frosslass cried as Incineroar endured it… and unfortunately, he was frozen over.

"Yay!" Acerola exclaimed. "Alright, now use Thunderbolt!"

"Frosslass!" Frosslass cried, unleashing a Thunderbolt attack… but after it did, Incineroar broke free and smirked, not caring of getting electrocuted as Acerola gasped and then he used Flare Blitz to defeat Frosslass.

"Aww!" Acerola pouted once more and put away Frosslass. "Dhelmise, let's go!"

"What's a Dhelmise?" Latias and Moon asked together, as Dhelmise popped out of its Pokeball.

"…It's an anchor?" Moon asked.

"Technically, it's the seaweed." Rotom said.

"The… seaweed…?" Latias asked, as they watched Incineroar duke it out with Dhelmise.

"Yes. Dhelmise is the Sea Creeper Pokemon. This Pokemon is completely strong enough to even take down a Wailord in a single blow!"

"WHAT?!" Moon and Latias yelled.

"Yep. And the seaweed is actually its body, which is possessing an anchor at the moment." Rotom said, watching Dhelmise fall from Incineroar. "And did I forget to mention it's Grass/Ghost?"

"That's…good to know." Latias said.

"Drifblim, let's do this!" Acerola exclaimed.

"Drifblim!"

"Thunderbolt!"

"Dodge that and use Darkest Lariat to finish it off!" Moon ordered as Incineroar used Darkest Lariat to finish off Drifblim… and taking a lot of damage from Aftermath, but he didn't seem to care.

 **Pause BGM**

Acerola jawdropped. "I'm… speechless! You managed to do me in!" She said before going back to her usual innocent smile. "Welp, there goes my chances of beating you to smithereens and becoming champion myself."

"Maybe some other day." Moon smiled.

"Yeah." She giggled. "…Hey wait, you took down three of us, right?"

"Yeah."

Acerola smiled. "Good, you're now at third base and now you just have to deliver it home!" Her smile then disappeared and was replaced by a questioning look. "…Or is it that first base…? I really don't get baseball metaphors…" She said as Moon laughed and walked off with Latias. "Oh come on, you didn't have to make fun of me!"

"So, this is the last one, huh?" Latias asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Moon said after healing up Incineroar and they walked in, seeing a strange woman in front of them as wings formed behind the woman.

"So… you're finally here. Who shall the winds favor today? You… or me?"

"She's… definitely in high spirits." Latias whispered to Moon in sarcasm.

"Who are you?" Moon asked.

"My name is Kahili. A few years ago, I was a champion of the island challenge too, just like you. I've been traveling the world to improve my skill as both a trainer and as a golfer. When I heard that they'd made a Pokemon League in my own home region, I came flying to serve Alola." She smirked. "Have a look at my fantastic Flying Type Team!"

 **Resume BGM**

"Skarmory, let's fly!"

 _Skarmory, huh?_ Moon thought and then called out Incineroar. "Flare Blitz!"

"Dodge that and use Steel Wing!"

"Skar!" Skarmory cried, dodging the Flare Blitz and going in for the kill with Steel Wing, but unfortunately for it, Incineroar jumped over and used Flare Blitz right on top of Skarmory, causing it to go crashing down, but thanks to Sturdy, it managed to endure it.

"Night Slash!" Kahili ordered and dug in her pocket. _Now where's that Full Restore?_ She wondered… and then watched Skarmory get knocked out by Incineroar's Outrage. "Argh… alright…!" She put Skarmory away. "Toucannon, let's go!"

"Toucannon!"

"I don't like that evil look he's giving us…" Latias said.

"Incineroar, return!" Moon said, putting Incineroar away. "Vikavolt, let's go!"

"Let's take out that Vikavolt quickly." Kahili said as she was doing a Z-Move pose as Toucannon lit up. "Supersonic Skystrike!"

"TouCANNON!" Toucannon cried and launched into the air, flying high into the sky.

"Thunderbolt!"

Vikavolt unleashed Thunderbolt numerous times, but Toucannon kept dodging… and then slammed right into Vikavolt. "Vika…!" Vikavolt cried before having a Full Restore hit it and then used Thunderbolt before Toucannon used Beak Blast.

"Aargh…" Kahili growled, pulling Toucannon away. "Crobat, let's go!"

"Cro!"

"Use Sludge Bomb!"

"Dodge that and use Thunderbolt!"

"VIKAAAA!" Vikavolt yelled, using Thunderbolt to KO the Crobat after dodging Sludge Bomb.

"Nnngh… tough little bug, you have…" Kahili gowled. "Oricorio, let's go!" She ordered as Oricorio in her Baile style came out.

"Ori!"

"Use Revelation Dance!"

"Vika…!" Vikavolt growled after being hit.

"Thunder Wave!"

"Dodge that and use Air Slash!"

"Oricori!" Oricorio cried, gracefully dodging Thunder Wave and used Air Slash… and then Vikavolt used Thunder Wave again to paralyze it.

"Oh, we'll see about that." Kahili growled, reaching for a Full Heal, but… unfortunately, the Oricorio went down after a Thunderbolt attack. "Argh!" She clenched her fists and then called out her last Pokemon. "Mandibuzz, use Toxic on that Vikavolt!"

"Dodge that and use Thunderbolt one last time!"

"Buzz!" Mandibuzz unleashed Toxic, but Vikavolt avoided it and used Thunderbolt to seal the deal on Mandibuzz.

 **End BGM**

Kahili sighed in defeat. "Yep… that was completely frustrating… but it seems your strength is the real deal. You know, I think you'll bring a breath of fresh air to the Alola battle scene. I was honestly annoyed when Kukui kept pestering me to come here, but I'm glad I did."

 _…She's a ray full of sunshine, this one._ Latias thought as they walked out of there by the portal and then they looked on to see the portal leading to the champion's room as they looked at each other and nodded, and then they walked in.

They walked up the stairs and as they did… they noticed a throne in front of them with no one around as they wandered over as Moon proceeded to sit down. "Why are you sitting down?" Latias asked.

"Resting for a little bit." Moon said. "After all, I am the Pokemon champion now." She smiled.

"That's where you're wrong, cousin." A voice said as they saw Kukui walking over. "While it _is_ true that you defeated the Elite Four, it's not that simple. There's one more person you have to battle if you want that title."

 _I had a feeling it wasn't over…_ Latias thought.

"And who is it?" Moon asked.

Kukui smiled. "That trainer… is none other than me!"

Moon's eyes widened.

"Really?!"

"Yep! One final hurrah for your island trials and a special tribute as you and this Pokemon League embark on a new path! Let's have a battle worthy of this moment!" He said… and it was at this moment… he took off his glasses with a smirk.

 **BGM: The Battle at the Summit (Pokemon Sun and Moon)**

"Let's go, Lycanroc!" Kukui ordered as it was Lycanroc in its Midday Form.

"Serperior, let's go!" Moon shouted and then nodded at Latias.

"Got it." Latias said and switched over.

"Tag Team, eh? Not bad!" Kukui smirked. "Stealth Rock!"

 _Uh oh…_ Moon thought, watching Lycanroc use Stealth Rock.

"Leaf Blade!" Latias ordered.

"Dodge that and use Crunch!"

Serperior jumped over and used Leaf Blade, but Lycanroc jumped over and used Crunch to bite down on Serperior, but then Serperior used Giga Drain to get his health back as they jumped back.

"Accelerock!"

"Vine Whip!"

Serperior attempted to use Vine whip, but Lycanroc's Accelerock knocked Serperior back but Serperior used Vine Whip to knock out the Lycanroc.

Kukui chuckled. "Impressive." He said as he pulled out his next Pokeball. "Ninetales!" He called out as it was the Alolan Ninetales.

"Oooh, Ice/Fairy… that's a double negative for you." Rotom said.

"D-don't remind me!" Latias paled.

"Tag me." Moon said.

"Are you sure?" Latias asked.

"Of course, a little Stealth Rock never bothered me." She smiled.

"Alright, if you say so." Latias nodded as Moon called Serperior back and then called out Incineroar, who was hurt by Stealth Rock but he didn't seem to care.

"Safeguard!"

"Flare Blitz!"

"ROOOOAR!" Incineroar roared and used Flare Blitz on Ninetales.

"Tales…!" Ninetales winced before unleashing Dazzling Gleam on Incineroar, but unfortunately, Incineroar just simply chuckled as Ninetales unleashed a Blizzard… but to its shock, Incineroar used Darkest Lariat right through the Blizzard as if he just didn't care and then smacked into the Ninetales to knock it out.

"That Incineroar always impresses me." Kukui chuckled, putting Ninetales away and then calling out Braviary.

"Incineroar, return." Moon ordered. "Sandslash, let's rock and roll!"

Latias shivered. "I don't care if Sandslash is on our side, I'm not touching that thing with a ten foot pole!" She exclaimed.

Sandslash looked at her weird after brushing off the Stealth Rock. "Sandslash?"

"Oh, she's just allergic to Ice. Don't mind her." Rotom said.

"I never said I was allergic to ice!" Latias glared at Rotom as Sandslash and Moon sweatdropped while Rotom chuckled and gave her a teasing smile as Sandslash turned around.

"Brave Bird!"

"Icicle Crash!"

Braviary flew up in the air and then came down, dodging the raining icicles while activating Brave Bird… and then an icicle landed right in front of him, smacking right into it and crashing down while Sandslash used Icicle Crash again to seal the deal on Braviary.

"Sandslash!" Sandslash cried proudly.

"Magnezone, let's go!"

Moon returned Sandslash. "Mudsdale!" She shouted as Mudsdale was called out, and simply ignored being hurt by Stealth Rock.

"Flash Cannon!"

"Dodge that and use Mega Kick!"

"Magnezoooone!" Magnezone cried, but then Mudsdale avoided it and then used Mega Kick to daze Magnezone.

"Now use Superpower!"

"MUDSDAAAAALE!" Mudsdale yelled, using Superpower to defeat the Magnezone.

"Interesting… how come you didn't use Superpower before?" Kukui asked, putting Magnezone away.

"I had a sneaking suspicion Magnezone had Sturdy."

"Impressive!" Kukui chuckled and then called out Snorlax.

Moon put Mudsdale away. "Let's do this." She said, calling out Lunala.

Kukui whistled. "Interesting!" He said. "Body Slam!"

"Dodge that and use Moongeist Beam!"

Lunala screeched and unleashed Moongeist Beam on the Snorlax to knock it back after dodging it, and then Lunala proceeded to use Moonblast after avoiding Snorlax's Heavy Slam.

Kukui laughed. "This battle is simply fun!" He said, pulling out his last Pokemon. "Primarina, let's go!"

"Prima!"

"Alright, Lunala, good job!" Moon said, pulling Lunala away. "Vikavolt, let's end this!"

"Vika!"

Kukui smirked. "Hyper Voice!"

"Thunder Wave!"

Primarina unleashed Hyper Voice, but Vikavolt dodged it and used Thunder Wave to paralyze her. "P-Prima…!"

"Let's end this!" Moon smirked, doing a certain pose.

Kukuki chuckled. "I don't think so!" He said, doing a pose as well.

"BZZZRT!" Rotom exclaimed. "SIMULTANEOUS Z-MOVES STARTING AT THE SAME TIME?! IS THAT EVEN LEGAL?!"

"…No, just completely flashy." Latias said.

"Even so!"

"Hydro Vortex!"

"Gigavolt Havoc!"

"EMPHASIS ON THE HAVOC!" Rotom exclaimed.

"Oh, pipe down!" Latias exclaimed, watching Primarina and Vikavolt unleashing pure and total chaos, complete with watery and electrical showers, both Pokemon crying in pain, and just total and utter chaos.

"Oooh, fireworks! …Wait, what am I saying? THOSE TWO ARE INSANE!" Rotom yelled… and then the chaos died down… with both Pokemon KO'd on the ground.

 **End BGM**

Moon smiled. "You did well, Vikavolt…" She said, kneeling down and rubbing its back.

"Vika…"

Kukui walked forward with an approving smile. "Congratulations. It's like I've told you before, the strongest moves you can use are the ones a Trainer and their Pokemon choose together in the heat of the moment, where it really counts. And you just proved me right! Congrats, Cousin! You're a champion we can all be proud of. Let's put this on the Wall of Fame… and then make a U-Turn to Melemele Island for our first ever champion!"

* * *

 _A little bit later…_

"Wall of fame, huh?" Latias asked.

"Yeah. It feels great to be the first ever Champion of Alola. Come on, let's go catch up with the others and head on over to Melemele." She said and walked away as Latias followed suit, before something caught her eye on the Wall of Fame.

* * *

 _Later, at Melemele…_

"OW! OOOOOOOW! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Deadpool screamed, as he was turned into a literal pretzel knot, courtesy of Incineroar who dusted his hands off.

"That was for switching out our Pokemon again." Moon said. "Not to mention forcing Latias into the League with me!"

"Oh come on, I actually enjoyed it… _most_ of it." Latias said.

"I-it was… worth it…! Ow…"

"You look like you've gotten stronger." Sabrina said, looking at Serperior.

"Perior." Serperior nodded as they both hugged.

"Exeggutor…" Exeggutor muttered, looking disappointed.

"Sorry that you couldn't be there, Exeggutor… but I knew that you were with me at heart and I knew you were cheering me on."

Exeggutor's eyes began to tear up, but of joy. "Exeggutor!" Exeggutor cried, seeming to be in high spirits once again, with his tears landing on Deadpool… and then suddenly, Kiauwe pulled Moon away.

"Whoa!"

"Come on, we can't celebrate without you!" Kiauwe said.

"Well, we can… it's just that it wouldn't be as effective." Mallow smiled.

"…Of course you'd say that." Lana sighed before giggling.

"Wahoo! Let's party!" Acerola exclaimed… and then cue the fireworks, crazy dancing, the various Z-Poses… plus one Nanu doing the pose from under a tree with a smirk… although, Sabrina seemed to disappear during the middle of it.

"Hmm?" Riku looked around, wondering where his wife could be and then wandered off, looking for her… as everyone was unaware that Lillie and Moon wandered off somewhere.

"Alright, I got my team perfectly set!" Isaac said, walking forward. "…Now where's Moon?"

"She went off somewhere with Lillie." Flare replied.

"Aww… I was hoping to battle her with my Pokemon."

"You can battle me." Flare smiled.

"…Nah, it just wouldn't be the same."

"What, you too chicken to fight?"

Isaac growled a little. "Oh, you are ON, dragon breath!"

"Bring it, Dark Boy!" She smirked as they went on to the arena.

Minene chuckled. "Cousins will be cousins, I suppose."

"Flare gets it from me." Sora smiled.

"…Riiiiiight." Kairi rolled her eyes and then they heard a shriek coming from Latias.

"DID YOU FOLLOW ME?!" Latias yelled.

"Vanill!" Vanillite smiled and then hugged Latias. "Vanillite!"

"…Get. Off."

"Vanill!" Vanillite smiled and burrowing itself deeper into Latias's body. "Vanill! Vanill!"

"I don't want to snuggle with-… ugh, fine… five minutes…" She muttered. "…Maybe ten."

* * *

 _With Lillie and Moon…_

"So, how are you feeling?" Moon asked.

"I'm… feeling somewhat better, but I could be worse." Lillie said. "Still, I'm glad Sabrina's daughters were there to cheer me up. Even everyone else was cheering me up…"

"That's cool."

"Sabrina said that she knows someone that she can hook me up with, and I'm curious who it is." Lillie said. "She said she knows the perfect woman who can adopt me."

"Adopt?"

"Yeah. My mom is dead, my dad is missing… but maybe he's dead at this point? I don't know…"

"Who's your dad?"

"…I honestly can't remember his name or face." Lillie muttered. "I was too young then…"

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"It'll be okay, really... But I'm honestly kind of excited." Lillie smiled. "…Honestly, I don't know if I'm more excited over my new family or the fact that my heart is pounding over going to Tapu Koko."

"…I can guess both." Moon said as Lillie giggled and then they walked in the Ruins of Conflict and walked up the stairs and Lillie touched the statue.

"Tapu Koko… thank you for watching over us..." Lillie smiled and then turned to Moon and healed her team up. "Alright, your turn!" She smiled.

"Alright." Moon nodded and touched the statue.

 _It is time._ A voice echoed in her mind and then, Tapu Koko appeared, ready for battle.

"Koko!"

 **BGM: Battle! Guardian Deity (Pokemon Sun and Moon)**

Tapu Koko jumped over and landed in the middle of the room, ready to take on Moon as Moon hopped over and called out Incineroar as Electrical Surge came into play. _What the…?_ She wondered before looking at Incineroar. "Flare Blitz!"

Tapu Koko quickly dodged Incineroar's Flare Blitz and used Nature's Madness to deal serious damage to Incineroar, but then Incineroar used Leech Life to get some health back as he then used Outrage to push Tapu Koko back, and then Tapu Koko used Agility and then flew over and smacked an Electro Ball right on top of him.

"Roar…!" Incineroar used Darkest Lariat, but Tapu Koko jumped up and used Discharge to knock him back, then using Nature's Madness to take down Incineraor.

 _This thing's fast!_ She thought, pulling Incineroar away and then called out Vikavolt. "Thunder Wave!"

"VIKAAAA!" Vikavolt yelled, but Tapu Koko flew out of the way and used Nature's Madness again before using Agility and outspeeding Vikavolt where it bombarded it with Electro Balls until Vikavolt fell to the ground.

Sandslash was next and it used Icicle Crash, but Tapu Koko shielded itself as Sandslash ran over and used Iron Head to smack into him to knock it down and then used Earthquake, severely damaging Tapu Koko, but Tapu Koko cried and then used Discharge and Electro Ball, then using Nature's Madness just for good measure… and then the Electric Surge deactivated.

It was then Exeggutor's turn where it used Psyshock but Tapu Koko kept going around Exeggutor and hitting it with Electro Ball and ducking from the Wood Hammer and Dragon Hammer and then it defeated it with two Nature's Madness.

"…I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" Moon screamed in frustration, calling out Mudsdale. "Let's end this!" She said, using a Z-Pose and Mudsdale unleashing Tectonic Rage, catching Tapu Koko off guard and getting hit and was dragged down until there was an explosion where Tapu Koko was thrown out and Mudsdale came back out.

Tapu Koko, surprisingly, still got up and was about to unleash Nature's Madness on Mudsdale, when an Ultra Ball smacked him upside the head and was pulled into said Ultra Ball… and three shakes later… there was a click.

 **End BGM**

"Thank… Arceus…" Moon sighed.

"That was a tough battle… but I'm glad Tapu Koko found a new friend to be with!" Lillie said… and then Tapu Koko came out of its ball. "Hmm?"

"Koko." Tapu Koko said, giving Moon the Tapunium Z crystal.

"…Oh, thanks!" Moon smiled as Tapu Koko nodded before going inside its Ultra Ball.

"That's so cool!" Lillie smiled. "…Now come on, let's go back before anyone realizes we're gone." She said, and on their way back, they noticed a Crawdaunt and Weavile falling in defeat over Flare's Registeel and Entei.

"And that's how you do it." Flare smiled.

"…I really need to train up those two even more…" Isaac sighed, pulling them away.

"Hey, they put up a good fight."

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Oh, I can heal them up for you!" Lillie said, running over to heal up Isaac's Pokemon while Moon noticed Vanillite happily resting on Latias's head.

"Uh, Latias… you have a…"

"I know…" Latias said in annoyance.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Yes… yes! This is the perfect spot." Sabrina said, looking over at Kukui's lab. "Yes… this is perfect!"

"Hey, what's going on?" Riku walked over.

"Sorry, I'm just day dreaming a little."

"Over what?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around his wife's belly and she leaned in.

"Riku… you know how we talked about a summer home in the past?"

"I think it was a few days after Rose was born…"

"Yes… but we couldn't find the right spot… but, I've found the perfect spot."

"And where's that?"

"Right here."

"Here?"

"Yes. I tried to see if Poni Island had the right spot, but it had one little beach. It didn't feel right. This beach right here on Melemele… there's a lot of possibilities on this beach."

"Hmm, you're right. So, you want to build it right now?"

"Yes… I refuse to be homeless any longer… and I know just the people."

"I'll go tell the others."

"Alright, you do that." Sabrina said and then made a portal and walked in, and then straight into the mechanic shop and walked over to the mechanic shop where Nitori was chatting with Tony and Engi. "Hey."

"Yo." Tony greeted. "What's up?"

"Get your tools."

"Oh? You want me to make something?" Nitori pulled out her wrench. "Music to my ears!"

"What for?" Engi asked.

"Well..."

* * *

 _Back in Melemele…_

"You want to make a beach house?" Nitori asked.

"Yeah." Sabrina nodded.

Nitori chuckled. "Replace the one that you already lost. I like that!"

"It's not a replacement... it's more of a second house."

"Oh, so like a summer home or basically a house you want to live in if there's a really cold winter or something?"

"Most likely."

"Awesome! So uh... are you gonna tell the others?" Nitori asked.

"She already did." A voice said as they saw Aria with her cell phone out, along with the Fairy Tail guild and several others.

"I'm jealous... I never even dreamed of a summer home." Aria said. "This is gonna be amazing!"

"Alright, you're basically the brains here.. so what's the design?" Nitori asked.

"Well... I was thinking of..." Sabrina took one of Engi's blueprints and then began drawing it.

"Hmm..." Tony looked at it and whispered in Nitori's ear.

"Oh! That's good!"

"Hmm? What is?"

"Well..." She explained the idea as Sabrina's eyes widened and looked a bit gleeful.

"That's perfect!"

"Well, now that we know what we're building..." Erza requipped into her construction outfit. "Let's get to work!"

* * *

 _About a week later..._

"Well, that seemed to do it!" Erza said, looking at the house.

"It's beautiful..." Sabrina said, trying not to tear up as they went inside to take a look.

"Heheheh, I love this game room!" Isaac said, as there was a huge flat screen TV, complete with the Nintendo 64, Gamecube, Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360, Xbox One and the Playstation 4... and Isaac was already playing Mortal Kombat X with Minene, as there were other games like air hockey, foosball, table tennis, you name it.

* * *

"The dining room looks so sweet!" Lucy said. "And the living room!"

"The chandelier is a nice touch." Peach said.

* * *

"Oooh, a little play area!" Yui grinned.

* * *

Yuno checked out her room, seeing various weapons. "Oh baby... this is gonna be sweet." She said and then saw Deadpool on her laptop. "Uh, Deadpool... what are you doing?"

"Downloading a game for you."

"Uh, _what_ game?"

"Well, have you heard of this game called Yandere Simulator?"

* * *

"A HOT TUB?!" Tristina yelled.

"Oh baby, I feel relaxed already!" Neptune said, as she was currently in it. "Ah... this is the life."

"You said it..." Caboose said... who was _also_ in it.

* * *

"A shooting gallery on the inside? That's pretty neat." Samus said.

* * *

"Sweet, a balcony! Why didn't their other house have this?" Pit wondered.

"Beats me." Viridi shrugged.

* * *

"It certainly does have a feel of my world, doesn't it?" Mata Nui asked, checking out his room as Click just... uh... clicked in response.

* * *

"You know what this house needs? A bar." Cana said.

"...Not everything needs a bar." Levy sweatdropped.

"Well, if it was _my_ house, it would've." Cana said.

* * *

"Oooh! Now this is a nice kitchen!" Hina exclaimed.

"Fangirling over a kitchen, are ya?" Kai chuckled.

"Hey, let me fangirl over my own things, alright?" She asked as Kai laughed.

* * *

"I can get used to this." Grif said, sitting on a couch in the living room and watching TV.

"This is not _your_ home, numnut!" Sarge said.

"Oh, be quiet!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Ugh... be quiet SIR."

"That's more like it! ...Now get off of there, I want to see what this football thing is all about!"

* * *

"A library?" Flare asked. "I might sneak in here every once in a while."

"Count me in." Patchouli said.

"Ditto." Blanc said.

* * *

"Hmm, nice showers." Mira said.

* * *

"Oooh, a little Pokemon play area!" Moon grinned.

"That's so cool!" Lillie exclaimed

* * *

"You, my friend... have outdone yourself!" Marisa said, slapping her hand on Sabrina's shoulder.

"I know..." Sabrina said. "And I'm trying not to get emotional over it... ever since..."

"Ever since you lost your home?"

"Yeah... having a home to come to is... pretty..."

"Come on, let it all out." She said, as Sabrina was tearing up and then Riku touched her shoulder as she turned to her… and then hugged him, crying her eyes out. "Atta girl." Marisa said.

"Perfectly normal to cry over something this huge." Dante walked over.

"Totally." She nodded.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... from afar..._

"THEY HAVE ANOTHER HOUSE?!" Mephiles yelled. "AFTER THE ONE THAT IT WAS SO PERFECTLY DESTROYED?! OOOOH… THAT'S IT, I'M GOING TO GO DESTROY THAT ONE! THEY DON'T EVEN DESERVE ONE!" He yelled and then marched forward.

 **"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"**

The alarm started blaring, catching everyone's attention.

"Huh... a security system." Reimu said.

 **"Intruder detected! Intruder identified as Mephiles!"**

"Oh HELL no." Marisa said, reaching for her hakkero.

"Wait for it." Nitori said.

"Hmph, it seems like I'm the guest of honor."

Suddenly, several cannons and Level 3 Sentry Guns popped up around the house and all pointed directly at Mephiles. "WHAT THE?!"

 **"Mephiles will be eradicated in 3...2..."**

"...Son of a bitch..."

 **BOOM!**

"OH! That'll leave a mark!" Kirito laughed.

The smoke cleared and Mephiles was shown dazed and very hurt. "OH YEAH?!" He growled as he sunk underground and reappeared in the house. "IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT YOUR GUESTS?!"

"Consider it payback for destroy our home." Sabrina said.

"And since you made yourself known…" Natsu smirked as his fists burst into flames. "Let's give this guy a nice housewarming greeting!"

"Aye, sir!"

"No need to." Nitori said, pulling back Natsu.

"What!? Why?!"

 **"Intruder still not eradicated. Activating the laser cameras."**

"That's why."

"Laser... _WHAT?"_ Mephiles asked as several security cameras came down and aimed at Mephiles... before firing tons of lasers.

"OW! OOOOOW! AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"Well… that's one way to greet him." Gray said.

 **"Intruder still not eradicated. Preparing the eject button."**

"Eject... WHAT?" Mephiles asked as the roof opened up... and Mephiles was ejected and landed in the water, scaring some Finneon for that.

"You can thank me and Tony for that." Nitori chuckled.

I was the who approved it." Sabrina giggled.

"Wow, so it's like a house that defends itself from intruders or Heartless when the owners are away!" Natsu exclaimed. "THAT'S AMAZING!"

"The best part is that it won't attack anyone unless the security system feels like the person is threatening." Tony said. "What you just saw was basically Mephiles getting humiliated."

Mephiles got out of the water. "YOU THINK YOU HAVE WON?! I WILL NOT BE HUMILIATED BY A HOUSE!"

 **"Preparing the tranquilizer."**

"AND ANOTHER THING! YOU MAY HAVE WON... BUT I WILL SOON UNLEASH THE ULTRA BEA-"

A security camera came out of the front porch and fired a tranquilizer dart and hit him on the shoulder... and knocked him out.

"We totally thought of everything." Nitori giggled.

"A totally innocent looking house... but it's not really innocent." Erza chuckled darkly. "Now that's more like it."

Unaware of them, a portal opened up and Felix pulled in a knocked out Mephiles. "Oh boy... this is gonna take a while for him to wake up."

"Mommy, I'm glad we have a home again!" Rose smiled.

"I am too, sweatheart." Sabrina said, hugging her.

"So uh, who's gonna look after the house when you're not here for a long period of time?" Wendy asked.

"I'll look after it." Kukui said. "Heh, besides... someone needs to be the caretaker when you guys aren't here."

"That sounds perfect." Sabrina smiled and looked around. "I have a feeling... we're going to be living here for a very long time until we find a way to restore Destiny Islands." She said, unaware that from afar, Homura was watching from her Sniper Rifle.

"…I'm not even going to bother with that house." She said, watching from her scope that the magical girls were busy talking with Sabrina soon after. "…I'll let you have this moment, but next time… you won't be so lucky." She said and disappeared into the portal.

Aria walked over to Lillie who looked completely bewildered over Mephiles. "You must be Lillie."

"Hmm?" Lillie turned to her. "I am… who are you?"

"I'm Aria."

"Aria… that's such a beautiful name."

Aria giggled. "Thank you!" She said and then knelt down with a smile. "Sabrina told me about you and I'm pretty excited!"

Lillie looked at her in surprise. "You're… the one who's…"

"Yep!"

Lillie's eyes sparkled. "Aria… I mean… mother… thank you!" She smiled, hugging her tightly, all of them unaware of Lusamine's ghost seeing this and she smiled… in a sad sort of way.

"She'd make more of a better mother than me…" She said. "Lillie… take care. She's the right mother for you."

"Sweet, I have a sister now!" Tristina cheered.

"Dude, you are horribly outnumbered." Ven told Terra.

"…Don't remind me." Terra chuckled as he and Tristina walked over to Lillie and hugged her as Moon looked at them and smiled.

"She seems like the perfect fit."

Unaware of any of them, a curious Pokemon looked through the window in curiosity.

* * *

 _With Mephiles…_

"Nnngh… mmmph…!" Mephiles growled, getting up. "…Release them…"

"What?" Felix asked.

"Release them…"

"You mean…"

"YES. RELEASE THE ULTRA BEASTS RIGHT NOW! THEY WILL PAY FOR HUMILATING ME!"

"Alright, if you say so." Felix said as they unlocked the cages.

* * *

 _About a day later…_

"Sacre bleu…"

"What is it?"

"Anabel, we're heading to the Alola region! We've got a situation on our hands!"

"Right!"

* * *

Omake:

"Come on, let's go catch up with the others and head on over to Melemele." She said and walked away as Latias followed suit, before something caught her eye on the Wall of Fame.

Latias walked over to the Wall of Fame and looked at the picture of Moon with all her Pokemon, and then she noticed her own picture next to Moon, with the words "First Honorary Champion of Alola" written on it.

She then teared up. "Honorary... Champion... That's... so... beautiful!" She said, sniffing and silently crying for a few minutes before wiping her tears away and running off to catch up with the others.

* * *

 **Saving Hyrule, the Mushroom Kingdom (And Paper Mushroom Kingdom) and the Yarn Yoshis are fun and all, but sometimes you gotta put down the Master Sword, press the Save button and play with Yarn Poochy! (*cough* And start writing again. *cough*)  
**

 **Also, Happy New Year! Here's to 2017!**


	36. Ultra Beast Invasion

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Hau'oli City (Pokemon Sun and Moon)**

Moon hummed to herself as she walked over to the beach and looked at Sabrina's house, She then noticed Rose training with her Pikachu and her Shaymin. "Alright, Quick Attack!" Rose ordered. "And Shaymin, use Seed Flare!"

"Hey, what'cha doing?" Moon walked over to her.

"Training. I'm trying to have Pikachu learn Volt Tackle but we're not really getting anywhere." Rose said.

"Volt Tackle, huh?" Moon wondered, rubbing her chin in thought and grinned. "I know the perfect place!"

"You do?" Rose asked.

"Yeah." Moon nodded as she pulled out her Page Rider.

Rose looked over to see Isaac swimming in the water as a few Finneon jumped over him for fun. "Hey big bro! I'm going with Moon to help train Pikachu!"

…However, Isaac had water in his ears so he really didn't hear her. All he heard was the sounds of splashing that the Finneon are making, with the occasional Lumineon and Corsola.

"Big bro!" Rose upped her voice a little before sighing. "He's not hearing me…" She said and then saw Yuno on the porch with her laptop on her lap. "Hey Aunt Yuno! I'm going with Moon to help train Pikachu!"

Yuno looked up. "Have fun." She smiled and then looked back at her laptop. "Hehehe, you like that, Midori? You like that?! Now I just need to find a buzzsaw!" She said, giggling a little uncontrollably as Minene saw this and glared at Deadpool.

"This is your fault." Minene said.

"Worth it!" Deadpool laughed. "Now… if you'll excuuuuse me..." He pulled out his katanas. "Death Battle invited me for another battle, so if you don't mind, I'll be away for a little bit!" He said as he made a portal and ran in.

"…Death what?" Minene wondered.

"Hey, where's mommy and daddy?" Rose asked.

"Riku's a little… preoccupied." Minene said, glancing over at the water to see him deep sea diving with Sora. "As for Sabrina, she said she was going to take a look around the island." She said and then they heard a scream not too far off.

Moon's eyes widened. "Sounds like Sabrina's in trouble!"

"Nah, it sounded more like 'I found a cute Pokemon and I'm currently going crazy for it' to me." Minene replied as Moon sweatdropped.

"…Sometimes, I'll never understand you people…" Moon muttered. "Anyway! Shall we get going, Rose?"

"Yeah!"

Moon smiled and pressed a button on the Page Rider, and in an instant, a Charizard landed in front of them as she put on her gear and hopped on its back. "Come on!"

"Sweet!" Rose hopped on Charizard's back as Pikachu hopped on her shoulder.

"Alright, buddy, take us to Poni Island." She requested as Charizard nodded and flew off.

* * *

 _With Sabrina…_

"THOSE ARE THE CUTEST POKEMON I HAVE EVER SEEN!" She screamed, seeing a Cutiefly and a Comfey in Melemele Meadow… but they weren't just any Cutiefly and Comfey.

They were shiny.

"And are they shiny?! That's even cooler!" Sabrina said, still currently in her fangirl mode before she had to calm herself down, completely unaware of a cheerleading Oricorio and Metapod looking at her weird.

Cutiefly curiously flew over to Sabrina. "Cutie?" Cutiefly wondered as Comfey did the same thing as they were examining her.

"Comfey?"

"Cutie… Cutie!" Cutiefly cried.

"They seem to have taken a liking to you." Munna said.

"And I've taken a real liking to them!"

"…Down girl…" Munna said, tempted to use Hypnosis to calm her down… and then she did so anyway since she was afraid she was going to hug and accidentally squeeze the life force out of them… and then she slapped her awake.

"Ow!" Sabrina shook it off. "…Did I go overboard again?"

"When don't you go overboard?!"

Sabrina blushed a little. "Whoops…" She chuckled and then looked at Cutiefly and Comfey. "You know, I wouldn't mind catching you two."

"And how are you going to do that since I can tell you don't want to hurt them in a simple Pokemon battle?"

Sabrina looked at Munna. "You have Hypnosis, don't you?"

"...Well, that's one way to do it…" She muttered, using Hypnosis on the two curious Pokemon as they fell asleep and then Sabrina went and caught them.

"Hell yeah!" She grinned and then called them out as she proceeded to gently shake them awake as they woke up and looked at her with friendly smiles… well, if you could even tell Cutiefly was actually smiling at all. "Alright, let's go show you to my family!"

"Cutie!"

"Comfey!"

Comfey proceeded to wrap its body around her neck while Cutiefly happily rested on Sabrina's other shoulder. "Oh look, now your other shoulder won't be so lonely." Munna said as Sabrina laughed and caught a whiff of Comfey's flowers.

"Oh… those smell really good!" She said as Comfey smiled and then she took off.

* * *

 _With Aria's family…_

"Just a little more to the right!" Aria said, as Armstrong and Erza were placing down some wood next to Moon's house.

"Hey, what's going on?" Flare walked over.

Aria smiled. "Building a house for our own!" She said. "I thought it'd be fitting since Sabrina's family has a new house. I've talked to Terra and Tristina and they were all for it and Moon is completely excited to have a neighbor." She said.

"What about Lillie?"

"She was curious about our old house and… well, she was horrified when I told her. She's more than happy to live in a new home with us until we manage to restore Destiny Islands and our homes."

"While destroying Mephiles in the process." Erza said. "He's not going to get away with it."

Armstrong chuckled. "I bet he'd be running for the hills if I showed him my muscles that's been in my family for generations!" He said, showing off his weapons as everyone else sweatdropped. "Also, I've been wondering something, Miss Aria."

"Hmm?"

"Why is it that you are wearing your hairstyle the same way as Miss Scarlet and Rosalina? You looked fine when we rescued you from that Frieza rapscallion. So why is it you want to cover one of your eyes?"

"Well, I've been meaning to do a different hairstyle for the past few years, and to be honest, I was quite interested in having my hair over one of my eyes." She said. "I think I look cool."

"Hmm, whatever makes you happy, I suppose."

Erza smiled. "I'm not one to be biased, but that's the best haircut that Cancer gave you!" She said, giving her the thumbs up as Aria giggled.

"Yeah, that's totally biased coming from you…" Flare said.

"Anyway, let's get back to building." Aria said as they nodded. "You want to help, Flare?"

"I'm good, I was on my way back home. I was just getting some stuff from the store."

"Okay, see you later!" She said as Flare waved them goodbye and walked off.

As Flare walked by, something moved in the corner of her eye. She turned around, her hand reaching out to her side, ready to summon her Keyblade but nothing came out. _Am I just being paranoid…?_ She wondered.

Her phone then started to vibrate and then answered it. "Hello? Yeah, I'm just on my way back home and then I'll head on over to where you're at in Ula'Ula. Okay, see you later, sweetheart." She said and then hung up. "Okay… guess I'm heading over to Malie Gardens to be with him." She said and walked over. _I was actually wondering where he was._ She thought and headed on over to the house, transforming into Hoopa Heart and then flew off.

* * *

 _With Moon and Rose…_

"Quick Attack!" Rose shouted as Pikachu used Quick Attack again for the umpteenth time on a Gumshoos to knock it down. "Not even a spark…"

"Come on, I know you can do it!" Moon said, unaware of them being watched.

"Pika… Pika…!" Pikachu panted.

"I don't know what's going on! I've trying my hardest!"

"Hmm… what can we do here…" Moon rubbed her chin in thought, remembering that just before they landed, she told Rose of a Z-Crystal called Pikanium Z and she found out it's only to be used when a Pikachu knows Volt Tackle. This Z-Move is called Catastropika. "There's got to be something we can do…"

"Mind if I make a suggestion?" A voice asked as they turned to see a familiar trainer approaching them.

"Hmm? Who's that?" Rose asked, then noticing Moon shaking like a leaf, her eyes filled with shock.

"A-are you… are you… th-th-the fa-famous… P-P-Pokemon… Ch-cham-…Champi-.."

Incineroar came out of his Pokeball and then managed to shake Moon out of her shock before slapping her a couple of times. "Thanks…" She said as Incineroar nodded as she looked at the trainer and with a deep breath and very calmly…

"ARE YOU THE FAMOUS POKEMON CHAMPION, RED?!" She fangirled.

…Okay, it wasn't calm at all.

The trainer, Red, sweatdropped. "Yeah, that's me…" He said, taken aback of Moon's sudden fangirl.

"OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN! I'VE HEARD ALL ABOUT YOU WHEN I LIVED IN KANTO! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY I WANTED TO BE A POKEMON TRAINER IN THE FIRST PLACE AND NOW I AM HERE IN ALOLA AS A CHAMPION! OH, IT'S SUCH AN HONOR TO MEET YOU!" She said, bowing several times.

Meanwhile, Incineroar was giving her a 'who are you and what have you done with Moon?' look.

"Uh… you're welcome…?" Red blinked.

 _Weird, I've never heard of this guy._ Rose thought.

"Oh!" Moon looked at him. "Where's that other trainer you're always with? What was his name again… asshole or… Asshat or… Jackass or…. whatever his name is?"

"Blue?" Red asked. _…Geez, call him a jackass ONE time…_

 _"Smell ya later, Red!"_ Blue's voice echoed in his head.

 _Though, to be fair, that was completely justified._ He thought.

"Yes! That's his name!"

"He shouldn't be too far off… I guess he got distracted or something." Red shrugged. "Anyway, mind if I make a suggestion to your training?"

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"You're trying to accomplish Volt Tackle, right?"

"Yeah, but it always ends up with Quick Attack."

"I see…" Red rubbed his chin in thought and pounded his fist into his palm. "Ah!"

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"Instead of a simple Pokemon battle with the Wild Pokemon, why don't you instead use it across this field? I mean, that's how I trained to get my Pikachu to learn Volt Tackle." He said, and then called out his own Pikachu.

"Pika!"

"Oh my, that little Pikachu is a little cutie!" Moon exclaimed.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu smiled.

"Now, to give you a good idea of what Volt Tackle looks like…" Red smiled and looked at a Gumshoos glaring at them from afar. "Pikachu, use Volt Tackle on that Gumshoos!"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded, getting on all fours and running forward. "Pika Pika Pika Pika PIKA…!" Pikachu's whole body was suddenly enveloped in electricity as the Gumshoos tried to retaliate… buuuut… "PIKAAAA!" Pikachu yelled, unleashing Volt Tackle on the Gumshoos to knock it out.

"Whoa…" Rose said, looking in amazement.

"Pika!" Rose's Pikachu agreed and then Red called Pikachu back.

"That's basically it. Now, try it out for yourself."

"Got it!" Rose nodded as they got to the far end. "Let's do this, Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

"Use Quick Attack!"

* * *

 _A few failed attempts later…_

"The idea is to be in sync!" Red called out from afar.

"Got it!" Rose nodded as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Quick Attack!"

"Pika!" Pikachu ran forward. "Pika Pika Pika Pika…" Suddenly, there was a spark… and then Pikachu's whole body was enveloped in electricity. "PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA… PIKAAAA!" Pikachu yelled, unleashing Volt Tackle on an unsuspecting Trumbeak to knock it out.

"Was that… was that… Volt Tackle?!" Rose said as her eyes widened and smiled. "YES! WOOHOO!" She cheered as Pikachu came running back and tackled her for a hug. "Yay, you did it!" She cheered.

Moon dug into her pocket and pulled out the Pikanium Z. "I believe this belongs to you." She smiled and then tossed it as Rose took it and then it was absorbed into her Z-Ring. "Now… if I can remember how that pose went…" She said and began to do said pose… and it was quite adorable.

"Wow! That looks cute!" Rose smiled as she tapped the Z-Ring. "Let's do this!"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded as they began to do the pose together. "Pika Pika… Pika Pikachu… Pika!" She cried through it all and then she jumped into her arms and nodded as she threw her up in the air and began to charge up. "PIKA PIKA PIKA!"

"Catastropika!" Rose cheered, punching the air.

"PIKA!" Pikachu cried, unleashing Catastropika on an unsuspecting Miltank, resulting in an explosion of electricity… and when the electricity disappeared, Pikachu was sitting happily on the KO'd Miltank's belly while Moon was left in shock while Red just simply whistled.

"…I kinda feel bad for that Miltank." Rotom said.

"Tank…" Miltank groaned.

"Chu!" Pikachu smiled and then ran back over to Rose with a smile.

"Sweet!" Rose smiled. "Hey Moon, I'd like to go back home."

"O-oh! Right!" Moon nodded and called Charizard back. "Red, one of these days, I'd like to challenge you to a battle!"

Red chuckled. "I'll look forward to that." He said as they hopped on Charizard and then flew off as Red turned around and walked off.

* * *

 _Back with Sabrina…_

"Check out the little cuties!" She smiled, showing off Comfey and Cutiefly.

"Wow, they're so adorable!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Aren't they?!" Sabrina giggled.

"…How long did it take you to catch them?" Minene asked with a smirk.

"…Let's put it this way. I had to use Hypnosis… and I'm not talking about the Pokemon." Munna said, causing Sabrina to blush in embarrassment.

Minene laughed. "Sounds about right!"

"Yep, that's my sister alright…" Sora chuckled.

It was then that the door opened up and Rose walked in. "I'm home!"

"Oh, where've you been?" Sabrina asked.

"Poni Island and training with Pikachu." Rose said. "With the help of Moon and um… some guy that I can't remember the name of. They helped me with Pikachu learning Volt Tackle."

"Who's the guy?" Maria Jr. asked.

"Oh… I think his name was… uh… Green? Fire? I can't remember… I wonder if Moon remembers?" She wondered as she turned around, only to see no one there. "…Oh, that's right, she didn't follow me in here." She turned to Pikachu. "Do you know?"

"Pika Pika…"

"I couldn't catch his name over Moon fangirling." Munna translated.

"Hmmm, he does sound nice. I wonder if-"

There was a knock on the door to catch their attention as Riku opened up the door to see no one there, but he noticed a note on the ground and picked it up.

"What is it?" Sabrina asked.

"Meet me in the motel in Route 8 on Akala Island." Riku read.

"Wonder what that's all about?" Minene wondered.

"Well, we better find out what it is." Sabrina said, summoning her Keyblade. "…And be on guard."

"Right." Minene nodded as they took off to Route 8… and leaving Yuno behind who was in the middle of playing Yandere Simulator.

"Hehehehe…" Yuno smirked devilishly… and then Yuki pulled her away.

"You're coming too!" He said and pulled her away from her game.

"Aww…" Yuno pouted before they took off together.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At Route 8…_

"So, this is the motel?" Minene asked. "Looks a little run down if you ask me." She said as they heard something and looked up to see Moon landing and hopping off Charizard.

"You guys too?" Moon asked.

"Yep." Isaac nodded.

"Hmm, I wonder what this is about?" She wondered and then they walked in, seeing two people waiting for them.

"Ah, so you've made it." A man said.

"Indeed…" The woman nodded.

 _Is that… is that Looker?!_ Sabrina thought, desperately trying not to fangirl… and then Minene elbowed her in the side to snap her out of it. "Ow! Thanks…"

"Don't mention it." Minene chuckled.

Looker glanced at Sabrina and the others… well, mostly Sabrina and Sora. "Hmm, I remember you two."

"Uh… what? We never before." Sora said.

Looker chuckled. "You may not have noticed, but I saw you two, along with a strange duck and dog, fighting against the Heartless when that evil man Ghetsis was involved."

"…Wait, seriously?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes. I ever spotted you in Kalos when you were taking on Team Rocket." Looker chuckled.

"…How does he know?" Sora asked. "He was in Unova, and then he was in Kalos…?"

"It's best you don't question it…" Sabrina said.

"I know that you two are Heroes of Light, and I've been meaning to meet you… and now, here you are." Looker said. "Sabrina… and Sora."

"How do you know our-"

Looker smirked. "Why don't you ask Professor Jacob over there?" He asked, folding his arms with a chuckle as they looked to him.

"What, you thought Nick Fury was the only mortal that knew me? Heh, yeah right." Jacob chuckled.

"Let's just say we met a few times before he mentioned something about 'going to meet a lot of people'." Looker nodded.

The woman sweatdropped. "Um… I don't follow…"

"It's a long story, boss! No need to worry!"

"O…kay?"

"…What did Jacob mean by 'mortal'?" Moon asked.

"Don't worry about it." Jacob chuckled.

"Anyway, my name is Looker and this here is my boss, Anabel."

"Hello." Anabel greeted. "So uh… what are your names?"

* * *

 _One not-so-long introduction later…_

"I see, those are interesting names." Anabel nodded. "Now-"

"Hold it!" Looker said. "Why don't we go somewhere a little less… cramped?"

"Like what?" Anabel wondered.

* * *

 _Back at Sabrina's house…_

"Like this place!"

"Yeah, it feels roomier." Anabel nodded. "So, we're here to discuss about UBs. I'm sure you're familiar with Symbiont?"

"Symbi… what?" Sora asked.

"Like Venom from Spider-Man?" Isaac asked.

"Not sure what a Spider-Man is, but Symbiont is the codename for Nihilego." Looker explained.

"Nihilego… you mean that jellyfish like Ultra Beast?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes, that's the one." Anabel nodded. "It's basically the one where it fused with Lusamine and turned into a hideous beast."

"Well, we did come across it, and we beat it." Moon said.

"…Just as I feared…" Looker said darkly. "What you're about to hear is classified information. This doesn't leave this house." He said.

…And right on cue, a huge screen lowered down in front of them. "What the…?" Anabel wondered, as the screen turned to the Citadel.

"Eureka!" A voice exclaimed. "Hey Kirito! I got it to work!"

"Oh good! I was wondering if you'd pull it off!" Kirito's voice said from behind the screen.

"Yeah!"

Suddenly, Nitori appeared out of thin air. "Now we can keep tabs on Sabrina's family and they can keep tabs on us!" She said and turned around, seeing everyone. "…Oh, I thought you still weren't home…"

"No, we just arrived with these two." Moon said, pointing to Looker and Anabel who was more amazed and shocked to see the young Kappa that appeared out of thin air. "Also… how did you do that?"

"It's my Optical Camouflage Suit!" She smiled proudly. "Now uh… who's the old man and his wife?"

"WIFE/OLD?!" Looker and Anabel yelled, Anabel yelling 'wife' and Looker yelling 'old'.

"No no no, you got it all wrong, young lady! We're just really good friends! We're not a couple in any way!" Looker defended.

"And Looker's too old for me! In fact he's more like a father!" Anabel defended.

"I'm not that old..." Looker muttered.

"Okay... I'll just let you be." Nitori shrugged.

"But what is your name?" Looker asked.

"Nitori Kawashiro."

"I see…" He looked at the 'suit'. "And you made this?"

"Yep!"

Looker grinned. "By the Pokemon Gods… Anabel, with this kind of technology, we can use this against our enemies and sneak up on the Ultra Beasts with ease!"

Anabel sweatdropped. "I'm not sure how that's going to work on humans… if she _is_ one."

"I'm a Youkai. It works on me, I'm sure it works on humans!"

"…What's a Youkai?"

Nitori blinked and looked at Sabrina as if she lost her mind. "You didn't tell them?"

"…Why would I?"

"Fair point." Nitori chuckled.

"Hey! You got this thing to work!" A voice said as they turned to see Worldwalker on the screen. "Now we can take this for a test drive!" He said as he pressed a button and on every screen in the Citadel, excluding the TV's and what not, it showed them. "HEY, HOW'S IT WORKING OVER THERE?" He asked the others.

 **BGM: Funny Goings-On (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

"Top notch on my end!" E. Gadd said from afar.

"Working great!" Tony's voice was heard.

"It's perfect!" Engineer's voice said.

"Good to go!" Medic's voice exclaimed.

"Yeah, we're good!" Blake's voice called out.

"It's good on the Observatory!" Rosalina's voice said.

"Hey, mine's all staticy!"

"You're on the wrong station, Ruby!"

"How was I supposed to know that, Weiss?!"

"Yeah, we're good!" Eirin's voice said.

"That's everyone." Worldwalker said, as everyone in Sabrina's house, except for Nitori, sweatdropped. "So, what'd we miss?"

"That's… a lot of people…" Anabel said.

"We can expand to just here and the Citadel." Professor Jacob suggested.

"Might as well." Looker said as Anabel sighed.

"Fine…" She muttered.

"Hey! Who's the lady? She's prettier than Marisa!" A voice said.

"Kamek, you have ONE SECOND to take that back or SO HELP ME…!"

"At least she doesn't wear a tacky outfit unlike YOU!"

"…Ignore them." Worldwalker said.

 **End BGM**

"…Anyway… this never leaves this house or… whatever the Citadel is… but these Ultra Beasts are dangerous. The Ultra Beasts were forced out of their world against their will, they don't know what's going on, but they're getting incredibly hostile and will attack anyone that gets in their way."

"You can thank the late Lusamine for that." Looker said. "So, we're asking you all to help, that includes anyone who's willing to help us… but first, you will all need something to help you with. Our other friend at the Aether Foundation, Ms. Wicke will help you."

"But first… I would like to challenge the Champion of Alola to a battle." Anabel said. "It's just to make sure you're ready to take on these dangerous Ultra Beasts. I'd ask the Other Worlders, but… I know they're powerful enough for the job."

"Really? You're not even going to bother with us?" Sora asked in surprise.

"I would, but your weapons, the Keyblades, as what Looker said, could be enough to stop the Ultra Beasts if they can stop the likes of the Heartless." Anabel said.

"Fair enough." Riku shrugged.

* * *

 _One battle later…_

"Yes… this will do nicely." Anabel nodded. "Now, you need to go to the Aether Foundation to get what you need from Ms. Wicke."

A gap opened up. "And we'll take the shortcut!" Sora said.

"…I don't trust that." Anabel said.

"Don't worry, it's Yukari. She's totally trustworthy." Nitori smiled. "…Most of the time." She said as Sabrina's family and Moon ran in.

"I don't like that 'most of the time'." Anabel said.

Looker chuckled. "Relax, they can handle it." He said. "Now! Miss Kawashiro, tell me more about yourself and your… invent…ions…" He looked around. "Miss Kawashiro? Where'd you run off to?" He wondered as he walked around and outside. "Miss Kawashiro? Hello?"

"…I think I'll wait here." Anabel said.

* * *

 _At Aether…_

"Hello, it's nice to see you again." Wicke smiled. "How's Miss Lillie doing with her new family?"

"She's doing well, last I've heard." Moon said.

"That's good to hear!" Wicke smiled. "I told young Gladion about this but he didn't seem real interested, but he _is_ happy for Lillie and will support her."

"I thought he'd be all for it." Sabrina said.

"Yeah, so did I… he said he's not interested in having a new mother ever since what happened with Lusamine, but he did say he'll be open to Miss Aria and her family. I think it may take a little time." She said. "I've told this to Aria and she did seem heartbroken at first, but what surprised me is that she's very understanding and she said that he'll come around when he wants to."

"It may take some time." Jacob said.

"Yeah." Wicke nodded. "It'll be best if we don't push it." She said. "…Anyway, you're here for those items, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Moon nodded.

"Alright. Those Ultra Beasts are very… unpredictable. There's no telling what they'll do." She said and then gave them some Poke Balls that were blue with two rings surrounding it on each side diagonally.

These were Beast Balls.

"These will help you capture the Ultra Beasts." She said and then handed some to Sabrina's family. "These were in production for a while, but ever since what happened to Lusamine, we stopped production so… use them wisely." She advised as they nodded and went back as she went right back to work.

"Wow, so you're the famous Wicke." A voice said as Wicke jumped and turned around.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

* * *

 _Back at the house…_

"Oh, good… you're back." Anabel said. "Looker went off looking for Nitori." She explained.

"She probably went back to the Citadel." Riku said.

"I suppose so." Anabel nodded. "Anyway, we need to look for Look-"

The door suddenly slammed open. "E UN DISASTRO!"

 **BGM: Near an Ultra Beast (Pokemon Sun and Moon)**

They turned around to see Looker… uh… looking rather bothered about something.

"Is… something the matter, Looker? If you spoke in English, I might understand…" Anabel said. "Why do you look so bothered?"

"Forgive me, it's a terrible habit I've picked up… but we have a disaster in the making!"

"The mall committing highway robbery? Seriously, those clothes are expensive…" Minene said.

"Worse!"

"Yuyuko found the Battle Buffet and invited Kirby, Goku and Vegeta?" Isaac asked as they looked at him weird. "What? You know it's bound to happen sooner or later!"

"I can definitely see that." Sabrina said.

"I don't know who those are, but way worse!"

"Worse than Hau pigging out at the Malasada shop and slowing everyone down?" Moon asked.

"Yes! Sightings are being reported of another UB-01! It's Symbiont and it's in Akala!"

"What?! Where in Akala?!"

"Diglett's Tunnel and Wela Volcano Park!"

"I'll go protect the populated areas, you go get the Ultra Beasts." Anabel said as she took off.

"So, what's the deal with Symbiont or… Nihilego or whoever it is?" Kairi wondered.

"Ah yes, I can tell you that!" Looker said. "UB-01 Symbiont or Nihilego, whichever you prefer, is a terrifying, parasitic beast that can use humans or Pokemon for hosts… and the sightings report of two specimens, one in Diglett's Tunnel and another in Wela Volcano Park, which you have just heard. However, more of it is unknown."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance!" A voice said as they looked at the screen lowering as it shows the Citadel, but it then split to show Wicke along with Nitori.

"Aha! It worked!" Nitori exclaimed.

 _So, that's where she went…_ Looker mused.

"From what I've gathered on some of Nihilego's DNA that we managed to get. It's a Poison/Rock Ultra Beast and it's poison is neurotoxin. It's behavior, for some bizarre reason, is known to act like a young girl."

"So it's a girly girl of sorts?" Sora wondered.

"Neurotoxin?" On the other side of the screen showed Eirin. "I don't like the sound of that. Maybe I should come to help, just in case."

"Ja, and me too!" Medic chimed in.

"The more, the merrier." Looker said, and then a portal opened up and Eirin and Medic came in.

"I'll go to Diglett's Tunnel. I could use some back up." Moon said.

"We'll go with you." Sora said as he and Kairi were ready.

"I wonder where Flare is?" Kairi wondered as they went off with Moon as Eirin went with them.

"Alright, let's go." Sabrina said as they nodded and took off with Medic right behind them.

 **End BGM**

"Good luck!" Yuki waved.

"So!" Looker looked at Mata Nui, the Shin Sekai Yori trio, Yuki, Nishijima, and the twins. "What do you guys usually do for fun because honestly, I feel like I'm going to be totally bored!"

Mai smiled. "Blow things up!"

Looker paled. "Something _less_ extreme?"

"Well…" Nishijima rubbed his chin in thought.

* * *

 _At Wela Volcano Park…_

"Now where is that Nihilego?" Sabrina wondered as they searched the entire area.

"It vas located in a volcano? That's a health hazard vaiting to happen!" Medic said as they proceeded around the area, looking for the creature.

"Hmm…" Rose hummed in thought and felt something touch her shoulder. "…Sis, is that you?"

Silence.

"…Big bro?"

Nothing.

"Aunt Minene? Aunt Yuno?"

Zilch.

"…Mommy? …Daddy…?"

Still silent as she turned her head to see a tentacle as she paled, and then turned her head to see Nihilego. She jumped and turned around, tempted to transform into Fierce Deity Heart and engage it in battle… but the Nihilego didn't move.

It let out a cry but it curiously flew around Rose, as if it was examining her.

"You don't seem… hostile." Rose said. "You look friendly."

The Nihilego said nothing, but it did let out a cry and curiously examined her some more. "You look cute…" She said, entranced by the Nihilego as the Nihilego touched Rose's shoulders. Her hand slowly moved to one of its tentacles.

"GRENIIIIIIIN!"

Suddenly, Greninja knocked Nihilego away from Rose with Water Shuriken. "Ninja!" He said, spreading his arms out.

"Rose! Are you okay?!" Sabrina ran over.

"Yeah… I'm fine." She nodded. "But, I don't think the Nihilego is dangerous."

Sabrina looked at it. "…Even so, it's still got the Neurotoxins that makes me worried." She said, and then the others joined as Medic quickly aimed his Medigun at Rose just to be on the safe side of things.

After that, Medic pulled out his Blutsauger. "Let's begin." He smirked quite sadistically as Absol, Aegislash, Darkrai, Weavile and Manaphy came out of Riku's, Minene's, Yuno's, Isaac's, and Maria Jr's Pokeballs.

Nihilego glared… well, if it _is_ glaring, that is, and cried, ready to begin the battle.

 **BGM: Battle! Ultra Beast (Pokemon Sun and Moon)**

"Water Shuriken!"

"Whirlpool!"

Greninja and Manaphy unleashed their moves on Nihilego, but the Ultra Beast quickly avoided it and proceeded to use Power Gem on them, but they dodged. Absol jumped into the air and used Night Slash and Weavile and Darkrai using Dark Pulse, then Aegislash used Aerial Ace.

Nihilego cried again and attempted to use Acid Spray, but they all dodged as Medic proceeded to shoot it with the Blutsauger's needles… which of course gave him health… not like he needed any more health or anything.

"Stop! You're hurting it!" Rose exclaimed.

"Sis, I know you like this Ultra Beast for some bizarre reason, but it's still a threat!" Isaac said as the Nihilego used Power Gem again, but the Pokemon dodged as they proceeded to attack it again to knock it out, and then Sabrina pulled out a Beast Ball and threw it, and three shakes later… it was caught.

 **End BGM**

"Now, I wonder if I can use zhis curious specimen for research purposes?" Medic wondered.

"Even though it's an Ultra Beast, it's still a Pokemon to me… and I say 'hell no' to that." Sabrina said.

"Oh come on, just for a tiny bit?"

"No."

Medic frowned. "Buzzkill…" He muttered under his breath… and then Nihilego popped out of the Beast Ball as it cried… and then it picked up the Beast Ball and floated over to Rose, and then gently put it in her hands.

"Really? You want to be with me?" Rose asked in surprise.

Nihilego nodded and then proceeded to touch the ball again, going inside.

"Fascinating…" Medic mused. "However, I have a feeling we'll have to exercise caution with zhis one. With its neurotoxins, there's no telling what it will do to zhis little one."

"Yeah, I'm down for that." Isaac said.

"Toxic or not… I love it… and I have a feeling it likes me." Rose said.

Sabrina smiled a little, but it was more of a worried one if any. (Worried smiles are a thing, right?) "Rose… we just need to be careful with this Ultra Beast, alright?" She asked, kneeling down.

"Yeah…" Rose nodded as they proceeded to head back home.

* * *

 _Back at the house…_

"Mmph…" Looker growled, tapping his foot impatiently as he was looking at the TV screen and looked incredibly frustrated.

"Jason wins! Flawless Victory! Fatality!"

"Woohoo!" Makoto cheered.

"I don't understand the controls of this game…" Looker muttered.

"Well, at least you tried… and got your butt kicked in the process." Saki said. "…Wait, that didn't sound encouraging."

It was then that Sabrina and the others came by and they noticed what they were playing. "Mortal Kombat X?" Minene asked.

"Yep." Nishijima nodded.

"Aaaand Looker's playing it… and totally sucking at it?" Sabrina asked.

"Totally." Makoto said with a smug grin.

Looker grumbled. "I would've won if that Jason character didn't have a chainsaw…" He muttered, and then Moon and the others came in too.

"What'd we miss?" Moon asked, and then Anabel came in.

"I'm back!" She smiled. "It seems like you completed your mission."

"That Nihilego was quite… lively to say the least." Eirin said. "But a few Danmaku took it down."

"…Along with our Pokemon." Moon said.

"…Right, that too!"

"Right!" Looker got up. "I propose that we all go out to eat! They have delicious restaurants here after all!"

Anabel looked at Looker with a knowing smile. "And how do you know _that?_ We just arrived in Alola."

Looker paled and looked at Anabel. "Well, I uh…. saw the restaurants in a magazine in a Pokemon Center. I'm going to see and… ask if they _don't_ do take out." He said and quickly ran out, causing Anabel to giggle.

"Oh, what are you going to do with him?" She smiled.

"I wonder what we're going to do with those Pokemon… if they _are_ Pokemon, that is." Kairi said.

"I'm pretty sure Ultra Beasts are Pokemon." Sabrina said.

"They are." Anabel nodded. "Now, the original plan for the Ultra Beasts were to take these to the International Police, however, we have been able to secure permission for you to keep them, and anyone in the Citadel who's willing to own an Ultra Beast. Besides, it would've been used as research subjects anyway." She said, unaware of Sabrina's team glaring at Medic.

"…Mention it ONE TIME…" Medic muttered. "However, I propose zhat we take extra precautions and monitor zhis peculiar Nihilego." He said, seeing Nihilego already out and interacting with Rose. "After all, zhe little girl is only six years old. There's no telling how her body will react to zhe neurotoxin."

"Sounds reasonable." Anabel nodded.

"Has she been touched by it before?" Eirin asked.

"Yes, but I managed to cure her with my Medigun."

"Fair enough." Eirin nodded… and then the front door slammed open.

"C'EST UNE CATASTROPHE!"

 **BGM: Near an Ultra Beast**

They turned to Looker again. "What is it, Mr. Looker? …This time in English?" Anabel requested.

"Sorry! It's a habit… but it's an emergency! There were two new Ultra Beasts spotted here in Melemele! So much for that feast!"

"You can worry about your feast later…" A voice said as they turned to see Nanu leaning on a wall. "Pardon my intrusion, I just let myself in…"

Sora sweatdropped. "Did you even knock?"

"I did, but no one answered… and there's no doorbell so I came in anyway."

Sabrina blinked in surprise. "There's no doorbell…? Hang on." She said and then pulled out her phone and began texting someone.

 _Hey Kirito, you DID make sure to add a doorbell, right?_

 _…I could've sworn I did. Hang on, I'll be there in just a second._

While Sabrina was texting Kirito, Anabel looked at Nanu in surprise. "Mr. Nanu… it's been a while."

"Mhm, indeed it has."

"But… why on earth are you-"

"Earlier, you were contacted by someone about two new Ultra Beasts as soon as you were back from Akala. That contact was me."

Anabel sweatdropped. "Whoops… I forgot to mention that, didn't I?" She blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry."

"It's fine… and it seems you've been reacquainted by these people."

"Wait, you know them?"

"…In a way… did I know that some of these people's homes were destroyed in some place called Destiny Islands… or something? I can't remember the name of it, but I do know that red man in the mask told me before he said something about a battle of the death or… something."

 _Deadpool…_ Sabrina thought. _I wonder how he's doing?_ She wondered as she watched Medic and Eirin leave into a portal, as Nanu saw this too.

"…Normally, I'd be shocked by this, but seeing as how the Ultra Beasts came into this world, I'm not so shocked." Nanu shrugged, then looked at Isaac. "You boy. How's that Pokemon treating you that I gave you when you were building this house?"

"You mean this one?" Isaac asked, tossing up a Pokemon and an Alolan Meowth came out.

"Yuuup, that's the one. It seems like it's doing well." He said as Isaac smiled.

"Well, you did give me one as a gift."

"I have too many… that and you seem like a crazy cat family."

"…More like crazy dinosaur family." Sabrina said, showing him a picture of I-Rex, Gringott Dragon, and Dragon Rex.

"…Seeing as how there's a couple of dinosaur Pokemon in this world, this doesn't faze me one bit, including that dragon." He said.

 _Doesn't anything faze this guy?_ Sora wondered.

"But we're getting off topic. What'd you people say those Ultra Beasts were… Absorption and Beauty or… something along those lines? You'll find those big fellas in Melemele Meadow, as for the Beauties… you'll find two of them in Verdant Cave."

"Wait… how do you know our code names for them?!" Anabel wondered. "That's classified information!"

"Classified enough to let a whole world know?" He asked, glancing up at the screen to the Citadel. "…Or whatever that fancy place is called?" He shrugged. "Whatever… good luck." He said and walked off.

"Es un disastre…" Looker muttered. "Two of them right here in Melemele!"

"How many Ultra Beasts are there?" Moon wondered.

"There can be many, but there are a total of seven unique Ultra Beasts… so far." Looker said. "Who knows, there might be a few more, but right now… there's only seven."

"So, what do these things do? What's Absorption and Beauty?" Sabrina wondered.

"Allow me!" Wicke said as she was in a different place… and she was in the Citadel. "Absorption is just a codename for the Ultra Beast known as Buzzwole. From what we've gathered, it tends to strengthen itself by absorbing energy from its foes, triggering a chemical reaction within its body fluids to grow at explosive rates, hence Absorption. It tends to strike bodybuilding poses before it performs any sort of action, this might be its main form of communication, but we're still not sure why it communicates in this way."

"Why are you in the Citadel?" Riku wondered.

"Nitori invited me and a few of the Aether employees. This place is so amazing and everyone is so nice and friendly! …Maybe except for that Ganondorf fellow…" She shrugged. "Anyway, this is what Buzzwole looks like." She said, pulling up a picture.

"…Oh god, it's a mosquito on steroids…" Kairi groaned.

"So what's Beauty?" Minene asked.

"Ah yes, Beauty. Beauty is the codename for Pheromosa. Believe it or not, it's one of the fastest Ultra Beast out there leading up to 120 miles per hour at an instant. It also produces a sort of disarming pheromone that causes those nearby to become awestruck in its presence. However, it displays a considerable reluctance towards touching anything, as if it interprets the world as 'unclean'." She explained and then showing the picture of Pheromosa, and then pretty much all the guys in the room whistled at the same time.

"…Really?" Sabrina looked at Riku.

"What? You'd probably do the same thing." He said. "Besides, I saw you drooling over those muscles on that Buzzwole."

Sabrina blushed. "I-I did not!"

"Oh, I forgot to mention that both Buzzwole and Pheromosa are Bug/Fighting."

"Well, I'll go set up the perimeters." Anabel said.

"Whoa, hold the phone there!" Looker said. "This time, I'll do it."

Anabel smiled. "I appreciate the offer, but you have no Pokemon to aid you. I will do it." She said as she took a deep breath and took off.

"And I guess we'll go capture those two." Sabrina said.

"There's no need." Wicke said. "There's already a team out for Buzzwole and Pheromosa… well, one of them, at least."

"I'll go capture the others!" Moon said and then took off.

"…So! I heard you are a video game expert." Looker said to Sabrina. "Would you mind hooking me up to a game that's less… violent and bloody?"

Sabrina's eyes sparkled. "Yes! Of course!" She said as she turned on the Wii U.

"Oh no… I know where she's going with this." Sora said.

"What is it?" Looker asked.

Sabrina smiled innocently at Looker. "We're going to Settle it in Smash."

"Terrific! …Now what does 'Smash' mean?"

* * *

 _In Melemele Meadows…_

"So! You're the famous Buzzwole we've heard so much about." A voice said as the Buzzwole turned around to see Maria with a Beast Ball in her hand. With her was Elfman, Armstrong, Sig, Gamagori, Heavy, Iris, Blanc, Yang and Falcon.

Buzzwole cried, ready to fight them.

"Yeah, I couldn't agree more." Maria smirked, pulling out one of her Pokeballs. "Alright, Swampert, let's d-"

"YAAAAGH!" Elfman let out a war cry and punched Buzzwole.

"ELFMAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Maria yelled.

"Giving this bug a lesson on how to be a REAL MAN!" Elfman smirked.

"You call those muscles? THESE are muscles!" Armstrong said. "They've been in the Armstrong family for GENERATIONS!"

"Forget a Pokemon Battle. We'll use our fists!" Gamagori smirked.

"Wh-wh…WHY?!" Maria asked.

Heavy chuckled. "Because watching Pokemon Battle can get boring." He said, cracking his knuckles and glaring at Buzzwole. "Come! We fight like men."

"…You cannot be serious."

"As much as I want to pummel these clowns in the dust for not doing a proper Pokemon battle… I want to relieve some stress from a certain CPU that wouldn't stop pestering me today!" Blanc growled, transforming into White Heart. "BRING IT ON, INSECT!"

"…Am I the only sane one here?" Maria asked.

"Go mommy! Go mommy! Kick that insect's butt!" Peashy exclaimed, holding pom poms and an Oricorio was with her, cheering them on as well.

Yang smirked. "Well, you might as well put those Pokeballs away… because we're going to have some REAL fun here!"

"Yeah!" Falcon exclaimed as they took off.

"You're with me on this, Iris, are you?" Maria asked Iris, only to see white outline of Iris that flashed a few times. And to her surprise, Iris joined in the beatdown with her Armadon Club. "Oh COME ON!" Maria yelled. She then sighed while putting the balls away and cracked her knuckles. "If you can't reason with them… join 'em!" She said and went in.

 **BGM: Big Bang! (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

Buzzwole flew back and unleashed Hammer Arm on them, but they quickly dodged as Elfman punched him right in the gut. But Buzzwole endured that and used Dynamic Punch to knock him back and dodged White Heart's hammer and used Hammer Arm to knock her back.

Armstrong punched the ground but Buzzwole jumped to the side and used Lunge to knock Armstrong back, and used Dynamic Punch on Sig and Gamagori, and then spotted something in the air.

"FALCOOOON…"

"YAAAAANG…"

"PUNCH!"

Buzzwole readied itself, and then used Counter… and then sent them away as Maria ran in and punched Buzzwole several times and then used an uppercut, but Buzzwole grabbed her arm and used Hammer Arm to knock her back.

"HIYAAAH!" Iris yelled, knocking down Buzzwole with her Club, but it got back up and punched her in the gut to send her flying, but then it spotted Heavy using his Kill Taunt move to send him careening through the meadow, and then Falcon and Yang did it again, this time successful, but Buzzwole wasn't going down so easily.

Buzzwole punched them off and used Lunge to knock them both down and tried to punch them repeatedly, but Maria ran over and sucker punched Buzzwole to daze it and then used an uppercut as it flew up in the air, as White Heart flew up with a smirk.

"TANZERIN TROMBE!" She yelled, smacking Buzzwole to the ground with full force, making a crater. Then Armstrong and Sig punched it repeatedly and then they used an uppercut to send it back up, and then Iris flew up and hit it down where Heavy was waiting, rolled up his fist and punched it to a tree, and then Gamagori grabbed the Buzzwole, tossed it up in the air… and then jumped up and punched it to the ground, where he went down with it and causing a huge crater in the process, and knocking out the Buzzwole.

"YAAAAAAH!" Gamagori yelled, getting out of the crater. "IN HEAVEN'S STEAD… I SMITE ULTRA BEASTS!" He yelled as Maria threw a Beast Ball and then caught it after three shakes.

 **End BGM**

"Hooray! Mommy caught it!" Peashy exclaimed, running over and jumping into Maria's arms.

"And that's how you do it." Blanc said, turned back to normal. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll head over to Sabrina's house and binge read for a long time. Hopefully, I'll run into Flare." She said and casually walked off.

"We need to show daddy!" Peashy said.

"I was thinking the same thing." Maria smiled, making a portal and they walked in along with the others… unaware of Moon and Rotom witnessing the whole thing, and completely dumbfounded.

"…What… in the good name of THE REVERSE WORLD… DID WE JUST SEE?!" Rotom asked.

"I… have no idea. Ours was just a simple catch!" Moon said.

"I know! They made us look like child's play!" Rotom said.

"Right?! What the heck is WITH these people?!" Moon wondered as they went to Verdant Cave.

* * *

 _At Verdant Cavern…_

"Hmm, seems like an interesting place to encounter a Pheromosa." Xarina said.

"Mew." Mew nodded as Xarina had a Beast Ball in her hand, and she was joined by Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Amy, Aya, and Scout.

"Pfft, I'd like to see those Pherowhatever myself! Nobody can top MY speed!" Scout said.

"…Then how do you explain that race we had the other day when all of us, including Jet, smoked you?" Sonic asked with a smirk.

"How was I supposed to know hedgehogs can run that fast?!" Scout asked. "Or that chick right there?' He looked at Aya. "Seriously, you're a human for god's sake!"

"…I'm a Crow Tengu, not a human." Aya said.

"And where's that Jet guy anyway?"

"He said he pulled a muscle while racing Captain Falcon the other day, so he's taking it easy." Shadow explained.

"What a load of crap." Scout said… and then they heard a cry as Pheromosa landed in front of them.

"So, there you are!" Sonic smirked.

"…That is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen…" Scout said, gawking at the Pheromosa. _Play it cool, play it cool._ He thought and basically walked over to the Lissome Pokemon. "Hey there, good looking!"

"…You cannot be serious right now." Xarina said, staring dumbfounded at the mercenary.

"I can see why. That thing is beautiful!" Sonic said, whistling along with Silver… while Shadow just didn't seem to care.

"OH COME ON! YOU FIND THAT THING ATTRACTIVE AND NOT ME?!" Amy yelled.

"I agree, she's beautiful but… at least I'm not staring at her like an idiot." Xarina said, glancing over at Mew, who was entranced by Pheromosa. "Oh come on, you too?!"

"So, what say we both get out of here and spend some time… alooooone?" Scout asked, checking out Pheromosa's figure… and if she had any eyebrows, she'd be raising one of them. "I mean, YOU… are beautiful." He said and then touched her hand…

…Aaaaand he was sent flying across the cavern screaming and slammed into a rock. "Wh-what a woman…" He said as he fell to the ground, knocked out as a few Alolan Rattata curiously looked at him while one poked him.

"It's fast." Shadow said. "That's good to know." He said.

"Let's go, Mew!" Xarina said.

"Mew!"

"I don't care how cute it is, that thing's going down!" Sonic said, ready for battle as Pheromosa got ready as well, letting out a cry before the battle commenced.

 **BGM: Never Let Up! (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

Mew transformed into Talonflame. "Flamethrower!" Xarina ordered as Talonflame unleashed Flamethrower, but Pheromosa jumped to the side and quickly ran over to the Talonflame, but Sonic quickly spin dashed into her and drop kicked her.

"Chaos… SPEAR!" Shadow yelled.

Pheromosa quickly jumped to the side, and then noticed Silver raising boulders and throwing them at her, but with her quick reflexes, she used Triple Kick on them to shatter them completely, but as she did, Aya flew in her general direction and fired Danmaku, then pulling out a Spell Card.

"Peerless Wind God!"

Pheromosa was hit by it, and then Amy ran over and hammered her on the head, but Pheromosa Triple Kicked her away and then used Lunge right at Sonic, but he dodged and was right behind her as he spin dashed into her. Shadow unleashed Chaos Blast to knock her away, where Talonflame used Brave Bird to knock her out of the sky, but Pheromosa landed on her feet and then ran and used Triple Kick to knock Talonflame away, then using Bug Buzz.

"Talon…!" Talonflame groaned before changing back into Mew as Pheromosa used Bug Buzz again as Xarina's eyes widened.

"Mew!" Xarina exclaimed and then growled, pulling out of her Pokeballs, but Pheromosa was right in front of her as she gasped and then was Triple Kicked away.

"Xarina!" Aya exclaimed and flew over and then scissor kicked Pheromosa down. "Are you okay?!"

"Y-yeah… just… knocked the wind out of me…!" She said, wincing in the process as Aya nodded and then pulled out another Spell Card.

"Tornado: Guidepost for the Advent of the Divine Grandson!" She yelled, catching Pheromosa in the tornado, and then Sonic and Shadow ran around the tornado to add more juice. Amy ran into the tornado and slammed her hammer into Pheromosa, knocking her away.

Pheromosa recovered and ran to the others… but as soon as she started running, a baseball hit her directly on the forehead, stunning her for several seconds. "Home Freakin' Run!" A voice said as they turned to see Scout with his Sandman.

"I don't CARE if you're pretty! No one hurts my comrades and gets away with it!" Scout declared as he ran forward and swung his bat to knock her to a wall. "I'M GONNA HEADBUTT YA, I'M GONNA HEADBUTT YA, I'M GONNA HEADBUTT YA!"

"…Did he have to say that three times?" Aya wondered as Xarina saw her chance and pulled out the Beast Ball.

"Hey Scout! Send her flying to me!"

"You bet!" Scout said, and then proceeding to do his Kill Taunt while Pheromosa was still dazed… and when Scout swung his bat, she was sent flying towards them as Xarina threw it, and it smacked into Pheromosa… and then it clicked as soon as it landed.

 **End BGM**

"Soooo… would that be a reverse home run…?" Scout wondered.

"I've never actually heard of that term when I played baseball once." Sonic shrugged. "Soooo, maybe?"

"M-Mew…" Mew groaned as he got up.

"You alright?" Xarina asked as Mew nodded as she pulled out a Full Restore and used it on him just to be safe… and then Pheromosa came out of the ball.

"Hmm?" Aya looked at her. "Wonder what she's coming out for?"

Pheromosa said nothing but leaned forward and examined Xarina closely, staring at her for a moment before nodding with a smile, using its cry in the process. "Um…" Xarina tilted her head.

"I wonder if she likes you? It seems like she trusts you or something." Silver said.

"Maybe? …Well, since we're here, we might as well go to Sabrina's. I'm sure either Kyurem or Munna will tell us… maybe Latias."

"Uh, Latias is back in the Citadel." Aya said, as all of them were oblivious to Scout checking Pheromosa out again.

"Actually, before we left, I heard her tell Latios that she was going to pay a visit to Sabrina." Xarina said. "So I imagine she's there."

"Hmm…" Scout said, as his hand hovered over to her shoulder, but Pheromosa senses this and kicked him away. "AAAAAH!" He yelled before smacking into a tree to knock himself out.

"…Oh brother…" Aya sighed as he picked up the KO'd mercenary and they went to the home together.

* * *

 _Back at Sabrina's home…_

"The winner is: Wii Fit Trainer!"

Looker's eye twitched. "Unbelievable… this game is pure madness!"

"I just used Random after I used Ryu." Sabrina shrugged.

"Hmph! I've lost to him, to a Pikachu, to a yoga instructor, to a Jigglypuff, to a giant turtle, to a robot, to a 2D Figure, to an angel… and to a Greninja! Is there something I'm missing?"

"Yeah… you're using one of the worst fighters in this game." Sabrina said, as Looker was none other than Duck Hunt.

"…He looked cute…" He muttered… and then the doorbell was heard and then Kirito walked in.

"Yep, it definitely works now!" He said.

"That's awesome!" Sabrina grinned… and then Xarina's group walked in.

"Hey, is Latias here by chance?" Xarina asked.

"She's currently using the hot tub." Sabrina replied. "In fact, I was just about to join her."

"Oh… then is Munna around?"

Munna perked up as she was sleeping on the couch and then hopped up. "What do you need?"

"Pheromosa is saying something but we can't quite understand what she's saying." Xarina explained and looked to Pheromosa and she started talking again.

"…Uh-huh… mhm… I see…" Munna said.

"What is it?" Aya asked.

"She says that out of the entire group that she's fought, she finds Xarina the most beautiful out of the bunch and basically considers her an equal even though she's human. She also trusts and likes her the most."

"…Wow, I can't believe I was right." Silver said.

Xarina smiled. "I like you too." She said and then hugged Pheromosa as Pheromosa jumped in surprise, not expecting a hug, but then she returned the hug with a smile before going back inside the Beast Ball.

"That was one pretty Pokemon if I do say so myself." Looker chuckled, and then Moon walked in.

"I'm back!" She said and then Anabel walked in.

"Oh, hello, I wasn't expecting more of you here." She said… and when Scout came around, he spotted Anabel.

"Hubba hubba!" He said and got in front of Anabel, causing her to look at him in surprise that he was so up close and personal with her. "Who are you, gorgeous?"

"Uuuh…"

"Oh good grief!" Aya grabbed him by the ear and made a portal. "You're worse than Tucker!" She said and started pulling him in.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" Scout winced as he was dragged into the portal as the others walked in.

"…What just happened?" Anabel asked.

"I'd rather not know." Moon muttered.

"Anyway, I take it those Ultra Beasts are taken care of?"

"Yep." Sabrina nodded.

"Oh, that's good." Anabel smiled and then she suddenly felt faint. "N-Nnngh…"

"Whoa, are you okay?!" Sora asked, as they were ready to catch her.

Anabel forced a smile. "I'm fine… don't worry about me. It was just a rush to get to two places…"

"You know what you need? A feast!" Looker said. "And I propose we head on over to the Battle Buffet on this island!"

"…And how do you know about that?" Anabel asked, her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

"Um… I… uh… read it in a newspaper! Yes! …I'll go ask if they do takeout." He said and took off.

Anabel sighed. "He's hopeless." She said with a chuckle. "Still, to think that Nanu knew about this…" She said, as she turned her head to see Sabrina missing. "Hmm?" She turned her head to see Sabrina, already in her bikini, opening a door and disappearing inside. "Now where's she off to?"

"We have a hot tub." Rose said.

"Hmm, I could use one of those…" Anabel mused.

Suddenly, a door was slammed open. "ES IST EIN DESASTER!"

"…Don't tell me, another Ultra Beast?"

"Yes!" Looker said. "This time, it's at Akala Island!"

"How do you know it's at Akala Island?" Moon wondered.

"By me." A voice said as they turned to see Mina walking in. "Forgive me for intruding, the door was open."

Looker sweatdropped. "I could've sworn I closed it."

"Either way, I know of where the Ultra Beast is located… and there's two of them." Mina said.

"Do tell, where is it?" Moon asked.

Mina smiled. "I'll tell you… if you can manage to beat me in a Pokemon battle."

Moon raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I want to battle the champion, of course." Mina said. "That, and someone told me it'd be good experience." She added as Moon nodded.

* * *

 _One crazy Fairy Type battle later…_

"You're insanely strong, I'll give you that." Mina said, putting her Ribombee away. "Well, I told the man everything he needed to know, so I'll see you later." She said as she walked off.

"…She's rather carefree, isn't she?" Looker said. "Also, during your battle, Anabel already went off to Akala, so of course, I'm here." He muttered.

"So, what do we need to know?" Moon asked.

"The Ultra Beast is codenamed: Lightning. It's been spotted at Lush Jungle and Memorial Hill."

"The Ultra Beast's real name is Xurkitree." Wicke's voice said as they turned to her. "According to our information, it reportedly raided a power plant and is speculated to sustain itself with electricity. It plugs itself into the ground by its limbs and tail when it's low on energy, which enters into a tree-like state to absorb electricity from the earth. It's an Electric type Ultra Beast."

"So, who's the team for one of them?" Moon asked.

"The team that's headed for Lush Jungle is quite… electrifying to say the least." Wicke giggled. "Pardon my pun."

"THAT'S A MILLION TIMES BETTER THAN YANG'S!" They heard Simmons in the background.

"I'M NOT _THAT_ HORRIBLE, SIMMONS!"

"I'll head over to Memorial Hill then." Moon said as she called up Charizard and then flew off.

"Now then… any OTHER games that's not as frustrating?" Looker asked.

"Well, I _am_ a huge fan of one particular game series…" Sora said.

"Oh, do tell!" Looker said as Sora knelt down, looking through the games and then found what he was looking for and pulled out Mario Kart 8. "…So that Mario character is a racer as well?" Looker asked.

"Yep."

"Fascinating. Now put it in! This shouldn't be any trouble at all!"

* * *

 _At Lush Jungle…_

"Woooow, this place is so dark." Plutia said in that cute, yet airheaded voice of hers.

"Tell me about it." Julia said. With her, besides Plutia, was Laxus, Nora, and Lana. (Hyrule Warriors version, not Pokemon)

It was then that they heard a cry as they turned to see Xurkitree waiting for them. "Oh, are you mister Xurkitree?" Plutia asked. "You certainly are cute!"

"…I've seen cuter Pokemon than that." Laxus said.

"It's cute… in a way." Nora said.

"Hmm, I'm not exactly trusting this one." Lana said.

Xurkitree looked at them all as Plutia walked over to it. "You don't seem like a bad Pokemon at all! You look rather cute!"

"…Plutie, I'd be careful." Julia warned.

"What's the harm?" She smiled… but then Xurkitree used Discharge and sent her flying back.

"Plutia!" Lana exclaimed.

"That's it, I'm breaking its legs for that!" Nora said, reading her hammer.

Plutia got up, seeming to be alright… but her cute ditzy smile had disappeared. "You've made me angry… you're not a nice Pokemon at all…" She said… and transformed into Iris Heart. "You're going to PAY FOR THAT!"

"Wahoo! I couldn't agree more!" Nora said.

"Then let's take this thing down." Laxus said as they got ready for battle.

 **BGM: Lightning Battle (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Iris Heart's hand crackled with electricity and then blasted it at Xurkitree as Julia pulled out one of her Pokemon and called out Flygon right as Xurkitree used Electric Terrain.

Laxus smirked. "Thanks, I was meaning to charge up!" He said as he crackled with electricity and then was suddenly behind Xurkitree. "LIGHTNING DRAGON'S BREAKDOWN FIST!"

Xurkitree was launched over… and then Nora swung her hammer up in the air, then the hammer transformed into its Grenade Launcher form and shot the Xurkitree numerous times and then the Ultra Beast landed on the ground where Lana trapped it with her walls.

"Flygon, Earthquake!"

"I'll see that Earthquake… and punish it severely with my own electricity!" Iris Heart smirked and proceeded to do so.

Lana sweatdropped. "To this day, I'll never understand her."

"It'd be weird if you did." Laxus said as Xurkitree was knocked out by the Earthquake… and then it was caught in Julia's Beast Ball before Iris Heart could punish it some more with her electricity.

…Not like it was totally severe or anything, given Xurkitree's typing and all.

 **End BGM**

"No fair, I didn't even finish my fun." Iris Heart muttered.

"You DO realize Xurkitree's an Electric type, right? It wasn't even getting hurt that much."

"Even so, I have to unleash my frustrations out on someone!" She said, unleashing lightning bolts at everything, which was absorbed by Laxus and Nora.

"Thanks for the power boost!" Nora grinned.

"…Feel better?" Julia asked.

Iris Heart turned back to normal. "Better!" She smiled. "But, why didn't you go into your dominatrix form as well?"

"…Probably because I didn't need to. No offense."

"I see…" Plutia shrugged. "Oh well!"

"Come on, let's go back." Laxus said as they made a portal as they all walked in with Julia texting them that Xurkitree's been caught.

* * *

 _Back at Sabrina's…_

"12th place?!" Looker exclaimed. "…This Pink Gold Peach must be one heavy character to be this slow…"

In reality, he kept bumping into everything, running into every item known to man, dropping off cliffs and the occasional U-turn… that and he never even used his items at all.

 _No, not even close…_ Minene thought. _Seriously, why are you using that character instead of someone like Link or… some other original character in this game?_ She wondered.

Moon opened the door. "I'm back!"

"I just got the text that Julia has Xurkitree." Minene said.

"That's good!" Looker said and then Anabel walked in.

"I'm back as well." She said… and then it looked like she was about to faint. "Nnngh…!"

"Chief!" Looker ran over to her. "Are you okay?!"

"Y-yeah… just a passing vertigo… I'm fine."

"You're far from fine! You have the stamina of a Machamp, this is anything but that!"

"I'm fine… really!"

"Yeah right, you look totally pale!" Yuno exclaimed.

"It's fine!" Anabel said. "I just… I'm just a little stressed that all the Ultra Beasts seem to be really aggressive to only me."

"No no no, it can't be that! It's probably just your imagination!"

During this little commotion, Nanu was just… standing there. "…I let myself in." He said, grabbing their attention right when Kairi came back with a wash cloth for Anabel.

"…Nanu? What are you doing back here?" Sora asked.

"Letting you know where those next Ultra Beasts are. Those beasts you call Blaster and Blade? They're at Ula'Ula Island. The Blade's been spotted in Malie Gardens, and the Blaster's been spotted at Haina Desert."

"…I'll go over to those locations…" Anabel said.

"Chief, if you'd let me, I'll be able to do this while you take it easy for this." Looker said.

"I'M FINE! I CAN HANDLE THIS!" Anabel snapped. "I can totally handle this… you're my backup and you always have my back." She said and walked away. "…Sorry for snapping, but I can do this on my own." She said and walked out.

"…I'm getting worried about her…" Looker muttered.

So after a few minutes of awkward silence...

"So… what's Blade and Blaster?" Rose asked, the curiosity getting the better of her.

"Ah yes, I'm sure Wicke has some intel." Looker said.

"Indeed. Blade, known as Kartana, is an extremely dangerous Ultra Beast. Every edge of its body is impossibly sharp, and is able to cut down a gigantic steel tower with one stroke of its arms and any opponents that try to attack it will be cut to pieces." Wicke explained. "It's a Grass/Steel type." She said and showed a picture of it.

"It's… origami?" Yuki tilted his head.

"Yeah, and it's only just a foot tall."

"Small, but deadly… yikes." Riku muttered as they heard footsteps as they saw Sabrina and Latias coming back, looking totally relaxed.

"I haven't felt that relaxed in a long time." Sabrina said and then saw Kartana. "…What the…?"

"Oh, so glad for you to join us, you two!" Wicke smiled. "Anyway, Blaster, or Celesteela is a Steel/Flying Ultra Beast. According to what we gathered, its most distinctive feature is the energy that it stores within itself: a flammable gas that it can shoot from its two huge arms. This is mostly used to propel itself in flight and for battle, but it is thought to have sufficient power and lift to even fly into space. Despite being a Steel type, Celesteela's body is plantlike and can absorb nutrients from the soil." She explained.

"Kartana… Celesteela…" Sabrina whispered to herself and looked at Celesteela. "…And where'd you say Celesteela was at?"

"Haina Desert. A few of the heroes went over there as we speak."

"And I'm going to go join them." Sabrina said and looked at Latias. "You want to come with?"

"Hell yeah!" Latias nodded as they both ran out as she transformed, Sabrina hopping on her and they flew off… and then came back a second later.

"Um, where's Haina Desert?" Sabrina asked.

"Ula'Ula." Looker explained.

"Thanks." She said and they flew off.

"I'll go get the other two Kartana and Celesteela… I wonder who's after those two?" Moon wondered before taking off.

Looker paced back and forth. "Anabel… I hope you're alright…" He said. "Argh! I wish you'd let me go this time!" He exclaimed. "I need to do something to get my mind off things… she can do it, I have faith in her!"

He then turned to the game consoles. "I need to play a game that I can actually win at! Something less frustrating!" He said. "Something fun for ME and not getting humiliated!"

He looked through the games… and then he found something. "Oh hello, what's this?" He wondered and pulled it out. "Kirby… Air… Ride?"

"Oh, that's a fun game!" Rose grinned.

Looker chuckled. "Now this… THIS I can possibly play without losing!"

 _Famous last words…_ Yuno thought.

* * *

 _At Malie Garden_

"So… there you are."

Kartana turned around, seeing Youmu, Link, Zelda, Impa, Weiss, Demoman in his Demoknight armor, and Hikari in front of it. Hikari had a Beast Ball in her hand.

"Let's do this, lads!" Demoman said, wielding the Half-Zatoichi.

Kartana cried and began to get in a battle position, ready to fight and so did the others.

 **BGM: Mystic Oriental Dream ~ Ancient Temple (Touhou 7: Perfect Cherry Blossom)**

Youmu pulled out her two swords and then ran forward as Myon proceeded to fire Danmaku. Youmu lifted her swords to slash Kartana, but Kartana blocked with its bladed limbs, both of them clashing until Youmu was hit by X-Scissor and knocked back. Weiss made some glyphs and unleashed icicles at Kartana, but it quickly dodged and flew up to her and slashed her away.

It was then that Link and Zelda both ran and slashed through Kartana and Impa jumped up to slash down, but Kartana used Detect at the right moment to block Impa's attack, then used Leaf Blade to knock her away, and then it heard a war cry and dodged Demoman's attacks and they both clashed with their swords (Arms, in Kartana's case) and then Kartana used Air Slash to send Demoman away. Hikari launched a fire attack to hurt the Kartana, but it shrugged it off and used Leaf Blade on all of them, but Youmu jumped up.

"Hesitation-Cutting Sword: Slash of Departing from Hesitation!" Youmu exclaimed, hitting Kartana and then jumping back as Myon went to the side, and transformed into another Youmu. Both of them ran forward and slashed the Kartana, but Kartana used Leaf Blade on Myon, as Youmu felt the damage that Myon received, causing her to wince and then Kartana used X-Scissor on both to send them away.

Demoman charged Kartana again and slashed through it… but suddenly, the Half-Zatoichi was shattered as Kartana quickly slashed the katana before it was hit. "Agh!" Demoman growled before whipping out the Loose Cannon and shooting him from behind, catching the Ultra Beast by surprise and was sent flying towards Link, Zelda and Impa. They slashed it away as Weiss formed an ice wall to have it crash against the wall, and then Youmu and Myon both fired Danmaku and then Myon nodded at Youmu and transformed back into her cute little phantom self and then Youmu pulled out another spell card.

"Matsuyoi-Reflecting Satellite Slash!" She exclaimed as Kartana cried in pain and gently floated down to the ground where Hikari threw the Beast Ball and then caught the Kartana.

 **End BGM**

"Well… that was… something." Weiss said.

"Who knew a paper thin Pokemon can do so much damage?" Impa asked and then looked at Demoman… who was drinking his scrumpy. "Um, sorry about your sword?"

"Ach, don't bother! That was Soldier's that I borrowed! My real one is back in the Citadel." He said before taking another drink. "Now, if you'll excuuuuuse me, I'll be drinking with that Cana chick!" He said as a portal open and he drunkenly walked in.

"…Sometimes, I don't understand what he says." Zelda said.

"Neither do I." Link said as they walked into the portal together.

* * *

 _At Haina Desert…_

Hina panted, her hand gripped on her Keyblade and was shaking while Reimu was holding on to her arm, Marisa wiped blood from her mouth, Bowser rolling his shoulder, Gajeel on one knee and wincing, and Natsu… well, he's struggling to get up as Celesteela towered before them.

"Man… this thing's brutal…" Reimu winced.

"I'm not… giving up… Yet…!" Natsu growled.

"Sh-Sheila… is anything we can do to… beat this thing?"

"I'm trying to find something to have us win!"

"Hina!" A voice called as she turned to see Kai, Maria, Flare, Flame, Julia, Tristina and Aria running up to them.

"…About time you guys got here…" Hina winced as Aria unleashed Curaga on them all.

"Nnngh… thanks for that." Bowser said.

"Lati!"

They heard the cry of a Latias and then Latias came in as Sabrina hopped off, and then Latias turned back to her human form.

"Oh good… I was wondering when she'd show up." Reimu said.

"Just how powerful is this one?" Sabrina asked.

"Powerful enough to take down my Regice, Mewtwo and Landorus…" Hina muttered.

"…Then we're in for a hell of a fight." Sabrina said, calling out all of her Pokemon while summoning Soul of Gensokyo, and then she Mega Evolved Latias… and somehow, it resonated with Sableye and Mega Evolved him too.

"…Well, that's new." Latias said.

"Sable." Sableye shrugged.

"Come on guys, we got an Ultra Beast to take down!" Sabrina said.

"Easy for you to say!" Gajeel said.

"I'm all fired up and ready to pummel this thing!" Natsu said.

Celesteela looked at them all before letting out its cry as they all got ready for battle.

 **BGM: Size Up Your Enemy (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"Alright, let's do this!" Flare said, transforming into her dragon form and then breathing fire at Celesteela, but it used Protect and then used Flamethrower on her but she flew out of the way as Latias flew over and used Draco Meteor, but Celesteela jumped up in the air and used Heavy Slam to create a powerful earthquake as soon as it landed, knocking them back.

Bowser whistled and then got in his shell, and then suddenly, several Shy Guys appeared and put down a rubber band as two Shy Guys began to push him back.

"Heave! Ho! Heave! Ho!" The two Shy Guys said in unison… before they let go and Bowser slammed into Celesteela to knock it back.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled, punching the Launch Pokemon, but it used Protect and used Heavy Slam to knock the Dragon Slayer away as it was bombarded by Sabrina's Pokemon and the Keyblade girls, but it didn't seem to mind them too much.

"IRON DRAGON'S ROOOOAR!" Gajeel yelled as Celesteela was hit, but it walked forward and aimed its arms directly at Gajeel and then used Flamethrower, but Natsu got in the way and inhaled it as Tristina, who transformed into Primal Heart, called out Groudon as she unleashed Precipice Blades... which did nothing as Celesteela was part Flying Type. Groudon went into Primal Reversion during this.

Primal Groudon roared as Celesteela glared at the gigantic beast and they proceeded to duke it out while the others were trying everything to take the giant down. Reimu and Marisa flew up and they both nodded as Reimu did a few hand signs with her spell card and trapped Celesteela in a Danmaku barrier.

"FANTASY SEAL!" Reimu yelled. "Marisa!"

Marisa flew up and stood up on her broom with a smirk. "Reimu, you better get ready for this!" She said and then flew down. "SUNGRAZER!" She yelled, as there was an explosion and then Reimu flew in.

"FANTASY NATURE!"

Celesteela cried in pain as Primal Groudon used Eruption… but to their surprise, Celesteela was still kicking and then aimed at the ground and made an explosion that knocked everyone back.

"Alright… I just about HAD IT with this thing!" Aria exclaimed and then transformed into Fairy Slayer before flying up and fire punching the giant Ultra Beast as Natsu pretty much had the same idea.

"Nnngh…" Munna winced as she got up and proceeded to use Psybeam, but was knocked back into Sabrina to knock them down and then the Moon Stone came out of her pocket. Kyurem used Glaciate to try and slow the Celesteela down as Munna got back up. "Sorry…" She said and took off as Sabrina got back up and then spotted the Moon Stone and picked it up, and then looked at Munna.

"…Let's do this." Sabrina said. "MUNNA!"

Munna turned around. "What?"

"CATCH!" She yelled, throwing the Moon Stone over to her as Munna caught it.

"Why did you throw me a rock?" Munna wondered… and then she started glowing, evolving into Musharna. "WHAT IN BLAZES?! I… I EVOLVED!"

"Yeah, you're now Musharna."

Musharna looked at her. "Sabrina… I…" She smirked. "Let's do this!"

"Yeah!"

Musharna flew up into the air as everyone was doing everything they could… and then Bowser pretty much had enough and pulled out a Mega Mushroom, turning into the giant Koopa we all know and love as he ran forward and punched Celesteela away before breathing fire as Musharna used Future Sight before dodging the attacks.

Marisa unleashed Final Spark on the giant beast as Primal Groudon looked like it was about to fall at any moment and the same went to Celesteela and the Future Sight attack came into play and smacked into the giant where everyone was doing their best… and then, Primal Groudon used one more Eruption and Bowser breathing fire to seal the deal… and then Celesteela fell to the ground, causing a gigantic earthquake in the process… and when the dust settled, Celesteela seemed to have shrunken down to the size of Bowser… and then a Beast Ball hit it, pulling it in and returned to Sabrina's hand and it clicked as soon as it got to her.

 **End BGM**

"Well… that was… very… insane…" Natsu panted as Bowser shrunk back down to normal as Primal Heart called back Groudon and turned back to normal as Flare turned back into her human form as well.

"If I see another giant in my life, it'll be too soon…" Marisa said. "And Godzilla doesn't count."

"So, you finally evolved Munna, eh?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah, I thought if I evolved her in this battle, we might have had a shot." Sabrina said. "I don't think any of my Danmaku from my Keyblade scratched it."

"That thing was a tank, I'll give it that." Aria said as Sabrina's Pokemon returned as Cutiefly happily sat on Sabrina's shoulders… and then Cutiefly started to glow and evolved into Ribombee.

"Ribomb!"

"…Oh my god, you just got even more adorable!" Sabrina exclaimed, trying to keep her fangirl in check as Celesteela came out of its Beast Ball and smacked Sabrina over the head to snap her out of it. "OW! Thanks…"

Celesteela nodded and then went back into the Beast Ball.

"Well… I'm going back to the Citadel…" Hina said. "That thing was a pain in the ass."

"You're telling me." Kai nodded as they went back while Sabrina, Latias, Aria, Tristina and Flare went back home.

* * *

 _Back home…_

"I'm back!" Sabrina said.

"So, did you catch it?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah." Sabrina nodded. "But you miiiight want to come outside." She said as the family looked a bit concerned before walking out… leaving Looker alone with Anabel.

"…I don't think you're playing this right." Anabel said.

"Nonsense, what makes you say that?"

"Well, for one… you flew right into that meteor that came down into the city."

"You mean I wasn't suppose to do that and save the little Kirbies?"

"I think the idea was to save yourself."

* * *

 _Outside…_

"So, it seems like you evolved Munna and Cutiefly." Isaac said. "But, why are we outside? Can't you show us inside?"

"Well…" Sabrina called out Celesteela and nodded as Celesteela cried… and grew thirty feet tall as most of them, excluding Professor Jacob, Latias, Flare, Tristina and Aria, jawdropped at the behemoth. "Okay! I think they've seen enough!" She called out to it as Celesteela shrunk down to normal size and was put back into the Beast Ball.

"I…I… WHAT?!" Riku yelled, finally finding his words. "You… you got a huge… wh-whatever that thing is!"

Aria looked at Sabrina. "I think you finally broke your husband."

Sabrina giggled. "I never thought I'd see the day!"

"That… was… so… COOL!" Rose exclaimed, and from afar, being watched by Homura, saw the gigantic Celesteela.

"…I've seen bigger." Homura said, unimpressed. _That thing's nothing compared to what I've faced…_ She thought and looked at Sabrina. Sometimes, she wonders why she's actually meant to kill Sabrina since she's such a good parent, of course she also wondered why it had to be only her and not all these Heroes of Light. Though Lord Beerus may be the reason.

Homura still thinks what Unicron said about the Heroes kidnapping her friends is completely bogus, even though she wouldn't say bogus out loud, and personally believes her friends, mainly Madoka, were sent to the Kill la Kill world by Unicron to set her up. However… Homura still can't allow the Heroes of Light to ruin all her hard work. "…Perhaps I should keep an eye on you next time." She said as she got up. "But for now…Forgive me, Sabrina." She made a portal and got rid of her sniper rifle as she walked into the portal.

"Come on, let's go back inside." Sabrina said as everyone walked in… trying to comprehend what they just saw while Flare walked over to the library and met up with Blanc and Patchouli while Aria and Tristina went back to their own home that's still being built.

"Hmm, a Celesteela that can grow and shrink. Fascinating." Jacob chuckled to himself as Moon soon joined them.

"So, according to the International Police, we have only one Ultra Beast left, but I say we take a little break for now and have ourselves a nice feast at a restaurant." Anabel smiled. "This time, I'll do it."

Looker looked at her in surprise. _"You?!_ But, I thought-"

Anabel giggled. "There's no need. It'll be my treat." She said. "After all, it's the least I can do since you're a bit hopeless at times." She said, playfully winking at him before walking out.

"…Something's off." Looker muttered.

"What do you mean?" Sabrina asked.

"I mean that she's cheery when she's upset." Looker said. "She's not usually like this, but… hmm…" He rubbed his chin in thought before looking at everyone. "…This might be a bit too late for this, but I have to tell you this."

"What is it?" Minene asked.

 **BGM: Good-Bye Sadness (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

"Something happened ten years ago, I came to Alola at that time in a three person team to eradicate an Ultra Beast. However, at this time, we didn't know what Ultra Beasts were, but it was very dangerous. We chased it down and we attempted to put an end to it…"

"However, somebody screwed up." A voice said as they saw Nanu leaning on a wall. "That half-hearted fool over there felt sorry for that monster, even for a moment. It was because of that it had our third team member done in by the Ultra Beast."

"I can't deny that… it was an error of judgment on my part." Looker said quietly, but loud enough for all of them to hear. "I failed to consider the fact that she wasn't trained for combat."

"She was bait for the Ultra Beast." Nanu continued. "And I highly believe the International Police knew it."

"Yes…" Looker nodded. "The Ultra Beasts relentlessly seek out those who have passed through a wormhole. The passage must change them somehow, as though they've been bathed in energy. Something they can sense or smell. It's thought they can sniff them out through people."

"It's not like they came here by choice, they don't want to be here." Nanu said. "They smell a familiar scent and think that's where a wormhole might be, where they can return home." He closed his eyes and rubbed his chin in thought. "Nanu, you called her bait, didn't you? She really was, wasn't she?"

 _Bait? I don't like the sound of that…_ Kairi thought.

"Faller." Nanu told him.

"Yes, that's what the International Police calls them… humans who appear from an Ultra Wormhole… and those who are bathed in a great deal of energy that pours out from them. She had come through a wormhole… she was from another world, like you." Looker said, looking at the family. "She was put on our team to help draw the Ultra Beast to us."

"And now… you're repeating history." Nanu said. "You've got several of them here, don't you? That's right, I'm talking about the champion and the family from different worlds."

"Yes… they did pass through an Ultra Wormhole… they all were exposed to the energy so they all could be Fallers…"

"Color me surprised that the fancy schmancy Citadel is sending teams to catch the Ultra Beasts. Pretty smart, if you ask me." Nanu said. "What I don't get is why the Ultra Beasts aren't coming toward this house. This is basically a homing beacon at this point. I suppose that Nitori character made the ultimate defense system which includes an anti-Ultra Beast scent or something…"

"Still, let's not take any chan-"

Suddenly, the door opened up to reveal Anabel.

 **Pause BGM**

"I'm back… sadly, the restaurants are completely packed and I couldn't make reservations."

"Um… we'll discuss this later!" Looker said.

"It seems like that place is really popular…"

"Hey." Nanu spoke up. "If you're looking for that Ultra Beast, it's at Poni Island."

Looker, at this moment, had an idea as everyone heard a Metal Gear Solid "!" sound.

"What was that?" Anabel wondered.

"Chief! Why don't you set up protection around the populated areas?"

Anabel smiled. "That's a great idea, I'll go there right away!" She said and then took off running.

Nanu raised an eyebrow. "You sent her to the wrong location because…?"

"What choice do I have at the moment? She's reaching her limit."

"Hmm…" Nanu rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, I suppose we can continue our discussion about the Faller." He said. "We all know it's these guys."

"…And the other is Anabel." Looker said.

 **Resume BGM**

 _I had a bad feeling that it was her…_ Sabrina thought.

"Nanu and I both found her here ten years ago, unconscious on the shore of Poni Island. We'd just finished our mission here and she had lost most of her memories, but there were four things she could tell us. That her name was Anabel, she came from the Hoenn region, she had protected some tower there and that she was a powerful trainer."

"It was because of that she was placed under observation of the International Police and it's all because they detected an insane amount of Ultra Wormhole energy from her." Nanu said.

"It may be that she was wandering lost in the wormhole for some time. Regardless of that, she then entered the International Police herself."

Nanu chuckled. "And then she got promoted right up past you, her senior, is that it?"

"How does THAT work?" Isaac wondered.

"Don't ask..." Looker muttered.

"Gotta hand it to the International Police. They really _are_ terrible." Nanu continued. "Using the same strategy and setting up several more Fallers, even though the same thing failed before."

"Your assumptions, you're half right. However, she chose herself for this mission. Perhaps, something in her laments, whether she's conscious of it or not. Perhaps she feels some grief over the fate of the Ultra Beasts, which came to this world just as she did… but she's still a Faller and it's her fate to be targeted by the Ultra Beasts."

"That can't be it!" Rose said. "It can't be her fate to be targeted by the Ultra Beasts!"

"Trust me, I don't like it either… but unfortunately, this universe has a role for everyone who lives in it and the universe can be very… fickle about it, if you will." Looker said.

"Yeah, just like with me being immortal after losing my world to the Malevolent Seven… or… Four now." Jacob said.

"Or like me when I had to fight a freakin' pony in my next Death Battle." A voice said as they turned to Deadpool leaning on a wall. "Yeah, that's right, I had to fight a pink hyperactive pony… and I couldn't kill her! I COULDN'T!" He yelled.

"…Why not…?" Sabrina asked.

"She breaks the fourth wall just like I do! I even had a cherrychanga! Our Death Battle turned into friendship! We're totally best friends now!" Deadpool chuckled. "I would've invited her over here, but unfortunately, the portal closed on her right before she could get in to this world… which is totally not fair, I might add! I wanted to bring HER here and totally mess with Yukari!" He folded his arms in annoyance. "Stupid universe!" He growled as everyone sweatdropped.

"Okaaaaaaaaay?" Sora tilted his head.

"Oh! And I just found out next Death Battle is Lara Croft vs Nathan Drake! I'd put my money on Nathan Drake due to Nolan North. But I'd also put money on Lara Croft, if you know what I mean!" He said, chuckling. "Mrrrrow!"

"…You're a motor mouth." Nanu muttered and then looked to Moon. "You there, before you head off to your last Ultra Beast. I would like a rematch."

"Alright." Moon nodded.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _One incredibly difficult battle later…_

Nanu chuckled with his usual smirk. "Yep, you'll do just fine. Don't let me down." He said and he took off. "Before I forget… the last Ultra Beast has been spotted in Resolution Cave and the Battle Tree." He said before disappearing.

"Ah yes… the last Ultra Beast is codenamed Gluttony."

"That would be Guzzlord." Wicke said from the screen. "Guzzlord is Dark/Dragon. According to some reports, this Ultra Beast has gobbled up mountains and swallowed buildings whole, it will eat anything that it can reach, including the very land and sea. We already have a team heading over to Resolution Cave."

"Then I'll head over to the Battle Tree." Moon said as she took off.

"…While I'll just wait here." Looker said.

* * *

 _In Resolution Cave…_

"Alright, that gobbling monster should be around here somewhere." Pit said, as joining him are Kirby, Yuyuko, Goku, Vegeta, and Mako.

"Poyo…" Kirby nodded.

It was then that they heard a cry as they saw Guzzlord eating the walls of the mountain. "There it is." Goku said.

"Hungry thing, isn't he?" Pit asked.

"Let's take it out!" Vegeta smirked.

Guzzlord spotted them and growled, thinking they were disturbing its meal and proceeded to take them on, as they heard a stomach growling… and it was coming from Yuyuko.

"Sorry… I didn't eat when we got here…" Yuyuko giggled.

"You ate five minutes ago!" Pit exclaimed.

"Five minutes is my five hours!"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

They then heard stomachs grumbling coming from Kirby, Goku, Pit and Mako. "Hmph, this is just embarrassing." Vegeta muttered… and then _his_ stomach started to growl, as he heard giggling coming from Goku. "…Tell this to my wife and you are dead, Kakarot."

"Wait! I just thought of something!" Mako said.

"And what's that?" Pit asked.

 **Hallelujah!**

"We should all have a huge buffet instead of killing each other over this Ultra Beast! It's the best, it's the best, it's the best!"

"…Where did that spotlight come from… or that 'hallelujah'?" Vegeta wondered.

"Never mind about that, I love the sound of that!" Yuyuko giggled. "We can also bring Guzzlord over to dine with us!"

Guzzlord cried, seeming to like the sound of that idea and nodded.

Kirby rubbed his… uh… chin in thought and a lightbulb appeared above his head. "Poyo! Poyo poyo poyo!"

"…Any idea what he's saying?" Goku asked.

"I've known Kirby the longest. I know what he's saying." Yuyuko smiled.

"You do?" Pit asked.

"Yes! I speak Kirbyese!" She smiled innocently.

"…Is Kirbyese even a thing?"

"It is now!" Mako smiled.

Yuyuko knelt down to Kirby. "What is it, little buddy?"

"Poyo poyo poyo!"

"Poyo poyo?"

"Poyo! Poyo poyo!"

Yuyuko's eyes widened, drooling thinking about it. "Poyo Poyo?"

"Poyo!"

"…It's like looking into a mirror." Pit said.

"I wanna speak Kirbyese!" Goku said.

"Kakarot, Kirbyese isn't even a thing." Vegeta said.

Yuyuko turned to the others. "Kirby said there's a galaxy that he's heard about in this very universe and it's very delicious."

"How delicious?" Goku asked.

"It's a Galaxy called Sweet Sweet Galaxy."

"Poyo poyo!"

"Oh, make that two galaxies. Sweet Mystery Galaxy."

Mako drooled. "Keep talking!"

"It's got all sorts of delicious sweets such as cake, brownies, waffles, cookies… everything!"

"…I'm not convinced." Pit said.

"Poyo poyo!"

"There's also lots and lots of Ice Creaaaaam~!"

"…I'm in."

"Yay!" Yuyuko exclaimed. "Now, can you take us there, little buddy?"

"Poyo!" Kirby nodded. "POYO POYOOOO!" He yelled really loud… and right on cue, the Stars showed up as Kirby hopped on his Warp Star, Pit hopping on the Winged Star, Mako hopping on Jet Star, and Guzzlord hopping on the Dragoon and the Hydra.

Yuyuko flew up along with Goku and Vegeta. "Take us there!" She smiled.

"Poyo!" Kirby smiled and flew off along with the rest of them following.

* * *

 _In the Citadel…_

Yukari was chatting with Worldwalker and Rosalina… when suddenly, the alarm sounded. "What, is the Malevolent Seven attacking again?" Worldwalker asked.

"…No… that alarm is different…" Yukari said gravely. "I had the mechanics install that alarm as soon as the mansion changed into the Citadel."

"And that would be?" Rosalina asked.

"…That alarm is basically Yuyuko finding out about Sweet Sweet Galaxy and Sweet Mystery Galaxy…" Yukari said. "I've took careful calculations so she wouldn't find out about those galaxies! HOW DID SHE FIND OUT?!" She yelled and then it dawned on her. "…Kirby…"

"Kirby? Why Kirby?" Rosalina tilted her head.

"…Ever since Yuyuko first met Kirby, they started hanging out and… then she started learning his language. I thought it was cute, and I didn't even think about it… but now he's probably found out about the galaxies from some time ago and is now telling… Yuyuko… this…"

She started to pale. "…Pit, the Saiyans and Mako is with them… including that Ultra Beast… oh no… NOTHING IS GOING TO BE LEFT! THIS UNIVERSE IS GOING TO BE VOID OF TWO GALAXIES!"

"I love it when my wife is frantic." Hades said as he walked near them.

"OH, BITE ME!" She yelled. "Okay, stay calm… stay calm… this is Yuyuko, she'll probably take a bite and will stop… and then take another bite… and another… and another…" Her voice was trailing off and her voice was turning into a squeak at this point. "And… another…"

Three.

Two.

One.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! I CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN!" She screamed.

"What's with her?" Sarge asked.

"She probably snapped over something so stupid." Tucker said.

Yukari made a gap and then reached in until she pulled out the Sonic Shoes power up and then shattered it, and then she ran forward and grabbed Youmu… who was in the middle of making out with Sakuya. "COME HERE, WE'RE SAVING TWO GALAXIES FROM YOUR MISTRESS!" She yelled and flew off.

"…What just happened?" Sakuya asked.

"Did I miss something?" Grif asked, coming by.

"Something about preventing the Sweet Sweet Galaxy and Sweet Mystery Galaxy." Worldwalker said.

"Sweet Sweet-what now?" Grif asked. Worldwalker explained it to him and... "RUBY!"

"Yes?" Ruby came by.

"We're going to the Sweet Sweet Galaxy and Sweet Mystery Galaxy!" Grif exclaimed. "But first we gotta find someone who can take us there!"

"Sweet Sweet-what now?"

"Huh, I said the exact same thing. But never mind that! I'll show you when we get there! And bring anyone else with us! This is an opportunity no one should miss!" And with that, Grif and Ruby began their plans for the Sweet Sweet Galaxy and Sweet Mystery Galaxy.

* * *

 _In Sweet Sweet Galaxy…_

 **BGM: Blue Sky Athletic (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Yuyuko exclaimed, looking at the heavenly site. "This is… this is… THIS IS HEAVEN!"

"Poyo poyo!"

"Dibs on that cake wall!" Goku said.

"You're going to get yourself sick if you eat it all. Let me help." Vegeta said… and then they noticed Mako basically eating the walls like Pac-Man, as Guzzlord was helping her.

"H-HEY!" Goku yelled.

"SAVE SOME FOR US!" Vegeta said as they went over as Pit dove into some mint chocolate chip ice cream, inhaling it like it was nothing while Yuyuko ate several floating delicious goodies as Kirby… was… well, sucking everything up.

"Oh. My. God." Grif breathed, he and Ruby having arriving just now. Nora, Neptune, Momotaros, the Mankanshoku family, Erza, and Lord Beerus and Whis had arrived with them. "IT'S EVEN MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN I IMAGINED!"

"COOKIES!" Ruby yelled, diving in on the cookies, with the occasional strawberries.

"PANCAKES!" Nora dived in on pancakes.

"PUDDING!" Neptune and Momotaros chowed down on a mountain of pudding.

"DON'T FORGET US MAKO/GUTS!" The Mankanshoku joined Mako in the chow down.

"STRAWBERRY SHORT CAKE!" Erza took a giant cake all for herself.

"SAVE SOME FOR ME!" Lord Beerus joined in.

"Don't mind if I do!" Whis said who also joined in, but not as crazy as the others.

Sweet Sweet Galaxy would not last very long.

* * *

 _Several horrid minutes later…_

"Ah, that's the life!" Pit said, emerging from the bowl… as there was _nothing_ left of Sweet Sweet Galaxy… not even a single crumb was left.

"So… to Sweet Mystery?" Yuyuko asked.

"Poyo!" Kirby nodded as they flew off… and a minute later, Yukari arrived… with a very confused Youmu.

"NO! I'M TOO LATE!" Yukari exclaimed.

"Can you at least tell me what the hell is going on?" Youmu asked.

"NO TIME FOR THAT! WE HAVE TO SAVE SWEET MYSTERY!" She yelled and flew off.

"Hey, not so FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAST!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At Sweet Mystery…_

 **BGM: Sweet Mystery Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

"Hey, where's the good stuff?" Pit asked.

"Poyo…" Kirby then spotted a fruit, as it was a Bulb Berry and he curiously sucked it up… and right on cue, as he was glowing, the delicious goodies revealed themselves.

"Ooooooh my heavenly goodness!" Mako said, pulling out a fork and knife. "COME TO MAMA!" She yelled as they began chowing down… right when Yuyuko and Youmu pulled up.

"NO! I MUST SAVE THIS GALAXY!"

"…Why did you drag me here anyway?" Youmu asked as Yukari reached into the gap and pulled out a Beast Ball as she then threw it and then it hit Guzzlord, as it returned to Yukari and it clicked as soon as it came back to her hand.

"And now… for the rest!" Yukari said, opening up several gaps. "…Forgive me, Yuyuko." She said, aiming the palm of her hand and closing her eyes, as several bricks fell and landed on top of all of them, knocking them all out as she then made another gap and shoved everyone in.

"Well it was nice while it lasted." Whis sighed as he knocked out Lord Beerus and dragged him through the gap.

"…Seriously, what was the point of dragging me here?" Youmu asked as Yukari made a gap and then flew in with Youmu as the gap was closed behind them.

 **End BGM**

"Back so soon?" Worldwalker asked as Yukari placed the Beast Ball down on a table.

"You will not believe… THE DAY I HAD." She said. "I have to repair Sweet Sweet Galaxy and a good portion of Sweet Mystery Galaxy, I had to knock out my own best friend to knock her out of it… and then I had to catch that Guzzlord so it wouldn't cause any more trouble!"

"So, can we see the Guzzlord?" Rosalina asked.

"Yes. It's right… over… there…"

A white outline flashed on the table a few times, as she realized it was gone. Yukari's eye twitched… as she fell on her knees in complete frustration. "This… day… SUUUUUUUUUUUCKS!" She screamed.

* * *

 _In the Mushroom Kingdom…_

"Heheheh… this is perfect." Bowser said, holding the Beast Ball in his hands and then calling out Guzzlord. "You are my minion… no… my Pokemon! I want you to do something for me."

Guzzlord looked at him.

"Would you kindly eat up my old castles of the past that Mario just so mercilessly destroyed? I want to make a few more underground levels."

Guzzlord saw the castles… and then quickly chowed down.

Bowser chuckled. "I've always wanted a Pokemon… and now I have the ultimate guard dog!" He smirked.

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

"Hey fellas!" Bowser walked back into the Citadel as they turned to him. "Meet my new guard dog!" He said as Guzzlord appeared.

"MAMA MIA!" Luigi yelled… aaaaand he went down for the count as Yukari saw this.

"…Un…freaking…believable…" She growled. "It's days like this where I just want to…" She clenched her fists. "See you guys in two weeks!" She said and walked off. "Buru, you're in charge of the Fourth Wall until I wake up!" She said and disappeared into her room.

"Booyah!" Buru fist pumped.

* * *

 _Back at Melemele…_

"Guzzlord has been secure." Wicke said, who decided to pay the house a visit. "Although, it was the most interesting team."

"How interesting?" Sabrina asked.

"The team consisted of: A pink puffball, two men with spiky black hair, a ghostly maiden, a little girl, and an angel." Wicke said. "According to that Worldwalker fellow, they, along with Guzzlord, went somewhere called… Sweet Sweet Galaxy?"

Everyone, excluding Moon, Looker and Anabel, paled up. "…This is why we can't have nice things when Kirby and Yuyuko team up…" Sabrina muttered.

"Tell me about it." Isaac sighed.

"Oh, and it seems that Bowser fellow is in possession of the Guzzlord."

"Oh great, Luigi's going to have nightmares." Minene sighed.

"Not to mention that's completely terrifying." Yuno said, thinking about the mess that Bowser and Guzzlord could make.

"Even so… I'm glad you were all here to help." Wicke smiled.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be grabbing some take out for all of us!" Looker said as he took off.

"Hopeless…" Anabel sighed before chuckling. "Still, I'm glad we were able to meet."

It was then that the door slammed open just a few moments later. "TAIHEN DA!"

They all looked at Looker.

"What is it now?" Anabel asked, fearing the worst. "And can you speak in English?"

"Sorry. It's a habit, BUT IT'S A DISASTER!" Looker yelled. "I was near the Pokemon Center and as I looked up, I saw it! A mysterious black… something was zipping over across the bright blue sky of Alola! It was black and yet it was shining somehow! It was… it was like it was refracting light! It might have been an Ultra Beast! No, I'm sure of it, IT HAS TO BE AN ULTRA BEAST!"

"…It couldn't be. We haven't had any word from HQ saying something about more Ultra Beasts." Anabel said.

"Relax. I doubt it was an Ultra Beast. We have a hundred of our foundation members working in parallel with the international police investigation and scouring Alola for any more Ultra Beasts." Wicke explained. "We haven't detected anything unlike the ones that you have all contained."

Anabel smiled. "See? There's nothing to worry about. We should be safe."

"…I… I suppose… perhaps I was just dazzled over the bright shining sky of Alola…"

Wicke smiled. "You probably have good reason to. You have all worked very hard."

"Oh, I just remembered that HQ told us we're on paid leave!" Anabel said.

Looker looked at Anabel. "Wait, you mean…"

"Yup! We are on officially on vacation! I'll be your typical tourist!" She smiled.

Looker smiled widely. "Well, if you'll excuuuuuse me, I'll be at the restaurants… especially Sushi High Roller!" He said and then took off.

Anabel giggled. "Oh, Looker…" She said and walked off as Wicke waved them goodbye and walked out as well.

"So… anyone hungry?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh, I'm starving!" Minene said.

"Yeah, I want to eat!" Rose smiled.

"Then I'll cook up something extremely yummy!" Sabrina said and then walked into the kitchen. "Hey Moon, you're welcome to eat with us too."

"Oh, thanks!" Moon smiled.

* * *

 _About a week later…_

 **BGM: Hau'Oli City**

"…So I then told Kamek "At least I don't wear a skirt!"." Marisa said.

Sabrina laughed. "You didn't!"

"Oh, I did!" She smiled, as they were having a glass of wine as they were talking as Dante was there as well, along with Souji and Hina. "He then took offense of that and said 'how dare you!' and then I said "I'm not finished yet, at least I didn't wear Peach's outfit while we were finishing up the Sticker Star incident!" You should've seen the look on his face, he was completely pale! He actually ran off crying because I then called him an ugly crossdresser!"

Sabrina started laughing. "Oh, you are EVIL!"

Marisa chuckled. "Hey, if you start wearing Peach's dress, that's automatic blackmail in my book!" She said, and as they were still chatting it up, Rose wandered towards Ten Carat Hill, humming to herself and saying hello to the Zubat and the Roggenrola, happy as she can be as she wandered outside, seeing a few Spinda in the area, including a Machop.

Rose then spotted a certain area. "Hey, Rockruff!" She said as the little Pokemon lifted its head and smiled, wagging its tail as Rockruff barked and happily ran over, jumping into Rose's arms and licking her cheeks and nuzzled her face as she laughed and cuddled the Rockruff.

"Spinda! SPINDA!"

A Spinda suddenly started to panic as they turned to the Spinda as it dizzily pointed up as they saw a strange creature from the sky and it landed in front of Rose and Rockruff, and it roared loudly.

Its whole body was made of black crystals, disproportionately large arms that have three claws jutting out of them, as well as a single large whitish crystal protruding backwards from each arm. The legs were small compared to the body that had spikes on the shoulders and head. The only part of it that wasn't black is the red eyes and the multicolored shapes on its mouthless face.

Necrozma.

Rose paled up and screamed loudly, loud enough to be heard all the way from the house. Sabrina and Marisa heard it as they looked at each other and ran off.

Rose backed up and reached for her pockets, but realizing she left all her Pokemon at the house and backed up. "I… I don't want any trouble!" She said, but unfortunately Necrozma thought the opposite. Rockruff jumped out of her arms and growled at Necrozma as it roared and got ready to unleash an attack…

Until a laser hit Necrozma and pushed it back.

"Wh-what?" Rose wondered as a Pokemon landed in front of them, and it looked robotic and metallic.

 **BGM: Battle! Legendary Pokemon (Pokemon Sun and Moon)**

Magearna.

"Who are you…?" Rose wondered as Magearna made some robotic noises before turning towards Necrozma.

Necrozma growled and then used Prismatic Laser as lasers rained from above. Magearna shielded Rose and Rockruff and used Crafty Sheild before unleashing Fleur Cannon to knock it back, and then used Aura Sphere to take it back some more.

Necrozma roared and then used Wring Out, severely hurting Magearna, but it countered that with Pain Split, which hurt Necrozma and regained some of Magearna's health back as it then used Fleur Cannon to knock it back and then it retaliated with Prismatic Laser… but suddenly, another colorful laser blocked that attack as they turned to see Marisa.

"No one hurts my god daughter and gets away with it!" She said and ran forward and got next to Magearna as Sabrina came running in.

"What the hell is that?!" Sabrina asked and then spotted Magearna protecting Rose and Rockruff. "Is that a Magearna?!"

Marisa unleashed a Master Spark as Magearna curiously looked at the newcomers as Sabrina called out Ribombee to help but then it used Fleur Cannon.

"Pollen Puff!" Sabrina ordered as Ribombee unleashed a Pollen Puff to knock down the beast. Magearna used another Aura Sphere to seal the deal on it, and then Sabrina pulled out an Ultra Ball… but Marisa took it. "What the… hey!"

"If Bowser can get a Pokemon, then so can I!" She said, throwing the Ultra Ball on the Necrozma, and then it shook in the air and once it landed, it shook very rapidly the first shake… and then it clicked.

 **End BGM**

"…YOU GOT A CRITICAL THROW?!" Sabrina yelled.

"…Is that what was going on?" Marisa wondered before shrugging it off and taking it. "I guess I own this guy now… whoever it is."

"Rose, are you okay?' Sabrina turned to her.

"Yeah, I was just playing with Rockruff when that thing attacked us. Luckily this Pokemon protected us."

"Magearna." Sabrina said. "Thank you."

Magearna nodded, proceeding to take another Ultra Ball from Sabrina's pocket and gently gave it to Rose… before poking the center of it and going inside, and then it clicked.

"…I… caught a Magearna?" Rose wondered. "Hmm…I wonder if it was because it was seriously hurt?" She wondered as they went back home with Rockruff jumping on Rose's shoulder and went back to the house and went about their day.

Rose called out Magearna and looked at it as it looked at her. "You are so very cute." She said and hugged Magearna as it hugged her back in return. "Come on, I'll show you my room!" She said and ran in with Magearna curiously following as Moon and Rotom were scanning the Ultra Ball.

"Necrozma, the Prism Pokemon. Light is apparently the source of its energy. It has an extraordinarily vicious disposition and is constantly firing off laser beams." Rotom explained.

"…Sounds like my kind of Pokemon." Marisa grinned.

Rotom sweatdropped. "I don't even wanna know…"

"So, what was that Pokemon that Rose had?" Moon wondered.

"A Magearna, a very cute one at that." Sabrina said, as unaware in the next room, Rose was currently playing with her Magearna, as Magearna seemed to have a good time. At the end of the day, Rose slept in her bed as Magearna watched over her before climbing in bed and falling asleep next to Rose.

Sabrina looked in her room as she saw the adorable moment and was this close to actually squeal in delight but had to control herself… with the help of Celesteela, of course as she closed the door, leaving Rose in peace before heading to bed herself and falling asleep.

* * *

 **Sorry about the wait, I need to stop being obsessed with Twilight Princess and Paper Jam and focus on this story... that also includes the new trailer for Breath of the Wild during the Nintendo Switch event. *rubs back of head in embarrassment***

 **Speaking of the event, how about that Super Mario Odyssey and Breath of the Wild trailer?**


	37. Affectionate Misdreavus

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Hau'oli City (Pokemon Sun and Moon)**

Sabrina emerged from the water, stepping onto the sand with a smile and looked behind her to see some Lumineon breaching out of the water. "That was fun." She said, as she sat down on a beach towel as water droplets ran down her body. She reached behind her back to fix her hair and turn it back into the ponytail as more water dripped down her back. She was looking over on a small island not far from her, watching a beach volleyball between Riku vs Sora.

She smiled, watching them… mostly her husband and cheering him on. "Go honey! Kick his butt!" She cheered as she then felt something cold on her back. "Gah!" She screamed and turned to see a Vanillite.

"Vanill!"

Sabrina giggled. "I'm not Latias, silly."

"Vanill…" Vanillite sighed, and then spotted Latias lying under a palm tree. "Vanill!" It then took off to greet her as Latias opened her eyes to feel something cold on her lap. She looked down to see the Vanillite snuggling up to her.

"…Sabrina!" Latias exclaimed.

"What? You two are cute together!"

"Vanill! Vanill!"

Latias sighed. "Oh… what am I going to do with you?"

* * *

 _With Rose…_

"Stuff! Stuff!" Stufful cried, chasing after Rockruff while Magearna curiously looked at them.

"They're so adorable." Rose giggled, turning her head over to Magearna with a smile as the Pokemon looked at her as well before Rose hugged her. "I love you, Magearna!"

Magearna said something in a robotic voice and hugged her back as Stufful suddenly ran over and tackled Rose, knocking her down.

"Ooof!" She exclaimed as Magearna curiously tilted her head.

"Stuff!" Stufful cried and attempted to cuddle her as Rockruff happily walked over and sat down, licking Rose's face.

"H-hey! That tickles!" Rose laughed as Stuff was still trying its best to cuddle as Rockruff happily wagged his tail… while Magearna still was looking at them curiously.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the Citadel…_

"Mama mia… I can't believe Bowser has a Pokemon now!" Mario said.

"Are Ultra Beasts even considered Pokemon?" Luigi wondered.

"According to everyone, yes." Mario nodded. "Hmm, this will make our attempts to save Peach even more difficult. I wonder if we can get some Pokemon ourselves?"

"I doubt it." Luigi said. "With my luck, there'd be some kind of Ghost Pokemon that'd haunt me for days on end." He said and walked away.

"Hmm…" Mario rubbed his chin in thought. "Wouldn't hurt to try." He said to himself and walked away.

As Luigi was walking around, he started whistling as he wandered into the Nature Reserve, seeing the various pets and Pokemon… and then he walked off, unaware of being followed.

 **BGM: Funny Goings-On (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

As he kept walking, he couldn't help but feel as if he was being followed. He stopped walking and slowly pulled out his hammer and turned around. "Who goes there?" He asked, but nothing was there… well, maybe except for Locke giving him a strange look as he was reading out of a magazine.

"You're acting jumpier than usual." Locke said. "Which is saying something."

"Oh, whatever." Luigi said as he turned around and walked off, but he still had the feeling he was being followed.

"Hey, Luigmeister!" Neptune called to him. "Who's your new friend?"

Luigi looked at the goddess. "What?"

"Uh, it's right behind you."

Luigi's eyes widened and turned around. "AHA!" He yelled, pointing his hammer at… a wall as Raiden walked by.

"Weirdo." Raiden said.

Luigi glared at the CPU. "Very funny!"

"…Well, it was there just a second ago." She scratched her head. "Oh well!"

Luigi shrugged and kept walking as he then spotted Jaune talking to Pyrrha and then he saw what was behind Luigi. "Luigi… behind you."

"Let me guess, it's going to be right there but as soon as I turn my head, it's not there." Luigi said as he turned around to see nothing. "See? I told you." He said… but as he turned around to face Jaune and Pyrrha…

"Misdrea~!"

Luigi paled up… let out a scream… and then he went down for the count.

"Misdreavus?"

Misdreavus hovered over the KO'd plumber with a concerned look.

"Ooogh…" Luigi groaned as he got up. "…Man, what a nightmare… there was a Ghost Pokemon right in front of-… okay, who's nuzzling my neck?"

"Um…" Pyrrha pointed to the side of his neck. "You might wanna…"

Luigi turned around to see Misdreavus nuzzling his neck and paled even more… and yelped, then crawling backwards until he hit a wall, cowering in front of the Misdreavus.

"Misdrea?" Misdreavus tilted her head before smiling and hovered closer to the plumber with a smile.

"Get away… GET AWAAAAAAAAAY!" He screamed and ran off, screaming his head off as the Pokemon chased after him.

"…What just happened?" Jaune asked.

"I have… no idea."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back at Melemele…_

"Curious little thing…" Youmu said, kneeling down and looking at Mimikyu.

"Mimikyu's a Ghost Pokemon." Isaac told her.

"I don't buy that for a second." Youmu said. "Doesn't look at all that ghostly to me. In fact… I think he looks adorable!"

Mimikyu's eyes widened as tears streamed down its body. "Mimikyu!" Mimikyu cried and jumped into Youmu's arms, nuzzling her neck as Youmu giggled. "That tickles!"

"Hmm, a ghost that she actually likes besides me!" Yuyuko said, taking a bite out of a cookie. "Seriously, I never heard of this 'Chips Ahoy' until now!"

"ALRIGHT, WHO STOLE MY CHIPS AHOY STACHE?!" Deadpool yelled. "I WAS SAVING IT FOR-" He spooted Yuyuko. "Y-you…?! You ate them all?!"

"Can you blame me? They're so delicious!" Yuyuko smiled and then ate the last one as Deadpool jawdropped and fell on his knees.

"NOOOOO! I WAS SAVING THOSE FOR LATER!" He yelled and then got back up. "No matter, I'll just go get more!" He said and took off.

"…Drama queen." Yuyuko said.

"Would this be a bad time to mention that I ate some of those cookies as well?" Isaac chuckled. "Well, I'll go see how Flare's doing." He said and walked towards the library. "Seriously, she's been in there for ages!"

"I think I saw Patchy in there." Yuyuko said as Youmu put down Mimikyu.

"I'm curious… what's under your rag?" Youmu wondered and curiously looked under as Mimikyu braced itself… and Youmu screamed in terror when she found out what was under it.

"Oh my!" Yuyuko said, as she saw was under it to. "I certainly wasn't expecting that!" She said… and then saw Youmu going down for the count. "Youmu?"

She knelt down. "Youmuuuuu~!" She said, waving her hand in front of her before fearing the worst. "No! NO! Don't you die on me! No! Don't leave me! Who's going to feed me sweets whenever I've hungry?!"

Youmu groaned as she sat up. "…You do realize I'm half dead… right?"

"Oh thank heavens!" Yuyuko hugged her.

Youmu then looked over at Mimikyu. "So… that's your true form?"

"Mimikyu…" Mimikyu nodded and turned around, slowly walking away.

"No, don't run away!" Youmu said. "You may look terrifying under the rag, but on the outside, you're really adorable!" She said as Mimikyu stopped.

"Mimik?"

"Yeah, I can see why you're a Ghost type… but you're not all that scary with that adorable costume on!"

Mimikyu's eyes widened and ran over, happily jumping into Youmu's arms again. "Kyu! Kyu!"

"You're so cute, I just wanna squeeze you tightly!" Youmu giggled as Yuyuko looked at the swordswoman in surprise.

"Oh my…" She whispered as Isaac came back.

"What was with the screaming? It didn't sound like mom was fangir-… oh my god." He said in complete disbelief.

"I'm just as shocked as you are." Yuyuko said. "…But man, it's so cute!" She made a portal. "Come on, we have got to show the others!"

"Five more minutes!" Youmu giggled.

"…Oh come on!" Yuyuko said, pulling Youmu into the portal with Mimikyu still in her arms.

"…What just happened?" Isaac asked.

* * *

 _A few minutes later at the Citadel…_

"Wait… let me take a look at that Pokedex!" Reimu said, grabbing a hold of Moon's Pokedex. Earlier, Professor Jacob wanted to show Moon around the Citadel.

"Hey hey! No need to be so grabby!" Rotom protested as Reimu looked at him, then at Mimikyu, then back at Rotom, them back at Mimikyu.

"Ghost/Fairy…" Reimu said. "…Youmu, you do realize-"

"Yes, I know… but I can't help it! He's so adorable!"

"Mimikyu!"

"Hey, what's going on?" Marisa asked as she saw Mimikyu being held by Youmu. "Aww, you found a friend!"

"…Take a look at this!" Reimu said, shoving Rotom in Marisa's face.

"Ooof!" They both exclaimed as Marisa pulled back.

"Okay, it says here Mimikyu is a… Ghost… Fairy… Wait a second…" She said as she looked up… then looked down, then looked up aga-well, you get the idea. "WHAT THE HELL?!" She yelled.

"That's what I'm saying!" Reimu exclaimed, as Aya came by and took a look as well.

"…Holy…" Aya said as she took a picture of it and then took a picture of Rotom and brought out her notepad. "Youmu Konpaku not afraid of a Ghost/Fairy type Pokemon named Mimikyu…" She wrote. "…No, that's too lengthy." She rubbed her chin in thought. "Yuyuko's Gardener seen hugging a Ghost Pokemon… hmm, getting warmer…"

She walked off. "I'll have to think about this. This is going to be a hell of a scoop that not even Cirno would believe!" She said. "Hatate, you're going down!"

"Who's the most adorable Pokemon Ghost? You are! You are!" Youmu playfully said as Mimikyu cried in happiness and cuddled into Youmu's arms.

"...Did the Underworld freeze over or is this actually happening?" Marisa asked.

"I'm still having a hard time believing this." Reimu said. "…By the way, what's Necrozma doing?"

"Well, let's just say I maaaaaay have told him what Kamek has done to me in the past…" Marisa said as there was an explosion in the distance.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, MARISA!" Kamek's voice yelled.

"And he miiiiight be beating the hell out of Kamek right now."

"…Your hatred for him is amazing…"

"I'll say." A voice said as they turned to see Zero Two casually walking over. "To think all of this happened when the Marisa and Kamek feud kept going on in my universe."

 **BGM: Travel Journal (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"So tell me, how did that feud over there start? I bet he deserved it." Marisa smirked.

"Well, from what I understand, it all started during the Star Festival and… well, Bowser kidnapped Reimu and-"

"That moron kidnapped ME? Well, that's a step up from Peach, I imagine…"

"He also kidnapped Peach."

"Why am I not surprised?" Reimu sighed.

"Well, Kamek launched Marisa away and she landed on a planet and meeting the Mario Bros. During her adventures, Kamek lied to Reimu saying that Marisa was dead, which lead to Reimu despairing."

"…What an asshole! It takes more than his stupid magic to take ME down! Geez!" Marisa exclaimed.

"It only escalated from there, Marisa found out about that and called him out and then sent a message to Reimu that she was okay and is going to save her."

"Sounds about right. I always save Reimu's ass." Marisa cockily said.

"…I believe I save YOU most of the time with your cocky attitude…"

"Oh whatever!"

"It kept escalating, both of them fighting and calling each other out… they at one point teamed up to take out the Dark Star and Fawful-"

"Me? Teaming up with THAT creep? HA! That'll be the day." Marisa muttered.

"It went on for so long that, at the end, Marisa finally killed Kamek by tossing him into the lava in the Sprixie Kingdom."

"Halle-freakin-lujah. That's definitely me!" Marisa grinned.

 _Though, I could've sworn I saw him walking around when I was visiting last time… maybe it was my imagination._ He thought.

"So what am I like in that universe? Am I awesome as always?"

"Yes. She's basically you."

"HELL YEAH!" Marisa yelled.

"…But afraid of the water."

"…Excuse me?"

"Yeah, let's just say while saving Reimu, you had a bad encounter with Kingfin and you nearly drowned and had to have Nitori save you. It was because of that incident she refused to go into the water."

"…What a loser!" Marisa exclaimed. "As if I'd ever be afraid of the water! HA! That Marisa in that universe is a total loser if she's afraid of water!"

"You do realize you're insulting yourself, right?" Reimu asked.

"Different universe, different Marisa."

"But you're basically-… oh never mind." Reimu sighed. "But, if the battle between those two has escalated, how did it manage to escalate to this universe?"

"To be honest, I have no idea. The Yukari of that universe has no idea how it's happened and neither does this Yukari. Even Yen Sid is confused by it."

"Well, whatever the case, I'm proud of her for getting rid of that little asshole. I wish I could do the same but unfortunately, he's still alive." Marisa muttered. "…Hmm, maybe if I can borrow one of Minene's C-4's…"

Reimu sweatdropped. "Where does your mind go?"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back at Melemele…_

"Aaaand… that's the last bit of furniture we could find at the destroyed Destiny Islands." Erza said, looking at Aria's new house.

"It wasn't easy, but we found a few we could salvage." Armstrong said.

Aria smiled. "This home is amazing." She said, looking at a recliner chair. "I'm amazed that survived. Terra's going to be thrilled."

"I'm amazed these two survived." Erza said, looking at a picture of Aria's family with Tristina as a little girl and on Terra's shoulders and another of Sabrina, Xarina and Aria all posing in the picture.

"Mix in the old with the new." Armstrong said, looking at a mirror that was surprisingly not cracked… and he decided to flex. "I wonder, were there any surviving items in Miss Sabrina's house?"

Erza rubbed her chin in thought. "I remember seeing a few things when we went back. I remember seeing Samus as a little action figure, a little Pikachu doll… I think I saw a few video game cases still intact…"

"Anything _not_ game related?" Armstrong asked.

"Well, I think I saw a frying pan still in one piece… I'm trying to remember what else I saw." She muttered and then pounded her fist into her palm. "Oh! I saw a family photo, unfortunately, it's a bit cracked but it _did_ survive."

"It must be one huge picture with that huge family."

"Actually, it was a picture of a much more smaller family with Sabrina, Riku, Isaac, Minene, Yuno and little Rose."

"Something's been bugging me." Armstrong said as Aria put down a vase full of flowers. "Are miss Minene and Yuno actually related to the family at all?"

"Actually, not really." Erza said. "It's a long story of how they met, but Minene joined the family just a year before Xehanort made his move. From what I could tell, he wanted to see how powerful he's gotten by tearing that world apart."

"And it was only after we defeated Xehanort when Yuno joined the family." Aria said. "She had nowhere else to go ever since her home was destroyed… and then her world when the Legion of Darkness made a mess of things."

"And little Rose… I don't think anyone has the heart to tell her the truth." Armstrong said as… uh… manly tears rolled down his cheeks. "Oh, to be so innocent and pure and not knowing the truth!"

"Actually, Rose already knows." Aria said. "But she really doesn't care and looks up to those two as if they were actually her aunts."

"HOW BEAUTIFUL!" Armstrong yelled as tears shot out of his eyes.

"…For a man, he sure knows how to cry a lot…" Erza quietly said to herself while sweatdropping.

Lillie then walked in. "Hey mother, have you seen Trist-" She slipped on the tears that were streaming on the ground. "WHOA!" She yelled.

 **THUD!**

"Ow…"

"Lillie! Are you okay?!" Aria asked.

"Y-yeah… I'm fine…" Lillie winced… and then Armstrong picked her up.

"Forgive me, miss Lillie, sometimes I cannot control my tears."

Lillie sweatdropped. "Um… all's forgiven…?" She tilted her head, trying to figure out what to make of the man.

"It's just that these tears have been known to flow to the ground… it's been-"

 _Don't say it…_ Erza thought.

"It's been happening my family for generations!"

 _Oh god dammit!_ Erza growled before she noticed strawberry shortcake in the kitchen… and went over to get herself a slice.

"…Anyway, have you seen Tristina anywhere?"

"I think she went shopping at the mall." She said… and then Tristina walked in with Terra, both of them had bewildered looks. "Oh, they're back!"

"How was shopping in the mall?" Armstrong asked.

"…Well, it was great until we got to the clothes…" Terra said.

"Oh come on, they can't be that bad." Aria said and then both of them whispered in her ears. "THEY COST HOW MUCH?!" She yelled as Erza walked back in.

"How bad?" Armstrong asked as they revealed the prices for all the clothing as Armstrong jawdropped, Lillie's eyes widened in surprise… while Erza dropped her fork in shock.

* * *

 _Outside…_

Armstrong slammed the door open. "LET ME AT 'EM! THAT IS HIGHWAY ROBBERY!" He yelled as he stormed over… but Erza and Aria attempted to stop him.

"Just let it be! Just let it be!" Erza said.

"BUT WHAT IF MISS LILLIE NEEDS CLOTHES?! THINK ABOUT THE LITTLE KIDS!" He yelled as he tried to go forward.

Lillie sweatdropped. "Is he always like this…?"

"Oh, you have no idea." Tristina sighed.

* * *

 _A little bit later, at Sabrina's…_

"YOU GOTTA HELP ME!" Luigi yelled, shaking Sabrina. "THIS THING WON'T STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

"Get in line…" Latias sighed, as Vanillite was sitting comfortable on her lap.

"You know, he actually looks cute on your lap." Latios said.

"NOT YOU TOO, BRO!" She yelled.

"Uuugh…" Sabrina groaned, feeling a bit dizzy. "It's just an adorable Misdreavus…"

"ADORABLE?! You call THIS ghost adorable?! YOU KNOW HOW I AM WITH GHOSTS!"

"…And yet, you seem to be just fine with Yuyuko… hell, you have a Polterpup!"

"Yuyuko and Polterpup are completely different!"

"It's just a Misdreavus that's taking a liking to you. What's the harm in that?" Isaac asked.

"I'm thinking the same thing." Minene said.

"Aww, what's so scary about this little cutie?" Saki asked, gently tickling Misdreavus under her chin.

"Misdrea~!" Misdreavus cried, seeming to like that… and then nuzzled affectionately on Luigi's neck.

"Leave me alone…!" Luigi sighed.

"Hey, it might help you get rid of your fear of ghosts!" Rose pointed out.

"…As if that'll ever happen." Luigi muttered.

"Hmm…" Rose looked at Misdreavus, then at Luigi, then back at Misdreavus… and then had an idea. "Oh! I just thought of a cute nickname!"

"…And that would be?" Isaac asked.

Rose smiled innocently. "Affection!"

"Affection the Misdreavus…" Sabrina said. "…I love the sound of that!"

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Minene grinned.

"That name's totally perfect!" Deadpool's voice said from afar.

"I like it." Riku nodded.

"It's totally adorable!" Kairi giggled.

"Uuuh… do I have a say in this…?" Luigi asked, shyly raising his hand.

"You probably don't." Sabrina said.

"…I was afraid of that." Luigi muttered, glancing at the Misdreavus, now named Affection, cried in joy and nuzzled him some more. "Go away!" He said… but Affection wasn't taking 'no' for an answer.

It was then that the door opened up and Mario walked in. "Hello!" He greeted.

"Mario! Thank goodness! Talk some sense into them!"

"About what?" Mario asked and then spotted Affection, then looked at Luigi with a sly grin. "Is that yours?"

"…No…" Luigi said as Affection was happily resting on his head.

"Misdrea~!"

"Not. Helping!"

Mario grinned. "That suits you, bro! Might help you with your ghost problem… even though you have no problem with Yuyuko or your Polterpup pet!"

"That's what I just said!" Sabrina smiled.

"OH COME ON, YOU TOO?!" Luigi yelled. "…Wait, why are you bruised?"

Mario smiled. "I've been training with a Pokemon that I found."

"What is it?"

Mario smiled and then pulled out an Ultra Ball, then called out an Emboar… but it wasn't just any Emboar.

It was a shiny!

"Whoa…" Sora said and then looked at his Pignite that evolved not too long ago. "So you evolve into that?"

"Pignite!"

"Sweet!"

"…Bro… can I trade you?" Luigi asked.

"Sorry, but he's non-tradable." Mario said, putting Emboar away. "By the way, Professor Sycamore gave me one of these." He said. "You have Misdreavus all to yourself."

"Oh… mama mia…" Luigi sighed as Affection happily circled around him.

"Misdrea~!"

* * *

 _Back at the Citadel…_

"Oh, you are just the cutest little thing!" Daisy exclaimed, gushing over the Misdreavus as Luigi was giving her a 'seriously?' look. "What? You and this Misdreavus look so cute together!"

"Misdrea~!" Misdreavus cried and nuzzled Daisy's neck as she giggled.

"I don't _want_ to look cute with this thing…"

"Awww, come on, how can you say no to this cute little face?"

"…I can say no to that face…"

Daisy sighed. "One of these days, sweetheart, you're going to open up and love this cutie! You got to get over this fear of yours, mister I defeated King Boo twice."

"Maybe… but right now, I'm not opening up to Misdreavus!" Luigi said and walked off… and then Affection followed him.

Daisy giggled. "Those two are so cute together." She smiled.

Unaware of Luigi and Affection, Wario and Mario watched them. "They'll make a great team." Mario said.

"Him? With a Ghost? I seriously doubt it. I'd have to give up garlic for a year if he warmed up to that thing." He said and walked off, which gave Mario an idea.

"Hey, why don't we have a little wager?" Mario asked as Wario stopped walking.

"Gambling? I'm in!" He said. "So, what's the bet? Luigi and that Misdrea… whatever it is?"

"Yes."

"What are the stakes?"

"If I win, you have to give up garlic for a year… and not touch any gold either."

"Interesting… and if I win, you have to stop saying 'It's-a me, Mario!' and give up all your favorite pasta foods for a year!"

"You're on." Mario said as they shook on it and parted ways.

 _Give up garlic and gold for a year? He must be out of his mind!_

 _Give up pasta and saying my favorite catchphrase? Ha! Like I'd ever do that!_

The two of them walked off, both of them determined that they'd win the bet that either Luigi would be best friends with Affection… or he might just end up sending her into the Poltergust.

Either way, someone was going to be a loser, and none of them were going to risk it.

May the odds be ever in their favor…

 _One week later…_

"Mmm…" Yukari stirred from her bed and got up, stretching and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Ah, just what I needed…" She said and hopped out of bed, combing her hair in the process and walked out, letting out a yawn in the process.

"Hey mom!" Buru waved.

"Hey sweetheart…" Yukari said, still half-asleep.

"Yo, Yukari!" Worldwalker ran over to her. "We need to speak with your about something."

"Hmm?"

"Just come with me." He said and walked off as Yukari curiously and sleepily followed, still trying to stay awake. She walked into Worldwalker's room, where Mokou sat on the bed, rubbing her belly as Rosalina, Syrena, and Hades were in the room as well. "Hey… what's up…?"

"We need to tell you something… and it never leaves this room until we feel like it's good and ready." Worldwalker said.

"Sure… what is it…?" She asked as Mokou walked over and whispered in Yukari's ear.

"Oh… cool…" She said, and when it sunk in, her eyes widened, snapping her out of her sleepiness. "WHAT?!" She yelled. "YOU'RE… YOU'RE…?!"

"Yes." Mokou smiled.

"Mokou… congratulations!" She exclaimed, hugging Mokou tightly. "Do Buru, Hikari and Alex know?"

"I was going to, but Cody over here thought it'd be a good idea if we waited so they can be in on the surprise." Rosalina said.

"I'll be honest, I thought they were joking." Syrena said. "But you know what? I'm happy for you guys."

"So! We should definitely get settled on a name!" Yukari said. "Oh, and should we tell the Council of Light about this and keep it just between them?"

"I'd say leave them alone so they can be surprised too." Worldwalker said.

"Alrighty then! Now I strongly suggest that Mokou doesn't go into any worlds right now because of you know what!" She said. "And I suggest that Cody and Syrena be with her at all times just to be on the safe side!"

She then started giggling. "I've got stuff to plan!" She said as she quickly ran out. "Ooooh! I'M SO EXCITED!"

Hades blinked. "…Who is she and what happened to Yukari? She's usually not that giddy."

"You'd be giddy too if that happened." Rosalina said.

"True, true!" Hades said. "Congratulations, Cody ol' boy! You sly ol' Father-to-be!"

"…I'm already a dad."

"Even so!" Hades wandered off. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got an angel to pester. Ciao!"

Mokou rubbed her belly. "This is going to be exciting." She said, smiling at her husband.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the dream world with Aqua…_

Aqua panted, wincing while holding on to her shoulder. She was facing something… or someone. "This… c-can't be…"

"Now what did I say before? Only YOUR heart is hollow enough to be a demon's."

The one she was facing was… herself?

 **BGM: The Secret Whispers (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep 0.2: A Fragmentary Passage)**

"Get real…! I've taken you out… I can… I can take you out again!"

"Funny, considering that I beat you up pretty good, I'm pretty sure that _I'm_ the one that will take you out."

"Sh-shut up…!"

"You say your heart is strong, and yet… your heart is filled with darkness. It's hollow. You said so yourself in the darkness. You wondered where Ven, Terra and Aria was…"

"I knew where Aria was at… she was… but that's changed… she's alive!"

"Hmm, but you won't. You're slowly turning into a demon."

"No… I'm not!" Aqua growled, using Curaga on herself and then ran over and slashed through Phantom Aqua. "Gotcha…"

"Actually, I'm over here." She said as Aqua turned to her… and then heard someone in pain. A red strand of hair gently flew down through Aqua's vision as her eyes widened in horror.

"No…" Aqua whispered and then turned to see that she actually struck her husband. "NO!"

'A-Aqua… wh-what the hell… has gotten into you…?" He asked, coughing out blood before falling over.

"LEA!"

"See? I told you that you were a demon." Phantom Aqua said. "Only someone with a hollow heart would do something so horrid to their husband, if he even _is_ your husband that is."

"He's my husband… I've loved him ever since we got to know each other after we defeated Xehanort!"

"Isn't your name Aqua? The latin word for _water_? And yet, he's fire. Last I checked, water and fire do not mix. It was only a matter of time before you extinguished him."

"SHUT UP!" Aqua screamed and ran to impale her again. "I don't need to deal with you!"

"…How cruel of you to say that to your daughter." Phantom Aqua said, standing behind her as Aqua gasped, realizing that she just impaled Maria.

"M-Mother…" Maria coughed out blood before falling.

"Maria! No!" Aqua caught her. "Maria… I'm so… sorry!" She said… but Maria disappeared.

"Two down… one to go." Phantom Aqua said. "Actually, a lot more to go." She said. "Because of this, all your friends are calling you insane, delusional, and a threat and they have cut all ties with you."

"No! They would never do that!"

"Oh, but they have… and since then, a certain someone picked up your daughter's Keyblade and trained until she fell into despair… oh look, there she is now."

Aqua slowly turned, seeing Peashy in her Yellow Heart form. "…Peashy…"

"…You killed my mommy… and to think I looked up to you!" Yellow Heart growled, aiming Maria's Keyblade at her.

"I-It's not what it looks like! I would never harm my daughter! You know that!"

"THEN EXPLAIN HER FUNERAL ABOUT HOW EVERYONE SAID THAT YOU WERE THE ONE RESPONSIBLE!" Yellow Heart screamed. "YOU RAN AWAY FROM THIS… BUT NOW I'VE FINALLY FOUND YOU!" She continued, readying herself and holding the Keyblade.

"No, I'm not the one responsible!"

"DIIIIIIE!" She screamed and then flew over and slashed through Aqua, with tears streaming out of Yellow Heart's face as Aqua screamed in agony… and then fell to the ground.

"No… I wasn't… responsible…"

Phantom Aqua walked over and knelt down. "You were the one responsible for everyone's pain. Ven's, Terra's, and Aria's. You held a secret that tore everyone apart and all of their pain, caused you to feel more pain than ever."

"G-Go to… H-hell…!"

"Hmph… as if you can get rid of me that easily. You've been running away for a very long time, but I've finally caught up to you… and your past has finally come to haunt you." She said, and then suddenly, several Shadow Hordes showed up, known as Demon Towers as they bombarded Aqua with attacks as she screamed in agony.

"S-stop this…!"

"You're a hard woman to find… but now we're finally reunited." She said as the Demon Towers held her down. "And you know what?" She lowered herself with a smirk as she went down to Aqua's ear. "And I'm never leaving this time." She said with a smirk and then backed up, looking at Darkside who appeared and pulled back his fist.

"No… NO!"

"Sink into despair… for eternity!"

Darkside readied to punch her into the darkness as Aqua screamed.

 _"Aqua…! Aqua!"_

 **End BGM**

* * *

"AQUA!" Lea yelled, as Aqua screamed and shot up from her bed, panting.

"Wh-where am I?!"

"You had a nightmare." Lea said. "Which is pretty rare for you."

"I… I'm… y-you're alive…"

"Uh… shouldn't I be?" Lea tilted his head. "I guess it was a hell of a nightmare."

"I-it was…" Aqua said, her heart still pacing rapidly.

"Do you want to talk about it? It'd be better than whatever it is that's eating you."

Aqua hesitated as she looked down at her covers… and then teared up before explaining everything through her sobbing.

"…Whoa…" Lea said, trying to comprehend what just happened. "I… I don't know what to say…" He said but Aqua quickly embraced her, crying into his shirt.

"H-hold me… please…" She sobbed, her voice filled with despair. Lea held her close as he began to wonder what he should do for his usually happy wife.

* * *

 _A little bit later…_

"It just doesn't add up!" Lea said, pacing around Aria's house as Terra, Ven, Aria, Vanitas, Maria and Peashy were in the room as well while Tristina and Lillie were hanging out with Sabrina's family. "Why the hell would she be dreaming THAT all of a sudden?"

"I didn't realize how broken she really was when we saved her." Aria said. "She's usually calm and… well… happy."

"RIGHT?!" Lea yelled. "I didn't think she was running away from anything!"

"The darkness is a scary place…" Terra muttered. "Trust me, I have a pretty good idea on what she's going through."

"And yet, she wasn't possessed!" Lea said. "To think that she'd be despairing, that's not like her!"

"Oh!" Peashy spoke up. "Maybe we should do something special for grandma!"

"Oh, I like the sound of that." Ven said.

"You've gotten to know her pretty well all these years. What is it that you know about her?" Vanitas asked.

"Well, she does like a certain Pokemon that she's rather fond of…" Lea muttered.

"Gardevoir?" Maria asked.

"No… what's that flower Pokemon called again? Ya know, the one with roses for hands."

"Roselia?" Aria spoke up.

"Yes! That's the one!" Lea said. "She's rather fond of Roselia! We just gotta do something for her to cheer her up."

"Without any video games." Vanitas said, looking at Aria.

"…Oh come on, she enjoys Animal Crossing..." Aria sighed.

"That's because you got her into it." Vanitas pointed out.

"My point still stands."

"Okay, you distract her with Animal Crossing and I'll go get that Roselia." Lea said. "Maria, I'd like you to do something for me, same with Peashy."

* * *

 _Later…_

 **BGM: Aqua's Theme (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"…Okay, what's going on?" Aqua asked. "Aria and Terra distracted me with Animal Crossing, Ven gave me some roses, Vanitas gave me an Ice Flower, Maria made herself a metal heart for me, Peashy surprised me with some chocolate… is there something you need to tell me, Lea?"

"Hey, we're just trying to cheer you up." Lea said. "We didn't have any idea what you were going through."

"…I've been running away from my demons for years… and I thought I was doing a good job… but I guess… I'll never move on…" Aqua sighed.

"Oh, don't say that. You'll definitely move on and we'll all help you. Including this little one right here." Lea said, giving Aqua a Pokeball.

"Hmm…?" Aqua wondered and tossed the Pokeball up in the air.

"Roselia!"

Aqua gasped. "A Roselia?!"

"For you." Lea smiled.

"Lea…" She started to tear up again. "Thank you…!"

"Hey, don't mention it." Lea chuckled as Aqua hugged him tightly, crying into his chest as Roselia climbed up Aqua's shoulder and leaned into her neck, hugging her. "Don't worry… we'll get you through this."

"We all will." Aria's voice said as she hugged Aqua too, then Maria, Peashy, Ven, Vanitas, and Terra soon followed.

"Thank you…" Aqua sobbed as they said nothing.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with the medical team…_

"I'm not sure how I feel with Rose with a symbiont." Bones said.

"Oh, good… I'm not the only one who thinks of this." Dreambert said.

"Ja, we've been monitoring Rose's health for the past few weeks and… vell, nothing strange has happened yet. But, I still have concerns." Medic spoke up.

"She's always being poisoned by the Nihilego, but we always heal her right up." Eirin said.

"I've read that Nihilego can alter someone's personality." Reisen said. "In any case, she could be her normal self."

"I'm with Reisen." Starlow said.

"Well, yes, zhat seems to be zhe case… but she could be mentally unstable." Medic said. "Best case scenario, zhere's possibly a rare case where her personality has improved and has increased her love for her family and Pokemon even more, but I highly doubt it."

"Yes, we still need to monitor her." Eirin said. "Chances are she'd be okay… but let's not take any chances."

"Agreed." Bones and Dreambert nodded as Reisen and Starlow looked at each other in worry.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Flash…_

Flash panted as Vert fell to the ground in defeat. "Aaaand we're done here." He said, putting his Keyblade away. "You weren't even a challenge." Quickly, Mikan and Aurora raced in to heal the two combatants - Mikan for Flash, and Aurora for Vert.

He then walked away but stopped. "…Blanc, you got it all, right?"

Blanc chuckled darkly, holding a video camera. "Sure did!" She smirked. "And now I'm going to post it on the internet!" She said as she took off.

"You do that." Flash chuckled. "Maybe then she'll think twice before forcing Ram and Rom to wear revealing racer outfits and getting a nosebleed over it." He said before walking off. "And making fun of your chest size!"

"...Don't remind me." Blanc quietly raged as she quickly went to work plastering the video all over the internet to wherever her influence could reach.

* * *

 _With Blanc…not even 15 minutes later..._

"…Well, holy shit. A million views already." Blanc said. "Sweet."

* * *

 _With Xarina…_

"You seem a little bothered." Qrow said, as he was hanging out at the bar and noticed that Xarina looked a little bothered as she was drinking. "Something eating you alive?"

"Just had a bad dream was all, nothing major." She said.

"Hmph, that's what they all say." Qrow said. "Earlier, Aqua had a nightmare that sent her over the edge and knowing that everyone and their mother has been getting nightmares recently, why don't you tell me about it?"

Xarina sighed. "Well… I have this reoccurring nightmare that I keep losing my family over by Apocalypse."

"Apocalypse? Oh yeah, that's one of the Malevolent Seven members, isn't it?"

"Yeah… but he's not alone. Someone named Cortana has been pestering me as well…"

"Cortana…? Hmm, not really sure who she is." Qrow said. "So, Cortana and Apocalypse have been killing your family, huh?"

"Cortana kills them and then taunts me… and then Apocalypse comes in and makes me fall in despair. I don't get it, why do I keep having these same damn dreams?"

"Hmm, I'm not much of an expert on dreams, but if anything, I'd be careful. There's no telling what'll happen." He said as he drank out of his flask, unaware of Cana, Makarov and Mira look at each other in worry.

"Yeah… here's hoping they go away." She said and walked off. "It's driving me insane…"

"…Melancholy doesn't suit her well." Cana said.

"No it doesn't." Makarov nodded.

* * *

 _Later, with the Council of Light…_

 **BGM: Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Eh? She's been having the same dream over and over again?" Rei asked.

"That's what she told me." Qrow said, folding his arms. "If anything, she could just be thinking about that night."

"She's only told Aria about that." Mavis said. "I should know… I might have crashed their sleepover in the middle of the night."

"And where were you?" Mustang asked.

"Under the bed!" Mavis giggled as everyone sweatdropped. "It wasn't very comfy, but I did sleep well!"

"…You're a ghost." Nick Fury spoke up.

"So?" Mavis winked at him, as Fury and Tony looked at each other and shrugged.

"This might add into the fact of what she told me and Cana." Makarov said. "I know she requested this to keep it a secret to us, but dammit, I feel as if this needs to be said."

"Mind if I say it? I eavesdropped on the conversation anyway." Mavis said.

"…Very well."

"She claims that she don't fear anything, you might thank Cana for that, but never mind about that. She then said that if there's one thing she fears the most, it's losing her family."

"So, fear of losing her family and she has a reoccurring nightmare of Cortana and Apocalupse of destroying her family… that's interesting…" Lelouch said.

"I don't get Cortana." Locke spoke up. "She's never met anyone but us and the Chief. So how the hell she destroys her family doesn't add up."

"Perhaps it's a premonition of things to come." Raiden said.

"I was thinking the same thing." Master Hand nodded.

"Hmm…" Kratos rubbed his chin in thought. "Apocalypse is a god, correct?"

"That's what he calls himself, Yes." Yukari nodded.

"Good to know." Kratos muttered. "If he's our next target, I will join you. True or a false one, no one should be tortured by a God."

"Sounds fair to me."

 **End BGM**

"Worldwalker." Satsuki spoke up. "You seem to have something on your mind… and it seems Mokou, Rosalina, Yukari and Hades have something you'd like to tell us."

"We're not telling you anything." Hades said.

"He's right, we'll tell you when the time is right." Mokou said.

"Fair enough." She said, unaware of Mokou rubbing her belly as Mavis and C.C. noticed this.

 _Hmm, is she hungry?_ C.C. wondered, taking a bite out of her pizza.

Mavis's eyes lit up in excitement. _I know why she's rubbing her belly!_ She thought as they still went on with their meeting.

* * *

 _Sometime later, with Hikari…_

"Hmm, I wonder if Sabrina's catching a Pikachu…?" She wondered.

"Hey, Hikari." Sabrina walked over to her.

"Yeah?"

"Got something for ya." She said, tossing her a Pokeball.

Hikari caught it. "Is this..." She looked at Sabrina expectantly.

"Yep."

Hikari's eyes sparkled and threw it up in the air, as the Pokeball opened up.

"Pika!"

"Oh my god, oh my god! WHERE'D YOUR FIND IT?!"

"In some tall grass."

"...No, I mean where'd you find it _specifically_ in Alola?"

"Oooh, let's see... I encountered one along with an Alolan Meowth arguing over a berry in Hau'oli City."

"...A berry?"

"Yeah, apparently it was a whole 'Finders Keepers' thing... and then a Crabrawler came running, knocking them both out and took off running. So I just tossed a Pokeball to catch the little guy, then I wandered around Alola and trained him. He's like level... 50, I believe now?"

"Wow!" Hikari's eyes sparkled again. "Wait, did you say Hau'oli City?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Abby heard there was a mall there and she quickly ran over. I wonder how she's doing?"

* * *

 _With Abby..._

"49,500 POKE DOLLARS FOR A DRESS?! THAT'S HIGHWAY ROBBERY!"

* * *

 _Back with the others..._

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Sabrina said.

"Yeah, but I doubt Samus' credit card will." Hikari said, both of them chuckling before Hikari hugged Sabrina. "Thank you!" She smiled and looked down. "Come on, Pikachu! You're coming with me now!"

"Pika!" Pikachu smiled and hopped on her shoulder as they took off.

Sabrina smiled. "Glad I could help." She said and walked off.

* * *

 _A little while later..._

"Alright!" Hikari exclaimed, seeing a bunch of Wild Pokemon KO'd. "Way to go, buddy!"

"Pika!" Pikachu smiled, doing a few cute poses by showing off his muscles, if he had any.

Hikari pulled something out. "Pikachu, I got something for you."

"Pika?" Pikachu ran forward as Hikari held a Thunder Stone as Pikachu curiously looked at it before taking it... and then evolving into an Alolan Raichu.

Hikari giggled. "Now look at you, you're a Raichu now!"

"Rai?" Raichu looked at himself and grinned, then looked at his tail. "Rai Rai!" Raichu tackled Hikari and hugged her tightly as they proceeded to wipe out more wild Pokemon.

* * *

 _Very much later..._

"Rai..." Raichu yawned.

"You tired? Okay, you can take a nap if you want." She smiled as Raichu nodded and fell asleep right on his tail, sleeping peacefully.

"Aww...!" Hikari giggled and took a picture of it before getting sleepy herself and fell asleep... and Raichu moved off and tried to put his little arm around her to cuddle. Hikari noticed this and wrapped her arms around him as they both cuddled together and slept.

* * *

 _Even more later…_

Hikari walked around with Raichu in its Pokeball as she then came across a mirror and then looked at herself with the Cybernetic Suit. "…Hmm…"

"What's wrong, honey?" Mokou walked over to her.

"Nothing's wrong... I just haven't fully tested this out yet. I mean, I tried swimming in the pool with it and that was great, but I kinda want to test out its full abilities, kind like... a Smash Run, y'know?"

It was then that Worldwalker, who just happened to overhear that, grinned at an idea and took off. "Hey Master Hand, could give me a hand?"

"Was that supposed to be a pun?" Master Hand asked.

"...That was unintentional, but I have a great idea for the simulation room."

"Oh?"

"Well, you see..."

* * *

 _Later..._

"Dad, what is it?" Hikari asked as Worldwalker had her eyes closed and then she heard a door being opened and then it closed, then he removed them.

"Alright... open 'em!"

As she opened them, she looked to see that they were in a very familiar area. "Uh... what's this?"

"You said you wanted to try your suit to its maximum capacity, right? Well, Master Hand and I decided to do a real life Smash Run with all the elements from the original!"

"Dad... you're amazing!" She hugged him. "But, don't we need three other people?"

"You're right, we do..." Worldwalker said. "And I know just the people!"

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

Two people walked in the simulation room as Hikari was waiting, then she looked up. "Abby!"

"Hello!" She greeted.

"Hello Maria." Hikari greeted.

"Yo."

Worldwalker walked in and chuckled. "So, where's the other one?"

"Oh, she's coming. She was in the middle of a Smash Run session when I asked her and she said she's really excited." He said as the door opened up and Hikari's eyes widened.

"Oh lord..."

"Hey!"

"You... invited Sabrina? The one who creamed mom in Smash? She's really competitive in fighting games, dad!"

"I know, I thought she'd be perfect to up the competition a little." Worldwalker said. "Oh, and I thought of the perfect prize for the winner."

"And that would be?" Maria asked.

"A nice dinner at a fancy restaurant. I already made the reservations for the winner."

"Hmm, some alone time with me and Yosuke..." Abby mused.

 _Me... along with Reiji in a fancy restaurant... oh boy..._

 _I wonder if there's a fancy restaurant in Sarasaland? I mean, there's gotta be one, right?_ Maria wondered.

 _Haven't been to a fancy restaurant in a long time. This should be fun._ Sabrina thought. _I'm sure there's plenty in Alola._

"Oh, and to make it fair, the only healing that's available are healing items and Curaga is basically disabled right now... oh, and if you die, you respawn. It's basically Smash Run but in real life... but with the same mechanics!"

 _I've already died enough times... I don't plan on dying until I die of old age, that's a fact._ Sabrina thought.

"Oh, and everyone's going to watch from the TV screens. We all set it up." Worldwalker said. "But enough of that, let's get ready to smash!" H said as the four teleported to the different locations on the map and Worldwalker walked out.

"Ready?" Master Hand's voice called out to them as they got ready. "GO!"

 **BGM: Boss Battle (Super Smash Bros Brawl/3DS/Wii U)**

Maria ran forward as a few Shy Guys spotted her and ran towards her, but she screeched to a halt and punched them away before summoning her Keyblade and used a Strike Raid on a Flage. When it returned, she matrix dodged the Keyblade... as the Keyblade cut down a Zuree as she then punched it away. She resummoned the Keyblade and hopped on a platform which it suddenly rose up to an an enemy ambush, consisting of a few Goombas, Bullet Bills, a Bumpety Bomb and a Koffing. She used a Thundaga to get rid of the Koffing, as it bounce away and smacked into the Bullet Bills to knock them back. The Goombas tried to tackle her, but she jumped up and landed on them while also taking down the Bullet Bills, and then the Bumpety Bomb got below her as it then lit up and exploded, sending her flying in the air.

* * *

A few Hammer Bros threw their hammers, but Abby frontflipped and grabbed the both of their heads and smacked them together before kicking them away. She then ran off as she uprooted an Octorock and threw it over to some Shy Guys as she then jumped over and kicked them away, then jumped up to grab onto a ledge and then crawled up where a ReDead was waiting for her. It screamed to make her freeze and then swiped its claws to knock her to a wall. "Alright, you dirt bag!" She growled as she launched off of the wall, proceeding to kick the ReDead in the head and then found a Bob-omb next to it as she grabbed it and threw it, sending it flying away.

* * *

A Monoeye was shot down by Sabrina as she ran forward, seeing some Goombas, Koopas and Waddle Dees in the area. She got in position, switching her Magnum to the Battle Rifle as she got on one knee and pulled the trigger, shooting them all... and then she noticed a shadow over her. She quickly summoned her Keyblade and blocked the hammer swing from Bonkers as it hammered her repeatedly, but she kept blocking until she countered, and then jumped back and swung her Keyblade, firing Danmaku from it, then using Duplex Barrier, but the Bonkers didn't seem to care. Sabrina ran forward and raised her Keyblade to slash him, but then he used Hammer Flip to knock her into the air as it jumped up and down in excitement, only for Sabrina to Aerial Recover and pressed a button on her Battle Rifle, and then held the trigger, aiming directly at the Bonkers. She smirked, then released the trigger, firing a Master Spark that consumed the Bonkers and when the Master Spark disappeared, Bonkers was gone as Sabrina landed on top of a Waddle Doo.

* * *

Hikari jumped back to dodge a Reaper's scythe as she unsheathed her fiery twin katanas and slashed it repeatedly as it slashed her again, but blocking the attack as she quickly kicked the Reaper in the chest, then unleashed a powerful fire attack to burn it to knock it back as she ran over and slashed through it to kill it. She ran forward, her cybernetic outfit kicking into high gear as she ran over some harmless Waddle Dees, Goombas, Koopas, and then she jumped up and slashed down a few Paratroopas, then she kept going.

* * *

Maria saw a door and ran into it, seeing a few Treasure Chests as she opened them up to reveal a lot of Strength abilities. She grabbed them and then ran out, as she ran forward and grabbed a Ghost with a shield and then threw it behind her to take down a Waddle Doo. She ran forward and used an uppercut on a Goomba, as it took down a Paratroopa and a Bullet Bill as she jumped over and landed on a Goomba, then she punched a ReDead to get rid of it.

* * *

Abby quickly destroyed a Goomba and ran forward, then jumping on some platforms where she was greeted by a Koffing and a Gastly. She picked up an X-Bomb and threw it on the ground, as it lit up and exploded, taking the two down. She kept running as she then proceeded to get tackled by some Mites as she quickly destroyed them and then found a Generator. She ran over and used her jet boots to kick it to destroy it after it spawned a Skuttler, then she landed on top of it and quickly got around and kicked it away before violently ending it, and then she took off.

* * *

Up above, Sabrina took down a Magikoopa and kept running. She ran past a Treasure Chest... and then it sprung feet and it began to chase her, as she turned around to see the Mimicutie. _Ah shit..._ She thought as she kept running as the Mimicutie chased her until she reached the edge of the highest platform she was on and then saw the Mimicutie closing in on her. She smirked and jumped off, as the Mimicutie screeched to a halt and jumped after her, but Sabrina had her eyes on the ground where she saw a Boom Stomper trying to take down Hikari, then several Kritters appeared behind her. "I don't think so!" She said, pulling out both of her guns and firing at the Kritters to kill them.

"Huh?" Hikari turned around as Sabrina landed.

"Yo." She greeted. She saw a Beam Sword next to her and then picked it up, putting her guns away and summoning her Keyblade as the Mimicutie landed behind her while Hikari looked at the Boom Stomper. "Let's rock, Mimicutie!" She smirked and ran forward, slashing the Mimicutie. It did its twirling kick attack to send Sabrina flying, but she aerial recovered and landed on the Boom Stomper as she jumped off right when it tripped. Hikari jumped back and slashed through it, then she jumped over and got behind the Mimicutie, nodding at Sabrina as they both smirked.

The Mimicutie ran over and kicked Sabrina high in the air, but Hikari slashed it repeatedly so Sabrina could recover and slashed it with the Beam Sword and her Keyblade, then Hikari unleashed a powerful fire attack to send it flying and then Sabrina jumped up and slashed it down towards the bottomless pit, and then she landed. "Thanks." She said, but when she turned around, Hikari was gone. She shrugged it off and went into the cannon, shooting up and then quickly taking care of a few Glunders.

"Five!"

Maria used Crystal Smash from Sarasaland's Hope, getting rid tons of Goombas and Shy Guys.

"Four!"

Abby came out of a door, feeling successful as she looked inside to see tons of destroyed enemies.

"Three!"

Hikari ate an apple she found from a treasure chest and then threw the core at a Fly Guy and then she quickly got rid of it.

"Two!"

"Hasta la vista!" Sabrina smirked, releasing the trigger and using Master Spark to decimate an entire army of Mites and Glires.

"One!"

The four of them smirked.

"Time!"

 **End BGM**

The four of them glowed and disappeared into some area as they had some very powerful stats.

"Final Battle!"

The Final Battle... just so happened to be the running competition.

 **BGM: Menu (Melee) Ver. 2 (Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS)**

"Ready? Go!"

The four of them started running towards the finish line. Hikari started to pick up speed and then jumped over some Danger Zones as did the others, but then Sabrina managed to jump on top of Maria and then leapt off of her, as she slammed right into a Danger Zone. "GAH!" She yelled as she then respawned. "Yeah, that hurt...!"

Abby proceeded to climb the stairs while being careful not to hit the Danger Zones, then looked up to see Hikari wall jumping, so she activated her jet boots and jumped up, using her plasma whip to grab the ledge and then got up. Sabrina got up a few seconds later and then picked up the pace, being right behind Abby as Maria was close behind, then Sabrina noticed a speed boost as she jumped up and grabbed it... and then she took off, picking up dust and making Abby cough and blinding her, and then smacked into a danger zone. "OW!" She yelled and then respawned just behind Maria. "God dammit..."

Hikari was near the finish line when Sabrina sped past her. "Whoa!" She exclaimed. _Damned speed boosts!_

"Hehehe..." Sabrina smirked, as she saw the finish line ahead of her, but then she looked behind to see Hikari trying her damned hardest to catch up. _...You know... she deserves that dinner more than I do. We can have it a different day._ She thought and then screeched to a halt right before the finish line was crossed and then Hikari caught up and jumped over the finish line.

"FINISH!" Master Hand yelled, and then Sabrina casually walked over as Abby and Maria were neck and neck... and then Abby accidentally tripped... and accidentally taking Maria with her.

"WHOOOA!" Maria yelled as they slid across the finish line... with Abby's hand just above Maria, finishing in third.

 **End BGM**

"The winner is: Hikari!"

"...Wait, what?" Hikari blinked in surprise and turned to Sabrina. "Didn't you...?"

"I was about to, but I felt like you needed that dinner more than I do." She said. "Besides, I shouldn't let my competitive pride get the best of me all the time." She said, playfully winking at her.

"So... you threw away first place... for me?"

Sabrina put her hand on her shoulder. "You needed it more than me. Besides, Riku and I can do a romantic dinner some other day." She said and then walked away. "That, and I need to scout out any fancy restaurants in Alola anyway."

"Ow... I'm gonna feel that for a while..." Maria winced.

"I think I pulled something..." Abby winced. "So... what'd we miss...?"

A tear ran down Hikari's cheek. "...I always knew Sabrina was cool..." She said, smiling. "THANK YOU!" She called out to her as Sabrina didn't turn around and just simply did a wave without looking and smiled.

 _She definitely needed it._ Sabrina thought.

"HEY SABRINA! NEXT TIME WE RACE, NONE OF US THROW AWAY FIRST PLACE! HOW ABOUT THAT?" She called out to her again.

Sabrina stopped and chuckled, turning around. "Looking forward to that." She said and walked out of the arena.

Hikari giggled. "She's so awesome."

* * *

 _Very much later..._

"Just think of this as a thank you for making this suit for me." Hikari smiled as they were in a fancy restaurant.

"I can't believe she threw it all away just for you." Reiji said. "That's amazing."

"I've always known she was cool... but I didn't think she was _that_ cool." Hikari giggled as they were eating.

Reiji smiled. "Hikari... there's something I've been meaning to say for a long time."

"Hmm?"

"I... love you."

Hikari smiled. "I love you too." She said as they leaned in and kissed.

* * *

 _Back in Melemele…_

"That's a side we always love about you." Aria said. "Your competitive side is one thing, but what you did was the real you."

Sabrina chuckled. "Yeah..." She said, turning on her 3DS.

Riku sat down next to her. "That's my girl." He said and Sabrina smiled, leaning on her husband's shoulder and closed her eyes, as the 3DS dropped on her lap, and then she felt something, something familiar. She knew that Rose and Maria Jr. were cuddling in, and Riku gently put her 3DS on his lap and looked at it. _You know... I haven't tried this out yet._ He thought and turned it on... and trying to play Smash Run with one hand with his arm around Sabrina.

Needless to say... he needed a lot of practice... and two hands. Well, he tried, but couldn't exactly lower his arm any further unless he hurt her neck.

* * *

 _With Hina…_

Hina walked around the Citadel, humming to herself and rolling her shoulder, seeming to be coming back from a spar. "I have to say, Chief knows how to throw a punch." Sheila said.

"Hey, he requested a friendly spar." Hina said.

"True."

As she walked, she spotted something in the corner of her eye as she saw Nan on the couch, looking at his metal arm. "Nan?" She walked over. "Dude, are you still brooding over that?"

"I'm trying not to..." He muttered.

"Where's Julia?"

"She went to get some Sea Salt Ice Cream."

"I see." Hina nodded and sat down next to him. "You okay?"

"...I lost a part of me. How can I be okay with this?"

"Nan..."

"I know... having a metal arm is awesome, but... how can I just be okay with this? I scared the hell out of everyone... my parents, Julia, everyone..."

"...I want to know something." Hina said. "Why did you attack Adam? Yes, I know you wanted to save Yang, but you could've left him alone, grabbed Blake and got the hell out of there."

"Julia said the same thing to me... and... it's just that I wanted to save the both of them... but Adam was in the way... and I wasn't just going to use a Stop spell and grab her... that would've been too easy."

"So you wanted to fight him?"

"I wanted to fight him to save Blake too... and most likely out of vengeance since we all saw what happened to Yang in the show. I ignored Caliburn and I just went in without a second thought... I had a good fight and I wanted to finish him off by cutting his arm off for a taste of his own medicine... but it was me who lost my arm. I was reckless...I was an idiot... and I always have been."

"Not always..." Hina quietly said to herself. "If it makes you feel better... I was reckless too. I was trying everything I could to stop Meta and get Sheila back... and then the next thing I knew... I did the stupidest thing I could've done when we were in Reach. I let my guard down and let myself get my own eye taken out. It took me a long time to get over the fact that I lost my eye. I wasn't going to let it stop me after I finally got over it."

"...I finally understand..." He muttered. "I finally understand what you were going through. You lost a part of you... and I couldn't understand... but now I do."

"Well, technically, I just lost an eye and you lost an arm, but... yeah... I know what you're going through." She said. "But here's the thing I don't get. You were totally okay for a while after your mother comforted you, so... why are you being so melancholy again?"

"It's because... well... it's what Gajeel said when we were in the middle of rescuing Hanabi. I knew he was curious... but it just got to me, you know?"

"Gajeel means well, but I didn't think that'd bother you."

"It kind of does."

A little far from them, Erza was eating her Strawberry Shortcake and was hearing everything and sighed. "...This isn't like him..." She muttered and then she clenched her fist as she got up and walked over to them. "Hey."

"Oh... hey Erza..." He muttered.

"You shouldn't let this get to you. I'm sure Gajeel didn't mean it that way." She said.

"I know... but still..."

Erza clenched her fists. _Forgive me._ She thought. "Nan... I want you to do something for me."

"...What's that?"

"...Grit those teeth..."

"What?"

"I said... GRIT THOSE TEETH!" She yelled and punched him, much to the surprise of Hina.

"Erza, what the hell?!" Hina exclaimed as Julia walked over with Sea Salt Ice Cream in her hands.

"I'm ba-... WHAT THE HELL, ERZA?!" She yelled.

"I did that for his own good." She told the both of them and saw him dazed, wondering what's gotten into Erza. "Nan, I know losing your arm is traumatizing... believe me, it took _me_ a while to get used to losing my eye." She said. "But you shouldn't be moping about it for a long time. Gajeel meant well and was only curious. He didn't mean for that to bother you."

She then knelt down. "Nan... we all care about you... and yes, we were all horrified when you lost your arm, but all of us got used to the idea. You need to stop moping about the past... no matter how traumatizing it was... and look forward to the future. So you have a metal arm now... I say that's pretty cool looking. I'd say use that to your full potential and not just mope around. I know that your family and loved ones cheered you up... if anything, i'd say that you need to cheer yourself up and move on." She said.

She then gave a small smile. "I know you're strong enough to do this. I know you will."

Nan rubbed his cheek. "Thanks for that... ow..."

Erza chuckled. "You're welcome." She said as Julia sat down next to Nan.

"Here, it's kinda melting now." Julia said. "This oughta cheer you up, though."

"Yeah." He nodded and then took a bite. _Maybe I haven't moved on... but thanks to Erza... I probably will._ He thought as Julia then leaned on his shoulder with a smile.

"...Wow..." Hina said as she stood up. "I didn't think you had it in you to actually punch him."

"It was either that or let him keep moping until it got annoying. That isn't his style." Erza said.

"Wasn't my style either... or Kai's." Hina said as Erza chuckled.

"So..." Erza looked at her. "What's this show that Yang and Blake are in? I'm actually curious."

Hina sweatdropped. "You really want to know...?"

"Yeah... and I'm not taking 'no' for an answer." She said.

"Well... Volume 4 is still going on, but... if you really want to know..."

"Yes."

"...Well, just to warn you, you're going to be in for a bumpy ride."

Erza chuckled. "How bad can it be?" She asked as she walked off with Hina.

* * *

 _One binge watching of RWBY (And RWBY Chibi) later…_

"Well that was interesting." Erza said. "I now understand why Nan would do something like that to save Yang… and why Sabrina saved Pyrrha."

"Yeah…" Hina nodded as she walked off to leave Erza alone to full understand what she just watched.

"Dear god… I think she turned me into a fan of the show…" Erza whispered as she smiled. "I've got to show my team this!" She said and took off. "And bring Gajeel along too!"

* * *

 _With Moon…_

Moon walked around the Citadel, humming to herself. "Hey, kid." A voice said as she turned to see Guzma.

"Guzma?"

"Look, I don't like this, but Hala thought it'd be good for me to join the Heroes of Light."

"You too, huh?" A voice asked as they turned to see Plumeria. "Nanu thought it'd be good for me as well."

"Oh, that's nice!" Moon smiled.

"Yeah, whatever." Guzma muttered… and then a portal walked in with Cynthia with two people walking in.

"Found these two when I was wandering around Alola." Cynthia smiled as they were none other than Red and Blue. "Thought it'd be a good idea for them to join the Heroes of Light!"

"Yo." Red greeted.

"Sup?" Blue did a 'sup' nod… aaaand Moon fangirled again.

"AAAAAH! IT'S JACKASS!" She screamed… which caused Blue to glare at Red who was whistling casually.

"This is YOUR fault, you know! Letting all of Kanto think that my real name is 'Jackass'! Don't get me started on the other names you called me!"

"In my defense, you were being a jackass back in the day." He said and then walked off.

"Oh, you get back here, you!" Blue growled. "By the way, it's Blue." He corrected Moon before went after Red.

"Right… I knew that."

"…I don't even want to know." Plumeria said.

"Eh, I'm gonna try and go train with Golisopod and hopefully not make him so cowardly." Guzma said, but Moon was too busy gawking at Red and Blue.

"My two favorite idols! Here! AAAAAH!" She screamed again, causing Cynthia to sweatdrop.

 _And they say Sabrina, Aria and Xarina are bad…_ She thought and walked off.

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

It was all calm and quiet in the Citadel (Well, as quiet as Moon could be at the moment) and in Sabrina's house… and then suddenly, the alarm sounded, startling them all.

"Oh, they got the alarm system for when the Seven are attacking." Sabrina said and then texted Aria.

 _Hey, get ready. The Malevolent Seven are attacking again._

 _Oh sure, right when I was going to take a shower!_

 _You can shower when we get back._

 _Yeah yeah, I know…_

They soon went over to the Citadel and everyone else gathered as E. Gadd turned it on… and revealed Apocalypse. "So… him, huh?" Deadpool asked.

"I've been watching him and he's currently making a mess of things in the X-Men world already." Yukari said. "Why the alarm sounded right now is baffling to say the least."

"So, at least he has the Four Keyblades of Apocalypse, right?" Isaac asked.

"Well, now he has the actual Four Horseman. Psylocke, Angel, Storm and Magneto." Yukari said.

"Well, crap…"

"They won't be a problem." Kratos said as he walked forward. "We only need to focus on the Keyblades of Apocalypse and Apocalypse himself. I will join you."

"Oh no way, I was going to suggest that!" Deadpool exclaimed. "…However! Yo, Spidey, you want to come with us?"

"Eh, sure, why not?" Spider-Man walked over. And cue everything freezing except him. "If the Apocalypse we're about to face is as bad as the one on my world, then we'd better be extra careful with him." And cue everything returning to normal.

"Yo! Stark, Fury! You're coming too!"

"Well, I've been meaning to head back into a world anyway." Tony said as he walked over with Nick.

 **BGM: Avengers theme (The Avengers)**

"I'll go with you guys." Samus said.

"I will go too." Tsunade walked over. "I haven't explored any worlds yet."

"Hmm, I will go as well." Lelouch said.

"We'll go too." Kallen said as the rest of the Code Geass crew nodded.

"Let's do this, we haven't been to a world in a long time." Shikamaru said as he, Ino and Choji were ready.

"We'll go too." Cana said as Makarov nodded. _I'm worried about Xarina…_

"If my daughter is going, I will go as well!" Gildarts said.

"Shall we go?" Marisa looked at Dante as he nodded.

"We'll sit this one out… for reasons." Worldwalker said.

"So… it's just me and Hikari that's going?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." Mokou nodded.

"Alright, we'll be back!" Hikari said.

"Hey, don't leave us out of the action." Mega Man said as he, Roll, X and Zero walking forward. "We're coming with you too."

"And us!" A voice also said as they saw the Teen Titans walking forward.

"Don't forget me." Korra walked forward.

"Hehehehe, we found the last of the heroes while you guys were trying to find the Ultra Beasts." Nepgear giggled.

Aria turned to Lillie. "We'll be back, sweetheart."

"Okay." Lillie smiled. "Good luck!" She said and hugged Aria as she hugged her back as she knelt down and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, mother." Lillie quietly said with a smile.

"Alright." Yukari opened up a gap. "You guys go have fun." She said as they all ran in.

 **End BGM**

"Hmm…" Locke wondered to himself and then noticed Chief looking a bit perturbed at the moment. "Chief? You okay?"

"Yeah… I just suddenly have a bad feeling about them going into that world." Chief muttered.

"They'll be fine. What's the worst that can happen?" Buck wondered as he walked away.

"…And now, I'm worried." Locke muttered.

 _Mother… be safe…_ Lillie thought.

* * *

 _With Mephiles…_

Mephiles chuckled. "Things are getting quite intense."

"Yes, it is indeed... traitor."

Mephiles stiffened and moved his eyes. "Well, I didn't expect you to be behind me... Apocalypse."

"Indeed."

"Tell me... have you come to end me?"

"As much as I want to... yes, but there is a part of me that forgives you."

"...Yeah right."

"I need your help with something."

Mephiles turned around. "And what is it?"

"You see, I have plans for the purple haired woman."

"Purple haired woman... you mean Xarina?"

"Yes. I have plans for her... to be in complete despair."

Mephiles raised an eyebrow. "And you want _me_ to help _you_ , a member of the Malevolent Seven, to get that Xarina chick in despair?"

"Yes."

"What's in it for me?"

"If you help me, I will help you try to get the Deadly Six, Erazor and Nega off your back for a little while."

Mephiles chuckled darkly. "I like the sound of that. Deal."

"Good."

"So, what do you need?"

"I need a little device that you and your Felix friend to install so she can be in despair, but make it small where it'll be quite difficult to remove."

"Will do."

"Oh... and if it's not too much trouble... get some help from a certain... A.I. that is currently residing in one of the Halo rings."

Mephiles nodded and chuckled. "Out of all the Malevolent Seven... I hated you the least." He said and disappeared.

"Do not disappoint me." He said. "Now… time to destroy the X-Men."

"Trusting the traitor now, are we?" A voice asked as Apocalypse turned to see Black Doom.

"What do you need? I have things under control."

"I know, but you're currently obsessed with one single Keyblade Wielder. That will be your downfall for sure."

"Nonsense. I will have her fall into despair, and the only way for her to recover is have her join me for I will make her powerful than she already is."

"…And what makes you so sure that will go smoothly?"

Apocalypse chuckled. "I am a god. I will make sure it will happen."

"You say that, but look what's happened to our allies." Black Doom said. "I will give you something that will assure your victory." He opened up a portal. "My Keyblades of Doom." He said as clones of Sora, Ven, Lea and Demyx walked forward.

"I already have my Keyblades of Apocalypse."

"And yet, you have the four horsemen as well, plus the Sentinels." Black Doom pointed out. "Besides, you can never have too much help."

"…Very well, I will take them."

"Whatever it is that you are doing, don't get too obsessed with _her_." He warned. "And I have no idea why you need that Cortana A.I. to help you with whatever asinine plan you are doing." He said and disappeared.

"All will be revealed, Black Doom." Apocalypse chuckled and turned away. "You will understand eventually."

* * *

Omake

"Hehehe..." Sabrina smirked, as she saw the finish line ahead of her, but then...

 **SWOOSH**

"WHOA!" Something went passed her and made her tumble over until she was mere inches towards the finish line. Abby, Maria and Hikari stopped running when they say this, wondering what just happened.

"The winner is: Flash!"

"WHAT?!" The four yelled. And more to their surprise, they saw none other than the DC superhero, Flash, who was equally confused as they were.

"Wait, winner? Was this a race or something?" he asked.

"Yeah..." they said.

"Oops. Sorry about that. Got sucked into this weird portal and I kinda got lost." And cue a random portal appearing. "And that's my ride. Later!" And with that, the was gone.

"...So what now...?" Abby asked after a long moment of silence.

"Ah... just give the prize to Hikari." Sabrina said.

* * *

 **And thus... the X-Men arc is next!**


	38. The End of the Clones

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: LINE (Naruto Shippuden)**

The opening begins by showing off the remains of X-Mansion that had blown up while then showing the title Kingdom Hearts: Dawn of Chaos soon after.

 _Sekkaku hareta kare tte_

It then switches over to the heroes meeting up with some of the young X-Men, but unfortunately… their first meeting didn't go as smoothly.

 _Iwake o hitotsu hori nage_

We then see Mephiles on top of a cliff with Felix and Dry Bowser, all three of them chuckling as something forms behind them.

 _Gareji kara ikioi makase tobidashita_

We also see Maria Jr. petting Null as she then sees something out of the corner of her eye and turns around, summoning her Keyblade.

 _Mokutekichi wa minami e_

It then switches over to Xarina who's in her Splatoon Heart form and glaring down at her clone with a smirk.

 _Fumikonde iku pedaru wa umi no ho_

However, the smirk soon changes into despair as she's holding a member of her family while a certain A.I. towers above her, smirking.

 _Chizu nante minai_

The A.I. suddenly changes into Apocalypse and the scenery has changed as Kratos and Flash are with her, trying to have her snap out of it.

 _Kimerareta yo na ruto wa iya_

It then changes to Aria, Terra and Tristina as they activate their Keyblade armor in front of Aria's clone as the Dragon Slayers are right behind them, unaware of Lillie in the background with Clefable, as Clefable looks like it's waggling its fingers

 _Dareka no wadachi wa ashi ga toratete komaru_

It then goes over to Sarah duking it out with her clone in a field when suddenly a Triforce traps the clone as she turns over to see Link and Zelda nodding at her as she nods and runs over.

 _Isshinfuran ni egaku icchokusen rain wa_

We see Sabrina and her family, along with Kirito, Asuna and Yui, battling Sabrina's clone as all of them are unaware of Homura lock and loading and aiming her Sniper Rifle while waiting.

 _Boku ni shika mirenai panorama e tsuzuku_

We see Cana, Makarov, Chief, Locke, and Qrow battling the A.I. as she's seen laughing with a smirk.

 _Konma ni-byo no mirai e ima o kirihiraite ike!_

It then goes over to Xarina who stands up and screams as darkness shoots out of her body as Kratos and Flash look concerned while Apocalypse looks intrigued.

 _Tonikaku koge_

The opening ends as Mephiles stands before Maria Jr. and Null as Null steps forward and then glows brightly before it cuts to black.

 **End BGM**

* * *

A gap opened up and the heroes walked into some shrubbery. "Okay, so where are we now?" Scout wondered, his Sandman resting on his shoulder.

"I believe we're in the X-Men world." Sabrina said. "…I think."

"Yeah, we are." Jacob nodded and then looked at Soldier. "We're on US soil, by the way."

Soldier's eyes lit up and quickly saluted. "GOD BLESS AMERICA!"

Suddenly, a portal opened up and then Deadpool came in with Thor. "I can't believe I forgot this guy!"

"…I was taking a nap." Thor muttered.

"Still, it felt weird if we didn't bring you here when Stark and Fury were here!" Deadpool pointed out.

"I don't think we needed him here." Nick said.

"Hey! God of Thunder vs the God of mutants!" Deadpool pointed out. "I think it'd be a good match!"

"What's one more." Kratos spoke up. "After all, we're dealing with a supposed God after all… and I will see to it that I will destroy him." He said, glancing at Xarina for a second and turned away, hoping that she didn't see him looking at her.

"Hmm?" Xarina tilted her head… and then suddenly, they heard an explosion not too far and caught their attention.

"Aha! Let's follow that explosion, boys!" Sarge exclaimed as he took off.

"…Uh, shouldn't we run _away_ from explosions?" Grif asked before they went to catch up with him.

* * *

 _At the source of the explosion…_

"Wh-where did you…?" A guy asked. This was Hank (AKA Beast).

"I was looking for the professor, I thought he lived here." A boy with silver hair replied. This was Quicksilver.

"Not to be confused with the Quicksilver that died in Age of Ultron."

Get out of here, Deadpool!

"Hey, I'm only here to remind out readers!"

I'm sure they already know that this Quicksilver and that Quicksilver are completely different! Anyway-

"…They took him." He said as several eyes were looking at a blue skinned female, Mystique, all of them looking at her wondering if it's her while didn't seem so thrilled. "They look up to you." He said, now looking at Mystique. "Right now, they need you."

"…That's what they need." She said and turned to her human disguise, surprising the younger students as four others pulled up into a car, consisting of Jean Grey, Scott (Cyclops) and Kurt (Nightcrawler) looking on in amazement.

"What happened? Where's my brother?!" Scott asked.

"I'm pretty sure I got everybody." Quicksilver said as they looked around.

"Alex was closest to the blast." Hank said as Scott's eyes widened in horror before he ran off to the remains… before he fell to the ground on his knees and cried his eyes out while taking off his special glasses, unaware that they were being watched by the Heroes.

"That's sad…" Korra whispered.

"I blame terrorists!" Soldier said. "Those good for nothing jackasses…" He growled.

"No, I have a feeling it was Apocalypse." Aria said. "This has him written all over it."

"It is. There's a 99.99% chance this was Apocalypse's doing." Delta said, appearing on Sabrina's shoulder.

"Perfect." Marisa smirked. "Time to wipe the floor with him."

"I wouldn't." Sniper piped up, looking through his Machina. "Not unless you want to hurt any of those kids over there." He said, handing her the sniper rifle and Marisa took a look.

"Argh…" Marisa growled as she gave him back the Machina.

"It's best if we lay low for now." Tsunade advised, and then heard the sound of a helicopter coming in as they looked up.

 **"Please remain calm. Medical assistance is on the way."**

"Oh good, backup!" Tucker said, but Hina didn't seem convinced as she closed her eyes.

"Sheila." She whispered.

"On it." Sheila said and activated Promethean Vision as Hina then looked, as she noticed red auras coming out of the helicopter while the rest was blue.

"Nope… it's not backup. It's something really bad." Hina said, her eyes turning normal again.

"That Promethean vision comes in handy, doesn't it?" Souji asked.

Hina smiled. "Yep."

"Should we blow up the helicopter?" Soldier asked.

"I'm with Soldier boy!" Demoman said.

"We need to wait just a little longer." Jacob advised.

* * *

 _At the other side…_

One of the main soldiers walked out as Mystique instantly recognized him as her eyes widened. "WAIT!" She yelled… but it was too late.

"Fire!" The soldier ordered as they fired a blast that knocked out everyone save for the trio that wasn't in the radius as they all looked on in surprise. "I want her!" He pointed over to a woman named Moira. "Him!" He pointed to Hank. "Him!" Quicksilver.

He then walked over to the knocked out Mystique. "And her!"

"Yes sir!"

"Alright, _now_ what?" Marisa asked, looking at the Wielders. "You guys saw this stuff, didn't ya?"

"Actually… I never really got a chance to see this movie…" Sabrina admitted, scratching her head in embarrassment.

"I remember some of it, but… not a whole lot." Isaac said.

Cana blinked in surprise. "That's a first."

"Meh, I didn't care for it that much." Vanitas said while Xion shrugged.

It was then that the helicopter started to take off with the soldiers on board and then Nightcrawler proceeded to teleport him, Scott and Jean into the copter as well before it took off.

"Okay, so we reveal ourselves now?" Beast Boy wondered.

Deadpool smirked. "Yeah, we do!" He said and then they ran forward.

"So, do we follow that helicopter?" Mega Man asked.

"We definitely should." Sabrina nodded as Tony activated his armor and aimed at the helicopter as he fired something at it and then smirked.

"That should do it." He said. "Now, we should definitely get going." He said, as his helmet equipped.

"Uh, won't we be spotted?" Aria asked.

"Funny you should mention that." Tony said. "Just this past week, Nitori and I have been working on something that can give my suit invisibility and then we added anyone who's right near the suit will be invisible as well… well, Kirito added that last part."

"You mechanics think of everything." Cana said. "I'm surprised Sabrina wasn't involved."

"I was a bit preoccupied with relaxing at my home." Sabrina said. "…And Luigi having a new ghostly friend."

"I heard Mario and Wario made a little bet regarding those two." Kai said.

"Yeah, they did." Vito said.

"We should get going." Iron Man said as everyone either transformed, floated up, or got on Isaac's Yveltal or Mew transformed into Rayquaza as they flew off and Iron Man activated the invisibility as everyone went invisible and took off.

"Hey, has anyone noticed the cloud formations?" Cyborg asked as they looked to see the actual smoke from several nukes that were launched simultaneously into space thanks to Apocalypse.

"I think it was from those nukes…" Sabrina said.

"Yeah, it was." Riku nodded as they flew off undetected.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

A man woke up, noticing Apocalypse looking towards a city. He was joined by Psylocke, Storm, Angel and Magneto surrounding him, and their Keyblades of Apocalypse counterparts were with them, while Black Doom's Keyblades of Doom were not too far from them. "Nngh… you're… blocking me… how?"

 **BGM: Hesitation (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"I can shield their minds with your power. It's one of the many gifts I have acquired throughout the millennia." Apocalypse replied as he walked over to the man, Charles Xavier, and sat down on a rock. "But to… see… inside a mind… To control it. That's your gift. The glory of what's to come."

Charles looked over to Magneto. "Are you going to take part in all this killing and destruction?"

"...It's all I've ever known." Magneto replied.

"No it isn't. You've just forgotten." Charles accused.

"No, Charles… I remember. Your way doesn't work."

"I've shown him a better way." Apocalypse spoke up. "A better world."

"No, you just tapped into his rage and pain. That's all you've done." Charles told him before looking back at Magneto. "I've told you the moment I've met you that there was more to you Erik, there is good in you too."

Erik, Magneto's true name, glared at him. "Whatever it is you've seen in me, Charles… I buried it with my family."

Charles looked at him, hoping that he would find a way to reason with him, and then he looked around noticing the Keyblades of Apocalypse. "Who are these?"

"My Keyblades of Apocalypse. I sense the Heroes of Light are here, especially _her."_

 _Heroes of Light?_ Charles wondered. _I knew there was more to it than that little meeting I had with that Professor Jacob person… now that I think about it, he mentioned something about the Malevolent Seven and Apocalypse was one of them._

"Who exactly is _her_?" Storm asked.

Apocalypse chuckled and turned to Evil Xarina. "This is nothing more than a clone of the girl you are looking at."

"What are you planning on doing with her?" Psylocke asked, looking a little concerned about Evil Sabrina standing a little close to her.

"Make her fall into despair… and have her turn on the Heroes of Light and becoming an ally of the Malevolent Seven. No one would want to hurt her."

"You seem overly confident… but I doubt that you will succeed since I can sense you're obsessed with her, whoever she might be." Charles said.

"That is what one of my comrades told me, but I _will_ succeed." He smirked. "You can count on it."

 _Here's hoping you are wrong._ He thought.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With the ones who were kidnapped…_

All four of them groggily woke up and then Quicksilver noticed Hank in his true form, causing him to yelp in surprise. "What's wrong with you?! Is that gonna happen to all of us?!" He asked, looking at his hands as Hank looked at his hands and groaned a little.

"No… I left my meds in the house." He replied as Mystique noticed the solder looking down at them from the room they were in.

"Hey… HEY!"

"Hello, Mystique."

"Major Stryker." Mystique said with a hint of venom in her voice.

 _"Colonel_ Stryker." He corrected. "I wouldn't get too close to the walls if I were you. It may create some… discomfort."

"I'm Moira McTaggert." The woman walked over. "I'm a senior officer of the CIA-"

"I know who you are, Agent McTaggert."

"You cannot keep me here in this…" She was trying to find the word she was looking for before Stryker interrupted again.

"Actually, I can. A psychic event just destroyed every nuke from here to Moscow. That event emanated exactly where we found _you_ , at the home of the world's most powerful psychic. So you are going to tell me… _where_ is Charles Xavier?" He asked, watching Mystique fold her arms.

"It's not him who you should be worried about. There's someone else, someone more powerful." Moira said.

"If you let us out of here, we can help you." Mystique said.

"…Do you really expect me to believe that? You can put on any face that you want, but we know who you are, _what_ you are." He said and walked off.

Hank turned over to Moira. "Hey, Moira. What exactly did you mean by someone more powerful than Xavier?"

* * *

 _With the others…_

Two soldiers walked by as Jean used her powers to make themselves invisible to them and when they walked by, she turned over to Scott and Nightcrawler. "Can you get through?" Jean asked.

"No… I can't get through, it's just like in the helicopter." Nightcrawler replied.

"There's got to be another way through…" Scott muttered to himself and then they heard footsteps as they froze. Jean activated her powers where they saw the Heroes and then they just… stood there.

"…Why aren't they moving?" Nightcrawler whispered.

"I don't know." Scott whispered back.

 _Come on… move._ Jean thought.

"Okay! How long are you gonna stand there?" Deadpool asked as he walked forward and slapped Jean to knock her out of her concentration.

"Ow!"

"Who the hell are you?" Scott asked, glaring at them.

"Relax, we are not your enemy." Thor said.

"How is it that you could see us?" Jean demanded.

"It's simple! I'm Deadpool!" Deadpool laughed, but that just earned a facepalm from Spider-Man.

"…There's got to be a more logical explanation that that."

"Buzzkill." Deadpool muttered and then outright said what they were doing.

 _So much for secrecy…_ Aria thought. _Then again, when haven't we been secret?_

Nightcrawler just looked confused. "Heroes of… Light?"

"Yep." Deadpool nodded.

"I don't get it."

"What do you mean you don't get it?!" Deadpool asked. "You can definitely trust us!"

"Yeah, but I'm not trusting a guy who slapped me." Jean said, folding her arms. "How do we know we can trust you at all?"

 _This is going to take a while…_ Sabrina thought.

"Let me do all the talking." Deadpool told the heroes with a smile and walked forward. "So! As you know-"

* * *

 _Back with Apocalypse…_

"Charles, you will send the message to every living mind. You will tell them that this Earth will be laid waste, that it is I, En Sabah Nur who will wreak this upon them." He said as Charles looked directly at Magneto before Apocalypse got closer to him. "Now… deliver my message."

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't reach that many people. I don't have Cerebro." Charles told him.

Apocalypse scoffed as he stood back up to tower before him. "You don't need a _machine_ to amplify your powers. You have me." He said as Charles's eyes widened.

* * *

 _The heroes…_

The three walked forward with everyone else behind them, seeming to have trusted them, but not by much, especially since Jean was hit on by Scout and Tucker a few moments ago, but they kept moving forward until they saw something in the distance. But then hid when some guards walked by, thanks to Iron Man's invisibility before they revealed themselves again.

"I don't know how you did it, Stark… but thanks." Nightcrawler said as Iron Man nodded.

"That could be our way out of here." Scott spoke up and turned around to look at them.

"I feel like we're forgetting something." Lea rubbed his chin in thought. "But what?"

* * *

 _With the prisoners…_

"Do you know him? Magneto?" Quicksilver asked Mystique.

"…Not so sure anymore."

"What was he like? Was he, uh… like they say he was? He a… bad guy?"

"No. I mean… yeah, but he was…" Mystique paused. "Why do you care about him so much, saw his speech on TV or something?"

"Yeah, but uh…" He cleared his throat. "He's my father."

Mystique turned to him in surprise. _"What?!"_

"You know, when my mom and he did-" He was cut off.

"Yeah, I know, but… are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah yeah… he left my mom before I was born. I met him ten years back but I didn't know it was him." He said, unaware of Beast looking at the door. "That's how I figured it out, it was too late. Then I saw him again on TV and I went to that house looking for him but the time I got there…" He took a deep breath. "Late again."

He looked at her with disappointment. "You know, with someone who moves fast as me, I'm always too late."

"Let's hope that it's not this time."

"Yeah… seriously."

 _"Hear me, inhabitants of this world."_ Charles' voice telepathically called out to… everywhere as even the heroes seemed affected by it.

"Nngh, what the hell…?" Cana asked, wincing and holding on to her head.

 _"This is a message-"_

"I think it's the professor." Jean said.

 _"-A message to every man, woman, mutant… and Hero of Light."_

"Oh lovely, he knows we're here." Weiss complained.

"It was bound to happen eventually." Sora said.

* * *

 _With Apocalypse…_

 _"_ You have lost… your way." Apocalypse said as Charles repeated it to the world. "But I, have returned."

* * *

 _Heroes…_

As Apocalypse was forcing the message to Charles for the entire world to hear, everyone seemed a bit troubled, especially Xarina. _Why do I feel as if this is directed to me…?_ She wondered as Demyx put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her as she smiled.

 _"Jean."_ A voice entered towards Jean only. _"Jean, find us."_ It was Xavier!

* * *

 _Speaking of which…_

"This message with reason alone, to tell the strongest among you."

"Those with the greatest power, this earth will be yours!" Apocalypse said.

"Those with the greatest power…" Charles stopped. "…Protect those without!" He said as Erik looked like he nearly smiled a little. "That's my message to the world!"

* * *

 _Prisoners…_

"That was Charles not doing it with Cerebro." Hank said as suddenly, the window in the cell was being pounded on as they turned to Stryker.

"I know that voice! It was Xavier, isn't it? What's going on?"

"We don't know!" Mystique said.

"We don't know, bro!" Quicksilver exclaimed.

* * *

 _Heroes…_

"…He just spoke to me." Jean said.

"I think he just spoke to everyone." Thor said.

"You too?" Dante asked.

"No, no, he just sent me a hidden message… one with only that I could hear! I know where they are." Jean said and then a guard showed up.

"HEY!" He yelled, but then he was frozen in time before he could shoot them as they looked to see Kai using Stopza on the guard.

"…What? Let's go!" She said.

"What kind of weapon is that?" Scott wondered as they took off as they explained what a Keyblade was until they reached the generator room, where Iron Man blasted the doors open and they walked in… and then suddenly saw a huge container… and whatever was inside of it… was growling.

"What's inside of there? Some kind of animal?" Marisa wondered.

"…It's not an animal, it's a man." Jean said, sensing someone in there. "But, whatever they did to him, they took something out of him and he-"

She was soon interrupted as they heard footsteps approaching as they hid behind the container where several guards running in and aiming their guns at… nothing and looked around and then Jean had the crazy idea to unlock the container… and she went through with it as the lock slowly went up before it was fully unlocked… and then the man walked out while the alarm started to sound.

But it wasn't just any ordinary man.

It was _Wolverine_ … and he looked angry.

The guards looked at him terrified before they started to shoot but the only problem was… it was just pissing him off even further. He sliced them to pieces while everyone looked on in either amazement or complete horror… while Sabrina covered Rose's and Maria Jr's eyes, but they moved her fingers so they could see the carnage before he took off.

 **BGM: Rise of the Living Bread (Team Fortress 2)**

"Weapon X is loose! I repeat, Weapon X is loose!" The intercom said.

"Well, holy shit!" Sarge said.

"Welp! Time to recapture Wolverine!" Deadpool said, currently in a hunter outfit as they took off after Wolverine, following the trail of dead bodies that made some of them sick to their stomachs and wished they were just nothing more than Heartless and Grimm. Wolverine was making a mess of things before he found a door and started to go out.

 **End BGM**

"Wait!" Jean said, stopping Wolverine and he turned to them with a hard killing glare.

"Alright, we have him!" Deadpool walked over with a net. "Easy, Wolvie… it's me, Deadpool! Your old pal?"

Wolverine continued to glare at him… and when Deadpool got closer to him, he raised the net and threw it down, but Wolverine caught it and sliced the net in half, as Deadpool paled and then Wolverine had that _look_ in his eyes. "…Mother…"

What everyone saw was pure carnage to poor Deadpool. "OW! OW! NO! OOOOOW! OH, MY SPLEEN! OOOOW! I WAS SAVING THAT HAND FOR LATER! YOOOOOOW! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO WALK ON ONE LEG?! OOOOOW! YAAAAGH!"

Suddenly, everything froze and Spider-Man looked at the screen. "Don't tell me you didn't see this coming. This is beautiful! …A little gross, but hey, he deserves it!"

Time resumed… and Deadpool was nothing more than limbs at this point… and a head.

"Ow…" Deadpool's head groaned as Jean walked forward.

 _"I can help you."_ She said in a gentle voice as he retracted his claws and then she reached for his head, but he immediately grabbed it with a 'don't you dare' glare, but her eyes said 'trust me', and he let go and she gently took off his headgear and then put her hands on his head and closed his eyes… as a name came to her mind.

 _"Logan."_ She said as Wolverine seemed to calm down before looking at them all as he removed his headgear, then the things that were poking inside his body and then he ran out into the snow, and disappeared.

"What'd you do to him?" Scott asked.

"Found a piece of his past and gave it back to him… just a few memories I could reach."

"Well… that's the last time we'll ever see that guy."

"So um… is anyone going to fix up Deadpool?" Velvet asked, looking at Deadpool.

"No, no, let me." Deadpool said as he began to reattach himself. "Ah! Much better!" He said after he screwed his head back on.

* * *

 _A little bit later…_

"Oh!" Nightcrawler exclaimed, seeing all the dead bodies in the room and prayed that he wouldn't get sick looking at the corpses as he walked over and saw the prisoners and tried to talk to them but wasn't very successful, until he found a button and pressed it.

"T… ay… Or…"

Unfortunately, he didn't hold the button very well as it was staticy.

"What?" Mystique wondered.

"What'd you say?" Quicksilver asked.

"Ge… ay… oor!"

One more time, with feeling!

"Get aw…y… fro… doo-"

"Oh, get away from the door!" Hank said as they backed away.

"On the count of three! Three, two-"

 **BOOM!**

The door exploded as Nightcrawler looked at his fingers, wondering if he was a little slow as Scott, Iron Man and Demoman blew up the door while everyone else was cleared and then Mystique walked out.

"Well, you've been busy." She said and looked at the heroes. "…Who are these guys?"

"Friends." Jean said, then glanced over at Deadpool. "…Most of them."

* * *

 _One very long ass introduction later…_

"Other worlds…" Mystique said, processing everything they said.

"That's correct."

"Like in aliens?" Quicksilver asked, curiously checking them out along with Moira.

"No, we're not aliens." Sora looked at Starfire. "Most of us."

"So, what are you doing in our world?" Hank wondered.

* * *

 _One explanation later…_

"Taking down Apocalypse because he's one of the Malevolent Seven?" Mystique asked. "And basically every world out there is going to be or has been destroyed?"

Jacob nodded. "That about sums it up, yes."

Mystique sighed. "Well, looks like we're on the same page."

"Oh! And when we get to Apocalypse, why don't you say this line?" Deadpool asked, handing Mystique a note.

"…If we burn… you burn with us…?" Mystique looked at the note before looking at Deadpool as if he lost his mind. "Who in the right mind would say this?" She asked and shredded the note before they all took off, leaving Deadpool stunned.

"Note to self: Have her watch the Hunger Games." Deadpool told himself as they went off until they reached a plane.

"…Hank, do you know how to fly that thing?" Mystique asked.

"I'll try…" Hank said as he walked forward as Engi offered to help him as well and then Quicksilver noticed outfits.

"Uh, guys?" Quicksilver caught their attention as Mystique looked at them and then looked at the crowd.

"Well, I'm not sure there's enough for all of you…" She said.

"Don't worry, we have our own ways of transportation." Spider-Man said.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Mystique said and then smirked. "We're going in a war plane… then let's go to war." She said.

* * *

 _Very much later, in Cairo…_

The plane landed along with the others where they saw a huge pyramid that Apocalypse was currently in with Charles Xavier. "Alright, we're going over to Magneto. You go over to save Charles." Mystique said.

"Wait, some of us can't control some of our powers." Scott said.

Mystique smirked. "Then embrace them. Go all out." She said as she and Quicksilver took off in a blink of an eye. Everyone else ran ahead, but they were quickly stopped by Heartless and Grimm.

"What are those things?!" Jean asked.

"Heartless and Grimm!" Pyrrha said as she ran forward and slashed through several Heartless and Grimm as the others followed suit. Jean, Nightcrawler, Beast and Scott had a little trouble with them, but pulled through, but more kept coming as Storm and Psylocke showed up to help them as well.

"I'll deal with her." Beast said as he walked forward as the Teen Titans and Korra went to aid him against Psylocke.

It was then that as they kept going… the evil clones of Sabrina, Xarina, Aria and Sarah came over to confront them. "Oh good, you again!" Sabrina sarcastically said, summoning Soul of Gensokyo. "Let's end this!"

Evil Sabrina smirked and then made a portal and then walked in, urging her original self to follow her. "…Alright, I've had enough." She said.

"We're right behind you, sis!" Sora said, but then he was attacked by _his_ clone. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me! ME TOO?!"

Kairi growled. "You deal with your clone, we'll deal with my husband's clone!" She said as Sabrina and her family ran in with Mickey, Donald and Goofy followed, seeming to have enough of her as well.

Evil Aria did the same, and so did Evil Sarah, forcing the others to follow them for their final battle… while Xarina just glared at her evil counterpart as Demyx, Nan and Neo were at the ready… and then Evil Xarina looked over and nodded as Evil Demyx walked over. "…You can't be serious."

"SERIOUSLY?!" Lea's voice yelled as he was looking at _his_ clone. "Alright, no one copies me! NO ONE!" He yelled.

Xarina glared at her counterpart. "So, got yourself a boyfriend, huh? I bet he's not as cute as _he_ is." She said, referring to her husband.

"Aw, thanks!"

Evil Xarina made a portal of her own with a smirk. "So you want me to go with you?" Xarina asked. "Ha! As if." She said as she made a portal of her own as well. "Why don't you two come with me in my… personal playground?" She grinned as she then took off.

"Personal playground?" Neo wrote on a sign.

"Heheheh, I know where she's going." Demyx said as he ran in as Nan whispered in Neo's ear. Her eyes widened in surprise as she grinned and ran in with him as the evil clones looked at each other in confusion before they walked in, wondering where they're sending them.

* * *

 _With Sabrina…_

Sabrina ran in as Riku, Rose, Isaac, Maria Jr, Professor Jacob, Deadpool, Mickey, Donald and Goofy joined her. "Wait… we're on a huge mountain?" Sabrina wondered and then another portal opened as they turned to see Minene, Yuno, Saki, Satoru, Yuki, Nishijima, and the twins in their Kamen Rider form, and Mata Nui… But then Kirito, Asuna and Yui walked in as well.

"We had enough of Aunt Sabrina's evil clone too!" Yui smiled.

"Yeah… where is she?" Kirito asked.

"Wak!" Donald cried. "Up there!" He said as they looked up to see Evil Sabrina standing on a platform, glaring at them all as she jumped down and landed, scowling at them all.

"Alright, I just had about enough of you." Sabrina said, as she closed her eyes and went into her Nightmare Spawn form with Riku going into his Twilight Knight armor, the two sisters going into HDD, Isaac going Darkspine, Kirito going into his GGO form, summoned his Photon Sword and gave it to Yui before transforming back to his usual dorky SAO self with Asuna.

"Thanks daddy!" Yui smiled as they got ready for battle.

 **BGM: Big Bang! (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

Evil Sabrina ran forward, her Keyblade activated with Psylocke's powers and ready to slash Nightmare Spawn, but she blocked it and then she countered, using Stardust Reverie to knock her back and then used Aerial Slam where Mickey and Donald used Thundaga, Goofy threw his shield, Riku and Minene shot her and Fierce Deity Heart and Skull Grinder Heart slashed through her.

Evil Sabrina got back up and quickly used her telekinesis powers on them all to stop them… but Yui was behind Kirito and grinned as she ran over and slashed her several times, making her wince before she kicked Yui away and then Asuna and Kirito slashed her before they were sent away.

Yuno ran forward and slashed her before slashing upward to disarm the Keyblade off of her… but Evil Sabrina had a backup. She pulled out a sword that became a whip and whipped Yuno away before it changed back to a plasma-like sword. She slashed them all back before she was wrapped around with Nightmare Mangle as Nightmare Spawn quickly flew over and punched her in the face.

Evil Sabrina then slashed through Nightmare Spawn… but she disappeared as her eyes widened and then the real one appeared and kicked her behind the knee to make her wince and then used an uppercut. Saki and Satoru unleashed fire at her, and then Yuki, Nishijima, Mai and Makoto jumped up and scissor kicked her down, but she sent them all back to the cliff walls.

Nightmare Spawn quickly flew over and used Zantetsuken, but Evil Sabrina grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to the ground, and surprisingly, she was forced out of her Nightmare Spawn form. "Wh-what…?!" She asked before Evil Sabrina tried to impale her, but Darkspine Isaac wasn't going to let her. He spin dashed into her and then used an axe kick to send her away.

"Thanks." She said as Isaac helped her up as they quickly went on to beat her up… until she had enough and used her telekinesis to send them all away but Sabrina, where phantom-like cages appeared out of nowhere and locked them up.

"No!" Sabrina exclaimed and glared at her.

 **End BGM**

"HEY! NO FAIR!" Deadpool yelled, but then watched Minene get out of the cage easily. "I want to do that!"

"Hey. Just the two of us?" Minene asked.

"Yeah." Sabrina nodded as the two of them got ready as Evil Sabrina had a wicked smirk.

 **BGM: Hunter of the Dark (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Final Mix)**

Evil Sabrina resummoned her Keyblade and then ran over to slash the two, but they quickly dodged. Minene ran over and punched and kicked her to knock her back as Sabrina ran over and slashed her clone several times but ended up clashing and then pushed the two away as Minene disappeared into the ground. Sabrina stabbed her Keyblade in the ground as a clone appeared next to her as she nodded at it as they ran over together.

Evil Sabrina simply didn't care as she quickly held Sabrina up with her telekinesis, but her clone jumped up and slashed her to break her concentration. She then sweep kicked her down and then slashed her away, as the real Sabrina felt the pain as well.

 _Agh…_ Sabrina winced before running over to slash her, but the evil clone kicked her away and got ready to kill her, but then Minene appeared and pressed a button as the ground underneath her blew up, taking her by surprise. Minene flew up and scissor kicked her down and then the two Sabrina's used Thundaga and Firaga.

Evil Sabrina got out of the small crater, glaring at them. She held Minene hostage but then threw her over to the Sabrinas to knock them to a wall, as the two of them merged back to one. Sabrina used Fantasy Seal after Minene got off of her, but Evil Sabrina dodged them all and slashed her away but then Minene punched her and then brought out her gun and shot the clone right at the arm, but she used Reflega and the bullet bounces back and hit the gun to knock it off of her.

"Agh!" Minene growled as Sabrina used Ragnarock but Evil Sabrina went over and jumped through the fiery ring and knocked the two down before grabbing Minene's gun and pointing it at the two of them… but then aimed it directly at Sabrina. "Oh no, you don't!" She growled as she tried to move, but Evil Sabrina turned around and shot the ground just in front of her as a warning shot.

"You bitch…" Sabrina growled as she pulled out her own Magnum and aimed directly at her, but her clone shot the gun off of her as well as her eyes widened as she looked at her Battle Rifle but didn't think she had enough time to grab it.

 _Dammit, what do we do?!_ Minene thought, looking at the cages as they all had terrified looks. _Come on, think!_ She thought as Sabrina clenched her fists.

 _So, this is how it's going to be, huh?_ Sabrina thought as Evil Sabrina smirked wickedly, her finger dead on the trigger and wanted to pull it oh so badly as Sabrina held her breath and closed her eyes… and a gunshot was heard in the area… but Sabrina felt no pain.

She opened her eyes… to discover a bullet wound in her evil clone's chest with blood pouring out as she had a surprised, confused and pained look as she dropped the gun

 **End BGM**

"Minene?"

"It wasn't me." She said and looked over to see Riku who didn't have his Sniper Rifle out. "And it wasn't him… I'm sure of it."

Evil Sabrina coughed out blood… but surprisingly, she was still aiming to kill her but then another shot was fired and she backed up in pain… before she went over to the ledge, lost her balance… and fell into the abyss below as Sabrina and Minene looked down to see that she was still falling… until a spiky rock impaled her as they both winced.

"Yeah… I don't think she's recovering from that." Minene said as the phantom cages disappeared and everyone returned while Minene grabbed her gun.

"You alright?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, just a bit sore…" She said. "But still… whoever killed her for us… I'm grateful."

"So are we." Kirito said.

"I wonder who helped?" Asuna wondered as far away, on a platform… there was a sniper rifle and Homura was lying on her stomach.

"If anyone's killing that bitch… it's me." She said and made a portal. "Stay alive, Sabrina… I want to be the one who will finish you off." She said and walked into it and closed it behind her.

* * *

 _Back in Cairo…_

Xavier groaned, his hair falling out until he was completely bald. Apocalypse was merging with him… until Nightcrawler grabbed a hold of him and disappeared with Charles. Apocalypse soon woke up and realized that Charles was missing, as he growled in anger and walked outside, hearing an explosion that the getaway plane was destroyed and Psylocke and Angel were out of commission.

"Useless…" He growled as Nightcrawler and the others were in a destroyed building. "Charles! I know you're here." He said. "Come out! CHARLES!"

Suddenly, four people stood up… and it was JNPR.

"We're not letting you near him." Ren said.

"Team JNPR." Apocalypse said. "The warrior that should've died by Cinder."

"Guess what? I'm still alive." Pyrrha said, ready for combat.

"But for how long… my child?" He asked before JNPR began their battle with RWBY, CFVY and Sun and Neptune aiding them.

* * *

 _With Aria…_

Aria ran out of the portal with Terra and Tristina right behind her as they looked around. "Wait… is this the… coliseum from the Grand Magic Games?" Aria wondered, looking around.

"It definitely looks like it." Tristina said. _Of course, it has to be night over here._

 _I wonder…_ Aria thought and then went into her Fairy Slayer form and closed her eyes. _Mavis, can you hear me?_

 _"Oh! I was wondering if your Fairy Slayer form had telepathy!"_

 _"Yeah, I had a feeling my new form would come with that. Can you see what I'm seeing?"_

 _"Let me see…"_ There was a few moments of silence. _"Yep, that's definitely the coliseum from the Grand Magic Games. Is that where your clone sent you?"_

 _"Yeah. I have Terra and Tristina with me."_

 _"Got it, would you like some back up?"_

 _"Um…"_ She looked up to see Evil Aria glaring down at them. _"Yeah, it wouldn't hurt. Can you send me the Dragon Slayers?"_

 _"On it."_

 _"Thanks."_ She said as she closed her eyes and then turned normal again as a portal opened up as the Dragon Slayers came out.

"Oh goody, I was wondering when we'd get a chance to take this freak down!" Gajeel said as Aria and Terra looked at each other and nodded and then activated their armors and summoned their Keyblades.

"Oh!" Tristina exclaimed as she did the same.

Evil Aria raised an eyebrow but summoned her Keyblade while readying her wings. "Wendy! Do it!" Natsu said.

 **BGM: Dismiss (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"Got it!" Wendy nodded and closed her eyes. "Armor…" She whispered as everyone glowed. "O Swift Wind that dashes through the heavens! VERNIER!" She yelled, as everyone was in an aura like shield. "O strengthen of arm to cleave the heavens! ARMS!"

"Alright, let's take this guy down!" Sting exclaimed as Wendy activated her Dragon Force.

"Right behind you!" Wendy said.

Evil Aria flew down and attempted to slash them all, but they quickly avoided it. Aria and Terra ran over and slashed her away, but she recovered and then launched metal sharp feathers to hurt them, grazing Rogue and Laxus, but they didn't seem too bothered by the cuts as Gajeel gobbled them up quickly.

"IRON DRAGON'S ROOOOAR!"

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

Evil Aria protected herself with her wings, getting knocked back but was protected, and then Wendy appeared along with Rogue as Wendy launched herself and drop kicked her away. "SHADOW DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Evil Aria quickly recovered and dodged the roar as she flew over to the Keyblade Trio and took them down easily, but they recovered and proceeded to use Thundaga and Blizzaga, but she avoided them easily and then shot several feathers but they jumped back, but then she struck them several times with ease.

"Poison Dragon's Fang Thrust!" Cobra exclaimed, hitting Evil Aria dead center and knocked her back.

"WHITE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Sting yelled.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Evil Aria dodged the Iron Fist but was blown away from Wendy's roar but then shot more sharp metal feathers to have them dodge and then Natsu and Gajeel smacked into each other.

"OW!" They both yelled and glared at each other. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

"Knock it off, you too!" Laxus ordered. "LIGHTNING DRAGON'S BREAKDOWN FIST!"

Evil Aria quickly flew up to avoid it and then flew down, knocking them away and knocked the Keyblade Trio down a third time and slashed them back and basically destroying their armors before cutting them with their feathers until Wendy came in and used Sky Dragon's Wing Attack to send her back.

"Alright… I just had enough of this!" Aria said, pulling out her Pokeball and calling out Blaziken.

"Blaze!"

"Let's end this!" Aria said, hitting the Mega Ring as Blaziken Mega Evolved, then Aria transformed into her Fairy Slayer form and Tristina going into her Primal Wolf form. "Sky Uppercut!" She ordered as she flew over to her evil clone with Primal Wolf.

"…I wish I had a cool form like that." Terra muttered but then used Thundaga.

"ICE MAKE: HAMMER!" She yelled, as Evil Aria attempted to block that, but Natsu got under her and used his roar to fry her up and then she got hammered down, where Blaziken used Sky Uppercut then Primal Wolf used Precipice Blades.

Evil Aria got up and glared, wiping the blood from her mouth and then noticed something in the sky as several meteors came down as she jumped back. "Meteors…?" Sting wondered.

"Hey!" A voice called out as they noticed Lillie in the stands with Clefable. "Over here!"

"Lillie?!" Natsu exclaimed. "Did you follow us?!"

"I couldn't just stand by and watch my mother get annihilated by her clone!" Lillie said. "I got worried!"

Fairy Slayer smiled. "Thanks for your concern." She said as Evil Aria looked at the newcomer and scowled, flying over directly to her to get rid of her. "No!"

Lillie's eyes widened. "Clefable, Metronome!" She ordered as Clefable waggled its fingers… but was a little too late as Evil Aria was right there with a smirk… but then it was suddenly grabbed by Bewear and then was punched away. "Thanks, Bewear!" She smiled as Bewear nodded and Clefable used Metronome… which was Thunder and slammed into Evil Aria which seemed to weaken her… and static was shown throughout her body.

"She's paralyzed!" Primal Wolf exclaimed.

"Good! NOW LET ME AT 'ER!" Gajeel yelled as he jumped up and grabbed a hold of her, then proceeded to dine on those metal wings as she tried to shake him off, but to no avail… she soon fell with no wings at all after Gajeel had his meal. "Heh, that was delicious!"

"NOW LET'S END THIS!" Natsu yelled as they ran over and beat the living hell out of her as she tried to defend herself with just the Keyblade, but it didn't do her very well as Lillie watched this with a smile and Clefable and Bewear watched with intent.

Evil Aria lied there, bleeding as she tried to get up, too stubborn to give up… but Fairy Slayer grabbed a hold of her neck. "Still trying to fight? Let's see you try to fight this." She said, her fist bursting into flames and punching her straight to a wall and then aimed her hand directly at Evil Aria. "This is goodbye." She said as she started chanting quietly and then opened her eyes. "FAIRY GLITTER!" She yelled and then launched it directly at Evil Aria as she was basically incinerated after the attack and there was nothing left.

 **End BGM**

"Good riddance." She said as she turned back to normal.

"Phew… that was intense." Natsu said, rolling his shoulder.

"I'll say. I can't believe she can shoot those feathers like that. They were razor sharp for crying out loud!" Sting complained.

"They were delicious to say the least." Gajeel chuckled as Lillie walked over with Clefable and Bewear behind her.

"Hey." Aria smiled.

"Hey." She smiled back before frowning. "I'm sorry… I know you told me to stay at the Citadel but… I couldn't just sit by and watch you get annihilated by that clone."

"There's no need to feel bad, sweetie. I appreciate your help." She smiled as Lillie smiled back and they both hugged as Lillie then kissed her on the cheek.

Natsu glanced over at Bewear. "Hmph, you don't look so tough." He said. "In fact, I doubt you hit that clone hard enough." He said as Bewear looked at him. "You look like a big soft teddy bear!"

Bewear smiled at this. "Bewear!" It said and grabbed a hold of him… and hugged him tightly as he screamed in agony as they heard a sickening pop coming from his back and then he let go of the Dragon Slayer.

"…The hell?" Gajeel asked.

"Oh, Bewear is known to give the most lovable bear hugs… and accidentally crushing every bone in your body." Lillie said casually.

"…Say wha…?" Sting asked as the Dragon Slayers looked at Bewear in fear as Bewear casually looked at them with an innocent smile.

"Someone…call… a doctor…" Natsu groaned as Gajeel picked him up.

"Come on, let's get you back to the Citadel." He said as he walked into a portal with the Dragon Slayers following.

"See you later, mother." Lillie smiled and waved as she put Bewear and Clefable back in their balls and walked in.

"See you soon, Lillie." Aria smiled.

* * *

 _Speaking of the Citadel..._

"So His Majesty invested in getting an Ultra Beast…" Aemilia mused. She was by herself and checking something out on one of the computers in the gaming room when Aurora came in.

"Aemilia. What have you been up to?" She asked.

"Ah, nothing much." Aemilia responded. "Just heard that His Majesty had gotten something known as Guzzlord. Probably has a bigger appetite than a Yoshi ever would."

"I wouldn't doubt that…" Aurora sweatdropped. "You are speaking of Bowser, right?"

"Duh! Who else would I be talking about?" The mercenary beamed. "I was about to start playing this Overwatch game…" She sat down at the computer. "The concept seems interesting enough."

Aurora pulled up a chair and sat next to her friend. "Team based first person shooter. Normally I would draw comparisons to Team Fortress 2, but there's plenty of differences between the two."

"Yeah, I'll say." Aemilia agreed. "I've only seen like...one game of this played, and I noticed one of the heroes plays like me. Reinhardt I believe his name was. Fights with a hammer and shield." She had the game started up. "Really wanted to play as him to see how else we're similar. Wanna watch?"

Aurora nodded. "Of course, seeing as I've already pulled up a seat."

So Aemilia hopped on in a game, with her team being on the Attack at Hollywood.

"Have I...ever told you the time that His Majesty tried to get me to kidnap Princess Peach?" Aemilia suddenly asked.

"No, I don't believe you have." Aurora answered. "When did this happen?"

"Back when I was 19, His Majesty had asked me to go with my brother to bring her to him under the cover of darkness," Aemilia explained, "which was my idea by the way."

"Go on…" Aurora urged.

"Well, we show up on the castle grounds, I manage to talk Peach into coming quietly, and we bring her back. Although it seemed too easy, I took my pay and went back to my house...only to find Toadsworth standing right in front of the door. He was not a happy camper." Aemilia continued, helping her team contest Point A as she was talking.

"What did he say to you?" Aurora wondered.

"Oh, I don't remember. I kinda zoned out. Then he mentioned that he'd pay me double what Bowser paid me for the kidnapping, for Peach's safe return." The mercenary chuckled. "Three guesses to what I did, and the first two don't count."

"You took the job." Aurora flatly guessed.

"Hey, I had bills to pay! Anyone would have done the same!" Aemilia defended. "It wasn't easy, but I had gotten Peach slipped out of the castle, even under heavy guard, all without any of the soldiers there suspecting a thing. They're so simple sometimes."

"Odds are your silver tongue managed to help you on that." Aurora mused.

"That, and having Richie slip me a schedule on the guards that were looking over Peach. From there it was another routine contract that for my level of expertise, wasn't that hard." Aemilia nodded. She then looked at the screen. "C'mon people! Why am I the only one pushing the payload!?"

"Probably because they're too busy hunting the other team." Aurora wagered.

"Yeah, and here I am playing the objective." Aemilia grumbled. "But yeah, any day where my wallet ends up heavier than I anticipated it to be is always a good day." The two would then hear Natsu's groans of pain. Aurora, acting on instinct, got up to see what was wrong.

"Hey, I'll be right back." She then went off after Aemilia gave a nod of understanding. When Aurora came out to Gajeel, she asked, "What happened to him?"

"Salamander said that a Bewear wasn't all that tough." Gajeel told her what happened. Aurora had a soft, worried frown.

"Oh, this won't bode well…" She asked Gajeel to gently set Natsu down, to which he did. Placing her left hand on Natsu's forehead, and her right hand on his heart, she got in a deep focus, using her healing powers right away.

Natsu was awash in a lavender glow as his pain and injuries shortly faded away.

"Man! You're a better nurse than Compa!" He said, feeling like his old self again. "No offense to her, of course."

"Don't mention it." Aurora smiled sweetly.

"WAHOO! PLAY OF THE GAME!" Aemilia cheers were heard.

Aurora smiled. "See you later, Natsu." She said and went off to find Aemilia with a huge grin on her face.

* * *

 _Back in Cairo…_

"A-agh!" Ruby cried, hitting a wall as they were all defeated… but Pyrrha was still going one on one with Apocalypse as they both received wounds… only problem was, Apocalypse's body was healing itself and as for Pyrrha… not so much.

Apocalypse then grabbed her by the throat. "You put up quite a fight… but your death… is long overdue, my child." He said and threw her to the ground next to Coco.

"Pyrrha…!" Jaune said as Apocalypse proceeded to punch her repeatedly and then noticed the Huntsman after he beat up poor Sniper who was currently being healed by Medic as he pulled it back as Pyrrha looked up and her eyes widened. "PYRRHA!"

"Farewell." Apocalypse said… but then as soon as he let go of the arrow, Jaune quickly got into the scene and blocked it with his shield.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"There is no way in HELL that I'm letting you kill her!" Jaune said as he proceeded to slash him repeatedly, in the exact stance that Pyrrha coached him on and was doing great with it as Apocalypse was wincing in pain… but then he kicked him in the knee as he screamed in agony and then used an uppercut to knock him back to Pyrrha.

"Impressive… but not by much." Apocalypse said as he stepped over to the injured Jaune… but then a laser hit him in the back as he turned around to see Iron Man aiming the palm of his hand.

"Nice job, kid. Now we'll take it from here." He said as Thor, Spidey and Nick were with him.

"Over here!" Medic urged them as the RWBY gang went over as Pyrrha helped Jaune over to safety.

"That was very brave of you, Jaune." Pyrrha said and pecked him on the cheek as he blushed a little and chuckled as they were safely away from Apocalypse as Medic went right to work on them all, starting with Jaune as he was hissing in agony from the Medigun.

"Strange… my patients never hiss in pain when I heal zhem… zhen again, I do knock zhem out." He said as he then thought of Heavy when he placed the Mega Baboon heart inside him. "…Most of the time." He said and recalled what Scout said long ago.

 _"Oh ho ho ho, man! You would not BELIEVE… how much this hurts!"_

Medic chuckled. "Oh well." He said and proceeded to keep healing Jaune.

* * *

 _With Sarah…_

Sarah ran out of the portal with Ven and Julia as they looked around. "Hyrule Field?" Julia asked.

"Not just any Hyrule Field…" Sarah said. "The Twilight Princess version."

"Great! Now let's find the-" Ven turned his head to see his clone glaring at him. "…You can't be serious." He said as he summoned his clone. "You might have to deal with this clone on your own."

Sarah sighed. "Alright." She said and looked to Julia. "Just us girls?"

"You know it!" Julia smirked.

"That's my girl." Sarah smirked as they turned to Evil Sarah who walked over as electricity formed in her hand as Sarah transformed into Satana Majora and Julia into her Next Form.

 **BGM: Hyrule Field: Twilight Princess (Hyrule Warriors)**

Satana Majora flew over and slashed Evil Sarah, but she quickly avoided it as the wind started to pick up violently as Hyrule Heart fired electricity at her and electrocuting her as she turned around and fired the electricity back and while it didn't exactly hurt her, she was knocked back.

Hyrule Heart flew over and slashed with her Keyblade and knocked her back as she then brought out her whip and threw it to wrap it around her arm. Satana Majora unleashed a Darkness Stream and then transformed into a horse looking similar to Epona and ran over and kicked her dead center then transformed back.

"I love Take-over magic!" She grinned.

"Glad you're enjoying it." Hyrule Heart chuckled as the evil clone unleashed a lightning storm on the two of them and then unleashed it at Satana Majora, but Hyrule Heart flew over and used Zantetsuken to knock her back.

"You're pissing me off." She growled. "But you know what I discovered recently with this new form of mine?" She held her hand out. "I'll show you." She said and darkness formed in her hand as it formed into a certain mask.

Majora's Mask.

"Is… is that what I…?!" Hyrule Heart exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, I found the power that I can create Majora's Mask… however, it's not the real deal." She said as she tossed Majora's Mask in the air… and then arms and legs came out, looking buffier than ever… and it grew a head! "Help me out, Majora's Wrath!"

"Whoa." Hyrule Heart said in amazement, amazed that a replica of Majora's Mask is helping them. She then grinned, getting an idea, and pulled out a Summon Gem. "Lana, help us out!"

Lana appeared and immediately saw the replica. "What the…?!"

"My mother made that. It's helping us."

"Alright." Lana nodded as she ran with Hyrule Heart as Majora's Wrath proceeded to attack with its tentacles on the evil clone as she produced tornadoes to throw them off balance… but Majora's Wrath simply wasn't fazed by the tornadoes and ran over and slashed her away… and then they heard a horse neighing from afar.

As the four of them turned, they saw the Twilight Princess versions of Link and Zelda riding on Epona. "I knew those storms looked suspicious!" Zelda said as Link hopped off Epona.

"Then let's get rid of it." Link said as Zelda was right behind him as she noticed the Keyblades.

 _Keyblades? Does Sabrina know them by chance?_ She wondered as she took out her sword.

"Reinforcements." Lana grinned. _Link's cute even without a scarf._ She thought as they proceeded to attack Evil Sarah. Link slashed Evil Sarah before rolling behind her and counterattacking where Hyrule Heart and Lana blasted her with electricity as Evil Sarah attempted to do the same with lightning bolts but Majora's Wrath absorbed it and unleashed its wrath (No pun intended) on her.

Evil Sarah then fell on one knee after being hit with dark lasers and Thundagas. "This should do it." Satana Majora said. "No one copies me and my husband and gets away with it!" She said as Zelda closed her eyes.

"Goddesses… help us out." She whispered as the Triforce appeared and surrounded Evil Sarah which Ven saw his chance and used Zatetsuken to trap his evil clone in the Triforce as well as she summoned the Light Arrow after Link beat them both up with his Ball and Chain, and then she fired a Light Arrow to severely weaken them. "Alright, it's all up to you guys!"

They nodded as Lana and Hyrule Heart blasted them with electricity, Majora's Wrath beat them with an inch of their lives… and as for Satana Majora?

 _Thank goodness Mira secretly taught me this move._ She thought and smirked wickedly. "BEGONE!" She yelled and used Soul Extinctor to put the icing on the cake and when the dust settled… they were gone as the Triforce disappeared.

 **End BGM**

Satana Majora smirked. "And good riddance." She said and then turned back to normal as did Hyrule Heart, while Majora's Wrath turned back into the simple Majora's Mask and disappeared.

"Well, that was quite the battle." Lana said as Zelda walked over to her.

"Do I… know you from somewhere?" Zelda asked.

"Um… you might have." Lana said. _Never thought I'd meet the Zelda and Link of this era._ She recalled coming to the era of the Twilight Hero when Cia was around, though she didn't meet the Link and Zelda there last time.

"Hmm… perhaps I do." Zelda said. "Another thing for you Keyblade Wielders." She said. "Do you know someone named Sabrina by chance?"

Sarah smiled. "That goofball? Yeah, we know her." She made a portal.

"Goofball? Well, that's one way to put it." Zelda said and tried to hold in a giggle.

"What are your names?" Link asked.

Julia smiled. "Julia."

"Ventus."

"Sarah. Remember that." She playfully winked at Link and made a portal as all four of them walked in.

"…Did she just wink at you?" Zelda asked.

"Oh sure, Midna playfully winks at me all the time but THIS one bothers you?" Link asked as he hopped on Epona as Epona neighed.

"Hey, I don't know Sarah that well, alright?" Zelda asked as she hopped on. _If she knows Sabrina, she might as well be a good guy._ She thought and then Epona took off.

* * *

 _Back in Cairo…_

Iron Man was on one knee as Spidey was out of commission, Nick Fury ran out of bullets and took cover, and Thor was with Iron Man, both of them not looking very hot. "You call yourselves the Avengers." Apocalypse taunted. "To think that the so-called God of Thunder didn't put up much of a fight."

"I can… put up more than a fight… you know…" Thor growled.

"And yet… you couldn't do a thing."

Iron Man tried to get up, but his armor was basically falling apart due to the sheer strength of Apocalypse. "Nngh…" He groaned.

"And so… the Avengers… fall!" Apocalypse said, ready to deal the final blow… when suddenly something whizzed past Iron Man and Thor as it slammed into Apocalypse's head. "Argh!" He groaned as it bounced off and landed in the ground in front of the two.

It was a shield… but it wasn't just _any_ shield.

"You know, I had a feeling I'd come save your hide one day." A voice said as they turned to see it was none other than Steve Rogers himself, AKA Captain America!

"…What are you doing here?" Iron Man asked as Steve picked up his shield. "Don't tell me our-"

"Our world's destroyed? No, not in a million years. Let's just say that woman by the name of Yukari came over and brought us over just in case if things went south for you and Thor."

"Us?" Thor asked.

"Yeah. Us." A voice said as they turned to see Black Widow approaching, and was joined by Hawkeye, Vision and the Scarlet Witch.

 **BGM: The Avengers Theme (The Avengers)**

"And so the rest of the Avengers shows up." Apocalypse said as Iron Man and Thor stood up while Nick dragged an unconscious Spider-Man to safety, for Nick knew that things were about to get destroyed every more.

"Yep… and she explained everything about what we missed." Hawkeye said. "Though, I wish she didn't send us to a world being nearly destroyed by a god."

Apocalypse glared at them as the Avengers was glaring at them as well. "Hmph, so what? I have my horseman!"

"And we-" Tony began but was cut off by a roar.

"Oh yeah, Yukari found _him_ too." Captain America casually said as a certain green giant landed right on top of Apocalypse and jumped over to the others as he turned around and roared again.

"-We have a Hulk." Tony finished his sentence with a smirk.

Apocalypse got up, insulted that he let a green mean muscley giant landing right on top of him. "So you have the Hulk! Big deal… I'll take care of you all myself!"

"Bring it." Iron Man said as they all went over to deal with Apocalypse.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Xarina…_

 **BGM: Inkopolis Plaza (Splatoon)**

Xarina was the first to run out of the portal, then Demyx, Nan and Neo… and Neo was silently fangirling that they're in Inkopolis since… well… Xarina got her into Splatoon. "Yep, this is where I go to every now and then when I don't feel like playing Splatoon behind a screen."

"Yo!" A voice said as they turned to see Marie walking over. "Fancy meeting you here!"

"Marie!" Xarina exclaimed as the two of them hugged. "Where's Callie?"

"Honestly, I really don't know. Ever since I won the last Splatfest, she congratulated me and then disappeared. I don't know where she went." She said and then spotted Neo. "Oh! Who's this?"

"Neopolitan. We adopted her." Xarina smiled.

"Oh, how nice! She does seem cute." Marie said as Neo blushed. "Oh! I forgot to mention that Sheldon's working on new Special Attacks."

"Really?" Xarina asked.

"Yeah!" Marie nodded as she ran over with Xarina following.

"Um… shouldn't we mention that we have clones coming here soon?" Nan asked.

"I would." Demyx said as the trio followed her.

"Ah! Xarina, my favorite customer!" Sheldon smiled. "What can I do for ya?"

"I heard you were working on special attacks?"

"Oh yes, I've been working on them for a long time actually. My grandpappy will be so proud!" He said. "Anyway, I've also been working on a new weapon as well." He grinned. "Take a look at these beauties! The Splat Dualies!"

"Oooooh…" Xarina said with sparkles over her eyes as Neo had a similar reaction.

"Dual wielding splat weapons if I do say so myself." Sheldon chuckled. "As for the special attacks, we have the Inkjet, where you can fly up for a short time and shoot from your blaster for a short time. The Stingray, which lets you fire ink in a laser-like setting and trust me… it's devastating!"

"Uh-huh!" Xarina was getting more and more excited.

"The Splashdown, which you jump into the air and then come down very quickly and make an ink explosion once you land. Tenta Missiles, which lets you fire several missiles in the air and cause tons of mayhem. The Bomb Barrage which lets you fire bombs continually for a short time… and I'm currently working on another one that lets you summon a rain cloud and it rains ink on everyone… I'm still trying to think of a name. But that's all I'm working on as of this moment."

"Awesome!" Xarina exclaimed, nearly letting out a squeal of delight as two Inklings walked in.

"Hey, we were wondering if- Xarina!" Inkling Girl exclaimed.

"Hey, nice to see you here!" Inkling Boy said.

"Nice to see you too." Xarina smiled.

"So, what brings you here? A round of splat, per chance?" Inkling Girl asked. "Tower Control? Splat Zones? Rainmaker? Or just your typical turf war?"

"Well…" Xarina began and then they heard footsteps as they saw the clones in front of them.

"Friends of yours?" Inkling Boy asked.

"…I guess you can say that." Demyx said as Nan sighed.

"Alright look, here's what's going on." Nan said and explained everything.

"So bringing them here for a bit of "Fun", eh?" Marie asked. "I like those odds!"

"Bring them here in your personal playground… heh, nice!" Inkling Girl smirked.

"Especially since you have that form you showed us a while back and dominated the field before you grew bored. HD… whatever it is." Inkling Boy said.

"Indeed." Sheldon nodded.

Xarina looked at her evil clone and then looked at Sheldon. "I might come back for those weapons and those special attacks."

"Just call me up and I'll send 'em over!" Sheldon said, saluting.

"Got it." Xarina nodded and then slowly transformed into Splatoon Heart and glared at her clone. "You're in my turf now, buddy." She said and then flew off as evil Xarina followed.

"Alright, I guess we're doing our own battle against this guy." Demyx said. "Come on, you two. Let's g-… where's Neo?"

"…I think she went with mom." Nan said.

"Oh… then I guess it's just us guys then!"

"Way ahead of you!"

Marie looked at the two Inklings. "Know what I'm thinking?"

"Gathering a bunch of inklings to help Xarina?" Inkling Girl asked.

"Bingo."

* * *

 _With Xarina…_

Splatoon Heart landed on the ground and looked around. "Flounder Heights… perfect." She said and began to set herself up and then waited behind a wall with her Heavy Splatling ready to go.

She waited for a couple of minutes before she heard footsteps. _Go time._ She thought and when the footsteps got closer, she let out a war cry and aimed it at… Neo. "Neo?!" She exclaimed and quickly stopped it from shooting her. "You came to help?"

Neo nodded.

"As much as I think it's my fight, thank you." She said as she put away the Heavy Splatling and pulled out the Octobrush. "I know you like using this." She said, tossing it over as Neo took it and nodded.

It was then they heard more footsteps. "Get ready… because this is where things get interesting." Splatoon Heart said as Neo nodded and they looked around, and then she noticed something coming in her direction. It looked like a piece of metal, and was flying towards them. "Get down!" She yelled and tackled Neo to the ground as it hit the wall and landed on the ground.

They both got up and looked at Evil Xarina looking at the both of them.

"Let's do this." She smirked.

 **BGM: Splattack! (Splatoon)**

Splatoon Heart charged up the Heavy Splatling and shot directly at Evil Xarina, forcing her to cover her eyes and was hit with the ink but she quickly retaliated by throwing metal at her, but she quickly dove in the ink and she quickly came out of the ink and threw Splatter Bombs at her but she jumped back, unaware that Neo was right behind her and quickly whacked her away with the Octobrush while also inking her up.

Evil Xarina got back up and realized she was on the ground with Xarina now. Xarina smirked and ran over, changing her weapon for the .96 Gal and shot her all over the place, but Evil Xarina grabbed a hold of her and sent her flying away, but she Aerial Recovered and switched to the E-Liter and aimed it directly at her and pulled the trigger, hitting her from far away.

She then came flying in with the Dynamo Roller coming out and then swung directly at her to knock her back and then used her telekinetic powers to send her back to Neo where she beat her up with the brush and then kicked her back.

Evil Xarina growled and then looked at Neo as she proceeded to launch metal from behind her as Neo turned around… and then shattered before her eyes as she smirked, but then Neo was right behind her as she turned around only to get splattered with the ink on her face, then proceeded to slash Neo away with a smirk, but then noticed several Seekers coming toward her and exploding directly toward her.

It was then that Splatoon Heart ran forward and slashed her with her Keyblade and then used Aerial Slam, and then summoned a Kelp Splatterscope and shot her, but then Evil Xarina used a street lamp to whack her away and out of Flounder Heights as Neo's eyes widened and then she was launched away as well.

 **End BGM**

Splatoon Heart landed right on top of the center platform of Blackbelly Skatepark, groaning. "Ow…" She said as she saw Neo coming in as well as she used her telekinesis to pull her in safely. "There we go." She smiled.

Neo smiled in gratitude and then they spotted Evil Xarina coming in and then landing on the other side. "Ready for Round 2?" She asked as Neo nodded. "Good." She summoned the Hydra Splatling. "Then let's get to it!"

 **BGM: Ink or Sink (Splatoon)**

Evil Xarina proceeded to launch more metal at them, but they quickly avoided as Splatoon Heart unleashed the Hydra Splatling on her, hitting her while Neo was getting herself ready. Splatoon Heart dove into the ink as Evil Xarina tried to impale the ink with metal beams, hoping to impale her but then Neo quickly got behind her and then swung the Octobrush to knock her away. Splatoon Heart launched out of the ink and threw Burst Bombs to knock her back, and then she hit an Ink Mine and exploded on her.

Splatoon Heart flew in with Neo right next to her as they proceeded to drown her in ink but then her clone sent Splatoon Heart to a wall and then proceeded to deal with Neo as she groaned and then thought of something as she pulled out her phone and texted Sheldon.

 _"Hey!"_

 _"Hey, how's it going? Need those weapons?"_

 _"Not yet… but give me THAT weapon."_

 _"You mean…"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Where are you at?"_

 _"Blackbelly Skatepark."_

 _"Got it."_

Splatoon Heart put her phone away and then summoned a Killer Wail as she aimed it at her clone as Neo saw this and jumped back and then she activated it, as Evil Xarina turned around and got blasted away by the Killer Wail.

It was then that a box soon landed near them as Neo curiously looked at it as the box broke to reveal… the Rainmaker.

"Yeah, this got personal." She said. She picked it up and slowly walked over… most likely because it was heavy and Neo was covering her. Evil Xarina shook off the Killer Wail blast, but then Neo humiliated her again with the Octobrush and then jumped to the side. The Rainmaker was fully charged and Splatoon Heart released the trigger as Evil Xarina got blasted several times as there was no way out of it.

She then noticed the Rainmaker was overheating and was about to explode at any moment and then she flew up… and dropped it on top of Evil Xarina as it exploded in a glorious fashion.

"That should do it!"

Evil Xarina, surprisingly, still got up but was covered from head to toe in ink… and she was not happy about it. "Oh, you need more?" She asked, but then Evil Xarina blasted the two of them away again.

 **End BGM**

Splatoon Heart landed on the ground with Neo as they realized they were now at Camp Triggerfish. Evil Xarina landed right in front of her… and she was basically fuming at this point. "Let's end thi-"

Suddenly, Evil Xarina grabbed her by the throat as Neo's eyes widened and tried to counter, but she slapped Neo away and tightened her grip, ready to choke the life out of Splatoon Heart as she smirked wickedly.

"Hey you!" A voice said. "Drop. Her. Now."

Evil Xarina turned ahead to see a bunch of Inklings and Marie was there as well… but she wasn't alone. Callie was there too. "Seriously, I go travel for a while and I miss all the fun!" Callie said.

"Next time, don't travel." Marie said.

Evil Xarina looked around, wondering where they came from and then noticed Demyx and Nan were there as well. She realized that they had killed the evil Demyx clone. "Heh, you heard them… drop me." Splatoon Heart smirked but Evil Xarina didn't even want to… so one of the Inklings proceeded to force her to by simply dropping a Seeker and smacked into her, forcing her to drop Splatoon Heart as she fell on two knees, coughing.

"Thanks…" She said as she got back up. "So… the final round." She said. "And I think this will be perfect for…" She texted Sheldon again and then a box landed, as the Splat Dualies as she picked them up and then glared at her opponent. "There's something you should know… it's that I don't like it when someone clones me… and that when you're in my personal playground, things will get ugly REALLY FAST!"

"So…" Splatoon Heart smirked. "Let's end this once and for all."

"You got our song ready?" Callie asked.

"Duh!" Marie smirked.

"Alright everyone…" Splatoon Heart smirked. "LET'S END THIS!"

"YEAH!" Everyone yelled.

"Hit it!" Marie said as Callie proceeded to press the play button.

 **BGM: Calamari Inkantation (Splatoon)**

Evil Xarina tried to attack but she was quickly bombarded with ink all over as she tried to swat them away into the water, but they jumped away to dodge as she was attacked by several bombs.

"TAKE THIS!" An Inkling yelled as he held a Stingray and proceeded to blast the evil clone away as Splatoon Heart ran over and shot the Splat Dualies and was joined by Inkling Boy and Inkling Girl with Splat Dualies of their own. They proceeded to make a mess of her and then they were joined by Nan and Demyx as they proceeded to attack her.

Evil Xarina proceeded to send them all away, but an Inkling jumped over to her and used Splashdown to knock her away to Callie and Marie who were holding Inkbrushes of their own and painted her up and sent her away as an Inkling put down a Splash Wall that she went through as she fist pumped when the clone was hurt from it as she tried to counter, but was hurt by several Suction Bombs and then another Inkling had the Kraken activated and smacked right into her and she hit a wall, and then another Inkling blasted her with the Inkjet equipped.

"Cover me!" One ordered.

"Got it!" Another said as the Inkling quickly held his E-Liter and shot the evil clone away… and then the inkling behind him shot Tenta Missiles and blasted her away, but she quickly recovered and ran forward, but she was slowing down at this point as Splatoon Heart threw a Disruptor at her to slow her down even more for insult to injury and everyone went to town at her until it came to the point where she couldn't even run anymore and was just bombarded with everything as the metal soon fell behind and landed in the water.

Splatoon Heart walked over to her evil clone with a smirk. "Had enough?" She asked as the evil clone wouldn't even look at her. "I'll take that as a yes." She said as she raised her hand and the clone floated up. _This is why I love telekinesis._ She thought and then threw her into the water and then summoned her Keyblade and raised the Keyblade up. "Stay fresh!" She grinned before unleashing a Thundaga into the water and electrified the hell out of the clone before she faded away into nothingness.

 **End BGM**

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Inkling Girl cheered and high fived Inkling Boy as the rest of the Inklings cheered and Callie and Marie fist pumped.

"Hey, you alright?" Demyx asked as Splatoon Heart walked back and turned back into Xarina.

"Yeah… I might be taking a huge shower when we get home though." She said with a giggle.

"That's my girl." Demyx smiled as Xarina smiled back… before she playfully pushed him down into the ink. "Whoa!"

Xarina then had a sly seductive grin on her face and pounced on her husband. "H-hey, what are you…?!"

"Come here!" She said and then proceeded to kiss him… but the way she was doing it, however…

"MMMPH! MMMMMMPH!" Demyx's screams where muffled as he was basically screaming into her mouth, but she didn't seem to care.

"Uuuuh… is that even legal?" Callie asked.

"…I… I really don't know." Marie replied.

"Geez, you guys! Get a room!" An Inkling said.

"At least make him breathe!"

Neo looked at Nan and pulled out a sign. "Is this usually normal?"

"Sometimes, yeah." He nodded as Xarina finally let go of her husband as there were hearts over his eyes and had a dorky happy smile on his face as she then wiped her mouth.

"You love it when I kiss you like that." Xarina playfully giggled as Demyx managed to snap out of it.

"Yeah…" Demyx said as Xarina opened up a portal. _What a woman!_

"Hey! Don't have too much fun without us, you hear?" Callie called out.

"I won't!" Xarina giggled as the four of them walked in and the portal closed behind them.

* * *

 _Back in Cairo…_

Apocalypse fell on one knee, not looking very well as the Avengers looked beat up as well, but in the end… they were still up and em! "Had enough?" Captain America asked.

"N-No… I'm still going… strong here…!" He growled and then portals opened up as Sabrina, Aria and Sarah walked out.

"Hey Apocalypse! Your clones weren't very… effect…ive…." Sabrina caught her eye on the rest of the Avengers and so did Aria as they were this close to fangirling.

"Oh come on, just ONE world..." Sarah sighed but then Celesteela came out of its Pokeball and whacked their heads with its arms as Sarah looked at it in surprise. "Whoa!"

"Ow…" Aria groaned as Iris saw this from afar.

"Dammit, I wanted to hurt them more…" Iris muttered.

"Oh, you must be the parents your kids told us about." Captain America said.

"Yeah." Aria nodded as Black Widow spotted Rose.

 _Still brave as ever, I see._ She thought with a smile.

"You defeated my Keyblades of Apocalypse… useless… USELESS!" He yelled.

"And it seems we've missed all the fun." Sabrina said as a portal opened up and Xarina and her family walked out.

"Hey, what'd we-" Her eyes locked onto the Avengers and was about to scream… until Celesteela did the same thing to her. "OW!"

"What's with you? It looks like you got hit by a colorful explosion." Iron Man said.

"A glorious FUN colorful explosion!" Xarina corrected. "I took my clone to the Splatoon world."

"Splatoon?" Natasha asked. "Strange, I think I've heard of that before…"

"…At long last, the girl arrives." Apocalypse said as he got up.

"And what do you mean by that?" Xarina asked.

"I mean-"

* * *

 _From afar…_

"Blasted thing, I can't reach the damn trigger! How do you hold this thing?!" Mephiles asked.

"Oh, give me that!" Felix said and then grabbed his rifle. "Honestly, you can manage to get the AI in this god damned chip, but you can't handle a fucking gun?!"

"I never handled one before, alright?!"

"Typical." Dry Bowser muttered to himself as Felix looked around.

"Now, who's Xarina?"

"The purplette." Mephiles said.

"Ah, the one that's sticking out like a sore thumb… and really really dirty, it's like she painted herself!"

"Just fire!"

"No need to be pushy." Felix said and aimed carefully. "Let's fucking rock." He said and pulled the trigger, as the chip launched itself at high speed, as it looked like an actual bullet but then it hit the back of Xarina's neck.

"Ow…!" Xarina said, rubbing the back of her neck as the bullet penetrated the skin, but luckily it wasn't a fatal shot as the chip emerged from the bullet and began to do its thing as Xarina suddenly cried out in agony and fell to the ground, as they all looked at her in confusion.

"And so it begins." Apocalypse says as Mephiles, Felix and Dry Bowser went on over to gloat.

"Xarina?" Demyx shook her, but she wasn't responding. "Xarina!" He said with a hint of fear in his voice as his eyes widened in horror, fearing the worst. "XARINA!"

* * *

 **Xarina was originally gonna be right after Sabrina, but I thought "...This is Splatoon, let's save the best for last!"**

 **Needless to say, I didn't mean to go overboard...**


	39. Rampancy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

"Xarina! XARINA! WAKE UP!" Demyx screamed, desperately trying to shake her awake while everyone else was wondering what the hell just happened.

"It is useless, my child… she will never wake up." Apocalypse said. "Soon, her fear will be exploited… and then she will fall into the pits of despair!"

Demyx glared at him. "Her fear? I know what her fear is…" He growled. "You think you can get by watching her fall into despair?!"

"Oh, so you know?"

"I've known this for a long time… I know my wife! She doesn't think I know what her deepest fear is, but I do… I've just never brought it up!"

"Did you ever figure out how I knew about that fear of hers? I had Nega make a small microchip for me before he decided to temporarily join you along with Erazor and the Deadly Six and he planted it on the back of her shirt… and she was just so wearing that particular one when she was explaining that she was afraid of losing her family to certain people."

Cana's eyes widened. "That son of a bitch…"

"Blaze had told me he was crafty, but none of us has seen that particular microchip… not even Xarina…" Makarov muttered. "Hmm, to think we were so careless discussing about it out in the open…"

Demyx summoned his Sitar. "You… you're going to make my wife fall into despair for your own personal gain…" Fire was seen in his eyes. "YOU BASTAAAAARD!" He yelled, strumming his Sitar and creating water clones and they went off to attack him… but then suddenly they were fried up.

"Hmph, I didn't think you humans would be so predictable when it came to rage." A voice said as they turned to see Dry Bowser while Mephiles and Felix were… somewhere else.

"Dry Bowser?!" Sabrina exclaimed.

" _Dry_ Bowser? I assume he's a relative of our Bowser?" Thor asked.

"You could say that…" Isaac said as they explained who Dry Bowser actually is.

"Typical that I have a fan club even though I've been dead for so long." Dry Bowser smirked. "I'm surprised that scrawny so-called Koopa King isn't here."

* * *

 _In the Citadel…_

"Scrawny?! I'll show YOU scrawny, you deadbeat Koopa!" Bowser growled.

"Hmm… I've heard tales of Dry Bowser but I never thought he was still around." Kamek mused until they heard a yelp in surprise. They turned to see Blaze pushing Nega to a wall.

"YOU MIND EXPLAINING TO US WHY YOU DID THAT?!" She yelled.

"Blaze! Calm down!" Kakashi ordered.

"I know he somewhat deserves it, but this isn't like you." Erza said. "…However…" She pointed a sword at Nega. "I honestly believe you need to tell us why."

"I couldn't agree more…" Plutia said, not looking very happy.

"Okay okay! I'll explain everything! Just put that sword down and let me go." Nega said.

"I've half a mind to burn you up!" Blaze growled, ready to incinerate the poor guy.

"Let him talk." Master Zik ordered. "None of us had any idea what he was doing anyway."

Unaware of them all, Zavok had his eyes plastered on the screen as he folded his arms. "I have a feeling Mephiles is there…" He muttered and made a portal.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Minene asked, as the rest of Sabrina's family had come back after dealing with Sabrina's clone.

"Don't worry about me." Zavok said. "I know what I'm capable of." He said and walked in.

* * *

 _Back in the world…_

Iron Man scanned Xarina. "…Uh-huh… we need to get her into a safe spot so we can safely extract… whatever it is from her, and it's behind her neck."

"Safe? What safe spot IS there?" Hawkeye wondered.

"Possibly that house where the others are in, but I highly doubt it is actually safe." Vision said.

"Worth a try." Captain America said as he picked up Xarina and ran in as her family ran in with them.

"Try as you might… it won't work." Apocalypse said.

"Alright, we'll take it from here." Sabrina said. _Xarina… stay strong._ She thought, but then to their surprise, something hit Apocalypse on the cheek as it was some sort of healing dart, and from afar, Felix smirked.

"Ha! Good luck with that." He said.

"Thank you." Apocalypse said and then the Heartless and the Grimm arrived and then Mephiles appeared from a rooftop.

"Let's mix things up a bit!" He said as his minions arrived to even bring more hell to them.

* * *

 _In the building…_

"Hey! This place isn't exactly safe, you know!" Mystique said.

"What choice do we have?" Captain America asked. "So, how do we get rid of this?"

"Hmm…" Iron Man tried to pry it out himself… but it wouldn't budge at all. "Hey, Nitori? We're gonna need you for a second."

It was then that Nitori appeared from a portal. "I got my workshop in my bag!" She said and then proceeded to set up shop as the others couldn't believe what was going on.

"…How is she…?" Nightcrawler wondered.

"Hehehehe, it's a secret!" She said, playfully winking at him before going back to work until she was done. "Alright, place her on the bed." She requested as Captain America did so. "Alright, now let me just do my magic here…" She whispered and proceeded to hook her up as Medic was intrigued by this.

"Hmm!" He said as he was writing down notes. "Interesting! Very interesting!"

"…I don't know what the hell is going on." Scout said.

"Let's see… what do we have here… some kind of chip?" Nitori wondered as she examined it. "Uh-huh… I see…"

"Do you have any idea?" Hina asked.

"Well, I do have one question." Nitori looked up. "What the hell is a Cortana virus?"

"…Where are you going with this?" Nan asked, sounding a bit worried.

"Well, according to my data here, it's some sort of chip that… well, apparently Mephiles and Felix had designed… but Felix did most of the designing himself." She said. "But it says here that it's basically some sort of virus that you can plant within someone. If you don't remove it, well, the person may die."

"DIE?!" Demyx yelled. "PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING!"

"I wish I was… but unfortunately, my machine never joke around." She said as she then pulled up a screen. "Let's see..."

"Is that her subconscious?" Roxas asked.

"Yeeeep, and it's obviously dark… but something's in there with her and it's still slowly being downloaded inside her." Nitori said. "But downloading what, exactly…?"

 **Download complete**

A small voice that sounded eerily like Cortana was heard and then they saw someone appearing in her subconscious. "Is that… who I think it is…?!" Hina asked.

"What is she up to…" Namine wondered.

"I don't like the looks of this." Cana said. "Can we at least go in there?"

"We don't know what she's capable of…" Nitori said.

"Even so, I still say it's a good idea." Cana said as they heard roaring as they looked outside to see Apocalypse sending Hulk away and toppled a building on top of him, but that only made him angrier.

"I'll see what I can do, but I'm not liking this as much as you." Nitori said as she tried to looking for ways to remove the chip.

* * *

 _Inside Xarina…_

 **BGM: The 13th Discretion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Nnngh… mmm…" Xarina groaned as she got up and then held on to her arm, wincing. "Ow… where am I…?"

"So, you're awake." A voice said as she turned over to see Cortana (In her Halo 5 appearance, by the way) leaning on nothing.

"Nngh… Cortana…?" She asked. "Wh-what…? Is this some kind of weird dream?"

"Dream? No, it's much more than that." Cortana said.

"Then what are you…?"

"Honestly, I'd rather be dealing with those bastards that took John away from me. But it seems that'll be for another time." Cortana said. "So for now, I'll have to… deal with you."

"On what? I never did anything to you."

"Oh, I know… but you know what? Let's have some fun, shall we?" She smirked, snapping her fingers and they were enveloped in a bright light as Xarina shielded her eyes.

 **End BGM**

Xarina opened her eyes and realized that she was back home in Twilight Town. "I'm back home…?" She wondered and then wandered around, summoning her Keyblade just in case as she looked around, wondering what was going on.

It was then that she was in the Sandlot, as Twilight Town was a whole lot quieter than it usually is as she saw some people looking at her in sadness before looking away. _Huh?_ She wondered as she picked up the pace, not liking what happened and kept going, not knowing what was going on.

Her heart started to beat a little faster, a worried look was seen on her face, wondering why everyone was looking at her in sadness.

 _"Sorry for your loss."_ A voice had told her as something wasn't sitting right.

Sorry for her loss?

Her pace quickened until it was a full run until she saw a gathered crowd and her running stopped as she panted. "Out… out of my way…!" She said as she went to see what was in the middle… and she saw it.

 **BGM: Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Roxas… with his Keyblades impaling him as he was on his knees, blood out of his mouth and the pool of blood had stopped just a few feet from his knees, and he had a pained but dead look, but his eyes were screaming 'Why?'.

"Wh-what…?! What happened to my… brother…?!" Xarina exclaimed.

"Someone stole his Keyblades from him and then impaled him when he demanded them back. The perpetrator disappeared without a trace." Someone said before they walked away as a tear ran down Xarina's cheek and she fell on both knees.

"Roxas…" She whispered as she silently cried, unaware of Cortana sitting on a rooftop.

"Afraid of losing your family." She quietly said. "Hmph, cute."

She hopped down. "You want to know who stole those Keyblades and impaled him?" She asked as Xarina turned to look at her. "I'll give you a hint. You're looking right at her."

Xarina lightly gasped. "Y-you… you did this…?!"

"Yes." Cortana smirked. "Honestly, I've never actually killed anyone in my life… but you know? It feels _great._ Listening to him cry out in mercy gave me joy!" She said. "And you know the best part? His final words were "Xarina… where were you…?"."

"You… Why did you…?!"

 _It seems to be working._ Cortana thought. _Let's head on over to the next area._ She thought and snapped her fingers again, as they disappeared from Twilight Town.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Outside…_

"What the heck?!" Roxas exclaimed, looking at his chest to make sure he wasn't going crazy.

"That's bad." Nitori said, rubbing her chin in thought and then started reading something. "Rampancy…" She said. "…Only affects A.I." She read. "Quick question… if there's a high possibility of a human going rampant, not saying there IS one, what would happen?"

"Um… I really don't know…" Hina said. "Why?"

"Well, I'm seeing here that Cortana had experienced rampancy and since the virus is planted inside of Xarina… there's no telling what'll happen." Nitori said. "We know for sure rampancy in an A.I. is bad, but… a human experiencing that? It's unheard of… but, I have a feeling that if a human were to go rampant, there's a high probability that Xarina might go there."

"Where are you going with this?" Nick Fury asked, not liking where this is headed.

"…I'm saying that there's a high chance that Xarina will be mentally unstable… probably be worse than Yuno."

"Who's Yuno?" Mystique wondered.

"…A girl that you don't want to get on her bad side." Nitori said, shuddering at the thought.

* * *

 _Back inside Xarina…_

Xarina opened her eyes again, and saw that she was at The Castle That Never Was and summoned her Keyblade. _That bitch… I'll never forgive her for killing Roxas!_ She thought and walked around, looking for Cortana.

It was then that she heard a noise coming from her feet as she looked down to see that she was stepping on a trail of blood. She quickly followed it, hoping that it wasn't one of her family members, but as soon as she turned the corner…

She saw her sister-in-law, Namine, pinned to a wall and blood was all over here, including her clothes… but then she saw a message on the wall painted in blood: "This is only the beginning of your pain!"

Namine wheezed heavily and looked up to see Xarina. "X-Xari…na…"

"Namine!" Xarina exclaimed, but then something whizzed past the both of them and a knife hit the wall… and blood came out of Namine's neck.

"Huh, I need to work on my aim. That should've hit her in the neck, not cut it open." Cortana said. "Oh well." She shrugged, watching Xarina look at Namine's lifeless corpse as her body shook and her legs looked like jelly, as if she could hardly stand as she looked on in horror.

"You… you…" Xarina whispered as she was dead silent.

"Go on, spit it out." Cortana said, but Xarina was having a hard time finding her words. "No? Nothing?" She smirked. "Well, let's keep going." She said, snapping her fingers again.

* * *

 _Outside…_

Namine held on to her neck. "Nngh…" She groaned.

"DAMMIT! PULL IT OUT OF HER!" Demyx yelled, seeming to be hysterical at this point.

"Hold your horses!" Nitori said. "I tried to pull it out while she was looking at Namine but I discovered something! It's planted deep inside her spinal cord. If I hastily pull it out, it's just going to kill her!"

"WHAT?!"

"We need to do this slowly… and it seems Cortana is just picking up the pace…"

"Send me in there! I'll slow her down!" Cana said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea to go in there recklessly!" Nitori protested. "I know we have ways to go in there, but we need to figure it out slowly before we do something that will kill her!"

"…What if we fry it out?" Jean wondered.

"Hmm… no, I don't think that'd work… will it?" She wondered as she turned Xarina around and pulled out a blow torch.

* * *

 _Inside…_

Xarina opened her eyes again, revealing to be somewhere in Destiny Islands, as it seemed to be back to its normal state, but she didn't care… she felt rage… her brother and sister-in-law were killed in front of her eyes… and Cortana was responsible. But not only did she feel rage… she felt as if she was slowly going into despair.

 **BANG!**

The sound of a gunshot lingered in the air… and she knew the one member of her family who is an expert in guns.

She quickly took off running, hoping that no one just murdered her niece, hoping that she was alright and safe and she soon came to the source… Hina was dead in front of a gas station and a Warthog drove off. "HINA!" She screamed and ran forward, seeing that there was a gunshot wound in her chest... and her breathing was slowing down.

"X-X-Xarina…" Hina whispered.

"No! NO!" Xarina exclaimed, holding on to her hand and using Curaga on Hina… but there was no green aura enveloping her. "Wh-what…?" She wondered, trying to hit use her healing magic but nothing was coming out.

"Xarina…" Hina said. "T-Take… take… c-care of…" She said before she succumbed to the pain.

"Hmph, good riddance to her, I say." Cortana said, looking at Hina who walked up. "To think that she let her guard down to get some gas in her Warthog."

"Sh-SHUT UP!" Xarina yelled. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT! YOU MURDERED THEM!"

"I haven't murdered _all_ of them. I think we have to deal with _your_ family ne-" Cortana groaned, holding on to her forehead. "Why do I… feel hot…?" She wondered and growled. "DON'T YOU DARE!" She yelled, snapping her fingers again.

* * *

 _Outside…_

"YAAAAAAGH!" Nitori screamed, flying and hitting a wall. "Ow…"

"Did she just stop you?!" Demyx asked as Hina was holding on to her chest, and hoping that actually won't happen to her.

"Nngh… she did… that crafty bitch…" Nitori growled.

While they were dealing with getting Cortana out, the others were dealing with Apocalypse. Maria Jr. screamed at Apocalypse to knock him back before he retaliated by sending her away, but she Aerial Recovered and then Rose used Magnega to pull her to safety, but then Maria Jr. spotted Mephiles on a rooftop. "Sis, I think I saw Mephiles…"

"You did?" Rose asked.

"Yeah."

It was then that Null came out of Maria Jr's Pokeball. _"I will accompany you. There is something I need to know… he had Lusamine in his team and I need some answers."_

"Here, let these guys accompany you." Sabrina said, calling out Kyurem and Greninja.

"Thanks." Maria Jr. nodded as Rose had called out Diancie to help Maria Jr. as they went off.

* * *

 _With Dry Bowser…_

"Ha ha ha ha! Is this all you can do?" Dry Bowser asked, as he had defeated Samus, the Teen Titans, the Mega Man crew and Korra without even breaking a sweat… if skeletal Koopas CAN sweat, that is.

"Nngh… he's certainly something…!" Samus winced.

"You're telling me…" Korra said

"Just… what is he made of…?!" Zero wondered.

"That's what I want to know." X winced as Roll proceeded to heal them all up before collapsing as Mega Man held on to her.

"And this… is where it ends!" Dry Bowser smirked, but then he heard a war cry as suddenly, Dry Bowser was slashed away. "Argh!"

"…And just what are you doing here…" A voice said as he saw Worldwalker looking quite angry… and Syrena and Rosalina were with him.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Worldwalker family." He smirked. "Good, I get to see all three of you die… from my hands!"

"I'm waited a long time for this." Syrena said as they prepared for combat while the others look on.

"So… should we help them…?" Starfire wondered.

"I say we leave them be." Raven suggested.

* * *

 _Back inside Xarina…_

"Neo…" Xarina silently sobbed, cradling her dead daughter in her arms. "Please… stop… doing this…"

"Why? We're just getting ready for the final two!" She said and then snapped her fingers again, this time they were at Beacon Academy… but it was on fire… and she had a pretty good feeling that she knew who was next on Cortana's list.

"No… no…" Her voice was nearly breaking as she quickly ran inside… and noticed that there was a metal arm lying by itself… and it was in pieces as she ran forward, hoping that it was someone else's metal arm and not her son's.

It was then that she heard groaning and looked to see her son in critical condition. "Nan!" She exclaimed and ran over. "Nan, I'm coming!" She called out to him.

"…M-mother…?" Nan weakly looked at her… before a sudden red sword looking strikingly similar to Adam Taurus' sword impaled him in the chest as he coughed out blood and Xarina abruptly stop, her hands over her mouth… and seeing that Cortana impaled him.

"Hmm… so that's how he lost his arm." Cortana said. "…Well, now he lost his life. It's a shame."

Xarina said nothing and looked at Cortana. "Why… why are you doing this…?" She asked, her voice nearly filled with despair.

"As if I'd tell you… after all, you're powerless to stop their deaths… aren't you?" She asked. "Just one more little stop." She said and snapped her fingers again.

* * *

 _Outside…_

"Dear lord…" Nan said, shuddering at the thought of what Adam would've done to him if Blake hadn't stepped in while Neo was hugging herself, horrified of what just happened to her.

"…Alright, THAT'S IT!" Nitori said and turned her ear piece on. "Dreambert, we're going to need you for a second." She said as a portal opened up and Dreambert floated in, but Chief and Locke were behind him.

"We all were watching it." Dreambert said.

"Why's Chief here?" Washington wondered.

"Stopping Cortana." Chief said.

"Yeah, I'm doing the same too." Locke said.

"We're going in as well." Cana walked forward as she and Makarov stepped forward.

"I'll go in there as well." Qrow said as they nodded.

"Let's get to work." Dreambert said as Nitori gently put up Xarina's head and Dreambert transformed into his pillow form and a dream bubble appeared above Xarina's head as they quickly went in as Demyx tried to go in too but Nitori stopped him.

"They'll handle it… don't worry." Nitori said. "Don't worry, they'll get her out of there." She said as Captain America was reading something off of the machine.

"Hey, Nitori… you might want to come look at this."

"Hmm?" Nitori walked over and read something. "Huh… so by sending _them_ in… defeating her will deactivate the chip and it'll be safely removed. Great!"

"And we have bigger problems." Hina said, pointing to something else as Nitori took a look.

"Rampany… 80%." She said and her eyes widened. "Dear god… they need to hurry!"

* * *

 _Back inside…_

Xarina showed up in Isle Delfino. "Wh-why are we…"

"This is the place where you had your _honeymoon_ with your husband, correct? I wonder what would happen?" Cortana asked as Xarina's eyes widened in horror. "Yes, the thing you deeply cherish… and it'll be ripped to shreds."

"No… leave this alone… please…!"

Cortana looked ahead. "Ah, there he is, swimming in the ocean." She walked forward and gently knelt down. "Let's see what'll happen if… we add some fun into it." She said, reaching for the water with a smirk as Xarina looked on in horror… before her legs suddenly kicked in high gear and ran forward, running and tackling Cortana to the ground.

"NO!" She screamed. "I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU DO THIS!"

"Oh, NOW you want to fight?" Cortana smirked and kicked her off of her. "Very well, let the battle begin."

 **BGM: The 13th Dilemma (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix)**

Xarina quickly ran forward and slashed with her Keyblade, hitting Cortana but she suddenly grabbed a hold of it. "So… this is the Keyblade that I've heard so much about." She said and, with the palm of her hand, blasted her away.

She glared at her and then aimed her Keyblade, and used a powerful Firaga at her, but Cortana disappeared and then reappeared in front of her before blasting her straight to a wall. She then proceeded to telekinetically lift Xarina in the air before bringing her close.

"You humans… you're so... what's the word… predictable!" Cortana said, throwing her to one of the umbrellas and then putting her hand on the ground as electricity went over and hit Xarina as she screamed in agony. "Yes, I've been given these powers by Mephiles." She said. "Honestly, you can be easily persuaded to help when he grants you new powers unlike the one I had to hold John and his team."

She then felt a bit saddened when she mentioned John and growled. "…Who needs him…" She said and used her power to make Xarina float up in the air and then threw her to an empty fruit stand.

"Gah!"

"There, that'll hold you for a bit." Cortana said and walked over to the ocean where Demyx was still swimming, oblivious to what was going on. "And now, for the magic touch." She said and then dipped her hand in the water… as blood suddenly floated straight towards Demyx. "Last I checked, this place doesn't have shark infested waters. Let's test that theory, shall we?"

"Nnngh…" Xarina got up, wiping pineapple juice off her cheek and staggered forward and then saw the results. "NO!" She yelled and ran forward but Cortana didn't even look and then held her against her will.

 **End BGM**

"It's too late for him." Cortana said, seeing dorsal fins coming over, smelling the sweet delicious scent of blood and Demyx didn't even realize it was sticking on to him like glue…

"DEMYX!" She screamed as Demyx finally heard her and waved.

"Hey, you! What's taking you so long? The water's great!" He called out… and that's when the sharks proceeded to bite down and have a meal.

"Hmm, so that's what a feeding frenzy looks like." Cortana said. "Fascinating…" She said as Xarina looked on in complete horror.

"Demyx…" Xarina said as the sharks left, as there was nothing left of Demyx… well, maybe except for _his_ blood, but that was about it.

"Well, that completes the grand tour." Cortana said, and snapped her fingers as they were back in an empty void as Xarina had fallen on her knees and nonstop tears were flowing as she was crying nonstop. "You humans are so emotional, it's unbearable."

"Hmph, but it seems like my work here is done…" She smirked. "There's just one last thing I have to do." She said and knelt down, grabbing Xarina's chin and seeing the will to live in her eyes fading by the second. "Hmm, what if I just ended it all right here? Yeah, I think I'll just do that."

She backed up and electricity crackled from the palm of her hand. "I'm sure Apocalypse can fix you up just right." She said.

Suddenly, there was gunfire, and then there was a bullet landed right in front of her as a warning shot as she raised an eyebrow and turned to see that it was Locke who pulled the trigger.

"That's enough, Cortana." Locke said.

"Spartan Locke… it seems you're doing well. _"_ She said and then noticed the others. "…And who are these?" She asked and then spotted Chief. "…John?!"

"Cortana." Chief said. "This isn't you… you're not like this. You are better than this!"

"John, how many times have I told you… this is the real me and you are not seeing the future that I possess!"

"You kidnapped _me_ and my team when we were trying to convince you to stop."

"You just don't understand what I see."

"…Then I guess I never will…" Chief said, holding his Assault Rifle. "I'm sorry, Cortana…"

"And I'm sorry too… for you not seeing my future." Cortana said.

"Rise, Xarina… your family is alive." Makarov said.

"…No… they're not…" Xarina sobbed.

Cana looked at Makarov. "We can show her after we're done here. I don't think we'll convince her here."

"I was afraid of that." Makarov said.

"Let's get this show on the road." Qrow said as Cortana smirked and snapped her fingers, taking them to her chosen battlefield.

* * *

 _With Mephiles…_

"Hahahaha! Is that all you can do?" Mephiles asked as Maria Jr. was on both knees, panting heavily, and Greninja, Kyurem, Diancie and Null weren't looking so hot either.

"Agh… he's certainly powerful, I'll give him that…!" Diancie said.

"Agreed… especially with those fire attacks." Kyurem said.

"Nngh…" Maria Jr. groaned.

 _"Tell me something, Mephiles…"_ Null said as he stepped forward. _"Why did you release me from that icy prison… but brainwashed me into going into the Citadel and attempt to destroy everyone…"_

"It was because you were with Lusamine, but we both agreed to release you into the wild for we had the same interest in the Ultra Beasts… the Ultra Beasts you meddling Heroes have… and don't get me started on the champion of that stupid island!"

 _"So you only did this because you both shared a common interest in the Ultra Beasts?!"_

"Yes. It was going oh so well until you started working with the angel… who, at one point, died from a dragon, mind you!"

 _"And your point is?"_

"I'm saying you're nothing more than a weakling who fell prey to the little girl's love. Predictable, if I do say so myself."

Null growled. _"She showed me tender love and we fought alongside in many Pokemon battles. We won, we lost, but we both grew as a team."_

Mephiles rolled his eyes. "Tell me something that's not at all boring."

"Is everything a joke to you, Mephiles?" A voice asked as they saw Zavok right behind Mephiles.

"Ah, Zavok… I assume the others are behind you?" Mephiles guessed.

"No, just me. Everyone else is questioning Nega." Zavok answered.

"I see."

"But is everything some sort of a game to you? How you think you'll win even though you get humiliated over and over again?"

"Humiliation gets me stronger." Mephiles chuckled darkly. "Just like how I defeated two Legendary Pokemon with ease."

 _"You haven't defeated me just yet."_ Null said. _"I'm more than weak… I'm a strong Pokemon!"_

"A Pokemon that doesn't deserve a deceased angel." Mephiles smirked.

" _Even if she IS dead, she's alive to me."_ Null said. _"I do have to thank you, Mephiles… for having me be taken care of by an angel who would do anything to help me get strong… and I will repay that debt."_ He said... and then began to glow, save for his helmet. However, he raised his head, and smashed the helmet into a nearby boulder to destroy it.

Maria Jr. gasped. "Null…!"

"Ninja…" Greninja whispered as Null had finished evolving.

He was a little taller than his previous form but his body looked the same, save for the fur from his head turned from gray to silver, and the membrane and spikes on his fish-like tailfin now white. The head is revealed to be lupine, with the beak-like snout being metallic on the nose bridge and upper jaw, and the back of the crest on the head is opened up with three long spikes jutting out of it.

Null had evolved into Silvally.

 _"Maria Jr, stay where you are. I will take care of things from here."_

"What's a Silvally going to do anyway?" Mephiles chuckled.

 _"Something that you will regret releasing me from my icy prison."_ He said and nodded at Zavok and he nodded back as the two prepared for battle.

"Hmph, bring it on then."

 **BGM: Battle! Elite Four (Pokemon Sun and Moon)**

Silvally ran forward as Mephiles proceeded to launch fire attacks at him, but he dodged and used Iron Head to knock him back as Zavok punched him away. Mephiles quickly recovered and launched darkness attacks at them, but Silvally jumped back as Zavok ran forward and punched him down to the ground.

Mephiles sunk into the ground and reappeared behind Zavok and fired a dark laser, but Zavok blocked that. "Not your piercing laser? You're better than that." Zavok taunted as he proceeded to punch Mephiles in the gut and used an uppercut.

Silvally jumped up and used X-Scissor to knock Mephiles down. "Argh!" He exclaimed before launching fire at the Pokemon as soon as he landed, as he took the hits… but he simply didn't care as he ran forward and used Tri Attack, causing Mephiles to cry out in pain… and then he felt something a bit… staticy.

"A-argh… why can't I move…?! What's with this electricity?!"

 _"Paralysis."_ Silvally said as he ran forward and then unleashed Multi Attack as Mephiles cried out in pain again and then Silvally used Tri Attack again to knock him back… and this time his feet was frozen.

"What…?!"

"Game set and match." Zavok smirked as he ran forward and punched him straight to a wall, breaking him out of the ice as well and knocking him out.

 **End BGM**

"Nnngh…" Mephiles groaned as he got up. "Humiliated by a Pokemon… this is just… wrong…!"

"It is time to prepare for your punishment, Mephiles." Zavok said with a smirk. "I've been meaning to do this for a long time." He said and pulled back his fist, but Mephiles aimed his hand and fired a stream of darkness to knock him back. "ARGH!"

"Hmph… I'll deal with you idiots later." Mephiles said as he fired a dark ball of energy into the sky and it exploded in thin air as he soon disappeared into the darkness.

"No…" Maria Jr. whispered, looking down in sadness. "We were so close…"

Silvally walked over to Maria Jr. _"Don't worry, we'll get him. His time is running out quicker than he realizes."_ He said and helped her up and she hugged him.

"Indeed." Zavok nodded.

* * *

 _With Felix…_

"Oh dammit! We're retreating already?!" He asked as he got up. "Right when I was about to get in on the action myself." He muttered and opened up a portal. "God dammit!" He cursed and then walked in.

* * *

 _Dry Bowser…_

"I must admit… you've improved." Dry Bowser said specifically to Syrena. "But, we will meet again soon." He said and then made a portal of his own, glaring at Worldwalker, Rosalina and Syrena as all three of them were beat up while Dry Bowser had a few wounds on him as well.

"Farewell." He said and walked off into the portal before closing it.

"…He's lucky…" Syrena glared. "I was in the middle of reloading."

"We'll get rid of him… we all will." Rosalina said, holding on to her shoulder and wincing.

"He'll pay for his crimes…" Worldwalker growled.

* * *

 _Back inside Xarina…_

They uncovered their eyes, as they looked around. "We're in… Twilight Town?" Qrow wondered.

"The clock tower… but why here?" Cana asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Cortana asked as they looked up to see her on top of the clock tower. "This is her most cherished place deep inside her mind. Something about Sea Salt Ice Cream and hanging out with her friends all the time, especially with her family."

"…Of course, she spent a lot of time with Axel, Roxas and Xion when she was back in the Organization." Makarov said.

"Indeed, and they still do this sort of thing all the time, including her coward of a husband." Cortana said.

"Demyx is anything BUT a coward!" Cana said. "Sure, he may be timid but he's brave!"

"Sitting precariously on the edge of a clock tower." Qrow said. "Huh, sounds like something I would do... or maybe Yang."

"We need to end this." Chief spoke up, wishing that Cortana wasn't doing what she was doing.

"Yes, we should." Cortana said as she disappeared from the tower before reappearing right in front of the group, smirking.

 **BGM: The 13th Reflection (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix)**

Cortana spread her arms out and created a shockwave to send them back, but they quickly ran forward as Cana pulled out a card and threw it at the ground. "Prayer's Fountain!" Cana shouted, as Cortana was hit by the water and knocked back as Qrow ran over and slashed her repeatedly and knocked her to a wall.

Makarov launched several fireballs at Cortana but she avoided the fireballs and then sent electricity at him, but he jumped out of the way and launched blizzard magic at her. But she disappeared again to avoid the attack before summoning several floating knives and throwing them, but Qrow slashed them all away before he had his sword transform into its scythe form.

Chief aimed his Assault Rifle at Cortana, wanting to pull the trigger… but his conscience wouldn't allow it, for he didn't want to hurt his old friend, no matter how insane she actually became now. Locke saw this and knew what was going on.

"Chief, I know it's difficult, but the friend you once knew is long gone!" Locke said, proceeding to shoot Cortana as she disappeared and then reappeared close to them, but then Cana ran over and kicked her away.

"…I know she's still in there somewhere…"

"Well, good luck finding her in there then!" Locke said and proceeded to fire at her and some of them actually hitting her as she growled and then flew forward, summoning a blue sword and slashing him away but then Qrow slashed her away and they proceeded to clash. They both looked at each other in the eyes but then Qrow smirked and pulled the trigger, as a bullet pierced her.

"Argh!" Cortana exclaimed before blasting him back and disappeared, reappearing next to Makarov and blasted him away.

 _…So be it._ Chief thought as he ran forward, activating his speed boost and tackled an unsuspecting Cortana to the ground. "Snap out of it! This isn't you!" He ordered, holding her by the arms.

"Still living in the past? Let it go, John. It's not worth it." Cortana told him.

"Don't you remember the good times we had together? How we worked together as a team and how I saved you from the Gravemind? How we took down the Didact together?! Do you not remember ANY of that?!"

"Oh, I do… but that's nothing more than mere pointless memories. It's laughable how you think you can get me back to my old self when I already began what I started!" She said and then kicked him off.

"You think you can just sit there and wipe out humanity with those guardians?!"

"I wasn't going to wipe _you_ out. I was going to let you see the change I've made, but no, that bastard over there took YOU away from me and now you're just against me?! John, you traitor!"

"I'm not the one who's the traitor."

"AND YET, YOU LEFT ME!" Cortana screamed and then ran over to punch him, but he grabbed her by the wrist.

"I don't know what's gotten into you or what Warden did to you, but you need to snap out of it! Halsey didn't design you like this!"

"I don't give a DAMN about Halsey! I don't give a DAMN what you think!" Cortana exclaimed as she fired electricity to knock him back. "If you're against me, I'll just destroy you like I will with the rest!"

"Are all A.I. like this?" Qrow asked.

"Cortana, listen to yourself! I was trying to save you from being corrupted by your rampancy!"

"And you did SUCH a good job with that, didn't you? But no, you had to go get distracted by other things, didn't you?!"

"Don't you remember the time when I saved you from Del Rio?" Chief asked.

 _"I'm ordering you to remove that A.I.'s data chip and retire it from final dispensation." Del Rio said to a reluctant Commander Lowsky._

 _"I don't want to… you don't want me to…!" Cortana begged._

 _"Remove the chip NOW, commander!"_

 _He reluctantly did, but Chief stepped in, pulled Cortana's chip and put it into his helmet. "Give. Me. That. Chip."_

 _"The Didact has to be stopped. If you won't do it… I will."_

 _"I… am ordering you… TO SURRENDER THAT A.I.!"_

 _Chief directly look at him defiantly. "No sir."_

 _Del Rio had enough and looked at Palmer. "Lieutenant! Arrest that man!"_

 _"Captain!" Lowsky spoke up._

 _"ARREST HIM!"_

 _"CAPTAIN!"_

"You continue to live in the past. So what if I was begging? I was weak… but now I'm strong enough to get revenge on mankind and YOU are not stopping me, John!"

"I will stop you, no matter what!" Chief declared and punched her away, as he felt bad for punching her… but what choice did he have?

Cortana growled. "So that's how you want to play?" She asked and then aimed at the group and proceeded to lift them up in the air. "I am sorry, John… but this is where we go our separate ways." She said and then proceeded to shock them all with electricity.

"Cortana…!" Chief exclaimed. "This isn't…!"

"ENOUGH!" Cortana yelled. "WHEN YOU REALIZE THAT THE OLD ME IS LONG GONE?!" She screamed.

"Dammit…! Stop acting like such a bitch!" Cana called her out. "He's just trying to get his old friend back!"

"And look at how well that's working!" Cortana exclaimed and proceeded to shock them again… but this time, a suddenly lightning bolt hit her dead on as she screamed in agony.

 **End BGM**

"That is enough." A voice said as they looked to see Shadow Mewtwo floating over.

"What… where did you come from?!" Cortana asked.

"I am a piece of Xarina's subconscious. And so is she!" Shadow Mewtwo pointed towards the other side of where Cortana was, who looked to see Splatoon Heart coming down for a landing.

"Xarina?" Cana asked.

"No, just the manifestation of her HDD that I created from her memory, in case for a moment like this. It has her personality and everything, but not a second mind in case you ask." Shadow Mewtwo explained.

"Dammit, who would have guessed." Qrow chuckled.

"You think you can just get by and harm Xarina like this?" Shadow Mewtwo asked.

"Yes… I think I can." Cortana said.

"Guess what? We're not going to let you!" Splatoon Heart declared.

"Alright, let's see if you can keep up!" Cortana smirked.

"Sooo… are we just going to stay here then…?" Qrow asked.

"I'm afraid so." Cana said.

 **BGM: Vim and Vigor (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix)**

Cortana unleashed electricity at them, but Shadow Mewtwo teleported away and Splatoon Heart moved out of the way as she used her telekinesis to pull up Cortana and threw her to the clock tower as Shadow Mewtwo used Thunder to hit her, and then Cortana teleported back to them, but Splatoon Heart hit her with the Ink Brush and sent her away with a bomb.

It was then that Shadow Mewtwo flew over and used Zen Headbutt to knock her back but then Cortana froze the two of them and then fired lightning bolts at them, hurting them but not as bad as she had hoped as Shadow Mewtwo shook it off. "I've had worse hits than that." Splatoon Heart said with a smirk as the two went over.

Cortana growled as she punched the ground to create a shockwave but the two flew up and then Shadow Mewtwo teleported behind Cortana and used Flamethrower and then Splatoon Heart hit her with the Kelp Splatterscope.

"If you're her subconscious… then why isn't she actually fighting back?!" Cortana demanded, looking over at the top of the Clock Tower to see Xarina in a fetal position and crying her eyes out.

"Perks of having friends by her side." Splatoon Heart said and then ran over, summoning the Dynamo Roller and swinging it to knock her back and then Shadow Mewtwo used Psystrike as Cortana cried out in pain but she then teleported and used a shockwave to send them back and hit them with electricity… but that didn't do her much good as Splatoon Heart dove into the ink as Shadow Mewtwo used Earthquake.

"GAAAAH!" Cortana screamed and then Splatoon Heart emerged and punched her in the gut and kicked her away. "Why you…!"

"Let's end this." Splatoon Heart said as Shadow Mewtwo nodded as he teleported away while Splatoon Heart summoned the Killer Wail and used it to send Cortana to a wall and then Shadow Mewtwo teleported in front of her and whacked her away with his tail, then grabbed her and tossed her away as he used Thunder as she screamed in agony… and then she looked up to see an Inkstrike coming down right on top of her.

"…Son of a-" Cortana was cut short when the Inkstrike hit her as she screamed in agony and when the ink settled, Cortana was on her back, knocked out.

 **End BGM**

"And that settles it!" Splatoon Heart said.

"Nnngh…" Cortana groaned as she got up and then realized that the group that she trapped were now free and glaring at her hard. "Hmph, so you beat me… but you're too late. She's already broken at this point."

"So what if she is? She'll move on!" Cana said.

"I don't think so." Cortana said. "You see, I damaged her so much there's a high chance that she will NEVER recover!"

"We'll take those chances and prove you wrong." Makarov declared.

"Hmph, as if that'd ever work." Cortana said. "The only one that can change her for the better is Apocalypse."

"Cortana… you need to stop this. Now." Chief ordered.

"Or what? You're not going to stop this, John. You never will."

"But I will."

"I'd love to see you try." Cortana smirked as she started to disappear. "Wh-what the…?! I'm… being removed?!"

"That's right." Splatoon Heart said. "Say hi to the outside world for me!" She smiled with hands over her head with a grin.

"No! NOOOO!" Cortana screamed before she disappeared.

"…You need to get out of here. She's about to wake up soon." Shadow Mewtwo warned.

"But what about you?" Locke asked.

"Oh, we're part of her subconscious. We're used to this." Splatoon Heart said. "Now get out of here before you're trapped in here forever."

"Right." Cana nodded and then they took off.

* * *

 _Outside…_

Nitori threw the chip down on the ground and then stomped her foot on it, smashing it to bits… and then there was a flash… and the real Cortana groaned. "U-ugh…" Cortana groaned as she snapped out of it and looked around, seeing a lot of angry faces.

"I've been meaning to do this for a long time." Hina said, cracking her knuckles with a smirk and then the ones who entered Xarina's subconscious came out.

"Tch, so what?!" Cortana asked. "You think you've won, but there's no point of her going back to the way she was before!"

"She WILL go back to the way she was… YOU BITCH!" Demyx yelled and sucker punched her to the ground... or would have if his fist didn't phase through her.

"My body isn't made of physical matter right now, you fool." Cortana stated, glaring at them before glaring at Chief. "I'll be waiting for you once you're done with these damned Heroes of Light!" She said and then made a portal and ran in.

"…Looks like we won't have to deal with her for a while." Locke said.

"…Were it so easy." Chief whispered, obviously saddened that Cortana had come to this.

"Mmm…" A voice said as they turned to see Xarina waking up, but there were tears running down her cheeks and her eyes were bloodshot. "Dead… they're all… dead…"

"I wouldn't count on it." Demyx said as Xarina opened her eyes with a light gasp and saw her family in front of her.

"D-Demyx…?! Nan… Neo?! Roxas… Namine… Hina…?!" She exclaimed.

"You can't get rid of us that easily." Hina said.

"Guys…" Xarina whispered as more tears fell as she got up and hugged them tightly, never letting go.

It was then that there was a loud groan in agony and then…

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

A voice boomed loudly as the whole earth shook and the building started to cave in, but Hina punched the ground to activate a huge Bubble Shield to protect those in the building so they wouldn't get crushed, and then they saw an angry Apocalypse.

"You!" Apocalypse growled. "You meddled in my plans!"

"So what if we did?" Cana asked, getting in front of Xarina. "We're not letting Xarina over to you!"

Apocalypse growled… it was bad enough that earlier, Magneto had joined them and said he betrayed his comrades to work with Apocalypse, and now THIS? He was not happy at all.

"…I can still make this work." He said and closed his eyes as Demyx, Nan, Neo, Roxas, Namine and Hina started floating up.

"NO!" Xarina screamed.

"You want to save your family? Then come get them." Apocalypse said as he suddenly disappeared into a portal he made along with Xarina's family.

"No… no…!" Xarina said, as her fears were starting to become a reality.

"Wait! I'm picking them up somewhere!" Nitori said, looking at her tracking device. "They're… what the… why are they at The Castle That Never Was?"

"…The place where I spent my first year after I was born…" Xarina whispered as she wiped her tears away… as she clenched her fists. "You guys stay here… I'll be the one who will save my family."

"Xarina… are you sure? We can help you." Aria suggested.

"No. This is my fight… he took my family… and that's entirely unforgivable." Xarina said as she made a portal. "…I'll be back."

"Wait, hold on a second! I'll accompany you!" Flash ran over. "Nan is my best friend, so I'll be damned if I do nothing! And I'm not taking no for an answer."

"…Fine."

Xavier looked at Jean Grey. "Go with them. It might do you some good." He smiled.

"Alright." Jean nodded and walked over to them. "Hey, I'm coming with you."

"…Very well, just don't slow me down." Xarina said and walked into the portal as Flash and Jean walked in, looking concerned for Xarina and the portal closed.

 _Xarina… why are you going by yourself?_ Sabrina wondered. _You should've let us come with you…_

"Sooo… what do we do now?" Ruby asked as they heard roars and another wave of Heartless and Grimm had shown up. There were even some Sentinels as well, Apocalypse having them as part of his ally group.

"Fight, of course!" Yang said.

"…Hey, has anyone seen Kratos?" Samus asked, as all of them didn't know… that Kratos had snuck inside the portal from the other side without any of them knowing.

"I have a feeling Kratos went with them in secret." Tsunade said.

"…Then let's cheer for them while we take these creatures down." Hank said.

"Right!" Aria nodded as they prepared for battle. _Xarina… stay strong._ She thought and they went straight to battling the Heartless, Grimm, and Sentinels.

* * *

 **When I finished up this chapter, one of my friends said I went full psychological in this chapter. Honestly, I actually didn't realize I went into psychological territory.**


	40. Apocalyptic End

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Gah…!" Demyx cried out as he was shoved into a chair.

"Stay there! I need to focus." Apocalypse ordered.

"Why the heck did he bring us to THIS area?" Roxas asked. "I mean, I thought I didn't have to sit in these seats ever again!"

"…Were these seats always this dusty?" Namine wondered before sneezing, as they were all chained to the seats as well, complete with their arms resting on the upper part of the seats with chains glued to them as well.

"I keep forgetting my parents were actually Nobodies…" Hina said.

"Same…" Nan sighed.

"One question though… were these seats always this uncomfortable?! Ever heard of cushions?!" Hina asked.

"I've always wondered if Xemnas didn't believe in cushions…" Roxas said.

"SILENCE!" Apocalypse yelled, as he was sitting on top of Xemnas' chair. (Or would that be Xehanort's?)

"You should be the one who needs to be silent." Demyx growled. "If I wasn't in these chains, I'd be over there strangling you at this point!"

"And how would you do that, my son?" Apocalypse asked.

"I'm not your son!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Honestly, you children need to be put in your place…" Apocalypse muttered.

"So, spill it. Why did you kidnap us anyway?" Hina asked. "Is it because you're so obsessed with my aunt that you think you'll win?"

"It is indeed." Apocalypse said. "Cortana has fulfilled her purpose… but I honestly thought she'd do a bit more until you meddling heroes of light barged in and defeated her, but no matter… she's done her part well."

"And just what were you trying to accomplish? Make her fall into despair?" Namine asked.

" _That…_ and I would come in and _help her_ get her back to the way she was."

"Help her…?!" Roxas exclaimed. "You mean you'd try and get her to be an ally of the Malevolent Four… which is soon going to be three?!"

"Silence, child! We will always be the Malevolent Seven!"

"You're blinded! Did you forget that four of you were annihilated?!"

"The Malevolent Seven are in all of our hearts."

"Oh, you HAVE hearts?" Hina asked. "Funny, I thought you all never had a heart to begin with!"

"We all have hearts, child. As long as we breathe, we are alive."

"Just keep running that mouth of yours!" Nan said. "You're so arrogant to think that my mom would side with the Malevolent Four!"

"Malevolent Seven." He corrected. "And she _will_ be an ally to the Seven… I will awaken her true power and have her destroy the Heroes of Light."

"You think my sister is weak, but she isn't!" Roxas said. "She's strong, smart, and knows perfectly well what goes on!" He said.

"Well, most of the time…" Namine whispered to herself. "But he's right! Xarina's not weak!"

"You think you can just get away with that sort of thing? My wife will NOT bow down to a God like you… IF YOU ARE ONE!" Demyx yelled.

"Child, I am a God… and you WILL silence that tongue of yours."

"Make me." Demyx glared.

"That can be arranged." Apocalypse said, raising his hand to try and kill Demyx right at the spot… but he sensed something as he chuckled darkly and lowered his hand. "The daughter has arrived. Let us all welcome her when she comes into the room."

 _Xarina… be careful…_ Roxas thought, glancing over at Neo as she had a worried look on her face.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Xarina's group…_

 **BGM: Sacred Moon (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Whoa… what is this place…?" Flash asked.

"The Castle That Never Was." Xarina replied as she looked around. "Man… it's been a while since I've been here."

"What do you mean by 'The Castle That Never Was'?" Jean curiously asked as Xarina explained the whole ordeal with Nobodies.

"Really, people without hearts?" Flash wondered.

"Yeah… and my brother and husband were part of it… and so was I."

"And you wore black coats with hoodies?" Jean asked as Xarina nodded. "I see, that's interesting. And you commanded these… creatures in white called Nobodies?"

"Yeah." She nodded as they started to walk around. "Roxas and I shared the Samurai Nobodies while Demyx commanded the Dancer Nobodies… but now they're on their free will and do anything they want, including turning on their former masters because of what happened long ago."

"I see…" Jean nodded. "Although, they could've used a massive paint job. All I see is white."

"Right?! Could've used a splash of red there, used a coat of blue over there… maybe some pink…" Flash mused. "Perhaps call in Paper Mario and use his Paint hammer here because honestly, this is just awful!"

"Who's Paper Mario?" Jean asked.

"Eh?" Flash turned to her. "Weird, I thought everyone and their dog knew about Mario."

"Sorry, doesn't ring a bell."

"We're in the world that lives in the long past… like, just when Return of the Jedi just came out in theaters." Xarina told him.

"Oh…" Flash nodded and then it hit him. "Oooooh… sorry, I'm not much of a movie goer."

"It's fine." Xarina said as she was surprisingly calm… but every step she took, she was getting more and more worried… and the more she worried about what Apocalypse is doing to them, the more she wanted to scream and burst into tears.

"Hey, it's going to be alright." Flash told her. "I'm sure they're fine."

"How can you be so sure about that?!" Xarina asked. "He could be hurting them all! He could do something completely horrible to them!"

"She's paranoid…" Jean whispered.

"Hey, hey! No need to be so paranoid! Just take a few deep breaths, it usually helps." Flash advised.

"I… I'm not paranoid!" She said as they were still walking, and then they heard a scream… seeming to come from Namine, as she flash backed to when Cortana slit her throat open. "NO!" She screamed, holding on to her head. "NOOO!"

"Xarina…" Jean quietly said, not knowing what to do.

"Oh god… oh god oh god oh god oh god!" Xarina exclaimed, seeming to panic. "Namine… no…!"

"Namine's fine, I believe it." Flash said. "You just gotta believe that she's alright. At any case, that could've been Apocalypse screaming like a little girl… who was probably kicked in the crotch." He said. "Hehehehe, a god being kicked in the crotch, that'll be the day!"

Xarina took a deep breath, telling herself that Namine was alright and she quickly picked up the pace as Flash and Jean was right behind her… and then they heard someone yelling in agony. "I SAID SILENCE!" A voice yelled.

"That seemed to be Apocalypse, but where is he?" Jean wondered.

"…I think I know…" Xarina said and took off. _I know that yell… Nan's hurt!_ She thought, and then heard to two more yells, seeming to belong to Demyx and Roxas. She quickly ran in… and seeing Apocalypse glaring at them all, as they were all bruised and some cuts on their arms, legs or cheeks. _No…!_

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Organization XIII**

"I told you to be silent and you disobe-" Apocalypse noticed the trio. "Ah… you've made it, and it seems like you brought the nobody and the phoenix with you as well."

"NOBODY?!" Flash yelled. "HEY, I AM A PIRATE CAPTAIN, I AIN'T NO NOBODY, YOU DISRESPECTFUL GOD!"

"How disrespectful of you, my child."

"And another thing! I ain't your child! You're no one's parents! You're just a big ol' fraud! Oh, you're some sort of great diety! Well guess what? I don't give two shits about yo-" Apocalypse silenced him by manipulating the matter around Flash to cover his mouth. "MMMPH! MMMMPH!"

"It'd be best if you hold your tongue." Apocalypse ordered as he soon floated down and landed on the floor. "Now, let's get to business, shall we?" He looked directly in Xarina's eyes, walking closer to her. "I know you are hurting my child… how you are afraid of losing your family, how you are-"

Xarina held up her hand… and then slapped him. "Mmmph! Mmph!" Flash exclaimed, giving him the thumbs up.

"Child, why did you hurt m-" Xarina slapped him again.

"Oh! Nice one!" Hina exclaimed.

"That first slap was for sending me into that hellhole. That second slap was for making me god damn paranoid over losing my family…" She growled. "And this… is FOR HURTING THEM!" She yelled, attempting to punch him this time, but Apocalypse grabbed a hold of her arm, not looking quite amused.

"I was merely putting them in their place… which I could say the same to you." He said, as he twisted her arm. She tried not to scream in pain, but then he kicked her in the knee as she then started screaming.

"Enough!" Jean exclaimed, sending a telekinetic blast to try and knock Apocalypse back, but it didn't do her much good as he glared at her and then proceeded to trap her as well.

"I will deal with _you_ later." Apocalypse told him and looked at Xarina. "I can help you… I can help cease this paranoia and help you get stronger, make those moments go away and-"

"I'm… already strong…!"

"Then why are you groaning in pain, my child?"

"For one… you pulled a cheap shot, that's for sure!"

"You didn't bring much of an army, just a useless nobody and a phoenix. Is that all you can do? You thought you could do this by yourself? Pathetic."

"Shut… up…!" Xarina groaned, trying to get out of Apocalypse's grip. "I'm stronger… than you realize! You're too arrogant to realize that no one… is terribly weak compared to you!"

"Hmph, like there ever would be." Apocalypse said. "So, how about it? Will you let me heal you… and grant you the ultimate power?"

 _"Xarina, use your Burst form!"_ A voice said in Xarina's mind… and Xarina knew… that this was Shadow Mewtwo's voice connecting inside her mind.

"Ultimate power? Sorry, but…" She closed her eyes, and then went into her Burst form, proceeding to use Thunder on him as he yelled in pain as she jumped back, summoning her Keyblade and used Curaga on herself. "I never turn back on my family!"

"But you won't turn your back. You could save them from death."

"Death comes to all… I can't stop them from aging… but I can stop YOU from killing them!"

"And how will you stop me? You can join me and I can give you the power to save loved ones from death."

"I've heard that line before and trust me, it's not going to work." She said, aiming her Keyblade at him. "What _will_ work is that I WILL destroy you for putting me into that hellhole… and you can count on it!"

"Well said. I couldn't agree more!" A voice said as they turned to the top of Xemnas' chair to see Kratos standing on top, with his Blades of Exile equipped.

"Where'd HE come from?!" Nan asked as Kratos got into position and leapt off the chair, letting out a war cry and slashing down a stunned Apocalypse as he cried out in pain and then he landed, slashing Flash and Jean out of their prisons.

 **BGM: Face it! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Oh, nice!" Flash said. "Let me guess, you secretly followed us?"

"Yes, and I snuck around without him noticing me." Kratos said. "He was indeed arrogant for trying to get Xarina to his side." He glared darkly at Apocalypse. "You gods, real or fake, make me sick, how you're so arrogant into thinking what's right!"

Kratos then looked around the room, and in one swing, he used the Blades of Exile to cut the chains off of everyone without cutting them open themselves.

"Oh, baby!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Do NOT interfere!" Apocalypse ordered, using the matter from the chairs to restrain them.

"Oh come on!" Roxas exclaimed in frustration.

"You will pay for what you have done, Apocalypse… and we will see to it that you are eliminated!" Kratos declared.

Apocalypse growled. "Very well, I will eliminate you all… and you as well for not taking my gift." He said to Xarina.

"Why don't you take that gift and shove it?" Xarina told him as they got ready for battle, but then Apocalypse snapped his fingers, teleporting all of them to the battlefield of his choosing. The Hall of Empty Melodies.

"You really shouldn't have betrayed me, children… all will be revealed!" He exclaimed.

"Hey, Apocalypse! I have a prophecy for you." Flash said. "You just hung a vacancy sign on your ass, and my foot is looking for a room!" He yelled as they got ready to fight as Xarina closed her eyes as dark aura surrounded her and then she let out a war cry and glowed.

 **End BGM**

As she stopped glowing, she looked completely different. Her appearance is basically the same as Splatoon Heart but her eyes are purple with the Splatoon symbol and is wearing purple lipstick. She is wearing a turquoise skintight bodysuit while her hair turned into long pink hair with a curled rainbow ponytail, but also has long orange streaks of hair shaped like orange Inkling tentacles that goes down to her waist. She retains the black pointed curved ears of Shadow Mega Mewtwo and wears a unique diadem shaped like Mega Mewtwo Y with backward-curving spikes and a half-ring structure connecting to base of each and crossing over the top of its head as it's fused with goggles and headphones, colored blue. She retains the shoulder armor and organs lines from Burst Form, but now has the tail, and finally, she wears high-tech lime green boots.

"Whoa…" Flash said.

She smirked. "Shadow Splatoon."

 _So, she's finally figured it out!_ Demyx thought.

Apocalypse said nothing but got into position. "Even in that form… you could do better."

"Oh, I plan on to." Shadow Splatoon said. "I've just had about enough of your bullshit!"

"Then come to me… and battle." Apocalypse said as they got ready.

 **BGM: Enough (Disturbed)**

Apocalypse's eyes glowed as he used the matter around him to form a sword of his own and walked forward as Shadow Splatoon flew forward and slashed him, but he blocked and then kicked her away as he slashed her away.

Flash quickly used Thundaga on him, hurting him a little but he slashed him away as he ran forward and slashed Jean, but she backflipped and unleashed a telekinetic blast to knock him back and then Kratos jumped forward and slashed him repeatedly and then kicked him back, and then put his Blades of Exile away and pulled out a bow and arrow and shot him, but Apocalypse formed a shield to block the arrows as Kratos put it away and requipped the Blades of Exile again.

Shadow Splatoon aimed her hand at him and her eyes glowed, proceeding to use her telekinesis to make Apocalypse float up and then threw him to the side, but Apocalypse teleported back and then slashed her away before using the molecules in the air and using them as blades and threw them to try to cut them, but they blocked… well, most of them.

"Heal!" Flash exclaimed, using Curaga on them, then Jean used a Telekinetic Blast to knock Apocalypse back and then Shadow Splatoon summoned an Octobrush and then suddenly began to paint on the ground, seeming to paint a Blue Shell from the Mario Kart series and then she aimed her hand at it, her eyes glowing and it suddenly came to life.

She then aimed it directly at Apocalypse and launched it, as it acted like an actual Blue Shell and circled around Apocalypse as he formed a shield to protect himself… but Shadow Splatoon halted the Blue Shell and then let it fly up in the sky, as Apocalypse put his shield away and then ran forward to slash Shadow Splatoon, but Kratos got in front and slashed him away and did several combo slashes on him before knocking him back to the ground and on his back and then Shadow Splatoon smirked, as the Blue Shell divebombed and smacked right into Apocalypse and exploded right on top of him.

Apocalypse got back up, not at all amused that he had a shell divebomb on him and explode as he used the molecules again and tried to cut them, as they did receive several cuts as Flash ran forward and slashed him repeatedly, but Apocalypse blocked some of the attacks and kicked him down as he aimed to stab him, but Flash aimed directly at him and used Firaga at his face, and then kicked him away as he rolled over and got back up as Jean used another Blast to knock him back.

Shadow Splatoon aimed her hands together as flames formed in her hands and then used Flamethrower, but Apocalypse used his shield to block it and then had their legs trapped as he walked forward to kill them, but then suddenly he was engulfed in flames from a stream of blue fire as he turned around to see Dark Bowser that Shadow Splatoon had secretly created when Flash was busy attacking him.

Dark Bowser then proceeded to run forward and punch him back as Apocalypse retaliated by slashing him repeatedly… and when he hid in his shell, Apocalypse kicked him straight into the abyss below, but this gave Kratos enough time to free them as he ran forward and slashed him repeatedly and finally knock the sword out of his hand.

"You've put up quite a fight." Shadow Splatoon said. "But this is where it ends." She proceeded to paint at least seven things on the ground before manipulating them to come alive… and these seven things were different colored Inklings with different weapons.

 **Limit Break: Inktacular Finale**

Two of the Inkling boys ran forward and circled around him while using their Dynamo Roller and Inkbrush Nouveau to paint a circle around him and then dove into the paint as Apocalypse tried to squish them, but to no avail as an Inkling Girl appeared from behind with a Heavy Splatling and then let it rip, knocking him out of the circle as he tried to get up, but then got hit in the face with a Tri Slosher form an Inkling Boy as he stepped out of the way as Shadow Splatoon aimed an Inkzooka at him and shot him, knocking him away.

It was then that the Inkling Girl with her E-Liter 3K Scope had gotten into position and shot him, and then another Inkling Girl had launched up into the air, and then used her special, Splashdown, to land right on top of him as she jumped off and shot him with her Jet Squelcher before an Inkling Boy got into position and shot him back into the circle with his Grim Range Blaster.

Apocalypse got back up, only to realize that all of them were surrounding him in the circle and then proceeded to paint him from every inch of his body as he tried to fight back, but the force of the attacks was knocking him back and forth.

As soon as they were done, Shadow Splatoon walked forward and then an Inkstrike appeared behind her back. "Stay fresh." She said and then launched it up in the air, but as it did, the Inklings pulled out Tenta Missiles and launched them up in the air as they all came down and landed right on top of him, creating a spectacular… or should I say Inktacular explosion?

 **End BGM**

"Had enough?" Shadow Splatoon asked as Apocalypse got up, not looking entirely happy.

"My child… you are have made a grave mistake!" Apocalypse said, as Shadow Splatoon suddenly floated up in the air and she was brought over to him and then he punched her down.

"Agh!"

"Xarina!" Jean exclaimed.

"NO!" Demyx yelled.

Apocalypse grabbed her by the throat. "I offered you a gift and you declined… and then you had the audacity to make a fool out of me!" He said, holding her down. "You leave me no choice but to eliminate you."

"Nnngh…!"

"All will be revealed… do you have any last words?"

"Y-yeah…" She winced. "You're forgetting… that we have… the God of War with us…!" She said, and right on cue, one of the Blades of Exile pierced Apocalypse's chest as he groaned in agony.

 **BGM: Rage of Sparta (God of War III)**

"You will not see the end of this day, Apocalypse!" Kratos declared as he pulled the blade away as this gave Shadow Splatoon enough time to kick him away.

"Let's finish this!" Shadow Splatoon said.

"Right behind you!" Flash grinned as Jean got into position.

Shadow Splatoon quickly used Psystrike on him to knock him back, and then Flash ran forward and slashed through him with Zantetsuken, and then proceeded to use Sonic Blade and then Kratos ran forward and punched him right in the face, then he grabbed his shoulder and proceeded to punch him repeatedly and in Apocalypse's point of view, all he saw was Kratos' fist hitting him repeatedly… and trust me, it was completely terrifying.

It was then that Kratos had enough of punching as he let go of him… and proceeded to cut off his right arm as he yelled in agony… and proceeded to cut off his other arm before getting to his legs, then cut off his armor after he made him legless.

"Jean, now!" Shadow Splatoon yelled.

"You might want to cover your eyes!" Jean told them and closed her eyes and then opened them as she unleashed the Phoenix, burning Apocalypse to a crisp as he was screaming in agony.

"All… will be…. Reveal-" Kratos cut him off by beheading the so-called God… and then Jean turned up the heat and basically evaporated him into nothing.

 **End BGM**

Jean deactivated her phoenix powers and looked at Kratos. "Remind me to never get on your bad side."

"It's done…" Shadow Splatoon said before turning back to normal… but as she did, tears fell from her eyes and fell on her knees as Kratos freed her family. "It's done… it's over…" She said, as tears were landing on top of the floor.

Footsteps approached her and Demyx gently knelt down. "Hey…"

"Demyx…" She said, looking at him. "You're… you're alright…"

 **BGM: Family (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Yeah, well, it's not like a big ol' blue apocalyptic god is gonna take _me_ down." Demyx smiled.

"Ahem, I believe you mean _us._ " Nan corrected.

"Oh, right…" Demyx chuckled. "We're not going anywhere. We're sticking here right with you to the end. There's no way we're gonna die to someone like Cortana or Apocalypse."

"Can't get rid of us that easily." Namine said, playfully winking at her with a smile.

"Guys…" Xarina sobbed. "I… I love you… I don't ever want to lose you…" She cried.

"Don't worry, we're not leaving anytime soon." Demyx smiled as he gently wiped his tears away. "Ever." He added and then kissed her and wrapped his arms around her as she did the same, with tears still streaming.

"So, you feeling alright, buddy?" Flash asked.

"Yeah, a little sore, but I'll be alright." He said as he walked over and hugged his mother as the entire family hugged her.

"A family reunited." Kratos said, chuckling to himself before frowning. "If only I can be reunited with _mine._ " He muttered to himself.

 _The Malevolent Seven… who are they…?_ Jean wondered, looking at the family before wondering who the Malevolent Seven are… and why Apocalypse was one of them.

It was then that Xarina soon stopped crying as she stood up, wiped her tears away and made a portal. "Come on, let's go home."

"Right behind you." Demyx said as they walked forward as they walked in together as Flash, Kratos and Jean were right behind them.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back at X-Mansion…_

"You know… you could always come back." Xavier told Magneto while they were repairing the mansion back to its former glory.

"…I could, but I've betrayed all of you." He said. "I do not think I belong here."

"But you do."

"I know, but I don't." He said as the mansion was fully repaired. "You know where I'll be." He said and took off as Quicksilver watched him go.

"Are you going to go after him?" Mystique asked. "After all, he is your-"

"Nah. Not yet." Quicksilver said. "I don't think I'll tell him just yet."

"Sounds fair to me." She said with a nod and then looked over to Tsunade talking with Kai and Vito. "You know, I can't believe you destroyed some of them with just one finger." She said.

"Hmm?" Tsunade turned to her and realized what she said. "Well, one shouldn't underestimate me. I am one of the Legendary Sanin after all."

"Legendary… Sanin?"

Tsunade chuckled. "Oh, don't worry about it."

Sabrina walked over to Xarina who was too busy painting a picture as Mew and Pheromosa were looking on. "Hey, you feeling alright?"

"Hmm?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm alright. Just annihilated Apocalypse in my new form."

"New form?" Sabrina asked. "What is it?"

Xarina smiled and then transformed into her Shadow Splatoon form. "You like it? I call it my Shadow Splatoon form." She said and then giggled.

"Oh man, that's awesome!" She exclaimed and then hugged her. "Hey Aria! Sarah! Come look at this!"

"Whoa, is that her new hybrid form?!" Aria exclaimed.

"Hmm, that's awesome." Sarah said, checking her out.

"Thanks." She giggled. "I also discovered this while I was battling Apocalypse with the others." She said, summoning an Inkbrush and proceeded to draw something in the shape of a Koopa and then aimed her hand at it, her eyes glowing.

 _Her eyes glow when using her powers in this form?_ Aria wondered… and then to their surprise, the painting of the Koopa came alive. "Whoa!"

"I can make my art come alive!" She giggled as Sabrina knelt down and poked the Koopa's cheek a few times, making sure it was actually real.

"…I'll be damned. That's amazing." She said in amazement.

"Oh! Oh! Can you make any weapon come alive?!" Ruby asked, who just appeared out of nowhere.

"Yeah, I can definitely do that."

"Oh, do it! Do it! I wanna see!" Ruby said… and then Yang pulled her by the ear.

"Come on, fan girl."

"Whoa! Ow ow ow ow ow! You're a buzzkill, you know that?! OW!"

Yang smiled. "I know!"

"So, I take it that it's all over." Makarov said as she walked forward with Cana as Xarina turned back to normal. "You defeated Apocalypse after all."

"Yeah… but…" She looked over at her family just laughing at Demyx being a complete goofball. "I just… can't help but wonder… if something truly bad is going to happen to all of them."

"Hmm?" Cana looked at her. "What makes you see that?"

"I… I don't know… I saved them but I can't shake this feeling out…"

"Hmm…" Makarov folded his arms. "I'm starting to think Apocalypse and Cortana had made you paranoid."

"Paranoid…? Is that it?" Xarina wondered.

"That could be the case. Let's not worry about it too much." Makarov said. "The important thing is, you won't have to worry about it."

Xarina smiled. "Yeah." She nodded as she looked at her unfinished painting. "I'll finish this at home." She said and then made a portal. "Come on, let's go."

"Right." Sabrina nodded.

"Flash." Charles Xavier rolled up to him. "Is there something on your mind? You look troubled."

"Well, it's what Apocalypse told me… saying I'm sort of nobody, but I'm not."

"Would you mind telling me about it?"

"Well… Ever since I began my adventures as a twelve year old kid, I didn't know what to expect. I was nervous and excited at the same time that I'd get to live the life my parents live. The life of an adventurer. I wanted to help people. I wanted to make my mark on the world. I wanted nothing more than to be able to follow in the large footsteps my family and my ancestors have left behind...and for some reason, for some unexplained reason...no one seems to respect all that I've done. Nobody. Every foe I've faced apparently doesn't know about or doesn't give a damn about who I am, they all view me as some two bit chump who would shatter like fine china from a single punch. To think every single one of them needed to be corrected with a quality ass kicking. Whether it be helping fend off a demon invasion...aiming to be a regional champ...fighting off the greatest threat known to the Spiral and possibly the dimensions, AKA The Armada...apparently, no matter what I do, it's nothing to them. For the past five years of my life I've been looked down upon as this loser, despite all of my hard work. Despite everything that I've done, despite the lives I've saved, none of it matters! After being told this time and time again, it got to me. While my rage is a great defense against letting the floodgates open and show them how weak I truly am, on the inside I keep telling myself to keep going because one of these days, it's going to change. Someone is going to respect me that I'll...finally...get the respect that I've been hurting for after all this time. But, even with everything I've done here, even beating a fucking goddess, it's still not enough. I still can't get that respect. Only those in my crew ever seem to give me a single ounce of respect. My employers, the magic guild I've been commissioned by, they seem to be the only other ones who give me any sort of respect. Then we have you guys who, I believe, care for me, and I return the favor. But once this is all over, I'm afraid...that all my hard work would have been for nothing, and I'll fade away into obscurity, never to be remembered or mentioned again. Do you know what that's like, being told you aren't worth anything for as long as I have? It really gets to you…"

"I see…" Xavier rubbed his chin in thought. "Don't let it get to you. I'm sure you will get the respect that you deserve. It might take a little time."

"Here's hoping it doesn't take forever." He said and then walked over to the portal and then Xavier looked at Professor Jacob who was walking over to him.

"Hey, you look great without that hair." He said.

"After all this time, that's the first thing you say during our reunion?" Xavier asked as they both chuckled. "So, it is finished."

"Almost. We have three left before the universe can finally be at peace." He said and then looked at the portal. "I know you have a school to look after, but just to let you know, you're always welcome to visit us in the Citadel."

Xavier smiled. "I might pop into this 'Citadel' that you speak of from time to time."

"Yeah…. Well, see you later." He said and walked off.

"…I wonder…" Xavier said and then looked at Jean and Mystique. "How about the two of you go with them?"

"You sure?" Mystique asked.

"Yeah. You don't consider yourself a hero, but being with them might change your mind… and as for you, Jean, you might work on developing your powers there as well."

"Okay, that's fine." Jean smiled as she walked forward with Mystique as they went to the Citadel.

"So, what's it like in the Citadel?" Steve asked.

"Well, it's never a dull moment, that's for sure. You'll fit right in." Tony said. "Although, I'd be careful… that kid who calls himself Spider-Man knows who we are."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Okaaaay…?"

"You'll see what I mean." He said as they walked in and the portal closed.

* * *

 **BGM: Lonely Person (Fairy Tail)**

The ending begins by showing Xarina painting a picture of something as she lightly smiled at her work.

 _Anata no koe ga ima kikitai te negau_

We then see images of paintings above her while she continues to paint.

 _Anata no ude ga ima koishii to omou_

We see a painting of her playing Splatoon with Neo.

 _Aenai hibi ga tsuzuite shimau no nara_

It then shows Xarina in a pretty dress and dancing along with her husband, both of them smiling and gazing into their eyes.

 _Isso konomama sayonara shiyou ka na_

There's another one of Hina with her Sniper Rifle out and proceeding to pull the trigger at a target.

 _Kotae no nai haruka tooi michinori dakarakoso_

We then see Xarina and Roxas eating sea salt ice cream together while sitting on top of the clock tower as Axel and Xion are seen walking towards them.

 _Shinjiru tsuyoi atashi ga ima hitsuyou dakara_

There is a painting where Xarina and Namine are doing karaoke together, both having a blast.

 _Onegai honno sukoshi de ii kara_

We then see Nan's metal arm totally pink as he's in total shock while Xarina playfully sticks her tongue out… while Winry is in the background screaming her lungs out.

 _Ima watashi wo dakishimete_

There is also a painting of Xarina hugging Mew and Pheromosa as all of them are smiling.

 _Kogoete shimaisou dakara_

There's a painting of Xarina trying out Demyx's sitar while Demyx looks on.

 _Hitori samishiku iru kono samui yoru ni_

Suddenly, Xarina stops painting as her arm is shaking, flashing back to when she saw her family getting murdered by Cortana.

 _Omou no wa tada hitotsu anata no koto dake_

She places her hands over her hair and screams, begging those images to get out of her while her worried family looks on.

 _Sayonara suru ni wa mada kokoro ga itasugiru kara_

Unaware of them all, the former Organization members, including Larxene, also look on in worry.

 _Aitai kimochi osaete nemuri ni tsuku_

Xarina takes a deep breath and shakes those images out as she goes back to painting, and while the song ends, there's a hint of stress in her eyes as everyone looks on in concern.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With the Malevolent… uh… three?_

"And then… there were three." Demigra said. "Honestly, I don't know why Apocalypse was so obsessed with her."

"His arrogance was his downfall. To think that he was the Malevolent Seven's second in command." Black Doom said.

"They are persistent, I'll give them that." Unicron said. "However, even though we are fewer in number, we will put a stop to them."

"Indeed." Demigra nodded. "The Malevolent Seven will press on, even with our fallen comrades."

"Indeed." Black Doom agreed.

* * *

 _With Mephiles…_

"…And where are you going?" Mephiles asked, looking at Dry Bowser.

Dry Bowser chuckled. "I'm going to go… _redecorate_ the Mushroom Kingdom and Bowser's Castle. None of them are there, if I recall."

"You think you can handle it on your own?"

"I got my undead army. What's there to worry about?" Dry Bowser smirked. "After all, I'm sure it'll be enough to send that so-called Koopa King running where I will end him." He said and walked into the portal.

"I'll be on my way too." Felix said, opening up a portal.

"Where are you going?"

"Heh, simple. I'm going to go find that keyhole in Twilight Town… and then _destroy_ that world." He said and walked into the portal. "I'll be back soon!"

"…Just don't take too long." Mephiles said, realizing he was all alone. "Hmm… I need to start planning."

* * *

 _Back in the Citadel…_

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"Yeah, that's why we stayed here until Dry Bowser arrived in that world." Worldwalker said. "Mokou is pregnant."

"I knew it!" Mavis exclaimed.

"So, what are you going to name it?" Lucy asked while Natsu proceeded to poke Mokou's belly, causing her to blush in embarrassment.

"We're still thinking of a name." Mokou said. "We don't even know the gender yet."

"Well, it's still pretty exciting!" Hikari said. "We're gonna have a new sibling!" She said, high fiving Alex as they soon departed while everyone congratulated Worldwalker and Mokou.

Xarina smiled at this, but still… she had a feeling that something would happen to her family… and she just couldn't shake that feeling off.

* * *

 **Hopefully the paranoia won't be too bad... right?**


	41. Spiraling Out of Control

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

"Paranoid?" Larxene turned around and looked at Cana as if she lost her mind. "You mean to tell me that the purple haired knucklehead is paranoid?"

"Yeah, I think that seems to be the case." Cana said. "Ever since she came back from what happened earlier, she seems to be… different."

"You sure it's not stress? I'm sure it's happened to a lot of people." She said. _Like me…_ She thought, flashing back to her horrible past as she snapped out of it.

"Maybe it _is_ stress, but I don't know…"

"Paranoia isn't Xarina's thing. That's not her style." She said and then walked off. "For all we know, she could just be stressed."

"Maybe… but I doubt it." Cana replied. "Still, I can't help but worry about her." She said and walked forward, seeing Hina walking by. "Hey Hina, do you know where Xarina's at?"

"Um, I think she said that she's going to take a shower." She said as she headed for the shooting gallery.

* * *

 _With Xarina…_

The hot water poured onto Xarina's smooth body and was also landing on her hair, as it ran down her face. She had her eyes closed and her hands over her shoulders, letting the warm water touch her.

She lightly smiled, glad that she saved her family and got herself a brand new hybrid form that she's been jealous of Sabrina, Aria, Sarah, Flare and Tristina… all of those forms taunting her that she couldn't get it… but now she has her own form that she's proud of.

But still… she also couldn't shake those images out of her head… those images that Cortana managed to nearly do her in if Cana and the others didn't step in, including Shadow Mewtwo and the Splatoon Heart manifestation that he had created.

…And those images continued to invade her.

 _"Xa…ri…na…"_ Namine's words echoed before her neck was slit open.

"AAAAGH!" Xarina screamed, holding on to her head, closing her eyes and covering her ears. "No… stop… please…!" She begged, as she managed to shake it out a few moments later as she punched the wall in irritation. "Dammit… why does this keep… plaguing my mind…" She said. "Why was I the one to get hit by that…" She wondered. _Why was I the one that Apocalypse wanted me to join the Malevolent Seven… and why did he want me to betray my family?!_

She growled as she soon composed herself… but there was a hint of stress in her eyes as she continued to shower before she had enough and turned it off, standing there as several droplets of water dropped from her hair.

"Paranoid… yeah right." She said, grabbing a towel and drying herself off, unaware in the next shower stall, Xion was in there and heard it all and then Xarina walked out after she dried herself off and got dressed.

 _Xarina… I'm starting to worry about you…_ Xion thought.

* * *

 _Somewhere else…_

"So, what the heck is this thing…?" Natsu asked.

"I dunno, but earlier I heard Kosaka cussing his lungs out." Happy said as they were looking at an anchor leaning on a tree… but it wasn't just _any_ anchor. "From my guess, he probably stubbed his toe on this thing."

"Hey, what are you chuckleheads doing over here?" A voice asked as they turned to see Scout walking over to them.

"Just checking on whatever Kosaka was screaming about." Happy said. "And we happened upon this thing."

"This anchor?" Scout walked over to it. "Huh… weird…" He said, poking the anchor with his Sandman… and then suddenly, the anchor awakened and floated up, not looking very happy.

"Dhelmise!" It cried.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Scout yelled as he jumped back. "WHAT KIND OF ANCHOR IS THAT?!"

"By my guess, it's a Pokemon!" Happy said.

"Bullcrap! Pokemon are supposed to be animals!" Natsu said as he jumped forward. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON-"

"Dhelmise!" Dhelmise cried, using Power Whip to knock Natsu back… and knowing how it can KO a Wailord from its Pokedex entry, that _had_ to hurt.

"GAAAAAH!" Natsu yelled and he slammed right into a wall, instantly knocked him out.

"NATSU!" Happy yelled and quickly flew after him as Scout paled at the Pokemon and slowly backed up and then turned around.

"AAAAH, RUNNING!" He yelled, but Dhelmise used Anchor Shot to hold Scout to his place. "AW CRAP!" He yelled as he turned around as he pulled out his Force-a-Nature and shot the Dhelmise… but since Dhelmise is part Ghost… that didn't get Scout anywhere… and then Dhelmise began to pull Scout in. "NO! NO NO NO NO! NO! I'M TOO HANDSOME TO DIE!"

"Bzzt!" Rotom flew over next to Natsu who was still knocked out and Happy was struggling to get Natsu up and running. "Dhelmise, the Sea Creeper Pokemon. The soul of seaweed adrift in the waves became reborn as this Pokemon. It maintains itself with new infusions of seabed detritus and seaweed."

"So it's actually seaweed possessing an anchor?!" Happy asked.

"Yeeep." Rotom nodded. "Oh, and it's also known to KO a Wailord in a single blow!" He smiled innocently.

"COULDN'T YOU HAVE MENTIONED THAT SOONER?!" Happy yelled, as they heard Scout screaming in agony. "…He was so young…" He frowned and then Dhelmise floated over somewhere else where it wouldn't be disturbed while Rotom floated away to find Moon.

"Medic…" Scout groaned.

Having heard this (since that scream of agony must have been heard from quite a distance), Mikan hurried over with her Medigun to tend to Scout's injuries from the Dhelmise.

"Ooogh… oh, Doc, I didn't realize you were… cute."

Mikan nervously giggled. "W-well, I'm actually not the medic that you know. I, um...actually work for Flash, who I c-call 'Captain-san'.

Scout hopped back up and proceeded to get _close_ to her. "Well, I have to say… you are very attractive. What say you we head out to dinner with just the two of us."

"Um…" Mikan sweatdropped as Scout moved his eyebrows up and down with a grin… and then suddenly Heavy pulled him by his ear.

"Little nurse is not interested in baby Scout." He said.

"OW OW OW OW OW! STOP PULLING MY EAR, YOU BEAR!" He yelled.

* * *

 _With Sabrina…_

 **BGM: Hau'Oli City (Pokemon Sun and Moon)**

Sabrina walked around the island, humming to herself as Ribombee was sitting on her head, Musharna floating next to her and Comfey resting around her neck as she took a deep breath and smelled the flowers from Comfey's ring. "Ah… lovely." She said and kept walking, as she realized several men were looking at her.

"Whoa, nice bikini!"

"Man, check out those legs!"

"Hey hot stuff, wanna hang out with me for a little while?"

"Ugh, the nerve of these humans…" Musharna said.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Oh brother…" She chuckled and then turned around, showing off her ring. "Sorry boys, I'm taken!"

"Aww, no fair."

"Tch, those legs didn't look great on her anyway!"

"Ribomb…?" Ribombee wondered.

"I believe those men are jealous." Musharna said. "I think it has something with… what you humans call… curves?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "I'm not _that_ attractive."

"Your husband thinks otherwise." Musharna said as Sabrina giggled and walked forward, as she spotted something in the corner of her eye.

"Hmm?" She turned her head and there were three words that was on top of a building that her eyes sparkled in fascination… and those three words?

"Video game store?" Musharna asked… and then Sabrina quickly ran in, leaving the three of them in the dust. "Aaaaand she's gone." She muttered as they went in after her.

"You guys sell video games here?!" Sabrina exclaimed, trying to keep her inner fangirl in check.

"Yeah, we do." The owner nodded. "Although, we don't sell those Xbox and Playstation games. If you're looking for them, you might as well head over to the Orange Islands."

"Sweet." Sabrina said and looked around. _It's a shame though… I'd like to get a few more PS4 games._ She thought as she browsed through the aisles, starting from the NES to the Wii U… and she even saw a few cases for the Switch, specifically Breath of the Wild. _Soon…_ She thought as she kept browsing.

It was then that as she was looking around the Wii U section, she noticed something as she scowled at the video game... as it was none other than Paper Mario: Color Splash.

 _I've heard good things of this game… but… it's the battle system that throws me off._ She thought as she noticed another game right next to it as she smiled… and it was Twilight Princess HD. _Wait, I already have this game for the Gamecube and the Wii…_ She thought.

She looked at both games, wondering what to do as Ribombee was actually checking out Just Dance, Comfey saw Nintendogs, and Musharna was looking through the SNES games. "What's… Final Fantasy?" Musharna wondered.

 _I know what I have to do._ Sabrina thought.

* * *

 _Later…_

"Money well spent." She grinned as started to play Twilight Princess on the Wii U.

"…Doesn't she have that game already… _twice?_ " Sora asked.

"Hey, Twilight Princess is actually a pretty fun game." Minene said. "Hell, I've played it and I've completely enjoyed it."

"Same!" Yuno's voice was heard in the distance.

"That game rocks!" Isaac's voice was also heard in the distance.

"…Hey, where's Rose?" Sabrina asked.

"Riku took her out. A little daddy-daughter bonding time, if you will." Saki said, reading a book.

"Ah, that makes sense." She nodded as she proceeded to play Twilight Princess.

* * *

 _With Rose and Riku…_

"Alright, daddy! I'm ready!" Rose said as they were in a clothing shop that Riku had taken her too… and luckily, it wasn't the Hau'oli Mall.

"Let's see it." Riku said, wondering what her daughter picked out since she picked them out all by herself, not to mention that she wanted a haircut as well.

It was then that Rose came out of the clothing aisle and then Riku looked at what she looked like. Aside from her now smooth silver hair with a pigtail, she was now wearing a light blue t-shirt with a crescent moon just above her chest with Lunala flying underneath the moon, as the shirt was decorated with stars and on the back, it had Cosmog.

She also had tan shorts with Pikachu's face smack dab on the right pantleg, and on the left pantleg, it had Alolan Raichu's face and then she was also wearing dark red flip flops.

"How do I look daddy?"

Riku smiled and then picked her up. "You… look all sorts of adorable." He said as Rose smiled and hugged.

"Thank you!" She smiled and pecked him on the cheek as Riku then paid for it as they walked back home together. "Daddy, can you give me a piggy back ride?"

Riku smiled. "Sure." He said and picked her up and placed her on his shoulders and walked over and walked past Aria's home where Terra spotted them as he was outside in a lawn chair reading a book.

"Huh, now isn't that adorable?" He chuckled.

* * *

 _With Aria…_

Aria swam around in the pool, happy that they had that installed along with the house that was built as Lillie joined her while Tristina was sitting in a lawn chair and playing on her 3DS while wearing sun glasses.

After a little bit of a swim, both Aria and Lillie rested at one of the ends of the pool as they both looked at the clouds and chatted.

"So, what happened with Xarina?" Lillie wondered.

"Xarina? I… actually don't know. She says she's fine but… I don't know if she is."

"You're her best friend along with Sabrina and Sarah, you should at least help her with… whatever it is that's got her so worked up."

"You're right… I'll go check on her later." Aria said.

Lillie smiled. "That's good." She said as Aria looked at her daughter, watching a drop of water fall off her nose and landed in the pool as Aria got closer.

"Lillie…" She quietly said, gently caressing her hair. "Have I ever mentioned that you're the most beautiful daughter I have besides Tristina?"

Lillie smiled. "Thank you, mother."

"Anytime." She quietly said and kissed her on the forehead before lovingly looking into her daughter's eyes and hugged her as Lillie hugged her back, both of them with their eyes closed with a smile.

Tristina saw this and smiled as she put her 3DS down and proceeded to hop in the pool with them and hugged Lillie and Aria, smiling as well.

* * *

 _Back with Sabrina…_

"Mommy, we're home!" Rose exclaimed.

Sabrina turned her head and saw her new look as her eyes widened as she smiled. "Rose, you're so adorable!"

"Thank you!" She giggled as she climbed down Riku and then proceeded to hop on the couch. "What'cha playing?"

"Twilight Princess."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Don't you already have that for the Gamecube and the Wii?"

"That's what I said!" Sora's voice was heard.

"Yeah, but why not have a third copy for the Wii U?" Sabrina asked, giggling. _Besides, it's way better that Color Splash._

"You do have a point." She said as she watched her play as Riku sat down with her with a soda in his hands.

"So, have you talked with Xarina lately?"

"Yeah… I chatted with her on the phone while I walked around the island. She does sound a little distressed, but she told me not to worry… which only worries me more."

"Maybe you need to talk to her in person?" Riku suggested.

"That's what I plan on doing… I'm so worried about her ever since what happened."

"I'm sure she can handle it on her own." Kairi said as she was reading a fashion magazine. "But, then again… do you think she can conquer this paranoia?"

"I hope she can..." Sabrina sighed.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back at the Citadel…_

Hina aimed her Sniper Rifle at the shooting range, already destroying several targets and managing to outdo Sniper and Sinon. Hina aimed directly at the next target as Sinon was right next to her when her nose started to twitch, accidentally sneezing right when Hina pulled the trigger, startling her and causing the bullet to fly and completely miss the target. "Uh, bless you." She said, unaware of the bullet hitting the wall and causing it to go flying everywhere.

"Ah, what the bloody hell just happened?" Sniper wondered, watching the bullet go flying as the Clones, Bayonetta, Dante, and Marisa that were in the room ducked and covered from the rogue bullet as the trio did the same, but not before grazing Hina's cheek and then went out of the shooting gallery as it went around the area, which knocked Snake's Cigarette off of his mouth, going underneath Raiden as it went straight for Zelda. She noticed it and then she quickly used Nayru's Love to reflect it back… only for it to go right through Namine's cup of coffee and it exploded, causing her to shriek, and then it went straight into a strawberry shortcake, which for some bizarre reason had it explode on Erza's face, having her wonder what just happened, as it then shot through Yang's strawberry sunrise just as soon as she got it, causing her to yelp in surprise before it started to slow down and then fell right on top of one of Marluxia's flower… who was flirting with Yuuka as they both noticed it.

"What the…?" Marluxia wondered.

"…What the hell just happened?" Snake wondered.

"Why did my cake explode?!" Erza asked as she licked the frosting off her face. "…Not that I'm complaining!"

"Ow…" Namine groaned, having a burn mark on her arm while also bleeding on her other arm.

"I'll never have my strawberry sunrise, will I?" Yang sighed.

* * *

 _Back at the shooting range…_

"Wow, it went THAT far!" Sheila said who had scanned the whole thing.

"…Well, that's unfortunate." Hina said. "Sorry mom…"

"It could've been worse." Sinon said.

* * *

 _With Namine…_

Namine hissed in pain and walked over to the infirmary to get a bandage and then walked into Xarina's range who was chatting with Ienzo and Lea as she saw blood coming out of her arm. "Namine…?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Namine turned around, wincing.

"What's with the blood?" Xarina asked, a little concerned.

"Oh, it's nothing… my cup of coffee just exploded on me for some reason and now I have this cut on my arm."

 _Cut on my arm._

Xarina gasped, flashing back to when Cortana slit her throat open as she screamed, holding on to her hair. "No…! NO! NO! I'm not… I'm not… going to let that happen!" She exclaimed as Ienzo and Lea looked at her in concern while Namine looked worried.

"Xarina, relax! I'm okay! I'm not dead!" Namine said, hurrying over and placing her hands on her shoulders. "Xarina! Look at me! XARINA!" She yelled, as Xarina's panicking was actually scaring her. "Xarina, it's over, I'm okay and Cortana's not bothering you anymore!"

Xarina kept flashing back to Namine's death, but Namine's faint voice kept getting louder as she soon snapped out of it and looked at her. "N-Namine…"

"You okay?" Namine asked, still concerned and her hands placed on her shoulders still, but her voice was becoming gentle. "Xarina… I'm still here. I'm not dead." She smiled.

"Namine…" Xarina then hugged her tightly as tears were lightly falling. "I'm… I'm so glad…"

"Shhh, it's alright." She whispered, hugging her back as Lea and Ienzo looked at each other in concern. "It's just a cut on my arm, not my neck. Everything's going to be alright."

"Yeah… you're right…" Xarina said, taking a deep breath as Namine smiled and parted from her as she walked back to the infirmary to get a bandage and then looked back at Xarina.

"Everything's going to be alright." Namine smiled, walking in.

Xarina took another deep breath. "Right…" She said and walked forward, but Ienzo and Lea could definitely see some stress in her eyes.

"…Do you think…"

"Yep." Ienzo nodded. "That whole ordeal not only gave her a bad case of paranoia, but it's also stressing her out, as she's worried about her family."

"Hmm… let's hope this doesn't get any worse." Lea said, unaware of Doc listening in to the whole thing.

"Hmm…" He rubbed his chin in thought and walked off.

* * *

 _Back in Alola…_

"So, Rose…" Maria Jr. began as they were at Ten Carat Hill where they were playing with Rockruff, Stufful, Nihilego and Magearna.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever wondered… what goddess that you'll be?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Like, Palutena's the Goddess of Light, Viridi's the Goddess of Nature, Medusa is-"

"Oh, I gotcha." She said. "Hmm…" She rubbed her chin in thought. "I guess I could be some sort of healing Goddess… the Goddess of Healing."

"That definitely suits you."

"Yeah… I wanna heal others and help them. Be a very loving and gentle goddess." She smiled as she proceeded to hug Nihilego. "And what about you?"

"Hmm…" Maria Jr. rubbed her chin as she proceeded to scratch Rockruff behind the ears. "I guess… I could be some sort of animal tamer goddess. Like, beyond Pokemon, if you know what I mean."

Rose's eyes widened. "You mean, like… commanding any type of animal at your command?"

"Bingo! Just think, I could easily command a pack of angry rhinos and trample my enemies." She smiled. "Or maybe I could… hmm… ah, maybe get some elephants too-"

"Okay, you're scaring me."

"Oh, sorry." She giggled. "It's funny…" She looked up the sky.

"What's funny?"

 **BGM: Scent of Silence (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Well, I think it's because of we're so young and we're already thinking of the future of what lies ahead with the two of us… actually, four of us with Light and Horus." She smiled. "I'll be an angel goddess… and you'll be a human goddess."

"…For some reason, I feel that we already are…" Rose said.

"True." She nodded. "But… it's not like we have a choice being goddesses… we didn't know touching those things would make us immortal… and all because we wanted to help get Vert and Nepgear to their senses."

"Yeah…" Rose sighed. "And the fact that we all live forever… and watching all of our loved ones die… including…" She stiffened. "Big brother… daddy… mommy… everyone…"

Maria Jr. sighed. "Yeah… all of our friends that we make… they'll die and we'll live through it all. That's the only depressing thing I can think of."

"…Here's hoping we don't get too depressed over it."

"Right…" Maria Jr. said. "But come on, it's _years_ until we have to worry about that. So come on, let's not worry about that for now!" She smiled.

Rose smiled back. "Yeah, let's worry about right now and spend every moment with our family together as much as we can!"

"Yeah!" Maria Jr. smiled, high fiving Rose as they went back to playing with Rose's Pokemon, but then Maria Jr. noticed something of Rose as she looked at her. _Is it me… or is she starting to look like our mom every single day?_ She wondered.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With the former Organization members… and Fairy Tail…_

"So, you guys see it too?" Erza asked, leaning on a wall as they were in the game room, glancing over to see Natsu and Gray competing with each other over air hockey.

"Yeah, that paranoia is making Xarina go insane." Braig said. "All because of an A.I. that caused this."

"At first, I denied it." Larxene said. "I just didn't think that didn't fit Xarina and the drunk girl over there was just trying to mess with me."

"Hey! I'm not _always_ drunk!" Cana argued.

"Even so, this paranoia is stressing her out." Aeleus said.

"I've heard her screaming in the shower." Xion spoke up. "Trust me, what I heard wasn't her… it was like she was a whole different person."

"Nnngh…" Lea groaned. "I didn't think it'd go that far… but then again, she was totally panicking over Namine's cut."

"I've seen her painting and I've seen her cry out in agony over it." Luxord said. "Saying 'make it stop, make it stop'. I do believe she's being haunted over it." He said, who was playing a card game with Happy.

"Do you have any fours?" Happy asked.

"Nope… but do you have any sevens?"

"Agh! HOW DO YOU DO THAT?!" Happy yelled.

"Do you think… that she's going under some nervous breakdown?" Lucy asked in concern.

"No…" Roxas said. "I know my sister and she'd never have that!"

"I'm totally with Roxas. My wife would never-"

"Listen to yourselves! Xarina's getting worse and her paranoia is increasing ten fold!" Lea said.

"He's right. Do you not remember what happened when Nan skinned his knee when he tried skateboarding with Alex and her boyfriend?" Isa asked. "Xarina was in hysterics even though it was nothing more than a scrape and nothing serious."

"Let's not forget when Neo slipped on a puddle of water that sprained her ankle. You should've seen the look on Xarina's face when Eirin proceeded to patch up her ankle." Even spoke up.

"Or that time when Hina's cheek was swollen when Tex requested a spar with her. I didn't know that lady could kick that hard." Gajeel said. "Still, Xarina was on the scene with an ice pack and looked entirely stressed about the ordeal. Hell, Tex looked like she's seen a ghost…"

"Or when Roxas got hit in the head by Peach's frying pan…" Marluxia said.

* * *

 _Earlier…_

"So, what do you think?" Peach giggled.

"…Uh… could you cut down on the pink frosting?" Roxas asked, unaware that this made Peach angry.

"Roxas…" Peach growled as a fiery aura surrounded her.

"…Uh oh…" Roxas sweatdropped as he quickly ran out, dodging a barrage of turnips as he turned around. "Ha! Missed me!" He said… only to get hit in the forehead by her frying pan. "AGH!" He cried as he fell on his back as the frying pan landed next to him. "Ow…"

"ROXAS!" Xarina's screams were heard.

* * *

 _In the present…_

"Criticize her cake decorations ONE TIME…" Roxas sighed. "Sure, it hurt like a son of a bitch, but I was at least alright… but my sister didn't think so."

"She's starting to go crazy." Wendy said. "Isn't there something we can do? I'm starting to worry about her."

"Oh!" Mavis spoke up. "I suppose there's therapy like what Rose and Hina went through!"

"With Doc? Hmm… I suppose that's the only option…" Makarov mused.

"It's the least we can do… after all, she needs all the help she can gets." Erza said.

"I just hope it doesn't get any uglier than this…" Demyx sighed.

"You and me both..." Iris whispered to herself, who just happened to overhear their discussion. She soon walked away after that and act like she didn't hear anything, which wasn't working much.

"Something on your mind?" Iris heard someone ask, turning around to see Shotaro.

"Oh, um, nothing much..." Iris lied, but Shotaro gave her a 'I know you're lying' look, so she confessed. "It's about Xarina."

"And what's going on with her?" Shotaro said. Iris nodded in response. "Thought so, I've been noticing it too. Everyone can actually see Xarina's starting to lose it."

"Yeah, and we all want to do something to help." Iris leaned on a wall. "But I don't know how I can help, or if I'm even able to help with anything."

"Well just have to do our best."

And what if that's not enough for anyone?!"

 **BGM: Decretum (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

"Over the last battles we've all had, I feel like I haven't been at my best, that I'm losing my edge!" She said. "And because of that, I couldn't help in the most dire of situations when I feel like I should have!"

"Iris..."

"I couldn't even save you until _after_ you were turned into that beast..." Iris said, reminding Shotaro of his time as the Wyvern Kaijin. Truth be told, Shotaro was a bit bothered by that even though he couldn't remember anything he did as a Kaijin, and that's what bothered him. He was good at not showing it as to not worry the others, but it bothered him that he didn't know if he seriously hurt someone or worse.

"If I truly want to be useful...if I truly need to prevent any other disasters like with Xarina...then I need to get stronger..." Iris said to herself. "...I just wish I knew how..."

"Perhaps I can help with that." A voice said as they turned to see Tsukasa and A.R. Palutena walking over.

"…Mother?" Iris asked. "What are you doing here?"

"And what are you talking about?" Shotaro asked Tsukasa.

"I'm saying that Iris never really had the Three Trials in her version of Skyworld since that little _incident_ with her Pyrrhon and Viridi, if you will." Tsukasa explained.

"Three Trials?" Iris asked.

"Maybe it's best we show you." A.R. Palutena recommended. "But first, I'll need that bone shard you've been holding."

"Okay." Iris took out the bone shard of Necrosan, which she found after his defeat as she felt something within it, and handed it to her mother. "But what do you need it for?"

"Just a little something Dyntos is working on for you." A.R. Palutena said as she made a portal and walked it with Iris.

"Why don't we come too? It might do her some good with support." Tsukasa suggested.

"Alright." Shotaro nodded.

"And also to help you with controlling your Savage Drake." Tsukasa got out, and interrupted Shotaro before he could ask anything. "I know you've been using the simulation room in secret to train after getting you back."

Shotaro sighed at that. "So it was that obvious?" Like Tsukasa said, Shotaro had been using the simulation room in secret to train to control his Savage Drake form, always using the Wyvern Kaijin as his opponent in a 'fighting your inner demon' scenario. The results always ended with failure.

"It is when you're the son of a passing through Kamen Rider." Tsukasa smirked.

"You're right on that, father." Shotaro chuckled as the two Kamen Riders walked in the portal, all ready to go.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Madoka…_

 **BGM: Conturbatio (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

"Hmm…" Madoka messaged her forehead in thought. "Magnificent Seven…" She whispered.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Kyoko asked as she was munching on a Crunch Bar.

"I dunno… ever since the Magnificent Seven revealed themselves, I just can't stop thinking about it, not to mention that Cynthia, Paradox and Azmuth give me some really solemn looks. It's like they know something or… hmm… I suppose I'll ask them."

"I see… but how's your memories doing?" Kyoko asked.

"Doing great, but there's this one part that's still really fuzzy… and I'm not talking about Homura, and I still can't stop thinking about the Magnificent Seven."

"Then why don't you go talk to them? Surely they know something about you." Mami said, who just appeared out of nowhere.

"Yeah, we'll be cheering you on! No need to be afraid!" Sayaka said, also appearing.

"…You're right. I'm going to go over to them." Madoka said as she walked forward.

"Right behind you!" Sayaka said as they went forward with Madoka.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Xarina…_

"Okay, tell me what you see with this painting." Doc said, pulling up a messy black inkjob of sorts, as he was in the middle of a therapy session with Xarina.

* * *

 _Earlier…_

"Hey, Doc… we need a favor." Demyx walked over.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"It's my wife, and well-"

"Ah! Say no more!" Doc said. "I've been meaning to pull her into a therapy session anyway. Hey, if it worked with Rose and Hina, it'll definitely work on her!"

"Thank you… just please, get her back to normal. I hate seeing my wife like this."

"I'll see what I can do!"

* * *

 _Back in the present…_

"…Anxiety."

"…Oh…" Doc said. _Odd, thought she would've said crab…_

He pulled out another one. "What about this?"

"A big huge mess of my life…"

"Yikes…" He whispered. "Aaaaand this one?"

"…Death."

 _Holy crap, that A.I. girl messed her up big time!_ He thought. "And… what about this one?"

"Hell."

"Okay, enough of this." He said, tossing the pictures behind him. "Alright, let's try some deep breathing!" _This should definitely work…_

 _…What's the point of this… I'm totally fine as is…_ Xarina thought.

* * *

 _Some deep breathing exercises later…_

 _Well, that didn't work out as I thought…_ Doc thought, as Xarina had several panic attacks in her deep breathing. _…I wonder…_ "Hey, what's your deepest fear?"

"Losing my family…"

"And ever since that little incident, you worry about them so much, it causes you to panic, right?"

"A little…"

 _Aha!_ Doc thought. _I know what to do!_

* * *

 _Later…_

"Wait, you want to… what?" Xarina asked as she was back with her family.

"Yeah, how about if we move you _away_ from your family for a couple of hours? Get some fresh air!" Doc said.

"But, what happened earlier with everyone and-"

"That was just random cases of bad luck. And one pissy princess." His O'malley side added that last part. "In any case, I'm sure if you get some fresh air, this might help if you just don't think about your family, which may cause these random panic attack episodes."

"I told you that I'm fine!" She protested.

"'Fine' my ass! You're totally not fine!" Roxas said. "Seriously, I've never seen anyone freak out over something like my nephew skinning his knee."

"I know the perfect place for her to unwind." Namine said. "She always goes there when she's stressed or angry about something anyway. Sunset Hill!"

"Twilight Town?" Doc asked.

"Yes."

"Ha, perfect!" He said, opening up a portal. "In you go!"

"Guys, I'm totally fine!" Xarina protested. "Sure, I'm more concerned about you guys but I'm not totally unbearable!"

"We didn't say that, you just need some fresh air and we'll take things from here." Hina said, pushing her in.

"Hell no! I'm fine!"

"Xarina…" Demyx got in front of her. "Please… for me?" He asked, looking at her with pleading eyes… and he knew that she could never resist _that_ look.

"…Nngh… dammit, I hate it when you give me that look…" Xarina muttered. "Fine… just for a little while."

Demyx smiled. "That's my girl." He said and kissed her as she kissed him back and then walked in.

"She'll totally be fine." Doc said.

"Yeah, after all… it's not like anything bad will happen to her." Demyx said, walking away right when Sabrina and Aria came running in.

"Where's Xarina?" Aria asked.

"Oh, she went for a walk in Twilight Town. She'll be back in a few hours." Doc said and then walked away.

"…Why do I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen?" Sabrina asked.

"You too, huh?"

Yukari walked forward. "I may have a solution to that." She said. "I was just minding my business in Twilight Town for myself when… well… you might want to grab her friends for this… and her family." She said as the duo looked at each other in concern.

* * *

 _In Twilight Town…_

 **BGM: Lazy Afternoons (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix)**

Xarina walked out of the portal, taking a deep breath and sighing. "Sure, I'll humor them for a while… and I'll prove to them I'm not paranoid." She said as she walked over to Sunset Hill, but not before buying some sea salt ice-cream and saying hi to Hayner, Pence and Olette. She then walked off and went over to Sunset Hill… but as she got into the next district, she noticed someone walking. _Is that…?_ She wondered and went on over.

She soon picked up the pace and finished her ice cream when she noticed the word 'WINNER!' on the stick as she smiled and put it in her pocket as she quickly followed him up the hill and then stopped, seeing a man lean out on the railing.

"Man, that is the most gorgeous sunset I've seen… too bad it's going to be the last." The man chuckled and then sighed. "…So, are you going to stop stalking me?"

"I dunno, just what did you mean by 'last sunset'… Felix?"

 **End BGM**

Felix chuckled. "Man, I was hoping I wouldn't be followed. I've spent hours looking for it… but now I finally have. Tell me, why is it that you, of all people, are here?"

"To get my mind off things… mostly to tell my family I'm not paranoid at all."

"Paranoid? Huh, is it because of what happened to you during that little visit with Apocalypse? Something about Cortana?"

"…And how would you know about tha-…" Xarina's eyes widened. "You…! You put that chip in my neck!"

"Ding ding ding, the bitch nailed it!" Felix chuckled. "That's right, I put that Cortana gal into that chip… and trust me, she was a _pain_ to get in there, but it was so worth it in the end, how you were getting all "Oh, wo is me, my family is dead! Waaaaaah!" He mocked, seeing Xarina cringe. "Heheh, still having trouble unseeing that?"

"Sh-shut up!"

"Watching you fight Apocalypse was so interesting in that form of yours… yes, I decided to stay a little longer and watch the fight before you and your little god friend wiped him out, including that nobody and that fire chick!"

"Stop monologuing and tell me why you are HERE!"

"…Like mother, like son…" Felix muttered. "You people really need to let people finish monologuing, it's kinda rude to fini-"

"TELL ME WHY YOU'RE HERE!" She yelled, already losing her patience with him.

"Picky picky! Fine, I'll tell you why I'm here. You wanna know why I'm here? Think back when we first met in Dreamland. What did I say in my little speech?"

"Something about… your revival?"

"Nope. Think about Destiny Islands."

"Something about…" Her eyes widened in horror. "Destruction… you… you destroyed Destiny Islands!"

"Well, I had the Heartless help me, but honestly, those things are still stupid even _if_ we gave them a boost in power! I mean, seriously! I still have a fucking bruise on my foot because those stupid Heartless couldn't figure out how to pick up a fucking bed!"

"You're planning on destroying this world!"

"Bingo! I have found the keyhole for this world and I will destroy it… and it'll give me such pleasure watching you fall into despair!"

Xarina growled. "I won't let you do this!" She said, summoning her Keyblade.

"Hmph… so much for doing this quietly." He muttered. "Oh well, let's do this." He got in a fighting position. "Why don't we just go mano a mano, fight with the skin of our teeth!" He said, which only made Xarina give a weird look. "Man, you're dull... I'm talking about a physical, no-holds barred, no weapons fight! Just our bodies."

"Fair enough." She said, putting her Keyblade away.

"This is going to be fun." Felix chuckled darkly as the rain started to pick up.

 **BGM: Battle! Zinnia (Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire)**

Xarina and Felix started to run toward each other and punched each other, both of their fists hitting each other as they proceeded to kick each other before Felix delivered a swift uppercut to knock her up as he jumped up and scissor kicked her down.

Xarina got back up and kicked him, but he blocked it and flipped her over, but she used her other leg to knock him in the helmet and then kicked him away, and then she ran over and punched him, but he blocked it and then proceeded to twist her arm as she winced, but then used her other arm to punch him in the gut and kicked him.

"Hmph, impressive!" Felix said. "And yet... your punches and kicks are... well, lacking to say the least. Probably because you're paranoia is getting the best of you and you're thinking of your family right now!"

"Shut it! I AM NOT PARANOID!" She ran over and punched him, but he grabbed the arm and then ducked and punched her in the gut, hard enough for her to bend over and make her cough out blood, then he backflipped, making sure his feet hit her face.

Xarina shook it off and ran over, but he frontflipped, and when his hands touched her shoulders, he swung his feet down and kicked her in the back to knock her down and then ran over and kicked her in the stomach to make her groan in agony and then he got on top of her, punching her repeatedly while holding down her arms in the process, and then when he was done with her, he backed up and pulled out his Magnum.

She gasped. "You... said...!"

"Oh please, since when was I a fair fighter to begin with? I'm a motherfucking Heartless, you fucking idiot! I can cheat, unlike you!" He said. "Any last words?"

Xarina smirked a little. "I kinda cheated a little too."

"Huh?" He wondered, unaware of a sniper light targeted on the back of his head, where Inkling Girl had the Splatterscope equipped... and then she pulled the trigger. "YOOOW! What the hell was-" He turned around, only to get splatted in the face. "GAH!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Earlier..._

She soon picked up the pace and finished her ice cream when she noticed the word 'WINNER!' on the stick as she smiled and put it in her pocket as she quickly followed him up the hill… but not before pulling out a Summon Gem. "Inkling Girl." She whispered, as the Inkling Girl appeared.

"Yo." She greeted.

"What weapon do you have on you?"

"Inkbrush, why?"

Xarina transformed into Splatoon Heart and gave her the Kelp Splatterscope. "Use this... and make sure he's distracted enough so he won't see you."

"What are you going to do?"

"Fight him until he's distracted."

"Uh, no offense, but you look… stressed. Are you sure you can handle that guy?"

"Just trust me on this, alright?"

"...Okay." She nodded as the two went their separate ways, where she began climbing the hill as Xarina turned back to normal.

* * *

 _Back in the present..._

"Why you little piece of shit...!" Felix growled, as he aimed his Magnum at the Inkling Girl. "I am going to _enjoy_ splatting you so hard, you won't know what happened to you!" He said.

"NO!" Xarina yelled, grabbing a hold of him and wrestled him.

 **BGM: Face It! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Get off of me... you... bitch...!" He said as they tried to wrestle until he overpowered her and aimed his gun at her forehead as she tried to not make him do that and tried to aim it up, but it wasn't doing her any good, as Inkling Girl aimed at him again and shot his elbow, which suddenly made his gun point down to her shin and then shot her, as she screamed in agony.

"Oh squid!" Inkling Girl exclaimed in horror.

"Well, that's one way to do it." He said, kicking her down again and aiming at her chest as Inkling Girl tried to aim, but Felix pointed his DMR at her and shot the Splattershot off of her, much to her horror. "Now... where were we? Oh yeah." He smirked, the DMR still aimed at Inkling Girl.

"What are your last words before I blow your guts out?"

"...Fuck... you...!"

"Hmm, I seem to get that a lot." He said, his finger pressed on the trigger. "Farewell, weakling." He said and in one slow motion moment, someone tackled him to the ground while Felix pulled the trigger, as the bullet was headed right for her gut, but it was soon deflected by a chakram. "Wh-what the...?!"

 **End BGM**

"That's enough, Isaac!"

Felix looked to see someone on top of him. "Well, if it isn't good ol' Samuel Ortez... or do you want to go by code names... _Locus_?"

"Wh-what...?" Xarina asked.

"We watched the whole thing." A voice said as she looked to see Lea. "While not the _smartest_ move you've ever done, you were quite brave to try and save this world. I have to hand it to you, you always amaze me."

It was at this moment that Nan, Demyx, Neo, Hina, Roxas, Namine, Sabrina, Aria, Sarah, the rest of the former Organization XIV, Emerald, and Yukari ran up the hill.

"It's time you've been stopped, Felix." Locus said.

"Tch, and how are you going to do that? I'm this close to destroying this world."

"Not anymore. I used my boundaries as of now to block any access for the Heartless to go into the worlds core. This world is safe from the likes of you."

Felix's eyes widened through the mask. "No... NO...!"

"It's over, Felix."

"It's not over... YET!" Felix said, kicking Locus off of him. "I _will_ win... and I will destroy all of you!"

"Good luck with that." Locus said.

Felix growled and then made a portal. "Why don't we test your theory? I'll be waiting." He said and walked in.

"It's most likely where his final battle will be." Lea said.

"I'm going to stop him." Locus said. "I may not make it out alive... but just so you know... it was an honor serving with the Heroes of Light." He said and walked in.

"Locus..." Emerald whispered, as they heard soft crying coming from Xarina... most likely of the unbearable pain from that gunshot wound she received.

"I am... so sorry..." Xarina sobbed. "I... I..."

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Larxene said, looking at the portal. "You attempted to save this world while you were trying to get your mind off things. I have to hand it to you, you're very gutsy…"

"Indeed." Ienzo nodded.

"I... I thought I had him… but he…" Xarina stopped and continued to sob as Demyx knelt down and cradled her.

Larxene clenched her fists, and then walked towards the portal.

"And where are you going?" Braig asked.

"...Finishing what Xarina tried to do." Larxene replied. "Demyx, you should come with us." She said and walked in as the former Organization members looked at each other and nodded, running into the portal one by one.

"Take her to the infirmary. She's going to need it." Demyx said, summoning his Sitar and looked at his wife. "I'll be back." He said, kissing her on the cheek and walking in, then looked at Nan, Neo and Hina. "You guys want to come too?"

"After that fiasco? Oh yeah." Hina said, cracking her knuckles.

"We're coming too." Inkling Girl said, having Xarina to hold her hand up to summon Inkling Boy and they ran in too as it was just Sabrina, Aria, Sarah and Yukari with a bleeding Xarina.

"...Come on, let's head back." Sabrina said, picking her up.

"We're not going to go help?" Sarah asked.

"They got it covered. They don't need our help." Aria said.

"Let's go… they have it covered." Yukari said, opening a gap as Xarina looked into the portal that closed, as she was nearly about to pass out from the pain.

"Demyx… Roxas… everyone… w-wait… for… me…" She said before passing out.

* * *

 _Fifteen minutes later…_

"A… ri… a…"

"W… ke… p…"

"Ey… sn…p… out of… t!"

"Xarina!"

Xarina gasped and shot up, waking up and looking around. "Where… where am I?"

"Zhe medical bay." Medic said as Xarina turned to see Medic, then turned to Sabrina, Aria, Sarah and Compa.

"Yay, you look much better~!" Compa smiled.

"What… happened…" Xarina wondered. "The last thing I remember was when…" Her eyes widened, remembering what happened. "No!"

"It's okay, everyone's taking care of it." Sarah said. "Hmm… to think that he'd do such a thing…"

"I know… I wonder how they're doing?" Sabrina wondered.

"…They need me…" Xarina whispered. "They need me more than anything!" She said and tried to get up from the hospital bed.

"Oh no, you don't. You're staying here!" Aria said, holding her down.

"But, you don't understand! They're in serious danger! They could be killed!"

"They're not going to die. Believe me, they survived worse… and besides, it's all of them against one guy who's a Heartless." Sarah said. "By any rate, Felix should be dead by now."

"No… he's probably killed them all and… and…" Paranoia was definitely visible in her eyes. "They could be dead and Felix is taunting them all! I CAN'T LET HIM KILL MY FAMILY!"

"We don't even know where they're at." Sabrina said. "If we did, then we'd be watching them." She then sat down on the hospital bed. "Xarina, I know what you're going through. I was worried sick about my family when they were kidnapped… but I finally saved them. I know you're really worried about them ever since that… incident but there's nothing to worry about. They'll be fine." She smiled.

"Sabrina… you don't understand… it's just… that I have the need to protect them… and I need to!" She said, as she got up again, but all three of them held them down.

"Do I need to get my knockout needle?" Compa asked.

"Zhat would be unnecessary, Frau Compa." Medic said.

"LET… GO OF ME! I NEED TO SAVE THEM!"

"…On second thought…" Medic rubbed his chin in thought, pondering. "Ja, zhat would most likely work on her condition."

"Got it~!" Compa said as she walked over. "Now, where is it?"

"Xarina, calm down! They'll be okay!"

"GAAAAH! THEY'RE SERIOUSLY IN DANGER!"

* * *

 _Outside…_

"Poor girl…" Levy said. "She's extremely paranoid…"

"Alright, I'm gonna knock her out myself." Gajeel said, his arm turning into a club… but as he did, the power suddenly went out. "The hell?"

"HADES! I TOLD YOU BRINGING THAT FUZZY INTO THE CITADEL WAS A BAD IDEA!" Worldwalker's voice yelled.

"Well, how was I supposed to know he'd eat the power?!"

"OY! TURN THE LIGHTS BACK ON SO GOLISOPOD CAN SEE!" Guzma's voice was heard.

"Hey, has anyone seen Natsu?"

"He's asleep."

"OH, OF COURSE HE IS!"

"Poyo poyo?"

"HEY! TURN IT BACK ON! I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF AN EATING CONTEST WITH YUYUKO!" Goku yelled.

"Lucky for you, I can eat in the dark!" Yuyuko grinned.

"Oh! Sorry Zwei!"

"THAT WAS ME, YOU DOLT!" Weiss screamed.

"Where's that backup generator?!"

The lights eventually came back on, and Gajeel and Levy saw Sabrina, Aria and Sarah knocked out on the ground. "Where's Xarina?" Levy asked.

"Nngh… the power outage was all she needed…" Sarah winced.

"We need to go find her." Sabrina said. "She's going to go get killed!"

"Right!" Aria nodded.

* * *

 _With Xarina…_

Xarina quickly hightailed it straight to Sunset Hill where she last saw them all as worried tears started to fall through her cheeks as she got straight to the summit. "Please be okay… please be okay!" She exclaimed as she looked at the sunset and aimed her hand at the sun. "I'm coming… I'm coming to save you…"

It was then that a dark purple aura suddenly surrounded her. "I'm… coming… to save you…!" She said, unaware of something coming behind her as she felt a presence and turned around, seeing some kind of Phantom in front of her. "What… are you?!" She asked but the Phantom said nothing and pulled out its hand. "Stay… away from me!" She exclaimed, but the Phantom said nothing and got closer… as Xarina's screams were heard throughout all of Twilight Town.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Felix…_

"The Temple of Communication? Out of all the places for your final fight… I was expecting something else."

Felix turned around to see Locus. "Yes, I chose this place for the final fight… actually, it'll be more of _your_ final battle and my battle which I will destroy you all."

Locus sighed. "Some things never change. You chose the place where you died… predictable."

"Predictable? Let me tell you something, I am NOT predictable!"

"No, you're just nothing more than a reckless buffoon who always gets his way… and look what happened long ago. Got yourself killed by a couple of morons."

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE MENTION THEM, SAMUEL!"

"Codena-… oh, who am I kidding?" Locus sighed.

"I'll kill THEM after I'm done killing YOU and destroying Twilight Town!" He declared. "I will make it my mission to destroy everything in this universe!"

" _Everything?_ When new worlds are being discovered every day? I seriously doubt that you will."

Felix growled. "Alright, tough guy… you want to go there?" He asked as he got into position… but suddenly deactivated his armor.

"…What are you doing?"

"Fuck the armor, let's settle this like old times!"

"…Very well…" Locus said, as he got rid of his armor as they both glared at each other before running over towards each other and punched each other in the face before sending each other away.

"Heh, still got some power in that punch!" Felix said as they ran at each other again, but this time he ducked from the punch and used an uppercut to knock him back as he punched him repeatedly and kicked him back. "But you're still slow!"

"…Still annoying as ever." Locus growled as he punched Felix but he blocked all the punches and grabbed his fist… but then Locus proceeded to flip Felix down and kicked him away straight to a wall.

"Gah!" Felix exclaimed, wincing from the pain as he noticed his DMR as he went to grab it, but Locus kicked him in the teeth, causing him to groan in pain and skidded a few feet.

"Predictable. Always doing things your way. It's amazing how you didn't manage to get yourself killed when we were at that mission with Siris."

"Don't you DARE put me with that bastard in the same sentence!" He exclaimed as he got up and punched, but Locus grabbed a hold of his fist and punched him in the gut as Felix keeled over and coughed out blood.

"I have no idea why you, of all people, came back alive… but you will die again… and not from those idiots."

"You say that… but YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE REST OF THEM!" He said, placing a Plasma Grenade on his chest.

"What…?!" Locus exclaimed and then Felix kicked him back as the grenade exploded and sent Locus flying away and slammed into a wall while Felix wiped the blood from his mouth.

"I'll tell you what, you punch hard… but you will die like the bitch you are!" Felix said, grabbing his DMR and aiming directly at Locus who was struggling to get up. "And now… you are no more!"

"I should say the same to you." A voice said as Emerald pointed her weapons at Felix, currently in their gun forms. "Drop the gun… now."

"Emerald, no!" Locus exclaimed. "What are you doing here anyway?!"

"Saving you!" She said.

Felix rolled his eyes. "Get a room… preferably where the Heartless SLAM THE FUCKING BED ON THE BOTH OF YOU!" He yelled as he did a roundhouse kick on Emerald to knock her back.

"Agh!"

"Fine, I'll just kill YOU instead!" Felix said, aiming at Emerald with a wicked smirk.

"NO!" Locus yelled, catching his second wind and tackling him to the ground, where Felix had pulled the trigger, but with Locus' quick thinking, it just grazed Emerald's knee as Locus punched him repeatedly but Felix suddenly sunk into the ground. "What…?!"

Felix rose from the ground next to Locus and punched him down straight near Emerald. "Fine, I'll just kill BOTH OF YOU then!" He said, aiming his Magnum and DMR at the same time. "Any last words?"

"LIGHTNING!" Larxene's voice yelled as Felix got shocked.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Felix screamed and was launched back. "Ow…" He said after he landed.

"Right on time." Larxene said and walked forward, summoning her knives and was soon joined by everyone else that went in the portal.

"Oh goody, more fucking reinforcements. Just what I fucking needed right now!"

"It's over, Felix. You're going to pay for everything that you did, including what you did to Xarina!" Lea growled, readying his Keyblade.

"I'll do the same to you!" Felix exclaimed. "I will destroy all of you!"

"You're all talk and no bite. You bore me." Larxene said. "But let's do this."

"Ready when you are!" Inkling Boy exclaimed.

Felix put his armor back on. "So be it… let's fucking rock!"

 **BGM: Spiral (Red vs Blue)**

Felix proceeded to shoot them with his DMR, but they quickly ran out of the way as the Inklings shot the ground and dove in. Felix shot the ink, but he wasn't getting anywhere as Aeleus was behind him and swung his Tomahawk at him, sending him flying away as Felix quickly recovered and aimed directly at him, but then Braig aimed at him from afar and smirked, shooting him repeatedly and hitting him.

"Argh! HELP ME OUT HERE!" Felix yelled, summoning the Heartless as they ran forward but Roxas and Namine quickly took care of the Novashadows with the help of Nan and Hina, as Hina ran forward and then punched him to the ground and then kicked him to the side where Neo impaled him several times when it was her turn and then jumped back.

Felix screamed in rage and then fired a barrage of bullets but Marluxia got in the way and swing his scythe to block the bullets as he ran forward and slashed him repeatedly and then slashed him up as Dilan threw his lances to impale him, then the Inklings shot him down.

"Nnngh… unbelievable!" He said as he summoned a Wyvern and a Tailbunker Heartless as they flew over and breathed fire, but Lea took the hits and used Thundaga with to bring them down and then summoned his Chakrams and burned them alive as Demyx played his Sitar and unleashed a tidal wave to wash Felix away.

Felix got back up and growled, running forward and punching Demyx, but he ducked and swung his Sitar to knock him back where Ienzo chanted from his Lexicon and unleashed a powerful Thundaga as he screamed in agony and then Luxord threw his cards at him to cut him up, and then he attempted to run over, but then Even placed his hand on the ground to form an iceberg and sent Felix up in the air as Isa quickly ran up the iceberg and slammed his Claymore on his head to knock him down to the ground hard enough as he slid and got near the area where he was killed last time.

"THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE!" Felix yelled, quickly using his DMR, but Larxene threw a knife in the bullet hole and then it charged with electricity and it exploded on him. "Agh! No fair!" He said as he looked up to see Nan running forward and used Zantetsuken to send him flying. "AAAAAAAAAAH!" He cried, as he fell into the abyss below.

 **End BGM**

"That was it…? I was expecting a bigger fight." Namine said.

"He's never faced anyone like us." Larxene said. "Come on, let's go back. That chump was a joke." She said and they started to walk away… only they heard evil laughter and they turned to see Felix floating up.

"Now what was that about me being a joke?" He asked.

"Felix?! How are you alive?!" Locus asked.

"I'm a motherfucking Heartless! WE'VE BEEN OVER THIS!" Felix yelled and then sprouted Heartless wings from his back and a dark aura emerged from his palm. "Now, let the REAL fun begin!"

 **BGM: Lusus Naturae (RWBY: Grimm Eclipse)**

Felix flew down and landed, creating a shockwave that knocked them all back as he summoned his DMR and shot them, forcing them to dodge but the bullets homed in on Nan, Roxas and Namine as they quickly used Reflega to send them back as Felix teleported behind Ienzo and kicked him from behind.

"Heheheh…" Felix chuckled and fired a dark fireball up in the air, and then it started raining dark fire on them, forcing them to duck or shield themselves as Felix punched the ground to create a shockwave, and then went forward and kicked Aeleus and Dilan away, and then he got sniped by Braig from afar… only for him to appear next to him.

"What the…?!" Braig exclaimed as he was grabbed by the throat and was thrown to the ground and then landed next to him where Felix kicked him away but Braig recovered as Luxord launched cards at them and then manipulated them to face them and he got bombarded with fireballs, but Felix chuckled darkly and destroyed the cards.

He then flew up and then summoned a Tailbunker, but then he kicked it towards them as it divebombed and slammed into the ground, causing a huge shockwave that knocked them all back, but the Tailbunker itself was destroyed and then Felix landed.

"DON'T MESS WITH A HEARTLESS!" He yelled, as he then got hurt with electricity and then he turned to Larxene who hit him with electricity as she threw her knives at him while Marluxia threw his scythe at him as he grabbed them and threw them back to their owners and then he sent two streams of darkness at the both of them to knock them down.

Nan ran over and slashed him repeatedly and then used a Blizzaga at his face, but Felix smirked and kicked him back, and then shot his arm that held his Keyblade, and it was his metal arm and the dark bullets pierced through the metal arm… as there were holes and then his metal arm stopped moving and just dangled. "What the…?!"

Felix smirked and then used an uppercut on him to knock him back but Roxas used Curaga on him. "Nan, what's wrong with your arm?"

"I don't know… I can't even move it anymore!" He said.

"His metal arm received extensive amounts of damage from those bullets, that's why he can't use it!" Sheila said after scanning his arm.

"Oh great, I need to get this fixed now?!"

"If you can live!" Felix said, ready to shoot him, but then Demyx unleashed his water clones to distract him while Neo pulled Nan to safety and then ran forward, slashing him repeatedly.

"Yeah right… like I'd stay out of THIS fight…" Nan growled, pulling out a Summon Gem and then summoned R.O.B. as he scanned the area and then moved forward, using Arm Rotor on an unsuspecting Felix who was distracted by Roxas, Namine and Neo.

"A robot…?! Where'd HE come from?!" Felix asked, and then he got shot by Locus and Emerald, and then by the Inklings as he clapped his hands to make a shockwave, knocking them all back but they recovered as Halo Heart ran forward with an Energy Sword and slashed him repeatedly to knock him back, then aimed her Brute Shot at him and shot him up repeatedly, as Aeleus and Isa came down and slammed their weapons on top of him. "GET… OFF OF ME!" He yelled, kicking them off but then Even proceeded to use Blizzaga to knock him back and used another iceberg to knock him back.

"NOT THIS TIME!" Felix yelled as he recovered and flew down, but time seemed to stop as Sheila scanned Felix and then looked at the wings.

"That should do it…" Sheila said and then sent the information to Halo Heart who summoned the Sniper Rifle after time resumed and aimed at the wings and shot the wings, as he screamed in agony as there were now holes in his wings and he faceplanted. "He shouldn't be able to fly anymore!" Sheila told them.

"Larxene!" Marluxia said.

"Right!"

Both of them ran forward, their weapons ready as they got on opposite sides and then slashed through Felix, severing his wings. "AAAAAGH!"

"Let's wrap this up." Emerald said as she looked deep inside Felix as he groaned, getting up and seeing everyone coming at him at once.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled, attempting to hit them but he was hitting nothing as they were standing there and then realized what was going on and they proceeded to beat him up as he screamed before Emerald was done with him, as he was nothing more than a bloodied pulp at this point.

 **End BGM**

"Pitiful." Locus muttered, glaring at Felix and they walked off while ROB disappeared.

"I'm not… done yet…" Felix said as he got up, his armor basically destroyed as he glared at them. "I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU, SAM!"

"…Leave him to me." Locus said and walked over. "It's over, Isaac… you're just shooting yourself in the foot at this point."

"No… NO… I will defeat you all!" He exclaimed as he weakly punched Locus but he grabbed it.

"Your time as a Heartless is over. You have lost."

"No… I haven't." He glared at him.

Locus sighed. "Isaac… you might want to look down."

Felix looked down… only to see that Locus had placed a Plasma Grenade on his chest. "What…?! NO!"

"It's over." He said, pushing him away. "Think of this as payback for what you did to me."

"SAM, YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!"

"Codenames." He said and walked off.

"LOCUS!" He screamed… and then the Plasma Grenade exploded, sending him flying towards his death to the abyss. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed before his screams faded… and then they saw a Heart floating up and disappearing.

"Nngh… I need to get my arm fixed…" Nan groaned.

"Right. Let's go." Demyx said, opening up a portal as they all walked in, but Locus stopped Emerald.

"What you did was reckless." He scolded.

"…Oh, you're one to talk." Emerald glared at him. "You wanted to handle this on your own but you almost got yourself killed! If I hadn't shown up, you would've been dead… and _then_ what?!"

"Well, at least I was handling it well until you showed up! You almost died from that monster!"

"But who was the one who saved me?"

"That's not what I meant! What I mean was that you were almost killed."

"Dammit, Locus! You would've been killed if I didn't follow you… and we would've both been dead if they hadn't stepped in."

"This isn't about _them,_ this is about _you_ and how you were almost killed by-"

Locus was abruptly stopped when Emerald kissed him and then pulled away. "I followed you… because I loved you and I wanted to save you."

Locus blushed a little. "Well… you… have a funny way of showing that… I guess…" He said, trying to figure out what just happened.

"Come on, let's just go." She said as she walked into the portal.

 _…Did she just kiss me?_ Locus thought and followed her, still figuring out what happened.

* * *

 _Back at the Citadel…_

"XARINA DID WHAT?!" Erza yelled in surprise.

"Yeah, that's what happened." Sabrina said. "Have you seen her?"

"No, I haven't." Erza said. "Nngh… I know she's paranoid about her family, but this is… that was completely reckless."

A portal opened and everyone walked out. "Man… that was such a drag…" Larxene said. "I'm gonna go to the hot springs…"

"Hey, where's Xarina?" Demyx asked.

"Um… well…" Aria rubbed her arm awkwardly.

* * *

 _One explanation later…_

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" They all yelled.

"Yeah… that's what happened." Sarah sighed. "To think that it was the perfect opportunity to do this…"

"Dammit!" Larxene cursed. "She's been so god damn consumed by her paranoia that she's… nowhere to be found?!"

"Hmm… this is quite troublesome… where did she go?" Luxord wondered as Maria was fixing up Nan's metal arm.

"Well, at least it wasn't shattered into a million pieces." Maria said, as the arm looked good as new.

"Heheh, nice." He grinned.

"Found her!" Nitori exclaimed. "She's at… she's at Memory Skyscraper?"

"What's she doing over there?" Sabrina wondered.

"Let's go get her." Demyx said. "She needs to see us alive and well."

"Right." Aria nodded, as she opened up a portal. "Anyone coming with us?"

"We'll go." Jaune walked forward with his team.

"Oh, you know we're going." Natsu said as his team nodded.

"Count me and the shrimp in." Gajeel said.

"And me." Cana said.

"And us!" Inkling Girl said.

"I will go too." Zelda walked forward.

"Alright, let's go." Aria said as they walked into the portal and walked in.

As they ran out, they saw Xarina looking at Memory Skyscraper. "Xarina!" Demyx exclaimed.

"…So… you're alive…" Her voice sounded a little… distorted. "Unfortunately for you… you're a little too late."

"What the? Xarina, what's going on with you?" Aria asked.

Xarina chuckled. "Her paranoia got the best of her… and she was lost in her own little world, destroying her mind, thinking that her family was eliminated by some loser. Ha! Get real. The real Xarina would never be so paranoid."

"What are you talking about?! Xarina, you're not making any sense!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I'm making perfect sense."

"I'm getting a Persona 4 vibe here all of a sudden!" Nan said.

"Xarina! Snap out of it!" Roxas exclaimed. "This isn't you!"

"You're right… it's not me… because I've done away with her. Oh, she thinks she's so strong! HA! She's nothing more than a weakling if she can get possessed!"

"Possessed?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"That's right… possessed. I've possessed her body… and I'm running the show here!" She exclaimed, as her outfit changed into a dark blue t-shirt that's torn up and complete with torn up jeans, as her eyes went from blue to purple, and her hair changed to messy blue hair that was floating. "I am a Phantom… who is ready to do away with the real her."

Sabrina growled. "Going all Persona 4 on us, huh…" She said, summoning her Keyblade as they got ready to fight.

"No… this isn't right…" Demyx said. "I'm not going to fight her!"

"Demyx, Xarina's gone." Larxene said. "All that's left is some Phantom that possessed her body. We have to do this!"

"I'm detecting that it's some sort of Heartless that possesses a victim… and it's not just a normal Possessor." Sheila said.

"Alright, now we're getting somewhere." Erza said. "It may be Xarina… but it's not really her. We need to get that thing out of her!"

"Then let's do this!" Inkling Boy exclaimed.

"Heh, show me what you got…" Phantom Xarina smirked.

 **BGM: I'll Face Myself (Persona 4)**

Phantom Xarina chuckled and aimed her hand, proceeding to send waves of darkness at them but they quickly dodged as Roxas and Namine ran forward, not wanting to hurt Xarina but what choice did they have?

They proceeded to slash her several times but she quickly jumped back and unleashed a powerful shockwave filled with electricity and knocked everyone but Larxene off their feet, as it only powered her up as she ran forward and slashed her repeatedly and unleashed lightning bolts on her.

"Argh!" Phantom Xarina exclaimed but smirked wickedly as she kicked Larxene back but then was surrounded by cards and was attacked by Blizzard magic, but she sent a shockwave to get rid of the cards, but Sabrina, Aria and Sarah were right there and slashed her away.

"This is not how I pictured a spar between us!" Sarah said.

"Tell me about it!" Aria exclaimed as Natsu jumped up in the air.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled.

"Cute." Phantom Xarina smirked as she formed a shield to protect herself and then launched lightning at him as he screamed in agony and then Erza, who quickly got into her Flight Armor, got behind her and slashed her away where Zelda stabbed her repeatedly with her rapier. "Help me out!" She snapped her fingers as Several Novashadows, Samurai Nobodies and Beowolf Grimm appeared on the scene.

"HIYAAAAH!" Nora yelled, swinging her hammer to take down the Novashadows and then it went into the grenade launcher form and then proceeded to make a mess out of the Nobodies and Grimm while Pyrrha slashed Phantom Xarina away with Jaune while Ren shot her.

"XARINA!" Demyx screamed, unleashing a powerful tidal wave to knock her back, but she countered with a stream of darkness to knock him back as an iceberg formed underneath her, and with the power of the moon shining down, Isa went into Berserk mode and proceeded to slash her away while Xion used Zantetsuken on Phantom Xarina.

"FIRE!" Roxas, Xion and Lea yelled, all using Firaga at Phantom Xarina, and then they proceeded to attack her all at once but she sent them flying away, not looking very thrilled.

"I should just stop toying with you." She said and then unleashed a powerful electric storm, but Larxene was just getting charged up along with Erza in her Lightning Empress armor.

"Thanks for the juice!" She said and then was immediately behind her with Erza and launched a powerful lightning attack as she screamed in agony and then Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy all were in front of her.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

"IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!"

"SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!"

"Agh!" Phantom Xarina exclaimed. "You pests need to be-"

Demyx grabbed a hold of her. "Xarina! Stop this! NOW!"

"Still blinded by the fact I'm taken over? That's just sad…"

"No! What's sad is that you think you can just possess my wife while we're away… she's been in so much agony that I can't stand looking at her like this! Snap out of it!"

"…Pathetic." Phantom Xarina aimed her hand at Demyx's face. "Why don't I just exterminate you fir-"

Suddenly, Nan slashed her away and then Neo impaled her, and even though they didn't like what they just did, they had no choice as Phantom Xarina growled. "Alright, you have pissed me off that I'll just DESTROY EVERYTHING!" She yelled, floating up and unleashing a powerful mass of energy.

"No!" Sabrina exclaimed.

 _I don't think so._ Zelda thought, summoning her bow and aiming at her, and then firing a Light Arrow as she was hit directly as she screamed before falling to the ground, seeming to transform back to normal.

"Xarina!" Demyx exclaimed, running over to her and diving, grabbing a hold of her and then landing. "Xarina? Xarina! Wake up!"

 **End BGM**

"…It is useless…" A voice said as they saw the Phantom that was responsible for this. And unlike a regular Phantom or its Final Mix version, this one looked completely different. This one is purple with blue flames surrounding the sleeves and bottom part of its cloak, complete with red eyes.

"What kind of Phantom is that?!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"A being named Mephiles created me… I am a Possessor Phantom… and I was attracted to the human's paranoia. I have this in my hands." It said, holding Xarina's soul and then trapping it in a cage. "If you can defeat me… the soul will return. But, if you don't defeat me in time…"

A clock suddenly showed up in front of Memory Skyscraper. "Then her soul will be gone forever and she will be dead."

Demyx growled. "…I will get her back… even if it means risking my life in front of this damned Heartless!" He said and then glared at him.

"We can defeat you in a minute!" Natsu declared.

"So be it. Time is running out."

 **BGM: Destiny's Force (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Not only do I have her soul… I do have her powers as well." It said and proceeded to summon a Kelp Splatterscope.

"Okay, is it me or does that thing eerily sounds like Xemnas?" Braig wondered.

"Forget that! That thing has her HDD!" Lucy exclaimed, pulling out a key. "Star Dress… Leo Form. Open! Gate of the Lion! Loke!"

"Requip!" Erza exclaimed, going into her Purgatory Armor as she ran forward and slashed the Phantom, as it unleashed a Thunderbolt on her as she winced. "It has her Burst form too!"

"Her Hybrid form as well." It said, shooting Erza with the Kelp Splatterscope.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Wendy screamed, blowing the Phantom away as Natsu jumped forward.

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" He yelled, unleashing the massive fireball and hitting the Phantom, but it then teleported and used Psystrike on them all, before summoning the Splatling Gun and proceeded to shoot them all, most of them getting hurt by the ink.

"Alright, you asked for it!" Sarah exclaimed, transforming into her Satana Majora form, as Sabrina and Aria did the same form their own Hybrid Forms.

"ICE MAKE: ARROW!" Gray yelled, firing from his ice bow and hitting the Phantom, but that hardly seemed to work. "…Alright, I guess this will have to do." He said, closing his eyes as his hand started to get dark. "ICE DEVIL'S ZEROTH LONG SWORD!"

"Argh!" The Phantom growled as it unleashed an Earthquake to hurt them, but then the two Inklings shot them with their Splattershots while Nan's metal arm went into its arm cannon phase and fired a powerful blast to shoot it.

"Impressive… but time is running short." It said, as they saw the clock working its way towards the 12.

"No!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Oh, this is bad!" Happy exclaimed.

"LIGHTNING!" Larxene screamed, hitting the Phantom only to get hit by the Splatling Gun. "Agh!"

"It is almost time." It said as the big hand nearly reached the top… only for it to stop and go backwards. "What…?!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to let you do that." A voice said as Sakuya appeared.

"Sakuya? Where the heck did YOU come from?!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"Yukari was keeping an eye on the fight and requested that I come just in case." She said. "It's a good thing I did." She said, readying her knives. "Hmm, this is just like that fight during the Sticker Star incident."

"Ugh… man, I didn't want to remember that horrifying experience…" Nightmare Spawn growled before unleashing a powerful stream of darkness at the Phantom.

"Solid Script: Iron Wall!" Levy exclaimed, as several walls of iron landed on top of the Phantom before trapping him.

"No walls will contain me!" It said, only for Gajeel to eat it all up and then went into his Iron Shadow Dragon phase.

"IRON SHADOW DRAGON'S…ROOOOAR!" He yelled, as it went through the Phantom and it groaned as the former Organization proceeded to wail on the huge Phantom as it fought back but it didn't do it any good as JNPR attacked it and Zelda fired another Light Arrow to severely weaken it.

"Buriallusion: Phantomic Killer in Night Mist!" Sakuya exclaimed.

"Argh! I'm supposed to be a powerful Heartless that Mephiles had created… and yet… I'm…"

"We have to thank Mephiles for that! Because of what he did, we got stronger… and they've gotten weaker again!" Natsu told it.

"He's right." Fairy Slayer said. "We did get stronger… and you're nothing more than a regular Phantom that somehow has the power to possess people." She said, as she aimed her hand and started chanting as Sakuya placed knives all over the Phantom and impaled it, and when she stopped chanting… "FAIRY GLITTER!" She yelled, unleashing it at the Phantom as it screamed in agony… before disappearing and the clock disappeared too.

 **End BGM**

"Oh, squid yeah!" Inkling Girl exclaimed, high fiving Inkling Boy.

They then noticed Xarina's soul slowly floating towards Xarina, along with the forms that the Phantom had stolen… and went inside her.

 **BGM: Midna's Lament (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD)**

"Mmm… agh…" Xarina groaned, waking up and rubbing her head. "What… happened…?"

"You were possessed." Aria walked forward. "But it's over now."

"Possessed? The last thing I remember…" Her eyes widened. "Oh no…"

"Relax, we had it covered." Demyx said with a smile. "He won't be a bother anymore."

"Demyx!" Xarina exclaimed, hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry… for worrying you all… I was just really paranoid and… and…"

"It's alright… we're all here now." Demyx said. "Felix is no more."

"Which is good because if he was still around, I would've pounded his face into the ground." Natsu spoke up.

Xarina teared up. "Demyx… there's something I have to tell you… about my deepest fear…"

"I know what it is." He smiled. "You think you can hide _that_ secret from me? I'm not going anywhere."

"Demyx…" Tears started falling. "I'm… sorry for worrying you from… what I did… and… I'm so sorry that-"

She was interrupted when Demyx placed a loving kiss on her lips. "Stop worrying about that. It's all in the past now."

Xarina smiled back. "Right… I definitely need to move on." She said as she got up and looked at everyone as she smiled and walked forward before stopping. "I'm tired of being paranoid… how about you guys?"

"And she's back!" Lea exclaimed.

"Alright, let's celebrate with sea salt ice-cream!" Xion said.

"Ew, no." Larxene said. "sea salt ice-cream's disgusting."

"Yeah right, I saw a smile when you first tried it!" Xarina smiled.

"…Oh, buzz off!" Larxene said, trying to hide a smile but failing as they all walked into a portal.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Mephiles…_

"AAARGH! Felix is dead and now that Phantom I created is no more either?!" He exclaimed, punching a wall in frustration. "I hope… I hope that Dry Bowser will get the job done… or so help me, I'll have to do it myself."

* * *

 _With Bowser…_

"Huh?" He turned to his troops. "What's this now?"

"Training, remember?" Hammer Bro asked. "We do this every year."

"Oh yeah, that's right. You guys get stronger…" He said.

"We'll be back soon, your nastiness!" General Guy saluted.

"See you later, papa!" Junior waved as they all walked off.

"Heheh, have fun." He said. "Now…" He turned to the Mario Bros, Peach and Daisy. "You said something about golfing, right?"

"Yep!" Peach nodded.

"Misdrea~!" Misdreavus said, snuggling Luigi's neck.

"…Leave me alone…" Luigi muttered.

"Heh, you getting along with a ghost. Never thought I'd see the day." Bowser said, holding his golf club. "Now, let's get going so I can destroy you all!"

"Not on your life." Mario smirked as they all walked to the simulation room where they had set up a golfing spot.

* * *

 _In the Mushroom Kingdom…_

"Look at this place…" Dry Bowser said. "So happy, tranquil and all of that mushy stuff. Hmph! Yeah right…" He chuckled. "Well, I guess I'll have to do some… redecorating around here." He said and then looked at Bowser's Castle. "Including that place as well." He chuckled darkly.

* * *

 _Madoka…_

"Hey guys?" Madoka walked over to the Magnificent Seven. "I've been wondering something."

"What is it?" Trunks asked.

"Why do I have these fuzzy images of the Magnificent Seven?" She asked.

"…Oh…" Cynthia looked at her solemnly. "Well…"

"Madoka, you may want to sit down for this one." Optimus Prime said as Madoka had a concerned look on her face.

* * *

Omake:

Deadpool walked around Alola, humming to himself and then noticed the Video Game store. "Hello!" He said and walked in. "Hey, do you happen to have my video game in here?"

"Try the Orange Islands."

"Rats..." Deadpool muttered and then looked around the store as he noticed a video game in the Wii U section. "Hey, how much for this game?"

 _Later..._

Sabrina walked back in the house with a towel over her neck and in her bikini, as she just got back from swimming in the ocean and sat down on the couch as she noticed the Wii U Gamepad on the couch. "Odd... I thought I put that on the docking station." She said and then noticed a sticky note on the gamepad.

"The disc is already in the Wii U and it's turned on. You can thank me later. - Deadpool."

"...Uh oh..." Sabrina said, pulling the sticky note off and getting worried as she turned on the TV... and discovered that Deadpool had bought Paper Mario: Color Splash just for her.

Her eye twitched. "DEADPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!" She screamed.

 _In the hot tub..._

"Worth it!" Deadpool laughed.

* * *

 **Watching Persona 4 several months before gives you the most interesting ideas, no?**


	42. Battle of the Bowsers

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Scent of Silence (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Wh-what…?!" Madoka exclaimed in shock, while her friends were just outside the room with the door closed, eavesdropping. "I'm… the long lost member of the Magnificent Seven?!"

"Yes, that is right." Paradox spoke up. "You were originally the seventh member of the Magnificent Seven… and in a way, you still are, but… there is something that happened. Do you remember what happened?"

Madoka folded her arms, gripping her forehead in thought. "I… went to Homura to ease her burdens after what Kyubey was doing to her and…" She gasped. "She…!"

"That's right." He nodded. "Homura did that just so she could be with you forever, and we had lost all contact with you."

"I also remember Trunks saying I should be cautious since you didn't trust the situation." Madoka said.

"I didn't… there was something that felt off." Trunks nodded. "I should've been there with you… just so she wouldn't try anything funny but I didn't." He growled. "This is what I get for not going with my gut feeling… this was all my fault."

"Don't blame yourself, Trunks. We didn't know what would happen." Cynthia said. "Madoka trusts Homura and treats her as a friend. You shouldn't blame yourself over something like this."

"She is right. There was nothing we could do but trust Madoka." Optimus spoke up.

"There's something I don't get…" Madoka said. "Why would Homura do such a thing?"

"It is because she doesn't want to lose her friends over something so tragic, and kept them secretly safe. How Unicron managed to do such a thing as remove them from her world and pin the blame on Sabrina is beyond me." Azmuth muttered. "What surprises _me_ is that Homura bought that lie."

"I think it has something to do with Demigra. He's known to power people up and make them villains." Paradox said. "So I suppose it has something to do with that."

"Another question." Madoka said. "Why do all of my friends have their powers back, but not me? My memories have resurfaced, haven't they?"

"Hmm…" Cynthia rubbed her chin in thought. "I believe it has something to do with-"

 **End BGM**

Suddenly, she was cut short with the door swinging open and Kyoko and Sayaka fell in. "I _told_ you leaning on the door like that was a bad idea." Mami sighed.

"Sillies!" Nagisa giggled.

"We wouldn't be in this mess if Sayaka didn't lean in too hard!"

"Oh, you're one to talk!"

"…Uh, guys… what are you doing…?" Madoka asked.

"Oh, uh, totally not eavesdropping!" Sayaka said, standing back up. "We were just following Kyoko because she was sleep walking!"

"…I was…?"

"Yeah, you were totally sleep walking after having that eating contest with Pit!" She said. "Come on, let's go!"

"Like hell I'd have an eating contest with Pit! I'd try an eating contest with Goku first!" Kyoko said as she was dragged out. "AND WOULD YOU STOP DRAGGING ME?!"

"Have fun, Madoka!" Mami waved and closed the door as they all sweatdropped.

"I… don't know what just happened…" Trunks said.

"I'll just pretend I didn't see that." Azmuth said.

"Anyway, where were we?" Cynthia wondered.

* * *

 _With Scout…_

"Dude, there is no way you're going to make her fall for you." Sun said.

"Ha! You say that like you know what's going to happen. I totally know that she digs me." Scout said.

"Alright, hot shot. Try it! See if she'll go out with you!" Sun said.

"Heh, this will be simple!" Scout said, and walked forward.

"Aye! What's that wee lad doing?" Demoman asked, holding a bottle of scrumpy in his hands.

"He's going to ask _her_ out." Sun said, pointing to where he was headed.

"…Her? Oh come on, he doesn't have a wee chance!"

"RIGHT?!" Sun agreed.

* * *

 _Up ahead…_

"Heeeeey there, good lookin'!" Scout said, catching the attention of Chell who was minding her own business… well, actually, she was in the middle of a chess game with Shikamaru… with GLaDOS watching over the game and a reluctant Wheatley as well.

"Oh no…" Shikamaru groaned.

Chell looked at Scout with a tilted head and a raised eyebrow, wondering what Scout is doing. "How about you and me head on over to the theater room where we can be aloooone and make out?" HE asked, raising his eyebrows several times as Chell just looked disgusted.

"Oh good gravy…" Wheatley groaned.

"I know! She could've made _that_ move to throw him off!" GLaDOS said.

"I didn't mean THAT! I meant THAT!" Wheatley said, moving his entire body to Scout.

"Oh. Him? He doesn't stand a chance against her."

"Ugh. Why was I dragged in THIS universe?! I would've been better off in another universe where that Marisa Kirisame girl is the main star!" He said as Marisa walked by and heard this.

"Me? The main star? Pfft, yeah, as much as I would like that, that's not going to work." Marisa said as she walked away. "Next thing you'll tell me is that Kamek is the main antagonist!" She said. "…Now where is he, I wanna beat the hell out of him with Necrozma."

GLaDOS looked at Wheatley. "You are STILL mad that they brought you from another universe and brought you here to me, aren't you?"

"Oh gee, what gave you THAT impression?! I bet the other me is having a great time!"

* * *

 _Somewhere in space…_

"Space! Space! I love space! SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UUUUUUP!"

* * *

 _Back in the Citadel…_

"Get over it." GLaDOS said.

Chell still kept looking at Scout with a grossed out look, wondering how to get out of this situation, as she eyed her Portal Gun leaning on the couch and looked for a way to get rid of this clown.

Suddenly, they heard a whistle as Chell turned to see Gordon Freeman waving over to her, probably because he was watching the train wreck unfold and wanted her to get away from the bumbling moron.

"So, what do you say, hot stuff? You. Me. Movie. And a dinner?"

Chell glared at him and slapped him as she quickly grabbed the Portal Gun, aimed at the floor underneath her and aimed where Gordon was and hopped in, where she landed next to him with a smile as they walked away together.

"…What?!" Scout exclaimed. "What does HE have that I don't?!"

"For one, he's not a rambling buffoon and eats _real_ food instead of a bucket of chicken, for one thing." GLaDOS said. "Not to mention that he doesn't talk and run his mouth off unlike you."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Spy said as he walked by.

"…Oh, go to hell Spy!" Scout exclaimed and stormed off in anger.

"…Soooo… does this make me the winner then…?" Shikamaru wondered as GLaDOS went back to her area… along with Wheatley.

"NO NO NO NO NO! ANYWHERE BUT THERE! NOOOOO!"

"…I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

 _With the three Princesses…_

 **BGM: Peach's Castle (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

"You know, wouldn't it be great if we had Pokemon too?" Peach spoke up as she and Daisy finished their golf game with the guys and wanted to have tea in her castle, and they also invited Rosalina.

"Whoa, where'd that come from?" Daisy asked.

"I'm saying that it'd be wonderful if we had Pokemon of our own. I mean, Mario has an Emboar, Luigi has a Misdreavus, Bowser has an Ultra Beast at his command… I'm just wondering what it'd be like if we had Pokemon as well."

"Hmm, that'd be interesting." Rosalina said.

"It would." Peach smiled and took a sip out of her cup. "Hmm… I'm going to miss this place."

"Why's that?" Daisy asked.

"Our sons from the future found two incredibly sweet girls, and they're already becoming princess material, even if they weren't born royally." She said. "Pretty soon, we're going to have to step down and let them take over."

"You're right." Daisy nodded. "Eventually, we're going to have to give up royalty and become just like everyone else. I'm not sure how I'm going to feel about that."

"What are you talking about? You go to the gym all the time in Sarasaland." Rosalina said. "You're this kick-butt princess who doesn't take no for an answer."

"Hey, not my fault that I'm this kick ass princess!" Daisy laughed. "Still, I work out and what does my successor do? She becomes this girl that not only works out, but is becoming a blacksmith! I feel 1-upped! I feel… pathetic!"

"I'm still going to be a nurse, so there's that." Peach said.

"I know, but Kai's like what… the daughter of the man that controls the Unversed? They're freaking Keyblade Wielders, man!" Daisy exclaimed. "I mean, we're being 1-upped! Man, I wish I had a Keyblade!"

"It's not a competition, you know." Rosalina said. "I may be the princess of the cosmos, but I'm not worried about a thing."

"Duh! You're immortal!" Daisy exclaimed and then sighed. "Still, I'm gonna support them no matter what."

"Yeah, me too." Peach smiled. "So… if you'll excuse me, I'll be going around the castle for old time's sake."

"I'll be heading over to the training gym in the Citadel." Daisy said, finishing her cup. "I promised someone I'd be there and I don't wanna keep him waiting."

"I'll be heading over there, but to check on the Observatory." Rosalina said, finishing her cup as well as she made a portal and walked in as Daisy went in after her as the portal closed.

Peach finished her cup and sighed, looking around the room and then got up from her chair and slowly walked around, looking at the furniture and the paintings, as reality was soon setting in that she'd no longer live in a castle and live with Mario in his own home.

She smiled, but a tear ran down her cheek as she kept walking around and then moved towards the backyard and into the gardens, looking at the beautiful flowers that she had planted and smiled and kept walking.

She then knelt down and sniffed a flower, unaware that something was walking towards her and then soon stopped once it was within Peach's peripheral vision as she turned and saw a Tsareena looking at a flower.

"Hmm? What are you?" She wondered as the Pokemon turned to look at her.

"Reena?" Tsareena curiously looked at her.

"You're cute." Peach smiled and gently reached her hand out to her as Tsareena looked at it and gently put her hand on her hand as well as she walked around Peach, as if examining her and then went back to the front and then she smiled.

"Reena!"

Peach gently picked up the Pokemon and held her tightly. "Come on, let's go show the others." She giggled and then aimed her hand, opening up a portal and then walked in with the Tsareena.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Daisy…_

"Argh!" Daisy cried out in pain, wincing as she looked at her opponent… which was none other than a Mienshao. "Hmph… that the best you got?!" She asked as she ran forward and kicked the Mienshao, but it blocked the attack and sweep kicked her down to the ground.

"Mien…" Mienshao said and used Calm Mind and jumped back as Daisy got back up and proceeded to punch it, but it blocked that by using Force Palm, and then used Force Palm again on _her_ and sent her back, then used Aura Sphere.

"GAH!" Daisy screamed as she soon got back up, determined. "Oh, I am SO going to win this!" She said cockily and ran forward, as she stopped and dodged the Force Palms and punched it in the face with a smirk, but all it did was make the Mienshao shake it off and used High Jump Kick to knock her up in the air to finish her off.

"Mienshao." It said as Daisy groaned, as it walked over to her and helped her up.

"Nnngh… what does that make… three to nothing since we started this a few days ago…?" Daisy winced, holding on to her shoulder as it nodded. "I thought so…"

* * *

 _Rosalina…_

Rosalina hummed to herself as she was in the kitchen of the Observatory, making something for the Lumas and looking into the cabinets. "Let's see… what Star Bit should I use…?" She asked and looked through the rainbow of colors that she had collected. "Hmm…" She then pulled out a purple Star Bit and put it into her pot, and then tasted it. "Maybe a little more…" She said and then added a few more and then tasted it again. "Perfect!"

She then reached into the cabinet for one final Star Bit… but then pulled out a big one. "What the…?" She wondered as she looked at it. "I don't recall Star Bits going bad…" She said as she turned off the pot lest her Star Bit Soup wouldn't boil over and looked at it.

She then walked over to the center of the Observatory where a few Lumas were playing. "Hmm? Whatcha got there?" Polari floated over.

"I found this in the cabinet a few minutes ago in the kitchen. Do Star Bits actually go bad?"

"Hmm…" Polari thought about it. "Not to my knowledge, no. Maybe it's some kind of meteor-like thing that looks like a Star Bit. Perhaps if we put it in the scanner, we can figure this out."

"I was thinking the same thing." Rosalina said and then put it in the scanner as the screen came up.

"Minior… the Meteor Pokemon?" Polari read. "That thing's a Pokemon? It… looks dead."

"Hmm…" Rosalina rubbed her chin in thought and curiously poked the Minor. "I'm not sure if it _is_ dead, but perhaps sleeping." She said and curiously kept poking her… until its shield started to crack and then out came a blue core.

"Mini!"

 **BGM: Argue For and Against (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

"What in the name of…?" Polari wondered as the Minior got out of the scanner and floated around Rosalina.

"Minior!"

"Hey, is that a Luma?" A Green Luma wondered.

"I doubt it. It looks different than what we look like." A Yellow one spoke up.

"It's a Pokemon." Polari said.

"It's naked!" One spoke up.

"Naked or not, it's adorable." Rosalina said, scratching its underside as Minior smiled and snuggled up with Rosalina.

"Hmm… I wonder…" Polari flew into the Citadel, looking around and then spotting Rosa's Pokemon Bag as he dug into it and then found an empty one. "Aha!" He exclaimed and flew off, as Rosa came back a minute later and looked into the bag.

"Huh… weird, I thought I had an extra Pokeball…" She said.

Polari came flying back. "Alright, use this!" He said, giving it to Rosalina.

"Thank you." Rosalina said as she aimed the Pokeball at the Minior and it went inside the Pokeball, and three shakes later, there was a click.

But right after it clicked, Minior came out of the Pokeball and affectionately nuzzled Rosalina. "Minior!"

Rosalina giggled and hugged it tightly, before remembering something. "Oh! The soup!" She exclaimed, but as she turned around, she noticed several Lumas carrying it and put it down on a table. "Oh, thanks." She smiled and ran in with a ladle and several dishes. "Now, who wants some Star Bit Soup?"

"I do!" Every Luma, including Polari, exclaimed as they gathered around her.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _In Alola…_

 **BGM: Hau'Oli City (Pokemon Sun and Moon)**

"You seem to be back to your normal self." Aria said, as she was in the pool with Xarina, Sabrina and Sarah as they were having a private pool party all to themselves… well, until Deadpool got involved a few minutes ago and had Sabrina's entire family come over, but they really didn't seem to care.

"Yeah… my recent therapy session was a lot more successful than Doc had anticipated, but when I spoke with my friends, Even still thinks I'm still… psychologically scarred over what happened."

"Well, can't argue with _that_ scientist." Sabrina said

"Yeah… but still, I'm not going to let that bother me." Xarina said. "Scarred or not, I'm still the same person."

"Yeah… and besides, no matter what happens. We're still capable of fighting." Aria said. "…I wonder…" She said and looked over at Tristina who was sunbathing. "Hey Tristina, I'm curious. Do you know why you weren't able to keep fighting ever since that incident with Voldemort?"

"…Voldewho?" Lillie wondered, who was reading a book.

"Um…" Tristina thought about it. "…You know, I really don't know." She said, scratching her chin in thought. "Why did we become so frail and weak…" She wondered.

 _"You're nothing more than pathetic little girls who are not strong!_ Kyoka's voice echoed inside her mind.

"…I wonder if it has anything to do with Kyoka messing with our minds and planting those lies inside our heads…" Tristina wondered. "Then again, I really don't know why. I don't let anyone get inside my head so… that one's bizarre."

"Julia said the same thing to me recently." Sarah said. "It just doesn't make sense how my daughter would act like a fragile little girl after something like that. Not to mention that they were constant damsels in distress… which is really cliché if you ask me."

"I call bullshit from an outside source!" Deadpool's voice was heard and then he looked at the screen. "You know who you are!"

"Hmm… it just doesn't add up…" Aria rubbed her chin in thought. "But, we shouldn't let it bother us… so this is just so weird."

"Right…" Xarina looked up at the sky. "I'm still me." She said, as all of them unaware that Tristina was still thinking about it.

 _…It just doesn't make any sense._ Tristina thought.

"Sooooo…" Aria started to get out from the pool. "Anyone want any drinks?"

"…Can it be soda?" Sabrina asked. "I'm tired of waking up with a huge migraine. Besides, the whole drunk thing is really… uh, what's the word… dumb. That, and my family gets really worried about me, and trust me, I don't want to worry them, especially Rose."

"I agree, especially with what I'm going through…" Xarina said. "I might go into that kind of territory where I'm a constant drunk 24/7. That's not who I am."

"Ven expressed concern about the idea of me drinking." Sarah said. "Honestly, it's just not me."

Aria sighed. "Oh, who am I kidding, I threw away those drinks when we built this house." She said. "I mean… look at me, I've been called beautiful a lot of times here AND Destiny Islands and what does a pretty girl like me do? You guessed it." She sighed. "I go through these phases that I drink, then I don't… then I relapse." She muttered. "God… why did I get that craving after I gave birth…"

"Well, at least you weren't an angry drunk." Terra spoke up, sitting on the edge of the pool. "You were just nothing more than a party animal."

"Yeah…" Aria sighed again. "I really should've let it go for good after Tristina learned to walk."

"I'm surprised we found this out 18 years later." Sabrina leaned on the walls of the pool.

"I usually do it at night…" Aria muttered. "…But enough about that!" She got back up. "What kind of soda do you girls want?"

"Root beer!" Xarina chimed.

"Got any Sprite?" Sarah asked.

"Sunkist Grape." Sabrina smiled.

"Got it!" Aria ran in.

"Ah, things are becoming normal again…" Sabrina smiled.

"…Normal? Is that even in our vocabulary?" Xarina teased as Sabrina laughed.

"I guess not!"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "You guys are crazy…" She said as the two girls looked at each other with a sly smirk and then splashed her. "Aaah! Hey!" She smirked. "Alright, you asked for it!"

It was then that Aria came in and saw this. "Oh come on, you leave ME out of the fun?!" She exclaimed and dove on in, splashing all of them.

Lillie sweatdropped. "What was that about party animals?"

Terra laughed. "They say they're adults, but they act like total teenagers."

"Says the guy who acts like one too sometimes." Tristina teased.

Terra smirked. "You know it." He said as they all laughed.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Later, with the Keyblade girls…_

"It just doesn't make any sense at all!" Tristina exclaimed. "I mean, we're tough! We're Keyblade Wielders! We're totally strong willed! How did we become so weak for that period of time?!"

"I was thinking the exact same thing." Hina said, leaning on a wall. "Honestly, I got stronger when Meta took my Keyblade from me… which, now that I think about it, why couldn't I just summon it back? In fact, how could he even hold it? Only Keyblade Wielders can hold a Keyblade."

"Maybe you forgot?" Sheila spoke up.

"I doubt it… how can you forget to resummon your own Keyblade? Honestly, if I didn't, I wouldn't have lost my freaking eye!"

"Let's not forget how we all somehow managed to go from liking our guys to cheating on them for the CPUs. I honestly don't understand how that happened." Flare said. "What, was it just a spur of the moment and we all thought they'd help us move on? Bullshit! That just made it ten times worse and it made us think that we were-" She stopped herself. "I'm not saying that, we've said it too much already."

Kai sighed. "What I want to know is how all of us became weak and we had Kyoka get into our head that we're nothing more than pathetic Keyblade Wielders… I mean-" She raised her arm up and summoned her Keyblade. "We're freaking Keyblade Wielders. We took down Xehanort because we became strong and we trained… and yet one simple torture and we're nothing more than helpless little crybabies."

"I mean, we DID need our boys to help support us, but…" Maria growled. "To think that torture, of all things, would shut us down. I mean, we survived worse, we survived being shot at the Ark and avoided getting turned into Flood Combat Forms! Why did WE thought we were helpless after we were tortured?! Honestly, it's things like this that piss me off!"

"…And then our guys got tortured and whatever Kyoka did made them think that they were helpless. Bullshit, Erza went through that and all it did was bother her, nothing more!" Julia exclaimed and then suddenly transformed into Hyrule Heart. "Be right back… I need to hurt something…"

"And by something, she means Nan… poor guy." Kai said.

Hina sighed. "If you need me, I'll be cooking. This rant made me hungry." She walked off. "Hell, I'll probably cook something for mistress too."

"I'm STILL bothered that Marisa told her to call her that." Tristina said. "Doesn't sound like Marisa at all."

* * *

 _One hearty meal later…_

"Ah, that hit the spot!" Marisa smiled, rubbing her belly. "Best steak I've ever eaten."

"Thank you, mistress." Hina smiled.

"Uh… right…" Marisa awkwardly rubbed her arm. "Look, uh… would you, like… call me Marisa again?"

"Uh… why? You liked being called what I told me to call you."

"Yes, I remember that conversation well… you called me mother out of affection since we started to bond over Souji, and it just didn't seem right so I had to think of something so it didn't sound you were my daughter and 'mistress' was the first thing that came out of my mouth… and dammit, the way you said it made me encourage it more but… agh! That's not who I am, I'm not some freaky dominatrix, no offense to Julia and Plutia, I'm just an ordinary magician that got caught up with my new look… before I decided to change back because it wasn't me! I looked like a freak, like some clown!"

"Mistre-"

"Enough!" Marisa exclaimed. "Just… please… being affectionate isn't my style, except for my husband and my son. I know you're my future daughter-in-law… and…" She sighed. "This is going to break your heart… but…" She put her hands on her shoulder. "Just please… call me by my name… 'mistress' just doesn't suit me anymore."

Hina took a deep breath as a tear escaped her. "Alright… I'm sorry, Mi-… Mis… Mi…."

 _Dammit… this is hard for her to get her back to calling my name…_ Marisa thought. _"What was I thinking?!"_

"Mis… Ma…"

"Easy does it…"

Hina took another deep breath. "Ma… ri… sa…" She said.

"Go on, I know you can do it!"

"Mar…isa… Mari…sa…"

"Come on! Show that strong will of yours!" Marisa encouraged. "Don't back down now…"

Hina clenched her fists and with one deep breath…still had trouble saying it.

"Oh for the love of-" Having enough, Marisa went ahead and whacked Hina on the back of her head...and with that...

"MARISA!" She let out a scream, as Marisa winced… and the yell echoed throughout the whole Citadel.

"What the…?!" Scout exclaimed as he was practicing swinging his Sandman and hit the baseball, as it hit a wall and bounced back into him, which ironically, stunned HIM. "Agh! Ow… now I know how my enemies feel…"

* * *

 _Luigi…_

"AAAAAH!" Luigi screamed as he turned around, doing some karate chops. "...Eh?"

"Misdrea~!" Affection snuggled up to his neck… and wearing his hat.

"Leave me alo-… hey!"

* * *

 _Youmu…_

"Hmm?" Youmu turned her head, eating a steak. "…That was weird." She said and turned around, to see her steak gone. "WHAT?!" She yelled as she turned to see Yuyuko eating Youmu's steak.

"What? I thought you were done with that." Yuyuko said.

"…I am _now…"_ Youmu frowned.

* * *

 _Souji and Dante…_

"What was that…?" Dante asked.

"I think that was my girl saying my mother's name again." Souji said and then smiled. "Atta girl!"

"Dammit, I owe Bowser ten bucks now!" Dante growled as Souji raised an eyebrow at him.

* * *

 _Sometime ago…_

"I bet you that Hina will never say my girl's name again." Dante said.

"Oh, you're on!" Bowser smirked.

 _In the present, and with Bowser…_

"…I sense someone owing me ten bucks." Bowser chuckled.

* * *

 _Reimu…_

"What the…?!" She exclaimed as she flew up. "Marisa's in trouble!" She said and flew off.

"Agh…" Luxord grumbled.

"Ah, your first soon-to-be kiss and Reimu ditched you for Marisa." Larxene said, who saw it all.

"It was so going so well…" Luxord sighed.

Reimu flew over and got to where Marisa and Hina were at. "Where's the fire?!" She asked, her Spell cards at the ready.

"I just got Hina back to saying my name instead of 'mistress'." Marisa smiled.

"But did you have to hit me?" Hina asked, rubbing her head.

"Sorry about that. I kinda heard that usually works for these things."

Reimu's eye twitched. "I almost had my first kiss… and I heard your name, which made me think something happened to you… ALL OF THIS JUST TO GET HINA SAYING YOUR NAME AGAIN?!"

"Yeeeep."

An anime tic mark appeared on Reimu's forehead. "Well, I'm glad she's saying your name again… but honestly, you made me waste a kiss!"

"Hehehe, sorry." Marisa smiled. "Speaking of which, how was it?" She asked.

"Oh fuck you!" Reimu said and flew off in annoyance.

"You know, that's not very Princess of Heart like to say!" Marisa called out with a hint of a teasing tone.

"OH BITE ME!"

"You two…" Hina chuckled.

"Yeah, she'll be alright." Marisa said and then grinned at Hina. "So, how does it feel?"

"Feels… weird."

"Oh, don't worry, it'll sound like normal again." She smiled. "So, celebratory sea salt ice cream?'

"That sounds like fun, mis-" She caught herself. "…Marisa. This is going to take a while…"

"Heheheh… you'll grow out of it!" She said and then they took off.

* * *

 _With the Mario Bros and Bowser…_

"Oh, booooys~!" Peach caught their attention as Mario, Luigi and Bowser turned their heads to see the three princesses as they had Pokeballs in their hands. "Look what we have~!"

"You have Pokemon?" Bowser asked.

"Let's show 'em!" Daisy exclaimed as they tossed their Pokeballs in the air.

"Tsareena!"

"Mienshao!"

"Minior!"

"Hmph! They don't even light a candle to this bad boy!" Bowser said, calling out Guzzlord.

"I found this one in the gardens of my castle!" Peach said.

"I found this guy in the Nature Reserve and we spar… and I keep losing…" Daisy muttered.

"Found this little guy in my cabinet as I was making some Star Bit soup." Rosalina said.

"Hey, I wonder if Wario would be interested in a Pokemon?" Peach wondered.

"HA!" Wario walked by. "As if I'd be interested in some loser animal fiasco!" He said as he kept walking.

"…Well, that answers that question." Daisy said.

"Ha! My Pokemon is far surperior than yours!" Bowser said as Tsareena was checking out Affection and Emboar before smiling at them. "Hmm… I wonder how my castle's doing."

* * *

 _At Bowser's Castle…_

"General! You might wanna look at this!" Hammer Bro exclaimed.

"What is it, can't you see I'm trying to polish my tank?" General Guy asked as he looked through the binoculars. "Huh, Toad Town and Peach's Castle is on fire." He said. "…Wait… TOAD TOWN AND PEACH'S CASTLE IS ON FIRE?!"

"Yeeeep."

"…Who's done such a thing?! I didn't give any orders and neither did Kamek or the young prince!"

"Sir, it's him." A Shy Guy said, pointing over as General Guy took a look as he saw Dry Bowser and his Dry Army marched over.

"Dry Bowser?! I thought he was nothing more than a myth!"

"Nope, it's him!"

"…Only WE can do such a thing!" A Goomba spoke up.

"…It seems that we are at war…" General Guy growled.

"Sir…?"

"Get the airships! Get the young prince in his Koopa Clown Car! Get Kamek! GET EVERYTHING!" General Guy yelled. "WE ARE AT WAR!"

"SIR YES SIR!" Everyone yelled.

"GET THE BULLET BILL BLASTERS AND PUT SOME BULLET BILLS IN MY TANK, ON THE DOUBLE!"

"Sir, should we get Lord Bowser?"

"He's our trump card! LET'S GIVE HIM EVERYTHING WE GOT!"

"Right!"

General Guy looked at the army looming closer. "Let's just hope he's a pushover…"

* * *

 _With Worldwalker…_

"Cody, what in the hell are you doing?" Yukari asked.

"Making a Keyblade specifically for Xarina. She needs it after what happened to her." He said, as they heard a 'ding'. "Ah!" He then pulled it out. "I call this, Bonds of Family! It boosts all the stats of the Ultima Weapon, also increasing movement speed and jumping height… plus adding two to the combo!"

The Keyblade in mind has a Keychain that's a locket with Xarina, Demyx, Nan and Neo as the handle is a metal fist representing Nan's metal arm, the blade is Neo's closed umbrella, and the teeth is basically the head of Demyx's Sitar.

"Oh, and it has three unique spells based off of her family like gained access to all of the abilities of Nan's metal arm, Neo's illusions and Demyx's Water Clones."

"Uh, why couldn't you put in Roxas, Namine and Hina?" Yukari asked.

"This is more of Xarina's spouse and her kids, not her whole entire family, if you will."

"Ah…"

"That and I couldn't figure out what to put to represent Roxas, Namine and Hina."

"I thought so."

"Now… let's do this." He grinned and then swung his Keyblade, and then it disappeared.

* * *

 _Xarina…_

Xarina leaned on Demyx's shoulder who was playing his Sitar and she closed her eyes and smiled, as Neo was reading a book and enjoying the tune that Demyx was playing as Nan was playing on his 3DS… and then her new Keyblade appeared in her hand… and seemed to be poking Demyx's leg.

"Ow!" Demyx said.

"Huh?" Xarina looked at the Keyblade that appeared and looked at it. "What in the world…?" She wondered as Neo and Nan looked at it.

"A new Keyblade?" Nan asked.

"I guess." She shrugged and then saw the locket as she opened it up and saw what it was as she smiled. _I'll protect you…_ She thought and then put it away and leaned back on Demyx's arm.

"Let's see… where was I? Oh yeah." Demyx said and continued to play his Sitar.

* * *

 _With Bowser…_

 _"Your nastiness! Come in! YOUR NASTINESS!"_

"What the…?" Bowser wondered as he was chatting with the Mario Bros, Peach, Daisy and Rosalina. "General Guy, what's the problem?" He asked as he pulled out his walkie talkie.

"WE NEED BACKUP NOW!"

"Why's that?"

"DRY BOWSER IS INVADING AND DESTROYING EVERYTHING! HE'S GOT TOAD TOWN AND PEACH'S CASTLE ON FIRE!"

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

 **BGM: Bowser Junior's Airship Armada (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"AND WHAT'S WORSE, DRY BOWSER IS WIPING US ALL OUT! JUNIOR IS THE ONLY ONE LEFT THAT'S FIGHTING HIM BUT HE'S GETTING QUICKLY OVERWHELMED! HURRY!"

Bowser clenched his fists… and he clenched them so hard he broke the walkie-talkie. "…He can destroy the Mushroom Kingdom… he can wipe out my men…"

A fiery aura surrounded him. "But when he touches my son…" He said, angrily opening a portal. "You guys go take of the blaze… I'll take care of Dry Bowser!" He said and ran in.

"Got it!" Peach nodded as she made another portal. "We need Juvia and Natsu, stat!"

"On it!" Mario nodded.

"I'll be getting some backup!" Rosalina said and ran off.

* * *

 _With Dry Bowser…_

Dry Bowser chuckled darkly, holding Junior down as Junior's Clown Car was destroyed nearby and the Koopa Army was vanquished. "The so-called Koopa Troop army... and this was the best they can do? Ha! They were nothing!"

"Nnngh... young... prince...!" Kamek groaned. "G-get your... filthy... claws off of him...!"

Dry Bowser glared at him. "And why should I...?"

"You... You will answer... to me...!" Kamek growled, weakly aiming his wand at him and firing, but Dry Bowser smirked and threw Junior to the magic, hurting him severely.

"AAAAAAAAGH!"

"NO!" Kamek yelled and then Dry Bowser towered over the Magikoopa while Junior was struggling to get up. "You... you fiend...!"

Dry Bowser smirked and then his mouth lit up and then torched Kamek alive as Junior could only watch in horror.

"K-Kamek!"

"No…" General Guy whispered in horror.

"...Still alive, are you?"

Junior's eyes widened and tried to crawl away, but Dry Bowser jumped over and landed in front of him, chuckling darkly. "G-get away!" Junior exclaimed and breathed fire, but it was a simple fireball... and it felt nothing more than a tickle to Dry Bowser.

"Hmph... you call that fire, boy?" Dry Bowser smirked. _"This_ is fire." He said, opening his mouth as Junior could only watch in horror, closing his eyes...

...And then, they heard a familiar roar as they turned... only for Dry Bowser's head to go flying off by a scaly fist... and that fist came from Bowser himself.

 **End BGM**

"Papa!" Junior exclaimed, but Bowser didn't move or smile, he only frowned at Dry Bowser, watching his body go over to his head and reattaching it.

"What… did you do to my son…" Bowser growled and glared at General Guy. "General Guy. Take my son to safety."

"G-got it!" General Guy said, limping forward. "Come on… let's go…"

"Right." He said and then smiled. "Good luck, papa!"

Bowser chuckled. "I don't _need_ luck." He said as General Guy and Junior went away.

"So... you came at last." Dry Bowser said. "Some good your army did, especially your so-called heir to the throne."

Bowser clenched his fists and walked forward, shadows cast over his eyes. "You can mess with my army... destroy my castle... destroy Toad Town and Peach's castle..."

The shadows disappeared, as there was nothing but "Death" written all over his eyes. "But when you mess with my son... that is something that is unforgivable. No one... and I mean NO ONE hurts my son and gets away with it!"

Dry Bowser chuckled. "So here we are, the old king... versus the current one. Shall we see who will be victorious?"

"I will be the one who destroys YOU. I can't sit by and watch my family get destroyed!"

"Family? That little runt?"

"And don't you forget it!"

"Tch, I can care less for family." Dry Bowser said. "So, who shall be victorious? The original... or the inferior Koopa King?"

Bowser cracked his knuckles. "I'll be the one victorious. No one terrorizes Toad Town BUT ME."

"Says the one who can't destroy anything at all. No matter, i'll destroy you and redecorate this place in my own image."

"We'll see about that." Bowser said.

"Then let's get down to business."

"Indeed, we shall." Bowser said as the two glared at each other for a long time, as a leaf blew in the wind before coming to a gentle stop between them.

"SHOWTIME!" Both of them yelled.

 **BGM: King Bowser - Full (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Both Bowsers ran forward and punched each other in the face, both of them getting hit in the cheek before jumping back and breathing fire, both of them hitting and then kept adding more and more power before Bowser got exhausted before getting engulfed in Dry Bowser's flames… but he brushed it off.

"Hmph!" Bowser smirked and got in his shell and then rolled towards him, smacking right into Dry Bowser's chest and then getting out, punching him in the face before using an uppercut to knock him up in the air and then breathed fire, but Dry Bowser wasn't affected by his flames as he landed back on the ground and ran forward, punching him but Bowser grabbed a hold of him with a smirk, but Dry Bowser suddenly pulled him forward, and then elbowed him in the neck to knock him down.

He then proceeded to kick him before picking him up and tossing him to the side, as Bowser got up and on his knee, as Dry Bowser punched him down, but when Bowser was on his back, he got in his shell and spun around, hitting Dry Bowser repeatedly until Bowser got back up and jumped in the air and then came down as Dry Bowser jumped back, but not dodging the shockwave that followed.

Bowser then proceeded to run forward and then charged up, then drop kicked Dry Bowser away with a smirk, as Dry Bowser retaliated by throwing bones at him, but he quickly punched them back as they breathed fire again, but this time Dry Bowser summoned a Thwomp to try and squish Bowser, but Bowser saw this and jumped back… and then the Thwomp got caught in the cross fire, which angered it and proceeded to slam down on top of Dry Bowser before disappearing.

Bowser then got in his shell and rolled towards him, but Dry Bowser got a hold of him and tossed him to the side where he pulled out on his bones and proceeded to clobber Bowser with it before putting it back and used an uppercut on him to knock him down and then he jumped up and ground pounded him on Bowser's stomach as he roared in agony as he jumped back and then punched him away.

Bowser got back up, but he was feeling a bit wobbly as he tried to maintain his balance as Dry Bowser smirked and then ran over and punched him, and then breathed fire at him as he roared in pain and then punched him repeatedly before using an uppercut in the air to knock him up and then he landed on his back, both of them unaware that a Beast Ball rolled away, resting snuggly next to a downed Dry Bones… and started to shake.

 **End BGM**

Dry Bowser towered over the Koopa King before grabbing a hold of his neck. "I… am the superior one. You have lost." He smirked. "Now… any last words before I end you?" He asked, unaware of the Beast Ball opening up, but Bowser heard it.

Bowser smirked. "Dragon Rush…"

Dry Bowser raised an eyebrow… well, if he HAD eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?" He asked… before Guzzlord slammed into him, knocking him back. "ARGH!"

Guzzlord then roared and stood in front of Bowser as he got up, smirking.

Dry Bowser glared at them. "So… that's how you want to play? Very well the-"

"Affection, Shadow Ball!"

"Huh?" Dry Bowser turned and then a Shadow Ball smacked into him. "Argh!"

"Misdrea~!"

"Hmph, about time you showed up." Bowser said as Mario and the others arrived, along with an angry Worldwalker, Rosalina, Mokou and Syrena.

"So, you're all here…" Dry Bowser said and glared at Affection. "I guess I'll start by taking you down!" He said and slashed her with his claws. There was just ooooone small problem.

It doesn't affect Misdreavus.

"What?!" Dry Bowser exclaimed as he slashed her over and over, but the slashed had no affect. "WHY! CAN'T! I! TOUCH! YOU?!" He roared with every swipe.

"Misdrea~!" Misdreavus giggled before using Screech and forcing him to cover his non-existent ears before Syrena shot him with her shotgun.

"Oh, I've been meaning to do that my whole life." She said.

Dry Bowser shook it off. "It'll take more than one measly shotgun shell to take me down."

"Let's end this… for this has gone on long enough!"

"I agree." Dry Bowser smirked.

"…I can't believe I'm saying this but…" Bowser smirked. "Mushroom Kingdom… ATTAAAAAAAACK!" He ordered.

 **BGM: Boss – Bowser (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

Mario and Luigi pulled out their hammers and ran forward and swung their hammers at Dry Bowser, but he blocked both of them and tried to throw them down, but Emboar used Flare Blitz to smack into him to have him drop them as they proceeded to hammer them away while Affection used Shadow Ball again with Mienshao with Aura Sphere.

Peach pulled out her frying pan and then ran over and swung it to hit Dry Bowser before switching to the golf club and slammed it down on his head before he grabbed her and attempted to breath fire, but then Tsareena ran and used Trop Kick to knock him back while Daisy kicked him back as well and Bowser rolled into him and used a drop kick.

Dry Bowser growled and then breathed fire at them all but Rosalina got in the way and formed a shield to protect them while Mokou also manipulated the fire to send it back to him before flying back and punching him in the jaw and then kicking him up in the air as she flew up and scissor kicked him back down.

"Minior, Power Gem!" Rosalina ordered as she raised her wand up in the air and as a red aura enveloped them all. "I made you guys stronger for a little while, including me."

"Sweet!" Worldwalker said as he ran forward and slashed him several times and kicked him back as Dry Bowser threw bones at them, but Guzzlord proceeded to eat them before they hit them and then used Dragon Tail to knock him away, and then Affection used Screech again to make him roar in agony before breathing fire at Misdreavus, but she flew out of the way and used Shadow Ball again, before using Power Gem to hit him.

"Nnngh… what gives…?! I'm the strongest Koopa there is and I feel… weak…?!"

"That's because Screech lowers your defense, which means you're more of a glass cannon at this point." Worldwalker said as Affection smiled.

"Not to mention that I roughed you up big time!" Bowser said… and then Affection proceeded to sing as they were all unaware… that she has just used Perish Song.

"Why is she singing?" Luigi wondered.

"Oh! I think she just used Perish Song!" Worldwalker said.

"Let's finish this up!" Syrena said, proceeding to shoot him repeatedly as Dry Bowser groaned as he tried to attack but Emboar held him back and used Head Smash to severely hurt him and then jumped back as Rosalina used a green aura from her wand to heal Emboar while Bowser punched him, the Mario Bros hammered him, the Princesses and Mokou kicked him, Worldwalker slashed him, the Pokemon used all kinds of moves and finally, Syrena shot him one last time.

 **End BGM**

"Aaargh!" Dry Bowser groaned and fell on the ground, and then Bowser walked over and towered over him.

"How does it feel being the bottom of the food chain?" Bowser smirked darkly.

 **BGM: Bowser's Theme (Super Mario 64/DS)**

"I will never admit that you are stronger! I am the original King Koopa!"

"Well guess what?" Bowser said. "You may be the original… but I'm… the King of Awesomeness!" He said, punching him in the head. "That was for the Mushroom Kingdom!" He said and then punched him again. "That was for my army!" Another punch. "That was for Kamek!"

"AND THIS! IS FOR WOUNDING MY SON!" He yelled, unleashing an uppercut to knock Dry Bowser up in the air. "You think you can get by and hurt my son?! You have another thing coming, pal!"

Dry Bowser growled as he got back up. "So what…?! I'll destroy ALL OF YOU!" He yelled.

"Enough!" Syrena yelled. "You think you're all that but you're NOT! You're nothing more than a has-been and a poser! Not to mention that you are a cold-blooded MURDERER!"

"So what if I am!"

Bowser chuckled and then stood back, allowing Syrena to finish him off, and she gladly did so with Worldwalker, Mokou and Rosalina joining in as Dry Bowser was roaring in agony as Bowser smirked and chuckled.

"That was for our family!" Syrena growled as she walked off… before turning around and shooting him again before walking off.

"Nnngh…" Dry Bowser weakly got up. "You… you think you have won…?! I will come back… and when I do, I'll-"

Suddenly, his pupils disappeared and he stood there lifeless… as that had signaled that Perish Song had fully activated.

"Heh… perfect." Bowser smirked and then pointed towards Dry Bowser. "Guzzlord… lunch time!" He said as Guzzlord leaped forward and proceeded to eat Dry Bowser while everyone watched.

"I would be grossed out, but that's cool." Luigi said.

"Totally!" Daisy exclaimed as Guzzlord finished his meal… and both he and Bowser roared in triumph as it was heard throughout Toad Town, as it was a signal… that Dry Bowser was no more.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Mephiles…_

"Nngh… both Felix and Dry Bowser are no more…" He growled. "…That tears it! If you want something done, do it yourself!" He exclaimed. "I will eliminate them on my own… and… it will be glorious!" He said, chuckling darkly. "Heheheh, they will not know what will hit them."

* * *

 _Back in the Citadel…_

"Hmph! I say good riddance to that bony Koopa!" Syrena said.

"Yes… that nightmare is over." Worldwalker chuckled as in the medical bay, Bowser was sitting in front of the hospital bed looking at Junior, while the rest of the beds had his army with Medic and Compa racing to heal them all, including a severely burnt Kamek who is in a body cast.

"Did you beat him?" Junior asked.

"Yes, son. I did… and I beat him the most epic way I could."

"That's my papa." He smiled as from across the room, General Guy was crying through his mask.

"Sir, are you crying?" A Shy Guy asked.

"No, I am not! Something just got into both my eye holes! I'm not crying at all!"

"…Deny all you want…"

"Be quiet!"

* * *

 _In the main room…_

"Hmm?" Lord Beerus noticed Flandre back in her main outfit. "Flandre, are you back in your original outfit?"

"Yeah, I just wasn't really feeling it with the other outfit anymore." She explained. "Not to mention the whole 'Kill la Kill' thing is mostly Ryuko's thing. And the fact that it didn't really fit my style. I'm more comfortable in these clothes even though you made me a Goddess of Destruction."

Lord Beerus chuckled. "It's fine, as long as you're happy with whatever you're wearing, that's fine with me." He said as he took a bite of his ice cream and then sensed something. "Hmm…"

"What is it?" Flandre asked.

"…I have a feeling an old foe is out and about." Lord Beerus said as he got up. "Why don't you come with me? We can take Demigra out together."

"Fine by me!" Flandre grinned.

"Hmm…" Lord Beerus turned to Aya who was fiddling with her camera. "Hey, Shameimaru. Why don't you come with us?"

"Me?" Aya asked.

"Yes. We could use your camera to record our battle with Demigra so the heroes can watch us beat him."

Aya grinned. "Fine by me!" She smiled. "Where is he?"

"Hmm… I have the slightest feeling that he's closing in on Gensokyo."

"Why there of all places?" Flandre asked.

"Don't know, but we're going to stop him." He said, opening up a portal as all three of them went in together.

* * *

 _Sometime later…_

"So, what do you think of this?" Xarina asked, showing off a painting.

"Hmm, that's actually very pretty!" Sabrina said as her whole family decided to visit the Citadel, including Aria's family as well.

"Thanks!" Xarina giggled, and then suddenly the alarm went off as they went over to see what was up, and before E. Gadd could touch it… It suddenly came on to show Mephiles.

"Hello, Zeroes of Light!"

 **BGM: Mephiles' Whisper (Sonic '06)**

"Mephiles!" Kratos exclaimed, glaring right at him.

"Okay, seriously, how do they keep breaking through like this?" Pit wondered.

"So, you have defeated Felix and Dry Bowser and I applaud you… but not for long. I have decided enough is enough and challenge you to battle!"

"Well, it's about time!" Silver said with a smirk.

"But first, I just want to say… how it was so _easy_ breaking you Keyblade Wielders."

"Oh god, here he goes…" Nan groaned.

"Yes, I was behind it all." Mephiles said. "It was me who told Megatronus to recruit the Meta and then told him to steal that Wielder's Keyblade-"

"Which I still don't understand why!" Hina exclaimed.

"Pipe down! I'll get to that in a minute!" Mephiles growled. "It was I who suggested that Zelda would be kidnapped AND have her world be destroyed."

"WHAT?!" Zelda and Impa yelled.

"Hylia dammit… I've been meaning to say that to you." Ganondorf growled.

"It was I who suggested torturing the Keyblade Wielders and it was I that-… well… I can't take _all_ the credit."

"Where are you going with this?" Blaze asked.

"You think that I'm the only one responsible for this? No, I've had some help ever since the Heroes' parents were kidnapped… and she has become a great double agent. In fact, she's in that room as we speak. Isn't that right… _Medusa?"_

 **End BGM**

"…Wait, say that again?!" Palutena exclaimed as they all turned to Medusa.

 **BGM: Shroob Attack (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

Medusa chuckled darkly. "Yes… that's right. I was the one who did all of that!" She exclaimed. "As they were kidnapped, I was approached by Mephiles and asked if I wanted revenge on all Keyblade Wielders and I happily jumped on board as we both agreed that I'd be a double agent for the Heroes of Light."

"You… YOU TRAITOR!" Pit yelled.

"Oh come now, did you even think I was interested in helping YOU? It all started with Hina's rough encounter with the Meta."

 _"SHEILA!" Hina's voice called out as they were unaware of Medusa on the second floor of the mall, smirking and aiming her staff at the Keyblade._

 _"Let's see you resummon that Keyblade of yours! It's all his now!" Medusa smirked and chuckled darkly._

 _"I thank you for giving me your Keyblade. Now, die." Sheila translated. "No, I don't want to!"_

"Let's not forget about what happened at Hyrule-"

 _"Who are you?!" Zelda shrieked._

 _"Why, I'm just the delivery girl to come get you, my precious princess!" Kyoka's voice was heard as Medusa was out the hallway and listening in and then giving Mephiles the thumbs up as he nodded and went down to where Ganondorf was._

 _"And who are you?" Ganondorf demanded._

 _"I am a messenger… telling you that Link and Impa have taken Queen Zelda somewhere else from you."_

 _"WHAT?! HOW DARE THEY TAKE HER AWAY!" Ganondorf yelled. "WHERE ARE THEY?!"_

 _"Mushroom Kingdom. That's where those bozos are at." Medusa telepathically said as Mephiles repeated the words and then opened up a portal where Ganondorf ran in._

"And then there was that moment when-"

 _"And just WHAT are you doing here?" Rei asked, as she was in her world at the time and then Medusa whispered something in her ear. "What? Voldemort? Hehehehe… perfect! That'll teach those Wielders a lesson!"_

"I actually enjoyed it when Voldemort's henchmen kidnapped those two little brats… but unfortunately, they were saved, but the girls were enough! And you might be wondering 'where did Kyoka come from'?" Mephiles spoke up. "She was in on it too and we had her do what you experienced."

"And you might be wondering why you became so weak and fragile." Medusa smirked. "Heh, let's just say I put in a little bit of magic to make you THINK you weren't ready to move on, maybe a little… PTSD."

"YOU WHAT?!" Tristina yelled, already pissed off just hearing this.

"And then, I used my magic again to mess with your dreams in the medical bay, along with corrupting the CPUs to cheat on your boyfriends! And yes, I had corrupted the real versions too!"

"Oh, that is just cheap and unusual punishment!" Neptune said.

"I believe you mean 'cruel'." Blanc corrected, but her anger was slowly rising.

"You're making me angry…" Plutia growled.

"You corrupted lil' ol' me?!" Peashy exclaimed.

"Oh, and while you girls were suffering from the glorious PTSD after Gensokyo's Invasion, I decided to mess with Rose and Maria Jr, have them trapped inside their dream and slowly killing them!" Medusa said, giving a sadistic smirk to Isaac, Sabrina and Riku who were just glaring back at her… but then they went into their forms with a 'I'm going to kill you!' look.

"Just keep poking the bear…" Palutena growled.

"Oh! And then there was that moment when Mephiles and I convinced the Chaos Kin in that stupid alternate world where Nan and Isaac had their souls ripped out of their bodies and then I went in to give them PTSD as well! Did you even wonder why you went through PTSD when others who had their souls ripped out of their bodies went on like it never happened? Even that one Pokemon Trainer, Ash something, literally saw his soulless body but acted like it was a normal thing!"

"...Oh, you evil son of a…" Nan growled.

"Comparing us to Ash Ketchum of all people..." Isaac growled.

"You ducking fickweed…" Flash clenched his fists.

"Heh, and then I managed to give Sarah high depression after her parents were killed, but imagine my surprise that they were okay and she snapped out of her depression! That had made me angry… but that's alright… I DID put little Rose in a state of depression since she missed her mother oh-so-much, and then I manipulated the datascape where Larxene would destroy her mind and make her think that her and Marluxia were her parents!"

"Okay, that is LOW… and not even I would go that far!" Larxene said. "I'm a Savage Nymph, not some god damned kidnapper!"

"Heh, and I've studied up on Tartarus since you people are so interested in 'anime' and 'manga' and whatever! So I decided to see what was going on and then I figured out what to do. I had Mephiles revived Jafar and Facilier, and then give them to Kyoka and then proceeded to torture the girls again while we manipulated Mard Geer's mind to have him not kill them YET. Imagine my happiness when the boys took over for the girls! It was so worth it and then I planted the whole 'PTSD' thing inside THEM AND Zelda!"

"You…" Link growled, clenching his fists.

"You bitch…" Hina glared.

"That explains why we were in so much despair…" Souji groaned.

"Manipulate my son like that?! YOU… YOU…!" Marisa aimed her Hakkero at her. "DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO SAY, YOU FUCKING HAG?!" She screamed.

"Yes, when they got their HDD back, I decided to have them get PTSD… and then have some fun later by having them cheat on their boys again!"

"…No wonder I felt weird…" Julia growled.

"I also took the liberty to give Isaac a nightmare and I had PLANNED that he would destroy everyone, but then you go ahead and remove his darkness!" Medusa exclaimed. "Oh, and I had manipulated Samus into trying to KILL him!"

"YOU WHAT?!" Samus, Tristina and Isaac yelled.

"And then after that failure, I decided to manipulate her mind to have her leave and make her feel unwanted… the icing on the cake was when Hina's mind had Tex's mind in her as well, which I wish I would've thought of."

"Why I oughta…" Tex growled.

"You evil son of a bitch!" Sarge exclaimed, aiming his shotgun at him.

"And then, I got to the point where I manipulated Kai's mind into giving up!"

"Why you insolent little…" Kai growled. "No wonder I was so depressed!"

"At least two of you were actually killed, but no, that Alternate Palutena decides to REVIVE those brats and then I was so ANGRY that the time stopping hag reversed time and then destroyed Frieza after what happened!"

"Ha. Serves you right." Remilia said while Sakuya smirked.

"But, things were still in motion…" Medusa smirked. "After what happened in Beacon, I was sent away back to my world, but Mephiles came in and gave me the power to stop everyone from coming back to the Citadel, so I did just that while I snuck inside the Citadel as it was empty… and I stole a Chaos Emerald that Mephiles wanted."

"A Chaos Emer-…. NO!" Silver yelled.

"That's right! I have a Chaos Emerald! But it gets better!" Mephiles laughed.

"That's right. I gave Mephiles the idea to revive the Meta and Felix and he did just that with his Kamen Rider friend, Dark Decade… while I went to Destiny Islands and poisoned Tidus while distracting them with a Heartless."

"YOU WHAT?!" Selphie yelled.

"Now it all makes sense…" Tidus growled.

"Then, once Meta came back into the picture, I proceeded to plant MORE of PTSD inside Hina once she saw that Brute Shot, and then I took the liberty into having her go one woman army in Dreamland, hoping that it'd kill her!"

"Poyo POYO!" Kirby yelled, not looking entirely happy.

"Any more intel you want to give us?" Aria growled.

"Yes… I had found what I was looking for at Destiny Islands after poisoning Tidus and then told Felix what I had found while also have a helping hand in powering up the Heartless! It was GLORIOUS! I was so THRILLED watching Destiny Islands be destroyed and then seeing Sabrina fall into despair was oh so WORTH IT!"

Nightmare Spawn clenched her fists. "You bitch…"

"Yes! It was all my idea! And let's not forget kidnapping your family! Mephiles had recruited Nui and Ragyo, while I went ahead and made Sabrina fall asleep in her little vacation… but they had missed those rugrats… but it was so worth it! I loved watching her fall into despair… I loved every second of it… I COULD DO IT AGAIN!"

"Let me guess, you brought in Cortana too?" Locke asked.

"Nope, Mephiles didn't tell me about that, but I was loving every second of Xarina going into despair as well!"

"OKAY! WE GET IT!" Pit yelled, seeming to have enough. "YOU HATE KEYBLADE WIELDERS!"

"Yes, I do! It was all because of after my defeat from you meddling Keyblade Wielders that I began to DESPISE you… but before I could have my revenge, Hades decides to send me to a different universe!"

"That was my biggest regret that I didn't kill you right then and there." Hades growled.

"I've known that Medusa could hold a grudge, but to think that she'd go THIS far to try and destroy us Heroes of Light." Palutena said.

"Hmph, you got that right." Medusa smirked and looked at Mephiles. "Do you still need more?"

"Yes… I need more Chaos Emeralds before Iblis has awakened."

Medusa smirked and pulled out the remaining Chaos Emeralds. "Then here you go!"

"NO!" Sonic yelled as he quickly ran forward, but suddenly tentacles got a hold of him. "Nngh!"

"What was that you always said? 'You're too slow'?" Medusa smirked. "Mephiles, this is all for you!" She said and then teleported them to Mephiles' location.

"Thank you!" Mephiles laughed evilly. "If you're wondering where I am… I'm at the destroyed Destiny Islands! Let's see if you can stop me!" He laughed before disappearing… but everyone was focused on Medusa, all of them angry.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! IT WAS ALL SO WORTH IT!" Medusa cackled. "Oh, and I forgot to mention that I was the one who destroyed those other worlds, including Remnant and Mephiles helped me!"

"You…" Yang growled.

"Oh, before we did, we paid that old man a visit by killing HIM first before going in for the kill on the pathetic world. What was his name again… Taiyang… Xiao Long?"

"WHAT?!" Ruby yelled. "YOU… YOU KILLED DAD?!"

"Yes, I did exactly that!"

"YOU BIIIIIIITCH!" Yang screamed as she leaped forward as Falcon has the same idea, ready to punch her lights out, but she whacked them away with her staff as she cackled evilly.

"YOU TRAITOR!" Viridi screamed.

"SILENCE!" Medusa yelled. "YOU HAVE GROWN SOFT AND SO HAVE THE OTHER VILLAINS HERE! BUT NO MATTER, I WILL BE THE ONE WHO ENDS ALL OF YOU!" She yelled… but suddenly, Hades punched her down and grabbed a hold of her and pulled her arms back.

"You're not going anywhere!" Hades growled. "Buru!"

"Ohohoho… I've been wanting to do this for a LONG time!" Buru said and then flew up… and then flew forward and slashed both of Medusa's arms off.

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!" Medusa screamed as she was basically unarmed. (I'm not sorry.) "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

"As Julie Chen has always said…" Flash smirked. "You… are hereby evicted from the Worldwalker Household!" He said. "Man, I'm always wanted to say that!" He said as a portal opened up as Yang and Falcon looked at each other and smirked as Medusa looked on in horror and they pulled back their fists.

"FALCON…."

"YAAAAAANG…"

"PUUUUNCH!" They both yelled and punched Medusa straight into the portal and then the portal closed.

 **End BGM**

"Good riddance." Sabrina said as she had turned back to normal.

"Dad…" Ruby teared up.

"Ruby… save those tears." Yang said. "We're going to avenge our dad… by destroying Mephiles."

"Not to mention our homes." Sabrina said.

"And for our strong will!" Isaac said. "I'm going to teach that hedgehog a lesson."

"Alright! I don't know about you, but I'm going!" Pit said.

 **BGM: Magnus (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"I'm going with you." Dark Pit said.

"Oh, there is NO DOUBT that I'm going!" Samus said, activating her armor.

"We're in!" An angry Natsu said as his team was ready, including Gajeel and Levy.

"We're going too." Zelda clenched her fists. "I'm not entirely happy that Mephiles destroyed our world along with Medusa." She said as Link, Impa, Lana and Ganondorf nodded.

"I'm going!" Marisa declared.

"Same with me." Dante said.

"You can count me in." Reimu said.

"Us as well." Remilia said as the SDM Crew (Minus Flan, of course) were ready.

"Mephiles will pay." Kratos said.

"Indeed, he will." Zavok said as his team, Nega and Erazor were ready.

"Let's teach that hog a lesson." Yang smirked, punching her fists together as RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, Sun, Neptune and Penny were ready.

"We'll all go." Sonic said as all the Sonic characters were ready.

"Alright, we have our team, then let's go." Pit said as Sabrina opened up a portal.

"We'll be cheering you on from here!" Neptune said, having a cheerleader outfit on.

"Good luck." Professor Jacob said as Sabrina nodded and they all ran in.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Medusa…_

"Nngh…!" Medusa growled as she was in the deepest pits of the Underworld. "I will have my revenge… I WILL get them back for this!" She said. "Mark my words… I WILL come back with a vengeance… YOU WRETCHED KEYBLADE WIELDERS!" She screamed.

* * *

 _With Iris..._

"Okay, that's two trials down, so what's the last one?" Iris called out as she had finished her second trial.

 _"Oh I'm sure you'll get a kick out of this one, Iris. It's my greatest creation it I say so myself!"_ said Dyntos.

 _"And trust us when we say that it'll be a big help for you."_ Decade said.

"If you say so." Iris said, preparing for her final trial.

* * *

 **Wait wait wait wait! Don't review just yet! I need to get something off my chest.**

 **You probably noticed I had Deadpool call someone out in the story and "Outside source", right?**

 **Well... I'm going to tell you why.**

 **Okay, so... here goes.**

 **You all know Jacob9594 as he's one of my regular reviewers, right?**

 **Well... here's the thing... he's... well...**

 **Let me just explain everything.**

 **You see, right when I finished up Next Generation and was almost halfway through Ancient Treasure, Jacob decided to PM me and thought "Hey, I know you're sad that the KH series you created is over, but how about a reboot or another story for one epic send off to your dark series?" (Yes, he actually thinks my KH stories are dark, and while I DO agree it has some dark elements, it was still comical and still had that family friendly thing that I was going for.) And I'm like "...Where the heck are you going with this?" and thus, he began to give out ideas and new villains and I'm just like "...Eh, what's one more? These are some good ideas."**

 **And thus I went to writing it, and then he says "Why don't you start it off with the parents getting kidnapped?" and I'm like "...Uh, okay... sure."**

 **"Also, since your stories have been getting darker. Why not have it rated M?"**

 **And here, I'm like "Rated M...? Okay, I'll have it be more bloody, gory, violent, and more language." That is what I had in MIND.**

 **And then I created a forum during the Teen Titans arc for me, Jacob, Cody and Wyvern ('Cause answering three PMs at once was giving me a migraine.)**

 **So, all was going well and creating "Legion Beasts" (AKA Monsters that Frieza would throw at them) and whatnot, it was all going so well! Heck, we even got the I-Rex involved in Sonic X! It was going well!**

 **...And then Aquarion Evol happened.**

 **Jacob started to go "Hey, why don't I take over for the chapter ideas? That way, you won't have to worry about thinking about what to write!"**

 **And I'm like "Okay, sure! Go ahead!"**

 **...The first offense was none other than fanservice, and while I didn't think it was a big deal, I had this thought like "...I wonder if we're just going to chase off some of the readers with this?"**

 **And then of course, he decides to oversexualize Flandre and I'm like "...What the hell?!"**

 **And he's like "Guys, relax, I have it covered. What I say goes. Nothing to worry about!"**

 **Yeeeah, there was something to worry about since Aquarion Evol is nothing more than just fanservice this and fanservice that and Fanservice down your throat!**

 **Then, once that was over, he decided to do the same things for the Citadel chapters in-between and I'm just sitting here like "...Who the hell says this stuff?" as I'm writing, but I kept going.**

 **I thought maybe things will pick up during Naruto and we'll just have one shitty arc to deal with.**

 **And then...**

 **"Hey, why don't we have Voldemort come on in and kidnap the girls, including Rose and Maria Jr. and torture all of them?"**

 **...Excuse me...**

 _ **WHAT?**_

 **Did I just hear that right?**

 **The first red flag was blaring, but he wanted it and i'm like "...Okay, if you say so, but we're taking Rose and Maria Jr OUT of the equation here." and he was okay with it.**

 **Then when things couldn't get any worse, he brings up Kyoka and then he tells us "Strip them all naked to increase the torture!"**

 **And I'm like "...The hell is wrong with you?"**

 **So we went along while giving Jacob the weirdest look ever... and just when Voldemort was defeated...**

 **"Because of them being tortured, let's have them feel weak and insecure and not have them be quite as strong!"**

 **Uuuuuh...**

 **Excuuuuuuuse me, Jacob...**

 **But this is not what I had in mind!**

 **I mean, you saw all of them growing and getting stronger in Next Generation!**

 **That was what I intended!**

 **Why did one simple torture session make them feel weak all of a sudden?**

 **Hell, Sabrina was locked up by Dr. Wily in the original Kingdom Hearts and she got back up on her feet after Sora saved her!**

 **So what the hell?!**

 **...And then it gets a whole lot worse...**

 **Enter: The chapter before Hyperdimension!**

 **So, it's all good, the girls are trying their hardest to move on but can't. (While I'm grumbling my way through) and then he pulls this:**

 **"Hey, why don't we have the girls make out with the Hyperdimension girls?"**

 **Uuuuh... WHAT?**

 **You want them to CHEAT on their guys?!**

 **Ohohohoho... he did!**

 **First was Tristina, Hina and Julia, then Flare, then Kai and then Maria!**

 **And then they feel like they're monsters after being not themselves with HDD.**

 **All because he said this is "Character Development." and I just wanna say: "Character Development, my ass!"**

 **Oh!**

 **Did I forget to mention in the middle of the Code Geass arc he blurted out "This is a mature story, Wyvern! There should be no humor in it!" (Or was it Sonic X?)**

 **...Yes... he went there.**

 **He was making New Age of Darkness a crapfest because it's a 'mature story'.**

 **BUT IT GETS WORSE!**

 **Remember the yuri thing?**

 **Yeah, he dragged Rose and Maria Jr. into it and making it incest! FREAKING INCEST!**

 **He wanted Julia and Sarah to go down that route too after Sarah got HER HDD (Which made all the uniqueness go away, mind you...) and we were like "HELL NO! We are NOT doing Mother and Daughter!"**

 **Did I forget to mention... he is OBSESSED with Hyperdimension Neptunia?**

 **I ain't even kidding!**

 **But it gets worse after that!**

 **During the little Hyperdimension arc, Cody wanted to bring up an arc that was planned called "Dawn of the Planet of the Apes." (Yes, you read that right) and he says that the movie wasn't his cup of tea and started to get against it and then suddenly, Jacob starts throwing a temper tantrum because Cody thought it doesn't fit in Kingdom Hearts. (We also had Terminator planned. Yeah...) and I'm just looking at this and I'm like "...What the hell..." and then we started to compromise saying "Hey, instead of that, why don 't we just do a Touhou arc as an invasion, and then we can have Koba there as a cyborg? You happy, Jacob?" (This explains why Koba was suddenly in the story all of a sudden.)**

 **So, the first part of the Touhou story was done and I thought "Maybe this will look up!"**

 **But it gets worse...**

 **You know how Meta appeared, angered Hina and then everyone goes after her and then they get kidnapped by Koba, and then he declares "We're all monsters!" and brainwashes them?**

 **That was all Jacob's idea!**

 **And yes, brainwashing sweet innocent Rose was HIS idea!**

 **And I'm just like "...You cannot be serious..."**

 **Oh, and speaking of the Meta... there was a huge plot hole.**

 **Why couldn't Hina just resummon her Keyblade? She wouldn't have lost an eye.**

 **But nooooo, Jacob says "It's character development. She'll be determined to get her Keyblade back." (Unfortunately, we all went along with it...)**

 **Anyway, Koba was defeated and the girls went back to normal?**

 **All's good, right?**

 **WRONG!**

 **His next idea?**

 **"Have the guys and girls have sex during Julia's 17th birthday!"**

 **And I'm like "...You have GOT to be kidding me."**

 **Red flags were all over the place on this scene as I was writing it, I'm like "...You want them to get pregnant... while trying to save their family members... you cannot be serious. WHY AM I WRITING THIS?!"**

 **Wyvern immediately edited it (He's the Chief Editor, by the by.) and called Jacob out on it and said "You wanted the girls to be pregnant. That will not happen."**

 **His response?**

 **"Sorry, I forgot. I didn't mean to make them pregnant."**

 **I'm thinking to myself: "Oh screw you! You wanted that to happen!" while secretly thanking Wyvern and also thinking "WHO THE HELL SAYS THIS KIND OF THING?!"**

 **Anyway, more Legion Beasts, Rogue Pokemon, Kamen Riders, Kaijins, yadda yadda yadda... and yes, Jacob DID go overboard on all of these things and I'm thinking "...You have got to be kidding me... enough already!"**

 **Ooooh, before I go further...**

 **He keeps telling me to edit something and once I do...**

 **"Thank you, Nan! This will make *insert person here* happy!"**

 **Here's the thing...**

 **He was so FOCUSED on making everyone happy that he just did not care how I felt! (I'll get to that later.)**

 **Hell, one day I told him I have high anxiety and what does he say?**

 **"Your anxiety is pointless."**

 **EXCUSE ME, WHAT?!**

 **MY MOTHER HAS ANXIETY AND YOU THINK IT'S POINTLESS?!**

 **But let's not stray off topic.**

 **Anyway, Hina and Julia moves on in Kung Fu Panda and things are looking up... well, kinda.**

 **But after Kung Fu Panda...**

 **In comes Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood!**

 **And I was so excited to write this!**

 **...Aaaaaand then he decides to throw in like 4-5 episodes a chapter and TRUST ME...**

 **I started to LOATHE New Age of Darkness. I was like "Why do I even write this? This is draining me!"**

 **But I (begrudgingly) kept pressing on... because every chapter was one step closer to defeating Frieza and rescue the parents!**

 **Speaking of that, remember when Sabrina called that guy out? I had this scene idea in my head that he'd drag her OUT OF THE CAGE and point a gun at her during the end of Promised Day. (And of course, get annihilated.) But my paranoia (That comes with anxiety, right?) soon kicked in and thought "Jacob will not like this... I better not." and then later, I tell him and he's like "Oh, we could've done that and that would've been the first parent to be rescued. I would've been all for that!" and I'm thinking "Like hell you would."**

 **Remember when I said he didn't care how I felt but only wanted everyone else happy?**

 **Fullmetal Alchemist STRESSED. ME. OUT.**

 **And I was so thankful that we were done with that arc that I was singing hallelujah!**

 **But the stress was still there and LINGERED in the Avengers arc!**

 **He suggested "Let's have Rose be emotionally distressed!" and I'm like "NO! NO! LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!" but I went along with it (Unfortunately.) and then he gets the idea for Data Larxene to kidnap her and make her even more emotionally distressed and turned on the heroes while thinking Larxene and Marluxia were her parents and I'm like "This is just ridiculous!"**

 **Oh yeah, the Re:Coded Mini arc? I feel that disrupted the flow.**

 **Hell, HE came up with the idea to have me make openings and endings to make New Age of Darkness "Unique."**

 **LIKE HELL IT MADE IT UNIQUE!**

 **It disrupted the god damned flow! (I'll get back to this later.)**

 **...Let's go back to FMAB, shall we?**

 **During the middle of the arc, Jacob had the idea for Kyoka to come in after Avengers and kidnap the girls again and torture them alongside Erza!**

 **That's where I became unglued and I'm like "NO. WE WORKED TOO HARD ON HAVING THESE GIRLS MOVE ON AND NOW YOU JUST WANT TO GET RID OF THAT?!" and he was like "Okay okay, fine... we'll have the boys kidnapped, happy?"**

 **...No, I am not happy.**

 **He had them tortured by Kyoka... and had FREAKING ZELDA tortured too!**

 **And have Jafar and Facilier too?!**

 **Here's the thing!**

 **Maleficent DESTROYED the Disney worlds! She DESTROYED them all and some of them were brought back via Summon Gem. (Not a big deal.) but Jacob wanted MORE Disney characters to show up because he said "Who's to say that all of the Disney characters were killed? Some of them could be alive." and I'm like "...No... this is not how it works..."**

 **He thinks that Maleficent destroyed all the Disney Worlds during Next Generation. (Insult!)**

 **But she did not!**

 **I had planned that the Disney Worlds (excluding Disney Castle) was all destroyed during the events of KH2! (...Or did I have that in KH3...? It's been a while since i've remembered it.) and he thought Maleficent just destroyed them all in Next Generation just like that?**

 **NO!**

 **Ugh...**

 **Maybe I should've been more clear during when Eiki told her to never come back... and speaking of Touhou characters!**

 **He wanted to oversexualize them! LIKE WHY?!**

 **Anyway...**

 **Where was I?**

 **Oh yeah, Fairy Tail...**

 **They're finally saved and now THEY'RE in distress and they feel weak and not strong anymore. (NOT WHAT I INTENDED, JACOB!)**

 **Oh!**

 **Did I forget to mention that he wanted them to have SAFE SEX after FMAB so they learned their lesson?**

 **Yeah, I was against that but NOOOOOO, he wanted me to put it in no matter what!**

 **Hell, he wanted Ven to have sex with Sarah so she could feel good after what happened in Kung Fu Panda!**

 **But then it gets way worse!**

 **He wanted the guys to play with their girls IN THE HALBERD IN FAST AND FURIOUS! (Which Cody said it didn't blend in with the KH formula, which I heartily agree!)**

 **But after that... it just kept getting worse.**

 **He wanted them to feel like monsters after they got their HDD again! (And we were doing oh so well with them moving on...)**

 **So... after that monstrosity... all's fine, right?**

 **WRONG.**

 **During Hyperdimension, Cody had enough of the yuri and wanted us to promise never to use Yuri again.**

 **...Well...**

 **We were talking about yuri one night when Cody was sleeping and well...**

 **You know how that went.**

 **I didn't want to break the promise at all but then Jacob says "Oh come on, Nan. Just do it. We'll explain everything to Cody and try not to make him mad."**

 **...AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENS!**

 **The girls cheat on the guys AGAIN, not to mention the whole "Everyone in Gensokyo is gay" thing WHICH I AM AGAINST, but no! He wanted for Youmu and Sakuya to hook up, have Alice and Patchy be a thing, Meiling and Komachi to pair up, and have Hinata and Mao to be a pair, including Palutena and Lucina! (The only two that I actually do not mind...)**

 **Ooooh, speaking of Gensokyo!**

 **He wanted Hina to... you guessed it, he wanted her to call Marisa "Mistress" because it sounded cute and adorable and have Marisa be more seductive!**

 **And I just find it so WEIRD to have her like that!**

 **LIKE HELL MARISA IS NOT A SEDUCTRESS!**

 **Ugh...**

 **So things are quiet and there a lot of arguments on the forum (Jacob mostly starts them.) and things are okay... we had things like Star Trek, Star Wars, all of that fun stuff. I don't think there was anything wrong with anything in between (I could be forgetting something.) but things were alright... except I was extremely stressed but he didn't care.**

 **NO WAIT!**

 **There was something!**

 **He wanted the Keyblade Wielders to be depressed since Fairy Tail wasn't around anymore and then Shotaro and Tohka comes in and says "Let me see you grit those teeth!" and punch them... and I would be okay with it...**

 **But he also wanted them to punch Rose and Maria Jr. in the face.**

 **Two adorable little girls... punched in the face.**

 **...Just let that sink in..**

 **Anyway, I said NO and we went on...**

 **SOOOOO...**

 **After Frieza was annihilated... things were all happy, right?**

 **Well, no...**

 **You know that scene where the parents beat up their kids?**

 **Jacob encouraged that idea and I'm like "...Lord, have mercy..."**

 **I was not having fun...**

 **Oh!**

 **And then with the new outfits we gave them?**

 **He wanted to oversexualize Sabrina, Aria and Xarina with you guessed it, Hyperdimension (Excluding Aria) outfits! (Told you he's obsessed with Hyperdimension) and I'm like "...Okay, I'm having Virgo make this more modest..."**

 **Oh, and he wanted to Sabrina, Aria and Xarina HDD!**

 **I was totally against that!**

 **But NOOOOOOO, HE JUST WENT ALONG AND MAKES THESE FORMS AND HAVE DYNTOS JUST SHOVE IT IN THEM!**

 **But after that fiasco, New Age of Darkness was finished after the RWBY arc!**

 **In comes Dawn of Chaos and you guessed it, Jacob started doing chapter ideas for this as well and I'm thinking "...Dawn of Chaos is going to be shitfest 2.0... I need to do something about it."**

 **So I told him to take a break from it while I do my OWN arcs. (Kill la Kill, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, The Last: Naruto the Movie and Pokemon Moon were all by yours truly!) and trust me, New Age of Darkness did NOT have my usual fun writing style!**

 **So I'm like "This needs to change NOW."**

 **I mean, he wanted the Keyblade Parents to be in despair and I'm thinking "Uh... okay, if you say so..."**

 **Oh, remember when I said disrupting the flow?**

 **Well, The Force Awakens had just came out and after we all watched it (Excluding Cody since he didn't see it yet), Jacob came up with the idea to have another Star Wars arc and Wyvern and I were all for it because we love Star Wars... but I had a feeling in my gut that said "This is a bad idea..."**

 **I mean, where did he want to have it? Smack dab in the middle of the X-Men Apocalypse world!**

 **I was still okay with it but I was having a bad feeling that this wouldn't work... and he just kept going on with ideas with having the four Keyblade mothers (You know the ones) be in despair, with Xarina being heavily in despair.**

 **You see, the Malevolent Seven would've become the Malevolent 20 and some of them included Loki, Thanos, Darkseid, Bill from Gravity Falls (Yes.. THAT Bill), That new Sith Lord that appeared in Force Awakens (Who was he again?), Kylo Ren, Salem... and Cortana.**

 **Why be heavily in despair?**

 **Well, Cortana just kills them all in the bad future (Apocalypse sends them in there along with a few others) and then he kills off a more older Isaac as basically all of the young Wielders are annihilated, and then they defeat Apocalypse and they vow not to let the bad future happen. (But since Xarina was in so much despair, she becomes... well, she becomes heavily depressed and a heavy drinker.)**

 **Cody... just about had enough and went on a tangent saying that "This will disrupt the flow! It just... comes out of nowhere!" and I'm like "THANK YOU! That explains that bad feeling I had!" and Jacob... well, he had another one of his tantrums.**

 **But we compromised. I still wanted to use Cortana and so here she was in X-Men Apocalypse and screwing with Xarina (And how I wrote it, Cody said it's making more insane than depressed... which sounds so much better, actually.)**

 **But...**

 **Here's where it gets complicated.**

 **After the first half of Naruto... I just had about ENOUGH of Jacob's chapter ideas and told him how I really felt about it, and thus... he felt sorry for me and stopped doing it. (Which I am thankful for, otherwise things would've gone bad FAST.)**

 **You know how Destiny Islands was destroyed?**

 **Well, I had that idea when I saw the world falling apart in the 2.8 trailer with Aqua and... unfortunately, Jacob strongly encouraged it. (Some of this is my fault, I won't deny that. DX)**

 **But... after X-Men Apocalypse and the next chapter...**

 **Well...**

 **Our arguments that I mentioned?**

 **They just kept getting worse and worse (And one of them in January made me actually despise him!) and then finally... a few days ago I just about had ENOUGH and told him how I felt... and then, I had the guts to actually BAN him from the forum!**

 **So as of now, the next few chapters will basically be clean up over Jacob's mess. (One of them involves HDD.)**

 **And I'm proud to say... that Jacob is no longer a part of the project.**

 **Phew!**

 **Rant over!**

 **...I didn't mean to go overboard, but I just wanted to tell you how the hell New Age of Darkness became a crapfest.**

 **And I'm pretty sure Cody and Wyvern would like to say something.**

 **Take it away, boys!**

* * *

 **Hello to all the readers of this Fic, I am Cody the Worldwalker, creator of the OC of the same Name, the Future Kids, and most of the new Keyblades introduced in this fic. I was the one responsible for all of the World of Warcraft stuff that happened in New age of Darkness even writing some of the chapters that dealt with Warcraft. Now When Nan approached me to help out with New age I was ecstatic... and in the ecstasy... I lost track of a lot of the initial plans for the story... probably would not have been the mess that it was had I payed attention... Now Unlike the others I am honestly sad we have to kick Jacob... but you have to understand some of the things he did... well they made me change up a lot of stuff regarding my OCs and ended up taking the Future Kids out of focus in the story. This started when Hikari and Reiji first got together as I wrote that scene... if you read that scene as it is now you will notice that there is groping in that scene between Buru and Icarus and Reiji and Hikari that I did not put there originally. I mean why would I write that. Hikari and Reiji are based off of two friends of mine from College who moved away personality wise, and Buru is based off my little sister... and all of a sudden she is being grouped? JACOB edited that scene before it was put in that chapter behind my back while I was at school learning how to configure routers as I am going into a CNT major. The Yuri is another point. I was against that from the beginning for personal reasons which would be my bisexual cousin who got married to her husband the summer of 2015. I did not see the point in doing that as it would be having the girls cheat on their boyfriends and be exploiting lesbian relationships which while I approve of is just not something to do. anyway after that incident with the scene I did not trust my characters to be used by Jacob how he wanted and that cause their character growth to suffer. The recent things with Hikari, Buru, Icarus, Reiji, Abby, and Yosuke a few chapters back is me trying to get caught up in their character development since Nan was writing the chapters on his own again. I say once again I am truly and utterly sorry for what we had to do to Jacob, but we gave him so many chances to make amends to stop causing all of this strife and while I consider myself to be a forgiving person Jacob crossed that line too many times and lost my respect which i told him he had to earn back. That latest fight... was the final straw. As a friend Jacob will be missed but this story and all the ones Nan, Wyvern, and myself work on in the future will be much better without his presence. And with that I wish every who reads this a good day, and to Jacob since I know he would probably read this, farewell, I will remember the good times with all my heart. Until next time.**

* * *

 **This is Wyvernsaurus here.**

 **Truthfully, this was the last thing I wanted to happen, but with the arguments getting worse this was bound to happen.**

 **I have expressed my own feeling with this, but I won't saw what those feelings are. And I would respect it if you don't ask me or anyone else what those feelings are. What I will say is that I'm proud that I got it out of my chest, but I'm not proud that I did it this way, and, like Cody the Worldwalker, I am not proud that it had to come to this.**

 **There were many things that could have been prevented by us but we didn't, and even I'm willing to accept the blame for some of the things that happened. It's just that things were spiraling out of control for a long time now and things just had to be done. And many of us aren't proud of that.**

 **I'd say more, but I'm not good with these kinds of things, and Nan and Cody pretty much said what I would have said.**

 **So with that, I wish you all a good day, and Jacob, despite the bitter falling out, I do hope things become better.**

* * *

 **Hello all two or three of my fans out of everyone that reads this story, it's Flash here. You know, the sky pirate captain who got into this story thanks to Alicia? Yeah, me. But you probably don't know me since odds are you came here for other reasons. I understand I don't get a whole lot of action when it comes to the story itself, but my own adventures after this remedied this a little bit. Now, the whole thing with Jacob...I wasn't around when most of this happened. I've only seen the recent drama, and when it all came to a front on the most recent fight, I told the others that I have my own problems; self belittlement at the smallest of things, battering my head against walls and desks [and sometimes doors], and the whole thing got to me so bad I was about ready to leave. But, I gave my word to Nan I'd stick with this story to the end. Jacob, if by some chance you read this, know that I wish I could have done more or something to have prevented this. The rest of you guys know that while I'm touched you let me and my people in these two stories, regardless of how small my part may be, I'm still staying. I never wanted it to come to this, the drama sickened me to my stomach, and I didn't think it would bring out this...side of me that would want to leave. The others have told me they cared, regardless of the fact they have an unorthodox way of showing it. Hell, on a Survivor forum game the winner said that I singlehandedly made him think of his fellow contestants as more than just opponents. Even though I didn't win that game, I still influenced everyone even to the end. And according to Cody, I'm the life of the party despite being like Rick Nelson of Survivor: South Pacific in terms of screentime. If you don't know who this is, look him up on your own time. For now, I'm praying the Winds of Fate will guide us to good fortune and prosperous lives.**

* * *

 **Oh, it's back to me?**

 **Alright, now you're probably going to yell at me for being so cruel to Jacob that I banned him without a moment's hesitation.**

 **Here's the thing, I actually hesitated while looking at that ban hammer. I was like "...I don't want to do this... but it has to be done."**

 **I didn't want to do it because that would mean losing my friendship with him... but it had to be done.**

 **I'm both happy... yet sad that it had to come to this.**

 **Anyway... Nan out.**


	43. Mephiles' Final Stand

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

 **Also, to WolfGirl1: It was too good of an opportunity to pass up!**

* * *

 **BGM: A Tense Moment (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Alright, where is that little scumbag?" Yang asked, looking around the destroyed Destiny Islands while Sonic just whistled.

"Yeesh, I didn't know Heartless could do such a thing." Sonic said as they looked around, wondering where they could be as Hina closed her eyes as Sheila activated Promethean Vision for her and then reopened them, looking around as the Touhou gals looked around in the air.

"Find anything?" Kai asked.

"Nothing but Shadow Heartless roaming arou-… wait, I see something." She said.

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

"I see him!" She said and quickly transformed into Halo Heart. "He's this way!" She took off while also deactivating Promethean Vision as they quickly went off after her.

 **End BGM**

They soon came to a stop and they all glared at Mephiles. "Mephiles!" Silver shouted.

 **BGM: Bowser Appears (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Mephiles chuckled. "So, you have quite the team." He said. "They will not do much to stop me."

"It's the end of the road, Mephiles." Zavok said. "Just give up quietly and we won't cause any trouble."

"As if THAT would work!" Zeena said.

"Yes, just like the green haired drama queen said… I will not give up." He turned around.

"Who are you calling a drama que-"

"Silence!" Mephiles shouted. "I just don't understand it… I've tried and tried, but you always manage to out do me. Now why is that exactly?"

"'Cause we're not as dumb as we look." Dark Pit said. "No matter what you throw at us, we just get stronger. Oh, look at that, you destroyed Destiny Islands WHILE powering up the Heartless. Did you even THINK that would destroy us?"

"It destroyed Sabrina if I recall correctly." Mephiles said.

"And yet, I moved on." Sabrina glared. "Destroying Destiny Islands was nothing more than fuel for us to destroy you."

"She's right!" Pit said. "No matter what happens, we always get back up on our feet!"

"Get back up on our feet, he says." Mephiles chuckled. "Hmph, yeah right…"

"Enough talk." Kratos said. "We are all here for this reason… to destroy you."

Mephiles chuckled darkly. "Actually, I think it's my reason to destroy you." He said. "The Chaos Emeralds are serving their purpose by freeing Iblis… and I just need more than enough time to free him."

"Oh good, I've been meaning to punch you in the face!" Knuckles declared.

"Unfortunately, this is where we part ways… for now." He said as he sunk into the ground. "Minions, attack!" He ordered and then disappeared.

 **End BGM**

"What did he mean by 'minions'?" Happy asked, and right on cue, Golems, Iblis Biters, Takers and Worms surrounded them all.

 **BGM: Crisis City (Sonic '06)**

"Those minions!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Alright, let's do this!" Yang smirked as they proceeded to battle the creatures before them as Sonic and Shadow used their homing attacks on the Iblis Takers and then Shadow aimed directly at the Iblis Worms.

"Chaos… Spear!" Shadow exclaimed, firing it directly in the weak spot to destroy it as Espio quickly threw shurikens at the Iblis Biters and then Sora used Zantetsuken on it.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled, punching the Golem in the head before jumping back as Gray covered it in ice and then Gajeel shattered it with Iron Dragon's Club.

Sakuya quickly threw knives at several Iblis Takers while Meiling scissor kicked a Golem down while Marisa unleashed a Master Spark on it to destroy it.

"Dance water dance!" Demyx exclaimed, unleashing a tidal wave to douse the enemies surrounding him and then Xarina, Nan and Neo quickly proceeded to take down the beasts.

"Scarlet Gensokyo!" Remilia called out, unleashing Danmaku at everything to destroy them, but more kept coming as they all quickly proceeded to take them out as Coco proceeded to destroy the Golems with her minigun and then Nora hammered an Iblis Worm to the ground as Jaune and Pyrrha quickly slashed through it to get rid of it.

Samus fired up a charged shot and aimed directly at the Iblis Biters that were giving Isaac and Tristina a hard time as she jumped up and fired several missiles to get rid of them, plus fired one directly at a Iblis Taker.

"Alright, I guess I have to take over then!" A voice said as Mephiles appeared before them. "You're all just useless anyway!"

"Oh good, here he is!" Natsu smirked.

Sabrina quickly transformed into her Nightmare Spawn form and quickly fired streams of darkness at Mephiles, but he quickly retaliated by firing his own streams of darkness at her, both of them at even until Natsu and Pit got on Mephiles' sides as a few Takers tried to protect him but failed as Natsu used an uppercut while Pit used his Upperdash Arm to knock him high into the air, and then Nightmare Spawn aimed her hand and fired another stream of darkness to hit him.

"Argh!" Mephiles exclaimed and then fired dark energy spheres right at them all as they mostly dodged but Aria used Reflega to send it back and then she went into her hybrid form as well, including Xarina, Sarah, Tristina and Flare while the others went into their HDD forms.

"GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Sora yelled, unleashing a Ragnarock to send it back causing him to yell in pain, and then adding insult to injury, Zelda aimed directly at him and fired a Light Arrow, to which he could only yell in agony as he quickly teleported to try and destroy Zelda, but Link slashed him away with the Master Sword.

"AAARGH!" Mephiles yelled as Lana hit him with electricity, Ganondorf came in and kicked him, then Impa slashed through him as Mephiles slid on the ground but quickly recovered as he sent in a few clones to attack them, but they were soon defeated when Natsu used his Roar to obliterate them, then Shadow ran over and spin dashed into him, where Erazor was waiting for him and slashed him away.

"CHAOS… BLAST!" Shadow yelled, knocking Mephiles back as Kratos jumped over and slashed through him as Primal Wolf aimed directly at him and smirked, unleashing a stream of lava at him to burn him and Shadow Splatoon flew up and used Psystrike to knock him away.

"You insolent fools!" He growled, only to be hit by a laser directly by Penny as she smirked while Sun and Neptune ran forward and slashed and whacked him away, then Sonic quickly got behind him and charged up a spin dash and spun into him. "Alright, you have ASKED for it!" Mephiles declared, aiming directly at them all… but he suddenly floated up. "What…?!"

"It's no use!" Silver smirked and tossed him away as Blaze unleashed a stream of fire to knock him back and then Silver had him again and threw him to the ground, where Yang jumped up and punched him to the ground, and then was blown away by Wendy's Wing Attack.

"IT'S OVER, MEPHILES!" Kratos yelled and ran forward, but suddenly, the whole ground shook and a stream of fire shot up from the abyss near them as they turned to see a huge fire monster appearing out of the abyss and roaring.

 **End BGM**

"Is that…?!" Lucy asked.

"Yes!" Mephiles laughed, dusting himself off. "THAT… is Iblis!" He laughed darkly as the Chaos Emeralds landed near them, drained of their energy.

 **BGM: End of the World (Sonic '06)**

Nightmare Spawn glared at Iblis, and then felt something press against her back as she turned to see Fierce Deity Heart hugging her tightly and her eyes closed as she could feel her trembling. _Rose…_ She thought.

"Eh? Is she scared?" Gajeel asked. "She's been fearless this whole time and THIS is the thing she's scared of?!"

"Can you blame her?!" Lucy exclaimed. "That thing's scary for crying out loud!"

"Indeed. She may look like a teenager in her HDD, but she's still a little girl on the inside." Erza said. "I have to applaud her for not being afraid of all the other enemies we've faced."

"Honestly, I don't blame her." Natsu said, cracking his knuckles.

"Make that thing go away…" Fierce Deity Heart pleaded, tears going down her eyes.

Nightmare Spawn clenched her fists, looking around and seeing Skull Grinder Heart not looking so sure about it either, but not trembling unlike her sister. "Riku…"

"Yeah… I know." He nodded.

"Impa." She said.

"Yes?" Impa turned to her.

"Take Rose and Maria Jr. somewhere safe."

"You mean… someplace where I can find shelter in this world?"

"Yes, if you can. If not, then there's always the Citadel."

"Got it." Impa nodded and then gently put her hand on Fierce Deity Heart's shoulder. "Come on." She said softly. "I'll take you and your sister someplace safe."

"Alright…" She nodded as she turned back to normal along with her sister. "That thing just… terrifies me…"

"We won't let it hurt you." Nightmare Spawn smiled. "Don't worry, we'll take care of it."

Rose smiled. "Thank you." She said as her little wings flew up and kissed her on the cheek and landed as Impa quickly took the two somewhere safe.

Iblis spotted the three running off and then proceeded to breath fire at them, but Natsu quickly jumped forward and ate the flames. "Sorry, but they're not going to be burned to a crisp from you!"

"Tch, no matter. We will deal with those three later." Mephiles said. "So, what are you going to do with those precious Chaos Emeralds now? Their energy has been drained!"

"We'll put an end to this!" Silver declared.

Mephiles chuckled. "If you so desire… then show us what you have."

"Let's go!" Erza said, quickly going into her Black Wing Armor and flying up, ready to take on Iblis and slashing him, but it only growled and quickly launched an attack to knock her back and landed near her team, wincing.

Samus aimed her Arm Cannon and quickly fired light shots and missiles at the beast, but it only roared and then tried to take her down but she rolled out of the way. Lucy went into her Leo Star Dress while calling up Loke as they both unleashed Regulus Beam, but that didn't do a thing. Dark Pit flew up and fired from his bow, but that still wasn't enough and he got hit by fire and was launched straight into Pit.

"Agh!" Pit cried as Fairy Slayer flew up and unleashed Water Slicer, catching his attention and then slapped her away, but she quickly recovered and landed near them, wincing.

"Yeah, he packs a punch…" She winced and aimed the palm of her hand. "I'll try a-" Suddenly, Mephiles unleashed a dark ball of energy at her to knock her back. "AAAGH!"

"Sorry, Wielder… but that will not work." He said as he quickly dodged Kratos' attacks as he tried to attack him, but Iblis breathed fire at Kratos to knock him back and then quickly overwhelmed everyone that tried to attack but fail.

"Stupid… Flames of Disaster…!" Silver growled.

"There is nothing that you can do to stop me!" Mephiles declared. "Iblis will destroy you all!"

"That is enough, Mephiles." A voice said as they turned to see Black Doom approaching them.

 **End BGM**

"Ah, Black Doom." Mephiles scowled… well, if you could even tell that he is.

"I see that you have been busy."

"Indeed, I have… but what are you doing here?"

"To put an end to you and your treachery." He said. "I knew from the very beginning that you would betray the Malevolent Seven."

"Then why did you allow me to serve under those pathetic weaklings? After all, you are nothing but the Malevolent Three at this point."

"Our brethren and sister have all died honorably serving… but as for you, you will be destroyed by _me."_

"Hmph, and just how will you do that?"

Black Doom moved over to the Chaos Emeralds while also looking at the Deadly Six, Nega and Erazor. "I will deal with you later." He said and then picked up the Ruby Emerald. "You say the Chaos Emeralds have been drained of its energy, but even then… their energy will soon return." He said, and right on cue, the Emerald began to glow before the others started to regain their glow.

"Hmph, and you think that will be enough to stop the both of us?" Mephiles asked.

"Yes… I believe so." He said as he gathered up the Emeralds and proceeded to transform into Devil Doom. "I will destroy you!"

"Hmph." Mephiles smirked and then floated up along with Iblis.

"NO!" Silver yelled as Mephiles and Iblis formed together, turning into Solaris.

"You have fully awakened, Solaris." Devil Doom said. "Now… you will die!" He said as the two began their battle.

* * *

 _With Impa…_

"What in Hylia…?" Impa wondered, as they had found some shelter and was in front of the damaged door way, ready to protect Rose and Maria Jr. with her life, but she was mostly focused on the Solaris and Devil Doom fight, both of them landing attacks.

"What's going on?" Rose asked.

"…Something you probably don't want to see." She said. _Your Highness… be careful._ She hoped, watching the battle unfold as Solaris fired an attack to knock Devil Doom down to the ground, causing the whole destroyed world to shake and nearly causing the shelter to fall on top of them as Impa quickly got between them, ready to sacrifice herself to save the kids.

Devil Doom got back up and breathed fire, but Solaris unleashed another attack to counter it and smacked into Devil Doom. "Argh…! You're more impressive than I thought. I should've gotten rid of you long ago."

 _That thing can talk?!_ Impa thought.

Devil Doom growled. "CHAOS…"

Solaris said nothing, but fired a beam of light.

"CONTRO- AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" He roared as Solaris fired another beam to nearly obliterate him. "Nnngh… impossible… I am… nearly defeated…?!"

Solaris looked directly at Devil Doom and then proceeded to fire one more laser as Devil Doom roared in agony… before falling to the ground near the heroes as Sonic gasped and got up, proceeding to take them all away along with the help of Silver and Shadow, as the others attempted to run away, but Tristina tripped and fell.

"Tristina!" Isaac exclaimed and grabbed a hold of her, but he was too slow… until suddenly, Erazor came over and pushed them out of the way, and was crushed underneath Devil Doom's weight, with only the upper half of him out.

"Erazor!" Zavok exclaimed.

"Nnngh… go…!" Erazor exclaimed and looked directly at Isaac. "I was wrong about you… now go… and be one with those rings!"

"No, we are not leaving you behind!" Nega exclaimed as he tried to pull him out, along with the Deadly Six as Solaris began to charge his laser.

"GUYS, GET OUT OF THERE!" Sonic yelled.

Zavok looked up at the laser and then looked at his companions. "Zeena, Zazz, Master Zik, Zomom, Zor… it's been an honor being with you." He said and then looked back at them. "Even though we are still enemies, it's been an honor being with the Heroes of Light as well." He turned back and tried to pull out Erazor. "Farewell…" He said as Solaris fired the laser, destroying them all and leaving a huge hole into the ground, marking their graves.

"Oh gods…" Pit looked on in horror.

Dark Pit growled. "As much as I didn't like them… they did put a good fight 'till the end."

"Erazor…" Isaac said and clenched his fists. "…I'll fight for you…" He growled, activating his Drive Forms and going into his Darkspine Final Form at the same time as Nan going into his Excalibur Final Form. "We may not have gotten along and had plenty of fights in the Citadel… but we will fight for all of you."

"Well, that's great and all, but how are we going to defeat THAT thing since we're all pretty beat up!" Gajeel exclaimed.

Knuckles chuckled and picked up the Sapphire Emerald. "Well, Black Doom DID say the Chaos Emeralds' energy can be restored." He said and right on cue… the Emeralds soon proceeded to come back to their original bright colors.

 **BGM: Solaris Phase 2 (Sonic '06)**

Then, all seven of them circled around the group and glowed brightly, restoring their energy and then they only surrounded Sonic, Silver and Shadow as they looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's do this!" Sonic exclaimed as they quickly went into their Super Forms while the Chaos Emeralds then proceeded to give everyone the power of flight for a little while.

"Oh, I don't even need Lady Palutena for this? Nice!" Pit said.

"Enjoy it while you can, we have a huge enemy to fight!" Dark Pit said.

"Then let's do this!" Nightmare Spawn smirked and they all flew over while Impa looked up and smiled.

"Good luck."

As soon as they met up with Solaris, it glowed brightly, seemingly going into its second phase as Devil Doom did land some powerful hits, but wasn't enough to take it down. "Alright, show us what you got!" Yang smirked as she flew forward and punched Solaris right in the head, but it didn't have any effect and Solaris smacked her away with a few spiked balls. "Nnngh! Powerful fella, aren't ya?"

"Yang, stop being so reckless!" Weiss shouted and then summoned glyphs and launched them directly at Solaris as Pit and Dark Pit both fired arrows as Riku unleashed a powerful Dark Firaga along with his wife.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu yelled, as it countered with lasers and it smacked into him, knocking him back but he didn't care as Erza flew forward and into her Flight Armor and then slashed it several times but she too was knocked back.

"ICE MAKE: COLD EXCALIBUR!" Gray yelled as he proceeded to slash the weak spot along with Dante and then Samus fired tons of missiles but Solaris proceeded to destroy the missiles while Gray and Dante had flown back.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROOOOOAR!" Wendy yelled.

"Someone charge me!" Nora requested as Kairi used Thundaga while also going into her Goddess of Heart form and then aimed her staff at it, firing a Mega Laser while Nora quickly went over and whacked Solaris away with her hammer, but all it did was tickle the sun god and launched Nora back but she quickly recovered as Yatsuhashi and Fox flew over and slashed Solaris, but it used Wings of Light, which was a shield that protected himself and then launched the two back while launching spiked balls at them all, forcing them to dodge while Sonic flew over and slammed into the core, Shadow using Chaos Spear and Silver launching debris back at him.

"Solid Script: Bullets!" Levy exclaimed, firing bullets at Solaris while Amy aimed her Piko Piko Hammer at Solaris with a smirk and then raised her hammer.

"Ruby!" She exclaimed as Ruby got into position and then Amy swung her hammer directly into Ruby as she quickly used her Semblance to go through core and then turned around, aiming Crescent Rose directly and shot the core before flying off… and then got hit by a laser as she cried out in pain but Yang grabbed a hold of her.

"Thanks sis!" She smiled as Velvet quickly used her own semblance and summoned Roxas's Keyblades and quickly flew forward along with Roxas and Namine as they proceeded to slash it together after dodging the lasers and then Solaris used Wings of Light again to block their attacks and sent them flying away.

"Divine Spear: Spear the Gungnir!" Remilia exclaimed, forming the Gungnir. "Someone cover me!"

"On it!" Meiling said as she flew forward along with Patchy, Koakuma, Sakuya, Reimu and Marisa as they surrounded the huge creature. "Fierce Tiger Energy Release!" She shouted, having an aura around her. "Rainbow Sign: Intense Rainbow Fist!"

"Metal and Water Sign: Mercury Poison!" Patchouli called out while Koakuma fired simple Danmaku at Solaris while Reimu used Fantasy Seal and Marisa used Master Spark as Sakuya stopped time and surrounded the core with knives and time resumed as all of them hit Solaris and then Remilia was done charging up.

"Alright, get out of the way!" She said, aiming directly at Solaris as he proceeded to unleash Wings of Light and she patiently waited while Natsu tried to break that shield open, as Ganondorf pretty much had the same idea until the shield disappeared and the two flew back as Remilia pulled back her arm as Zelda aimed her Light Bow and Halo Heart had the Spartan Laser equipped, charging it up and then all three of them fired, as the Spartan Laser hit first and then the Light Arrow and Gungnir hit a second later.

But to their surprise, Solaris was still standing…er… floating before them. "How is that possible?!" Unversed Heart asked. "We hit him with every attack imaginable and he's still standing?!"

"Nngh, he's tougher than he looks." Lea growled as Solaris proceeded to unleash laser hell on them all as they tried to dodge but they quickly were overwhelmed by the attacks as they tried to counter attack but it didn't go so well as the Wielders and Wendy attempted to heal them all while dodging the spiked balls.

"I know he's been receiving tons of damage, but this is ridiculous…" Excalibur said.

"Nngh, we gotta give it our all…" Nightmare Spawn winced. "But… still… this is ridiculous!"

"We still gotta try our best…" Riku panted. "But even so…"

"Come on! We still got some fight left in all of us!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Then allow me to weaken him some more!" A voice said as they turned to see Iris and Kamen Rider Wyvern in his Savage Drake Form coming up, but Iris looked different as she was in some brand new armor.

The armor looked to be made from of Orichalcum, the same metal the Great Sacred Treasure is made out of, and the power of the Primal Rage Gods, with a shard of Necrosan's bones in the torso keeping it together. Talon and Slashfang's heads serve as gauntlets. Blizzard and Chaos' heads are the shoulder pads. Sauron and Diablo's heads serve as boots. Armadon's spiked back serves as back armor while the head is a shield/spear. Vertigo's serpent head appears from the back as a tail of sorts. Necrosan's skull is the helmet.

"Missed me?" She smiled.

"Did you go somewhere?" Primal Wolf asked.

"Yeah, I did. Let's just say I went back to my world and had my trials." She smiled. "So now… I feel like I can help more often!" She said and flew over and pulled out her Primal Bow and dodging the lasers, remembering what Dyntos told her.

 _"If you use the bow to its full potential, it will waste all of your energy. This armor will prevent it from happening but won't let you use its full potential. Still, it's pretty strong without its potential."_

 _Here goes._ She thought and fired an arrow, hitting Solaris dead center and causing it to roar in agony and to her amazement, she was still awake. _Hell yeah!_ She thought as Fairy Slayer proceeded to use Curaga on them all and they proceeded to go all out on Solaris again, with Iris and Wyvern assisting, and then, Sonic charged straight to the core and slammed into him, as Solaris roared and proceeded to glow brightly.

Remilia looked at Zelda again and nodded as they aimed their Gungnir and Light Bow and fired their weapons one more time as Solaris lit up brightly and then disappeared from them all, signifying his defeat.

"So long, Mephiles!" Pit exclaimed as they proceeded to fly back down to the ground.

 **End BGM**

"That nightmare's over…" Nightmare Spawn said as they turned back to normal as she looked at where her house once stood, as it had crumbled even more from the fight with Solaris and Devil Doom and then she sighed.

"There's nothing we can do about it now." Riku said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah." She nodded and leaned into him as they heard footsteps and turned over to see Impa coming over with the two girls.

"I guess it's finally over." Impa said as Sabrina picked up Rose while Maria Jr. was picked up by Riku and they hugged them.

"I'm glad it's finally over." Rose smiled.

"Me too, sweetheart… me too." She said. "At least we have a home to go to."

"Yeah…" Rose nodded as they looked around the even more destroyed Destiny Islands.

"Well… this is quite… sad…" Remilia said, scratching her head.

"Soooo… now what?" Marisa asked.

"Go back home and celebrate. It's all over." Aria said.

"I'm down for that." Reimu said. "Not to mention that the Malevolent Three is now the Malevolent Two thanks to Solaris."

"Let's go." Xarina said and she opened a portal as they all walked in together and closed it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Gensokyo…_

"Ah, Gensokyo." Demigra said, looking high above the Hakurei Shrine. "I suppose I can destroy this entire world." He chuckled darkly.

"Demigra. I wouldn't do that." A voice said as he looked behind him to see Lord Beerus and Flandre behind him with Aya just close behind them.

"Ah... Beerus. I see you've brought a vampire with you. You honestly think you and that so-called Goddess of Destruction can defeat me… including that pathetic crow?"

"Hey!" Aya tried to make a comeback, but Lord Beerus put his hand up, ordering her to be quiet.

"Indeed." Lord Beerus said. "And... don't think I don't know what you have done with that Homura girl. I know that you did something to her when I had fought her in Kill la Kill. Something was off about her, and so I went ahead and asked Professor Paradox about this and he said he had sensed Homura going over to your base to confront Unicron. It all makes sense. You have secretly used your power to make her who she is now as she was unaware... and because of that, she's mercilessly hunting down Sabrina."

Demigra chuckled. "You have that right. Yes, I have used my power to make her do what she is doing. As of now, she's currently heading over to the Citadel where she will mercilessly destroy Sabrina!"

Flandre clenched her fists. "Sabrina's strong... I know that she will do anything in her power to stop her. 'Cause I believe in her!"

"Coming out of a vampire, that just sounds pitiful." Demigra smirked.

"Sabrina will NOT go down easily!"

"She will. Destroying her will cripple the Heroes of Light."

"Out of all the things you would do... you corrupted Homura and told her to go after Sabrina, who hasn't even done anything wrong against her." Lord Beerus said. "By all means... I'll face her once I am through with you."

"Well, can you handle _these?"_ Demigra asked, as suddenly, Kid Buu, Cell and Frieza showed up behind him.

"I see... you have revived them and made them more powerful." Lord Beerus said as his ear twitched. "...And judging by the screaming down below, you also have evil versions of Riku, Terra, and Vanitas under your command."

Yes, that is right."

"Flandre. Go take care of the ones down below. I will handle these four."

"Got it!" Flandre nodded and flew down as Lord Beerus got into position while Aya pulled her camera out.

"So, what are you waiting for? Come get me." Lord Beerus smirked.

* * *

 _With Homura…_

"That's the Citadel Demigra told me about…" Homura said, as she was closing in on it. "Sabrina…Heroes of Light... you will all die." She said and picked up the pace.

* * *

 **From one fight to another.**

 **Also, I'd like to thank everyone for showing their support and concern about the whole ordeal. I... no... WE really appreciate it.**

 **Also, this chapter seemed a bit longer in my head, but hey, what can you do?**


	44. Homura

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Scanea Felix (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

"I suggest we celebrate!" Worldwalker exclaimed as they returned. "Mephiles is no more!"

"Sooo… quick question." Ryuko piped up. "How are we going to restore those worlds?"

"Good question, I want to get back to my world but nooooo, our world gets destroyed!" Ed exclaimed.

"Funny you should mention that." Whis spoke up as they all turned to her. "I was going to suggest this as soon as we had defeated Unicron, but I suppose now would be a good time than any."

"And what might that be?" Palutena asked.

"Well, you are aware of the Dragon Balls, correct?"

"Of course!" Goku spoke up. "You gather all seven Dragon Balls, summon Shenron and he gets to grant a wish!"

"That is correct. However, there is something called Super Dragon Balls." He said. "And they're not like softball-size Dragon Balls. They are actually the size of planets."

"Oooh, mama!" Happy said. "Could you imagine the wish on if you gather all seven of them?!" He said and then drooled. "All the fish…"

"Mmm… all the ice cream…" Pit drooled as well.

"FATHER!" Iris yelled. "You're drooling all over Kirby!"

"Poyo…" Kirby frowned.

"Oh, you crazy buffoon…" Viridi muttered as Icarus and Dark Pit nodded in agreement.

"Mmm! All the food I want!" Mako grinned.

"WOULD YOU STOP THINKING ABOUT FOOD FOR ONE SECOND?!" Lucy yelled. "AND THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO, YUYUKO!"

"You're no fun…" Yuyuko pouted.

"Just think… a bottomless lifetime supply of strawberry shortcake." Erza smiled.

Jellal snickered. "You'd probably hit the bottom by the time the first hour is up."

"Oh, ye of little faith, Jellal." Erza smiled. "I actually savor my cake."

"Riiiiight…" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Guys, let's get serious here! I have the perfect wish!" Scout grinned. "Wishing for _all_ the ladies to be with yours truly!"

"I second that! Bow chicka bow wow!" Tucker exclaimed… and then time stopped and Spider-Man looked at the screen.

"These guys need help…" He said and then time resumed.

"YOU GUYS NEED HELP!" Ryuko yelled.

"Ah, but you see… you can grant for anything else besides that. Like… say… wishing for worlds to be restored." Whis said.

"Oh! That sounds awesome!" Sayaka exclaimed.

"I suggest we prepare and go find the Super Dragon Balls right away." He suggested. "Now, who'd be willing to go? There are seven of them, by the way."

"Heh, my team knows how to traverse through space. We'll go." Kirk said.

"We'll go too!" Amata said as the Aquarion Evol Team was ready to go out.

"I'll go out and explore!" Goku said.

"No way you're going out alone. We're coming along too." Vegeta said.

"Alright then!" Goku smiled.

"We'll go as well. We haven't explored for a while." Ahsoka said.

"Heck, we'll go!" Ben said.

"You just want to see how big it is, don't you?" Kevin asked.

"Maybe…"

"We will go out in search for the balls of the dragon!" Starfire said, hearing a snicker coming from Beast Boy and Cyborg. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." Cyborg said.

"What do you say, guys? Shall we go?" Neptune asked.

"Sure, why not?" Blanc asked.

"Let's do it." Vert nodded.

"We might as well go out too! I've been meaning to give the Blue Typhoon a test drive." Tails said.

"That seems to be all. You should probably go into your ships."

"You guys can come with us, if you want." Sonic told Neptune.

"Sweet! Now let's go!" Neptune said as she ran off… only to come back. "We'll be back soon!" She took off again… and then came back for a third time. "Almost forgot!" She proceeded to hug Tristina and then parted before Tristina could hug her back.

"…What just happened?" Tristina asked.

"I have no idea." Isaac shrugged.

"I'll see you later! I wanna hang out with you when we get back!" She said and took off as the other Hyperdimension gang went after them.

"Hey, do you guys want to head to my ship?" Samus asked Robin. "I'll meet you in there."

"Sounds great." Robin nodded.

"Aw man, I was gonna use our ship…" Cyborg sighed. "But it's cool." He said as they went with Samus while she said goodbye to Abby and then headed off.

Meta Knight looked at the Aquarion Evol characters. "We can head over there in the Halberd if you want."

"Sounds great." Amata nodded as they headed off as Meta Knight requested the Kirby characters to come along as well.

"I'll be using my own ship, thank you very much!" Magolor said and then went off with them.

They then heard footsteps as they saw Qrow walking up and holding a piece of stone in his hands. "Uncle Qrow, what are you holding?" Ruby asked.

"Just something I carved while you were battling Mephiles." Qrow said. "Basically, it's a makeshift tombstone."

He then showed it to everyone as it said 'Here lies Mephiles. He died as he lived: A coward, an asshole, not to mention a giant dick. Burn in hell.'."

It was at this moment that Natsu did the first snicker and then laughed… and then everyone followed suit as Qrow smiled.

* * *

 _In the docking station…_

"Alright, let's go find them!" Kirk said.

"There's a Super Dragon Ball on radar, sir!"

"Good. Now let's go." Kirk said. "Mr. Scott, how's she doing?"

"Purring like a kitten, sir!"

"Excellent. Let's go." He said as they went into hyper space as the others followed suit but went in their own directions, unaware of Homura seeing the whole thing.

"…I don't even want to know…" She said and got closer.

* * *

 _Back in the Citadel…_

"So, I heard that you're going to be a gym leader soon." Red spoke up while walking over to Isaac.

"Uh, how'd you know?" Isaac asked.

"Rose wouldn't stop talking about you when I was getting to know her after I helped her with her Z-Move with Pikachu."

"Ah…"

"She really looks up to you." Red said.

"Yeah, I kinda figured."

"So, you said you want to be a Gym Leader in Hoenn, is that right?"

"Yeah."

Red chuckled. "You know, one day… I'd like to come and challenge you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, probably have yourself a good challenge, you know?"

Isaac smirked. "I'll look forward to that day."

"You're on." Red said, as they shook on it and then walked off.

"Requested a fight with him, eh?" Blue asked.

"Yep… and I imagine it'll be a fun and interesting battle… and nothing cheap how you used to be."

"Oh come on, fighting you when your Pokemon were weak was a good stra-… okay, now I can see why you called me a jackass…"

"Took you long enough." Red chuckled and walked off.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Sabrina…_

Sabrina walked around the Citadel, stretching with a smile and then… something hit her hard as she stopped walking, having a look of dread on her face. _What's this… feeling…?!_ She thought, having thoughts of Homura coming in and destroying everything she loved, including herself.

She looked around, her breathing quickened, her heart started beating quickly, and she looked like she wanted to scream at any second. _What… what's with this dreaded feeling… is… is Homura…_

 _"…Abr…na…"_

 _No… I feel like she's getting closer…_

 _"Sabr… na!"_

 _What does she have against me?!_

"Sabrina!"

Sabrina snapped out of it and looked at Riku who looked concerned. "…Honey…" She whispered, looking a little relieved.

"Are you okay? You looked like you seen a ghost or something."

"As if she hasn't already." Luigi said as he walked by while Affection was right behind him.

"It's just… I don't know… I just suddenly had this feeling of dread that Homura's about to come in at any second and destroy everything." She said, as Worldwalker walked by and heard it.

 _Homura? Oh no…_ Worldwalker thought.

"Are you sure?" Riku asked, sounded a bit concerned.

"Yes…" She nodded.

Riku growled, clenching his fists as he hated seeing his wife like this. "Sabrina… why don't you go back home and take the girls with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes… she's specifically hunting for you, and I don't know why, but I'm not going to let her kill you." Riku said. "You might think you stand a chance against her, but we've seen what she's capable of. I'm not going to let her hurt you."

"But… you'll get hurt instead!"

"I know, but we're all willing to be hurt from someone we love. Last time I checked, Fairy Tail does it all the time."

"Riku…"

"Please…" He hugged her tightly. "Do it for us… for me."

Sabrina sighed, not wanting to go through with this, but she can't ignore her own husband's request. "Alright… I'll head on over to Alola." She said and then looked into his eyes. "Just… try not to do something stupid."

Riku chuckled. "I won't" He said as they both kissed and Sabrina went over to get Rose and Maria Jr. and head on over to her Alolan home.

* * *

 _A little later…_

 **BGM: The Art of War (Team Fortress 2)**

"Alright, everyone! This is a code red! Be on high alert!" Worldwalker ordered throughout the Citadel. "We're about to have some company!"

"Where's Sabrina?" Lucy asked.

"She's at her home because she had this dreaded feeling that Homura was closing in on the Citadel." Erza said.

"Homura?! The girl that almost killed her in Ryuko's world?!"

"Yes. I don't blame her for leaving so suddenly." Erza said. "Honestly, no one should ever ignore their gut feeling."

"I agree…" Lucy nodded.

"We're doing this for Sabrina!" Natsu exclaimed… who was somehow wearing Soldier's helmet. "We gotta do what we have to do!"

"GIVE ME BACK MY HELMET, MAGGOT!" Soldier yelled, taking his helmet back and putting it on. "Heheheh…" He chuckled as Engineer got his Sentry ready.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Sora asked. "I mean, I'm worried about my sister too, but…"

"We're doing this for her." Riku said. "I don't want to see her hurt from Homura."

"Enough about that, we need to keep out guard." Minene said.

"Right." Riku nodded as the whole Citadel was ready, and then about a minute later, Homura arrived on the roof and looked down.

"Hmm… interesting…" She said. _Sabrina might be hiding somewhere in the Citadel… this is going to be quite interesting._

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Lord Beerus…_

Lord Beerus scissor kicked Frieza to the ground and then proceeded to unleashed a powerful blast to destroy him, while down below, Flandre had just finished clean up with the evil trio.

"So… is that all you got?" Lord Beerus asked, glaring at Demigra.

"You single handedly destroyed them all…" Demigra growled.

"One should never underestimate me." Lord Beerus said.

Demigra sneered, glaring at Lord Beerus and then saw Aya and smirked, proceeding to fire directly at her, but Flandre got in the way and deflected it back to him. "Gah!"

"Sorry, but you won't be harming Aya!" Flandre growled, holding her Lavatein and looking at Lord Beerus. "I'm totally ready to take this bastard down!"

"So am I." Lord Beerus said as they prepared to battle while Aya kept rolling.

Demigra chuckled. "So be it… en garde!" He said.

* * *

 _Back with Homura…_

Homura chuckled. "How foolish." She said and then pulled out her Sniper Rifle as she looked around the entire area and then found the circuit breaker. "There you are." She said, aiming carefully and then shot it, cutting the power.

"What in blazes?!"

"Hades!"

"It wasn't my doing!"

"Good. Now let's have some fun." Homura said and then hopped down, hearing the sound of a Sentry as she was in its range and turned around, sensing her and shooting her but she quickly got out of the way and proceeded to destroy it.

"Ah! Sentry Down!" Engi exclaimed as the lights came back on via back-up generator and then they all saw Homura.

"Hello." She said and got into a fighting position. Her eyes started to glow red while she became surrounded by a dark aura, showing her being controlled by Demigra's magic. "Let's begin."

* * *

 _In Alola…_

"Maybe it's paranoia." Moon said as she grew concern for Sabrina, and Lillie was in the home as well.

"I don't know…" Sabrina said. "Maybe it is… but…"

"So, who's Homura exactly?" Lillie asked as Sabrina explained who she is and what happened earlier, as Lillie paled up. "Oh my!"

"I know… I don't know why she's hunting me either. I did nothing wrong to her and now all of a sudden, she's after me?!"

"I wonder if that big bad bully Unicron did something?" Rose asked, scratching Rockruff's ear as he was on her lap while Maria Jr. was playing Smash 4 on Sabrina's 3DS.

"Maybe… but still, I just can't get over it…" Sabrina said. "And I'm afraid that everyone's hurting themselves just to save me. I'm not liking this one bit!"

"Self-sacrifice?" Moon wondered.

"Hmm… maybe…?" Lillie didn't know what to think. "I just hope my family will be okay."

"They'll be fine." Moon said.

"Yeah." Lillie nodded.

Sabrina sighed and got up. "I'm going to go relax in the spa… hopefully it'll get rid of this dreaded fear…" She said and walked off.

* * *

 _Back in the Citadel…_

 **BGM: A Knife in the Dark (Lord of the Rings)**

Homura quickly blocked the gunshots from Heavy's Minigun and then quickly flew into the air and quickly shot Heavy in the shoulder with a sphere of magic, but then Medic quickly healed him up, but then Homura flew down while dodging the attacks and drop kicked Medic in the face to knock him back, and knocking him out.

"Ah crap!" Scout exclaimed as he proceeded to shoot her, but Homura turned around and blocked it, then created a flash of light from her hand, bright enough to blind them all long enough for her to proceed to hit Scout with magic blast. She nearly got nicked on the shoulder and glared to see that a Mini Sentry was placed by Engi after taking off his glove. She flew around while dodging the bullets and shot more of her magic spheres at it until it was destroyed.

Engineer growled and pulled out his wrench. "I'm gonna lay you out!" He exclaimed in frustration and swung his wrench, but she slapped it off of him, so he reached for his Frontier Justice, but Homura kicked him away and shot him, but Eirin proceeded to take him, Scout, Medic and an injured Heavy away, but she didn't pay attention to the nurse at all.

Homura proceeded to stop time and looked at Soldier and Demoman as she proceeded to aim the cannonball at Soldier and the rocket at Demoman, and then she resumed time as both of them got hit and both of them were launched away, both of them screaming.

"Medic…!" Soldier exclaimed.

Homura proceeded to take down the Pyro as well, and then took and aimed the Flamethrower and lit it up, proceeding to light up Spy, causing him to scream in agony and run off to the pool. "FIRE FIRE FIRE!" He yelled.

Homura aimed a magic sphere at Reimu, but then time stopped and then knives suddenly surrounded her as Sakuya smirked. But suddenly Homura flew out of the ring. "So… you stop time as well?"

Sakuya gasped in surprised before regaining her composure. "What about it?" She asked and proceeded to fire Danmaku along with firing knives as well, but Homura quickly dodged the attacks and shot her in the knee, but Sakuya teleported and kicked Homura away, or would have if Homura didn't dodge. Homura shot her with her bow, but Sakuya jumped to the side and launched more Danmaku, and trying to slow down Homura, but she wasn't having it as she kept dodging. She then grabbed one of the knives and slashed her with it, only for Sakuya to block it, glaring at Homura but then Homura sweep kicked her down and jumped back, but before placing a magic bomb underneath her and then it exploded, causing Sakuya to scream in agony and then time resumed for all.

"Sakuya!" Youmu exclaimed and ran forward, pulling out both of her swords as Homura heard this.

Homura froze her in time and then did something with her shield, as a little static electricity went inside all the Gensokyo girls who were madly in love with each other, including Aya who was in the middle of watching Lord Beerus and Flandre battle Demigra. She had unknowingly erased their love for each other, as well as making them forget they were even together in the first place. She then proceeded to beat them all up during the confusion, also unfreezing Youmu.

She then heard footsteps and turned to see Marth, Ike, Roy and Lucina run forward, ready to slash her, but she made an explosion with her magic to push them back, but they pressed onward. Ike attempted to use Aether on her, but Homura backflipped and then kicked him in the gut and used an uppercut to knock him back and then shot Marth and Lucina back and then dealt with Roy.

"Natsu!" Erza exclaimed, as she was in her Crystal Star armor.

"Got it!" Natsu said and closed his eyes. "RAAAAAAH! SEVEN STAR DRAGON MAGIC MODE!" He screamed and then jumped forward. "FIRE POISON DRAGON'S POISONOUS BREATH!" He yelled, but Homura quickly jumped to the side while Erza unleashed Earth Tremor, but Homura pressed onward and and shot Erza back with her bow.

"FIRE WIND DRAGON'S…"

"Shut up." Homura said, using her reality manipulation again to remove Seven Star Dragon Magic Mode and Erza's Crystal Star armor and destroyed them both.

"No…" Erza whispered.

"Tch, who needs that!" Natsu said and jumped forward. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, punching Homura head on, but she disappeared, and then reappeared behind him, hitting him away with a mere slap and then turned to Wendy, aiming a magic sphere at her.

"Step away from the girl, missy!" Sarge said, aiming his own shotgun at her and blasted her, but Homura had disappeared and kicked him down when she returned, and quickly took care of the Blood Gulch buffoons before went to deal with Fairy Tail, unaware that in the dark, Sniper and Sinon were aiming at her.

"Steady… steady…" Sniper said, aiming at Homura after knocking down Juvia and Gray and then shot a sphere at Elfman's… *ahem* manly treasures… as he screamed in agony while kicking him down and then proceeded to take down Mira and Lisanna as well, and then held Wendy by the throat. "Gotcha." He said and pulled the trigger with Sinon, but Homura heard the bullets and used her shield to block it, which gave Wendy enough time to go into her Dragon Force, where she tried to kick Homura away, but she grabbed her leg before it made contact.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" She screamed, but Homura was unaffected and proceeded to throw Wendy away before shooting her down, but Wendy dodged every sphere and tried to kick her right in the head, but Homura grabbed her by the foot and threw her down again, and then aimed her bow right at her… only for Bowser to roll into her and roared, breathing fire at her.

Homura blocked the flames and jumped forward, shooting him with dozens of arrows from her bow, but his shell prevented so… but she grabbed his tail and spun him around before releasing him into the Mario and Kid Icarus gang to knock them out.

"Hey!" A voice said as she turned around to see the Wielders surrounding her.

"…Where's Sabrina." Homura said.

"Like we should tell you!" Riku growled.

"…So be it." Homura said as the Keyblade girls, including Xarina, Aria and Sarah went into their HDD. "…Like that will work…" She said but proceeded to battle them, as if to see how strong they are in their HDD, while Kairi went into her Goddess of Heart form.

* * *

 _In Alola…_

"Mommy!" Rose's voice screamed as Sabrina was in the hot tub, as she easily recognized that her daughter's voice sounded in distress, so she quickly dried off and ran over to them in her bikini.

"What's the problem?!"

"Look!" Moon pointed over to the monitor and turned to see a severely beat up Nitori.

"Nitori, what's wrong?!" Sabrina asked.

"I-It's… Homura… she's at the Citadel… and everyone's not standing a chance against her… we're getting severely beat up!"

"Who's she fighting now?"

"The Wielders… but… the-… oh my god…"

"What is it?! Nitori, what's wrong?!"

"She just… removed everyone's HDD and just destroyed all of it!"

"WHAT?!" Lillie yelled. "Can someone actually do that?!"

"That… that's crazy…" Maria Jr. said.

"Sabrina, I know you're hiding, but please… come help us! You're basically our only shot!" Nitori said before feeling light headed. "Please… help…" She said before falling to the ground.

"Sabrina… I know you're scared… but my mother is getting killed out there!" Lillie said. "Please… save them… please!"

Sabrina clenched her fists. _Guys… you've been doing everything you can to try and stop her… but…_ She looked directly at the monitor and quickly walked off, proceeding to grab her Magnum and Battle Rifle from her room and walked in.

"Whoa, I didn't know you were a gunslinger!" Moon said, raising her hands up.

"Relax." She told her and then transformed into Nightmare Heart. "I'll be back."

"Are you sure about this?" Maria Jr. asked.

"…No, but I'm going to try and stop her from destroy my friends and family."

Rose smiled. "Kick her butt for us!"

"Got it." She nodded as she took a deep breath. "…I'll be coming for you, Homura."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Demigra…_

"Nnngh…! Impossible…!" Demigra growled. "This shouldn't be happening… I am the God of the Demon World! And I'm… losing to a vampire and a cat?!"

"That's God of Destruction to you." Lord Beerus said and aimed his hand directly at Demigra as Flandre did the same thing.

 **BGM: Beerus' Madness (Dragon Ball Super)**

"You little…!" Demigra growled and flew forward, trying to punch and kick them, but Lord Beerus grabbed his arm while Flan grabbed his leg, and then Flandre smirked and clenched her fist, breaking every bone in Demigra's left leg, complete with a loud crushing sound. "AAAAARGH!"

"Broken bones is the least of your concerns." Lord Beerus said, twisting his arm as he nearly yelled in agony.

"God of the Demon World?" Flandre smirked. "Nice try, but not even you can stop a mentally unstable vampire!"

"Nnngh… how can this be…?!"

"Simple. I trained her to be the Goddess of Destruction." Lord Beerus said, still holding him.

"You… you trained… a mentally unstable vampire?!"

"Yes, and I've also trained Godzilla to be the ultimate monster than he is." Lord Beerus said. "You think you're so tough." He said and then smirked. "Frankly, I think your time is up."

"No…!"

"Destroy." He said as Demigra saw his whole body evaporate right in front of him as his eyes widened in horror until he started screaming before he disappeared entirely.

 **End BGM**

"Good riddance." Flandre said.

Lord Beerus turned around. "Did you catch that on tape?"

"Heheheh, sure did!" Aya smiled. _But… what was that spark earlier…?_ She wondered.

"Beerus! Flandre! Aya!" A voice called out as they saw Daiyousei flying over to them, looking injured.

"Dai? Why are you hurt?"

"Nnngh… It's… horrible… at the Citadel…" She said.

"What's wrong?"

"Everyone's… beaten up… I'm not sure who's dead or alive…. But… I have a feeling that Cirno…" She was tearing up.

"Speak up, fairy. What's the problem?" Lord Beerus asked.

"S-Someone named Homura… came to the Citadel… and is beating everyone up…! I… I came looking for you and Flan and… and…" She started crying. "Everyone's dying from that horrible lady! Most of them… are probably dead…!"

"Oh no…" Flandre whispered.

Lord Beerus clenched his fists. "So… she came to the Citadel, hmm?" He mused. "Interesting…"

"Beerus?" Flandre looked at him.

"Tend to the wounded in the Citadel, Daiyousei. Flan and I will give Homura a proper greeting."

"G-got it!" Daiyousei nodded.

* * *

 _Back in the Citadel…_

"So you say Keyblades can't be destroyed?" Homura asked, holding the last HDD Keyblade. "I say otherwise." As if to prove it, she turned it into dust, signaling the destruction of it and the HDD it was connected to.

"Nnngh… agh…!" Riku groaned, as Homura was choking him as everyone in the Citadel was knocked out and severely injured, and not even several explosives from Minene was enough to slow Homura down. Not even Optimus Prime was enough to stop her.

In fact, Mami, Nagisa, Kyoko, and Sayaka were all locked up from Homura and looking beat up as well… but Madoka was nowhere to be found.

"Where is she?" She asked. "Tell me!"

"L-Like I'd tell you… where she is…!"

"Tell me RIGHT. NOW."

"G-Go to hell…"

"So be it." She said as she heard footsteps approaching them and heard a small roar as she looked to see Dragon Rex running towards her. "…Buzz off." She said, pulling out her pistol and shooting Dragon Rex in the head, as her whole body went limp soon after.

"No…" Riku whispered.

"Now, where were we?" Homura wondered… and then a gunshot was heard and hit Homura on the shoulder. "Nngh!" She exclaimed, dropping Riku.

 _That gunshot… no!_ Riku thought.

Homura smirked. "So, you've revealed yourself." She said and turned around, but she was looking at the darkness. "…Playing hide and seek, are we?"

 _Sabrina… don't do this!_ He thought.

Sabrina was hiding in the darkness, on top of a beam near the ceiling and aiming her Battle Rifle at Homura as she was walking around.

"You can't hide forever." She said, preparing a sphere and then Sabrina pulled the trigger, but Homura saw the flash in the corner of her eye and dodged the bullets. "You're there." She said and then shot her, but Sabrina dodged the magic sphere and landed in the darkness.

She then proceeded to run forward and punch her from behind, but Homura turned around and froze her in time. "So, you have HDD as well. You know, you think you could've hid forever, but I knew you'd come back and defend your friends and family."

"S-Sabrina…!" Erza's voice was heard. "Run…!"

"And let you be killed?! I'm not going to hide from this bitch anymore!" She said. "Not after what she did to me in Sailor Moon's world!"

"So, you're aware of what happened? I was thinking you would've."

"She… did that…?" Usagi wondered, trying to get up but fell.

"I was hoping that you would've frozen over in space, but… alas… you're still here." She said. "But now that you're here, we can get down to business!" She said, blasting Nightmare Heart away and then suddenly, taking her HDD away from her and then destroying it.

 **BGM: Absolute Configuration (Puella Magi Madoka Magica Rebellion)**

"Tch… who needs HDD?" Sabrina said as she began shooting Homura but she blocked them effortlessly. Sabrina ran forward to slash her, only for her to teleport far behind her, so Sabrina aimed Soul of Gensokyo at Homura. "Stopza!" She said, temporally stopping Homura. _This should give me enough time._ She said, pulling out her Assist Trophy Summon Gem. "Ghirahim!"

Ghirahim appeared. "Heheheh…" He smirked and ran forward as Homura's time resumed and saw Ghirahim. She proceeded to slash him but he teleported away and fired daggers at her, but she blocked with her shield while knocking Sabrina away before she could slash Homura.

"Time to beat you with an inch of your life!" Ghirahim declared and proceeded to go all out on Homura until she suddenly sweep kicked him down and then proceeded to knock him back into a wall with her magic, which of course KO'd him.

But taking his place were Kat and Ana, slashing her several times and nicking her, but she didn't seem affected. She soon grabbed the both of them with her time stopping powers and threw them to the side as Sabrina had charged up from her Battle Rifle and used Master Spark, but Homura quickly deflected it and kicked Sabrina away and hit her with her bow, before blasting her away with a magic sphere to blast her into the wall.

"It was foolish for you to come." Homura said.

"Nngh… yeah, I get that a lot…!" Sabrina said, using Curaga and firing Danmaku from her Keyblade but she deflected it back and held Sabrina by the throat.

"Now, I should've done what I started long ago." She said, prepairing a magic sphere to her belly and smirked. "Now… DIE." She said.

 **End BGM**

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her by the shoulder and tossed her to the side. "Argh!"

"I go somewhere to defeat Demigra… and in my absence, you make a mess. I think it's time to change that."

Homura growled. "You…"

"You have made me angry… and it's time for you to show what I am capable of." Lord Beerus said.

"And me, as well." Flandre said as she walked up as well. She then turned to Sabrina. "Don't worry, we'll take it from her." She said, giving her a thumbs up with a smile.

"So, you think the two of you can stop me?" Homura asked.

"Yes, I believe we can." Flandre said and flew up as Sabrina felt a tug and then turned to see Daiyousei.

"Come on, let's get you patched up." She smiled. "Eirin is getting everyone into the infirmary."

"Alright." She nodded.

Lord Beerus got into position and so did Flandre while Aya decided to hang back.

"You think you can win against me?!" Homura asked. "I will destroy you and take Madoka back!"

"Then what are you waiting for? Come get her." Lord Beerus said.

 **BGM: U.N. Owen Was Her? (Touhou: Concealed the Conclusion)**

Homura growled and flew forward, proceeding to shoot them with her magic, but Flandre quickly fired Danmaku to block the magic while Beerus flew over and punched her right in the gut to knock Homura away, but she quickly recovered and proceeded to shoot an explosive sphere at them, but they quickly flew out of the way, as the sphere exploded behind them.

"Kagome, Kagome!" Flandre exclaimed, unleashing the Danmaku over at Homura as she attempted to kick them back to her, but Flandre slashed them away with her Lavatein harder, hitting Homura in the face as Lord Beerus quickly got in front of Homura.

"Let's see if you can keep up." He smirked and proceeded to unleash a flurry of kicks at Homura but then she stopped time and shook it off as she then proceeded to put magic bombs on Lord Beerus' tail and Flandre's back as time resumed and got out of the way, before igniting them.

 _Gotcha._ Homura smirked, but when the smoke cleared, all it did was make the two angrier.

"Clock that Ticks Away the Past!" Flandre exclaimed, as Homura dodged the lasers and proceeded to shoot Flandre, but she blocked the spheres with her Lavatein and flew over and slashed her straight to a wall where Lord Beerus used a Ki Blast straight for Homura.

Homura gasped a little and used her shield to try and block it, as the Ki Blast did hit the shield, but it sent her flying through the wall and into the game room where Lord Beerus and Flandre soon followed. Flandre proceeded to slash down on Homura, but she quickly teleported away as Flandre cleanly cut open a foosball table instead.

Homura proceeded to fire at them with more magic bombs, but they both dodged as the bombs completely destroyed the air hockey table, as the room was soon on fire, but the three didn't care.

"MAZE OF LOVE!" Flandre yelled, unleashing bullethell as Homura quickly flew around the maze as Flandre was shooting her as well, while Lord Beerus went the opposite route as Homura saw this as she flew forward and they both punched each other, both of their fists connecting to their cheeks, but then Lord Beerus kicked her away as the Maze of Love Danmaku disappeared and then Flandre slashed Homura away again, this time she landed in the dining room.

"Why you…" Homura growled as she picked up some plates and threw them like Frisbees, but Lord Beerus grabbed the plates… only to throw them back, but Homura shot them with her bow and then proceeded to shoot them both, but they dodged as the arrows nearly grazed them as Flandre flew over and used an uppercut to knock Homura in the air as Lord Beerus flew up and scissor kicked her down before firing Ki blasts.

"Hmph, is that the best you can do?" Lord Beerus asked. "This coming from the girl who put up a decent fight when we first met. Tell me, have you lost your edge?"

"No, I did not!" Homura's red eyed glowed brighter and her dark aura turned darker as she said this.

"Then show us your true power then!"

"Oh, I WILL!" Homura exclaimed, proceeding to create another flash to blind them as she flew forward, hitting them several times with her bow before blasting them both away with a magic laser, as they landed in the training room where Homura held Flandre down by a barbell so she could focus on Lord Beerus, who was still trying to get the flash out of his eyes as Homura whacked him in the head with her bow, then proceeded to stick a bomb on his chest and then jumped back, as she ignited it and he was sent flying straight to a wall. "Had enough?!"

Lord Beerus snapped out of it… and looked _angrier._ "You asked for it…!" He said, and then a purple aura surrounded him and proceeded to use God of Destruction's Wrath as Homura's eyes widened and tried to dodge the attacks, but got hit a few times as one of them managed to free Flandre.

"Oh hell yeah!" Flandre exclaimed, proceeding to up the ridiculous chaos with Starbow Break… as if the Citadel couldn't even get _more_ destroyed as Homura was blasted outside and landed right on Rosalina's Observatory as Lord Beerus and Flan landed in front of her.

"You're becoming pests!" Homura exclaimed. "I WILL get Madoka back!"

"As if she'd be interested in YOU!" Flandre said, slashing her away with her Lavatein before splitting up using Four of a Kind, as Lord Beerus pretty much used the same thing with his clones.

"Nngh…" Homura growled as she proceeded to take them all on while dodging the attacks… not to mention that they were destroying the Observatory as well, but they didn't seem to care as Flandre scissor kicked Homura down to the ground and flew down to punch her but she rolled out of the way as Flan put a huge hole in the floor, while Lord Beerus kicked Homura into the Observatory Library… and then fire a Ki blast to destroy said library.

Homura emerged from the wreckage, and holding a story book in her hands as she threw it, but Flandre slashed it, cutting it clean in half and scattering the pages galore as Lord Beerus punched Homura back into the Citadel where the two flew in and getting pelted with multiple arrows, but they were getting closer, but Homura made another flash to blind them.

When they came to, they saw Homura with a switch and then ignited it, as the ceiling above them exploded and rubble came down on top of them, burying them alive… but the rubble exploded, revealing Flandre using her hand.

"You little…!" Homura exclaimed and flew forward as the two did the same as they proceeded to tear each other apart until they were all exhausted… looking heavily beaten up.

"Still… got enough fight left in you Flandre?" Lord Beerus asked.

"Oh yeah… I still have plenty left in me…"

"How is it… that you're still standing?!" Homura asked. "No matter… I'll just end you…!"

"Homura! Stop this!" A voice exclaimed as Homura turned around and gasped, her eyes widening in horror as Madoka stood before her… but she was in her Magical Girl form… and she didn't look too happy.

"Madoka… no!"

"Homura, this isn't you! You're being manipulated by Unicron!"

"Like hell I am!"

"Homura… is this how you treat your friends… by locking them up? By sealing them away in your twisted world?! By kidnapping me?!"

"I did this for your own good!"

"Yeah, just to make yourself happy, but you didn't make any of _us_ happy!"

"Don't be so absurd! I did it because-"

Lord Beerus had enough and pulled Homura into a chokehold. "Nnngh, let go…!"

"Madoka… do it!" Lord Beerus said as Madoka aimed her bow directly at Homura.

"…I hope we can still be friends after this… Homura…" Madoka said, and fired an arrow directly at Homura, hitting her right in the chest.

 **End BGM**

But the arrow did something interesting… it enveloped Homura in light as Lord Beerus let go of her as all the corrupted energy that Demigra gave her poured out of Homura and turned into nothing more than a Darkside.

"I see… she was about to become a Heartless…" Lord Beerus said as Flandre aimed her hand at it and destroyed it by clenching her fist, and then the arrow disappeared.

"M…M…Ma…do…ka…" Homura said before falling to the ground, knocked out cold.

"A-agh…" Sayaka walked forward. "Did you kill her…?"

"No… I just knocked her out." Madoka said.

"I would've…" She muttered.

* * *

 _Later…_

"Well… that's… unfortunate…" Aria said as they looked around at the destroyed Citadel… but the craziest part was…

It was _still_ standing.

"Aaagh… I'm glad Medic healed us all up after waking him up…" Scout said, walking around and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Mmm…" Xarina looked around and then looked at her hands.

"What's wrong?" Aria asked.

"…I can't believe Homura did something like remove our HDD like that…"

"Well, did we actually need it?" Aria asked. "We're strong enough as is, I don't think we need it."

"Right." Xarina nodded and then thought of something. "…I wonder…" She said and then closed her eyes, as her Burst form activated. "Okay, good… she didn't get rid of this."

"I tried my Fairy Mage mode and it still worked. Then again, it was more of a gift from Mavis." She said. "I wonder, does Sarah still have her Satana form?"

"Yeah." Sarah walked over. "Sabrina still has her Spawn form, but… our HDD and Hybrid forms are long gone."

"Wait, where IS Sabrina?" Aria asked.

"She's still in the medical ward… by Homura's side." Sarah said. "You'd think that she'd be angry at her, but she looked worried."

"You'd be worried too if someone was trying to kill you, but only because they were under control by Demigra." Xarina said. "But what amazes ME is that she also got rid of the HDD and Hybrid forms from the other girls as well, hell, she got rid of the Kamen Rider forms with Nan and Isaac!"

"To think she was that strong to do that… not to mention breaking the Gensokyo girls up." Aria said. "But not Hinata and Mao and… Palutena and Lucina."

"I wonder how the girls are taking it?" Sarah wondered. "You know, without their HDD?"

"Who knows… but one thing's for sure…" Aria looked up. "I have a feeling we have to repair the Citadel…"

"You said it." Xarina said.

"Oh don't worry." Worldwalker walked over. "You guys don't have to clean it up… we have Deadpool for that."

Deadpool soon walked by, wearing a maid outfit. "Laugh and I'll slice your tongue off." He grumbled as Spider-Man took a picture of this and time stopped, as he looked at the screen.

"Blackmail~!" He said in a sing songy voice as time resumed.

"…Hmm, that reminds me…" Sarah said. "I wonder how Julia's holding up… she didn't look quite like herself ever since she recovered from Homura's attacks."

* * *

 _Speaking of the Keyblade girls…_

"You know, I'm perfectly fine." Kai said as she walked out. "I don't think we need our HDD anymore."

"Hmm, do you think it's because it was holding you back from finally moving on?" Pit asked, who was rolling his shoulder. "Yeah, I'm gonna feel that one for a while."

"We've gotten over that, not to mention it was all Medusa's fault." Tristina said. "Though, I think removing the HDD also completely removed that PTSD spell Medusa placed on us."

"Probably." Hina nodded. "…Though I'm gonna miss having those weapons."

"What are you talking about?" Maria asked. "You have a Brute Shot and not to mention you have a Keyblade that can form into Promethean Weapons!"

"She has a point." Sheila said.

Hina giggled. "True."

"…Hey, has anyone seen Julia?" Flare wondered.

* * *

 _With Julia…_

Julia saw Nan sitting at the edge of the pool, ready to jump in at any moment as she looked at a faint, but dark red scar on his back. "Nan…" She whispered, as she looked at her whip that she had and then clenched her fists. "…Never again…" She said, throwing the whip away in the trash and walked towards him.

"You sure you're going to be alright without your Kamen Rider forms?" Caliburn asked.

"I'll admit I'm a little bummed out about it, but I'll get over it." He said.

"N-Nan…"

"Hmm?" Nan looked behind him to see Julia. "Oh, hey."

"Hey…"

"What's wrong?"

"I-It's… that scar on your back… it was all because of me…"

Caliburn looked over. "Yikes…"

"Oh, that explains the stinging pain I've been feeling for a week and a half…" Nan said.

"Nan… I'm so sorry…" She muttered. "I… I hurt you… terribly…"

"It's fine, nothing to worry about." Nan said as he got up and looked at his fiancé. "I'm totally fine. I mean, I'm already scarred by losing an arm. I mean, what's one more scar?"

"…Sir Nan, I don't think that was the wisest thing to say…"

Nan sweatdropped. "That totally didn't help, did it?"

"Nope."

Julia clenched her fists. "But it wasn't… It's not fine at all! You think it's not a big deal but it's not!" She exclaimed. "I kept hurting you… only because I was doing it just to unleash the pain on someone else after I was tortured! And who did I keep hurting? You! I became this out of control dominatrix that kept hurting her loved one!"

"Julia…"

"You've been hurt… time and time again… by me… and… and… how can I just forgive myself by doing something like that?! I kept doing that and I was just… out of control!" She exclaimed, tearing up severely. "And… and…" She fell on her knees. "I'm so… so sorry…"

Nan walked over and then knelt down. "It's alright… you don't have to be a dominatrix anymore. You can just be… you. And before you ask that question, yes… I forgive you."

"I'm so sorry…" Julia sobbed, hugging him and crying into his chest.

"I guess that settles that." Caliburn muttered, unaware that Xarina and Sarah were listening into the conversation.

"Well, that's that, I guess." Xarina said.

"Yeah." Sarah nodded. "Mmm, I can't believe I wanted to be a dominatrix too… I guess it was because I was under the influence of my own daughter and mother. But not anymore."

"Good thing too." Ven walked by. "I'm _still_ sore for what you did the other day." He said, walking by as Xarina looked at Sarah.

"What?" Sarah chuckled nervously.

"Come on, I know swimming would cheer you up." Nan said, kissing her on the forehead.

"Yeah…" Julia nodded as she got up, wiping the tears from her eyes as they walked together and looked into the pool… when suddenly she had a smirk and pushed him in.

"WHOA!" He yelled and then a splash was heard as he came up for air, and then she took off her dominatrix dress and she hopped on it, luckily she was wearing her bra and panties. "What was that all about?" He asked.

"I may not be some sadistic dominatrix anymore… but that doesn't mean my sadistic personality isn't gone." She winked at him.

"Wait, you were sadistic to begin with?" Caliburn asked.

"Sadistic sense of humor." Julia giggled and splashed Nan before tackling him in the water.

* * *

 _With Rose…_

 **BGM: Scent of Silence (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

Rose was in the Nature Reserve with the rest of her family, looking at Dragon Rex being buried by Shovel Knight as I-Rex and the Gringott Dragon looked saddened. "There… that oughta do it." He said before putting down a make-shift tombstone.

"Here lies Dragon Rex. A good companion, friend, and pet. Rest in Peace." It said.

"I'll miss you…" Rose quietly sobbed as Minene and Sabrina gently put their hands on her shoulder and hugged her.

* * *

 _With Homura…_

"…Mmmm… Agh…" Homura groaned, rubbing her head as she slowly came around, seeing Madoka right next to her, and then Lord Beerus and Flandre looking at her as well, and of course, the other Magi girls as well.

"Hey, Homura." Madoka smiled.

"…W-who are you...?" Homura whispered. "H-how do you know my name?"

"You don't know who I am?" Madoka asked.

"No…" She muttered. "But really, what is this place? Who are you people?" Homura then looked at Lord Beerus. "A-and why is there a big purple cat in the room?!"

"Okay, what's going on? Why is she acting like she doesn't know us?!" Kyoko asked.

"Because she doesn't." Mami said. "She must have lost her memory after that fight."

"Not all of it though. She seems to still remember her name." Lord Beerus said.

"It talked!" Homura exclaimed, now panicking.

"It's okay, we're all friends here." Madoka smiled as Homura calmed down a little, but was still nervous.

"But who are you…"

"My name is Madoka Kaname, and I'll help you around here." Madoka continued to smile.

"…I… I'd like that…" Homura whispered as Madoka hugged her, with Homura resting into her arms. She didn't know why, but there was something about Madoka that made her feel calm. Like she new her from somewhere.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, somewhere in space…_

"Hellooooo!" Neptune called out. "Noire? Blanc? Vert? Where the Nep is everyone?" She wondered as she walked around, looking for everyone in the Blue Typhoon.

It was then that she ran into Uzume. "Hey, Uzume! Have you seen where the others are?"

"Um, no… I haven't." She said.

"Weird…" Neptune said as she continued to walk until she got into the control deck where she saw Plutia, Peashy, Rei, Nepgear, Uni, Rom and Ram with the other gang. "Hey guys, have you seen the others?"

"Oh…" Rei said. "Well… you see…"

"They bailed on us!" Rom said.

"Yeah. They said they felt like something was about to happen in their Ultra Dimension so they left but told Plutia to stick around." Nepgear said.

"Ooooh, okay." Neptune smiled… before it clicked on her. "NEP-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! HOW COULD THEY DO SUCH A THING?! I WAS GONNA PLAY CHECKERS WITH NOIRE!"

"Maybe you can get the original counterparts?" Peashy suggested.

"…Hey, that's a great idea!" Neptune exclaimed as she pulled out her phone. "Hello, Histy?"

 _"Neptune! I'm so glad to hear your voice again. How's Nepgear doing?"_

"She's doing well!" Neptune smiled. "Listen, I need a favor."

 _"What is it? Where are you?"_

"Well… it's a long story…"

* * *

 **Originally, Homura didn't have amnesia (In my version, of course.) but when Wyvern edited it, I thought "Hey, that works!"**

 **However, we're not done yet folks.**

 **We're not just gonna jump into Unicron right away.**

 **There's a few things left to do before Unicron.**

 **I'll give you a hint of one of them though.**

 **It involves a certain...** ** _game_** **that came out about a week ago.**


	45. Breathe Wildly

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Scanea Felix (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

Two weeks have passed since Homura came to the Citadel and made a mess of things, but thanks to Lord Beerus, Flandre, and Madoka, Homura was back to normal but she had unfortunately lost her memory. Since then, the Citadel residents were slowly warming up to Homura, but still avoided her for reasons… mostly to do with Homura nearly destroying them all.

Were her memories slowly coming back? Not at all… but the words 'Unicron' and 'possession' wouldn't leave her mind.

"These people…" Homura said quietly, nervously pointing her fingers together as she was sitting on the couch next to Madoka. "Do they… do they really like me…? I don't think they do…"

"Well, yeah, you did storm in-" Sayaka elbowed Kyoko in the gut. "OOOF!"

"Don't mind her!" Sayaka smiled.

"You… have a sharp elbow…!" Kyoko winced, as she was keeling over.

"Was it… something I did?" Homura asked.

"No no no, it's nothing to worry about." Madoka reassured her. "Everything is going to be alright." She said in a gentle voice.

"Th-thank you… Madoka." Homura smiled and leaned into her as Madoka thought of something.

"Oh! I know someone who you'll get along with easily!"

"Wh-who is it?"

Madoka smiled and made a portal. "I'll show you!" She said and extended her hand as Homura took it and they walked in together.

"Where do you think they're going?" Nagisa asked.

"My guess… Sabrina." Mami said. "…I haven't seen her since that fateful day, though."

"I visited her a few days ago. She's currently with her family and… well… basically playing this game called Breath of the Wild on this… Nintendo… Switch… thing…" Kyoko said.

"Huh… what exactly is a Switch?" Sayaka asked.

"I… have _no_ idea!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Sabrina…_

"Another Shrine down!" Sabrina chuckled and then a cutscene began to play. _Oh, here we go!_

What she saw before her was Link running through the woods, holding Zelda's hand and they kept running. Zelda looked back before she fell to the ground, causing Link to turn around and walked back over to her in concern, as she had fallen on her knees… both of them covered in mud and it was raining.

"How… how did it come to this…" Zelda quietly said as Link towered over her before kneeling down. "The Divine Beasts… the Guardians… they've all turned against us…" She said, trying her hardest not to cry but she was failing. "It was… Calamity Ganon… it turned them all against us!"

She looked directly at a concerned Link. "And everyone… Mipha, Urbosa, Revali, and Daruk… they're all trapped inside those things…" She quietly said as tears were in the corners of her eyes. "It's all my fault!" She exclaimed, putting her hands over her eyes. "Our only hope for defeating Ganon is lost all because I couldn't harness this cursed power!"

The camera shot proceeded to shoot up directly at the raining clouds. "Everything… everything I've done up until now… it was all for nothing…" She then removed her hands and looked completely frustrated at Link. "So I really am just a failure!" She exclaimed as tears were running down through her cheeks. "All my friends… the entire kingdom… my friends… my father most of all… I tried, and I failed them all…"

The camera then looked at the sides of both Zelda and Link, as tears were still falling through Zelda's cheeks. "I've left them… all to die…" She said, staring at Link for a few seconds before crying out, leaning her head on Link's lap while he cradled her, as she started to cry loudly… before the scene ended.

And what was Sabrina's reaction?

Total. Heartbreak.

"Zelda…" Sabrina whispered, her eyes filled with tears and wiping them away, sniffing a little too.

"That's so sad…" Rose quietly said.

 _Hmm, the Japanese voice is a little better…_ Minene thought. _Still… that's heartbreaking…_

"I told you that scene was sad." Aria said, as she was leaning on the couch behind her. "Seriously, when that played at my house, Lillie was a blubbering mess..."

"Was it just Lillie?" Sabrina asked, wiping a tear from her eye.

"…No, I was crying hard as well. Tristina tried to hold it in… until she couldn't hold it in any longer." Aria sighed. "Still… what can you do?"

"Yeah… I wonder where Xarina's at in the story…?" Sabrina wondered and texted her.

 _Hey, where are you in Breath of the Wild?_

 _Uh... I'm not even at Kakariko yet. I'm too busy exploring!_

"…Oh, I know _that_ feeling." Aria said.

 **BGM: Hau'Oli City (Pokemon Sun and Moon)**

Sabrina proceeded to save and then turned off the Switch. "Well… I'm gonna go swim for a while." She said, stretching.

"Oh, the pool or the ocean?" Aria asked.

"The ocean." She winked at her.

Aria smiled. "I think I'll join you." She said as she ran back to her house as Sabrina went to go get into her bikini and then walked out, seeing Yuno resting underneath a Palm tree with Yuki, Riku having a water fight with Sora, Kairi and Saki were sunbathing, Maria Jr. was playing with an Alolan Vulpix she found, and Isaac was on the lone island from the mainland, checking out a Slowpoke that was wandering around.

She walked a few steps as the brisk water touched her toes, she smiled. "Let's do this." She said with a grin.

"Hey, Sabrina!" A voice said as she turned to see Madoka and Homura.

"Oh, hey Madoka." Sabrina said and saw Homura. "Oh, hi!"

"H-hello…" Homura greeted, awkwardly rubbing her arm. "Wh-who are you?"

"Sabrina." She said and then looked at Madoka and mouthed _Did she get her memories back?_ to her and Madoka shook her head no.

"S-so… Madoka wanted to introduce me to you…"

"She did? Well, that's nice." She smiled.

"Yeah… she tried to introduce me to the others, but… th-they weren't so welcoming. I don't know if it was something I did to offend them or anything…"

Sabrina sighed, as she wanted to tell Homura what she did, but held her tongue, not wanting to destroy Homura's fragile mind as of now. That and Madoka wouldn't allow it either. "You didn't do anything wrong… they're just… taking some time getting used to someone." She lied, unaware that Musharna was nearby.

 _You are such a bad liar…_ Musharna thought.

"Oh… I see…" Homura said. "I hope they get used to someone like me."

"They will. I know they will." Madoka said and looked at Sabrina, giving her a 'thank you' look as Sabrina nodded as Aria walked up and saw what was going on.

"Hey!" Aria walked up to them. "Why don't we all just swim together in the ocean?"

"Oh, that sounds like fun!" Madoka exclaimed and looked at Homura. "What do you say?"

"S-sure… I guess."

"Hold it!" Virgo exclaimed. "You don't have proper swim attire!"

"VIRGO?!" Sabrina, Aria and Madoka yelled while Homura screamed and hid behind Madoka.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?!" Aria asked.

"Yeah, that's what I want to know myself!" Lucy's voice was heard as she walked over. "Honestly, I was just taking a look around Alola when you just showed up right next to me. I wasn't calling you or anything."

"I thought you needed the company, princess. After all, Natsu didn't come with you."

"…I needed a break from his idiocy." Lucy muttered.

"I completely understand." She nodded. "I then decided to visit Sabrina while we were close by, and I just so happened to overhear that Madoka and Homura do not have proper swim attire."

"…I honestly don't know how you do it…" Lucy sighed.

"Now, I know the perfect solution for this." Virgo said, pulling out two small bikinis.

"…Where did you get those?" Madoka asked.

"Don't worry where I got those from. Try them on."

Madoka looked at Sabrina. "Hey… mind if we…?"

"Go for it." Sabrina said as Madoka and Homura ran into the house.

"Huh, I see Homura's doing well." Latias walked over, holding Vanillite on her arms.

"Yeah…" Lucy nodded. "Honestly, I wish everyone would just warm up to the idea that Homura's not evil." Lucy said. "She's like, a totally nice person once you get to know her."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but even you had a hard time with her living in the Citadel, princess."

"Um… well… can you really blame everyone for not trusting he-" Lucy blinked and looked at Latias. "Uh… Latias?"

"Yeah?"

"You do realize you're holding a Vanillite in your arms, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"…It's an ice type and you're a Dragon type."

Latias smiled. "Yeah…?"

"Wait, so you're telling me you got used to the idea of an ice type hanging around you?"

"Hey, if I can be good friends with Kyurem, I can be good friends with this little guy. That's what I keep telling myself." Latias said.

"Vanill!"

"Besides, it's nice to have a companion." She giggled.

"You know, speaking of that, I think I saw Luigi getting used to Misdreavus." Lucy said.

"Affection." Virgo corrected.

"…Right."

"I wonder how Wario's handling it?" Aria wondered.

* * *

 _With Luigi…_

"Hey Affection. I have something for you." Luigi smiled.

"Misdrea?" Affection curiously looked at him as Luigi put some kind of flower crown on her.

"There you go." He said as she had looked into a mirror.

"Misdrea!" Affection cried and snuggled into Luigi's neck before affectionately licking his cheek as he laughed.

And about a few hundred feet from him, Wario was...

"NOOOOOO!" Wario yelled, as Emboar was holding him down as Mario was putting the last piece of garlic that he could find and put in a trash bag.

"Alright, good to go!" Mario said as Kirby sucked it all up and swallowed it.

"…Poyo…" Kirby frowned, apparently not liking the taste.

"Tch, whatever… it's not like I need garlic!" Wario folded his arms.

"We know you have a stash at your Wario Ware company, so we proceeded to clean up over there too… with the help of Mona!" Peach giggled.

"And your stash in your basement." Daisy added.

"And all of your gold is locked away tightly in my room and there's no way you are getting into that safe… for only I know the code." Rosalina smirked. "It was your fault for doing this wager with Mario."

Wario jawdropped at this until Emboar let go of him. "…Whatever… a year is going to go by fast before you know it!" He said and walked off.

"…So, how long until he cracks?" Peach asked.

"I'll give him a minute." Rosalina said.

"Thirty seconds." Mario said… and in the background, about a minute later, they heard Wario crying and wailing.

"…Well, he's taking it better than I thought he would." Daisy chuckled.

* * *

 _Back in Alola…_

"So… how do we look?" Madoka asked as they were wearing very cute bikinis, though Homura was a bit shy.

"You guys look amazing." Virgo said. "I will take my leave." She said and then disappeared.

"Well, I'll go take a look around Alola some more." Lucy said and walked off while Sabrina, Aria, Madoka and Homura jumped into the water.

"Vanill!" Vanillite cried.

"Yeah, they sure look cute." Latias smiled.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Sometime later, in the Citadel…_

"Just a little more…" Peach quietly said and then about a few seconds later. "YES! IT'S FINISHED!" She yelled.

"What's finished?" Daisy asked.

"The princess dresses for Kai and Maria!"

"…Dude, I was gonna make a dress for Maria!"

"…Remember what happened last time you tried to sew?"

* * *

 _Some time ago…_

"MY SHIRT!" A Sarasaland resident screamed.

"Eheheh… whoops."

* * *

 _In the present…_

"In my defense, they were selling that sewing machine really cheap at that garage sale."

"Yeah… and then it broke."

"Alright, alright… I get it, my sewing skills sucks compared to yo-… wait, is this why you were taking measurements on them last week?"

"Maybe! Anyway, I can't wait for them to try these on!" She ran off.

"…But can you explain why you did measurements on their FEET of all things?" Daisy asked as she walked after her.

"Oh Kai~! Maria~!" Peach said in a sing songy voice as they turned their heads while talking with Hina, Vito and Paolo.

"What is it?" Kai asked.

"I'm finally done with the dresses!" She said and showed them off, and gave them to Kai and Maria.

Kai's dress was a dark purple dress with the Unversed symbol on the back, complete with blue wavy frilly lines at the bottom as it's short sleeved but not puffy. Complete with purple gloves that goes up to her elbows. There was also a crown in the colors of the Thornbite Unversed, and the Unversed symbol I the middle, as there's also dark purple high heels.

As for Maria's dress, it's a navy blue with fiery red frilly lines underneath, and on the back, there's a huge flame with Chakrams on both sides of the flame and Aqua's Wayfinder in the middle of the flame. Her gloves are about the same length as Kai but its red and there's fire painted on them. Complete with a navy blue crown with a small Wayfinder in the middle and fiery red high heels.

"…Is that why you measured their feet?" Daisy asked. "Because of the high heels?"

"Maaaaybe." Peach smiled. "Gotta make 'em comfortable high heels anyway! And Rosie helped me design the crowns."

"…Shall we go try these on?" Kai asked.

"Yeah!" Maria nodded as they ran off.

"Oh my god… they're growing up so fast…" Hina whispered.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Sheila said.

"I know…" Hina sighed with a chuckle, and then about a minute later, both Kai and Maria walked out.

 **BGM: Peach's Castle (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

"Oh… my… god…" Hina said. "YOU GUYS LOOK GORGEOUS!" She yelled, while Vito and Paolo had hearts over their eyes, complete with hearts popping above their heads too.

"Do we?" Kai asked with a giggle, and then suddenly Aya got up in their face.

"Yeah, work it!" Aya said, taking pictures. "Work it! Work it! Oh man, you look gorgeous! Oh, this is SO going on the Bunbunmaru Newspaper!" _Suck it, Hatate!_

"Hey guys! Come take a look at this!" Hina exclaimed as the other young wielders came in and saw them in their dresses.

"Whoa…" Tristina said.

"Holy… you look hot!" Julia exclaimed.

"I was just about to say that!" Flare grinned.

Isaac whistled. "Nice!"

"Amazing…" Nan said.

"Something's missing… but I can't put my finger on it…" Peach rubbed her chin in thought. "Oh! Makeup!"

"…Can it wait until _after_ we defeat Unicron?" Daisy asked.

"Oh, fine…" Peach sighed. "Still, you guys look rather cute! You definitely look royal now!"

"I'd say!" Vito said, smiling at his fiancé who smiled back with a blush.

"We should put these away for now." Maria said. "I mean, we shouldn't get these dirty… especially since I'm still becoming a blacksmith and all."

"Right." Kai nodded as they walked back together.

"Hmm, maybe I should teach them to run in high heels?" Peach wondered.

"…That's suicide!" Daisy told her.

"What?" Peach shrugged and walked off as Daisy looked at the others and shrugged before heading off, as Kai and Maria showed their outfits to their parents before heading into their rooms to change.

"They grow up so fast…" Xion muttered, nearly tearing up.

"When I called her 'my little princess'… I didn't mean it literally." Vanitas said, scratching the back of his head as Xion buried her head in Vanitas' chest.

"Even so… she's grown up on us…" She said as Vanitas held her close, not saying another word.

"Sheesh… I didn't think she'd actually become a princess." Lea said.

"Still in denial?" Aqua asked.

"No… just still trying to figure out how the hell our little girl got so big and… well… running a freaking kingdom for crying out loud!"

Aqua smiled sadly. "I know the feeling…" She said.

* * *

 _A little bit later…_

"…You know what we should do?" Julia asked.

"What's that?" Nan asked.

"Go shopping at the Mushroom Kingdom. I'd like a new look."

"Really?"

"Yeah, this whole… dominatrix dress just doesn't suit me anymore… I've already taken off the accessories, and thanks to Yukari's boundaries, my tattoo I had is gone… and my makeup is not permanent anymore, so I washed it off."

"Well, I've been meaning to get different clothes anyway." Nan said as she smiled and made a portal as they walked in.

"…I could go for a new look." Tristina said.

"Yeah." Flare said as they ran in, and then the other young wielders ran in, as the older Wielders looked at each other.

"…Yeah, I could go for a new makeover as well." Sabrina said.

"Yeah… I'm tired of this look." Namine said as they all ran in, unaware of Flash watching them.

"…That reminds me…" He said and walked off somewhere, making a portal of his own.

 **BGM: Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Wait, couldn't you guys just shop in Alola?" Hina asked.

"We could, but… Coconut Mall is least expensive." Aria smiled.

"Can't argue with that." Kai chuckled as they proceeded to go all out.

* * *

 _Several minutes later…_

Sabrina was the first to walk out and looked in the mirror. She is wearing a dark blue T-Shirt with Paper Mario's body on the front, complete with the Paper Mario logo above him and on the back, it has Paper Bowser breathing fire. She's also wearing dark red shorts with the Super Mushroom on the right leg and 1-up Mushroom on the left leg, and some sandals.

"Never in my entire life did I think that in a different universe, we're all made out of paper." The Toad cashier said. "I mean, what's next… we're made out of cardboard or something?"

"Yo, Sabrina!" Xarina walked over to reveal her black shirt with "Splatoon 2" on the logo with two Inklings looking at each other and basically killing each other and on the back, it has a crossbone skull covered in ink and she's wearing ripped up jeans, complete with tennis shoes. "How do I look?"

"Like someone who's obsessed with Splatoon." She teased.

"Can you blame me?" Xarina giggled.

"So, how do I look?" Aria asked as she walked over, wearing a olden yellow short-sleeved shirt with Mavis' head on the front as she's winking and on the back, it's the Fairy Tail logo and also wearing blue shorts with water bubbles all around, complete with flip flops.

"Why is your eye covered?" The cashier asked.

"I wanted a different look." She said and looked in the mirror. "…But to be honest, I missing seeing everything with two eyes." She muttered, summoning her Keyblade and pulled her hair, then using the teeth of her Keyblade, she cut it off.

"Hey hey! This isn't a barber shop!" The cashier said. "…Oh, who am I kidding, you cut it off anyway."

Aria looked at the hair in her hands and then looked at herself in the mirror. "There… back how I usually was." She smiled.

"…Not what I was expecting, but whatever." Sabrina said.

"Hey guys!" Kairi walked over. "How do I look?" She asked as they looked at her. She is now wearing a red T-Shirt with white outlines on the sides and a sleeping Fennekin was on the front, and on the back, it's a Delphox. She's also wearing black shorts and also wearing tennis shoes.

"Aww, that's adorable!" Sabrina exclaimed, trying to keep her fangirl in check… until Celesteela knocked her up on the head. "Ow!"

"Do I even want to know?" Namine walked over as she's wearing a white tank top with Roxas' Necklace printed on the front with Oathkeeper and Oblivion impaling the necklace and on the back, it says "Mess with me, you mess with my husband." and wearing blue shorts with white outlines and red flip flops.

"Probably not." Aqua walked over, now wearing a dark blue shirt with fire on the sides and a Chakram in the middle with words "Got fire?" and the fire goes through the back, her shorts are red covered in lightning bolts and high heels.

"It's amazing what they make these days." The Cashier Toad said. "I mean, seriously now!"

"Right?" Xion walked over. "I mean, look at this." She said, wearing a black shirt with an Unversed symbol on the front and "I'm not Heartless." and on the back: "I'm just a badass chick." with flames coming out of the words and also wearing jeans and shoes.

"They come up with everything." Sarah walked over, wearing a purple long-sleeved shirt with Majora's Mask's eyes on the chest with words "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" and also wearing blue shorts with the Triforce of Wisdom on the left pantleg.

"…I still wanna punch the guy whoever came up with that mask. It's freaky, for Mushroom Kingdom's sake!" The Cashier complained.

"Stop complaining." Tristina walked over, wearing a light brown T-shirt with Rockruff on the front and on the back, it has Midday Lycanroc, complete with rocky terrain and her shorts are black with a Heartless symbol on the right pantleg, complete with tennis shoes.

"Nice!" Aria smiled.

"I think this fits with my dragon transformation." Flare walked over wearing a silver T-Shirt with Dragon Corrin in the middle and wings painted on the back and wearing black shorts, complete with black flip flops.

"…When were you a blunette… and why did you say 'dragon'?" The cashier wondered.

"Um, long story…" Flare said. "As for dragon, I have a Keyblade that can have me transform into a dragon."

"And I have a Keyblade that can turn me into a wolf!" Tristina said.

The Toad sweatdropped. "…You Keyblade Wielders always find ways to amaze me…"

"I think I found the perfect Halo shirt!" Hina walked over as it's a green T-Shirt with Master Chief's helmet on the front and on the back, it has Cortana's Halo 3 design as she's also smiling, and has a light blue shorts with a Halo Ring on the right pantleg, and of course, she's wearing tennis shoes.

"Hey guys…? I think Peach may have… designed this for me… along with Yang." Kai's voice said.

"What makes you say that?" Aria asked.

"Well…" Kai walked over, wearing a pink T-Shirt with a Mega Mushroom on it with "Go big or go home" and also wearing light purple shorts with the Unversed symbol on the right pantleg with red high heels, and she was holding a note.

"What's on the note?" Xion asked.

Kai sighed and read the note. "Kai, I've made this especially for you! Including these high heels so you can get comfortable in your other high heels in your princess attire. – Peach.

PS. I had a part with the pun. – Yang."

"Just a lucky guess…" Kai muttered.

"Yeah… that's definitely Peach alright." The cashier muttered, oblivious to the 'princess attire' part as Maria walked up, as she's wearing a yellow T-shirt with the Angry Sun in the middle with a Pokey right under it and there's Daisy's Castle in the back, complete with tan shorts and blue tennis shoes.

"Oh yeah, this one definitely fits me!" Julia walked in, wearing A light blue T-Shirt with Lana plastered on it and doing a cute pose and on the back has the Master Sword in the pedestal, and also dark green shorts with the Ocarina of Time on the right pantleg and shoes… and then they noticed Buru walking up.

"Buru?" Tristina asked.

"What? I wanted a new outfit too!" Buru smiled, as she's now wearing a light purple long sleeved shirt complete with red outlines covered in fire and has a treasure chest in the front of the shirt with "Everything's not what they seem" and in the back, the treasure chest is actually a Mimicutie. She's also wearing pants in Yukari's colors and also wearing dark red high heels. "So how do I look?"

"…Like someone who's the daughter of the two biggest trolls in the universe." Julia said

"…Wait, she's the daughter of who?" The Toad asked.

"Hades and Yukari." Buru smiled innocently.

"Oh… okay… WAIT WHAT?!" The Toad yelled before fainting on the spot.

"Do I want to know?" Riku walked up, wearing A yellow T-shirt with the head of a Shadow Heartless in the front with "I may be Heartless, but at least I have a heart." and in the back has the Dream Eater symbol. He's also wearing a black jacket complete with silver lining and in the back of the jacket has Sabrina's Soul of Gensokyo. He's also wearing jeans and shoes.

"Hey there, good lookin'." Sabrina playfully winked at him.

Sora walked up next as he's wearing a black T-shirt with an Eevee sitting and smiling, complete with a heart above the head, then in the back, has said Eevee surrounded by the Evolution stones as it curiously looks at them and his pants are also black but baggy. (Think KH2)

But the strangest part… is that he was wearing actual normal sized tennis shoes!

"…Honey…?" Kairi looked at his feet.

"What? I couldn't find any big shoes."

"That's because we don't carry clown shoes!" The Toad said. "I know you're not a clown but HAVE YOU SEEN THE SHOES THAT YOU'VE BEEN WEARING OVER THE YEARS?!"

Sora sweatdropped. "Were they really that big?"

"…Dude… you have no idea." Sabrina told him.

"…I'm not even going to ask." Terra said, as he's wearing a brown T-shirt with Bowser's symbol and dark flames surrounding the symbol, and there's more fire in the back, but it's Bowser Jr's symbol and is wearing jeans and shoes.

"Same here." Demyx spoke up, wearing a watery blue shirt with Gyarados in the front and in the back: "Don't mess with my family." and also purple shorts with his own Sitar on the left pantleg and flip flops.

Ven came up, wearing a light blue shirt with a Talonflame in the front with clouds in the background and wearing white shorts, and some sandals, then Roxas came up wearing a yellow shirt that has the Oathkeeper and Oblivion in front and has the Nobody symbol in the back and wearing red shorts and some sandals, then Vanitas walked up, wearing a dark purple shirt with some Unversed in the front and back, complete with the Unversed symbol on the top of the shirt, also blue fire and blue shorts with shoes, then finally, Lea walked over with a fiery red shirt with Aqua's Wayfinder surrounded by flames and is in the middle of one of his Chakrams, with Aqua's Keyblade in the back and is wearing black shorts and shoes.

"…Aren't we missing two dorks?" Kai asked in a teasing tone.

"Where are they?" Julia wondered… and then they saw Isaac and Nan walking over as Isaac has a dark green shirt with Yoshi's face on it, complete with his Smash symbol on top and in the back, it has a Shy Guy covered in Yoshi eggs and his shorts are dark blue with Darkspine Sonic's head and tennis shoes, while Nan is wearing a dark red shirt with Midna in her imp form in the front with her usual smirk and in the back, it has Link in his wolf form and is wearing icy blue shorts with Julia's Keyblade on the right pantleg, and sandals.

"So, what do you think?" Nan asked.

"Dude… you look amazing!" Julia smiled, walking over and hugging him as one by one, they paid for their new clothes and walked out as they went back to the Citadel in a portal… but Kai stayed behind and looked at Peach's castle.

"To think I'm going to be living in there soon…" Kai said, as a gentle wind blew through her hair. "Am I…truly ready to rule the Mushroom Kingdom?" She wondered and then looked back at the portal, taking a deep breath. _Everyone I know and love will support me… they all said they would…_ She thought and then walked in, as the portal closed behind her.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Later, with Yen Sid…_

"Hmm..." Yen Sid mused as he was reading a book. "Interesting... very interesting."

"What'cha reading?" Mami wondered.

"I'm reading about an ancient Keyblade that's been around even before the great Keyblade War was nothing more than a nightmare."

"Meaning?"

"I mean that there is a Keyblade far ancient than what you see in the Keyblade Graveyard." Yen Sid explained. "Fascinating..."

"And you didn't know about that?"

"To be fair, not even I knew of its existence until I read this book I found in the library." He explained. "Hmm... very interesting indeed."

He then stood up. "Mami."

"Yes?"

"Tell the Keyblade Wielders to meet me in the library. This is something that must be discussed."

"Alright." She nodded.

* * *

 _Later..._

 **BGM: Magical Mystery (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix)**

"What's this about an ancient Keyblade?" Mickey asked.

"You heard correctly, King Mickey." Yen Sid said. "There is an ancient Keyblade that is in the land of Hyrule, so ancient that it may be older than the Keyblades you come across in the Keyblade Graveyard."

"So, it's probably really old and dusty." Aria said.

"Perhaps it is, but it is also heavily guarded." He said. "Many brave heroes try to reach the Keyblade but ultimately fail as they were so ill-prepared against the guards that protect it. They are more powerful than the Heartless."

"Zelda enemies powerful than the Heartless... okay, that's a little terrifying." Sabrina said.

"It is indeed." He nodded. "It is well hidden but many have searched and failed... and perished. However, I imagine with your strength that you will overcome these guards."

"So, what's the name of this Keyblade?"

"The name of the Keyblade is called 'Breath of Resurrection'."

"Well, that's all we need to know. Let's go get it." Sora said and walked off, but Sabrina grabbed a hold of his arm. "Hey!"

"Which Hyrule is it?" Sabrina questioned.

"Ah yes, I've been meaning to get to that." He said. "All of you have been to many different Hyrules in the past. Ocarina of Time, Twilight Princess, Wind Waker, Hyrule Warriors, A Link to the Past, A Link Between Worlds and many more. However... there is another Hyrule that is very different and plays by its own rules and is a very dangerous Hyrule."

"Oh please, it can't be that difficult." Hina said.

"While it may not be... it's still very treacherous given its... circumstances if you will."

"So, what's the name of _this_ Hyrule and where is this Keyblade?" Xarina asked.

Yen Sid closed his eyes, took a deep breath and looked at them all. "Breath of the Wild."

"Breath of the Wild?!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Yes, indeed." Yen Sid nodded. "The Keyblade is in that particular world… and that world is like none other than any other Zelda world you have encountered. The weather plays a part in that world and it is very unpredictable. It is highly unlikely you will get out of that world unscathed."

"Like that hasn't happened before." Roxas muttered.

"Indeed… however, this world… once you step into that world, there is no hope for your survival just to get a Keyblade. Many Keyblade Wielders of old have tried but perished to get such a Keyblade. All of the worlds you were in before… are considered child's play."

"So… you're saying we might actually be killed once we step into that world?" Sabrina asked.

"Indeed. I do not guarantee your survival. I know you want to go, but I do not advise you to go… unless you are ready to risk your life and pay the ultimate price for standing foot in that treacherous world."

 **End BGM**

"Oh please." Isaac said. "We've been to many many worlds and we got ourselves almost killed a bunch of times and some of us actually _did_ die… but we came back swinging! You're telling me that this world is more dangerous than someone like Xehanort? Or Frieza? Or even Mephiles? We've been through hell like no other… and there's no way I'm going to chicken out over some god damned enemy that's harder than the Heartless! You can protest all you want… but I'm going!"

 **BGM: Sora (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"I'm with Isaac, no way in hell I'm backing out!" Tristina said.

"If I'm going to be princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, then I'm going to let everyone know that I'm brave enough to go through such a perilous world!" Kai said.

"We've been shot at… we've been tortured… and some of us lost a part of us… but I'm not going to let that stop me!" Hina declared.

"Wait! Listen to what you're saying! You're going to get yourselves killed in that world!" Donald protested. "Don't be stupid!"

"Donald… if there's one thing we always do... it's that we all do stupid things." Sabrina said. "I'm going too!"

"Hell, so am I!" Nan said as they all agreed while Donald grumbled.

"Think about it…!" He said… and then suddenly Yen Sid started to laugh.

"I had a feeling that, despite my warnings, you would go there without a moment's hesitation. After all, you Wielders do anything you can to stop this and I assume that not even _this_ would stop you from going in there recklessly." He said.

"Master Yen Sid!" Donald exclaimed in shock.

"A'hyuck! Keyblade Wielders usually do these things for thrill and adventure!" Goofy said.

"That's exactly right, Goofy." Mickey said. "Even though we Wielders are there to protect the light and stop the darkness from being corrupted, we all have this urge to go out and explore."

"You are absolutely correct, King Mickey." Yen Sid nodded and stroked his beard. "I know you're all itching to go, but I should make a suggestion. Get a good night's sleep and eat a hearty breakfast… you need to be alert no matter what."

"Understood." Aqua nodded. "We won't be reckless."

"Good." Yen Sid nodded, unaware of being eavesdropped by a certain Miko and Dragon Slayer.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Later in the night, at Sabrina's house…_

 **BGM: Hau'oli City – Night (Pokemon Sun and Moon)**

"Wait, you guys are going WHERE?!" Yuno exclaimed.

"Yeah, you heard right." Sora said. "We're heading over to that particular world."

"Okay, I've played that game and I kept getting my ass kicked." Minene said. "You guys are crazy! That's suicide! All for what… a Keyblade?"

"Yeah." Kairi nodded.

Minene sighed. "Look, as much as I like thrill and adventure as much as you do… I'm not suicidal! You've seen how fucking powerful those Guardians are!"

"Minene…" Sabrina said. "I know it's risky, but…"

Minene sighed. "Okay… look… you guys can go out there and risk your lives, but I'm not going to be feeling sorry for you guys if you get yourselves killed!"

"Minene…" Yuno looked at her.

Minene sighed. "You guys are nuts… and I love you guys for being that way… but just think about what you're doing… I don't know what I'd do if any of you got killed…"

"Minene, you're not stopping us." Sabrina said.

"…Alright, fine." Minene said and walked off. "You guys are fucking insane for going over there… probably more insane than Yuno! If you want to fucking die, then be my guest!" She exclaimed and walked over to her room, before coming out with her pistol and walked over to the shooting gallery.

"Minene, wait a minute!" Yuno ran after her.

"She really cares about you guys…" Saki told them. "But… if you really want to go to that world just to get a Keyblade… then who am I to stop you? Just please… be careful."

"We will." Isaac nodded.

* * *

 _In Aria's house…_

"Mother… Father… are you really going to that dangerous world?" Lillie asked.

"Yeah… we're going." Aria nodded.

"It's too dangerous to go there…" Lillie whispered quietly.

"We've been in worlds FAR more dangerous." Tristina said. "We can handle this."

"Alright. But… please… be careful. I don't want you guys killed."

"And we won't, sweetheart." Aria said, kneeling towards Lillie. "We'll come back home safe."

Lillie smiled. "Thank you, mother." She smiled as Aria kissed her on the forehead and hugged her as Terra did the same, along with Tristina as soon, they all went to bed… while Lillie tried to get some sleep as well… but she couldn't.

 **End BGM**

Lillie tossed and turned into the night as she couldn't stop thinking about her family getting murdered in that world… she couldn't sleep because she was afraid they might die.

She sat up from the bed and looked out her window, looking at the starry sky, and then opened the window, hearing the sounds of some Kriketots playing a tune, led by a Kricketune. "Mother…" She whispered. "Why do you have to go there…" She muttered and then clenched her fists. "Why am I not a Keyblade Wielder… I don't want to be waiting here all day… worrying about if my family is alright…" She told herself, as tears fell from her eyes.

 **BGM: Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Why do I have to wait… why do I have to be useless…" Lillie teared up. "Every time they go somewhere, I just patiently wait here… or at the Citadel… hoping they'd be alright… and then they'd come back battered and bruised… but they're still alive…"

Tears were flowing nonstop. "Why… why can't I wield a Keyblade… I want to go with them… so I can protect them…" She sobbed. "Just why… why are they going to that dangerous world?! I don't… I don't want to be alone…"

She continued to cry, unaware of someone on the roof and listening to Lillie's despair. "You have to be brave." The voice said.

 **End BGM**

"Wh-who said that…?"

The figure landed on the ground, as it was none other than Sheik. "Hello."

"Wh-who are you?"

"I am Sheik… but everyone who knows me by a different name. Zelda."

"You're… Zelda? How did you change your entire-"

"Don't worry about it. It's a secret to everybody."

"Oh…"

"Don't tell Link or Impa, but I like to sneak out of the Citadel and explore worlds while as Sheik. I just so happened to visit this world and I heard your despair."

"Was I… despairing?"

"Yes… honestly, I know what you're going through." Sheik said as she leaned on the wall near the window. "To be honest, I was despairing myself when Kyoka had kidnapped me and tortured me along with those boys. I was hoping that Link would come and save me, but every time Kyoka tortured me just for kicks, I began to lose hope that he'd save me… and then the Heroes of Light came in and not only saved their friends… but me as well. I was hoping Link was in Magnolia, but he wasn't. You can imagine my disappointment."

"But... wasn't that all that Medusa lady's doin-"

"That's besides the point. The point is, you have to be brave." Sheik interrupted. "I endured that pain for a long time… but I put up a brave face no matter what, but I ended up in tears when that little session was done. What I'm trying to say… is that you don't have to have any kind of weapon at all to be brave. What all that matters is what's in your heart."

"My… heart?"

"While it may sound cheesy, it's true. When the adults were saved from someone like Frieza, I got to know them a little better and according to Sora and Sabrina, they didn't rely on their Keyblade for a while when a certain someone stole it from them. They relied on their friends."

"Relied on their friends…?"

"Yes… Sora came up with 'My friends are my power' and he's right about it. Friends can make anything possible, including strength. What do you do when Aria, Terra and Tristina are out there fighting?"

"I… hope for their return. I cheer them on."

"Ah, there's your answer. You cheer them on… all of us do, but your cheering is something so much more. I asked Aria what she felt during our battle with Mephiles, and she said that she could feel someone cheering for her. Terra and Tristina said the exact same thing. You weren't there physically, but you were with them at heart."

"So… I was with them this whole time?"

"Yes, everyone cheers for them in the Citadel… but I've always sensed something in you as soon as you were adopted by Aria. Your cheering is quite charismatic… and with that, you send your love and support to your family. You're anything _but_ useless. You have a power within you and that is your love. You don't need a Keyblade to protect them, but cheering them on _does_ , as if you're there giving them the support they need. In Aria's words, she said it felt as If there was some kind of white mage supporting us."

"White… mage?"

"I don't exactly know what a White Mage does. But if I had to guess… it's probably a healer or some kind of magician that plays the role of support, which is what you do."

"Sheik…"

"Keep cheering them on… it may just be enough to keep them alive in that Hylia forsaken world."

Lillie wiped her tears away. "I will… thank you, Sheik."

"You're welcome, Lillie." She said and then suddenly threw a Deku Nut down to blind Lillie for a few seconds, and when she recovered… Sheik was gone.

"…She's right… I need to keep cheering for them." Lillie said as she closed the window and went back into bed. _Mother… Father… Sister… I'll be cheering for you. Please be safe._ She thought and soon fell asleep.

* * *

 _With Minene…_

"They're all freakin' crazy…" Minene said as she was outside, looking at the ocean before her as she had blocked out Yuno who was trying to talk to her. "Dammit…! WHY?! Why go to that world?!" She asked, grabbing a rock and threw it into the ocean, causing a few Finneon to jump.

"Minene."

"…What do _you_ want." Minene muttered, not even bothering to look at Yuno.

"Look… I know you're really worried about them, but you shouldn't have yelled at them like that."

"…I did it because I was trying to talk them out of it for going to that world. For what? A stupid ancient Keyblade?! Might as well forget about it!"

"Minene… why are you acting like this?"

"Why am I acting like this?" Minene turned to her. "Are you nuts?! I'm only acting this way because what they're doing is fucking suicide!"

"They're doing this for exploration and wanting to check the Keyblade out. Yes, I know everyone who tried got themselves killed, but who's to say that they will be killed next?"

"Yuno, listen to yourself! This is Breath of the Wild we're talking about! Not Wind Waker, not Twilight Princess, not Ocarina of Time… those Zelda worlds are NOTHING compared to Breath of the Wild! They're going to die no matter what!"

"And Breath of the Wild is nothing compared to all the other worlds we've gone to, or have you forgotten about worlds like the X-Men's and the Avengers' worlds, Primal Rage, or even Halo for that matter?"

"Of course I haven't!"

"Then why are you acting like you have?"

"Look, I'm just worried about them, okay?!"

"If you're that worried about them, then why not go with them?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm not stepping foot in there."

"…This coming from the woman who doesn't let anything stop her." Yuno said. "You always say that explosions are a thrill and terrorism is your passion, and yet, you're letting some stupid lasers get to you? I know Breath of the Wild is hard, trust me, I've died countless times as well…"

"It's called common sense…"

Yuno raised an eyebrow at this. "Really… it's called _that?"_ She asked. "Honestly, the woman we all know that loves explosions is afraid of some lasers. That's not common sense, it's called being cowardly."

"Hey, I'm not a coward!"

"Oh really? Then why were you trying to stop them?"

"To stop them from being so god damned reckless from stepping foot in that world! I'm not going in there whether my life depended on it or not!"

Yuno sighed in defeat. "Fine… be that way." She said. "You'd always get such a thrill ride when you go to different worlds… but you're letting Breath of the Wild's sheer difficulty get the better of you." She said and then walked back into the house. "…And to think… you used to be this awesome woman who wouldn't let anything stop her." She said and walked in.

"Yuno…" Minene whispered before Yuno closed the door. "…Fine, whatever. But I'm still not going in there!" She said and turned around, grumbling to herself… and then she felt something tug her pant leg and looked down to see Chibi Robo. "What do you want?"

Chibi Robo said nothing and climbed up Minene until he got up on her shoulder and sat down.

"…Just going to sit on my shoulder, huh?" She asked as she sat down. "Honestly… I'm not sure why they're going there." She muttered, sitting down in silence unaware of Chibi Robo opening his head, pulled out a piece of paper and pencil and wrote something down.

When he was finished, he poked Minene's cheek and she read it. "...Be brave? What does that have anything to do with it?"

Chibi Robo wrote another line down and gave it to Minene. "I'm letting the difficulty of the game get to me? No, I'm not."

 _"Yes, you are."_ Is what Chibi Robo wrote back.

"No, I'm not!"

 _"Yes, you are!"_

"No… I'm no-" Minene sighed. "I can't believe it… I'm arguing with a small robot."

 _"Don't let it get to you. You never let anything get to you before, so why now?"_ Chibi Robo curiously asked from the paper.

"It's just… I've seen how dangerous that world is… and it's not just those Guardians. It's those Centuars and Bokoblins that are a pain in the ass too. And then there's those regions where it's freezing cold and then there's the weather that has lightning come down and kill you if it hits you."

She sighed. "It's not because I'm scared of that world… I'm scared for them…" She said. "I love this family so much that… I don't know what I'd do if I lost them all… and I don't want to lose them over something like what goes on in that world."

Chibi Robo put his hand to his chin in thought before writing something down. _"So go with them."_

"Huh? What do you mean?"

 _"Go with them. You say you're afraid of losing them… so go with them and help them with these enemies."_

"Are you sure?"

Chibi Robo nodded. _"Positive! You might just actually help them from preventing them from getting killed."_

Minene thought about this and recalled that she snapped at Yuno over this. "…God, I'm such an idiot. You know what, I'm gonna do exactly that."

 _"Good for you!"_

Minene smiled. "Thank you. I'm so glad that Sabrina has a little mechanical partner like you." She said, hugging him gently and then walked in with Chibi Robo.

"Having a little conversation?" A voice asked as Minene looked to see Sabrina in the kitchen, having herself a snack.

"…You heard everything, didn't you?"

"Maybe." She giggled.

Minene sighed. "Look… I'm sorry for snapping at you like that…"

"You know… I don't exactly blame you for snapping at us…" She muttered. "Honestly, I'm not so sure about this myself."

"Hey, you'll get through this… because I'm going with you."

"I had a feeling you would." Sabrina said. "To be honest, getting killed a lot in that game makes you wonder if going over there is a good idea."

"I know."

Sabrina smiled. "But I'm not going to let that stop me… I'm curious to see what this Keyblade looks like… or even if it's real in the first place. We all want to see it."

"And so do I." Yuno walked over.

"Yuno… I-"

Yuno smiled. "You don't have to apologize. I know the world was getting to you… trust me, it was getting to me as well."

"Yeah… I can't believe it got to me the most."

"Hey, all of us are a little on edge about this." Sabrina chuckled. "But you know, I'm glad you two are going with us."

"Hey, we're all in this together one way or another." Yuno said. "And if we die over there, then so be it. At least we died trying."

"…You guys are nuts, but I love you for being who you are." Minene chuckled and the girls hugged before they all went to bed.

* * *

 _The next day… in the Citadel…_

"So, you guys ready?" Mickey asked, looking at the wielders, Minene and Yuno. "I'm not exactly comfortable that Rose and Maria Jr. are coming with us, but they do have their HDD and Keyblades."

"Nothing scares them." Kai chuckled.

"Right." Mickey nodded as he opened a portal for that world.

"Good luck." Yen Sid said as they nodded and they all walked into the portal as it closed behind them.

* * *

 **BGM: Life in Ruins (The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild)**

 _"Open your eyes."_

They walked out of the portal as they looked around at the vast beautiful world surrounding them. "Gawrsh, this place is pretty!" Goofy said, as they were standing in an open field.

"Looks can be deceiving." Sabrina said. "It may look pretty… but that doesn't mean _everything_ is pretty."

"Well, let's just find that Keyblade and get out of here before things get ugly fast." Aria said as they nodded and started walking, looking everywhere for that particular shrine, and every shrine they came across came up empty.

They then proceeded to hide in a cave to wait for the rain to stop, as a lightning bolt slammed into the ground just in front of them, causing Rose to shriek. "So… how long do these storms last?" Demyx wondered.

"A very long time…" Aria sighed as they waited for a few hours and then the rain stopped, and they proceeded onward. They then came across a Bokoblin campsite who were blissfully unaware of the intruders… so Hina summoned Didact's Will as it formed into the Binary Rifle as she aimed carefully, then noticed an explosive barrel right next to a Bokoblin cooking some dinner.

 _Yeah, like that's smart._ She thought and shot the barrel, causing it to explode and killing the Bokoblins, while only leaving one dazed as it looked around after getting up and seeing the crowd as he ran forward with his club… only to get shot at again.

"Alright, let's go." Hina said as they continued onward, being on the lookout for any Guardians that might sneak up on them… until they found a very particular looking shrine before them.

"Is that it?" Nan asked.

"Let me see." Hina replied, activating Promethean Vision and looking, seeing a very familiar object within the shrine. "Yep… I see it! It's in there!"

"Nice!" Sora grinned before seeing something. "Hey uh… Donald?"

"What?"

"You have a little… red dot on your shirt."

"I do?" Donald looked down, unaware he was being targeted by a Guardian, but Sabrina was well aware of this.

"GET DOWN!" She yelled, pushing him down as the laser just nearly grazed them and almost blasting Minene and Kai away.

 **End BGM**

"Wak!" Donald exclaimed.

"Is that a Guardian?" Mickey asked.

"Yep… and it's not happy to see us!" Aria said, summoning her Keyblade as they prepared for battle, while the lone Guardian glared at them before locking on to Sabrina and firing, as she rolled out of the way.

"Alright, let's do this!" Sabrina declared.

 **BGM: Guardian Battle (The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild)**

The Guardian fired another laser, but they dodged as Kai and Maria quickly ran over and slashed it repeatedly, but their Keyblades didn't even hurt it at all as it scanned one of them before shooting Maria at close range, knocking her back.

"Maria!" Lea exclaimed.

"Nnngh…" Maria got up, using Curaga on herself. "I'm fine!"

"Why you little…" Lea growled, throwing his Chakrams directly at it, but it turned to him, aimed and fired, forcing him to roll out of the way before getting hit as Ven and Roxas both used Ragnarock while Goofy threw his shield.

The Guardian was unaffected and shot Ven while he was in mid-air, knocking him back as he smacked into a tree. "VEN!" Sarah yelled and then growled. "Why I oughta…!" She growled, proceeding to use Thundaga, but unlike the others, it stunned the Guardian for a few seconds when it hit.

"Guys, lightning can stun these guys!" Sarah informed.

"You also gotta hit the eye!" Sabrina said. "That's the only way you can damage it!"

"Okay, that's just bullshit!" Flare growled as Terra ran forward and then slashed one of the legs to try and cut it, but all it did was cause the Guardian to look at him and charged its laser, but then Sabrina got within range and aimed her Battle Rifle directly at it, shooting it in the eye to disrupt the laser as it looked at her and walked over to her to try and stop her, but then a Thundaga stunned it for a few seconds. It turned around to look to see that it was Sora who shot it.

Sora smirked and then threw his Keyblade at the eye, but the Guardian lifted its leg and smacked it away, causing Sora to growl and then re-summoned his Keyblade. Kairi transformed into her Goddess of Heart form and fired a Mega Laser to try to knock it over, but it turned and fired to counter it before firing again. She tried to block with her shield, but it knocked her away, causing her to scream in pain and then it fired wildly, nearly knocking them all down.

Yuno pulled out her pocket knife and threw it directly at the Guardian's eye, causing it to crack and it looked around, trying to get it out as Maria Jr, currently in her Skull Grinder Heart form, quickly threw her Keyblade at the eye to damage it even more… as it started to light up and explode.

 **End BGM**

"Phew… that was a pain in the ass." Isaac said.

"Tell me about it." Kai groaned.

Sabrina fell on her butt. "Man… that was brutal."

As they had just started to rest… two _more_ Guardians came into view, and a flying Guardian came to their aid.

"THEY FLY?!" Namine yelled.

"…Oh for the love of…!" Aria exclaimed as they proceeded to do round two.

 **BGM: Stone Talus Battle (The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild)**

One of the Guardians proceeded to fire at Donald and Goofy, but they luckily dodged as Hina aimed her Brute Shot at it and shot the eye, knocking it back a little but then it fired at Hina, but she rolled out of the way. Flare transformed into her Dragon Form and flew up to deal with the Sky Guardian as she breathed fire at the Guardian, but all it did was cause it to fire at her, nearly knocking her back but she shook it off.

Nan aimed his metal arm in its arm cannon at the other Guardian as it was a little preoccupied with Xarina and Aria, firing a charged shot to grab its attention as he ran to the side to avoid being hit, but the other Guardian proceeded to shoot him.

"NAN!" Julia yelled after he was hit and quickly got to his side, using Curaga on him and then glaring at the Guardian as Aria went into her Fairy Mage mode.

"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!" She yelled, hitting the Guardian as it was stunned for a few seconds. This gave Terra and Tristina enough time to throw their Keyblades at the eye to impale it, but it wasn't enough to destroy the Guardians as they resummoned their blades… only to get shot at.

Ven had quickly rejoined them after using Curaga on himself and then proceeded to use Strike Raid on the other Guardian's eye, but it turned away from him to shoot at Sarah but she jumped out of the way… and they heard a giant thud as Flare had landed, severely injured and turned back to normal.

"Flare!" Sora exclaimed as the Sky Guardian proceeded to blast Sora and Kairi away before locking on to Flare.

"Nnngh…" Flare groaned as it proceeded to fire at her, and with quick thinking, she used Reflega, as the laser bounced back and hit the Sky Guardian as once it was hit, it lit up and exploded. "They're… weak to their own lasers…?" She whispered. "Th-that's… g-good to know…" She said before passing out from the pain, as one by one, they began to fall, nearly destroyed by the Guardians.

"These Guardians… they're… what are they…?!" Mickey wondered, as he tried to stay conscious.

"N-No… idea…" Sabrina said, desperately tried to get up as the Guardians towered above them as she weakly looked at them, as one Guardian aimed directly at her, while the other Guardians aimed at the rest. _Is… is this it for us…?!_ She thought.

Suddenly, an ice wall formed in front of her, as the ice wall shattered once the laser hit. "Wh-what…?" She wondered as another ice wall shattered as well.

 **End BGM**

"Glad we got here in time." A voice said as she looked over to see Gray walking over… but he wasn't alone. Team Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, Reimu, Meiling, RWBY, Captain Falcon, Pit, Kirito, Asuna and Cloud were there as well.

"Take a good long rest, you guys. You need it after what you went through." Erza said, as Sabrina looked behind her to see Sakura and Ino also there, but they were healing them, as Wendy was healing up Sabrina.

"Th-thanks…" Sabrina whispered before passing out.

"Alright, you two are asking for it!" Natsu said, cracking his knuckles, as the Guardians were joined by a third. "…Okay three!"

"Not a problem." Sting smirked as Weiss formed an ice barrier to protect the Wielders.

 **BGM: Divine Beast Vah Medoh (The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild)**

Natsu jumped into the air. "FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" He yelled, hitting the Guardians as one of them fired the laser at him to knock him back, but he quickly recovered. "Is that the best you got?!" He asked, not even caring that he was hurt severely as Reimu flew around them, firing Danmaku at them while Meiling was done charging her energy release as she flew over and kicked one of them in the eye, sending them sliding away.

Ruby jumped up, and aimed Crescent Rose at the far away Guardian, shooting it several times as the Guardian tried to shoot her, but she fell at the right time, as the laser pierced the skies instead as Captain Falcon ran over towards one of the Guardians that was pre-occupied with Sting and Rogue. "FALCON… PUNCH!" He yelled, causing it to slide into the other one, before getting hit by a laser.

"HAAAAAH!" Cloud yelled, slashing downward on the Guardian and damaging one of its legs as Pit launched up in the air and fired a few arrows at the eye to severely damage it, and then he landed, before summoning the Flintlock Staff, before shooting it in the eye, as it lit up and exploded soon after.

"Oh yeah!" Pit fist pumped… then realizing a Guardian was aiming at him, causing him to pale and sweatdrop. "…Oh no…" He said as Asuna ran over and tackled him down to avoid the laser, as she got back up, running over and, along with Weiss, impaled the Guardian's eye as Kirito, in his GGO form, shot the eye after they moved as they quickly dodged the laser, but the impact still sent them flying.

"Omnidirectional Dragon-Slaying Circle!" Reimu exclaimed.

"INTENSE RAINBOW FIST!" Meiling yelled, both of them hitting the eyes of the Guardians, but this wasn't enough to destroy them as they both aimed and shot them both out of the air, despite they tried to dodge them, they still proceeded to get hurt.

"REQUIP!" Erza yelled, as she transformed into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and launched swords into the eyes, hoping that would destroy them, but when the swords disappeared, the Guardians were still alive and kicking. "How are they still moving…?!"

"Tough bastards, aren't they?!" Sting growled.

"IRON DRAGON ROAR!" Gajeel yelled, hurting both of the Guardians and when his roar was over, Yang was firing from her gauntlets to severely hurt them… as they soon finally collapsed, but they didn't explode as Yang and Falcon looked at each other and nodded, as they jumped forward, proceeding to do their punches in style, hitting them in the eye as they were knocked back… and they exploded soon after.

 **End BGM**

"Man… that was quite… brutal…" Lucy said, falling on her butt as she turned back to normal after going into her Taurus dress.

* * *

 _Several minutes later…_

"Thanks… for saving us." Sabrina said, holding on to her shoulder.

"Hey, Natsu and I overheard your conversation with Yen Sid yesterday, so we formed a back up team and followed you in case you needed it… and it looks like you did." Reimu explained.

"Well, that's nice." Rose smiled.

"I can see why Minene was afraid for us…" Kairi said.

"Yeah… I knew this would've been hell…" Minene muttered as they walked through the wreckage towards the shrine, but as they did, Riku stepped on something and looked down, seeing a Keyblade in the ground.

"What…?" He wondered and pulled it up, wondering if this Keyblade was in one of the Guardians, and then recalled that his wife found a Keyblade, Nature Power, in the Thundercloud Temple while busting open one of the cargo trains.

The Keyblade in question has a glowing blue eye for the Keychain, the handle is similar to the Kingdom Key, only it's a rusted brown color with orange lines going all over, the blade is a straight rusted brown pole… and then Riku swung the Keyblade, as the blade was suddenly surrounded in blue energy, taking the form of a sword, and the teeth are two arrow heads. (Think of the arrow that Link used in the first Breath of the Wild Trailer at E3 2014, the Ancient Arrow.)

 _"That Keyblade is called the Guardian's Key."_ A voice entered Riku's head as he looked around, as it sounded somewhat… familiar.

"Who said that?" Riku asked.

 _"The Keyblade's strength is to the level of the Ultima Weapon, but it's magic is not as powerful from the Ultima. This Keyblade deals extra damage to machines, such as the Guardians. When you dodge attacks, you gain access to this ability called Flurry Rush. No one else other than a certain someone can do this."_

"Uh… thank you… whoever you are…" Riku said.

The voice giggled. _"My name is of no importance."_

"…Okay then." Riku said as he put the Keyblade away and walked in, as they all saw the ancient Keyblade in front of them, as it was engraved in some stone, similar to how the Master Sword is usually found.

The Keyblade has the Silent Princess Flower for the Keychain, the handle is the Triforce, the blade is the Master Sword… but the Teeth is engraved to the ground.

"Alright, let's pull this out!" Aria said as she walked forward and began to pull it out… or at least… she tried to. "Nnngh… why… can't… I…?!"

"Your strength isn't fully back yet. Let me try." Terra said as he proceeded to do it… but was failing as a result. "Mmph… stubborn than it looks…" He growled as the Wielders, minus Rose, desperately tried to pull it off.

"Hey, how about I-"

"What if it's not to be held by a Wielder… but a Wielder-to-be?" Ruby suddenly blurted out.

"…What makes you say that?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, nothing… just thinking out loud."

"I've always been envious of Keyblade Wielders… and the fact that I've always wanted to wield one." Lucy said as she walked forward. "So maybe… what if…" She tried to pull it out. "…C-Come on! WORK!" She yelled, as she tried to put her foot in it. "WORK, YOU STUPID KEYBLADE!"

"…I'm not sure if that's supposed to work…" Natsu said as he pushed her out of the way. "Come to daddy!" He said as tried to pull it out. "Come on…!" He growled. "WORK!"

"Go Natsu! You can do it!" Happy cheered… but Natsu wasn't getting anywhere, not even the other Dragon Slayers had much luck.

"AAAARGH! GET OUT OF THIS STUPID GROUND!" Erza yelled.

"…I wonder…" Falcon mused as he pulled back his fist. "FALCON… PUNCH!" He yelled, but once his fist connected… a shockwave went through his entire body. "YOOOOOOW!" He yelled.

"A Keyblade withstanding a Falcon Punch?!" Blake asked.

"My, this Keyblade is quite impressive!" Ruby said as she had hearts over her eyes. "And more and more pleasing by the moment!" She said as she grabbed the Keyblade and attempted to use her Semblance to try and pull it out… buuut she wasn't gaining momentum. "Aww…"

"Nnngh! Come on, if I can hold a freaking club, I can pull up this… Keyblade…!" Pit groaned. "Argh!"

"…I already have my Omnisword. Why do I need a Keyblade?" Cloud asked, watching Reimu and Meiling desperately trying to pull it up, but still nothing.

"Hey, how about-"

"We need more people for this!" Natsu suddenly spoke up.

"Oh… this should be good…" Sabrina muttered… as things were about to get even more ridiculous.

 **BGM: Minicar (Hyperdimension Neptunia MK2)**

"Come on… come on…!" Cana exclaimed, trying to pick it up.

"Go, go, Cana! You can do it!" Gildarts encouraged… as he was holding pom poms of all things. "You can do it!"

"WOULD YOU STOP ACTING LIKE A CHEERLEADER AND STOP EMBARRASSING ME, DAD?!" Cana screamed.

"This Keyblade hates me…" Mavis pouted, trying to pull it up and doing her adorable little cry.

"Oh, I know!" Sarge said as he hooked up the Warthog's cable to the handle. "Let it rip!" He called out from the portal as Grif floored it… trying to drag the Keyblade out… but the chain snapped.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Grif yelled as the Warthog crashed. "Ow…!"

"…Dag nabbit!" Sarge growled.

"RAAAAAAH!" Gamagori yelled. "ONCE I PULL THIS KEYBLADE UP… I WILL SMITE HEARTLESS!" He yelled… but to no avail.

"…How is his hand going through the handle?" Nonon wondered.

"I have absolutely no idea." Ryuko said as even she and Satsuki tried it but failed.

 **Hallelujah!**

"Oh great powerful Keyblade! I give you this offering of a picture of Ryuko sleeping in the buff! Please accept it while I pull you up!" Mako said.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT PICTURE?!" Ryuko yelled.

"Something tells me Deadpool was involved…" Senketsu muttered.

"…I'm gonna kill that bastard." She growled as Mako couldn't even lift it up.

"Aww…" Mako pouted.

"Nnngh! Put your back into it, brother!" Al exclaimed.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?!" Ed yelled, as even Armstrong and Mustang tried, but they couldn't even lift it up.

"Mmph… I was looking forward to wield that Keyblade… then I can get the appreciation of fuhrer that I so deserve." Mustang growled.

"How many times have I told you that our world was destroyed before you gained that titled?" Riza asked.

"IT STILL COUNTS!" Mustang yelled.

Goku walked up, closing his eyes and going Super Saiyan, as he started screaming and began to try to pull it up… but it wasn't working, so he proceeded to power up some more.

* * *

 _Fifteen episodes later… nah, just kidding, it was like two minutes of him yelling._

"Man…!" Goku said after he released his grip. "This is one stubborn Keyblade… not even my Super Saiyan 3 or Super God form was enough!" He said.

"Stand aside, Kakarot." Vegeta said. "Let me show you how it's done!" He said, going into _his_ Super Saiyan form and tried to pull up the Keyblade… buuuut…

* * *

 _15 MORE episodes later… (AKA two minutes)_

"Argh!" Vegeta backed up, folding his arms and turned back to normal. "No amount of yelling will be enough to get this Keyblade out."

Now it was Hulks turn to pull it out.

* * *

 _AND ANOTHER 15 minutes later... And this time it was 15 minutes..._

"Would you just give up already!?" Al yelled as Hulk was still trying to pull it out... and being too stubborn to give up.

"HEY!" Rose's voice yelled as they turned to see a frustrated Rose. "I never had a chance to try and pull that Keyblade!"

 **End BGM**

"…Did she?" Isaac asked.

"I… don't think she did." Flare said.

"Hmph. I highly doubt it's possible." Vegeta said as Rose walked forward, and realizing she was just a little short, so she transformed into her Silver Sister form to get a little taller and placed her hands on the Keyblade, and took a deep breath.

 _Here goes._ She thought and pulled… and suddenly, she felt the Keyblade move as everyone saw it slowly rising from the ground.

"Am I seeing things?!" Wendy exclaimed.

"No! It's actually rising up!" Carla exclaimed.

 **BGM: Get Master Sword (The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild)**

"Nnngh…!" Silver Sister said, pulling it up as hard as she could, feeling it coming out of the ground more until… it finally came out, as they could see that the teeth of the Keyblade were two small Guardians.

She smiled and then rose the Keyblade in the air, as everyone was completely in awe over the fact that a little girl managed to pull it up.

 **End BGM**

"I guess it chose me." Silver Sister giggled, before turning back into Rose, as she looked at the Keyblade… unaware that Sabrina was _this_ close to passing out.

"Mmph… I… I… I loosened it for you!" Vegeta growled.

"Sure you did." Goku chuckled.

 _"That Keyblade is called Breath of Resurrection."_ The same voice from before echoed in the room as they looked around the room.

 _Zelda?_ Sabrina thought.

 _"It has the same abilities from the Champions of Hyrule. Mipha, Daruk, Urbosa and Revali. Summon powerful thunderbolts, form a shield around you to protect you, can give you a boost in healing, and you can also summon gales of wind to help you get an extra boost. This Keyblade boosts Thunder and healing magic, defense and strength, and it can also help you glide."_

 _Wow…_ Rose thought, looking at her Keyblade.

 _"With this Keyblade, the Champions of Hyrule will watch down on you and aid you when needed. May the Goddesses be with you."_ Zelda's voice said before there was complete silence.

"Huh…" Natsu spoke up after a few minutes of silence. "Well, that's cool!"

"Would've been cooler if I had that stinkin' Keyblade…" Vegeta growled as Rose put the Keyblade away and smiled at her family.

"If we knew this would happen, we would've let Rose done it sooner." Aria said.

Sabrina laughed. "Yeah." She said, picking up Rose with a smile.

"Hey, why don't we have a little picnic here?" Erza suddenly asked.

"…Still wanting that first successful picnic, huh…" Lucy said.

"Yes! And I think this place is perfect for a picnic!"

"…Uh… do you not remember what Yen Sid said…" Reimu said.

"I do, but it's not like anyone's coming to kill us right now." She smiled, going into her more casual clothing. "In fact, I already brought it just for this occasion!" She said, causing everyone to sweatdrop as they went outside and Erza immediately set it up… and everyone chowed down.

It seemed like a good successful picnic… until a Bokoblin threw a spear and it impaled the blanket… along with a huge Strawberry shortcake that was yet to be eaten, causing it to explode and strawberry shortcake was _everywhere…_ And someone wasn't very happy.

"YOU…!" Erza growled, turning to the culprit as the Bokoblin sweatdropped and pointed to one of his friends, as if what saying 'he did it!'. "YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR THAT!" She screamed, going into her Purgatory armor and running forward, making mince meat out of all the Bokoblins.

"So uh… picnic over…?" Kirito asked.

"Judging by Erza's massacre… yes…" Asuna sweatdropped.

"Ugh! I got some in my hair!" Weiss complained as Erza was done slaughtering them all and then returned to normal, seeing the destroyed Strawberry Shortcake in front of her eyes.

"…Why can't I have a normal first picnic for once…" Erza frowned as she sadly made a portal and walked in, leaving the picnic behind as the others walked in as well, leaving the picnic behind… and about a few minutes later, a certain warrior and wolf came over and saw the mess. These were none other than Link and his wolf companion (The Wolf Link you get through the Wolf Link Amiibo).

"Hmm?" He wondered as he picked up a sandwich covered in frosting and then took a bite. "…Hmm!" He seemed to have enjoyed it and proceeded to chow down on the remains while coming up with the idea to invent Strawberry Shortcake Sandwiches. Something similar happened when the wolf chowed down on some meat covered with the same frosting.

He grinned, liking the sound of that after he ate some grapes and mentally wrote it down as he got back up and left the mess that he and his wolf created.

Sure, saving Zelda and destroying Calamity Ganon was a priority… but right now, he went off to make some Strawberry Shortcake Sandwiches.

 _"Oh, Link…"_ Zelda sighed as she knew… that Link was going to take a whole lot longer than usual. It was bad enough that he doesn't have the Master Sword yet... and she knew that she was going to give him a stern talking to once Link finally manages to get to Hyrule Castle.

* * *

 **Omake**

"HEY!" Rose's voice yelled as they turned to see a frustrated Rose. "I never had a chance to try and pull that Keyblade!"

"…Did she?" Isaac asked.

"I… don't think she did." Flare said.

"Hmph. I highly doubt it's possible." Vegeta said as Rose walked forward, and realizing she was just a little short, so she transformed into her Silver Sister form to get a little taller and placed her hands on the Keyblade, and took a deep breath.

 _Here goes._ She thought and pulled… and ended with the same result as the rest. It didn't even budge.

"Not even she could pull it." Wendy said.

"This thing is freaking impossible!" Carla exclaimed.

"I think I may help." They heard a voice before turning around...before pausing on who they saw.

"Oh... My... God..." Sabrina said, completely stunned at who she saw.

"Is that who I think it is...?" A completely surprised Nan asked.

"...It is..." Isaac breathed.

"It's...It's...It's..."

 **BGM: Superman Theme**

It was none other than the Man of Steel himself.

Superman.

"A friend of mine called me, asking for assistance." Superman said. "And I happened to come across these strange machines trying to attack me just outside." And cue everyone looking out to see a hundred Guardians completely destroyed, and cue them jaw dropping. Superman didn't even look to have a scratch. How did they not hear it happening?

"That would be me." Batman said, having summoned himself from Nan's Summon Gem.

"So what's the problem?"

"We're trying to pull this Keyblade out." Sabrina said, having snapping herself out before she could fangirl. "Could you try pulling it out?"

"I'll give it a show." And with that, Superman flew to the Keyblade to try to pull it out... And to everyone surprise, he pulled it out!

"He did it?!" Natsu excaimed

"He did it!" Rose cheered as everyone else joined in.

"Well what did you expect?" Sabrina smiled. "He is the Man of Steel after all."

"Mmph… I… I… I loosened it for you!" Vegeta growled.

"Sure you did." Goku chuckled before looking at Superman. "Why do you look familiar?"

"I was thinking the same with you." Superman said.

 **Omake #2**

"This thing is freaking impossible!" Carla exclaimed.

"I'm next!" Caboose came in.

"I knew I forgot someone." Sarge said.

"Could someone check one those rock-bots outside? I think someone who's not me broke them." Caboose said as everyone looked outside... to see thousands of Guardians destroyed. Everyone jaw dropped at the sight, wondering how Caboose destroyed them all... when in reality, Caboose actually walked passed the Guardians who were trying to destroy him but all missed him and ended up destroying each other by accident.

And with that, Caboose pulled out the Keyblade without even knowing.

"Oh come on! First he can pick up Thor's hammer, now this?!" Sora complained.

"This guy sure can do the impossible." Goku said.

"I'm not complaining." Rose said.

* * *

 **Yes! I did a brief Breath of the Wild chapter! I guess you can say I was inspired when I watched the cutscenes of Breath of the Wild. (Talk about feelsy. T-T)**

 **Also, the omakes were courtesy of Wyvern. Funny enough, I thought of Caboose picking up the Keyblade in an omake before he actually wrote it. It's like he read my mind or something!**

 **Also, again! You know the Story DLC that will come out this Winter for Breath of the Wild? I have a theory of what the story might be if anyone's up for listening to what my theory is.**


	46. Final Preparations

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: The Thirteenth Discretion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Huh, how about that. You invite me in to one of these things and some big ol' robot, worse than Ultron, is the only one left." Steve said.

Tony shrugged. "Well, I didn't think a big three eyed alien and a guy who possesses people would've been dealt with so swiftly after Apocalypse."

"Demigra had to be dealt with swiftly before things got out of hand." Lord Beerus said, eating a slice of pizza with C.C. "He was about to destroy Gensokyo so Flandre and I had to do something about it."

"Yeah, and while you did that, we got our asses kicked by a girl." Konan muttered.

"Hey, easy on the language. Someone here doesn't like that." Tony said, as Steve glared at him. "Hey, you know it's true."

"Okay, break it up." Fury told them.

"So, you think we're all ready to take on Unicron?" Mavis spoke up.

"We could be…" Whis said. "The Z-Fighters and the Kirby crew came back with two of the Super Dragon Balls, and I received word that the others are coming back with what they found, although… we didn't receive word with Sonic's team…"

"I'm pretty sure they're alright…" Lelouch said.

"Right. I mean, it's Sonic. What's the worst that can happen?" Mavis smiled.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Sonic's team…_

"Agh! Our engines are all dead!" Tails exclaimed.

"What?!" Knuckles asked. "How can that be possible?!"

"I don't know!"

Shadow growled. "I feel we're about to have some company…" He said, and then right on cue, the alarm went off.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" The alarm blared.

* * *

 _Somewhere else…_

"Did I trip the alarm again?" Neptune wondered, walking around the Blue Typhoon.

"Again?" Noire asked, looking at Vert and Blanc. For those of you who don't know, the Noire, Vert and Blanc in this story up til now were the Ultradimension versions from Victory. These ones here are the Hyperdimension versions.

"Don't mind her… she's just being her old goofy self." Uni said. "If anything… it could be a false alarm."

"Mmm… I wish Mommy was here…" Peashy said as they kept walking, and then Plutia noticed something in the corner of her eye.

"Hmm? Who are you…?" She asked.

"Hmm hmm hmm…" Someone chuckled and walked forward, seeming to have many appendages for claws. "Someone who will be the last person you have ever met."

"That… doesn't really help much." Neptune said. "Sheesh, if you were from my games, I would easily recognize you."

"No, you wouldn't…" Blanc muttered, and then suddenly heard Rei gasp. "Hmm? What is it?"

"I know you…" Rei quietly said. "I remember seeing you when the Malevolent Seven started to make themselves known in Lelouch's world! I saw you when they were taking on the Aurum! You're… you're one of those Decepticon Transformers that I can't remember the name of!"

"My, I didn't know I had a fan club… but I guess I can tell you my name before destroying you all. My name… is Airachnid."

"Aren't insects supposed to be tiny?" Neptune asked.

"And shouldn't protagonists of their own games not be a complete dunce?" Airachnid fired back as Neptune jawdropped.

"Burn." Blanc quietly said.

"No one…" Neptune pulled out her sword. "NO ONE… No one, besides my friends, calls me stupid!" Neptune exclaimed, quickly transforming into Purple Heart.

"Well, I guess that's our cue." Noire said as they went into their HDD forms, including Rei as Airachnid did a simple 'come at me!' taunt.

 **BGM: Uranus (Hyperdimension Neptunia VII)**

Purple Heart flew over to Airachnid and slashed her, but she quickly blocked and then used her spider legs to stab her repeatedly to knock her back and then White Heart slammed her hammer down on the ground, and then the two White Sisters helped her, but Airachnid grabbed all three of them easily and smirked, ready to trap them in webs but Black Heart and Green Heart slashed through her legs to free them. "Agh!" She cried out before hitting the two of them with her webs before hitting them with lasers.

It was then that Yellow Heart quickly scissor kicked her down and then fired missiles in her face before jumping back, then launching herself forward and punching Airachnid in the face, but Airachnid grabbed her by the throat and threw her to the ground, attempting to stab her but Rei threw her spear to impale her as she flew over and kicked her away, before grabbing the spear while Purple Sister and Iris Heart proceeded to slash her repeatedly, and then Black Sister shot Airachnid in the head.

"Argh!" Airachnid growled and then proceeded to shoot webs at them to pin them all to the walls. "You think you're tough, but I'm better!"

"That's what you think, spider!" A voice said as she looked to see Uzume in front of them.

"Oh, and what are _you_ going to do?" Airachnid asked… and then Uzume transformed. "Another one?" She curiously wondered as Uzume had transformed into Orange Heart as she flew over and hit her repeatedly, and then brought out a megaphone of sorts.

"TAKE THIIIIIIS!" She yelled, blasting Airachnid away.

"Tch, a megaphone? How pathetic!" She growled as she grabbed a hold of Orange Heart. "All of you are annoying! It's time to do what I came to do!"

"Not a chance!" A voice said and was suddenly spin dashed into by Sonic.

"Argh! How dare you!"

Suddenly, there was a rip as she turned to see Shadow using Chaos Spear on the trapped girls in webs. "Thank you, Shadow." Purple Heart said. "Now, let's kick it up a notch." She said as went into her Next Form, and so did Black Heart, White Heart and Green Heart.

"I wish we had Next forms!" Black Sister complained.

"I'm not complaining." Iris Heart said, as joining Sonic and Shadow were the rest of Team Sonic, Team Dark, Amy, Team Chaotix, Silver and Blaze.

"Reinforcements. So what?" Airachnid asked as she proceeded to fire lasers at them all, but they quickly dodged as some of them got hit, but they weren't too concerned about it as Amy hammered her to the ground and then Vector breathed fire as Blaze used a fire stream to try and turn the Insecticon into a crisp, but she got up and tied Vector's mouth together and then kicked him and Blaze away, but Sonic and Shadow both spin dashed into him, and then Shadow used Chaos Blast to knock her away and actually blasted her out on the runway of the Blue Typhoon as they quickly joined her.

"Tch… typical!" She said as she quickly transformed into her helicopter and tried to shoot them down, but they avoided the shots as the girls flew up as they all proceeded to slash her while dodging the helicopter form as Next White flew up.

"TANZERIN TROMBE!" She screamed, slamming down on Airachnid.

"Gah!" Airachnid exclaimed, crashing down and turned back to normal, as Knuckles punched her repeatedly and Omega shot her with missiles. "Nngh… this… can't be…! How can I lose to… to these…?!"

"It was basically a you and what army scenario… and _you_ lost." Next Green said. "Therefore, you couldn't overpower us as easily as you hoped."

"I can still do that…!" She growled, but got hit by tons of missiles from Omega, and then Silver quickly held her up and then Iris Heart and Orange Heart quickly took out her extra limbs. "Agh! No!"

"This… is for that insult!" Next Purple declared and then ran over and slashed through her… and cutting her in two.

"AAAAAAGH!" She cried out.

"Tails!" Sonic cued.

"Right!" Tails said and took off, and then about a minute later, the Sonic Power Cannon soon came online and he aimed it somewhere. "I've aimed it at a black hole about a lightyear from here!"

"Perfect!" Iris Heart smirked as Sonic quickly ran in, carrying the two parts of Airachnid.

"Y-you fool… you realize that…"

"Oh, put a sock in it." Sonic chuckled.

"Silver, you ready to catch Sonic?" Tails asked.

Silver floated up on top of the Sonic Power Cannon. "Ready!"

"Sonic!"

"Got it!" Sonic smirked and began to charge up.

"No… NO!"

"Sonic Power Cannon… FIRE!" He yelled and then the cannon shot both Sonic and Airachnid away, but Silver quickly caught Sonic just in time.

"LORD UNICROOOOOOOOON!" Airachnid screamed before her screams faded away… and pretty soon, she went into the black hole, never to be seen again.

"…That's what happens when you insult me like that." Next Purple said as she turned back to normal along with the others.

 **End BGM**

"Alright, we just need to get the engines fixed and get this Super Dragon Ball over there!" Tails said.

"I'll go do that!" Nepgear said and ran off.

"So, you feel better, Nep Nep?" Plutia asked.

"Yep! I feel tons better!" Neptune smiled.

"Yay!" Plutia smiled, and when the engines were back online, thanks to Nepgear, they got the Super Dragon Ball and took off back to the Citadel.

* * *

 _Back at the meeting…_

 **BGM: Seven Sages**

"So… I'm curious." Worldwalker said. "What version of Unicron are we dealing with here?" He asked, looking at Jacob.

"Well, let's put it this way. He's not the G1 version."

"So it's Prime we're dealing with." Yukari said. "Well, unless we have to worry about him using his rock clones or possessing a Transformer with Dark Energon inside them, then at least he's not the size of a planet, or was created by a space monkey." This got a few chuckles from the others. Except from some, like Kratos and Satsuki.

"When I fought them numerous times, he only used his rock clones when the proper earth were around." Jacob said. "But I imagine he'll try to defeat us with or without using his clones."

"That's pathetic." Qrow said. "He really thinks he can handle us on his own?"

"I wouldn't be cocky. He could become way bigger than Teridax." Jacob said.

"Doesn't matter." Kratos said. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall. I've faced Titans in the past. Something bigger than that giant robot doesn't faze me."

"Does _anything_ faze you?" Tony wondered.

"At this point, no."

"I figured."

"So, from what you told us in our previous meetings… he is a true god." Satsuki said.

"Yes, that is correct." Jacob nodded.

"That seems to be unfortunate for him, because I talked with that Ike fellow the other day and he mentioned that he killed a god with just his sword." Satsuki said. "I imagine that this so-called Chaos God won't be a problem for Ike."

 _Here's hoping you're right, Lady Satsuki._ Sanageyama thought.

"If only that were possible, but there's only one thing that can hurt Unicron." Jacob said. "And that's the essence of his twin, Primus. Fortunately, we have that within Optimus' Matrix of Leadership."

"Well, like they always say… if there's a will, there's always a way." Makarov said. "I imagine we will find a way to defeat Unicron."

"I agree." Mavis nodded as they went on with their meeting

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Xarina…_

"Hiyah!" Xarina exclaimed, slashing through waves of Heartless with Bonds of Family and then jumped back as a Darkside proceeded to punch her down, but then when she got punched, she shattered… which confused the Darkside as the real one was behind him and then she aimed her Keyblade and charged up a charged shot that Nan would use with his metal arm and then shoot him in the head with a fully charged shot, destroying it.

She then landed on the ground, and then stabbed the Keyblade in the ground, as some water clones surrounded her as they proceeded to take out the remaining Heartless while she ran forward and slashed through the Tailbunker to eliminate it, and then the water clones disappeared as she panted before chuckling and then put her Keyblade away.

"Well, that takes care of that wave." She said and then proceeded to summon Ink Force. "Alright, send in the next wave!"

"You got it!" Demyx said and then proceeded to send in the next wave of Heartless in the simulation room as she proceeded to go all out on the Heartless with her Keyblade as her family watched her.

"Hmm… I forgot she had another Splatoon Keyblade." Hina said.

"She does." Nan nodded.

"Her first Splatoon Keyblade she got when some certain wedding crashers crashed Sabrina's wedding." Demyx chuckled. _If only I was there…_ He thought as Xarina was soon finished with the other wave of Heartless, but she didn't seem as… satisfied with her Keyblade.

"Hmm." She thought, looking at her Keyblade. "I wonder if I can upgrade this…?" She wondered to herself and walked out of the simulation room.

"…I take it we're done." Nan said as Neo nodded and walked out.

"Hey, Worldwalker." Xarina walked over to him.

"Hmm? What's up?" He asked.

"You know how you upgraded Sabrina's Heart of Gensokyo and renamed it Soul of Gensokyo?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you do the same with this?" She asked, holding out Ink Force. "I feel like it needs a boost."

Worldwalker grinned. "You got it!" He said as he took it and took off.

* * *

 _About a few minutes later…_

"Alright, I'm back!" Worldwalker went over to her as Xarina had just turned on the Wii U to play Splatoon.

"Hmm?" She turned her head to look at it as the Keyblade still had the Inkling's Squid form for the Keychain, but the handle is now the Dynamo Splat Roller with two ink tanks connected to the blade as the blade was indeed, the Dynamo Splat Roller and the teeth is the Slosher.

"This Keyblade is now called Calamari Inkantation and-"

"…You had me at that name!" Xarina smiled.

"Come on, it'd be a crime if I didn't rename it to that. Anyway, the strength and magic are up to the Ultima and it still has those perks I added long ago, you know, splatting ink all over your opponent when hit with the blade and is a different color every time you summon it, and it damages the opponent as long as the ink is on them?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I added a few more to it! The ground covered in ink now increases your movement speed while enemies are slowed down, similar to how it works in Splatoon. And I also put in a feature then when you put enough ink on the ground, you get one of four random special attacks. A Splat Bomb Rush, Inkstrike, the Inkjet with the Inkzooka, and the Bubbler."

"Oh ho ho, nice!" Xarina exclaimed, taking her newly named Keyblade. "Thank you." She said and then hugged him… before turning off Splatoon to go train with her new Keyblade.

"…Did she just turn off Splatoon without even playing a few rounds?" Worldwalker mused. "…Huh, I guess I excited her too much. That's a first." He chuckled and walked off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Alola…_

 **BGM: Hau'oli City (Pokemon Sun and Moon)**

"Cosmog? Cosmog!" Maria Jr. called out to her Pokemon. "Hey, Cosmog!"

"Something wrong?" Lillie walked over to her.

"Yeah, I take my eyes off of Cosmog for one second when I was putting my Pokeball away and… now it's gone."

Lillie sighed. "I know how you feel. Nebby wouldn't stay in its bag either until it evolved into Lunala and started being with Moon. I can help you look for it!"

"Looking for something?" Moon walked over.

"Yeah, Cosmog." Maria Jr. said.

Moon's eyes widened and then giggled. "Lillie…"

"Yeah, I know… déjà vu." She shook her head and sighed as the three of them quickly searched all of Melemele for it, but they couldn't find Cosmog anywhere, as one resident suggested that a Wingull or a Pelipper might've swallowed it up, much to Maria Jr's horror as Moon scolded the man while Lillie reassured Maria Jr. that Cosmog wasn't on the menu, much to her relief as they kept walking until they decided to look into their own homes.

Moon didn't have any luck, and didn't find a sleeping Cosmog in Meowth's bed, nor in her mother's bed as she quickly flew off to Poni island as she heard Red went off to train there so he asked him, but he only shrugged, as if he didn't know.

Lillie had no such luck either as Aria, Tristina or even Terra didn't know where it was as she looked under her bed before looking in the pool, but Cosmog wasn't in there.

As for Maria Jr., none of her family members knew where Cosmog was, as they looked around the entire house, even around the house and even got Kukui involved as he looked around his entire lab, including his Rockruff.

Eventually, the three regrouped and looked at Ten Carat Hill as they walked in the cave and walked out, searching for the Cosmog until finally, they found it resting on top of the hill… but it looked different.

"Wait… did it evolve or something?" Moon asked as she looked at it.

"It probably looks like it… considering Nebby looked different when my old mother abused it." Lillie said. "Cosmoem, was it?"

"It is indeed a Cosmoem." A voice said as they turned to see a familiar person as Lillie gasped.

"Gladion!"

"Hello, sis." Gladion said as Lillie quickly hugged him.

"There hasn't been a day that's gone by that I haven't stopped thinking about you…" Lillie said. "Tell me, how's Aether?"

"Back to its former glory." He chuckled. "And, how's life with the new family?"

"I love it." Lillie smiled. "You know, mother would be very happy for you to be home."

"As much as I'd love that offer, I'd have to decline. She does seem like a nice person, but I'm in charge of Aether after all. I can't just leave it."

Lillie sighed. "I wish one day, you'd stop by for a visit."

Gladion chuckled. "Maybe." He said. "But, it seems your Cosmog evolved into Cosmoem, correct?"

"Yeah." Maria Jr. nodded.

"And last time Cosmoem evolved, it turned into Lunala."

"That's right." Moon nodded.

"Hmm… perhaps instead of having another Lunala… we go somewhere else… a different kind of Alola with a different Legendary Pokemon."

"…A different Alola?" Lillie titled her head.

"Yes. Aether's been studying this for a very long time… an Alola called Sun Alola with the Legendary Pokemon called Solgaleo." Gladion said and then looked at Cosmoem. "It may be possible to have Cosmoem turn into Solgaleo."

"So we go to this… alternate version of Alola. How do we do that?" Moon asked.

"Simple. We go to the Altar of the Moone. I was contacted by Looker that he found a strange occurrence in the Altar, so that may be the key to go to this Alternate Alola."

"Understandable." Maria Jr. nodded.

"I think we have to do the same thing we did last time in order to go to the Ultra Beast's realm." Lillie said.

"I do have the flute." Moon said. "Sabrina gave this to me to practice since she has her own flute. I think I've gotten better."

"…Even though you gave up?" Lillie asked.

"Second time's the charm." Moon smiled as she proceeded to play it… aaaaand it was so pitchy, it caused them to cover their ears.

"SPINDAAAAAA!" A Spinda cried out in agony as several Zubat in the cave were crying out in agony.

"So, how was it?" Moon asked with a smile.

"Um… it was… uh…" Lillie tried to think of the word, as Incineroar came out of his Pokeball and gave Moon the thumbs down.

"…Alright alright, enough from the peanut gallery!" Moon frowned at Incineroar.

"I think it'd be best if I took care of it for now." Gladion said, taking a hold of it. "For now… let's move." He said as they went straight for the Altar of the Moone.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Later, in the Citadel…_

"Yes… YES! It's finally finished!" Worldwalker exclaimed, high fiving Maria.

"Well, it took a while, but at least it's done." She said.

"Yes! Now let's show it to everyone!" Worldwalker grinned as they both took off to show the whole Citadel.

"Is that a new Keyblade?" Isaac wondered.

"Yes, indeed!" He smiled. "This Keyblade… is known as the Omega Weapon!"

"…You renamed the Ultima?" Sora asked.

"Oh no no no. This is different! The Ultima may be the most Powerful Keyblade out there and a big bad boss over in Cloud's realm-"

"Which I am thankful it didn't show up in Radiant Garden!" Cloud said.

"How bad can it be?" Bayonetta asked.

"…You don't want to know…"

"Oh, that bad…" Corrin sweatdropped.

"But it has its big bad cousin, the Omega Weapon-"

"Which I am STILL thankful that it didn't show up in Radiant Garden!" Cloud said, only to get punched in the head by Tifa. "Ow!"

"Stop interrupting." She scolded.

"So, I told Maria what this big bad ultimate Keyblade is and she was all for it! And yes, you heard right, this Keyblade is called the Omega Weapon."

"…If it summons the Omega Weapon, I'm gonna scream…" Cloud muttered.

The Keyblade had the Kingdom Hearts symbol inside the meteor symbol from Final Fantasy VII, the handle is Cloud's Ultima Weapon, the blade is, of course, Cloud's Ultima Weapon with various colored Summon Materia inserted into the blue part of the blade as the teeth is the meteor symbol from Final Fantasy VII.

"…Hmm, it seems that Keyblade is the size of Cloud's Buster Sword." Erza pointed out.

"Huh, how about that." Cloud said.

"This thing boosts strength and magic 2.5 times that of the Ultima Weapon and adds a plus three to combo. Also, this gives the user a Limit, similar to how it works with Cloud, and of course, they'll have a blue glow around them, which allows you to use one of the summon materia, and depending on how much health you have, the more damage this baby will do."

"So, what does it summon?" Happy asked.

Maria chuckled. "Well, let's just say it'll either summon Ifrit, Shiva, Ramuh, Leviathan, Alexander, Ark, Bahamut, and Odin."

"Odin? As in my father?" Thor wondered.

"No, a different Odin." Worldwalker said.

"Oh…"

"So, who wants the Keyblade?"

"Eh… I already got my Keyblade upgraded." Xarina said.

"Nah, I'm good." Aria said as basically all the other Wielders didn't feel up to obtaining the Keyblade… well, except for two.

"I'll take it!" Both Isaac and Sabrina said as their eyes widened and looked at each other. "You want it?!" They both asked at the same time. "Hey! Stop that!"

"Well…" Master Hand floated over to them. "There is only one way to settle this."

"…Oh here we go…" Cloud groaned as Master Hand cleared his… uh… throat and in a deep loud voice…

 **"SETTLE IT IN SMASH!"**

Master Hand cleared his… um… does he even have a throat?

"Smash logic!"

Thank you, Deadpool…

"…Eheheh, sorry, couldn't help myself." Master Hand chuckled.

Isaac looked at Sabrina. "Well, I've been meaning to have a spar with you for a while."

"Winner gets the Keyblade?"

"You bet."

"Oh, you're on."

"So… where are we going to do it?" Cloud wondered.

"How about Final Destination?" Master Hand suggested.

"Actually…" Sabrina chuckled. "Why don't we go somewhere a little more… open?"

"What are you suggesting?"

"Gensokyo."

"Name the place over there."

"The Hakurei Shrine."

"MY PLACE?!" Reimu yelled. "But-"

"You're on!"

"…Don't I have a say in this…?" Reimu asked.

"Nope!" Marisa smiled.

"Great…"

So, the two of them went to Gensokyo, specifically the Hakurei Shrine where the Omega Keyblade rested on the donation box as everyone proceeded to watch… preferably within the safety of the Citadel, knowing how these two can get…

"Just so you know… I'm not gonna go easy on my own kid." Sabrina said.

"Well, I'm not gonna go easy on you, _old lady."_ He smirked.

"Old?" Sabrina chuckled. "You have to do better than that, buster." She said, summoning Soul of Gensokyo while Isaac summoned Wuji of the Yin Thunder.

"Heh, bring it on."

"You're going down!"

"In the famous words of One Minute Melee!" Deadpool said, who was randomly there. "This oughta be a match to remember!" He looked at the two and raised his hand up. "Go for broke!" He swung his hand down. "FIGHT!"

 **BGM: Blinded by Light (Final Fantasy XIII)**

Sabrina and Isaac both ran forward and slashed each other and clashed, both of them looking in their eyes and then jumped back, both of them using Ragnarock and then they both collided, causing a huge explosion and then they both ran in, slashing each other repeatedly before they jumped out of the smoke.

"FUSION BOLT!" Isaac yelled, as a Fusion Bolt landed right on top of Sabrina as she screamed and then he ran forward and slashed her away.

"Huh... that all you got?" Sabrina winced and then used Curaga, then using Strike Raid on him but he quickly jumped out of the way and then ran over, slashing her as she dodged the swings of the Keyblade until her own Keyblade returned, and then she slashed upward to knock him back, and then she used Aerial Slam to knock him down.

"Agh!" He exclaimed as he got back up before she could land on him as she used Blizzaga and Thundaga as he quickly dodged the Blizzaga but got hit by the Thundaga. "Alright… you asked for it!" He exclaimed, his hand covered in a dark aura. "TAKE THIS!" He yelled, unleashing Dark Firaga on her.

Sabrina smirked, using Reflega to bounce it back at him, hitting him. "Gah!" Isaac winced as Sabrina quickly used Sonic Blade and kicked him back, before she stabbed the Keyblade into the ground, creating a clone of herself. _Oh, like THIS is fair!_ He thought as he closed his eyes. "STOPZA!" He yelled as he proceeded to slash through both Sabrinas with Zantetsuken and Ars Arcanum… and then time resumed.

"Argh!" Sabrina winced as she backed up as Isaac quickly used Ragnarock to knock her away.

"Sorry mother, but that Keyblade's MINE!"

"Y-yeah…" Sabrina got up. "But you still haven't knocked me out yet."

"Alright, that's it!" Isaac exclaimed, quickly using Strike Raid on her but she jumped into the air and used Duplex Barrier as he ran around, trying not to get hit by the Danmaku but still got hit by it and then Sabrina used Stardust Reverie right after that. "Nnngh!"

Sabrina landed and then she proceeded to slash him away, only for him to retaliate with Dark Aura, hitting her several times and then landed next to her… but not before drop kicking her away. "Drop kicking your own mother… huh… not bad." She said. "However, I'm just getting started!"

"And so am I!" He said as he transformed into his Darkspine Form while Sabrina went into her Spawn form, both of them smirking.

"Eat this!" She said, unleashing streams of darkness at her son but he quickly ran to the side, jumping over and spin dashing into her before kicking her away, but she recovered and flew up into the air, before flying down and slashing through him.

"Argh!" He growled, before he smirked and grabbed her foot.

"What…?!"

Darkspine Isaac smirked and proceeded to use a Thundaga as she winced and tried to hold in a scream of pain as he then kicked her into a tree, proceeding to use tons of Dark Firagas at her, hitting her repeatedly and then panted after he was done. "There, I got you." He said and when the smoke cleared… she was gone as his eyes widened. "Oh my god, I disintegrated her! NO!"

"Relax, I'm up here." She said as he turned to see her sitting on the Hakurei Shrine's roof, looking heavily beat up but still kicking.

"Oh thank god…" He sighed in relief, only to get hit by a stream of darkness. "AGH!"

"That was for the barrage of Dark Firagas." She chuckled as she jumped off, landing on the ground. "You have done well… but, let's end this, shall we?"

"I couldn't agree more." He said as they got into position, looking each other in the eyes, both of them ready to end this battle, and then they let out a war scream and they ran forward and slashed through each other.

 **End BGM**

They both stood there in silence, both of them in their positions once they had went through each other…

"N-Nnngh…" Sabrina groaned, trying not to fall on one knee before her legs gave in.

"Heh… it looks like… I finally… beat my… mother…" Isaac said, panting and walked forward, ready to knock her out with her Keyblade.

Sabrina chuckled. "Y-You… still have a lot… to grow… there…" She said as Isaac suddenly felt a sharp pain as his eyes widened in pain, as it turned out that Isaac had just barely grazed her mother's side while Sabrina felt her Keyblade connect to Isaac's side… and the pain finally kicked in.

"B-but you… you… you…." Isaac's Keyblade fell and then he fell on his back.

"Exhaustion, sweetheart… it's nothing more… than that…" She said before she herself felt light headed. _He sure… put up a good fight…_ She thought and then collapsed.

"WE HAVE A… A… oh…" Deadpool sweatdropped as he picked up the Keyblade, went over to Sabrina, knelt down… and poked Sabrina with said Keyblade. "Hellooooo? Sabrina? Poke. Poke. Pooooooke. Huh… well… thiiiis is awkward…"

 _"Just give her a good whack!"_

 **"I highly doubt that will wake her up…"**

"Well! There's only one thing we can do!" Deadpool said, picking up Sabrina and put her over his shoulder, made a portal to Alola, picked Isaac up by his foot and proceeded to go into the portal…. And dragging poor Isaac in the portal with him… and then came back to pick up the Keyblade as he aimed it at the portal.

 _"What are you doing now?"_

"Gonna throw it like a dart!" He said and then threw it… and then there was a loud meow.

 **"Ooooh… that sounded bad."**

"Nah, if anything it could've been a Purugly. No one likes them." Deadpool said as he walked in… only to see the Keyblade somehow pinned a stray Glameow to the wall, complete with its tail dangling above the Keyblade and the Pokemon giving Deadpool an unamused look.

 _"Or… a pissed off Glameow…"_

 **"Strange, I didn't think they were native in Alola."**

"It probably was from the Nature Reserve and somehow found its way here." Deadpool said as he unpinned the Glameow and picked it up. "Hi there, kitty!"

A tic mark appeared above Glameow and slashed Deadpool with its claws. "OW OW OW OW OW OOOOOOOW!" Deadpool yelled, letting go of the Glameow and then it walked out of the home.

* * *

 _Sometime later…_

"Agh…" Sabrina groaned, waking up on the couch. "…Why am I back home?"

"Well, you passed out." Riku said.

"I did…? The last thing I remember was…" Sabrina's eyes widened. "Wait… who won that fight?"

"You did." Isaac said, who was resting on the other. "I may be a bit bummed that I didn't win… but I am glad that I came this close to actually beating you." He said. "The Keyblade's yours."

"You were more focused on actually trying to beat me, weren't you?"

"Hey, no matter how many times we sparred, I always got my ass kicked! So I thought this would've been the day that I turned the tables… I guess I was wrong."

Sabrina chuckled. "Maybe one day…"

"Yeah." Isaac nodded as he got up, wincing from the pain from his side and they both hugged as soon as he made it to his mother as Sabrina summoned the Omega Weapon.

"The Omega Weapon… huh." She said.

"At its best when you're at full strength, at its worst when you don't have any health left." Minene said. "That's actually quite an interesting Keyblade they made."

"Sure is." Sabrina said and then got up. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm gonna go hit the spa." She said and walked off.

"Hey, I'll come join you!" Isaac went with her.

* * *

 _Later, at the Citadel… again…_

Flash walked out of the portal. "I'M BAAAAACK!"

"Where'd you go?" Nan asked.

"Oh, just grabbing an old friend." He smiled, as a certain dark skinned girl walked in. "She was really hard to find."

"…You…" He growled. "Would you mind explaining to me WHY you destroyed my Summon Gem?!"

"Hmph, as if I'd tell such a reckless boy like you."

Flash sighed. "Just like old times, eh?" He asked, as Nan and Alicia were both glaring at each other, electricity shooting out of their eyes. "…I'll take that as a yes."

"So, what'd you do? Got your arm ran over by a truck?"

"No, I got it sliced off."

"Keyblade accident? I knew you were reckless."

"…I guess you can say that." Caliburn popped up.

"Not! Helping!" Nan growled. "And for your information, it was a psychopath wielding a katana that slapped Blake, thank you very much!"

"Oh ho! So you were being a hero and got your ass beat. Why am I not surprised?" Alicia smirked. "Typical."

"And what's that supposed to mean?!"

"I'll tell you later." She said, playfully winking at him before punching him in the arm before walking off. "So! What'd I miss?" She asked as she kept walking off.

"…Out of all the people you brought back…"

Flash chuckled. "Hey, I was keeping tabs with her after she left and well, she had the itch to come back."

"So you told her everything?"

"Weeeeeell… not your arm, or the fact that Kai and Maria are going to be princesses soon… or the fact we're dealing with a bunch of mumbo jumbo Malevolent Seven dudes… or… just Malevolent One."

Nan sweatdropped. "You mentioned the worlds?"

"Yeeeep, and more allies… but I didn't mention the other stuff. I thought she'd find out on her own."

"…You don't say…" He muttered. "Great, that's just great…" He said and walked off.

"Oh come on, you know she means well!" He said before sighing. "Well, at least someone's happy that she's back." He said and looked at Alicia chatting with the Twilight Town girls. "…And that someone just so happens to be me!" He grinned.

* * *

 _And even more later…_

Optimus walked around after chatting with Azmuth and Cynthia… and as he kept walking, he heard the alarm sounding, but it wasn't the Citadel's alarm as he answered it. "What is it, Autobots?"

"Well, you're taking your sweet time with the Magnificent Seven and the Citadel!"

"…Ratchet…"

"I know, I know… but here's the thing. We picked up on something in our world and it _could_ be Unicron."

"So he's making his move?"

"Yes… and we could use the Heroes of Light. We've located him in the canyon."

"Alright, that's good to know." Optimus said.

"Do you need any backup, just in case?"

"You and Bumblebee."

"Got it. We'll meet you over there."

Optimus hung up and walked forward. "Alright, I need the Keyblade Wielders and some others."

"What do you need?" Aria asked.

"Ratchet just contacted me, saying that Unicron has been spotted in my world. This ends now."

"Alright, so we're going with you." Sabrina walked up.

"Good… and who will join us?"

"That robot's going down!" Yang declared.

"Yeah!" Ruby nodded as team RWBY was ready to go, including JNPR and CVFY.

"We'll go! Haven't been to a world in a while!" Naruto said.

"…Might as well." Sasuke said as the good ol' original Team 7 walked over.

"We're fired up!" Natsu smirked as Team Natsu, Gajeel, Levy and Juvia were ready to go.

"Hey Ike! That Unicron guy calls himself a God!" Satsuki called over.

"Really? Is that so…" Ike walked over, holding Ragnell over his shoulder. "I'll go over in case you need me."

"I will go as well." Kratos spoke up.

"We haven't been to a world in a long time! Let's go!" Ryuko said as she and Satsuki got ready.

"Alright, that should be enough." Optimus said and he opened up a portal. "I should warn you… Unicron can only be hurt by a certain thing."

"Oh please! We'll find some other way to hurt him!" Natsu smirked.

Optimus chuckled. "I had a feeling you'd say that. Now, members of the Magnificent Seven! I may need your help as well."

"Then let's go." Cynthia said as she walked out with her Garchomp ready as Azmuth hopped on Cynthia's shoulder.

"Let us go." Paradox said and they all walked into the portal together.

"That's… peculiar…" Yukari muttered. "The alarm itself didn't go off so this is really weird… and suspicious."

"What are you thinking?" Hades asked.

"It could be a wild goose chase… and if so… then there's no telling what'll happen." Yukari said.

* * *

 _Meanwhile… back in Alola…_

 **BGM: Altar of the Sunne/Moone (Pokemon Sun and Moon)**

"So, this is the portal that takes us to the Alternate Alola?" Gladion asked.

"Yes." Looker nodded. "I'd be careful if I were you… there's no telling what'll happen once you step through this portal."

"Then it's worth the risk." Lillie said. "My family is going to have their own battle… I'm not going to let a portal stop me."

"That's the spirit!" Moon grinned.

"Hmph… then let's go." Gladion said, looking at Maria Jr. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." She nodded, holding Cosmoem in her bag as Lunala was called out, as it cried out and then used Moongeist Beam to open the portal up, and then grabbed them all and flew in.

"Good luck." Looker said. "…You're going to need it."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With the heroes…_

"Alright, just a little more." Optimus said as they were just about to enter the canyon when they heard footsteps as they turned to see Bumblebee and Ratchet approaching them. "Ah, good for you to join us."

"Yeah well, someone has to save your plate." Bumblebee said.

"So, let's go take down Unicron." Ratchet said as they walked over together, and they soon got to know the heroes and the Magnificent Seven.

"…Wait, aren't we missing a wielder?" Madoka asked. "Like a little red head?"

Sabrina looked around. "…Wasn't Maria Jr. with us?"

"I think she was still looking for Cosmog." Kairi said. "Honestly, I feel more comfortable that my niece is safe and looking for Cosmog."

"…Except Rose is with us." Sora said.

"Relax, I'll be fine." Rose said as she transformed into her Fierce Deity Heart form. "I have this, don't I?"

"She has a point." Sabrina said as they soon walked into a clearing of the canyon.

"Hmm… Unicron should be around here somewhere…" Optimus said… as a rocket suddenly hit him from behind. "Argh!"

"HAHAHAHA! FOOLS!"

Suddenly, a certain someone landed on the ground in front of him. "Starscream…" Ratchet growled.

"Hahaha, yes! It was me! I hacked into your system and made you think it was Unicron, but it was I, Starscream, who-"

"Soooo, is Unicron behind you?" Yang asked.

"Uh, no… it's just me."

"Oh… well then, you're boring."

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"Come on, we expected someone bigger! Instead we got a nobody!" Gray called out.

"Yeah, who can't even be taken seriously." Azmuth said as Starscream jawdropped.

"Oh, I can TOO be taken seriously!" Starscream said. "In fact, I have an army!"

"You and _what_ army?" Yang asked.

"THIS one!" He said, snapping his fingers… as just a few Shadows arrived and one measly Ursa Grimm. "…This is it…? Where are my troops?" He asked before reaching his communicator. "Soldier, where the scrap are you...WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE BUSY?!" He yelled as everyone was laughing. "Nobody disrespects me! NOBODY!"

"Then show us what you got." Yang smirked.

"With pleasure!" Starscream said as he started to fly up. "Minions, attack!" He ordered… and watched his "minions" be executed easily. "Alright, fine, I guess I'll do this myself!" He growled.

 **BGM: Mechanical Rhythm (Xenoblade Chronicles)**

Starscream quickly unleashed barrages of missiles as they quickly dodged the missiles, but the blast radius still knocked them back. Ruby used her semblance and then slashed Starscream once she got close to him, but he then kicked her away as she then recovered as Erza was in her Black Wing Armor and slashed him back before hitting her with his blasters.

"Hahaha!" He laughed as he kicked her away, but then Sora used Graviga to bring him down. "Ooof!" He exclaimed as the Wielders proceeded to slash him and use their magic on him as he got back up. "Get away from me, you pests!" He ordered as Optimus, Bumblebee and Ratchet ran over and punched him away.

"Garchomp, Dragon Claw!" Cynthia ordered after Mega Evolving him as he proceeded to use Dragon Claw on Starscream, and then used Outrage.

"Argh!" Starscream exclaimed, and then hit Garchomp with missiles, knocking him back as Madoka proceeded to hit him with a few arrows in her Magical Girl form. "Away with you, human!" He said, shooting his blaster at her.

Fortunately, Kamen Rider Decade got Madoka out of the way before the blaster could hit.

 **"Attack Ride: Slash!"**

Decade then sent a slash beam from his sword, hitting Starscream which gave Yang time to jump up and hit him into the ground where Yatsuhashi and Nora swung their weapons to knock him back, and then Coco began to shoot him with her minigun, which just added insult to injury. Kratos let out a war cry and slashed through him before Ryuko and Satsuki did the same thing.

Starscream quickly jumped forward after firing missiles at them to knock them back, then firing his blasters at them all, unaware of Ike running up behind him and then slashing him to knock him down. "Ooof!" He exclaimed… and then Ike used a fully charged Eruption. "ARGH!"

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled, blasting Starscream away, and then Kakashi and Sasuke both used Chidori and Lightning Blade to go through him, and then Sakura punched him down to the ground where he got beat up some more by the others.

"Fools…! I'm still…!" Suddenly, he was locked in place by Sabrina using Stopza with Omega Weapon. "H-hey!"

"Alright… let's test this out." Sabrina said, as there was a blue aura surrounding her as she closed her eyes. "Bahamut." She whispered as an image of Bahamut appeared behind her.

"Whoa!" Levy exclaimed.

"Holy cow!" Lucy exclaimed. "That thing's huge!"

Bahamut disappeared but roared loudly… and the next thing they knew… Starscream was hit by Megaflare as they all could've sworn it was launched from orbit.

"Was that… coming down from orbit?" Ike wondered.

"That's what I wanna know!" Happy exclaimed as Starscream, surprisingly, got up.

"I… I've still got some fight… left…!"

"…Seriously? I didn't take that much damage." Sabrina said.

"He's surprisingly durable, I'll give him that." Alicia said, using Curaga on herself.

"This should be enough!" Natsu said as he, Gajeel and Wendy jumped up in the air.

"FIRE DRAGON'S-"

"IRON DRAGON'S-"

"SKY DRAGON'S-"

"BRILLIANT FLAME/CLUB/WING ATTACK!"

"AAAAAARGH!" Starscream yelled before falling to the ground in defeat.

 **End BGM**

"What a joke." Weiss said.

"Well, he did go all one man army on us and… look what happened." Yang chuckled.

"That was the dumbest thing you could've done." Hina said. "I mean, that's what I heard when Sonic and his team came back and said what happened."

"Yeah… it was nice to chat with the Hyperdimension Counterparts though." Kai said.

"Yeah, they sure got to know us pretty well." Flare smiled and while they were talking, Starscream got back up… only to be pinned to a wall by Optimus.

"Ooof!"

"Now tell me, Starscream..." Optimus asked. "Where's Unicron?!"

"AHAHAHA! Like I should tell YOU?"

"Spill it... or I'll have Raiden cut you down to size."

"...HA! He can't cut for scrap!"

"His sword can cut through any metal... and I mean... _any_ metal."

Starscream sweatdropped. " _Any_ metal?"

"Yes. After all, he _did_ cut Vilgax to pieces."

Starscream gulped, remembering watching that gruesome death Raiden gave Vilgax. "Alright, alright! I'll tell you! Unicron is heading over to the Citadel!"

"What?!" Sabrina asked.

"Ugh... why is it ALWAYS the Citadel?!" Nan asked.

 _I'm glad Lillie is with Maria Jr. in Alola._ Aria thought.

Optimus growled, adding more pressure to his grip. "So let me get this straight... we came all this way from that alarm, find you... all of that for a wild goose chase?!"

"Yep, pretty much!"

"...And Thunderwing is with him..."

"Yeeeep, they played you like a fool! AHAHAHA! You should see your face, Optimus!"

Optimus growled. "We need to warn the Citadel."

"So, what are we going to do with this guy?" Yang asked.

"Send him to the scrap heap, of course." Ratchet said.

"As tempting as that is, we'll send him somewhere that he will never escape." Optimus said.

"Oh please, I can escape anything!"

"Even the Null Void?" Azmuth asked.

"...Uh... maybe..."

"Then let's put that to the test." He said. "Ben and his friends didn't come, but I imagine they'd be more than happy to do so." He said, pulling Starscream away.

"Agh! Let me go!"

"Let's go." Optimus said.

"It's time to get rid of a god!" Ryuko exclaimed.

"I'm with you." Ike said as they took off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"There it is... the Citadel." Thunderwing said.

"Yes..." Unicron said. "Those fools have no idea what we're capable of." He said, as Thunderwing aimed his Arm Blasters at the Citadel. "Fire." He ordered as Thunderwing chuckled darkly and then fired at the Citadel...

And then... there was a huge explosion.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"So… this is Alternate Alola." Moon said. "…Still looks the same if you ask me."

"I wonder what's alternate about it?" Lillie wondered.

"Who knows? But… Maria Jr, put Cosmoem down in the center." Gladion requested.

"Right." She nodded and gently put down Cosmoem down in the center as she backed up with Moon.

"Lillie, you ready?" He asked.

"Yes." Lillie nodded as they got into position and began to play the flute, as the sun shone brightly and the beam of light hit the Altar of the Sunne and it hit Cosmoem as they looked on… and then Cosmoem glowed brightly as Cosmoem changed into a glorious white lion… And the lion roared.

Solgaleo!

"Oh my goodness… he's more gorgeous than I even imagined!" Moon exclaimed as Maria Jr. walked over to Solgaleo.

"Wow…" She whispered as she reached her hand out to Solgaleo as he gently lowered his head and Maria Jr. petted his head and hugged him. "You're beautiful… I love you, Solgaleo!"

Solgaleo let out a low growl and nuzzled his head on the little girl. "Aww!" Moon squealed as Lunala smiled as well.

"It seems like we're done here." Gladion said as Solgaleo sensed something and then looked back into the portal and growled.

"Something wrong?" Maria Jr. asked.

"Something does indeed seem wrong." Gladion said. "We should head back now." He said as they hopped on Solgaleo's back, as Lunala picked up Moon and they proceeded to go back into the portal, unaware of what happened to the Citadel.

* * *

 **Yes, we were planning on bringing Alicia back after it was revealed from her that she said "If New Age of Darkness had more hilarity and less 'mature' stuff in it, I would've stayed!"**

 **While it does seem weird to have her come back in the story's final chapters, we were gonna bring her back anyway. (I was gonna bring her in the last chapter, but unfortunately, I was more focused on Breath of the Wild. My bad!)**

 **Also, to that Guest who thought it was stupid that I had the Guardians be too overpowered and easily taking down the heroes... That was the point! If a Guardian hits Link in Breath of the Wild, it takes away EIGHT hearts. (I would know this because I actually** ** _did_** **research of their power by watching a few videos which is something you should do more often before jumping to conclusions, Mr. Guest! So no, having Lillie and Minene being worried about Breath of the Wild wasn't pointless.)**


	47. Bringing on the Thunder

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

A portal opened up and everyone who was inside the Citadel looked in. "Whoa… what just happened…?!" Pit asked.

"Everything is gone…" Peach whispered. "Did… did Unicron do this?"

"I'm afraid so…" Usagi said, looking around as there were a few fires in places, not to mention parts of the walls were still crumbling.

"Did Yukari make it out?" Reimu asked. "She started evacuating us."

"…I don't think so." Bowser said as they looked around… and then they heard something moving coming from a pile of rubble as they turned to see a hand coming out… and then Soldier emerged from the rubble.

"Holy Mary mother of Joseph!" He said, surprisingly unharmed. "What in blazes happened when I was taking a nap?!"

Suddenly, another portal opened up to reveal the rest of the heroes… plus one Starscream. "Oh my god…" Sabrina whispered.

"It was all a wild goose chase… and it was _his_ idea." Optimus said, glaring at Starscream.

"Uh… eheheh… it was worth it?" Starscream said nervously.

"Guys! Up there!" Naruto pointed up as they looked to see a huge Decepticon coming in for a landing… and it was none other than Thunderwing.

 **End BGM**

Thunderwing landed on the ground. "Hello, Heroes of Light."

"Where's Unicron? Is he a little pre-occupied at the moment?" Natsu asked, growling.

"He's nearby, and he is watching as we speak. He is confident that I will destroy you myself."

"He's going down just like all the rest." Erza said.

"So you might think… I will put an end to you Heroes of Light myself."

"Except that won't be happening!" Goku declared as he flew up, immediately going into his Super Saiyan form, as Vegeta did the same thing, and then all the other Z-Fighters, excluding Bulma and Chi-Chi, joined them, then Gohan, Gotenks, Trunks went into their Super Saiyan forms too. "We will put a stop to you!"

"Then I will love to see you try." He said.

Amata looked at Mikono. "Know what I'm thinking?"

"Yes!"

"Then let's get the team going."

"Should we get those four into the Aquarion as well?"

"You know it!"

"Good."

"We'll get in our Knightmares." Lelouch said as they ran into the garage and then one by one, they faced Thunderwing.

"Ha ha! Look who I have with me!" Kagura smirked as Yuno was with him.

"…He kinda dragged me into this, but what can you do?" Yuno shrugged.

"The two Yanderes in an Aquarion…" Isaac said. "I don't know if I should be impressed or scared…"

"Enough about that, let's do this!" Tristina said, as the two of them, Nan, Julia, Mikono and Amata were in the Aquarion Love, and the Knightmares soon came into play… and Lelouch was in his Zero outfit.

"You are going down, Thunderwing!" Lelouch declared.

"Alright! Let's show this loser how it's done!" Andy exclaimed.

"So what do we do… cheer them on?" Noire wondered… and right on cue, the Heartless, Nobodies and the Grimm decided to join the party.

"Nope, we fight as well." Blanc said as the rest took on the baddies while the rest focused on Thunderwing himself, and then the Autobots soon joined, along with Bulkhead and Arcee who came to join them by Optimus' request.

"Autobots… rollout!"

"LET'S GO!" Amata yelled. "AQUARIOOOOOOOOOON!"

 **BGM: Calamity Ganon – Phase 1 (The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild)**

"I will crush you!" Thunderwing declared as he proceeded to slam his hands into the ground to try and crush them, but Goku and Vegeta grabbed a hold of his hands.

"This feels totally familiar." Goku said, using a Ki Blast on his arm while Vegeta did the same thing as they flew back, then Piccolo did a Ki Blast on his blasters while Thunderwing proceeded to fire at them, quickly avoiding it as the Aquarion Andy and Mix were in proceeded to punch Thunderwing before slashing him away.

"Ha! Take that!" Andy smirked.

"Let's not get too cocky here!" Mix said as the Aquarion Amata and the others were threw punches at him while Optimus and Bumblebee fired at the guns that Thunderwing had on his arms as he shot them back, hitting some of them but they got back up. Gohan and Gotenks proceeded to punch and kick the arms and then Kallen's Knightmare proceeded to slash through the hands, destroying one of the blasters.

Thunderwing growled at this. "I'll tear you to ashes!" He exclaimed, proceeding to shoot at Kallen but Tamaki got in the way.

"Tamaki! You idiot!" Kallen scolded. "I would've been fine!"

"Look, can't you let me play hero for JUST THIS ONCE?!" He yelled and then they proceeded to fire at Thunderwing until the other blaster was no more.

"Aaaargh!" Thunderwing growled before roaring loudly, causing a shockwave to knock everyone back. "I AM UNICRON'S SECOND IN COMMAND… AND I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU!"

"Does anyone got an EMP on them?!" Ratchet asked. "That should be enough to expose his weakness!"

"Lloyd has one in the mechanical area!" Cecile said.

"Right… and uh… it's still in there." Lloyd said.

"I'll go get it!" Suzaku said, about to get out of his Knightmare.

"Suzaku, wait a minute!" Lelouch told him. "That's suicide!"

"Well, what choice do we have?!" Suzaku asked, unaware of Nina running into the ruins of the mechanical shop, looking everywhere for the EMP in the wreckage.

"Hey uh… I hate to break this up but one Knightmare doesn't have anyone in it." Zessica said as they looked to see that Nina looking for it and then she found it.

"I FOUND IT!" She yelled, as Thunderwing turned to her.

"NINA! GET OUT OF THERE!" Suzaku yelled as Thunderwing proceeded to fire his laser breath at her, causing a huge explosion in the process. "NO!" He yelled.

"Relax." Vegeta said as he had teleported in there and came back out with Nina in his arms. "I have her." He said as Suzaku sighed with relief as Vegeta flew forward as Thunderwing turned around as he flew down to avoid his sight… and luckily it was done. "Throw it in there, kid!"

"Don't call me a kid!" Nina protested.

"Look, we have no time for that!" He said as Nina threw it in there and they flew off.

"It's in!" Nina said.

"Lloyd, do you have the detonator?" Lelouch asked.

"Do I have the detonator he says…. Of course I do!" Lloyd laughed and pressed the button, as the EMP went off.

"ARGH!" Thunderwing yelled. "I'm losing… power…?!" He exclaimed. "I feel… cold…" He said, exposing the cores on his shoulders.

"And you SHOULD feel cold!" Kagura exclaimed and then turned to Yuno. "Hey, do you have anything that'll charge us up?"

"Like my Yandere Queen form Beerus gave me? I don't think that'll work… besides, it'll probably just give the Aquarion a cape."

"At least it'll look cool!"

"…You're right." Yuno smirked and did exactly that, as there was nothing more than a cape that appeared.

"A cape?! Come on, why couldn't we do something like that?!" Andy asked. "All I have is a girl that digs holes!"

"…Do you WANT to get your ass beat?!" Mix growled.

"I-I didn't mean it like that!" Andy pleaded.

"Hey, enough about that!" Yunoha scolded. "We gotta take this guy down!"

"She's right. Let's finish this!" Lelouch declared. "Let's do this, C.C.!"

"Right!"

Amata's Aquarion summoned its Keyblade. "Why didn't we do that in the first place?" Mikono asked.

"I… forgot." Isaac said. "It's been a while since we did this."

"Tell me about it… but no matter! We got a Transformer to beat!" Nan said.

"Yeah, but we were fully charged up with the HDD last time." Mikono said.

"HDD or no HDD, it doesn't matter. We'll remain victorious!" Tristina exclaimed.

 _I hope…_ Julia thought, feeling a bit nervous that even though that if they manage to defeat Thunderwing, Unicron will be nearby to destroy them all.

"Hey. We're in this together." Nan said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Right… I shouldn't worry about that."

"Now let's end this!"

"DIIIIE!" Thunderwing yelled and used his laser breath again to hurt them, but they dodged as the Aquarion swung the Keyblade to knock him back as Vegeta and Trunks proceeded to use tons of Ki Blasts on the shoulder pads on both of them, along with the others as Thunderwing proceeded to launch powerful attacks that hurt them, but luckily, there was an Aquarion that used Curaga on them all, which also healed up the Knightmares.

"Our Knightmares are fully functioning again?!" Cornelia asked.

"Oh ho ho man! Where were you when I had my Knightmare destroyed a million times? I needed this!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"…Why do I have a feeling you're going to eat those words…" Kallen groaned as they pressed onward until the reactors on the shoulders were destroyed.

"No… NO…" Thunderwing growled. "I will not be defeated! If I have to expend every bit of energy into my core… to destroy the Heroes of Light and the Matrix… so be it!" He exclaimed, opening up his chest to reveal the last core as Optimus Prime slowly glowed with energy.

"You want the Matrix so badly?" He asked as there was a blue light glistening through his metal chest plate. "Here it is!"

"Alright! Let's finish this!" Bulkhead said.

"I'll turn you to ash!" Thunderwing exclaimed, flying up and proceeding to fire tons of shots to try and hurt them, but then the Aquarion the five were in, jumped up and held the Keyblade high.

"ARS CHAINSAW!" Amata yelled.

"No, it's Ars Arcanum!" Isaac corrected as they proceeded to use Ars Arcanum on Thunderwing, which knocked him back to the ground

"Close enough!" He said as the Aquarion landed on top of Thunderwing and slashed him a few times before jumping off as Thunderwing got back up, growling.

"You Heroes of Light will DIE!" He yelled as Goku looked at Gohan and nodded as they flew up and got into position.

"KA! ME!" Goku yelled.

"HA! ME!" Gohan yelled too.

"I WILL NOT BE HURT FROM THAT AGAIN!" Thunderwing declared, but Optimus got a boost from Bulkhead, then by Lelouch's Knightmare, and then Yuno and Kagura's Aqaurion grabbed him and threw him towards Thunderwing as Thunderwing was about to unleash attacks on Gohan and Goku, but Optimus slashed through him with his Star Saber. "AAAAARGH!" He yelled.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" They both yelled as they hit the core as Thunderwing screamed in agony.

"UNICROOOOOOON!" Thunderwing yelled before he started to fall apart.

"HELL YEAH!" Tamaki yelled, before realizing that Thunderwing was about to fall right on top of him. "OH SHIT!" He yelled as he tried to run, but the Knightmare tripped over debris. "OH COME ON!" He yelled, as he ejected at the last second… right when Thunderwing crashed into his Knightmare and caused a humongous explosion in the process.

 **End BGM**

"Why does this always happen to me…" Tamaki sighed.

"I knew he'd eat those words…" Kallen muttered.

"Soooo… anyone want pizza?" C.C. asked.

"I don't think there's any pizza left after what happened." Lelouch said as they all got out as they got out of their Aquarions too as Yuno turned back to normal, while high fiving Kagura.

Goku chuckled. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about this guy anymore." He said and then saw Chi Chi storm up to him. "Uh… you okay?"

"No!" She exclaimed, slamming her frying pan onto his head.

"YOWCH!" He yelled.

"You should've at least had me into the fight but no! You left me to deal with the Heartless and Grimm!"

"Hey, at least there's no more of them for the time being." Goku said.

"Yes! But everyone is worn out!" She said, hitting him with a frying pan again.

"OW!"

"…Remind me again why he's married to that wench?" C.C. asked with a sweatdrop.

"I… have absolutely no idea. I actually pity him." Lelouch said.

Zelda panted. "Hylia… goodness… I never seen so many Heartless, Nobodies and Grimm in my entire life…!"

"I'll say…" Link said.

"At least… at least there's no more of them…" Sabrina said.

"Yes… but we're out of ammo." Sarge said, punching Grif.

"OW!"

"That was for not giving us enough ammo, numnut! And I'd shoot you if I actually had ammo!"

"Oh fuck you!"

"What was that?!"

"Fuck you, SIR!"

"That's more like it! But I'm still angry that one punch isn't enough to satisfy me!"

"You know what, Sarge? You are the most-" He was then suddenly kicked in the crotch by Tex. "YAAAAAAAAGH!" He yelled and fell to the ground.

"Better?" Tex asked.

"Yes!" Sarge nodded.

"Why me…" He groaned.

"…Better him than me." Buck said.

It was then at this moment that the Aquarion that the five were just in exploded, along with the other Aquarions and Knightmares. "What the hell…?!" Amata asked as they looked to see giant feet landing on the ground.

"Fools!" A voice declared as they looked up to see Unicron in all his glory.

 **BGM: Final Boss Phase 2 – NSMB Wii (Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games)**

"You may have defeated Thunderwing, but I will not die from all of you! And not even Optimus Prime's Matrix will be enough to stop me, Unicron!"

 _Unicron…_ Homura thought as her head started pounding. "Nnngh…!" She groaned, holding her head.

"Homura!" Sayaka exclaimed. "What's wrong?!"

"I… I don't know…!"

"Now… die!" Unicron declared as he began firing shots everywhere at them. They attempted to dodge them all but still got hurt in the process as the explosions were devastating, and a wall crumbled, revealing Starscream's hiding spot.

"…Uh oh…" He said as he ran off to find another hiding spot. "EVERY BOT FOR THEMSELVES!" He yelled. They were all getting blasted and hit by his other attacks, nearly everyone getting killed in the process.

"You Heroes of Light will soon realize that the Malevolent Seven is not to be messed with!" He declared, swinging his arms and sending several of them towards walls.

"Dammit…! Where the hell is Godzilla?!" Utsuho wondered, as she realized that Godzilla seemed to be missing, including the Harry Potter creatures, I-Rex, and the Zilo Beast all seemed to be gone, unaware that they're all fighting a powerful kaiju somewhere else.

 **Pause BGM**

* * *

 _Speaking of Godzilla..._

 **BGM: The Great Exodus ~ Till All Are One (Transformers: Fall of Cybertron)**

Super Godzilla and his allies, including the Primal Rage gods who grew to kaiju size along with the rest who weren't already kaiju size, were currently in a standstill with their opponent.

Said opponent was a kaiju of massive size, 500 feet tall exact. It's gray saurian head was covered with black spikes around the chin, as well as a pair of large devilish horns on it's head and a huge horn on the snout. The mouth is full of dagger-like teeth. The eyes are blood red that glow with hatred. The arms and legs are muscular and, save for the grayish armor platting on the legs, looked like they have exposed muscle, and the same goes for the front of the neck, tail, and torso. Each of the two feet have four large toes claws. The tail itself, while also having the same gray platting that was covering the body, is longer than the body and is covered with many black spikes.

Some of the most distinguishable parts of the body are the white and purple armor plating the kaiju has. The white parts are on it's right side that also covered it's right arm, which has more of the white plating that looks like a gauntlet, and his finger is literally a large blade of pure light. For the purple armor on the other side, the other arm's purple armor made it look like a cannon, in fact it was radiating with pure darkness. The long shoulder pieces also have the white and purple plating, but have three blood red crystals that showed where the armor didn't cover. But what is most distinguishable about the kaiju, and possibly the most frightening, was torso; it was a demonic face, with the top having the same white and purple armor but includes four blood red glowing eyes, and big, gray, ugly demonic teeth.

Bagan, the Ancient Destroyer, was not one to be trifled with.

That was shown when Bagan had the I-Rex under his foot, Gringott's Dragon being held in his claws by the neck, and the Zilo Beast in his jaws like a rag doll.

He is completely powerful, even for Super Godzilla, alone or with allies. They knew one thing for sure; this would be the fight for their lives.

And it wasn't the only one going on in their location. For somewhere far from them, but not too far, Kamen Rider Decade was clashing with his dark counterpart, both in their Complete Forms, while Decade's Kamen Riders and Dark Decade's Dai-Shocker were going all out. And Wyvern and Iris were assisting as well.

"If you hadn't joined forces with the Malevolent Seven, I would have considered reviving Bagan as your most insane idea!" Decade growled, blocking a strike from Dark Decade's blade.

"Perhaps, but all that time collecting energy to use to revive Bagan is all worth it!" Dark Decade declared, kicking Decade away. "And once Unicron defeats the Heroes of Light, we will reform the Seven and conquer the multiverse as our own!"

"Not if we have anything to say about that!" Decade yelled, he and Dark Decade going at it once more.

* * *

 **Resume Final Boss Phase 2 – NSMB Wii**

Unicron was ready to hit them again, when he was hit by a few blasters on the head as Team Star Fox and Wolf were shooting him with their Arwings and Wolfen. "Pesky flies… you are to be exterminated!" He said as he fired blasts at them, as they either flew down or used a barrel roll to dodge it and then Fox and Wolf fired a Smart Bomb to hit him. "Argh…!" He growled, as he was soon hit by a laser blast coming from the Halberd, as Kirby buzzed around him with his Warpstar and then hit again by another laser hit from Samus' ship as they were all buzzing him.

"Leave me be…!" He growled, using a shockwave that cause the ships to go down, as it acted like an EMP, but Kirby was still going.

"Dammit…!" Samus cursed as she ran out of her ship and landed on the ground as her ship crash landed and exploded, as Meta Knight and his allies joined her, and Star Fox and Wolf as well, as the ships all exploded as soon as they landed.

"Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed in horror until he was swatted out of the sky. "POOOYOOOOO!" He yelled as he fell but Yuyuko found the strength in her to run and catch her friend.

"I gotcha!"

"Do you not see what I am capable of? I will exterminate you all!" He declared, unleashing a ball of energy so humongous and raised his arms up.

"Wh-what do we do…?!" Sabrina asked.

"I… I don't… know… I feel like this is it…" Xarina muttered.

"Prepare to meet your demise!" Unicron declared, and then suddenly a pile of debris exploded behind them, revealing Yukari who did indeed not make it out of the explosion.

 **End BGM**

"You son of a bitch…" Yukari growled as she flew up in front of him, looking heavily bruised. "How dare you… you think you can do such a thing?"

"I can and I will." Unicron said.

"Hmph… in that case." Yukari aimed her hand. "Let's weaken you a little." She smirked, and suddenly he started to shrink.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Unicron asked.

"Shrinking you down." She said, as he was nearly the size of Optimus Prime at this point. "And having you stay there!" She said and then looked at the Heroes of Light. "I barely have enough energy to do this." She said, and then proceeded to heal them all up, including giving them all the ammo they needed. "Samus… Abby… use this!" She said and then powered them up. "I gave you… the Hyper Beam! Both of you!"

"The Hyper Beam…?!" Samus's eyes widened.

"And one more…" Yukari said, raising her hand up as an aura left Unicron. "The Matrix is no longer the one that hurts him! Everything can now hurt him! The matrix is still his weakness, though… but still, go all out!"

Unicron's eyes widened. "You fool!" He growled, before realizing he was still charging up his energy. "DIIIIIIE!" He yelled, throwing it right at Yukari… and it was fast enough to actually hurt her.

"AAAAAGH!" Yukari screamed and fell to the ground, but Hades quickly jumped into the scene and grabbed her.

"Yukari!" He said.

"Nnngh… I'll… be… fine…" Yukari whispered, raising her hand directly at Homura before passing out… and then Homura's memories returned to her… minus the part where Homura went power crazy and locked up her friends. She could only remember them all disappearing and the Deadly Six arrived, causing her to get angry.

Homura gasped, holding on to her head before clenching her fists. "You… you son of a bitch…" Homura clenched her fists.

"She remembers everything…?! Including the part where she locked us all up?!" Sayaka asked.

"…I did what?" Homura asked as she was preparing a sphere. "Why would I do that?"

Sayaka paled. "Uh… forget I said anything!"

"Madoka… let's take this bastard down." Homura said.

"Right behind you, Homura!" Madoka smiled, not caring that Yukari gave her memories back, but was thankful that Yukari didn't have _that_ memory return.

"I've been waiting to do this my whole life!" Jacob smirked as he ran forward, pulling out his sword. "Thanks, Yukari, you beautiful hag you!"

"Hey, only I can call her a hag and not get hit by a train, buddy boy!" Hades said as Jacob chuckled and ran forward.

"THIS IS FOR MY PAST!" He yelled, slashing Unicron.

"ARGH!" Unicron growled before grabbing Jacob by the throat. "I feel that my power is still here… I may be small, but I'm strong enough to do THIS!" He yelled, throwing Jacob down to the ground.

"AGH!" Professor Jacob cried as Unicron's hand turned into a spear and impaled his gut. "AAAAAAAGH!"

"JACOB!" Gryphon screamed.

Unicron removed his spear and then kicked him over to a wall. "Someone save him! Hurry!" Gryphon pleaded as Natsu's fist burst into flame and then went to cauterize the wound with the help of Eirin.

 **BGM: Hyrule Castle (The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild)**

"You bastard… you think that was so cool of you for doing that?!" Sabrina growled.

"Indeed." Unicron said. "That hag did not get rid of my power, so I can still do this even if I have shrunk to Prime's pathetic size!"

"Yeah, but look at what you did!" Erza said. "You outright nearly murdered the professor who was only wanting to help by hurting you!"

"And it was foolish of him to do… and it's foolish for all of you to face me."

"You brought this upon yourself!" Erza said. "We WILL stop you just like we did with the rest of the Malevolent Seven! If you think you can destroy us all, who have defeated your comrades… you have another thing coming!"

"YEAH!" Natsu yelled. "We'll take you down!"

"We couldn't agree more!" A voice said as they saw on top of a ruined wall to see Moon, Gladion, Lillie, Maria Jr. and Solgaleo.

"Is that…?!" Sabrina asked.

"Yes, it's Cosmog… or should I say, Solgaleo?" Maria Jr. smirked as Solgaleo roared and glared directly at Unicron, before it let out a huge roar as suddenly, all the Pokemon from the Nature Reserve appeared, none of them looking happy and the Pokemon out of their Pokeballs came out and joined as well.

"Plus! Plus!" A Plusle said.

"Minun!" Minun nodded and they both used Helping Hand to give everyone a boost.

"Alright, let's bring these guys out too!" Sabrina said, pulling out her Summon Gem. "RYOMA!" She yelled, and then the other Adult Wielders brought out their Fire Emblem Summons as well, and with the help of Plusle and Minun, they were given a boost strength as well.

"So you think these will be enough to stop me? A noble but foolish attempt." Unicron said as Solgaleo jumped off and got off in front of the gang, roaring loudly.

"Exactly what Solgaleo said! CHARGE!" Erza yelled.

 **BGM: Final Boss – Demise: Phase 2 (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword)**

Unicron proceeded to slash Natsu, Kirito and Link, but Natsu and Kirito ducked while Link blocked with the Hylian Shield and slashed Unicron, hitting him a few times before jumping back as Ike and Marth both ran and slashed him before Unicron grabbed the both of them and tossed them to the side and fired energy blasts everywhere, but they avoided it as Ruby and Sonic both ran together and Ruby used her semblance and Sonic spin dashed into him.

"Begone!" Unicron yelled, slamming his foot on the ground to knock them both down and kicked them away and shot them down as Yang and Falcon both jumped up and both punched him in the face and jumped over as Yang proceeded to shoot from her gauntlets and then landed as Unicron proceeded to hit them and then fired dark energy blasts.

"CHAOS… BLAST!" Shadow yelled, sending them back before throwing Chaos Spears at them as Optimus ran forward and slashed him.

"ARGH!" Unicron growled, as he was already annoyed that other attacks were hurting him, but the Matrix was undeniably unbearable as he slashed Optimus away before taking down the rest of the Autobots as Sabrina, Riku and Rose all had their new Keyblades out and slashed Unicron, as he growled and slashed them all back, seriously hurting them.

"Mom!" Rose yelled, using Curaga on Sabrina, but then an image of Mipha appeared above her.

"It is my pleasure." Mipha said, adding extra health for her.

"Heheheh…" Sabrina smirked, as she slashed Unicron several times along with Aria, Xarina, and the other Wielders as they jumped back, while Flash and Alicia ran forward and used Zantetsuken, but then Unicron sent them all away with another shockwave, and then was hit by a Master Spark from Marisa, then from a few Rocket Launchers from Chief, Locke and Buck.

"Bullseye!" Buck grinned as Lucina ran forward with Roy as Roy had a fully charged Flare Blade and unleashed it and Lucina slashed him a couple of times before she glowed… and then smirked.

"Our bonds give me strength!" She declared, using Aether with her Falchion, hitting Unicron hard.

"ARGH!" Unicron growled before kicking her away as he was shot by the Bounty Hunters while Samus and Abigail unleashed their Hyper Beams at him before they gave someone else a shot as some of the Pokemon were using long ranged attacks to hit him.

Solgaleo's third eye on his forehead awakened as he roared before jumping up and using Sunsteel Strike on Unicron to knock him back, and then Captain America's shield hit him in the head as Iron Man shot him with lasers and Thor hit him with electricity, while Hulk pulled his arms back.

"Hulk… SMASH!" He yelled, using Thunderclap to hurt Unicron even more as Unicron retaliated with a powerful shockwave to send them all back and proceeded to fire a huge energy blast at the Pokemon, but Primal Groudon got in the way and roared.

"PRECIPICE BLADES!" Tristina ordered as Groudon unleashed the attack, impaling him while Ben, currently as Four Arms, slammed on top of him and punched him repeatedly before being punched back by Unicron as he ran forward and proceeded to slash them all, but then Cirno got in the way before he could get to the Pokemon.

"PERFECT FREEZE!" She yelled, unleashing a huge blizzard and flew off before she got hit, as Unicron looked around the blizzard, looking for the Heroes of Light and then Weiss, Elsa, Alex, and Gray all went forward and hit him with their attacks, then Ralph came into the scene and punched him in the face to knock him out of the blizzard, only to be greeted by Coco and Heavy.

"Charge now, doctor!" Heavy requested.

"Ya wohl!" Medic nodded, activating Ubercharge before trying it on Coco as well before going back to Heavy.

"Well, I felt unstoppable for a second there!" Coco said as they kept shooting him until Unicron swept them all away before focusing on the Pokemon and fired another energy blast, but then Xarina's Mew got in the way and transformed into Gardevoir, using Protect as a Ralts, Kirlia and another Gardevoir helped.

"You Heroes of Light… you do not deserve to live… only I deserve to live such a luxury!" He declared. "You will no longer be thorns in my side!"

"Yeah well…" Ryoma ran forward along with Xander. "YOU DESERVE WORSE!"

"Begone, wretch!" Xander said, both of them using their crits to hurt him and then jumped back as Unicron proceeded to hurt them while also getting hurt by the Pokemon, as Pheromosa ran forward and use Hi Jump Kick to knock him back as Bowser ran forward, got into his shell and spun into him and roared and then got on his knees, as Asuna hopped on top of him, then Bowser threw her to him as she proceeded to impale him repeatedly and then landed and then backflipped before getting hurt.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Homura yelled, unleashing several arrows with Madoka, as the others proceeded to lay out the punishment as well.

"Ifrit." Sabrina whispered after using her Limit while watching Cloud and Leon slash Unicron, and even Selphie, Tidus and Wakka got in a few hits before they were taken down, but with the help of Helping Hand, none of them seemed to go down fighting, and then Ifrit appeared and used Hellfire on Unicron.

"YAAAAAAARGH!" Unicron yelled and then fell on both knees. "I will… I will not lose to you Heroes of Light!" He said as most of his armor was breaking off, exposing his core.

 **End BGM**

"He's currently weak! Let's end this nightmare once and for all!" Optimus declared.

"YEAH!" Everyone yelled.

 **BGM: This Will Be the Day (RWBY)**

"Die already!" Takumi said, shooting him with several arrows as Optimus slashed and shot him repeatedly with the rest of the Autobots as they proceeded to go all out.

Pyrrha aimed her spear at Unicron's core and threw it at the core, hurting him as Nora jumped over and swung her hammer to knock him back, then jumped back as Erza ran over, currently in Purgatory armor and slashed through him.

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!"

"IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!"

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S BREAKDOWN FIST!"

"POISON DRAGON'S TWIN FANG!"

"WHITE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

"SHADOW DRAGON'S CLAW!"

All of the Dragon Slayers yelled at the same time and hitting Unicron, as he was hit by another Hyper Beam from Samus and Abigail as the other Future kids proceeded to hit him with their attacks, and then Camilla ran forward. "Sweet dreams!" She said, activating her Crit and slashing through him with her axe.

"I will erase you!" Leo said, also using his crit and then Mickey ran forward and slashed him, while Goofy threw his shield and Donald used Thundaga, then Bayonetta shot him and Corrin impaled him… and then Unicron used another attack to send them back, including Jaune who rushed him.

"Agh…!" Jaune groaned.

"Jaune! Use that weapon that Maria and Worldwalker gave you!" Pyrrha requested.

"You don't have to tell ME twice!" Jaune exclaimed, putting Cracea Mor in his shield and then he raised it up, as it formed into the sword that was used in the last episode of RWBY's Volume 4 and then he ran forward and slashed through him, causing him to yell in agony and then getting hit by arrows from Merida, then from a rocket from Deadpool and then… well, explosives from Minene.

Mavis was done chanting and aimed her hand directly at Unicron. "Fairy Glitter!" She said… right at the same time when Makarov used Fairy Law, so of course that hurt him a whole lot… and Naruto throwing a Rasenshuriken to add insult to injury, then Kratos slashed through him and the Alchemists punched them by manipulating the ground with their alchemy.

"Alright… let's finish this once and for all!" Erza declared as they proceeded to go all out on him as Unicron fought back, but he got weaker and weaker every time he was hit, and the Danmaku from the Touhou girls and the Pokemon weren't exactly helping either, especially Guzma's Golisopod.

"Alright, now how are we going to finish this in style?" Dark Pit asked, hearing another Limit being charged up from Sabrina… and Cloud might have had his Limit charged up as well.

"Shall we?" Cloud asked.

"Yes."

"We'll hold him off!" Hina said as everyone went to town on Unicron as they were sent back from a shockwave but that didn't stop them from hurting him… and then Cloud was the first to run and slashed him up in the air.

"SABRINA! DO IT!" He yelled as he proceeded to use Omnislash on him and Sabrina closed her eyes.

"Odin…" She said and then Odin appeared as Optimus joined Sabrina as they both nodded… and then Cloud was done with Omnislash and then slashed down… and when he was in range, Odin used Zantetusken and Optimus slashed through Unicron, as Unicron roared in agony.

"No… NO…! I was supposed to bring chaos… to this universe… but I lost… to the Heroes of Light…?!" Unicron asked.

"The Malevolent Seven…" Natsu began. "More like the LOSER seven!" He exclaimed.

"Good one, Natsu!" Happy said, high fiving Natsu as Unicron screamed and there was nothing more than a purple flame, his Spark as Optimus proceeded to seal him up.

 **End BGM**

"It is done." Optimus said.

 **BGM: Departure to the Front Lines (Naruto Shippuden)**

"We did it…?!" Noire asked.

"We did it…!" Neptune exclaimed. "WAHOO! WE DID IT!"

"It's finally over!" Sora exclaimed. "This whole universe is safe!"

"TEN HUT!" Soldier yelled, proceeding to shoot the air with his shotgun three times.

"It's… over…" Sabrina said, tearing up before collapsing but Riku and Aria caught her as everyone cheered and Solgaleo roared in triumph, and so did the other Pokemon.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Scout exclaimed, as he ran over to Chell and proceeded to give her a chest bump, but she backed up and Scout bumped into Heavy. "Agh!"

"Oh ho ho ho!" Heavy chuckled and hugged Scout tightly, his bones getting crushed.

"AGH! PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN!"

Chell chuckled and then hugged Gordon Freeman as the rest cheered while Azura proceeded to dance in victory as Kairi did the same thing and they both smiled at each other.

Yukari opened her eyes. "…It's over…"

"Yeah, it's over." Hades smiled.

"It's finally over!" Mavis smiled…. And proceeded to cry. "It's actually over!"

"Well, I suppose the universe is safe." Lord Beerus said. "I don't know about you, but I feel like taking a ten year nap after this."

"We do have to do something else first." Whis said.

"Ah yes, but first… let the celebration continue." He said, watching Kirby do his dance along with Yuyuko before hugging each other.

"Well, I suppose that's it then." Tony said, deactivating his Iron Man armor and proceeding to do a bro hug with Steve.

"Group hug!" Spider-Man exclaimed and gathered all the Avengers together, including Mystique and Jean and hugged them all… and getting Deadpool involved.

"Nnngh…! A little tight!" Jean winced as everyone cheered for who knows how long.

* * *

 _In the Mushroom Kingdom…_

"Is the universe safe from the likes of the Malevolent Seven?" Dr. Toadley chuckled, watching from the comfort of behind his crystal ball. "It most certainly is."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Decade and Dark Decade..._

"It appears Unicron has fallen." Dark Decade said, having sensed Unicrons defeat. Both he and Decade were a little worn out from their fight, but still had some fighting in them.

"Looks like it." Decade said. "So do you still plan to go against us?"

"No. I know when I'm beaten." Dark Decade answered. "I'll retreat for now, in fact I shall leave the Heroes of Light alone."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"You have my word. However, the war between Dai-Shocker and the Kamen Riders will continue." Dark Decade opened a portal for himself to go through, while the rest of Dai-Shocker were forced to retreat. "We will return, and we will conquer all, Kamen Rider Decade." He said before disappearing through the portal.

"And we'll be there to stop you." Decade said as Wyvern and Iris regrouped with him.

The three looked to see the battle with Bagan was also over, with Bagan lying dead on the ground and a huge hole through his body. It was a bittersweet victory, however, as Super Godzilla was the last one alive. The others had given their lives fighting Bagan, giving Super Godzilla the opportunity to deliver the killing blow. So bittersweet or not, it was still a victory. So with that, Super Godzilla raised his head up high and gave out the mightiest victory roar he ever made.

 **SSSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!**

* * *

 _Sometime later…_

"It's amazing…" Medic said. "I've healed you back up along with Frauline Eirin, but… for some reason, we couldn't heal zhat sever of your spine. Strange, I can heal my teammates who are in pieces… and yet, we can't seem to hit zhat bone."

"I suppose it has something to do with the Dark Energon that was in you that we luckily removed, but since it was in your spine and severed… there's nothing we can do." Eirin said.

"So that's it… I'm stuck in a wheelchair for eternity…" Professor Jacob muttered and sighed in depression. "Now what…"

Tohka walked forward. "Hey… if it makes you feel better, I will be your legs."

"What?"

"I'll be your legs, walk for you, run for you… all of that fun stuff."

"You sure about that? I was wanting to go on adventures with you…"

Tohka sighed. "To be honest, I want to settle down and let my brother do all the adventuring. I don't want to leave you all by yourself."

Jacob smiled. "Thank you…" He said as they proceeded to kiss.

"I guess zhat's Herr Jacob's fate." Medic said. "Immortal, a professor… but glued to a wheel chair and paralyzed from zhe waist down."

"Sorry about this… being paralyzed isn't something I'm used to…"

Tohka smiled. "I don't blame you for being depressed, but I'll be with you." She said and pushed his wheelchair along of the rebuilt medical ward… until it crumbled over once they left.

"…I told you using super glue wasn't going to do anything…" Starlow said.

"Does it look like we have cement?!" Reisen asked.

"So… what are we going to do with this loser?" Bowser asked, looking at a chained up Starscream to a destroyed wall.

"Send him to the Null Void of course." Optimus said as Max aimed at nothing and pulled the trigger, opening the portal to the Null Void.

"Whoa! Hey! Hey! Let's talk about this!" Starscream exclaimed as Falcon looked at Yang.

"Care to do the honors?" He asked.

"Oh yes!" She smirked and pulled back her fist. "YAAAAAANG…."

"FALCOOOOOON…"

"…Scrap…"

"PUUUUNCH!" They yelled, punching him into the Null Void as Starscream screams disappeared.

"Say hi to Mercury for me!" Hikari waved as the portal disappeared.

"…Is that how you say it?" Lord Beerus looked at Bulma.

"Yes." Bulma nodded. "That is how you say it in the language of the Gods."

Lord Beerus sweatdropped. "Alright…" He said and then looked at Whis. "Come forth, God of Dragons, and grant my wish, easy peasy lemon squeezy!" He said and sweatdropped again. "Was that last part necessary?!"

"You want the wish granted or not?" Bulma asked.

"But there's no word for it in the language of the gods!" Lord Beerus protested.

"Just go with it! Say it in those exact words then!"

Lord Beerus sighed. "Very well." He said and then repeated it in the language of the Gods to Whis, to which he repeated… and then the Super Dragon Balls glowed brightly, blinding everyone for a few seconds… and then the golden Dragon, Super Shenron, came out… and to mostly everyone's surprise, Super Shenron was humongous… like, bigger than several galaxies combined humongous.

"What is your wish?" Super Shenron asked in the language of the Gods.

Lord Beerus thought long and hard about it, and thought about all the worlds that were destroyed, including Destiny Islands as well of the lives lost. He proceeded to say it in the language of the gods, as Super Shenron simply said 'wish granted' in his native tongue… and then Super Shenron's eyes glowed red before disappearing back into the Super Dragon Balls, all of them scattering in the unknown corners of the universe, never to be seen again.

"Soooo… now what…?" Sora asked.

"Why don't you Destiny Island natives head on over to your world and see for yourself?" Whis asked as they all looked at each other and ran off as Yukari made a gap-like screen for them to see what was going on, and then they arrived back to the destroyed Destiny Islands… and then the magic began as Destiny Islands soon was restored to its former glory.

"Oh my god…" Sabrina whispered as tears fell from her eyes and put her hands over her mouth in happiness, as no words came from the others as tears fell from all of them… as all was restored… almost, as they looked at one empty space as Sabrina and Riku's house returned to normal.

And it wasn't just Destiny Islands that was restored, Kirito and Asuna's world was restored as well, including the Disney Worlds that Maleficent so viciously destroyed when Xehanort was still around. And even those who died by Bagan's hands were revived.

It seems that things were finally back to the way it was.

Well, almost…

A certain two people had to get married first… but that's for the last chapter!

* * *

 **It's highly unusual for me to put down "But that's for the last chapter!" at the end, but hey... there's a first time for everything.**


	48. Marriage

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts)**

Isaac walked on the sandy beach of the lone island of Destiny Islands. "Hmm, to think we actually have two homes now." He said. "Heh, pretty sweet." He grinned as he walked around, stretching and hummed to himself. He soon sat down on the sand and looked at the horizon, and then looked at the engagement ring on his finger.

He smiled. "I wonder how Tristina's doing." He wondered as he put his hand away and then proceeded to lay down… and seeing Tristina's face as soon as his back hit the sand. "WHOA!" He yelled, sitting back up… and accidentally hitting Tristina's forehead.

"OW!" Tristina yelled, rubbing her forehead. "Okay, I should've leaned my head back a little." She groaned, as Isaac did the same thing.

"So, what's new?"

"I just showed Lillie the old house we lived in and I was actually showing her this island when I spotted you over here." She explained. "She's pretty much excited."

"I can tell." He chuckled and then looked out in the ocean. "And to think… we took down that huge giant."

"No kidding." Tristina nodded. "It's as if nothing ever happened… but things are finally back to where they were."

"Yeah, since the worlds were restored, mom took my sisters over to Animal Crossing."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that world was destroyed…" Tristina mused.

"So, where's everyone else?"

"Partying, they're mostly hanging out at Magnolia… but the Star Trek and the Star Wars gang left back to their worlds and timelines… not to mention that even Ben and his friends went back to their world, but everyone else decided to stay for just a little longer…"

"Makes sense." He nodded. "So… when do you want to do this?"

"Do what?"

"You know what I mean." He winked.

"Oh! Yeah… I was just about to ask you that myself." Tristina said. "We could do it a few days from now. Honestly, I wasn't even thinking about our wedding plans until after we dealt with Unicron."

"True." He nodded. "Hmm, I was going to suggest the Fairy Tail guild, but I don't think it can hold all of everyone… and the Citadel is getting rebuilt."

"Why the Fairy Tail guild?"

"That's where my parents got married."

"Oh that's right…" Tristina nodded. "My parents… let's see, they got married on this very spot."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they thought a wedding on an island would've been romantic… and it was." Tristina chuckled. "I'm fine with wherever we wed."

Isaac chuckled. "Well…"

"I have a question." A voice piped up as they turned to see Lillie walking over and sat down next to them. "I decided to take a look around Sootopolis City with mother and… well, I'm curious. Why live over there? The place just seems… boring."

"Well, I do plan on becoming a Gym Leader after I beat Wallace…"

"Wallace?" Lillie asked. "I heard about him…"

"I also was planning on changing it to a Dark Type gym."

"…In a flooded volcano?" Lillie titled her head. "Um… wouldn't it be better if it was Water and not Dark? It kinda wouldn't fit."

Isaac thought about it… before reality decided to slam right on top of his head. "Agh! What was I thinking…?!"

"I guess we were all focused on the Malevolent Seven and not realizing what was going on." Tristina said.

"I mean, my sister wants to be a Pokemon Nurse and I can understand that… But uh… you… want to be a Gym Leader…?"

"Now that I think about it… how _does_ one become a Gym Leader?" Tristina wondered as reality struck Isaac again.

"Well… I guess… I can try Pokemon Breeding…" He said. "Or… working at a Pokemon Mart…"

"Working at a Pokemon Mart sounds less hectic." Tristina said.

"I… guess that's reasonable… find some other town I imagine." Isaac muttered. "Sigh, I was looking forward to fight Red."

"And we could still do that, just not in a gym." A voice said as they saw Red approaching him as it turns out, he decided to visit Destiny Islands and then the lone island, where he overheard the three. "I'll be honest, I'm not exactly sure how you would've done something so… crazy. Especially with what Wallace is doing over there."

"I do recall reading that he's in charge of the Cave of Origin and the Sky Pillar." Lillie mentioned.

"I guess you might have to change locations of where you want to stay." Red said. "I mean, unless you have what it takes, being a Gym Leader could take a whole lot out of you."

"You're probably right." Isaac sighed. "So, what do you suggest?"

"Your girl is wanting to be a Pokemon Nurse… and I can get behind that." Red said. "You, on the other hand… hmm… this is a tough one." He rubbed his chin. "I would suggest becoming a Trial Master, but I do believe you'd have to convince the Tapu that you'd be worthy of doing something like that… and I imagine that being a Gym Leader and a Trial master would cause stress. You wouldn't want that, right?"

"I didn't even think about that."

"A Pokemon Mart does sound more feasible, but you'd be bored out of your mind. A Pokemon Breeder would be hectic…" Red kept thinking about it and then looked at Tristina, then at Isaac… and then had an idea as he slammed his fist into his palm. "I got it!"

"Hmm?"

"You and Tristina work together in a Pokemon Center. Like, be an assistant even though Tristina's got a Chansey, Audino and a Wigglytuff. Help around and… well, it'd be less of a hassle."

"Working together?" Tristina asked.

"Exactly." He nodded. "I may not be the best in relationships, but I do know this will strengthen your relationship a lot more instead of being separated and someone being totally exhausted… which would probably ruin the marriage."

Isaac chuckled. "Well, I do like being around my girl."

"That's more like it." Red nodded. "And who knows, one day I might visit the Pokemon Center and request you to a battle." He said. "Well, I suppose I'll leave you to your plans." He said and walked off.

"Wow… he's so cool." Lillie smiled.

Tristina looked at Isaac. "Are you up for that?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Let's do it."

Tristina smiled. "Good." She said, as they both high fived.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _In Animal Crossing…_

 **BGM: Main Theme (Animal Crossing: New Leaf)**

"Wow, this place is so cool!" Rose exclaimed, looking around the world with Maria Jr. as they were also interacting with Villager.

"Wow…" Isabelle said. "To think all of that happened when our world was destroyed…" She said.

"Yeah." Sabrina nodded. "We didn't even know how to bring back this world…"

"It's fine. No need to worry about it." Isabelle smiled. "We probably just need to play catch up. So tell me, what did we miss?" She asked. "…Besides video games and anime."

Sabrina sighed. "Well, my son is getting married…"

"Oh, that's nice." Isabelle smiled. "…Wait… ISAAC IS GETTING MARRIED?! That can't be right! He was just a little guy when you came over! …Then again, our world was destroyed for that many years…"

"Yeah… personally, I'm not even ready for this." Sabrina sighed.

"Not wanting to let your son go?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I've witnessed many weddings and saw many tears, but the most important part is for the parents to let their kids go… mooooostly the mother."

"You're right." She nodded. "I just gotta be brave… it's not like they're getting married within a few days, right?" She asked… and then her phone buzzed as she brought it out… and paled up.

"Hmm?" Isabelle curiously looked over her shoulder.

 _"Hey mom, Tristina and I have decided to get married in three days and move to Solaceon Town in the Sinnoh Region!"_

"…I am so not ready…" Sabrina groaned.

"…Well… that's… good to know, I guess…?" Isabelle awkwardly scratched her head and then turned her head to see Yang, who was also there, trying to cheer Ruby up. _Hmm, I wonder what they're up to?_

 **End BGM**

"Don't worry about it, sis. We'll find a way to visit Penny!" Yang smiled.

"I know… but… to think she's gone…" Ruby sighed, remembering that moment all too well as soon as the worlds came back and the Destiny Island gang came back to the destroyed Citadel, when they overheard something.

* * *

 _"So...we're done here?" GC asked._

 _"Seems to be the case." Penny answered._

 _Flash let out a sigh of relief. "Thank the Gods this is all over." He said. "Now we can move on."_

 _"I wish I got more action in that fight!" Birgus exclaimed. "Glory hounds…"_

 _"Don't be mad at them, Birgus…" Colette rolled her shoulders. "Be mad at Unicron for being weak. If it was just the might of our crew against him, the fight would've been over in seven minutes tops."_

 _"Hermanita…" Aurora smiled, walking over to her sister. "I'm so glad you're okay...that all of you are okay."_

 _"And the people of the multiverse could sleep easy, for a great evil was then gone." Aemilia added. "The Malevolent Seven, as I predicted, has collapsed; I think these Heroes couldn't have done it without us doing the behind the scenes work."_

 _"Sweetheart!" Alicia glomped Flash. "We won!"_

 _Tsumiki looked at the other heroes. "But um...what about Captain-san?"_

 _Flash got up from the glomp and hugged Alicia back. "Tsumiki-san...I'm not gonna lie, our role in this group was quite miniscule. Make no mistake about it. Yeah, we had some highlight reel moments, but at the end of the day we were the grunts of this operation." Tsumiki looked down as Aurora sported a frown._

 _"I know you feel miffed about being left out of the action, amigo." Aurora spoke. "But Aemi's right. This group would have fallen apart without us."_

 _"Not sure if I believe you…" Flash admitted._

 _"Flash, we were up against guys who exhibited a LOT of Bond villain dumbassery." Aemilia pointed out. "Like...they had us right where they wanted us at a couple points, so why wait to take the shot? They didn't, and paid the price for it."_

 _"You're right on that point, but what difference did we make?" Flash responded._

 _"Why not you ask them?" Aemilia suggested, gesturing to said heroes approaching the group._

 _"Hey..." Flash began. "Look, I know we all defeated Unicron and all but... I feel like we did absolutely nothing to contribute. I feel like such a behind-the-scenes kind of guy."_

 _"What the hell are you talking about?" Natsu asked. "You're not some guy that hangs out in the background, whatever the hell that means, you did a lot more than you realized!"_

 _"Oh yeah?"_

 _"He's right." Erza nodded. "You did a lot. When we were facing the toughest of enemies, you were right there making sure no Heartless or any other creature would sneak up on us."_

 _"You helped me out during the fight with Apocalypse... with help from Jean and Kratos." Xarina smiled. "You did snap me out of my paranoia." Mostly. She thought._

 _"And helped my girls work on the animatronics." Sabrina added._

 _"But, my crew didn't get much attention either!"_

 _"Not true." Eirin said. "If any of us weren't readily available as we were working on another patient, Mikan was right there to help."_

 _"Ja, and we were grateful for Frauline Mikan's help!" Medic added as Mikan giggled._

 _"Let's not forget making me a new arm." Nan said._

 _"And repairing Penny and managed to get her personality back online!" Yang added._

 _"If I might add something." Aemilia said and looked at Flash. "You may think that we did nothing and we were just... there but we did a lot more than you think. We were support and we were there when we were needed. Heck, I remember that time that you destroyed several Heartless that was about to destroy Luigi from behind! Face it, you're a lot more special than you realize."_

 _Flash blinked and then blushed. "Oh... stop it...!" He said, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess I was focused on not getting the spotlight you guys always get."_

 _"Spotlight...?" Ryuko raised an eyebrow._

 _"Don't worry about it. I thank you all for helping me realize that i'm more than just... well, a background character, y'know?" He said as they all chuckled. "Welp, time to set sail to... who knows where!"_

 _"Right!" Colette nodded and then turned to the others. "See ya later!" She waved as they all climbed on... except for Penny._

 _"Until we meet again, Ruby!"_

 _"Are you really sure about this...?" Ruby asked._

 _"Of course." Penny smiled. "I mean, it's either that or being stuck to Ironwood's side for eternity."_

 _"You're probably right..." Ruby said, tearing up. "So... I guess... this is it..."_

 _Penny frowned. "Ruby, I don't like it to see you sad." She said and then forced that frown to a smile. "There, you look prettier when you're happy!"_

 _"...Penny..." Ruby said and hugged her tightly, crying._

 _"There there, Ruby... we'll see each other again someday." Penny said, hugging Ruby before climbing on board as she then waved to everyone as they all waved back before Flash turned the ship around and took off._

 _"Penny..." Ruby said and quickly ran after._

 _Penny continued to wave. "Hey Ruby! Remember what your uncle Qrow keeps telling you? Just keep moving forward!"_

 _Ruby teared up. "I will! Just come back soon!"_

 _"I will! And we'll hang out like usual!" She waved. "Take care!" She said as the ship disappeared into a portal._

 _Qrow chuckled and walked over, gently putting his hand on Ruby's shoulder. "They sure grow up fast, don't they?"_

 _"...Yeah..."_

 _Qrow chuckled. "Come here, kiddo." He said as Ruby hugged her uncle, crying into his shirt as Yang walked forward and put a comforting hand on her shoulder with a smile._

 _"She'll be back before you know it." Yang smiled._

* * *

 _End flashback…_

Ruby sighed. "I know Penny wants me to move forward from this but…"

"Hey, she wouldn't want you to be sad." Yang said.

"Your sister's right." A voice said as they looked to see Taiyang leaning on a tree. "We all have to move forward. After all, it is what you did to get our world back in order and reviving me in the process."

"You're right…" Ruby sighed as she stood up. "She wouldn't want me to be moping."

"That's my girl." He grinned.

"So, now what do we do?" She asked.

"Well, continue to celebrate… I guess." Yang shrugged. "I mean, last I heard, Nora was still partying over at Magnolia."

* * *

 _Way later…_

"You want me to be _what?!"_ Nan asked.

"You heard right. I want you to be my best man in my wedding."

"…Dude… I am honored!" He said. "I was actually thinking of having _you_ as my Best man at my wedding."

"Nice!" He said as they both high fived. "So… where are you planning on getting married?"

"Well, I know Kai and Vito are getting married in Peach's castle and Maria and Paolo wedding in Sarasaland Castle… we were actually talking about marrying in Petal Meadows."

"Oh, nice." He said. "How about Hina and Souji?"

"Gensokyo… and I know Flare and Flame are marrying in Dreamland… but the question is… what about you guys?"

"I was kinda wanting everyone to be there… so I was thinking of Magnolia where my parents were married."

"Keeping it traditional… I like it." Nan chuckled. "Well, I suppose we're all moving on in life…"

"I didn't think this day would even come."

"Neither did I… marrying the girls of our lives."

"So… shall we do this thing or what?"

Nan chuckled. "You know it!" He said, raising his metal arm as they both fist bumped. "Let's get ourselves married!"

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

 _Three days later, in Magnolia…_

 **BGM: Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"This feels totally familiar." Makarov said, drinking out of a glass.

"Yeah, but with more people involved." Mavis smiled.

"I must say, I do get invited a lot to these weddings." Toadsworth said. "Not that I'm complaining and all." He chuckled.

"You're like the best guy for the job, y'know?" Mavis asked.

"Indeed." Toadsworth nodded.

"Hmm… I wonder where mom is… or dad?" Isaac wondered.

"You might as well go check on them. Last I saw, they were outside." Nan said as Isaac nodded and walked off.

"I hope Aunt Sabrina's alright…" Flare said. "She's been a train wreck these past couple of days."

"I'm sure she's fine." Flame said. "…I hope."

Isaac walked out of the guild, to see Sabrina looking depressed and Riku and Madoka were cheering her up.

 **End BGM**

"Hey…" Isaac walked over to them.

"…Oh… hey…" Sabrina forced a smile.

"Still trying to figure things out?"

"No, I'm totally used to the fact that you're getting married… hell no, I'm not!"

Isaac sweatdropped. "Yeesh…"

"These past three days… they just went by too fast…"

 **BGM: Family (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Mom…"

Sabrina sighed. "Dammit… why is it always the things you dread always manages to come at you so fast…"

"Mom, you know you wanted this, right? It's not just me who wanted this to happen."

"I know… I know…" Sabrina said. "Isaac… I know that you and Tristina will be very happy together… but… I just…"

"You what…?"

"I just can't believe... that my little boy grew up so fast!" She said, hugging him tightly and nearly crying on his tuxedo.

"Agh! Ow!" He winced and then looked at Riku. "How come… you're not being emotional like her…?"

"Oh, I _am_ emotional right now. I just have a better time holding it in."

 _Ouch…_ Madoka thought.

"Well… he's not entirely wrong…" Sabrina said, sniffing. "I just know that you'll be a great husband to Tristina… but please… would you do me a favor and-"

"Come visit you once in a while?"

"How'd you know…?"

"Lucky guess." He chuckled and hugged his mother. "Thank you… for everything." He said as a tear escaped his eye as Sabrina returned the hug, desperately trying to hold it in but failing.

"It's funny, I remember you telling me 'When my son gets married, I will not even cry!'" Sora said, who was leaning in the doorway.

"Totally jinxed it." Marisa chuckled.

"Oh… shut up, you two!" Sabrina said as they laughed and then looked at Isaac. "Now what are you waiting for? Get in there and get yourself married to that beautiful girl you have." She said, playfully winking at him as he nodded as he kissed her on the cheek and went off, but Sabrina held his arm and pulled him in for another hug… and kissed him on the forehead before pushing him into the guild.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Marisa asked.

"Yeah… after about… a week or so…" Sabrina replied as they walked in and sat down as everyone else was either chatting or just looking around the guild as Isaac went back to the front and started chatting it up with Nan, as Sabrina was unaware that Homura sat down next to her.

 **End BGM**

"Hey."

"Hmm?" Sabrina turned her head. "Oh, hey Homura."

"Listen… about earlier… when I possessed by Demigra and focused on killing you and the other Heroes… I just want to say… I'm sorry. What I did was unforgivable."

"It's alright, Homura. Everyone here forgives you." She said. "Besides, when you were lying in bed, I was right at your side, completely worried about you."

"You were…? But how come you weren't there when I woke up?"

"I went to check on Isaac…" She explained. "Listen, all of this isn't your fault and besides, you all have great friends." She smiled.

Homura looked at her with a smile as a tear went down her cheek. "Thank you…" She said, hugging her.

"Everyone! The bride is coming down the stairs!" Happy exclaimed as they all looked up to see Tristina in a wedding dress being escorted down by her own father… with Aria right behind them because she was wanting to chat with Tristina one last time.

 **BGM: Zelda's Lullaby (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword)**

"Whoa…" Isaac whispered, looking at his gorgeous fiancé coming down the stairs as Terra soon came up and left Tristina as Aria kissed Tristina on the cheek before walking off… and Aria was nearly tearing up.

"Can you believe it…?" Tristina whispered.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either." He said, looking directly at her.

"Ahem." Toadsworth cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today-"

"Hey." Nishijima whispered to Minene.

"Yeah?"

"You do realize that with the universe safe and all, us revived as Kamen Riders are back to normal human beings, right?"

"I knew that the moment that belt came off." Minene said.

"So… after this, do you want to head back to our home in our world?"

"…Are you kidding? Sabrina's home in Destiny Islands _and_ Alola _are_ home to me. There's no way I'm going back there."

"I figured you'd say that." He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her, looking over to see Yuno and Yuki smiling.

"If there are any objections, please state or otherwise hold your peace." Toadsworth said… and in that moment, the TF2 Mercenaries aimed their guns at the entrance and the windows of the guild, with the help of Bisca, Marisa, and Reisen… and even the rest of Fairy Tail were at the ready.

"…Help Maleficent crash a wedding ONE TIME…" Bowser muttered to himself.

Toadsworth chuckled. "Well, in any case, since there are no objections… there is just one final thing to say." He looked at Isaac. "Isaac, you may kiss the bride!" He said as he looked at Tristina as they both blushed before Tristina tackled him and kissed him, wrapping her arms around him as he wrapped around his arms around her and kissed her back… all of them unaware that everyone, excluding the villains and some others, were doing the Fairy Tail sign… and Sarge was pointing a shotgun at Grif, making him do it again. And Bulma was pulling Vegeta's ear to do it again.

* * *

 _Some time later…_

"Alright… you guys ready?" Tristina asked.

"Come on, throw it already!" Kai exclaimed. "Someone's gotta rule a kingdom, ya know!"

"No, I want it!" Mira grinned.

"Toss it to me! Toss it to me!" Mako jumped up and down.

"I'm getting that thing whether you like it or not!" Nora said.

"No, _I'm_ getting those flowers!" Yang said.

"You could always throw it to me!" Lucina said as Tristina giggled as she proceeded to throw it behind her as the girls scrambled to catch it… until it landed in Rose's arms.

"Um… thanks… I guess…?" Rose tilted her head, not fully understanding the concept with throwing the flowers.

"Oh god… I'm not ready for another wedding right now…" Sabrina muttered as everyone else laughed, with only a question mark above Rose's head.

"What's so funny…?" Rose tilted her head.

* * *

 _Later, in Dreamland…_

"Alright! Let's cut into the wedding cake!" Flare said, as she had just gotten married to Flame… but there was just one small problem…

"Kirby! You could've saved some for me!" Yuyuko pouted as Kirby had just eaten the Wedding cake.

"Poyo!" Kirby giggled.

"…No fair… I didn't even have a slice…" Flare teared up.

"I miiiight have made a smaller one just for the two of you." Hina said, opening up a tray… to see not even a crumb was left. "WHAT THE…?!"

"Poyo!" Kirby smiled innocently.

"No fair!" Yuyuko pouted.

"Oh, Lady Yuyuko…" Youmu sighed.

"This might be considered payback for that cake you ate during the Sticker Star incident." Yukari said.

"You're no fun!"

Hina sweatdropped. "I guess… I'll just make another one…"

Flare smiled. "Cake or no cake, it's still the best wedding ever!" She said, smiling at an emotional Kairi… but Sora was even more emotional.

"Now what was that about "I will not cry during my daughter's wedding?" Sabrina asked, wiping her tears away.

"Not helping!" Sora growled.

Flare walked over to Flame and hugged him. "Come on, let's go somewhere with just the two of us." She said, seductively winking at him.

"Lead the way." He said as Flare summoned her Keyblade and transformed into her Dragon form as Flame hopped on and they flew off together.

"…Well, I suppose we'll take their presents to their house." Meta Knight said… only to discover the presents were gone and Dedede was sneaking off with the presents. "Dedede!"

"…Worth a shot…" Dedede sighed.

* * *

 _Petal Meadows…_

"You may now kiss the bride!" Toadsworth said as Nan grabbed a hold of Julia and kissed her as she bent him back to deepen the kiss… while tons of ink were flying over their heads as Xarina maaaay have invited the Inklings over.

"That's what I wanna see." Xarina smiled as she turned her head to see Demyx an emotional wreck. "Aww…" She smiled and hugged him as a tear escaped her eye as well… while Braig handed over Larxene ten bucks.

"I said fifteen, not ten!"

"Geez, all of this because of betting that Demyx would cry first and not Xarina?! Geez, woman!" Braig growled as Larxene chuckled.

"It's going to be okay, sweetheart…" Xarina said, trying not to cry as she saw Ven comforting an emotional Sarah.

"He's gonna be a great dad… I just know it!" Demyx cried as Xarina continued to hug him with Neo hugging him too.

* * *

 _In the Mushroom Kingdom…_

"You're… giving me what…?!" Hina asked in surprise as she was looking at a Warthog.

"Yeah, I thought it'd be nice to give it to you since apparently you like this… Halo… game… thing." Chief said, sweatdropping. "I didn't even realize I _was_ in a video game, but I thought you'd probably want something like this to remember us by."

"Hey, I thought of the idea first!" Buck's voice said.

"Oh, let it go, Buck!" Locke said.

"I could've sworn it was I who thought of it!" Sarge said.

"Are you going to be okay dealing with Cortana?" Hina asked.

"Someone has to stop her." Chief said as he turned around. "Congratulations, by the way. Take care." He said as he got in his Pelican.

"You sure things are going to be okay?" Arbiter asked.

"I just hope Cortana won't do something entirely crazy."

"Knowing that bitch, anything's possible." Buck said.

"…Still sour on calling you old, huh." Vale said.

"Hey, you know that stung!" Buck said as the Pelican took off as Hina waved goodbye to them with a smile.

"Well, I suppose we'll be on our way." Sarge said, opening up a portal.

"You heading off?" Souji asked, walking towards them.

"Yep… we saw the wedding and everything. What more is there to do?" Sarge asked. "Right now, we're heading off to Blood Gulch."

"You know, you could probably stay here if you want." Marisa walked forward with Dante.

"Heh… as much as it sounds like a good idea, we'll stick around in the boring ol' canyon. It's never a dull moment over there."

"Uh, yes it is!" Grif said.

"Oh, be quiet Grif." Simmons said.

"Welp." Sarge saluted. "We'll see you later!" He said and then walked off and one by one, they all went into the portal, with Caboose being the last one.

"This isn't goodbye." Caboose said. "I know that there may be a day we will see each other again. We're all sad for now… but this isn't the end."

"Whoa, I didn't know you had a way with words." Marisa said.

"Neither did I." Caboose said and turned around. "Bye! Have a great funeral!" He said and walked off as the portal closed.

"…You were saying?" Dante asked.

"Oh well." Marisa shrugged.

"Hmm, I wonder how Maria and Kai are doing?" Hina wondered as they heard a warp pipe and turned as they saw Maria and Paolo jumping out.

"Well, it's official! We're now king and queen!" Maria smiled as an emotional Luigi, Daisy and Aqua came out while Lea… well, he tried to play it cool.

"I'm no longer a princess… I'm sad…" Daisy sighed. "Still… I wonder how Peach is taking it?"

"My daughter is going to be a great ruler…" Aqua said as Lea hugged her.

"Hey… what's with the crowd?" Hina asked as they saw a crowd of Toads, Koopas, Shy Guys and the like in front of Peach's castle.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _In Peach's castle…_

Vito grabbed Kai's wedding dress and hugged and kissed her, signaling that they were now married. "Yay!" Peach exclaimed. "You are now the owner of this castle!"

"You seem… to be taking this well." Toadsworth said.

Peach giggled. "I'm trying not to let my emotions get the best of me." She said as she heard Xion crying and Vanitas was comforting her. "Alright, now let's get you in your princess dress!"

"Wouldn't that be 'queen' dress now?" Kai asked.

"…Oh, I guess that would be so." Peach said with a giggle. "Alright! Now you should go get dressed!"

* * *

 _One dressed up Kai later…_

"Alright, good!" Peach pushed her straight to the balcony. "Alright, I'll cue you." She said and walked forward. "People of the Mushroom Kingdom! As you know, there was a wedding in this castle… and I am officially stepping down as princess of the Mushroom Kingdom."

"…Is that even possible?" A Toad wondered.

"I didn't think that was… I guess it _is_ possible." A Shy Guy said.

"I never liked that princess." A Blue Toad muttered as a few Koopas agreed.

"However, with my son from the future came to this timeline and put a stop to a dragon, not to mention finding a girl that he loves, they are now the new rulers of the Mushroom Kingdom! King Vito and Queen Kai!" She said as Kai and Vito stepped forward. "A similar thing happened in Sarasaland too… with Daisy stepping down and is now ruled by King Paolo and Queen Maria!"

"…Aren't Kai and Maria Keyblade Wielders?" A Yellow Toad asked.

"I'm listening…" A blue Shy Guy mused.

"And I'm pretty sure that Kai would like to say a few words!"

"Wait… I would…?!" Kai asked. "I-I didn't even prepare a speech or anything!"

"Knock 'em dead!" Peach smiled and pushed her forward, as Kai nearly tripped over her high heels.

 _Oh god…_ Kai thought, as anxiety was building up inside her before she took a deep breath. "Um… hi… um… I just want to say that… I am honored to be the new queen of the Mushroom Kingdom and… and…"

"What's your first thing as queen!" One of the on-lookers asked.

"What am I going to do as queen?" Kai asked, paling up. "Um…"

"…She's nervous. I'm out." A Toad walked away.

"Ugh… Peach is better." A Monty Mole dug underground.

 _Come on, think… you're losing them!_ She thought and then an idea came to her. "As Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom, I will make it much more safer from Bowser's Kingdom!"

"Oh? Like what?" A skeptical Shy Guy asked.

Kai smirked, aiming her hand in the sky as a dark aura surrounded her hand. "By having these guys being security throughout the Kingdom along with the Toad guards!" She declared as several Unversed appeared in front of the crowd.

"AAAAH! HEARTLESS!" A Koopa yelled and hid in his shell.

"That's it! I'm moving to Hyrule!"

"These are not Heartless, these are called Unversed!" Kai said. "They are under my control and I will not let them harm any of you. Just the ones that do crime here in the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Un…versed…?" The same Koopa wondered.

"So… they're not Heartless?"

"I'm still going to Hyrule!"

"No, they're not Heartless at all. They can be total sweethearts if you don't provoke them… and to even tighten security around the castle, I'll install Bullet Bill and Banzai Bill blasters around the castle and put two Chain Chomps as guard dogs!"

"…Okay, I'm convinced that she's going to be a kick ass princess." A Hammer Bro said.

"Ai yai yai… why didn't Peach think of this?" A Shy Guy asked.

"'Cause she's a total softheart." Toad said.

"You convinced me on staying and not moving to Hyrule!" Another said.

"What are you going to do with Bowser's Kingdom?"

"Unless he kidnaps me, I will do nothing… but I'm letting that kingdom know that I mean serious business!"

"KEYBLADE WIELDERS RULE!" A Toad yelled as they all cheered.

Suddenly, Aya flew down and was in front of the couple. "Smile!" She said and took a picture.

 **BGM: Hikari – Ray of Hope MIX - (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue)**

"Extra extra!" Aya exclaimed, letting all the newspapers go everywhere in Gensokyo and the other worlds, while Hatate was steaming.

"No fair!" Hatate groaned.

"Huh, it's not an embarrassing picture for once." Reimu said, sipping tea at the steps of the Hakurei Shrine, and sitting next to her was Luxord as the front lines said: "New King and Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Hmm, they do make a cute couple." Luxord said.

"They sure do." Reimu chuckled.

* * *

 _At Lord Beerus' place…_

"Wake me up in ten years." Lord Beerus said as he proceeded to sleep.

"Will do." Whis nodded and walked forward as Lord Beerus was just about to get comfortable… until…

"Ah… ah… AH… ACHOOO!" He yelled, as the blast from his sneeze went off and destroyed a poor planet in the process as he went to sleep, causing Whis to sweatdrop.

"…I was afraid of that…"

Thankfully, the planet was Teen Titans Go, so once word gets out, there will be a HUGE celebration.

* * *

 _Back in the Mushroom Kingdom…_

"Really? This is how you're spending your honeymoon?" A voice asked as Hina and Souji looked over to see Worldwalker and Mokou. "I thought you'd be at Delfino or something."

"Oh no, we're doing that. We're just designing the restaurant exterior and interior before we head off." Souji said. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Setting up shop over here." Mokou smiled. "Someone's gotta cook some meat anyway." She said.

"Oh, so this is what you guys will be doing?" Hina asked.

"Yep!" Worldwalker nodded. "As for what the others are doing, Hikari and Reiji are going to be traveling around for a while, looking for a nice place to set up a lab for Reiji to work on his inventions while celebrating everything finally being over. Hades told me Buru and Icarus are doing much the same really before setting down somewhere in Skyworld or the Underworld, they apparently have not decided yet."

"And Samus told me Abby is going to make a name for herself as a bounty hunter, and Yosuke is traveling with her." Mokou said.

"As for Syrena, she and Rosie are over at our parent's old place. It is not too far from Mario and Luigi's house so I guess we are getting the Mario Bros. as neighbors. Unfortunately, there is apparently a Fuzzy problem as the house is infested with them so they are clearing it our right now so they can see the extent of the damage." Worldwalker said, looking a little annoyed. "I really hate Fuzzies... I really do. After we scope out a spot, we are heading over there to help them out."

"That's cool… I just hope the Fuzzies won't be a problem over the years…" Hina said.

"Here's hoping. I wonder what Samus is doing." Souji said.

"Looking at retirement, actually. She said she was looking at a house but didn't say where." Worldwalker said.

* * *

 _In Alola…_

Sabrina sighed, looking at the waves. "I'll get over this…" She muttered.

"You will. You're not usually one for moping." Samus walked over, wearing a more casual Alolan outfit.

"Hmm?" Sabrina turned to her. "Why are you wearing that outfit?"

"Well, Abby's off to become a great Bounty Hunter so I thought… "Why not retire? I'm getting old anyway…" She said. "As for why I'm wearing this outfit… I'm actually moving here in Melemele. I've got a house being built just near some weirdo's place on Route 2. I'm actually staying at an inn until it's built."

"You're... staying in Alola?!"

Samus smiled. "Why not?" She asked as Sabrina… nearly did a fangirl scream as Celesteela smacked her on the head.

"OW!"

* * *

 _At Route 2…_

"What in the world…?" Guzma wondered, seeing a house being built not far from his house. "Who is blazes is moving in?"

* * *

 _At Solaceon Town…_

"There… that's the last of it!" Natsu said, cracking his back. "Phew!"

"That should be all." Erza said, looking at the newly built house as Natsu, Elfman, Laxus and Gajeel had finished all the heavy lifting to put Isaac's and Tristina's stuff in, with the direction of Tristina wanting stuff where she wanted it… while Erza did most of the building herself… not that she was complaining.

"Well, that seems to be it." Elfman said and then pushed Isaac and Tristina in. "Now go in there and show Tristina you're a real man!"

Laxus sweatdropped. "…You had to go there…" He said as a portal opened up.

"Have fun!" Erza waved as they all went in… and then Isaac picked up Tristina bridal style.

"Shall we?"

"Oh, you bet." She playfully smirked as they proceeded to go into their new bedroom and… well, you know…

* * *

 _With the Guild..._

"I don't know why, I'm wondering how that Starscream guy is doing in the Null Void?" Natsu wondered as they came out of the portal.

"What kind of question is that?" Gajeel asked.

"Who knows, but knowing him, he's probably complaining right now." Laxus said.

* * *

 _Somewhere in the Null Void..._

"Gah! I can't believe this! STUCK IN A DIMENSIONAL PRISON!" Starscream complained. At least until he formed a smirk and pulled out something. "Oh well, at least I have a way out of here." Starscream pressed the button on his device, creating a portal of his own. "While I won't be bothering the Heroes of Light anymore, I will continue my reign as future leader of the Decepticons." So with that, he went through the portal, thus setting up the events for the mini series in Transformers: Robots in Disguise.

"Hey, there's a way out!" A prisoner called out, getting the attention of others. They ran/flew to the still open portal, only for it to close on them, causing them all to crash into each other.

"...ow..."

* * *

 _Back with the others..._

"But even if he gets out, I doubt he'll be messing with us." Erza said.

"Yeah, cause only a real man would mess with us!" Elfman said.

* * *

 _In Dreamland…_

"Poyo?" Kirby noticed a house being built next to his house and saw Flare and Flame.

"Hey! We thought you could use the company!" Flare waved.

Kirby's eyes sparkled. "Poyo!" He exclaimed happily and tackled Flare, hugging her. "Poyo poyo!"

"I guess he's happy he's getting neighbors." Flame chuckled.

* * *

 _At the doll shop in the Mushroom Kingdom…_

"Hey, how much for this Neptune doll?" A Toad asked.

"Five coins." Julia said.

"Sweet, I'll take it!" He said, paying for it and then ran off.

"You know, I wonder how my sister is doing?" Nan asked.

"I'm sure she's doing fine." Julia said, kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

 _Near the Shy Guy Ice Cream Store…_

"You have got to be kidding me!" Shy Guy exclaimed, seeing a new ice cream store called "Neopolitan's Neo" just a few blocks from there… and all of his customers were swarming Neo's shop. "THIS IS WAR! YOU HEAR ME?! WAR!"

He then noticed Xarina and Demyx walk by. "Hey! I just came up with a new Ice cream flavor! It's called Bloody Mary!"

"…Nah, we just had Sea Salt Ice Cream over at Neo's place." Xarina smiled.

"Besides, who would eat a 'Bloody Mary'?" Demyx asked as they walked off.

"…Alright, that's it! I'm declaring a total annihilation showdown! I'll annihilate you with my ice cream flavors!" He exclaimed and slammed the door.

"What's with him?" A Toad asked.

"…I'd rather not know."

* * *

 _In Peach's… er… Kai's castle…_

"Man…" Kai looked at the balcony. "A princess and a nurse… I'm not sure how I'll handle it."

"Hey, we'll do this together." Vito smiled.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Let's just hope it won't be too stressful." She said and looked out on the horizon. "I wonder how Maria's doing?"

* * *

 _At Sarasaland…_

"Mommy!" Peashy ran forward and tackled Maria.

"Ooof!"

"Hi!" Peashy giggled.

"Hey there, sweetie." Maria giggled and kissed her forehead as she got back up. "Man, it's going to be weird living in a castle, but I bet it's going to be sweet."

"It sure will." Paolo said as he hugged his wife from behind and started to kiss her.

"Ew!" Peashy covered her eyes.

* * *

 _Outside…_

"A BLACKSMITH PRINCESS?!" A resident yelled.

"Yeah, you heard that right! And she has a CPU for a daughter! Well… adopted daughter, but still!"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure this princess is gonna be ten times better than Daisy!"

"Speaking of Daisy… where is she?"

* * *

 _In Delfino…_

"WAHOOO!" Daisy yelled, surfing the waves.

"WHOOOOOA!" Luigi yelled, trying to regain his balance… and then Affection appeared and playfully scared him. "AAAAH!" He yelled, slamming into the water.

"Misdrea~!" Affection smiled and rubbed his head as soon as Luigi came up for air.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you?" He chuckled as Mario and Peach were sunbathing.

* * *

 _With Aria…_

"It's going to be lonely without Tristina." Lillie said.

"Yeah…" Aria sighed. "Well, at least we have you." She smiled… although it was a bit sad.

"Oh, mother…" Lillie said and hugged her as Terra hugged Aria as well… and then the door opened to reveal Gladion.

"…Hey…"

"Gladion!" Lillie exclaimed.

"I… came by for a visit." He said and then looked at Aria and Terra. "Hey."

Aria got up and smiled, before hugging him. "Why don't you stay for a while?" She asked, kissing him on the cheek. "I was just about to make dinner."

"That… actually sounds good. M-…M…"

Lillie sighed and walked forward, slapping him upside the head. "Mother!" Gladion said as he glared at his sister while she giggled. "Man, that's going to sound weird…"

"You'll get use to it." Terra said.

"I'll tell you all about your big sister that got married!" Aria giggled and grabbed his arm. "Come on!"

"Whoa!" He said as was dragged in.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _A little bit later… at Sabrina's house in Destiny Islands…_

"Hey mommy!" Rose walked over to her as Sabrina was playing Mortal Kombat X with Sarah. "I made this for you!" She said as Sabrina took it and read it, as it was a drawing of Sabrina holding Rose's hand with 'Thanks for being the number one mommy in the universe!' on it.

Sabrina teared up and hugged her. "Thank you…" She said. "Don't grow up so fast…" She whispered, kissing her on the cheek as Rose hugged her back as Maria Jr, Light and Horus were all in the hallway smiling.

"Um…" Sarah smirked and proceeded to beat the living hell out of Sabrina's character. "Hehehe!"

"Hey!" Sabrina said as she tried to fight back.

"Don't take your eyes off your opponent!" Sarah grinned as Rose proceeded to watch… as things were going to be a little quiet without Isaac, Tristina or all the other young Wielders… but soon, they'll get used to it.

* * *

 **End it just like how I ended KH1, KH2, and KH3! 'Cause why not? Hehehe!**

 **Thank you all for taking the time to read all of the chapters of Dawn of Chaos... or New Age of Darkness Part 2? I dunno... but Dawn of Chaos sounds better.**

 **Anyway, I'd just like to say that next up is After the Battle and... a little surprise!**

 **...However, due to Pikminfan saying "I can't wait for Touhou: Dream Team!" in the reviews... I might as well bring in this particular scene a little earlier than I had anticipated. Deadpool, if you please!**

 **Deadpool: ...Why me?**

 **Because I said so, that's why!**

 **Deadpool: Oh, very well. Here we are!**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, somewhere in a different universe..._

"Just a little more..." An unidentified woman said, as she was wearing a Chinese outfit of a red and yellow tabard with a red sash over a wide-sleeved black dress and a black Phoenix crown. She has long, blonde hair and red eyes. as she was joined by two other girls, one of them looked like she was wearing the American Flag, with long, blonde hair and pink eyes and the other one was wearing a short, three-colored, plaid skirt, and a black t-shirt with _"Welcome to Hell"_ written on the front, worn off her shoulders. She also wears a collar, with chains attached, each one leading to an orb of the Moon, the Earth, and an orb representing the Otherworlds, the last of which sits in her hat atop her head.

"You think this should be enough?" One of them asked. "I mean... they DID destroy him here in the Sprixie Kingdom."

"Of course, Hecatia. He shouldn't have been destroyed this way."

"Indeed." She nodded... and then, a certain vampire bat awakened.

"Mmph... vhat... happened? Ze last thing I remember vas..." His eyes widened. "Zhey destroyed me...!"

"Yes, they did... Antasma."

Antasma turned to the woman. "And vhat are YOU supposed to be?"

The woman smiled. "My name is Junko, and these are my friends, Clownpiece and Hecatia."

"Nngh... you seem similar to those pesky humans that destroyed me."

"Yes... what they did was unforgivable... but I think we should team up and defeat them once and for all. What do you say?"

"...I like the sound of zhat..." Antasma chuckled with a smirk. "Let's do it."

Junko smirked. "Good. We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

 **Not enough to satisfy you?**

 **That's why I made two!**

* * *

 **BGM: Your Dream Adventure! (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"It seems like things are starting to pick up again."

 **Coming very soon...**

"Well, this is some kind of interesting island, I imagine..."

"Meiling, stop laying down on that pillow!"

"Uuugh, just when I thought things were going to be normal."

"FIRE DRAGON'S... IRON FIST!"

 **A story that everyone wanted since Touhou: 3D World**

"...Why do I have this feeling that a certain hag is back... and I don't mean Yukari."

"So what am I like in that universe?"

"Well, she called you out for being a pansy in the water."

"Sounds about right!"

"OH BITE ME, REIMU!"

"Fools... it's been far too long... but I am back... and this times, things will be different!"

"Lord Bowser, you do know his name is Luigi, right?"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE?!"

 **You all wanted it!**

"Same ol' witch, same ol' tacky outfit."

"Shut up!"

"WAIT, HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!"

"Let's go, Happy!"

"Aye, sir!"

"Mentally unstable? I don't see it!"

"Earth: Rain falling in Hell!"

"Mama mia..."

"Uh... why is Luigi's hat glowing?"

"Both of you are giant? I INVENTED that move!"

"Wait, weren't you killed in the Sprixie Kingdom?"

"It's hilarious how you are so predictable, Marisa."

"I'd say the same thing to you, Kamek!"

"MAZE OF LOVE!"

"Dreamy... _what?"_

"Okay! I'm going to KILL THIS BIRD!"

"Wait, you want HOW much?!"

"SKY DRAGON'S... ROOOOOAR!"

"Uh, guys? I think the bridge is broken!"

"THANK YOU, CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!"

"FOOOOOLS!"

"REQUIP!"

"I must protect my big brother!"

"Meiling... why are YOU here?"

"General Guy, load the Bullet Bills!"

"KAMEEEEEEEEK!"

"Oh, this is just getting ridiculous!"

 **Coming VERY soon to a fanfic near you!**

"Hmm... I just hope things don't get _too_ chaotic in this universe."

"Who names their child Doremy Sweet? That's just ASKING to get eaten!"

"Natsu!"

"What?"

 **Touhou: Dream Team**

"Can't we just go on a normal vacation for once?!"

"Sorry, Peach... I don't think that's an option... unfortunately."

 **Coming soon... probably when RWBY: Uprising is finished.**

 **End BGM**

* * *

 **I know, highly unusual for me to do such a thing... but alas... here it is.**

 **And no, this is not a joke and NO, I'm not pulling another Sakurai when I teased Touhou and I did Touhou: Ocarina of Time instead.**

 **This is the real deal!**

 **Now, if you'll excuse me... I got RWBY Uprising to finish and then work on Touhou: Dream Team!**

 **Take care, everyone!**

 **...Man, it feels great finishing up this ambitious two-part story.**


End file.
